Dans le coeur des Morts
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Partie 2 de Heartlessly Orihime, Tatsuki et Uryû ont franchie la ligne de nom retour, décidant de rejoindre Aizen ... Pedazo déjà sur place, ils ne savent pas encore s'ils vont pouvoirs rester ... Synopsie complétes.
1. Synopsie

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M : Dans ce chapitre, Lemon, Hentai, tentative de Yuri (je n'ai jamais essayer, on verra bien !) et viole ! Vous êtes prévenus !

**Résumer de la partie 1 : Dans le coeur des êtres vivants**

Ichigo et ses amis ont réussis à ramener Orihime du Hueco Mundo, emmenant avec elle Nell et ses fracciones, Pesche et Dondochakka, ainsi qu'un étrange arrancar du nom de Pedazo qui n'est autre que le fraccion d'Orihime elle même. La Soul Society les autorise à vivre sur Terre, Urahara leur ayant conçut des Gigais qui les transformeront avec le temps en êtres humains, et la vie semble vouloir reprendre son cours ...

C'est sans compter sur la détermination de Grimmjow Jaggerjack qui semble bien décidé à récupérer Pedazo. Sa première tentative est un échec, contrecarré par une maladie que le Gigai inachevé du fraccion a contracté.

Renji intrigué par certaines paroles du père d'Ishida a demandé à Hantarou de se renseigner sur le clan des Quincy, finalement, celui qui apportera des réponses n'est autre que l'étrange capitaine de la douzième division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, qui leurs avouera que le seul but de la Soul Society lors de l'anéantissement des Quincy était le maintient de l'honneur des dieux, car ce clan dépassait les limites fixées par ceux-ci, ils les étaient surpassé pour atteindre une puissance hors normes ...

C'est alors que plusieurs arrancars les attaquent, on découvre que les amis d'Ichigo, Asano Keigo, Kojima Mizuhiro, Chizuru Honshô et Arisawa Tatsuki, se sont entrainés durement sur terre, suivant les enseignements d'Urahara et de Yoruichi, pour ne plus être des boulets, et Tatsuki bat une arrancar sous les yeux étonnés de toute l'assistance.

C'est pendant ce combat qu'apparait une étrange arrancar du nom de Rita et, entrainant Uryû loin, elle lui avoue avoir était un jour une Quincy. Il ne peut se battre contre elle et il lui fait la promesse de ne plus jamais se battre aux cotés des Shinigami ...

Le soir, Pedazo lui demande de l'accompagner le lendemain pour une balade avec Renji, Tatsuki et Orihime, le Quincy ne peut refuser et ils partent tous ensembles à un étrange manoir où le fraccion d'Orihime leurs apprend certaines choses sur son passé d'humain, il leur avoue qu'il n'a jamais pu achever sa transformation en Hollow, n'ayant jamais pu dévorer l'âme qu'il désirait le plus, et que sa famille ne sont d'autres que des Shinigami qui sont entrainés à tuer les célèbres Vastos Lordes, ces puissants arrancars qui ont déjà détruis deux autres familles de shinigamis dissimulées dans le monde des humains ...

Encore une fois, les amis se demandent comment la Soul Society peut accepter de faire souffrir les gens pour les "Dieux" et, emportée par son élan, Tatsuki kidnappe la petite dernière, Kotori Shuiro, mais le père de la famille les retrouve bien vite et accepte leur requête de la garder une seule journée ...

C'est cette même journée que Grimmjow réapparait accompagné de plusieurs Espadas, une bataille a lieu et même si les blessés sont nombreux du côté des Shinigamis, tout semble faire croire qu'ils vont emporter la victoire, mais à la toute dernière seconde, lorsque les renforts arrivent enfin, les Arrancars lancent une attaque éclair, profitant du soulagement des troupes et réussissent à mettre la main sur Pedazo qu'ils emportent au Hueco Mundo ...

Yamamoto est clair : il n'enverra pas de troupes sur Las Noches pour sauver l'arrancar ... Mais Orihime comprend que ce n'est pas à cause de la préparation des troupes, comme il l'affirme, pour la première fois, elle éprouve de la haine et fini par s'enfuir vite, suivie de Uryû, Tatsuki assure à tout le monde qu'elle va la chercher ...

Il n'en n'est rien, les trois amis partent tous ensemble au Hueco Mundo ...

Comment le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo va il les accueillir ? Et est-ce prudent de vivre à Las Noches lorsque l'on est que des êtres humains ?

**

* * *

**

**Couples :**

Je ne vais pas vous laissez trops sur votre faim, je vais noter le nom des perso qui se trouveront en couple si dessous, mais je suis pas du genre à Spoiler alors il faudra lire la fic pour voir qui fini avec qui ... Que je suis méchante ! =p

_**Ulquiorra X Orihime**_ : Je me doute que personne n'es dupe ... Mais bon, que voulez vous ?

_**Grimmjow X Pedazo**_ : Bon, j'éspére que personne n'aura rien contre ce couple, Pedazo étant de moi, je l'adore ! *_* ...

_**Aizen X Gin**_ : Là, c'est pas trop un mystére, j'ai le droit de vous le spoiler, non ? =3

_**Uryû X Renji**_ : Bah, même si Renji n'es pas encore avec eux, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il pourra pas le rejoindre le Quincy, on connait la détermination naturel du Shinigami, hein ? =3

Et les perso qui finiront avec quelqu'un :

_**- Byakuya :**_ ...Que dire ? Que dire que dire que dire ... Je sais pas si vous aimerez ... Mais on vera bien !

_**- Chizuru : **_Je l'aime trop elle, elle mérite de finir avec quelqu'un et d'avoir un rôle un petit peu plus important que celui qu'elle n'a dans le manga ou l'animé ! *_*

_**- Hallibel :**_ Bon, heu ... C'est pas par ce qu'elle es sous Chizuru qu'elle finira avec elle hein ... Ouais, j'ai dit qu'y aurait du Yuri, mais j'ai ranger par ordre alphabétique alors, s'il vous plait ...

_**- Izuru :**_ ... Me regardez surtout pas comme ça ! Moi, je l'aime le p'tit gas avec sa méche ! *_* J'vais me faire faire la même tient ! =p

_**- Kotetsu :**_ ... Hé bien ... C'est a dire que ... Moi, je l'aime bien ... Et puis, l'idée mes venues comme ça ... Pouf ...

_**- Kenpachi :**_ Quoi, vous avez un problème avec lui ? Il a pas le droit de finir sa vie avec quelqu'un qui l'aimera et qu'il aimera et ... Avec qui il se fritra souvent ... Sa risque d'être asser chaud ...

_**- Neliel :**_ Noter que j'ai mis "Neliel", cela veut bien dire qu'elle récupére son corps d'adulte, hein, je suis pas pour le Shota ... Elle récupére son corps d'adulte et sa personnalité d'attente, hein ! ...

_**- OP :**_ ... Ha ... Hu ... J'aimerais tant vous parlez de lui ! Mais je ne le peu point ! Pourquoi ? Indice : Ami de Mayuri ... Sa fait peur, hein ?

_**- OP :**_ Un autre OP, alors ... Heu ... Celui qui va harcelé et faire faire une crise de nerf à Uryû ! ...

_**- Starrk :**_ ... Je vois des haussement de sourcils ? O_o ...

_**- Tatsuki :**_ Ma tite Tatsuki ! X3 Je comprend pas pourquoi elle a toujours un si petit rôle dans les fics ...

Maintenant, a vous de ranger les piéces du puzzle ! Et nom, je me suis pas planter dans le nombre de perso, j'ai mis tout les perso si dessous et même si cela ne donne pas de chiffre paire, cela veut peut être dire autre chose, si vous vouyez ce que je veux dire !

* * *

_**Note D'Axel Gabriel :**_

Je met déjà le synopsis en ligne, mais le début de l'histoire ne commencera que dans quelques jours, je tenais à remercier celles qui m'ont Review, et elles ne sont pas bien nombreuses, mais cela me suffit amplement (moi qui n'attendais même pas un message ... XD).

J'espère que la seconde partie vous plaira et que la première ne vous a pas déçus (par manque de punch ...Quoi que, c'est pas la baston qui manque, mais bien la romance, n'est-ce pas ?), disons que c'était la mise en page pour la seconde partie et que celle-ci sera bien plus fournie, ne vous inquiétez pas ! ... Hum, fan d'Ichigo et des autres personnages qui n'apparaissent que brièvement dans la fic, pardonnez-moi ! J'adore Ichigo, mais tout le monde se donne déjà assez pour lui alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire une fic sur lui pour le moment, mais qui sait, peut être une prochaine fois, ce que j'en fait dans ma fic humour me plait bien ...

Petite information supplémentaire : j'aurais bien aimé pousser plus loin certains couples et en réalité, si je ne le fais pas, c'est uniquement parce que je n'ai pas envie de faire trop de couples en même temps, cela pourrait devenir une fic sans fin, c'est pourquoi je risque de faire une fic "hors série" qui parlerais de ces couples-ci sous forme de "One Shoot", je ne suis pas encore sûre à 100% de le faire, mais cela ne me déplairait absolument pas de pouvoir les faire ... (Je parle de quelques persos du manga et ... De ma création ... Et je peu vous dire qu'il y en a tout un tas ! Bordel, pourquoi j'en ai fait autant ?)

Merci de me lire ! X3


	2. Chapitre 1 : Prologue

**Couples : **Ulquiorra +Orihime (Amour amours ... Bouge toi un peu !) Uryû + Renji (Tô ! Pourquoi il dormait lui ? Bordel ! è_é) Grimmjow + Pedazo (S'ils font des trucs cochon pendant qu'on es coincé sur terre, je vous jure que je vais les tuers moi même !)

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **Ma (Risque de Lemon, d'Hentai et de Yuri ... Je fais dans tout ! Vous êtes prévenus ! )

**Note d'Axel : **Et voilà voilà, j'éspére que vous n'avez pas attendus trop longtemps cette nouvelle partie (bien qu'elle était prête depuis un moment déjà ... Bah ouais, a l'heure ou j'écrire ses lignes, j'ai déjà 16 chapitre de fait, mais bon, je vais pas tous vous les mettres d'un coup) ... Vus mon avancement, je me demande si je vais pas tenter d'écrire une seconde fic sur le coté, mais j'ai tellement peur de m'embrouiller les idées, je vais peut être réellement me lancer dans l'écriture du Hors Série ? ...

* * *

Le château avait été déplacé, et il n'était pas compliqué de comprendre pourquoi : les Shinigamis connaissant l'emplacement de celui-ci, le déplacé avait semblé "logique" ... A moins que celui ci ne soit un autre château ? Après tout, cela faisait combien de temps qu'Aizen avait prévu son arrivée ici ? Le château possédait le même dôme gigantesque, et lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Pedazo constata qu'il y avait aussi un soleil artificiel qui éclairait les lieux ...

Une lumière bien plus rassurante que celle des alentours, Hueco Mundo était un lieu triste et sans couleurs. Ici, le ciel bleu redonnait envie de vivre et de soupirer, il aimait le jour, mais n'en détestait pas la nuit pour autant, c'était juste qu'il ne savait pas lequel des deux étaient préférable ... La nuit et le jour ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, ils étaient aussi indispensables l'un que l'autre, autant que l'air pour l'homme ...

La main de Grimmjow se resserra sur son poignet, le faisant légèrement grimacer : l'arrancar ne se rendait pas compte de la pression énorme qu'il avait sur la main. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait le lui briser ... Mais malgré cela, Pedazo ne trouvait pas la force de lui demander de le lâcher ... Il ne voulait pas qu'il le lâche ... Il voulait continuer à sentir cette main dangereuse tenir son poignet avec cette force impératrice.

- Grimmjow, tu devrais être plus doux avec ton prisonnier ! Lâcha soudainement Aaron. Tu veux lui broyer son poignet ?

- Humain fragile. Annonça Lana.

Grimmjow s'arrêta pour fixer Pedazo, celui ci baissa le regard, rougissant légèrement, il ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

- Les humains ne sont pas tous faibles ...

- Correct. Avoua la fraccion d'Ulquiorra. Humain en majorité faible, toi, faible et fragile.

- Oui, mais cela ne change pas trop d'avant ! Rigola Shena. On m'avait dit qu'il était d'une faiblesse affligeante et on était sûrs qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de protéger Inoue, même contre un fraccion !

Grimmjow relâcha lentement le poignet, se disant sans doute qu'ici, il ne risquait pas de tenter de fuir, à moins de vouloir finir dans le ventre de quelqu'un ... Quoi qu'on se contenterait sûrement de le tuer : il était si faible qu'il ne représentait même pas un amuse gueule. Son poignet portait une marque bleue, provoquée par la force du sexta, le jeune homme se contenta de la caresser doucement, gardant obstinément le visage baissé vers le sol.

Tout c'était passé si vite pendant la bataille, il avait beau essayer de se concentrer, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ses amis avaient survécus ou non. Il avait su des le début qu'il serait récupéré pendant ce conflit là, mais n'avait pas su si celui-ci serait fatal ...

Ayant conscience que Lana avait protégé Orihime, il se doutait que celle ci n'avait pas souffert de blessures tout comme Tatsuki qui était restée à ses côtés. A un moment, il avait vu une arme pointée sur la gorge de Uryû, mais la flèche de l'arbalète n'était pas partie et son opposant s'était reconcentré sur Ichigo et Chad ... Yachiru avait été blessée, mais fut vite soignée ...

Kenpachi, Byakuya et Renji avaient étés touchés plus gravement ...

Frôlant doucement son nœud, il se souvenait qu'un peu avant la bataille, le grand noble lui avait fait le nœud en silence, sachant que l'arrancar avait du mal. Habituellement, c'était Orihime qui faisait cela, mais elle n'avait pas eut la tête à ça ... Pourvu que le noble survive ! Pourvu que Renji survive aussi ...

- Ils étaient tous en vie. Annonça Aaron. Quand nous somme partis, ils étaient tous en vie et Orihime s'occupait déjà de soigner le "noble" ...

- Ce mec est redoutable ! Avoua souriant Erwan. J'ai faillis l'avoir ...

- La prochaine fois, tu l'aura ! Assura amusée Shena. Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait, on va voir Aizen ?

Elle se tourna vers Lana, la fixant en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Tu ne va pas faire ton rapport ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Impossible. Annonça l'interpellée avec neutralité. Ulquiorra absent.

- C'est rare qu'il soit pas là, il es où ? Demanda mécontente la jeune fille.

- Parti, appelé par la cible. Avoua-t-elle sans hésitation. Mission accomplie : Orihime Inoue de retour ! Suggestion : départ pour la salle de trône.

Pedazo avait relevé le visage, souriant malgré lui et heureux de pouvoir retrouver sa maîtresse. Il allait pouvoir redevenir son fraccion, enfin, si Aizen le lui permettait et ne décidait pas de le condamner à mort pour faire montre d'exemple. Ils pourraient continuer leur vie ensemble...

- Non, hors de question. Annonça mécontent le bleuté.

Celui ci agrippa soudainement le col de la chemise de Pedazo pour le rapprocher de lui, ils furent si proches que le jeune homme sentait le souffle chaud de l'Espada contre sa joue, sentait son torse puissant contre le sien moins imposant et voyait son regard briller d'une colère étouffée qu'il tentait de maintenir.

- Tu es à moi, Pedazo ! Promis Grimmjow avec force.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Retour au Ténèbres

**Couples : **Ulquiorra +Orihime Uryû + Renji (Etant donné que Renji es bloquer sur Terre, je sais pas si sa va aboutir ...) Grimmjow + Pedazo (Ha ah ! On va tout voir de leurs cochonnerie ! *_*) D'autre couples a venir, si si, je vous jures !

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **Ma (Risque de Lemon, d'Hentai et de Yuri ... Je fais dans tout ! Vous êtes prévenus ! )

**Note d'Axel : **Que dire de plus ? Les perso que je crée sont de plus en plus nombreux et toujours enclin a mourire facilement, pauvre de eux, heureusement que je ne prévois pas de tous les tuers, hein ? En même temps, j'ai du mal à accepter la mort d'un personnage de Bleach, même s'il s'agit de personnage que je n'apprécie pas tant que ça comme ... Je ne citerais pas de nom, j'ai pas envie de me faire lincher ... Quoi que ... Bon, de toute façon, vous verriez pas de qui je parle ! XD

* * *

Tous les Espada et leurs fracciones avaient été convoqués dans la salle du Trône d'Aizen et tous posaient leur regard sur eux. Orihime craignait ces regards, ne pouvant les comprendre et n'essayant pas, elle tremblait doucement et n'osait pas regarder Aizen, elle tremblait pour ses deux amis qui se tenaient juste derrière elle, et se demandait si elle avait eu une bonne idée d'accepter de les laisser la suivre.

Le silence se faisait pesant et la tension de la salle semblait de plus en plus lourde de seconde en seconde, et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le groupe qui était reparti de la Terre avec Pedazo, la tension fut à son comble. Les pressions semblèrent s'intensifier, chacun exprimant de la sorte son ressentiment pour respecter le silence imposé par le Seigneur des Hueco Mundo.

- Où est Theo ? Demanda Aizen de sa voix mélodieuse.

- Mort, adversaire : Kenpachi Zakari. Annonça Lana. Perte de certains fracciones.

Le silence reprit alors le dessus, Grimmjow agrippa Pedazo pour l'emmener là où il se plaçait habituellement, et Orihime s'inquiéta pour la santé du jeune homme. La seconde d'après, elle constatait que Pedazo était protégé par l'énergie de Grimmjow et en fut soulagé.

- Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Annonça Aizen. Orihime, je suis heureux de te revoir.

Elle acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête, resserrant ses doigts sur sa robe, devenant de plus en plus nerveuse au fil des secondes. Elle savait qu'il risquait de les punir pour son évasion, mais elle ne savait pas à quel point ils prenaient alors des risques, ses amis s'étaient constitués comme étant des prisonniers et elle fut soulagée en se souvenant que Szayel avait été tué par Kurotsuchi.

- J'aimerais savoir qui sont les deux humains qui t'accompagnent. Demanda le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo.

- Se sont mes nouveaux fracciones. Annonça-t-elle avec franchise.

- Tu rigole j'espère ? Lâcha méchamment une femme.

Une femme arrancar, les cheveux gris foncés, son uniforme laissant parfaitement voir ses formes généreuses, ses cheveux éparpillés en pagaille sur sa tête et maintenus en une courte queue relevée, dissimulant sournoisement ses yeux. Son masque était placé sur le coté de sa mâchoire, un morceau de crâne d'os de grand félin. Un "8" était inscrit sur le bas de son ventre et son trou se plaçait juste en dessous de la poitrine. Elle possédait des manières "dangereuses" et Orihime comprit tout de suite que c'était le cas, elle était dangereuse ...

- Rien que ta présence ici est déjà une honte pour nous ! Affirma-t- elle en souriant de façon mauvaise. Il est hors de question que je laisse ses misérables êtres en vie !

- Et pourtant, tu va devoir accepter leur présence en cet instant. Affirma avec froideur Aizen. A moins que tu ne veuille me mécontenter ...

L'arrancar se tut, continuant de les fixer avec un regard de prédateur. Elle semblait mécontente de s'être attiré les foudres du Seigneur du Hueco Mundo et semblait considérer qu'Orihime était la raison à la chose.

- Quincy ! Lâcha Aizen. Avance.

Le jeune homme obéit, s'approchant avec méfiance. Il possédait une espèce résignation sans faille et Orihime l'avait comprit : le jeune homme ne fléchirait pas, même si ceux qu'il voulait maintenant pour alliés décidaient de le tuer, il avait choisi d'essayer pour obtenir la vengeance pour son clan ... Il serait prêt à tout pour y parvenir, quitte à prouver sa valeur !

- Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce qui te pousse à devenir le fraccion d'Orihime ? Demanda avec intérêt Aizen.

- Je ne veux plus combattre aux cotés des Shinigamis, ni même de leurs alliés, j'ai découvert toute la vérité concernant mon clan et je me suis fait la promesse de ne pas fléchir et de venger mon clan ! Répondit-il avec franchise. Laissez-moi la chance d'accomplir cette vengeance.

Orihime baissa le regard, se souvenant de toutes les révélations qu'ils avaient eu. Uryû avait du y réfléchir longuement pour en arriver à ce besoin impérial de venger l'honneur de son clan et elle serait à ses côtés, oui, parce qu'il n'avait pas hésité à venir ici, mais pas pour elle, pas pour la protéger personnellement mais bien dans l'espoir de parvenir, par Aizen, à venger les Quincy morts il y avait plusieurs siècles.

Aizen fixait le jeune homme avec intensité, la réponse lui sembla acceptable car il s'en désintéressa pour se fixer sur Tatsuki, celle ci était resté très calme malgré les agressions de pression spirituelle dont elle aurait du souffrir. Orihime était fière du courage et de la force de son amie, oui, elle était fière et vraiment très impressionnée, surtout qu'elle la soupçonnait de ne pas avoir abattu toutes ses cartes !

- Humaine, avance-toi et présente-toi. Ordonna Aizen.

Tatsuki, sans la moindre hésitation, pris place à coté d'Uryû, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Orihime ne la voyait que de dos, mais celle ci savait que son amie voulait exprimer toute sa détermination a travers son regard, elle savait que ses yeux étaient sa plus grand force car son regard n'avait jamais mentit à qui que se soit.

- Arisawa Tatsuki, simple humaine, mais bien décidée à protéger Orihime Inoue. Avoua-t-elle franchement. Je ferrais tout pour qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait et que se soit vos arrancars ou nos anciens amis ! Je n'aurais pas la moindre hésitation !

- Quel arrogance ! Cria l'arrancar mécontente. Je vais te la faire ravaler !

- Et qui te le permet, Culpa ? Demanda la voix indéchiffrable d'Aizen.

L'octova se tourna vers son maître, l'air troublé et choqué.

- Mais, maître ... Commença-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

- Je ne te donne pas l'autorisation d'intervenir. Souffla l'homme avec froideur.

Un arrancar ne put s'empêcher de rire, attirant l'attention sur lui.

Il portait le chiffre "9" sur le torse, en partie dissimulé par son uniforme blanc, son masque passait sur son front, une rangée de dents pointues qui était continuée par des marques bleues, comme ses cheveux, qui barrait son visage blanc. Les longues mèches bleutés attachées par une corde lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos et son épée de grande taille pendait sans fourreau à sa ceinture, sa tenue faisait pensé à un samouraï.

- Tu t'es faite gronder ma belle ! Ironisa l'homme. Moi, à ta place, je fermerais ma grande gueule de pétasse !

- Ne me provoque pas Taisuru ! Menaça l'arrancar touchée à vif.

Mais la femme se rassit sur sa chaise, fixant avec intensité le groupe d'humains. Aizen les examinait tour à tour, essayant sûrement de les sonder et vus l'intelligence de cet homme, pouvant facilement interpréter le moindre de leur geste, le moindre des regards qu'ils se portaient distraitement les uns aux autres. Elle savait quel genre d'homme elle avait choisi pour maître et ne le regretterais pas, après tout, tout ce qui importait, c'était la façon dont elle allait vivre en ces lieux !

- Pedazo De Lagrima, avance-toi. Ordonna soudainement le Seigneur Aizen.

Grimmjow relâcha enfin le jeune homme qui s'avança et Orihime sentit la crainte monter en elle, elle put s'empêcher de relever le regard vers l'imposant homme, essayant de comprendre les sentiments qui l'animaient en cet instant, mais tout ce qu'elle put rencontrer, c'était un visage totalement inexpressif, même son habituel sourire s'était effacé de son visage.

- Pedazo, j'espère que tu te rend compte de quoi beaucoup t'accusent ici. Dit-il de façon insondable.

- Oui, je sais. Avoua le jeune homme.

- Te rends-tu compte des risques que tu prendras dès lors à traverser les couloirs de Las Noches seul ? Demanda le Seigneur Aizen.

- Oui, je m'en doute. Affirma Pedazo en relevant le visage.

- Bien, alors, nous allons pouvoir conclure ...

L'homme se leva de son trône, il était toujours aussi imposant que dans les souvenir d'Orihime qui ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un frisson. Elle craignait pour eux, pour elle, pour toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères, mais ils ne pouvaient plus du tout faire marche arrière et elle se doutait qu'Aizen en avait conscience, peut être même se servirait-il de cela, dans tout les cas, ils ne pouvaient plus faire demi tour.

- Orihime, tu es repartie auprès de tes amis après m'avoir juré fidélité, c'est pourquoi je vais devoir te priver de tes droits pour le moment. Trancha l'homme. Tu devra retourner sous la surveillance d'Ulquiorra Schiffer et suivre ses instructions jusqu'à ce que je soit assuré de ta fidélité.

- Bien, Seigneur. Dit-elle, ne fléchissant pas.

- En parlant de tes droits, je parle aussi celui d'avoir un appartement et des fracciones. Reprit-il froidement. Tu iras donc dans ceux de ton gardien et tes fracciones seront confiés à la garde d'autres Espadas pour être surveillés eux aussi, je veux être sûr qu'ils ne sont pas la pour nous espionner ...

La jeune fille frémit légèrement à cette nouvelle qui était à la fois bonne et mauvaise. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à tout ses fracciones qui lui lançaient des regards rassurants, ils semblaient tous prêts à des sacrifices pour prouver leur valeur, alors elle pria simplement pour qu'ils ne tombent pas entre de mauvaise mains. S'inclinant légèrement et se mordant pour ne pas protester sur cette idée, elle se contenta juste de dire :

- Bien, Seigneur.

- Je me propose pour les prendre à ma charge. Lâcha froidement Culpa.

* * *

Uryû ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un frisson en entendant la voix s'élever. Se tournant vers l'arrancar, il vit son visage de prédateur et n'eut aucun mal à comprendre quel genre de traitement elle ferait subir à son "hôte". Il se tourna vers Orihime qui tremblait, mais ne disait absolument rien, cherchant au plus profond d'elle même pour trouver la force de se taire, attendant la décision d'Aizen avec résignation.

Soupirant, le Quincy se tourna, décidant que Tatsuki et Pedazo ne devait pas tomber entre les mains de cette sadique, il voulut se proposer, mais une autre voix s'élevait déjà.

- Je proteste contre cette proposition ! Si Culpa prend à sa charge un de ses fracciones, il ne repartira pas vivant de son appartement !

L'homme qui avait parlé n'était autre que Starrk dont ils avaient pu avoir quelques petites informations par Pedazo et Orihime, tous deux ne connaissaient pas son numéro, ne pouvant que dire qu'il était au dessus du N°4. Son intervention étonna fortement Uryû qui souffla, se disant qu'ils avaient sans doute un petit allié dans la place ... A moins qu'il n'essayait de les tromper en se faisant passer pour gentil ?

- Qu'est ce que sa peut te foutre ? Riposta l'Octova.

- Tu ne les vois que comme des humains et tu oublie que se sont des fracciones, tu n'as aucun droits sur eux ! Déclara l'homme en lui lançant un regard froid. De toute façon, je ne serais sûrement pas le seul à dire que pour rien au monde, je n'aimerais que ma fraccion tombe entre tes mains perverses et sadiques !

- Je suis d'accord avec Starrk ! Avoua une femme blonde à la peau mate. Je me propose pour prendre un des fracciones d'Orihime.

- Me permettez-vous de faire une requête spéciale ? Demanda soudainement Erwan en se relevant.

Celui ci était toujours dans un état pitoyable, mais il était tout de même venu à la réunion pour le retour d'Orihime. Fidélité aveuglante envers un seigneur puissant et sans faille.

- Je t'écoute. Assura Aizen à l'homme.

- J'aimerais prendre à ma charge le Quincy. Avoua l'homme.

L'interpelé écarquilla les yeux et ne pu s'empêcher d'être envahi par la nervosité, se demandant pourquoi cet homme avait un intérêt pour sa personne, il se dit que c'était sans doute le pouvoir qui l'intéressait ... Peut être voulait-il apprendre à le connaître un peu mieux ? Non, cela n'avait pas de sens : les attaques de Markus sur terre avaient clairement indiqué que son pouvoir de Quincy avait subsisté, alors pourquoi demander sa présence ?

- Je crois comprendre la raison de ta requête. Avoua franchement Aizen. Et je l'accepte à la seule condition que tu laisse l'humaine te soigner ...

- J'accepte ! Répondit sans la moindre hésitation l'homme.

Il se rapprocha alors d'Orihime qui jeta simplement un coup d'oeil à Aizen avant de lancer le sort de soin.

Uryû se posait toujours un tas de questions, mais se résigna, se concentrant surtout sur le cas de Pedazo et de Tatsuki. La femme arrancar qu'il avait identifié comme étant "Hallibel" et étant sûrement d'un chiffre supérieur au N°4, ne semblait pas être animée d'une haine ou d'une rancune quelconque, si elle emportait les deux, alors Uryû serait rassuré.

- Hallibel, je te charge de la surveillance de l'humaine Arisawa, quant à toi, Pedazo ... Murmura pensivement Aizen.

L'homme jeta un coup d'oeil à Stark, le fixant quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention vers un autre Espada qui n'était autre que Grimmjow, son regard s'illumina soudainement.

- Cela te dérange-t-il si je te confie à la charge de Grimmjow ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement.

- Non. Répondit le jeune homme sans crainte.

Il ne fit que rougir légèrement.

- Bien, dès ce soir, vos uniformes vous seront fournis ... Commença le Seigneur Aizen.

- Attendez, il ne faut pas que se soit n'importe quoi ! Le coupa soudainement Tatsuki.

Aizen fixa étrangement l'impertinente et Uryû réagit rapidement, lui donnant une forte tape derrière la tête qui lui fit lâcher un bref "hé !" et elle décocha un froid regard à Uryû.

- Tatsuki, ne parle pas ainsi au Seigneur Aizen ! Lâcha-t-il froidement. Demande l'autorisation de parler avant !

- Mais ... Murmura mécontente la jeune fille avant de se taire.

Elle venait de comprendre : mettre en doute l'autorité du Seigneur de Las Noches pouvait leur attirer des ennuis, de très grands ennuis ... Certes, elle n'avait pas dut le faire exprès, étant d'une franchise déconcertante, mais il fallait à tout pris qu'elle apprenne a se taire, surtout dans ce monde où ils étaient encore considérés comme des ennemis, tant qu'ils n'auraient pas prouvé leur loyauté ... Et surtout leur puissance, ils étaient des insectes sans droits et pouvant se faire écraser à n'importe quel moment.

La jeune fille se tourna vers le seigneur, se baissant bien bas ... Ravalant sa fierté.

- Pardonnez-moi ! Dit-elle la voix tremblante.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Assura Aizen avec amusement. Tu semble être quelqu'un de très impulsif. Vas-y, parle, je t'écoute.

- L'uniforme que vous voulez me donner, il doit avoir les épaules et le dos dégager. Dit-elle en se remettant droite.

- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda curieusement, posant sûrement la question que tout le monde se posait secrètement.

- Mon maître m'a dit que ses partie là ne devaient pas être recouvertes, que c'était inutile. Avoua la jeune fille. Je pense que si je vous donne son nom, vous comprendrez ! Mon maître s'appelle Yoruichi Shihōin.

Le visage d'Aizen parut troublé par cette nouvelle, et c'était parfaitement compréhensible, Uryû avait du avoir la même expression puissance cent ! Lorsqu'il avait entendu la jeune fille leur annoncer que Yoruichi s'était personnellement occupée de son entrainement, il s'était demandé jusqu'où avait pu aller la femme dans cet entrainement ... Et la réponse s'était vite fait connaître : Tatsuki avait pu vaincre une arrancar sous sa forme Resureccion ...

- D'accord, je comprends. Assura Aizen avec un plus large avant de se tourner vers Hallibel. Veille au bon soin de cette humaine ...

- Je ferais selon vos ordres ! Assura la jeune femme.

Il se tourna vers le petit groupe, les fixant tour a tour.

- Je disais donc, que vos uniformes vous seront très vite fournis. Sourit l'homme. Vous suivrez l'Espada dont vous êtes à la charge et devrez lui obéir et jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr de la fidélité d'Orihime, je n'autorise pas le moindre contact entre vous ! Si vous vous rencontrez dans les couloirs, ne vous parlez pas et ne vous faites pas passer de mot ! Je prend cette règle très au sérieux et vous serez sévèrement punis si vous l'enfreignez. Ne vous inquiétez cependant pas, si vous êtes blessés, j'autoriserais Orihime à vous soignez, mais là encore vous n'aurez pas l'autorisation de vous parlez, avez vous compris ?

- Oui seigneur ! Répondirent ils tous d'une même voix unique.

- Bien, vous pouvez tous disposer. Annonça Aizen avec satisfaction.

Uryû jeta juste un coup d'oeil à ses amis et sentit une main se refermer sur son poignet et l'attirer avec force. Ecarquillant les yeux, il vit l'Espada qui avait demandé sa "garde" et se demanda encore une fois s'il n'était pas tombé sur le mauvais numéro !

- Erwan ! Interpela soudainement Aizen.

Celui ci s'arrêta et se tourna vers son Seigneur, s'inclinant légèrement avant de se relever.

- J'espère ne pas avoir fait le mauvais choix en acceptant ta requête. Annonça le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas pressé de le torturer ! Assura avec amusement l'Espada. Je suis juste pressé de l'emmener voir quelqu'un.

- Ha, je vois ... Alors tu peux partir.

Et il ne se fit pas attendre, tirant le jeune homme avec lui, l'entrainant hors de la sale et le guidant à travers les couloirs de cette immense place, c'était incroyable de constater que ce château fut si grand, il ne s'était jamais attendu à cela ! La tour principale contenait une multitude de couloirs, contenant tous des nombreuses portes. Ils finirent par déboucher à l'extérieur, sous le dôme où était peint le ciel et il l'entraina jusqu'à un bâtiment.

D'après les informations qu'ils avaient put recueillir jusqu'à maintenant, chaque Espada possédait son propre pavillon, un lieu où il pouvait s'installer comme bon lui semblait et y vivre comme voulu, donc, c'était sûrement le cas de celui-ci aussi ...

La réponse fut rapide : ils traversèrent un désert blanc et arrivèrent devant un bâtiment étrange où ils pénétrèrent et, n'y tenant plus, Uryû demanda :

- Pourquoi avoir demandé ma garde ?

- Attends, tu vas rapidement avoir la réponse ! Assura l'Espada qui lui faisait monter les marches menant à la porte.

Il l'ouvrit et il découvrit une étrange salle ... Une salle qui lui rappela avec violence l'intérieur d'une maison humaine : dans un coin, il y avait une espèce cuisine d'où s'échappait de la fumée de l'autre coté, un large sofa disposé devant une vitre qui donnait sur l'extérieur et le Quincy nota qu'on pouvait voir plusieurs cibles. Il y avait également deux tables de jeu, l'une de Shoga et l'autre de Go et tout près était dressée une vitrine où reposait une multitude d'arc et d'arbalètes.

- Tu es déjà rentré, Erwan ? Soupira désespérée une petite voix. Non, reparts tout de suite ! J'ai pas encore réussi à faire des crêpes !

- Tu n'y arrivera pas ! Assura l'homme avec amusement, se rapprochant du coin cuisine d'où provenait la voix. Je t'avais dit de demander conseil à des humains ! Aller, montre toi, on a de la visite.

Une tête, apparut soudainement et il ne fallut que quelques seconde a Uryû pour reconnaître la jeune Rita qu'il avait faillit affronter sur Terre. Celle qui ouvrit de grand yeux rond avant de quitter son poste, laissant brûler la crêpes déjà noire, pour venir jusqu'à lui, se jetant dans ses bras.

- Toi ! Cria-t-elle joyeusement. Ho, que je suis heureuse ! Je savais que tu nous rejoindrais !

- Ouais, tu nous l'avait dit ... Murmura tristement Erwan.

- Et Markus et Adèle ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers l'Espada.

- Ils sont mort, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont partis en sachant qu'il n'aiderait plus les Shinigami! Assura l'homme.

- C'était vos fracciones ? Lâcha étonné Uryû. Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

- Hé, tu ne les as pas attaqué ! Sourit l'homme avec indulgence. Certes, tu ne les as pas défendus contre leurs adversaires, mais tu ne pouvait pas prendre part à cette bataille ! C'était tes amis ...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, maintenant, je suis sûr de ce que je veux et je n'hésiterais plus à prendre part aux batailles ! Assura avec force Uryû, resserrant soudainement Rita contre lui. Sur l'honneur des Quincy, je n'hésiterais plus à défendre ceux qui sont les miens !

Et cela même s'ils étaient des Arrancar ... Par ce qu'ils étaient bien des siens, même après la transformation ... Et Rita était ce qu'il y avait de plus cher à ses yeux maintenant, elle serait pour lui comme la petite sœur dont il avait toujours rêvés en secret.

- Et moi, je te protégerais jusqu'à ce que tu devienne assez fort ! Assura avec force Erwan.

* * *

- Hallibel, mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de prendre à ta charge cette humaine ? Lâcha mécontente Apache.

- Oui, regarde là, elle a tout pour plaire plus que Apache ! Ricana méchamment Mira Rose. Déjà qu'elle était pas bien célèbres, la pauvres ...

- Et elle semble intéresser plus de monde que toi même Mira ! Rigola Sun-Sun.

Les trois fracciones d'Hallibel se mirent dès lors a se chamailler, Tatsuki se retrouvant au centre de ces trois ... Étranges personnages ...

Les appartements privées d'Hallibel et de ses fracciones était ... Un appartement bien étrange ... On notait la présence de trois personnes bien distinctes ! L'une semblait fan de country, une autre semblait fan de maquillage et une coiffe était dressée avec tout un tas de produits de beauté dont la karatéka ne soupçonnait pas l'existence, quant à la troisième, elle semblait aimer lire et sa grande bibliothèque était chargée de divers ouvrages ...

Ces trois personnalités ne ressemblait en rien à l'Espada qui l'avait prise sous son aile, non, au contraire ... Celle-ci semblait se désintéresser de tout, sauf de l'entrainement car Hallibel lui avait montré toutes les chambres et la salle d'entrainement ... D'ailleurs, l'Espada lui avait annoncé qu'elles dormiraient ensemble, lui expliquant que ses trois fracciones étaient si bruyantes que la chambre avait été insonorisée et qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle dorme avec elles ...

C'était confirmé : c'était de véritables pipelettes ... De vraies filles ... La crainte absolue de la célèbre karatéka qui perdait peu a peu sous ces paroles insignifiantes et totalement inutiles ... Non mais, qu'est ce qu'on en avait a foutre que le fard à paupière d'une telle coulait ? Et que l'autre aurait des rides si elle continuait à froncer les sourcils et que la dernière devait s'exercer pour augmenter le niveau de sa poitrine ...

Et puis c'était quoi ces commentaires à deux balles à son sujet ? Pourquoi elles disaient que les humains étaient faibles et pitoyables ? Et pourquoi elles disaient qu'ils n'avaient aucun goûts ? Hein ? Et puis, sur quoi elle se basaient exactement ? Non, elle sentait pas mauvais ! Si, elle était encore vierge et n'était sûrement pas une allumeuse ! Elle allait finir par éclater ...

Erreur, elle éclata ! Se prenant la tête à deux mains, elle lâcha un hurlement de folie.

- Mais vous pouvez pas la fermer deux secondes ? Dit-elle au fracciones choquées. Vous savez que l'humain peu vous entendre ? Hein ?

- Tien, il semblerait que l'humaine cherche la bagarre ! Lâcha toujours aussi mécontente Apache.

- Non, c'est plutôt toi qui cherche la bagarre ! Riposta la dite humaine qui avait posé un pied sur la table basse et serré le point de colère. Si tu veux, on se fritte, moi, sa me dérange pas ma grande !

- Cela me dérangerais moi. Avoua franchement Hallibel.

Elles se calmèrent toutes instantanément, Tatsuki s'asseyant de nouveau pour finir le thé que lui avait préparé l'arrancar. Il était doux et parfumé, c'était quelque chose d'agréable à goûter, elle ne put que se l'admettre ... Et se promit de ne causer aucun tord au mobilier.

- T'a de la chance HUMAINE ! Murmura Apache à ses cotés.

La jeune fille se tourna lentement vers la fraccion, lui lançant un étrange regard.

- On sort quand tu veux ARRANCAR ! Répliqua-t-elle froidement.

S'ensuivit un duel de regards farouches où aucune des deux ne se décidait à baisser le regard, elles ne se doutaient pas qu'elles étaient toutes deux devenus le centre d'intérêt des trois autres jeunes femmes qui les fixaient en se demandant qui gagnerait. Mira et Sun-Sun lancèrent même les paris et la côte fut favorable pour l'humaine ... Ce qui provoqua la défaite de l'arrancar qui, humiliée, en voulut à ses amies !

- Si jamais tu veux sortir, demande à l'une de nous de t'accompagner. Conseilla soudainement Hallibel.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune fille surprise.

- Tu te doute bien que ta présence en ces lieux n'est pas bien vue par les Arrancars, certains Espadas aussi chercheront sûrement à te causer du tord, alors ne sort pas toute seule.

- Vous pensez à cette Culpa ?

- Ouais, cette nana ! Lâcha dégoutée Apache. Comment elle a put devenir une Espada ? Elle n'a aucune valeur morale ! C'est incroyable ! Je la déteste !

Tatsuki fut à la fois surprise et choquée par les propos de l'arrancar ... Elle venait de découvrir une bien étrange chose : les arrancar semblaient éprouver des sentiments comme les êtres humains et en réalité, bien plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'admettre ... Jalousie, Loyauté, Provocation, Amitié ... Les Arrancars qu'elle avait devant elle semblaient toutes animées par des sentiments très humains ... Et même l'Espada, car même si elle ne parlait que rarement, elle semblait prendre très à coeur son travail de gardienne ...

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à nous mater comme ça Humaine ? Lâcha froidement Apache sur le qui-vive.

- Non, rien, je me disais juste que vous paraissez bien plus humains que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer ... Avoua Tatsuki.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi au juste ? Riposta la jeune fille. Qu'on t'enferme dans une chambre et qu'on n'ouvre la porte que pour te nourrir de ragoût pourri ?

- Je dois avouer que oui ! Rigola Tatsuki en enchainant rapidement. Mets-toi un peu à ma place : je n'ai jamais rencontré que des Hollows qui n'avaient qu'un but : me manger. J'ai du leur survivre et la première fois que j'ai vu des arrancars, c'était Ulquiorra et Yammy. Celui-ci a voulu m'écraser sans la moindre hésitation. Pour moi, les arrancars étaient des créatures viles et cruelles dont le seul but était de nous anéantir, et je me rend compte que j'avais totalement tort ...

Elle rapprocha sa tasse de ses lèvres, mais acheva :

- Les arrancars sont bien plus proches des humains, ils sont capables de nouer des amitiés ... Et je suis sûr que vous pouvez ressentir tout un tas d'autres sentiments ...

- Hé, crois pas qu'on deviendra amies ! Protesta Apache en se relevant si brutalement que sa chaise tomba. Il est hors de question que je devienne amie avec un être aussi faible que toi ! J'ai pas envie de m'encombrer d'un boulet sur un champ de bataille !

- Cela ne me dérangerais pas de combattre à tes côtés ! Assura Tatsuki.

Sans le savoir, elle venait de choquer l'arrancar qui serra les dents et ne tarda pas a tourner les talons pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre. Les trois autres se lançait des regards étranges.

- Toc toc ! Fit une voix derrière eux.

- Lilinette, je t'ai déjà dit de frapper AVANT d'entrer ! Lâcha moqueusement Mira Rose.

La fillette arrancar les regarda et fit demi tour, retournant à l'extérieur de la salle et refermant la porte, on ne tarda pas à entendre des coups se porter contre la porte. Sun-Sun alla ouvrir, amusée par la petite blonde.

- J'apporte le vêtement pour l'humaine ! Dit-elle joyeusement.

Elle regarda les personnes à la table et tourna la tête en tous sens, cherchant quelqu'un du regard.

- Bah, tiens, où est Apache ?

- Elle boude dans son coin ! Rigola Sun-Sun.

- Je boude pas ! Cria la dite Apache qui avait passé la tête par la porte.

La petite Lilinette apporta le vêtement jusqu'à Tatsuki qui le regarda et fut satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. La fillette s'agita légèrement, sautillant d'un pied à l'autre en fixant l'humaine.

- Alors, tu le mets ? Demanda-t-elle, perdant patience.

Tatsuki ne se fit pas prier deux fois et se leva de sa chaise pour retirer son haut qu'elle déposa sur la table. Elle était sur le point de retirer son soutient gorge lorsqu'elle nota une présence inconnue dans les lieux, quelqu'un qui s'était dissimulé et qui était apparu. Jetant un coup d'oeil vers la porte, elle vit la tête de Starrk dépasser ... Un Starrk qui la fixait ...

Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques secondes, son mouvement s'était figé, elle se demanda comment réagir et finalement, elle se cacha la poitrine et utilisa le Shunpo pour apparaître devant la tête et donner un prodigieux coup de pied ! Non mais, hé, il avait beau être un Espada, cela ne lui donnait absolument pas le droit de la regarder pendant qu'elle se déshabillait !

- Si je te revois, Espada ou pas, je te tue ! Dit-elle avant de claquer la porte.

- Ha, bah tiens ! Lâcha étonnée Mira Rose. L'humaine est pas si faible que ça tout compte fait !

- Quand tu prend une douche, vérifie qu'il n'y a pas de caméra ! Annonça soudainement Hallibel mal à l'aise.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Les Chambres

Les appartements de Grimmjow n'étaient constitué que de trois pièces bien distincts : une énorme pièce où repossait plusieurs coussins éparpiller sur diverse tapi, il y avait également un lit avec des draps en satin rouge et quelques décorations sur des armoires de rangements. La seconde pièce n'était autre que la salle de bain et la troisème, la cuisine. L'Espada c'était installé sur les coussins au sol, prenant ses aises avant de poser un regard inquisiteur sur Pedazo qui ne bougait pas d'un pouce, sa nervosité augmentant au fil des secondes.

- Pourquoi tu a pris le corps d'Ulquiorra ? Demanda le Sexta en penchant la tête sur le coté. Il parait qu'ils peuvent faire le corps à l'image de l'âme, alors pourquoi ta pris celui de l'autre ?

- Je ne pouvais pas prendre le mien. Répondit le jeune homme. J'avais envie de voir ma famille et si j'y étais aller avec mon véritable corps, ils m'auraient reconnus tout de suite. Je ne voulais pas ...

- Ha ouais, c'est vrais ! Marmonna pensif Grimmjow. Tu t'étais transformer, y avait pas si longtemps que ça ... Parait même que t'avais pas achevé ta transformation.

- C'est vrais, je n'étais pas devenus entièrement Hollow : je n'ai manger personne de ma famille ...

Ils replongèrent tout deux dans un silence profond. Pedazo relever de temps en temps la tête pour regarder de sa place l'Espada, le fixant le temps que lui permettait sa mentalité, il n'arrivait pas à soutenir longtemps le regard étrange de Grimmjow qui semblait se faire de plus en plus intense et il se rendit compte qu'il avait mentit a Aizen : tout compte fait, il était littéralement terrifier à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec le Sexta ! Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de répondre oui ? Même si l'arrancar ne bougait pas d'un pouce, se contentant de le regarder, il le craignait !

Son regard ... Son regard était celui d'un prédateur qui chercher à perser la défense de sa proie ... Il n'avait pas envie d'être dévorer tout crus ! Relevant le regard, il ne tint que quelques secondes cettes foix ci, ne pouvant s'empêché de réprimer un frison qui envahit littéralement son corps, cette peur animant en lui un étrange sentiment. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal, mais il ne pouvait s'empêché d'être rétisant.

On frappa a la porte, c'était Lilinette qui apporter le vêtement, le prenant, Pedazo remarqua que la fillette arrancar tirait derrière elle un Starrk qui semblait avoir rencontrer un adversaire redoutable.

- Qu'est ce qui lui es arrivé encore ? Demanda moqueusement Grimmjow. Il es entré sous la douche avec Hallibel ?

- Ha, non, il es entrait pendant que l'humaine se changer ! Répondit avec amusement Lilinette. Elle lui a décocher un coup de pied si terrible qu'il a volait cent mètre plus loin ! Elle es redoutable ! Et écoute bien !

Les deux arrancars se penchèrent vers l'inconcient qui souriait ... Bêtement ... Ouais, c'était le mot : il souriait bêtement et remuer doucement les lèvres. Par curiosité, Pedazo se penchat et entendit un étrange commentaire venant de la bouche du puissant arrancar : "Trop bonne, meurt heureu !" ... Il n'était pas entrain de "dénigrer" la jeune fille ce pervers ? S'énervant, le jeune homme donna plusieurs coups dans le ventre du pauvre arrancar déjà a terre.

- Ne recommence jamais ça espéce de pervers ! Lâcha t il froidement. De toute façon, elle es trop bien pour toi !

Et ses sous le regard choquer de Grimmjow et Lilinette que Pedazo recommença à lui donner des coups, Starrk se protéga tant bien que mal du pied farouche de l'ex-arrancar qui semblait bien déterminer à l'achever et utilisa le Sonido pour se retrouver sur le lustre du plafond.

- Hé, pas ma faute si elle c'est changer devant moi ! Répliqua le puissant Primera du haut de sa cachette. J'lui avait rien demandé !

- Ouais, mais t'aurais put toquer avant d'entrer ! Fit subtilement remarquer Lilinette.

- Par ce que toi t'a frapper avant d'entrer ?

- Oui ! Enfin, je suis resortis pour frapper !

- Figure toi que je voulais faire la même chose, mais que mon cerveau es rester bloquer !

- Comme a chaque foi que tu vois une belle fille ! Fit moqueusement remarquer Grimmjow. Dessend de là, tu va foutre en l'aire le lustre.

- Alors retient ton espéce de furie ambulante ! Ripposta Starrk, terrasser par le faible Pedazo ...

Lilinette réussis à calmer la furie, lui assurant que c'était normal à l'age de Starrk d'être con, il oubliait souvent la politesse avec sa sénélité ! Mais lorsque Pedazo vus l'uniforme que lui avait apporter les deux Arrancars, Lilinette dut rejoindre son Espada ... En bas, les risques étaient trop fort.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Criait Pedazo.

- Mais non ! Assura Lilinette.

- C'est une de ses idées ! Assura Starrk.

L'uniforme qu'ils lui avaient apporter était identique en tout point avec celui d'Ulquiorra, en fait, l'ex-arrancar était même pérsuader que les deux jeunes gens, plutôt que de se casser la tête a fabriquer un vêtement, était tout simplement partis en piquer un a Ulquiorra ! Ragant, la furie tenter de sauter pour rattrapper les deux Arrancars qui restaient obstinément hors de porter.

- Mais pense à tout les avantages ! Argumenta la petite Lilinette. Si tu sort comme ça et avec un peu de maquillage, tout le monde baissera le regard ! Et personne remarquera que c'est toi ! Ils te foutront tous la paix plutôt que de te chercher des crosses !

- Ouais, elle a raison ! Assura Starrk, aquiesçant farouchement. Et puis, je te garantis qu'avec ça, tu risquera rien de Grimmjow !

- Qu'est ce que j'ai a voir là dedans ? Demanda l'interesser.

- Bah, tout le monde sais ce que tu voudrais lui faire secrêtement ! Avoua Starrk. T'aimerais l'embrasser dans le coup et le mordre et puis faire des trucs pas très catholique !

- Ouais, et avec cette tenus, impossible de trouver un seul morceau de peau à l'aire libre, si ce n'es la tête et les mains ! Aquiesça la petite blonde. Bref, tu devras d'abord lui faire la cour avant de pouvoir le foutre dans le lit !

Et pendant que la jeune fille rigoler, un coussin s'écrassa soudainement sur le visage de Starrk, lancé peu efficace d'un Pedazo enrager.

- Mais tu lui apprend quoi à ta fraccion ? Cria t il rouge de honte.

- En ce moment, les maths ! Répondit avec une franchise déconcertante l'Espada redoutable pas si redoutable que ça en fait.

- Mais tu me prend vraiment pour un con ! Riposta le jeune homme de plus en plus en colère.

- Mais non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? ...

S'en suivit un déluge d'insulte que les deux arrancars n'avaient jamais entendus, ils les retinrent, se disant qu'une culture "humaine" pourrait leurs sérvirent, surtout pour rabattre le clapet de certain arrancar. Ils voulurent en apprendre d'autre, demandant à Pedazo de les noters sur un papier, mais se turent soudainement en voyant Grimmjow qui perdait peu a peu patience, ils décidèrent donc de prendre le risque de désendre de leurs perchoirs protecteurs pour quitter cet appartement, ne cherchant nullement le fait de se prendre un Celo ou pire, un Gran Rey Celo ! Bref, ils réfléchiraient sans doute à deux foix avant de revenir voir les humains ! Pedazo et Tatsuki était des fou furieux ! Par contre, le Quincy était juste ennuyeux quand à Orihime, elle était parfaite !

Pendant se temps, dans l'appartement de Grimmjow, Pedazo fixer l'uniforme de Ulquiorra avec tristesse ... Lui qui avait pensé récupérer son ancien uniforme, finalement, ce ne serait pas le cas et il allait devoir se contentait de celui ci ... Pour le moment, il était bien décidé à en parler avec quelqu'un ... mais qui ? Il ne savait pas ? De retour à l'appartement d'Orihime, il aurait peut être de trouver un de ses vêtements intacts ...

Grimmjow c'était rapprocher dans son dos et se cola contre lui, glissant ses mains pour l'enlacé avec tendresse. Le rapprochement avait été si soudain que le jeune homme resta figer, continuant de fixer le vêtement immaculé avec un regard plus grand. Il sentait les mains de Grimmjow explorer son torse à travers le tissus et ne put s'empêché de frisonner.

- Qu'est ce que tu fait ? Demanda t il troublé malgrès lui.

- Je t'aide à te changer. Affirma l'Espada avec amusement.

Grimmjow laissait ses mains glisser sur le corps du jeune homme qu'il convoitait, il trouvait cela étrange de le froller alors qu'il fut dans un gigai a l'image d'Ulquiorra, mais en fermant les yeux, il sentait sous ses mains le corps fragile de Pedazo et non pas puissant du Cuarta. Resserant l'entrainte, ses mains trouvèrent naturellement les boutons de la chemise du jeune homme ... Un concepte trop compliquer pour l'Espada qui se contenta de tirer sur le tissus pour faire ceder les boutons, les faisant voler plus loin.

- Grimmjow ! Protesta Pedazo.

- Ce n'était pas comme si tu comptait retourner sur Terre. Fit remarquer Grimmjow.

Il laissa ses doigts se glissait doucement dans le haut du jeune homme, frollant cette peau si pâle et douce au toucher, il sentait le frisson que ses mains perverses provoqués, il savait aussi l'effets que cela lui faisait et sentir cette si faible créature entre ses bras éveillé en lui un besoin primitif. N'était ce pas ironique ? Lui qui ne rechercher que la puissance, qui avait toujours chercher à affronter les plus fort, voilà qu'il se déléctait d'une minuscule créature qui ne possèdait aucune énergie spirituel, il aurait put le tuer en exersant sa pression sur lui.

Retirant le noeud, il frolla le coup du bout de ses doigts, lui relevant le menton et glissant ses lèvres expértes, explorant cette partie encore inconnu, l'embrassant tendrement sur ce point qu'il savait naturellement sensible et il le sentait s'affaiblir entre ses mains, se laissant aller contre lui ce qui éveilla la joie de Grimmjow au plus au point, il se voyait déjà victorieux dans cette bataille de chaire.

Il le fit se retourner, retirant la cravate et la laissant glissé au sol et finalement, il se décida a se penché pour dévorer ce coup si gracieux, glissant ses lèvres sur cette peau qu'il voulait marqué, il ne se géna d'ailleurs pas pour laisser un suce-sang bien visible.

- Grimmjow ! S'exclama faiblement le jeune garçon.

Relevant son regard vers son vis a vis, il nota la rougeur de son visage et cela l'amusa grandement, il ne put s'empêché à cette expression qu'Ulquiorra exprimer rarement ... Non, réctification : jamais ! Caressant doucement la joue, il essaya de l'appaissait et se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais Pedazo posa ses mains sur son torse et tenta de le repousser. Ce simple geste figa Grimmjow qui en perdit son sourire.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda t il froidement.

- Je suis l'Espada de Dame Inoue ! Rappella le jeune homme. Je ne dois pas faire des choses qui pourrait étencher sa réputation !

La révélation frappa soudainement le bleuté ... Il avait oublié ... Oui, il avait oublié que Pedazo appartenait à Orihime ... Et il se souvenait maintenant de ce qui c'était dit au bord de la rivière, il avait entendus cette fillette hurler avec joie "vous allez vous mariez" ? ... Bien sûr, le pauvre Sexta ne se doutait pas que la fillette en question avait énormément d'imagination et que tout les enfants étaient pourvus de ce genre d'imagination, il était rongé par la jalousie qu'il portait à l'humaine.

Aggripant fortement les épaules de Pedazo, il le secoua légérement.

- Tu n'a que ces mots a la bouche ? Lâcha t il avec colère. "Dame Inoue" ? Tu ne peu pas sortir autre chose ? De toute façon, Aizen t'a dit de m'obeir !

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il pensait à ce genre de chose ! Assura le jeune homme pour sa défense sur le même ton.

- Hé bien, tu aurais dut y pensé avant de répondre "oui" ! Ripposta mécontant Grimmjow.

Il l'entraina jusqu'au lit, le poussant dessus sans le moindre ménagement, mais le jeune homme semblait avoir soudainement pris du poil de la bête et se défendait tant bien que mal, détournant le regard lorsqu'il voulait glissé ses lèvres sur les siennes, s'agitant nerveusement lorsqu'il passait ses mains sur son corps et repoussant la plupart de ses assauts ...

Cela frustré de plus en plus l'Espada qui aggripa les poigniets du jeune homme pour les maintenir de chaque coté de son visage, il n'en pouvait plus, il essayait encore d'être patient, de le faire céder avec subtilitée, il se savait asser expert pouvoir faire céder beaucoup de monde, mais le jeune homme ne lui laissait même pas le temps d'essayer, se défendant maigrement ...

Il aurait put lui broyait le crâne ... Il aurait put lui casser un bras où une jambe pour le rendre plus docile, le blesser ou bien menacer sa belle et tendre Orihime ... Mais il ne pouvait pas ... Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme céder pour autre chose que de l'envie ...

- Pourquoi ? Lâcha t il froidement, le criant plus fort : Pourquoi ?

Il le relacha et décida de le laisser seul ici, trop frustré, il n'avait aucune envie de blesser Pedazo sans le vouloir alors il franchit la porte et se volatilisa a l'autre bout de Las Noches, essayant de se trouver un moyen pour se défouler ... Il en avait besoin ... Et pourvus qu'il ne tombe pas sur Orihime dans les jours qui suivrait, il savait qu'il lui briserait la nuque si elle avait le malheur de croisser sa route !

* * *

Les appartements d'Ulquiorra étaient ... Toujours aussi vide de tout ... Il y avait une fenêtre plus haut qui permettait de voir la lune de Hueco Mundo, sans les barreaux qu'avait put connaître Orihime dans le passé. Ce tapi au sol et le canapé. Il y avait deux chambres, une cuisine et une sale de bain ... L'une des deux chambres étaient tout aussi vide que la pièce principal quand à la seconde chambre, elle fut choquer de voir ce qu'y s'y trouver ...

Une chambre d'Otaku ! Pure et dure ! Avec tout l'artierie ! Les manga a gogo, les figurines, les multitudes de poster accrocher partout, même au plafond, une armoire remplis de cosplay en tout genre et même une télé avec ce qui semblait être des consoles. Elle avait dut mal a croire, non, elle ne pouvait imaginé que c'était la chambre de LANA ! C'était impossible !

- Tu aime ? Demanda l'arrancar en penchant la tête sur le coté, sa voix toujours aussi inexpressif.

- ... C'est vraiment ta chambre ? Demanda toujours sous le choc Orihime.

- Correct. Affirma Lana. Sujet aime dessin et rapport au dessin. Matériel emprunter sur Terre ... A durer indeterminer ...

Orihime ne put s'empêché d'équarquiller les yeux en face de la fraccion, se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait pensé de Lana après sa rencontre : elle avait parut être une personne froide, distante, sûr d'elle même et qui ne doute jamais de ses capacités, sûrement aussi peu expressif qu'Ulquiorra et ne pouvant rien ressentir, et a priorie, elle pouvait éprouvé une profonde passion pour des choses "humaines" !

- Je suis impressionnée ! Avoua franchement Orihime. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela ! Tu cache bien ton jeu !

- Elle ne cache rien, elle ne sait tout simplement pas s'exprimer comme les autres. Avoua derrière elle Ulquiorra.

- Comment ça ?

- Ne me demande pas, je ne comprend pas moi non plus !

Le cuarta se détourna d'elle pour aller retourner à ses fonctions habituelles, laissant Orihime a Lana qui devait s'occuper de la divertir pendant qu'il effectuait ses missions envers Aizen, il lui avait dit de se reposser pour la journée, dès demains, elle devrait le suivire pour l'aider dans diverse tâche.

La jeune fille regarda l'arrancar partir sans même leurs dires le moindre mot, il verrouilla la porte et elle se dit qu'il aurait dut lui faire un peu plus confiance, elle ne pouvait s'empêché de ressentir un petit pincement au coeur en le voyant partir ainsi, c'était pour lui qu'elle était revenus ... Certes, elle c'était attendus à ce qu'il reste toujours aussi insensible, froid ... Et distant, mais ... Elle avait malgrès tout espérer, au plus profond d'elle même, qu'il s'intéressa enfin à elle ..

Elle finit par reporter son attention vers Lana qui c'était installé devant sa télévision et une foi de plus, Orihime fut impressionné : la télé marchait ! C'était incroyable, mais vrais ! Ils avaient l'éléctricités ici aussi ? Equarquillant les yeux, des milliers de questions traversèrent son esprit et avec une telle force qu'elle resentait déjà la migraine arrivé à grand pas. La télé fonctionnée, mais pas les chaines, juste la chaine pour les jeu ...

- Je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'une arrancar puisse être abdique des jeux vidéo. Avoua franchement Orihime.

- Pas unique : Shena emprunte manga et Lilinette joue avec moi. Répondit l'arrancar en se tournant vers l'humaine. Apache et Mira Rose : Cesser de venir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Raison : mécontente, cause : mauvaise perdante ! Sun-sun plus forte qu'elles ...

- Et toi aussi je présume ?

La fraccion d'Ulquiorra émit un petit hochement de tête et elle repossa sa manette pour s'occuper de l'hôte dont elle avait actuellement la charge.

- Besoin ? Demanda t elle.

- C'est bon, je vais me débrouillez seule ! Assura Orihime. Tu peu rejouer !

Lana pencha la tête sur le coté et aquiesça d'une signe de tête avant de s'installer de nouveau sur son petit fauteuille et reprendre sa partie. Orihime quand à elle sortis de la chambre, se dirigant vers la cuisine pour ouvrire le frigot par curiosité, elle constata que quelqu'un aimait faire des gâteaux, il y en avait tout un tas de toute les formes et de toute les tailles, mais tous semblait "imparfait".

Elle en prit un pour le goûté et fut étonner de la douceur particulière, même si la forme laissait vraiment à désirer, quelqu'un avait tenter de faire ce petit gâteau. Elle se demanda qui aurait put faire cela et l'idée de voir Ulquiorra a la cuisinière l'amusa fortement. Lana aussi pouvait être intéressé par le fait de faire des petits gâteaux, mais elle ne savait pas si elle était de ce genre là, au contraire ...

- Rita. Déclara Lana, attirant l'attention d'Orihime. Rita aime cuisiner.

Orihime avala la part de gâteau qu'elle avait prise.

- Rita, la petite qui était avec toi la première foi que je t'ai rencontrer ? Demanda t elle.

- Correcte, Rita voudrait faire des pâtisseries, fabrication : constente. Avoua Lana. Résultat : délicieux. Rita : Insatisfaite pour cause des formes incorrectes ...

- Ho, oui, je vois. Murmura pensivement Orihime. Elle doit vouloir obtenir un résultat parfait ... Je me demande si elle fait ça pour le plaisir ou pour les autres ...

- Réponse : inconnu. Avoua Lana. J'aime ses gâteaux, je les gouttes ...

- Elle ne les fait goûté qu'à toi ?

- Oui, raison : peur des autres arrancars. Rita nouvelle Fraccion d'Erwan, mais faibles. Autre arrancar : mécontent ... Fracciones de Culpa : très dangereux. Yammy et Culpa : encore plus.

L'Octavo Espada lui avait en effets semblait extrémement dangereuse, elle était même persuader de devoir croisser le chemin de cette femme souvent, le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé plusieurs fois pendant la réunion avait fait comprendre à la jeune fille à quel point elle la haissait, elle avait regarder tout les autres de la même façon, jettant des regards bien plus dangereux à Pedazo et à elle même qu'a Tatsuki et Uryû, dut moins, jusqu'à ce que Tatsuki ne montre d'avantage son caractére ...

Pourvus qu'il n'arrive rien à ses amis ... Pourvus que les gens qui les gardaient étés de bonne personne ... Elle savait que Grimmjow ne lâcherait pas Pedazo, pour Hallibel et Erwan, elle n'en savait pas suffisament ... Lors de sa précédente venus ici, elle n'avait croissée que rarement l'Espada et celle ci ne lui avait jamais rien dit qui lui permette de déterminé si elle était une bonne ou une mauvaise personne ... Ses Fracciones en avaient dévoilés plus : leurs attachements à leurs maîtresses et leurs adorations avaient semblés réelles, elles parlaient souvent de leurs Espada, ne disant toujours que du bien d'elle, donc, Orihime était pérsuadés qu'Hallibel était quelqu'un de bien ... Mais Erwan ? Il n'avait pas semblait hostil à leurs présences ...

Fronçant les sourcils, elle pria pour qu'il n'arrive rien à ses amis, s'inquiétant réellement pour eux ... Espérant qu'elle aurait plus d'alliés qu'elle n'en voyait actuellement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêché de craindre, ne sachant si les Arrancars allaient tenter de les tuers ... Après tout, Aizen n'avait pas interdit qu'il ne leurs soit fait aucun mal ... Pourquoi n'avait il pas donné cet ordre ?

- Constatation : fatiguer, impose repos. Lâcha soudainement Lana.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué ! Assura Orihime.

- Soucie entraine fatigue. Argumenta subtilement la fraccion d'Ulquiorra. Soucie inutile : Espada ne veulent pas mécontenter le Seigneur AIzen. Amis en sécurité.

- Je sais, mais je ne peu m'empêché de craindre. Avoua tristement la jeune fille.

- Dormir ! Ordonna l'arrancar en pointant la chambre d'Ulquiorra.

Orihime fixa le doigt pointé vers la chambre, regarda la chambre et regarda de nouveau le doigt, se demandant si elle ne se trompait pas sur l'interprêtation de ce geste : elle n'allait tout de même pas dormir dans la chambre du Cuarta ? Non, c'était impossible ...

- Je ne vais pas dormir dans ça chambre ? Demanda la jeune fille rouge.

- Si, ma chambre : impossible ! Avoua Lana. Pas de place ! Lit Ulquiorra : grand !

- Mais, je ne peu pas domir dans ça chambre ! Protesta farouchement Orihime.

Lana la fixa un petit moment et se diriga vers elle pour l'attrapper par les épaules, la poussant vers la chambre, forçant la jeune fille à y aller, elle essaya de se débattre, mais abandonna rapidement, se rendant bien compte que la différence de force n'était pas comparable. Elle se retrouva dans la chambre d'Ulquiorra et Lana lui montra simplement le lit avant de quitter la chambre pour retourner s'occuper de son jeu ...

Orihime se retrouva seule dans la chambre froide et sans vie d'Ulquiorra ...

Se rapprochant du lit en bois, elle frolla du bout des doigts les draps de soie immaculé, appréciant leurs douceurs, elle frisonna doucement en se demandant combien de foi Ulquiorra avait put dormir dans ce lit. Possant un genou, elle aggripa un cousin pour essayer de sentir l'ordeur et elle fut étonné de reconnaître le parfum du cuarta. Reniflant encore, elle se délécta de cette odeur si savourante ...

Cette odeur qui l'avait envoyé au plus profond des ténèbres ...

Ce laissant tomber sur le lit, elle serra fort le cousin contre elle au bord des larmes, se demandant pourquoi elle avait choisi cette voix ci, une voix qu'elle ne supporterait sans doute pas ... Elle était revenus ici pour un homme qui ne se souciait pas de son existance, un homme qui l'aurait écrasser comme un vulgaire insecte sans pitié si Kurosaki n'était pas intervenu, un homme qui n'en était pas un et ne semblait pas pouvoir éprouvé le moindre sentiment ...

Son coeur battis fortement dans sa poitrine, c'était une douleur insupportable : elle avait choisi l'amour d'un être qui ne le lui rendrait sûrement jamais et avait décidé de devenir une ennemie, une méchante ... Et ceux qui devraient l'elliminer n'était autre que ses amis ... Pourvus qu'ils n'hésitent pas s'ils se retrouvaient face à face et pourvus qu'ils laissent une chance à Uryû et Tatsuki. Pedazo serait sûrement protéger par Grimmjow ...

Des traitres, ils étaient devenus des traitres ... Chacun pour des raisons bien distinctes ... Chacun avait fait son choix sans qu'elle ne tenta de l'influencé, chacun avait le droit d'être là où il se trouvait actuellement et elle ne leurs en voudrait jamais ... Mais ... Elle, avait elle fait le bon choix ? Choisir l'amour impossible ...

Si elle n'avait pas choisi cela ... Uryû n'aurait jamais pus rejoindre les arrancar ... Mais qu'avait il a gagnier ? La vengeance ne méne à rien de bon, au contraire, il ne peu qu'attiser une haine inutile ...

- Qu'ai je fais ? Se demanda t elle tristement.

Resserant plus fortement le cousin, l'odeur enivrant d'Ulquiorra soulaga la jeune fille tourmenter ...

Qu'importe le destin, qu'importe les malheurs, qu'importe les souffrances ... Elle était heureuse de se retrouver dans ce lit et cela même si elle savait que jamais son amour ne lui serait rendus, elle se contenterait de cette amour à sens unique comme elle c'était contenter de son amour à sens unique avec Ichigo. Elle se contenterait de sa petite vie d'humaine vivant au sein de Hueco Mundo et elle se ferait au fait que ses amis d'hier serait ses ennemis de demains, car pour elle, il n'y avait rien de plus beau que de pouvoir sentir l'odeur de cet arrancar insensible, il n'y avait rien de plus beau que de pouvoir s'endormir dans se lit où elle avait l'impression de sentir sa présence et il n'y avait rien de plus beau et satisfaisant que cet amour qu'elle lui portait actuellement.

Soupirant, elle laissa ses larmes glissaient le long de ses joues tendis qu'elle frottait sa joue contre le cousin, un sourire doux marquer son visage qui n'avait rien de triste, non, elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse que maintenant, si proche de l'homme qu'elle aimait et prête à tout faire pour qu'il puisse la voir, espérant secrêtement qu'il puisse la voir un jour.

* * *

A l'encadrure de la porte, Ulquiorra fixait l'humaine qui pleurait en silence, elle n'avait pourtant pas l'aire malheureuse et bien au contraire : son visage semblait rayonnait d'une bonheur absolue dont le sens echapper totalement a l'Espada. Les humains raisonnaient d'une façon étrange et ils agissaient bien souvent de façon étrange et sans le moindre sens "logique". Les humains pleurait par ce qu'ils étaient tristes, non ? Alors pourquoi semblait elle si heureuse ? Où était la logique ?

Il ne bougea pas d'un pousse, continuant de fixer la jeune fille sans s'avançait, tentant de comprendre sans y parvenir, il essaya aussi de déterminer les raisons qui avait pousser Orihime a revenir et se demanda si elle n'était là que pour sauver Pedazo. Si elle avait voulut le sauver, elle serait probablement venus avec Ichigo et les autres Shinigami, ce n'était cependant pas le cas, comme si elle n'envisager pas un seul instant de se battre ...

Tout ... Elle avait tout accepter venant d'Aizen, se pouvait il qu'elle était maintenant toute dévouée au Seigneur Aizen ?

Fixant sa mains, il se souvint de la chaleur qui l'avait envahit lorsque celle de la jeune fille l'avait prise, il se souvint de se frisson qui l'avait parcourut et se demanda si lui même n'était pas un peu étrange en ce moment, aucune raison ne justifier ce frisson pas plus que le fait d'avoir envoya Lana pour la protégée ... Il aggissait avec illogisme ... Peut être devrait il en parlait avec Aizen ?

Serrant son poing, il releva le visage, fixant Orihime de ses yeux vert et froid ...

Elle semblait si pure et belle dans ce lit immaculer a son image ...

Ulquiorra quitta la chambre sans un bruit, la refermant avec prudence, décidant de dormir sur le canapé, ne voulant pas réveiller l'humaine qui était maintenant clairement des leurs.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Conversation et Révélation

**Note d'Axel : Attention ! Yaoi, Lemon ! NC-17, si vous voulez éviter la scène passez la première partiedu chapitre !**

* * *

Aizen laissait ses lèvres parcourir le corps blanc de Gin, effleurant son cou et le mordillant doucement, continuant de profiter de cet abandon total dont faisait preuve l'albinos. Il ouvrit d'avantage son kimono immaculé, dévoilant sesparties continuellement cachées du malicieux renard, le faisant frémir et gémir de plaisir, inondant la chambre de sons délectables et sensuels. Il ne pouvait résister à l'envie de le dévorer entièrement ... Et allait le dévorer ... Entièrement !

Retirant de plus en plus le tissu, il n'avait aucun scrupule à le dénuder entièrement, pouvant savourer ce corps qui lui appartenait entièrement et qu'il ne cessait de marquer encore et encore, cherchant à protéger ce qui lui appartenait, ce dont il avait besoin, ce qu'il savourait pleinement à chaque fois comme si cela fut la première fois. Il ne pouvait que se délecter de cette offrande succulente, lui qui aimait le blanc et qui savourait plus encore le rouge de ses yeux scintillants.

- S'il te plaît. Implora l'albinos, la voix tremblante de plaisir.

Le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo, puissant et imposant, retirant le peu de vêtement qui restait à cette si belle créature, frôlant ce corps pour le torturer encore un peu,effleurant subtilement le membre de l'albinos qui commençait déjà à gonfler. Il s'amusa à l'embrasser sur le nombril et sentit ce corps si beau s'arquer sous ses douces caresses.

- Aizen. Implora une nouvelle fois son amant.

- Qu'y a-t-il mon beau ? Demanda moqueusement l'homme.

Il frôla de nouveau le membre, ses caresses se faisant plus insistantes. Il ne pouvait résister à l'envie de le torturer encore et encore. Il aimait voir le désir mélangé à de la frustration dans le regard cramoisi, savourant l'effet qu'il produisait à cette créature pourtant si forte et puissante.

- S'il te plaît... Gémit-il en frissonnant.

- S'il n'y a que cela pour te faire plaisir. Murmura sensuellement Aizen.

Mais il ne put résister à l'envie de continuer un peu son petit jeu, embrassant le membre gonflé, le léchant et recommençant à simplement l'embrasser, le frustrant encore et encore pour qu'ils puissent atteindre la jouissance. Car lui aussi était frustré par son jeu, et son propre membre appelait à l'acte ultime, alors il se caressa pour se soulager. Relevant le visage, il vit le regard toujours plus intense de l'albinos qui avait capté son geste obscène.

Ce regard brûlait d'une intensité si puissante, et d'une imploration si grande qu'il ne put résisterà la supplication muette. Il se pencha pour prendre en bouche le membre et le soulager de sa trop grande frustration, allant et venant avec ses lèvres dessus, appuyant avec délectation sa langue contre ce membre si chaleureux. L'avalant entièrement, il allait et venait, de plus en plus rapide. Le sentir si fragile, et si réactif à ses caresses subtiles ne put qu'augmenter d'avantage son désir ardent. Conscient qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps, il commença à le caresser à l'endroit convoité, frôlant la chaude entrée.

Gin gémit plus encore à cette simple caresse. Il semblait s'être totalement enflammé, ne devenant que désir et passion. Continuant ses va-et-viens sur le membre tout en insinuant un doigt en lui, écartant les chaires en essayant de ne pas blesser son amant, mais il avait conscience que son impatience finirait par avoir raison de lui et ilfinit par intégrer un second doigt en lui, les écartant l'un de l'autre, le faisant gémir de douleur et de délectation.

Plus il l'entendait gémir et plus il avait besoin de sentir cette belle chaire l'englober. Il en avait de plus en plus besoin et finit par relâcher le membre de cet être pour le regarder frémir sous ses caresses, jouant àl'intérieur de l'antre de ses doigtstaquins.

- Je n'en peux plus ! Avoua franchement l'albinos qui fini par céder à cet appel implorant.

Aizen remonta pour embrasser ce visage rougit de plaisir, embrassant son amant en frottant son membre contre l'antre chaude, lui faisant connaître son désir, et les mains de Gin agrippèrent avec force ses épaules. La crainte du mal lui firent s'enfoncer les ongles dans la chaire de son amant qui gémit de douleur mélangéeau plaisir. Il l'embrassa tandis que son membre entrait doucement en lui, savourant cette bouche comme il savourait l'enlacement de son membre. L'albinos frémissait à la pénétration, répondant nerveusement tandis que le sexe forçait lentement le passage dans le bas de son corps. Cela devait être douloureux, mais avait-on le droit d'être aussi beau et désirable ? Avait-on le droit d'être aussi sensuel dans l'acte ?

Entièrement en lui, il patienta, se contentant simplement de ce baiser passionné qu'il échangeait avec son amant, caressant les jambes si pâles de son subalterne. Le sentir se resserrer était si satisfaisant qu'il faillit défaillir complètement, mais il tint bon, patientant juste que son amant soit prêt avant de se mouvoir petit à petit, sentant le corps frémir sous lui. Leurs bouches se séparèrent, Gin rejetant la tête en arrière, offrant sans le savoir son cou si blanc qu'Aizen se fit une joie d'embrasser, ne ralentissant pas le rythme.

- Aizen ... Soupira de façon jouissive l'albinos.

Il accéléra le mouvement, allant de plus en plus vite dans l'antre de son amant jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Les ongles griffèrent le dos du grand Seigneur du Hueco Mundo et il s'enfonça plus brutalement dans le corps offert à lui pour pouvoir lui faire connaître son mécontentement et pour punir cette blessure infligée à son corps, des blessures qu'il devrait faire soigner et dissimuler ...

- Vilain garçon. Murmura amusé Aizen à l'oreille de son amant.

Il joua avec les cheveux de son amant, frôlant sa joue du bout de son nez. Son mouvement de hanches se fit plus lent pour pouvoir savourer cecorps si délectable. Il finit par venir caresser son membre, cherchant à le faire venir en même temps que lui et cela ne se fit pas longtemps attendre. Tout deux jouirent au même instant et Aizen sentit la chaleur de la semence sur son ventre.

Arrivé au sommet, il se laissa aller contre ce corps qui lui avait été abandonné et sentit cette odeur pure de plaisir bestial. Il finit par se retirer et se laissa aller à ses cotés, attirant Gin contre lui et embrassant sa joue où perlait une pellicule de sueur. Essoufflé, l'albinos continuait de s'abandonner à son seigneur, frôlant son ventre souillé pour porter quelques gouttes blanches jusqu'à sa bouche, goûtant sa propre semence avec son sourire si pervers qui lui avait toujours tant plus. Aizen agrippa son menton pour lui relever le visage.

- Que tu es beau. Avoua Aizen. Et ton corps si beau m'appartient à moi ...

- Si je le veux bien ! Ricana Gin.

- Tu veux encore me mettre en colère ? Lâcha mécontent le Seigneur des Arrancar.

- Voyons, je ne me le permettrais pas ! Assura Gin en prenant sa main pour la retirer.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, savourant l'instant avec délectation jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte. Aizen se détacha de son amant et pris le temps de mettre son bas, Gin se contentant simplement de se recouvrir de la couverture, ne se souciant pas de sa tenue d'Adam. Aizen alla ouvrir la porte et découvrit un Grimmjow quelque peu soucieux ... Le fait de lui avoir confié Pedazo ne semblait pas avoir été la meilleure des choses, à moins qu'au contraire ...

- Vous m'avez fait demander ? Demanda Grimmjow.

- Oui, Grimmjow. Répondit le charismatique homme. Entre.

L'Espada fixa avec appréhension son Seigneur, jetant un coup d'œil à la scène de sensualité qu'offrait alors Gin avant de ce décider, entrant dans la chambre et attendant patiemment. Aizen referma la porte et se tourna vers l'Espada, se collant contre le mur en croisant les bras sur son torse encore dénudé où la semence de Gin était toujours visible.

- Puis-je connaître la raison de ma convocation en ces lieux ? Demanda inquiet Grimmjow.

- Ho, le pauvre petit, il doit craindre qu'on ne l'intègre à nos jeux ! Rigola Gin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ta vertu restera intacte ! Lâcha ironiquement Aizen. J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, quelque chose de très important.

- Je vous écoute Monseigneur ! Assura l'arrancar.

- J'aimerais que tu amènes Pedazo ici. Déclara Aizen avec force. Je veux que cela se fasse dans le secret, que personne ne le voit entrer ici ! D'accord ?

Grimmjow plissa soudainement les yeux. Une étrange lueur envahit son être tout entier et Aizen n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qui l'animait actuellement ... Cela était étrange de voir un tel sentiment envahir un de ses loyaux serviteurs, mais ... Plus important, il se demandait où cela les mènerait-ils au final. Il espérait juste ne pas devoir se débarrasser du Sexta qui semblait avoir trouvé une puissance énorme depuis son affrontement avec Ichigo ... A moins qu'il ne tira sa force directement de Pedazo.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Aizen en se rapprochant de l'Espada, jouant avec le feu.

Il sembla hésiter et détourna son visage vers Gin qui fixait la scène avec intérêt. Finalement, il baissa le regard vers le sol.

- Non Seigneur Aizen, je vous amène Pedazo. Assura Grimmjow.

Aizen s'écarta pour laisser repartir l'Espada, le fixant en souriant étrangement. Il espérait ne pas se tromper en agissant de la sorte, sachant que s'il jouait mal, il risquait de perdre des pions qu'il était pourtant bien décidé à garder jusqu'à la fin de la partie.

- Tu te rendscompte que tu viens d'augmenter la jalousie qui existaitdéjà en lui ? Demanda Gin.

- Oui, je le sais parfaitement ! Avoua Aizen. Je devrais arrêter de jouer avec le feu.

- Si tu le sais, pourquoi est ce que tu continues ? Lâcha ironiquement l'albinos.

Aizen garda le silence, sachant que de toute façon, Gin connaissait la réponse ...

* * *

Grimmjow était revenu le chercher. Il n'avait pas dit pourquoi et en réalité, il n'avait pas prononcé la moindre parole. Il s'était contenté de le prendre dans ses bras et Pedazo avait appréhendé ce qui suivrait. Il se colla d'avantage à lui pour pouvoir ne pas trop avoir à souffrir des Sonido qui se suivirent. Il était intrigué de savoir pourquoi l'arrancar l'emmenait ...

Il n'avait tout de même pas décidé de le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre ? L'idée l'inquiéta pendant quelques secondes, car juste après, il craignait pour autre chose que le fait de ne plus être avec l'Espada car ils arrivèrent devant la chambre du seigneur du Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow frappa à la porte et lorsqu'on lui autorisa l'entrée, il ouvrit la porte et attrapa Pedazo au bras pour le pousser dans la chambre sans le moindre ménagement.

- J'attendrais dehors. Déclara-t-il avant de refermer la porte.

Haussant les sourcils, l'ex-arrancar se demanda si ce n'était pas une pointe de jalousie qu'il avait entendu dans le son de sa voix. Il était jaloux ? Pourquoi ? Se retournant, il ne put empêcher ses joues de se marquer légèrement. Gin était installé sur le lit, recouvert seulement d'un drap, et Aizen ne portait qu'un pantalon, son torse luisant ...

- Pedazo, je t'ai fait venir ... Commença le Seigneur des Arrancars.

- Je suis pas intéressé ! Le coupa le jeune homme, se reculant.

Aizen haussa les sourcils tandis que Gin ne pouvait cacher son hilarité, riant à s'en détruire les cordes vocales, roulant sur le lit pour frapper le matelas de son poing. Pedazo haussa les sourcils et se demanda soudainement s'il ne se trompait pas complètement ... Si en fait, c'était même sûr ! Il était redevenuaussi prude et candide que lorsqu'il avait été un humain ...

- Désolé. Murmura fautif Pedazo.

- Moi, je te pardonne ! Assura Gin. J'ai toujours rêvé de voir Ulquiorra rougir comme ça ! En plus, avec ses vêtements, l'illusion est presque parfaite !

- Oui, en effet. Nota Aizen en secouant doucement la tête. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'accepter des humains au Hueco Mundo ... J'ai l'impression que cette Arisawa va nous en faire voir tout autant que toi, maintenant ...

- Ho, et ce n'est que maintenant que vous vous en rendez compte ? Demanda innocemment Pedazo. Les humains sont particuliers et vous savez parfaitement qu'ils peuvent mal interpréter certaines choses. Ils peuvent être soumis, ou au contraire, avoir un très fort caractère insurmontable. Avec des humains dans votre armée, vous ne pouvez être sûr de rien : ils sont incontrôlables et contrairement aux Shinigamis et aux Arrancars, ils réagissent souvent avec leurs sentiments ...

Aizen et Gin avaient écouté tous deux le jeune homme avec attention. Le garçon se demanda s'il n'en avait pas trop dit et s'en voulut un peu : prendre la parole de la sorte devant son Seigneur qui l'avait convoqué pour quelque chose de particulier ... Il allait devoir réapprendre à se taire, comme lorsqu'il n'était que le fraccion d'Orihime qui était alors considérée comme une véritable "prisonnière" ...

- Ton point de vue est intéressant. Avoua Aizen avec intérêt. Tu pense que ceux que nous avons accueillis risquent de nous trahir ?

Pedazo se demanda s'il devait être honnête où non. Finalement, il se décida pour la vérité, se disant qu'après tout, Aizen ne serait pas dupe.

- Pour être honnête, les seuls qui risquent de vous trahir, ce sont Arisawa et moi même, mais il y a une condition à cela : qu'Orihime décide de retourner sa veste, ce qui n'arrivera plus à ce stade. Avoua le jeune homme. Notre but est de protéger Orihime, du moins, Arisawa ne veut plus laisser son amie seule. Elle est un peu son"ange gardien", sa protectrice secrète ... Elle a toujours été laissée en arrière par Ichigo qui ne pouvait pas lui faire prendre de risques ... Quant à moi, je reste fidèle à Dame Inoue.

- Tu ne doute pas d'Orihime et du Quincy ? Demanda Gin en haussant les sourcils.

- Uryû a des raisons bien réelles de combattre les Shinigamis. Il avait oublié ces raisons après sa rencontre avec Kurosaki, mais quand Renji a commencé à s'intéresser au massacre des Quincy, il a découvert des choses dont il a fait part à tout le groupe, ou presque, et je peux dire sans crainte que vous avez connaissances de ces "choses" ...

- Oui. Répondit Aizen. Je sais ce qui a pu être découvert. Je n'étais pas en fonction au moment de ce massacre, mais j'ai pu découvrir quelques secrets avec un de mes amis ... Donc, le Quincy considère réellement les Shinigamis comme ses ennemis ...

- Oui, quant à Orihime, j'ai atteintmon but fixé lorsque j'étais encore Arrancar ... Avoua Pedazo.

Aizen et Gin semblaient toujours aussicaptivés par les paroles du jeune homme et même si leurs visages n'exprimaient rien de qualifiable, si ce n'était leur étrange sourire indéchiffrable, ils paraissaient bien décidés à entendre la suite. Bof, après tout, il pouvait bien leur dire la vérité à ce sujet.

- Lorsque nous étions ici, Dame Inoue était quelqu'un de très triste, elle se sentait seule et s'affaiblissait jours après jours. Avoua l'ex arrancar. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, ou alors, elle se serait laissée mourir à petit feu et probablement sans le vouloir. Elle n'avait aucune raison morale de rester, si ce n'est, celle de rester pour protéger la vie de ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle a eu beau s'attacher aux personnes présentes ici qui lui montraient un peu de compassion, elle ne pouvait que dépérir ici.

- Une fleur meurt si elle n'es pas exposée au soleil. Déclara de façon poétique Gin.

- Quand j'étais un arrancar, enfin, bien avant : lors de ma transformation en Hollow, j'ai bloqué ma capacité à gérer mes sentiments pour ne pas être un danger, je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce dont elle avait besoin. Je me suis dit qu'en l'aidant à s'évader et àretrouver ses amis, elle pourrait revivre ...

- Donc, tu nous asbel et bien trahis ... En conclut Aizen.

- Pas exactement : je n'étais tout simplement jamais de votre coté. Avoua franchement le jeune homme. J'étais du coté d'Orihime, ni plus, ni moins.

Aizen ne parut pas réellement choqué par cet aveu, après tout, il devait s'en douter un peu : Orihime était la seule qui l'avait sauvé, la seule qui l'avait sorti de son monde de ténèbres alors elle était la seule qu'il suivrait jamais ... Du moins, cela avait été son opinion tant qu'il n'avait pas pu se souvenir de ce que c'est que d'avoir un cœur. C'était douloureux, mais pouvait mener au bonheur ...

- Donc, tu l'asaidée à s'enfuir. Résuma Aizen. Ce que je comprendsmoins, c'est ... Pourquoi êtes vous de nouveau là ?

- C'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait. Avoua Pedazo. Moi, en tant qu'arrancar, je ne pouvais pas vivre sur Terre, d'ailleurs, je savais que tant que j'existerais, je poserais un problème à la Soul Society. Je ne me doutais pas que j'aurais des alliés sur terre ...

- Kisuke t'a fait un Gigai particulier et la Soul Society n'a pas pu mettre la main sur toi. Proposa Gin.

- Oui, et ça me posait un léger problème. Continua le jeune homme. J'avais l'attachement de Dame Inoue. Je m'étais dit qu'en étant emporté par les officiers de la Soul Society, Dame Inoue s'inquiéterait pour moi et finirait par tout faire pour me sortir de là ...

Aizen haussa les sourcils, comprenant probablement là où voulait en venir Pedazo.Gin aussi sembla comprendre, son regard rouge n'avait plus rien d'un enfant joueur. Normal, qui aurait pu croire que dans ce si faible corps se trouvait un tel esprit ... Calculateur et manipulateur.

- Les dirigeants de la Soul Society ne t'auraient jamais laissé repartir, même si Urahara avait proposé sa solution des Gigais. Déclara surprit Gin. Elle aurait dûutiliser les grands moyens pour te sortir de cette situation et serait devenue une ennemie de Soul Society.

- Et beaucoup d'humains l'auraient suivie. Tous ceux qui ont toujours cru en elle, même certains Shinigamis. Finit Pedazo. Le destin a cependant voulu que je tombe sur Urahara qui était bien décidé à nous préserver ... La Soul Society ne pouvait pas nous forcer à venir chez eux si on ne le voulait pas et au contraire ... J'ai hésité cependant avant de me dire qu'ainsi, les choses étaient bien meilleures.

- Attend, si j'ai bien compris ... Murmura Gin en s'asseyant sur le lit. Ton but était de faire en sorte qu'Orihime nous revienne, mais de son plein gré ? Je ne tecomprends plus ... Quel était ton but si tu n'es pas fidèle à Aizen ?

- Mon but, c'est de faire en sorte que Dame Inoue soit dans le meilleur des clans ... Avoua Pedazo. Dès le début, je savais qu'elle avait plus d'intérêt à se battre ici, à vos cotés qu'aux cotés des Shinigamis qui ne peuvent comprendre ses sentiments. Les humains qui combattaient pour elle non plus necomprenaient pas ... Je ne pensais pas qu'à elle, mais aussi à mon propre cas, ma propre vengeance.

- Tu as donc cherché un second moyen de la faire venir ...

- Oui, j'ai mis longtemps à y réfléchir, enfin, longtemps ... J'y ai réfléchis dès que j'ai appris que Kisuke nous ferrait des Gigais, et j'ai trouvé la solution lorsqu'on a pu choisir la forme de son corps. Je me suis demandé si en prenant la forme d'un des arrancars qui s'était montré le plus agréable avec Dame Orihime, je n'arriverais pas à faire en sorte de lui rappeler sans cesse des souvenirs ...

- C'est donc pour cela que tu aspris la forme d'Ulquiorra ? Lâcha Gin. Mais, il ne s'est jamaismontré amical...

- Je voulais prendre l'apparence de Grimmjow au début, mais je me suis renducompte que cela ne marcherait pas. J'étais un peu influencé par des sentiments que je lui portaiset, heureusement, on m'a permis de reprendre cette "erreur" et je n'ai plus hésité ... Ulquiorra était le meilleur des choix ... Pour sa présence auprès de Dame Orihime, il était son intermédiaire entre sa prison et le monde extérieur et même s'il ne réagissait pas humainement, Orihime s'était attachée à lui sans s'en rendre compte, et j'ai pris sa forme pour pouvoir le lui rappeler constamment ... Pour pouvoir la forcer à se poser des questions car, chaque fois qu'elle me regardait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Lui ...

Elle avait tenté de le voir comme Pedazo, mais n'y était pas parvenu et chaque fois qu'il s'était laissé aller au silence, la jeune fille n'avait pu que le comparer à Ulquiorra et, se souvenant de ses mimiques et de ses gestes, qu'il avait minutieusement reproduit, trait pour trait ... Pour qu'elle voit l'arrancar ... Pour qu'elle soit obligée de se souvenir des moments passés avec lui au point de lui rendre indispensable la présence de cette véritable personne ... Car il n'était qu'une copie et on ne peut pas se satisfaire d'une copie ...

- J'ai réussi, je pensais pouvoir faire changer Dame Inoue de camps très vite, mais pas aussi vite, en réalité, certains facteurs externes se sont mêlés à l'affaire. Avoua Pedazo. Mon corps incomplet me donnaitdes misères et m'a rendu trop vite mes sentiments humains que je rejetais. J'ai fini par ressentir de la culpabilité et j'ai hésité à continuer jusqu'à ce que certaines choses ne me poussent de nouveau vers mon but. J'ai tout accéléré et j'ai fait en sorte d'être vite emmené pour confirmer tous les doutes qu'Orihime avait pour la Soul Society.

- Les doutes ? Murmura pensivement Aizen.

- La Soul Society n'a jamais agit pour autre chose que leurs propres desseins, et elle connaîtles choses qui déterminent ses actes. Assura Pedazo. Elle sait que les dirigeants de la Soul Society n'ontpour seul but que de préserver l'honneur des dieux ... Et non pour les deux mondes ... Car, le jour de mon retour ici, la Soul Society a sûrement fait savoir aux membres humains qu'ils ne pourraient pas bouger sans l'accord des dirigeants et ils ont dûcommettre l'erreur de dire que "malheureusement, cela prendrait du temps" ...

Et ainsi, Orihime avait découvert le véritable visage des dirigeants de la Soul Society. Son cœur avait été touché par l'aide de Pedazo et elle s'était sentit obligée de rejoindre cet homme ... La dernière chose qu'elle pouvait encore considérercomme "pure" ...

Fermant les yeux, Pedazo ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, se demandant s'il n'avait pas trahi moralement celle qui avait été la seule à l'avoir sauvé ... C'était le cas, et ses émotions d'humain revenues, il se sentait coupable, mais juste un peu ... Se disant qu'il avait un peu forcé les chose alors qu'Orihime aurait simplement mit plus longtemps avant de douter. Son cœur se serait partagé entre Ichigo et Ulquiorra ...

- Tu n'es pas un ennemi, mais un allié précieux. Constata soudainement Aizen. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une telle chose ...

- Attendez avant de dire une telle chose. Répliqua Pedazo avec sérieux. Je ne suis pas satisfait du résultat obtenu. Je m'attendais à ce que plus de monde ne suive Orihime Inoue, mais ... Ce n'est pas le cas ...

- Ho, tu comptaissur la présence de qui exactement ? Demanda intriguéGin.

- Je les attends toujours. Assura Pedazo. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont venir, mais je ne sais pas quand, alors il faudra patienter un peu et à ce moment, si tout se passe comme je l'imaginais lors de mon arrivée ici, vous pourrez dire que je suis "précieux" ... Parce qu'a l'heure actuelle des choses, je ne suis qu'un "simple humain" ...

- Et tout cela, tu le fais pour quoi ? Demanda Aizen avec intérêt.

- J'ai le même objectif que vous même : atteindre le Roi, dans sa dimension, celui qui se dit "ordonnédes dieux" et le tuer ... Avoua le garçon avec froideur.

* * *

- Ce n'est pas possible ! S'écria Renji qui était maintenu par Izuru, Hisagi et Hanatarou.

Tout trois essayaient de maîtriserle jeune homme. Son agitation menaçait de faire se rouvrir les blessures du précédent combat qui ne guérissaient pas. Hanatarou avait tout tenté pour refermer les plaies, mais tous les sorts qu'il maîtrisaitn'avaient rien pu pour le jeune homme qui devrait attendre que son corps se régénère seul.

- Renji, je t'en supplie, calme toi ! Paniqua Hanatarou qui voyait déjà du sang maculer ses nouveaux bandages.

- Ne me mentez pas ! Continua Renji. C'est impossible !

- Renji, on ne te ment pas ! Assura Rukia, le visage triste et troublé. Peu après le combat, Inoue a fait des reproches au général de la Soul Society et a quitté la pièce suivit d'Ishida et d'Arisawa ...

Elle hoqueta légèrement, triste de devoir apprendre une telle nouvelle à son ami.

- Quand on a commencéà s'inquiéter, on a essayé de lesretrouver et on est allé à l'appartement d'Inoue. Ils nous ont laissé des mots, Renji ! Affirma Ichigo, tout aussi choqué que la jeune fille.

Le désespoir de Renji sembla s'agrandir soudainement avec une telle puissance qu'Hanatarou ne fut même plus capable d'essayer de le maintenir, il le relâcha et Izuru et Hisagi tentèrent de le retenir. Pourquoi ne pouvait il rien faire, ne serait-ce que pour soulager sa souffrance physique ? Lui qui était un soigneur ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien faire ? Il était d'une impuissance pitoyable !

- Voie de la liaison 61 : Rikujokoro ! Lâcha Byakuya.

Renji fut emprisonné par les six pieux lumineux, laissant souffler les deux vices capitaines qui n'auraient sûrement pas pu le retenir plus longtemps. Hanatarou tomba à genoux, baissant le regard vers le sol. Le souffle saccadé de Renji le troublait de plus en plus. Il comprenait parfaitement le sentiment du shinigami, mais on ne peut pas soigner toutes les blessures dont on connaîtle nom, malheureusement !

- Pourquoi ? Marmonna Renji, la voix brisée. Pourquoi ... ?

- Pedazo, les arrancars ont réussi à mettre la main dessus. Déclara soudainement Byakuya. La Soul Society refuse d'envoyer des aides pour le moment et nous pensons qu'ils sont partis le sauver ...

Le shinigami soigneur comprit que le capitaine de la sixième division essayait de soulager son vice capitaine, lui cachant une partie de l'histoire : les mots inscrits sur les murs avaient étés assez clairs pour que tout le monde comprenne qu'ils ne reviendraient probablement plus jamais, mais comment expliquer cela ? Comment avouer à un homme que deux de ses amis avec qui il avait combattu l'avait trahipour rejoindre les ennemis ?

C'était inutile ... Hanatarou le savait parfaitement : Renji connaissait les raisons qui avaientpoussé Uryû à suivre Orihime. Il devait se douter aussi des raisons quiavaient poussé la jeune fille à repartir et qui avait poussé la dernière humaine à les suivre ... Renji n'était pas un idiot et il en savait bien plus que tout le monde ici ne se l'imaginait. Ils n'avaient rien entendu des aveux de Kurotsuchi ... Eux ...

- Menteur ! Cria avec désespoir le roux. Uryû ... Uryû les a rejoint pour se venger des Shinigamis ! ... Je le sais ...

- Vice Capitaine Abarai, calmez vous, nous devons vous emmener à la Soul Society pour soignervos blessures. Déclara toujours aussi froidement Byakuya.

- Jamais ! Répliqua Renji en relevant un regard flambant vers son supérieur.

Hanatarou se releva, tirant sur le bord du kimono noir. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser se détruire de la sorte, ne sachant que trop bien ce qu'il risquait en sous entendant qu'il voulait quitterl'armée de la cour ... Kurotsuchi le lui avait dit ...

- Renji, calme toi ! Cria-t-il fortement. Tes blessures se sont infectées. Je pense que la lame de l'arrancar était empoisonnée alors j'ai demandé à Kurotsuchi d'examiner tes blessures ... Alors s'il teplaît ... Laisse toi faire ...

Il le regardait d'un air suppliant, et même si la colère de Renji paraissait (répétition « semblait ») toujours aussi intense dans son regard noir, elle ne lui semblait pas destinée et au contraire, il se calma peu à peu, sa respiration reprenant un rythme presque normal. Le sort fut supprimé et il se laissa retomber sur le pauvre et maigre petit Yamada qui futsoulagé par son poids : Mayuri était arrivé et avait pris son fils dans ses bras.

Hanatarou effaça d'un revers de manche les larmes qui avaient glissé le long de ses joues et releva le visage vers celui de Kurotsuchi qui le fixait avec curiosité. Ce regard ne l'effrayait même plus : il s'y était habitué mine de rien ... L'homme était certes vraiment très effrayant, mais il suffisait d'essayer de regarder derrière ce masque étrange et on pouvait voir un homme démoli par une trop longue détention.

- Tu es une femme ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

- Non, je suis un homme ! Affirma Hanatarou.

- Alors pourquoi pleurer ? Lâcha grommelant le scientifique. Il n'y a que les filles qui pleurent !

- Alors oui, je suis une fille ... Abandonna Hanatarou.

Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir débattre avec cet homme, s'inquiétant trop de l'état de Renji. Il avait compris que c'était à cause de son état psychologique qu'aucune de ses blessures ne se soignaient : sa propre énergie spirituelle semblait repousser toutes les autres ... Comme si son énergie se révulsait soudainement, empoisonnant son propre créateur pour le tuer à petit feu ...

Si Hanatarou avait fait appel à Kurotsuchi, c'était également parce qu'il avait vu les marques du corps de Renji disparaître petit à petit. Il s'était souvenu de ce qu'avait dit le capitaine de la douzième division et craignait la seule conclusion à laquelle cela menait forcément : Renji perdait sa puissance ... Et Mayuri semblait être la seule personne qui puisse trouver une solution à cela.

- Je le remettrais rapidement en état ! Assura Kurotsuchi à ceux présents ici. Vous le reverrez bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Si vous permettez, je prendsaussi celui ci !

Mayuri agrippa le col du kimono d'Hanatarou et le tira vers le portail.

- Hé, attendez ! Protesta le jeune homme en s'agitant. On vient de me mettre en mission officielle ici ! Je dois restersur Terre pour soigner les blessés !

- Un non gradé ne devrais pas rester ici ! Assura Mayuri. Surtout si c'est une femme ! Je demanderais qu'on envoie le troisième siège ! J'ai besoin de vous !

- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Ichigo inquiet.

- Pour l'étudier ! Répondit franchement le scientifique. Je n'ai jamais vu une fille qui ressemble autant à un garçon !


	6. Chapitre 5 : Alliès à Las Noches

**Couples : **Ulquiorra +Orihime Uryû + Renji (Etant donné que Renji es bloquer sur Terre, je sais pas si sa va aboutir ...) Grimmjow + Pedazo (_ Les méchants !) D'autre couples a venir, si si, je vous jures (Vous voulez des indices ? Et bah non ! =p) Aizen X Gin

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf les nouveaux, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan, Rita, Culpa et ses fracciones, Toisuru et son fracion sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **Ma (Risque de Lemon, d'Hentai et de Yuri ... Je fais dans tout ! Vous êtes prévenus ! )

**Note d'Axel : **Bah, alors, dans la prochaine publication ... Uryû va faire face à un personnage dangereux, en effets, un arrancar semble bien décidé à lui faire faire une crise de Nerf ... Et puis, nous retrouverons la Soul Society pour découvrire de nouveau capitaine ... A lundi ! X3

* * *

Hallibel était installée devant la table d'échecs, fixant les pièces avec attention, entourée de ses trois fracciones qui semblait captivées par la partie qui se déroulait en cet instant sous leurs yeux. Ce n'était qu'une bataille d'échecs, mais qu'elle bataille ! Il fallait avouer que son adversaire était quelqu'un de terrifiant ! Oui, c'était le mot ! L'humaine ne s'était pas laissée démordre un seul instant, ne laissant pas de répit à l'Espada qui avait sous estimé la jeune fille, elle ne se fierait plus jamais aux apparences ...

Finalement, elle avança son cavalier et annonça le célèbre "échec et mat" qui concluait cette bataille si particulière. Tatsuki haussa les épaules et lâcha une exclamation de déception, son sourire n'en parut pas moins "jovial", elle fit tomber son roi et se releva en s'étirant sur le regard illuminé des Fracciones qui devait s'avouer que l'humaine était "intéressante" !

- Maintenant, c'est bon, donnez vos gages ! Dit elle en bonne perdante.

Le matin même, Apache et la jeune fille s'était engueulées à cause d'une histoire quelconque, Apache cherchant continuellement Tatsuki, on ne suivait pas toutes les batailles, Mira Rosa c'était cependant mêlée à tout cela et Sun-Sun aussi, finalement, cela avait faillit dégénérer en bataille générale et Hallibel décida de prendre les choses en main ...

L'Espada ne se souvenait plus pourquoi exactement, mais on avait décidé de l'utiliser elle dans un duel contre l'humaine et si celle ci perdait, elle devrait faire un gage ... L'arrancar étant très douée pour ce jeu, les fracciones avaient cru que l'affaire serait réglée en quelques coups, trois minutes en tout, et le "duel" avait duré près de deux heures sans que personne ne bouge d'un pouce ... Elle avait montré tout son potentiel stratégique aux arrancars présentes et il était clair qu'elle n'avait rien de la petite "sotte d'humaine" qu'elles avaient toutes imaginé ...

- Tu joue aux échecs depuis longtemps ? Demanda curieuse Hallibel.

- Je joue de temps en temps avec Orihime. Avoua la jeune fille. Elle est plus douée que moi, mais bon, je ne suis pas si mauvaise que ça, n'est ce pas ?

- Au contraire, je te trouve très douée. Acquiesça la blonde en se relevant. Et Orihime est plus douée ? On ne dirait pas en la voyant.

- Oui, Orihime es très maladroite, elle se cogne toujours et est si crédule qu'on pourrait lui faire croire tout ce qu'on veut ! Assura Tatsuki avec amusement. J'ai réussi à lui faire croire qu'elle était la réincarnation du chaperon rouge, et qu'un jour, le méchant loup viendrait la manger un jour ... Je me demande si elle n'y croit pas toujours à cette histoire ... En tout cas, elle est bien plus intelligente qu'il n'y parait, mais a quelques défauts qui ne permettent pas de voir ses qualités !

- Oui, j'avais cru comprendre. Avoua Hallibel qui se releva.

Elle se tourna vers ses fracciones qui continuer de regarder le jeu d'échec, se souvenant sûrement de chaque coup de la jeune fille qui avait su faire preuve d'une stratégie effrayante mais trop brutale. Si la jeune fille avait été plus sur la défensive ou plus sur la stratégie, elle aurait pu remporter la bataille, mais elle était du genre à foncer dans le tas et n'utilisait pas de pièges quelconques... Son défaut ...

Tatsuki se tourna vers elle en croisant les bras sur son torse, haussant un sourcil.

- Alors, vous avez décidé de vous écraser toutes les trois ? Demanda-t-elle moqueusement.

- Jamais de la vie ! Répliqua acidement Apache. Je veux que ... Que ... Que t'ailles nettoyer les chiottes !

- ... Effrayant ! Affirma ironiquement la jeune fille.

- Alors tu pourras sans doute aussi nettoyer nos vêtements ? Lâcha sournoisement Mira Rose.

- Non, pitié, je vais être traumatisée en nettoyant vos petites culottes roses ! Affirma toujours aussi ironiquement la jeune fille.

- Je veux que tu m'embrasses ! Réclama soudainement Sun-Sun en tendant les bras vers l'humaine.

Ceci fut de trop et Tatsuki se recula tandis que Sun-Sun approchait vers elle, l'air illuminé.

- Hors de question ! Protesta Tatsuki. J'aime pas les filles ! Écarte-toi !

- Non, embrasse moi ! Lâcha l'arrancar qui se mit à courir.

Tatsuki utilisa son étrange technique pour se retrouver à l'autre bout de la pièce. Hallibel secoua doucement la tête, constatant que Sun-Sun avait dut trouver le point faible de l'humaine qui tentait maintenant d'esquiver les assauts de l'arrancar bien déterminée à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Apache et Mira Rose se mêlèrent avec joie à l'affaire et une fois encore, Tatsuki surprit Hallibel : elle prouva à quel point elle maitrisait sa technique de déplacement.

Les humains pouvaient ils réellement atteindre une telle puissance ? Cela semblait surréaliste ... Leur seigneur ne leur avaient jamais parlé d'une telle chose, même s'il leurs avait parlé du cas d'Orihime et de Chad, la jeune fille n'était jamais apparue sur aucun rapport ...

Son visage ... Hallibel se souvint soudainement : lors de la première mission d'Ulquiorra sur Terre, Yammy avait aspiré toutes les âmes des alentours et cette gamine avait survécu, elle était alors dans un état particulièrement pitoyable et avait paru si faible ... En quelques mois seulement, elle avait atteint une puissance impressionnante ...

L'Espada se leva et utilisa le Sonido pour apparaître devant l'humaine, faisant cesser le petit jeu qui devenait dangereux pour le mobilier de l'appartement.

- On sort. Dit-elle.

- Toutes ? Demanda surprise Mira Rosa.

- Oui, je compte sur vous pour protéger l'humaine.

- Je peux rester ici ! Proposa Tatsuki.

- Je ne préfère pas. Avoua Hallibel. Culpa n'es pas loin d'ici et je ne préfère pas prendre le risque de lui laisser l'occasion de te tuer, tu viens avec nous !

Culpa était capable de la tuer et d'accuser un de ses fracciones du crime, se serait alors son serviteur qui serait puni et non l'Espada, tout le monde saurait la vérité, mais tout le monde se tairait probablement car personne n'avait pour habitude d'accuser une Espada, même de bas rang ... Et puis, pourquoi risquer gros à cause d'une simple humaine qui s'était montrée très arrogante avec le seigneur Aizen ?

Se dirigeant vers la porte, elle fut suivie de ses fracciones et l'humaine ne tarda pas à faire de même, en bonne invitée polie, elles traversèrent les couloirs en silence, Apache se contentant de lancer de petites piques à l'humaine qui commençait probablement à en avoir mare, bien qu'en réalité, elle semblait d'un calme impressionnant ... Ce qui devait énerver plus encore la fraccion qui finit par se taire, croisant les bras sur son torse.

- En fait, on va où ? Demanda Sun-Sun, amusée par le spectacle de son amie frustrée.

- Je dois voir le Seigneur Aizen. Avoua Hallibel. J'ai quelques questions à lui poser.

Elles ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant la salle de trône où Loly et Menoly patientaient devant la porte. Les deux jeunes arrancars froncèrent les sourcils en voyant l'humaine dans le groupe. Elles ne cachaient pas le mécontentement que cela entrainait chez elle, surtout que cette humaine portait l'uniforme des armées d'Aizen et que tout le monde en parlait.

- Je veux voir le Seigneur Aizen. Déclara Hallibel.

- Il n'est pas encore là ! Lâcha sur la défensive Loly. Il ne devrait pas tarder ...

La fraccion d'Aizen lança un sombre regard Tatsuki qui n'y prêta aucune attention, elle fixait son regard sur la grande porte, la regardant avec un intérêt particulier.

- Vous n'avez vraiment pas fait les choses à moitié. Constata-t-elle soudainement.

- Ça te pose un problème ? Répliqua Apache avec frustration.

Tatsuki se tourna vers la fraccion et paru triste.

- Tu ne peux pas être un peu plus "douce" ? Demanda-t-elle. Si tu continue à être en colère, tu vas attraper des rides affreuses !

- Mais c'est que tu me cherches en plus ?

- Mais non, je te cherche pas, j'avais juste envie de parler de la porte moi, je me demandais si vous l'aviez fait aussi grande pour accentuer votre puissance ou si c'était parce que certain d'entre vous la passait sous votre forme Resureccion !

Hallibel releva ses sourcils clairs, fixant la demoiselle. Voilà autre chose : elle avait pu voir un arrancar sous sa forme Resureccion ? Comme c'était étrange, la puissance de Yammy l'avait affaiblie et presque tuée, et pourtant ... Elle devenait de plus en plus surprenante.

- Ne me fait pas croire que tu as pu assister à une libération ! S'écria soudainement Loly. Une humaine n'y survivrait pas !

La dite humaine se tourna vers la fraccion d'Aizen, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et pencha la tête sur le coté.

- Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryû Ishida, Sado Yasutora, Orihime Inoue ... Dit-elle avec malice. Ils n'ont pas pu voir des arrancars sous leurs libérations ? Tiens, il me semblait même qu'ils avaient pu en vaincre quelques uns ...

- Toi, comment oses-tu être aussi arrogante ! Répliqua mécontente Loly. Tu n'as même pas le droit d'être ici ! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi le Seigneur Aizen accepte ta présence ici en ces lieux ! Si on me le permettait, je t'écraserais comme l'insecte que tu es !

- Et tu serais surprise de voir ce que l'insecte te ferais avant que tu puisse y arriver ! Répliqua sèchement Tatsuki. Je rappelle juste quelque chose : Aizen nous a interdit d'entrer en communication les uns avec les autres, ils nous a aussi ordonner d'obéir à l'Espada qui avait notre charge, mais il ne nous à jamais "interdit" de nous défendre ! Et je pense que si nous tuons la personne qui nous attaque par "mégarde", ce serait comme de la "défense" !

- Tu me menaces ? S'écria l'arrancar touchée à vif.

- Non, voyons, je n'oserais pas ! Assura Tatsuki avec un sourire inquiétant. Je ne suis pas comme "vous", non ?

Leur énergie avait augmenté sous le regard des autres jeunes filles qui restaient neutres, Menoly pour la simple raison qu'elle préférait se faire discrète, les fracciones d'Hallibel pour observer la scène et Hallibel qui considérait que l'humaine pouvait parfaitement se défendre toute seule, elle l'avait assez prouvé tout au long de cette journée, les impressionnant de plus en plus ...

Quelqu'un applaudit la scène, attirant l'attention. C'était Illegalidad Ladrona, une des fracciones de Culpa ... Une jeune fille à la peau extraordinairement blanche et d'une beauté indéniable, ses lèvres rosés, ses yeux ambres, ses long cheveux bruns clairs qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées, elle portait son uniforme magnifique de fille comblée par sa maîtresse. Son masque passait sur son front et partait sur le coté, deux fleurs écloses de chaque coté bien formés par son masque. Son trou d'arrancar était dissimulé sous sa robe immaculée.

- Quelle belle petite scène ! Assura-t-elle de sa voix douce.

Hallibel n'aima pas du tout cela, consciente que sous ses apparences de douce et fragile créature se cachait un monstre encore bien plus dangereux que Culpa, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que l'Espada l'avait prise sous son aile : elles se ressemblaient toutes les deux à un point inimaginable et elles s'étaient mises ensemble ... Essayant de grappiller quelques places pour être plus haut dans les rangs de l'Espada ... Culpa faisait tout également pour que son adorable fraccion n'ait une belle place au sein même de l'Espada et avec la disparition de Theo, il y avait de forte chance qu'elle ait une promotion.

- Alors, voici donc l'arrogante humaine qui traine dans le château. Déclara t elle en posant son regard vers Tatsuki. Je l'imaginais plus vulgaire, elle ne m'a pas l'air si méchante que cela ... Je m'appelle Illegalidad Ladrona, tu peu m'appeler Lida ...

- Heu, enchantée de faire ta connaissance, je m'appelle Tatsuki Arisawa, fraccion de Dame Inoue. Lâcha l'humaine, sûrement surprise de découvrir quelqu'un d'aussi poli.

Elle était en train de tomber dans le piège de la fraccion ... Hallibel se demanda si elle ne devait pas agir, mais préféra patienter, regarder ce qui se passait en cet instant ...

La fraccion se rapprocha de Tatsuki, prenant ses mains dans les siennes, elle avait un sourire magnifique, le genre qui avait tendance à faire craquer tous les garçons du château ... S'imaginait-elle pouvoir la séduire avec un telle procédé ? En effet, l'humaine avait des manières de garçon manqué, mais elle n'en restait pas moins une femme à part entière ...

- J'espère que nous deviendront de bonnes amies ! Avoua la jeune arrancar.

- Illegalidad. Appela quelqu'un. Ne t'approche pas d'elle !

C'était un des autres fraccion de Culpa, Hermano Someter. Il avait deux frères, un qui semblait plus âgé, Gran Hermano Someter, et un qui paraissait plus jeune, Pequeño-Hermano Someter, et tout trois se ressemblaient énormément : ils avaient la même chevelure argentée, ils avaient les mêmes yeux gris clairs et avaient le même morceau de masque et au même endroit : un quart de mâchoire de félin, hyène, sur le coté gauche de leur visage, proche de leurs lèvres. La différence se situait dans leur taille, Pequeño était le plus petit tandis que Gran était plus grand de plusieurs centimètres et portait constamment une barbe de quelques jours.

Hermano se rapprocha de l'arrancar et l'agrippa au bras pour la tirer loin de l'humaine qui haussa les sourcils, c'était sûrement un de leurs plans sournois pour essayer d'éveiller la colère de la jeune fille et pour provoquer une bagarre ... Le piège semblait à peine dissimulé en réalité, mais Tatsuki était prête à se jeter dedans.

- Hermano ! Cria Mira Rosa, intervenant plus vite que l'humaine. Relâche un peu la pression vieille brute ! Tu veux lui démolir son jolie bras !

- J'ai du mal à comprendre vos petits jeux de pervers. Avoua Sun-Sun. Une fois, c'est Illegalidad qui est violente et les autres fois, c'est vous, les garçons ? Vous devriez rejoindre votre maîtresse ...

Hermano leur lança un regard froid, un sourire ironique apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- Ne soyez pas jalouses, les filles, si vous voulez, je passerais vous dé-frustrer ce soir. Rigola-t-il. Sa doit changer de se prendre quelque chose de dur, non ?

L'allusion provoqua un effet immédiat et les trois fracciones posèrent leur main sur leur sabre, Hallibel se plaça entre les deux petits groupes qui s'était formés. Illegalidad avait posé ses mains sur sa petite bouche, prenant un air profondément choqué, bien décidé à jouer son rôle de pauvre victime ...

- Désolée, on aime pas trop ce qui est dur ! Répliqua soudainement Tatsuki. On préfère ce qui est doux et tendre ...

La phrase calma immédiatement tout le monde et les pressions des énergies qui avaient monté en flèche s'évaporèrent soudainement, laissant place à des visages plein d'incrédulité et d'incompréhension.

- Qu'y a-t-il de plus beau dans la vie que deux femmes qui s'aiment passionnément ? Demanda-t-elle avec un visage qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. C'est bien plus beau qu'un couple hétéro où l'homme impose ses choix à une femme ! ... C'est ce que dirais sans peine une de mes amies ! Et je me demande si elle n'avait pas raison !

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, regardant de haut l'arrancar qui semblait grincer des dents.

- Je préfère être avec des femmes et me faire abuser par elle plutôt que par un type comme toi, alors ton invitation pitoyable, mets-toi là où je pense ! Lâcha-t-elle froidement avant de se retourner, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Décidément, elle n'avait vraiment pas sa langue dans sa poche cette fille, elle semblait bien décidée à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, mais ne se rendait elle pas compte qu'elle augmentait le danger qui pesait sur ses maigres épaules? Croyait-elle que l'Espada la défendrait ? Non, en fait, elle semblait plus sûre de sa capacité à se défendre contre toutes et tous ... Oui, c'était ça : elle était sans doute persuadée de pouvoir se protéger seule.

Hermano s'avança vers l'humaine, les sourcils froncés, il semblait très mécontent, quant à Illegalidad ... Son visage avait pris une étrange expression l'espace de quelques secondes avant de prendre une mine inquiète ...

- Je vais te tuer pétasse ! Déclara l'arrancar.

L'humaine se tourna, se mettant en position défensive et semblait bien prête à se défendre ... Mais, elle était inconsciente ?

- Tu peux toujours rêver mon grand ! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Bon, ok, prendre à sa charge une humaine n'était pas une bonne idée ! Surtout si elle décidait d'affronter les fracciones de Culpa ! Elle aurait pas pu avoir à sa charge Pedazo ou bien le Quincy qui semblaient tous deux bien plus calmes et réfléchis que l'humaine ? Ha, mais pourquoi c'était tombé sur elle ?

* * *

Starrk et Lilinette marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs de Las Noches, se dirigeant vers la salle du trône, ils devaient faire un rapport chaque jour sur la situation des troupes du Seigneur Aizen, faisant le rapport à Tousen ...

Lilinette avait toujours une grande avance par rapport à l'Espada qui trainait du pied, elle s'était arrêtée au bout du couloir et semblait espionner une scène bien intéressante. Starrk passa la tête au dessus de la fillette et haussa les sourcils en voyant ce qui se déroulait alors ... L'humaine sous la charge d'Hallibel semblait bien décidée à s'engager dans un combat avec Hermano Someter ... Mais était farouchement maintenue par Apache et Sun-Sun tandis que Hallibel et Mira Rosa tentaient de calmer la colère apparente d'Hermano ...

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Lilinette inquiète. Hermano semble vraiment très en colère ...

- Ouais, mais on peut rien faire ! Déclara Starrk en se collant contre le mur, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. C'est pas nos affaires !

- Tu es vraiment cruel de temps en temps ! Répliqua la jeune fille. Tu sais ce qui risque d'arriver ...

Il le savait parfaitement ... Hermano était dangereux, bien plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraissait et l'humaine n'avait aucune chance ! Mais c'était pas sa faute à lui s'ils voulaient engager leur combat, au contraire, lui n'avait rien fait pour les mener jusqu'à ça ! Alors pourquoi devrait-il se mêler à cette histoire qui risquait de toute façon de très mal finir pour tout le monde ! Soupirant doucement, il se demanda si Hallibel allait pouvoir sauver la mise ...

... C'était quoi ... Ce qu'il venait de ressentir ? ...

Lilinette avait relevé un regard étrange vers lui, un regard étonné et troublé, elle l'avait aussi sentit et ils semblaient être les seuls ... Une énergie avait bondit soudainement pour se relâcher soudainement et il n'eut aucun mal à faire le rapport entre l'humaine et ses capacités de déplacement ...

L'humaine cachait sa véritable puissance ... Tout compte fait, c'était peut être Hermano qui risquait sa peau là ... Si c'était le cas, il valait mieux intervenir avant que cela ne devienne trop grave ! Regardant de nouveau la scène, il voyait les deux parties continuer à se provoquer mutuellement et la fille réussit à se décrocher de l'étreinte des Fracciones d'Hallibel ...

Il utilisa sans crainte le Sonido pour se mettre entre les deux jeunes gens, se prenant le coup de poing en pleine tronche ... Mais c'était quoi cette puissance démesurée ? Elle frappait aussi fort que Lilinette quand celle-ci était en colère ! Starrk n'était cependant pas plus démonté que cela et se contenta de se tenir la joue.

- J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé ! Dit-il en se reculant. Tu vas pas t'y remettre !

La jeune fille fixa Starrk avec de grand yeux et Lilinette en profita pour chevaucher son Espada, l'enlaçant tendrement.

- Mon pauvre petit Starrk, tu te fait taper dessus par tout le monde ! Soupira-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Hermano et Illegalidad. Tient, votre maîtresse vous appèle ... Vous devriez pas restez ici ...

Illegalidad lui lança un regard mauvais ... Normal, ils venaient de stopper son petit jeu pervers ! Il lui lança un regard d'avertissement, mais savait que de toute façon, personne ne se risquerait à faire le moindre mal à Lilinette qui lui était totalement indispensable ...

- Tiens, l'humaine s'est attaquée à un Espada. Lâcha soudainement Hermano. Je me demande ce que dirais le Seigneur Aizen à ce sujet ...

- Il ne pensera absolument rien du tout de cette histoire par ce que cela est personnel ... Riposta froidement Starrk. Si tu veux lui en parler, alors dans se cas, j'expliquerais à tout le monde que l'humaine m'a frappé parce qu'elle repousse mes avances ...

- Vos avances ? Lâcha avec dégoût Hermano. Non, ne me dit pas que tu veux t'en faire une compagne ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Répliqua sèchement Starrk en agrippant Tatsuki à la taille, la rapprochant de lui. Elle est si fine, si délicate et a un telle caractère ! Aucune Espada ne lui ressemble ... Je crois que je vais finir par craquer pour cette petite humaine ...

- Non merci ! Répliqua la dite humaine qui le repoussait doucement. Je ne suis pas intéressée !

- Ho, regarde comment elle me résiste ! Lâcha-t-il avec amusement. J'aime les défis ! Humaine, je vais te séduire !

- Va y donc, essaye pour voir ! Répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je te préviens : tu n'as aucune chance ! Tu es bien trop maigrichon et trop pervers à mon goûts ! Et je n'aime pas ton bouc, ni ta tronche d'ailleurs !

Le primera Espada haussa les sourcils, fixant la jeune fille, choqué et en même temps, admiratif de la voir si franche ...

- Tu sais que je vais vraiment finir par craquer ? Dit-il avec amusement.

- Méfies-toi, Humaine ! Lâcha Lilinette qui regardait la scène avec intérêt. Il ne risque plus de te lâcher, tu va devoir courir vite ... Quoi que, Starrk, Pedazo va vouloir te tuer ...

- Mais non, pas si elle tombe amoureuse de moi. Répliqua l'Espada.

La jeune fille le regardait, les mains posées sur ses hanches, la mine profondément choquée par ces paroles étranges, elle tourna les talons, mais Starrk attrapa sa main et elle réagit rapidement, se retournant pour le gifler sans le moindre ménagement ... Mais c'est que c'était une vraie petite furie cette fille ... Au début, il avait cru que c'était juste pour se défendre face à l'hostilité dont elle était la victime, mais maintenant ... Il était persuadé qu'elle était constamment comme cela ...

Il finit par l'attirer vers elle, forçant l'enlacement, elle se débattit bien, mais lui aussi était bien décidé à utiliser toute sa force pour la maintenir ainsi, profitant de cet instant pour frôler son épaule du bout de son nez et contrairement aux apparences, elle avait une odeur agréable de femme sauvage ...

- Lâchez-moi ! Cria la jeune fille en se débattant comme une tigresse.

Il la relâcha légèrement, l'agrippant à la nuque.

- Donne moi un baiser et je te relâcherais. Promis t il.

- D'accord ! Lâcha-t-elle en croisant les bras et tournant la tête. Tu peux me garder alors !

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte de la perche qu'elle venait de lui tendre ! Il l'attrapa aux pieds, la soulevant avec force en se tournant vers Hallibel, elle semblait réellement choquée par la petite scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, tout comme ses fracciones ... Mais les têtes les plus drôles étaient tout de même celles d'Hermano et d'Illegalidad qui ne semblaient pas du tout d'accord avec le comportement puéril qu'il affichait alors.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda soudainement Tousen.

Celui ci avait du être attiré par l'agitation qu'il y avait juste à l'entrée de la salle des trônes. Il sembla analyser les énergies qui l'entourait, cherchant sûrement à savoir ce qui se passait actuellement autour de lui.

- J'étais venu voir pour demander audience avec le Seigneur Aizen. Avoua Hallibel. Mes Fracciones m'accompagnent et l'humaine également.

- J'étais venu faire mon rapport. Avoua à son tour Starrk. Ma fraccion m'accompagne ...

- Si l'humaine accompagne Dame Hallibel, pourquoi se trouve-t-elle dans les bras de Sire Starrk ? Demanda Tousen.

- Hé bien, j'ai envie de faire la requête de m'occuper de celle-ci ! Décida Starrk. Elle a accepté de vive voix que je veille sur elle, alors, si Dame Hallibel le permet ...

- Elle permet pas ! S'exclama soudainement Apache. Tu crois qu'on va laisser cette pauvre fille tomber entre tes mains ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Espèce de pervers !

La fraccion se rapprocha et essaya de venir en aide à l'humaine, essayant de la récupérer, par tous les moyens, tournant autour de Starrk tandis que lui même tournait sur lui même, essayant de garder sa proie, s'ensuivit une étrange scène où Apache, aidée de Sun-Sun, tentèrent de la reprendre, mais Lilinette était une alliée de taille pour Starrk, se faufilant entre les arrancars féminines pour les gêner dans leurs tentatives de récupération de l'humaine ...

- Je vois que tout le monde semble s'amuser. Lâcha avec amusement la voix de Gin. On peut me dire ce qui vous arrive ?

Il accompagnait comme toujours Aizen et tout deux les fixaient avec attention. Gin avait penché la tête sur le coté en fixant la jeune fille, se doutant qu'elle devait être la cause de toute cette agitation.

- Ho, rien Mes Seigneurs ! Assura Starrk qui reposa enfin la jeune fille.

Elle en profita pour s'éloigner, emportée par Apache et Sun-Sun qui la tiraient plus encore par ses bras. Elles fixèrent ensuite toutes trois Starrk comme s'il s'était transformé en loup prêt à se jeter sur la jeune fille pour la dévorer toute entière ... Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux ... La texture de sa peau semblait si douce et ... Finalement, elle lui paraissait bien intéressante cette petite humaine.

Il sentait des regards posés sur lui, cessant d'examiner l'humaine, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Gin qui semblait réellement très intéressé par tout cela, il n'était pas le seul, mais son regard indiquait clairement que la chose était bien plus importante pour lui.

- Je ne viens que pour faire mon rapport. Assura Starrk, mal à l'aise.

- Je vais m'en occuper. Assura Tousen, s'inclinant légèrement.

- Il comptait également demander à ce que l'humaine passe sous sa garde ! Lâcha soudainement Illegalidad, la voix faussement joviale. Je crois qu'il apprécie son charme !

Cette sale garce ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de ses propres affaires ? Lui jetant un rapide coup d'oeil, Starrk comprit presque instantanément le comportement de cette arrancar ... La jalousie la poussait à agir de la sorte. Évidemment ! Lui, il était le Primera Espada ! Beaucoup des femelles arrancars essayaient de le séduire, cherchant à s'approcher par ce moyen d'Aizen, quant à d'autre, ce n'était que pour la puissance que cela apporterait ...

Aizen se rapprocha de la jeune fille, Apache et Sun-Sun s'étaient farouchement agrippées à ses bras, cherchant sûrement à la protéger des éventuelles attaques du Primera, elles se montraient très méfiantes et Starrk se demanda si elles n'étaient pas devenues "amies" ... Cela semblait être le cas, même si elles ne s'en rendaient pas compte ... Le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo tendis la mains vers l'humaine et frôla une mèche de cheveux.

- C'est vrais qu'elle possède beaucoup de charme. Avoua l'homme. Cependant, je ne permettrais pas que l'on touche à un fraccion sans l'autorisation de son maître ... Donc, Starrk, je ne t'autorise pas à la toucher ...

- Monseigneur, je n'oserais jamais vous mécontenter ! Assura Starrk en s'inclinant légèrement. Si vous permettez.

Aizen acquiesça d'un signe de tête, en se désintéressant de l'humaine ... Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Starrk ... Qui se demandait si tout le monde n'agissait pas justement pour la rendre plus intéressante ... Plus il y avait d'écart entre eux deux et plus il avait envie de l'approcher ...

Lilinette l'attrapa par le bras et le tira, le guidant jusqu'à Tousen qui le laissa passer dans son propre bureau, leur entrevue ne se passerait qu'entre eux et pas besoin d'embêter Aizen et ses amis. C'était dommage qu'il ne puisse pas encore embêter un peu la jeune fille, il aimait bien la voir rouge de colère et excitée comme une petite puce, elle était vraiment craquante !

- L'amour est un fardeau. Déclara soudainement Tousen. Tu ne devrais pas te jeter là dedans ...

- Tu dois en savoir des choses sur ça toi. Sourit Starrk. Nous, les Arrancars, nous n'avons plus de cœurs, nous ne pouvons donc pas comprendre ce sentiment, ni même le ressentir alors, ne t'inquiètes pas ...

- Tu te trompe ... Murmura doucement le superviseur. Saches que l'amour peut être une bénédiction comme un lourd fardeau ... Je te le répète, ne te lance pas là dedans ...

Starrk comprenait de moins en moins le superviseur aveugle, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par ces étranges paroles, tout cela était bien étrange, de plus en plus étrange en réalité et, en y repensant, le fait que des shinigami soient ici et dirigeaient les Hollows étaient étrange, que des humains puissent vivre plus d'une journée aussi était très étrange ...

- Si tu tombe amoureux d'elle, protège-la ... Continua l'aveugle. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi ...


	7. Chapitre 6 : Une véritée blessante

**Couples : **Ulquiorra +Orihime, Uryû + Renji (...), Grimmjow + Pedazo (_ Les méchants !), Aizen X Gin, Tatsuki + Starrk (qui l'attendais celui ci ? =3) D'autre couples a venir, si si, je vous jures (Vous voulez des indices ? Et bah non ! =p)

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf les nouveaux, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan, Rita, Culpa et ses fracciones, Toisuru et son fracion sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **Ma (Risque de Lemon, d'Hentai et de Yuri ... Je fais dans tout ! Vous êtes prévenus ! )

**Note d'Axel : **Voilà, publication du jour, j'ai pas grand chose a dire, alors, bonne lecture ! X3

* * *

Rita chantonnée joyeusement une cantine qu'elle avait apprise de son époque lointaine, une cantine parlant d'un poisson qui rêvé de devenir un dragon et qui, pour se faire, devait remonter la rivière a contre sens et chaque foi qu'il arrivait à aller plus loin, l'épreuve devenait toujours plus dure pour le pauvre poisson rêveur jusqu'à ce que cela devienne impossible, car il devait remonter a contre sens une cascade très haute et que malgrès tout ses efforts, le petit poisson ne pouvait pas y parvenir. La chansson était belle, douce, claire, mais si triste ...

Uryû observer la petite arrancar qui continuait de chanter, reprenant le refrain où le petit poisson faisait tout pour ne pas perdre espoir, continuer d'avancer malgrès ses petites nagoir, malgrès sa petite taille, et chaque foi, sa voix claire raisonner au point qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle essayait de s'en briser sa voix pourtant si douce. Elle était passionnée dans ce qu'elle faisait, faissant sauter les crêpes dans la casserole, devenant de plus en plus douée à chaque seconde.

Le Quincy c'était installer sur le fauteuille, Erwan à ses cotés, l'Espada n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis qu'ils étaient ici et Rita avait été très bavarde, lui comptant comment elle avait ramener l'information sur son dévouement pour les Quincy, elle lui avait expliquer que cela lui avait permit d'être la fraccion d'Erwan qui avait fait la demande directe a Aizen, celui ci avait accepté malgrès la faible puissance de Rita, d'ailleurs, elle avoua qu'Erwan ne voulait plus la voir se battre, il la consigniait ainsi dans les appartements pendant ses départs, mais elle n'expliqua pas trop pourquoi, se contentant d'ajouter que depuis, elle essayait d'apprendre à cuisiné, elle avait étés si sûr de voir apparaître Uryû qu'elle voulait apprendre à faire de beau petit plat ...

Elle ne devait pas s'avoir qu'un plat n'était pas une patisserie, en ouvrant le frigot, il avait découvert tout un tas de gâteau et elle avait dit que Lana en prenait souvent, d'ailleurs, les fracciones d'Hallibel ainsi que Lilinette aussi venait de temps en temps en réclamer, ils ne devaient pas avoir droit à des gâteau souvent. C'était tout de même étonnant de découvrire qu'un bon nombre d'arrancar féminin de Hueco Mundo avec une possition forte ... Etaient friantent de gâteau ...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, empêchant la jeune fille de continué la suite de sa continue et Erwan se releva pour aller ouvrire, Uryû remonta ses lunettes sur son nez tandis que la fillette lui apporter une assiette de crêpe avec quelques pot de diverse confiture et même un pot de nutela avec de la chanty, le tout poser sur un plateau qu'elle posa sur la table basse.

Une conversation venait de débuter entre Erwan et quelqu'un, mais Rita attirer toute l'attention, lui demandant ce qu'il voulait sur sa crêpe, lui demandant si c'était bon, s'aggitant sans cesse, elle était toute exitée à l'idée de voir Uryû ici et ne cessait d'avoué qu'elle n'avait pas éspérer le voir si vite rejoindre leurs rang.

Quelqu'un aggripa soudainement Uryû, l'enlaçant en riant.

- Le Quincy ! Chantonna une voix à son oreille. Je tiens mon précieux Quincy !

- Hé, Habama ! Ronchonna Rita qui commença a sortir ses poings, frappant les bras. Lâche le ! Lâche le !

- Et si je refuse, tu va faire quoi ? Rigola la voix. Tu va sortir ton arme et me terrasser ?

L'arrancar semblait pleine de ressources et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle utilisa une arme bien plus redoutable que son petit katana : ses petites dents se plantèrent dans le bras du jeune homme qui ressera son entrainte sur Uryû, celui ci se demandait toujours comment il devait agir.

- Même pas mal ! Mentit l'homme. Ha ... Ha ... Ha ... Aie aie aie !

Les bras relachèrent Uryû qui put se retourner ... Son aggresseur était un jeune homme avec des cheveux très court et d'une couleur orangé très particulière, de taille normal, il avait des yeux verts souvent dissimuler sous ses cheveux qui semblaient très rebels, son masque était sur son coup et en faisait le tour, il était vétus d'un kimono ... Et Erwan le tenait par l'oreille.

- Taisuru, s'il te plait, apprend a tenir en laisse ton Fraccion ! Lâcha Erwan qui semblait exaspérait par le dit fraccion.

- Désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se jette sur le Quincy. Assura Taisuru en riant. J'imaginé qu'il tenterait le coup avec une des deux humaines ...

- Mais lui, il es trop trop trop mignon ! Protesta Habama. Regarde, regard ! Avec son petit aire indignier ! Erwan ! Si tu continu a tirer, mon oreille, elle va partir !

Le quinta relacha le fraccion qui resta calme quelques secondes ... Mais vraiment quelques secondes car la seconde d'après, il essayait de passer par dessus le fauteuille pour enlacé Uryû, celui ci l'esquiva, se levant et s'écartant rapidement quand à Rita, elle réagit en lui envoyant son pied dans sa figure. Le pauvre fraccion se laissa retomber sur le sol en se tenant le visage.

- Mais pourquoi ? Lâcha t il tristement.

- Habama, si tu recommence, je te promet que je serais moins gentil que Rita ... Prévint Erwan.

- Mais mais mais, je veux pas le tuer ! Assura le fraccion en se relevant péniblement. Je veux juste une nuit d'amour avec lui !

Rita lâcha un petit cris et monta sur le canapé pour lui sauter sur le dos, s'aggripant farouchement à lui, lui martellant le dos de son poing.

- Espéce de pauvre pervers dégénérer ! Cria t elle fortement. Touche pas a Uryû ! Méchant, Rita te laissera pas faire !

Les deux espada regardait la petite scène en haussant les sourcils et Uryû se demanda ce qui ce passait exactement, il avait du mal a qualifié le comportement des arrancars, ils étaient véritablement semblable aux êtres humains ... Possédant tous une personnalitée bien particulière, bien souvent surprenante, mais ... C'était des personnalités ... La Soul Society leurs avaient dit qu'ils étaient dangereux et très violent ... Ce n'était pas toujours le cas ...

Habama chuta sur le ventre, Rita lâchant un petit crit de peur, elle s'assit ensuite sur l'arrancar, croissant les bras, bien décidé a ne pas le laisser faire et le pauvre jeune homme aggrippa le bas du pantalon d'Uryû, la mine triste.

- Dit lui que tu veux de moi ! Dit il soudainement.

- Ce n'es pas le cas ... Avoua franchement le Quincy.

- Quoi ? S'exclama t il outré. Mais pourtant, toutes les filles veulent de moi ! ...

- Je ne suis pas une fille ! Protesta Uryû en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ha bon ? ...

Habama le fixa quelques instants, les deux Espada c'étaient désintéresser de leurs cas et était aller dans la salle d'entrainement pour discuter, une discution à laquel Uryû ne préta aucune attention : il n'était pas là pour espionné, mais pour se faire des alliés, il devait donc attendre qu'on ai confiance au autre et même apprendre à faire confiance en ses êtres ...

Croissant les bras sur son torse, il regarda le fraccion du noventa en fronçant les sourcils. Le jeune homme fixait toujours Uryû ... En le regardant comme ça, le Quincy se dit qu'il avait en face de lui un bien étrange personnage, d'ailleurs, celui ci sourit soudainement.

- Je sais comment le faire avec des garçons ! Assura t il. Lana ma montrer des livres qui explique comment ils font !

Rita dégaga rapidement le plateau sur la table et entreprise d'assommer le pauvre fraccion sous ses maigres coups.

- Mais pourquoi tu me tape ? Demanda la pauvre victime.

- Oui, il a raison. Déclara soudainement Uryû en prenant le plateau. Tu ne tape pas asser fort, laisse moi faire !

- Mais, j'ai rien fait ! Protesta le fraccion de Taisuru. Je te propose juste d'oublié !

Uryû haussa les sourcils, fixant l'inconnu en se demandant de quoi il parlait, il suspendit son geste, secouant doucement la tête avant de reposser le plateau sur la table, se disant qu'il vallait mieux l'ignorer que de faire quoi que se soit d'autre et il se rassit sur le fauteuille.

- Aaron m'a dit que je lui ressemblais ! Expliqua Habama. Il m'a dit que je pourrais peut être t'aider à l'oublié ...

- De quoi tu parle ? S'énerva Rita en martellant le dos de ses petits poing. Arrête de dire des trucs que Rita comprend pas !

- Je suis un arrancar battus ! Gémis Habama. Je vais me plaindre à Tousen ! Je vais fonder une association de défense des arrancars battus ! Vous allez voir, bientôt, se sera un crime de s'attaquer à de faible arrancar sans Espada !

- Rita t'a poser une question ! S'énerva t elle.

- Aaron, il m'a dit qu'il faillait que j'aide le Quincy a oublié le shinigami roux ! Expliqua t il avec patience. Je suis donc aller voir Lana pour qu'elle me montre des livres sur les relations entre deux mâles, et je veux essayer !

Il avait la tête d'un petit garçon capricieu et taper du poing. C'était incroyable, impossible ! Comment un homme pouvait il être parler aussi ouvertement d'une chose aussi importante ? Ce gas était ... Epuissant ! Croissant les jambes, il se frotta le frond de dépit et l'arrancar aggrippa une nouvelle foi le bas de son pantalon, l'arrancar ne semblait toujours pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire et ne devait pas se rendre compte de la stupidité de la chose ...

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. Déclara froidement Uryû. Je ne suis pas intéressé par les "mâles" ...

- Menteur ! S'exclama Habama. Je parle du shinigami que Aaron a blessé ! Celui qui aurait les cheveux encore plus flambant que moi ! Tu a le coeur qui se brisse a chaque foi que tu pense à lui ! Regarde Rita ! Regarde !

Rita le regarder d'un aire étrange, son doigt poser contre sa petite bouche rosé et les sourcils relevé ... Ils n'allaient vraiment pas bien ses deux là ! Ils se tournaient vraiment des films ! Lui ? Avec Renji ! Se relevant, une colère profonde envahis le jeune homme qui s'éloigna, faisant les cents pas.

- Ce n'es pas vrais ! Ripposta t il. C'est impossible ! On es deux hommes et c'est un shinigami, qui plus es !

- Mais tu l'aime ! Lâcha Habama, sûr de ses paroles.

- Je ne l'aime pas ! Où tu va chercher des idioties pareilles ? Comment peut tu être aussi sûr de toi ? Tu ne me connais même pas !

- Je ne te connais pas, mais Aaron lis dans les esprits et les coeurs ! Il a vus ton coeur qui se déchirait ! Faut le soignier !

- Mon coeur ne se déchire pas ! Répliqua en colère Uryû. Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Pourquoi tu t'énerve si je dis pas la véritée ? ...

Uryû fut frapper par cette simple remarque ... C'était pourtant vrais : pourquoi est ce qu'il s'énervait à ce point ? Ce qu'il disait n'avait pas de sens, mais alors, pourquoi fallait il qu'il le prenne comme cela ? Lui habituellement si calme ... Toute ses idioties ! C'était pas possible ...

Son coeur lui faisait mal ... Affreusement mal, il donnait l'impression de se déchirer petit a petit, de se brisser comme un verre se brise en touchant le sol ... Aggrippant sa poitrine, il rejetta se sentiment de souffrance qui l'envahis soudainement et chercha a le nier : ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de Renji, c'était impossible ... Renji était un Shinigami ... Fort et puissant au caractére si ... Impossant ...

La douleur fut si intense qu'il aurait voulut pouvoir s'arracher ce coeur inutile et traitre, possant ses mains contre son torse, il sentit ce sentiment s'intensifier de plus en plus tandis commençait à se perdre. Il eu envie de pleurer, mais refussa de laisser le flot de larme traverser la frontière de ses paupiéres, essayant de garder tout cela pour lui.

Quelqu'un le saissit, l'enlaçant fortement comme pour ne pas le voir s'évaporrer.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te voir souffrire ! Assura Habama. Je ne me doutais pas que les sentiments qu'éprouvaient les humains puissent être aussi fort ...

Il sentit une petite pression sur un de ses bras et en baissant le regard, il découvrit le visage inquiet de Rita.

- Uryû, si tu te perd, tu deviendra un Hollow. Avoua t elle franchement.

- Ce ne serait pas si grave si j'en deviens un ... Assura t il.

- Si, tu perdra ton coeur et tu ne pourra plus jamais aimer comme avant ! Dit elle tristement. Le coeur es la seule chose qu'aucun arrancar ne puisse pleinement possédait ... C'est ce qui te différencie encore de nous ...

- Mais, vous pouvez ressentir de l'amour ! ... De l'amitié ...

- De l'amitié, de l'attachement, mais pas de l'Amour ! Pas comme vous vous pouvez le ressentir, ce sentiment, en nous changant en Hollow, nous l'avons sacrifier ...

Ce qu'elle racontait là n'avait pas de sens ... Certes, les Hollow ne pouvaient peut être pas ressentir de sentiment telle que de l'amour, leurs seuls buts étant de manger des âmes encore et encore, mais les arrancars ? ... Les arrancars étaient semblables aux shinigamis ... Et ceux ci éprouvaient des sentiments pareilles et les vizard aussi semblait pourvus de ce genre de sentiment, non ? ...

- Pedazo ... Murmura Uryû en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Pedazo es amoureu de Grimmjow !

Rita haussa les sourcils, elle parut surprise par cette nouvelle et en relacha Uryû, Habama aussi le relacha pour se mettre en face de lui, l'écoutant avec attention. Il semblait très intéressait par les paroles du jeune homme.

- Il es redevenus un humain. Fit remarquer Habama.

- Et Grimmjow ? Argumenta Uryû.

- Grimmjow ne ressens peut être que de l'attirance pour lui, non ?

- Si ce n'était que ça, il ne lui aurait pas sauver la vie ! Il se serait contenter de venir le chercher sans se soucier dans quel état ! ...

- Alors, tu crois que les Arrancars peuvent ressentir des émotions ?

- Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis pérsuader !

- Mais là n'était pas la question de toute façon ! Répliqua soudainement Habama avant de s'aggriper soudainement à Uryû. Je veux te cajoler ! Te faire oublier ta tristesse ! Te faire l'amour comme une bête et ...

Il fut assommer par une petite Rita qui avait sortis l'artillerie lourde : une poêlle ! Arme redoutable qui fit tombé le fraccion au sol.

- Mais pourquoi tu me tape ? Lâcha t il, la larme à l'oeil. J'ai rien fait !

- Rita ne te laissera pas toucher à Uryû ! Assura la fillette arrancar.

- Erwan, tu ne peu pas apprendre les bonnes manières à ta petite fraccion ? Demanda Taisuru moqueur.

- Si tu castre ton fraccion. Ripposta Erwan en remontant ses lunettes.

Les deux Espada étaient revenus, Taisuru se rapprocha pour attrapper son fraccion par le col de son kimono et le remettre sur pied, le jeune arrancar protesta farouchement, mais fini par croisser les bras en prenant un aire boudeur.

- Bon, ça a été un plaisir de parler avec toi ! Assura Taisuru en tirant son fraccion vers la porte.

- Attend, maître, j'ai pas encore put draguer mon beau petit Quincy ! Déclara le fraccion qui tendait les mains vers Uryû. Je reviendrais bel homme ! Je te ferais miens et tu ne pourra plus te passer de moi et ...

Son maître l'assomma d'un coup bien placer. Il se tourna vers les jeunes gens qui l'observaient tous l'oeil critique.

- Ne faite pas attention, il ne se rend pas compte à quel point il peu semblait idiot à sortir de pareille ânerie ! Déclara t il en ouvrant la porte. Le pire, c'est qu'une tonne de femelle tombe dans le piége !

Ils disparurent alors, refermant la porte et Uryû ne put s'empêché de soupirer, épuissait en quelques instants par un jeune homme qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer ! Comment pouvait on être aussi épuissant ? Il se sentait littéralement vider et retomba lourdement sur le fauteuille, se prenant la tête entre ses mains tremblante. Il se sentait fatiguer et vider de toutes son énergies sans comprendre pourquoi, il avait beau essayé de se défaire de tout ses sentiments qui le brisait petit a petit ...

Rita s'assit à ses cotés, possant sa tête contre son épaule, toujours aussi soucieuse pour son état, elle frotta sa joue contre l'épaule et il réussit à se sortir de ses sombres pensées, se relevant légérement pour pouvoir la regarder. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

- Ca va, ne t'inquiéte pas. Assura t il en souriant.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. Déclara soudainement Erwan. Il semblerait que certaine personne vous veulent du mal a toi et a tes amis.

- Pardon ?

- Les Fracciones de Culpa on essayé de s'en prendre à ton ami, l'humaine. Avoua t il en prenant lui aussi place sur le fauteuille. Ils ont essayés de l'engager dans un combat et si Starrk n'était pas intervenus, ils l'auraient sans doute tué ...

- Vous la sous estimez ! Elle n'es pas si faible que ça ...

- Je ne sais pas, je ne préférerais pas le savoir ! Si tu rencontre un des fracciones de Culpa, ne fait rien qui pourrait te faire prendre des risques.

- Rita protégera Uryû ! Assura la fraccion.

- Non, je ne préfére pas, tu es une arrancar, s'ils vous attaquent, viens me chercher, Uryû pourra utiliser le Hirenkyaku pour esquiver un temps ses adversaires ... Ne frappe jamais tes adversaires, ils diront que c'est toi qui a commençait ... Et cela pourrait devenir très dangereux pour toi ...

- Je comprend, je tâcherais de tout faire pour rester aussi discret que possible ! ...

Uryû se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuille, il avait emmaganiser bien trop d'information et n'en pouvait plus, la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus forte ...

Renji, était il possible qu'il soit amoureux de lui ? Son ennemi ? C'était impossible, impensable ! C'était un homme et un shinigami en plus ... Toujours les mêmes arguments ... Ne pouvait il pas en trouver de nouveau ? Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'en trouver tandis que Rita et Erwan entamer une conversation sur les crêpes, il ne les suivaient plus, essayant de se trouvait d'autre raison qui aurait put prouvé son indifférence ...

Il n'en trouva pas, il avait beau essayer de trouver des raisons, il n'en trouvait aucune et au contraire, il repensait a tout ce qu'avait fait Renji pour lui, son soutient pendant leurs combats contre Szayel, son aide, le fait qu'il se sacrifie pour affaiblire l'Espada, le fait qu'il se soit mit en colère lorsqu'il l'avait crut mort ... Son attention constante, son regard qui c'était constament posé sur lui, cherchant le pardon ... Il ne lui avait même pas accorder ... Alors que Renji n'était pas responsable de la chose ... Il était née bien après l'extérmination des Quincy ...

Ha, non, il ne lui avait pas accorder par ce qu'il était un shinigami, mais par ce qu'a ce moment là, Uryû savait déjà qu'il partirait ... Renji et lui devraient se pardonnaient tout les deux quelques choses ... Pourvus qu'ils puissent se revoir une foi, rien qu'une foi.

- Uryû, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. Conseilla Erwan. Tu emmaganise trop d'énergie spirituel ... Tu va être souvent fatiguer ici ...

- Rita avait fait des crêpes ... Protesta le jeune homme.

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, je veillerais à ce qu'elles ne s'enfuient pas toutes dans le ventre des femelles arrancars !

Le jeune homme regarda l'Espada charger de sa surveillance et se rendit compte que c'était belle es bien un ordre. Uryû fini par abandonner et se releva pour aller vers la chambre qu'il partagait avec Rita, il se doutait déjà que sa nuit risquait d'être fort agiter ...

* * *

Orihime marchait derrière Ulquiorra, fixant son dos avec intensité, le suivant sans hésitation a travers les murs de Hueco Mundo. Ce matin même, il était venus la réveillée dans son lit pour lui annonçait qu'elle devrait soignier quelques arrancars, ceux ci semblaient avoir rencontrer quelques habitants du Soul Society. Ceux ci semblaient se rapprocher du nouvel emplacement du château d'Aizen et il lui avait avoué qu'ils risquaient de mené une bataille très prochainement ...

Est ce qu'elle craignait cet affrontement ? Elle n'en était pas tout à fait sûre, en réalité, elle pensait plutôt que le problème venait dut fait qu'elle avait peur pour des personnes particulières ... Elle craignait fortement pour Ulquiorra ... Oui, elle avait bien comprit qu'il serait envoyée au front cette foi ci et elle avait peur pour lui et peur pour Grimmjow aussi, sachant à quel point il était important pour Pedazo ... Et elle craignait pour Renji ...

Ils arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie et elle sentit l'appréhension des arrancars présent, mais ils ne manifestèrent aucune aggressivités, pas un seul instant, aucun ne protestèrent non plus, certain grognèrent légérement, mais baissait le regard en se laissant faire et même si son pouvoir était déroutant pour bien des personnes présentes, personne n'en dit un seul mot.

Elle alla aussi vite que possible, reconnaissant les marques de certain de ses amis, ainsi, elle reconnut les blessures que Ichigo provoquer, d'autre venant plutôt de Rukia et ainsi de suite et elle se demanda si ses amis épargniés les arrancars en espérant leurs envoyés un message à eux qui les avaient trahis où si c'était une menace envoyer aux arrancars directements ...

- Est ce qu'il y a des pertes ? Demanda t elle en se tournant vers Ulquiorra.

- Oui. Confirma simplement l'arrancar.

- Est ce que c'est à cause de nous ?

- Oui ...

Elle soupira doucement et voulut reprendre son travail, mais l'Espada attrappa sa mains, attirant son attention.

- Pourquoi pose tu cette question ? Demanda t il de sa voix si froide. Tu es heureuse de les voirs revenir ?

- Non, tu te trompe, je ne suis pas heureuse, au contraire, je suis triste.

- Ne devrais tu pas être heureuse de voir tes amis croire encore en toi, malgrès cette trahison ?

- J'ai décidé d'être des votres, quoi qu'en pensent les arrancars, j'ai décidé de suivre celui que tu suivrait et où que tu aille ... Ces "amis" son maintenant mes "ennemis" et même si je réprouve le fait de devoir me battre contre eux, si je dois le faire, je le ferrais ...

Il la relacha et elle put reprendre son travail, l'arrancar qu'elle soigniait la fixa étrangement, les sourcils relever, il possédait de long cheveux noir et d'étrange yeux rouges, son masque passer sur son torse, c'était une machoir irrégulière quand au trou, il se situer sur la gorge. Il fixait étrangement la jeune fille et elle se sentit rougir bien malgrès elle sous se regard inquisiteur, elle avait l'impression d'être soudainement épier par cet être là, son regard étrangement rouge avait quelque chose de persant ...

Lorsqu'elle eu fini, elle tenta de se dépécher pour aller vers quelqu'un d'autre, mais l'arrancar lui attrappa le poigniet. Elle se crispa inconciament, mais déjà la pression c'était relacher et en se retournant, elle vit Ulquiorra qui broyer à moitier la mains de l'inconnu.

- Ulquiorra ? Lâcha surprise Orihime.

- Personne ne doit poser la mains sur toi ! Expliqua t il froidement.

- Je ne voulais pas lui faire le moindre mal ! Assura l'arrancar, sa voix étrangement brisser. Je voulais juste la remercier !

Orihime s'inclina légérement tout en disant :

- Je n'effectus que le travail que m'a confier le Seigneur Aizen, ce fut un plaisir pour moi !

Elle se détourna et alla voir un autre arrancar, espérant qu'Ulquiorra le relâcherait pour la suivre et ce fut le cas, elle sentit son énergie spirituel la suivre et elle ne put s'empêché de sourire, s'activant à soignier avec plus d'enthousiasme les arrancars suivants. Elle se rendit vite compte que son sourire dérouter certain des arrancars, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêché d'être optimiste, même si le fait qu'Ulquiorra devait la protéger n'était que son devoir, elle était heureuse de le savoir proche d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle eux fini, elle se tourna vers Ulquiorra, épuissée, elle devait se l'avoué : elle avait trop déployer le bouclier des cieux es éspérait pouvoir se reposser dans une chambres. Il frolla son bras, la guidant doucement jusqu'à la sortie et elle s'executa, se demandant si elle pourrait se contenté de ce genre de "relation", il était son protecteur et rien de plus, rien que son protecteur ...

- La petite princesse es sortie de sa chambre ? Ricana soudainement quelqu'un.

En relevant le visage, Orihime découvrit celui de Culpa à a peine quelques centimètres du siens, elle sembla vouloir se rapprocher, mais un mur se dressa entre eux deux, un mur qui aurait put paraître insignifiant et qui, pourtant, n'était autre qu'Ulquiorra Shiffer. Qui oserait défier un Espada telle que lui ? Il fallait être fou.

- Hé, ne t'inquiéte pas, je ne voulais pas la tuer ! Ricana méchament l'Espada. Je voulais juste entamer une conversation avec elle ...

- N'aurais tu pas des choses plus importante à faire que d'importuner Orihime pendant son travail ? Répliqua séchement le Cuarta.

- Mais, c'est que tu la protége la petite ! Tu en devient pathètique !

- Je le suis probablement moins que toi, Culpa. Je t'imaginais plus entrain de courire après les Espada Mâle qu'après une Humaine ...

L'arrancar fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, reportant son attention vers la jeune fille, elle tenta de contourner le Cuarta et tandis la mains vers Orihime qui se recula d'un pas, son instinct lui criant de partir vite. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas le regard de Culpa, ce regard de prédateur près à ce jeter sur elle pour la démembrer lentement et la dévorer ....

Ulquiorra aggrippa la mains et sembla pointé son doigts vers le torse, un doigts qui s'illumina, menaçant d'envoyé un celo dans sa jolie poitrine dévoilé. Elle grimaça et tenta de retirer sa mains, mais il semblait la maintenir fermement.

- Je ne te le répéterais pas deux fois, Culpa, si tu approche d'Orihime, je te tue. Menaça t il de sa voix si inexpressif.

Il la relâcha enfin et elle s'écarta, grimaçant de rage, lui donnant un aire encore plus terrifiant qu'a son habitude, elle lui lança un regard terrifiant mais semblait bien avoir comprit la menace. Finalement, un étrange sourire apparus sur ses lèvres, elle semblait avoir trouvée quelque chose d'autre pour se venger et repartis tout simplement, les abandonnants tout les deux.

Orihime sentit une grande tension l'envahir, en oubliant presque de respirer, chose qu'elle réussis à faire lorsqu'elle sentit la mains de celui qu'elle aimait l'aggripper au bras, resserrant étrangement sa mains et allant jusqu'à lui faire mal. Elle lâcha un petit cris de surprise et il la relâcha instantanément, la fixant de son regard vert.

- Désolé. Murmura t elle lentement, possant ses mains contre sa poitrine.

- Ce n'es pas à toi de t'excuser. Fit il remarquer.

- Pourquoi est elle comme cela ?

- Tu es un danger pour elle et tu n'es pas la seule.

- Un danger ?

- Tu es une femelle et tu es très belle, cela lui suffit.

Une femelle et ... Très belle ? Elle ne put s'empêché de rougir, ne sachant s'il exprimait son propre opinion quand à son sujet où bien s'il parlait de l'opinion que d'autre lui aurait donner ... Elle ne c'était jamais imaginé l'entendre dire de telle paroles.

- Il y a beaucoup de Mâle cher les Espada, Culpa pense qu'en se les appropriant, elle pourrait augmenté sa puissance au sein de l'Espada, elle cherche dont à les séduires en utilisant tout les moyens possibles. Le seul but de Culpa et de ses fracciones sont de devenir plus puissant.

- Je ne suis pas un si grand danger que ça alors. Assurra la jeune fille. Je ne suis qu'une adolescente et ...

- Tu es une femme. Le coupa Ulquiorra. Tu possède des pouvoirs qui te protége, qui te rend extrémement importante aux yeux du Seigneur Aizen, tu jouis de sa protection et de ce fait, la plupart des Espada te protége. Elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas t'abattre, mais elle essayera quand même ... De toute façon, tu n'es pas la seule a représenté un danger dans ses projets de séduction ...

Elle le regarda sans comprendre ses paroles jusqu'a se souvenir de Pedazo et elle ne put s'empêché d'éprouvé de la peur intense ... Pedazo aimait Grimmjow et celui ci ne semblait pas tout à fait indifférent au charme du jeune homme, au contraire, et si ce que disait Ulquiorra était vrais ...

- Pedazo, il ne doit pas subir de trop forte émotion ! Avoua t elle avec peur.

- On sait. Assura Ulquiorra. Nous somme au courant de tout ce qui c'est passé sur Terre.

Elle haussa les sourcils et il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose d'autre, il attrappa ses épaules pour l'entrainer hors de la piéce, la forçant à le suivre a travers les couloirs, reprenant la direction des appartements du Cuarta.

- Pedazo ne risque rien ! Assura Ulquiorra. Pas plus que tes autres amis, Uryû jouis de la protection du Quinta, Culpa veut le séduire, elle ne tentera rien contre le Quincy à moins de vouloir réduire à néant ses efforts quand à Tatsuki, avec Hallibel et Starrk, elle ne risque rien du tout ...

- Ils sont tellement nombreux ... Avoua troublé la jeune fille. Je ne comprend pas ...

- Pour comprendre, je ne peu pas aider. Je crois que chacun a sut séduire avec sa personnalitée. Tatsuki a frapper Starrk.

- Quoi ?

- Il c'est interposser entre elle et un fraccion de Culpa ... Et c'est pris le coup ... Quand a Pedazo, Grimmjow le matient enfermer dans sa chambre, refusant l'accés à quiconque et ne sortant pas sans lui ... Aucun de tes amis ne risque quoi que se soit dans ses conditions ...

Orihime ne c'était jamais attendus à ce qu'autant de personne ne veille sur eux, cela lui semblait suréaliste en réalité ... Des humains à Hueco Mundo étaient protégés bien plus que nécessaire, c'était ironique et en même temps ... Elle ne savait comment qualifier ce qu'elle resentait, en tout les cas, elle était rassurée et soupira de bien être.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement d'Ulquiorra et il se tourna vers elle, la fixant en penchant légérement la tête sur le coté.

- Je voulais te demandais : est ce qui te manque quelque chose ? Demanda t il.

Elle fut surprise par cette question. Ulquiorra regarda la jeune fille et ils s'observèrent mutuellement pendant plusieurs instants avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard de géne, rougissant soudainement.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas qu'il me manque quoi que se soit ...

- Dit moi s'il te manque quelque chose. J'essayerais de te le donner.

Orihime fut emplis d'éspoir et elle eu envie de dire "ton amour", mais elle se tue, aquiesçant simplement d'un mouvement de tête ...


	8. Chapitre 7 : A Soul Society

**Couples : **Ulquiorra +Orihime, Uryû + Renji (Petit avancement ?), Grimmjow + Pedazo (_ Les méchants !), Aizen X Gin, Tatsuki + Starrk (qui l'attendais celui ci ? =3) D'autre couples a venir, si si, je vous jures (Vous voulez des indices ? Et bah non ! =p)

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf les nouveaux, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan, Rita, Culpa et ses fracciones, Toisuru et son fracion sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **Ma (Risque de Lemon, d'Hentai et de Yuri ... Je fais dans tout ! Vous êtes prévenus ! )

**Note d'Axel : **Ha, tient, si, je peu dire un truc : j'éspére que les trois nouveaux capitaines vous plairons ! N'hésitez pas a donner vos impressions à leurs sujets ! =3

* * *

Byakuya marchait lentement vers l'hôpital du Gotei 13, Yamamoto lui avait envoyé un papillon de l'enfer ce matin et avait convoquer tout les capitaines et les vices capitaines à ce joindre à la réunions qui semblait être très importante. Il était venus pour chercher Renji qui, malgrès son retour au sein du Soul Society, n'avait pas fait de rapport à son supérieur. Le capitaine de la sixième division ne se souciait pas réellement de ce manque d'empressement pour écrire le rapport, au contraire, c'était bien qu'il agissa de la sorte, on était sûr que ce fut bien lui, mais son état psychologique semblait avoir été abattus par quelque chose.

En arrivant à l'hôpital, Unohana l'acceuillie et elle lui avoua, un peu géner, que Renji n'était pas à sa charge ni a la charge d'aucun membre de la quatrième division, elle avoua que Kurotsuchi lui avait demandé l'aide de Hanatarou Yamada, mais que depuis, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle, ni d'Abarai, ni même de Yamada et elle semblait s'en soucier.

- Ils sont tout les deux à la douvième division ? Demanda Byakuya.

Elle aquiesça d'un petit signe de tête et il se tourna, prenant la direction des lieux où se trouvaient son vice capitaine.

- Et la réunion ? Demanda t elle inquiéte. Elle va bientôt débuté.

- Je serais un peu en retard, mais je viendrais avec Abarai. Avoua Byakuya sans un regard vers la jeune femme.

De toute façon, il se doutait un peu de quoi porter la réunion en question, cela devait s'agir de la trahison d'Orihime Inoue et des deux humains, Uryû Ishida et Tatsuki Arisawa. Le capitaine n'avait jamais entendus parler de l'humaine par qui que se soit, mais il semblait qu'elle était une amie de Kurosaki et Inoue, une humaine redoutable qui avait suivit l'entrainement de Yoruichi ...

Yoruichi, entrainé une humaine, c'était un comble pour beaucoup de monde a la Soul Society, mais pour Byakuya, ce n'était qu'une nouvelle exentricité de la jeune femme qui devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. La Soul Society était débité par le comportement de l'ancienne Capitaine de la seconde division et cela se comprennait : ils n'avaient plus le moindre contrôle sur cette femme qui semblait n'en faire qu'à sa tête et pourtant, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui savait si elle n'en faisait à sa tête ou pas, c'était bien Byakuya ...

Elle l'avait aussi prise sous son aile, le forçant à utiliser son Shunpo en présentant cela comme un jeu pour le perfectionner, l'aidant même a trouver la voix pour atteindre le Bankai, elle et Urahara lui avaient appris un tas de chose avant qu'ils ne doivent fuir le monde des morts plusieurs centaines d'annés auparavant ... En y repensant, Byakuya en voulait toujours au dirigeant de ne pas avoir mené d'enquête et de les avoir présumer coupable de ce pour quoi on les accuser ... On ne leurs avaient même pas donner la chance de s'expliquer ...

Il s'arrêta et releva le regard, se trouvant devant le lieu où ils avaient tous pus voir le faux cadavre d'Aizen Sosuke, l'ancien capitaine de la cinquiéme division qui semblait vouloir les poussés dans leurs dernier retranchement. Si seulement quelqu'un c'était rendus compte de la supercherie à ce moment là, peut être auraient ils put empêché tout ses malheurs de s'abattre sur eux. Prenant appuis sur la rembarde, il fixa avec intensité le trou où avait été planter le zanpakuto d'Aizen ... Pourquoi ... Pourquoi donc personne n'avait il remarquait ça ? Tout le monde était tomber dans le subterfuge, tout le monde avait courut dedans et personne ne c'était attendus à ce genre de traitrise ... Lui même n'y avait pas crus ... Lui même avait crus que Gin Ichimaru était l'assasin alors qu'il n'y avait pas eu de crime.

* * *

La tâche de sang était encore bien visible, semblant continué de couler jusqu'au planche, rougissant ce mur habituellement immaculé et beaucoup de monde cessait de passer par là, cette tâche effrayant trop, elle était la preuve d'un crime impardonnable, un crime sans nom ! Quelqu'un avait tuer le Capitaine de la cinquième division et cette personne devrait répondre de cet acte !

Le noble se stoppa, fixant la tâche de sang ... Se souvenant de ce qu'Hitsugaya lui avait dit le matin même, celui ci était pérsuader que c'était le capitaine Ichimaru qui avait exécuté Aizen, il avait avoué ne pas avoir de preuve, mais était sûr qu'Aizen soupçonnait Ichimaru de quelque chose. Il avait ensuite demandait à Kuchiki de rester très prudent et de ne jamais rester seul trop longtemps avec le capitaine de la troisième division ... Pourtant ...

Byakuya ne c'était pas rendus compte de la présence d'Ichimaru, il ne c'était pas attendus à le rencontrer ici en tout cas.

- Que faites vous là ? Demanda t il de sa voix moqueuse. Vous aussi, vous allez enquêtés sur la mort d'Aizen ?

Instinctivement, la mains du noble c'était posé sur le manche de son zanpakuto et Ichimaru, sentant sûrement le danger, avait aggripé la mains, la stoppant dans son mouvement de dégaillement. Le regard glacé de Byakuya c'était planté dans le regard plus amusé de l'albinos qui souriait.

- Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Assura t il avec ironie. Je n'ai commis aucun crime, je peu vous l'assurez.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui ce dit. Avoua séchement Byakuya.

Tout le monde en parler et tout le monde avait trouvé étrange l'hatitude du capitaine de la troisième division : son arriver nonchalente sur les lieux du crime, son sourire ironique et amusé et sa façon de présenté les choses. Tout le monde en avait parlé et tout le monde continué d'en parler, murmurant sur le passage de cet homme qu'on avait apprit en craindre en moins d'une journée, le qualifiant de traitre, de faux jetons ... Oser s'en prendre à l'homme qui lui avait tout appris et qui avait l'avait proposer au poste de Capitaine de la troisième division lorsque l'ancien était partis en retraitre ...

- Vous croyez au ragots ? S'étonna Gin en souriant avec tristesse. Je vous croyez moins hypoctrite que bien des hommes.

- J'aimerez croire que vous êtes innocents, mais tout es contre vous. Avoua le noble avec franchise. Votre attitude plus que les preuves matériels, vous ne semblez même pas choquer par cette pertes soudaine ...

- Pourquoi le serais je ? Demanda soudainement Gin. Si je mourrais demain, me pleureriez vous ?

Ichimaru avait relâcher la mains de Byakuya qui ne sortis cependant pas sa lame, il ne se sentait pas en danger et était persuader que si le capitaine avait voulut le tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis un petit moment déjà. Lui faisant face, le brun essaya de ne pas faire transparaître ses émotions du moment.

- Je suis au courant. Avoua t il franchement. Je sais que lorsque vous êtiez le vice capitaine d'Aizen, vous entreteniez une relation avec lui.

Le sourire d'Ichimaru l'avait totalement quitter pour laisser place à un aire étonner, il voulut dire quelque chose, mais Byakuya ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Il es inutile de nier, je vous ai entendus une foi. Avoua t il franchement. Je devais confier un document important à Aizen, mais vous étiez occupé alors je suis repartis et je suis revenus plus tard ...

Ce qu'il avait entendus avait été asser implicite : des gémissements de plaisir qui s'intensifier peu a peu, ceux d'Aizen se mélant à ceux d'Ichimaru ... Mais Byakuya avait mentit en sous entendant qu'il n'avait qu'entendus, il avait entrouvert la porte et avait vus l'albinos allonger sur le bureau tandis qu'Aizen lui dévorait le coup tout en remuant ses hanches ...

- Ho, je vois, c'est donc pour cela que vous m'évitiez à cette époque ? Demanda sournoissement Ichimaru.

- Pardon ? Répliqua séchement Byakuya.

- Vous êtes bien naïf de croire que nous ne vous avions pas remarquer ! Lâcha avec amusement l'albinos. Aizen trouvait cela adorable de vous voir rougir sur son passage quand à moi, je me demandais combien de temps vous mettriez à pouvoir m'approcher de nouveau ... Cela vous à dégoutez ?

Le capitaine de la sixième division n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation, il avait fait demi tour et avait reprit sa marche, mais une mains sûr avait aggripper son poigniet et Ichimaru le força à lui faire face, tirant sur la mains gantée.

- Ne m'en voulez pas, je ne peu pas m'empêché de vous taquinez ! Avoua amusé Ichimaru. J'aimerais tans vous voir offusquer par mes paroles, mais vous restez si inexpressif, qu'elles que soyent les paroles que je prononce, qu'elles que soyent les méchancetés que je vous lances et même lorsque je parle de votre soeurs condamnés, aucune émotions ne transparait sur votre visage figé ...

Byakuya garda le silence, se contentant de fixer cet homme qui lui paraissait comme un étrangé, lui si moqueur ... Lui si ironique ... Avec son éternel sourire de sournois ... Lui qui sentait le mensonge et la traitrise ... Pourquoi semblait il soudainement si sincére ?

- Me croyez vous coupable ? Demanda Ichimaru avec un petit sourire.

- Mettez vous à ma place. Répliqua le noble. Si vous l'aimiez, le fait de ne pas réagir devant son cadavre laisse sous entendre que vous l'avez tuer ... Si vous ne l'aimiez pas, le fait d'avoir coucher avec lui me laisse pensée que vous vous serviez de lui ... Dans tout les cas, vous êtes un coupable idéal, que devrais je pensé ?

- Que je suis innocent et que l'explication se trouve autre part.

- Si vous êtiez a ma place, vous ne diriez pas la même chose ...

- Si j'étais à votre place, je croirrais en vous. Assura Ichimaru qui attira la mains vers son visage, la caressant doucement de la seconde. Tout cela par ce que je sais à quel point vous êtes bon et loyal, Byakuya ... Tous simplement par ce que je sais à quel point vous êtes respectieux des règles et des lois ... Et tous simplement par ce que je vous aime ...

Les lèvres d'Ichimaru formirent un étrange sourire qui parut bien triste aux yeux de Byakuya et elles se glissèrent sur la mains, la frollant le temps qu'il la lui laissa, mais cela le troubla et il la tira vers lui, la collant le long de son corps, mais n'exquissa pas le moindre geste de recule, fixant le capitaine de la troisième division qui semblait s'être attendus à une telle réaction.

- Ne vous jouez pas de moi. Avertis le noble.

- Je ne joue pas. Assura Ichimaru. Qui pourrait resister à la plus belle fleur de la cour ?

- Je ne vous connais même pas ... Et vous ...

- Je vous ai assez observez pour vous connaître mieux que vous. Le coupa Ichimaru. Je ne vous mens pas ... Et je vous préviens : un jour, vous serez miens ...

Le regard d'Ichimaru changa brutalement, se faisant plus dure et plus sûr de lui, il donnait l'impression de vouloir se battre contre le noble et Byakuya se rendit compte qu'il était près à tout pour mettre ses paroles à execution. Une nouvelle foi, les mains de Byakuya se portèrent vers son zanpakuto, mais il n'eu pas besoin de le dégainer car il resentit la présence d'Hitsugaya qui semblait accourire dans leurs directions.

Celui ci ne tarda pas à apparaître et le noble se détendis tout de suite, relachant son arme pour ne pas les alarmés, Ichimaru ayant reprit un visage de sournois, il se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Ichimaru. Cracha celui ci avec dégoût.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya. Siffla l'albinos avec amusement. Comment allez vous ?

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de les fixers tour a tour, il semblait sur les nerfs et cela pouvait parfaitement se comprendre : Hinamori avait faillit se faire tuer en cherchant a venger Aizen ... Persuader qu'Ichimaru était le coupable ... Et depuis, il considérait Ichimaru comme un véritable danger ... Byakuya ne savait plus quoi pensée d'Ichimaru qui se tourner vers lui, son sourire mystèrieux.

- Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Déclara t il. Capitaine Hitsugaya ... Capitaine Kuchiki ...

L'homme s'avança, possant sa mains sur l'épaule du noble et ... La frolla doucement ... Comme une caresse ... Une envie ... La prise c'était d'abord fait forte et impossante pour se faire ensuite plus douce et subtile, glissant légérement sur l'épaule avant de la relacher ... Et il partit ...

- Il ne vous à pas menacé ? Demanda Hitsugaya d'un aire inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas. Avoua franchement Byakuya ...

* * *

Byakuya soupira doucement, se demandant depuis quand il était nostalgique, cette rencontre l'avait à l'époque troublé et lorsqu'on avait appris qu'Aizen n'était pas mort, le noble c'était demandé si Ichimaru n'avait pas essayer de lui faire comprendre, malheureusement, comment aurait il put le savoir ? Il avait été berner par l'illusion comme tout le monde, rien que d'y repenser, il se trouvait stupide de ne pas avoir chercher plus loin que le bout de son nez ...

- Capitaine Kuchiki. Appella Abarai.

Se tournant, le noble haussa un sourcils en regardant son vice capitaine qui se tenait au bras de Nemu pour se soutenir, Hanatarou proche de lui, surveillant l'état du roux dont les cheveux pendait le long de ses épaules. Il y avait aussi le capitaine Kurotsuchi et tout ses regards le fixait avec surprise.

- J'étais entrain de venir vous cherchez pour la réunion. Dit doucement Byakuya, s'avançant vers eux.

- Ha, fallait pas vous inquiétez, le Capitaine Kurotsuchi et la Vice Capitaine Kurotsuchi se sont proposés de m'y conduire, ça semble asser important.

- Votre état ne s'améliore pas ?

- Le cas d'Abarai es particulier. Avoua Kurotsuchi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je réussirais à le soignier.

Malgrès la réputation de l'homme, Byakuya crut en ses paroles, il était sincére ... Cela l'étonna et il se demanda pourquoi l'homme s'investisait autant quand cela concerner le shinigami roux. Peut être c'était il attaché à lui, tout simplement ... Mais cela ne regardait pas le brun qui décida de reprendre sa marche, se dirigeant cette foix vers la division un, il n'était cependant plus seul et dut admettre que le groupe qu'il formait méritait bien les haussement de sourcils des gens qui les voyait.

* * *

Il y eu quelques retardatèrent, mais les places furent presque toute combler et ils purent bientôt commencer la réunion. Tout le monde attendait en silence sous le regard attentifs de Yamamoto qui les observaient tous tour à tour, plus encore les membres de la sixième et de la onzième division qui semblaient troublé par quelques maux intérieur incompréhensible. Il faudrait peut être les voir tous à part, mais pour le moment, il avait plus important à faire ...

- Bien, j'aimerais clore rapidement cette réunion, nous manquon cruellement de temps. Déclara Yamamoto de sa voix caverneuse. Dans un premier temps, j'aimerais vous présentez les nouveaux capitaines qui ont été choisi pour les postes de la troisième, cinquième et neuvième division et ensuite, dans ...

- Attendez ! Le coupa Kenpachi. Vous avez nommez trois nouveaux capitaines ?

- Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de restez plus longtemps en sous effectifs, même si nous avons réussis à supprimer plusieurs des hauts gradés de l'armée d'Aizen, il semble qu'il puisse les remplacés rapidement, nous nous devons donc d'être aussi rapide et efficace que lui ... Dans un second temps, nous devront nous mettre en accords par rapport à un certain sujet ...

Tout le monde garda le silence, attendant la suite avec une certaine impatience.

- Messieurs, vous pouvez entré. Déclara Yamamoto.

Et les trois nouveaux capitaines pénétrèrent dans la piéce. Celui qui succéder à Aizen Sosuke n'était autre que Seigen Suzunami, un grand homme au cheveux rouge lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules, il portait l'habituelle tenu de capitaine du Gotei 13. Son visage habituellement triste ou nostalgique, semblait être devenus plus appaissait depuis sa nomination au poste de Capitain. Il avait été choisi en étant examiné par Shuisui Kyoraku, Jushiro Ukitake et Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai lui même ...

Le second, celui qui remplacerais Kaname Tousen, n'était autre qu'Hikaru Shuiro, un membre de cette famille qui appartenait a la grande noblesse, un gamin aux yeux de Yamamoto, mais quel gamin ! Des cheveux blond avec des méches violette partant dans tout les sens, il était de taille normal. Sa tenus de Shinigami ouverte sur le torse, il avait arracher les manches de la veste de capitaine, dévoilant ses bras musclés. Sur le bras droit était visible un tatouage aussi exuberrant que celui du vice capitaine Abarai, il avait ses yeux cacher derrière une paire de lunette de soleil et portait des gants en cuir noir. Son Zanpakuto trainé sur son épaule, hors de son foureau et son sourire était plein de provocation ... Lui n'avait pas dut subir l'examen, la chambre des 46 bureau de Chuo l'avait fait venir de loin et l'avait imposé dans les rang du Gotei 13 ...

Le dernier semblait être le plus étrange parmis les trois, d'ailleurs, dès son entrée car il s'emmella les pieds dans un bandage qui pendait de son bras et s'étalla sur le sol, grognant, il s'assit en se frottant la tête sous les ricanement de Shuiro ... Il avait un bien étrange aspect cet être là, ses cheveux noir partant en tout sens cascader le long de son dos, ses yeux verts en partis dissimuler par la tignasse de jais, il était très petit et ses vêtements étaient bien trop grand, il donnait également une impression de fragilité et Yamamoto ce dit que même Hitsugaya semblait bien plus terrifiant que lui ... De ses deux bras pendant des morceaux de bandage et il s'activa d'ailleurs à resserer celui qui lui avait causé une chute pour entré dans sa fonction.

- Quel ringard ! Ricana Shuiro. T'a besoin d'aide pour te relever ?

Le jeune homme, Hotaru Aikawa, n'avait pas eu besoin d'examin, tout comme son vis a vis, il avait trouvé des appuis particulier au sein des 46 bureau de Chuo, mais, contrairement à Shuiro, dont les membres étaient souvent décrit comme étant de puissant shinigami bien que discrète ses derniers décemie, il n'y avait aucune référence disponible à son sujet ... Il avait eu un coup de chance ...

- Aikawa ? S'exclama soudainement Kurotsuchi. Ils t'ont sortis de ta prison ?

Le jeune homme releva le visage vers le capitaine de la douzième division et se releva, souriant et se frottant la nuque.

- Ouais ! Lâcha t il en riant nerveusement. Sa me fait bizarre ! Mais j'suis content, j'suis comme toi : un capitaine !

- Tu sais ce qu'on doit faire ? Demanda curieusement Kurotsuchi.

- Botter le train à des monstres qu'on appelle Arrancar, c'est ça ?

Il se tourna vers tout le monde, un doigt poser sur sa bouche, comme s'il essayait de comprendre dans quoi il c'était fourré, il grimaça légérement.

- Dit, Mayuri, elle es où ma place ? Demanda t il en reportant son attention sur l'étrange homme.

Kurotsuchi montra la place qui se trouvé juste en face du vice capitaine Kira et le jeune homme alla s'y installer, trébuchant légérement sur les bords de ses vêtements, il se tourna vers l'assemblé qui avait l'oeil rivé sur lui et s'inclina légérement.

- Je suis heureux de faire partis des votres ! Déclara t il avant de s'installé.

- Tu a oublié de te présenté ! Fit remarquer Kurotsuchi.

- Ho, désolé ! Dit il en se relevant. Je m'appelle Hotaru Aikawa, on m'appelle Hota ou Taru, mais perso, je préfére Aikawa et ne vous amusez pas a m'appeller Aika, j'aime pas, sa fait trop prénom de fille et même si j'ai des cheveux long, je suis pas une fille ... J'aime pas l'eau et ...

- On ne te demande pas de nous racontez ta vis ! Le coupa Kurotsuchi mécontent.

Le jeune homme le regarda quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules et de s'installer, tout simplement.

- J'y crois pas, vous êtes tombez bien bas ici ! Déclara Hikaru en regardant de haut le jeune homme.

- Présentez vous et instalez vous. Déclara mécontent Yamamoto.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard dissimuler derrière ses sombres lunettes et haussa les épaules en soupirant bruillament.

- Hikaru Shuiro. Lâcha t il froidement avant de prendre place, devant Shuhai Hisagi.

- Seigen Suzunami. Dit lentement le jeune homme avant de prendre place devant Hinamori.

Il la salua rapidement et tous reportèrent leurs attentions vers le capitaine de la premiére division qui rencontra quelques regards réprobateur, lui même n'était pas satisfait de deux de ses nominations et plus il regarder les deux jeunes hommes, plus il se renforcer dans ses positions car Shuiro croisser les jambes, prenant des poses nonchalante en soupirant d'impatience tandis qu'Aikawa semblait rêveur ... Non, il l'était ... Bien installé, son regard était tourner vers un papillon de l'enfer qui trainé dans la salle.

- Les présentations étant faites, je voudrais maintenant parler du cas d'Orihime Inoue. Avoua le chef des armés. Cette jeune fille es devenus une ennemie en rejoingnant les rangs d'Aizen Sosuke. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de la laisser là bas trop longtemps, en effets, son pouvoir pourrais permettre d'accélérer le réveil du Hogyoku. Nous devons remettre la mains sur cette jeune fille au plus vite et si elle ne se rend, nous devront ...

- Mettre fin à ses jours ... Fini séchement Abarai.

Yamamoto haussa un sourcils vers le jeune homme qui ne le regarder même pas, mais sa mine grave laissait entendre qu'il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec les ordres qu'ils allaient resevoir et le commandant en chef des armées de la cour se demanda s'il ne devait pas le laisser ici pour la bataille qu'il allait préparé, ce disant qu'un vice capitaine en moins ...

- Pourquoi mettre fin a ses jours ? Demanda Aikawa en haussant les sourcils. On peu la capturée, non ?

- Si j'ai bien comprit, les gens là bas sont asser admiratifs envers ce Aizen ! Ricana Shuiro. Ils lui sont aveuglément fidèle et mourront volontier pour sa gloire ! Elle se rendra pas la meuf.

- Je suis sûr qu'on peu la forcée à nous suivre. Assura le jeune homme pensif.

- Ha ouais, et comment ? En lui proposant des sucettes ? Gamin, va ! Même si on la capture, elle pourrait bien retourner cher eux !

- Alors il suffit de lui couper les jambes ! Assura le jeune homme en aquiesçant farouchement. Elle ne pourra plus s'enfuir comme ça ...

C'est plusieurs visage choquer qui se tournèrent instantanément vers le jeune homme ... Le plus étrange était qu'il n'avait pas même changer d'expression et celui ci semblait toujours aussi "fragile" et "naïve" ... Les apparences semblaient bien plus trompeuse qu'a l'accoutumer, surtout avec ce nouveau venus.

- Aikawa, ce n'es qu'une humaine, elle ne supporterait pas le traitement ! Assura Kurotsuchi. D'ailleurs, je croyais que la libertée était plus importante pour toi que la vie, ce n'es plus le cas ?

- Si, mais j'ai pas bien comprit, c'est une alliée où une ennemie ? Si c'est une ennemie, pourquoi on se contente pas juste de foncé dans le tas et de tout dégommer ?

- Je vois que c'est toujours aussi dure pour toi de réfléchir ! Rigola soudainement Kurotsuchi. Regarde voler le papillon, on te dira qui il faut que tu tue, promis !

L'étrange jeune homme n'en demanda pas plus et reporta son attention sur le papillon, l'aire rêveur ...

Ce gamin n'était pas qu'étrange, il était aussi extrémement instable ... Aussi instable que l'était Kurotsuchi, mais également bien plus dangereux, son apparence si fragile était bien fausse et en le sondant plus, Yamamoto ressentit que son potentiel d'énergie spirituel était bien plus élevé que bien d'autre personne présente dans cette piéce ... Il n'était plus sûr de trouver cette nomination trop "hâtive" ...

- Si la capture d'Orihime Inoue n'es pas possible, vous n'aurez d'autre choix que de l'exécuter. Déclara Yamamoto, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la réunion. Concernant Uryû Ishida, le Quincy, et Tatsuki Arisawa, l'humaine qui les a rejoints, une capture immédiate n'es pas obligatoire, ils restent cependant une prioritée et nous devont a tout pris les récupérer vivants.

- Un Quincy ? Murmura pensivement Aikawa.

- Concernant Pedaz De Lagrima, l'arrancar, nous le soupçonnons d'être la cause de cette nouvelle trahison. Continua Yamamoto, ne prétant pas la moindre attention au lunatique jeune homme. Nous le soupçonnont d'avoir toujours était du coté D'Aizen Sosuke ... Nous ne lui accordons aucune importance, considérait le comme un ennemi a abattre ...

Yamamoto sentit un regard mécontant et il rencontra le regard noir d'Abarai, il n'y préta pas attention, se tournant vers Soi Fong.

- Qu'on donner les recherches de Las Noches dans le Hueco Mundo ? Demanda t il.

- Nous somme sur le point de découvrire le lieu exacte grace à l'aide de Kurosaki et de ses amis qui nous aident. Déclara t elle. Le fais que nous rencontrions de plus en plus d'arrancar laisse entendre que nous nous approchons du lieux exacte.

C'était une bonne nouvelle ... Une très bonne nouvelle ...

- Vous serez bientôt reconvoquer ici pour plus d'information, mais préparez vous à la guerre !

* * *

Aikawa sortait de la pièce, comme tout le monde, suivant le flot ... Pour une foi ... Il avait perdus de vue le jolie papillon et se demanda s'il en reverrait d'aussi beau lorsqu'il sentit que le garçon qui avait été assis derrière lui pendant la réunion le suivait toujours.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t il avec une mine de garçon pris en faute.

- Heu, excusez moi, je suis votre Vice-Capitaine, Izuru Kira. Déclara le blond, un peu surprit.

- Excusez le Vice Capitaine Kira. Déclara Mayuri qui se rapprocher. Il n'a pas une très bonne mémoire, je me demande pourquoi ils l'ont choisit lui.

- Ne me traite pas comme si j'étais un gamin ! Riposta le jeune homme.

- Pour me faire pardonner, je te donne une sucette ?

Hotaru ne lui en demanda pas plus et se rapprocha de lui avec le regard illuminé, il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir : cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas manger de bonbon et en plus, Mayuri devait le savoir, le garçon était même sûr que Mayuri avait fait une grosse, très grosse réserve de sucrerie pour le cas où il aurait dut retourner dans leurs prisons si spécial.

- Je n'en ai pas sur moi. Avoua Kurotsuchi, faisant perdre son sourire à Hotaru qui se mit dès lors a bouder. Vice Capitaine Kira, je vous conseille d'acheté beaucoup de sucrerie si vous voulez apprivoisser cette étrange créature !

Tient, Kira ? C'était qui Kira ? Ha oui, le blond ! Hotaru se tourna donc vers le nommer Kira, le regard de nouveau illuminée et le jeune homme parrus un peu choquer et débousoller par ce revirement soudain, bien sûr, il ne se doutait pas que son nouveau capitain avait oublier sa fonction et ne voyait en lui qu'un moyen d'obtenir des surcreries ...

- Vous le connaissez ? Demanda un jeune homme avec des cheveux très long et très rouges.

- Non ! Répondit mécontenant le jeune homme. Je le connais plus, je l'ai pas vus ses cents dernières années, alors je le connais pas du tout !

- Tu sais bien que personne n'avait l'autorisation de venir te voir ! Assura Mayuri. Urahara a bien essayer de te faire libérer, mais ton instabilité était bien trop grande à l'époque et lorsqu'il a faillit réussir à t'avoir, il a été banis.

- Urahara ? Questionna le jeune homme en fonçant les sourcils. Urahara ? ... Ura ... Hara ...

- Kisuke, celui qui était très maladroit et qui te ramener souvent des bonbons. Tenta Mayuri.

Une légére illumination transaprus dans son regard vert.

- Ha oui ! S'éxclama t il joyeusement avant de prendre une pose réfrogner de gamin mécontant. Je ne l'aime pas, je vais le tuer ! Il m'a pas rendus visite ses cents dernière années ! Si je le vois, je l'étrange ... Mais avant, je lui demanderais où il a trouver ses bonbon ! Là, les long verre de terre sucrée !

- Je viens de te dire qu'il avait été banis ! Répéta avec patience Mayuri.

- ... Banis ? S'exclama le garçon. Mais pourquoi ? Il était pas méchant ! Je vais protester !

Mayuri soupira et grogna quelque chose dans sa barbe.

- C'était il y a cent ans ! ...

- ... Haaaaa ! Lâcha t il avec illumination. C'est pour ça qu'il es pas venus me voir !

- Bravo ! Tu a comprit, tu met toujours autant de temps à comprendre !

- C'est toi qui explique mal !

Mayuri se tourna vers un blond ... Ha, vers Kira ! Heureusement qu'il avait un prénom facile à retenir ... Quoi qu'il croyait que cela s'agissait plutôt d'un nom de famille ... Mais bon, c'était pas le plus important !

- Je te conseil de continuer de t'occupé des documents importants ! Lui dit il. Il n'es pas idiot, mais es juste extrémement lunatique et rêveur.

- Hé, je suis pas lunatique ! Protesta Hotaru en fronçant les sourcils. Et pourquoi tu lui dit ça ? ...

- Par ce qu'il es ton vice capitaine. Expliqua avec patience Mayuri. Il va tout le temps te suivre et non, ce n'es pas pour t'espionné, ni par ce qu'il es amoureu de toi, il ne te connais pas ! Il reste avec toi pour t'aider dans ta fonction de Capitaine de la troisième division ... Je te montrerais où es la douzième division, tu pourra venir me rendre visite !

- Non merci ! Riposta le brun. Je veux pas finir sur une de tes tables d'oscultations ! Tu croyais que j'avais oublier à quel point j'étais facinant pour toi ! Et c'est qui ceux derrière toi ? Tes vices capitaines ? Et ta petite copine ? Elle es mignonnes ...

- Je te présente Nemu Kurotsuchi.

.... Kurotsuchi ?

- C'est ta femme ? S'exclama joyeusement Hotaru. Mince, elle était mignonne, tu a du bol ! Mais t'a été rapide, sa fait qu'un siècle que t'es sortis de prison, non ?

- C'est ma fille ! Protesta Mayuri.

Hotaru resta silencieux quelques secondes et se rapprocha de la jeune fille.

- Je m'appelle Hotaru Aikawa, tu peu m'appeller Hotaru ! Dit il joyeusement avant d'être repoussé par celui avec les cheveux rouges.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Lui dit il mécontenant. Tu peu pas rester tranquille deux minutes et écouté les autres, tous simplement ?

- C'est impossible pour lui. Avoua Mayuri. Son cerveau es défaillant et il traite toute les données qu'il ressoit et quand je dis toutes, c'est réellement toute ...

Un homme avec de long cheveux noir et avec de drole de trucs dans les cheveux haussa les sourcils.

- Je ne vous suis pas. Avoua t il franchement.

- Pour faire court, son cerveau analyse seul tout ce qui l'entoure, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarquez, mais son énergie spirituel analyse toute ce qui le touche et il doit même savoir si vous êtes où non plus puissant que lui ... Expliqua rapidement Mayuri avant de se tourner vers Hotaru. Dit moi, que sais tu de cet homme ?

Il indiqua l'homme avec l'étrange coiffure et Hotaru plissa légérement le nez, il n'aimait pas vraiment faire cela, ça avait tendance à lui faire mal à la tête, mais vus que Mayuri était un de ses amis ...

- Des milliers de fleurs de cerisier. Avoua t il. C'est bizarre, c'est ça la puissance des capitaines ? Sa n'a rien avoir avec ceux de la prison, toi aussi d'ailleurs, tu n'a plus rien à voir avec t'a puissance d'avant ... Tu crois que je peu devenir fort ? ... Tien, il es où l'autre qui faisait gling gling ?

Celui avec les clochettes, il avait sentit la puissance dévastatrice, si on ne lui avait pas demandé d'être très sage pendant la réunions, Hotaru se serait jetter sur l'homme, la lame lever ... Son énergie appeller a la bataille et lui, il aimait la bataille ... Il voulait se battre ! Il avait très envie de combattre l'inconnus ... Et il voulait faire bouger les petites clochettes, c'était marrant ... Lui aussi il voulait des clochettes, il allait demandé à avoir une écharpe des clochettes au bout ...

- Le capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi ? Demanda Mayuri. Je savais qu'il te plairait, mais tu ne devrais pas y aller pour le moment, viens, on va plutôt aller discuter dans ma division, j'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire, on va essayer de prévenir Urahara !

- Urahara, je veux le tuer ! Déclara le jeune homme avant de froncé les sourcils. A moins qu'il ai des sucreries ...

Mayuri soupira, sûrement déséspérer par son comportement lunatique, et c'était normal ...

Les hommes de la chambre des 46 bureau de Chuo avaient mis la mains sur un bien étrange personnage, certes, mais tous savaient à quel point cet être étaient redoutable, sûrement autant que beaucoup d'autre capitaine du Gotei 13 ... Oui ... Personne ne se doutait de son véritable potentiel et pas même les gens qui l'avaient libérer ...

Mayuri Kurotsuchi savait quel dangereux hommes ils avaient libérer et savaient qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte de la chose dont ils étaient coupables...


	9. Chapitre 8 : L'eau glisse sur le corp

**Couples : **Ulquiorra +Orihime, Uryû + Renji, Grimmjow + Pedazo, Aizen X Gin, Tatsuki + Starrk, Byakuya+Gin (?)

D'autre couples a venir, si si, je vous jures (Vous voulez des indices ? Et bah non ! =p) Vous noterez que le "+", c'est que c'es pas conclut ... XD

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf les nouveaux, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan, Rita, Culpa et ses fracciones, Toisuru et son fracion sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **Ma (Risque de Lemon, d'Hentai et de Yuri ... Je fais dans tout ! Vous êtes prévenus ! )

**Note d'Axel : **Tout compte fait, je mes un petit troisième chapitre, juse comme ça ... Pour le plaisir ... =3

* * *

On avait envoyé Grimmjow faire une mission d'observation rapide, les mouvement des Shinigami se faisant de plus en plus pressant et surtout de plus en plus proche. Le sexta était extrémement rapide depuis son précédant affrontement avec Kurosaki, sa puissant avait augmenté en fléche, quelque chose d'étonnant mais de façon agréable.

Le bleuté avait fermer ses appartements, les bouclans totalement et y enfermant Pedazo. Il ne semblait pas vouloir prendre de risque quelconque surtout qu'il semblait nerveux, Aizen leurs avait annoncé qu'il avait probablement trouvé un nouveau Septima, il ne leur avait pas dit qui il était ... Mais l'Espada avait été extrémement mécontent et semblait de plus en plus nerveux.

Pedazo soupira, regrettant le fait que Grimmjow n'avait plus de fracciones. Depuis la mort de ses précédents alliés, il n'en avait pas choisi de nouveau et maintenant, l'ex arrancar se trouvait bien seul dans cette pièce si grande. Il allait mourir d'ennui si cela continuait ainsi ! Pourquoi ne l'avait on pas confier provisoirement à un autre Espada ?

Soupirant continuellement, le jeune homme tenta de s'amuser tant bien que mal, attrappant les coussins pour les mettres les uns sur les autres, essayant de faire une bonhomme de cousin ... N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il s'inventa tout un tas de jeu bien différent les uns des autres et tout aussi stupide les uns que les autres d'ailleurs. Finalement, il finit par se recoucher en espérant dormir, mais ne trouva pas le sommeil ... Au contraire, il ne fut jamais aussi réveiller qu'en cet instant.

S'énervant tout seul, il se releva et alla dans la salle de bain, abandonnant les vêtements et s'allumant l'eau, il remplit la baignoir et se plonga dedans, ruminant de sombre pensé ... Depuis leurs dernières altercation, Grimmjow ne lui parler qu'en grognant bruillament, ne le fixant même plus et il lui arrivait de taper sur les murs pour passer sa colère. Pedazo comprenait parfaitement le comportement de Grimmjow, après tout, il le suivait, mais n'accepté pas qu'il le touche ...

Mais c'était normal ! Enfin, il le prenait pour qui exactement ? Pour un mec facile qu'il pouvait se faire comme bon lui semblait ? Un mec qui allait s'allongé tranquillement ? Le laisser le prendre alors ... Alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relation de sa vie ? Rougissant, Pedazo s'enfonça dans le bain, se sentant très honteux ... Il c'était lui même foutus dans cette situation et ne savait plus comment s'en sortir ...

Grimmjow c'était montré si expert dans ses gestes, il savait ce qu'il fallait faire, c'était claire, il savait comment faire frémir un homme et s'il avait continué, Pedazo se serait laissé faire et c'était cela le pire : il se serait laissé faire ... Et n'aurait pas put redonner ses frissons à cet homme et ... Il ne l'aurait pas fait ... Se mordant les lèvres, il se demanda combien d'amant il avait put avoir pour atteindre une telle exérience ... Et cet homme se premettait de faire les jaloux a l'encontre d'Orihime ?

- Idiot. Murmura t il avec énervement. Idiot, idiot, idiot ! Obsédé ! Pervers ! Sadique ! ...

Ha ah, que c'était bon de pouvoir se défouler de temps en temps ! Ce sale ... Il n'avait pas le droit d'être jalou, non, il n'avait pas le droit ! Pedazo était sûr que cet être avait eu un tas de personne dans son lit et risquait d'en avoir bien d'autre car pas une seule foi il ne lui avait dit "je t'aime" ou bien "reste avec moi" ... Il c'était toujours contenter de lui dire "tu es a moi" ou "tu m'appartient" avec son aire arrogant et cela ne donnait pas envie à l'ex arrancar de rester avec lui !

- Idiot ... Lâcha t il plaintivement.

Il soupira et rouvrit les yeux, rencontrant ceux éléctrique du Sexta Espada.

... Non, il n'était pas vraiment là ... C'était impossible ! Il était entrain de rêvé ... Oui, c'était sa, il avait dut s'endormir dans le bain ! Tendant le bras, il frolla les mèches bleu et se rendit compte qu'il était bien là, ce tourmenteur ... Qui souriait étrangement, le genre de sourire qui ne présage rien de bon.

- Depuis quand un fraccion a t il le droit d'insulter des Espada ? Demanda froidement Grimmjow.

Pedazo frisonna, malgrès la haute température dans laquel il se trouvait et décida de jouer au sous marin, plongant dans l'eau en espérant qu'elle le protégerait un peu, mais les deux mains le saisirent sous les bras pour le faire sortir de l'eau.

- Tu compte te sucidé pour évité de répondre de tes actes ? Demanda t il moqueusement.

- S'il te plait, Grimmjow. Lâcha déséspérer le jeune homme. Sort d'ici et faisons comme si c'était qu'un mauvais rêve ! Aller, évapore toi ! ...

- Non, tu ne rêve pas. Assura le bleuté. Enfin, si c'est un rêve, c'est un de mes fantasmes ...

Il haussa les sourcils, se penchant sur la baignoir, appréciant la vus ce qui fit rougir le jeune homme qui replia ses genoux contres son torse et lui lança un sombre regard. L'Espada ne put s'empêché de rire, il éclaboussa d'une mains sa pauvre victime et pris appuis sur le rebord de la baignoir, fixant le jeune garçon.

- Alors, tu m'explique pourquoi tu m'insulte comme ça ?

Pedazo grogna quelque chose d'inintéligible, expliquant tout d'une traitre, éspérant pouvoir esquiver la question, mais le visage mécontant de Grimmjow lui fit comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement, il soupira en disant simplement :

- C'est par ce que t'es un idiot, un pervers, un obsédé et ... Un idiot !

L'Espada perdis son sourire l'espace de quelques secondes et l'ex arrancar regretta sa vie en tant qu'arrancar, lorsqu'il ne disait pas franchement ce qu'il pensait des autres ... La vie était plus simple ! Pas de coeur, pas de problème de coeur et pas toutes la merdes qui va avec !

- Je veux bien admettre que je suis un idiot, mais un pervers et un obsédé ? Dit il incertain.

- Allons donc ! Siffla Pedazo. Dit moi voir, tu a eu combien d'amant pour être aussi doué de tes mains ? Dix ? Vingt ? Et tu leurs à fait prendre combien de pose à chaqu'un ? Me mens pas !

Grimmjow rejetta la tête en arrière, riant à s'en détruire les cordes vocals ... La situation était elle aussi amusante que cela ? A bien y regarder, oui, c'était le cas ... Pedazo était nut et il avait en face de lui un obsédé ! Y avait pas pire !

- Voilà que tu nous joue les jaloux ? Ironisa le bleuté.

- Orihime Inoue ! Répliqua Pedazo.

Il vut la machoir de l'arrancar se crispé brutalement, tout amusement ayant quitter son si agréable visage qui était devenus bien dure, faisant de nouveau soupiré Pedazo. Grimmjow sembla comprendre ce qu'avait cherché à faire l'ex arrancar et cela ne sembla pas lui plaire, au contraire, il aggripa Pedazo a la nuque, l'attirant vers lui et ils furent si proche l'un de l'autre que le jeune homme sentait le souffle chaud de l'arrancar contre son visage.

- Ne me pousse pas à bout, gamin ! Riposta Grimmjow. Je vais perdre patience et ce jour là, tu le regrettera amérement !

- Tu ne m'a toujours pas répondus ! Riposta a son tour le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. Et lâche moi, tu me fais mal !

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec qui que se soit ! Assura l'Espada.

Ha ah ! La bonne blague ! Pedazo ne put s'empêché de rire, l'arrancar le relacha et le garçon se laissa aller contre la baignoir, s'agitant dans le bain en éclaboussant un peu le sol, il repossa son regard sur le Sexta et se stoppa tout de suite, équarquillant les yeux en regardant le regard un peu troublé et perdus de Grimmjow.

- Menteur ! Lâcha t il. C'est impossible ! Comment tu peu savoir où touché si tu l'a jamais fait ?

- Idiot, je te sentais contre mon torse et a chaque foi que tu frémissait, je savais que j'avais touché un point sensible? Répondit mécontant le bleuté. Tu es sensible de la peau, tu es puceau !

- C'est mal venus de la part d'un puceau ! Riposta Pedazo. Non, sérieusement ? Tu me mens pas ?

- Pourquoi je te mentirais ?

Pedazo ne savait pas, il rougit et détourna le regard, frisonnant une nouvelle foi dans ce bain et il lâcha un léger grognement. Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment et l'ex arrancar eu l'impression de sentir le regard brulant de Grimmjow toujours posé sur lui, se tournant, il constata que c'était belle et bien le cas ...

Pourquoi lui mentirait il ? Grimmjow ne mentait jamais ... Tout ce qu'il disait, tout ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait sans se mentir, sans mentir aux autres ... Il ne savait pas mentir ... Mais, était ce possible ? Qu'il soit ... Vierge ? Un telle homme ne pouvait pas l'être ! C'était impensable ! Il était si beau, si charismatique et son charme bestial faisait tourner toutes les têtes ! Chaque personne qui le voyait ne pouvait s'empêché de tourner le regard sur son passage, ne serait ce que pour voir son dos si parfait ...

- Mais, tu es si beau ... Murmura Pedazo. Ne me dit pas que personne ne t'a jamais draguer ...

- Si, beaucoup de monde me drague continuellement, mais qu'est ce que j'en ai a faire d'eux ? Répliqua Grimmjow. La plupart son des faiblards qui n'ont pas la moindre volonté, des gens qui ne voyent en moi que l'Espada ! Ou que la bête sauvage à apprivoisé ! Et toi ... Toi, Pedazo ... Créature mystérieuse ... Tu es si faible, mais tu ne m'a jamais regarder ...

- Grimmjow, je ...

L'Espada aggripa le menton du jeune homme et il se tue, se contentant de le regarder en haussant les sourcils.

- Quand ton regard se poser sur moi, tu me regarder avec curiosité et sans montrer ton enthousiasme ... Continua t il. Tu restait derrière Orihime et ton regard vide, c'était comme si tu ne voyais rien ... Tu ne te fiais pas à l'apparence ou bien à la puissance ... Je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu voyais lorsque tu me regarder avec tes yeux ...

Il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, les frollants doucement, mais ne cellant jamais le baiser.

- Que voyais tu lorsque tu me regarder ? Demanda t il.

- Une bête sauvage, dangereuse, mais si attachante ... Avoua Pedazo.

Grimmjow sourie et s'empara soudainement des lèvres, les mordillants pour les forcé à s'ouvrire et a laisser passer sa langue avide qui vint chercher sa jumelle, la taquinant soudainement, la forçant à répondre en un rythme endiablé et passionné, le baiser qu'il aurait voulut doux était plein d'impatience. Grimmjow avait été trop longtemps frustré, il avait attendus bien trop longtemps pour rester calme et doux et en sentant Pedazo répondre, il dut devenir a moitié foux, il se pencha d'avantage, emprisonnant totalement sa tête et dévorant ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent tout deux de souffle.

Halletant, Pedazo sentit Grimmjow s'écarter tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Le bleuté avait été un peu trop pressant pour le jeune homme qui avait dut mal à se remettre de se baisser si passionnée, il releva la tête vers son vis a vis pour lui lancer une petite pique, mais oublia complétement ce qu'il voulait faire lorsqu'il nota que les vêtements de l'homme c'était envoler, dévoilant totalement le corps de l'Espada qui enjamba le rebord de la baignoir pour se glisser dans l'eau, il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Pedazo qui se demandait s'il n'était pas la source de chaleur la plus importante de cette piéce ...

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Lâcha t il mécontant.

- Mais tu fais quoi là ? Demanda Pedazo en resserrant une nouvelle foi ses jambes contre son torse.

- Hé, tu croyais pas que j'allais me contenter de se simple baiser !

- Mais non, je suis pas d'accord ! Sort de là, c'est mon bain et ...

- C'est ma salle de bain. Le coupa moqueusement le sexta. C'es donc ma baignoir et tout ce qu'il y a dedans es a moi ...

Grimmjow possa ses mains sur les genoux de Pedazo pour les écartés, s'offrant une vus qu'il n'observa pas vraiment, se contentant de le regarder dans les yeux et se rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Malgrès lui, le jeune homme ne pus s'empêché de frisonné en voyant les muscles sayante du bleuté et cette longue cicatrice le long de son corps, il était incroyablement beau ... Trop beau ...

Les lèvres de la pantère se mirent à glissé le long de son coup, frollant sa peau et la mordillant au point sensible, léchant la peau pour la goûté. Pedazo se sentait acculé contre le bord de la baignoire, emprisonné par un corps si beau et désirable, non, décidément, c'était vraiment trop pour lui et il ne put s'empêché de gémir lorsqu'il sentit les doigts explorateur de Grimmjow se glissé sur son corps.

C'était impossible qu'il n'ai jamais eu personne ! Il savait où posé ses mains pour pouvoir le faire frisonné, pour lui procuré du plaisir ... Comment pouvait il savoir quoi faire ? Etait ce vraiment en étant attentifs ? Pedazo tendis les mains pour froller la cicatrice, ses doigts glissant sur la marque que Grimmjow avait décidé de gardais pour se souvenir ... Il le sentit frisonné ... Et comprit ... Il se fillait à sa, ses frissons qui parcourait le corps ... Ces frissons, les resentir, c'était aussi plaisant que les caresses que l'on recevait et il comprit pourquoi Grimmjow c'était contenté de le caresser la dernière foi ...

Les mains de Grimmjow parcourait son corps, frollant son torse, frollant ses cuisses, embrassant sa gorge et la chatouillant avec sa langue avide et les mains de Pedazo s'activaient elles aussi, frollant le dos si musclé du bleuté, se glissant entre ses jambes ... Et il sentit l'éraction impossante de cet être au dessus de lui, frisonnant d'exitation en sentant le désire qui naissait dans l'arrancar.

- Pedazo, ne me presse pas comme sa ! Supplia Grimmjow a son oreille. Tu veux me faire perdre la tête ?

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêché de sourire avec amusement, il ne savait pas si c'était bien de lui dire une telle chose ... Il n'aimait pas avoir d'ordre de qui que se soit, si ce n'était le maître qu'il c'était lui même choisi ... Mais ce n'était pas très sérieux ... Le jeune homme se laissa aller et caressa le membre, sentant l'Espada se contracté tout entier et gémir.

- Je t'aurais prévenus ... L'avertis le bleuté.

Il se releva pour lui faire face et son regard intense semblait si plein de désire que le pauvre jeune homme eu l'impression d'éttoufé sous cette envie, ses lèvres se présèrent contre les siennes l'embrassant chastement, sans le forcé, glissant ses mains entre ses jambes et allant lui aussi le caresser et Pedazo comprit pourquoi Grimmjow lui demandé d'arrêté de le caresser : c'était incroyable, intense et le plaisir éprouvé n'avait pas de mot pour qualifier l'émotion ...

Le baisser se fait plus pressant, sa langue quemandant l'entré, le jeune homme le laissa faire, lui laissant même les commandes et répondant intensément à cette langue si délicate et attentifs, il avait l'impression d'être au ange et inconciament, il ressera sa prise sur le membre de Grimmjow qui s'écarta en grognant. Il le relacha dans la seconde et s'écarta de lui.

- Tu pourra pas dire que je t'avais pas prévenus. Déclara Grimmjow.

Il aggripa les cuisses du jeune homme et les tira légérement, glissant ses mains entre les jambes pour aller froller un point bien plus sensible, les doigts se pressant contre l'intimitée ... Ce fut trop d'émotion pour le jeune homme qui sentit son coeur défaillir ... Non, en fait, son coeur battais trop fort dans sa poitrine, il allait explosé ... Grimmjow dut sentir le changement d'attitude et grogna une nouvelle foi en aggripant ses joues.

- Espéce de petit sournois ! Lâcha t il avec fustration. Comment tu fait pour te sortir de cette situation à chaque foi ?

Haletant, Pedazo releva un visage torturé vers son vis a vis qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant de sortir de la baignoir pour se diriger vers ses vêtements, cherchant les comprimés qui permettrait au coeur de reprendre un rythme normal, il ne devait plus en restait beaucoup, malheureusement ... Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'en procurait ...

Les doigts de Grimmjow glissèrent le comprimer sur ses lèvres et il ne résista pas longtemps avant de le prendre et de prendre le verre que lui tendais le Sexta, buvant une gorgée pour faire passer plus facilement le tout et il se tourna vers Grimmjow l'aire désolé.

- Tu y échape encore une foi. mais la prochaine foi ... Murmura fustré le bleuté.

- Je trouverais un moyen de m'en sortir ! Assura le garçon d'un aire moqueur.

- Tu crois ! Je t'attacherais au lit et je te violerais sans préliminaire !

- ... Sans ... Préliminaire ? ...

Décidément, il avait des choses a apprendre l'ex-arrancar !

* * *

A l'autre bout de Las Noches, Ulquiorra Shiffer guidé Orihime a travers les couloirs de Las Noches, il semblait qu'il y avait eu de nouvelle victime des Shinigami et ils ne savaient plus où en donner de la tête, enfin, surtout Orihime ... Il n'y avait pas tant de blesser que cela, mais le comportement des arrancars vis a vis d'elle avait radicalement changé : certain arrancar lui paraissait bien plus amical que les jours d'avant, ils se souciaient plus de son état et ne gorgnier plus en la voyant approché d'eux et elle se demanda si la rumeur de sa traitrise envers Soul Society ne c'était pas propagé. En tout les cas, elle n'avait plus vraiment besoin de la protection d'Ulquiorra et de Lana, mais ceux ci s'obstiné, continuant de veillé sur elle ...

Cela restait tout de même épuissant pour elle de soigniait ses gens, mais elle y prenait plus de plaisir depuis qu'ils cessaient de la regarder comme un casse croute, bien que certain n'avait pas changer, se contentant de la fixer comme un animal de foire. En réalité, le regard de certain lui paraissait même ... Plus qu'amical, ce qui avait tendance à la géner et elle revut souvent l'arrancar au yeux rouge, celui ci ne se privé pas de la monopolisé pour lui parler pendant plusieurs instant, jusqu'à ce qu'Ulquiorra ne vienne lui rappeller qu'elle avait d'autre patient ...

D'ailleurs, cet arrancar s'appeller Kuro et semblait être un être puissant car beaucoup le voyait accéder au rang d'Espada et c'était vrais qu'il avait du potentiel, même s'il revenait souvent blesser, ce n'était que des blessures légére...

- Je pense qu'il triche ! Avoua une foi Lana. Hypothèse : se laisse volontairement blesser ! Raison : te voir ...

- Me voir ? Lâcha étonné la jeune fille en haussant les sourcils. Pourquoi voudrait il me voir ?

- Raison 1 : pouvoir important pour Aizen, personne importante pour Aizen. Raison 2 : physique intéressant et personnalité enchanteresse ... Raison 3 : Sexe ...

- C'est bon, c'est bon !

Elle ne put s'empêché de rougir et de retourner a son travail, se demandant si Lana n'avait pas un peu raison ... Kuro chercherait il a venir pour la voir, tout simplement ? Elle ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir en réalité, le plus important étant de s'occupé des personnes encore blessés ... Relevant le regard, elle vut que Kuro attendait au seuil de la porte, les bras croissés sur son torse nut ... Celui ci ayant encore trop souffert dans ce combat ... Et il l'a fixait avec intensité ...

Orihime détourna le regard et s'activa d'avantage, se demandant comment elle pourrait faire pour esquiver l'arrancar qui était un peu collant, mine de rien. Il se tourna distraitement pour regarder les éventuelles sorties possible et, a par demander à Lana de lui faire la courte echelle, elle n'aurait d'autre solution de passer devant Kuro ... Ha, mince, peut être qu'il attendait des amis ? Il en avait plusieurs dans le lot, Orihime l'avait remarquer ... Et en plus, Ulquiorra n'était pas là ... Lui qui habituellement la sortait des situations contraignante comme celle ci ...

- Echapatoir : impossible. Résuma Lana.

- Pardon ? Lâcha la jeune fille en se forçant un sourire.

- Echapatoir : impossible, rencontre avec Kuro inévitable. Plan pour tentative : démolir le mur, problème : Aizen mécontent ...

- En effets ... Sinon, tu me fais la courte échelle et on se sauve par la fenêtre !

- Visible : fuite repérable, echec prévus ...

- Vous voulez évités Kuro ? S'offusqua la jeune arrancar qu'Orihime soigné alors. Pourquoi ? Il es beau, sexy, il a un paire de fesse ahurissante et en plus, il a des lèvres de dieux ! Je suis sûre qu'il embrasse comme un dieu !

L'arrancar qui venait de parler était une étrange personne, son uniforme blanc de femme sans honte laisser entrevoir le trou se trouvant à la place de son nombril, son masque d'arrancar était un étrange masque au forme diverse posé comme si c'était une pince sur ses cheveux orange et long, ses yeux jaune avaient d'agréable reflets dorée.

- Plait il ? Lâcha Orihime en haussant les sourcils.

- De toute façon, s'il a décidé de vous parlez, vous ne vous échaperrez pas comme ça ! Assura la jeune fille. Il ne vous lâchera pas ...

L'arrancar croissa les jambes et regarda avec amusement Orihime qui se demanda ce qui ce passait exactement, n'était elle pas entrain de la pousser vers cet arrancar ? Si elle le trouvait si bien, pourquoi est ce qu'elle essayait pas de l'avoir ? La jeune fille tourna son visage, cherchant Ulquiorra du regard, mais il n'était toujours pas là et elle avait fini son travail ...

Se levant, elle se tourna vers Lana, mains une mains l'aggrippa soudainement au bras et la tira sans demandé ses restes, la forçant à ce diriger droit vers Kuro qui afficha un étrange sourire.

- Maître Kuro ! Déclara la rousse avec amusement. L'humaine voulait vous fuire !

- Ha oui ? Lâcha t il avec amusement. C'est bien dommage ...

Orihime se retourna pour constater qu'elle ne pourrait pas attendre d'aide de Lana, la pauvre jeune fille était occupé avec trois autres arrancars qui semblaient la bloqués volontairement. C'était un coup monté ? En tout cas, sa en avait tout l'aire ! Lana semblait être sur le point de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir, mais Kuro ne semblait pas être d'accord pour laisser l'humaine qu'il aggrippa soudainement à la taille, l'attirant vers lui et pour changer de lieux avec une rapidité déconcertante.

Le déplacement instantamné fut plus long qu'a l'accoutumé, c'était sans doute pour prendre plus de distance que possible avec Lana ... Lorsqu'il se stoppa, elle le frappa sur le torse et s'écarta de lui, un haut le coeur la prenant de cour, elle possa sa mains sur sa bouche et déglutit difficilement. Non, mais, il ne se rendait pas compte de ce que c'était pour les passagers qui étaient transporter ici et là ...

L'arrancar se rapprocha d'elle, mais elle ne le laissa pas combler la distance entre eux deux, les séparants soudainement par le bouclier protecteur ce qui surprit Kuro, mais il ne tenta rien, laissant le temps à la jeune fille de se remettre de ses émotions, c'était vraiment trop ... C'était comme aller sur le grand huit puissance mille ! Les organes donner l'impression de s'écrasser à l'intérieur du torse, donnant l'impression d'exploser sous la puissante poussé ...

- Désolé, j'avais oublié que les humains étaient aussi faible. Rigola l'arrancar.

Orihime lui lança un regard noir ... Ils n'étaient pas faibles ! C'était juste que leurs corps ne leurs permettait pas de supportait cela, mais ce n'était sûrement pas le cas pour Tatsuki et Uryû, l'une entrainé par la célèbres Yoruichi tandis que l'autre suivant l'entrainement des Quincy ... Quand à elle même ... Certes, elle ne supportait pas encore le transport des Shunpo ou des Sonido, mais c'était simplement par ce qu'elle ne s'y entrainé pas ...

- Je m'entrainerais. Assura t elle soudainement. Je ne serais plus faibles commes tu le prétend ...

- J'ai hâte de voir cela ! Répliqua t il avec amusement. Je pourrais te faire sortir plus souvent de ta prison ...

- Ma prison ? De quel prison parlez vous ?

- De celle que t'imposse Ulquiorra ...

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils, surprise par les paroles de l'arrancar ... Elle ne considérait pas les appartements d'Ulquiorra comme une prison, au contraire, c'était le lieu où elle se sentait le mieux, malgrès le silence, malgrès le vide apparent des lieux ... Malgrès le peu de chaleur, elle s'y sentait incroyablement bien, non, c'était même encore mieux que cela ... Elle était constament sur son petit nuage là bas et chaque soir, elle dormait dans le lit de l'homme qu'elle aimait ...

- Ulquiorra ne me l'impose pas comme une prisone ! Assura Orihime. Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire cela ?

- Allons donc ! Soupira l'arrancar. On dirait qu'il te garde pour lui seul dans ses appartements, lorsque tu sort, tu es toujours accompagnier par lui ou par sa fraccion ... Tu dois te sentir bien seule avec ses deux là ...

- Non, pas du tout ! Cela me suffit amplement.

- Ha oui ? C'est bien dommage !

Il utilisa sans doute le Sonido, surprenant la jeune fille qui tenta de le parer de ses mains, mais il lui aggripa les poigniets, la tirant à lui, rapprochant son visage du sien. Il la dominé de plusieurs centimètre et elle se sentit fustré de ne pas être plus forte, essayant en vain de se dégager, il rit, se moquant sûrement de son impuissance.

- Pas la peine d'essayer de t'échapper, je te tiens, je ne te lâcherais que lorsque j'aurais eu ce que je veux ! Déclara t il avec amusement.

- Et que voulez vous ? Lâcha mécontente Orihime.

- Toi ...

Il l'attira a lui, mais elle fut plus rapide et elle le gifla avant qu'il ne fasse ce qu'il voulait faire, elle appella Tsubaki pour l'attaquer et il se recula, sentant le danger. Elle avait choisi qui serait le premier a l'embrasser et ce n'était sûrement pas cet inconnus ! Tsubaki toujours actif, elle se prépara a une éventuel attaque de l'arrancar, mais n'eu plus besoin de rien faire ...

En l'espace d'une seconde, une scène bien étrange c'était dérouler sous ses yeux : Kuro était devant elle, mais il disparut soudainement, remplacer par le dos d'Ulquiorra, dut moins, ce fut l'impression de la jeune fille qui décida de s'entrainé pour devenir plus douée pour ce genre de chose. Elle entendit un gémissement et eu peur, se rapprochant, mais Ulquiorra se tourner vers elle et se rapprocher sans plus se soucier de Kuro.

- Est ce que ça va ? Demanda t il avec inquiétude.

- Ulquiorra, espéce de bâtard ! Cracha l'arrancar, le genoux à terre.

En le fixant, Orihime nota le sang qui couler de son torse, elle se douta dès lors de ce qui c'était passé : Ulquirra avait attaqué l'arrancar, lui perforant légérement le torse avec sa signature habituel, comme celle qu'il avait faite à Ichigo ...

- Aizen ma nommer au poste d'Espada, tu n'a plus le droit de te permettre ce genre d'attaque vis a vis de moi ! Continua le jeune homme.

- Personne n'es autorisé à faire le moindre mal à Orihime. Lâcha froidement Ulquiorra.

- Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal ! Je ...

- Peu importe ce que tu lui voulais ! Le coupa séchement le cuarta. Si tu veux une audience avec elle, demande l'autorisation a Aizen ! Si tu essaye de nouveau de la substitués a ma surveillance ou a celle de ma fraccion ... Je te tuerais ...

- Tu n'oserais pas ! Riposta l'autre sûr de lui. Je suis devenus le nouveau Septima ...

- Espada ou non, je n'hésiterais pas !

Il attrappa Orihime à la taille et l'entraina avec lui sans utilisé le sonido, et elle le remercia intérieurement, elle n'aurait pas put supporter un nouveau flot de déplacement instantané ... Elle aurait recracher son petit déjeuner ...


	10. Chapitre 9 : Le Fantôme de Maria

**Couples : **Ulquiorra +Orihime, Uryû + Renji, Grimmjow + Pedazo, Aizen X Gin, Tatsuki + Starrk, Byakuya+Gin (?)

D'autre couples a venir, si si, je vous jures (Vous voulez des indices ? Et bah non ! =p) Vous noterez que le "+", c'est que c'es pas conclut ... XD

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf les nouveaux, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan, Rita, Culpa et ses fracciones, Toisuru et son fracion, Kuro et ses fracciones sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **Ma (Risque de Lemon, d'Hentai et de Yuri ... Je fais dans tout ! Vous êtes prévenus ! )

**Note d'Axel : **Voilà les chapitres du jour, étant donnait que je prend toujours autant d'avance, j'ai décidé de poster un peu plus de chapitre ... Mais c'est la dernière foi, hein ! Faut pas trop abuser, surtout que j'ai ralentis le rythme vus que les deux fics me passionnent autant l'une que l'autre ! X3

Donc, beaucoup de chose ... Ou pas ... Heu ... J'éspére que cela vous plaira ... Pis, voilà, merci au gens qui Reviwe ! X3

* * *

C'était un nouveau jour pour Hueco Mundo et elle commençait difficilement pour Uryû qui se sentait mal, extrémement mal ... Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais en tout cas ... Ouvrant les yeux, il fixa le plafond sans réellement le voir ... Il devait être fiévreux : il avait très chaud dans tout le corps et pire que tout, il ressentait une vive douleur ... Dans le bas ... De son corps ...

Equarquillant les yeux, il fixa la forme étrange qui se dissimuler sous la couverture et lorsqu'il la retira, il vus avec horreur Habama qui était entrain de ... De ... De lui faire des choses pas vraiment très catholique ... Celui ci se détacha de son membre et le fixa en souriant.

- Ha, tu te réveil enfin ! Lâcha t il en se léchant les lèvres.

Uryû resta inactif quelques instants, son cerveau ne pouvant plus réagir jusqu'à ce qu'un cris ne franchisse ses gorges, un cris qui dut se répercuter dans tout Las Noches vus la passion qu'il y mettait !

Rita fut la première a entré dans la pièce, elle avait sortis son zanpakuto et se stoppa net en voyant un Habama toujours aussi entreprenant avec ce pauvre Uryû bloqué. Erwan arriva ensuite, cachant les yeux de la fillette qui avait pris une couleur cramoisie et intense quand à Taisuru, il secoua doucement la tête.

- Je t'avais dit de le faire castré ! Soupira Erwan. On fait comment maintenant qu'il es lancé ?

- Faite quelque chose ! Supplia Uryû qui tenté de se détacher de l'entreprenant Habama. Il va finir par me violer !

- Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste qu'une solution ! Assura Taisuru.

Il se rapprocha du lit et se colla dans le dos d'Habama qui rougit soudainement, rivalisant avec les couleurs flash qu'avait pris Rita.

- Mais tu fais quoi là ? Demanda soudainement Habama.

- Mais voyons, je participe ! Sourit Taisuru.

Et c'est ainsi que les hardeurs d'Habama furent soudainement moins intenses, il accepta de laisser Uryû tranquille et se fit aussi discret que possible ... Enfin, il se mit dans un coin, ralant pour faire son mécontentement, mais tout le monde l'igniora royalement, sauf Rita qui pris soin de lui envoya les morceaux de pelure d'orange qu'elle épluchée pour les mangés ...

Uryû était rouge de honte et essayé de se remettre des émotions qu'il avait véccus ... Il avait faillit se faire violé ... D'après ce qu'il avait comprit, Habama c'était proposer de venir le réveiller et tout le monde n'y avait vus que du feux ! C'était incroyable ... Pourquoi tout le monde étaient ils aussi crédule ?

Frissonnant, le jeune homme les maudits et les deux Espada durent sentir son envie de les étripes vifs, car ils se levèrent pour s'éloignier, tentant d'entamer une conversation sans y parvenir ... Ils semblaient un peu nerveux ... Et ils avaient raisons ...

- Donne moi une orange ! Ordonna soudainement Uryû à la jeune fille.

- Bon, et si nous sortions tous ? Proposa Taisuru. Quand dites vous Quincy ?

- Cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous lancés des épluchures d'oranges ! Assura Uryû, la mine mécontente. Je suis sûr que vous saviez ce qu'il allait tenté de faire et pourtant ...

- C'est par ce que tu pense trop à ton Shinigami roux ! Répliqua séchement Erwan. Tu y pense trop, tu va te détruire ...

- Désolé, mais cela ne veux pas dire que je suis près à couché avec n'importe qui ! Ripposta Uryû. Laissez moi au moins le temps d'oublié Renji avant de me jeter dans les bras de quelqu'un ...

- Ha, les humains ! Soupira déséspérament Erwan. Pourquoi ils se compliquent la vie ! Qui t'a dit qu'on te demandé de l'oublier ? Ha, oui, par ce que c'est un ennemi ? Et un Shinigami, qui plus es ? Tu es revenus ici pour les combattres, certes, mais ... Non ne t'avons jamais demandé de le haïr plutôt que de l'aimer "Lui"...

Habama se leva soudainement, tapant du poing sur la table.

- Ha ah ! Cria t il soudainement. Je sais comment te conquérire ! Je vais enlevé le shinigami et te l'apporter !

- Habama, si tu lui apporte celui qu'il aimait, il ne risque pas de l'oublié ! Répliqua avec amusement Taisuru.

- Ha oui ? Soupira le jeune homme. Mais c'est pas grave : au moins, Uryû ne sera plus triste ... Et il devra me donner son corps pour me récompensé !

- Laisse tombé ! Déclara Uryû en grinçant des dents. Il ne se laissera pas avoir ... Pas par toi en tout cas !

- Hé, je suis très fort ! Protesta Habama. Bon, certe, je pourrais pas battre un capitaine Shinigami, mais je suis sûr que je pourrais tenir face à un Vice Capitaine, d'ailleurs, j'ai tenus face à ce Vice capitaine là !

Le Quincy haussa les sourcils, fixant le fraccion avec étonnement, se demandant de quoi il parlait exactement. Taisuru se leva, coupant la conversation en lançant un sombre regard à son fraccion qui sembla soudainement plonger, disparaissant sous la table ... Uryû se leva et s'écarta de la table, se disant qu'il était plus prudent de s'en écarter.

- On sort ! Répéta Taisuru, se dirigant vers la porte. Il parait qu'Aizen a fait faire un petit jardin, j'aimerais bien aller voir si c'est vrais.

Rita sautilla jusqu'à Uryû, lui attrappant le bras et l'attira vers la sortie. Erwan remonta ses lunettes avant de suivre la petite troupe, car déjà Habama marcher derrière le Quincy qui ne lui prêté aucune attention.

C'était la première foi qu'il sortait depuis son arrivé à Las Noches, non pas par ce qu'il était captifs, simplement par ce qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à sortir d'ici, se trouvant très bien avec Rita qui lui tenait compagnie et Erwan qui lui laissait beaucoup de liberté, ils s'entrainaient souvent tous les trois sur le stande de tire, et cela avait suffit au brun ... Mais sentir le vent sur son visage ... Même un vent artificiel, c'était très agréable ... Et ce ciel bleu ...

Il suivit la marche sans chercher a savoir où ils se dirigaient, Erwan et Taisuru parlaient ensemble, comme a leurs accoutumés, et le Quincy se demanda s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose entre les deux jeunes hommes, mais douta de cette hypothèse car le plus souvent les deux arrancars parlais stratégie et jouer au echec ou au go ... Ils avaient sans doute cette passion en commun ... Cela voulait il dire qu'ils pouvaient être amants ? C'était dure de savoir, Erwan était si peu expressif ... Quand à Taisuru ... Il l'était aussi ...

- Hé, vous êtes au courant, il parait que Kuro à faillit se faire tuer par Ulquiorra ! Lâcha avec humour Habama. C'est ironique, il vient juste de devenir un Espada et voilà qu'il manque de se faire tuer !

- Pourquoi, il a fait quoi à Ulquiorra ? Demanda intéressé la petite Rita.

- Je sais pas trop, mais Aizen à donner raison à Ulquiorra. Avoua Habama. Il aurait tenté de faire un truc avec l'humaine ...

- Arisawa ? S'inquiéta Uryû.

- Non, Dame Inoue ... Je te rassure, il voulait pas la tuer, mais il l'aurait "enlevé" pour essayer de lui voler un baiser et sa a mécontenter Ulquiorra qui lui a planter sa mains dans le torse quand il les a retrouvé ...

- Où était Lana ? Demanda surprise Rita.

- Les fracciones de Kuro avaient pour mission de la retenir ... Je crois qu'Ulquiorra va se chercher de nouveau fraccion après ça ! Tss, quel idée il à eu ce Kuro aussi ! Tout le monde sais qu'Ulquiorra en pince pour la petite humaine !

Uryû se tourna vers le fraccion, haussant les sourcils l'aire franchement étonné, il ne fut pas le seul a le regarder de la sorte d'ailleurs et le jeune homme les regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bah quoi, c'est pas vrais ? Demanda t il.

- Je ne sais pas d'où tu tire tes informations ! Avoua franchement Erwan.

- Bah, suffit de le regarder quand il es avec elle ... La prochaine foi, regarder bien ! ... Vous verrez !

Ulquiorra Shiffer ... En pincer pour Orihime Inoue ... Etait ce réellement possible ? L'arrancar qui semblait si vide succombant au charme de la jeune fille si pleine d'émotion diverse et si variable ... Ce n'était pas tout à fait "impossible" et même au contraire, cela pouvait être "possible", mais tout de même ...

Perdus dans ses pensées, il continuait de marché et sentit soudainement une vague d'énergie spirituel qui l'agressèrent soudainempent, relevant le visage, il trouva la source de toute cette aggressivitée en la personne de Culpa qui s'avançait vers eu ... Son regard de prédateur fixer directement vers lui. Elle s'arréta et croissa les bras sur sa poitrine, Erwan et Taisuru s'avancèrent vers elle et le Quincy sentit une énorme pression s'éxercer entre eux ...

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda poliment Erwan. Qu'est ce que tu fait aussi loin de cher toi ?

- Le Seigneur Aizen convoque tout ses Espada, a priorie, les Shinigami ont découvert notre position, nous devont nous rendre dans la salle de réunion le plus vite possible ...

Elle se tourna vers les Fracciones et sourit avant de disparaître, laissant les deux Espada s'observaient avec inquiétude.

- Si c'est une convocation du Seigneur Aizen, vous devriez y aller. Conseilla Uryû.

- Et si c'est un piège, tu te fera tuer dans la seconde où nous seront trop loin pour revenir te protéger. Fit remarquer Taisuru.

Le Quincy haussa les sourcils en les fixant tour à tour ... L'idée qu'elle leurs tende un piège lui avait aussi traverser l'esprit, mais il c'était dit qu'elle n'utiliserait pas une chose aussi importante qu'un convoquement a la salle des trônes pour tenter de les faires tuers, après tout, c'était une chose importante et elle se rendrait coupable du crime, surtout en disant cela à deux Espada ...

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle mente. Assura le jeune homme. Dépéchez vous d'y aller, je vais retourner au appartement aussi rapidement que possible.

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau et Taisuru se tourna vers Habama.

- Tu va avec eux et tu les protéges en cas de problème, je te fais confiance !

La seconde suivante, les deux Espada avaient disparut et Habama se tourner vers Uryû et l'attrapper, le tirant soudainement avec empressement. Rita raga et commença a protester, interdisant au fraccion de toucher à son petit Quincy tout frais, tout cela paraissait tellement naturel ... Habama qui tentait d'en profiter, Rita qui rouspecter ... Et lui même qui se sentait un peu perdut entre les deux ... Tout cela lui paraissait tellement normal qu'il fut choquer en resentant les pressions soudaine qui s'abattirent sur eux.

Le visage d'Habama devint soudainement très sérieux et il relacha le Quincy qui aggripa Rita, elle se laissa faire, s'aggripant à lui pour tenter de ne pas trop le géner. Il vit disparaître Habama et fit de même, utilisant le Hirenkyaku pour se diriger vers l'endroit où était aller Habama, esquivant de peu un celo. Fronçant les sourcils, il se tourna vers un homme étrange, des cheveux argentés et ...

Une autre attaque arrivé de la droite, ils eurent tout les deux le temps d'esquivé et le Quincy sentit les doigts de Rita se crispé sur son vêtement ... Il ne pourrait pas enchainé les Hirenkyaku, cela serait trop pour la jeune fille qui était très fragile ... Trop ... Et la situation semblait se compliqué vus qu'un troisième arrancar apparut ... C'était les trois frères Someter, leurs cheveux argentés et le masque identique permirent leurs identification immédiate ... Les fracciones de Culpa ... Tout compte fait, c'était peut être bien un piége.

- Le Quincy porte un bien gros boulet. Rigola soudainement une arrancar à l'apparence de jeune fille pure. Et ... Si vous l'allégiez de son fardeau mes amis ?

Le regard de la jeune fille se fit soudainement très cruelle et Uryû raga intérieurement, dégoûté par cette créature ... Elle voulait faire mourire Rita ...

- Uryû, reste près de moi ! Conseilla Habama qui avait sortis son zanpakuto.

Mais le plus grand des Someter empêcha le fraccion du noventa de le rejoindre, les deux autres se rapprochant d'Uryû, bien décidé à répondre au attente de la capricieuse arrancar qui sourit d'avantage ...

* * *

Tatsuki et Apache se prenait le choux, comme d'habitude quoi ... Pourquoi ? Sa avait débuter avec ... Tient, Tatsuki ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi elle se disputait ! Il fallait dire que l'arrancar était asser surexité, mais l'humaine l'aimait beaucoup : elle ne s'ennuyer pas avec elle, c'était claire ! Ni même avec Mira Rosa et Sun-sun qui, a l'heure actuel, prenait des paris en se demandant qui aurait le dernier mot ...

L'humaine se tue soudainement, fixant Apache l'aire un peu troublé ... Elle ressentait un flot d'énergie diverse et a priorie, un combat avait lieux dans Las Noches, elle ne fut pas la seule à ressentir la chose, les trois fracciones d'Hallibel haussèrent les sourcils et Apache eu une léger grimace.

- Les fracciones de Culpa. Murmura t elle mécontente. Je crois qu'il s'en prenne a Habama, les salops !

- Il devrait pouvoir s'en tirait tout seul ! Assura Sun-sun. Alors, c'est Apache qui a eu le dernier mot ! Mira Rosa !

Tatsuki ne connaissait Habama que de réputation, elle ne connaissait pas sa marque d'énergie spirituel mais elle reconnaissait parfaitement la marque de Uryû et celle de la jeune Rita, se souvenant de la léger trace qu'elle avait laisser sur terre ... Deux énergies semblaient bien décidé à s'en prendre à eux ...

- Attend, elles vont recommencé ! Assura Mira Rosa.

- Taisez vous ! Cria soudainement Apache.

La fraccion sembla vouloir dire quelque chose à Tatsuki, mais celle ci la planta sur place, se tournant et utilisant le Shunpo, bien décidé à venir en aide à son ami ! Elle entendit les fracciones d'Hallibel l'appellait, mais pour elle, la prioritée était de sortir Uryû et Rita de la situation contraignante dans laquel ils étaient actuellement ! Enchainant les Shunpo en priant le ciel pour arrivé a temps, elle fut surprise d'arrivé si vite et ne sans laissa pas démonter, au contraire ...

Elle était arrivé à temps et c'était tout ce qui compter !

- Voie de la destruction 31. Murmura t elle avant de réapparaitre devant un des deux opposants, pointant la mains vers lui. Shakkaho !

L'arrancar ne s'attendait pas à une attaque si soudaine, la boule de feu le toucha de plein fouet et le projetta au loin cet opposant traitre. Le second se stoppa net dans sa lancé, elle n'hésita pas longtemps, se doutant que ses arrancars devaient être asser fourbe pour relancer l'attaque ... Il fallait l'être pour tenter de s'en prendre à Uryû alors qu'il portait entre ses mains Rita. Utilisant le Shunpo, elle lui envoya son pied dans le visage, le projettant plus loin et elle se tourna vers le troisième opposant, se mettant sur ses gardes.

Les deux arrancars qu'elle avait envoyée au tapis se relevérent et semblèrent sur le point de reprendre l'attaque, mais les fracciones d'Hallibel apparurent soudainement, prenant place autour de Uryû. Elles avaient sans doute comprit la situation et semblait bien décidé à ne pas laisser faire la chose ...

- Bordel de merde ! Cracha mécontente Apache. Bande de salop !

- Dégage, pétasse ! Lâcha menaçant le plus grand du lot. T'a rien à faire dans l'affaire.

- Tu es aveugle ? Ricana Sun-sun. Celui que vous attaquez porte une des notres, même si c'est un humain, il protéger une arrancar de plusieurs pourritures ...

- Je crois qu'on es en majorité. Fit soudainement remarquer un roux. Vous devriez lâché l'affaire les gas et retourner vous cachez dans les jupons de votre maîtresse ...

Le plus agée des trois gas fixa Tasuki, un sourire étrange apparus sur ses lèvres.

- Dit moi gamine, tu connaitrais pas une arrancar qui s'appellerais "Maria" ? Demanda t il soudainement.

Tatsuki fronça les sourcils, se demandant où voulait en venir l'homme, son sourire cruel ne lui disait rien de bon et c'est pourquoi elle se contracta totalement, se préparant à une attaque quelconque. Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit d'avantage.

- Je l'ai rencontré, en effets ! Avoua franchement la jeune fille. Qu'est ce que sa peu te faire ?

- J'ai toujours dit que cet arrancar était faible, elle devait l'être pour crevé de tes mains !

La colère augmenta en elle, mais elle comprit également ce qu'il cherchait à faire : il voulait qu'elle attaque ... Il devait être le genre de personne à contre attaqué ... Elle souffla doucement et fixa durement l'arrancar.

- Tu ne t'es jamais pris mon poing dans ta gueule ! Ironisa t elle farouchement. Et tu ne sais rien de sa force, j'en suis sûre ... Et quoi que tu dise, elle a été heureuse de mourire de ma mains à moi ! Il faut croire qu'elle n'aurais pas voulut mourire de la tienne et je la comprend !

Son sourire s'élargie d'avantage ... Et elle sentit soudainement une énergie l'agresser de derrière, se tournant légérement, elle nota les regards surprit de Mira Rosa et de Sun-sun et vus le regard colèrique d'Apache.

- Non, c'est pas possible ! Cracha l'arrancar, les sourcils froncés. C'est toi qui l'a tuée ?

Son regard s'emplissait peu à peu de haine, déstabilisant la karatéka qui en oublia le danger qui peser sur elle, elle entendit Uryû crier quelque chose, mais il était déjà trop tard et elle n'eu pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'elle sentit une mains aggripper le haut de son vêtement, l'arrancar lui enfonça soudainement le genoux dans le ventre et avec une telle violence qu'elle recracha du sang.

Il ne la lâcha pas, la soulevant à plusieurs centimètre du sol, sa mains libre partis en arrière ... Il allait la transperser ...

Non, il n'eu pas le temps de la transperser ...

* * *

Lilinette n'avait jamais été loin, lorsqu'elle avait sentit le déplacement de Tatsuki, elle l'avait suivit, se faisant aussi discréte que possible et lorsqu'elle avait vus l'action de Gran Hermano Someter, elle n'avait pas chercher à comprendre, utilisant le Sonido pour se retrouver sur le bras qui tenait haut la jeune fille et posa une mains dessus ... L'arrancar ne resta pas sur place et s'écarta juste a temps pour échapper au celo qui lui aurait arraché le bras !

La petite blonde attrappa le col de Tatsuki pour qu'elle ne tombe pas au sol, prenant appuis sur un lien invisible pour rester suspendut au ciel.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? Lâcha t elle froidement.

Elle porta son regard sur les Fracciones d'Hallibel qui semblaient toujours sous le choc ... Elle les comprenait parfaitement ... Maria ... C'était donc Tatsuki qui l'avait eux ? C'était triste, mais leurs missions était de protéger la jeune fille ! Pas de la laisser mourire aussi bêtement !

- Ho, Lilinette ! Souffla doucement Illegalidad.

La petite arrancar utilisa toute son énergie spirituel pour la faire taire, explosant sur place en lui lançant un regard glacial. Elle n'aimait pas cette fille, elle ne supportait pas ses faux sourires, son regard brillant de malice ... Elle était la pire créature qui puisse existé ici ! Même Culpa semblait de compagnie plus agréable que cette détestable femelle !

Elle resta sur place, se contentant de pencher la tête sur le coté, observant l'humaine qui ne réagissait plus du tout, sûrement écrassé par la puissance qui exité naturellement dans la créature a l'apparence de petite fille.

- Tu a essayé de les faires tuer. Lâcha Lilinette mécontente.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! Ripposta l'arrancar, toujours aussi souriante. Je n'ai pas bouger de là ...

- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote ! Je n'aime pas ta façon de régler tes "problèmes" ... Je ne te laisserais pas faire espéce de lâche !

Le sourire d'Illegalidad se crispa légérement avant qu'elle ne pose la mains sur sa bouche, elle prit une mine un peu désolé.

- C'est déjà trop tard ... Assura t elle. Les deux humains ... Sont entrés en contacte ... Cela ne va pas plaire au Seigneur Aizen !

La sale peste ! Est ce qu'elle avait prévus son coup ? Réunir les humains pour qu'ils enfraignent une des consignes d'Aizen ...

- Escusez moi ! Lâcha soudainement une voix moqueuse. J'ai assistée à toute la scène !

Surprise, Lilinette se calma dans la seconde, sachant que plus personne ne tenterait quoi que se soit, pas avec la présence du superviseur qui apparut soudainement, son étrange sourire au coin des lèvres, ses yeux rouges plein de malice ... Beaucoup de monde craignait Ichimaru Gin, mais pas Lilinette : il était sans doute dangereux, mais il ne lui avait jamais parut dangereux pour elle même et au contraire ...

- Alors, vous avez put vous rendre compte de la situation. Déclara Illegalidad qui souriait toujours. Je suis désolée pour les deux humains, mais je pense qu'il va falloir en parler au Seigneur et au plus vite ...

- Je me chargerais de cela. Assura l'étrange homme en souriant d'avantage. Par contre, je ne vous comprend pas trop, la situation n'es pas si grave que cela ...

- Les humains sont entrés en contactes ...

- Ha bon ? Lâcha Gin qui perdis mon sourire. J'ai peut être mal écouté ... A quel moment, ils se sont parlés au juste ? ... Je les ai vus se battre, mais ... Ils ne se sont pas parler une seule foi ...

A cet instant, Lilinette comprit pourquoi beaucoup de monde le trouvait dangereux ... Son regard c'était fait plus dure et l'absence de sourire sur son visage ne présager rien de bon, au contraire.

- Ne tournez pas à votre avantage des situations qui vous dépasses, Illegalidad. Lâcha t il froidement. Vous voulez crée des choses qui n'héxiste pas et si vous voulez vraiment faire cela, sachez que j'avouerais au Seigneur Aizen que ceci n'es que pure mensonge ! Et si vous mentez au Seigneur Aizen, même votre Espada ne pourra plus rien pour vous ...

Le sourire de la jeune fille disparut quelques secondes, mais son visage redevint vite serein, faisant une courte réverrence.

- Ce n'était pas mon intension. Assura t elle. Je me suis méprise sur les ordres du Seigneur Aizen ... Veuillez me pardonnez et permettez moi de retourner au appartement de mon Espada ...

Il lui fit un mouvement négliger avant de se diriger vers Lilinette qui était resté suspendut dans les aires, maintenant toujours Tatsuki avait reprit du poil de la bête. La fraccion de Culpa se détourna et marcha rapidement ... Elle était très mécontente ... Trop ... Les frères Someter allaient sûrement devoir subir sa furreur et devrait ensuite subir celle de leurs maîtresses ... Lilinette aurait presque eux pitiés d'eux ... S'ils n'avaient pas étés aussi pourris, bien sûr !

- Lilinette, tu peu la relâché. Assura Gin qui aggripé Tatsuki au hanche.

Elle la relâcha alors et il l'aida a se mettre debout, la soignant avec des sorts de Kido. Au moins, ce n'était pas si grave que ça ... Quoi que ... Cet affrontement avait crée des dommages collatérals impensable ... Les Fracciones d'Hallibel et même celle ci avaient étés amis avec Maria, passant leurs journées ensembles avec la jeune Clara, l'Espada avait même demandé à Maria de devenir sa Fraccion, mais celle ci avait hésité, leurs disant qu'elle leur donnerait la réponse après une mission ... Mission qui lui avait coûtée la vie ...

L'amitié fragile qui c'était crée entre l'humaine et le groupe d'Hallibel avait volé en éclat lorsqu'elles avaient appris que Tatsuki était la meurtrière de l'arrancar ...

Si dure de construire quelque chose et si facile de le détruire en quelques mots ...

Gin soutenait l'humain, ne la lachant pas et Lilinette se demanda s'il n'avait pas utilisé un Kido pour l'endormir, lui évitant de ressentir trop fortement les blessures infliger par Gran, ou bien c'était elle évanouie lorsqu'elle avait relâcher son énergie ?

- Lilinette, je crois que je vais être obliger de te demandé de l'emmené dans les appartements de Starrk. Déclara l'albinos en jettant un coup d'oeil au fracciones d'Hallibel. Je ne peu pas vous la re-confiez pour le moment et ... Je ne peu pas la confier à celui ci !

Il pointa du bout du doigt Habama qui parut offusqué, mais Lilinette voyait parfaitement ou voulez en venir le superviseur ...

- Est ce prudent de la confier a la surveillance de Starrk ? Demanda t elle avec un sourire légérement crispé.

- Vus comment tu es intervenus, je ne crains pas pour elle ! Assura Gin, il se tourna vers Uryû. Vous devriez retournez au appartement du Quinta Espada, ou bien, votre amie est elle blessés ?

- Non ! Assura le jeune homme avec nervosité. Ca va, merci, j'y retourne de ce pas ...

Ha, décidément, il était très efficace, Aizen savait s'entouré des meilleurs gens ... Quoi qu'en regardant le cas de Culpa, cette fille semblait vouloir poser plus de problème que tout les autres Espada réunis ! Bien qu'en réalité ... C'était ses fracciones les plus dangereux ... Tss, qu'elle apprenne à rester discret !

Gin fit glisser la jeune fille dans ses bras, la tendant à Lilinette qui la souleva sur sa maigre épaules sans la moindre difficulté, elle n'était pas la fraccion de Starrk pour rien après tout !

- Que tout le monde retourne au appartement de son espada ! Ordonna l'albinos.

La plupart des personnes présentes disparurent soudainement et Lilinette ne tarda pas à faire de même, emportant Tatsuki jusqu'à l'appartement de Starrk, se demandant une nouvelle foi si c'était une bonne idée ... En tout cas, l'idée plairait forcément au Primera Espada ! A n'en pas douté ... Donc, la première chose que ferrait la fillette arrancar serait de poser plusieurs dizaine de verrous a la porte de la chambre et de sortir quelque cousin pour que son Espada ne dorme pas par terre ! ...


	11. Chapitre 10 : Sur Terre

**Couples : **Ulquiorra +Orihime, Uryû + Renji, Grimmjow + Pedazo, Aizen X Gin, Tatsuki + Starrk, Byakuya+Gin (?)

D'autre couples a venir, si si, je vous jures (Vous voulez des indices ? Et bah non ! =p) Vous noterez que le "+", c'est que c'es pas conclut ... XD

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf les nouveaux, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan, Rita, Culpa et ses fracciones, Toisuru et son fracion, Kuro et ses fracciones sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **Ma (Risque de Lemon, d'Hentai et de Yuri ... Je fais dans tout ! Vous êtes prévenus ! )

**Note d'Axel : **Je suis sûre que vous vous demandiez ce que devenez les autres personnages ... Bah, voilà une petite réponse =3

* * *

La prof faisait son cour, comme toujours, tentant d'expliquer comment utiliser une forum quelconque et malgrès tout ses efforts, la plupart de ses élèves restés indifférent à ses explications, ne les comprenant pas ou ne tentant pas de suivre le cour, tout simplement ...

Ichigo n'avait pas le coeur à cela, son regard fixer la chaise vide d'Orihime et un pincement au coeur lui coupa légérement le souffle. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi la jeune fille avait réagit de la sorte et il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Uryû et Tatsuki l'avaient suivit sans même un regard en arrière ... Le rouquin avait pourtant crus qu'ils la raméneraient, qu'elle serait vite de retour et pourtant ...

Elle était partie pour de bon cette foi ... Elle était vraiment partis pour de bon ... Et allait la cherché ne suffirait pas ...

La Soul Society avait pris cela comme une trahison, tout le monde la prenait pour une trahison ! Chad était rester silencieux, Keigo avait crier comme un fou, Mizuhiro avait lui aussi garder le silence, Chizuru avait pleuré et Ichigo ... Avait taper le mur de son poing a ce le briser ! Il ne pouvait pas y croire ... Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'une telle chose puisse se faire !

Et encore en cet instant, il ne pouvait toujours pas y croire ! Trahis par leurs amis ...

- Monsieur Kurosaki ! Lâcha la prof a ses cotés. Est ce que vous écoutez mon cour ?

Le jeune homme releva son regard, la prof haussa les sourcils et posa sa mains sur son front.

- Vous semblez malade, vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? Demanda t elle.

- Je ne sais pas. Avoua franchement Ichigo.

Elle ajouta quelque chose, mais il ne suivait déjà plus sa conversation inutile, son regard se posant sur chaque bureau vide, les places que ses amis avaient abandonné, et tout cela pourquoi ? ... Pour qui ... Son regard d'ambre se posa sur le bureau qu'avait occupé Pedazo et il sentit la fureur augmenté en lui ... Une fureur qui n'avait pas de nom ...

N'écoutant que son envie, il se leva et renversa d'un coup de pied le banc. Certain élèves surprit se levèrent et s'écartèrent, fixant le rouquin avec des regards effrayait. Il les comprenait ... Oui, il comprenait pourquoi il agissait de la sorte ... Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que lui et ses amis vivaient, ils ne se doutaient pas de la traitrise dont avait fait preuve Orihime et les autres ... Ils ne se doutaient pas de ce qu'avait fait ce très cher "Pedazo" qui manquait a beaucoup de monde ...

Quelqu'un le frappa à la nuque, un coup violent qui le projetta en avant, le faisant s'étaler sur le sol. Relevant son regard, il fut sur le point d'engueuler Rukia, mais ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait frapper, c'était Shinji qui le regarder durement.

- Je l'emméne à l'infirmerie ! Déclara celui ci en l'aggripant par la chemise au niveau de l'épaule.

Le Vizard ne laissa le temps à personne de faire quoi que se soit, se contentant d'emporter le jeune homme hors de la classe, le trainant comme un simple poid quelconque. Ichigo rala, protestant farrouchement en essayant veinement de se mettre debout, il put voir que Rukia et Chad sortait aussi de la classe pour les suivres, arrivant rapidement à leurs hauteur.

- Shinji, qu'est ce que tu fou ? Demanda mécontente Rukia.

- Je me tiens au nouvelle. Déclara moqueusement le blond. Attendez, on va sur le toit !

Il s'arrêta, soulevant Ichigo d'une mains pour le remettre sur pied et le dépassa, ouvrant la marche. Le rouquin regarda ses deux amis avant de suivre le Vizard, le rattrapant rapidement au moment où celui ci ouvrait la porte de la cage d'escalier. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'extérieur, le vent frais calmant et détendant lentement le jeune homme qui devenait un peu trop nerveux ses derniers temps.

- Donc, la Soul Society ne nous tient pas au courant de ce qui ce passe. Avoua franchement Shinji qui croissa les bras sur son torse. Nous, on es un peu paumer et même si vous vous foutez complétements de notre aide, on ne serait vraiment pas contre le fait de boter le cul à Aizen et ses sbires !

- Ce n'es pas que nous ne voulons pas de votre aide ! Assura Rukia. La Chambres des 46 bureaux de Chuo n'es toujours pas décidé à accepté votre blanchissement. Beaucoup considèrent encore que vous êtes des ennemis potentiels de la Soul Society ...

- Par ce qu'on es devenus, sans le vouloir, des expériences de ce cher Aizen ? Ripposta le blond.

Ichigo soupira, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les hauts fonctionnèrent du Soul Society n'accepté pas l'aide des Vizard, après tout, pendant ce siècle précédent, aucun des Vizard n'avaient commis la moindre fautes, ils c'étaien tenus à carreaux alors qu'ils auraient très bien put essayer de se venger de l'injustice d'être traité en "monstre" ... Etait ce donc si compliqué de reconnaitre une petite "erreur de jugement" ?

- Shinji, je vais te faire la version courte. Lâcha Ichigo, empêchant Rukia de reprendre la parole. Orihime Inoue es retourner auprès d'Aizen et Uryû Ishida ainsi qu'Arisawa Tatsuki l'ont suivit ... Depuis, les dirigeant de la Soul Society se tiennent sur le pied de guerre, ils sont persuader qu'Orihime pourrait accélérer le réveil Hogyoku. Si sa se trouve, ils n'ont même pas eu le temps d'observer votre proposition ...

- Ca veut dire quoi exactement ?

- La Soul Society se prépare à attaquer Hueco Mundo en force. Avoua Rukia.

- En y réfléchissant, peut être qu'ils ne vous demandent pas de venir dans le cas où Aizen se déciderait à attaquer Kurakara à ce moment précie, lors de notre invasion à Hueco Mundo. Déclara soudainement Chad.

Ichigo comprit tout de suite là où voulait en venir son amis : si la plupart des capitaines partait sur le frond, Kurakara ne serait plus protégers que par les quelques capitaines positionné sur terre, s'ils en laissaient ... Et Urahara et son étrange petite armée ... Si les Vizard restaient sur terre, plus personne ne se ferait de soucie pour la ville de Kurakara !

- Qui vous dit qu'on protégera Kurakara ? Demanda soudainement Shinji. On en a rien a foutre des humains, nous, on a juste envie de boter le cul à ce connard d'Aizen et de démolir son château blanc ! Rien d'autre ...

La tension augmenta soudainement entre eux, Ichigo serra les poings pour ne pas le frapper, ne comprenant pas l'homme qui était en face de lui, l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division. pourquoi devait il être aussi énervant ?

- L'attaque ne consiste pas à tuer Aizen. Assura Ichigo. Nous ne comptons que récupérer Orihime Inoue et récupérer nos amis.

- Te fous pas de moi ! Ripposta froidement le blond. Si la Soul Society met autant de temps à préparer ses troupes, c'est bien pour tenter une attaque totale !

- C'es aussi a cause de la nomination des nouveaux capitaines. Avoua Rukia. La Soul Society a eu du mal à trouver trois remplaçant avec les bonnes capacités, sa fait un changement radicale et tout les autres capitaines doivent apprendre à les connaîtres, une attaque avec des alliées dont on ne connait rien ne peu pas être bénéfique, nous pourrions les perdres dans l'affrontement et repartir de zero !

- Alors, ils auraient dut nous proposer les postes à nous ! Ripposta Shinji. Kensei, Rose, Love et moi même étions capitaines a l'époque et Unohana, Kyoraky ainsi que Ukitake et même le vieux Yama savent de quoi nous somme capable ! Il aurait été plus simple de nous demandez de venir avec Mashiro, Lisa et Hiyori plutôt que de nommer de nouveau capitaine et devoir vous réorganisez !

- Tu crois qu'on a pas essayer d'argumenté ? Lâcha énerver Ichigo. Tu crois qu'on a laisser faire les choses commes ça ? On en avait plein des arguments pour vous avoir de notre coté, on avait une tonne d'argument et on a réussis à les faires entendres, mais ils se sont obstinés et on décidé qu'il était peut être trop dangereux de vous faire aller à Hueco Mundo !

- A cause de nos Hollow, c'est ça ?

- Oui, a cause de vos Hollow ! Mettez vous à leurs places aussi ! De toute façon, j'ai pas fini d'en parler avec le bureau du machin truc là ! Je compte bien remédier à ce petit problème par ce que même si on entre en force à Hueco Mundo, si nos informations sont bonnes ... C'est pas contre une petite armée qu'on se précipite ! Ca va être un véritable champs de batail ...

Des centaines d'arrancars les attendaient à Hueco Mundo ... Des centaines ...

* * *

Chizuru marchait vers le magasin d'Urahara pour son habituel entrainement. Elle ne savait si elle devait être heureuse ou bien au contraire être triste d'avoir put enfin découvrire la nature de son pouvoir ... Elle était les deux à la foix par ce qu'elle ne pouvait être que réjouit, se sentant enfin utile, et ne pouvait être qu'attrister, car elle devrait utiliser ses pouvoirs contres ses amies ...

Relevant ses poigniets, les quatres braclets s'entrechoquèrent, une mélodie étrange se produisant dès lors. Elle se souvenait parfaitement ... Fermant les yeux, elle se remémora les évenements comme si ceux ci c'était dérouler la veille.

Elle venait juste d'entré dans sa nouvelle classe et a sa grande surprise, celle qui l'avait une jour protéger, a grand coup de chaise et de bureau, était installer près d'une jeune fille à l'aire un peu stupide. Elle vut son regard mais ne put s'empêché de l'éviter comme elle tenta d'éviter tout le monde dans un premier temps. Elle essayait de devenir invisible, me pouvant s'empêché de rougir lorsque quelqu'un la regarder dans les yeux ...

Un jour, celle au regard idiot c'était approché d'elle et lui avait parlé avec tellement d'entrain qu'elle c'était dite que c'était vraiment une grande naïve ! La seconde d'après, elle regrettait ses pensées car Orihime était très gentille ...

- Hé, tu devrais te méfiez d'elle ! Avait d'éclarer un garçon de la classe d'un aire mauvais. Elle risquerait bien de vouloir profité de toi Orihime !

- Ha oui, pourquoi ça ? Avait demandé Orihime, son visage si naïf.

Chizuru crut que se serait la dernière foi qu'elle parlerait à cette jeune fille, surtout lorsque le garçon lui avoua qu'elle n'était qu'une "lesbienne bien chaude" ... Elle c'était attendus à ce que la jeune fille la regarde l'aire dégoutée et ne s'en aille ... Mais ce ne fut pas le cas ...

- C'est quoi une "Lesbienne" ? Avait demandé Orihime.

Beaucoup c'était moqué d'elle et lorsque quelqu'un avait eu la gentillesse de dire que c'était une fille qui aimait des filles, Orihime haussa de très grand sourcils.

- Tu a du courage pour assumer ça ! Avait elle déclarer. Tu es fantastique Honsho !

Son sourire avait été sincére, si sincére que Chizuru c'était mise à espérer que ca vie serait un peu meilleurs dès lors, et ce fut le cas ... Même si beaucoup l'esquivé, Orihime s'obstiné à rester avec elle, parlant encore et encore de sa voix si forte, racontant une tonne de chose, parlant de ses étranges repas. Tatsuki a leurs cotés, commentant les paroles d'Orihime ... C'était devenus presque normal pour tout le monde d'agir de la sorte ...

Sauf qu'un jour, un garçon se moqua d'elle, sous entendant qu'elles étaient toutes les trois ensembles ... Le commentaire qu'il fit à leurs sujets sous entendant que sa devait être chaud au lit lui valut de recevoir un bureau envoyé par la farouche Tatsuki qui acheva a coup de pied l'homme.

- Si c'est pour finir avec un gas comme toi, je préfére me faire lécher le minou ! C'était elle écrier.

- Moi, j'aime pas les poils de chat ! Avait déclaré Orihime.

- ... Ce n'es pas si mauvais que ça Hime. Avais soudainement assuré Chizuru.

- Ha oui, tu en es sûre ? ...

- Si tu veux, je peu te faire découvrire ce goûts !

Et dès ce jour, la timide et renfermer Chizuru c'était transformer en une entreprenante jeune femme qui effrayer plus qu'autre chose, mais cela était devenus presque normal pour tout le monde, la classe accepta ce comportement car tout le monde savait ce qu'était Chizuru et que personne ne lui en fit plus jamais le reproche. Non, personne !

Arriva un jour un peu spècial, le jour de son anniversaire ... Tout le monde fêtais son anniversaire, mais elle, elle n'avait pas envie de le fêter ... Elle ne se doutait pas qu'à l'époque, beaucoup était déjà attacher à elle au point de lui faire un petit cadeau et même si elle surprit quelques regards pendant qu'elle faisait ses courses, elle ne se doutait pas de ce qui se tramer ...

Ce jour là, elle avait longtemps hésité à acheté un petit bracelet et finalement, elle l'avait redépossé. Bien sûr, elle avait regretté, mais avait put arranger cela en partant l'acheté le jour suivant, elle était heureuse de porter se bracelet à son poigniet, mais lorsqu'elle rentra dans la salle de classe, elle nota le regard un peu géner de quelques unes de ses camarades.

- Joyeu anniversaire ! Avait lancé Kunieda en lui tendant un petit paquet. Tu croyais qu'on savait pas, hein ? Tu t'es planté !

- Il ne fallait pas ! Assura Chizuru un peu géner.

- Ne le refuse pas ou tu fera trois mécontente ! Assura Mahana, Michiru a ses cotés.

En ouvrant le paquet, elle découvrit le même bracelet qu'elle avait acheté la veille ...

- Mince, vous êtes lourdes ! Soupira Tatsuki.

Elle tendit elle aussi un paquet et de nouveau le même bracelet fut découvert sous le regard étonner de tout le monde.

- Ho, mince, si j'avais sus ... Murmura Orihime un peu perdus en tendant un paquet.

De plus en plus géner, Chizuru découvrit un quatrième bracelet ... Et se demanda comment réagir, elle se contenta de montrer son poigniet et toutes ses amies parurent surprisent et géner.

- Ce n'es pas grave ! Assura Hime avec un large sourire. J'ai une idée ! Ce soir, on ira faire graver quelque chose sur nos bracelets et comme ça, ils ne seront plus pareille ! Qu'est ce que vous en dites ?

- C'est une bonne idée ! Avoua franchement Kunieda qui se pencha sur les bracelets. Par contre, qui à offert quel bracelet ?

Ses quatres bracelets étaient sa force, sa puissance ... Et elle devrait bientôt l'utilisé contre celle qui les lui avaient offert ...

Non, en fait, elle n'y arriverait pas ! Elle ne pourrait pas utilisé les Wa contre Orihime et Arisawa ... Elle demanderait sûrement a ses amis de la laisser ici pour qu'elle puisse protéger la terre avec Urahara, c'était la meilleurs des choses à faires car si elle devait affronter ses amies, elle en perdrait sûrement la raison ... Elle ne voulait pas arrivé à cette extrémité ci, elle n'y arriverait pas ! Elle ce le promis !

Ses bras retombant le long de son corps, elle reprit sa marche vers le magasin d'Urahara, prête à subir n'importe quel genre d'entrainement pour oublier la tristesse qui l'affliger alors, elle aurait même été prête à devoir subir la puissance d'Yoruichi si on le lui avait demandé, elle voulait à tout pris oublier tout ce qui pouvait ce passer autour d'elle, toutes les décisions si grave que prenait la Soul Society et les Shinigami ... Sans même leurs demandés leurs avis ...

"Orihime Inoue es considérait comme une ennemie !" Avaient ils séchement déclarés, ne se souciant pas de l'état psychologique dans lequel ils les plongaient tous. "Si vous la rencontrez sur votre chemin et si elle n'accepte pas de vous suivre de son plein grè, vous serez obligé de la mettre a mort car, tant qu'elle vivra au coté du Seigneur Aizen, nos deux mondes seront en danger !"

Etait ce vrais ... ? ...

Chizuru ne savait pas, elle n'avait pas l'impression que son monde était mis en danger par Orihime et au contraire, elle se sentait de plus en plus en danger loin de la jeune fille ...

* * *

Yoruichi manger, se préparant à l'entrainement sous le regard étonné de Ryuuken Ishida qui se demandait où elle pouvait bien mettre tout ce qu'elle ingurgité ! C'était pas un estomac qu'elle avait mais un trou noir ! Et encore un bol qui fut reposer pour être remplacer par un autre, Tessai se chargant de récupérer le bol sale pour aller le laver, préparant déjà le suivant ...

- Elle es étonnante, n'est ce pas ? Demanda amusé Urahara.

- Ne me dit pas que tu m'a fait venir ici pour ça ? Demanda froidement Ryuuken.

- Bien sûr que non, j'ai un service à te demandé ! Assura le blond en riant. Bon, tu te doute que le départ de ton fils pour Hueco Mundo a provoquer quelques troubles au sein de la Soul Society ?

- Oui.

- Et tu te doute que depuis, ils tentent de rassemblés leurs forces pour lancé une offensive.

- Ne me prend pas pour un abrutis Kisuke !

- Je me demande si ce n'es pas ce qu'attend justement Aizen : que toutes les troupes de la Soul Society soient a Hueco Mundo pour bloquer tout les passages entre les mondes et aller s'attaquer à Kurakara ... Déclara plus gravement Urahara, repossant son éventail.

- Arrête, je t'ai déjà donner mon avis sur la chose ! Soupira Ryuuken. Il l'aurait fait la dernière foi si cela avait été le cas !

- De toute façon, là n'es pas vraiment la question, si je te fais venir, c'est pour te demandé d'héberger cher toi les arrancars le temps de cette bataille.

Le Quincy jeta un sombre regard à son vis a vis. Bordel, ce marchand savait pourtant qu'elles étaient ses pensées sur la situation actuel ! Il le savait parfaitement et il continuait de s'obstiné ! Préférant croire quelque chose et quelqu'un d'autre ! C'était pourtant lui qui était venus le voir il y a une vingtaine d'année, pourquoi fallait il qu'il doute autant de lui.

- C'est inutile ! Assura Ryuuken, sûr de lui en se relevant.

- Met toi a ma place ! Répliqua séchement Kisuke. Imagine la situation de mon point de vus ! Si Aizen décidé de couper les connections entre les mondes et décidé de venir attaquer Kurakara, qu'est ce qui ce passerait alors ?

- Je suppose que les Vizard s'interposeraient, a moins que Soul Society n'ai décidé de les prendres avec eux, ce qui es fort improbable ! Je suppose aussi que la bataille ferait rage et que tu ferait tout pour protéger Kurakara ...

- Et dans ce cas là, que risque les arrancars en restant dans ma boutique ?

- La mort ... D'accord, envois les cher moi ce soir !

Urahara déplia son éventail, l'agitant devant son visage en souriant a son ami.

- Permet moi de faire venir les enfants aussi.

- C'est vrais que contre des Espada, ils n'auraient aucune chance !

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit, une jeune fille entra, le fixant avec de grand yeux ... Ha, une des camarades de classe de Uryû, le Quincy se demandait comment elle réagissait face au choix des autres ... Il lui aurait bien demandé, mais Yoruichi appella la jeune fille qui ne se fit pas attendre ...

- Tu compte t'aider d'eux pour crée un bouclier sur Kurakara ? Demanda Ryuuken au blond qui se servait un thé.

- Non, Tessai va crée un bouclier, il travail déjà dessus d'ailleurs. Tu veux en boire aussi ?

L'homme à la chevelure mercure refusa la tasse d'un geste négliger, il se contenta de croisser les bras sur son torse, fixant durement le blond.

- Et si Aizen n'attaque pas Kurakara, qu'est ce que tu va faire ?

- Je t'avouerais franchement mes tords et je te supplierais à genoux de me pardonné ! Déclara avec amusement le marchand. Je dois avoué que cette situation ne me plairait pas ...

- Pourquoi ? Demanda sournoisement Ryuuken avec un sourire pervers au coin des lèvres. Tu n'aime pas te trouvé a genoux devant les hommes ?

Le blond haussa les sourcils, il ne c'était pas réellement rendus compte du double sens de sa phrase lui qui habituellement était passer maître dans cet art subtile, il venait de se faire avoir par son parfait opposant.

- Disons plutôt que c'est toi qui m'effrayerait. Avoua le blond sans se démonter. Nous l'avons connus cotoyer pendant des décennis et toi, tu aurait réussis à le comprendre en l'espace de quelques années ? Avous que ses surprenant, non ?

- Qui te dit que je ne l'ai connus que quelques années ? Peut être qu'en réalité, je le connais depuis ma naissance et je suis des siens depuis le tout début, comme Gin, comme Tousen ...

- Si c'était le cas, tu serais avec ton fils. Fit remarquer avec amusement le blond.

- A moins que je ne sois là pour te surveille ! Ripposta Ryuuken.

- Ou bien encore par ce que tu veux rester proche de la personne que tu aime ? Proposa sournoisement le blond.

Ryuuken lui lança un regard froid, mais le blond ne sembla pas particulièrement touché et fit même comme si de rien était, saluant Nell qui rentré de court et qui demandé avec enthousiasme quand est ce qu'elle pourrait revoir Renji. Le Quincy se tourna et pris la direction de la sortie.

- Je te l'es envois un peu plus tard dans la soirée ! Lâcha Urahara derrière lui. J'aimerais profité d'un dernier repas fait par Dondochakka !

- Fait comme il te plaira ! Lui répondit séchement Ryuuken.

Il referma la porte de traversa la ruelle sans préter la moindre attention à qui pouvait être là, il savait que des Shinigami surveiller constament le magasin d'Urahara, mais s'en contre fichait : aucun d'entre eu ne tenterait quoi que se soit avec lui, à moins de vouloir abréger sa vie ...

Personne ne comprenait les véritables intentions d'Aizen et il se sentait toujours aussis surprit de voir à quel point tout le monde rester aveuglé par leurs sentiments, certes, cet homme possédait un caractére de merde, mais ses intentions paraissait très claire a Ryuuken Ishida qui avait hâte que cela se confirme rapidement, au moins, plus personne n'oserait douté de lui et de ses pensées.

Surprit, Ryuuken abandonna ses pensées en sentant un des Shinigami se rapprocher de lui, il fut sur le point de sortir sans arc lorsque son poigniet fut aggriper avec force. C'était Isshin ... Quel idiot, il ne pouvait pas venir le voir lorsqu'il était dans son Gigai ? Non, fallait qu'il fasse toute une cérémonie et vienne vêtus de son uniforme de capitaine, hein ?

- Tu n'en a pas mare d'arborer cet uniforme ? Cracha mécontant le Quincy.

- Moi aussi je suis heureu de te revoir Ishida ! Assura l'homme en souriant. Cela me fait toujours plaisir !

- Qu'est ce que tu me veut encore ?

- Je voulais te demandais si ...

- Non, attend, je sais : tu veux que je prenne tes filles au manoirs ! Le coupa Ryuuken en se tournant vers lui. Décidément, mon manoir es une forteresse infranchissable !

- T'es fort, ta pris des cours de voyances ? Demanda avec amusement Isshin.

C'était trop, avec son aire de débile, il ne donnait qu'une seule envie au Quincy : celle de le frapper ! D'ailleurs, Ryuuken céda complétement à son envie, frappant durement l'épaule du Shinigami et se faisant plus mal à lui même qu'autre chose. Il grimaça légérement et décida de se replier, grognant dans sa barbe, mais Isshin marcha a son hauteur en rigolant.

- Je vois qu'Urahara t'a demandé le même genre de service. On a tous la même idée ? Si c'est le cas, la Soul Society va envoyer quelques troupes ici !

- C'est pour ça que je dis que tout le monde es stupide! Répliqua séchement Ryuuken. Vous voulez tous tombé dans un piège qui n'héxiste pas ! Vous êtes tous maso dans le fond !

- Tu peu être tétus quand tu veux !

- Le problème qu'il y à, c'est que tout le monde veut prendre part à cette guerre et tout ça pourquoi ? Par ce que le Roi es menacé de mort ! Comme c'est ironique ! Sa majesté doit être protéger ! Pourquoi ? Bah oui, par ce que si sa majesté meurt, c'est la fin du monde !

Son ton ironique ne trompé pas, pour lui, cette histoire n'était pas claire du tout ... La vie de ce roi n'était à ses yeux pas aussi importante que toutes les armés de la Soul Society et pourtant, tout le Gotei 13 semblait bien déterminé à protéger cette homme dont si peu de monde avait entendus parler, un homme insignifiant à qui on voulait donner une grande importance ! C'était pathètique !

Isshin l'aggripa par son col, le plaquant contre le mur avec une telle brusquerie qu'il crut que le mur allait céder sous la pression ...

- Arrête, Ryuuken ... Lâcha t il froidement. Je sais que tu en veux a la Soul Society pour la décision concernant ton clan, mais ...

- Non, tu ne peu pas savoir ! Le coupa le Quincy. Comment pourrait tu savoir ? Si demain, tu perdais tes deux filles et ton fils, alors là, peut être que tu pourrait comprendre, mais tu ne peu pas comprendre pourquoi je leurs en veux ! ...

Isshin soupira, mais relâcha néanmoins le col, liberrant le Quincy de son emprise.

- C'était il y a longtemps ...

- Bien sûr, les gens oublient les choses qui n'ont pas de sens, mais garde en mémoir des événements moins marquand, hein ? C'est de la mémoire séléctif, mon ami !

- De quoi tu parle ?

Il voulut repartir, abandonné le Shinigami à ses réfléxions, mais une foi encore, celui ci l'aggripa et Ryuuken soupira, tournant simplement son regard claire vers lui.

- Tu peu m'expliqué ? Demanda Isshin en fronçant les sourcils.

- Les Shinigami peuvent oublié le massacre qu'ils ont commit sur mon peuple. Dit doucement Ryuuken. Ce n'es pas si grave, c'était pour le bien des deux mondes ... Mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'innocenté des victimes, on oublie pas que les dites victimes sont des monstres qui tirent leurs puissances des Hollow ...

- Ne méle pas les Vizard à ça, ça n'a rien a voir !

- Isshin, tu es bien naïf de croire que tout va dans des sens opposés ! C'est toujours la même personne qui donne les ordres, même si on affirme que ce n'es plus le Roi qui commande, c'est toujours cet inconnus qui à "le dernier mot", non ?

Isshin fut surprit par ses propos et le relacha ... Ce serait d'ailleurs la dernière foi ! Ryuuken n'hésita pas une seule seconde à utilisé le Hirenkyaku pour s'écarter du shinigami, ne supportant plus le fait de ne pas pouvoir décidé où il va !


	12. Chapitre 11 : Une histoire de mains

**Couples : **Ulquiorra +Orihime, Uryû + Renji, Grimmjow + Pedazo, Aizen X Gin, Tatsuki + Starrk, Byakuya+Gin (?)

D'autre couples a venir, si si, je vous jures (Vous voulez des indices ? Et bah non ! =p) Vous noterez que le "+", c'est que c'es pas conclut ... XD

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf les nouveaux, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan, Rita, Culpa et ses fracciones, Toisuru et son fracion, Kuro et ses fracciones sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **Ma (Risque de Lemon, d'Hentai et de Yuri ... Je fais dans tout ! Vous êtes prévenus ! )

**Note d'Axel : **... Mais je suis trop ouf moi ! Franchement, en un seul et unique chapitre, je fais ... Lisez et donnez vos commentaires ! *_* Vous allez voir ! C'est trop ! X3

* * *

Dormir es quelque chose d'indispensable pour pouvoir survivre lorsque l'on es un être humain, c'est quelque chose de totalement essentiel car cela nous permet de nous remettre d'un stresse trop fort où simplement d'une mauvaise journée ... Deux choses qu'avait subit Pedazo ! Sa mauvaise journée avait été pleine de surprise plus désagréable les unes que les autres !

Un certain Kuro semblait en avoir après Orihime et tenter de la séduire pour gagnier en puissance parmis les Espada ... Culpa semblait plus que jamais décidé à les faires tuer et cela même en utilisant ses stupides fracciones ... Fraccion pas si stupide que ça vus qu'Illegalidad avait voulut tourné à son avantage la situation et avait réussis à mettre Hallibel sur leurs dos ! Ajouté à cela la tentative de viole qu'avait effectuer Habama sur la personne de Uryû et le fait que Yammy tourné autour de cela, vous pouvez facilement imaginez l'état dans lequel était Pedazo ...

Une petite nuit de sommeil, une toute petite nuit de sommeil ...

Sauf qu'une certaine pantère semblait bien décidé à ne pas la lui accorder sa nuit et Pedazo avait beau essayer d'ignorer l'Espada, celui ci se presser contre son dos et s'amusé à l'effleurer à des points "sensible" ...

- Grimmjow, je dors ! Murmura en grognant l'ex-arrancar.

- Alors pourquoi tu parle ? Demanda l'autre à son oreille.

Grognant une nouvelle foi, le jeune homme s'obstina a ne prendre garde qu'à son cousin et rien de plus, le resserant contre lui ... La pantère ne semblait toujours pas décidé à le laisser tranquille et glisser avec plus d'insistance ses mains sur son corps, cherchant les points sensibles, les torturants avec délices avant de passer à une autre parcelle de peau.

- Grimmjow, j'ai pas envie ... Avoua Pedazo.

- Tu n'a jamais envie, à se rythme là, tu va mourire vierge ! Déclara le bleuté en marquant une courte pose et ajoutant : Pour la deuxième foi ...

- Tu crois que j'ai la tête a ça ? Met toi a ma place ...

- Détend toi plutôt au lieux de rouspecter !

Grimmjow continua l'exploration de son corps qui, malgrès ses paroles, lui était totalement offert et Pedazo ne put s'empêché de se maudire d'être si sensible et maudit l'Espada d'être aussi beau et aussi pour son caractére insupportable d'insoumi ! Il retenait vraiment jamais la leçon lui ? Pendant un instant, l'arrancar se demanda si simuler une crise ne pourrait pas l'aider un petit peu, mais lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Grimmjow se glissé sur son bas ventre, il se dit qu'il pourrait encore attendre un petit peu ...

Ha, mais quel égoïste il faisait ! Il allait encore une foix fustrés son amant et cette foi, sa risquait d'être violent si jamais sa allait trop loin, non, en fait, disons plutôt que sa chaufferait de toute façon pour lui. Il posa ses mains sur celles plus baladeuse de Grimmjow, le stoppant net et l'entendit grognier contre son oreille.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te viole toi ! Soupira le Sexta.

- J'ai vraiment pas la tête a ça ! Répliqua Pedazo. S'il te plait, laisse moi tranquille ...

- Et quand est ce que je pourrais venir t'embêter au juste ?

- Je sais pas, mais là, tu pourrais comprendre ...

- Rien, je suis qu'un arrancar !

Mais il le relacha tout de même, retirant ses mains de son corps et le laissant lui aussi sur sa fin, c'est qu'il commençait à aimé les caresses lui ... Resserant son cousin, il se maudit une nouvelle foi d'être si sensible et essaya de trouver le sommeil. Grimmjow se décola de son dos pour se lever du lit, il avait peut être une petite envie à soulager ?

Ha, rien que d'y repensé, c'était cruel ! La dernière foi, lorsqu'il avait eu son malaise dans le bain, le bleuté l'avait sortis de l'eau et l'avait délicatement reposer sur le lit avant de repartir vers la salle de bain et lorsque Pedazo avait put se lever, ne voyant pas Grimmjow revenir, il était aller voir ce qu'il faisait ... Ce fut un délicieu spectacle qui c'était alors offert sous ses yeux. Beaucoup de monde aurait littéralement fondus en voyant ce belle arrancar entrain de se faire plaisir pour assouvir sa frustration. L'ex-arrancar, quand à lui, c'était transformer en véritable voyeur, appréciant le spectacle qui l'avait fait devenir rouge et était retourner se coucher en espérant que le bleuté ne remarquerait pas sa géne ...

S'il y retournait, l'observé ou bien rester ici et s'imaginé la chose ? ... Et encore une foi, Pedazo se maudit d'être un sale petit voyeur ! Se levant légérement, il vut le bleuté près du frigot, buvant a la bouteil du lait ... Même les pantères raffolent du lait ... Le bleuté repossa la bouteille et voyant le regard inquisiteur de l'humain, lui répondit par un regard plein de mécontentement.

- Tu dors pas ? Souffla t il ironiquement.

- Si je dors, je dors ! Assura Pedazo en se recouchant, un peu déçus de pas rejouer la petite sourie voyeuse.

C'était tout de même étrange, non ? Dans sa précédente vie d'humain, il n'avait jamais agit de façon aussi inconsidérable : éspérer voir un homme nut entrain de se masturber ne lui aurait jamais traverser la tête pas plus que le fait de sortir avec un homme en réalité ... Il n'était pas homo ... Mais était amoureu de Grimmjow ... Donc, éspérer le voir dans certaine situation, c'était sans doute normal ..

Le bleuté apparut soudainement dans son champs de vision, le fixant avec une telle intensité que ses joues s'enflammèrent instantanément.

- Tu ne serais pas malade toi ? Demanda t il en fronçant les sourcils et lâchant un grognement. Toi aussi, fallait que tu devienne un humain faiblard !

La mains de l'Espada se posa sur son front, regardant la température avant de l'abandonné et Pedazo se demanda pourquoi il devait être si proche ... Et surtout pourquoi il dormait toujours torse nut ? Non mais, c'était pas du jeu de montrer la chose la plus facinante qui puisse existé, ce torse luissant avec ses pectoraux et puis cette cicatrice ...

Sans même s'en rendre compte, l'ex-arrancar avait posé une mains pour explorer par petit frollement ce torse qu'il convoitait ... Et vus le regard de Grimmjow, celui ci en avait mare qu'on lui fasse autant tourner la tête.

- Petit menteur ! Lâcha t il énerver et lui aggripant le poigniet. T'a pas la tête a ça, hein ? Tu veux que je t'en donne moi des mensonges ?

- Non, attend, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Assura Pedazo, ne sachant pas quoi ajouté de plus.

- Ca suffit comme ça ! Je suis un Espada, celui qui es chargé de ta surveillance et tu me dois obeissance !

- Je ne te dois rien : je suis le fraccion de Dame Inoue ! Rappella subtilement Pedazo.

Très mauvaise idée ! Grimmjow lui lança un regard si froid que le jeune homme entreprit dès lors de se cacher sous la maigre couette. Il n'était pas bête au point de croire que celle ci pouvait la protégée, mais au moins ne verrait il plus ce regard sombre que lui envoyé l'Espada qui semblait réellement sur le point d'exploser ... Mais il le relâcha, le laissant fuir sous les couvertures ... Dut moins, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait ... Jusqu'à ce que Pedazo ne sente des mains se refermer sur ses chevilles.

Il fut légérement tirer et il sentit Grimmjow se rapprocher, mais pas réellement de lui, son pantalon glissa légérement et il sentit une forte panique l'envahir.

- Grimmjow, tu fais quoi ? Lâcha Pedazo, sortant de sa cachette.

L'arrancar c'était entièrement glisser sous la couverture, se trouvant dans une position étrange et lorsque l'humain sentit son boxer tirer, il s'agita légèrement, les mains se resserant subitement sur ses jambes le maintenir avec force.

- Arrête, je vais juste te montrer dans quel état tu me laisse à chaque foi ! Déclara Grimmjow avec amusement.

Lui montrer quoi ? Pedazo équarquilla les yeux et sentit quelque chose d'humide passer sur son membre, il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce que lui vouler Grimmjow à ce moment. Frisonnant entièrement, il voulut se débattre et se détacher de cette emprise, mais le bleuté n'était pas près à lacher l'affaire et aggripa ses cuisses, les enlaçant pour les bloquer, continuant de lécher le membre pour essayer de le faire gonfler.

La situation, même en étant extréme, plus fortement à Pedazo : pour lui, même si c'était de la pure torture, c'était délicieux ... Sentir la langue le parcourir entièrement, le léchant sans pudeur, il ne put qu'apprécier et ne put sentir que monter en lui le désire de voir la chose aller plus loin et lorsque Grimmjow le pris en bouche, il ne put s'empêché de lâché un gémissement profond, se laissant retomber sur le lit tendis qu'il subissait les aller et venus du bleuté qui presser sa langue pour augmenter les émotions ressentit, ses doigts caressant les parcelles de peau liberer par le tissus ...

Le bleuté n'y allait pas de mains morte, accélérant le mouvement de va et viens sur le membre, il continuait d'appuyer cruellement sa langue, faisant de plus en plus gémir Pedazo qui n'en pouvait déjà plus, se sentant défaillir petit a petit, gagnier par l'exitation, il avait laissé une de ses mains rejoindre la nuque du bleuté pour la caresser doucement, l'encouragant ...

Grimmjow le relâcha sudainement, remontant jusqu'à son visage en se léchant les lèvres, des lèvres bien moqueuse à cet instant ...

- Alors, sa fait quoi d'être fustré ? Demanda t il sournoisement.

- Espéce de salop ! Cracha le jeune homme en le frappant de ses deux poingts. Enléve toi de là !

Cela n'était pas non plus dans le plan traitre de l'arrancar qui glissa sa mains sur son membre dresser, le caressant et le faisant gémir, il en profita pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, l'emportant dans un baiser plein de passion, mes cours.

- J'y retourne ? Proposa la panthère avec un sourire moqueur, embrassant tendrement ses lèvres.

Les lèvres moqueuses l'embrassèrent sur le coin de la bouche, glissant sur ses joues et picorèrent le coup, le léchant de temps en temps mettant Pedazo dans un état de désire bien trop avancé pour lui. Il se doutait que son partenaire devait être dans le même état de lui, en tout les cas, il y avait fort à parier pour qu'il ne s'en tire pas à si bon compte cette foi.

Quoi que ...

Pedazo ouvrit grand les yeux, sentant parfaitement les intrus qui c'était dissimuler dans la pièce, il tenta de repousser l'Espada pour verrifier l'iinformation et celui ci grogna, interprétant sûrement mal la chose.

- Grimmjow ! S'écria le garçon.

Le Sexta aggripa son épée sur la table de chevet pour la pointer vers la gorge même de Culpa, tout était aller trop vite pour les yeux d'humain de Pedazo qui voyait l'octova, un genou posé sur le lit, son regard de prédateur illuminé par une lueur de désire ... Et avant que qui que se soit ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, une autre lame se glissa sous la gorge de Grimmjow ... C'était le Septima ... Kuro ...

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Grogna le bleuté sans même se démonté.

- On a entendus qu'il y avait de l'agitation et on était curieux de voir ce qui ce passer concrétement. Avoua chaudement Culpa, son sourire s'élargissant.

- Si vous êtes exités, aller voir vos fracciones, ils sont fait pour ça, non ? Ripposta Grimmjow avec mécontentement.

- Les fracciones sont naturellement soumis, tandis que toi, Grimmjow, tu es l'éternel indomptable créature de Las Noches. Murmura avec amusement Kuro.

- Sortez tout de suite d'ici ...

- Et tu va faire quoi si on obeis pas ? Riposta la femme arrancar. Tu va nous tuer ? Cela ne plaira pas du tout au Seigneur Aizen ...

- Je ne vous aurez pas tuer, je serais plutôt aller me plaindre auprès de lui. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie votre comportement ... Vous n'avez pas le droit de franchir la porte des appartements d'un Espada sans y avoir été invité, il n'y a que le Seigneur Aizen qui ai le droit d'aller où bon lui semble sans autorisation ...

Un silence étrange se fit dès lors dans la pièce, la tension augmentant soudainement et Pedazo crut qu'il allait assisté a un affrontement entre Espada, chose qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter dans son état, il en avait parfaitement conscience, il était bien trop fragile physiquement et maudit son idée d'avoir accepté un corps défaillant, la prochaine foi, il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de prendre une décision pareille !

- Hé bien, c'est soirée orgie ? Ricana soudainement une voix à l'entré des appartements de Grimmjow. Personne n'a pensé à m'invité ?

C'était Gin, comme toujours il arrivait au bon moment celui ci ! Pedazo lui lança un regard supliant et le visage si amusé de l'albinos se durcis soudainement tendis qu'il s'avançait.

- Je peu savoir ce qui ce passe ici ?

- Grimmjow menace Culpa de sa lame, je suis intervenus a temps. Répondit froidement Kuro.

- Baissez vos armes. Ordonna Gin.

Kuro sembla hésité, mais se résigna, rangant l'arme dans son foureau alors que le bleuté continué de pointer son arme sous la gorge de Culpa, celle ci possèdant toujours une lueur d'envie au fond de ses cruelles prunelles.

- Grimmjow. Lâcha menaçant Gin.

- Cette petasse m'a interrompus au meilleurs moment ! Grogna la pantère. Tu serais a ma place, t'aurais pas envie de l'étriper ?

- Au meilleurs moment ? Ha, Pedazo allait enfin te céder ?

Le concerner ne put s'empêché de rougir légèrement, trouvant sa situation déjà fort embarassante à l'origine, si en plus Grimmjow en rajouter une couche, il allait mourire de honte ! Soupirant, il attrappa un cousin et se cacha le visage avec.

- Si j'ai bien comprit, vous n'avez pas été invité. Soupira Gin. Depuis quand on peu prendre ce genre d'initiative ? Vous avez de la chance que Grimmjow ne vous ai pas découpé en morceau, je l'aurais fait moi !

- Je ne veux plus qu'ils approchent de mes appartements ! Lâcha mécontent le Sexta. S'ils approchent, je les étriperait pour de bon, que cela plaise ou non au Seigneur Aizen ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être pris pour une pute !

- Personne n'a dit cela ! Assura moqueusement Kuro. On y peu rien si te voir faire de telle truc nous à ... Exité ... Pense a fermer l'appartement à clef la prochaie foi ...

Non, mais, il était pas entrain de faire du rentre dedans à Grimmjow lui ? Alors ... C'était donc cela ? Lui aussi était avide de pouvoir ? Essayer de séduire Orihime ne faisait partis que d'un plan quelconque pour gagnier en puissance ? Tss; l'insolent ! Pedazo se releva, lui balançant le cousin derrière lequel il c'était caché, le regardant avec dureté.

- Tu aura beau t'exité derrière la porte, sache que tu pourra jamais la franchir alors arrête de te faire tes idées ! Déclara le jeune homme en enlaçant le cou Grimmjow. Il es a moi et ne t'approche plus de lui ! Il es trop bien pour toi de toute façon !

Le sourire du Septima disparut l'espéce d'un instant et sa pression spirituel monta en flèche, il ne devait pas apprécier le fait qu'un humain ne lui parle de la sorte et en fait, il semblait même sur le point de passer à l'attaque ... Mais le rire que laissa échapper Gin les rappella tous à la réalité, rappellant au Espada qu'un superviseur était présent dans la pièce et que celui ci s'exclaffer de rire.

- C'est la plus étrange déclaration d'amour que j'ai jamais vus ! Rigola Gin. Pedazo, tu crois franchement faire peur à cet Espada ? Dois je te rappellé que tu n'es qu'un simple humain qui ne possède même plus le moindre pouvoir ?

- M'en fou, je dis que la vérité ! Assura le jeune homme, pas du tout impressionné.

- Je croyais que tu appartenais à Dame Inoue ! Lâcha ironiquement Grimmjow.

- Bravos Grimmjow, non seulement, on fera rien se soir, mais en plus, on fera rien demain !

- Alors je te violerais, j'en ai mare d'attendre !

- Grimmjow, le violer n'es pas une bonne idée, tu ne pourra déjà plus en profiter bien longtemps alors si tu l'abime ... Fit remarquer Gin avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur les deux autres Espada. Je crois que vous n'avez rien à faire ici, pouvez vous retourné à vos appartements ... Et si vous approchez de nouveau de ses lieux, je ferais part au Seigneur Aizen de votre attitude "déplacé" ...

Les deux Espada durent battre en retraitre, mais d'après les regards que Pedazo put voir, l'affaire semblait loin d'être fini et au contraire, elle ne semblait que débuté, pour le plus grand malheur du jeune homme ...

- Je n'aime pas du tout cela. Avoua Gin en fixant la porte qui venait de se fermer.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda intriguet Pedazo.

- Si ses deux là ce lient d'amitié, je crains qu'on ai de plus gros problèmes ...

- Quel idée il a eux aussi Aizen de les nommer Espada ! Soupira Grimmjow, s'assayant au bord du lit.

- Que veut tu que je te dise, ils sont puissants, il aurait été anormal de ne pas les nommers Espada. Avoua Gin, déconcerté.

- Le pire, c'est qu'ils sont très malin ! Avoua Pedazo. S'ils arrivent à monter les autres Espada contre nous, le jour où Orihime aura son indépendance, on risque de se faire attaquer de toute part !

- Je ferais tout pour que se ne soit pas le cas ! Assura moqueusement Gin.

* * *

Tatsuki était couché sur le ventre, elle dormait toujours profondément sous le regard faciné de Starrk qui ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la peau nus. Comme a chaque foi qu'elle dormait, elle était insouciante et semblait si fragile, rien a voir avec la pile nucléaire qui s'aggitait sans cesse, s'énervant souvent contre l'Espada et le frappant même ! Elle paraissait si vulnérable qu'il était tenté de glisser sa mains pour froller la peau, mais ne franchissait jamais le pas, se doutant que s'il faisait quoi que se soit, il s'en ramasserait une ... Par Lilinette ou par la jeune fille elle même ...

La jeune fille était sous sa garde depuis la veille, elle avait semblé troubler de devoir changer de lieu mais ne paraissait pas offusquer de la vague de haine qu'elle provoquait dans les couloirs et au contraire, elle gardait la tête haute et les épaules droites comme si elle n'avait rien a se repprocher ... Ce qui était tout à fait le cas ! Elle avait tué Maria, certes, mais c'était un duel qui c'était engager entre les deux jeunes femmes, un duel a mort et il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur, qu'un seul survivant ... A ce moment là, elle était encore une ennemie ...

Elle s'agita dans son sommeil, lâchant un petit gémissement plaintifs, faisant sûrement un cauchemard et il se demanda s'il devait la sortir de son rêve, mais déjà son visage délicat redevenait serein. Elle ne semblait pas se soucié du danger qui courait sur ses épaules ... Et quel danger ! Elle avait réussis à se mettre a dot les trois frères Someter en a peine quelques instants ... Et c'était normal ... Elle les effrayait de par sa puissance ... Une humaine ... Si forte ... Qui s'en serait douté ? Même Starrk n'y aurait jamais crus s'il n'avait pas put le "voir" de ses yeux ...

Tatsuki avait décidément tout pour plaire, un corps parfait, un caractére fort et impossant et une puissance indéniable. Comment ne pas tomber sous son charme ? Starrk ce le demandait encore et se demanda s'il n'était pas entrain de se transformer en véritable voyeur : depuis quand pouvait on regarder une jeune fille dormir ? ... Depuis que le spectacle de cette créature étrange en devenait facinant ? Sa tenus blanche de combattante dévoilant certaine partis de son corps telle qu'un brin de hanche, laissant entrevoir sa poitrine par le coté et dévoilant ses épaules claires ... Etait ce seulement autorisé de paraître si belle lorsque l'on dormait ?

Se levant, l'arrancar vint s'installer au bord du lit, essayant d'être aussi discret que possible, il continuait de fixer la jeune fille toujours dormante tout en retirant ses gants, il voulut se laisser aller a effleuré la peau, mais a peine avait il possait une mains que la jeune fille se retourna pour lui aggriper la gorge, son regard encore somnolant n'en restait pas moins menaçant.

- Qu'est ce que tu croyais faire ? Dit elle sur la défensive.

- Ton maître es quelqu'un de très bon ! Avoua Starrk. Te rendre si attentif à tout ce qui t'entoure, même lorsque tu dors ...

- Je t'ai posé une question !

Son regard brun était encore voilé par son sommeil et même si elle paraissait prête au combat, il se doutait qu'elle ne serait pas de taille contre lui, pourtant, il retira les mains, n'ayant aucune envie d'être considérait comme une menace par l'humaine. Elle haussa les sourcils et parut un peu plus réveiller.

- Mais, tu es le primera ? S'exclama t elle étonner. Toi ?

Et voilà, encore une autre qualité a mettre à son palmares : très bonne observatrice ! Décidément, Aizen avait bien fait de la prendre cette petite, elle était pleine de surprise. Elle avait vus le chiffre graver sur sa mains et semblait déjà savoir ce que cela voulait dire, mais même avec cette révélation sur leurs différence de force, elle n'en resta pas moins sur ses gardes et prête à se battre.

- Cela t'étonne autant que ça ? Demanda t il moqueusement.

- Oui ! Avoua franchement la jeune fille.

- Je suis bien le Primera Espada et d'ailleurs, Shena es la Secunda Espada !

Elle parut encore plus surprise, relachant même sa gorge sous l'émotion, cette surprise était compréhensible, après tout, Shena gardait son apparence de frèle petite marquise, dissimulant toujours sa véritable nature sous son voile noir ...

- Bon, mais tu ne m'a toujours pas répondus ! Fit elle remarquer en fronçant les sourcils. Ne m'approche plus !

- Désolé, ça, tu vois, sa va être impossible !

Elle lâcha un grognement et voulut pointé ses mains vers lui et il n'eux aucun mal à comprendre qu'elle voulait utilisé ses techniques de Kido, il se montra plus rapide, lui aggripant les poigniets pour lui bloquer dans le dos, n'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver carboniser ou éléctrifier !

- Tu n'a pas le droit de m'attaquer ! Fit il remarquer.

La jeune fille tenta de se débattre, lachant des jurons dignes d'un charpentier, et il dut tenir bon, montant sur le lit en la dominant totalement, se collant contre elle pour limiter ses monvements. Il put voir une nouvelle foi son dos si parfait, trop parfait en réalitée, pourquoi les Someter voulaient ils sa mort ? Se rendait ils comptent de la perle qu'était cette étrange créature ?

Emprisonnant les deux poigniets d'une mains de fer, il put enfin caresser la peau et se rendre compte de la douceur qui contraster totalement avec le caractère et la puissance de cette humaine, il laissa ses doigts effleuré la colonne vertébrales, explorant ses épaules pour glisser le long du bras, la sentant frisonner sous se touché et ne pouvant s'empêché de reprendre l'exploration, caressant de sa mains la basse de la nuque. Si jeune, mais déjà si prometteuse de plaisir.

- Lâche moi ! Ordonna t elle la voix plein de menace.

- Si je te lâche, tu va t'enfuir. Riposta t il, toujours faciné par la peau de l'humaine.

Elle donna un petit coup de sa tête, recommençant à jurer et lui ne se soucia pas des mots vulgaire, glissant ses doigts sur les hanches et elle sursauta, relevant un visage de petite bête effrayée. Cette peur qu'elle exprimée avec son regard l'éléctrifia et il retira sa mains, mais n'accepta pas de la lâcher pour autant.

- T'es pas net ! Affirma t elle sournoisement.

- C'est toi qui ne l'es pas : tu ne te rend même pas compte de l'effets que tu peu produire avec ses vêtements.

- Se ne sont pas des vêtements pour plaire à ses messieurs ! C'est ma tenus de combat !

- Avait elle besoin d'être si ouverte cette tenus ? Ton dos, j'ai envie de l'embrasser encore et encore ... J'ai envie d'explorer avec mes mains ses épaules et j'ai envie de découvrire totalement ta poitrine pour pouvoir la voir plutôt que l'imaginé ... Je suis sûre que ta poitrine doit être douce ... Et moelleuse ... Est ce que je pourrais posser ma tête dessus ?

- Qu'est c'que tu raconte comme connerie ? Relâche moi tout de suite !

Elle était effrayé par son comportement, sûrement aussi choquer par son libre parler, mais il se fichait pas mal de ce que pouvait pensé les gens de lui et au contraire, cela ne lui importait que peu, son envie de la découvrire se faisait de plus en plus forte et il tira les bras un peu en arrière, la décollant de lui, sa mains venant chercher l'ouverture de son haut pour dévoiler un morceau de son cou.

- Et ta gorge ? Demanda t il faciné. Faut il qu'elle soit aussi couverte ? Tout homme aurait envie d'embrasser et de marquer un cou si honteusement protéger ...

- Arrête ! Lâcha t elle d'une voix étrangement tremblante.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêté et au contraire, il glissa sa mains sur la gorge et elle pencha naturellement la tête en arrière, ne se doutant pas qu'elle offrait cette partie de son corps à l'homme qui en profité, se penchant pour glisser ses lèvres dessus, l'effleurant d'abord avant de la goûté, faisant une légére marque rouge ... En retirant ses lèvres, il remarqua qu'il l'avait tiré au point qu'elle était allongé et qu'il avait suivit le mouvement, continuant de la dominé totalement ... C'était comme si elle lui était offerte et lui n'avait plus qu'une seule envie égoïste : la faire sienne ...

Elle dut sentir son envie car elle s'agita soudainement, essayant de se dérober a son emprise qui ne montrer aucune faille, de toute façon, elle aurait beau essayer de se débattre, la tentation était trop fort pour le Primera qui possa ses mains sur le haut et il fut sur le point de le déchirer, mais se stoppa net en entandant quelqu'un frapper fortement à la porte.

- Starrk ! S'écria la petite voie de Lilinette. Starrk ! Le Seigneur Aizen ! Tu n'a pas entendus son appelle ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, fixant la jeune fille qui avait un regard équaquiller, il se rendit compte de l'horreur de la chose qu'il s'apprétait à commettre quelques secondes auparravant et relâcha enfin l'humaine alors que Lilinette continuée de tambouriner à la porte, l'appellant de plus en plus paniquer. Il ouvrit la porte et fit signe à la fillette de le suivre, se dirigant vers la sortie de son appartement ...

Qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé ? ...

* * *

Ulquiorra venait de resevoir l'appelle d'Aizen et se préparer à y répondre lorsque la mains d'Orihime l'aggripa au bras.

- Et moi ? Demanda t elle paniqué.

- Tu l'a entendus, non ? Fit remarquer Ulquiorra en récitant : "Tout les Espada doivent se réunir au plus vite à la salle des Trônes, exclus Orihime Inoue" ... Tu reste ici avec Lana ...

- Mais, c'est à cause d'eux, non ? Protesta la jeune fille. S'il doit y avoir une bataille, je doit être sur le front pour soignier les blessers !

- Tu sera la cible des Shinigami, s'ils te voyent au front, ils te tueront ! Tu reste ici !

Elle ouvrit la bouche et ses lèvres frémir légèrement, son visage devint si triste qu'Ulquiorra se demanda comment elle avait put changé aussi rapidement d'émotion : la seconde d'avant, elle riait par ce que Lana lui avait parler d'une chose amusante, elle avait rit avec sincéritée et là, en quelques secondes, son visage c'était totalement ébranler, son masque de bonheur réduit en cendre par une tristesse qu'il ne comprenait pas ...

Les maigres mains de la jeune fille se ressérèrent sur sa manche, des mains étrangement tremblante. Sa tête tomba vers l'avant et il se demanda si elle n'était pas sur les points de les trahir une nouvelle foi ... Mais il oublia cette idée saugrenus lorsqu'elle releva son visage, un sourire forcé sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- Revient nous vite ! Dit elle en le relachant.

Il cligna des yeux, l'observant ... Et utilisa le Sonido pour répondre avec un peu de retard à l'appelle, arrivant rapidement a la salle des trônes ...

"Revient nous vite" ...

Tout le monde été déjà là, le Gotei 13 était entré a Hueco Mundo et en force, accompagnier d'Ichigo Kurosaki et de Sado Yasutora.

" Revient nous vite" ...

Il fallait a tout pris empêché les Shinigami d'atteindre le chateau et gagnier du temps pour qu'on puisse le déplacer, chaque Espada ayant sous ses ordres une faction de plusieurs arrancar à double chiffre ...

"Revient nous vite" ...

Pourquoi avait elle dit cela ? Pourquoi ses paroles insencés alors qu'il était celui qui avait détruit son monde si tranquille ? C'était insencé ! Il n'y avait aucune raison logique à ses paroles !

- Ulquiorra ? Demanda Grimmjow a ses cotés.

Le brun lui jeta un coup d'oeil et fut étonner de voir son regard bleu emplis d'inquiétude.

- Ca va ? Questionna t il. T'a l'aire bizarre ...

- Elle m'a dit "Revient nous vite" ... Avoua Ulquiorra.

- Ouais, Pedazo m'a dit a peu près la même chose !

- Je ne comprend pas ...

- Bah, c'est évident, ils veulent pas qu'on meurent !

Ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils meurent ? Ils n'étaient pourtant pas amis ... Ulquiorra n'approchait jamais la jeune fille et lui parlait si rarement, chaque foi qu'il lui avait parlé avant, il l'avait blessé, la faisant pleuré ou la mettant en colère ...

- C'est par ce qu'ils nous aiment ! Rigola Grimmjow. Si on crevé sur le champ de bataille, ils seraient très triste !

- Je ne comprend pas : elle devrait pourtant me haïr. Avoua franchement Ulquiorra. Qu'elle raisonnement suis t elle pour en venir à ça ? Ce n'es pas logique ...

- Le coeur à ses raison que la raison igniore. Déclara le bleuté en haussant les épaules. Elle t'aime peut être plus qu'elle ne veut te l'avoué ...

- ...M'aime ? Murmura pensivement le Cuarta.

Etait ce possible ? Est ce que la jeune fille pouvait réellement l'aimé au point de se sentir triste si elle le perdait ? ... Lui ?


	13. Chapitre 12 : Affrontement a Hueco Mundo

**Couples : **Ulquiorra +Orihime, Uryû + Renji, Grimmjow + Pedazo, Aizen X Gin, Tatsuki + Starrk, Byakuya+Gin (?)

D'autre couples a venir, si si, je vous jures (Vous voulez des indices ? Et bah non ! =p) Vous noterez que le "+", c'est que c'es pas conclut ... XD

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf les nouveaux, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan, Rita, Culpa et ses fracciones, Toisuru et son fracion, Kuro et ses fracciones sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **Ma (Risque de Lemon, d'Hentai et de Yuri ... Je fais dans tout ! Vous êtes prévenus ! )

**Note d'Axel :** Voici donc les Chapitres de la semaine et je me demande si je ne vais pas arrêté de parler pour ne rien dire ... Cela ne sert presque a rien vus que je met toutes mes impressions sur le blog pour évité de poluer les fics ... XD Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Ils venaient tous juste d'arriver dans le desert blanc de Hueco Mundo, l'énergie spirituel saturer l'aire, surprenant quelque peu Kenpachi continuait à s'étonner de le voir ainsi, ce n'était pas le lieu de désolation auquel il c'était attendus et au contraire, ce lieu paraissait égale au monde des Humains ou à la Soul Society.

Le Château de Las Noches se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètre insignifiant pour la troupe de la cour mener par Yamamoto, la quasie totalité des capitaines était venus, Hitsugaya, Kurotsuchi et Ukitake restant sur terre en compagnie des Vizard pour le cas où cela aurait été un piége ... Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas vus les nombreuses et puissantes énergies qui s'approchaient de leurs positions ... Tout compte fait, ils allaient bien défendre le chateau et ce n'était pas pour déplaire a Kenpechi et Yachiru.

- Ils sont nombreux. Remarqua la voie chantante du capitaine Aikawa.

Lui jettant un coup d'oeil, le capitaine de la onzième division trouver très lunatique le jeune homme : juste avant leurs départs, il avait protesté en disant qu'il n'avait pas envie de partir de la Soul Society et lorsque son vice capitaine lui avait dit que c'était pour combattre, le jeune homme avait été très enthousiasmé et était devenus ingérable, même pour le grand Yamamoto a qui il obeissait difficilement ... Le jeune Kira semblait pouvoir le maitrisé et avoua que c'était Kurotsuchi qui lui avait donné le "truc" ...

- Tu crois que tu pourra te débrouiller tout seul ? Rigola Kenpachi.

- Bien sûr, beaucoup ne sont que de petite larve. Avoua le jeune homme. Ils seront facile à trancher ...

- Ta une façon de décrire les petites troupes ...

- Mais, c'est ce qu'ils sont : des insectes génants ...

- Ouais, et tu va nous dire que si on te géne, tu nous découpera sans hésitation ? Ironisa Shuiro.

- Parfaitement ! Répliqua avec enthousiasme le garçon. Ne vous mettez pas entre moi et mes cibles, vous êtes prévenus !

Il fredonna un aire quelconque sous le regard étonner de Kenpachi qui se demanda s'il était réellement des leurs, en tout cas, s'il n'était pas devenus capitaine, lui l'aurait pris dans sa division : il correspondait complétement au type d'homme qu'il appréciait, amant les combats, certes il était étrange, mais Kenpachi l'avait souvent vus entrain de venir vers sa division, mais stopper par un Kira qui paraissait un peu déborder avec ce nouveau capitaine ... Tout aussi incontrôlable et insondable que son prédécesseur ...

Les énergies approchaient, leurs vitesses lentes, il semblait que les Espada étaient accompagnier de quelques troupes et qu'ils devaient attendre pour ne pas les perdres en route, les pauvres petits ... En tout cas, vus le nombre de personne qui arrivait, cela allait être un véritable foutoir ...

- Traine pas à coté de moi non plus blondinet ! Sourit Kenpachi. Moi aussi je te trancherais si tu me géne !

Et ils furent sur eux, les arrancars de basse catégorie mené par des Espada étrangement remonté, fillant ici et là, allant en tous sens et Kenpachi vus ca cible : l'arrancar à la tenue de marquise qui avait fait montre d'une puissance phénoménal, une puissance telle qu'il jubilait déjà de ce qui en découdrer.

Son opposante le sentit arrivé et para la lame émoussé du capitaine avec simplicité, son sourire appairaissant soudainement, elle portait toujours son étrange coiffe qui dissimuler la moitier de son visage quand à ses vêtements, elle ne semblait toujours pas géner par ceux ci malgrès leurs longueur.

- Salut toi ! Dit elle souriante. J'éspérais bien te retrouvé !

- Idem ! Dit il en répondant avec un sourire déformer par l'envie de se battre. J'ai pas eu le temps de me présenté : Kenpachi Zaraki, capitaine de la onzième division !

- Shena Summers, Secunda Espada.

S'il c'était imaginé cela, il n'y aurait pas crut : ainsi, l'Espada qu'il allait combattre était d'un niveau très élever. Il n'éprouvait plus de honte d'avoir été si facilement écarter de la bataille la dernière foi, mais il était tout de même bien décidé à le faire regretter à cette prétentieuse, engagant directement le combat, Yachiru s'occupant de la petite troupe, les écartant plus qu'essayant de se battre.

* * *

Byakuya utilisé le Shunpo pour ne pas être blessé, répondant à chaque attaque dont il était la cible, il ne tarda pas à retrouver l'Espada avec qui il avait fait match nul la fois précédente, celui si semblait amusé de le retrouver sur le champs de bataille.

- Tu a réussis a survivre. Lâcha t il sans surprise. C'est dommage et "intéressant" ... Cette foi, tu ne repartira pas !

Le noble n'hésita pas une seule seconde a faire appelle a son Shikai, faisant disparaître sa lame pour repousser les assauts de l'Espada a grand renfort de lame, il se recula légèrement prenant asser d'écart pour récuper sa lame, espérant avoir asser de temps pour invoquer son bankai, mais a peine avait il la lame entre ses mains que l'arrancar arriva juste en face de lui, aggrippant son poigniet.

- Technik, zu kopieren. Murmura t il avec un étrange sourire.

Comment avait il fait pour atteindre une telle vitesse ? Ha moins qu'en réalité, celui qu'il avait crut être jusqu'alors le quinta n'était qu'une illusion, la chose se confirma et Byakuya écarquilla les yeux, pointant son doigts sur le torse de son ennemi qui continuait de sourire victorieusement. Il voulait invoquer le Kido ...

- "Amor" ! Annonça Erwan.

Quatre yeux apparurent sur son front, l'un d'entre eux se refermant soudainement ... C'était impossible ! Ce pouvoir appartenait à l'ancien Septima Espada, Somarie Le Roux qu'il avait vaincus, et pourtant, cet être venait de le parer totalement, l'emprisonnant dans son sortilège implacable. Il ne c'était jamais attendus à cela et essaya bien de résisté comme il l'avait fait, mais la marque était apparus sur son visage ... Il le comprit lorsque son corps refussa de répondre, malgrès toute sa volonté.

- C'est fini, Shinigami. Sourit l'Espada. Tu n'aurais pas dut venir cette foi ci ...

- Capitaine Kuchiki ! Hurla la voix claire d'Iba.

Le vice capitaine de Komamura arriva à grande vitesse, l'Espada s'éloigna de lui même et le sous officier se plaça entre eux ... Non, il ne devait pas se mettre là.

- Vous n'auriez pas du laisser Renji sur terre ! Lâcha le vice capitaine inconcient du danger.

Byakuya essaya d'hurler au jeune homme de s'en allait, sentant son corps bouger, mais rien ne sortait d'entre ses lèvres, il se sentit bouger pour se rapprocher d'Iba et le frappant lui même avec sa lame. Le jeune homme ne c'étant pas attendus à cela se retourna, grimaçant en fixant la marionnette qu'était devenus le capitaine de la sixième division.

Komamura arriva à cette instant, lui faisant face en le regardant, l'aire étonner et choquer, il n'eu aucun mal à comprendre ce qui ce passait, son museau frémissant de mécontentement, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'Espada.

- C'est toi qui à fait ça ? Demanda t il rageusement.

- Oui, mais vous devriez faire plus attention à ma jolie petite marionnette. Déclara Erwan avec moquerie, remontant les lunettes sur son nez. Je l'ai vus se battre, je sais exactement de quoi il es capable ... Jusqu'à le forcé à faire ceci ...

L'être cruel qu'était l'Espada le força a sortir son Shikai, préparant les petales pour les envoyer vers son allié ... Les forçant à se battre l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Ichigo faisait face à Grimmjow, celui ci avait obtenus une puissance venus d'on ne sait où, l'Espada qu'il avait combattut il y avait seulement quelques semaines était devenus d'une puissance et plus ils échangaient leurs coups, et plus Ichigo se demandait s'il avait en face de lui le bleuté de la dernière foi.

Suzunami, capitaine de la cinquième division, et non loin de lui faisait face à Ulquiorra et Soi Fon affronté actuellement une Espada au cheveux blond et a la peau mate, pour les autres combattants, le jeune homme avait dut mal à suivre et il était asser occuper avec la pantère qui se déchainé totalement, enchainant et rendant coup pour coup.

Quelque chose de rose apparut un peu partout autour d'eux, les englobant soudainement et, reconnaissant l'arme de Byakuya, le jeune garçon perdis provisoirement sa concentration, ce fut également le cas de Grimmjow qui haussa les sourcils avant qu'un sourire effrayant n'atteigne ses lèvres.

- Il a recommençait. Murmura t il satisfait. Bon, Gamin, faudrait que tu pense à te donner un peu plus ...

- Espéce de ... Murmura rageusement le rouquin.

Le Sexta voulut lançait une nouvelle offensive, mais Byakuya se plaça entre eu deux, faisant grimacer le shinigami suppliant.

- Byakuya, dégage de ...

Il fut interromput lorsque le capitaine pointa son doigt vers lui, lui envoyant des fleurs qui découpa avec rapidité ... Mais, qu'est ce qui lui arrivait encore ? Fixant le capitaine de la sixième division, il vit sur sa tempe une marque étrange ... Amor ... C'était impossible ! Somarie Le Roux était mort !

- Erwan, tu laisse ma proie tranquille ! Cria mécontant Grimmjow.

A ses cotés apparus le Quinta Espada qui ne pouvait s'empêché de rire.

- Désolé, c'est vraiment trop bon ! Assura t il. Regarde leurs têtes ! Ils ne savent même plus comment réagir en voyant un des leurs les attaqués ... Tu crois qu'ils vont ce décider à le mettre hors d'état de nuire ?

- M'en fou, dégage de là ...

Byakuya repartis, se mettant à coté de l'Espada.

- J'aurais dut montrer sa a Taisuru, lui aurait aimé la blague ... Assura Erwan en haussant les épaules. Tu te souvient si le Seigneur Aizen nous à demandé de faire des prisonniers ou non ?

Un sourire cruel apparut sur le visage de Grimmjow qui fixait Ichigo.

- Il nous à dit de faire des prisonniers "si possible", mais t'en fait ce que tu veux de ta marionnette ... A ta place, je l'utiliserais jusqu'à la briser !

- Grimmjow, enfoiré ! Lâcha le rouquin en se précipitant vers eux.

La lame du jeune garçon rencontra celle de Grimmjow qui semblait bien décidé à lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs une foi encore ... Mais cette foi, Ichigo n'était vraiment pas sûr d'avoir le dessus.

* * *

Le capitaine de la huitième division avait affaire à une Espada du nom de Culpa, il lui avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas se battre contre les femmes, mais celle ci semblait bien décidé à en découdre avec lui, enchainant les coups de poing et tentant de trouver une faille dans sa défence. Elle n'était pas bien puissance, mais était du genre tétus et même plus que cela, semblant bien décidé à lui hôter la vie ...

Kyoraku n'y mettait pas du sien, se contentant juste de parer ses coups, dut moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'énergie de Byakuya vaciller dangereusement, quelque chose d'étrange ce produissait avec le capitaine de la sixième division qui semblait bien se balader sur le champs de bataille ... Et en le fixant, Kyoraku eu du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait : Kuchiki semblait avoir changer de camps et attaquer les shinigami, disparaissant pour réapparaître a un endroit, assemant une puissante attaque pour ensuite redisparaître ... Le capitaine Komamura semblait en avoir fait les frais ...

- Désolé, petite demoiselle, je m'absente ! Dit il souriant à l'Espada.

Il disparut pour réapparaître auprès du capitaine en difficulter, gravement blesser, il devait faire face à plusieurs arrancars liberer avec un Iba bien mal au point lui aussi.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe avec le capitaine Kuchiki ? Demanda Shunsui.

- Il es manipulé par le quinta ...

- Rejoint Unohana et fait toi soignier ...

Le capitaine, aider de Shunsui, traversa une ligne pour se sortir de là, rejoignant la division des soins ... Etait il idiot ? Kuchiki était un allier, certe, mais devoir s'en prendre à ses propres amis ne devait pas forcément lui plaire, la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était de lui éviter de s'en prendre à des personnes qu'il appréciait ... Cherchant le capitaine possédait, Culpa le rejoignit et la demoiselle ne semblait pas particulièrement contente d'avoir été délaisser.

Considérant qu'il n'avait décidément pas le temps de jouer avec la demoiselle, il décida d'y aller plus durement, n'ayant aucune envie de voir Kuchiki tuer un de ses alliés, il utilisa sa puissance pour essayer de la faire s'éloignier, espérant pouvoir s'en débarasser, mais elle semblait bien décidé a lui pourire la vie ...

Une distortion ce fit et Isane prévint tout le monde par le "Teiten" que Byakuya subissait, la cible était le Quinta Espada ... Il fallait l'éliminer au plus vite.

Cela ne suffirait pas, le Quinta avait prit en otage le capitaine de la sixième division et pour le maitrisait, ils auraient besoin de bien plus que de leurs envie de le sortir de cette situation, ces créatures étaient réellement perverse ! Surtout cette femme qui tenter de trouver la faille dans sa défense ...

Quelque chose le transpersa soudainement et équarquillant les yeux, il vut une longue lame le traverser de part en part ... Et son propriétaire n'était autre que Gin Ichimaru ...

* * *

Un oeil apparut soudainement au dessus de Las Noches, une étrange barrière entourant le chateau et Izuru comprit qu'Aizen était sur le point de s'enfuir, encore une foi, il allait leurs échappés ! Il fallait faire quelque chose, surtout qu'il semblait que l'armée de la cour était en grave désavantage et même si certain tenait tête à leurs adversaire, savoir que Byakuya était manipuler pour leurs mettres des batons dans les roues n'était pas rassurant ...

Izuru supplier intérieurement que l'Espada ne décide pas de venir avec sa marionnette auprès de son capitain, il savait que celui ci n'éprouverait aucun remord à le blesser pour continuer à se battre ... Pour lui, un homme qui se dresser devant lui avec un sabre était toujours un adversaire !

Le vice capitaine de la troisième division se souvenait parfaitement de la première séance d'entrainement qu'il avait imposé à son capitain, celui ci avait accépter après avoir manger quelques éclaire au chocolat et lorsqu'ils étaient allés dans la salle d'entrainement, Aikawa avait commit un véritable carnage ... Tout les shinigami avaient étés envoyé a la quatrième division et Aikawa c'était plaint d'avoir des hommes trop faible autour de lui ... Il avait ensuite chercher à aller à la onzième division, mais heureusement, Izuru avait des arguments de poid ... Il était passer maître dans la fabrication de confiserie en tout genre !

Une énergie spirituel que le blond connaissait bien avait prit par à la bataille, surprit, il tenta de trouver Gin dans la foule mais son ancien capitaine semblait avoir disparut, dut moins, était ce l'impression qu'il donna jusqu'à ce qu'il réapparaisse ... Derrière lui.

- Quel plaisir de te revoir, Kira. Murmura moqueusement l'albinos.

Il se retourna, essayant de le frapper avec la lame, mais Gin esquiva, ne connaissant que trop bien la capacité du zanpakuto Wabisuke. Gin pris une mine boudeuse.

- C'est comme cela que tu acceuille ton ancien supérieur ? Dit il avec un sourire étrange sur le coin des lèvres. Moi qui était spécialement venus te dire bonjour ...

Sa lame était déjà pleine de sang et elle s'allonga soudainement, Gin fut sur le point de le tranché lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un aggriper son épaule pour le pousser, le mettant hors de porter de la lame et des gouttes de sang s'envolèrent.

- Est ce que ça va Kira ? Demanda la voi inquiéte d'Aikawa.

Se tournant vers son capitaine, il sentit la mains toujours accrocher à son épaules et pourtant ... Ho non, c'était pas possible !

- Capitaine Aikawa ! S'écria le blond. Votre bras !

Il pencha la tête sur le coté et Gin ris à pleine voix, faisant augmenté la colère de Kira.

- C'est lui mon remplaçant ? Demanda t il très amusé. Si je m'étais attendus à cela ... Gamin, va te faire soignier et combattons ensemble !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! Assura Hotaru en se tournant vers l'albinos, pointant son sabre vers lui.

- Pas besoin de se duel ? Répéta Gin en secouant la tête. Tu ne veux pas savoir quel niveau j'ai ?

- Non, je n'ai pas besoin de soin ! J'ai encore l'autre bras ... Sa me suffit amplement pour me battre !

- Capitaine Aikawa ! Cria décontenancé Kira. Ne bouger pas ! Vous perdez trop de sang !

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutez déjà plus et il fut sur le point de se lancé dans la bataille, mais Isane se mit devant lui, le bloquant et Kira pris la suite, pointant sa lame vers Gin qui haussait les sourcils.

- Toujours aussi fidèle à ton supérieur. Remarqua t il. Ce n'es pas plus mal ...

- Kira, attention ! Hurla Aikawa.

Ils furent soudainement attaquer par plusieurs arrancar au cheveux argentés qui semblait bien décidé à en découdre, Aikawa eu juste le temps de parer un celo qu'ils furent submerger ... Mais Gin n'en profita pas pour les attaquer, tournant simplement son regard vers les autres combats qui se dérouler autour d'eux ... Le barrage de lumière qui englober peu à peu Las Noches était sur le point de se rejoindre de part en part ... Ils n'avaient plus de temps !

Deux arrancars s'en prirent soudainement à Isane, se précipitant vers elle pour tenter de la toucher, Kira voulut intervenir, mais son capitaine semblait en très mauvaise difficulter, lâchant un cris de fustration ... En parlant à Gin de pouvoir le battre avec un seul bras, il avait dut oublier qu'il était gaucher et que c'était justement le bras qu'il avait sacrifier pour pouvoir sauver Izuru !

Quelque chose avec les cheveux rouges intervint et l'espace de quelques secondes, le blond crut que c'était son amis Renji qui était venus, mais celui ci n'était pas présent, coincé car encore convalescent de ses précédentes blessures ...

- Salut ma belle ! Déclara le rouge à la jeune fille la tenant à la taille. Je t'ai sauver la vie, tu m'embrasse ?

C'était lui aussi un arrancar ... Un étrange arrancar qui attirer la jeune fille à lui.

- Habama, elle es a moi ! Ripposta une des argentés.

Le nommer Habama se tourna, tira la langue et disparut aussi soudainement qu'il n'était apparut ... Qu'est ce qui venait de ce passait au juste ? Un arrancar ne venait il pas de sauver Isane ? Non, c'était impossible ... Cela n'avait pas de sens ... Ha, non, en fait, il l'avait sauver pour ... L'emprisonner ...

* * *

La situation devenait de plus en plus critique pour tout le monde, surtout pour Shuhei et son capitaine qui devait faire face au Primera Espada, celui ci c'était liberer et faisait montre d'une puissance déconcertante ! Jamais il ne c'était attendus à cela ! Starrk ne semblait pas non plus d'une très bonne humeur et ne leurs laissait pas la moindre chance de ripposté, enchainant celo et tire de son arme ... D'ailleurs, Shuhei savait qu'il n'était plus vraiment en état de se battre, mais il ne pouvait pas reculer, son capitaine ne se rendait même pas compte de la situation dans laquel il se mettait ! Ils étaient bien trop éloignier du champs de bataille ...

Shuhei avait bien essayer de le prevenir a plusieur reprise, mais rien n'y faisait ... Le capitaine continuait d'essayer de vaincre en vain le Primera qui semblait de plus en plus perdre patience, quelque chose semblait le mécontenter fortement ...

- Capitaine Shuiro ! Cria le brun.

Mais le blond continuait d'essayer de trouver une faille dans la défence de l'Espada, ne se souciant même pas de l'état de son Vice Capitaine qui était franchement sur le point de l'abandonné !

Kira se plaignait de ne pouvoir contrôler son capitaine qu'avec des sucreries ... Lui n'avait rien trouver pour essayer de lui rappeller qu'il avait des hommes sous sa direction ! Egoïste et arrogant, ils leurs en faisait voir de toute les couleurs ! Cet homme n'était pas fait pour diriger une division !

- Capitaine Shuiro ! Cria une nouvelle foi le brun.

Quelque chose l'attaqua par derrière, grimaçant de douleur, il se tourna en partis pour voir une arrancar au visage doux et possédant un masque en forme de fleur, la brune avait un sourire attendrisant, mais elle tenait aussi l'épée qui venait de le transperser au niveau du torse.

Un déluge de pression spirituel se fit alors ressentir et Shuhei sentit celle de son capitaine retomber soudainement ... Voilà, ils étaient foutus ... Ha, s'il pouvait dire à la chambre des 46 bureau du Chuo, il leurs dirait tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur en cet instant ! Il allait mourire à cause d'une décision stupide, celle de nommer un incompétant au rang de Capitain ! Certes, il aurait put l'abandonner, le laisser se débrouiller seul, mais ce n'était pas le genre de Shuhei d'abandonner quelqu'un ...

- Illegalidad, depuis quand a tu le droit de t'en prendre a mes adversaires ? Lâcha froidement Starrk.

L'arrancar avait sessis la lame de la femelle, l'empêchant de s'enfoncé plus profondément dans le corps du brun. Elle pencha la tête sur le coté, son sourire toujours étrangement doux et tendre.

- Je pensais simplement achevé cette adversaire faible à votre place, vous débarassant d'un insecte. Assura l'arrancar.

- Toi et ton Espada, vous faites ce que vous voulez de vos adversaires, mais ne touche pas au mien ...

- Ne me dite pas que vous comptez le laisser repartir ?

- Non, mais je ne compte pas les tuers, je ne suis pas comme vous ...

La lame quitta son corps et épuissait par l'affrontement, Shuhei posa un genou à terre, relevant courageusement la lame ... Il fixa l'Espada qui se penché vers lui, ne se souciant plus vraiment de sa combativité ... En fait, avait reprit sa forme d'arrancar, abandonnant sa libération et la fillette au cheveux blond le fixé avec curiosité.

- Donne moi ton zanpakuto ! Ordonna l'Espada. Je te tu toi et ton capitaine si tu ne m'obeis pas.

Tournant son visage, Shuhei constata que son capitaine n'était pas mort, il était bien en mauvaise état et était inconcient, mais de l'énergie spirituel se dégager de lui. C'était de plus en plus intriguant : le Primera Espada aurait put les achevé en un rien de temps, au lieu de sa, il les avaient affaiblit et semblait bien décidé à les récupérer vivant ... Mais devait il accepté de se rendre ? Devait il accepté de prendre le risque d'être torturé ?

Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir subir des tortures, même s'il se sentait capable de supportait cela, il prit sa décision et se releva, près à combattre et l'Espada soupira doucement avant de se rapprocher, esquivant facilement le coup qu'il tenta de lui porter et lui donnant un coup de genoux dans le ventre, ce qui le paralisa totalement.

- Lilinette, prend l'autre, on retourne à Las Noches. Annonça Starrk en lui arrachant son Zanpakuto et le prenant sur son épaule.

Le capitaine Shuiro les avaient vraiment foutut dans une merde grave !

* * *

Ils étaient vraiment très mal préparer et il suffisait de regarder la bataille pour s'en rendre compte, Byakuya n'était plus des leurs en cet instant, la troisième et huitième division était hors d'état de combattre et la neuvième c'était trop éloignier, leurs supérieurs emporter par le Primera, ils étaient entrain de se faire massacrer et si Kyoraku n'était pas intervenus, ils se seraient tous fait massacrer ...

Trop mal préparer, ils ne c'étaient pas attendus à une telle puissance des nouveaux Espada et des Espada au rang inconnu, ils regrettaient de s'être montrer aussi presser et de ne pas avoir pris en considération la proposition des Vizard de venir les aidés ... S'ils avaient tous étés présents, peut être aurait il put empêché Aizen de s'enfuir une nouvelle foi avec l'aide de son oeil, c'était un échec des plus totale ...

- Capitaine Yamamoto, j'ai perdus la trasse de Kotetsu. Avoua inquiéte Unohana.

- Je crains qu'elle n'ai été emporter. Avoua le commandant des armées de la cour. Notre situation et critique, il faut sonner la retraitre immédiate ...

C'est à cet instant que Soi Fon et Omaeda tombèrent, laissant une grande ouverture à la Tercia Espada qui en profita, elle fut sur le point de se rapprocher, mais une lumière éblouissante apparut, les aveuglants tous pendant quelques secondes. Les arrancars cessèrent dès lors la bataille et la Tercia récupéra au sol Soi Fon avant de disparaître ... Une nouvelle personne d'emprisonner !

- Notre echec et total ... Avoua t il à la Capitaine de la quatrième division.

Le chateau avait disparut, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un énorme cratère vide et les Espada semblaient prendre un passage étrange qui se referma seul lorsque le dernier réussis à franchirent le cercle lumineux ...

C'était une défaite inadmisible !


	14. Chapitre 13 : Savourant la Victoire

**Couples : **Ulquiorra +Orihime, Uryû + Renji, Grimmjow + Pedazo, Aizen X Gin, Tatsuki + Starrk, Byakuya+Gin (?)

D'autre couples a venir, si si, je vous jures (Vous voulez des indices ? Et bah non ! =p) Vous noterez que le "+", c'est que c'es pas conclut ... XD

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf les nouveaux, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan, Rita, Culpa et ses fracciones, Toisuru et son fracion, Kuro et ses fracciones sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **Ma (Risque de Lemon, d'Hentai et de Yuri ... Je fais dans tout ! Vous êtes prévenus ! )

**Note d'Axel : **Voilà, j'éspére que la bataille n'était pas si mal que ça ... Elle es courte et surtout ... Chaotique, par ce que c'est le cas, la bataille était chaotique et j'ai voulus le faire resentir avec le point de vus des adversaires ! ^^ Voilà donc pourquoi elle n'es pas si bien détaillé que ça ! Même si j'aurais voulus parler un peu plus du combat entre Kenpachi et Shena, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ... Revenche a venir ! *_*

* * *

Uryû haussa un sourcil, étonné de voir Habama courire après une Shinigami qu'il avait déjà entrevus, la pauvre jeune fille était rouge de honte sous les assaut de l'arrancar qui semblait bien décidé à recevoir son "baiser de sauveur", il c'était jetté sur les jambes de la fille pour la plaquer au sol et le Quincy décida d'intervenir, donnant un coup de pied dans le visage du roux qui rala comme a son habitude.

- Mais je t'ai rien fait pour une foi ! Affirma le pauvre arrancar battus par tout le monde.

- Est ce que ça va ? Demanda Uryû à la jeune fille.

Elle semblait dans tout ses états et semblait totalement perdus, fixant tour a tour l'arrancar qui la tenait toujours au jambe et le Quincy, se demandant sans doute si elle n'avait pas attérie dans une asile de fou.

- Je ne comprend pas. Avoua t elle franchement. J'étais sur un champ de bataille et ... Et ... Après ... Cet homme m'a demandé de l'embrasser en m'emmenant ici !

- Je l'ai sauver des Someter ! Assura Habama. Je veux un baiser de remerciement !

- Habama, tu sais, c'est une ennemie ... Fit remarquer Uryû.

L'arrancar aussa fortement les sourcils et soupira.

- Uryû, ne soit pas jaloux, je m'occuperais de toi se soir ! Déclara t il en secouant doucement la tête.

Le Quincy rougit soudainement et fut sur le point de frapper l'arrancar, mais un pied se possa sur la tête du fraccion.

- Tu géne gamin ! Lâcha froidement Grimmjow.

- Grimmjow, tu a vus ma prise ? Lâcha Habama s'attisfait en s'aggripant au bras de la jeune fille rouge. Elle es belle, hein ?

- Sacrée poisson que t'a eu là, le Seigneur Aizen va être content de toi ! Assura le bleuté sans se démonter qui se tourna vers le Quincy. Dit, tu devrait pas être au appartement d'Erwan ?

- Hé, attendez, je veux la garder moi ! Soupira Habama en tirant sur leur pantalon. Elle es a moi ! Je veux pas la partager avec le Seigneur Aizen ... Je pourrais l'avoir en premier au moins ? Dite ... Dite ...

Habama avait relacher Kotetsu qui en profita pour se lever et tenter de fuir ... Non, c'était une très mauvaise idée ça ! Uryû voulut la rattrapper, se doutant qu'elle serait en danger, mais Grimmjow fut plus rapide et utilisa le Sonido pour la rattrapper et la tirer juste a temps, lui évitant d'être découper a la gorge par un sabre.

- Gran, c'est pas toi qui l'a emprisonner ... Fit remarquer Grimmjow.

- Je n'y peu rien si elle s'échappe ! Assura le concerner.

Le fraccion de Culpa avait tenté de profiter de la situation pour achevé la Shinigami de façon traitre, Habama se releva en grognant légérement et Uryû remercia intérieurement le Sexta d'être si rapide et d'être un "allié" ... Certes, cette femme était une shinigami, mais une shinigami de la division des soins ! Elle n'était pas déstiné à ce battre et bien au contraire ...

Gran rangea son zanpakuto dans son foureau, sachant sûrement qu'il n'aurait aucune chance s'il tenter de crée un conflit avec Grimmjow. La shinigami se laissa ensuite entrainé vers Habama, comprenant qu'elle était bien plus en sécurité avec ce pervers que seule, elle le laissa s'aggriper à son bras ... Elle semblait sur les nerfs ... Et c'était compréhensible, après tout, en cet instant, n'était elle pas devenus captifs des Arrancars.

- Je t'ai posé une question, Quincy ! Lâcha froidement le bleuté.

- Désolé, si, je devrais être au appartement d'Erwan, mais le Seigneur Aizen nous à fait demandé ... Répondit géner Uryû.

Grimmjow haussa les sourcils et lâcha un grognement de mécontentement, aggripant soudainement Uryû par le col de sa chemise et l'entrainant sans ménagement à travers les couloirs.

- Hé, doucement ! Protesta le brun qui avait du mal à suivre le rythme.

- Habama, tu viens aussi avec ta prisonnière ! Ordonna le bleuté.

Le fraccion de Taisuru rouspecta légérement, mais ne se fit pas prier deux foix, entrainant la jeune fille à leurs suites.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle de trône, tout le monde était présent et Uryû fut surprit de voir Hisagi assit au sol au coté d'un blond que le Quincy ne connaissait pas, il y avait également Soi Fon inerte et Byakuya Kuchiki qui ne semblait pas avoir été blesser et qui rester droit, fixant le vie devant lui. Son comportement parrut étrange au brun qui ne se soucia plus vraiment des Shinigami lorsqu'il vut Pedazo, Tatsuki et Orihime ...

- Je ne m'étais pas attendus à de telle prise. Lâcha soudainement Aizen.

Il fixa la Shinigami Kotetsu qui se rapprocha de ses amis, l'aire inquiéte, la nervositée augmentant encore d'un cran sur son visage. Son sort n'était pas enviable et Uryû n'aurait pour rien au monde voulut échanger sa place avec les prisonniers.

- Nous n'avons pas eu de grande pertes pendant cette batail. Résuma Aizen en se levant. De plus, d'après les rapports ressus, l'ennemi es en déroute et nous avons put mettre la mains sur certain d'entre eu ...

- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux ! Fit remarquer Culpa. Achevons les et envoyons leur tête à la Soul Society !

- Je suis pas d'accord ! Protesta Habama en resserant Kotetsu. Cela ne fera qu'attiser la haine que les Shinigami ont à notre encontre !

- Habama, tu n'es pas en position de prendre la parole ! Lâcha Taisuru en soupirant. Seigneur Aizen, pardonner le, il a eu une jolie prise et ne veut plus la lâcher ...

Habama eu une petite moue, mais relacha la jeune fille en allant se mettre derrière son Espada.

Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Que les Espada soyent présent, d'accord, mais en quoi cette victoire concernait il Orihime et ses fracciones ? Il se demanda si le Seigneur Aizen n'était pas entrain de les examinés pour voir leurs réaction ... Et sacrifier les Shinigami sous leurs yeux pour confirmer leurs dévouement ? La peur s'initia en Uryû qui savait que si c'était le cas, se serait sûrement très dure pour Orihime et Tatsuki de devoir regarder la chose se faire sans intervenir ...

- Je suis d'accord avec Culpa. Déclara Kuro en souriant. Ses Shinigami ne nous servent à rien ... Autant les sacrifiers et envoyer ainsi un message d'avertisement à la Soul Society, ils y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de nous attaquer de nouveau ...

Aizen posa un coude sur le rebord de son trône et se frolla le front, il semblait réfléchir a une solution "acceptable" concernant leurs prisonniers et Uryû constata qu'il leur laisser quelques petites liberté vus qu'il laissait Kotetsu soignier la blessure qu'Hisagi avait au ventre, celui ci grimacé de douleur.

- Pedazo, dit moi, a ton avis, que devrais je faire de ses "invités" ? Demanda soudainement Aizen.

Uryû ne c'était pas attendus à cela, pas plus que le jeune homme concerné qui haussa les sourcils et regarda autour de lui, se demandant sûrement s'il avait bien entendus et si ses oreilles ne lui jouait pas des tours. Il finit par se rendre à l'évidence et croissa les bras sur son torse, réfléchissant intensémant ... D'après son visage.

- Hé bien, je dois avoué que je ne sais pas. Déclara t il en se frottant la nuque. Qu'on les tues ou non, cela ne changera absolument rien pour nous ...

- Dit plutôt que tu ne veux pas les voir mourire ! Cracha Culpa mécontente.

- Non, je suis sérieux ! Si on les tues, la Soul Society nous traitera de monstre et utiliseront se prétexte pour nous envoyé d'autre troupe, nous ne seront que plus hais ... Si nous les laissons vivre, mais les gardons ici, la Soul Society envera ses troupes pour venir les liberer et même si dans ce cas, les Shinigami seront plus indulgent, ils auront tout de même une raison de se donner à fond dans la bataille ... Bref, c'est la même chose dans les deux cas !

- Je vois ... Murmura pensivement le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo. Il es pourtant hors de question de les laissers repartir comme cela ...

- Moi ... Commença Habama qui fut assommer par son Espada.

- Je suis curieux d'entre ce qu'il a à dire ! Avoua Gin en souriant.

- Je disais donc ... Lâcha l'arrancar en se frottant la tête, jettans un regard noir a son maître. J'aimerais bien garder la fille avec les cheveux gris ...

- Habama, ce n'es pas le même cas que pour Orihime et ses fracciones. Avoua moqueusement l'albinos. Là, ses personnes sont nos ennemis !

- Je la soumettrais ! Affirma avec confiance Habama.

La jeune fille en question rougit face à cette affirmation ... Au moins, Uryû ne serait plus embêté par les assaut du jeune homme, mais tout de même ... Il plaignait la jeune fille qui n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal ...

Les paroles qu'avaient prononcés Habama firent ricaner Culpa, son sourire s'élargit d'avantage et elle haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi on demanderait pas à Orihime et à ses fracciones de s'en débarasser ? Demanda t elle. Après tout, ils doivent nous prouvés qu'ils sont capables de tout pour vous, Seigneur Aizen ...

Cette sale garce ...

- Seigneur Aizen, si vous me permettez ... Lâcha Uryû en s'avançant.

Le brun lui jetta un coup d'oeil, le fixant quelques secondes avant d'aquieçait d'un mouvement de tête.

- Dame Inoue n'a jamais tuer personne et vous mieux que personne le savait, lui demandé de faire une telle chose pour vous prouvez sa loyauté envers vous es quelque chose de cruel alors que vous pourriez lui demandez n'importe quoi d'autre.

- C'est vrais qu'Orihime n'a jamais tuer personne et a toujours acceptés de soignier sans hésitation les personnes qui en avait besoin. Remarqua le Seigneur. Culpa a cependant un bon argument ...

- Alors ordonner nous de les tuers, et nous nous executerons ! Assura Pedazo.

* * *

Aizen fixé le jeune homme qui avait parlé avec une voix pleine d'assurance, il semblait claire qu'il aurait été capable d'une telle chose si jamais Aizen le lui demandé, mais ne le ferait pas réellement pour lui ... Loyal à Orihime et non au seigneur de Hueco Mundo.

Son regard se reposa sur les prisonniers, Kotetsu avait soignier les blessures graves qui menacé la vie de ses compagnions, Hisagi restait a terre, ayant perdus trop de sang, Soi Fon était toujours inconciente au sol, l'inconnu également quand à Byakuya Kuchiki, il restait figer, manipuler par le sort que le Quinta avait emprunter a l'ancien Septima ... Il était debout, droit, la tête relevé ... Même manipuler, le noble rester dans une position très charismatique ...

Tous privés de leurs zanpakuto, il faudrait trouver un moyen pour bloquer leurs énergie spirituel, on ne connaissait que trop bien la capacitée naturel du capitaine Kuchiki pour le Kido et Soi Fon pouvait se montrer toute aussi maîtresse en se domaine ... Quand à cet inconnu ... Il portait l'uniforme de capitaine et sur son dos, Aizen avait put voir l'emblème de la neuvième division.

- Hisagi, parle moi de ton nouveau capitaine ici présent. Lâcha Aizen en souriant au jeune homme.

Le concerner grimaça légérement, jettant un coup d'oeil au blond allongé au sol.

- Hikaru Shuiro, nommer par la Chambre des 46 bureaux du Chuo. Avoua le jeune homme.

- Cela veut il dire que la troisième et la cinquième division ont trouvé de nouveau capitaine ?

- Oui, mais je ne les connais pas spécialement ... Avoua le garçon.

- J'ai rencontré mon remplaçant ! Avoua Gin avec amusement. Il m'a fait une bonne ... Très bonne impression ... Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle, mais il a l'aire marrant ce petit bonhomme !

- Son nom ? Demanda Aizen a Hisagi.

- Hotaru Aikawa.

- Et mon remplaçant ?

Il sembla hésité, se demandant sans doute s'il n'en disait pas trop à l'origine, mais ce fut Kotetsu qui prit la reléve :

- Seigen Suzunami ...

Elle sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais baissa le visage ... Elle paraissait supporter sur ses épaules un poid particulier.

- Kotetsu, ne t'inquiéte pas pour le capitaine Aikawa, il a survéccus. Avoua Gin. Je ne sais pas s'il a eu le temps de récupérer son bras, mais je me suis dis que je n'avais pas à m'acharner sur lui !

- De quoi parle tu ? Demanda Aizen intriguet malgrès lui.

- Je suis aller rendre visite à mon petit Kira sur le champ de batail, mais vus son acceuil, j'ai voulus le remettre un peu a sa place ! Avoua souriant l'albinos. Aikawa c'est interposser et a simplement écarter mon petit Kira de ma trajectoir, mais il a perdus son bras dans la manipulation ... Mais je te l'ai dit : il m'a fait une bonne impression, même en ayant perdus le bras, il m'a dit qu'il s'en foutait et voulait en découdre avec moi ... Isane était venus pour le soignier et une Furie du nom de Habama es simplement venus la cueillir !

- Je vois, donc, le Quincy n'intéresse plus ton fraccion Taisuru ? Se moqua Aizen.

- Si ! Assura le concerner. Je veux les deux dans mon lit ! Je suis sûr que sa doit être trop top !

Taisuru frappa une nouvelle foi son fraccion qui protesta farouchement ... Décidément, le garçon était plein de vie et ne manquait pas de dire ce qu'il pensait, même si c'était très souvent des paroles honteuses ... Il changait des envies de meurtres de ses Espada et était malgrès tout un bon divertisement pour le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo qui savourait les regards éhonté que d'autre lui lançait.

- Seigneur Aizen. Murmura Tousen a ses oreilles. Concernant les prisonniers, ne pourriez vous point être indulgent et leurs laisser la vie sauve ? La plupart d'entre eux sont des gens qui n'ont commis aucun crime ...

- Serait tu envahis par la nostalgie de revoir ton vice capitaine ? Murmura tout aussi bas Aizen.

Tousen resta silencieux, confirmant les pensés d'Aizen qui décida d'accépter, il faudrait juste qu'il fasse en sorte qu'Habama ne puisse pas s'en prendre à la pauvre Kotetsu qui était déjà fort rouge et jeter de bref coup d'oeil à l'arrancar.

- Erwan, je sais qu'à l'époque où ton clan héxisté, ils avaient réussis à concevoir des amulettes qui bloqués la pression spirituel des gens, tu crois que tu pourrais nous en fournir ? Demanda Aizen.

- Bien sûr Monseigneur ! Assura l'Espada en s'inclinant légérement.

- Alors utilise "Amor" sur les deux autres capitaines et par fabriquer les cinq amulettes. Ordonna le brun. Hallibel, Taisuru et Starrk, étant les Espada qui ont permis la capture de ses personnes, vous serez chargez de les conduires jusqu'au gôlier et serez charger de surveiller les deux vices capitaines présents ... S'ils tentent la moindre évasion, tuer les sans hésitation ... Habama, je te prierait juste de ne pas te jeter sur la Shinigami.

Le concerner soupira doucement, croissant les bras sur son torse pour bouder.

- Maintenant, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncez. Déclara t il souriant. Orihime nous a prouvez à tous qu'elle était des notres, elle aurait parfaitement put s'enfuir, personne ne la surveiller mais elle à obeit comme ses fracciones à l'ordre de rester dans les appartements, j'ai toutes confiance en eux et les autorises dès lors a pouvoir parler entre eux, j'aimerais cependant qu'ils continuent à vivre auprès des Espada auquels ils sont assigniés.

- Non ! Cria soudainement la jeune humaine, attirant tout les regards.

Etonné, Aizen la fixa en relevant les sourcils et fut étonner de la voir si troublée, elle semblait chercher de l'aide, tournant en tout sens et lorsque Starrk se rapprocha d'elle pour tenter de le calmer, il se produisi quelque chose à laquel Aizen n'aurait jamais crut assisté un jour : la jeune fille lui donna un magistral coup de pied au ventre, changant le statut du Primera de "miraculer de la bataille" à "blesser au cour de la bataille" ...

Tatsuki sembla elle même surprise par son propre comportement et rougit d'avantage.

- Gin, est ce que j'ai bien vus ce que je viens de voir ? Murmura Aizen.

- Vous parlez de cette humaine qui vient de mettre le Primera a terre en un seul coup de pied ? Demanda l'albinos, pensif. Hé bien, je me demandais si vous n'étiez pas entrain de nous faire voir une de vos illusions ... Si ce n'es pas le cas, alors oui, le Primera viens de se faire ecraser par une humaine ... Etrangement paniqué.

- Ha ha ! S'exclama Lilinette satisfaite. T'a eu que ce que tu mérite ! C'est bien fait pour toi !

Starrk se releva, se tenant le ventre en gémissant et se tournant vers la pauvre humaine qui reculer doucement, décidément, c'était à n'y plus rien comprendre et Aizen se demanda s'il ne devait pas considéré le geste comme une attaque "personnel". Au vus des paroles et des gestes, c'était le cas ...

- Seigneur Aizen, je ne veux plus être avec lui ! Avoua Tatsuki en pointant Starrk.

- Puis-je en connaître la raison ? Demanda le brun avec un étrange sourire.

- Il a essayé de me violé !

- Nice work ! Commenta Habama.

L'idée d'accepté des humains dans on armée avait été très mauvaise ! La situation semblait se compliquer à vitesse grand V et tandis que la jeune fille continuait de s'écarter du Primera, Aizen entendis le rire moqueur de Grimmjow briser le silence de la pièce.

- Puisque cela semble amusé notre Sexta, vous n'aurez cas changer avec Pedazo. Déclara menaçant le Seigneur d'Aizen.

- Ha non, j'ai pas pus profiter de son corps ! Protesta l'Espada qui froncé les sourcils.

Ce n'était plus une armée qu'il contrôlait là, c'était une cour de maternel ! Où donc était passer la puissance et la cruauté ? Même Grimmjow, l'indomptable arrancar, semblait se perdre dans les envies de la chair ... Ils étaient tombés bien bas, sa, il pouvait l'assuré ... Comment faire pour remonter la pente ? En tout cas, c'était claire : il ne laisserait jamais ... JAMAIS ... Les deux Vices Capitaines partirent d'ici ! Pas vivant ! Il n'avait aucune envie que la Soul Society sache que Las Noches était devenus les palais du plaisir ! Par ce qu'avec Habama, Starrk et les paroles de Grimmjow, on ne pouvait que pensé cela !

- J'aimerais que tout le monde redevienne sérieux. Soupira le brun.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard ... Semblait il ...

* * *

Aizen avait ajournée la séance, laissant tout le monde repartir pour aller se reposé, Orihime était charger d'accompagnier les prisonniers pour les soigniers, les trois capitaines devenant de simple marionnette, ils ne risquaient pas d'être un véritable danger quand aux deux vices capitaines, les Espada présent veiller a ce qu'ils ne fassent rien à la jeune fille ...

Son coeur battais la chamade et non pas par ce qu'elle savait tout ses amis vivants, mais par ce qu'Ulquiorra marché juste derrière elle en un seul morceau ... Il avait été blessé pendant la bataille, mais rien de grave et elle était soulager de le savoir ici ... Après avoir craint pendant le temps qu'avait durer son absence jusqu'alors, elle aurait tellement voulut pouvoir lui dire qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir, mais s'abstint, craignant le regard des autres Espada ...

- Vous allez voir, nos prison n'ont rien a voir avec celle de Soul Society ! Commenta joyeusement Gin. Certes, la décoration laisse à désirée, mais chacun à le droit à une couche et puis a une vue sur le dome qu'a crée le seigneur Aizen, ne vous approchez pas des barreaux des fenêtres, ils sont saturés en éléctricités !

Il continua sur la lançait, commentant le grand espace mis a la disposition des prisonniers, parlant de l'intimité offerte et surtout de la protection de cette prison et la jeune fille tenta de se concentré sur les paroles de l'albinos, ses mains resserer au point qu'elles en étaient devenus blanches ... Les larmes lui montant au yeux ... Il était toujours bien là ... Juste derrière elle ...

Juste derrière elle ...

Son poigniet fut emprisonner et Ulquiorra la tira, la forçant à se tourner vers lui pour qu'elle le regarde.

- Tes amis sont toujours vivants, ne t'inquiéte pas pour eux. Lui dit il de sa voix éternellement neutre.

Elle équarquilla les yeux et ils reprirent vite une forme normal ... Ne venait il pas d'essayer de la rassurée ? Ne comprenait il pas qu'elle n'en avait que faire de ses "amis" ? C'était lui qui comptait le plus à son coeur, lui et personne d'autre ... Baissant le regard, elle laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues et il la relacha, semblant un peu perdus par le comportement étrange de la jeune fille.

- Je ne m'inquiéte pas pour eux ! Assura t elle en secouant la tête.

- Je ne comprend pas. Avoua Ulquiorra.

Orihime lui sourit avec indulgence, se demandant encore une foi comment elle avait put tomber amoureuse d'un telle être ... C'était sans doute à cause de "ça", justement ... Il ne semblait éprouvé aucun sentiment et pourtant, il s'inquiétait et la protégait ... Il la rassurée et l'encouragée ... Il était sans doute insensible, mais au dela de ce masque d'inexpression existé un être bon ...

- Tu es revenus ! Fit elle remarquer.

Ses larmes continuait de glisser le long de ses joues et le visage habituellement inexpressif du Cuarta sembla devenir plus "chaleureux". Malgrès sa phrase, ils restèrent sans bouger alors que la jeune fille avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'enlacé, mais elle ne céda pas à son envie enfantine ... Non ... Enfin, une mains traitresse la bouscula soudainement et elle se retrouva dans les bras de l'arrancar, tournant son visage, elle vus Gin qui reparter en sifflotant, recommençant à parler de la prison et continuant de mené les autres vers le "pénitencier" ...

Les bras d'Ulquiorra c'était naturellement refermer sur la jeune fille et la serrer avec ... Force ... Ne la laissant pas repartir ... Orihime leva un regard surprit, ses larmes humidifiant ses joues et ses lèvres. Il la fixait avec ses yeux verts ... Son regard n'avait rien d'inexpressif, quelque chose de nouveau venait de naître en lui, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vus et la remplis d'une chaleur indescriptible.

- Tu m'aime ? Demanda t il.

Elle hésita, détournant son regard géner et l'Espada glissa une mains sur ses joues, effaçant les larmes sans trop de difficulté.

- Tu pleure, tu es triste ? Demanda t il.

- Non, je suis heureuse. Assura t elle.

- Par ce que je suis revenus ?

Orihime aquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, collant son visage contre son torse ... Sentant son odeur qu'elle avait mémorisé au cour des nuits passés dans son lit, l'emprise se fit plus pressante et ... Elle sentit quelque chose battre contre sa joue ... Quelque chose qui battait très fort dans la poitrine d'Ulquiorra ...

- Tu m'aime ? Redemanda Ulquiorra.

- Oui ... Avoua Orihime en souriant.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Nuit d'amour avec la fleur

**Couples : **Ulquiorra +Orihime, Uryû + Renji, Grimmjow + Pedazo, Aizen X Gin, Tatsuki + Starrk, Byakuya+Gin (?)

D'autre couples a venir, si si, je vous jures (Vous voulez des indices ? Et bah non ! =p) Vous noterez que le "+", c'est que c'es pas conclut ... XD

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf les nouveaux, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan, Rita, Culpa et ses fracciones, Toisuru et son fracion, Kuro et ses fracciones sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **Ma **Lemon, Yaoi, Viole ! Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Note d'Axel : **Je ne pouvais pas ne pas mettre ce chapitre ... Petite surprise ou pas ... Vite, donnez vos impressions !

* * *

C'était quelques heures avants qu'ils ne quittent la Soul Society pour passer au rang de "traitre" ... Gin s'en souvenait parfaitement, il avait assisté au combat qui avait opposé Renji Abarai et Byakuya Kuchiki, il était resté cacher et observer la scène de loin, fixant le noble qui montrer sa toute puissance dévastatrice et montrer à quel point il était puissant et beau ... Si charismatique ... Si parfait ...

Combien de foi Gin avait il voulut intervenir pour en profiter et surprendre l'homme à la si longue chevelure ? Il pourrait peut être l'emporter avec lui a Hueco Mundo, le forcait à les suivres pour devenir des leurs ... Mais cet être était si a chevale sur les lois ... Jamais il n'accepterait de les suivres ... Cet être si pure qui respecter les lois ...

Le combat était fini, Renji était a terre, baignant dans son propre sang ... Il n'était pas mort, mais il était vainccus ...

- Je vais te dire ce qui nous différencie toi et moi. Lâcha Byakuya a son vice capitaine. C'est le rang.

Gin savait que le noble parlait à son sublaterne, mais il eu la vague impression que ses paroles lui était destinée à lui et a personne d'autre, comme si le noble avait sut qu'il était là alors que c'était impossible : Gin était doué pour se dissimuler ici et là ...

- Le singe peu tenter d'attrapper la lune, mais les yeux de la bête ne peuvent guére se poser que sur le reflet de la lune sur les flots, en fin de compte.

Reposant la tête contre le mur, l'albinos ferma les yeux en entendant les paroles du noble.

-Il a beau se démener pour la capturer, il finira seulement par couler dans le fond des eaux.

Se rendait il compte qu'il était là, à quelques pas de lui ? Savait il que ses paroles étaient aussi blessante pour son vice capitaine que pour l'espion qui avait assisté à l'affrontement de loin, l'observant lui, l'adimrant de loin ... Le convoitant ...

- Tes crocs ne pourront pas m'atteindre. Assura froidement Byakuya. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Gin posa une mains sur son torse, resserant les doigts sur le tissus ... Le noble ne savait pas qu'il était là, mais ses paroles ... On aurait put croire qu'elles étaient déstinés à l'albinos qui n'en pouvait plus, la tristesse envahissant son âme. Il partie loin, n'en pouvant plus d'entendre ses paroles si blessante, enchainant les Shunpo sans savoir où il devait aller, il s'arrêta tout compte fait en ressentant la présence de Rukia Kuchiki ...

Comment avait elle fait pour attirer l'attention du belle homme sur sa misérable personne ? On disait qu'elle ressemblait à la défunte épouse de Byakuya, était ce la seule raison ou bien y en avait il une autre ? En tout cas, la jeune fille était tout ce que pouvait le plus hair Gin car il avait l'impression qu'elle avait le droit à une chose qui lui était refusé ...

Et s'il allait ... La harcelet un peu ... ?

Un sourire cruel apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se rapprocher de sa proies ...

* * *

Chaque prisonnier aurait le droit a une salle individuel, comme l'avait annoncé Gin, c'était une chambre spacieuse avec de magnifique draps mais bien moins luxiueux que le reste de Las Noches vus que les WC était dans la même piéce, sans la moindre protection et que la douche aussi ... Il suffisait au petit voyeur d'ouvrire la porte pour pouvoir violer l'intimité des prisonniers, d'ailleurs, Gin leurs avoua qu'ils resteraient sous surveillance et qu'au moindre comportement "étrange", on n'hésiterait pas à entré dans la chambre pour surveiller les prisonniers ...

Gin attrappa le bras de Byakuya pour le tirer vers une des chambres ... Son sourire qui avait été jusqu'alors si amusé et jovial devient étrangement pervers ...

- Attendez ! Lâcha Hisagi en attrappant le bras libre du noble. Qu'est ce que vous faites.

- Je le conduis à sa chambre. Assura Gin. Vous aussi, vous avez le droit de visiter vos quartier ... Bien sûr, chaqu'un d'entre vous sera surveiller par un Espada jusqu'à ce qu'Erwan ne raméne les amulettes de scellement ...

Le jeune homme grimaça, il semblait avoir comprit le petit manége de Gin et ne semblait pas près de lâcher le capitaine de la sixième division, mais Starrk lui tordit le poigniet et il dut abandonner Byakuya, le regardant alors que Gin l'emporter vers sa prison ... Et l'albinos se demanda s'il n'avait pas un allié pour le coup ... Il se promit de rendre la pareille au Primera !

Il referma la porte derrière lui, entrainant le noble jusqu'au lit ... Il restait prisonnier du sort imposer par Erwan et cela était si plaisant que l'albinos ne pouvait s'empêché de vouloir en profité, dès qu'il l'avait vus ... Dès qu'il avait sentit son énergie spirituel faiblir ... Il avait crain pour lui et était venus pour être sûr qu'il ne soit pas tuer, sachant que certain capitaine serait sûrement près à le sacrifier ... Mais Erwan n'avait en rien chercher a faire assasiner sa marionnette et au contraire, il l'avait utilisé de telle sorte que la marionnette avait jouer un rôle parfait dans la défaite des Shinigami sur l'armée d'Aizen ...

- Ha, comme je te plains ! Assura l'albinos. Tu nous a aidé bien malgrès toi ! Cela n'a pas dut être facile à vivre pour toi ...

Gin posa ses yeux de sang sur l'homme immobile qui ne pouvait pas lui répondre, mais son regard bouger, ses pupilles glacés fixant l'albinos ... C'était sûrement à cause de l'éloignement d'Erwan, pourvus que le sort ne se léve pas, il ne donnerait pas chaire de sa peau !

- Tu es si beau. Murmura t il en se collant à ce corps convoité. Si tu savais à quel point je te désire ... Depuis la toute première foi où je t'ai vus ... Toi, l'impossant petit fils du chef du clan Kuchiki ... J'étais jeune à l'époque, mais j'étais faciné par ta beautée glaciale ...

Ses mains l'enlacèrent, l'attirant vers lui et il glissa son menton sur son épaule, frollant sa joue blance avec la sienne.

- Bien sûr, tu avais déjà toutes les qualités et les défauts dut à ton rang : tu ne voyais pas le petit peuple ... Continua t il. J'étais devenus le vice capitaine de la cinquième division et tu continuer a m'igniorer ... Ce n'était pas très gentil ... J'avais envie de te parler ...

Ses mains remontèrent le long du dos du noble, frollant les mèches ténèbreuse, frollant le tissus jusqu'a froller la peau de sa nuque.

- Il a fallut que j'attende de devenir capitaine pour pouvoir enfin te parler ... Tu te souviens, tu venais juste de devenir capitaine toi aussi et ... Tu trainer toute le temps avec Rukia Kuchiki, elle te suivait comme si elle était ton ombre ... Celle que tu a adopter pour devenir ta petite soeur ... Tu sais qu'on disait partout que tu t'étais épris d'elle ? Alors ... Savoir qu'elle était là ...

Il tira légérement sur les cheveux, s'écartant pour fixer le coup du noble, son regard se remplissant de convoitisme, il se pencha un peu pour froller la gorge de Byakuya, l'effleurant a peine du bout des lèvres.

- Sa me rendait malade ! ... J'avais envie de la voir disparaître ... J'aurais voulus te parler seul à seul, mais elle était toujours là ... Si tu savais comme je la hais cette fille ... Et tu la choisi elle ... Elle ! Simplement par ce qu'elle ressemble à ta défunte femme ...

Ce jour là, il avait deversé sa mauvaise humeur sur la pauvre Shinigami qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé ... Cette fille, protéger par Byakuya Kuchiki, l'albinos avait apprit à la haïr au point de souhaité sa disparition et il avait jubilé en entendant Aizen parler de son execution ... Jusqu'au tout dernier moment, il avait crut que cette fille disparaîtrait ...

Il relâcha les cheveux, aggripant le visage du noble pour l'attirer vers lui, leurs lèvres étaient si proche qu'il sentait son souffle chaud et ne put que s'en délécter.

- Pourquoi l'avoir protégé à ce point ? Demanda t il. Pourquoi elle ?

Il se laissa allés, embrassant les lèvres qui restèrent de marbre, les mordillant et les léchants, ce traitement leurs donnèrent une légère teinte rosé qui ne leurs donnèrent que plus de charme et Gin soupira, se disant que le voir si peu actif à son baiser l'atrister un peu ... Il aurait préféré le voir réagir, même si c'était pour le voir le repoussé ...

- Byakuya, tu sais quoi ? Je crois que mes crocs ... Vont t'atteintres ...

Son regard devint encore plus désireux et même si le regard du noble était toujours aussi glacial, cela n'empêcha en rien l'albinos à continuer, il glissa ses mains sur les différents vêtements de Byakuya, lui retirant sa veste de capitaine et glissa ses doigts sur le cou pâle du capitaine de la sixième division, dessendant lentement pour dévoiler son torse. Il fini par tirer sur chaque bord pour dénuder entièrement le haut du corp, dévoilant le trose et les épaules.

Il était encore plus beau que ce qu'il c'était imaginé, bien plus beau que ça encore ... Comment était ce seulement possible ? Fixant le corps tant convoité, il n'hésita pas a le parcourire de ses lèvres et de ses mains, retirant la ceinture pour laisser tomber l'uniforme de Shinigami ... Oui, bien plus beau que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé jusqu'alors ! L'albinos frisonna entièrement, relevant son visage vers celui du noble et remarqua que son regard bleu était emplis de crainte.

- Non, n'es pas peur ! Murmura Gin en venant l'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres. Je serais très doux ... Tu n'aura pas mal, je te l'assure ...

Il le poussa pour le forcé à s'assoir sur le lit, le regard bleu continuer de le fixer mais le corps semblait toujours très peu receptif au ordre de son propriétaire ce qui fit sourire de façon très perverse l'albinos. Il aimait Erwan pour ce qu'il lui avait offert inconciement, il trouverait aussi un moyen de récompenser se dernier ! Il se le promit.

Gin se concentra sur le dernier vêtement que porter le noble, le lui retirant facilement pour le mettre entièrement a nut, il admira ce corps qu'il avait tant convoité de loin et se rendit compte qu'il était à damner des milliers des morts ... Cet être était inconcient de la divine créature qu'il était et ne se rendait pas compte de la convoitisme qu'il inspirait à bien des personnes, hommes comme femmes étaient facinés par son charisme naturel et beaucoup éspérait qu'il les regarde, mais lui ... Lui ... Cruelle et égoïste créature ... Il n'accordait jamais un regard à qui que se soit ...

Mais là, il était à lui ... Et qu'importe le rang, qu'importe son statut, il n'était qu'un prisonnier victime d'un sort qui le rendait tout disponible pour l'albinos qui frémissait déjà d'impatience de le faire sien ... Il essaya de maintenir son envie, n'ayant pas envie de se comporter en barbare ! Il voulait prendre son temps, habituer le noble à la chose ... Ne voulant nullement le blessé ...

Gin s'agenouilla devant lui, ses mains experte frollèrent les jambes, remontant en de subtil caresse jusqu'à froller le membre, faisant frisonner le corps du noble qui restait immobile, totalement offert ... Il se pencha en avant, glissant sa langue experte sur la verge du noble, goutant sans pudeur cette chose qu'il voulait exité a tout pris, qu'il voulait faire gonflé, qu'il voulait faire exploser pour le voir rougit de honte et de plaisir ... Il sentit le membre réagir au traitement inoble qu'il lui infliger et ne tarda pas à le prendre en bouche, effectuant de lent va et vient.

La verge se dresser peu a peu dans sa bouche, le corps si froid se réchauffer et cela encouraga Gin qui accéléra le mouvement, prenant le temps de le relâcher de temps en temps pour lécher le bout de l'éraction avant de le reprendre, pressant sa langue contre l'objet gonflet. Il entendait la respiration de Byakuya s'accélérait, entrainé par l'effort qu'il lui infligé, il le sentait frémir malgrès son manque de contrôle, et cette éraction qui continuait à répondre au attention de Gin ... Elle finit par exploser dans sa bouche et il la retira, se léchant le coin des lèvres pour avaler toute la semence chaude.

- Tu es encore meilleur que ce que je mettais imaginé ! Avoua Gin en fixant le noble.

Son regard était devenus honteu, sa respiration était toujours sacadée, son visage avait rougit sous l'effets du plaisir ... Ne le rendant que plus attirant, lui, l'éternel inexpressif de la cour. Gin se releva pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres.

- C'était bon, hein ? Demanda t il sans attendre de réponse. Attend de voir la suite ...

Il le poussa sur le lit, le forçant a monter dessus, le corps obeissant sans la moindre résistance, les yeux s'emplissant de crainte, il l'allonga sur le lit et explora son torse de sa bouche, frollant chaque parcel de son corps, picorant le grain de peau de sa gorge, il ne put s'empêché de succer la peau, la rougissant et sourit ... Il venait de le marqué ... Il était à lui ...

Une de ses mains vint se glisser entre ses jambes, effleurant son membre retourner à la normal et glissant entre les cuisses, frollant son intimité et il sentit le noble frémir entièrement face à se simple contacte ... C'était de la peur ... Gin ne s'en formalisa pas, l'envie de le prendre trop intense dans son corps, il laissa son doigt glisser a l'intérieur du noble pour explorer la caverne convoiter, embrassant son torse et léchant avec avidité ses boutons de chaires qui se durcirent très facilement ...

Le corp de Byakuya lui répondait si facilement, c'était incroyable, il le sentait frémir sous ses assauts indécents, il le sentait tremblé et il voyait le visage de cet homme rougir de plus en plus, sa chaire devenant peu a peu brulante, mais son regard rester celui d'un homme effrayé ... Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il était entrain de lui faire ? Dommage ... Il ne s'arrêterait pas !

Un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier et ils entreprirent ensemble décarter la chaire, préparant le noble à l'intrusion prochaine qui s'y ferait, l'albinos continuant d'essayer de détendre l'homme sous lui, ses lèvres étaient revenus chercher celle de sa victime, les embrassant, les mordillants, les torturants sournoissement alors qu'un troisième doigts rejoingnier les deux premiers. Il se sentait de plus en plus exité et malgrès le regard suppliant du noble, il n'était pas dupe ... Non ...

Il la sentait ... Il sentait parfaitement l'éraction qui reprenait cette belle créature ... Il la sentait a travers le tissus de son uniforme blanc et il n'eu cas jetter un bref coup d'oeil pour constater que ce n'était pas son imagination ... Il bandait ... Byakuya Kuchiki bandait alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il allait se faire prendre ! Certes, c'était sûrement à cause du sort d'Erwan, le corps était plus reseptifs et l'esprit n'avait plus aucune emprise sur sa chaire, mais qu'importe ... S'il pouvait le faire bander lorsqu'il n'avait pas de contrôle, il pourrait aussi le faire bander quand il l'aurait de nouveau.

- Ton corps aime ce que je lui fais ... Fit il remarquer. Je n'en peu plus, tu es si désirable.

Gin retira ses doigts, se relevant pour libérer son propre membre qui était gonflé par un désir telle qu'il en avait mal, le regard du noble se possa sur lui et l'albinos frolla son membre, le caressant sous le regard ébahis de l'homme à la longue chevelure noir qui devrait subir son désire. Il lui aggripa les hanches, les soulevant pour les positionnés face a son membre et s'enfonça lentement dans l'antre chaude et si étroite, y allant par petit coup, le sentant de plus en plus frémir sous le traitement.

Arrivé au bout, l'albinos cessa de bouger, se contentant d'embrasser le noble dans le cou et de froller ses hanches, les caressants en essayant de détendre le corps qui lui était offert, il le fixa quelques instants et une de ses mains vint retirer sa coiffe de noble, le trouvant plus beau sans, il les dépossa sur la table de chevet et caressa se doux visage où un regard brulant l'examiné avec étrangeté.

Lorsque le besoin de bouger se fit trop vital, Gin se releva pour commençait ses aller et venus a l'intérieur de l'homme, il vut son visage devenir un peu plus rouge et ne put s'empêché de frisonner tandis qu'il donner un nouveau coup de hanche. Son rythme lent ne lui allait pas du tout, mais il n'avait toujours aucune envie de blesser le noble, essayant de rendre la chose aussi aggréable pour l'un que pour l'autre. Il accéléra le mouvement de hanche lorsqu'il sentit le corps s'habituer a sa présence et s'enfonça aussi profond que cela lui était permis. Il finit par sentir la prostate et n'en put plus, la pillonnant autant que possible, sa mains vint caresser le membre torturer de Byakuya, effectuant un mouvement de poigniet identique a sa cadence et lorsqu'il sentit la semence se déverser sur dans sa mains et sur le ventre de son vis a vis, il se deversa lui même à l'intérière du corps en un râle de jouissance totale.

Laissant retomber sa tête contre l'épaule, il reprit lentement son souffle et se retira du corps qu'il venait de souiller ... Pauvre pauvre Noble ... Pauvre pauvre Byakuya qui avait dut subir son caprice sans pouvoir se défendre ... Relevant son visage vers le sien, Gin l'embrassa et se laissa glisser le long de son corps, venant nettoyé la semence du noble en se léchant les lèvres, lorsque son ventre fut propre, l'albinos se releva, refermant son pantalon et ... Se figea en voyant les larmes qui couler le long des joues du charismatique capitaine de la sixième division.

- Non, il ne faut pas pleuré ! Assura l'albinos en se penchant vers lui, lui caressant doucement le visage. N'ai pas honte, ce n'es pas comme si tu t'étais laissé faire ... Je t'ai violé mon beau ... Et je vais recommençais mon beau ...

Il lécha les larmes sucrée, souriant de perversion.

- Je viendrais te rendre visite mon beau ... Encore et encore ... Par ce que j'ai toujours rêvé de t'avoir et que je t'ai ... Tu aurais dut me voir avant ... Tu aurais dut me parler et m'aimer moi ... J'aurais été moins cruel, tu sais ?

Quelqu'un frappa a la porte et elle s'ouvrit sur Erwan qui équarquilla légérement les yeux faces au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

- Désolé, je ne savais pas ... Murmura t il confus.

- Comment aurais tu pus savoir ? Demanda moqueusement Gin.

Il s'écarta du corp nut qu'il recouvrit de la couverture.

- Tu a les allumettes de scellement ?

Le Quinta hésita quelques secondes avant de se rapprocher avec précipitation, lui apportant un étrange artefact, un simple ficelle ou pendait une amulette gravé. Gin haussa les sourcils face à la chose étrange et se demanda s'il ne serait pas facile au shinigami de la retiré, son regard interogatteur se possa sur l'Espada qui se frotter la nuque.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas ce collier es très spécial ! Répondit il à la question muette. Il ne peut être retirer que par celui qui lui a mit le collier. C'était un collier utilisé pour emprisonner les Shinigami ...

- Décidément, tu me plais de plus en plus Erwan ! Avoua Gin en prenant l'artefact.

Il attrappa Byakuya par le bras, le forçant à se relever et glissa le collier autour de son coup. L'albinos haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il vut la longueur du collier se racourcir jusqu'à prendre la taille du coup de son porteur, il avait eu peur de voir le noble se faire étranglé, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il le caressa une dernière foi sur la joue avant de se lever.

- Je te conseil de ne le liberer que lorsque nous serons sortis de la pièce ! Déclara t il avec un sourire amusé. Même avec ce collier, il pourrait bien essayer de nous étouffés avec les coussins !

- Il ne risque pas d'essayer de ... Commença Erwan toujours aussi troubler.

- Non, les lois interdisent le sucide et il respecte les lois ! Avoua Gin qui se diriger vers la porte.

Il attendit que l'Espada soit sortis pour refermer la porte et le fixa quelques secondes. Le Quinta resta immoblie et frémis, un des yeux sur son front disparut et c'est alors que le cris de Byakuya se fit entendre. De plus en plus géné, Erwan le laissa et partis vers une des autres cellules, n'ayant sûrement pas distribuer toute les artefacts qu'il venait de crée ...

Gin colla son front contre la porte de la cellule de Byakuya, l'entendant encore hurler a travers celle ci, entendant son désespoir et se maudit d'être si cruel ...

* * *

Le regard du Septima Espada n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de voir, Gin était resortis de la chambre du prisonnier et celui ci semblait réellement au bord du déséspoire ...

L'albinos qui leur mettait des batons dans les roues à lui et à Culpa se taper un des prisonniers ? C'était une véritable aubaine qu'il ai put voir une telle chose, une vraie chance car tout le monde savait que Gin était le "jouet" du Seigneur Aizen ... Et que penserait celui ci en apprenant que son adorable compagnion aller voir cher l'ennemi ? Un ennemi certe impressionnant et fort charismatique, mais un de ceux qu'ils combattaient !

- Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? Demanda la voix si arrogante de l'octavo.

Il se tourna vers elle, un ricanement sinistre franchissant ses lèvres et l'Espada, loin d'être effrayé par ce rire sinistre, ne put qu'y répondre, comprenant que son allié venait de faire une découverte qui leurs servirait sûrement. Elle se rapprocha et se pencha sur les écrans, essayant sûrement de deviné ce qui le réjouissait autant, mais c'était déjà fini et regarder ne suffirait pas à comprendre ce qui c'était passé ...

- Un des magnifiques capitaines qui a été fait prisonnier aujord'hui va beaucoup nous aider ... Assura t il en frollant l'écran où on pouvait l'observer.

L'homme en question semblait toujours pris par un déséspoire profond, il avait récupéré ses vêtements au sol et ses gestes tremblantes témoignier de sa souffrance intérieur, il avait été démolie par ce que lui avait impossé le superviseur à la chevelure argenté ... Les Shinigami étaient pathétique ! Il avait été le plus faible, il était donc normal qu'il doive subir cela ! Les humains aussi l'était ... Cette arrogante Arisawa ... Plutôt que de crier "au viole" aurait dut satisfaire le Primera puisqu'il était le plus fort !

- Qu'est ce qui lui es arrivé ? Demanda Culpa, jubilant de le voir si déséspérait.

- Quelqu'un es venus lui rendre visite pour profiter de son corps. Avoua Kuro. Je me demande si moi aussi je n'aurais pas le droit d'y goûté ...

- Depuis que tu a vus Grimmjow faire avec ce traitre, t'es dans tout tes états ! Ricana l'Octavo.

Il ne put s'empêché de sourire à cette remarquer et poussa l'Espada sur la table, la forçant à s'assoir, son sourire ne présagant rien de bon, mais elle se laissait faire comme à chaque foi ...

- Par ce que t'es pas dans le même état peut être ? Mumura t il a son oreille.

- Tu ne m'a pas dit pourquoi tu étais aussi réjouis. Fit elle remarqué avec amusement.

- L'homme qui es venus le voir, c'était Gin Ichimaru. Avoua t il en glissant ses mains contres sa poitrine.

Il sentit son corps tout entier frisonné et elle rejetta la tête pour rire, un rire sinistre ... Décidément, ils c'étaient très bien trouvée ses deux là, ils formaient une équipe parfaite ...

Et Gin allait regretté de les avoirs empêchés d'écrasser ses insectes ... Ses humains qui n'avaient rien à faire à Las Noches !


	16. Chapitre 15 : Le choix du Singe

**Couples : **Ulquiorra +Orihime, Uryû + Renji, Grimmjow + Pedazo, Aizen X Gin, Tatsuki + Starrk, Byakuya X Gin (Oui pour le sexe, mais pour l'amour ?)

D'autre couples a venir, si si, je vous jures (Vous voulez des indices ? Et bah non ! =p) Vous noterez que le "+", c'est que c'es pas conclut ... XD

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf les nouveaux, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan, Rita, Culpa et ses fracciones, Toisuru et son fracion, Kuro et ses fracciones sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **Ma

**Note d'Axel : **J'éspére que vous me trouvez pas trop cruelle de mettre Byakuya dans une telle situation ... Disons que le couple Gin X Byakuya es un des couples que j'aime le plus ... Et qu'il n'es pas souvent exploité, il y a d'autre couple comme ça qu'on ne vois que rarement sur les pages commes Kenpachi qui n'es jamais vraiment exploité alors qu'il es splendide ! *_* ... Mais bon, moi, je suis bien décidé à le casser le géant ... Hé hé hé ...

Tient, en fait, je poste trois chapitre encore une foi, mais pour la simple raison que ses Trois chapitres DOIVENT être posté ensemble, en les lisant entièrement, vous comprendrez pourquoi !

* * *

Tout le monde était agité à la Soul Society, les Shinigami couraient ici et là, la défaite était totale et laisser beaucoup de monde incertain quand à leurs devenir ... En moins d'une heure, ils avaient perdus trois capitaine et deux vice capitaine et personne ne savait qui était les manquant quand à dire combien de personne manquait exactement dans les rangs, c'était difficile de le dire avec exactitude.

Renji était arrivé sur le lieu où était regroupé une grande partie des blessers, il entendit le nouveau capitaine de la troisième division rouspecté et assurer que sa allait bien, mais vus la tâche de sang qui se former sous lui ... Kenpachi aidé Unohana à le garder tranquille ... Quel étrange personnage ... Izuru aussi tenter de calmer le capitaine, mais tout cela en vain ...

- Izuru ! Appella Renji en s'en rapprochant. Je ne vois pas le Capitaine Kuchiki, où es il ?

Le blond le fixa avec des yeux tristes et le capitaine s'agita plus encore.

- Il faut y retourner ! Lâcha t il. On a pas de temps à perdre en soin inutile !

- Calmez vous Capitaine Aikawa où je ne pourrais pas vous remettre votre bras. Soupira Unohana.

Il s'énervait de plus en plus et Kenpachi sembla décidé qu'il pouvait bien l'assomer, ce qu'il fit : lui assemant son poing sur le crâne, il haussa les épaules devant le regard de reproche de la capitaine de la quatrième division et se tourna vers Renji.

- Ils l'ont eux. Avoua t il. Ils ont réussis à choper le Capitaine Kuchiki et aussi Soi Fon ainsi que l'autre naze !

- Capitaine Kenpachi ! Protesta la femme mécontente.

- C'est un naze et je changerais pas d'avis ! Ce gamin a faillit faire tuer toutes sa division alors que sa se voyait la différence qu'y avait entre lui et son adversaire ...

- On a aussi perdu Kotetsu et Hisagi. Avoua Izuru a Renji. C'était épouvantable ... Ichimaru es arrivé sur le champs de batail ...

- Est ce qu'ils sont mort ? Demanda Renji inquiet.

- Pas sûr ... Marmonna Kenpachi mécontenant. Yamamoto a ordonner à Omeada de prendre les commandes de la seconde division et d'envoyer le maximum de volontaire à la recherche du nouvelle emplacement ... Si on se dépéche pas, on risque bien de devoir les déclarer pour "mort au combat" ...

- Et eux ? Est ce qu'ils étaient là "eux" ?

Kenpachi haussa les sourcils, il sembla réfléchir, mais possa sa mains sur sa nuque pour la frotter.

- J'ai pas fait gaffe ... Avoua t il franchement. Ils ont envoyés beaucoup de troupe ... En tout cas, c'es claire : leurs objectifs n'es pas Kurakara pour le moment ... On aurait dut lancer une offensive totale ...

Renji tourna le dos au capitaine de la onzième division et chercha une autre personne qui pourrait le renseignier, espérant trouver Chad ou Ichigo qu'il savait dans l'assaut, il ne les trouva pas et en fut totalement dépité, il voulait savoir s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Uryû et ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir ... En tout cas ... Les Shinigami n'avaient fait aucun prisonnier !

Retournant à la douzième division, il arpenta les couloirs en attendant le retour des Kurotsuchi, espérant qu'ils auraient quelques informations supplémentaire du monde des humains, mais plus il attendait et plus il se demandait s'il ne rentrerait pas. Il n'y avait pas pensé : peut être devraient ils restés sur terre au cas où ... C'était insupportable de ne pas savoir !

Il c'était installé dans le bureau de Kurotsuchi et lorsque la porte souvrit, il se leva comme une flêche, mais fut déçus de voir le capitaine de la onzième division qui haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit le jeune homme grognier.

- On peu savoir ce qui t'arrive gamin ? Rala Kenpachi.

- J'attend le capitaine Kurotsuchi. Avoua Renji en tapottant ses doigts sur la table.

- Il doit resté sur terre. Désolé pour toi ! Tu veux que je lui passe un message ? J'dois m'y rendre avec Yachiru ...

Renji soupira bruillament, c'était incroyable, tout était contre lui en cet instant ! Tout avait toujours était contre lui ! Depuis sa naissance jusqu'à ce jour où il devenait de plus en plus nerveux ... Se demandant si Uryû avait survéccus où s'il n'avait été qu'une victime dans l'affrontement ...

- J'avais besoin de savoir ... Avoua Renji sans finir sa phrase.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, Kenpachi se contentant de le regarder en haussant les sourcils, comprenant de moins en moins le comportement du Vice Capitaine.

- Pourquoi tu viens pas avec nous ? Proposa Yachiru qui sortis de sa cachette stratégique.

- Je suis consignier ici jusqu'à ce que je guérisse. Avoua Renji en soupirant.

- Bah t'a du bol ! Avoua Kenpachi en souriant. J'ai le droit d'emmené avec moi une personne ... J'étais venus chercher Hanatarou par ce que le môme soigne bien, mais Kurotsuchi la déjà embarquer sur terre ! Alors raméne toi gamin ...

Relevant un regard plein d'éspoir, Renji se dit que le sort semblait tourné ! Enfin, c'était pas trop tôt, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça ! Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois et suivit sans la moindre hésitation le capitaine de la onzième division, soulagé de savoir qu'il pourrait avoir quelques maigres réponses à ses questions ... En espérant qu'Ichigo et Chad avaient étés plus attentifs que Kenpachi sur le champs de bataille ...

* * *

Hanatarou était entrain de soignier les blessures d'Ichigo en présence des Vizard qui le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. La plupart l'igniorait tout simplement, sauf la petite blonde a couette qui lui lancé des regards éléctrifier, il essayait d'évité de la regarder directement, craignant de plus en plus de se faire trancher par son zanpakuto.

- Je l'avais dit ! Rala le chef des Vizard. Ils auraient dut nous emmené, au lieux de ça, ils ont perdut et on perdus certain de leurs effectifs ! Je les plains !

- Arrête ! Soupira Ichigo. Je sais que la situation es très ironique, mais on se passe de tes commentaires !

- Le plus étonnant et qu'Aizen n'en ai pas profité pour attaquer Kurakara ! Avoua l'autre.

- Finalement, il avait raison. Murmura pensivement Urahara.

Hanatarou haussa les sourcils en regardant le marchant qui fixer la lune dehors, le soir c'étant couché, le ciel était suffisament dégager pour dévoiler les étoiles dans le ciel.

- Pardon ? Demanda Ichigo intriguet.

- Non rien, il va falloir que j'aille chercher les autres ! Avoua t il en souriant avant d'hésité. Tessai, tu ne voudrais pas y aller pour moi ?

- Non ! Répondit l'homme sans hésitation.

Le blond eu une moue déçus et soupira, secouant l'éventail devant son visage ...

- Ichigo ! Lâcha la fille blonde. Demain, on reprend l'entrainement et tu repartira si fort que personne pourra t'arrêter !

- Tu n'étais pas là bas, tu ne t'imagine même pas à quel point ils sont puissants ... Avoua le roue en soupirant.

- Et toi, tu ne t'imagine même pas à quel point tes alliés sont puissants ! Ripposta Kurotsuchi. Cette bataille a été une défaite, mais elle était simplement mal diriger !

- Par ce que si c'était toi qui l'avait diriger, tu aurais remporter la victoire Shinigami ? Ironisa Shinji.

- Peut être pas la victoire, mais ils auraient eu des victimes et nous n'aurions pas perdus autant de personne "importante" ! Kenpachi et Aikawa en première ligne et ...

- Attend, ils ont libérer Aikawa ? Lâcha surprit Urahara.

- Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

Kurotsuchi pencha la tête sur le coté, ses yeux s'exorbitant et lui donnant un aire très peu rassurant ... Non, il ne lui avait pas dit ! Kurotsuchi avait bien parlé des deux autres capitaines, mais étrangement, il avait juste parler d'un remplaçant quelconque ... Et Hanatarou se demandait s'il n'avait pas volontairement garder l'information pour lui, se souvenant de certaine parole du Capitaine de la Troisième Division.

- Non, vous ne lui en aviez pas parler. Avoua Hanatarou.

- Quel bonne nouvelle ! Assura Urahara. Alors, depuis combien de temps il es libre ?

- Quelques jours. Avoua Kurotsuchi. D'ailleurs, il veut te tuer ... C'est ça ?

- Non, en fait, il a dit que si vous n'aviez pas suffisament de sucrerie a lui offrire, il vous trancherez. Reprit Hanatarou en soupirant. Il menace tout le monde avec tellement de désinvolture ...

- Il n'a pas l'aire fortiche ! Avoua Ichigo. Il a été blessé par Ichimaru pendant la bataille ...

- Ha, là, tu te trompe Kurosaki ! Chantonna Urahara. Ce gamin es bien plus fort que tu ne peu l'imaginé ! D'ailleurs ... Tessai, fait une réserve de sucrerie la prochaine foi que tu va au magasin ! ... J'ai pas envie de mourire trop vite moi !

- Il es vraiment dangereux ? Demanda Hanatarou en haussant les sourcils. Vous êtes sûr ? Kira m'a dit qu'il suffisait de lui donner des bonbons pour le calmer ...

- Et Kira a raison ! Avoua en rigolant Urahara. Mais je l'ai vus tuer des hommes simplements par ce qu'ils l'avaient bousculés ... Il était dans la même prison que Kurotsuchi et je peu te dire que personne n'osait s'approcher de lui ! Ha, si seulement j'avais pas été banis de la Soul Society ! Je l'aurais fait libérer ...

- Mais, s'il es si dangereux, pourquoi il es libérer maintenant ?

- Disons que c'est plus compliquer qu'il n'y parait ... Comment expliquer simplement ? Ce gosse n'a jamais rien demandé, lui ne voulait que vivre, tout simplement et puis un jour, on l'a privée de sa liberté et on l'a enfermer sans raison ... Au début, il a dut subir quelques attaques, mais il a toujours été très puissant et je soupçonne la Soul Society de l'avoir enfermer à cause de cela : de sa puissance naturel ... Il a été mis en isolement et ... Le seul contacte avec l'extérieur qu'il avait, c'était ceux qui lui apporter a manger ...

- Sa n'explique pas pourquoi ils l'ont libérer. Fit remarquer Ichigo.

- A cause de sa puissance : il es de la même trempe que Kenpachi, un combat le rendra heureu et plus il se battra, et plus il aura besoin de sang ... L'envoyé en première ligne aurait été plus bénéfique pour tout le monde ... Il aurait tuer quelques personnes et aurait fini par avoir besoin de plus, il se serait attaqués à des poissons plus gros ... Et plus il se bat, et plus il devient fort ...

- Mais il c'est fait avoir par Ichimaru ! Fit remarquer Shinji. Arrête de le prendre pour plus fort qu'il ne l'es ! Ce gosse a pas fait long feu face au arrancar !

- Ce "gosse" et aussi agée que toi, Hirako. Avoua amusé Urahara. En fait, je le soupçonne même d'être plus vieux encore ...

- Mais on dirait un gamin ! Avoua Hanatarou. Quand on lui parle, on a vraiment l'impression que ce n'es qu'un petit garçon un peu perdus ! Et ... Son entré ... Il c'est casser la gueule devant tout les hauts dirigeant de l'armée ...

- Ce môme, j'l'adore ! Avoua soudainement Kenpachi. Salut la compagnie, on vien en renfort !

- Encore un autre Shinigami ? Soupira Kensei. Ils en ont pas mare de nous envoyé des gas qui ne feront que nous géné ? On peu protéger Kurakara sans vous.

Le capitaine de la onzième division ne préta pas la moindre attention au vizard, se tournant vers Ichigo. Il pointa du pouce quelqu'un derrière lui et Hanatarou fut soulager de voir Abarai en bonne santé, même s'il avait l'aire soucieux, il semblait en meilleur santé que lorsqu'ils l'avaient laissés à la Soul Society.

- Renji ! Lâcha joyeusement Hantarou. Comment allez vous ?

- Bien ! Assura le roux en souriant au jeune homme.

Entrant dans la pièce, il se diriga vers Ichigo sans se soucier des autres personnes présentes.

- Hé, Ichi, je voulais savoir, au sujet d'Orihime et les autres ...

- Ils n'étaient pas sur le champs de batail. Déclara le rouquin en souriant. J'ai sentis leurs énergie au sein du château, ils avaient l'aire en forme d'après leurs énergies spirituels ... Ne t'inquiéte pas ...

Le Shinigami soupira doucement et sembla enfin se rendre compte de la présence des Vizard, il haussa les sourcils, mais n'ajouta rien de plus, allant simplement s'installer sur un des foutons.

- Bon retour parmis nous ! Chantonna Urahara. Tu a beaucoup manqué à Nell ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de te réclamer le soir ... Tu étais un peu la maman poul !

Hanatarou vus passer devant son visage ce qui semblait être une sandale et qui s'écrassa sur le visage même d'Urahara.

- T'sais c'qu'elle te dit la maman poul ? Grogna Renji.

- Bon, la récréation es fini ? Demanda sournoisement Hirako. On devrait plutôt parler affaire !

Renji lâcha un grognement et se leva pour se diriger vers la chambre, la refermant derrière lui, reprenant sûrement les mouvements dont il avait pris l'habitude. Hanatarou se leva pour le suivre, jettans juste un coup d'oeil au vizard pour constater que de toute façon, il n'était pas le bien venus ...

Faisant coulisser la porte, il fixa le Shinigami en penchant la tête sur le coté, celui ci ne semblait pas réellement surprit d'avoir été suivit. Il c'était installé sur sa propre place, celle qu'il avait occupé un si long moment.

- Tu t'inquiété pour Uryû ? Demanda Hantarou.

- Ouais, j'arrête pas de m'inquiété pour lui ! Soupira Renji. Depuis qu'il es parti, j'ai aucun moyen de savoir ...

Il semblait si impuissant en cet instant, cela faisait presque peine a voir, mais son sentiment ne pouvait pas inspirer de pitié, et au contraire, il s'en était rendus compte juste un tout petit peu trop tard ... Et puis, le jour lorsque le Quincy était partis, il n'avait pas attendus le réveiller de Renji qui l'aurait sûrement suivit sans la moindre hésitation ...

- Pourquoi tu ne tente pas de le rejoindre ? Demanda Hanatarou.

- Le rejoindre ? Ricana Renji.

Le shinigami observa son compare, un large sourire au lèvres qui diminuer au file des secondes. Hanatarou ne c'était pas moquer de lui en parlant, au contraire, il savait ce qui animé Renji et savait que s'il ne se décidait pas, il s'auto détruirait tout seul et le fait même que son corps n'accepte plus de se soignier en était la preuve ! Le pire était que le shinigami ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

- Comment je pourrais je rejoindre ? Demanda Renji en déséspoire de cause.

- Tu peu demandé à Urahara de t'aider ! Fit remarquer Hanatarou. Ne fait pas comme si tu n'avais pas de solution a ton problème ! Il y en a tout un tas ! Réveil toi un peu !

- Tu es vraiment surprenant, Hanatarou ... Tu te rend compte que tu me pousse a déserté l'armée de la cour ?

Hanatarou ouvrit de grand yeux ... Heu, non, en fait, il n'avait pas remarqué cela ... Pour lui, que Renji rejoigne Uryû, c'était naturel ... Mais il ne c'était pas rendus compte qu'en agissant de la sorte, ils allaient devenir ennemi ...

- Si tu me vois sur le champs de bataille, épargne moi ! Soupira le Shinigami en se frottant la nuque.

- Tu rigole ! Lâcha moqueusement le roux. Je vais t'emprisonner et te forcer à nous soignier ! Tu es doué pour ça ...

- Merci ! Je ne fais que mon travail ...

Hanatarou baissa le regard, cette situation ... Ils n'étaient pas entrain de se dire adieu ? Alors, cela signifiait que Renji avait pris sa décision ...

- Je dérange ? Demanda Urahara a coté d'eux.

Les deux jeunes shinigami sursautèrent et essayèrent de reprendre leurs souffles. Le blond pouvait se montrer surprenant, arrivant toujours dans les situations les plus "importante" ... Mais bon, malgrès ce défaut, c'était quelqu'un de très bon et puis il était bien souvent marrant, il avait le dont de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Toi ! Marmonna Renji en repoussant le visage trop près. Qu'est ce que tu veux ...

- Je vais aller chercher Nell et les autres, tu veux venir avec ? Proposa Urahara.

- Ouais, je vais venir ! Assura le Shinigami en se tournant vers Hanatarou. Merci gas !

Le roux se leva pour suivre le magasinier ... Non, il avait l'impression de voir pour la dernière foi Renji ... Pourvus que ce ne soit pas le cas ! Il éspérait au moins le revoir en vie, même si c'était pour le voir dans l'autre camps ...

* * *

Ryuuken enchainé cigarette sur cigarette ... Fallait dire qu'il avait pas la vie rose en cet instant ... Comment avait il put accepté aussi facilement de devenir le tuteur provisoir de tout ses mômes ? Il y en avait tellement qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils se multipliaient, c'était allucinant ! En tout cas, il penserait à faire des factures pour les meubles que les mômes avaient anéantis !

- Attention ! Cria Jinta.

Un balon passa a deux centimètre du visage du Quincy qui entendus un autre vace se casser, il se tourna lentement vers le jeune homme qui se recula, terrifiait par le regard sombre du médecin et il battis rapidement en retraitre avec Karin ... Yuzu s'approcher avec une pelle et une balayette ... Depuis qu'elle était ici, la petite avait entrepris de réparer tout les dégat occasionné par les autres monstre ... Une perle rare parmie les monstres qu'on lui avait confier.

- Bawaaaaaaaa ! Hurler à tue tête Nell en passant devant eux suivit par Dondochakka et Pessche.

Décidement, il avait eu une très mauvaise ... Très très mauvaise idée d'accepté !

- Je vais vous le faire payer ! Ce promis le Quincy en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait faire à Isshin et Kisuke.

Ils ne s'en tireraient pas à si bon compte, il se le promit ...

- Shooot ! Lâcha soudainement Karin.

Ce fut a son tour d'envoyer le balon qui passa une nouvelle foi proche du visage du Quincy, mais elle évita le regard meurtrier, se contentant de courire après le balon et elle fut vite rejoint par Ururu et Nell, qui demandait comment on jouait à ce jeu étrange ... La petite blonde fini par faire un tacl digne des plus grands joueur de foute à Karin, la faisant tomber et s'empara du balon pour courire en riant.

- Monsieur Ishida. Murmura Yuzu.

Il la regarda avec son regard froid, ayant perdus sa patience depuis trop longtemps pour parraître seulement un peu gentil, mais elle ne sembla pas se soucier, comprenant sans doute qu'il était arrivé a un point où il ne risquait pas de reprendre une once de bonne humeur.

- Excusez les, ils sont un peu exité, sa faisait longtemps qu'on ne c'était pas tous réunis. Avoua t elle. Nell es très gentille, je l'aime bien ...

- Elle es débordante d'énergie, je l'avous ...

La petite concernée fut rattrapper par Jinta et Karin qui étaient bien décidé à récupérait leurs balons, mais, vaillament, Ururu la protéga de son corps, défendant Nell a coup de pied et de poing bien placé, Dondochakka et Pessche arrivèrent en prenant des poses de super héros ... Tout cela était pathètique ...

Fixant la petite troupe qui s'agitait un peu trop, il se demanda comment une si petite troupe pouvait faire autant de bruit ? C'était incroyable ... Des enfants pouvaient ils faire autant de bruit ? Uryû n'avait jamais été comme cela, il était toujours resté très calme et ... Non, Uryû était resté calme par ce que cette maison était froide et sinistre ... Lorsque Uryû avait eu trois ans, sa mère était morte et le petit garçon joyeux avait perdus son sourire et était devenus bien silencieux et discret ... S'il avait grandit avec sa mère, il serait peut être devenus comme ses enfants ? Ou plutôt ... Si son père c'était occupé de lui comme le faisait Dondochakka ou Pesche ... S'il avait pris son garçon entre ses bras en courant dans tout les sens ...

Il se souvenait, avant la mort de sa femme, Ryuuken avait toujours était doux et tendre avec son enfant, le portant sur son dos et l'emmenant se couché ... Malgrès ses heures de travails impressionnantes, il avait toujours été là pour son fils et sa femme et finalement, lorsque sa femme était morte ... Il avait cessé de vivre ...

Il y eu trop de mouvement autour d'eux, Yuzu fut bousculer et toute sa panoplie de bonne ménagère tombèrent au sol, éparpillant les morceaux de vase et ... Bien sûr, quelqu'un tomba ... Avec toute cette troupe, il y avait quelqu'un au sol toutes les cinq minutes. Karin lâcha un cris et Ryuuken se frappa le frond, Isshin allait lui en vouloir si sa fille gardé une cicatrice ...

Le Quincy attrappa la fillette dans ses bras et l'apporta a une chaise, l'y dépossant doucement avant d'examiner la coupure.

- Ce n'es rien. Assura t il. Juste un petit bobo ... Voilà ce qui arrive quand on es trop exité !

- C'est pas ma faute, c'est Jinta ! Assura la fillette. Il es trop sûr de lui ! Je vais l'écrasser !

- Tu ne fera rien du tout jeune fille ! Assura froidement Ryuuken. Si je ne te soigne pas, ton père va me tuer !

La jeune fille se calma, mais elle fut la seule, bien sûr, le reste de la troupe avait recommencé a courire en tout sens, Nell en tête, faisant de bruillant "tchu tchu" reprit en coeur par Dondochakka et Pessche ... Jinta criant simplement "mon balon" et Ururu le poussant de temps en temps pour l'empêché de récupérer le trophée de Nell ... Ils étaient vraiment trop agités ! Vivement qu'Isshin et que Kisuke viennent chercher leurs petits monstres !

- Vous connaissez mon père depuis longtemps ? Demanda la fillette.

- Depuis le jour de la mort de ma femme ... Avoua franchement Ryuuken.

- Ha oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?

Il sourit, se demandant comment elle prendrait le fait qu'il soit venus exorciser sa femme ... Il secoua doucement la tête, après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir cela, pas pour le moment : elle était un peu trop jeune ...

- Coincidence. Assura t il.

Et ils c'étaient retrouvés plus tard ... Et cette foi, c'était la femme d'Isshin qui était morte ... C'était Ryuuken qui avait confirmer la mort. Lorsqu'Isshin était arrivé, Ryuuken avait faillit s'étouffer et se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas ... Le Shinigami était là, juste devant lui ... Dans un corps d'humain ... Son lien rouge bien présent, mais semblant avoir une vie d'humain ...

Il venait de finir de soignier la blessure et se releva, soupirant ... Ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'être nostalgique de la sorte, surtout sur des moments aussi marquants ! Il se reprit et sortis une nouvelle cigarette.

- Vous ne devriez pas fumé, ce n'es pas bon pour la santée ! Fit remarquer la fillette.

- Je le sais, mais cela me détend. Assura le Quincy.

Quelqu'un sonna a la porte et toute la troupe de joyeux fêtards se réunis soudainement à l'entré, sans pour autant se calmer, bien sûr. Ryuuken ouvrit la porte et découvrit Isshin qui se frotter la nuque avec géne.

- Salut, mes filles ont étaient sage ? Demanda t il.

- Toi ! Marmonna le Quincy, son regard éléctrifiant le puissant homme en face de lui. Une de tes filles es un véritable ange, mais l'autre ... Tu va devoir payer tout ce qu'elle a anéantis avec son petit copain !

- C'est pas mon petit copain ! Protesta Karin.

- Ils ont anéantis à eux seuls la moitié de mes vases ! Continua Ryuuken. Sans oublier les meubles ...

Le puissant Isshin se tassa sur lui même, impressionnait par le maigre Quincy qui paraissait pourtant très dangereux ... Surtout en cet instant ...

- Renji ! Cria joyeusement Nell. Renji Renji Renji !

La fillette filla comme une flêche, abandonnant le balon pour courire dans les bras d'un nouveau venus.

Il était accompagnier de Kisuke qui semblait hésité à avancé, d'ailleurs, il fut sur le point de battre en retraitre, mais Ryuuken n'hésita pas une seule seconde à utilisé le Hirenkyaku pour attrapper son épaule.

- Kisuke ... Murmura t il en resserant son emprise sur l'épaule. Comme je suis heureux de te revoir, tu ne peu même pas t'imaginé a quel point !

- Ha oui ? Marmonna le blond en secouant l'éventail devant son visage. J'éspére que tu ne me prenait pas trop au sérieux ...

Ryuuken haussa un sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire le magasinier.

- Tu sais, quand je te disais que je me mettrais à genoux devant toi ... Rapella le blond.

- Raconte pas tes cochonneries à coté de Nell ! Cria à son oreille Renji.

Le Shinigami porta la fillette a l'intérieur, saluer par la petite troupe qui s'entasser à l'entré de cher lui ... Mon dieu, non, ils ne comptaient pas prendre le café ? Adieu le service de thè transmie de génération en génération ! Kisuke ne tarda pas à rejoindre tout ce beau petit monde et le Quincy les rejoingnit, lançant un regard de menace à Kisuke et Isshin, espérant qu'ils comprendraient qu'il commettrait un meurtre sur leurs personnes en cas de nouveau dommage ...

A peine arrivé à la porte, Renji se tourna vers Kisuke.

- Urahara, j'ai quelque chose a te demandé ... Avoua t il franchement.

- Désolé, sur ce coup là, je ne pourrais pas t'aider ! Avoua le blond.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Ryuuken en fronçant les sourcils.

- Renji veut rejoindre ton fils ! Avoua joyeusement Kisuke.

Cette foi ci, le Quincy haussa les sourcils en regardant Isshin qui paraissait surprit, mais ne semblait pas vouloir intervenir dans la conversation.

- Tu va te marier avec Uryû ! Lâcha satisfaite Nell.

- Nell ! Soupira le Shinigami avant de se tourner vers le blond. Tu ne veux pas m'aider ?

- Ce n'es pas que je ne veux pas t'aider, c'est juste que c'est impossible dans ma situation : Soul Society me surveille, si je t'aide, ils me feront arrêtés et je n'ai toujours pas envie de rejoindre les rangs d'Aizen, ouvrire un vortex vers Hueco Mundo m'es impossible dans ma situation ...

Les épaules du garçon retombèrent et il sembla abandonné ... Hum, non, il abandonnait trop vite là ... Kisuke avait toujours un plan de secour et Ryuuken savait déjà quel était le plan B. Les arrancars présent n'était pas comme Pedazo, leurs corps étaient bloqués dans les Gigai crée par le blond, mais ils n'étaient pas encore des êtres humains et Kisuke avait sa cane ...

- Kisuke, je te hais ! Grogna Ryuuken.

- Je sais ! Avoua le blond sans se démonté. Renji, il y a un autre moyen d'aller à Hueco Mundo ... Mais dans se cas là, tu va devoir emmené les arrancar avec toi ...

Renji haussa les sourcils et son regard se possa sur la tête blonde, il venait de comprendre et ne semblait pas du tout d'accord avec l'idée ... Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Nell qui secoua doucement son haut pour attirer son attention.

- Nell es d'accord de t'aider Renji ! Assura t elle. Renji es gentil alors si Nell et ses frères viennent à Hueco Mundo pour aider Renji, ils seront heureux ! Nell ne veut pas voir Renji triste et Nell ne veut pas le voir partir seul ! Hueco Mundo es dangereux !

- Surtout pour un Shinigami ! Fit remarquer Kisuke. Renji, il faut aussi que tu pense a Las Noches, comment fera tu pour trouver l'emplacement exacte ?

- Mais, Nell, Dondochakka et Pessche on le droit à une vie normal ... Protesta le Shinigami.

- Renji, tu ne crois quand même pas que la Soul Society aurait laissé vivre les arrancars sur la terre ? Soupira Ryuuken. Pour le moment, ils ne s'occupent pas d'eux, mais viendra un jour où ils voudront se débarasser d'eux ... Par ce qu'ils ont étés des arrancars ... Et par ce qu'ils le redeviendront le jour de leurs morts ...

Les yeux du Shinigami s'écarquillèrent soudainement, il semblait avoir comprit et ne semblait pas appréciait ce qui lui pendait sous le nez. Décidément, ce môme là était vraiment particulier ! Il connaissait beaucoup de secret de la Soul Society et celle ci l'avait laissé s'échapper sans savoir quel danger il était ... Dommage pour eux, non ? Maintenant, il allait devenir un de leurs ennemis ! Quel ironie tout de même !

Isshin se tourna vers ses filles, se sentant de trop dans la conversation, il les éloigna, voulant les protéger encore un peu de ce monde qui les dépassaient tous d'une certaine manière, il n'avait pas tord ... Uryû était entré trop tôt dans cette voix ...

- Tu ne me mens pas ? Demanda Renji à Kisuke.

- Renji, les Shinigami ne voyent pas de danger en eux, ils sont protégers par Urahara et ceux du magasin, ils ne risquent pas de mourire, mais que se passera t il le jour de leurs morts ? Demanda Ryuuken. Ils redeviendront de nouveau des arrancars ... Et à ce moment là, même s'ils ne sont pas un danger pour Soul Society, ils seront considérait comme telle ...

Il regarda le fillette qui lui sourit.

- Nell es d'accord de retourner à Hueco Mundo ! Assura t elle. Si c'est pour toi et si on reste ensemble !

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un sourire.

- Ho non ! Soupira soudainement Urahara. Je vais perdre ma cuisinière Dondochakka ! ...


	17. Chapitre 16 : De surprise en surprise

**Couples : **Ulquiorra +Orihime, Uryû + Renji (Ha ! *_* ...), Grimmjow + Pedazo, Aizen X Gin, Tatsuki + Starrk, Byakuya X Gin (Oui pour le sexe, mais pour l'amour ?)

D'autre couples a venir, si si, je vous jures (Vous voulez des indices ? Et bah non ! =p) Vous noterez que le "+", c'est que c'es pas conclut ... XD

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf les nouveaux, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan, Rita, Culpa et ses fracciones, Toisuru et son fracion, Kuro et ses fracciones sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **Ma

**Note d'Axel : **Donc, vous êtes entrain de comprendre non ? ... Trois chapitre essentiellement basé sur l'arrivé de Renji a Hueco Mundo ! Je n'allais pas le laisser loin d'Uryû tout de même ! Hé hé hé, quelqu'un s'y attendait ? Et quelqu'un s'attend t 'il a la suite ? ...

* * *

Hallibel et ses fracciones étaient de sortie, elles en avaient mare de se baladés dans Las Noches, enfin, surtout les Fracciones qui devait subir sens cesse les moqueries des Fracciones des Septima et Octavo Espada ... Ses sales arrancars essayaient de provoquaient des conflits pour se débarasser des filles, la Tercia savait que c'était sûrement leurs "attachement" à l'humaine qui leurs vallaient autant de reproche ... Car, même si celle ci avait tuer Maria, les filles c'étaient calmés ...

Dans la soirée, Apache était venu lui demandé de récupérer l'humaine, cherchant sûrement a la protéger des assauts de Starrk, elle l'avait trouvé dans le couloir entrain de s'enfuir à coup de Shunpo et Lilinette avait promis de ne pas la laisser seule en présence du Primera, mais la menace était toujours présente ... Et l'Espada ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner sa proie ...

- Je te jure que sa commence à me gonflé grave cette histoire ! Avoua Apache à Mira Rosa.

- Laquel ? Demanda son amie. Celle concernant l'humaine ou bien ses petits cons de fracciones ?

- Tous ! Soupira la première déséspérer. Putain, comment on peu vivre en pensant autant ? J'aurais dut me défouler un peu plus pendant la bataille ! J'ai même pas eu mon lot ! Ses Shinigami ! Décidément !

- Ho, je crois que tu va pouvoir te défouler un peu ! Avoua Sun-sun souriante. Y en a une qui es entré dans Hueco Mundo !

Hallibel fronça les sourcils ... C'était étrange ... Bien trop étrange ... Le Shinigami n'avais pas emprunter le passage qu'emprunter les Shinigami, il avait traverser un garganta ... Cela n'avait pas de sens, il n'y avait que les Hollow ou les Arrancar qui pouvaient ouvrire des garganta ...

Ses fracciones semblaient attendre son ordre, mais il était déjà trop tard, l'Espada sentit les énergies des Someter se diriger rapidement vers le Shinigami ... Il allait se faire tuer en moins de deux ! A moins que les trois faibles énergies ne le soutienne pour ...

Une de ses énergies ... Elle la connaissait ... Non, c'était impossible ... L'ex Tercia Espada avait disparut il y avait plus de deux ans ! Neliel Tu Oderschvank avait été porter disparut par Nnoitora et Szayel ... Et cette faible énergie ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Neliel !

- On y va ! Ordonna Hallibel. Je ne vous attend pas, mettez vous en positions de combat !

- Mais, qui sont les ennemis ? Demanda étonné Apache.

- Vous aviserez sur place !

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps, les Someter avaient fondus sur leurs proies, indiquant à Hallibel que le temps lui manquait ... Nouvelle surprise, le Shinigami savait se défendre, il n'était pas près à se laisser avoir par les Someter et semblait également bien décidé a protéger les faibles énergies, c'était cela qui provoquerait probablement sa mort ...

Mais plus elle approchait, et plus elle se sentait obliger de protéger l'ennemi, car ses énergies, elle les reconnaissait tous ! C'était bien les énergies spirituel de Neliel et de ses fracciones ! Cela n'avait pas de sens, pourquoi un Shinigami protégerait des arrancars ? ... Par ce qu'il avait décidé d'être des leurs, comme Orihime, Uryû ou bien ... Tatsuki ?

Arriver sur les lieux du combat, elle s'arréta quelques secondes, juste le temps de voir le Shinigami portant une fillette arrancar, la source d'énergie ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle de Neliel, elle lui ressemblait énormément, un peu trop en réalité ... Quand au deux êtres qui soutenait tant bien que mal le Shinigami au long cheveux rouges, c'était bien d'eux que provenait la marque d'énergie de Pessche Gadiche et Dondochakka Willson, fracciones de Neliel ...

Gran disparut et réapparut devant le Shinigami, sa lame se levant pour s'abattre sur le boulet du garçon, il n'hésita pas une seconde a la portéger, se prenant le coup a la place de la fillette arrancar et ce simple geste décidé Hallibel à intervenir, elle utilisa le Sonido pour réapparêtre à côté de l'arrancar, lui assemant un coup de pied pour le projetter au loin et laissa son énergie se déverser. Les fracciones s'éloignièrent, effrayer par le déversement d'énergie et grognèrent.

C'est à ce moment qu'Apache, Mira Rose et Sun-sun arrivèrent, se mettant entre les fracciones et Hallibel. La blonde put dès lors se tourner vers le Shinigami qui serrait la petite arrancar entre ses bras, près à se défendre ... Dans son état ? Il était fou ?

- Lâche là ! Ordonna Hallibel en posant sa mains sur son fourreau.

Il halettait fortement et l'Espada se demanda si c'était à cause des Someter ... Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vus pendant la bataille, elle se serait souvenus de ce Shinigami car de lui se dégager une fougue énorme, c'était une bête sauvage prête à tout faire pour parvenir à ses fins et en cet instants, les fins de ce shinigami, c'était de protéger l'arrancar.

- Hallibel, il ne lui fera aucun mal ! Assura l'être qu'elle identifia comme étant Dondochakka. S'il te plait, ne lui fait pas de mal !

- Là n'es pas la question, c'est un shinigami ! Répliqua séchement la Tercia.

- Non ! Cria Neliel. Renji es pas un ennemi ! Renji es venus ici pour devenir un ami ! Ne faite pas de mal à Renji !

Celle qui ressemblait à la version miniature de Neliel s'accrocha farouchement a l'uniforme de shinigami du jeune homme qui avait légèrement baisser son zanpakuto, Hallibel le fixa, essayant de le sonder. Il ne semblait plus si menaçant que cela, il montrait toujours les crocs, mais n'attaquerait pas. Elle relâcha le manche de son propre zanpakuto et se rapprocha de lui et malgrès son hésitation, le Shinigami ne se remit pas en garde, se contentant de fixer l'Espada.

- Donne moi ton zanpakuto ! Ordonna t elle.

- Non, si Renji te donne son zanpakuto, ils vont le tués ! Assura la fillette en pointant les Someter. Et toi, tu veux lui faire du mal ?

- Nell, si elle l'avait voulut, elle m'aurait déjà tuer ! Fit remarquer Renji.

Hallibel constata que ce gamin avait beau être une bête qui montrer les crocs, il avait réalisé la différence de force ! Elle se pencha et posa sa mains sur sa garde pour récuperer le zanpakuto, il ne fit rien pour l'empêché de le lui enlevé. Son comportement devenait de plus en plus étrange aux yeux de l'Espada. Un Shinigami qui protéger des arrancars et qui venait ici ... Pour devenir un de leurs alliés ?

- Pourquoi es tu là, Shinigami ? Demanda Hallibel en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je viens vous rejoindre. Assura t il. Laisser moi parler a votre Seigneur ...

- S'il te plait ! Supplia Neliel. Ne fait pas de mal à Renji ...

Le comportement de l'ancienne Tierca était étrange, elle ne semblait pas la reconnaître, elle aurait crut pourtant qu'elle la connaissait suffisament pour savoir qu'elle ne le tuerait ... Elle n'était pas du genre à tuer une personne qui se rendait.

- Neliel, je ne ferais pas de mal à ce Shinigami, mais explique moi, où était tu ses dernières années ? Demanda Hallibel.

La fillette haussa les sourcils, fixant la Tierca en penchant la tête sur le coté ... En fait, elle était adorable sous cette forme d'enfant ! Incroyablement craquante ! Et si elles n'avaient étés que toutes les deux, Hallibel l'aurait serrer dans ses bras ... Mais elle restait de marbre face à ce craquant petit minois ... Et elle le resterait !

- Dame Hallibel. Lâcha Pessche en s'avançant. Neliel ne se souvient pas encore de tout ...

- Tu la connais ? Demanda surprit le shinigami.

Pesshe aquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant de reporter son attention sur Hallibel, se demandant sans doute ce qui aller ce passer maintenant. La chose la plus évident était d'emmené le Shinigami, l'ex-Espada et ses Fracciones jusqu'au Seigneur Aizen, mais, ne risquaient ils pas de se faire exécuté ? Elle venait tout juste de retrouver son amie et craignait de la perdre ...

Sa loyauté envers Aizen fut plus forte, elle ne devait pas prendre de décision sans son accord ! Tss, quel idée il avait eu aussi de venir dans ce monde ci ? Ne se rendait il pas compte du danger qui pessait sur ses épaules fragiles ? Par ce qu'il l'était ! Il n'avait même pas put faire face à cette merde qu'était Gran ! Elle jeta un regard à celui ci et il ne semblait pas du tout satisfait de la tournure des évenements ... Elle aurait put le comprendre, si le Shinigami n'avait pas protéger au périle de sa vie la petite Neliel !

- Tu peu rentrer cher toi, je l'emméne à Las Noches. Assura t elle.

- C'est la deuxième proie qu'on nous vole ! Lâcha t il mécontent.

- Ce n'es pas une proie ! Répliqua t elle séchement. Si tu veux te battre, je suis tout disposé a t'affronté mon petit, mais je ne te garantis pas la survie !

Une grimace de pure mécontentement marqua ses très et il abandonna, tournant le dos, ses deux frères le suivant tout aussi mécontant, les pauvres petits choux ... Il y avait fort à parier qu'ils se plaindront auprès de leurs Espada !

- Je ne comprend pas. Avoua Apache. Pourquoi on protége le Shinigami ?

- Par ce qu'aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il tient entre ses mains l'ex-Tercia Espada, Neliel To Odershvank. Répondit elle en souriant derrière son masque, heureuse de retrouver son alliée dattante.

- Ex-Tercia Espada ? Répéta incrédule le Shinigami. Dit, tu m'avais caché sa toi !

- Nell se souvient plus ! Assura la fillette. Nell cacherait rien à Renji !

- Donc, se sont ses deux là qui ont caché quelque chose ? Demanda t il en portant son regard sur Pesshe et Dondochakka.

Les deux Fracciones sursautèrent sous le regard du jeune homme et, comme à leurs anciennes habitudes, s'offusquèrent en protestant farouchement, accusant l'autre d'être résponsable ... Ils n'avaient pas changés ...

* * *

L'humaine semblait un peu perdus depuis qu'elle devait subir des assauts plus que téméraire du Primera Espada, il n'était pas rare de la voir entrain d'essayer de trouver une cachette dans Las Noches et a plus forte raison depuis qu'Aizen leurs avaient donnés l'autorisation de se reparler, elle cherchait continuellement a se cacher, mais Starrk n'était pas une idiot, il cherchait d'abord cher ses amis avant de partir la chercher dans les autres lieux ...

Elle était plus maline que lui : elle se dissimulait souvent dans la salle de surveillance, surveillant que le Primera n'approche pas, diminuant son énergie au point qu'elle en était venus à disparaître du monde de ténèbre de Kaname qui avait tendance à la percuté. Elle avait surprit beaucoup de monde ainsi et il était claire que Starrk avait choisi la proie la plus dure à attrapper ...

Ce matin, Kaname avait fait attention en entrant dans la salle de surveillance, Wonderwice accrocher a son bras, il se attendit que la porte soit fermer derrière lui, Starrk passant justement par là ... Celui ci n'ayant toujours pas trouver la cachette si efficace de l'humaine ... Tout compte fait, il n'était pas bien malin ...

- Tu es là humaine ? Demanda Tosen.

- Oui. Murmura t elle.

Elle bouga, permettant à l'aveugle de la situer un peu dans la piéce et il sentit parfaitement qu'elle s'inclinait devant lui.

- Tu n'es pas obliger de t'incliner. Assura t il.

- Sire Tosen, je vous dois tout mon respect !

Il ne put s'empêché de sourire face à cette remarque ... Il n'avait jamais crut que les fracciones qu'apportait Orihime avec elle serait aussi a chevale sur la hierarchie, quoi qu'en regardant le traitement spécial qu'elle avait pour Starrk, on aurait dut mal à croire qu'elle pouvait être aussi polie avec ses autres supérieurs. Elle devait pensé comme Pedazo : sa maîtresse était Orihime et ses supérieurs à elle devait obtenir des marques de respects quand aux autres ... Les Espada ... Cela dépendait de ce qu'elle en pensée elle ...

- Pourquoi t'obstiné à refuser ses avances ? Demanda Kaname.

- Je ne l'aime pas ! Avoua la jeune fille. Il a beau être un Espada, cela ne lui donne pas le droit de me faire ce genre de chose !

- Il es puissant, il risque de perdre patience ...

- Qu'il soit aussi puissant qu'il le veut ! Cela ne m'empêchera pas de fuir si je le peu !

Elle allait lui en donnait du fil a retordre et ce n'était pas plus mal : au moins, le Primera bouger, prouvant qu'il pouvait être capable de chasser s'il en avait vraiment envie. Il surprenait tout le monde en courant ainsi après l'humaine et le jeu, loin de l'énerver, l'encourager fortement ... L'humaine n'avait cependant aucune chance de remporter la victoire, pas avec la différence de force qui existé entre eux deux ... A moins qu'elle n'ai le droit a un petit coup de pouce ? Le Primera Espada avait eu droit a un petit coup de pouce venus de la part d'Ichimaru, celui ci soutenant que l'humaine ne risquer rien avec le Primera ... Alors pourquoi Tosen ne soutiendrait il pas la demoiselle ?

C'était décidé, vus que l'albinos voulait joué au cupidon, autant que l'aveugle contre carre un peu les choses, après tout, s'il arrivait toujours a executer ses plans trop facilement, il allait prendre la grosse tête ... Et cette idée d'essayer de mettre ensemble une humaine avec un arrancar avait quelque chose de "contre nature", cela pouvait bien devenir dangereux pour la jeune fille. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui tandis la mains.

- Donne moi ta mains. Ordonna t il.

Elle hésita sans doute, mais s'exécuta et il sentit la mains sur la sienne. Il utilisa la formule spécial que lui avait transmit Aizen, éléctrifiant un peu la mains de l'humaine, mais elle ne se dégaga pas et il fut surprit de la voir aussi confiante ... Elle se méfiait de beaucoup de monde, mais pas des superviseurs, il l'avait bien comprit ...

- Je viens de te transmettre le "Caja Negacion". Expliqua t il. Normalement, c'est un pouvoir réserver au Espada pour qu'ils puissent punir leurs subarlterne ... Si les Fracciones, c'est imparable : il te permettrait de les envoyés dans une dimension pour l'éternité alors je te prierais de ne pas l'utilisé ... Par contre, les Espada arrivent à resortir de la dimension au bout de quelques heures ... Si Starrk es trop entreprenant, utilise ça et tu sera tranquille une heure, je pense ...

- Vous êtes sûr que ce n'es pas dangereux pour lui ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Ne t'inquiéte pas pour lui et inquiéte toi plutôt pour toi ! Aller, dit moi, que ce passe t il de beau à Las Noches ?

Arisawa se tourna vers les écrans, les fixants sûrement.

- Habama essaye de trouver un moyen pour aller voir Kotetsu. Avoua a t elle en riant. Le Capitaine Shuiro semble mécontenant de sa position et continue de frapper contre la porte, les autres prisonniers restent tranquille et ... Tient, Grimmjw et Pedazo se proméne ... Mains dans la mains ... C'est aussi intéressant que les Sitcom à la télé !

Elle semblait heureuse pour les deux jeunes gens et Kaname ne savait toujours pas s'il devait être heureux ou bien au contraire il devait s'inquiété ... Il n'aimait pas Grimmjow, ne supportant pas ses sautes d'humeur ravageuse et se souvenant parfaitement qu'il pouvait être "incontrôlable", il avait déjà dut le punir dans le passé pour ne pas avoir obéit au ordre ...

- Tient, les Someter sont de retour, ils n'ont pas l'aire content ! Avoua Arisawa. J'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont battus ... Ils fillent vers l'appartement de leurs Espada ...

- Tu ne les aimes pas. Remarqua Tosen.

- Ils n'arrêtent pas d'essayer de nous supprimer. Comment pourrais je les apprécier ? J'ai l'impression qu'un jour, je vais devoir les remettres tout les trois a leurs places ... Et j'ai l'impression que se ne sont pas les seuls ...

- Ils en auraient bien besoin, en effets ! S'avoua Tosen.

Wonderwice tapota un écran en lâchant quelques exclamations soudaines, attirant leurs attentions.

- Que ce passe t il, Wonder ? Demanda intrigué l'aveugle.

Il continuait de tapoter l'écran, ses exclamations se faisant de plus en plus intriguante, il paraissait surprit de ce qu'il voyait et l'humaine lâcha une exclamation de surprise.

- On peu m'expliquer ? Demanda Tosen en souriant avec indulgence.

- C'est Hallibel ! Elle revient avec ... Avec Renji ? Il y a aussi Nell, Pessche et Dondochakka ... Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- Où vont ils ?

- Je pense ... Vers la salle des trônes ... Oui, c'est ça ! Ho mon dieu, il a l'aire dans un piteux état ...

Le Vice Capitaine de la sixième division ... Accompagnier de Nell ... Neliel ? Et ses deux fracciones ? S'il était blessé, il devait y avoir eu une confrontation. L'ex-Tercia était connus pour son indulgence envers ses ennemis et il y avait fort a parier qu'après ses deux années, elle était de retour pour de bon. Ils avaient déjà retrouver son énergie lors de l'offensive de Kurosaki, pour venir récupérer Orihime, elle était apparut et avait disparut soudainement ...

- Va chercher Orihime et aller le plus vite possible à la Sale des Trône, je vais voir ce qui ce passe. Déclara t il en se dirigant vers la porte.

- Sire Tosen ! Appella t elle soudainement. S'il vous plais, ne les laisser pas leurs faires du mal ...

Surpris, il s'arrêta pour se tourner vers elle, fronçant les sourcils.

- "Leurs" ?

- Ils n'ont jamais voulus vous trahir, ils ont juste été emportés par les événements ... Avoua t elle, augmentant l'incompréhension de l'aveugle. Et Renji n'es pas mauvais, je pense qu'il es là pour nous rejoindre ...

- D'accord, je ferais en sorte que le Seigneur Aizen écoute ce qu'ils ont a dire. Maintenant, va !

- Bien Sire, merci !

Il sentit son énergie se concentré et elle utilisa le Shunpo, il fit de même, les sourcils toujours froncé, ne comprenant pas la situation dans laquel ils étaient en cet instant ... Ses paroles étrangent l'avait totalement embrouiller, de qui avait elle parlé exactement ? Tient, d'ailleurs, comment connaissait elle leurs noms ? Non, c'était plus subtile que cela, elle avait dit "Nell", peu de monde appeller l'ex-Tierca ainsi, voir même personne en réalité ...

Il atteint la salle des trônes avant Hallibel et y pénétra, surprenant légérement Aizen et Ichimaru qui étaient en pleine séance de découverte, heureusement, Wonderwice attendait à l'entré de la pièce, ne pénétrant dans cette salle que s'il y était invité.

- Tosen ... Murmura avec une léger frustration le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo.

- Monseigneur, pardonner mon intrusion. Dit il en s'inclinant légérement. Hallibel va arriver sou peu accompagnier de Neliel et de ses Fracciones, il y a aussi le Vice-Capitaine Abarai ...

De ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, les deux hommes n'avaient étés qu'au préliminaire, Gin dessendit se releva et Aizen put remettre en état ses vêtements, aucun des deux ne semblaient lui en vouloir en particulier.

- Neliel ? Murmura pensivement le brun. N'avait elle pas été déclarer pour perdus par Nnoitora et Szayel ?

- Oui ! Répondit Gin avec amusement. Ils ont affirmés l'a voir submerger par des ennemis, mais c'est bien elle, non ? C'es son énergie spirituel, même si sa marque es faible ...

On frappa fortement à la porte et Aizen soupira, il ne devait pas être heureu d'être déranger en plein action, mais où moins avait il eu le temps de se remettre en état, s'installant sur le trône, Tosen le rejoignit en haut et la porte s'ouvrit sur Hallibel qui tenait par la mains Neliel, étrangement, l'énergie de celle ci semblait affreusement faible comparait à la puissance qu'elle dégagée de par le passer et ... Kaname se rendit compte qu'elle semblait également très petites cette chose ...

* * *

Son corps était encore bouillant de désire, mais en voyant la petite créature timide que tenait par la mains Hallibel, il sentit ses ardeurs se calme, enfin, s'endormir serait plus juste. Haussant les sourcils, il regarda ce qu'était devenus Neliel pendant sa période d'absence et il fut déçus ... Elle ne possédait presque plus d'énergie spirituel et son corps de rêve avait été remplacé par celui d'une pauvre petite gamine qui semblait biens sur le point de pleurait.

- Que t'es il arrivait Neliel ? Demanda le brun avec étonnement.

Elle sursauta et se détacha de la Tercia pour aller se jeter dans les bras d'Arabai qui était soutenus par une Apache raleuse. Le Shinigami ressera naturellement son bras sur l'arrancar et jetta un coup d'oeil à Aizen. Il semblait en piteut état et son Zanpakuto était accrocher dans le dos de l'Espada qui l'avait apporté ... Vus son état, le brun en conclut qu'il c'était rendus ... Et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes cela ...

- Faites venir Orihime. Ordonna Aizen.

- Inutile, je l'ai déjà fait appellé ! Assura Tosen.

Bonne initiative du superviseur : le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo était curieux de savoir ce qui avait fait fléchir le Shinigami, était il là a cause de son capitaine emprisonner ou bien ... Et que faisait il avec Neliel ? D'ailleurs, celle ci semblait très attaché au jeune homme quand à ses Fracciones ... Ils avaient changés d'apparences ... Non, cela allait au dela : ils étaient dans des Gigai consut par Urahara, Aizen ne pouvait pas s'y tromper.

- J'aimerais avoir quelques petites explications. Avoua Aizen en les regardant tour à tour.

- Monseigneur Aizen, permettez moi de vous expliquez ! Proposa Dondochakka qui c'était transformer en un élégant jeune homme au cheveux noir.

Il lui fit signe d'avancé et il s'exécuta.

- Dame Neliel n'héxiste plus. Avoua t il franchement. Il y a à peu près deux ans, Nnoitora et Szayel se sont entendus pour tendre un piège à Dame Neliel, ils ont brisés son masque et elle c'est transformer en ce que vous avez sous les yeux ... Ayant perdus toutes sa puissances, nous savions que nous ne pourrions plus rejoindre vos armées, de plus, elle avait perdus la mémoire ...

- Vous avez donc choisi l'exile jusqu'à il y a quelques mois ? Acheva le brun.

- Oui, nous avons rencontrer Kurosaki et ses amis et nous les avons aidés sans savoir que nous aidions l'ennemi. Continua Dondochakka géné. Lorsque la bataille à été fini, nous avons était receuillie par les humains qui nous ont donnés de corps et ... Nous avons véccus sur terre quelques temps ...

- La vie là bas ne vous plaisez pas ? Ironisa Gin.

- Non, ils étaient en danger ! Répondit soudainement Abarai. Les Shinigami les laissaient tranquilles par ce qu'ils n'étaient pas un danger, vous étes la priorité de la Soul Society ... Et j'avais besoin de venir ici ...

Aizen haussa une nouvelle foi les sourcils, fixant le jeune homme ... Quelque chose en lui semblait avoir changer ...

- Pourquoi avait tu besoin de venir ici ? A cause des prisonniers ? J'ai épargnier leurs vies ...

- Non, pas à cause d'eux ! ... A cause d'Uryû Ishida ... Il a décidé d'être des votres et ... Je ne peu pas ...

Le roux détourna le regard, une grimace étrange passant sur son visage tâché de goutte de sang, il semblait torturé intérieurement ... Aizen se souvint de ce que lui avait dit le Fraccion de la Secunda, il lui avait assuré qu'un jour, un Shinigami les rejoindrait ... Etait ce donc lui ? Il était pourtant le premier a avoir fait connaître son dégoûts quand au agissement d'Aizen à la Soul Society.

Une nouvelle fois, on frappa à la porte et Orihime accompagnier d'Ulquiorra entrèrent, la jeune fille équarquilla les yeux en voyant le Shinigami et sembla partager entre l'idée de s'élancé vers lui et l'idée de rester aussi "neutre" que possible, elle finit par se pincé les lèvres en jettant un regard au Seigneur de Las Noches. Elle semblait loin de le considérait comme un ennemi.

- Abarai, que sait tu de la Soul Society ? Questionna le brun en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- Je crois bien que je ne sais rien de la Soul Society ! Avoua avec dégout le garçon. Le peu que j'ai appris ses derniers temps me donnent envie de vomir ...

- Tu a appris a découvrire la face caché de la pièce ...

Le brun se rendit compte que s'il avait été moins hésitant au sujet du garçon, sans doute aurait il choisi de rejoindre ses rangs plutôt que de s'obstiné a protéger son monde. Abarai, celui qu'il avait eu le plus de mal à manipulé, celui qui pourtant aurait pus avoir une place de choix dans son armée, lui avoué toute la véritée sur ce qu'était réellement la Soul Society l'aurait rendus moins difficile à manipuler ...

- Orihime, tu peu le soignier ...

La jeune fille ne se fit pas attendre, déployant le bouclier des cieux sur Abarai qui continuait de tenir Neliel entre ses mains, Apache c'était écarter de lui et il était tombé a genoux... Totalement soumis ... L'idée de l'accepté dans son armée traversa bien Aizen, mais son entré a Hueco Mundo avait dut être mouvementé, il avait déjà dut se faire des ennemis ... Ceux ci n'étaient sûrement pas Hallibel et ses Fracciones, elles étaient en parfaite état ...

Se levant, il se rapprocha soudainement du bouclier des cieux déployés, se demandant si Neliel pourrait récupérer ses forces, elle serait d'un atout majeur si c'était le cas, en tout cas, son sort était plus claire que celui du Vice-Capitaine, pareille pour Dondochakka et Pessche.

- Qui l'a acceuillie ? Demanda Aizen a Hallibel.

- Les Someter, je pense qu'ils vont se plaindre à Culpa.

Cela allait compliqué les choses, s'il acceptait le Shinigami dans son armée, beaucoup allait protesté, déclarant qu'il prenait de mauvaise décision et les conflits se feraient de plus en plus intense au sein du château ... Il y avait déjà asser de forte tête, une de plus, se serait prendre le risque de voir Las Noches réduis en cendre.

- C'est embêtant. Avoua le brun en soupirant. Ils vont décrétés que le Shinigami es un danger pour tout les Espada ...

- Alors transformer moi en Hollow ! Déclara soudainement Renji.

Le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo équarquilla les yeux, fixant le roux qui était toujours un genoux à terre, son regard semblait déterminé ... Se rendait il compte de ce qu'il demandait en cet instant ?

- Urahara nous a expliquer ce que vous aviez fait au Vizard. Avoua le garçon. Vous êtes capable de changer un Shinigami en Hollow, alors transformer moi !

- Tu ne te rend pas compte de ce que tu demande ! Affirma Aizen.

- Si, je ne supporte plus ce que je suis ! Les Shinigami sont d'igniorantes créatures qui ne savent absolument rien de la vie ! Je ne peu pas en rester un ! Je ne veux pas en rester un ...

- Renji ! Supplia la petite voix aigue de Neliel.

Etait il sérieux ? Non, c'était impossible, il ne devait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il demandait ... Se transformer en Hollow ? Certes, il pourrait le changer en Arrancar, mais la transformation en Hollow, c'était prendre d'énorme risque. Il risquait d'y perdre son âme, changer de personnalité et ... Non, il avait un asser fort caractére pour ne pas changer et ne pas être engloutit totalement par l'hollow qu'il voulait devenir ...

- Très bien, j'accéde à ta requête. Déclara le brun en souriant étrangement. Je te préviens que cela pourrait ne pas marcher, dans ce cas, je t'achéverais comme il se doit ... Abarai, cela m'arrange de te transformer, si tu restait un Shinigami, j'aurais dut t'enfermer a la prison jusqu'à ce que les autres acceptes ta présence.

- Seigneur, je l'aurais accepté comme telle ! Assura Hallibel.

Orihime se pencha pour regarder dans les yeux Renji, elle dut y voir une détérmination farouche car elle ne tenta pas de le convaincre de renoncer, se contentant simplement de le soignier.

- Hé, Hime, si sa marche et que je deviens puissant, tu me donne Uryû ? Demanda Renji en souriant.

- Seulement si tu devient un puissant Espada ! Sourit la jeune fille en se tournant vers Aizen. Il peu y arrivé ? ...

- Oui, il y arrivera ! Assura le brun.


	18. Chapitre 17 : Hollowification

**Couples : **Ulquiorra +Orihime, Uryû + Renji (Ha ! *_* ...), Grimmjow + Pedazo, Aizen X Gin, Tatsuki + Starrk, Byakuya X Gin (Oui pour le sexe, mais pour l'amour ?)

D'autre couples a venir, si si, je vous jures (Vous voulez des indices ? Et bah non ! =p) Vous noterez que le "+", c'est que c'es pas conclut ... XD

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf les nouveaux, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan, Rita, Culpa et ses fracciones, Toisuru et son fracion, Kuro et ses fracciones sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **Ma

**Note d'Axel : **Donc, merci de m'avoir lue ! X3 et a la prochaine !

* * *

Tatsuki était aller trouver Orihime pour lui dire de rejoindre la sale des trônes au plus vite, elle avait décidé de ne pas y aller pour le moment, cherchant déséspérament Uryû, se demandant si la nouvelle de l'arriver de Renji en se lieu allait le réjouir où l'agacé. Elle était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'elle n'eu le temps d'esquiver l'attaque qu'a la dernière seconde, sautant par dessus la lame ...

Grognant, elle se tourna pour voir Culpa et se dit que c'était bien sa veine aujord'hui ! Elle voulut fuire, mais devant elle se trouvé Kuro et elle trouva que sa situation n'était pas des plus prometteuse ... Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle se disait, mais la situation empira d'avantage lorsqu'elle se sentit aggriper par derrière et qu'elle eu reconnus l'énergie spirituel de Starrk.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe encore ? Lâcha t il froidement au deux Espada.

- Décidément, on peu pas être tranquille ! Rala Culpa en grimaçant de colère. Qu'est ce que vous avez tous a vouloir protéger ses pitoyables créatures ? Vous en devenez pathétique ! Ce ne sont que des êtres faibles qui ne méritent même pas notre attention !

- Tu pense ce que tu veux, moi, je l'adore l'humaine ! Riposta le Primera en sortant son sabre. Tu veux en découdre avec moi ?

Son visage fut encore déformer par la haine, mais elle sembla abandonné, se remettant droite alors que Kuro avait déjà rangé son sabre dans son étuit, se rapprochant de l'Octavo, son sourire sinistre au coin de ses lèvres ...

Tout s'effaça soudainement, une pression spirituel énorme venait d'apparaître, paralysant totalement Tatsuki entre les bras de Starrk, un hurlement sinistre amplis tout le palai, se répércutant sinistrement contre les murs et les domes, terrifiant au plus au point Tatsuki qui se mit a trembler. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Cela ressemblait à un Hollow, mais il n'y en avait pas a Las Noches ... Si, dans une seule pièce, celle où Aizen entreproser tout ceux qu'ils transformaient ... Mais lui était loin de cette prison !

- Tien, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Starrk détendus. On dirait qu'il es en liberté ... C'est pas normal.

Les premières pensées de Tatsuki se tournèrent vers Orihime, mais celle ci était protéger par Ulquiorra qui ne la quitté plus d'une semelle, c'était pareille pour Pedazo quand à Uryû ... Rita ne le quitté jamais, mais elle n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire pour vaincre ça ! ... Elle chercha le lien du brun et remercia le ciel qu'il y n'y ai pas plus d'un Quincy a Las Noches ! Elle le trouva facilement et essaya de le rejoindre.

- Qu'est ce que tu fait ? Grogna Starrk. Si tu te retrouve seule face à cette chose, t'aura aucune chance !

- Uryû non plus n'aura aucune chance ! Fit elle remarquer. Lâche moi tout de suite !

Il relâcha la pression et elle en profita amplement pour se diriger vers le jeune homme qu'elle n'eu aucun mal a rejoindre et d'après son visage, il avait ressentit la puissance dévastatrice, son regard paraissait cependant plus choquer qu'elle ne se le serait imaginé. Bon, pas de temps a faire des bavardages, Rita semblait avoir été assommer par la pression et reposser dans les bras d'Erwan qui fronçait les sourcils.

Son aire soucieux lui indiqua que quelque chose n'allait pas et en se concentrant, elle constata que l'énergie filer directement vers eux ... Chouette, choisi pour plats de résistance pour un Hollow ! Décidément, y avait des jours comme celui ci où elle aurait mieux fait de rester couché au lit ! Ils étaient humains, avait une énergie spirituelle qui pouvait avoir l'aire appétisante ... Un plat digne d'un grand réstaurand !

- Uryû, faut qu'on se casse ! Cria t elle en lui aggrippant les épaules pour le secouer. C'est nous le plat de résistance !

Son aire ébahis n'abait absolument rien de ce qu'il était habituellement, ses sourcils haussé, on aurait put croire qu'il avait vus un fantôme ... Enfin, façon de parler vus qu'ils vivaient dans un château construits par des fantômes ... Et où vivait des morts ...

- C'est Renji ! Lâcha t il avec incompréhension.

- Comment ça, c'est Renji ? Tu te fou de moi ! Faut qu'on se casse !

L'énergie disparut soudainement et réapparut à leurs cotés. Dans un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers la chose ... Un être étrange au forme humanoïde, certes, mais dont la peau était recouverte d'une fourure rouge, une crinière disproportionné entourant un masque d'hollow terrifiant ... Tatsuki n'avait jamais vus le Bankai de Renji, si elle l'avait vus, elle aurait sut que les trais de ce masque était identique au masque qui reposé sur son épaule. Son bras droit était plus volumineux que l'autre et finissait comme la bouche de son Bankai quand à la queu qui s'agittait dans l'aire, c'était un serpent ... Se mouvant avec nervosité ...

La chose leva sa mains vers eux et Tatsuki serra plus encore les épaules avant d'utilisé le Shunpo pour s'écarter de la créature. Pour elle, cette chose informe était un monstre qui risquait de s'en prendre a eux, essayant de dévorer leurs âmes pour assouvir une sa souffrance. Il fallait s'en écarter rapidement ! Le masque s'entrouvrit et un cris a damné les morts sortis de sa bouche, la faisant frisonné de terreur ...

Battre en retraitre, c'était la meilleurs solution ... En espérant que quelqu'un leurs viendrait en aide, elle pria pour que Gin ou Tosen ne passe par là et n'ai pitié de leurs pauvre âme. Elle voulut utilisé une foi encore le déplacement instantamné, mais la chose déversa son énergie spirituel, l'écarssant brutalement. Cette puissance était aussi grande que celle de Yoruichi lorsque celle ci tester la résistance de son élèves ... Uryû tomba a genoux a coté d'elle.

- Comme c'est dommage. Murmura avec satisfaction Kuro. Je n'ai pas put arrivé a temps ...

Tatsuki lui répondit par un grognement, il fallait que le premier qui les rejoigne soit ce salop ? Elle aurait préféré Grimmjow et son arrogance naturel ou même Yammy qui se serait sans doute foutus de leurs gueules, mais aurait assommer la créature ! Au lieux de sa, ils allaient se faire tuer par ce que Monsieur n'aimait pas les humains !

Contre toute attente, le Hollow diriga son attaque vers l'Espada qui s'écarta, l'aire étonné, il sortit son zanpakuto de son foureau. Ca, c'était cool : Kuro allait se faire bouffer avant eux ... Quoi que, le comportement de la créature semblait étrange, en voyant l'arrancar s'éloignier, elle revient vers eux et pris une position de défense ... Tatsuki se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Uryû et se demanda si cet Hollow n'était pas vraiment Renji, si c'était le cas, elle n'était pas sûre de craindre pour sa vie ...

- Ouf, il ne vous a pas dévorer ! Souffla Gin a leurs cotés.

Le Hollow fit volte face et sembla menaçant, mais l'albinos secoua doucement les mains devant lui et elle se calma, le fixant ou plutôt le surveillant, réspirant bruillament. Elle dut se l'admettre, le spectacle de cette créature les observant avait quelque chose d'impressionnant et sa propre faiblesse la frappa d'un seul coup. Elle se voyait morte alors que le Septima avait juste semblait un peu sur la défensive, comme s'il n'avait pas réellement besoin de se défendre ... La puissance qu'il y avait entre elle es les Espada était énorme et terrifiante, comment pourrait elle atteindre les niveaux ? Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Starrk pour la défendre à chaque foi tout de même ...

- C'est bien Renji, hein ? Demanda Uryû a Gin.

- Oui, c'est bien lui, il a décidé d'être des notres. Avoua l'albinos souriant.

- Et vous étiez obliger de le transformer ? Cracha avec haine Uryû.

- Ce n'es pas nous qui avons pris cette décision, c'est lui ! Assura Ichimaru en perdant son sourire. Il disait en avoir besoin ...

* * *

Ils avaient réussis à faire revenir Renji dans la salle des trônes, dut moins, son Hollow, celui ci semblait obsédé par Uryû et ils n'avaient que eu a le mené jusqu'à l'endroit voulut pour que l'Hollow continue sa marche vers la chose de son désire. Etrangement, il ne voulait pas le manger et ne semblait vouloir que le protéger, rien de plus, c'était son envie la plus puissante et imposante et de ce fait, personne ne craignait pour la vie du Quincy.

On aurait pas besoin de lui pour la transformation en arrancar, il s'eclipsa donc en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour passer le temps, il ne mit pas longtemps a trouver quelque chose à faire, se souvenant que sa fleur de cerisier était toujours emprisonner dans les goéliers ...Il l'avait laisser tranquille un peu trop longtemps, pourquoi ne pas lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie ?

Sa décision prise, c'est tout naturellement qu'il prit le chemin vers les goéliers, sifflotant joyeusement, se trouvant toujours aussi cruel, mais trouvant le capitaine de la sixième division tout aussi cruel ! Ne l'avait il pas ignorer toute ses années ? Lui n'avait jamais attendus qu'un simple regard venant de cet homme ... Un seul petit regard ... Ce n'était pas trop demandé ... Si ? De toute façon, maintenant c'était trop tard ... Il était à lui, prisonnier dans Las Noches et personne ne viendrais le libérer.

Frappant a la porte blinder, il n'attendit pas la réponse pour la pousser et se dévoiler au noble qui ouvrit de grand yeux.

- Vous ... Lâcha t il avec froideur, fronçant les sourcils.

- Bonjour mon bien aimé, je t'ai manqué ? Ironisa quelque peu l'albinos.

- Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! Ordonna l'homme à la longue chevelure ébene.

Il était dressé en une attitude digne, ses épaules droites, la tête hautes, mais Gin savait parfaitement que le jeune homme le craignait et il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi, lui donnant raison ! Par ce qu'il avait bien décidé de profiter un peu de ce corps ci. Le détaillant de haut en bas, il se rapprocha de sa proie qui ne recula pas, elle ne montrait pas sa peur, bien sûr, mais lorsqu'il fut suffisament proche, il lui saissit brusquement la gorge, la resserant.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'approcher ! Menaça Byakuya avec colère et rage.

Gin ne put s'empêché de sourire face à cette veine résistance, cessisant le poigniet du noble, il relâcha soudainement son énergie spirituel, écrassant son compare qui ne pouvait pas déployer la sienne pour s'en protéger et il tomba a genoux.

- Regarde dans quel état tu te met. Sourit Gin en tirant légérement sur la mains pour la porter à ses lèvres, accantuant plus encore sa pression spirituel. Tu devrais te ménager un peu ...

Pour toute réponse, l'ébène lui lança un regard froid, c'était son dernier moyen de se rebeller, bien sûr, moyen futile, bien sûr et qui aurait l'effet inverse de celui voulut par ce que Gin ne pouvait qu'aimé la résistance de cet être, le soumettre alors qu'il refusait été encore plus agréable que de le soumettre sans réaction, il allait aimé ... Oui, il allait vraiment aimait ...

- Tu ne devrais pas me mécontenter. Affirma l'albinos en se penchant vers lui. Je pourrais me montrer encre plus cruel ...

Il l'attrappa au col du Kimono pour l'attirer à lui, l'embrassant de force, forçant le passage des lèvres pour tenter de venir chercher la langue du Noble qui ne se laissa pas faire et le mordille violament. Il rompit dès lors le baisser, se relevant en sentant le gout métalique dans sa bouche et un léger filet de sang glissant de ses lèvres, prouvant qu'il ne l'avait pas louper.

Essuyant la ligne rouge, il fixa l'ébène qui était toujours a ses pieds, malgrès l'attaque soudaine, il n'avait pas relacher sa pression spirituel et l'exerca même encore plus, étouffant le noble qui se mit a haleter, ses organes écrassers par l'énergie spirituel, il le regarda respirer avec de plus en plus de difficulté et lorsqu'il le vit poser sa mains sur son coup, il relâcha un peu la pression, s'accroupissant devant lui.

- Je t'avais prévenus. Soupira t il en souriant avec indulgence. Il va falloir que tu te montre un peu plus docile, sinon, je vais devoir te détruire ...

- Alors détruis moi ! Répliqua séchement l'ébène, reprenant peu a peu sa réspiration.

Gin secoua doucement la tête tout en soupirant, attrapant une de ses mains qu'il dut maintenir pour ne pas la voir se retirer, la maintenant fermement et l'embrassant avec tendresse.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en arriver là ... Pas déjà ... Si tu veux, on a cas passer un petit "marcher" toi et moi ...

Aggripant le poigniet, il tira sur le bras pour rapprocher le visage de Byakuya du sien, lui souriant cruellement.

- Si tu te laisse embrasser, je ne tuerais pas ta soeur demain ...

- Espéce de salop ! Lâcha avec haine le noble.

Il voulut continué, mais Gin glissa son doigt sur ses lèvres et il les referma, essayant de se reculer en vain. L'albinos tentant l'approche, mais le noble détourna le visage, n'acceptant pas cela et Gin soupira doucement.

- Ils ne te laisseront pas faire. Assura Byakuya avec force.

- D'accord, alors passons un autre marché : si tu accepte de m'appartenir, je ne tenterais plus jamais de la tuer ...

Le regard bleu du noble se posa dans celui cramoisie du traitre, il parlait sérieusement et était parfaitement près à tenir sa promesse, tant que Byakuya respecter sa part du marcher, bien évidement. Il fallait être deux pour respecter un marcher d'une telle envergure ! Il tenta une approche, mais le noble se déroba a la dernière seconde, l'idée d'être toucher par l'albinos devait le répugnier depuis la dernière foix, mais ce n'était sûrement pas cela qui allait l'arrêté ! Au contraire ... Plus il le regarder et plus il sentait son désire monter en lui.

Il l'aggripa une nouvelle foi par les bords de son kimono pour le remettre sur pied et le voyant chanceler, il l'aida baissa encore un peu son niveau d'énergie spirituel, l'observant en prenant garde toute de même : même sans pouvoir particulier, Byakuya pouvait parfaitement tenter de s'en prendre à lui, il était certe noble et respecter les lois, mais le déséspoire et la peur pouvait faire faire des choses étonnantes. Gin le poussa sur le lit, l'installant dessus et le noble sembla vouloir se défendre, tentant de repousser les mains de l'albinos, ne se rendant même pas compte que ses tentatives étaient vaines.

- Je ne veux que t'embrasser ! Assura Gin.

- Je t'interdis de me touché ! Ripposta avec colère le noble.

L'albinos soupira et fit appelle au Bakudo, utilisant la voie de la liaison 1 pour entravers les bras de l'ébène dans son dos, celui ci bloquer par "Sai" lâcha une exclamation de colère et lança un regard froid a son tortionnaire qui lui répondit par un sourire. Il attrappa ses cheveux, les tirant légérement en arrière pour le voir pencher la tête, glissant un doigts sur l'écharppe et dévoilant la gorge du noble sur laquel il glissa des lèvres entreprenantes et taquines. Il suça la peau blanche la marquant doucement a plusieurs endroits.

- Tu a si bon goûts. Lui avoua t il, renifflant son ordeur. Tu sens si bon ...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, l'interrompant dans son élan et Gin haussa les sourcils en se tournant vers Habama qui paraissait un peu géner.

- Seigneur Ichimaru, le Seigneur Aizen vous fait cherchez. Avoua le Fraccion du Novato.

- J'ai encore un peu de temps ? Lui demanda avec un sourire malicieu.

- Je pense que je peu encore les retenirs quelques instants, mais j'ai l'impression que Kuro sait que vous êtes ici.

Gin fronça les sourcils et lui fit signe de partir, ce fraccion aussi, il allait falloir qu'il le récompense un jour, malheureusement, se serait plus compliqué : Renji n'allait sûrement pas laisser quelque d'autre toucher ce qu'il considérait comme étant sa propriétait personnelle, Uryû était devenus quelqu'un de difficile d'accés quand à la pauvre Kotetsu ... Ha, il n'avait pas le choix !

- Sa doit être a cause d'Abarai. Avoua t il a l'encontre de Byakuya, lui souriant avec amusement.

- Abarai ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ho, tu n'à pas ressentis tout à l'heure ? Abarai es à Las Noches ...

Le noble sembla réfléchir, essayant sans doute de trouver une raison pour expliquer la présence du garçon en ses lieux, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas se douté que Renji les avait rejoint et ce ne serait sûrement pas a Gin de le lui apprendre ! Pas s'il n'en tirait aucun profit ... Cela lui donna une idée qui le fit sourire cruellement.

- Tu a une requête a me faire ? Demanda t il.

Il hésita, le fixant de son si beau regard, essayant de le sondée et Gin lui fit une petite moue, attendant de voir si son petit plan allait fonctionné, vus le regard intrigué de l'ébène, c'était le cas.

- Est ce que vous allez le tuer ? Demanda t il, tombant en effets dans le piège.

- Je répondrais à tes questions, seulement si tu me laisse t'embrasser ... Répliqua froidement Gin.

Ses paroles choquèrent le noble qui équarquilla les yeux, le regardant une nouvelle foi avec froideur, il n'était cependant pas en situation de négocier et même s'il savait un peu ce que cela incluer, il fini par céder et Gin sourit de satisfaction, se penchant vers l'homme pour prendre ses lèvres, les embrassants tandis qu'il n'opposait aucune résistance ...

Obtenir quelque chose d'un être pourtant bien conscient était vraiment plaisant, surtout si cet être n'était autre que le puissant chef de la famille Kuchiki ! L'embrasser aussi chastement ne lui suffisait cependant pas, alors il força le passage de ses lèvres avec sa langue, resentant une légèrent oppisition qui l'exitèrent d'avantage, ce fut pareille avec ses dents, le noble ne pouvant pas abandonner sa dignitié ... Mais ses défenses finirent par céder et Gin put venir ceuillir la langue de cet être si désirable, la forçant se mouvoir et l'entrainant de force ...

Il l'embrassa a en perdre haleine, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le corps céder peu à peu a la panique, il le sentit frisonné, pressant sa nuque pour éviter de le voir battre en retraitre et lorsqu'il le sentit sur le point de craquer, il relachat enfin les lèvres, soupirant de contentement.

- C'était délicieux ! Assura t il moqueusement. La prochaine foi, met y un peu du tien !

- Renji. Rappella Byakuya avec froideur.

- Non, nous ne comptons pas l'executé, oui, il es pour le moment prisonnier, je ne te dirais pas pourquoi ni comment nous l'avons eu et je t'avouerais sans crainte que tout ceux qui ont été pris avec eux ne subiront aucun mal. Tu à d'autre question en tête ?

- Rukia ...

- Pour le moment, elle es en parfaite santée ! Assura Gin, sachant qu'il ne mentait pas du tout. Tu n'a pas besoin de t'inquiété pour elle ...

Il se leva, libérant le noble de son sort de Kido, lui remettant l'écharpe pour dissimuler les tâches rouges qu'il lui avait fait et se diriga vers la porte, décidant de rejoindre Habama pour qu'il l'amméne à la Salle des Trônes, il se tourna cependant vers le noble, lui souriant toujours.

- Ma proposition tient toujours. Rappella t il. Si tu m'appartient, je ferrais tout pour qu'il n'arrive jamais rien à Rukia ... Tu me donnera ta réponse quand bon te semblera ! Aurevoir ma petite fleur !

Et, sur ses mots, il sortit de la pièce, chantonnant en rejoignant Habama qui semblait bien nerveux lui, normal, il avait dut sans doute inventé des mensonges pour expliquer qu'il soit là ... Faisant croire qu'il cherchait a violer la petite Shinigami alors qu'il essayait simplement de la séduire en lui offrant de la nouriture de bonne qualité ... Il s'y prenait autrement depuis son échec avec Uryû ... S'il avait tenté la même chose avec Gin, celui ci aurait céder ! Mais Uryû était plus prude ...

Le serait il avec Renji ?

* * *

Renji avait reprit une apparence presque humaine, si on oublier le trou béant au centre de sa poitrine et le haut de crâne qui repossé au sommet de sa tête, son tatouage c'était un peu étaller sur son corps et Aizen avait été surprit de le voir "évoluer" sur le corps dénudé, mais sans plus, se satisfaisant de l'arrancar qu'il venait de crée. Le Quincy fixait son ami en se demandant pourquoi il avait prit une telle décision et ne put s'empêché de frisonner en se demandant si lui même ne devrait pas un jour faire ce choix ...

Voyant qu'il n'était plus vraiment utilie, et surtout géné de voir l'ex-shinigami dans sa tenus d'Adam, Uryû essaya de se soustraire. Renji était redevenus sencé et écouté avec attention son Seigneur, la porte lui fut cependant bloquer, Gin arrivant accompagnier de Habama et celui ci le salua joyeusement en le ramenant là où se trouver le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo et Renji, toujours nut ... Cette constatation le fit rougir et il se demanda pourquoi Lilinette était aussi longue a aller cherché des vêtements ... Alors qu'elle venait toujours juste de partir ...

- Gin, heureux de voir qui tu ai dégnier venir. Lâcha avec Iritation Aizen. Alors, que pense tu de "Renji" ?

- Ma fois, il n'es pas si mal foutus que sa ! Rigola Gin en tapottant l'épaule de Renji. Qu'en pense tu Uryû ?

Le Quincy grognella quelque chose d'incompréhensible au point que lui même ne se comprit pas et fini par détourner le regard, se focalisant soudainement sur Menoly qui sembla soudainement bien intéressante avec sa tenue d'arrancar. La jeune fille haussa les sourcils en voyant le regard de l'humain, mais ne dit rien du tout, reportant son attention sur son maître.

- Tu te lasse déjà de moi, maître ? Demanda Gin l'aire triste.

- Bien sûr que non ! Assura Aizen avec amusement. Je parlais de ce qui se dégage de lui ...

- Je crois qu'il es suffisament puissant pour devenir un Espada. Avoua Gin avant de soupirer. Sauf que j'aime la plupart de ceux que nous avons ! En plus, avec le retour de Neliel, je me demande si nous n'allons pas devoir rétrograder quelques Espada actuel ... J'aime bien Taisuru ...

- Neliel es un cas a part. Elle a perdue ses pouvoirs, son masque a été briser ... Dommage que nous n'ayons plus Szayel, j'aurais pus lui faire payer un telle comportement ... Nous faire perdre un Espada aussi prometteur ...

- Gin, c'était qui l'arrancar de ce matin ? Demanda soudainement Renji.

- Kuro ? Supposa l'albinos. Le Septima Espada ... Pourquoi ?

- Je veux sa peau ! Répliqua séchement l'ex-shinigami.

En reportant son regard sur lui, Uryû se douta de la raison qui le poussait à dire une telle chose : il avait dut comprendre qu'il avait éspérer leurs mort à lui et a Tatsuki. C'était ironique, d'une certaine façon, l'idée n'avait pas été mauvaise, mais c'était sa façon d'agir qui avait été mauvaise. Certes, les hollow avaient tendance à obéir aux ordres des arrancars, naturellement soumis au plus puissant, mais Renji, transformer en Hollow, avait cherché Uryû pour le protéger ...

C'était étrange ... Les Hollow étaient sencé manger ceux qu'ils chérissaient et Renji ... N'avait pas voulut le dévorer ... Fronçant les sourcils, il essaya de trouver une explication plaussible ...Essayant de se souvenir des paroles de son père au sujet des transformations en Hollow, il se rappela que Ryuuken avait parlé de plusieurs cas de transformation en Hollow ... Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas prendre en compte la manière dont procéder Aizen ...

- Seigneur Aizen, puis je vous posé une question ? Demanda t il en attendant de voir le brun aquiesçait. Lorsque vous transformez un être en Hollow, comment sait ton que la transformation es achevé ? Je veux dire, les Vizard, a l'époque, vous les aviez transformer en Hollow, mais Urahara a put inverser le procéssus, comment savoir si Renji a achevé sa transformation ?

- Dans le cas des Vizard, aucun n'avait été achevé. Avoua franchement Aizen en croissant les bras sur son torse. Lorsqu'une âme se transforme en Hollow, son corps es la première chose qui se transforme, sauf dans le cas où l'âme résiste, la transformation débute alors avec la création du masque ... Les Vizard refussaient inconciament de devenir des Hollow et c'est pourquoi le processus a pus être "inverser". Dans le cas de Renji, il a entièrement accépté la transformation ... Quand à savoir si son Hollowification es achevé, le trou béant dans son ventre le prouve ...

- Mais, il n'a pas manger d'âme ... Murmura pensivement Renji.

- Certain Hollow n'ont pas besoin de "manger". Assura Aizen en souriant avec indulgence. Ce qui les rends plus puissant peut être les choses qu'ils protéges. Je dois t'avoué que les Hollow ne sont pas tous des "mangeurs", certain n'ont pas besoin de se nourire d'âme. Neliel par exemple, elle c'est transformée, mais n'a jamais manger d'âme.

- Comment es elle devenue si forte ?

- Par ce qu'elle en avait besoin ... Certain Hollow devienne fort au fil du temps, ainsi, Neliel es devenus forte a force de se battre. Elle a fini par brisser son masque toutes seules et a atteint une puissance énorme, lui donnant le droit d'accédé au rang du Tercia Espada, malheureusement ... Après avoir été attaquer par Nnoitora et Szayel, qui auraient brisés son masque ... Sa capacitée ne revient que si elle veut protéger les gens qu'elle aime ...

Uryû fronça les sourcils, c'était étrange ... Certains Hollows avaient put se transformer en Arrancars en brissant leurs masques et lorsqu'on les brissaient une seconde foi, cela pouvait anihiler la puissance ? Il y avait quelque chose d'illogique dans cette suite d'évenement ...

Neliel avait atteint la puissance en se battant, elle avait briser son masque pour devenir une arrancar et le briser ... Cela n'aurait pas dut mené a l'estinction de sa puissance spirituel ... Szayel ... Cet arrancar était un sacrée gas, il avait sûrement dut mené tout un tas d'expérience sur tout ce qui l'entouré, il avait dut trouver une composition qui lui permettrait de détruire la force de Neliel pour la transformer en Nell.

Quelque chose clochait vraiment dans toute cette histoire : Uryû se souvenait qu'a leurs entrés a Hueco Mundo, la première foi, Chad et lui même avaient brisés le masque des arrancars qui les avaient acceuillies, ceux ci n'avaient pas perdus leurs pouvoirs ... Pourquoi cela avait il eux un telle effets sur Nell ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Aizen intriguet.

- Je ne sais pas. Avoua le Quincy. Puis je accédés au donner des recherches de Szayel ?

Aizen lança un rapide coup d'oeil à ses deux superviseurs, ni Gin, ni Tosen ne protéstèrent contre l'idée.

- D'accord, je t'accorde le droit d'aller dans les laboratoires, Erwan te montrera où cela se trouve. Accepta t il, il se tourna vers Renji. Concernant Kuro, je ne peu pas te permettre de lui faire le moindre mal, il va falloir patienté, en attendant, je t'accorde le droit de rester avec Uryû puisqu'il semble t'être si cher. Je pense aussi que Neliel et ses Fracciones seront plus en sécurité en ta présence.

- Il sera fait celon vos désires. Assura Renji, marquant une courte hésitation. La prochaine foi que ce Kuro tentera de faire tuer Uyrû ou un des mes "compagnions", je ferais en sorte qu'il disparaisse ...

Le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo haussa les sourcils, fixant l'ex-shinigami avec surprise, il ne c'était sûrement pas attendus à cela et, pour tout avouer, Uryû non plus ne s'était pas attendus à voir Renji aussi ... Soumis ? Non, ce n'était pas le mot, Renji était du genre obéissant, sauf lorsqu'il considérait un acte inacceptable, comme pour Rukia ou Orihime ...

- Qu'est ce qui te fais croire qu'il veut leurs faires du mal ?

- Il s'attendait à ce que je les tue, il voulait que je les tue ... Et il les aurait tués si je ne mettais pas mis en travers de sa route, je le sais, cet personne là es mauvaise ... S'il s'approche trop, j'éspére pouvoir retenir ma mains de prendre mon zanpakuto pour le trancher ...

Un étrange sourire marqua les lèvres de leurs supérieurs, il passa a coté de Renji, lui tapottant l'épaule avant de se diriger vers Gin, toujours aussi souriant, ses fracciones le suivant sans un bruit.

- Demain, il y aura une réunion, je vous invite a vous y joindre. Déclara le brun avec amusement.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, les laissants seuls ... Uryû se tourna vers Renji et constata une fois de plus qu'il était toujours nut ! Non, c'était pas possible, Lilinette le faisait exprés ! Pourquoi elle mettait autant de temps ? Cette situation devenait génante ... Et le roux ne semblait même pas géner de se montrer ainsi, il le fixait étrangement et, pendant une seconde, Uryû se demanda s'il n'allait pas tenter une fuite à coup de déplacement instantamné !

- Tu es malade ? Demanda Renji avec inquiétude.

- Non, je ne suis pas malade. Lui répondit le Quincy en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Tu es tout rouge ...

- C'est que, t'es pas dans la plus pudique des tenus là ...

Renji haussa les sourcils en se regardant et un sourire étrange marqua ses lèvres, il se tourna vers Uryû et s'approcha de lui. Le Quincy voulut reculé, mais le roux fut soudainement bien proche de lui, lui attrappant sa tenus d'arrancar pour le tirer vers lui.

- Il faudra bientôt t'y habitué. Assura moqueusement l'ex-shinigami.

- Pourquoi ? Répliqua t il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Par ce que, quand je serais devenus un Espada, je demanderais à Orihime de te céder à moi, je suis venus ici pour toi ... Uryû ...

L'entendre dire une telle chose, sa voix si passionné, fit frémir le Quincy qui se serait bien reculer d'avantage, mais le nouvelle arrancar le maintenait férmement. La situation aurait put paraître critique ... Si elle n'avait pas été si délicieuse pour le jeune homme ...

- Alors Uryû accepte ta demande en mariage ? Demanda soudainement qui était penché par l'ouverture de la porte.

- Nell ! S'écria Pesshe, juste au dessus de Nell. Fallait pas les interrompres !

- Maintenant, on connaîtra jamais la réponse ! Soupira Dondochakka au dessus du petit lots.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Rixe sur Terre

**Couples : **Ulquiorra +Orihime, Uryû + Renji (Ha ! *_* ...), Grimmjow + Pedazo, Aizen X Gin, Tatsuki + Starrk, Byakuya X Gin (Oui pour le sexe, mais pour l'amour ?)

D'autre couples a venir, si si, je vous jures (Vous voulez des indices ? Et bah non ! =p) Vous noterez que le "+", c'est que c'es pas conclut ... XD

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf les nouveaux, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan, Rita, Culpa et ses fracciones, Toisuru et son fracion, Kuro et ses fracciones sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **Ma

**Note d'Axel : **Donc, voilà, on revois nos amis de la terre et ... Hé hé hé ... Bref, je vais pas en dire trop ! Hé hé hé hé hé hé ... Merci de me lire ! X3

* * *

Ichigo s'entrainé ardament avec Hirako et Sarugaki sous les yeux attentifs de Kenpachi qui en avait ras le bol des autres Vizard, ceux ci ne cessaient de le provoquer sans cesse ...

Yamamoto était en "pour parler" avec Hirako, la Chambre des 46 bureau du Chuo ayant décidé que leurs forces militaires avaient besoin de plus de puissance, d'autant que le temps manqué pour récupérer les prisonniers a Las Noches, on n'avait pas de certitude sur leur état et c'est pourquoi Soul Society voulais se presser.

En attendant, c'était qui qui devait se tapper toute la crique ? Tous ses clowns qui assurait le haïr profondément alors qu'ils ne le connaissaient même pas et que lui même n'en avait rien à foutre de leurs mysérables existances ? Il avait même pas le droit de buter cette saleté de perverse ? C'est qu'il lui cassait les oreilles à forces ! Et il se demandait comment il faisait Kurostuchi pour pouvoir les supporters ses saletés ! ... Ha ouais, il devait répliqués avec des phrases complétements incompréhensible ! Ou bien faire des remarques à glacés le sang !

- Alors, ça te dit toujours pas un duel Shinigami ? Demanda Kensei qui s'assit sur a ses côtés.

Le pire de tous, par ce qu'il le tentait vraiment avec cette histoire de duel ! Ses derniers jours, il manquait d'action Kenpachi, un peu trop et même si Yachiru essayer de le divertire, sa lui suffisait pas, il avait besoin de plus d'action.

- La Soul Society me l'a interdit ! Ripposta t il froidement. C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque pourtant ...

Kensei voulut rajouté quelque chose, mais Urahara arrivé, quand il était présent, tout le monde se calmer automatiquement et même Hirako avait tendance à venir saluer le banis qui répondait chaleureusement. Il apportait les nouvelles de la Soul Society, annonçant que les recherches de Las Noches ne donnaient rien pour le moment ... Comme d'hab, bien sûr ...

- Un intru entre dans le périmettre. Annonça soudainement Hachigen.

- Un intru ? Répéta surprit Hirako. Qui sa peu bien être ? Yoruichi ?

- Non, je ne connais pas cette énergie spirituel ... Avoua Hachigen inquiet. Il a forcait le passage ... Et en entraine un autre ...

- Ho, mais c'est le play boy ! Annonça joyeusement Yachiru. Je savais pas qu'il avait une mission ici ! Kenpachi !

Elle le tapotta sur l'épaule, l'aire mécontente et il lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement que lui aussi n'avait pas été mis au courant et elle arrêta tout de suite, jettant un coup d'oeil réprobateur à Urahara.

- Pourquoi tu nous a pas mis au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ? Dit il en agitant son évantail devant lui. Qui es Play Boy ?

- Kira Izuru, Vice Capitaine de la troisième division. Annonça Kenpachi en se frottant la nuque.

- Ha, donc, le second doit être ...

Urahara stoppa sa phrase, lachant soudainement son évantail qui tomba au sol sous les yeux intriguets de l'assistance qui se demandé pourquoi il avait une mine aussi ... Déséspérer ...

Aikawa, accompagnier de Kira, decendait les marches ... Et en les regardant un peu mieux, Kenpachi se demanda si le Capitaine ne forcé pas un peu son sublaterne, celui ci paraissait fort nerveux, mine de rien.

- Toi ! Lâcha Aikawa en pointant la petite troupe.

- Aikawa ! S'écria joyeusement Urahara. Comment va tu ? Tu a l'aire en forme !

Le jeune capitaine haussa les sourcils, perdant le fil de sa phrase et jetta un coup d'oeil à son Vice Capitaine, comme s'il se demandait qui était cet homme.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Demanda hasardeusement Urahara.

- Non. Avoua franchement le jeune homme.

- Je suis le coussin de Izuru ! Annonça soudainement le blond. On c'est vus y a trois jours !

- Monsieur Urahara, il n'es pas venus pour vous ! Assura Kira un peu mal a l'aise.

Aikawa resta figer l'espace de quelques secondes, fixant avec intensité Urahara qui semblait de plus en plus nerveux et s'éloignier du jeune homme autant que possible, son comportement était d'un comique pathétique !

- Kisuke ... Marmonna le Capitaine de la troisième division. C'est vrais, je ne t'ai pas oublier ... Sympa le Geta ! Où tu l'a trouvé ?

- Tu le veux ? Proposa le blond.

- Non, en fait, c'est laid ! Avoua finalement le jeune homme.

Il se tourna vers le petit groupe et se rapprocha de Kenpachi, le pointant directement du doigts.

- Je suis venus pour toi ! Annonça t il en se tournant vers Izuru. Tu a dit qu'il s'appellait comment ?

- C'est le Capitaine Kenpachi Zaraki ! Annonça Izuru qui ne semblait plus savoir quoi faire. Capitaine, s'il vous plais, nous devons retourner à la Soul Society.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Ichigo intriguet comme tout le monde.

- Ho rien, ce mec m'a frappé ! Avoua Aikawa, toujours en pointant Kenpachi. Alors je suis venus le tuer ...

Chacun réagit de façon différente, haussement de sourcils, froncement de sourcils, soupire de déconcertation et soupire de soulagement pour Urahara qui lâcha un étrange cris.

- Attend, me dit pas que t'es venus spécialement de la Soul Society pour venir le tuer ? Questionna le blond.

- Bah, si ... Avoua franchement le jeune homme.

La plupart des Vizards s'exclafèrent soudainement, Kensei tappant du poing sur le sol, et le jeune homme ne sembla pas particulièrement offusqué d'être le centre d'amusement de tout ce beau petit monde. Kenpachi, pour sa part, se demandait s'il était sérieux ... Si c'était le cas, ce môme était encore plus attarder que ce qu'il c'était imaginé !

Kenpachi lâcha un grognement, se disant qu'il allait devoir le résonner ce petit môme, il se frotta la nuque et le regarda se relevé pour s'écarté, possant la mains sur la garde de son zanpakuto ... Non, il était vraiment sérieux en plus ? Bon, alors ... Se battre contre un Vizard était interdit, mais on ne lui avait pas interdit de se battre contre un Capitaine attardé !

- Capitaine Aikawa ! Lâcha Izuru au bord du déséspoire.

- Kenpachi, tu dois pas te battre contre lui, si tu le tue, tu va te faire grondé ! Fit remarquer Yachiru.

- C'est "ça" le nouveau capitaine de la troisième division ? Soupira soudainement Rose. C'est pas possible ...

- Trop fort, il es a ton image Rose ! Affirma Kensei.

Kenpachi voulut leurs demandés de la fermer, essayant de trouver une solution "acceptable" pour éviter une confrontation, mais le capitaine fougueu fut plus rapide que lui.

- Vos gueules, vous voyez pas que vous génez, allez voir ailleurs. Lâcha t il froidement.

Les Vizard furent sur le point de protesté, mais l'énergie du môme augmenta soudainement, se faisait extrémement aggressive ... Kurotsuchi c'était souvent plaini en disant que le garçon avait été mal utilisé pendant l'affrontement, on l'avait mis en arrière alors que sa place était à l'avant et jusqu'à cet instant, Kenpachi n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi il était aussi obstinés dans ces affirmations ...

Il comprenait maintenant : la puissance aggressive de cet être qui paraissait si fragile, stupide et lunatique, était démesurer et son aggressivités était totale, elle lui rappellait étrangement celle de ce Quinta Espada qu'il avait affronté à Las Noches, Nnoitora ... Non, c'était encore un peu plus fort ... Sa mains toujours sur sa garde, sa puissance donner l'impression de former une aura étrange autour de lui ...

- Raméne toi, Kenpachi ... Ordonna t il.

Comment aurait il put resisté à CET affrontement là ? Ce môme était plein de surprise, de très agréables surprises ! Kenpachi se leva, posant sa mains sur son foureau, un sourire de pure psychose sur le coin des lèvres.

* * *

Kenpachi avait répondut a la provocation, évidement, c'était prévisible, les deux hommes étaient entrain de se battre réduissant à néant la plupart des rochers qui avait étés crées par pure fantaisie. Urahara fixer le combat de loin, se demandant qui l'emporterait, il ne préférait pas parier et espérait que les deux combattants se stopperaient avant de s'entre tuer ... Non, il fallait trouver un moyen d'intervenir, et vite ! Ce n'était pas bon du tout ...

- Bordel de merde, mais c'est qui ce môme ? Demanda Hirako en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hirako, désolé de t'avoué cela, mais tu lui doit le respect ! Assura Kisuke avec une petite moue. Je te l'ai dit, ce "môme" et aussi agée que toi et moi, voir même plus en réalité ! Je crois qu'il a l'age de Ukitake...

- Tu te fous de moi ? Répliqua le blond, fronçant d'avantage les sourcils.

Ha, ce qu'il aimerait, en effets ... Kisuke avait parler d'Ukitake, mais en réalité, il ne savait pas ...

Il y a plus de cent dix ans, il était devenus capitaine de la douxième division, bien sûr, avant cela, il était le goêlier de Mayuri et de ce garçon étrange, ses deux là avaient passés un temps considérable dans la prison et si ce qu'on disait à l'époque était juste, ce môme là avait toujours était dans cette prison ... Si c'était le cas, son temps de détention dépasser largement les sept siècles, de quoi rendre fou n'importe quel être sencé ...

Les kanpakuto s'entre choquaient brutallement, des gérbes d'étincelles illuminant le combat ici et là, les participants semblait aussi joyeux l'un que l'autre et Kisuke essaya de se souvenir ... Avait il vus un jour ce garçon sourire ? Non, bien sûr, on l'appellé même "Le prisonnier sans sourire", et là ... Il était entrain de sourire ... Le combat lui plaisait il tant que ça ?

- Il faut les arrêtés ! Soupira déséspérer Kira. On ne peu pas les laisser se battre !

- Mais Kenpachi s'amuse ! Protesta farouchement Yachiru. Je te préviens, Beau Gosse, si tu essaye de les arrêtés, je te tue !

- Non, il a raison, Yachiru. Assura Kisuke en soupirant. Aikawa ne devrait même pas être ici, il faut les empêchés de continuer et faire en sorte qu'il reparte sans trop rouspecter !

- J'en fait mon affaire ! Déclara soudainement Kurostuchi derrière eux. Nemu !

Il en faisait son affaire ? Alors pourquoi il envoyé sa fille ? Elle ne se posa pas la question, se précipitant vers les combattants en aggripant le manche de son zanpakuto. Elle était trop loin pour que qui se soit l'entende, mais Kisuke comprit qu'elle avait appellé le Shikai de son zanpakuto et celui ci fut efficace ... Les deux hommes tombèrent soudainement ...

Ainsi, le combat cessa aussi brutalement qu'il n'avait débuté et Nemu revint avec sur ses épaules, le transportant comme s'il ne pesait absolument rien, elle le tendit à Izuru qui n'eu pas autant de facilité qu'elle à le porté.

- Ton zanpakuto doit avoir une propriété facinante ! Remarqua le blond.

Elle baissa le regard, ne lui répondant pas alors Kisuke se concentra sur Aikawa, Hanatarou l'examiné et il n'avait pas tord, quelques blessures étaient visibles ici et là, normal, ils c'étaient tout les deux donnés à fond ... Ou peut être pas ... Si ce n'était pas "a fond", qu'est ce que ça devait être si cela l'était ?

- Vous allez pouvoir rentré ? Demanda Urahara au Vice-Capitaine.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les membres de la Division couvre nos arrières ! Assura le blond en souriant. J'éspére juste que personne d'important n'a demandé à nous voir ...

- Ca a l'aire d'un sacrée lurons ! Affirma Kensei en fronçant les sourcils.

- Peut être que c'est un sacré lurons, mais, si nous étions sur un champs de batail, je n'hésiterais pas à lui confier ma vie. Assura Kira avec force. Il es peut être très lunatique, mais depuis que le capitaine Seigen lui a parler, il défend ses hommes au périle de ça propre vie, cela vaut bien tout les laurier ...

- Un capitain n'es pas sencé risquer sa vie pour protéger celle de ses hommes ! Affirma Lisa en remontant les lunettes sur son nez. Au contraire, se sont ses hommes qui doivent faire en sorte de le sauvé.

- Aller lui dire ça a lui ! Répliqua Izuru sans se démonter. J'ai déjà essayé de lui expliqué, mais il n'accepte pas cette idée ...

Lisa sembla vouloir ajouté quelque chose, Kisuke mit la mains devant elle et elle se tue fixant avec intérêt le magasinier qui soupira. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas de temps pour parler de chose aussi futile ! De toute façon, Aikawa ne les écouterait jamais, quoi qu'ils disent, il ferait comme bon lui semble, après tout, maintenant qu'il était libre, il ne risquait plus de rentrer dans sa cage ...

Kira attrappa son Capitaine par le bras, le soulevant et repartis vers les escaliers, Yoruichi passa a coté d'eux, haussant les sourcils avant de reprendre sa course, arrivant devant Urahara avec un aire paniqué ce qui alerta fortement le blond ...

- Kisuke, Chizuru a disparut ! Lui avoua t elle soudainement.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda t il en haussant les sourcils.

- Je crois qu'elle a utilisés le "Wa" pour passer de l'autre côté ...

- Toute seule ? Mais elle es folle ?

- "Wa" ? Lâcha intriguet Ichigo. Qu'est ce que c'est ? Et comment ça "de l'autre côté" ?

- "Wa" es sa "technique" et "De l'autre côté", ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire Ichigo ! S'écria Yoruichi. Elle es partie rejoindre Orihime et Tatsuki !

- Je vous aviez bien dit de ne pas continuer à entrainé les humains ! Soupira Hirako, mécontant. Ils ne nous posent que des problèmes !

Kisuke lui lança un regard noir, reportant son attention sur Yoruichi.

- Je vais essayer de stabilisé un garganta, elle a une chance sur mille de tomber près de Las Noches, il ne faut pas s'inquiétez pour elle. Assura t il.

- Hé, attendez, vous dites qu'elle veut passer a l'ennemie et vous voulez la sortir du merdier dans lequel elle c'est foutus ? Protesta Sarugaki aussi mécontente que son ami. Vous vous foutez de nous ?

- Hiyori, dois je te rappeller que le jour où Kensei c'est tranformer en Hollow, tu n'a pas dégnait pointer ton arme vers lui ? Rappella froidement Kisuke. Même si elle veut devenir notre "ennemie", tant qu'elle n'aura pas atteint Las Noches, c'est une "amie en danger" et on se doit de la protéger ...

- D'autant qu'elle n'es peut être aller là bas que pour résonner les autres ! Affirma soudainement Ichigo. Urahara, on y va ?

Le garçon semblait déterminé à se joindre a eux et pour rien au monde le blond aurait refuser cette aide, cependant ... Il pointa du bout des doigts l'endroit où devait se trouver Kenpachi, celui ci avait déjà était rejoint par la tête rose depuis un moment, mais Urahara n'était pas sûr qu'elle puisse le transporter toute seule. Ichigo ne se fit pas prier deux fois et se diriga là bas tandis que Yoruichi et Kisuke prenait le chemin de la sortie, il sentit derrière lui les Kurotsuchi.

* * *

Chizuru n'avait jamais eu de chance et pour preuve : Las Noches était sous ses yeux ... Enfin, sous ses yeux était vraiment un grand mot, elle voyait juste le château de sa position et était sûr qu'il devait être a des centaines de kilomètre de là ! Mais bon, ce n'était sûrement pas cela qui allait la faire déséspérait et au contraire, elle se sentait emplie d'éspoire et frémissait d'impatience à l'idée de retrouvé ses deux amies qui lui manquait trop ...

Ce n'était pas la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à venir en ses lieux, bien sûr, Yoruichi et Urahaha lui avait avoué un tas de chose dont ils n'avaient pas forcément parler à Ichigo et aux autres, c'était à cause de son pouvoir qu'ils l'avaient mise en garde : elle ne possédait pas une capacité aussi puissante et hors norme que Orihime, mais ses braclets étaient la preuve même qu'elle n'était pas "normal", dut moins, si on se bassait sur la "normalité divine" ...

Ils lui avaient aussi parlé des Quincy, des raisons qui avait poussé Renji a partir avec les arrancars, Nell, Dondochakka et Pessche et de certaine autre chose qu'elle devait à tout pris transmettre à ses amies restés là bas, il fallait a tout pris qu'elle y parvienne et surtout "vivante" ... Elle se doutait que dans une telle lieu, elle pouvait être un plat de résistance particulièrement "appétisant" ... Cette idée la fit frémir de peur et elle s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne dans les allentours, décidant de ralentir la cadence : prudence était mère de sureté, non ?

Quelque chose approcha ... Bon, il fallait qu'elle se cache ... Regardant le désert autour d'elle, elle se dit que ce lieu n'était pas le meilleurs du monde pour jouer à cache cache et elle se demanda comment Nell connaissait ce jeu ... En tout cas, elle n'était pas asser fine pour croire que l'arbre pourrait la dissimuler et l'espace de quelques instants, elle repenssa a retourner sur terre ...

Mais c'était déjà trop tard ...

Se retournant, elle se trouva nez a nez avec une arrancar avec ce qui semblait être une corne sur le frond, son masque, et des yeux verrons ... Chizuru se recula par pure réflexe, mais percuta quelque chose de moue derrière elle.

- Mais, c'est une humaine ! Soupira l'arrancar en fronçant les sourcils. On se fait envahir par des humains maintenant ?

- C'est peut être un piège. Supposa celle derrière. Ils envoyent des humains et attendes qu'on les aient tués pour nous attaqué ?

Se retournant, Chizuru ouvrit grand les yeux devant la volumineuse poitrine qui se trouvé là, a porté de mains. C'était une fille a la peau matte, de long cheveux noir dégringolant le long de ses épaules ...

- Ils seraient cruelles de faire ça ! Affirma une troisième voix musical. Vous en pensez quoi, Dame Hallibel ?

Celle qui avait parler était adorable, a croquer, quand à la dernière ... Elle était d'une beauté sulfureuse ... Chizuru croyait être au paradis ... Mon dieu, toute ses jolies filles autours d'elle, elle ne put s'empêché de saignier du nez et la fille avec l'étrange masque en forme de corne, agitant les bras.

- Je les pas touchés ! Assura t elle. Je vous jure que je l'ai pas touché ! Elle c'est mise a saigné du nez toute seule !

- Si vous me tuez, sachez que je meur heureuse ! Assura Chizuru avec un sourire beat sur le coin des lèvres.

- Pardon ? Lâcha incertaine la dénommé Hallibel.

- Permettez moi une dernière faveur avant de m'achevé ... Serrez moi dans vos bras !

Et sans rien ajouté de plus, la jeune fille se jetta sur la belle Hallibel, serrant son visage contre sa poitrine douce et acceuillante, elle put en profité quelques secondes avant d'être littéralement assommer par quelque chose ... Non ... Quelqu'un ... Elle reconnut tout de suite ce coup de poing !

- Tatsuki ! Cria t elle en se relevant. Ma petite Tatsuki !

- Touche plus à Dame Hallibel éspéce de perverse ! Répliqua la karatéka avec colère. Ne la laissez plus vous touchez ou elle va vous violez !

- Mais, c'est une fille ... Fit remarquer Hallibel en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui, je suis une fille, mais laissez moi une chance de vous montrez qu'une femme peu donner autant de plaisir qu'un homme ! Ripposta la vaillante Chizuru. Je suis sûre que vous ne pourrez plus vous passez de la chaire d'autre femme !

Tatsuki, a sa grande habitude, assema son coude sur le crâne de Chizuru ... Le coup n'avait cependant pas été violent et au contraire, la jeune fille put vite relevé son visage vers son amie, lui souriant, elle se sentait si heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé, même si cela commençait par des coups.

- Tu m'a manqué ! Avoua Chizuru a son amie.

- Je dois avoué que toi aussi, tu m'a manqué ... Avoua tristement Tatsuki. Chizuru, qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? C'est dangereux ... Maintenant, on va devoir te ramené à Las Noches comme prisonnière ...

- Tu la connais ? Demanda intriguet Hallibel.

- Oui, c'est une amie, mais elle ne devrait pas être ici ...

Chizuru la frappa sur la tête, fronçant des sourcils.

- Qui es tu pour dire où je dois être et où je ne le dois pas ? Demanda t elle séchement. Je suis venus ici pour vous rejoindre, je veux être des votres ... Je DOIS êtres des votres !

Tatsuki haussa les sourcils, réellement surprise par les paroles.

- Alors, tu m'emméne voir votre Seigneur ? Demanda la jeune fille. Je dois lui parlez de toute urgences ...

- De toute urgences ?

- J'ai des informations sur le Roi de Soul Society ...


	20. Chapitre 19 : Le Vide et la Fleur

**Couples : **Ulquiorra +Orihime, Uryû + Renji (Ha ! *_* ...), Grimmjow + Pedazo, Aizen X Gin, Tatsuki + Starrk, Byakuya X Gin (Oui pour le sexe, mais pour l'amour ?)

D'autre couples a venir, si si, je vous jures (Vous voulez des indices ? Et bah non ! =p) Vous noterez que le "+", c'est que c'es pas conclut ... XD

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf les nouveaux, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan, Rita, Culpa et ses fracciones, Toisuru et son fracion, Kuro et ses fracciones sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **Ma **HENTAI Dans ce chapitre !** C'est moins connus, mais bon ... J'ai dis que je ferais de tout ! Voilà ! ... J'éspére que je me suis pas planté ... OUI JE SUIS VIERGE ! è_é ... Ne me regardez pas comme sa où je vous prives de tout mes Lemon !

**Note d'Axel : **Alors, les paris sont ouvert ! Qui sera le premier couple Hentai ? Hein ? Hein ? Réponses plus bas ...

* * *

Ulquiorra fixé le dos d'Orihime qui marché joyeusement devant lui, il n'arrêtait pas de se souvenir de la chaleur qu'il avait ressentit en serrant ses bras autour d'elle, se souvenant que cela lui avait paru très agréable. Lorsqu'elle avait tenté de se soustraire, il avait eu peur de perdre pour toujours cette chaleur et avait resserer son emprise ...

La peur ... Il avait resentit de la peur de perdre quelque chose ... Lui qui n'avait jamais rien eux ... Pas de sentiment, pas d'émotion, juste de la peur toujours et encore ...

Il avait dut la relaché, bien sûr, ils avaient un travail a effectué, et depuis se jour, Orihime semblait bien plus heureuse, mais elle n'était pas "retombé" dans ses bras et il n'avait pas put goûté de nouveau a cette chaleur qui lui avait semblé si agréable ... Comme lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de revenir ... Comme lorsqu'il l'avait vus pleuré par ce qu'il était revenus ...

Comme lorsqu'elle lui avait dit "oui" a sa question stupide ...

Sutpide ... Cette question était elle stupide ? Il ne savait plus vraiment et personne ne semblait pouvoir l'aider ici ... Si, Grimmjow semblait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, mais il ne voulait rien devoir au bleuté insupportable qui ne cessait de prendre des décisions sans demandé l'avis à qui que se soit ...

Cette chaleur, il remarqua soudainement qu'il la rechercher, qu'il voulait pouvoir y regoutté de nouveau ... Il avait de plus en plus envie de resserer la jeune fille contre lui, mais il ne cédé pas à son envie, ne faisant que la fixé de loin, l'observant tandis qu'elle effectuait les tâches qui lui était assigné et ... La regardant dormir dans le lit ...

Ils entrèrent dans les appartements personnelle du Cuarta et elle salua a voix haute Lana, ne se souvenant que trop tard que celle ci était en mission de surveillance autour de Las Noches. Elle avoua être une idiote d'oublier si vite les choses et son sourire éblouie cette pièce qui était pourtant bien vide ...

Ulquiorra eu l'impression qu'un énorme vide c'était formé entre eux deux et il remarqua a quel point ce lieu était insignifiant et sinistre, il y avait beaucoup trop d'espace pour si peu d'objet et de meuble ... Il eu l'impression qu'elle était partie à des kilomètres de lui alors qu'elle était là, a quelques centimètres de lui et qu'il lui suffisait simplement de lever la mains pour pouvoir la touchée ...

- Ulquiorra ? Demanda t elle inquiéte.

Sa voix chantante était si agréable ... Son visage inquiet était charmant ... Et il avait l'impression de plongé dans son regard claire ...

Qu'est ce que c'était ? Qu'est ce qu'était ce sentiment étrange qui naissait peu a peu en lui ? Il avait l'impression que quelque chose l'étouffé et que s'il ne disait pas les bonnes paroles, il allait en mourire, mais c'était insencé : on ne pouvait pas mourire a cause de simple mots ? Il ne comprenait plus pourquoi il avait ses sentiments, ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout cela se repercuter lourdement dans son torse, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que s'il ne disait pas ses mots, il ne se sentirait que plus mal.

- Je peu te serrer dans mes bras ? Demanda t il de sa voix neutre.

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise par ses paroles insancés et il la comprenait ... Lui même ne se comprenait pas ...

- Oui, bien sûr, tu peu ...

L'espace qu'il y avait entre eux deux sembla augmenté, il crut que même en tendant les bras, il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre, mais ce fut tout le contraire : a peine avait il relevait les bras qu'il put l'enlacé, retrouvant cette chaleur qui lui avait tant manqué. C'était doux et agréable ... Oui, c'était quelque chose qu'il aimait. Une odeur de fleur lui chatouilla les narines et il la trouva toute aussi agréable que le reste.

- Tu sens bon, Orihime. Avoua t il de sa voix toujours neutre.

- Toi aussi tu sens bon.

Les fines mains de la jeune fille se glissèrent dans son dos et le contacte n'en fut que plus agréable, il se rendit compte qu'il avait eu peur de la voir le repoussé, mais elle l'acceptait, l'acceuillant et resserant son emprise sur lui comme si elle même avait peur de le voir partir. Pouvait il y avoir sentiment plus agréable que celui ci ? Et comment nommait t on ce sentiment ? Il ne savait pas, il ne c'était jamais douté qu'une telle émotion puisse le traversé.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Ulquiorra en éspérant qu'elle ai la réponse.

- Pour moi, c'est de l'amour, pour toi, je ne sais pas. Avoua t elle, son coeur battant dans sa poitrine.

- Qu'est ce que c'est "l'amour" ? ...

- C'est quelque chose qu'on ne peu pas d'écrire ...

- Essaye ...

Elle sembla hésitée, cherchant sans doute les mots exacte, mais finalement, elle écarta sa tête de son torse et il la regarda, se demandant si elle en avait asser de cette chaleur ... Mais elle se rapprocha de son visage, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds en enlaçant son coup, le rapprochant d'elle et ses lèvres froides rencontrèrent celle douce d'Orihime ...

C'était encore plus chaud que de la prendre dans ses bras et aussi plus beau, bien plus beau. Il ferma les yeux, ouvrant naturellement sa bouche et il sentit sa langue les franchirent, venant trouvé la sienne ... Il ne résista pas et elles se caressèrent, se découvrant mutuellement et ce qu'il reconnut comme étant un baisser devint plus intense, Ulquiorra l'aggripa pour pouvoir l'aider à s'approché d'avantage de lui. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus de souffles.

- C'est ça, je crois ... Avoua t elle en reprenant son souffle.

Elle s'éloigna de lui les joues rouges, possant ses mains sur sa bouche. Lui restait un peu surprit par tout ce qu'il venait de ressentir en quelques instants, ce sentiment qui l'avait envahis lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassés, il savait parfaitement ce que c'était, Gin le lui avait expliqué en rigolant ... C'était du "désire" ...

Lorsque l'on veut quelque chose, c'est de la "gourmandise", une foi la chose goûtés, si on veut y regouté, c'est du "désire" ... Et si l'on veut aller plus loin ? N'est ce pas de la "passion" ? Ou bien ... De l'amour ? Pouvait on associé les trois ? Il ne savait pas et l'envie d'aller demandé des explications à qui que se soit ... Ne lui plaisait pas, il avait envie de recommençait, il avait envie de goûté une foi encore a ses lèvres si bonnes et avait envie de caressé son corps ... "Désire" ... "Passion" ... "Amour" ...

Ulquiorra se colla dans son dos et elle se figa, sûrement surprise, il glissa une de ses mains pour prendre une des siennes, l'embrassant sur la paume chaude, la goûtant doucement tandis que son autre mains l'enlacé, frollant son ventre et l'attirant vers lui, retrouvant cette chaleur qui lui était si agréable ...

- Ulquiorra ? Murmura Orihime surprise.

- S'il te plait, ne me repousse pas, j'ai l'impression que j'en mourrais ...

Oui, il en mourrait ... De tristesse ... On ne pouvait pas mourire de tristesse, surtout si on avait pas de coeur ... Et pourtant, il savait que ce qu'il disait été vrais, que si elle le repoussait maintenant, après lui avoir fait entrevoir le paradis, il en mourrait ...

- Est ce que tu m'aime ? Demanda t elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui, je crois que je t'aime ...

Quelque chose tomba sur sa mains, quelque chose d'humide, il ne comprit pas tout de suite et la relacha, lui attrappant les épaules pour la retourner et ce qu'il vut le choqua profondément : elle était entrain de pleuré ... Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas comme la dernière foi, lorsqu'il l'avait fait pleuré lorsqu'un de ses amis était tombés, cette foi, il éspérait qu'elle le frapperait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas et il eux encore plus mal que si elle l'avait frappé.

- Non, s'il te plait, ne pleure pas ! Supplia t il.

- Je pleure de bonheur ! Avoua t elle en glissant une mains sur sa joue. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me rende mon amour ... Ulquiorra, je t'aime ...

La créature vide qu'était le Cuarta comprit dès lors pourquoi elle pleurait et des larmes de sel glissèrent le long de ses marques, fussionnant avec. Une sentiment chaleureux l'envahis entièrement ... C'était le "bonheur" ... C'était quelque chose de beau tout comme le reste ... Il ne put resisté a son "désire" et l'attira vers lui pour lier une nouvelle foi leurs lèvres, ils s'embrassèrent tout deux avec passions, se découvrant une nouvelle foi l'un l'autre ...

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent une nouvelle foi, leurs regard se croisèrent et sentit qu'il pouvait y avoir plus que cela, il sentit qu'ils pouvaient allés plus loin encore et il savait parfaitement comment le faire ...

Sans attendre, il l'entraina dans la chambre, montant sur le lit et elle ne résista pas, le suivant et se collant à lui, ses mains contre son torse, le frollant doucement, elle tira sur l'ouverture pour dévoilé sa peau blanche et lui fit de même, dévoilant le haut de sa poitrine et il trouve ses vêtements au combien encombrant ... Pourquoi y avait il autant de couche ... Ce qu'il avait là sous les yeux était tellement beau ... Il frolla la poitrine, retiran la longue veste qui constitué le haut de l'uniforme d'Orihime et il sentit ses douces mains se glisser sur ses propres muscles, le découvrant lentement, le faisant frémir ...

Il se détacha d'elle le temps de retiré son haut et la repris dans ses bras, glissant ses doigts dans son dos pour trouver l'ouverture. Ses petites mains a elle c'était nicher sur ses cotes, elles tremblaient timidement tendis qu'il desserait le vêtement qu'il lui retira, dévoilant sa poitrine. Elle était parfaite, son corps comme son visage, alors qu'elle était rouge, le fixant d'un regard timide, il ne put s'empêché de pensé qu'elle était belle et il reprit ses lèvres, pressant son torse nut contre elle, sentant ses formes généresses se frotter contre lui et sentant se durcirent ses boutons de chaire ...

Quel goût à le corp d'une femme ? C'est doux, chaud et agréable au touché, mais et le goût ? Il relâcha les lèvres, bien décidé à trouver la réponse, frollant la gorge, elle se laissa aller, s'arquant, lui offrant une agréable vus et la voyant ainsi offerte, il ne put que gouttés à cette gorge généreuse, la léchant et appréciant le gouts son goûts sucrée ... Elle avait le goûts d'une fleur ...

Ulquiorra la força a s'allonger sur le lit, trouvant que le satin n'était pas aussi doûx qu'elle, il caressa sa poitrine de ses lèvres, ne se lassant pas de la dévorer, et parcourus plus encore son corps délicat et fragile, embrassant son ventre, dessandant toujours plus bas jusqu'a l'endroit où la peau était recouverte par du tissus ... Lâchant un léger grognement, il entreprit de réparer cela, ouvrant la ceinture, lorsqu'il tira sur la longue jupe, elle releva naturellement les jambes et il découvri sa culotte ... Un nouvel obstacle de plus alors qu'il la désirait de plus en plus ... Décidément, les humains inventés tout un tas de chose intule, mais alors ça ...

Il se surprit par ses propres pensées qu'il savait extrémement perverse mais ne s'en démonta pas pour autant, se contentant de devenir plus patient qu'il ne l'était, il possa ses mains sur ses hanches et les glissa, emportant le fin tissus avec lui et elle fut nut ...

Se relevant, il la découvrit dans toutes sa splendeur, elle était vraiment très belle, si belle qu'il eu peur de la détruire ou de la salir avec ses mains, avec son propre corps souillé ... Son corps emplie de déséspoire, mais lorsqu'elle tendis les mains vers lui, toutes sa volontés de la preservé s'anéantis totalement et il répondit a son appelle muet, se rapprochant de son visage pour qu'elle l'enlace et puisse l'embrassé. Le Cuarta sentit sa cuisse froller la sienne et il se rendit compte que lui aussi avec encore des vêtements ...

Il avait le temps, il voulait profiter de cet instant, mais elle aussi semblait vouloir en profiter, elle semblait vouloir découvrire son propre corps et le poussa pour passer par dessus lui, se mettant a califourchons au dessus de lui, elle dut sentir contre son ventre le désire qu'il éprouvait pour elle, mais malgrès cela, son visage resta serein. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres et glissa le long de son corps, frollant de ses douces lèvres son torse, elle s'amussa a lécher ses boutons de chaire qui se durcirent ...

L'Espada était faciné par le spectacle que l'humaine offret, elle n'avait plus rien de la gamine qu'il avait crut avoir rencontré, c'était une "femme", belle, douce, agréable a regarder et sensuelle ... Son corps tout entier appeller à l'acte charnel et il frémi en la voyant si bas, elle frolla le tissus de son pantalon, frollant par la même occasion son membre et il ne put s'empêché de lâcher un gémissement. Elle releva la tête surprise, mais sourit, et il l'aida a ouvrire son dernier vêtements, le retirant rapidement.

Orihime le regarda faire, a genou devant lui, lorsqu'il eu fini, elle parut hésitée et Ulquiorra se demanda avec crainte si elle ne voulait pas tout arrêté là, mais en voyant son regard fixer sur son membre, il comprit qu'elle hésitée a faire quelque chose d'asser oser. Il ne put s'empêché de sourire et il lui attrappa le bras, la tirant à lui pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres.

- Tu n'es pas obliger de faire sa. Assura t il indulgent. Je te désire bien asser ...

Leurs lèvres fusionnèrent une nouvelle foi et tendis que leurs langues se croissaient et se décroissaient, il l'allonga sous lui, glissant une de ses mains entre ses jambes, la frollant doucement pour sentir quelque chose d'humide ... Savoir qu'elle le désirait autant qu'il ne la désirée le comblèrent de plaisir, il la caressa a cet endroit si intime et fini par ne plus pouvoir attendre, elle semblait aussi impatiente que lui. Le Cuarta relacha ses lèvres et se plaça au dessus d'elle. La jeune fille enlaça son cou et il se glissa doucement en elle, ne voulant pas lui faire le moindre mal.

Il eu l'impression qu'il y avait une résistance, mais quelque chose céda et il put continuer sa traverser jusqu'à ce qu'il fut entièrement en elle, il marqua une légère pose pour la regarder et elle lui parut si crisper qu'il eu peur pour elle.

- Ca fait mal ? Demanda t il inquiet.

- Non, ne t'inquiéte pas, c'est normal. Assura t elle en lui souriant.

- Normal ?

Orihime fut un peu géner, elle se mordille doucement les lèvres et pour l'encourager a parler, il lui caressa tendrement la joue.

- C'est ma première foi. Avoua t elle timidement.

La notion de "première foi" n'héxiste pas cher les Arrancars, ils ne se souviennent pas de leurs vies d'humains pour la plupart et aucun ne se doute que cette "première foi" peut être importante ... Dut moins, en théorie ... Car étrangement, Ulquiorra comprit tout de suite où elle voulait en venir et il comprit également que pour lui ... "C'était la première foi" aussi ... Il lui sourit une nouvelle foi.

- A moi aussi ...

Le regard de la jeune fille se haussa légèrement, mais il devint vite très doux, son visage plus beau que jamais, elle s'avança pour lui voler un chaste baiser et il se hâta de le lui reprendre, l'embrassant avec passion, son bassin commençant ses allés et venus a l'intérieur de la jeune fille, le frottement éveillant en lui une contentement qu'il n'avait jamais connus jusqu'alors ... Il sentit aussi sa poitrine contre son torse qui bouger, semblant le caresser pour l'encourager d'avantage, comme ses doigts qui se glisser sur sa nuque et il ne put s'empêché de répondre à tout ses appelles inconcients, accélérant son mouvement de va et viens ...

Leurs corps ainsi fusionné débordés a la fois de désire et de plaisir ... De désire car cela n'était pas encore assés, ils voulaient tout deux allais jusqu'au bout ... Et de plaisir car ils étaient affreusement bien ainsi, ne formant qu'un seul et unique être, fusionné, halletant bouche contre bouche, corps se frottant contre l'autre, leurs gémissement se mélés les uns les autres dans leurs baissers passionnels et ils atteignirent ensemble la jouissances ...

Il l'avait souillés ... Alors qu'il aurait préférés la protégés, il venait de la souillé de son corps plein de déséspoire ... Il se sentait honteux et lorsqu'il se retira, il voulut battre en retraitre, mais elle le sortie de ses sombres pensés en se relevant, se collant contre son torse, l'enlaçant ... De ses joues glissés des larmes ... Des larmes de joie ... Et il se sentit rassurés dans la seconde.

- Je t'aime Ulquiorra. Avoua t elle heureuse.

- Je t'aime Orihime. Avoua t il en retour tout aussi heureu ...

* * *

Culpa explosa de rage, ne supportant pas ce qu'elle voyait en cet instant ! Cette petite salope d'humaine ... Comment avait elle réussis a séduire le Cuarta ? L'Octavo avait tenté une approche plus de dizaine de fois, essayant toutes le situation, elle avait tentée de le séduire en se montrant entreprenante et pourtant, il l'avait toujours repoussé et voilà que cette humaine réussissait là où ELLE avait échoué ? C'était intolérable !

Savoir qu'elle avait de moins en moins de chance de séduire les Espada l'énervé ... Yammy n'était simplement pas intéressait par les femmes, tout ce qui l'intéressé, c'était les combats et rien de plus et elle n'avait aucune envie de finir en poussière ! Starrk ne lui avait jamais montrer le moindre intérêt et lorsque cette petite pétasse d'humaine était arrivé avec sa fraccion Tatsuki a ses côtés, celui ci avait montré un intérêt pour la mysérable créature qu'était Tatsuki ... Lui donnant envie de vomir ! Erwan ne semblait pas intéressé par elle, elle lui inspiré du dégout comme a Taisuru qui n'hésitaient pas a la faire passer pour une chienne en chaleur !

Il n'y avait eu que Kuro pour répondre à ses attentes, la comblant, mais trouvant son propre intérêt dans l'affaire, une alliance c'était crée entre eux deux et même s'il se voyait de temps en temps, Culpa avait espéré obtenir plus de puissance en charmant d'autre Espada ...

Ne resté plus que Grimmjow qui était obsédé par Pedazo ... Ce traître redevenus humain !

L'arrivé de cette grosse vache contrecarrer complétement ses plans ! L'Octavo était pérsuadé qu'un jour, le Cuarta lui aurait cédé ... Mais voilà qu'elle avait réussis a le séduire et qu'il lui faisait les yeux doux ...

De colère, elle frappa sur la console de surveillance, brissant l'écran de surveillance des appartements d'Ulquiorra et elle cria de rage, constatant qu'elle ne pourrait pas voir comment cela se finirait ... Elle regarda avec déséspoire les autres écran, éspérant qu'un autre écran pourrait lui permettre d'entrevoir tout cela, mais ce ne fut pas le cas ...

Cette salope de Tatsuki une nouvelle humaines, elles étaient toutes deux accompagniés d'Hallibel et de ses fracciones ... Le Quincy, quand à lui, était accompagnié d'une fillette arrancar et de deux être humains ... Encore deux ... Tous accompagnié de Gin ... Cela fit augmenté sa colère ... Avec eux se trouvé un autre arrancar qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas ... Et dont elle se fouttait éperdument ...

Grimmjow venait de les rejoindre ce petit con a lunette ... Il était tout seul ...

Un sourire cruelle marqua son visage et elle chercha sur les autres vidéo Pedazo qu'elle trouva facilement ... Il était là ... Tous seul, attendant sûrement le retour de son protecteur ... Et son visage se déformit un peu plus, son sourire lui donnant une mine affreuse tandis qu'elle glisser ses doigts sur l'écran ... Le griffant avec ses ongles ... Il était ... Tout ... Seul ...

Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde, voyant là son unique chance de se venger de ses pitoyables créatures, sortant de la piéce, ses fracciones l'attendaient et lorsqu'ils vurent son visage, il comprit qu'elle avait un plan.

- Retourner a l'appartement, j'arrive tout de suite ... Anonnça t elle d'une voix chantante.

Culpa n'attendit pas de les voir confirmer son ordre, elle utilisa le Sonido pour atteindre l'endroit où se trouvé le jeune garçon et lorsqu'il la vit arrivé, il se mit tout de suite sur la défensive, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit, l'aggripant violament au coup pour le plaquer brutalité contre le mur, elle fit si brutal que le faible corps céda dans la seconde, il sombra dans l'inconcience et elle fut presque déçus de ne pas le voir si résistant ... Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand chose avec des humains !

Le prenant sur son épaule, elle utilisa le Sonido en continue pour pouvoir retourner a ses appartements et en voyant son colis, ses fracciones semblèrent hésitant, se demandant sans doute si elle n'allait pas trop loin ...

- Maîtresse ... Commença Gran.

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, Grimmjow et occupé et de tout façon, ce n'es même pas son Epsada ! Rapella t elle avec un sourire cruel. La seule personne à qui je dois rendre des comptes, c'est cette garce d'Orihime, mais elle es "occupée" et risque fort de le rester un petit moment !

- Mais Grimmjow va venir. Assura le fraccion en fronçant les sourcils.

- Raison de plus pour se dépéché !

Pequeno et Hermano se regardèrent mutuellement, hésitant. Gran aussi semblait hésité, regardant le garçon en fronçant les sourcils, partagé entre l'acceptation ou bien le refut de laisser faire un telle acte, non que cela ne lui plairait pas, mais il craignait les représailles qui pourrait se faire sur sa maîtresse quand à Illegalidad, elle étouffa un rire derrière sa maîtresse et se rapprocha d'elle.

Culpa sentit Pedazo bougé, elle le laissa tombé sur le sol et il lâcha une plainte de douleur, relevant le visage en se frottant la nuque. Illegalidad s'acroupie devant lui, l'aidant à s'assoir. Elle se releva ensuite pour tourner autour de lui ... L'Octavo ... Aima ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, la fraccion était entrain de jouer avec le garçon et nul doute que les Someter finiraient bien par jouet ... Illegalidad avait toujours eu un don pour parvenir a ses fins ...

Quand à l'ex-arrancar, il tourna le visage en tout sens, fixant avec étonnant les personnes présentes, son regard se porta vers Culpa, l'incompréhension se lissant dans son regard vert ... Il ressemblait a Ulquiorra, mais de lui se dégager bien plus de sentiment ...

- Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Demanda t il avec arrogance.

Elle fut sur le point de le frapper, mais Illegalidad se mit entre, secouant doucement la tête.

- Vous allez le tuer si vous le frappez. Rigola t elle. Il es d'une faiblesse affligante ...

Culpa lâcha un grognement et abandonna l'idée de le frapper, se tourna vers Gran et le giflant lui pour faire sortir la colère qu'elle avait en elle, l'arrancar ne broncha pas, habitué a s'en prendre plein la gueule ... Par ce qu'elle n'avait JAMAIS frapper Illegalidad et quand celle ci l'énervé, c'était eu qui se prenait tout ... Sa rage déversé, l'Espada se diriga vers un fauteuille, s'y installant et croissant les jambes en fixant Pedazo avec dégout.

La fraccion se glissa derrière lui, l'aggripant soudainement pour le tirer vers elle, glissant ses mains sur son vêtement si semblable à celui d'Ulquiorra ...

- Dit, Gran, tu n'a jamais rêvé de te faire Ulquiorra ? Demanda Illegalidad en souriant avec pervession. Il lui ressemble beaucoup, non ?

Pedazo sursauta et se débattis soudainement, mais la fraccion avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et elle exerca sa pression spirituel sur le jeune homme pour le paralysé complétement. Ses mains se glisser jusqu'à l'ouverture de l'uniforme qu'elle dévoila aux yeux de Gran.

- Il es vraiment beau. Murmura t elle souriante, glissant ses doigts sur la peau en soupirant. Et cette douceur ...

Gran finit par être intriguet et se rapprocha du couple a terre, s'accroupissant au dessus de l'ex-arrancar pour venir possé sa mains contre son torse. Il resta immobile un petit moment avant qu'un sourire cruel ne marque son visage ... Ca y es, il avait décidé de jouer ...


	21. Chapitre 20 : La peur de la panthère

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime, Uryû + Renji (Ha ! *_* ...), Grimmjow + Pedazo, Aizen X Gin, Tatsuki + Starrk, Byakuya X Gin (Oui pour le sexe, mais pour l'amour ?)

D'autre couples a venir, si si, je vous jures (Vous voulez des indices ? Et bah non ! =p) Vous noterez que le "+", c'est que c'es pas conclut ... XD

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf les nouveaux, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan, Rita, Culpa et ses fracciones, Toisuru et son fracion, Kuro et ses fracciones sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **Ma

**Note d'Axel : **Je suis un peu cruelle avec mes perso, non ? ... Mon dieu ! U_U ... Enfin, bonne fin de lecture et a la prochaine ! En espérant que j'ai le temps de publier l'histoire !

* * *

Pedazo était dans une situation plus que critique, le sourire de Gran ne présagé rien de bon et au contraire, le jeune garçon se sentit envahis par une soudaine terreur, il essaya bien de se débattre, mais la pression d'Illegalidad qu'exercer sur lui le paralysé totalement et il ne pouvait que relevé les membres, mais tenté de repoussé quelqu'un, c'était autre chose. Même en y mettant toute sa volonté, il n'arriva pas à retiré les mains qui commençait à exploré son torse.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Lâcha t il avec colère. Vous n'avez pas le droit ...

- On a pas le droit ? Soupira Culpa avec amusement. La seule personne qui peu nous arrêté es occupé, pas de bol pour toi mon petit !

La seule personne qui pouvait les arrêtés ... Etait occupé ? Pedazo fixa l'Espada et constata qu'elle n'était pas qu'en colère, elle paraissait extrémement fustré et pour en arrivé a un telle stade, elle avait dut surprendre quelque chose de vraiment contraignant pour elle ! Cela avait un rapport avec Orihime. La déduction était simple à faire, il ne put s'empêché de sourire.

- Ha, je vois, elle es occupé avec Ulquiorra ? Déclara t il avec froideur. Pas trop déçus de passer après une "Humaine" ?

Elle n'apprécia pas du tout la remarque, se relevant brutallement pour donner un coup de pied a la table qui s'envola et traversa la piéce, s'écrassant contre le mur opposé. Elle en cria de rage, effrayant toute l'assistance, sa pression spirituel écrassant soudainement Pedazo qui eu l'impression que tout ses organes allaient finir par être réduit en bouillie, il suffoqua et elle se relachât soudainement.

- Tu crois vraiment que faire le malin dans ta situation es intéligent, Pedazo ? Cracha t elle de rage. Gran, prend le tout de suite !

- Mais ... Voulut protéster le fraccion.

- Ho, ne t'inquiéte pas, tu pourra le prendre autant de foi qu'il te plaira ! Assura t elle avec un sourire affreux. Sa pettasse de maîtresse es vraiment très occupé ! Alors, satisfait moi et prend le maintenant !

Gran se tourna vers sa proie, un sourire pervers au coin des lèvres. La proposition de sa maîtresse semblait lui avoir plus et cela terrifia plus encore le garçon qui chercha un secour quelconque dans la piéce. Pequeno et Herman restaient figés par le spectacle quand à Illegalidad, elle héxitait le fraccion, montrant a quel point se corps était sensible, frollant ses boutons de chaire en disant à Gran de les léchés en riant ...

Le grand fraccion se concentra sur une autre tâche, retirant le pantalon de Pedazo et son sous vêtement, la terreur du garçon augmenta encore d'un cran dans l'être qu'il était et il regretta de ne pas avoir laissé Grimmjow le prendre ... Cela aurait sans doute été plus facile pour lui ... Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues alors que Gran lui écarter les cuisses pour ses mettres entre ses jambes, il était sur le point d'ouvrire son pantalon.

- Grimmjow, ausecour ! Hurla l'ex-arrancar en déséspoir de cause.

- Pas la peine de l'appeller, il es loin ! Assura moqueusement Culpa qui jubilait.

Les larmes s'intensifièrent sur ses joues ... Non, il n'avait aucune envie d'être pris par ce gas ... Même s'il avait appartenus a Grimmjow ... L'idée qu'il puisse le prendre lui était insupportable !

- Grimmjow ! Hurla une nouvelle foi Pedazo a s'en détruire les cordes vocales.

Et cette foi ci, il y eu une réponse ... Une réponse qui paralysa soudainement toute la pièce, stoppant le temps ... La pression d'énergie spirituel du Sexta se rapprocha avec une telle brutalité que Pedazo crut qu'il avait toujours étés là et le mur céda soudainement, anéantis par un projectils vivant qui était très en colère. Le bleuté lança un regard sombre a Gran qui stoppa son mouvement, son regard était si chargé de colère que, l'éspace d'un centième de seconde, Gran se vus mort ... Mais Grimmjow avait cessé tout mouvement vers eux ...

Culpa n'était pas resté paralysé bien longtemps, elle avait dégainé son arme et l'avait posé contre la gorge du garçon, comprenant que la panthère avait été animé par le besoin de le protégé et de le récupérer.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Grimmjow avec colère.

- Ce que je veux. Répliqua séchement l'Octavo. Bouge d'un pouce et je le tue !

Il resta en suspent, la fixant avec une telle rage qu'encore une foi, le temps sembla s'arrêté, elle lâcha un gémissement de contentement et Pedazo se demanda si elle n'était pas un peu maso dans le fond.

- Si tu le touche, je te tue. Assura t il avec force.

- Si tu approche, je le tue. Répliqua t elle chantonnante. Si tu reste a ta place, je l'épargne ... Comme ça, tu assistera au beau "spectacle" ...

- Je t'ai dit que si tu le touché, je te tuerais ! Rappella t il avec une telle rage que le son de sa voix se répercuta contre les mures, envahissant totalement l'espace.

- Alors je n'ai pas besoin de le garder en vie !

Un duel de regard éléctrique s'échangèrent, tout deux observant avec une attention particulière son adversaire, se concentrant tout les deux. Chacun espéré que l'autre fasse un geste de trop, Culpa espérant sans doute que Grimmjow allait se calmer et Grimmjow attendant sans doute le moment où elle se relacherait enfin. Pedazo ne vit pas les secondes passés, ses larmes séchant sur ses joues ... Voir l'Espada arrivé si vite l'avait réconforté à un telle point qu'il ne pouvait s'empêché d'être heureu, malgrès la situation critique ...

Gran avait suspendut son geste, l'impression d'être mort étant toujours présentes, il se réveilla brutalement de son état second et lâcha un grognement, se tournant vers Culpa, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il devait faire.

- Prend le Gran. Lui dit elle souriante.

- Gran, si tu le prend, je te tuerais ! Promis froidement Grimmjow.

- Tu n'a pas le droit de t'en prendre à mes fracciones ! Fit elle remarqué avec amusement. Dois je te rappellés que Pedazo n'es pas ton fraccion ? Tu n'a pas le droit de me demandé la moindre réparation.

- Tu crois vraiment que je te la demanderais ? Répliqua séchement le Sexta. Petasse, je te ferrais payé au centuple tout ce que tu fera subir à Pedazo, je te le promet !

Ils échangèrent une nouvelle foi un regard meurtrier et ... Soudainement ... Quelqu'un apparut au coté de Grimmjow, le frappant si fort au ventre que la panthère se plia en deux, crachant du sang ...

Le nouvel arrivant ... Pedazo reconnaissait cette énergie spirituel ... C'était Renji ...

- Qu'est c'que tu fais, connard ? Lâcha Grimmjow qui sous la douleur avait posé un genou a Terre.

- Ta gueule ! Répliqua séchement le roux en se tournant vers Culpa. Ce que vous faites là me semble bien intéressant, me permettez vous de participez ?

Sur les coin des lèvres du jeune homme apparut un sourire affreusement pervers et Culpa ne put s'empêché de rire en voyant le nouvelle arrivant s'approché. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi Renji agissait il de la sorte ? Possant son regard sur le bleuté, il s'inquiéta pour son état car celui ci craché du sang, il s'aggita malgrès les puissance qui s'exercé dans la piéce.

- Va y, pourquoi pas ! Rigola Culpa.

Renji se rapprocha d'eux, Pedazo lui lança un regard suppliant et celui ci lui répondit par un regard plein d'avertisement ... Etait ce réellement Renji ? Oui, c'était lui ! Mais pourquoi avait il frappé Grimmjow de la sorte ?

- Regardez moi ce corps appétissant ! Déclara le roux en s'accroupissant en face de Culpa, Pedazo se trouvant entre eux deux. Qu'il es beau !

L'octavo rit une nouvelle foi, toujours très attentive au Sexta qui grimacé en fixant la scène, toujours un genou a terre. L'ex-arrancar sentit la mains de Renji se possé sur son ventre pour remonter lentement ... Non, ça n'avait rien a voir avec une caresse sensuel ... Le fixant d'un aire interrogative, il vus son visage concentré ... Celui ci n'avait jamais voulut le trahir ... Ha, comment Pedazo avait il put douté de lui ?

En effets, le roux aggrippa soudainement la mains armée de l'Octavo, la relevant pour l'écarter de la gorge, son autre mains se possant au niveau du coud et il déclencha un Cero qui trancha le bras. L'attaque avait été si soudaine que Culpa n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, elle se recula brutallement, son moignon saignant abondament et ses fracciones fixérent avec horreur Renji qui rejetta le bras en arrière et aggripa Pedazo, utilisant le Sonido pour s'écarté d'eux.

Renji relacha Pedazo qui, son corps encore sous l'effets des pressions spirituels, fut rattrapper inextremise par Grimmjow.

- Espéce de connard ! S'écria avec colère Culpa. Est ce que tu te rend compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?

- J'ai prévenus le Seigneur Aizen ! Avoua t il avec ironie. Si jamais des arrancars s'en prenait a mes amis alors que j'étais là, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à les tuers de mes mains !

- Je suis une Espada ! L'Octava Espada ! Tu viens de signé ton arrêt de mort ...

- C'est ce qu'on verra, Octava Espada !

Renji se tourna vers Grimmjow et Pedazo, leurs faisant signe de les suivres, le bleuté retira sa veste pour la tendre a Pedazo qui la plaça naturellement devant son entre jambes et il fut soulevé et emporté à la suite de Renji.

- Merci ! Lâcha Grimmjow sur la défensivle.

- C'était dans mon intérêt aussi de le sauvé. Assura roux en retour.

- Bienvenue parmis nous, Renji ! Sourit le garçon enchanté.

* * *

Grimmjow suivait l'arrancar, se demandant si c'était le même Renji qui était venus quelques temps plus tôt pour sauver Orihime, cela semblait être le cas ... En tout cas, c'était ingriguant : comment était il passé du stade de Shinigami à celui d'arrancar ? Le Sexta se possait tout un tas de question, se demandant où il avait put puissé sa forcé et se demandant aussi pourquoi il continué de le suivre ...

Avant l'accident, Pedazo lui avait demandé s'il avait remarqué l'énergie et avait demandé s'il pouvait aller le chercher, il avait semblé si joyeux qu'il lui avait cédé, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il le mettait en danger. En parlant avec le nommer Renji, il avait entendus la voix de Pedazo l'appellant ... Il avait d'abord crut à une "hallucination", mais lorsqu'il l'avait rappellé, son corps avait entièrement réagit, se précipitant pour sauver cette chose qui lui était si cher ... Plantant tout le monde sur place ...

C'était peut être à cause de sa qu'il revenait sur ses pas ? Par ce que justement, il avait planté tout le monde sans la moindre explication ? Ouais, ok, donc, retourner les voir pour leurs présentés une petite excuse et ... Non, allait a l'appartement pour laisser a l'ex-arrancar le soin de se changé ...

Grimmjow se stoppa sur place, se rendant soudainement compte de ce qu'il avait dans les bras ... Un Pedazo a poil qui était rouge et si soumis qu'il en devenait irrésistible. Renji se tourna vers lui, surprit, et fronça soudainement les sourcils.

- Hé, a quoi tu pense mec ? Lâcha t il froidement. Dit donc, tu va me le rendre !

- Créve ! Répliqua séchement Grimmjow en resserant son emprisse sur le jeune homme.

- Je te dis de le lâché !

- Et moi je te dis de crevé !

- Sa devient très embarassant ! Lâcha timidement le jeune homme en rougissant d'avantage.

Les deux arrancars se toissèrent du regard pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une boule verte fonde littéralement dans les cotés de Renji, le plaquant au sol. La fillette arrancar qui avait accompagnier le jeune homme releva un visage humidifié vers son vis a vis.

- Renji ! Pleura t elle. Où tu étais ? Nell a eu peur !

Le reste de la troupe ne tardèrent pas a arrivé, ils avaient étés rejoint entre temps par Hallibel et ses Fracciones ainsi que Tatsuki et une nouvelle humaine ... Mais, ce passait quoi en ce moment a Las Noches ? Bientôt, y aurait plus d'humain que d'arrancar ici !

- Pedazo ? Marmonna Tatsuki en haussant les sourcils. Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ?

- Ho mon dieu ! S'écria la nouvelle humaine. Pedazo a faillit se faire violé par un garçon entreprenant, c'est magnifique !

Tatsuki envoya son poing dans le visage de l'inconnue, mais cela n'empêcha pas les autres de se tournaient des films qui fixèrent tous Grimmjow avec un regard réprobateur ... Non, attendez, ils croyaient quand même pas les divagations de cette nana ?

- Grimmjow, si tu avais une envie aussi présente, tu pouvait pas te contenter des chiottes ? Soupira Gin.

Tatsuki sembla s'enflammé soudainement et le bleuté fut sur le point de protester quand sa gorge se bloqua soudainement, terraser par la douleur de son ventre, il tomba a genou, essayant de faire en sorte que la chute ne soit pas trop éprouvante pour Pedazo, le possant au sol et se tournant sur le coté pour craché le sang qui obstruer sa voix respiratoir.

Putain, il y avait pas été de mains morte ce con ! Essuyant du revére de la mains le sang qui coulé le long de sa lèvres, il releva son regard vers la petite assistance avant de lancé un regard froid au responsable de ses blessures.

- T'y a pas était de mains morte, connard ! Cracha t il avec rage.

- T'avais pas cas être si faible ! Ripposta le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu veux que je te créve !

- Ouais, va y, essaye pour voir !

Tout deus se relevérent courageusement, l'un terrasser par sa douleur au ventre et l'autre trainant avec lui un petit fardeau vert qui s'agittait. Gin toussota légérement, attirant leurs attention.

- Pourriez vous m'expliqué ? Demanda t il poliment.

Grimmjow lâcha un grognement et se tourna vers l'albino ... Ouais, ils étaient dans la merde ... Attaqué un Espada, même aussi pourrit que Culpa ... C'était quelque chose de très grave ...

- Culpa a essayé de faire du mal à Pedazo. Avoua franchement Grimmjow. J'ai défoncé son mur et cette pétasse ...

- J'ai dut lui arraché un bras pour la faire lâché prise ! Avoua Renji avec satisfaction.

Les deux étranges humains le frappèrent soudainement derrière la tête ... Ils semblèrent avoir plus mal que lui ...

- Mais quoi ? Soupira l'arrancar en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il es interdit de s'attaqué au Espada. Avoua Gin en soupirant.

- Ouais, et si l'Espada en question voulait faire violé Pedazo ? Ripposta Grimmjow de mécontentement. On es sencé regarder sans rien faire ?

Gin haussa les sourcils et Grimmjow sentit une soudaine remonté de sang, il se pencha de nouveau sur le côté pour le craché, essuyant de nouveau la tâche de sang et jeta un coup d'oeil à Pedazo, toujours assit au sol et le fixant avec inquiétude.

- J'assumerais la résponsabilité de cet acte ! Assura le bleuté. Je risque moins que le petit nouveau vus que je suis un Espada ...

- Hé bien, je ne suis pas sûr que dans ce cas là, le fais qu'elle soit Espada lui donne raison. Avoua Gin. On vera ce qu'en dira le Seigneur Aizen, mais tu n'a pas vraiment besoin de craindre une grosse punition ... Tient, en fait ... Qui êtes vous ?

Il c'était tourné vers l'humaine au propos pervers, elle sourit et fit un signe du style militaire.

- Chizuru Honsho ! Se présenta t elle. Je détiens des informations "capitale" que je dois délivré au plus vite au Seigneur Aizen ! ...

- Bon, je vais vous y menez. Assura le superviseur, reportant son attention vers Grimmjow. Tu devrais aller te faire soignier cher Orihime : Renji ne maitrise pas encore sa force, il t'a sûrement réduit en bouillie quelques organes internes ...

- Heu, ça va pas être possible ça ... Avoua soudainement un Pedazo un peu troublé.

- Pourquoi ça ? Grogna Grimmjow.

- Hé bien, Culpa ... Si elle était si en colère ... C'était par ce qu'elle a découvert quelque chose qui lui a pas plus ... Et ... Tu vois ... Je crois qu'Orihime es occupé ...

- Occupé ? ...

- Oui, avec Ulquiorra ... Occupé ...

- Mais occupé a quoi ? ...

Information 1 : Pedazo semblait particulièrement géné ... Information 2 : Pedazo était devenus plus rouge encore ... Information 3 : Seul les choses extrémement génante rendais Pedazo ainsi ... Associé et mélangé le tout, il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution possible à "l'occupation" ... Ecarquillant soudainement les yeux, Grimmjow lâcha un crie qui fit sursauté tout le monde, il s'accroupit à coté du garçon.

- Il a conclut avant moi ce connard ? Lâcha t il avec mécontentement. Putain, je vais le tuer !

Tatsuki se mit soudainement a rire, tapottant doucement l'épaule de Chizuru.

- Chizuru, désolé, Orihime es devenus une femme, une vraie ! Jubila t elle.

- Quoi ? Soupira la jeune demoiselle. Non, c'est impossible ? Je ne pourrais donc pas lui faire découvrire les joies de l'amour entre fille ?

- Après avoir goûté a un mec, on goutte sûrement pas a une fille ! Assura Tatsuki.

- Ho oh, donc, tu aime bien les garçons ? Remarqua subtilement Starrk.

Mauvaise erreur pour la jeune fille qui sursauta soudainement, se tournant vers le Primera qui la fixé avec une telle intensité qu'il n'était pas dure de deviné ses pensés à cette instant.

- ... Ho ! Cria la jeune fille en pointant quelque chose.

Le subterfuge ... N'aurais pas dut fonctionné ! ... Pas sur Starrk ... Et pourtant, Starrk se retourna, fixant un lieu où il n'y avait absolument rien à trouvé, il se tourna vers la jeune fille, un regard plein de reproche, mais écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'emplacement vide de la jeune demoiselle qui avait profité de son inattention pour s'échapper a coup de Shunpo ...

- La salle petite garce ! Lâcha rageusement Starrk. Elle va voir ce qu'elle va prendre celle là !

Et il disparut à son tour.

- Mais c'est quoi ça ? Lâcha avec étonnement Renji. Le palais des milles et un plaisir ?

- Ho oui ! Jubila Chizuru au bord de l'extase et se tournant vers Hallibel. Je suis tout a vous !

Et elle se jeta sur la Tercia ...

Uryû remonta ses lunettes sur son front, soupirant doucement tout comme Grimmjow qui ne savait plus trop où ce mettre, par ce que fallait l'avoué, il passait pour de sacrée pervers maintenant à Las Noches et vus les nouveaux cas qu'ils avaient sous la mains, cela ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrangé !

- Bon, puisque Dame Inoue es occupé, nous allons devoir demandé de l'aide à une de nos prisonnières. Soupira Gin.

* * *

Habama venait la voir tout les jours, presque a la même heure et si au début, il passait pour tenté de la séduire, cela ne semblait plus être le cas, se contentant de lui parler avec amusement et, étrangement, Isane s'attacha a cet étrange être qu'était l'arrancar, se demandant pourquoi elle avait crut avoir affaire a une effroyable créature la toute première foi ...

Au tout début de sa captivité, il c'était montré maladroit, passant pour un véritable obsédé, ce qu'il était ... Bien sûr, mais il possédait un grand coeur et avait tenté de lui faire des cadeaux, piquant des affaires de filles ici et là pour qu'elle puisse agayé sa sinistre cellule. Des choses inutiles, mais qui la détendire malgrès tout ... Car elle avait d'abord crut qu'elle serait troturé pour lui soutirait la moindre information qu'elle pouvait avoir sur la Soul Society ... Mais ce ne fut pas le cas ... Et Habama continué de lui apporté sans cesse de nouvelle chose jusqu'à lui demandé si elle ne voulait pas un objet en particulier ...

Pour voir s'il était sincére, elle avait demandé un nécessaire de caligaphrie ... Il la lui avait apporté, toute une panoplie de plume et de papier différent et elle ne put s'empêché d'apprécier le geste, le remerciant chaleureusement ...

Un autre jour, elle lui demanda s'il allait la torturé elle et ses amis et il avait avoué qu'il ne savait pas trop, mais qu'il savait qu'elle, faisant partie de la division des soins, elle ne risquait pas grand chose ! Cela l'avait surprit ... Il lui avait expliqué que sur un champ de bataille, s'en prendre a quelqu'un qui ne veut que "soigner" était anormal ... On ne devait pas tuer les gens qui ne chercher qu'a "sauvé", c'est pourquoi il l'avait sauvé et c'est pourquoi il l'aimait bien ...

Isane soupira, se demandant si les arrancars étaient aussi cruel que ce qu'on leurs disait ... Des êtres sans pitiés et d'une cruautée absolue ... Lorsqu'elle regardait Habama, ce n'était pas l'impression qu'il donnait et même au contraire, il avait l'aire un peu stupide en parlant et donnait l'impression d'être un simple enfant qui a a peine la faculté de comprendre ce qui l'entour ... Taisuru venait souvent le grondé lorsqu'il restait trop tard cher la jeune fille, lui rappellant qu'elle devait dormir et s'assuré qu'il ne lui faisait rien ...

L'attention de l'Espada a son égard la surprenait tout autant que tout le reste, c'était ... Incroyable ... Ses êtres qu'ils combattaient leurs étaient si semblable qu'elle avait de plus en plus de doute quand a leurs propres combats contre eux ...

Quelqu'un frappa a la porte, elle ne remarqua pas qu'il était trop tôt pour la visite d'Habama et se leva, elle était de plus en plus impatiente de voir venir l'arrancar, aimant le découvrire ... Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui entra ... C'était l'ex Capitaine de la troisième division, Gin Ichimaru ... Et elle se figa devant lui ...

- Vice Capitaine Kotetsu, excusez moi de vous dérangez, j'aurais une requête particulière a vous faire. Avoua l'albinos en souriant étrangement.

Habama entra a sa suite, il semblait un peu inquiet et fixé tour a tour l'homme et la jeune fille.

- Je vous écoutes. Assura t elle sur la défensive, resserant ses bras autours de sa poitrine.

- Hé bien, nous avons un blessé et Orihime étant dans l'incapacité de le soignier pour le moment, nous nous demandions si nous ne pouvions pas comptez sur vous. Avoua t il franchement.

Elle les regarda tour a tour, pessant le pour et le contre, se souvenant qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un acceuil si désagréable que cela et au contraire, Aizen n'avait rien dit lorsqu'il l'avait vus soignier ses compagnions prisonnier et Orihime était venus elle même pour les soignier tour à tour, de plus, elle n'avait pas été malemené par qui que se soit ... Quand au contre ... Elle était prisonnière et n'était pas dans l'obligation de répondre à ces attentes !

- Je ... Hésita la jeune fille.

- S'il te plait Kotetsu. Implora Habama.

Elle lui jetta un coup d'oeil et céda, aquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête. Elle s'en voulut un peu intérieurement, après tout, c'était des ennemis. L'arrancar s'avança vers elle pour retiré son collier qui scéllé son pouvoir tandis que Gin retourner a la porte pour faire signe à quelqu'un d'entré.

L'homme qui entra était impossant ... C'était claire ... La chevelure bleu ... C'était le Sexta Espada, un être qu'on lui avait décrit comme étant particulièrement curel et déranger ... Et elle avait vus des images de lui lors de ses attaques sur terre comme la première foi, lorsqu'il s'en était pris à Rukia, la blessant gravement au ventre avant de s'en prendre à Ichigo ... S'il n'avait pas put les tuer, c'est par ce qu'il avait été arrêté par Tosen ... Et la seconde fou, là aussi il avait parrut particulièrement terrifiant, même sans son bras il avait été d'une puissance redoutable, étallant Ichigo ...Avant d'être retenus par des Vizard et d'être stopper par un autre arrancar ... Sans oublié l'attaque éclaire où il avait récupéré Pedazo en profitant de la béhattitude de toute le monde.

Pourtant, il paraissait bien différent en cet instant, tout aussi terrifiant, mais ... Différent ... Elle fronça les sourcils en le fixant, ne comprenant pas en quoi il pouvait avoir changé, sa puissance était toujours bien présente ... Etait ce cette chose qui le suivait ... Tient, d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle regardait avec plus de soin, elle nota que Gin n'avait pas sa veste et que c'était le garçon qui suivait Grimmjow qui la porter, ses jambes nuts d'épassant par l'ouverture.

- Tu n'a pas changé d'avis ? Demanda inquiet Gin.

- Non, je me demandais juste où il était blessés. Dit elle un peu surprise.

- Au ventre. Grogna le bleuté.

Elle fit un petit signe indiquant qu'elle avait comprit et se rapprocha du Sexta Espada, pointant ses deux mains vers la zone blessé et ... Haussa les sourcils ... En effets, les dégas étaient considérables, mais complétement invisible a l'oeil nut.

- Vous y arriverez ? S'inquiéta celui qu'elle reconnut comme étant Pedazo.

- Oui oui ! Assura t elle en lui souriant avec indulgence.

Elle se concentra sur sa tâche unique, tentant de réparrer les blessures du mieux possibles, se demandant comment il avait put se faire ça. Il c'était prit un coup de poing et sûrement d'un autre arrancar. Alors, ils pouvaient aussi se battre entre eux ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait les poussés à cette extrémitée ?

- Me regarde pas comme ça ! Rala soudainement le bleuté.

Relevant le regard, elle crut qu'il lui parlait avec elle, mais non, il c'était adressé a Pedazo, le regardant avec un regard réprobateur et Pedazo haussa les sourcils.

- Mais ... Commença t il.

- C'est pas bien grave ! Assura le Sexta. Tu dira juste a ton pote que je le fritterais et qu'il avait pas cas frapper si fort !

- J'lui dirais de frapper encore plus fort ! Répliqua séchement Pedazo.

Une jeune humaine entra soudainement dans la pièce, s'approchant de Gin en lui tirant sur la manche.

- Vous ne pourriez pas déjà me mener au Seigneur Aizen ? Dit elle en fronçant les sourcils et se tournant vers la détenue. Ha, non, tout compte fait, vous êtes pas obligé ... On peu abusé des prisonniers ?

- Non, on a pas le droit ! Répliqua Habama sur le qui vive.

- Ha bon ? Soupira Gin en abordant une petite moue.

- Bah, c'est qu'elle fait pas encore partie des notres ! Affrima Habama.

- Ho, ne t'inquiéte pas, je te laisserais regardé ! Soupira chaudement la jeune fille.

Isane tourna un regard ecarquillé vers la jeune fille en question, se demandant si elle était sérieuse ... Et nota que ... Sous le coup de l'émotion ... Elle était devenue rouge et avait l'aire fausement timide ... Prenant peur, la Shinigami stoppa son soin et se reprit, de plus en plus géné par la situation.

Pedazo attrappa le cousin et entreprit de chassé l'humaine a coup d'oreillé, celle ci ne se fit pas prier deux foi et Grimmjow soupira. Gin quand à lui ne put s'empêché de rire. Isane en profita pour finir de soignier le Sexta et, une foie cela fait, elle s'en écarta, se tournant vers l'albinos.

- Merci beaucoup Vice-Capitaine Kotetsu. Dit il avec un sourire.

- Puis je vous demandez comment vont mes camarades ? Tenta Isane.

- Hé bien, le Capitaine Soi Fon semble ne pas apprécier sa captivité tout comme le Capitaine Shuiro, le Vice Capitaine Hisagi reste calme. Avoua Gin en y réfléchissant. Aucun ne subit de mauvais traitement, je pense pouvoir dire que leurs situations et presque identique a la votre, même si vous semblez être protégé par quelques personnes bienveillantes.

Grimmjow était resortis, elle l'entendit appellé Pedazo et en voyant Gin se diriger vers la sortie, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Et le Capitaine Kuchiki ? Demanda t elle intriguet.

Gin sembla jetter un coup d'oeil à Habama, celui ci se rapprocha d'Isane pour remettre en place le collier et il sortie de la pièce ... Surveillant la porte. L'albinos se tourna vers elle, la sondant de son regard étrange.

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, mais gardez cela pour vous. Lui annonça t il avec sérieux. Le Capitaine Kuchiki subit un traitement particulier ...

- Que voulez vous dire ? Demanda inquiéte la jeune fille.

- Je m'occupe de son cas. Avoua t il avec un sourire pervers. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginez ... Ce que c'est que d'attendre quelque chose ... De l'attendre si longtemps que le jour où cette chose tombe entre vos mains ... Votre impatience vous fait faire des choses insencés ...

Elle haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. L'homme fixa ses mains, les regardant comme si elles étaient sales et les ressera brutallement au poing que sa peau en devint blanche, palissant sous l'effets de la pression immense qu'il exercait dessus.

- Je l'ai tellement désiré, toute ses années. Avoua t il, surprenant la jeune fille. Je l'ai tellement désiré que je suis entrain de le détruire ...

Gin se tourna soudainement, sa tête paraissait bien basse en cet instant et il quitta la chambre, laissant la jeune fille dans un état étrange ... Les paroles qu'il avait prononcé l'inquiété profondément et ses sens était telle qu'elle ne savait si elle devait être choqué ou révolté ... Elle avait parfaitement comprit ce qu'il voulait dire : il avait prit cet être qu'il désirait ... Et cela ... Devait le détruire moralement ...

Jettant un coup d'oeil à la porte, elle vue Habama qui la regardé tristement, hésitant entre entré dans la piéce ou fermer la porte ... Et elle comprit qu'il était au courant pour le traitement que Gin infligé au Capitaine Kuchiki. Isane lui en voulut et lui tourna le dos, resserant ses poings contre sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour qu'ils s'en sortent tous vite, elle n'avait aucune envie que la torture psychologique que lui infligé Gin ne détruisent le Capitaine Kuchiki ...


	22. Chapitre 21 : Sous une cascade

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime, Uryû + Renji (Ha ! *_* ...), Grimmjow + Pedazo, Aizen X Gin, Tatsuki + Starrk, Byakuya X Gin (Oui pour le sexe, mais pour l'amour ?)

D'autre couples a venir, si si, je vous jures (Vous voulez des indices ? Et bah non ! =p) Vous noterez que le "+", c'est que c'es pas conclut ... XD

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf les nouveaux, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan, Rita, Culpa et ses fracciones, Toisuru et son fracion, Kuro et ses fracciones sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **Ma **HENTAI DANS CE CHAPITRE **! ... Promis, le prochain truc sera un Lemon Yaoi ! X3

**Note d'Axel : **Je suis devenus une perverse, non ? Tout les Lemon sont quasie en même temps ! Tss ! Comme quoi, je suis en manque moi ... Quoi que ... Donc donc donc ... Que dire exactement ? Je ne sais pas trop, je peu simplement vous dire de lire et de ne surtout pas hésité à me dire si quelque chose ne va pas ! X3

* * *

Pendant tout ce temps, Tatsuki, qui avait fui Starrk, avait décidé de trouvé une nouvelle cachette ... En effets, celui ci semblait avoir trouver sa petite manigance pour l'évité et avait fait de même, venant souvent à la salle de surveillance pour savoir où était la jeune fille avant de la courser, et autant dire que le Primera était extrémement rapide ! Les rares foix où elle arrivait à lui échappé, c'était quand Uryû avait la gentillesse de lui venir en aide en lui demandant de servir de garde du corps ...

Bref, depuis que Starrk squatter la salle de surveillance, elle se trouvait en grosse difficulté et avait de plus en plus de mal à lui échappé, mais pourquoi donc s'acharnait il a ce point sur elle ? Elle n'avait de répis qu'hors du château, pouvant gambader ici et là et découvrant le monde noir et blanc de Hueco Mundo ...

La jeune fille comprenait de plus en plus le besoin qu'avait eu Aizen de crée un ciel bleu, en fixant se desert de sable immaculé, elle ne pouvait s'empêché de frisonnait, l'impression d'être dans un monde sans vie la terrassant légérement ... Mais ce monde était bien vivant : de petite créature bouger ici et là et puis, il y avait le vent qui soufflait, soulevant de temps en temps le sable aux alentours ... Et n'était ce pas de l'eau qu'elle entendait coulé là ?

Fronçant les sourcils, elle ferma les yeux et tendis l'oreille, essayant de repérer le point d'eau. Elle entendit le song d'une rivière s'écoulant, elle semblait très loin, mais ce n'était bien sûr rien pour Tatsuki qui y alla a coup de Shunpo. Elle ne fut pas tant surprise de découvrire un point d'eau où plusieurs Hollow de forme animal venait s'abreuvaient et dans un accord commun, chacun buvait sans faire attention aux autres, les prédateurs acceptants de partager avec les plus faibles et si l'humaine attira les regards, aucun ne semblait vouloir l'attaqué ...

C'était un phénoméne étrange, voir que des créatures dangereuses restés bien passifs sur ce point l'intrigua, elle avait l'impression de voir un reportage sur les animaux de la terre car sur terre semblait existé la même "loi naturel", le point d'eau était souvent pour tous et Lion pouvait boire à côté d'une Gazelle sans que celle ci n'ai rien a craindre, c'était sans doute par ce que chacune de ses créatures savait ce que pouvait entrainé "la soif" et qu'aucune ne pouvait accepté une mort pareille, même pour un être qui ferait sans doute demain son repas ...

Tatsuki ne put s'empêché d'approcher, se demandant si les Hollow l'attaquerait où non si elle était plus proche, elle se tenait prête à utilisé le Shunpo en cas de problème, mais aucune de ses créatures ne fit quoi que se soit lorsqu'elle plonga sa mains dans l'eau pour la porter a ses lèvres. Certaine de ses créatures étaient plus grande qu'elle et la plupart, lorsqu'ils semblaient avoir fini, reparté sans demandé leurs restes.

Une s'approcha par derrière, elle se tourna et ce qu'elle vus la facina totalement. Si elle pouvait donné un nom a cette chose, elle l'appellerait sans doute "dragon de glace" ... Cette créature marcher sur quatre pattes, possédait une longue queue et sa gueule s'ouvrait sur des rangées de dents accéraits avait une forme carrée. De son front partés des cornes au forme arrondit qui remonter vers le ciel et sur son volumineu dos étaient croissées des ailes étranges. Quand à son corps, il était bleu claire, rappellant réellement la glace et lorsqu'elle se rapprocha, l'aire sembla baissé de température ... Ce n'était pas une impression, c'était une réalité : Tatsuki vus se former un nuage d'aire chaud de ses lèvres et cette impression de froideur se confirma lorsque la créature toucha l'eau, la gelant ...

Facinée, elle ne pouvait décrocher son regard de l'impossant Hollow, se demandant pourquoi son énergie spirituel semblait si faible alors qu'au contraire, son apparence paraissait d'une puissance écrassante ... La créature étrange se tourna vers elle, la fixant avec curiosité et la reniflant légérement.

- Tu es une humaine ? Demanda t elle d'une voix qui se répercuta avec puissance dans les aires. Que fait une humaine ici ? Te serais tu perdue ?

- Non, je ne suis pas perdue. Assura Tatsuki en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- Tu n'a pas peur de te faire attaqué ?

- Tu va m'attaqué ?

La créature détourna le visage, fixant un point au loin avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille.

- Ici, aucune Hollow ne t'attaquera. Assura t elle. Tu viens de Las Noches, non ?

- Oui, c'est à cause de mon uniforme que tu sais cela ? Demanda intrigué Tatsuki.

- Non, c'est le seul qui ai accepté de garder des humains vivants ici. Je te laisse, tu devrais partir et retourner là bas.

Le dragon de glace se tourna vers les Hollow, lâchant un étrange ruggisement. C'était un autre song que le sinistre cris de Hollow dont elle était habitué, un song plus doux, mais aussi plus ... Etrange ... Il éveilla en elle l'envie de fuir, mais pas de fuire le Hollow, ce n'était pas un cri d'attaque ... Les Hollows qui buvaient encore relevèrent leurs tête vers la créature de glace et ils se détournèrent, tous prenant la fuite ...

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda inquiéte la jeune fille en se relevant.

- Des Shinigamis, ils approchent d'ici. Avoua le dragon. Ils ont sans doute sentit ta force spirituel, dissimule là et remontte le fleuve, il y a une grotte dissimuler derrière la cascade au bout, cache toi dedans ...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais les attirés, j'ai sans doute plus de chance que toi de me défaire d'eux que toi ...

- Mais, pourquoi ferrait tu cela ? Demanda t elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Par calcul ! Avoua franchement le Hollow. Si je te protége, le Seigneur Aizen s'intéressera peut être à moi et me transformera peut être en Arrancar ?

Le Dragon Hollow déplia soudainement ses ailles, l'aire devint encore plus frais et elle accepta la proposition de la créature, de toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas combattre ses personnes qui arrivaient là : c'était Yoruichi accompagnier de quelques autres Shinigami qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se concentra pour faire disparaître sa sources d'énergie et utilisa le Shunpo, longant la rivière ...

Les Shinigami était arrivé a l'endroit où ce trouvé le Dragon de glace ... Et il y eu de légère explosion d'énergie, ils semblaient se battre et elle regretta soudainement son choix, voulant faire marche arrière lorsqu'elle sentit soudainement quelqu'un l'aggrippé par la taille et l'emporté vers le bout de la rivière, le bruit d'une chute de cascade se faisant de plus en plus proche et bientôt, ils furent au sommet. Elle essayait de se débattre, mais se rendit compte que c'était Starrk, il sauta dans le vide et s'arrêta a mi-hauteur avant de travers l'eau, les trempant soudainement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lâcha t elle mécontente en secouant les cheveux et criant pour se faire entendre. Il a besoin de moi !

- Non, Tatsuki, je t'assure qu'il n'a pas besoin de toi ! Assura Starrk en la collant à lui, s'éloignant de la chute d'eau.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Ripposta t elle, essyant tout de même de se défaire de l'entrainte.

- C'était un Vatso Lorde. Répondit franchement le Primera.

Il se foutait de sa gueule ? Un Vatso Lorde ? Elle haussa les sourcils de surprise et en essayant de se concentré sur le Dragon, elle découvrit que sa puissance avait augmenté et de façon monstrueuse et sur le coup, elle n'eu plus du tout peur pour lui, mais pour sa maîtresse et les Shinigami qui l'accompagniait. Si ce qu'on disait sur les Vatso Lorde était vrais, alors ...

La bataille sembla se cessait aussi brutalement qu'elle n'avait commencé, l'énergie du Hollow se dirigant vers un point donné tandis que celle de Yoruichi et de ses compagnons de fortune restait idem. Elle se demanda ce qui c'était passé. Il avait dit qu'il ferrait l'appât mais n'avait jamais dit qu'il tuerait les Shinigami, mais, était ce dans les habitude d'un Vasto Lorde de laisser en vie les êtres faibles qu'ils rencontraient ?

- Tu étais aussi un Vasto Lorde ? Demanda t elle intrigué.

- Oui, j'en étais un, tout comme Hallibel et Shena. Avoua le Primera.

- Pourquoi avoir accepté de te soumettre à Aizen ?

- Par ce qu'il avait les arguments pour que je me joigne à lui et qu'il es très fort.

- Ce Vasto Lorde, pourquoi n'es il pas dans les armées du Seigneur Aizen ? ...

- Je n'en sais rien du tout ! Avoua en soupirant Starrk. Disons que chacun a sa façon de pensé, on l'avait déjà remarqué avant, mais il a acceptait de nous écouté la première foi et ensuite, il ne nous laisser plus l'approché. C'est étrange, les Vasto Lorde sont puissant, et pourtant, lui se contente de fuir quand on l'approche ! Comme s'il ne cherchait pas a se battre ...

- Ce qui es plus étrange, c'est qu'il semble intéressait par l'idée d'entré dans l'armée d'Aizen ... Il m'a dit qu'en me protégant, il éspérait pouvoir devenir un arrancar ...

- Quelque chose a dut changé depuis la dernière foi qu'on a essayé de le voir. Avoua Starrk en soupirant.

Le souffle de son soupir frolla l'oreille de Tatsuki qui se rendit compte que le Primera était toujours coller à elle. Ses vêtements humides la faisait légèrement grolloter et la chaleur de son corps ne lui était pas désagréable en cet instant, mais son instinct la rendus moins "docile" et elle donna soudainement un coup de coude dans le ventre de l'Espada qui se plia en deux et la relâcha sous la douleur.

Elle s'en écarta en fronçant les sourcils et lorsqu'elle voulut repartir, il l'aggripa de nouveau pour la tirer en arrière, possant sa mains sur sa bouche pour qu'elle ne puisse pas crier et pointant la cascade où on pouvait voir des ombres étranges se dessinés derrière ... Elle se rendit compte que c'était les Shinigami qui semblait examinée les alentours et décida de se montrer un peu docile, fixant la cascade avec intensités.

* * *

Elle était là, entre ses mains, tremblottante à cause du froid et ses vêtements humide se collant parfaitement à sa peau, dévoilant plus encore ses formes arrondis, ses hanches délicates fine. Ses boutons de chaire c'était dressé, sûrement à cause des frottements du vêtement humide et ils formaient des pointes parfaites. Il ne sentait contre son torse que son dos dénudé et il ne pouvait faire que regarder le corps par dessus son épaule nut ...

Non, en fait, il pouvait faire bien plus que cela vus qu'elle était là, a portait de mains et que, même si elle voulait fuire, elle ne pourrait pas, toute retraite coupé par des Shinigami qui semblaient avoir décidé de faire une pose ... Il mémorisa leurs énergies spirituels, se promettant de ne jamais rien leurs faires car, sur le coup, ils étaient des alliées inattendus ...

En se rendant compte que Tatsuki était acctuellement à sa porté, Starrk ne put empêché de frisonné d'exitation et elle le sentit sans doute car elle s'aggita, et il l'aggripa avec plus de force, l'enlaçant en possant sa mains sur sa poitrine, frisonnant en sentant la consistance moelleuse. L'humaine tourna son visage vers lui et sa mains sur sa bouche suivit le mouvement, il savait qu'il possait un regard plein de désire sur elle et il comprit qu'elle parrut si effrayée, la dernière foi déjà, elle avait parrut affolé par le sentiment du Primera, mais avait été sauvé in extremis et à moins que les Shinigami ne les découvrent, il ne risquait pas d'être déranger ...

Peut être qu'en essayant de la faire céder, cela ne serait qu'agréable pour elle ? Il entreprit dès lors à faire en sorte de la voir réagir et de la voir aimait ce qu'il allait lui faire. Relachant la pression de ses bras, il ne s'attait pas à la voir le fuir de la sorte car elle s'écarta instantanément pour aller se plaquer contre la paroi de la grotte, cherchant une éventuel sortie, mais a part passer par la chute de la cascade, elle restait prisonnière de son envie ...

Starrk, en la regardant fixer l'eau qui coulé, crut qu'elle aurait la stupide idée de tenté sa chance, alors il utilisa le Sonido pour la bloquer posser chacune de ses mains au cotés du visage de l'humaine et elle le regarda avec un regard si paniqué qu'il la trouva plus charmante encore. Il voulut l'embrasser, mais elle détourna subtilement le visage et même si cela était une nouvelle preuve de refut, il n'en fut pas moins enchanté ... Au moins, elle restait toujours aussi combatifs ! Voyant qu'elle ne chercherait pas a fuire par la chute d'eau, il retira une de ses mains pour la poser sur la fermeture de son haut et Tatsuki sembla soudainement s'animé, posant ses deux mains sur la sienne en tentant de la repoussé, secouant la tête en signe de non consantement.

- Je sais que cela ne te déplairais pas ! Assura t il dans un murmure.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment ? Ripposta t elle en fixant la chute.

- Je crois que je n'aurais jamais meilleurs situations ...

Starrk, ne se démontant pas, tira sur la fermetture, les maigres forces de l'humaine ne suffisant pas pour qu'elle stoppe le mouvement, l'ouverture laissa entrevoir sa gorge, une nouvelle foi, et en continuant sur la lancé, il fini par pouvoir dégager sa nuque recouverte. La jeune fille abandonna les mains pour les poser sur sa poitrine, empêchant le haut de l'uniforme de tomber, pour le moment, la vision de cette gorge lui suffisait emplement et il se penchant pour enfin la gouté, glissant un de ses bras dans son dos pour détaché la ceinture ...

Elle le laissait faire, frisonnant sûrement de sentir ses lèvres qui buvait la peau humidifié, il laissa une petite marque rouge, relevant le visage en retirant la ceinture noir et elle parut surprise, haussant les sourcils. Cette ceinture avait la particularité de faire tenir l'arrière de la tenue spéciale de Tatsuki, la retirée, c'était permettre au tissus de dévoilé ses fesses recouvertes par son sous vêtement, mais malgrès cette protection, savoir qu'elle était entrain de perdre ses vêtements sembla faire rougir la jeune fille qui tenta d'une mains de rattrapper le tissus pour le remonter.

Chose inutile, il n'allait pas la laisser faire, lui aggripant la mains il l'attira brutalement contre lui, passant sa tête au dessus de son épaule et souriant en voyant la partis rose. Il aurait bien rie de joie, mais il aurait allarmé les Shinigami et là ... Oui là ! Ils auraient étés dans une putain de situation ... Il essayait de s'imaginé la tête des dits Shinigami s'ils venaient à entrée ... Sans doute seraient ils choqués et resterait figer.

Elle le frappa sur le torse et il se dégaga et ... Pour le plus grand damne de l'Humaine, son vêtement, qui ne tenais plus que par le rapprochement de leurs corps, tombat brutalement, toute ce qui l'avait maintenus sur place retiré par le Primera ... Elle lui offrait la vue de son corps si magnifique et il en resta figer de facination, observant avec délice ses formes qu'il c'était longtemps imaginés. La jeune fille, rouge de honte, tenta de rattrapper le coup, dissimulant sa poitrine de ses deux bras, elle portait un boxer noir avec de la dentel tout aussi noir ... Cela contraster avec sa peau si blanche.

Tatsuki était vraiment très belle et même si son désire pour elle augmentait, il ne fit aucun mouvement pour la ceuillir, dut moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se penche, sûrement dans le but de remonter le vêtement, mais il ne put pas laisser faire sa, l'attrappant pas les épaules pour la relevé, recommençant à la fixer. Cette foi, ce fut trop pour la jeune fille qui le frappa a plusieurs reprises sur le torse, lâchant de petit grognement de fustration et elle finit par le tambouriner de ses deux poings jusqu'à ce que Starrk ne les lui emprisonnes et ne les reléves au dessus de sa tête.

Ses seins remontèrent naturellements, entrainé par le mouvement et il soupira de bonheur, ne pouvant croire qu'il la voyait ainsi. Il la poussa contre la paroi de la grotte, bloquant deux poigniets d'une mains pour que l'autre puisse exploré cet être convoité, frollant la poitrine qui n'avait rien a envoyé aux autres ! Caressant lentement son ventre et ... S'initiant sournoissement dans le boxer, faisant lâché un petit cris de surprise à l'humaine qui devenait de plus en plus rouge, la bouche de Starrk vint ceuillir le tétons de Tatsuki et sa mains commença à la caresser avec insistance ... Et elle réagit, s'humidifiant peu à peu sous les assauts entreprenant du Primera, s'ouvrant lentement à lui et tandis que son corps abandonné la lutte contre l'envie de Starrk, il la sentit cédé, frémissant peu a peu de plaisir et lâchant des gémissements qu'elle tentait d'étouffé dans sa bouche ...

Il la relacha, ses lèvres abandonnant la poitrine pour se placé devant celle de la jeune fille et elle le fixa, son regard illuminé par le même désire, il avait sut éveillé en elle l'envie et il lui sourit avec satisfaction, approchant doucement ses lèvres des siennes, se montrant prudent, n'ayant pas envie d'être mordut par elle et un étrange jeu se joua entre eux deux, elle se reculée a l'approche du Primera, reprenant une position normal lorsqu'il avait reculé ... Craignant sans doute ce qu'elle allait éprouvé à ce contacte, alors il s'impossa soudainement, aggripant sa nuque avec ses deux mains pour l'attiré vers lui, s'emparrant de ses lèvres, les léchants pour les tentés ... Et Tatsuki céda, entrouvrant ses propres lèvres pour laisser passer la langue entreprenante de Starrk qui se fit un plaisir d'explorer cette bouche humide et délicieuse, trouvant sa jumelle timide au début, mais de plus en plus concentante à force de travail.

Le Primera relâcha la nuque de la jeune fille, sachant qu'elle ne fuerait plus, continuant de l'embrassé, mais ouvrant sa veste par ce qu'il avait beaucoup trop chaud en cet instant, il commença ensuite à ouvrire son pantalon, mais abandonna cette idée, se concentrant sur le baiser que lui offrait alors l'humaine, l'enlaçant, caressant son dos et répondant à cette jeune fille qui se montré bien moins farouche. Il cessa le baisser, glissant ses lèvres le long de son corps, frollant ses hanches de ses mains pour aggriper l'utlime vêtement de l'humaine et le faissant glisser sur ses jambes pour le lui retiré.

Cette jeune fille était vraiment de toute beautée ... Il n'arrivait plus à retenir son désire pour elle et la tira par les bras pour qu'elle se rapprochant, intriguet, effrayé, faciné et pleine de désire, il l'allonga sur le sol humide et regretta un peu que cela se passe ainsi, mais cette pensée s'évanouie lorsqu'il put se glisser entre ses jambes écartés, frllant une dernière foi son intimité avant de finir d'ouvrire son pantalon pour libérer son membre qu'il frotta contre son sexe.

Tatsuki l'aggripa à la nuque, frémissant de plaisir lorsqu'il commença lentement son assencion a l'intérieur, elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir et ne pas alerté leurs ennemis et il l'embrassa, en profitant pour étouffer ses propres gémissements dans sa bouche, remuant des hanches avec lenteur, n'ayant aucune envie de la blesser car même si l'acceuille était chaleureu, il avait peur d'être trop brutal avec cette fréle humaine. Savourant son goûts, savourant les parois sur son membre, il sentit son instinct sauvage prendre le dessus, mais n'y céda pas, résistant en continuant de se faire aussi doux que possible ...

Elle était entrain de devenir sienne, ses jambes frollant ses cuisses encore recouverte, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas pus l'apprécier comme lui, elle n'avait put qu'entrevoir son torse et voir son désire pour elle, il se promit que la prochaine foi, il essayerait de l'éveillé autrement que par de subtil caresse car même si elle était totalement soumise en cet instant, il savait qu'elle était sans doute très experte dans ce domaine qu'était l'amour ... Il ferait tout pour qu'elle lui montre de quoi elle était capable ... Mais pour le moment, il prenait se corps docile ...

Remuant de plus en plus vite en elle, Starrk continuait d'étouffé ses gémissements, Tatsuki tremblait de plaisir sous lui et il se doutait qu'elle avait envie de gémir, lui même ayant envie, mais les Shinigami toujours présent les empêchés de faire connaître leurs plaisirs mutuel, alors ils continuèrent à noyer leur voix dans leurs bouches qui se savourait mutuellement.

Arrivé au sommet, il ne put plus se retenir et il se laissa aller à l'intérieur de la jeune fille, elle lui mordit violament la langue et il se recula, un peu surprit, mais il comprit pourquoi elle avait agit de la sorte : il avait fait la chose à ne pas faire ... Se répendre ainsi en elle ! Quel idiot, même si elle était soumise par pure désire, elle n'accéptait pas son autorités. Il se retira, souriant malgrès le sang qui couler de sa lèvres et glissant son visage dans son épaules, cherchant tout de même à garder un contacte physique avec elle et il sentit contre son torses sa poitrine gonflé par l'orgasme qu'elle avait eux ...

- Petite chipie. Murmura t il.

Des mots qui se perdirent dans le bruit de la chute d'eau ...

* * *

Ils avaient décidés de faire une petite halte, la rencontre avec cet Hollow avait été asser surprenante, il avait semblé et c'était dévoilé être si puissants, Yoruichi avait crus un instant qu'elle mourrait, reconnaissant un Vasto Lorde, mais le monstre c'était envolé, ne blessant que légérement les accompagnateurs des Shinigami et ils l'avaient laissé partir, ne cherchant en aucun cas à se faire tuer ...

Rukia avait trouvé une cascade, elle avait trouvé l'endroit "jolie" et ils se repossaient tous, les Shinigami de la treizième division qui les accompagniés savourant ce moment de détente tendis qu'il se félicitait d'avoir survéccus à l'étrange Hollow en forme de dragon. Hitsugaya avait été surprit lui aussi par la puissance du monstre, mais contrairement à son envie première, l'avait laissé partir, obéissant à Yoruichi ...

Elle soupira, ils n'avaient pas réussis à mettre la mains sur Chizuru et il n'y avait que deux solutions possible à cela : soit elle était morte, soit elle avait réussis à rejoindre Las Noches qui restait impérméable à la localisation des énergies spirituels, coupant ceux qui y vivaient avec le reste de Hueco Mundo ... Pourvus que se soit le second cas !

Quelque chose atteint les oreilles de Yoruichi, un bruit étrange provenant de la cascade ... Elle se rendit compte qu'il devait y avoir une grotte derrière et qu'il y avait sûrement quelque chose là dedans, elle hésita, se demandant si ce bruit était la préparation d'une attaque ou autre chose. Décidant d'attendre un peu, elle avorta l'idée d'aller voir d'elle même et avorta même l'idée de prévenir le reste de la bande, reconnaissant parfaitement les bruits de gémissement étouffé ... Personne ne les entendrait car elle était la seule a avoir l'oreille aussi fine !

Mon dieu, ici aussi, on pouvait éprouvé du plaisir ? C'était sûrement des arrancars qui, pour passer le temps en attendant que les Shinigami partent, n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire qu'un petit calin ... Quand même intense le calin !

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire de la sorte ? Demanda Hitsugaya intriguet.

- Un truc d'adulte ! Assura t elle au gamin en lui souriant avec amusement. On peu y aller ?

- Oui, je pense.

Il haussa les sourcils en la regardant et il repartit vers Rangiku qui parler avec entrain à Rukia, celle ci s'inquiétant pour Chizuru ...

D'un autre coté, les deux tourtereaux venaient de finir leurs actes ... Les petits vénard ! Juste au bon moment ! Yoruichi les appella et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la nouvelle zone de recherche qu'on leurs avaient assignées ...

En y repensant, c'était peut être pas des arrancars qui avait eux derrière la cascade, les deux êtres, malgrès ce qu'ils faisaient, n'avaient pas manifestés la moindre énergie spirituel et a moins d'avoir une concentration énorme ... Oups, c'était peut être des Espada ? Ils venaient donc de manqués l'occasion de tuer deux Espada, mais bon, en même temps, avec les troupes qu'elle avait ... Elle ne préférait pas prendre de risque ! Et même s'ils ne les avaient pas attaqués à cause de la différence du rapport de force, elle jugait qu'ils ne devaient pas être méchants pour des Espada ... Si s'en était ...

Yoruichi se stoppa soudainement, fronçant les sourcils ... Elle sentait une énergie spirituelle particulière ... Celle d'un arrancar, forcément, mais celle ci augmenté et diminué en un rythme constant ... Comme un cligniottement ... Elle eu l'impression que l'arrancar les appellés ...

- Hitsugaya ? Demanda t elle.

- C'est peut être un piège. Répondit il assardeusement, lui indiquant qu'il avait aussi sentit la chose.

- On va aller voir tout les deux, le reste, vous patienté ici.

Et tout deux repartirent, utilisant le Shunpo pour atteindre plus rapidement le point de rencontre où une arrancar qui paraissait étrangement douce et fragile les attendait, un sourire sur les lèvres ... Un sourire qui sonna étrangement faut pour Yoruichi.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Illegalidad. Dit elle d'une voie douce.

- Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici ? Demanda sur la défensive le jeune capitaine.

- J'ai pris les devants, je sais que ma maîtresse va être déchus de ses fonctions et je sais également qu'elle ne va pas apprécier cela. Avoua l'arrancar. Je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de trouvé une entente avec vous, Shinigami ...

- Tu n'es pas fidèle à Aizen ? Demanda surprise Yoruichi.

- Non, je ne suis fidèle qu'a moi même. Pour faire montre de bonne volonté, je vais vous indiquez la position de Las Noches ...

Hitsugaya haussa les sourcils, se demandant sans doute si elle n'était pas entrain d'essayer de les berner. Yoruichi, quand à elle, se demandait si cette fille n'était pas du genre à chercher le pouvoir ... Ce n'était pas la première foi que des arrancars se servaient d'Aizen pour pouvoir atteindre la puissance ... En tout cas, cet arrancar était dangereuse !

- Que veut tu en retour de ta coopération ? Demanda Hitsugaya.

- L'assurance d'être épargnier pendant la bataille qui se préparera et l'asil à la Soul Society pour moi, ma maîtresse et mes camarades. Avoua t elle franchement. Vous n'aurez cas me faire savoir votre réponse sur le champs de bataille, nous vous suivrons et nous vous communiqueront tout ce que nous avons appris sur Aizen et son armé.


	23. Chapitre 22 : Réunion au Sommet

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime, Uryû + Renji (Ha ! *_* ...), Grimmjow + Pedazo, Aizen X Gin, Tatsuki X Starrk, Byakuya X Gin (Oui pour le sexe, mais pour l'amour ?)

D'autre couples a venir, si si, je vous jures (Vous voulez des indices ? Et bah non ! =p) Vous noterez que le "+", c'est que c'es pas conclut ... XD

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf les nouveaux, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan, Rita, Culpa et ses fracciones, Toisuru et son fracion, Kuro et ses fracciones sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **Ma

**Note d'Axel : **Voilà, vous allez ENFIN savoir certaine des informations que Chizuru avait à communiqué à notre très cher Aizen ! Ce chapitre ne parle d'ailleurs que de son propre point de vus ... Et ... De très bonne nouvelle ... MOA HA HA HA ! Bref !

La publication de Lundi se fera peut être plus tard que d'habitude, ce week end, je serais absente et je n'aurais pas accés au net du tout, je rentre Lundi et si je ne me sens pas en forme, je risque de patienté a Mardi, cependant, une surprise vous attendra si vous aimez lire toutes mes histoires ... En effets, j'ai plusieurs petits projets de fanfic COURTE ! (ouais, Sublima Pantera et cette séries ne se finiront pas de sitôt ...)

* * *

L'étrange humaine qui avait demandé à voir Aizen avait en effets eux tout un tas d'information a lui transmettre, il l'avait écouté parler pendant des heures, lui expliquant tout se dont elle était au courant, lui expliquant les raisons qui l'avait poussé à venir aussi vite en risquant sa vie dans Hueco Mundo, lui expliquant tout de bout à bout et cela dura bien plusieurs heures, car chaque information était capitale, chaque mot devait avoir sa place.

Elle lui avait parrut quelconque et tout aussi "intéressant" qu'Habama, se collant a Hallibel, la première impression, disait on, était souvent la bonne ... Pourtant, quand elle avait commencé à tout lui dire, il c'était dit que ce qu'on disait ne pouvait être vraie. En l'entendant parlé, il se doutait qu'elle avait eu des informations de diverse personne, sûrement d'Urahara qui avait dut la prévenir pour certaine chose, d'autre du "Dernier Des Quincy" et d'autre ... De personne soucieuse de son destin ... Et du destin de certain de ceux qui étaient maintenant les protégés du Seigneur de Las Noches ...

Chizuru Honsho avait des choses si importante à lui transmettre qu'ils n'allèrent pas se couché, Gin et Tousen étaient tout deux là, écoutant aussi ce qu'elle avait à dire par ce qu'il n'avait rien à leurs cachés ...

- Humaine, je sais que tu viens de passer un moment éprouvant, mais pourrait tu resté encore un peu a nos cotés ? Demanda Aizen avec politesse.

- Heu, oui, bien sûr. Murmura la jeune fille en se frottant la nuque.

Elle était fatiguée, sa longue marche au coté d'Hallibel dans le desert avait dut faire souffrire son corps d'humain, elle avait besoin de repos, mais il voulait la garder à ses côtés par ce que maintenant, elle était belle et bien une des leurs et qu'elle avait le droit d'assistés à la réunion. Il se tourna vers Tosen qui aquiesça. Celui ci utilisa le lien qui héxisté entre tout les membres de l'armée d'Aizen pour les appellés à rejoindre dans les plus bref délais la Salle Des Trônes.

- A tu soif ou faim ? Demanda le brun à la jeune fille.

- J'ai un peu soif, en effets. Avoua t elle.

Il appella Melony et Loly, la seconde fronça des sourcils et parrut énervé par l'attention qu'il portait à la nouvelle arrivante, mais tout deux obéir et allèrent cherchés de quoi réstaurer la jeune fille. Elle eu le temps de boire et de manger un croissant avant que tout les espada ne soyent réunis dans la salle, leurs Fracciones présents. Orihime et ses Fracciones aussi avaient étés appellés. La jeune fille c'était assise sur la même estrade qu'Ulquiorra, ils paraissaient d'ailleurs forts proche ... Même constatation avec Grimmjow et Pedazo ainsi Starrk et Tatsuki, même si celle ci tirer la grimace. Renji attendait derrière Uryû accompagnier de Nell, Dondochakka et Pessche qui avaient garder leurs corps humains ...

Tout ce petit monde, en regardant son armée, Aizen se dit que c'était un peu l'anarchie cher lui et il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir mettre les choses au claires, s'ils se faissaient attaqués, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils risquaient de se faire avoir. Il ne fallait pas prendre en considération la victoire précédente, la Soul Society les avaient fortement sous estimé, encore qu'avec les nouvelles donnés par Chizuru ...

- Je remercie tout le monde d'avoir répondit si rapidement à mon appelle. Les félicitas Aizen en s'installant sur son trône, tournant son regard vers Chizuru. Cette jeune fille viens tout juste de nous rejoindre comme bien du monde ... J'aimerais que l'on reparle de certaine chose tous ensemble car j'ai l'impression que depuis l'arrivé de nos nouveaux alliés, certains oublient notre priorités ... Et je crains pour la cohéssion de notre force ...

Il fixa l'assemblés, essayant de capter toute leurs attentions, chacun buvait ses paroles ...

- Est ce que quelqu'un a quelque chose a dire avant le début de cette réunion ? Demanda le brun avec intérêt.

Starrk se manifesta dans la seconde, prenant place au centre de la piéce, s'inclinant bien bas.

- Seigneur Aizen, j'ai juste une information a vous communiquez. Avoua le Primera, Aizen lui faisant signe de continué sur la lancé. L'humaine et moi étions de sortie hier, nous avons faillit être surprit par des Shinigami, ils se rapprochent du château, bien sûr, nous avons put passer inaperçut, mais je crains que notre possition actuel ne soit compromettante.

- J'en prend bonne note. Assura Aizen.

- De plus, l'humaine à put parler avec un Vasto Lorde.

Aizen ne put caché sa surprise, tournant son regard vers Tatsuki qui fut l'objet d'attention de beaucoup d'arrancar à cet instant. Il était rare de rencontre un Vasto Lorde dans Hueco Mundo et il était encore plus rare de pouvoir lui parler et pouvoir témoignier de cela. Elle rougit face à la soudaine attention qu'on lui portait alors.

- Peut tu m'en parler, s'il te plait. Demanda Aizen en se disant que perdre quelques instants sur ce sujet n'était pas aussi grave.

- Je ne sais que dire. Avoua la jeune fille géné. Je l'ai rencontrés sur un court d'eau et il a étés intriguet par ma présence, il m'a parlé et lorsqu'il a sentit les Shinigami, il m'a dit de partir en disant qu'il les retiendrais ... Il m'a avoué que c'était pour attiré votre attention.

- C'était celui qui ressemble à un Dragon de Glace. Ajouta Starrk.

Aizen haussa d'avantage les sourcils, le Vasto Lorde dont ils parlaient actuellement était un des rares spécimens qui, plutôt que de combattre ceux qui les approchés, se contentés de fuir, il était pourtant comme tout les Vasto Lordes, d'un puissance redoutable et si Aizen le savait avec autant de certitude, c'était par ce qu'il avait envoyés à une époque des Espada pour tenté de le capturer, malheureusement, cela avait été un échec incroyable et plusieurs des Espada avaient succombés ...

Qu'est ce qui poussé ce Vasto Lorde si incessisable à protégé l'humaine ...

- Un Protector ? Lâcha avec sérieux Gin. On a déjà vus des Hollow qui protégés des vies plutôt que de tenter de les détruires, peut être qu'une de ses créatures a put atteindre cette puissance en protégant la personne qui lui était cher ...

- Je ne sais pas, nous tenteront de le contacter pour voir ce qu'il en retourne. Déclara Aizen. Tu peu retourner a ta place, Starrk, a moins d'avoir autre chose a dire.

Starrk le salua avant de retourner s'installer à côté de Tatsuki ...

Les Protector était un mot pour désignier les Hollow qui ne tuait pas, mais protégé l'être cher, certain hollow ne pouvait se résoudre à manger l'âme d'un être cher, bien sûr, dans ce cas, le Hollow devenait de plus en plus fou et finisait par se dévorer ... Cela n'avait jamais été prouvé par la Soul Society, mais on supposé que si un Hollow arrivait à surmonter sa faim, il devenait un "Protector" ... Et si l'on avait jamais put prouvé l'existence des protector, c'est par ce que jamais personne n'avait put en trouvé un, il était donc impossible de savoir s'il n'était que de simple Hollow ou s'il pouvait atteindre le stade de "Grande Menos" ...

Gin avait a une époque émit l'hypothèse que les "Protector" était sans doute des Hollow comme les autres, mais qui n'éprouvait plus de faim, l'ayant surmonté, ils avaient la capacités d'utilisé les Garganta pour passer de Hueco Mundo à la Terre et, d'après l'albinos, n'ayant pas besoin de se nourire, ils ne venaient sur terre que pour pouvoir protéger l'être qu'ils avaient choisi de défendre ... Beaucoup c'était moquer de lui et pourtant, certaine preuve semblait prouvé sa théorie ... Depuis la nuit des temps, il n'était pas rare de voir des phénoménes étranges ce produire, ainsi, certain fantôme apparaissé dans les rêves pour prévenir d'un danger ou bien on parler de monstre qui tuer des assasins, pendant des guerres, certaines troupes étaient soudainement attaqué par "quelque chose" lorsqu'ils approchés de village avec de mauvaise intention ... Ou bien, plus réssament, certaine personne subissant des maltraitances voyait leurs bourreau se faire tuer dans d'étrange circonstance ...

Coincidence ou réalité ? Les "Protector" était des Hollow qui, contrairement à bien d'autre, "Protégé" ... Et lorsque Aizen avait un jour rencontrer "Neliel", il c'était dit que Gin avait sans doute raison, car elle n'était en rien comme les autres Hollow, elle ne cherchait pas la puissance ... Et plus résament ... Le cas de Pedazo, Hollow qui ne mangé pas ... Ou même Renji qui avait protéger Uryû plutôt que de tenter de se nourire de son âme ... L'hypothèse de Gin sur les "Protector" n'était pas si insancé que cela de leurs points de vue à eux et si en effets, le Dragon de Glace était bien un Vasto Lorde "Protector", alors peut être que sa expliquerait certaine chose ... Comme ses fuites continuels alors qu'il était plus fort ...

- Nous allons pouvoir passer au chose sérieuse. Déclara Aizen, cessant de pensé à ce sujet. Concernant les Espada, deux nouvelles importantes ... La première concernant Orihime Inoue, je la nomme dès aujord'hui comme étant la "Princesa a Flor" et je veux que les choses soyent bien claire : sont rang es supérieur à celui des Espada ... Aucun de vous ne doit la touché et aucun de vous ne dois lui désobeïr dès lors ! Quoi qu'elle vous dit, quoi qu'elle vous demande, vous devrez lui obeir ! Bien sûr, Orihime, ton rang n'es pas audessus de celui des superviseur Tosen et Ichimaru. Tu leur doit obéissance à tout deux ... Tout le monde à bien comprit ?

Tout le monde sembla accepté la nouvelle, Culpa serra les dents au point qu'Aizen crut un instant qu'elles allaient se brisser, Kuro soupira ... Lui aussi sans doute un peu mécontanter par la nouvelle, il ne pourrait plus tenter quoi que se soit avec la jeune fille quand aux autres, la plupart accepté bien la nouvelle et même Yammy qui n'aimait pas se soumettre à plus faible que lui prit très bien la nouvelle ...

- Concernant l'Octavo Espada. Ajouta le brun, un sourire doux apparaissant sur son visage. Elle à subit hier l'attaque d'un nouveau arrancar que j'ai concus, il es d'ailleurs actuellement derrière la Princesa a Flor, Dame Hime ... Culpa ayant perdut son bras, elle a perdue une grande partie de ses pouvoirs ...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire, attendant une réaction quelconque et elle ne fut pas longue à arrivé.

- Pourquoi l'arrancar en question n'es il pas punit pour son acte ? Lâcha froidement Kuro.

- Pour la simple raison qu'il n'était pas au courant de nos lois ! Avoua avec amusement Gin, un large sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Nous avons laissez à chacun le temps de s'adapter à ses nouvelles conditions et d'ailleurs, Grimmjow aussi à subit une attaque du nouveau venus et lui ne demande pas la moindre réparation pour cet acte ...

- Et qui es il ce petit nouveau ? Maugra Yammy soudainement intéressé.

- Renji Abarai ! Sourit d'avantage Gin.

- Quoi ? Cria le géant en se levant d'un bon. Est ce que c'était pas un des Shinigami qui a attaqué le château, la première foi qu'ils sont venus cherchés l'Humaine ?

- Celui là même qui a tenue tête à Szayel Aporro Grantz, ex Octavo Espada. Avoua franchement Aizen. Autant vous avouez qu'avez ses informations, ce nouvel arrivant et tout designier à entré dans vos rangs ...

- Comment être sûr qu'il ne retournera pas sa veste ? Lâcha avec colère Kuro. C'est un ancien Shinigami ? Comment es il devenus Hollow ? Et pourquoi es il venus ici ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous répondre, si tu veux des réponses claires, demande les lui. Déclara tranchant le brun. Sachez juste que j'ai toute confiance en ce jeune arrancar et que je lui confierais ma vie sans la moindre hésitation ...

Cette seule déclaration fit se rassoir Yammy qui ne douta plus de Renji, un telle aveux de la par du Seigneur de Hueco Mundo signigiait clairement qu'il était des leurs. Cela sembla cependant étonné Renji ... Peut être ne c'était il pas attendus a inspirer autant de confiance à Aizen, mais c'était pourtant tout à fait normal, après tout, ce jeune homme n'était il pas venus ici de son plein gré ? Implorrant la transformation en Hollow pour se soustraire à sa condition de "Shinigami" ? ...

- Donc, Culpa ... Murmura t il en se tournant vers elle. Je vais devoir te désignier comme "Privaron Espada", tu portera a partir d'aujord'hui le numéro 308.

- Attendez ! Cria Culpa, son visage déformer par la colère en pointant un doigt vers Orihime. Pourquoi elle ne me soignerait pas ? Elle l'a déjà fait avec le Sexta ! Il a put reprendre sa place ! Pourquoi je n'y aurais pas le droit ?

- Pourquoi ? Répéta Aizen avec cruauté. Oui, en effets ... Pourquoi ? ...

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille dont il était question, la regardant avec plus de douceur.

- Orihime, veut tu bien soignier Culpa ? Demanda t il.

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils, elle tourna son regard vers l'Octavo qui sembla s'emplir d'espoir ...

- Non ... Commença la jeune fille.

- Comment ça "non" ? Cria avec rage l'Octavo. Qu'est ce que tu veut dire ? Tu n'obeis pas a un ordre du Seigneur Aizen ?

- Ce n'était pas un ordre ! Assura Orihime en la regardant avec du dégout. C'était une question ... "Pourquoi je ne te soignerais pas ?" ... Comment ose tu seulement posé la question ? Depuis le début, tu te comporte de façon inioble avec tout mes Fracciones et j'ai eu vent de ce que tu a faillit faire subir a Pedazo ... Crois tu que je puisse toléré un telle comportement ? Je tiens a mes Fracciones et c'est pourquoi je dis "non, je n'ai pas envie de soignier l'actuel Octavo" ...

- Tu a eu ta réponse. Sourit Aizen. J'éspére qu'elle te satisfait, Culpa, Numéro 208 ... De ce fait, une place se libérant dans l'Espada, je suis heureu de t'y acceuillir Renji Abarai ... Nouvel Octavo Espada ...

Le jeune homme parut fortement surprit par la nouvelle, ses yeux c'était ouvert en grand et il fixa tout ses compagnions, il sembla géné et se racla la gorge.

- Merci Seigneur Aizen. Dit elle. Je ... Je suis content de faire partis de votre armée ... Et ... J'aimerais pouvoir demandé à ce que Nell, Dondochakka et Pessche soyent désigniés comme étant mes Fracciones ...

- Bien sûr, cela t'es accordé. Assura Aizen qui voulut reprendre.

- Hé ! Lâcha soudainement Renji avec un éclaire de génie, se tournant vers Orihime. T'a pas oublié ce que tu m'a dit au moins ?

- Plait il ? Dit elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Me charie pas ! Répliqua le roux en lâchant un grognement. Tu me l'avais promis ! Si je devenais un Espada, tu me laisser Uryû !

- Mais, je suis pas un objet ! Protesta soudainement le Quincy.

- Renji demande Uryû en mariage ! Fit joyeusement remarquer Nell. Et Renji va adopter Nell et ses frères ! Nell a un papa et une maman !

- Etait ce une si bonne idée que ça de le nommer Espada ? Demanda Gin a l'oreille d'Aizen.

Aizen se le demandait, décidément, il fallait clairement remettre les choses en place et très vite, cela commençait à dégénérer, surtout que, vus le visage d'Habama, celui ci entravé par son Espada qui avait plaquer sa mains sur sa bouche, il risquait d'y avoir du remut ménage pendant les jours à venir. Le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo toussota, faisant taire les protestations soudainement et autre remarque amusé.

- Orihime Inoue, accepte tu de céder Uryû Ishida a l'Octavo ? Demanda Aizen.

- En dirais que tu lui demande de lui céder une femme. Murmura Gin a son oreille.

Cette constatation semblait en effets vrais, surtout s'il regardait plus attentivement le pauvre Quincy qui était devenus aussi rouge que les cheveux de Renji, celui ci jeta un regard suppliant à Orihime qui semblait réfléchir intensémant à la question.

- Oui, j'accepte d'accédé à sa requête. Lâcha t elle soudainement.

Ce fut le coup fatale pour le pauvre Uryû qui parrut choquer par la jeune fille, il se mordit les lèvres, mais ne protesta pas, tournant un regard vers Renji qui le fixer avec intensité et détournant bien vite les yeux.

- Orihime, je tiens a t'annoncé que tes appartements seront près dès se soir et que tu pourra y loger avec tes Fracciones. Avoua Aizen en souriant.

- Et qu'est ce que je dois faire pour garder Pedazo ? Rala soudainement Grimmjow en grimaçant de mécontentement.

- Que tu apprenne a devenir plus patient ! Avoua sans se démonter la jeune fille.

Le pauvre Grimmjow venait en effets de perdre son jouet et Aizen se demanda s'il avait eu le temps de lui faire certaine chose, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas vue l'aire offusqué qu'il prit en regarda Orihime, il grogna bruyament, mais n'ajouta rien de plus en fixant avec intensité Aizen, attendant sans doute la suite.

- Bien, maintenant, parlons d'un sujet bien plus préoccupant ... Avoua Aizen.

Il constata que dans la seconde qui suivit, tout le monde était fixé à ses lèvres, attendant avec intérêt ce qu'il avait a dire et Aizen comprit que même si les Espada étaient bien plus agités depuis l'arrivés des humains, ils n'en restaient pas moins efficaces ... Au contraire même, tous étaient fixés sur ses lèvres et même Nell qui pourtant ne devait pas comprendre grand chose à la situation fut scotché à ses lèvres, sûrement un réflexe qu'elle avait garder dans sa vie d'Espada ... Tous lui étaient bien soumis en cet instant.

- Cette jeune fille à rejoint Hueco Mundo dans le but de nous rejoindre rapidement. Avoua le brun en montrant Chizuru qui était à ses cotés. Elle a prit beaucoup de risque et aurait put être tuer par certain d'entre vous, je vous dis cela pour que, dorénavant, si quelqu'un arrive ici, vous ne l'attaquiez pas sans être sûr que c'es un ennemi ... La première information concerne nos prisonniers ... Certain d'entre eux se sont volontairement fait prendre par nous pour atteindre un objectifs bien défini, celui ci étant de tuer Orihime Inoue. La Soul Society la considére comme une menace importante, chacune des attaques futures visera plus encore notre Princesa a Flora que la précédente, je tiens donc à ce que vous soyez très prudent en interogant les prisonniers.

- Cela veut il dire que nous allons devoir les torturés ? Demanda Taisuru qui avait resseré son emprise sur son Fraccion, sa mains toujours sur sa bouche.

- Non, je n'ai aucune envie que l'on compare nos métodes à celle plus barbare de la Soul Society, j'enverrais mes superviseurs pour leurs parlés et tenter d'apprendre qui es la personne chargé d'assasiné Dame Hime. Je pense que cela ne peut être que Soi Fon, mais je veux que vous restiez très attentifs, chacun d'entre eux peuvent être la personne qui menacera la vie d'Inoue ...

Il regarda plus encore Habama, tout le monde savait que le fraccion allait souvent rendre visite a la Vice Capitaine Kotetsu, bien sûr, ni Aizen, ni Tosen et ni Gin ne soupçonnait la jeune fille d'être capable d'une telle chose, celle ci faisant partie du département des soins, mais les trois ex-shinigami avait décidé de ne pas faire de traitement de faveur, la jeune fille serait traité comme une ennemie tant qu'elle le serait !

Dut moins, ce fut ce qu'il crut, mais il entendit le Sexta grognier, se frottant la nuque avec géne.

- Que ce passe t il Grimmjow ? Demanda Aizen intriguet.

- La gamine a accepté de me soignier, hier ... Avoua le bleuté. Ce boufon de Renji ma broyait les intestins et comme Orihime était ... Bah, on es aller la voir ...

- Qui vous à autorisez à la laissé utiliser ses pouvoirs ? ...

- C'est moi. Avoua Gini en se rapprochant de lui. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler, j'ai apportés l'humaine pour qu'elle te parle...

- Et que faisait Dame Hime ? ...

Gin se recula en sifflotant, beaucoup de regard se tournèrent vers la jeune fille et, étrangement, certain paraissait géné, Orihime, quand à elle, était rouge ... Cela intrigua fortement le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo qui se serait bien attarder sur le sujet, s'ils en avaient eu le temps. Il secoua doucement la main, indiquant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de réponse, éspérant en obtenir une un jour ...

- Pour finir. Dit il en souriant avec semblerait que la Soul Society compte s'allié au Vizard, ceux ci ont toujours de la rancune envers moi et tous sont d'un niveau impressionnant, leurs masques peuvent leurs permettres d'être d'une puissance phénoménal pendant plusieurs instants, ne les sous estimé pas. Il semblerait également que la Soul Society semblerait prendre contacte avec les "Karyuudo" ...

- Les quoi ? S'exclama Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils.

- Les "Karyuudo" es le nom qui désigne les Chasseurs de Vasto Lorde, ce sont ...

- Des familles de Shinigami qui s'entraine sur Terre. Acheva Pedazo, les yeux grand ouvert. Ce sont des familles cachés qui, même s'ils ont de grande influence sur la Soul Society, n'en reste pas moins coupé de ce monde, leurs missions se résumer à chasser les Menos Grande classés Vasto Lorde. Leurs missions s'achéves souvent sur un échec, mais ils s'obstinent ...

- Jusqu'à leurs estinctions ...

Comment pouvait il connaître l'existence des "Karyuudo" ? Cela l'intriguet au plus haut point ...

- Ils ont déjà réussis à avoir le soutient d'une famille ... Lâcha tristement Pedazo.

- C'est vrais ! S'exclama soudainement Tatsuki. Le capitaine de la neuvième division qui es entre nos mur ... Il s'appelle Shuiro ...

- De quoi parlez vous ? S'inquiéta Aizen.

- Hé bien, comment dire. Murmura pensivement Pedazo. Je suis l'enfant illégitime d'un Chef de famille sur terre ... Et même si on m'a toujours tout caché, lorsque je suis mort, j'ai tous découvert ...

- Et, ton nom de famille était "Shuiro" ?

- Oui ... Mais je ne connais pas ce Capitaine Shuiro ... Je m'étais dis qu'une partie de la famille Shuiro vivait sur terre et l'autre parti à la Soul Society.

- Les membres de ses familles ont très souvent l'accendance sur la Chambre des 46 Bureau de Chuo, mais c'est seulement la famille vivant à la Soul Society qui possède ce pouvoir, les membres sur Terre doivent obéissances a la Soul Society, c'est une contraste énorme ...

- Pourquoi vivent ils sur terre ? Demanda intriguet Hallibel.

- Certain point d'énergie augmente la puissance des êtres qui y vivent, Kurakara, par exemple, la ville où es née Kurosaki Ichigo et la plupart des humains ici. Le fait même que la plupart possède des pouvoirs peut vous permettre d'imaginé l'effets sur des Shinigami ... Leurs puissances sont grandes ...

- Ce capitaine, Hikaru Shuiro était un "rigolo" ! Assura Starrk avec mécontentement. Il m'a déçus ... Et il a été d'une telle maladresse avec ses hommes que j'ai eu envie de le tuer ...

- C'est un membre de la famille Shuiro vivant à la Soul Society, il aurait dut être prédéstiné à devenir un membre de la chambre des Chuo et non pas un Shinigami combattant, il ne vivait pas sur Terre. Les membres de ces familles ne sont pas a sous estimé ... Je suis heureu que l'on découvre le nom des "Karyuudo" ... Vous êtes prévenus ... Les sous estimés pourrait être fatale a beaucoup d'entre vous ...

Tout ce qu'il avait besoin de dire avait été dis, il se leva, la réunion était fini, tout le monde pouvait cogité sur ce qu'il avait dit. La salle des trônes se vida peu a peu, laissant place au silence. Il fit signe à Chizuru qu'elle pouvait disposé et elle rejoignit son amie. Aizen et ses deux superviseurs se retrouvèrent seul, n'ayant avec eux que leurs fracciones.

Ils n'avaient plus rien a ajouté, Tosen disposa suivit par Wonderwice et Aizen fit signe a ses fracciones de partir, elle lui obeir sans rouspecter, sachant que le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo ne pourrait pas accepté l'idée qu'elles disent quoi que se soit lorsqu'il s'agissait de Gin.

Que Pedazo en sache autant sur les familles Karyuudo n'était pas plus mal, mais quelque chose intrigué le brun ... S'il avait du sang de Shinigami dans les veines, comment cela se fessait il qu'il n'ai pas la moindre énergie spirituel et qu'il n'en ai jamais possédait ? Même sous sa forme d'Hollow ? De plus, s'il avait véccus a un point d'énergie spirituel comme Kurakara, alors ... Il aurait dut obtenir de l'énergie ...

Soupirant, Aizen tendis la mains vers son amant et celui ci répondit a cet appelle silencieux, la prenant pour la serrer.

- Ca ta fait mal de savoir qu'il en savait autant ? Demanda l'albinos.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Avoua franchement Aizen. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça en tout cas ... Mais sa me rassure, s'il était illégitime, c'est qu'il n'a pas eu a subir tout les entrainement et tout les rites ... Il a véccus une vie "normal" ...

- Il avait l'aire dans savoir un peu plus. Avoua Gin. Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense que c'est le cas ... Tu veux que j'aille le voir ?

- Occupe toi d'abord de verrifier les prisonniers. Je t'attendrais ce soir ...

- Pour mon rapport où pour un rendez vous ? Demanda moqueusement l'albinos.

Aizen attira l'homme à lui, restant assi, il l'enlaça et possa sa mains contre son ventre, soupirant doucement. Il se laissa aller contre l'être et celui ci lui caressant doucement la tête, frollant ses cheveux bruns avec douceur.

- Sosuke, ne t'inquiéte pas, j'irais le voir et on discutera tout les deux, je te dirais vite ce qu'il en retourne, mais ne prend pas ce petit aire de chien battus, tu va me faire craquer ! Rigola le jeune homme.

- J'aime te faire craqué, mais je garderais toujours le dessus ! Ripposta le brun.

Il releva la tête et Gin se pencha pour l'embrasser, caressant sa lèvre de sa langue experte, Aizen ne put que lui répondre, appréciant lorsque l'albinos se faisait aussi doux et aussi attentifs, cette situation était rare, l'homme à la chevelure argenté devenait de plus en plus soumis ses derniers temps et ce n'était pas pour déplair au Seigneur de Hueco Mundo qui pouvait se satisfaire autant qu'il le voulait et Gin lui répondait de façon si délicieuse ...

Le baiser s'acheva et Gin continua de le caressé doucement. Le brun relâcha l'albinos qui put enfin aller ver la mission qu'il lui avait confié.

La famille Shuiro ... Des "Karyuudo" tout désignier ... Aizen se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler les membres de cette famille ... Il ne savait s'il espérait les rencontrés où au contraire les esquivés, ne sachant si des Adjuchas transformer en arrancar aurait la force de leurs survivres, il éspérait que peu de membre de cette famille aient achevés l'apprentissage qui les préparé à la bataille contre les Vasto Lordes ...


	24. Chapitre 23 : Interrogation

**Couples : **Ulquiorra +Orihime (Amour amours ... Bouge toi un peu !) Uryû + Renji (Tô ! Pourquoi il dormait lui ? Bordel ! è_é) Grimmjow + Pedazo (S'ils font des trucs cochon pendant qu'on es coincé sur terre, je vous jure que je vais les tuers moi même !)

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M **YAOI, Lemon et viol ... Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Note d'Axel : **Hé hé hé, je suis de retour juste a temps pour publier tout les chapitres ! Par contre, pas de nouvelle fic, elle es pas encore écrite sur l'ordinateur, mais elle es pas mal avancé sur le papier, peut être se soir, peut être plus tard, j'ai pris du retard sur Sublima Pantera ... En tout les cas, cette fic va bien naître quand à "Le Coeur des Morts" ...

Bref, plein de chose ... Et ... Hu hu hu ... Je me tais pour le moment, bonne lecture !

* * *

Gin rattrappa rapidement Tosen qui était toujours suivit de Wonderwice, ils marchèrent ensemble, se dirigant vers le batiment reserver au prisonnier de la Soul Society. Il essayait de trouver un moyen de convaincre Tosen de lui laisser Byakuya et n'alla pas vraiment loin pour trouver un comprimit qui devrais sans doute plaire a l'aveugle !

- Dit, je peu te demandé une faveur ? Demanda t il. Pourrais je avoir le privilège d'intéroger le Capitaine Kuchiki ?

- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda intrigué Tosen.

- Si tu accepte, je m'occuperais de Soi Fon et d'Hisagi Shuhei. Continua Gin sans se soucier de l'interruption.

L'aveugle resta silencieux, sûrement intéressé par cette proposition, il fini par aquiesçait d'un mouvement affirmatif de la tête et ne vus pas le sourire pervers qui c'était marqué sur les traits de l'albinos qui fut impatient de pouvoir mettre la mains sur son beau noble car oui, en effets, depuis qu'Aizen avait parler de l'interogation des prisonniers, Gin n'avait plus pensés qu'à une seule chose ... Aller voir le bel homme à la longue chevelure ténèbreuse et tenter de lui faire tirer les verres du nez ... Il arriverait à lui tirer les verres du nez ou bien en profiterais bien ...

Aizen n'avait certes pas autorisé de torture, mais de toute façon, personne ne vérifierait ce qu'il ferait a Byakuya et, surtout, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas put prendre posession de son corps, bien trop occupé alors qu'il n'avait eu qu'une envie, le torturé une nouvelle foi en impossant sa présence en lui et rien que d'y pensé, il sentait l'exitation monter en lui et devenir chaque seconde de plus en plus intense. A mesure qu'il avançait, il s'imaginait ce qu'il pouvait lui faire, essayant d'imaginé d'avance le visage qu'aurait le noble et cherchant le moyen de pouvoir entre voir les plus belles ...

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes et l'albinos n'hésita pas une seule seconde, il était tard ... Ou plutôt, il était très tôt ! Enfin, Gin ne savait pas et s'en foutait : ce qu'il avait sous les yeux lui fit un instant oublier l'objectifs de sa mission. Le Capitaine Kuchiki était allongé sur le dos, terrasser par l'épuissement psychologique, une jambe relevé et le haut de son kimono de Shinigami fort mal porté ... Le vêtement dévoilé son épaule. Sur le bout du lit repossé le sur kimono de capitaine et l'écharpe, en effets, il faisait chaud dans le desert de Hueco Mundo ...

Faciné par la vision de rêve que lui offrait Byakuya, il resta immobile quelques instants. Il fini par se reprendre en refermant très lentement la porte et se rapprocha du lit, très discret et a mesure qu'il approchait, son regard détailler le morceau de chaire dénudé et offert à tous ... Gin s'installa au bord du lit avec précaution et se pencha, embrassant tendrement le morceau de peau si tendre ... Qui frémit doucement à ce contacte.

Le noble s'agita, lâchant un petit gémissement de mécontentement, sûrement trop épuissé pour se rendre compte de la situation. Il poussa doucement l'albinos, se tournant, les yeux toujours clos. Cette réaction était étrange : pourquoi Byakuya ne se réveillait il pas pour protester face au traitement ? Il n'avait tout de même pas décidé de céder ? Un sourire étrange apparus sur les lèvres de l'albinos qui décida dans avoir le coeur net, se rapprochant plus encore du noble, passant sa mains par dessus l'épaule pour attrapper le tissus qui c'était remit en place et le tirer, dévoilant son épaules et sa nuque qui se décida a dévorer de baiser.

L'ébéne s'agita de nouveau, frémissant sous les baisers et ... Semblant réagir à ceux ci ... Oui, c'était bien ça ! Il réagissait à ses baisés, lâchant de petit gémissement de contentement et semblait se détendre peu a peu entre les mains de l'albinos qui savourait pleinement cela ...

- Pas maintenant, Hisana ... Murmura somnolant le noble. Je suis fatiguée ...

Cette simple phrase calma soudainement les ardeurs de Gin qui c'était totalement figé, ecarquillant les yeux ...

Hisana ? Sa femme ? Comment pouvait il le confondre avec elle ? ... C'était donc vers ses pensées qu'il c'était tournée pour chercher un peu de force et pour tenter de retrouver du moral ? Vers cette femme ? Sous l'effets de la colère, le corp tout entier de Gin se contracta et Byakuya dut sentir le danger car ses yeux s'ouvrire et il releva la tête ... Les yeux bleu glaciale et plein d'incohérence, rencontrèrent ceux rouge et amplis de rage de Gin ...

Il ne se passa rien l'espace de quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que le noble prenne concience de sa situation et ne tente de se relevé et en le voyant bouger, Gin s'anima lui aussi, bête enragé qui chasse sa proie, il aggrippa l'épaule nut et appuya de tout son bras sur le dos, plaquant l'ébéne contre le lit et montant à califourchon au dessus de lui.

-Bonjour Byakuya ... Murmura l'albinos a l'oreille de sa proie, le ton plein de menace. Comment va tu aujord'hui ?

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Répliqua courageusement l'ébéne, sur la défensive.

- Tu n'a vraiment pas une petite idée ? ...

Le noble ouvrit de grand yeux et tomba dans le piège de Gin, se débattans soudainement. Il devait se souvenir des paroles de Gin, sa promesse de revenir le voir pour le violer, et le voir aussi près à défendre son honneur réjouit l'albinos au plus au point qui ne mit pas longtemps à aggriper les poigniets du Shinigami pour les bloqués au dessus de sa tête, il c'était battus avec acharnement, mais son anéantissement psychologique ne lui permettait pas de se défendre ... Et pourtant, l'argenté avait été gentil ... Il n'utilisait pas sa pression spirituel pour le bloqué ...

- Hé, calme toi, on se comprend mal ! Assura Gin en riant. Je viens te parler de quelque chose dont on nous à fait part !

L'homme sous Gin sembla se calmer, même s'il essayait de temps en temps de se défaire de l'entrave de ses poigniets que l'albinos continuait de maintenir avec fermeté. L'ébéne finit par abandonné, essouflé, regardant tant bien que mal par dessus son épaules.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda t il avec fustration.

- Que sait tu au sujet de mission personnel des différents prisonniers ? Demanda avec insistance l'argenté.

- Les missions ? ... Nous n'avions qu'un même objectifs : attaqué Las Noche, vaincre les arrancars et tenter d'emprisonner les Humains et les Shinigami Traîtres ... Si nous ne pouvions y parvenir, par la parlementation, nous devions vous vaincres.

- Tu en es sûr ? ...

- Oui, chaque unité voyez ses ordres varrier celon la position stratégique, mais les ordres étaient basés sur les mêmes points ...

- Peut tu me donner les directives approximatifs de chaque unité ?

Le capitaine hésita, réfléchissant sûrement à la question de savoir s'il devait ou non répondre à ça, le cas de se voir emprisonner était rare à la Soul Society : les Hollow n'en faisaient habituellements pas ! Alors les directives concernants ce que pouvait révélé un soldat prit était un peu ... Courte ... En donner ...

- La Soul Society ne gardera sûrement pas la même technique la prochaine foi ! Fit remarquer avec amusement l'albinos. Vus leurs échecs, je doute qu'ils refassent une telle erreur ! Et je sais que tu peu répondre : tu es un Kuchiki, tu a le droit à toutes les informations sur les batailles ...

- La première division devait servir de soutient. Commença a énumérer le noble non sans avoir marquer une pose de réflexion. Ils étaient égalements chargés de la protection exclusif des membres de la quatrième division qui devait resté en retrait et n'intervenir quand cas de blesser grave ... La seconde division était là pour le repérage des cibles prioritaire, toi, Aizen, Tosen et les humains. Ils devaient abandonnés le combats et transmettre vos positions a la troisième, cinquiéme et septième division qui avaient pour charge de vous capturez ... La plupart des autres divisions étaient chargés de distraire les arrancar nommer Espada pour les retenir autant que possible ...

- Je vois, donc, votre priorités étaient tout de même de nous avoir vivants ? Remarqua de plus en plus amusé l'argenté. Ils ne comprennent pas que nous ne reviendront pas ? Papy Yama aurait dut se douté que si nous avons pus les trahir il y a cent ans, nous le referions ...

Il parlait des évenements concernant les Vizard ...

Bon, de toute façon, si Chizuru n'avait pas mentit, seul celui chargé de la mission d'assasinat devait être au courant, les autres ne devaient pas se douté que parmie eu se trouvé quelqu'un qui n'avait pour seul but que de tuer Orihime ... Gin posa sa tête contre le dos de Byakuya, réfléchissant plus possement à la situation ... En y réfléchissant avec plus d'attention, il en conclut que l'assasin était sans doute l'un des trois capitaines ...

Imaginé que Kotetsu puisse tuer quelqu'un lui donnait envie de rire : cette jeune fille était la puretée incarnée, elle avait beau être une Shinigami, elle n'avait jamais fait que renvoyé les âmes des défunts vers le ciel et affronté un Hollow avait toujours était très dure ... Au point qu'elle pleurait pendant le combat ...

A la limite, Hisagi ... Non, c'était dure de le voir tranché Orihime, même s'il était quelqu'un d'éxtrémement efficace au combat, il n'avait jamais fait le moindre mal à un innocent et même si la jeune fille les avait rejoint, comment la considérait comme une ennemie ? Il suffisait de la regardé pour voir sa pureté apparente, elle était la chose la plus immaculé qui puisse existé dans se desert blanc ...

La logique aurait voulut que l'on ai chargé Soi Fon de tuer Orihime, après tout, faisant partis de la seconde division, elle était la maîtresse incontestable dans l'assasina, ainsi, il ne faisait aucun doute que Gin la soupçonne ... Et pourtant ... C'était trop simple de deviné ... Sur le champ de batail, lorsqu'elle avait été assommé, c'était par ce qu'elle avait été distraite ... Surprise ... Elle l'avait vus lui et avait pris concience des ordres de sa mission... Cela n'avait pas été de la surprise, mais une prise de concience : elle devait aller avertir les division chargés de sa capture ... Et avait oublié son adversaire qui avait put en profité ... Elle n'était pas l'assasin, ne s'étant pas fait avoir volontairement ...

Quand au capitaine de la neuvième division ... Dure de savoir si c'était lui ou pas, Gin ne le connaissait pas du tout ! Il ne pouvait se baser sur absolument rien pour expliquer son comportement ... Il avait peut être foncé dans le tas en se surestimant, après tout, c'était un noble qui avait prit la grosse tête après sa nomination ! Voilà tout ...

Gin releva le visage, fixant la nuque de Byakuya ... Et si c'était lui ? ... Etait ce possible ? Orihime Inoue avait tout fait pour sauver sa soeur, lorsqu'elle avait été condamné à mort, il avait une dette énorme envers elle ... Mais ... Que valait une dette pour ce noble qui ne vivait que par le respect des lois ? Si on lui ordonnait de tuer la jeune fille, il le ferait sans doute ...

- C'est toi qui a été chargé d'assasiné Orihime Inoue ? Lui murmura t il lentement à l'oreil.

- Pardon ? Lâcha l'ébéne. De quoi parle tu ?

- Une personne, dans ses cellules, a été charger par la Soul Society d'assasiner Orihime. Avoua franchement Gin, frollant l'oreille de ses lèvres. Pour se faire, il a tout fait pour se faire attrapper et doit trouver le moyen de s'échappé pour la tuer ...

- Cela n'a pas de sens ! Assura Byakuya avec force. La Soul Society a en effets déclarer que si elle ne se rendait pas d'elle même, il fallait la tuer, mais tout le monde sais qu'elle n'a pas les capacités de se défendre face a des combattants de notre niveau !

Cette simple phrase fit reconsidérait la chose a Gin ... Mais l'objectifs de celui ci venait de changé, soudainement ... Voyant là une trop belle opportunité, il ne put s'empêché de mordiller l'oreille avant de la relâché, Byakuya c'était tendus en dessous de lui ...

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, je vais réussir à te faire avoué ... Murmura t il souriant.

- Je n'ai rien a avoué ! Assura avec force le noble. Je n'ai pas mentis !

Gin regarda son vis a vis, fixant toujours son dos, il se rendit compte qu'il allait être une nouvelle foi écoeurant avec lui par ce qu'il savait qu'il ne mentait pas ... Mais il n'y avait qu'ainsi qu'il pouvait le détruire moralement et le soumettre a sa volonté, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen possible ...

Bloquant ses poigniets d'une mains, l'autre vint parcourire son dos, le frollant à travers le tissus. Gin souleva ses hanches pour débloquer celle du noble et sa mains se porta tout naturellement à son bas de kimono, le lui faisant glisser lentement. Byakuya frisonnant de tout son être et reprit soudainement du poil de la bête, se débattant avec beaucoup plus d'intensité que précédament, faisant, s'échouer le plan initial de l'albinos qui avait crut pouvoir faire dormir provisoirement la crainte de l'ébéne en lui faisant croire qu'il ne le violerait pas. Il réussit à dégager ses poigniets et donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de l'argenté.

La chose le surprit et il relâcha totalement l'ébéne qui tenta d'en profité, c'était sans compter sur l'envie de le possédait de Gin qui ne tarda pas à réagir, ne laissant pas Byakuya s'enfuir du lit, il possa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et appuya aussi fort que possible, appuyant de tout son poid pour le faire fléchire et se colla dans son dos, ses doigts serrant de plus en plus les épaules, déchirant le tissus pour trouver la peau. Le noble se trouvait dans une situation fort inconfortable, les hanches relevés et en partis dévoilé.

- Pourquoi continué a résisté, Byakuya ? Demanda cruellement Gin a son oreille, collant plus encore son torse contre son dos. Personne ne viendra te sauver ici ... Tu es a moi !

Il l'entendit lâché un gémissement de déséspoire ... Oui, c'était de ça dont il avait besoin ... Du déséspoire du Shinigami ... Griffant plus cruellement la peau de son dos, il fini par tirer sur le tissus, le déchirant, et laissa sa langue venir récupérer quelques perles rouges. L'idée d'être doux ne lui était pas venus a l'esprit et il ne comptait pas l'être de toute façon ... Pas cette foi !

Attrapant son épaule d'une mains et appuyant avec l'avant bras sur le dos, il le força a rester coller contre le matela tandis que de l'autre mains, il finisait de faire glisser les bas jusqu'au genoux relevé et ouvra sa veste pour accéder plus facilement à sa ceinture qui maintenait son vêtement, son membre était déjà très dure, sans doute un peu trop pour la situation ... A croire qu'il aimait le torturé ... Et c'était sans doute le cas !

- Je ne sais absolument rien ! Hurla l'ébéne en déséspoire de cause. Je ne sais absolument rien de cette histoire !

La supplication soudaine fit hésité l'albinos ... Byakuya avait cessé de se débattre, sans doute terrasser par la peur de se faire dominé une nouvelle foi, sa front coller contre le matela et ses mains s'enfonçant déséspérament dans le tissus ... Il frisonnait de terreur ... Et l'argenté aurait bien voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour pouvoir le réconforter ... Mais il n'en avait pas le droit !

Embrassant tendrement son cou, il glissa son membre contre l'antre non préparer du noble et força l'entré, continuant d'appuyer avec son avant bras pour ne pas le voir réagir avec violence, ce qui fut le cas, mais Gin ne se laissa nullement submerger, maintenant fermement Byakuya tandis qu'il entrait de force à l'intérieur, frisonnant en sentant les parois si serrer de l'ébéne, il ne put s'empêché de soupirer de contentement tandis que sous lui, le noble lâcher un long gémissement de douleur et d'humiliation, son corps, tremblant, sursauté de temps en temps ... Et l'albinos sut qu'il avait de nouveau céder, laissant ses larmes coulers le long de ses joues ...

Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui, il patienta, dégagant sa nuque des mèches noir pour pouvoir découvrire la peau et l'embrassa tendrement, sentant ses tremblements, sentant son humiliation, ses sanglots lui déchirant le coeur, mais il n'était toujours pas près à abandonner le noble, il ferrait tout pour le voir céder et s'il ne pouvait y parvenir quand le détruisant, alors il le ferait.

- Je ne sais rien ... Sanglota Byakuya.

- Je sais. Avoua franchement Gin, frollant sa gorge. Je ne te torture pas, je te punis ... Par ce que tu a oser dire son nom ... Byakuya ... Je t'aime alors ... Ne parle plus jamais d'elle en ma présence ...

Il commença dès lors a ce mouvoir a l'intérieur du noble dont le corps c'était habitué a son membre, mais pas son âme, chaque foi qu'il frottait sa paroi, il le sentait frémir et de plaisir et de dégoût ... Son corps s'habitué peu a peu au traitement que lui infligé Gin, mais son âme se sentait humilié et souiller et c'était ce que voulait l'albinos, le voir craqué, de par son corps et de par son moral.

La paroi chaude se resserer toujours autant sur lui et ses allés et venus faisait éprouvé a Gin un assouvissement totale, il faillit se perdre et achevé son oeuvre a peine commençait, mais se retint car il sentait qu'à chacun de ses mouvements, Byakuya sombrer de plus en plus, ses tremblements se faisant de plus en plus fort ... Tremblement de plaisir ... L'argenté relacha sa pression sur le dos, pour prendre le risque de se glisser sur le ventre, dessendant jusqu'au sexe de sa victime, mais celle ci ne se laissa pas faire sur ce point, ne le laissant pas le froller, repoussant ses assauts.

Il resistait encore ... Alors, même en s'imposant totalement à lui, il trouvé encore la force de résisté ? Byakuya ne serait vraiment pas facile à détruire, mais il le savait depuis toujours, c'était sans doute une des choses qui faisait son charme. Gin soupira doucement contre son oreille et abandonna ses assauts ... Il se décola de son dos, aggripa les hanches de l'ébène et accéléra son mouvement de hanche, soudainement, le faisant gémir avec plus d'intensité tandis qu'il butait contre sa prostate, la malmenant légérement jusqu'à son assouvisement totale qui emplis cet être si beau ...

L'albinos se retira, s'assayant sur le bord du lit en soupirant de contentement, remettant en place son pantalon et le serrant avec sa ceinture, il jetta un coup d'oeil à Byakuya qui c'était assit et essayé de remettre en place ses vêtements ... Mais l'argenté ne le laissa pas faire, aggripant soudainement le tissus pour le déchirer et il vut le regard glacé de l'ébéne s'écarquiller de terreur, il se recula sur le lit en tentant de le repoussé, toujours en vains.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Cria paniqué le noble.

- Ce sera bien plus simple la prochaine foi si tu n'a pas tout sa ! Rigola cruellement l'albinos.

- Arrête ça ! Supplia soudainement l'ébéne en cédant de nouveau aux larmes.

Gin l'aggripa à la nuque, l'attirant vers lui, goûtant une nouvelle foi aux larmes délicieuses de cette créature mytique et le laissant tranquille, il se leva dut lit et repartis vers la porte. Il jeta simplement un dernier coup d'oeil à l'ébéne dont la tenue n'était plus qu'un ama de lambeau noir et sortis de la piéce, souriant en la verrouillant. Il se tourna pour voir que Tosen qui sortait de la cellule de Soi Fong.

- Alors, comment ça se passe de ton coté ? Demanda intéressé l'argenté.

- Soi Fon n'a pas accepté de me parler, idem pour l'autre capitaine, j'allais voir Kotetsu. Avoua l'aveugle. Et toi tu ...

Il marqua une pose, quelque chose semblait le géné ... Bon, Gin n'avait pas encore refermer sa veste, mais, il y avait peu de chance que Tosen n'ai noter ce détaille, certe pour un aveugle il "voyait" beaucoup de chose, mais il n'en restait pas moins aveugle et ce genre de petit détaille lui échappé la plupart du temps.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda inquiet Gin.

- Gin, tu t'assombris ... Avoua Tosen, plus inquiet encore que son vis a vis.

L'albinos ouvrit de grand yeux, ne comprenant pas un traitre mot de ce que voulais dire l'aveugle, il osa les épaules.

* * *

Tosen voyait les gens de façon différente que bien des personnes possédant toujours leurs facultés de vision, on dit que naître aveugle vous permet d'obtenir certaine compétence et ce n'es pas faux ... Dans le monde noir qu'était celui de Tosen, il y avait de la chaleur... Ainsi que des sensations ... L'aveugle n'ayant jamais pus voir les couleurs, il appeller ses choses comme les couleurs ...

Quand quelqu'un était en colère et qu'il le resentait, c'était du rouge pour lui, quand quelqu'un était heureu et qu'il le persevait, c'était du rose ou du bleu celon l'intensité de la chose, et quand quelqu'un était triste ... C'était du noir ...

- Tu n'a pas besoin d'aller voir Kotetsu ! Assura l'argenté en passant a autre chose. Je sais qui es l'assasin ... C'est ... Le colonel moutarde dans le salon et avec la corde !

Cette remarque fit froncé les sourcils de Tosen qui se rapprocha en utilisant le Shunpo pour lui assemer un coup sur la tête. Il se doutait que celui ci cherché a détourner la conversation, car beaucoup ne comprenaient pas vraiment de quoi l'aveugle parler exactement et lorsqu'il essayait d'expliqué, il y arrivait rarement, ne trouvant les mots exacte ...

- Quoi ? Rala Gin.

- Ce n'es pas le moment de détourner le sujet ! Répliqua séchement Tosen.

- Oui, je sais ! Assura Gin. Je n'ai pas mentis : je sais qui c'est ! ... Cela ne peut être que le nouveau capitaine de la neuvième division !

- Je peu savoir sur quoi tu te basse en disant cela ? Demanda l'aveugle intéressé.

- Hé bien, c'est simple : la mission incluer de se faire capturé, hors, tout le monde sais que contre un affrontement contre un Espada, la puissance aide beaucoup, donc, la personne qui a époqué de cette mission doit avoir le rang de capitaine.

Ce n'était pas faux ce qu'il disait, la Soul Society n'avait pas put mettre toute son assurance dans un vice capitaine, Kotetsu, qui avait toujours était exclue d'office, ainsi que Hisagi, étaient blanchis de cette tentative horrible de tuer Orihime Inoue.

- Et comment être sûr que c'est Shuiro celui qui à ressus l'ordre ? Demanda intriguet Tosen.

- On va faire du cas par cas : Soi Fon es une assasin, on le sais tous, mais à ce moment, sa mission n'était que du repérage, c'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas sortis son Shikai, son objectifs n'était pas de tuer ces ennemis mais de trouver la position des cibles prioritaires, toi, moi, Aizen et les humains ... La Soul Society à tenter de faire croire qu'ils devaient nous avoir vivant pour nous juger ou bien tenter de faire croire qu'ils voulaient nous mettre dans le droit chemin ... En tout cas, tu sais comment elle es ? Il suffit qu'elle vois son objectifs pour oublier le reste et si elle c'est fait prendre ...

- C'est par ce qu'elle t'a vus sur le champs de bataille et voulait retourner prévenir le commandant général ... Sa se tient pour le moment.

- Je dois avoué que pour départager les Capitaine Kuchiki et Shuiro, j'ai eu plus de mal, mais je me suis souvenus des manoeuvres de Shuiro, elles étaient vagues et incertaine ... J'ai d'abord pensée qu'il avait pris la grosse tête et voulait faire son beau pour pouvoir attirer l'attention sur lui, genre "je suis trop balaise" et qu'il c'était fait avoir par son propre jeu, mais en réalité ... J'ai l'impression que c'était une manoeuvre de manipulation ...

- Ils ont perdus beaucoup de Shinigami ...

- Mais pour parevenir a assasiné Orihime, ne faut il pas faire des sacrifices ? ... Elle es un danger pour la Soul Society, un monstre encore plus terrifiant que nous : son pouvoir dépasser largement les lois qu'on fixer les dieux ! Et pas qu'un peu vus qu'elle posséde la capacité de recrée, reformer, ce qui a été détruit ! Pour eux, elle es la priorité absolue, malgrès tout ce qu'ils pourront dire ... Ils vont tout faire pour l'avoir ...

Tout cela par ce qu'elle était au dessus des dieux ... Elle était pourtant bien jeune et avais encore toute sa vie devant elle, une vie qui aurait dut être belle et douce, si seulement elle n'avait pas eu ce pouvoir ...

- Il faut prévenir le Seigneur Aizen. En conclut Tosen.

- Je ne vais pas voir Hisagi ? Demanda boudeusement Gin.

- Tu ne l'a pas encore vus ? ...

- Bah, de toute façon, on sais qui es l'assasin !

Gin s'avança dans le couloir, chantonnant ... Et continuant de prendre la couleur noir ...

- Gin, dit moi. Appella soudainement Tosen. Pourquoi es tu si sûr que ce n'es pas Byakuya ?

- Par ce qu'il me l'a dit ! Avoua franchement Gin.

- Et tu le crois sur parole ?

- Il ne ment pas, crois moi ! De toute façon, je l'aurais sut tout de suite s'il me mentait ...


	25. Chapitre 24 : Nell ou Neliel

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû + Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?) ...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Je crois que j'aime le couple Gin/Byakuya (pauvre de lui...) ... Je l'aime même un peu trop, mais bon, que voulez vous ? On le vois pas souvent ce couple là, alors, j'en profite ! X3

J'éspére que cela vous a plut et merci de m'avoir lu ! A mercredi sans faute ! X3

* * *

Uryû c'était endormit, a bout de force ... Depuis qu'il travaillait sur le cas de Nell, il n'arrétait plus, se donnant a fond pour trouvé une solution afin de lui rendre sa mémoire car même si la fillette assurée être heureuse sans sa mémoire, mais quelque chose la titillée depuis un moment et il lui arrivait de se perdre. Dondochakka et Pessche avait avoué que depuis un moment déjà, après le départ de Renji pour la Soul Society, la petite faisait constament des cauchemards ...

Et le phénomène s'intansifié depuis qu'ils étaient de retour à Hueco Mundo, affolant tout le monde, surtout Pessche et Dondochakka ... Alors, Uryû c'était jetté a coeur perdus dans les recherches bien trop nombreuse de Szayel ... Renji en avait feuilleté quelques uns et c'était demandés si le Quincy pourrait supporter de telle chose, en tout cas, il refussa que Dondochakka et Pessche n'y jette ne serait ce qu'un coup d'oeil. Certaine chose était à vomir ...

L'octavo tenta de réduire le nombre de rapport que le Quincy examinerait et lorsqu'il l'avait vus s'endormir, il le laissa se repossé, la nuit avait déjà été longue et avec les aveux d'Aizen, elle n'avait été que plus éprouvante pour tous ... Savoir qu'Orihime était peut être en danger ici même les mettaient tous sur leurs gardes et même si Pedazo n'était pas du tout fort, il avait insisté pour pouvoir retourner auprès d'Orihime avec Tatsuki et Chizuru qui semblait être heureuse de les retrouvés tous ...

Assit sur une chaise, l'ex-shinigami observait un rapport que Szayel avait fait sur son propre frère, il parlait des microbes là pour espionné ce qu'il faisait, les microbes étaient des partis d'un hollow qu'il avait lui même sexionnée et autopsier ... Un Menos Grande qu'il avait réduis à l'état de poudre et ses particules provenant d'un être sans la moindre individualité répondait au attente de son maître ... En finissant de lire le rapport, il découvrire que Szayel prévoyait que son frère finirait dévorait par les micro-organisme espion ... Ce gas avait injectés un truc à son propre frère ... Qui allait finir par le bouffé ?

Ecoeuré, le roux jetta le rapport sur la table, faisant sursauté Uryû qui chercha ses lunettes, se demandant sans doute ce qui ce passé. Renji se détendis en voyant le visage somnolant et adorable du Quincy, ne pouvant s'empêché de l'apprécier.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda t il, cherchant toujours ses lunettes en tatant sur la table pleine de dossier éparpiller là.

- Rien, rassure toi, c'est moi. Avoua le roux. J'en peu plus, Szayel était un type éccoeurant ! Et le pire es que j'ai son numéro !

- Tu n'es pas comme lui. Assura le jeune homme, abandonnant l'idée de retrouver quelque chose sur cette table. Certes, tu fais d'étrange choix, mais ne te compare pas à lui, ce serait stupide ... Tu a juste son numéro et rien de plus ...

- Je suis aussi un arrancar, maintenant.

Uryû soupira, se frottant l'arrête du nez ... Il n'avait pas réellement donner son avis sur la chose, certes, quand il avait été un arrancar, il l'avait entendus dire qu'il n'aurait pas du faire ça, il c'était même énervé contre Gin ... Mais depuis, il n'avait plus rien ajouté sur ce sujet.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu a fais ça. Avoua Uryû. Aizen nous à dit que tu avais insisté, mais ...

- Je n'aurais pas put te regarder si j'avais été un Shinigami. Avoua franchement le roue. Comment aurais-je pus me montrer devant toi en Shinigami et en sachant ce que je sais ? Ils ont détruit ton clan ... A cause d'une ânerie ... Et tout ce qu'ils ont fait ... Tout ce qu'ils comptent faire ... Chaque jour, je me dégoûtés moi même ! Comment aurais-je put me monter a toi ainsi ?

Uryû soupira une nouvelle foi, secouant doucement la tête. Il semblait comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire et ne semblait pas vouloir ajouté quelque chose ... C'est ce qu'avait craint Renji en fait, qu'il ne dise rien, même en essayant de lui parler ... Il ne savait pas s'il devait insisté ou bien au contraire abandonné. S'ils n'en parlaient pas tout de suite et que le roux continurait de laisser l'ébène s'enfuir a chaque fois s'il commençait maintenant ...

- Tu ne me hais pas ? Demanda Renji.

- Pourquoi je te haïrais ? Demanda inquiet Uryû. Il n'y a aucune raison que je te haisse.

- J'étais un Shinigami ...

- Renji, tu "étais" un Shinigami, maintenant, tu es un arrancar ... Mais même si tu étais resté un Shinigami, pourquoi je t'aurais hais toi ? A cause de ce qui c'est passé avec les Quincy ? Les révélations de Kurotsuchi ? Renji, j'ai bien compris que tu n'étais pas responsable de ses choses et que tu n'étais pas même au courant ... Alors, pourquoi je te hairais ?

- Tu m'a hais ...

- Bien sûr, mais c'est une réaction "normal" et "logique" venant d'un être humain. Nous ne somme pas tous comme vous, nous réagissons souvent sans réfléchir ... Au moment ou Kurotsuchi ma avoué toutes ses choses, j'ai hais tout les Shinigami, mais la plupart ne savent et ne sauront jamais pourquoi ... Toi, tu sais et tu essaye de rattrapper des crimes dont tu n'es même pas responsable ... Et dont tu ne devrais même pas réparer les fautes ...

Renji ouvrit de grand yeux, fixant son vis a vis ... Il ne c'était pas vraiment attendus à ce genre de déclaration, tout compte fait, il n'aurait pas été obliger d'aborder cette conversation, mais il serait resté dans un doute qui n'avait pas lieux d'être ... Alors que là, Uryû ... Il venait de le sauver ... Oui, c'était les mots exacte : il venait de le sauver ... Cette révélation le fit sourire.

- Tu ne verrais pas mes lunettes ? Demanda le Quincy, tattant de nouveau le bureau.

- J'crois qu'elles sont tombé. Avoua Renji en se baissant, regardant s'il ne les voyait pas. Tu compte continué a cherché ?

- Jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelque chose, oui. Je crois que ce qu'a fait Nnoitra et Szayel il y a deux ans est entrain de rendre malade Nell et si c'est le cas, le temps es comptait ... Il doit bien y avoir une donnée, quelque chose ...

L'ex-shinigami vus les lunettes et alla les cherchers, se glissant sous la table pour les attrappés, étant plus proche d'Uryû, il passa la paire par ses genoux ce qui sembla surprendre le Quincy.

- J'ai trouvé le dossier concernant son frère, il m'avait dit pendant la bataille qui avait put récupérer les donners de son frères en glissant des "bactéries" un truc dans le genre. Avoua celui ci, refessant surface à coté du jeune homme. Ses bactéries étaient en réalité des micros organisme fabriquer à partir d'un Menos, attend ...

Il attrappa le dossier dont il était question et le montra a Uryû.

- Il a fait un tas de recherche sur les Menos. Avoua le Quincy en remettant ses lunettes. C'était pas son sujet préférais, mais c'était le sujet où il était passé maître je crois ...

- Tu a une petite idée sur ce qu'il à fait ? Demanda Renji en s'assayant au bord du bureau.

- Je crois, en effets ... J'ai une hypothèse, mais il faudrait la confirmée ... Je doute qu'il ai fait le moindre rapport concernant le cas de Neliel, après tout, s'il en avait fait un, Aizen aurait put avoir accés à l'information et aurait put considérer Szayel comme un traitre ...

- Va y, dit ...

- Hé bien, les arrancars ont tous un morceau de leurs crânes d'hollow présent sur leurs apparence arrancar et les brissers ne provoque aucun effets secondaire, enfin, normalement, dans certain cas, cela peu affaiblir l'arrancar ... J'ai appris qu'un des fraccion de l'ancien secunda avait la capacité d'augmenté sa puissance en brisant son masque, ça prouve bien qu'en détruisant le masque, il se passe quelque chose ... Mais la plupart des arrancars gardent leurs apparences ... Même Dondochakka et Pessche on gardé leurs forment lorsque Nnoitra c'est attaqué a eux, ils ont d'eux même changé leurs apparences ...

- Où es la différence avec Nell ?

- Je pense qu'en la frappant, ils ont injectés quelque chose dans le masque, quelque chose qui a fait régressé sa pression spirituel ou qui a plutôt l'absorber sa quasie totalité et a fait regresser l'apparence de son âme ... Sûrement des micro organisme provenant d'un Menos modifier expré pour ça ...

- Oui, d'accord ... Un Gillian sans âme qui se nourrit de pression, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi elle a put survivre deux ans infestés ?

- Justement par ce qu'elle était d'une grande puissance spirituel, les micros organisme se contenté de manger ce qu'elle offrait, et elle a put vivre avec ça sans problème, mais c'est à son arrivé sur Terre que sa a dégénérer ...

- Et pourquoi a ton avis ?

- Sans doute par ce qu'on l'a mise dans un gigai désitné à la transformer en humaine ... Son énergie c'est mise à diminué et donc, les ménos commence a se nourire ... D'elle ... Je préférerais me tromper Renji, je ne sais pas ce que je peu faire contre "ça" ... Szayel savait comment injecté des micros organisme a base de Menos, mais les retirés ...

Renji croissa ses bras sur son torse. Ce que disait Renji était parfaitement possible, mais si c'était le cas, c'était comme une condamnation a mort pour la Nell ... Et tout cela, par ce qu'ils l'avaient ramené avec eux ? Evidement, tout tourner de travers : ils l'avaient ramené sur Terre en pensant la sauvée des arrancars, la Soul Society avait faillit mettre la mains sur elle et les autres ... Ils lui avaient données un corp pour la protégé ... Et la condamné a mort maintenant ... Chaque foi qu'ils avaient essayés de sauver Nell, ils avaient empiré son cas !

- Renji, ne te torture pas. Murmura Uryû en posant sa mains contre son bras. Il faut que tu sache que les Menos sur lesquel travaillés Szayel étaient tous des Gillian qui n'avaient pas était endommagé, en claire, ils étaient capable dévoluer. Un jour ou l'autre, le Gillian qui es dans Nell aurait évoluer en se nourissant de son énergie et il aurait put absorber plus d'énergie ... Dès qu'ils ont injecters les micro organisme, ils savaient qu'ils la condamnée à mort ... Mais nous, on va essayer de trouver une solution pour sortir cette chose d'elle, d'accord ?

- Comment on peu faire ? Soupira déséspérer Renji. Qu'est ce qu'on peu faire contre des micro organisme pareille ? On ne peu même pas les affrontés avec un Zanpakuto ... Et si on laisse faire, sa va la dévorer entièrement ...

Uryû fixa son vis a vis l'espace de quelques instants et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement, il se leva si brusquement de sa chaise qu'elle tomba à la renverse. Le Quincy semblait avoir trouvé la solution, dut moins, c'était ce que son visage exprimé.

-Erwan ! Lâcha t il avec éspoir. Erwan ! Il faut que j'aille le trouvé !

Il se précipita dès lors vers la porte, oubliant d'expliqué ce qui en résulté exactement à Renji, celui ci ne tarda pas à rattrapper le jeune homme, voyant son empressement, il décida d'y aller plus vite, le prenant entre ses bras et cherchant l'Espada qui c'était si bien chargé de lui, il ne tarda pas à le trouvé ... Les mains d'Uryû c'était resserer sur son uniforme provisoir ... Mais l'ex-shinigami constata qu'il ne l'avait pas repoussé et n'avait pas même protester ...

* * *

Erwan fixé Rita en se demandant s'il ne devait pas essayé de la calmer ... Depuis qu'elle avait apprit qu'Uryû avait un Espada, elle était sur le sol et rouler mollement en réclamant le garçon ... Et le pire, c'est que lorsque Taisuru était venus et que son fraccion avait vus le manége de la fillette, il avait dès lors pris son parti et se montrer bien plus enthousiasme, ralant qu'il voulait encore lui faire des "pipes" et lui rouler des "patins" ...

Finalement, Erwan et Taisuru, d'un accord commun, décidèrent d'igniorer leurs fraccions et étaient partis sur la table de go pour faire une partie, leurs fracciones se relevant en partis pour s'indigner de voir leurs maîtres si égoïstes ... Evidement ...

Cela avait étonné le quinta de voir le nouvel Espada ... Son apparence avait été intriguante et frappante en même temps et quand il avait apprit que c'était "Renji", il c'était dit que certaine personne pouvait vraiment faire des choses incroyable au nom de "l'amour" ... Comme accepté de devenir un Hollow pour changer sa condition ? Ou bien comme pour tout faire pour récupérer l'être aimé ? Qu'est ce que c'était que l'amour ? Le quinta ne savait pas ... Non, il ne le savait vraiment pas ...

- Erwan, tu devrais te concentrer. Souffla Taisuru. Tu commet des erreurs que d'habitude, tu ne fais pas ...

- Désolé, je ne me sens pas très bien aujord'hui. Mentit l'ébéne.

Quelqu'un frappa a la porte ... Non, démolie la porte ! Ecarquillant les yeux, Erwan regarda le nouvel Espada qui semblait aussi surprit qu'eux et fixer la porte au sol, tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passé. Uryû était accrocher à son uniforme et regarder la porte toute aussi géné.

- Je t'avais dis de ralentir ! Rala le jeune Quincy.

- Hé, attend, pas ma faute ! Soupira l'autre. J'suis pas encore habituer à cette force !

- La prochaine foi, écoute moi au lieu de foncé comme un malade ! Au aurait dit que t'avais le feu au cul !

- C'est peut être le cas, tu sais ?

- On vous dérange peut être ? Demanda Erwan.

Les deux jeunes gens levèrent le regard sur les deux Espada qui étaient restés installé à leurs tables de gos, leurs fracciones, toujours au sol, les fixés avec de grand yeux et tout deux s'indignèrent soudainement lorsqu'ils virent Uryû dans les bras de l'octavo.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? Demanda Renji l'aire intriguet.

- Rita t'aime pas ! Avoua la fillette. Rita se souvient : Renji voulait la tuer !

- Quoi ? S'offusqua Habama en tappant plus fort. Et c'est d'un type comme ça que t'es amoureux ? Uryû ! Tu me brise le coeur ! Revient moaaaaaaaa !

- Rita préfére Habama ! Rita veut pas de Renji !

- Ouais, d'abord ! En plus, il a copier sa couleur sur moi se con !

- Mais sont tarés ses deux là ? Grimaça Renji.

Les deux fracciones se figèrent d'horreur, ouvrant de grand yeux alors que Renji se rapproché des deux Espada, Uryû toujours dans ses bras ...

- C'est qui Erwan ? Demanda le roux.

- C'est moi. Avoua le nommer. Que me vaux le plaisir de ta visite ?

- Bah, en fait, c'est Uryû qui voulait te voir ...

- Comment ? S'écria soudainement Rita. Renji céde a tout les caprices d'Uryû ?

- Il faut croire. Soupira le Quincy. Dit, Renji, tu voudrais pas me poser au sol ?

Le roux parrut un peu surprit et géné, il repossa le jeune homme au sol et se frotta la nuque. Décidément, il était vraiment étrange pour un Espada, il avait encore du mal à se rendre compte de sa force d'arrancar et, de plus, même s'il avait été transformer en Hollow ... Il n'avait pas perdut de vus ce qui comptait pour lui ... C'était tout de même étrange ...

- Que puis-je pour toi ? Demanda Erwan en reprtant son attention sur Uryû.

- J'ai peut être ma petite idée sur ce qui c'est passé exactement avec Neliel. Avoua le garçon avec enthousiasme. Si c'est le cas, je crois bien que tu es le seul a pouvoir nous aider : il faudrait que tu utilise "Amor" sur elle ...

- Comment pourrais-je l'aidé avec cette simple technique ? Demanda le quinta en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne te suis pas bien.

- Szayel, je pense que pour la faire régresser au stade où elle es actuellement, il lui aurait injecter des micro organismes qu'il aurait consus a partir d'un Gillian, si c'est le cas, si tu arrive à cibler le micro organisme, tu pourrais le faire sortir d'elle.

- Je vois a peu près ce que tu veux que je fasse, mais sa ne va pas fonctionné : "Amor" est une technique qui prend le contrôle total de la cible uniquement lorsque la tête es touché ... Et si le micro organisme es a l'intérieur de Nell, je ne ferais que la manipuler elle ...

Le jeune Quincy soupira, il semblait avoir la bougote et ne put s'empêché de faire les cents pas. Décidément, il était préoccupé par le cas de Neliel, en même temps, on pouvait facielement comprendre pourquoi : elle était attachante sous sa forme d'enfant, il paraissait aussi qu'elle l'était tout autant sous sa forme adulte ... Bien qu'elle fut un peu moins "démonstratife" ...

- "Amor" peu marcher. Lâcha soudainement Taisuru. Le tout es de trouver le moyen pour que "Amor" touche une seule cellule de Gillian ...

- Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrais marcher. Assura Erwan. Si je te faisais "Amor" sur un bras où une jambe, tu aurait toujours ta capacitée de réflexion et le reste du corps répondrait à tes envies.

- Mais les Gillian sont justement connus pour leurs manques d'individualités, tout ce qu'ils cherchents, c'est manger. Si tu arrive à manipuler une seule cellule, tu pourrais peut être le faire quitter le corp de Neliel ... Nous, nous avons des caractéres, si tu me tire par la mains, je peu me laisser faire ou me débattre, mais si tu tire quelqu'un qui ne "pense pas", est-ce que cette personne ne va pas se laisser emporter, tout simplement ?

Sur le coup, il n'avait pas tord ... Mais c'était facile de faire des théories, les mettres en pratique, c'était tout autre chose ! Tant que la créature se cacherais dans le corps de Neliel, il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre ... Il ne semblait pas y avoir de solution miracle pour sauver la fillette, même s'ils étaient proches d'en trouvé une ... Il soupira et releva le visage ... Et se rendit compte que Uryû, Renji et même Taisuru semblaient tout trois chercher une solution ... Rita et Habama étaient toujours a terre, mais ne bouger plus et donner presque l'impression de ne plus respirer ...

Ils voulaient à ce point sortir Neliel de son état ? C'était étrange ... Certes, il la connaissait sous la forme de "Nell", mais ne savait rien de la célèbre "Neliel", beaucoup ne la connaissait que comme la précédente Tierca et si on parlait de sa puissance, on parlait moins de sa façon d'agir avec les gens ...

Erwan se souvenait, lui, à l'époque, il ne pouvait pas encore prétendre au rang d'Espada et il avait crut qu'il ne pourrais jamais se contenter que du rang de fraccion, et encore ... Neliel c'était montré extrémement dure avec lui allant jusqu'à le traité de faible créature ... Et si elle c'était montré ainsi, c'était pour le pousser, pour le forcé à chercher le moyen de renforcer sa force et sa puissance ... S'il en était là aujord'hui, c'était sûrement grace à elle ... Alors, la moindre des choses était sans doute d'essayer encore ...

- On peu essayer quelque chose. Avoua Erwan, attirant l'attention sur lui. Si je contrôle Nel avec un "Amor", les autres ne s'activeront plus sur elle ... Je n'aurais cas espérer qu'un des micros organisme passe sous mon contrôle ... Le problème es que, tant qu'elle sera sous mon contrôle, elle ne serra pas "vivante" ... Elle vera tout ce qui l'entour sans rien pouvoir faire ou dire ... C'est comme si elle était en prison ... Imaginez vous a cette place là : je vous contrôle et vous n'avez plus le moyen de bouger de vous même, je peu la faire manger et boire, mais ... Elle ne vivra pas ...

- C'est soit ça, soit elle va finir dévorer par le Gillian. Avoua Renji avec tristesse. On manque de temps ...

* * *

Hallibel avait pris en charge Nell et ses deux fracciones, tant que Renji et Uryû camperaient dans le labo de Szayel, et bien sûre ... La Tierca regrettait amérement d'avoir eu la bontée d'accepté ... Elle aurait dut repensé à ce qui c'était passer avec l'humaine ! Mais qu'elle idiote !

Nell courait en tous sens, pourchasser par un Dondochakka et un Pessche bien motivé ... Eux même pourchasser par une Appache et une Mira Rosa qui ne supportait de voir les garçons jouer le jeu ... Et celle ci mollement encouragé par une Sun-sun qui se fouttait plus de leurs gueules qu'autre chose ! Bref, tout ce beau petit monde fouttait un bordel pas possible à Las Noches, et malheureusement pour Hallibel, ils ne semblaient pas du tout se calmer, c'était même l'effets inverse en fait ...

- Pedazo ! S'écria soudainement la jolie petite Nell.

Qui voulut s'élancée, telle un boulet de canon, sur l'ex-arrancar. Heureusement, Apache la rattrappa, sauvant sûrement Pedazo d'une mort certaine ... Celle ci semblait oublié qu'elle avait reprit la puissance d'arrancar ... Mais bon, au moins avaient ils échappés au pire !

Le sosie d'Ulquiorra posa un genou à terre pour caresser la tête de la fillette, lui souriant avec douceur ... Comme c'était étrange ... Lorsqu'il était un arrancar, les seules expression qu'avait jamais exprimer le fraccion d'Orihime, c'était de l'indifférence ou de l'inquiétude, un peu comme Ulquiorra ... En ayant récupérer son coeur d'humain, il avait sans doute retrouvé ce qui les différencés les uns des autres ? En tout cas, il semblait bien plus doux et semblait capable de calmer l'éspéce de petite pile éléctrique qu'était Nell !

- Tu n'es pas avec Orihime ? S'inquiéta l'Espada.

- Non, ne t'inquiéte pas, je pense que nous ne risquont plus grand chose depuis sa nomination de Princesa a Flor. Avoua le garçon, prenant Nell dans ses bras. Il faudrait être stupide pour se faire remarquer maintenant, surtout avec le sort qu'a subit Culpa ...

Il n'avait pas tord et au contraire ... Aizen avait testé longtemps la fidélitée des humains, il avait tenté de voir si ceux ci failléraient face à l'adversité et a l'agressivité des habitant de Las Noches, mais ces humains étaient d'un courage a tout épreuve, et même s'ils avaient doutés, ils n'avaient pas abandonnée, tentant encore et encore de prouvé leurs loyautés ... Il était donc normal qu'ils soyent tous récompensé ...

- Culpa es encore ici ... Fit remarquer Hallibel. Tu peu être sûr qu'elle tentera de se venger à un moment donner ... Et ses fracciones aussi ...

Le sourire du garçon s'effaça quelques secondes avant de réapparaître, encore plus lumineux.

- J'ai des protecteurs qui veillent sûr moi. Assura t il avec force. De toute façon, je ne compte pas resté sur la touche ! Je vais aussi trouvé ma propre force pour me battre au coté de vous autres !

Il semblait si sûr de ses paroles.

- Oui, Nell t'apprendra ! Assura la fillette avec détérmination. Pedazo deviendra très fort ! Si fort qu'il pourra même battre Nell sous sa forme Recureccion !

- Hé, abuse pas ! Soupira le garçon géné. Je ne suis qu'un humain, et j'ai le corps fragile en plus ...

L'énergie spirituel du nouveau octavo s'approcha soudainement d'elle, ils le ressentirent tous et Pedazo repossa la jeune fille sur le sol, sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait faire ... Et lorsque le roux apparus, elle lui fonça dans les bras et il l'intercepta sans la moindre difficulter.

- Alors Renji, tu t'es marier avec Uryû ? Demanda t elle pleine d'éspoire.

- Hé, tu va vite en besogne ! Soupira l'ex-shinigami. De toute façon, on était plus préoccupé par ton cas.

Il tourna la tête vers l'assistance et décida de lui murmurer la suite :

- J'ai pas encore pus conclure, mais c'est pas loin !

Apache réagit dans la seconde, lui donnant une tape derrière la tête ... Elle n'y alla pas de mains morte, mais il parrut a peine affectée par le coup ...

- Lui raconte pas ce genre de truc ! Rala la fraccion.

Renji soupira, lui lançant un regard froid et se tourna vers l'assistance.

- Bon, j'viens surtout pour vous annoncez une "bonne nouvelle" ... Avoua t il.

L'octavo expliqua dès lors ce qu'il en résultait, parlant surtout aux fracciones de Nel et à Pedazo, mais répondant tout de même au question d'Apache qui semblait inquiéte mine de rien. L'attention d'Hallibel était rivée sur la fillette ... Nell ... Qui semblait courire un grave danger ... Et ne semblait même pas vraiment s'en rendre compte ...

Si seulement Szayel et Nnoitra avaient toujours étaient vivants ... La blonde aurait s'occupé de leurs cas sans attendre ! Elle n'aurait eux absolument aucun scrupule à les détruires, Espada ou non ! Comment avait elle put croire à l'époque que Neliel avait faillit à sa mission ? Elle si puissante et impossante ? Elle aurait dut comprendre que ses deux là avaient fait quelque chose ! Si elle avait été moins abrutie, peut être auraient ils étés sûre de la sauver ... Mais là ...

- Uryû et moi, on va s'activer pour chercher une autre solution. Conclut le jeune arrancar. Les chances que cela arrive vite sont très réduites, mais j'y crois ! Ca peu marchée !

Il était si optimiste ... C'était incroyable de voir à quel point ses nouvelles recrues étaient différent d'eux ... La plupart des anciens étaient calmes, détendus ... Mis a par Grimmjow, et depuis l'arrivé des humains, le château n'était plus du tout comme avant ... Et cela était il désagréable ? ... Pas vraiment, au contraire, si Hallibel avait aimé le calme, elle n'aurait sûrement pas pris Apache et Mira Rosa pour fracciones !

- Hallibel ! Lâcha soudainement la fillette. Tu souhaite bonne chance à Nell ?

Le Tierca se rapprocha de l'enfant et lui caressa les cheveux, derrière son haut col et son haut masque se trouvait un sourire plein d'éspoire.

- J'éspére que tu te souviendra de nouveau de moi. Dit elle amusée.

- Nell promet ! Sourit l'arrancar a l'apprence d'enfant.

Cet a cet instant qu'Hallibel comprit que Neliel lui manquait ...


	26. Chapitre 25 : Annonce officiel

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû + Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?) ...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Donc ... Que dire, que dire, que dire ? Mais j'en sais rien moa ? Bah, voilà les nouvelles de la Soul Society ... Moa ha ha ... L'histoire n'avance pas, c'est incroyable ... J'ai l'impression de faire du "sur place" mais bon ... Enfin, là, ça va avancé et surtout ... Surtout : noter bien les petits détailles de rien du tout ! ...

En tout cas, merci de me lire ! X3

* * *

Tout le monde avait été convoquer d'urgence à la Soul Society, même les humains, même les Vizard, même certain siège quelconques de chaque division et même si la salle était remplis a ras bords de personne, personne ne semblait vouloir troubler le calme qui y régné car tout le monde savait parfaitement qu'au moindre accrochage, il risquait d'y avoir une baguarre sans précédente et le Capitaine Aikawa avait faillit en provoquer une sans même s'en rendre compte, heureusement, Kira était intervenus a temps, ralant sur son capitaine et lui faisant même la moral devant tout le monde, le pire était que le capitaine se laisser faire ...

Kenpachi ne put s'empêché de félicité intérieurement le Vice Capitaine, pouvoir apprivoisé une personne possédant un caractére si étrange, c'était presque impossible car oui, Hotaru Aikawa avait un caractére bien souvent surprenant, et oui il était totalement incroyable, mais oui aussi, il était chiant et heureusement le Vice Capitaine Kira avait réussis à trouver un moyen de le calmer ... Et de pouvoir le contrôlé sans trop de difficulté ... Encore que ...

- Bien, nous allons pouvoir commençait. Annonça le vieillard percher sur sa cânne.

Encore une réunion qui ne servirait à rien ! Ils avaient d'autre chat a fouetter que de se faire chier pendant une superbe réunion de famille ! La masse de muscle savait parfaitement ce qui en découdrait : Yamamoto allait annoncé l'alliance avec les Vizards, il était prés a parier ses couilles la dessus le grand Kenpachi !

- Pour commençait, nous allons aborder le sujet de l'alliance proposé au Vizard. Confirma Yamamoto au capitaine de la onzième division, le confirmant sans le savoir. Bien évidement, après de long débat entre les deux parties, nous somme tombé sur un accord commun et ils ont assurés pouvoir soutenir la Soul Society.

Quelque chose tomba frolla l'épaule de Kenpachi qui haussa les sourcils et tourna la tête pour voir son voisin qui c'était endormi ... C'était le petit Hotaru ... Et son Vice Capitaine, Kira, semblait assé géné, essayant de le réveiller sans trop se faire remarquer, mais cet idiot d'Aikawa c'était vraiment ENDORMI ! ... Comment il faisait pour s'endormir devant le commandant en chef ? Heureusement, celui ci ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qui ce passé sous ses yeux ...

Putain, il allait encore les foutres dans la merde ce con, déjà lors de sa visite sur terre, ils c'étaient tous fait réprimandé par Yamamoto qui avait précisé à Kenpachi de ne plus provoqué le garçon dès lors... Facile à dire ! La première chose qu'avait dit Aikawa quand il l'avait vus arrivé, c'était "Clochette" ... Il donnait qu'une envie, qu'on lui tape dessus très fort !

C'est d'ailleurs ce que fit Kenpachi, levant son autre mains pour le frapper sur le crâne, le réveillant sur le coup et le faisant lâcher un grand "aieu" ... Il était vraiment trop ce môme.

- Que ce passe t il ? Demanda Yamamoto, s'interrompant dans son discourt pour fixer les deux troubles fêtes.

Kenpachi pointa son doigts sur le garçon, le désignant comme étant la source. Aikawa, quand a lui, haussé les sourcils et semblait réfléchir, essayant sans doute de trouver un gros mensonge à dire ...

- Me suis mordus la langue. Lâcha t il, rougissant soudainement.

Il détourna la tête et vus ses réactions, il était très claire que le pauvre garçon mentait ... Non ? En plus, il savait pas mentir ? C'était pour ça que Kira devait tout assumer a sa place quand il s'aggissait d'expliqué ? Kenpachi plaignit encore une foi le pauvre Vice Capitaine Kira qui devait en voir de sacrée venant d'un telle homme ! Repportant son attention sur Yamamoto, la masse de muscle constata que même s'il était irrité, il laisserait passé ...

- Nous allons passé au second sujet, nous vous annonçons également que la Soul Society a décidé de demandé l'appuis de la famille Shuiro qui a accepté de nous envoyés des renforts pour comblés les places des Capitaines portés disparut. Ils ne devraient pas tardés a prendre leurs fonctions provisoirs.

- Et si les Capitaines on étaient tués ? Demanda Kensei.

- Nous leurs recherchons déjà des remplaçants. Avoua franchement le veillard. Je tenais également à parler de la disparition du Vice-Capitaine Abarai dont nous n'avons plus de nouvelle, il semblerait belle es bien qu'il ai étés enlevé par les Arrancars, nous espérons qu'ils le maintiennent en vie au même titre que leurs autres prisonniers ... Et nous soupçonnons les Arrancar Nell, Dondochakka et Pessche ...

C'était tout simplement impossible ! Kenpachi avait bien comprit que ses trois arrancars étaient attachés a Renji, peut être au point de le tenter de le kidnapper, mais pas au point de l'emmené de force à Hueco Mundo ... Pour le capitaine de la onzième division, Renji avait tout simplement déserté leurs rangs pour rejoindre l'ennemi, suivant peut être la petite Nell ... Ou bien quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Vous soupçonnez trois arrancars aux facultés très réduite d'avoir pus vaincre un Vice-Capitaine et d'avoir put l'emporter a Hueco Mundo ? Beugla Yachiru en soupirant. C'est impossible ! Même si Renji était encore blessé, ils n'avaient pas asser de puissance ...

- De toute façon, leurs absences sur le monde des humains prouves qu'ils y sont pour quelques choses ! Répliqua Hitsugaya. Ils ont disparut au même moment qu'Abarai, comment ne pas les soupçonnés ?

Kenpachi soupira et haussa les épaules, de toute façon, ça lui était égale cette histoire ! Il avait hâte de pouvoir croissé le fer avec un arrancar ! Bordel, depuis qu'il c'était un peu fritter avec Aikawa, il avait envie de baston, et malheureusement, Ichigo n'accepté pas, cherchant à s'entrainé sur sa Hollowmorphose ! Quand au Vizard ... Interdiction de les affrontés, traité de paix obliges ! Coincé sur terre avec des chiffes molles !

La tête d'Aikawa rencontra une nouvelle foi son bras, mais le jeune homme se remit tout de suite a sa place, se frottant l'arrête du nez ... Il avait pas dormis ou quoi ? Kenpachi grogna, essayant de faire comprendre au jeune homme qu'il n'appréciait pas, mais le capitaine de la troisième division l'igniora totalement ...

- Le dernier point de cette réunion concerne l'attaque prochaine que nous ménerons contre Las Noches. Annonça Yamamoto. Notre stratégie sera totalement différente et tout les chefs des divisions seront rappellés ultérieurement pour plus d'information à ce sujet.

- Encore faudrait il que l'on sache où se trouve Las Noches ! Rala Kenpachi.

- Justement, nous le savons ! Annonça une voie derrière eux.

C'était une femme, de long cheveux retenus par un bandeau noir, sa bouche dissimuler derrière un masque noir, elle était grande et son corps possédait des formes féminines intéressante, mais sans plus. Sa tenue était particulière, cela ressemblait à une tenue des services secret, mais totalement personnalisé, la ventre ouvert sur son nombril. Son short noir laisser entrevoir un morceau de son porte jartel qui maintenait ses jambières hautes ...

- Sakura Shuiro, au rapport. Annonça la jeune femme en retirant le masque de ses lèvres. La position donnée es exacte, l'ennemi a été repéré et je n'ai pas pris le risque d'approcher plus ...

- Êtes vous sûre de ce que vous avancez ? Demanda sérieusement Yamamoto.

- Totalement ! Assura la blonde en posant une mains sur ses hanches. Les forces détéctés à l'intérieure du château son assez équivoque ... L'arrancar qui nous a donnez la position était sincére ...

- L'arrancar ? S'écria soudainement Ichigo. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Kenpachi fronçait les sourcils, tout aussi intriguet que le garçon.

- Une arrancar a proposé sa coopération totale en échange de l'absolution d'elle et de ses compagnions. Avoua Yamamoto. Ayant prouvée sa bonne volonté, nous ne voyons aucune raison de refusé cela a cette arrancar ... Qu'avez vous d'autre à dire ?

- Les deux autres membres de ma famille sont restés sur place pour faire un repérage, ils préparent actuellements les points de départ pour la création de la barrière. Avoua l'étrange femme. Ils m'ont assurés être de retour dans quelques jours ...

Le commandant en chef semblait satisfait par ce qu'elle venait de dire, il la salua rapidement et elle resta de marbre devant ce geste, ses cils se fermant a demi, se posant soudainement sur Aikawa et les yeux bleu semblèrent examiné le jeune garçon somnolant. Elle détourna le regard et Kenpachi ne put s'empêché de se demandé ce que c'était que "ça" ... Elle n'avait observée personne depuis son arrivée, toute son attention fixé sur le capitaine ...

- Nous vous remercions. Assura Yamamoto. Laissez moi vous présentez Sakura Shuiro, elle prendra la place provisoire du capitaine de la seconde division, Soi Fon, en attendant son retour ...

- Shuiro ? Répéta Kenpachi en fronçant les sourcils. Allez vous êtres aussi efficace qu'Hikaru Shuiro ?

- Ne me comparais pas à lui ! Lâcha t elle froidement. Je n'ai rien a voir avec cet avorton sans cervelle !

- Désolé d'émettre un doute. Répliqua Kenpachi avec un sourire étrange.

Elle lui lança un regard et fini par répondre a son sourire avant de reporter son attention sur le commandant en chef.

* * *

Aikawa se sentait fatigue, vraiment très fatigué ... Normal, ils avaient fait une nuit blanche à la troisième division ... Le jeune homme ayant découvert les joies de l'alcool ! Il avait bus comme pas possible, et maintenant, il avait sommeil et en plus, il avait mal à la tête ! Heureusement que clochette était là ! Sinon, il se serait perdus ! Il voyait tout flou et puis ... Plus jamais il boirait ! Ou bien pas autant ... Par ce que franchement ... C'était pas cool !

Il suivait les gling gling que faisait le géant, de temps en temps, le géant s'arrêté et Hotaru n'arrivait pas a s'arrêté a temps, alors le géant grognait et reprenait sa marche, avant de s'arrêté de nouveau pour se faire percuté par le zombie ambulant ...

- Qu'est c'que t'a, tu me cherche ? Demanda soudainement Kenpachi tourné vers lui.

Hotaru releva le visage vers le géant, il avait bien comprit la question, mais n'arrivait pas à l'analysé convenablement ... Il fini par hausser les sourcils avant de les froncés et de les rehaussés ...Finalement, il opta pour un haussement d'épaule, ne se souvenant plus de la question ... Ce qui ne sembla pas vraiment plaire à Kenpachi qui l'aggripa par le col du kimono pour le secoué sans le moindre ménagement, lui donnant encore plus mal a la tête et le pauvre garçon gémit.

- Alors, tu me cherche ? Répété bruyament le géant.

- Mal tête ... Essaya de résumer le pauvre petit Hotaru.

- Capitaine Aikawa ! S'écria soudainement Izuru.

Se tournant vers le blond, Hotaru lâcha un petit gémissement, tendant une main suppliante vers son Vice-Capitaine qui accourut.

- Pardon Capitaine Kenpachi, je l'ai perdus de vus. Avoua Izuru en soufflant. Il n'es pas très bien.

- J'avais remarquer ... Il a quoi au juste ?

- Il a but ... Toute la nuit ... Encouragé par Rangiku qui c'est incrustée à la Division ...

- Izuru, sa remonte ... Avoua soudainement Hotaru.

Kenpachi dut comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, car, il relâcha le col pour l'aggripper a l'épaule et le tirer, le faisant se pencher en avant et lui tappotant contre le dos.

- Première cuite ? Ricana le géant. Faut pas te laisser entrainé par ses deux là ! Tu va finir alcoolique mon p'tit !

- Plus jamais, c'est promis ! Assura l'ébène qui déglutissait avec peine. C'est bon, mais ca fait pas un super effets ! J'aime pas comme je suis là ...

Bien sûr, le maigre déjeuner qu'avait eu Hotaru resortis soudainement, se retrouvant au sol, prouvant encore une foi au pauvre novice d'alcool les méfaits de cette liqueurs lorsque l'on en abusé ! Qui aurait put croire qu'une fille apporterait un élixir d'une telle dangrosité ! ... Sa existé ce mot ? Il en était pas sûr et s'en fiché, Kenpachi le forçant à resté encore un peu baisser en avant.

- Et sa met en doute mes capacités ? Répliqua moqueusement une voix de fille.

Essuyant ses lèvres d'un revert de mains, Hotaru se releva et vus une étrange fille ... N'étant pas dans son état normal depuis le début de la journée, il n'avait rien suivit de la réunion pas plus qu'il ne suivait à cet instant, mais qu'importe, il avait besoin de boire quelque chose et vite, il avait le goût désagréable de l'acidité dans la bouche et avait peur de déglutir encore le diné de la veille !

- T'occupe, le môme a eu sa première cuite ! Ripposta Kenpachi en tapottant sur le dos du jeune homme.

- C'est qui ? Demanda intrigué Hotaru.

- Quoi ? S'exclama la fille offusqué, mais souriant. Une belle fille daigne porté le regard sur toi et tu ne te souvient même pas de son nom ? Tu n'es pas très gentil, mais je te pardonne si tu m'invite à boire du thé.

- C'est pas bon le thé ! Protesta avec indifférence le garçon. J'aime pas le thé ! C'est chaud et puis, c'est que de l'eau ! J'aime pas l'eau ...

Non, il n'aimait pas du tout l'eau ! Il la détestait l'eau ! Par ce que, d'abord, sa avait pas de goût l'eau et puis ensuite, sa mouillé l'eau ! Et puis ... On avait froid quand on était mouillé et tout un tas de petit détaille comme ça ! Bref, Hotaru n'aimait pas du tout l'eau et grogna en marmonnant dans sa barbe, seul a pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il fit une moue, la mains de Kenpachi sur son épaule, la serrant et il l'entendit rire ...

Tient, pourquoi il riait lui ? Relevant le visage, il fixa le géant en penchant la tête sur le coté, essayant de comprendre pourquoi cette énorme homme riait a sans détruire les cordes vocal. Il se tourna vers Izuru, mais celui ci avait détourner le regard, un mains cachant son sourire et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas dit une bêtisse ...

- Hé, Hotaru, elle a raison, une nana te drague, et tu la rembars comme ça ? Sourit Kenpachi.

- J'aime pas les filles, sa cris tout le temps et puis c'est super impulsive ! Assura le garçon avec mécontentement avant de se tourner vers Yachiru. Tu cris, mais t'es marrante, toi, je t'aime bien ... Et puis, j'aime bien aussi Rangiku, même si elle cris trop ... Et Hinamori ! ... Par contre, les autres ... Non, vraiment, j'aime pas !

Yachiru, en plus, elle était mignonne et puis adorable, même quand elle criait très fort ! Alors que c'était pas le cas avec les autres filles ! En plus, Yachiru, elle était trop chou avec ses joues naturellement rosé, plus tard, elle ferait sûrement un malheur auprès des garçons ... Rangiku était superbe avec ses réactions ! Hier, elle l'avait beaucoup embêté, mais qui chatis bien aime bien et comme elle l'aimait bien, il l'aimait bien ! Hinamori, c'était une très gentille fille ... Une gentille fille qui avait été manipuler par son ancien capitaine et elle en souffrait beaucoup ... Hotaru aurait bien voulut la soulagée, mais il n'était pas doué pour ça ...

Autrement, Nemu ... Sa pouvait passé, elle était gentille et semblait attentionnée, mais elle le traitée comme un enfant ! Et il avait peur ... Par ce qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père, alors il la fuyait ... Nanao, c'était une méchante fille qui ralait tout le temps pour un rien ! Et qui aimait que son travaille ! Et la capitaine ... Elle était dangereuse ! Et puis elle l'avait souvent engueuler lorsqu'elle avait dut lui remettre le bras ! Il lui en voulait beaucoup ...

Bref, les filles ... Très peu pour lui !

- Tu es homo ? Demanda méchament la jeune femme, croissant ses bras sur son torse.

- C'est quoi homo ? Demanda Hotaru en les regardant tour a tour.

- Que t'aime que les garçons et que tu couche avec eux. Répondit Kenpachi en regardant la fille, les sourcils froncés.

- Alors, oui, je suis homo !

Plusieurs yeux s'écarquillèrent ... Normal, en réalité, Hotaru n'avait pas très bien comprit l'explication, mais personne ne semblait supposé cela, sauf peut être Izuru qui dissimuler un nouveau sourire et aggripa son capitaine par les épaules pour l'entrainé, décidant de le ramené à la division où tout les soldats devaient s'inquiétés pour Hotaru ...

- Hé, attend voir deux secondes. Appella soudainement Kenpachi en les suivants. T'es vraiment homo ?

- Ouais, je couche avec Izuru ! Assura Hotaru en souriant.

- Non, on ne couche pas ensembles ! Assura en retour le blond en riant. On a juste dormis ensemble, on es tombé épuissé sous le travaille ... Et tu sais, hier, Rangiku la serrer dans ses bras et il lui a dit qu'il était géné, qu'il voulait pas l'embrasser ...

Kenpachi se mit a rire bruillament ... Et Hotaru ne comprit pas pourquoi il riait ... Bah quoi ? Quand on dors avec quelqu'un, c'était pas couché ? Il comprenait plus rien là ... Rangiku avait rit de lui lorsqu'il avait parler de l'embrassade ... Pourquoi ? Le capitaine de la troisième division eux une moue et se mit a boudé en croissant les bras sur son torse, mais il cessa lorsqu'il entendit Izuru lui promettre une sucette ...

* * *

Yamamoto était en présence de Hirako et d'Hachigen, ils mettaient au point les détailles stratégiques concernant le la barrière qu'ils allaient irrigés pour bloquer Las Noches, il fallait à tout pris que celle ci puisse bloquer le château et empêché qu'Aizen d'utilisé une nouvelle foi l'étrange créature pour pouvoir se téléporter a un autre lieu, ils n'auraient sans doute pas le droit à une erreur cette foi ci, surtout si les arrancars qui les aidés les rejoignait à ce moment précis. Ils n'auraient pas de seconde chance ...

- Nous avons déjà demandé à Tessai s'il était d'accord pour coopérait dans la fabrication de la barrière et il nous a assurés sont soutient et Urahara ainsi que Shihouin, nos forces sont, de ce fait, bien supérieur à l'armée d'Aizen. Nous pouvons les battres, mais il faut que nous arrivions a les bloqués !

- Combien de temps auront nous pour lancé les Kido ? Demanda Hachigen.

- Pas longtemps. Avoua franchement le commandant des armées. Les deux membres de la famille Shuiro resté sur place poseront sans doute les matériels de basse au trois lieux de scellement, réduissant le temps de création des barrières et du temps d'incantation, mais Aizen doit avoir prévus un plan si nous attaquont de façon rapide et efficace.

- Pour être plus rapide, nous pourrions possitionné un troisième homme au troisième point. Avoua Hirako. Aizen aurait alors moins de temps d'action.

- Oui, en effets, la cinquiéme division devrait pouvoir vous aidez. Le capitaine Suzunami autant que le vice-capitaine Hinamori sont très douée en nécromancie, il faudrait juste leurs enseignés les basses de l'incantation ...

- Nous feront ainsi. Assura Hachigen.

Yamamoto jeta un coup d'oeil à Hirako et constata qu'il éprouvait encore une grande rancune d'avoir était relevé de ses fonctions sans préavis, il avait dut éspérer pouvoir les reprendres a son retour ici, mais n'en dit pas un mot, se contentant sûrement du nom des "Commandant des Vizards" ... Quand aux autres, même s'ils avaient encore beaucoup de rancune envers la Soul Society, mais aucun n'avait émit la moindre protestation et même si les tentions étaient grande, l'épreuve ne semblait pas insurmontable ...

- Hirako, tes hommes seront ils capables de se battres avec des unités de la Soul Society ? Demanda Yamamoto avec intérêt.

- Je ne sais pas. Avoua franchement Hirako. Cela dépendra de l'unité dans laquels ils seront affectés. Je dois avoué que je ne pourrais me battre que si je me retrouve avec Kurosaki Ichigo. Hiyori n'acceptera pas de travailler avec les Shinigami, mais placé là en position avec Urahara et sa devrait aller, elle lui obeirra sans doute quand à Lisa, mettez là avec les membres de la huitième division ...

- Donnez vous vos directives et nous subviendront a vos requêtes ! Assura le commandant des armées du Gotei. C'est la moindre des choses après vous avoir accusée d'un crime dont vous n'étiez pas coupable ...

Hirako le regarda, tentant sans doute de le sondé ... Mais Yamamoto restait insondable, se contentant de rendre son regard examinateur ...

- Très bien, j'aimerais consultés tout les capitaines et les vices capitaines, je pourrais sans doute trouvé les meilleurs affectations pour une meilleurs coopération, je demanderais aussi a mes hommes de se promené, en tout cas, je peu déjà vous dire qu'aucun d'entre eu n'acceptera d'être au coté du capitaine Kenpachi ...

Ainsi avait parler Hirako ...

* * *

Ichigo était assis sur, attendant Hirako ... Chad, Keigo, Mizuhiro et Rukia a ses cotés et tous étaient très nerveux ...

Aucun ne savait s'ils avaient leurs places dans cette bataille, tous était près a se battre et tous pour des raisons différentes !

Rukia éspérait pouvoir retrouver son frère ainsi que Renji, depuis que le premier avait été enlevé, elle vivait dans la nervosité et son état s'empirait chaque jour, surtout depuis que Renji avait été portés disparut, elle se tuait à l'entrainement, se surpassant de plus en plus pour pouvoir réussis à sauver ses êtres si cher a son coeur, elle avait maigrit et même si sa famille prenait soin d'elle, elle semblait d'éperrire a vue d'oeil ...

Keigo était lui aussi près à tout pour ses amis, rêvant de pouvoir les aidés du mieux sur ce champs de bataille décisif, VOULANT les aidés pour une fois, cela semblait être devenus une prioritait absolue, il voulait faire les choses avec ses amis !

Mizuhiro voulait a tous pris retrouver leurs amis, essayé de les sortirs du pétrin dans lequels ils c'étaient tous fourrés, car ils étaient dans un vrait pétrin en cet instant ! C'était le mot ... La Soul Society ayant maintenu l'ordre de les capturer par la force si besoin es, il espérait pouvoir les ramenés à la raison ...

Chad, quand à lui, espérait pouvoir retrouvé Uryû ... Il voulait à tout pris comprendre pourquoi le Quincy avait si soudainement retourner sa veste et même s'il ne le disait pas, Ichigo semblait comprendre ce qui animé son sentiment ... Oui, il le savait ...

Lui même était animé du même sentiment à l'encontre d'Orihime ... Il voulait ... Non, il DEVAIT a tout pris l'atteindre avant les autres ! Avant les Shinigami et les Vizard ! Par ce que, s'il n'y arrivait pas, alors ... Elle risquait de se faire tuer et ça plus qu'autre chose, il ne pourrait pas le supporter, alors il priait pour être assez puissant cette foi et espérait réellement pouvoir atteindre la jeune fille, de tout son coeur, de tout son être ...

- Kurosaki. Appella soudainement Hirako, les faisant tous tournée la tête vers lui. Ne t'inquiéte pas, vous pourrez tous participé a la bataille, faudra qu'on se mette d'accord tous ensemble pour savoir qui ira avec qui ...

- Et elle se déroulera dans combien de temps ? Demanda avec nervosité le rouquin.

- D'ici quelques jours, et je te promet qu'on arrivera a bloqué Aizen a Las Noches ! Ils ne nous échapperont pas ...

Oui, ils ne s'échapperont pas, cette foi ...


	27. Chapitre 26 : Force J5

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû + Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki (?)...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Vous avez noter le "J-5" du titre ? A votre avis, a quoi cela correspond t il ? Hé hé hé ... Ha, j'entend des gens qui répondent bien, en tout cas, vous le saurez très vite vus que le jour J arrivera vite ! X3

* * *

Tatsuki était allongée sur le ventre, la joue posé contre le cousin et avait conscience qu'elle était totalement nul, mais pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas a tirer la couverture pour se dissimuler ... Elle ne put s'empéché de soupiré lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres parcourire son dos et lâcha un petit gémissement de mécontentement, essayant d'indiquer au garçon qu'elle était épuissé et qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, mais il insistait, embrassant le bas de son dos, ses longs cheveux effleurant la peau et la chatouillant, la faisant frémir doucement.

- Starrk ! Lâcha t elle en soupirant. S'il te plait, j'essaye de dormir !

- Ha oui ? Rigola le Primera. Dors, je ne te ferais plus rien ...

- Arrête, tu me chatouille !

Mais il continuait et son souffle chaud réchauffé sa peau, la faisait frisonné avec de plus en plus d'intensité, elle fini par se relevé, repoussant l'Espada qui se mit a rire, de plus en plus amusé par la situation, semblait elle ... Elle, ça ne l'amusée pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout ! En fait, elle enragée de savoir qu'elle était tombé dans le piége de ce sale petit ...

Il l'avait encore eux ! Il l'avait bloqué dans un couloir et c'était montré très entreprenant, comme dans la grotte, et son corps c'était souvenus du plaisir qu'il lui avait fait éprouvée et il l'avait trahit, réagissant au caresse et au baiser de ce sale sournois ! Il lui avait prise la mains et l'avait conduit jusqu'à sa chambre où il lui avait donné du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir ... Encore une foi ...

- Ce n'es pas juste, tu n'a pas cédé ! Lâcha t il en faisant la moue.

- Pas cédé ? S'offusqua la jeune fille. Pas cédé ! Espéce de ...

Elle le frappa sur le crâne, mais ne se montra pas moins calin, l'enlaçant en possant sa tête contre son ventre et elle céda, frollant ses cheveux avec délicatesse et rougissant en constatant qu'il avait trouvé le truc pour la faire craqué ... Il l'avait fait craqué ... Elle était dans la merde, mais alors pas possible ! Soupirant, elle se demanda s'il n'y avait pas moyen de se sortir de cette situation ...

- Je sais que tu peu être très amoureuse. Avoua t il, frollant de ses lèvres son ventre. Je sais que ton corps connais beaucoup de chose, mais tu ne veux pas me les montrer, et j'ai beau y mettre tout mon coeur, tu ne céde pas ...

- Comment je pourrais cédé ? Demanda t elle avec amusement. Même si tu es doué, je suis une humaine, moi ! Tu croyais quand même pas que c'était facile de les séduires, hein ?

- Je t'aime Tatsuki. Lâcha soudainement Starrk.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêché d'écarquiller les yeux, peu habitué à ce genre de déclaration. Elle cilla quelques secondes, ne sachant quoi faire, ne sachant que dire et surtout, ne sachant plus parlé ! Si elle c'était attendus à "ça" ... Comment aurait elle put se douté qu'un jour, cette incroyable créature pourrait dire de telle paroles a une personne aussi insignifiante qu'elle ? Par ce qu'elle l'était, mine de rien ! Depuis qu'elle était à Las Noches, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de puissance ... Au mieux, elle pouvait se défendre face aux Fracciones, mais pour les Espada ... Dans ses conditions, elle ne pourrait même pas tenir tête à un siège élevé de la Soul Society ...

Continuant de caressé ses cheveux, elle se laissa aller contre les barreau du lit, se contre fichant d'avoir les seins à l'aire : il avait tout vus d'elle alors pourquoi le lui caché ? Comment faire pour se sortir d'une telle situation ? L'envoyais baladé ? Alors que si elle lui cédait, cétait probablement par ce qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se formait en elle ? Mais ... Elle ne pouvait pas ! ... Non, elle ne pouvait pas ...

- Je dois protéger Dame Hime. Murmura t elle tristement. J'ai l'impression que si je te dit quelque chose ... Je ne pourrais plus la protégé ...

Il frotta son visage contre sa peau, les cheveux se montrant toujours aussi chatouilleur, il trouvait cela tellement étrange et facinant, c'était incroyable tout de même ... Comment en était elle arrivée là ? Elle ne se souvenait même plus en réalité ... Cela avait commencé par le jeu du chat et de la sourie, non ? Et le chat avait attrappé la sourie par ce que celle ci ne c'était pas montré asser méfiante ...

- Ne dit rien de plus, que tu me céde, ça me suffit. Assura le Primera. Le jour où tu sera prête, alors tu pourra me revenir ...

Il rigolant, continuant de se frotter contre son ventre.

- C'est bizarre, non ? Demanda t il. Je suis un arrancar, j'ai étés un hollow ... En devenant un arrancar, je me disais que, même si j'éprouvé certain sentiment, je ne retrouverais pas certain d'entre eux ... Et pourtant, je retrouve le plus beau d'entre eux ... Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Avoua Tatsuki, toujours aussi caressante. Je ne suis pas l'intelectuel ... Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, les arrancar se rapproche beaucoup des Shinigami ... Et ceux ci éprouvant des sentiments forts, pourquoi les Arrancars ne pourraient ils pas en éprouvée de telle ?

- C'est contre nature ... Les Hollow manges les âmes ... Pour se tranformer en ménos, ils se réunissent et pour continué l'évolution, ils se mangent entre eux ...Et ils pourraient éprouvés des sentiments ?

- Pourquoi pas ? ...

Starrk soupira, dépossant sa tête, il avait les yeux fermés ... Sans doute était il entrain de réfléchir à la question, en tout les cas, il ne semblait plus vouloir abordé ce sujet de conversation et Tatsuki n'étant pas bavarde, elle se tus, se contentant de froller les méches noir du Primera qui était encore un inconnu pour la jeune fille, mais qui se dévoilé chaque foi un peu plus. Pour cette foi, elle laisserait passé, se contentant de peu.

* * *

- Dit le macaque, tu veux pas taper plus fort ? Criait Grimmjow avec fustration.

- T'sais c'qui dit le macaque ? Répliqua Renji en colère.

- Houa houa houa ? Demanda le bleutée, immitant très bien le cris du singe ...

- J'vais t'buté connard !

Uryû fixé les deux Espada qui, pour se détendre, n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de s'en foutre sur la gueule ! Pourtant, cela avait commencé normalement, une conversation banal qui débute pas "comment tu va" et, de fils en aiguille, ils en étaient venus au mains et maintenant, ils sortaient les zanpakuto, se déchainant totalement en se lançant des Celo en chaine, se battant de plus en plus motivé ...

Pourquoi le Quincy n'avait il rien fait lorsqu'il avait vus les deux Espada se parlaient ? Il aurait dut le savoir qu'ils ne s'entendraient pas ! Grimmjow balança un nouveau Celo à Renji qui le dévia in extrémis ... Le pire, c'est qu'ils étaient entrain de se mettre en danger et aller finir par s'entre tuer si sa continué comme ça ...

Que faire que faire que faire ? Regardant le combat, Uryû fini par conclure que même s'il voulait essayé de les stoppés, bah ... Il y arriverait pas ! Ils étaient tellement déchainée que le Quincy étaient de temps en temps pris de violent frisson, se demandant pourquoi il était ici ...

La puissance des deux hommes étaient incroyables ... Elles firent comprendre à Uryû a quel point il était faible ... Depuis qu'il était ici, qu'avait il aquis exactement ? Il c'était entrainé, certes, mais ce ne serait sûrement pas suffisant pour se battre contre des personnes puissants telle que les capitaines des divisions ...

- C'est terrible. Avoua Pedazo a ses cotés.

Le Quincy sursauta, surprit par le jeune homme qui lui jeta un regard d'excuse.

- Ce n'es pas trop rude pour toi ? Demanda Uryû inquiet.

- Sa devrait aller, et puis, Chizuru m'a ramené une boite de gellule. Avoua le garçon. Je peu supportés ce combat ... Mais ça me fait peur ...

- Ne t'inquiéte pas ...

- Non, tu ne comprend pas ... Regarde les ... Et regarde moi ... Que suis je au juste ? ...

Uryû fronça les sourcils, fixant le jeune homme, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire .. De quoi parlait il ? Les regardait et le regarder lui ? ... Le Quincy comprit la seconde suivante, le rapport de force était extréme ... Pedazo était devenus un humain et avait un corps fragile, sur un champs de bataille, il ne ferait pas le poid, surtout s'il n'arrivait pas à supportait ce genre de combat.

- Tu es le pilier d'Orihime. Répondit Uryû en souriant vaguement.

- Un pilier qui pourra être détruis en un rien de temps ... Avoua tristement le garçon. Vous, vous pouvez vous défendre contre les autres, mais moi ? Qu'ai je pus faire quand Culpa es venus me chercher ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me tourné qu'elle était sur moi ... Je n'ai même pas pus resisté à la pression de sa fraccion ... J'ai été lamentable ...

Le déséspoire du jeune homme était presque visible pour Uryû qui ne savait que dire pour le rassuré, car le contredire ne servirait à rien ... Pedazo n'était pas un idiot, au contraire, il savait faire la part des choses et même si ses pensées échappés encore un peu au Quincy, il le savait d'une grande intelligence ... Mais étais faible ... Affreusement faible ... Il ne pourrait même pas aller sur le champs en cas de bataille ...

Et dire que quelques secondes plus tôt, Uryû se morfondé sur son propre sort ... Mais lui avait la capacité de se défendre un minimum et même s'il n'était pas égale à un capitaine, il savait qu'il pouvait être asser malin pour avoir le capitaine à l'usure ... Et Pedazo ... Son corps n'était pas capable de réagir a ce qu'il ressentait autour de lui ... Son corps si faible et défaillant ...

- Qu'est c'qui c'passe ? Demanda soudainement Grimmjow derrière eux.

Les deux Espada avaient cessés la bataille, du moins, le bleutée, et les avaient rejoints. Il paraissait inquiet et Uryû se demanda si un lien ne c'était pas crée entre Pedazo et la panthère ... Un lien que personne ne pouvait voir ... Chaque foi que l'ex-arrancar était dans un état allarmant, le bleuté accourait ...

- On se demandé juste si vous alliez vous entre tuez ! Lâcha Pedazo en croissant les bras. Sa nous arrangerait en fait ! Au moins, au risquerait plus de se faire violé ! Alors, vous recommencez pas ?

Renji écaraquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Uryû, l'aire soupçonneu ... Hé, attendez, c'était pas du tout ça ! L'ébène recula d'un pas, regardant autour de lui pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas avoir un peu d'aide, mais Pedazo semblait vouloir campé sur ses positions, croissant les bras sur son torse et rendant son regard de défis a Grimmjow qui le dominé de sa taille.

- T'a dit quoi, arrogante créature ? Demanda le bleuté avec un sourire pas du tout rassurant.

- ... J'ai dis ... Qu'il fait beau aujord'hui ! Sourit Pedazo en se tournant de l'autre coté. Ho ! Un oiseau !

- Y a pas d'oiseau a Hueco Mundo ! ... Renji, ils se fouteraient pas de notre gueule là ?

- Je le crains ... Avoua le roux en fixant avec intensité Uryû.

- Hé, non, moi j'ai rien dis ! Répliqua le Quincy qui se recula d'avantage avant de se tourner vers Pedazo. La prochaine foi, me méle pas a tes histoires !

- C'est ça, va y, fait comme si t'avais rien dit ! Répliqua Pedazo la mine accusatrice. Me dit pas que t'attend que Renji te dépucelle ! J'suis sûr que t'es aussi terrifier que moi à l'idée de sentir sa queu entrer ...

Le Quincy avait utilisé le Hirenkyaku pour plaquer ses mains contre la bouche du jeune homme, rouge de honte de le voir si peu pudique ... Et rouge de honte de l'entendre dire ce qu'il pensait tout bas. Il lança un regard terrible à Pedazo qui ne sembla pas réellement infecté. Depuis quand le garçon parlait il aussi franchement ? C'était incroyable ça ... Impossible ...

L'ébène se tourna soudainement vers Grimmjow qui haussa les sourcils ... Bah ouais, c'était forcément lui ! Après tout, Pedazo avait véccus pendant plusieurs jours avec cet éspéce d'énerguméne !

- Tu l'a perverti ! Rugit il a l'encontre de la panthére qui sursauta. Avant, il était gentil et pudique ! Espéce de sale type !

- MACAQUE ! Hurla le bleuté. Ton fraccion es bien impoli ! Faut que tu le dresse !

- Hé, ho, c'est pas un animal de compagnie ! Protesta le dit macaque en souriant de travers.

- Ha bon ? Demanda soudainement Gin à leurs coté, faisant sursautés les deux êtres humains. Je ne savais pas ça ! J'étais sûr que les fracciones étaient surtout des animaux de compagnie !

- Ouais, mais toi, t'es un dégénérer ! Fit remarquer Renji.

- Ho, ce n'es pas gentil de dire ça !

L'albinos s'approcha du roux pour lui donner un petit coup sur la tête, faissant une moue boudeuse.

- Bon, moi, je suis bien décidé à te dresser toi ! Assura Grimmjow en se rapprochant de Pedazo.

- Arrière, bête sauvage ! Répliqua le jeune homme avec ironie.

- Qui tu traite de bête sauvage ?

Etait ce dans l'intérêt du jeune homme de mettre en colère cette créature impulsive qu'était Grimmjow ? Uryû avait l'impression que non, mais cela ne semblait pas être du goût de Pedazo qui pointa le bleutée en souriant avec tendresse.

- Toi, bien sûr ! Répondit il.

La "bête sauvage" lâcha un petit grognement et s'avança pour attrapper le garçon qui commençait à le fustré, mais Gin se mit entre eux deux et il donna un coup sur la tête de Grimmjow.

- Tu ne dois pas attaqué les Fracciones des autres ! Rappella t il avec amusement. Si tu a des remarques à faire sur son comportement, demande à Orihime le droit de le punir ! Bon, excusez moi, je vous l'emprunte quelques instants !

L'albinos se tourna vers Pedazo et lui fit signe d'avançait, l'entrainant vers un batiment de la salle des Trônes. Uryû se demanda vaguement ce que lui voulait Gin ... Ce n'était pas la première foi que le jeune homme était convoqué seul et cette foi encore, le Quincy savait qu'il ne parlerait pas de ce qui ce dirait entre eux deux ... Cela devenait intriguant ...

Grimmjow lâcha un nouveau grognement, bien plus intense et Renji se mit a rire, se moquant ouvertement de la panthére qui lui lança un regard froid ... Et voilà, c'était repartis ! Ils allaient de nouveaux se battre !

- Pauvre de toi ! Lâcha ironiquement Renji. Tu va pas pouvoir t'occupé de ta proie pour le moment!

- Toi non plus ! Répliqua séchement la panthére, un sourire psychotique sur le coin des lèvres.

Renji cessa de rire, haussant un sourcil et jettant un coup d'oeil à Uryû qui se mit à rougir soudainement ... Mais non, il était pas un proie ! Il était un être humain ! Les sourcils du Quincy se froncèrent et il voulut dire quelque chose, mais quelqu'un l'aggripa soudainement à la taille et le souleva ... L'ébène se rendit compte avec horreur que c'était Grimmjow qui l'avait attrappé ...

- Foi de Grimmjow, tu l'aura pas ! Promis le Sexta en s'élançant.

Renji lâcha un fort grognement, et bientôt, une course pourssuite débutant dans Las Noches, ainsi, Yammy, qui se promené en compagnie de Shena, vus passé devant lui un bleuté nargeur qui porté sur ses épaules un Quincy raleur et pourchasser par un roux qui hurler sa colère ... Décidément, le Palai avait perdus beaucoup de son calme ... Mais ce n'était pas plus mal ! C'était ça la "vie" ...

* * *

Ils étaient allés jusqu'aux appartement de Gin, sûrement un des lieux les plus tranquilles qui existent à Las Noches ! Il expliqua rapidement que les seuls endroit qui n'étaient pas constament surveillé, c'était les appartements du Seigneur de Hueco Mundo, la salle des trônes et les appartements des Agents Superviseurs ... Pour évité que leurs conversations ne soit écoutés, il vallait mieux venis ici.

C'était la première foi que quelqu'un entré dans les appartements de l'albinos, personne n'avait le droit d'y aller et même si Gin était l'amant d'Aizen, c'était toujours l'argenté qui rejoignait le brun et jamais le contraire ... C'est sans doute pourquoi Pedazo fut impressioné, en tout cas, ils étaient très élégants : c'était une piéce qui ressemblait beaucoup a un intérieur de type asiatique. Des tatamis au sol, des portes coulissantes pour séparer les autres pièces et des bonzai pour décoration, le lit de Gin faisait pensé à un futon, mais bien plus large et ne se pliant sûrement pas ...

- Tu veux du thé ? Demanda poliment Gin.

- Oui, je veux bien. Répondit Pedazo.

- Installe toi, je reviens tout de suite.

L'albino disparut dans une des autres pièces et l'ex-arrancar jeta un nouveau regard vers la salle, au centre se trouvé une table basse avec des coufins, il alla s'installé a genoux sur une des places ... C'était vraiment une pièce ... Etrange ... Elle ne ressemblait en rien au reste du château immaculé, les couleurs chaudes et claire détendais fortement le jeune homme ... Mais, elle ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'être cher Gin ...

Celui ci revint, posant un tasse de faience parfaite devant le garçon et allant se mettre de l'autre coté de la table, soufflant sur sa propre tasse pour la refroidir et leva son regard vers l'ex-arrancar. Il avait une mine sérieuse ... Lui, le comique ... Certes, il lui arrivait d'être sérieux, mais de cette façon ? C'était plutôt rare ... Tellement rare qu'en fait, Pedazo n'était pas sûr de l'avoir vus un jour comme cela.

- J'aimerais que tu me dise tout ce que tu sais sur les "Karyuudo", si cela ne te dérange pas. Avoua Gin avant de siroter son thé.

- J'ai dis ce que je savais à la réunion. Assura Pedazo en haussant les sourcils. Je sais que se sont des familles qui s'entraine sur terre en espérant atteindre la puissance des Vasto Lorde ... Mais la plupart n'y arrivent pas et parte tout de même se battre ...

- Ha oui ?

- ... Oui, pour moi, ses familles servent surtout de sacrifice pour la Soul Society ... Des sacrifices qui sont inutiles ... Les Vasto Lorde, je ne sais pas à quel point ils peuvent être puissant, mais je sais que rare son les combattants qui revienne en vie ...

C'était là le sentiment qu'éprouvé Pedazo sur le sujet, il n'était pas idiot, quand il était entré dans la maison principal dans son enfance, il avait remarqué certain détaille, les tableau sur les murs qui montrer les héros de la famille mort au combat ... Trop de couloir était amplis de ses portrait et sous chacun était inscrit la date de naissance et de mort ...

- Tu sais autre chose. Fit soudainement remarquer Gin.

Pedazo repossa subtilement son regard sur sa tasse de thé, l'attrappant pour la sirotée, sachant qu'ainsi, il avait une excuse pour ne pas parler ... Mais, vus le regard de l'argenté, il savait que lorsque la tasse de thé serait fini, il devrait s'expliqué et ça, il n'avait pas envie ... Il dut reposser la tasse sur la table, regardant son vis a vis ... Il était si ... Patient ... Comment faisait il pour être aussi patient ?

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler ? Demanda l'albinos.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois en parler : tu me semble en savoir autant que moi, si ce n'es plus ? Avoua franchement le garçon. Pour preuve, je ne savais même pas que ses familles avaient un nom spécifique ... Sa me laisse pensé que l'on connait leurs existences a la Soul Society.

- C'est le cas, mais pas comme tu le pense.

L'albinos repossa sa tasse sur la table, possant son regard cramoisie sur le jeune garçon, il semblait l'examiné, essayant de comprendre s'il était apte où non a apprendre ce qu'il savait ... Et cela rendait nerveux Pedazo, lui voulait savoir ce qu'il en retourné, c'était très important ! Il avait envie de connaître toute l'histoire qui concerner sans doute sa famille ...

- On parle d'eux dans les comptes d'enfants. Avoua franchement l'argenté. C'es une éspéce de légende ... Quand j'étais un môme, j'entendais souvent des histoires de ce genre : "les Karyuudo, valeureux combattants qui scellent les portes de Hueco Mundo, empêchant les petits Menos de venir nous mangés" ... Voilà ce que les enfants se racontaient souvent ...

- Tu ne t'inclu pas ? Remarqua le jeune homme intriguet.

- Bien sûr que non, pour tout le monde, j'étais un "Petit Menos" ... Avec mes yeux rouges et mes cheveux blancs, je faisais peur a tout le monde, même aux adultes ... Mais les adultes avaient peur à cause de mon intelligence ... Aller, maintenant que je t'ai parler de moi, parle moi de toi et de ta première vie en tant qu'humain !

L'ex-arrancar fut surprit, il ne c'était pas attendus à cela, mais alors pas du tout ! Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de son passé ... Cela n'avait déjà pas été facile d'en parler à ses amis, mais à Gin ? Bon, il n'était pas du genre a raconté ce qu'il savait, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être d'accord ...

- Je sais que je devrais vous obéir et répondre, mais je ne peu pas. Avoua franchement Pedazo. Croyez vous que cela es facile de parler de chose que l'on dissimule soi même ? Je pense que vous n'aimeriez pas parler de votre passé ...

- Non, en effets, je n'aimerais pas, mais on a cas faire comme ça : je te parle de moi et tu me parle de toi ?

Il se foutait de sa gueule ? Il était quand même pas sérieux là ? C'était pas possible ! C'était claire qu'il raconterait rien ! Même s'il l'assurait, après tout, c'était un vrai renard ce mec, fallait mieux ce méfiait de lui !

- Tu sais, je suis entrée à la Soul Society, il y a plus de cent cinquante ans. Avoua Gin en posant ses coudes sur la table. De ma vie humaine, je ne me souviens que d'une chose : je suis mort en me prenant un caillou sur la tête, par ce que sur terre aussi, on me considérait comme un démon. Quand je suis arrivé dans le monde des morts, on m'a mit avec une famille qui ne voulait pas de moi ...

- Gin, tu n'es pas obliger de ...

- Ils m'ont vites abandonnés et j'ai dut apprendre à vivre seul au Rukongai. Continua Gin, le coupant. J'ai longtemps chercher quelqu'un avec qui partager ma vie ... La solitude était pessante ... J'aurais tout fait pour être avec quelqu'un, mais je faisais toujours aussi peur à cause de mon apparence ... Je pense que tu dois savoir ce qu'es la solitude ...

Oui, il savait, il avait véccus dans une grande maison habité par un tas de personne, mais il c'était toujours sentit très seul ... Trop seul dans ce gigantesque manoir et après ... Après, lorsque personne n'avait put le voir, il c'était déséspéré, il en était devenus fou, ne supportant pas de ne pouvoir être entendus ...

- Et puis, un jour, j'ai fait une rencontre qui a changé ma vie, j'ai rencontrer Sosuke Aizen ... La situation d'une telle scène était surréaliste, surnaturel ... Et j'ai étés impressionné par cet homme ... Impressionné et faciné ... Au point que je n'ai rien put lui dire à ce moment là ... J'ai dès lors tout fait pour essayé de le retrouvé, je voulais retrouvé cet homme si charismatique en espérant que je ne resterais pas muet cette foi ...

Etait il tombé amoureux de lui lors de leurs premières rencontres où a la suite ? L'ex-arrancar n'était pas sûr de pouvoir posé la question, et décida de se taire, comprenant que de toute façon, l'argenté ne lui répondrait sans doute pas !

- J'ai pus rencontrer un tas de gens, certain m'aimait bien, d'autre non, finalement, j'ai pus entré à l'académy des Shinigami et en un ans, j'ai réussis à en sortir diplomé ... Et je l'ai retrouvé a la cinquième division, alors, pour l'impressionné, pour être sûr qu'il me remarque, j'ai tuer le troisième siège ... Et j'ai pris sa place ...

Ce qu'un homme pouvait être cruel lorsqu'il voulait atteindre ses objectifs ...

- Il m'a vut ... Il m'a enfin vut ... Et j'ai pus restés à ses cotés, il m'a laissé le suivre sans remettre en doute une seule foi ma fidélitée envers lui ... Mais tu veux que je t'avous quelque chose ? ... Je l'ai trahis ...

- Gin, sa suffit ! S'écria Pedazo en frappant la table. Arrête !

Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre la suite, il la craignait, la redoutée plus qu'autre chose ... Par ce que ... Gin ne pouvait pas trahir Aizen ! C'était impossible et impensable, il suffisait de les regardés pour voir le lien invisible qui existé entre eux deux !

Pedazo se leva, plus énervé qu'autre chose, il se diriga vers la porte, mais Gin avait utilisé le Shunpo pour se mettre devant la porte de la chambre, possant sa mains sur le torse du jeune homme pour le repoussé, jusqu'à la table, le faisant tribuché sur la table basse. Le jeune homme fut surpris et se cogna douloureusement le coude contre la table en bois et lâcha un grognement de douleur.

- Pedazo, laisse moi te le dire ... Murmura t il suppliant. J'ai besoin de le dire à quelqu'un ...

Gin ne s'en doutait sûrement pas, mais pour Pedazo, il devenait terrifiant, le jeune homme se souvenant parfaitement de ce qui avait faillit lui arrivé, lorsqu'il le vit s'approché, il relevant les bras devant lui, mais sentit simplement les mains se posé sur ses bras pour le tirer, l'assayant sur la table.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ... Assura l'argenté en souriant tristement. J'avais oublié que tu a faillis te faire violé ...

Le comportement de l'homme était alarmant, la conversation avait pourtant été presque "banal" ... Quelque chose en se remémorant avait complétement démolie Gin ... Le puissant Shinigami était effondré et brisé, mais qu'est ce qui avait causé ça ? Depuis quand l'argenté était il devenut aussi fragile ?

- Je suis moi aussi un de ses monstres ... Avoua l'argenté, perdant son sourire.

- Gin, je comprend pas trop ce que tu me dis ... Avoua franchement le jeune homme.

- Je suis tombé amoureux d'un autre homme ... Mais pour l'avoir, plutôt que de trahir plus encore Aizen, j'ai décidé de le briser ... De le détruire pour qu'il ne résiste plus ... Je l'ai violé et je vais recommencé ... Par ce que je le veux, je veux qu'il soit à moi ... Je veux qu'il reste à mes cotés ...

* * *

Habama courait joyeusement a travers les couloirs de Las Noches, il courait si vite qu'il bouscula plusieurs arrancars du coin ... Mais ne prit même pas le temps de s'arrêté pour s'excuser, bien trop heureu de pouvoir apporter quelque chose de génial à Kotetsu ! Il avait trouvé une fleur dans le desert de Hueco Mundo et la chose étant rare, il avait décidé de la lui apporté, se disant que cela pourrait plaire à son amie !

La jeune Shinigami lui en voulait beaucoup ... Pour le Capitaine Kuchiki, elle ne le lui disait pas, mais il l'avait comprit et même s'il n'était pas très fin, il n'était pas un attarder et prenait ses silences commes signes de bouderie ! Alors quoi de mieux pour tenter de renouer les liens qu'en lui apportant cette fleur si rare ? Elle ne lui pardonnerait peut être pas tout de suite, mais elle devrait lui dire "merci" ... Et même si se serait un "merci" raleur, il le prendrait avec le sourire !

Habama s'arrêta lorsqu'il vut passé devant lui Grimmjow, Uryû et Renji ... Drole de formation ... Mais bon, ils avaient l'aire de bien s'amusé, quoi que, le dernier lançait beaucoup d'insulte au premier, ce qui était très intriguant, mine de rien ...

Mais Habama n'écouta que son envie d'apporter la fleur, continuant de l'alimenter avec son énergie spirituel, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir la faire survivre dans la chambre de la prisonnière ... Bah, sa lui donnerait une raison supplémentaire de venir la voir !

L'arrancar tomba soudainement sur Kuro et s'arrêta pile au bon moment pour ne pas foncé dedans ... Ecarquillant les yeux, il regarda l'Espada, ne sachant trop comment réagir avec lui ... Depuis que Culpa avait été radier de son poste d'Espada, le Septima semblait être entré dans une colère noir et en voulait à tout les Espada qui avaient laissés faire la chose ... Pourquoi ? Aucune idée, en tout les cas, il était dangereux de se trouvé en présence de Kuro ses derniers temps.

- Tien, Habama ... Sourit largement le Septima. Qu'est ce que tu fais par là ?

- Je vais voir la prisonnière. Avoua franchement le roux, ne sachant de toute façon pas ce qu'était un "mensonge". J'ai trouvée une fleur du desert, je me suis dis que cela lui plairait ...

Le regard de l'ébène se posa sur la fleur et se détourna pour prendre lui même la direction des goêliers ... Il voulait le surveillé ? Hum, bof ! Au moins ne c'était il pas prit un coup ! Quoi que, Kuro n'avait frapper personne pour le moment, mais était très aggressive avec tout le monde ... Peut être ne voulait il pas prendre de risque avec ce qui était arrivé à sa "compagne" ...

- En fait, tu viens faire quoi ? Demanda Habama en le rattrappant.

- Je viens juste rendre visite à un des prisonniers, comme toi. Répondit Kuro sans un regard pour lui.

Il ne semblait pas vouloir parlé, alors le fraccion de Taisuru décida de se taire ... C'était dure ... Surtout pour la piplette qu'il était ! Mais il tint bon, ne voulant nullement se faire frapper par Kuro, il tapait fort ...

Arrivant aux prisons, le roux abandonna son compagnion de fortune qui c'était de toute façon peu soucié de sa présence et se diriga dans la seconde vers la porte de la cellule de Kotetsu, l'ouvrant en criant soudainement, faisant comme a son habitude sursauté la jeune fille qui s'en mordille les lèvres.

- J'ai une fleur pour toi ! Lâcha t il en montrant la dite fleur.

La jeune fille regarda la fleur immaculée quelques secondes, ses joues rougirent soudainement et elle baissa les regards sur le côté, ne sachant sans doute pas quoi dire et partagé entre l'idée de parler ou de garder son mutisme de punition ... Mais elle devait bien se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire : Gin était de rang supérieur, il avait plus de droit et il lui avait expliqué que si Aizen apprenait la chose, il y avait fort a parier que Byakuya serait exécuté ... Car tout le monde connaissait la jalousie maladive envers l'argenté ...

Voyant qu'elle ne se décidée toujours pas a parlé, il se tourna pour prendre la poigniet de la porte, voulant la refermer, mais son regard se porta sur Kuro et il se demanda qui il allait visité ... L'autre fille ne parlait jamais ! Quand a la plupart des garçons ... Bah, ouais, ils étaient mignon, mais bon, fallait pas éspérait pouvoir faire grand chose avec eux ...

Kuro c'était rapproché de la porte où était enfermer le Capitaine Kuchiki ... Et le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres figa le fraccion sur place ... Ce genre de sourire ... C'était ceux que détestait le plus Habama ... Par ce qu'ils étaient réellement très dangereux ...

- Kuro, qu'est ce que tu va faire ? Lâcha avec crainte l'arrancar.

L'ébène tourna un regard au fraccion, sa mains se posant sur la poigniet.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Répliqua avec ironie le Septima. Occupe toi plutôt de ta Shinigami ...

Les yeux d'Habama s'écarquillèrent tendis qu'il le voyait entrée dans la chambre.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda alarmée Kotetsu.


	28. Chapitre 27 : Aveu J4

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû + Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki (?)...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Et deux nouveau chapitre ... Moa ha ha ... Et bientôt, je vais ralentire le rythme ! J'aimerais bien écrire deux autres fics, mais pour le moment, j'hésite encore un petit peu, pour la simple raison qu'en ce moment, c'est la galère a la maison, on doit retapisser ma chambre, et ma soeur ... Fuyant le domicile pour rejoindre son amour, je me retrouve seule avec mon père pour préparer la chambre de mon oncle ... Galére ... Mais vous inquiétez pas, je vais très vite commençait ses deux fics ! Et une des deux devrait normalement être très courte ... Normalement ...

* * *

C'était il y a très longtemps ... Oui, très longtemps ... Lorsque Aizen avait été nommer capitaine de la cinquième division et que Gin avait été promus au poste de Vice-Capitaine, ils étaient en train de marcher dans le Sereitei, le brun faisant découvrire les moindres recoins de ce lieux merveilleux, encore une foi ... Ayant atteint un rang plus élevé, il avait put pénétré dans des lieux qu'il ne s'imaginé pas visité et Aizen en avait profités pour aller visiter certaine famille de noble, pretextant vouloir les rencontrés pour montrer à l'argenté la différence avec le Rukongai ...

Tellement de demeurre a visité et si peu de temps ... Aizen lui avait aussi avoué qu'il ne pourrait pas visité toutes les propriétés, certains des plus beau lieu n'étant même pas accésible à ceux ayant le rang de Capitaine ... Certaine maison ressemblait à de véritable forteresse bien garder et protéger par des gardes bien décidé à ne pas laisser des "manants" froller le lieux "saint" ...

En se promenant, ils tombèrent sur le capitaine Kuchiki qui entama la conversation avec Aizen ... Et Ichimaru c'était vite lassé de la conversation, la trouvant affreusement banal et ne s'en étant pas attendus a plus avec le vieillard ! Gin avait alors décidé de faire ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : disparaître dans l'ombre ... Cela ne plairait pas au brun lorsqu'il se rendrait compte de son absence, mais il savait également qu'il ferait tout pour le retrouvé ... Et cela l'amusé un peu de le faire enragé, mine de rien ...

Le jeune homme c'était avancé dans les ruelles, fixant son regard sur la propriétée des Kuchiki ... Sans doute l'une des plus grandes demeurres ... Aizen lui avait dit dès le début que même en atteignant le rang de Capitaine, il y avait peu de chance de pouvoir entré dans cette demeurre ... Les Kuchiki était l'une des plus grandes familles de l'aristocratie et on disait d'eux qu'ils étaient devenus intouchables, chaque membre était d'une puissance incroyable et la sixième division passait toujours entre leurs unique mains ... Et de génération en génération, c'était ainsi que se passaient les choses ...

L'argenté passa a coté d'un groupe de jeune gens, des aristoctrates qui parlaient avec passion et qui ne lui porta pour seul attention que des coups d'oeil curieux ... Un peu normal, il était "étrange" avec ses cheveux blanc et ses yeux d'une étrange couleur ... Mais cela ne toucha pas le jeune homme qui n'avait que faire de ses regards, s'y étant habitués depuis très longtemps ! Il voulut passé son chemin, mais cela ne semblait pas être du goûts des jeunes gens.

- Hé, toi, je te connais pas ! Avait dit un des garçons. Qui es tu es que fait tu dans ce quartier au juste ?

- Je me suis perdu. Répondit Gin qui était décidé à passer son chemin.

- Hé, tu sais à qui tu t'adresse au juste ? Espéce de sale plouc ...

L'argenté c'était retourné pour tenté de répliqué, mais il sentit quelque chose arrivé sur lui et recula rapidement, posant naturellement sa mains sur le manche de son zanpakuto en voyant quelqu'un attérissant à l'endroit même où il avait été quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Byakuya ! S'écria une voie de femme. Byakuya, revient tout de suite ici !

La personne dont il était question se tourna vers le mur avant de se détourner et de se mettre a courire, passant juste à coté de Gin qui ouvrit de grand yeux ... Il avait vus un très beau visage ... De très long cheveux et beaucoup d'élégance, mais aussi beaucoup de solitude ... Et il ne put s'empêché de répondre à cet appelle de solitude, tournant les talons pour tenté de rattrapper la personne ...

L'étrange fugitif courait de plus en plus vite et se rendit vite compte de la présence de l'albinos derrière lui, il avait jeté un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et avait soudainement utilisé le Shunpo ... Gin ne se laissa pas avoir, utilisant la même technique, continuant d'essayer de rattrapper l'étrange personnage, mais il dut s'avoué qu'il n'y avait aucun défaut dans sa façon d'utilisé le Shunpo ... C'était incroyable ...

Au bout d'un moment, le fugitif se lassa de la poursuite et fit face à Gin, posant sa mains sur son zanpakuto.

- Qui es tu et que me veut tu ? Lâcha l'inconnu en fronçant les sourcils. Répond où je te tue !

- Je ne suis pas là pour me battre ! Assura l'argenté en haussant les sourcils. Je me suis juste demandé pourquoi tu t'enfuyait et comme je fais partis de l'armée de ...

- Tait toi, manant ! Le coupa la personne, se mettant sur la défensive. Je ne suis pas un fugitif ! Laisse moi tranquille !

- Manant ? Tu es cruel, je ne voulais qu'être ton ami ...

L'étrange personne balaya l'aire devant lui d'un geste de mécontentement, coupant une nouvelle foi Gin qui se demanda si ce n'était pas un autre gosse de riche.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'ami ! A quoi cela sert t il d'avoir des amis s'ils nous blesses sens cesse ? S'ils nous trahissent et qu'ils s'en vont sans la moindre explication ? J'en ai asser qu'on m'utilise ! Va te faire des amis ailleurs ! Je n'en veux plus ! De toute façon, je n'ai rien a faire avec un manant comme toi !

L'inconnu voulut une nouvelle foi s'enfuir, mais le Capitaine Kuchiki apparut soudainement, aggripant la jeune personne a l'épaule et celle ci sembla deçus, grimaçant en détournant le regard.

- Byakuya, ta mère t'a dit de ne pas sortir ... Lâcha froidement le vieillard. Tu rentre avec moi.

La jeune personne se mordille les lèvres, le grand Capitaine l'entrainant de force, semblait il, sous le regard cramoisie de l'argenté à qui il ne préta pas la moindre attention, c'était comme s'il était invisible ... Et il semblait l'être devenus aussi pour Byakuya ...

- Je vois que tu a rencontré le petit fils du capitaine Kuchiki. Remarqua avec amusement Aizen derrière lui.

- Le petit fils ? Se surprit Gin. On dirait une fille !

- Hé bien, c'est un garçon, je peu te l'assuré ! Rigola le brun.

Fille ou garçon, de toute façon, cela ne changait rien des pensées de Gin qui c'était promit de tout faire pour séduire cette étrange créature ...

* * *

Etait il choqué de l'entendre parlais ainsi ? Ou bien était il simplement étonné ? Gin ne savait pas vraiment car il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Pedazo, il avait déposé son front contre le torse du jeune homme, ses mains c'était ressérer sur ses bras et même s'il ne lui faisait pas mal, l'argenté avait concience qu'il lui faisait peur, mais peut être pas a cause de l'agression dont il avait été victime, mais par ce que ce qu'il disait était ... Affreux ...

Il ne c'était pas contenté de lui parlé de la première rencontre avec le beau Byakuya, il lui avait tout dit ... La promesse qu'il lui avait fait un jour a Soul Society et le sentiment de victoire après avoir constaté que le Shinigami était leurs prisonnier, comment il avait profité du sortilége pour lui faire l'amour et comment plus tard il l'avait torturé moralement ... Et comment il l'avait violé la foi précédente sous pretexte de vouloir le faire parler ...

Gin était un monstre et il en avait concience ...

- Pedazo, pardonne moi de te faire porté un telle fardeau, mais si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu me dévoile le tient ... Murmura doucement l'argenté.

Le pauvre garçon ... Il devait être terrifié d'avoir un telle monstre si proche de lui, il le savait tremblant, il sentait les frissons à travers le tissus ... Et s'avait qu'il devait s'éloignié de lui, mais n'y arrivait pas ... Il avait sans doute peur de voir le visage vert le jugait ... Ou être terrifié par leurs rapprochements ...

Gin sentit quelque chose d'humide tombé sur sa nuque, il s'écarta pour regarder le garçon et constata que des larmes glissait le long de ses joues, il s'en écarta d'avantage, ne s'étant pas attendus à ce que l'ex-arrancar et si peur de lui ! Pedazo haussa les sourcils de surprise et ... Essuya les gouttes qui perlait sur ses joues ... Non, il ne pleurait pas par ce qu'il était terrifié, mais par ce qu'il était ... Triste ?

- Gin, c'est toi plus que lui que tu détruis ! Assura le garçon. Il faut que tu arrête et que tu parle avec Aizen et Byakuya ...

- Tu ne comprend pas ... Répliqua Gin avec un sourire déformer par la nervosité. J'aime Aizen et j'aime tout autant Byakuya ... Mais je ne peu pas dire au deux que je les aimes ... Et si je disais à Aizen ce que j'éprouve pour Byakuya, il le tuerait sûrement ... Et puis, je ne peu pas lui avoué que je le trahis ...

Pedazo sembla vouloir ajouté autre chose, mais Gin posa sa mains sur la bouche du jeune homme, l'empêchant de parler et se doutant qu'il voulait essayé de l'encouragé ... Finalement, que Pedazo devienne un être humain n'était pas plus mal ... Il était plein d'émotion forte et varrier, il avait plus de personnalitée et n'hésité pas à en abusé ... Ce n'était pas plus mal ... Il était faible physiquement, mais fort psychologiquement ...

- Je t'ai parlé de moi, parle moi de toi ... Lui dit il avec un sourire forcé, retirant sa mains. Laisse moi porté un peu de ton fardeau en retour ...

- Je n'ai pas un fardeau aussi lourd que le tiens sur le dos avoua l'humain. Ce n'es pas comparable ...

- Je suis sûr que le tient es aussi très grand ...

* * *

Chizuru visité Las Noches ... Enfin, disons plutôt qu'elle c'était perdu dans Las Noches ! Par ce que ... Oui ... Elle était belle et bien perdus ! Elle ne savait plus où exactement elle se trouvait et pour son plus grand malheur, aucun arrancar ne semblait vouloir lui indiqué le chemin de retour jusqu'au les appartements d'Orihime ... Soit par ce qu'ils avaient peur de ce qui leurs arriveraient, soit par ce qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas enclin a aider une humaine ...

A une intersection, quelqu'un lui fonça dedans et elle tomba lourdement au sol, se cognant la tête et ralant généreusement, elle releva le visage vers l'inconnu et reconnus la tête rouge surexité ! Elle lui sourit, mais son sourire s'effaça brutalement lorsqu'elle vut l'aire déséspérait du garçon.

- Hé, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda t elle en se mordant les lèvres.

Elle n'avait jamais vus quelqu'un d'aussi paniqué et terrifié que le pauvre arrancar qui essayé de se relevé.

- Kuro ! Lâcha t il nerveusement. Kuro va faire du mal à un des prisonniers ! Je ne trouve pas Gin ! Je ne trouve pas Tosen ! Je ne trouve personne ! Aide moi ! Il va lui faire du mal ! Beaucoup de mal ...

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres, ils n'étaient pas vraiment loin de la prison, elle pouvait essayé d'intervenir en attendant qu'Habama puisse aller chercher de l'aide, c'était sans doute le mieux à faire ... De toute façon, elle n'avait pas mieux pour le moment et mieux valait un mauvais plan que pas du tout ... L'arrancar était si paniqué qu'il ne devait pas savoir quoi faire et elle avait bien comprit que la hiérarchie avait une très grande importance ici ...

- Je crois que le Seigneur Aizen es à la salle des trônes ! Annonça t elle. Je vais aller essayé de l'emprisonner et l'empêché d'aller trop loin, fait vite !

Il accepta l'ordre et s'élança soudainement, disparaissant bien vite de la vue de Chizuru qui s'en voulut fortement de ne pas savoir maîtrissé le Shunpo ... Elle n'était pas aussi douée que Tatsuki et ne semblait même pas pouvoir atteindre un niveau élevé à ce niveau, mais son pouvoir était suffisant et Aizen lui avait avoué qu'il était intriguant et qu'il aurait son importance à ce jour ...

Chizuru s'élança a son tour vers la prison, ne mettant que quelques petites minutes qui pourtant devait être des heures pour la personne en danger, elle ne s'arrêta cependant pas, jettant un coup d'oeil a une chambre au hasard, regrettant de ne pas avoir demandé à Habama qui était la personne en danger. Première pioche : raté ! C'était la femme ninja qui lui lança un regard avant qu'elle ne reclaque la porte, deuxième essais tout aussi infructieux, un garçon avec un "69" sur la joue lui lança un regard plein de reprise et elle referma la porte tout aussi rapidement ...

Le troisième essai fut le bon, pour son plus grand malheur ... Par ce que ce qu'elle découvrit n'avait absolument rien de réjouissant et au contraire, elle était pérsuadée de ne pas être arrivé asser tôt ! Ils étaient tout les deux aux sol, l'arrancar au dessus du Shinigami et le vêtement immaculé de celui ci était tâcha de sang et déchiré a plusieurs endroit, il avait même était relevé pour dégager le bas de son corps ... Grimaçant, elle lança un regard de dégoût au Septima qui avait porté son regard sur elle, la fixant en souriant de façon perverse.

- Venus voir le spectacle ? Demanda t il avec cruauté. Pas de bol, j'ai presque fini.

- Arrête ! Ordonna t elle en retour, se mordant si fort les lèvres qu'elle les coupa.

Mais d'après son sourire, il n'était pas près de lâché sa pauvre victime ... Et semblait bien décidé à s'acharnée sur lui, d'ailleur, il le lui prouva, aggripant la lame de son zanpakuto ... Enfoncé dans l'épaule de sa victime ...

- Wa Saku ! S'écria Chizuru, agittant la mains.

Un de ses bracelets glissa du poigniet et se transforma soudainement, s'allongant et prenant une forme qui inquiéta l'Espada. D'un geste brusque de la mains, elle lui lança l'anneau qu'il esquiva sûrement par reflexe ... Heureusement pour lui ... Car le cercle étrange qu'avait été le bracelet fendis le lit et le mur derrière ...

Wa Saku était le bracelet d'attaque de Chizuru, c'était celui que lui avait offert par Tatsuki et dessus était noter "Force et Courage pour une amie", l'attaque concentré l'énergie spirituelle environante et la compressé pour la rendre plate et tranchante ... Autant, voir même plus qu'un Zanpakuto et même si l'attaque était lente et unique, elle était fatal ... Mais pas inévitable.

- Espéce de ... Lâcha mécontant le Septima.

- Wa Keimucho ! Lâcha la jeune fille sans se démonté.

Elle aggita de nouveau la mains, faisant glissé un autre bracelet qui disparut, elle pointa le jeune homme et l'anneau dorée réapparut autour de l'Espada, l'entourant. Il fronça les sourcils, mais n'eut rien le temps de faire, l'anneau se divisant en deux, et se séparant pour prendre la taille du prisonnier, faisant apparaître une barrière éléctrifier.

Wa Keimusho, le bracelet d'emprisonnement, offert par Kuniedo, Mahana et Michiru, dessus était noter "Pour emprisonner les mauvaises intentions" et était une des techiniques les plus importantes, dut moins, d'après Urahara, celui ci avait tout fait pour que la jeune fille s'entraine encore et encore a la maitrisé par ce qu'elle serait très efficace pour emprisonner les adversaires ... Surtout si ceux ci avaient étés une de ses amies ...

L'Espada emprisonner ne pourrait assurément pas s'échappé, alors, elle décida de reporter son attention sur le Shinigami tandis que le premier bracelet revenait, elle l'attrapa et le remis à sa place avant de se penché sur la victime.

- Shinigami ? Appella t elle, posant ses mains sur les épaules. Shinigami, tu m'entend ?

- Il c'est évanoui, la douleur devait être trop intense ... Rigola le Septima.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le fixant avec rage ... Même si le Shinigami était un ennemi, le traité de la sorte n'avait rien d'humain ... Ha, ils n'étaient pas humains ... Mais, avaient ils réellement le droit d'agir avec aussi peu de pitié ?

- Sors moi de là, humaine, ou je te jure que je te tuerais quand je serais libre. Menaça t il en levant la mains.

- Ne touche pas la barrière ! S'écria t elle avec rage. Ta mains se désintégrerait ...

Chizuru reporta son attention sur le Shinigami, il était dans un sale état ... Vraiment ... Son regard se posa sur le bas et elle réprima un frisson, remettant en place le vêtement pour dissimuler la partie souiller. Il y avait trop de blessure ...

- Libére moi. Répéta le Septima avec plus de menace. Laisse moi achevé cet être mysérable !

- Et qui te l'a permit ? Demanda une voix mielleuse.

Se tournant vers la porte, Chizuru rencontra la silouhette extraordinairement charismatique du Seigneur de Hueco Mundo, elle désactiva dès lors le second bracelet et il revint tout naturellement vers son poigniet tendus. Kuro, libre, ne mit pas sa menace a execution ...

- Seigneur Aizen, il perd beaucoup de sang ! Avoua paniquée la jeune fille.

- Habama, va chercher Kotetsu. Ordonna Aizen en posant sa mains sur le manche de son zanpakuto et se rapprochant du Septima qui se recula légèrement. Je t'ai posé une question, me semble t il ...

Chizuru reporta son attention sur le Shinigami, l'examinant avec soin, repérant les blessures les plus graves des moins importante ... Kuro s'en était vraiment donner à coeur joie sur le pauvre homme, il l'avait poignardé à plusieurs reprise dans les membres, sûrement pour le rendre plus docile, et vus le sang qui coulé de sa tempe, il avait également dut le frapper brutalement contre le mur, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il se soit évanouie a cause de la douleur ...

- Je crois que tu me dois une explication, Kuro. Siffla Aizen plein de menace.

Quelqu'un arriva à coté d'elle, jettant un rapide regard à la personne, elle reconnut l'adorable prisonnière ... Et Habama lui avait déjà retiré son collier, elle se préparait déjà a utilisé le Kido pour le soignier et Chizuru guida ses mains vers la blessure qu'elle considérait la plus dangereuse, celle où la lame avait été enfoncé, sûrement pour pouvoir maintenir le Shinigami clouer au sol ... Elle ne se laissa pas aller, cherchant de ses doigts des écoulements de sang allarmant ...

- Seigneur Aizen, je n'ai fait que ce que je pensé être juste. Assura le Septima.

- Il faut le retourné. Murmura la jeune fille. S'il te plais ...

La petite brune était déjà entrain de l'aidé a retourné le corp pourtant impressionnant, Habama leur vint en aide, il semblait toujours aussi paniqué ... Et semblait s'en vouloir ... Il n'était pourtant pas responsable de ce qui c'était passé et avait même tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas ... Au moins avait il réussit à le sauvé d'une mort certaine, non ? ... Non, elle n'en était pas sûr ...

- Ce que tu "pensé être juste" ? Rigola le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo. Par ce que tu pense que "ceci" es "juste" ?

- Je puis vous l'assurez, Seigneur Aizen ... Assura Kuro.

- Alors dit moi ... Qu'est ce qui es "juste" dans cet "acte" ?

Le Shinigami était tout aussi blessé à l'avant, Kuro l'avait griffé jusqu'à écorcher la chaire ... Comment un être pouvait il considérait ce genre de traitement "juste" ? C'était monstrueux ...

- Laver votre honneur peu permettre toute acte, quel qu'il fut ! Assura Kuro.

- Mon honneur ? S'écria avec mécontentement Aizen. Où ce Shinigami a t il put salir mon honneur ? C'est plutôt moi qui ai sali son honneur ! Il a été emprisonnée, Erwan la forcé à prendre part à NOTRE bataille, il a dut affronté ses propres alliés avant d'être jeter ici ! Et depuis, il patiente en se demandant sans doute ce qu'il va advenir de lui et de ses camarades emprisonnés !

- Seigneur Aizen, cet homme à réussis à séduire votre amant ...

Un bruit étrange se fit entendre et attira l'attention de Chizuru qui vus la lame découpé du zanpakuto d'Aizen découpé sans la moindre difficulté le mur, frappant l'emplacement où c'était trouvé le Septima qui avait sans doute esquivé l'attaque. Il mit un genou a terre devant son Seigneur.

- Je ne vous ments pas ! Assura le Septima. J'ai vus de mes yeux Gin entré dans cette chambre et avoir des rapports avec cet être ! Vous n'aurez cas verrifier les enregistrements ! Je vous assure que ce que je vous dis es la véritée ... Et c'est pour cela que j'ai agis de la sorte ...

La Shinigami était toujours entrain de soignier les blessures de la victime et ... Vus la tournure des évenements, Chizuru avait la désagréable impression qu'il n'allait pas changé sa situation ... Le silence qui c'était installé dans la pièce était pessante et soudainement, la pression spirituel du Seigneur de Hueco Mundo explosa ... La jeune fille eu l'impression que ses poumons allait explosé tandis qu'elle fixait le brun qui c'était retourné vers eux ...

Habama frisonna entièrement es s'élança en arrière, terrifié par le revirement de son Seigneur, Kotetsu c'était figé, relevant un visage craintif et Chizuru eu l'impression d'être entièrement paralysé par cette pression soudaine ... Elle se serait bien mise a fuire, mais son corps restait bloqué dans sa position actuel, a genoux, penché vers le corps ... Le visage tourné vers le Seigneur de Las Noches ...

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était le maître incontestable de ses lieux ... Même Yoruichi a puissance maximum n'avait pas atteint ce niveau là ... Et pourtant, elle était forte la belle Shinigami exilée ...

Voyant que le Shinigami était en danger de mort, elle fit le maximum pour tenté de réanimé son corps, forçant son flux à bouger avec plus d'intensité, elle put réussir à respiré de nouveau, mais cela ne serait sans doute pas suffisant ... Car il s'approchait ... Et voulait le tuer ... Kotetsu sentit le danger et se plaça sur le Shinigami, le protégant de son corps.

- Vice Capitaine Kotetsu, enlevez vous, ou je vous tuerez vous aussi. Menaça Aizen.

Mais elle ne bouga plus, sans doute terrassé par le flut d'énergie spirituel ... Ou tout simplement décidé à protéger le Shinigami ... Chizuru arriva a animée ses jambes sans savoir comment elle avait fait, elle se mit entre les deux shinigami et celui qu'elle avait choisi pour Seigneur.

- Pitié Seigneur Aizen ! S'écria t elle avec force.

La pression était telle qu'elle avait mal partout et des larmes couler le long de ses joues, de longue sueur froide glissé le long de son corps et elle tremblait de terreur, elle, faible créature sans défence face à un être d'une puissance qu'elle ne pouvait mesuré ... Mais malgrès la différence, il s'arrêta, la regardant avec colère ... Ses genoux cédèrent et elle tomba sur les fesses, toujour entre les deux prisonniers et Aizen ...

- Chizuru, je ne vous permez pas ... Murmura t il, les yeux à demi fermer.

- Seigneur Aizen, n'a t il pas asser souffert comme ça ? Demanda t elle la voie tremblante de terreur. Regarder le ! ... Regarder ce que lui a fait Kuro ! Vous ne voyez pas tout Seigneur ...

Le brun ne bouga plus, son énergie ne diminuant pas pour autant, il semblait sondé la jeune fille, essayant sans doute de la comprendre ... Et plus le temps passée, et plus elle avait l'impression que c'était chose faite ... Et la chose se confirma lorsque l'énergie spirituel diminua doucement ... Très lentement ... Il fini par se rapproché, mais ne semblait plus vouloir tuer le Shinigami et posa un genou a coté de Chizuru, soulevant légérement le Kimono pour fixer la tâche sanglante avant de l'abandonné, relachant le tissus.

La pression se relacha si soudainement que Chizuru perdis le contrôle de son corps, mais le bras du brun la rattrappa pour la soulevée doucement.

- Que personne ne parle de cette histoire à qui que se soit. Ordonna la voie froide du Seigneur de Hueco Mundo. Tu es d'accord, Kuro ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ébruiterais l'affaire, Monseigneur ! Assura le Septima.


	29. Chapitre 28 : Vivan J3

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû + Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki (?)...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M **Yaoi Lemon !** Un couple attendus depuis un moment je pense !

**Note d'Axel : **Me trouvez vous cruelle avec Byakuya ? Moi, je pense l'être et pas qu'un peu ... Je vais devoir arrêté de le torturé le pauvre petit, non ? Par ce que, franchement, là, j'y vais un peu trop fort ! Pourquoi ? T_T ... Comme pour Grimmjow ! Pourquoi je suis si méchante et je lui donne pas simplement ce qu'il veut ? Bah non, faut que je le fasse languir, hein ? ... Tss ... Je suis une garce !

Merci de m'avoir lut ... Hé hé hé ... Ha, en fait, je suis sûr que vous attendiez ce lemon ! Moa ha ha ! Surtout les fans de ... Hu hu huuuuuu

* * *

Orihime ouvrit les yeux, clignant légèrement avant de se les frottés, les sens en alerte. L'énergie spirituelle qu'elle venait de resentir était si puissante et intense ... Elle avait aussi pris sa source loin d'ici, mais cela n'empêché pas de faire craindre la jeune fille qui se releva lentement, essayant de prendre rapidement moyen de ses capacités, elle se releva et sentit une mains se posé sur son épaule, une main qui se ressera doucement.

- Ne t'inquiéte pas. Murmura doucement Ulquiorra. Il ne te fera rien ...

Il la força a se recouché contre son torse ... Ils c'étaient tout deux endormis sur le canapé, Ulquiorra assit et Orihime c'était laissé aller contre lui, se contentant mutuellement de la présence de l'autre ... Et cette montée de puissance soudaine avait réveillé la jeune fille qui avait sentit un danger arrivé de plein fouet, elle se sentait cependant rassuré par la présence de son amour proche d'elle ...

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda t elle somnolente.

- Aizen es en colère. Avoua Ulquiorra. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'irais me renseignais ... Mais pas pour le moment ...

- C'es dangereux ?

L'ébène se tourna vers la jeune fille, la fixant de son regard inexpressif et il détourna le regard pour fixer le vide devant lui.

- Non, j'aime être comme ça. Avoua t il franchement.

Elle fixa le visage imaculé du cuarta et se sentit rougir ... Il aimait être comme ça ? C'était tout ? Elle le trouvait très choux de dire cela ainsi ... Elle sourit et se recoucha contre son ventre ... Si elle avait été un chaton, elle aurait sans doute ronronné de plaisir, mais ce n'était pas le cas et elle ne pouvait que sourire.

- J'éspére que ce n'es pas grave. Murmura t elle pensivement.

- Je ne pense pas, personne n'es mort. Assura Ulquiorra, marquant une pose avant de reprendre : Cela n'arrive pas souvent de voir le Seigneur Aizen dans cette colère ...

- Je m'en doute, il a l'aire si calme ... Même lorsque l'on s'aggite devant lui ...

- Vous, les humains, vous provoquez beaucoup d'aggitation, mais cela plait beaucoup ...

De les voir s'aggitait, provoqué des baguarres, réagir avec impulsivité et aggressivité de temps en temps ... Plaisait ? C'était impossible ... Illogique ... Alors qu'avant, le château de Las Noches avait été bien calme, les armées très sérieuse et ordonné ... Leurs arrivés ici avait changés la donne ... Ils étaient restés calmes au début, mais cela avait changé et évolué au fil du temps, ils étaient devenus de plus en plus dynamique et énérgique .. Et certaine situation était devenus ... Totalement incrontrôlable pour les commandants des armées ...

- Je suis une pauvre humaine qui à réussis à séduire le Cuarta ... Enuméra t elle doucement. Pedazo joue au chat avec le Sexta ... Tatsuki joue au chat avec le Primera ... Chizuru, une amie un peu dynamique es arrivé, prête a tout pour séduire les belles demoiselles du château ... Et Renji, un Shinigami, c'est transformer en Hollow pour devenir ensuite un Arrancar et tout cela dans le seul but de pouvoir séduire le Quincy, le seul être humain a peu près saint de cette communautés que nous formont ...Ajoutons a cela le retour de Neliel, transformer en une fillette "Nell" et de ses deux fracciones, transformer en humains, et qui ont l'habitude de jouer à chat et autre ... Et cela te plait ?

- Vous apportez la "vie" dans ce monde sans "vie" ... Avoua l'ébène en caressant ses cheveux. Vous apportez ce qui manquez le plus ici, mais vous ne pouvez pas le savoir ... Rappelle toi lorsque tu étais seule ici ... Il n'y avait pas de "vie", c'était juste complétement "vide" ... Depuis votre retour ici, le château es "vivant" et "chaleureux" ... Il es plein de "vie" ... Alors, oui, cela me plait.

Apportaient ils réellement de la vie dans ce château ? Fermant les yeux, elle se souvint des moments de solitudes ... Dans cette chambre d'une fenêtre on pouvait voir le ciel noir et cette lune ... Malgrès la présence de Pedazo, elle avait toujours eu une impression de solitude ... Les mures blancs ... Les longs couloirs ... Aucun son ne semblait se répercuté malgrès la longueur des couloirs, les pas étaient souvent répercutés ... Mais pas de cris ... Pas de paroles ... Et jamais de rire ne se répercuté contre les murs ...

C'était avant ... Là, les bruit des différents agitations autour d'elle et il semblait que c'était Renji et Grimmjow ... Et elle sentait la présence d'Uryû ... Et puis, bien plus loin, un autre étrange couple semblait tout agités ... Tatsuki tenté de fuire Starrk qui était lui même pourchasser par une Lilinette, semblait il ... Dondochakka et Pesche semblait avoir décidé de jouer avec Apache qui leurs ralers dessus et qui était narguer par Mira Rosa, Sun-sun se moquant de ses deux amies ... Comment faisait elle pour entendre et percevoir tout cela ?

- C'est vrais ... Avoua t elle. C'est devenus ... Si vivant ...

- Je ne sais pas si Aizen avait prévus cela. Avoua le Cuarta. S'il n'appréciait pas, je pense qu'il vous empêcherait de faire vivre ce château, mais je crois que cela ne peu que l'aidé ...

- Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas ...

- Changement psychologique des arrancars. Annonça soudainement Lana.

Se relevant légèrement, Orihime découvrit la fraccion d'Ulquiorra sur le seuille de sa porte, elle avait la tête penché sur le coté, comme si elle examinait le couple que l'humaine formait avec l'arrancar. Elle se rapprocha légèrement, ses mains se croissant nerveusement sur sa robe.

- Les arrancars vivent : sentiment perdus récupérer ... Délcara l'étrange arrancar. Présence des humains : change conditionnement initial des arrancars ... Sentiment habituellement limité devenus illimités ... Récupération de l'être dans sa globalité : Amitié, passion, désire, colère, besoin, énervement, jalousie ... Amour ...

- Je ne te comprend pas, Lana. Avoua franchement le Cuarta.

- Question : quel es la chose la plus précieuse à vos yeux ?

Orihime pencha la tête sur le coté, elle avait un peu de mal à comprendre les paroles de Lana, tout comme Ulquiorra, mais cette unique phrase ... Lui donnait l'impression de comprendre où elle voulait en venir ...

Les arrancars étaient des créatures crées a partir des Hollow, ceux ci étaient des âmes qui avaient perdus tout émotion, sauf le besoin de se nourir ... Une foi changé en arrancar, ils récupéraient des sentiments ... Mais pas tous ... ? ...

- Orihime. Annonça soudainement Ulquiorra. La chose la plus précieuse à mes yeux est Orihime ...

Le regard brun de la jeune fille rencontra dans la seconde celui vert de l'arrancar et elle y vut la lueur de vie qui y régnait, son visage sur large et intense, il était heureux ... Et elle l'était tout autant ... Lui rendant son sourire et se relevant pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Le château devenait de plus en plus vivant et ses habitants aussi l'était peu a peu ... Même celui que tout le monde appeller "Le vide" ... Ou le Cuarta Espada ...

* * *

Cela faisait combien de temps exactement que Grimmjow le porté sur son épaule ? Il savait pas vraiment et pour tout avoué, il s'en fichait pas mal vus que dès le début, il avait eu dans l'envis de désendre de là, ne supportant pas d'être utilisé comme un simple objet. Il tapa plusieurs fois contre le dos du Sexta, mais celui ci ne sembla pas prêté la moindre attention à Uryû qui semblait belle et bien être l'appât pour énerver Renji ... Celui ci leurs courait toujours après ...

C'était de plus en plus énervant ... Trop énervant en réalité ! Il tambourinna soudainement le dos de Grimmjow qui s'arrêta sur place, se demandant sans doute ce qu'avait l'humain ...

- Espéce de sale ... Grogna Uryû, très mécontent de sa situation. Lâche moi ! Lâche moi tout de suite ou je te jure que je te fais flamber !

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Rigola l'autre.

- Oui, lâche moi ...

Grimmjow reposa donc le Quincy et l'attrappa par les épaules, le poussant vers Renji.

- Ho, grand roi des macaques, je te fais une offrande ! Rigola le bleutée. Une offrande pure de toute souillure ! Prend la jeune fille vierge et laisse moi repartir sans mal !

Le dit Renji fut un peu paumer du retournement soudain de la situation et vus les paroles prononcés, il se demanda si la panthére n'était pas entrain de se foutre de sa gueule, ce qui était le cas en réalité ... En tout cas, c'était vraiment pas cool de dire ce genre de truc en présence en face d'Uryû ! Il se tourna a moitié vers le bleuté qui avait un sourire de psychotique ... L'homme lui donna une tape sur les fesses avant de tourner les talons.

- J'vous laisse les amoureux transis ! Dit il avec amusement. J'vais faire la sieste sur le dome ! Si vous voyez Pedazo, envoyé le moi et s'il reffuse ... J'le violerais !

- Et tu lui à dit ça combien de foi ? Répliqua ironiquement Uryû.

Grimmjow lacha un grognement avant de disparaître ... Décidément, c'était vraiment l'humain qui dominé totalement l'arrancar ... Et ce derinier devait bien s'en rendre compte vus que, d'une certaine façon ... Il laissait faire les choses ...

Sentant un regard sur lui, Uryû haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers Renji qui le fixait étrangement et avec intensité ... C'était si intense que cela géné le Quincy qui aurait bien voulut disparaître ... Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que la situation lui échappé totalement.

- Il t'a ... Touché les fesses ... Fit remarquer Renji.

Les yeux de l'ébène s'écarquillèrent soudainement avant de reprendre une forme normal et il ne put s'empêché de sourire, secouant doucement la tête ... Alors, c'était donc pour cela ? Ce regard si étrange et inqualifiable ? Par ce que Grimmjow lui avait donner une simple petite tape sur les fesses ? Bon, c'était claire que vus de l'extérieure, ce genre de geste pouvait être très mal interprêté, mais ... En fait ... Ne devait il pas le prendre mal ?

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, il es amoureu de Pedazo, ce geste n'était pas déplacé ! Assura Uryû amusé. De toute façon, pourquoi tu t'inquiéte pour si peu ?

- Mais par ce que tu es a moi ! Répliqua Renji avec sérieux.

Surprit et choqué, le jeune homme resta planté là, ne sachant quoi faire ou comment réagir ... Devait il être outragé ou bien honoré par ses paroles ? Il ne savait pas ... Il ne savait plus ... Par ce qu'il n'était pas un objet, alors il devait être outragé, non ? Mais ... Ces paroles ... Plaisait beaucoup au Quincy ... Par ce qu'il retrouvait le Renji dattant, celui qui ne doutait pas de sa force et de son pouvoir ...

- Renji, je ne ... Commença Uryû, géné par la situation.

Celui ci ne le laissa pas finir, aggrippant soudainement le poigniet du Quincy pour l'entrainé a travers les couloirs de Las Noches. Uryû se demanda s'il ne devait pas essayé de se détachés de cette entrainte, mais il l'aimait ... Voir Renji s'imposé de la sorte, il avait l'impression que l'ex-shinigami le protégerait vraiment et ce sentiment de protection était très plaissant pour le jeune homme ...

Ils ne dirent plus rien, Uryû ne protestant pas une seule foi malgrès le mauvais traitement infliger par la force que ne maîtrissait pas encore le jeune arrancar, mais l'humain n'eu pas réellement le courage de le dire, sa voix paralysé par ce sentiment étrange qui satagner en lui et qui s'intensifié peu à peu et plus ils approchés de la chambre et plus l'ébène craignait leurs arrivés ...

Qu'allait il se passé une foi là bas ? Renji n'était pas un gas mauvais, mais ... Pour ça ? Uryû n'était pas sûr qu'il soit aussi patient que Grimmjow ... Non, en fait, ce n'était pas des réactions de l'arrancar dont il avait le plus peur, mais des siennes ... Ses lui qui avait des pensées perverses chaque foi qu'il voyait le roux, c'était lui qui rougissait a chaque foi a cause des idées ... Chaque foi ... Alors que Renji n'avait jamais eu un seul geste déplacés ... C'était lui le pervers, pas l'ex-Shinigami ... Il rougit en se rendant compte de cela et se mordit les lèvres, se demandant si son ami avait remarqué où non ...

Arrivé à l'appartement, Renji soupira d'aise en se rapprochant du lit ... Et encore une foi, Uryû se rendit compte qu'il était pervers !

- Regarde, Lilinette a apporter mon uniforme ! Lâcha t il joyeusement. Tu crois qu'elle l'a apportait quand ?

- Sûrement dans l'heure, ils avaient étés rapide avec nous, mais comme on était plus au labo de Szayel qu'ici ... Murmura pensivement Uryû.

Le Quincy jeta un coup d'oeil a l'uniforme et se surprit en le découvrant : c'était un pantalon au bout rebondis comme les pantalons de type oriental, le haut se résumé a une bande de tissus qui recouvrerait sans doute une seule épaule du roux et qui serait maintenus par la ceinture noir. Lorsque Renji était arrivé ici, il avait fait le choix de ne plus être un Shinigami et Aizen semblait bien décidé à respecter cela, car rien dans cette tenus ne laisser entre-voir l'ancienne condition de l'octavo ...

- Tu va l'essayé maintenant ? Demanda Uryû en penchant la tête sur le coté.

Renji s'assit sur le bord du lit, l'aire pensif ... En fait, il ne l'avait même pas écouté ... Il semblait être entrain de réfléchir, peut être repensait il à sa nouvelle condition et peut être regrettait il ce qu'il avait fait ? On peu regrettait, c'était normal, non ?

- Il faudrait que j'aille voir un de ses jours le Capitaine Kuchiki ... Annonça le roux en se laissant tombé sur le lit. Je me demande comment il va prendre mon choix ...

- Tu ... Commença l'ébène avant de se taire.

Renji se mit sur les coudes, fixant le jeune homme, sûrement curieux de demandé ce qu'aurait été la fin de sa phrase, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de tendre la mains et Uryû ne put s'empêché de répondre a l'appelle. Le roux le tira sur lui et ressera ses bras autours de son corps ... Se simple contacte fit frisonné le Quincy qui espérait que l'ex-shinigami ne remarquerait rien.

- Non, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, c'est toi que j'aime Uryû ! Assura avec amusement le roux.

- Comment sait tu que ...

- C'est facile de savoir, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert ! ... Depuis la toute première foi ...

- Celle où tu m'a mis une magistral racler et laisser pour mort ? ...

Renji posa une mains contre son front et se mit a rire, se souvenant sans doute de leurs rencontres mouvementés où ... Oui, il lui avait mit une raclée ! Une belle en plus ! Uryû c'était rendus compte à cet instant qu'il n'aurait pas la puissance nécessaire pour se battre face au haut gradés, il était ensuite allées s'entrainé d'arrache pied pour essayer de gagnier en puissance ...

- Rancunier ? Demanda moqueusement le roux.

Oui, rancunier ! Uryû lâcha une petite exclamation de mécontentement et se releva, voulant cessé d'être si proche de Renji et dans cette position, qui plus es, mais l'arrancar n'avait aucune envie de le laisser partir, aggripant ses hanches pour les maintenir fermement. Le Quincy se trouvait à califourchon au dessus de Renji et cette position devait plaire à celui ci, vus son sourire ...

Le torse en partis dénudé de l'ex-shinigami luissait et ses tatouages devenait d'une attirance sans borne ... L'ébène ne put s'empêché de glisser ses doigts dessus, parcourant les dessins étranges et appréciant bien malgrès lui la texture de cette peau dure et impossante ...

- Tu sais que tu es drôlement sexy comme ça. Avoua Uryû avant de rougir soudainement, se rendant compte des paroles offensente qu'il venait de prononcé. Pardon ...

- Toi aussi tu es sexy ! Rigola Renji. Enfin, disons plutôt que tu es intriguant ! Et moi qui me demandé pourquoi Grimmjow s'exitait autant en face de Pedazo, je le comprend de plus en plus !

- Pardon, mais ... Je ne te suis plus ...

- Toi et Pedazo, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqués, mais vous portez des vêtements qui ne laisse absolument rien voir de votre corps ... Lorsqu'on vous regarde, on ne vois pas le moindre morceau de peau dépacés ...

- Cela n'a rien de sexy ...

- Non, mais cela rend la chose plus belle, plus intriguante et plus attirante ... Tout voir d'un trésord es décevant, tandis que si on le recouvre ... Si on le dissimule ... Comme vous le faites pour votre corps ... Le découvrire es mytique ...

Renji s'assit sur le lit, rapprochant son visage de celui d'Uryû, son souffle chaud frollant les joues du jeune homme qui était déjà très rouge, il le savait : ses joues le brulaient énormément ...

- Tu es vêtus de la tête au pied comme si tu avais peur de montrer ta peau. Sourit Renji contre sa joue. Tu porte même des gants ... Tu ne montre pas un seul morceau de ta peau et ... Sa donne envie de découvrire tout cela ... On a envie de touché la texture de ta peau si égoïstement dissimuler ...

Un mains de l'Octavo vint trouvé la fermeture d'éclaire du vêtement d'Uryû, l'ouvrant doucement alors que le Quincy se laissait faire, laissant le vêtement dévoilé son torse. Les lèvres du roux vinrent alors découvrire la peau, la frollant doucement, et il la lui offrit, rejettant sa tête en arrière pour lui donné sa gorge avec un grand plaisir, les lèvres ne se firent pas prier deux foix, venant goûtés le cou, l'embrassant doucement pour découvrire et la léchant pour la goûté ... Les mains du roux se glissèrent dans l'ouverture, frollant les côtes de l'humains et remontant doucement, dévoilant un peu plus le torse pour froller les bouton de chaire.

- Le plus amusant, c'es que vous jouez les pudiques, mais que vous êtes tout le contraire. Avoua Renji. Toi comme Pedazo, même si vous ne le savez pas, vous avez le corps chaud ... Vous êtes fait pour aimé ...

- Je dois voir Pedazo comme un rival ? Demanda Uryû légèrement fustré.

Renji rit contre sa gorge, ses mains se hâtèrent de débarasser le Quincy de son haut.

- Pas du tout, Pedazo es chaud, mais sûrement que pour Grimmjow, il ne joue qu'avez lui ! Avoua t il franchement. Il es drôlement douée par contre ! Il trouve les mots et les gestes pour éveillé le désire de Grimmjow ... Quand à toi ... Toi ! Ha, petit diable !

Petit diable ? Uryû haussa les sourcils, Renji le regardant dans les yeux et glissant ses mains dans son dos pour l'attiré à lui, il l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres avant de le relâché.

- Toi, t'es regard ... Tes rougeurs ... Tes gestes de fausses fuites ... Tu me pousse a te faire des choses pas net ! ... Tu me tente toujours ... Et je me suis déjà demandé si je n'allais pas simplement te prendre dans la seconde ...

Le Quincy fut choqué et devint blanc, l'idée de se faire "prendre" dans la seconde ne lui plaisait pas trop ... Il savait comment la chose devait se passer entre deux hommes et savait que cela risquait d'être douloureux, mais si en plus, il ne le préparait pas, cela ferrait vraiment très mal ... Et il n'avait pas envie d'avoir mal ...

Renji rit une nouvelle foi, ses mains se glissant dans le pantalon d'Uryû, massant ses fesses avec insistance ... Il l'embrassa de nouveau dans son cou ... Non, il ne le prendrait pas dans la seconde ... Il c'était moqué de lui, encore une foi ... Avait il donc envie qu'il aggisse comme Pedazo le faisait avec Grimmjow ? Ho, oui ... Cela semblait être le cas ! Vus que Monsieur Octavo avait des envis de fustration, il allait lui en donné pour son grade !

Le Quincy retira les mains du pantalon et se releva sous le regard surprit de Renji qui le fixé, intriguet. Sans se faire attendre, l'ébène glissa ses mains sur la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon et la fit lentement glisser sous le regard faciné du roux dont il avait vraiment toute l'attention à cet instant précie. Il s'éparat l'ouverture, dévoilant son bas ventre et un morceau de son boxer ...

Le petit jeu d'Uryû semblait plaire à Renji ... Pour le moment ... Car le Quincy se retourna soudainement et reparti vers la salle de bain ! Oui, il était très rancunier le petit Uryû et était bien décidé à le faire savoir à l'ex-arrancar !

- Hé, ha non ! Rala l'Octavo avec frustration. Je suis pas un Grimmjow moi !

Pas un Grimmjow ? Et qu'entendait il par là ? Jettant un regard par dessus son épaule, il constata que Renji avait utilisé le Shunpo pour le rejoindre et l'aggripé au bras, l'attirant contre lui ... Glissant ses mains sur son corps pour le caresser avec insistance.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'écria Uryû en grimaçant légérement.

- J'éveille ton corps. Avoua t il avec détermination.

Les mains du roux continué de le frollaient, se montrant de plus en plus entreprenante et perverse, frollant avec insistance ses boutons de chaire, ses lèvres se glissant dans sa nuque pour la dévoré et Uryû comprit le sens de la phrase de Renji : il essayait de l'éveillé au désire, essayant de réchauffé son corps pour pouvoir le forcé à vouloir la suite, pour pouvoir profité de son corps ...

Qui sombrait déjà, frémissant de plus en plus dans ses mains experte qui insisté sur les points sensibles, l'ex-shinigami était entrain de le faire sombrer dans les plaisirs de la chair ... Et le Quincy ne savait s'il devait s'offusquer d'être si sensible ou au contraire s'il devait laissé faire les choses ... Non, aucun des deux, en fait, il ne pouvait pas rester inactifs, se dégagant, il se tourna vers le roux pour l'enlaça soudainement pour scéler leurs lèvres, l'embrassant avec envie.

Renji fut surprit par l'initiative soudaine de l'ébène, mais il finit par se réanimé, posant ses mains sur ses hanches et répondant au baiser, leurs langues vinrent rapidement l'une à l'autre, se découvrant et entrant dans une dance passionnelle ... Cet échange passionnel ne s'arrêta pas facilement et au contraire, ils étaient tout deux entrains de manquait d'aire lorsqu'ils daignèrent enfin se séparé, continuant de s'embrassé sur le coin des lèvres. Les mains de Renji continuait de s'activé sur son corps, glissant une nouvelle foi dans son pantalon pour froller son membre ...

- Pervers ! Souffla l'ébène avec amusement.

- J'ai le droit ! Répliqua Renji, l'embrassant toujours chastement. Depuis que je te connais, j'attend de pouvoir être pervers ...

- Sadique ! Répliqua toujours amusé le Quincy.

Uryû poussa soudainement l'ex-Shinigami qui, surprit, tomba sur le fauteuil ... Non, en fait, c'était bien le Quincy le pervers et le sadique ... Le jeune homme repossa ses mains sur son pantalon pour le faire glissé sur le regard faciné du roux qui n'en louper pas une piéce ... Il le retira entièrement, dévoilant ses jambes et fini par retiré son sous vêtement, se retrouvant entièrement nu devant l'ex-shinigami ...

Depuis combien de temps exactement éspérait il se trouvait dans cette situation ? Uryû ne le savait pas exactement, mais il avait attendus ce moment avec impatience, avec crainte, bien sûr, mais il l'avait attendus, espérant que ce soit aussi le cas de Renji ...

L'Octavo attrappa un de ses poigniets pour le tirer légèrement, l'enlaçant et embrassant sur le nombril, son souffle chaud frollant sa peau sensible, caressant doucement la colonne vertébrale du bout de ses doigts, faisant frémir le corps du Quincy qui avait l'impression de comprendre les paroles moqueuses du Shinigami ... Son corps froid, ses manières pudiques, tout n'était déstiné qu'à plaire et envouté le Shinigami ... Et son corps brulait secrêtement pour lui ...

Renji fit glisser ses mains sur ses gesses, les frollants doucement avant de l'approché plus encore, Uryû montant sur le canapé, se retrouvant à califourchon sur le jeune arrancar, ce rapprochement éveillant un peu plus le désire du Quincy ... Et celui du roux car il le sentait contre sa cuisse. Posant ses mains sur la nuque de son compagnion, frollant doucement les méches rouges ... Leurs deux regardent se voilaient d'envie et même s'ils étaient tout deux étaient impatient de s'unirent, ils prenaient chacun le temps de se découvrire, de s'observé pour mémorisé ...

- Tu es splendide. Avoua Renji en soupirant. Ta peau es si blanche ...

- Tu es sûr qu'elle es encore blanche ? Demanda avec amusement l'ébène. J'ai l'impression de bruler ...

- Là aussi, tu brule ? ...

Des doigts entreprenant se glissèrent entre ses fesses, frollant son intimité et plutôt que de se contracté, il apprécia ce contacte, se mordant les lèvres d'impatience ... Depuis combien de temps attendait il cela ? Il ne savait pas ... Il ne savait plus ... Il avait beau essayé de se souvenir, il ne savait plus ... Il c'était même surprit à déséspérait en constatant qu'il ne parviendrait peut être pas à cela ...

- Oui. Avoua l'ébène contre son cou. Je brule, sa démange ... C'est affreux ... Pourquoi ?

- Je peu me glissé pour voir ? Demanda t il perversement.

Les doigts se montré de plus en plus présant et Uryû devait serrer ses dents pour ne pas gémir de fustration, se demandant pourquoi Renji resté si peu "actif" ... Et il comprit : l'ex-shinigami était entrain de l'exité, il essayait de le poussé a bout, de le faire totalement craqué pour pouvoir profité de lui ... Pour abuser de lui comme il se devait, en claire ...

Mais, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller aussi loin pour pouvoir abuser de lui : il voulait le sentir en lui ... Il avait envie de resentir sa chaleur en lui, le sentir en lui et plus ils patientaient et plus le garçon avait mal ...

- Renji, arrête ça, je t'en supplis ! Lâcha déséspérer le Quincy. Pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça ?

Le roux se recula légèrement, attrappant son menton pour lui relevé le visage, le regardant dans les yeux. Uryû avait concience qu'il était rouge de désire, son corps frissonnait d'envie et son membre était gonflé ... Pourquoi est ce que l'Octavo le torturé à ce point ? Il avait tellement besoin de sentir son corps contre lui qu'il pleurer de fustration ...

- Pardon, Uryû ! Murmura le roux a son oreille. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer ...

- S'il te plait, dépéche toi ! Implora le Quincy.

Les doigts ne se firent pas prier deux fois, se glissant lentement à l'intérieur du corps de l'ébène qui rejetta la tête, gémissant de contentement et Renji embrassa son cou, le dévorant entièrement. L'impatience de l'ex-shinigami se faisait ressentir a travers ses doigts, ils s'aggitaient a l'intérieur de lui, frottant les parois tantôt avec douceur et tantôt avec plus d'insistance ... Lui aussi avait dut prendre sur lui pour pouvoir ... L'emmené aussi loin ...

Les lèvres du roux glissèrent peu a peu sur son torse, frollant ses boutons de chaire, les mordillants pour les rendres encore plus dure, les mouvements de va et viens se faisant de plus en plus rapide en lui et un troisième doigts rejoignant les autres, écartant les chaires avec douceur ... Les sensations étaient très forte ... Uryû c'était toujours imaginés que cela ferait très mal ... Mais en réalité ... Il avait sans doute eu énormément de crainte ... Pour rien ...

Contre sa gorge, il sentit le souffle chaud de l'arrancar et l'entendis gémir d'impatience, lui même gémissait, mais lui se sentait légèrement comblé, même si son membre lui faisait affreusement mal ... Sentir ses doigts le comblé légèrement ... C'était vraiment très agréable ...

Les mains du Quincy qui c'était contenté de caresser le dos du roux et froller la longue chevelure se déplacèrent, frollant les épaules musclés, glissant sur son torse bien sculter et dessinant les formes. Elles ralentirent leurs dessente vers le bas du ventre, hésitant légèrement, craignant ce qu'il risquait de découvrire ... Il avait peur, oui, il n'avait jamais eu de rapport avec un homme ... N'avait même jamais eu de rapport avec qui que se soit ... Etre amoureux, c'était vraiment très compliqué ... Surtout si c'était d'une personne du même sexe !

Une des mains de Renji se glissa sur sa gorge, remontant doucement jusqu'à sa bouche, glissant sur ses lèvres avec déléctation. Uryû céda a la tentation, attrappant le doigts et le succant sous le regard désireux du roux qui frissonna totalement de désire ... Il se laissa aller et frolla la verge dresser ... Elle était imposante ... Vraiment très impossante ...

- Je peu venir ? Demanda l'ex-shinigami.

L'ébène relâcha le doigt et l'embrassant sur la bouche, enlaçant son cou, frollant les méches rouges. Les doigts quittèrent l'antre du jeune homme et ses hanches furent aggripés avec force, les guidants vers son membre et Uryû baissa sans difficulté les hanches, le membre frollant son intimité quelques secondes avant qu'il ne le pénétre lentement ... Les doigts du Quincy frollèrent la nuque, caressant les magnifiques cheveux de son amant. Il sentit une de ses mains vint se glissé sur son membre, le caressant doucement ...

Entièrement en lui, l'ex-shinigami patienta quelques instants, frollant son membre, l'autre mains caressant sa colonne vértébrale. Le jeune homme sentait le membre semblait vivre à l'intérieur de sa chaire, vibrant d'impatience de se mouvoir ... L'ébène embrassa son amant dans le cou ... Appréciant la douceur dont il faisait preuve ... Mais lui même avait très envie que la chose commence ... Il voulait le sentir bouger en lui et se laissa, effectuant lui le mouvement de hanches, allant et venant sur le membre de Renji qui lâcha un gémissement de surprise ...

Il ne paraissait cependant pas mécontant par l'initiative prise par le Quincy, et au contraire ... Renji c'était cambré, laissant sa tête retombé en arrière, sa gorge si belle offerte, Uryû n'hésita pas à venir la marquer, suçant la peau et faisant réagir l'ex-Shinigami qui surprit la chose, il lança un regard amuser a son amant, caressant son membre avec plus de vigeur ... Lui donnant beaucoup de plaisir et celui ci le lui rendant tout autant, allant et venant de plus en plus vite sur sa verge, se contractant volontairement pour se resserer dessus et faisant gémir plus encore Renji qui possa son frond contre son torse ... Ses gémissement étaient une douce mélodie pour Uryû qui se sentait de plus en plus contenté ...

Arrivé au sommet, ils vinrent tout les deux, Renji à l'intérieur de sa chaire, et Uryû contre leurs deux ventres ... Quoi que ... L'arrancar releva le visage, quelques gouttes de semence, dégoulinant de ses joues.

- Toi alors ! Lâcha t il avec amusement, s'essuyant une des gouttes du bout des doigts. T'es vraiment incroyable dans ton genre ...

- Désolé ... Murmura Uryû, fautive, mais souriant.

Il se pencha vers l'Octavo, léchant une des taches ... Et trouva la liqueur ... Particulière ... Renji rejetta la tête en arrière et rit, se moquant sans doute du visage étonné du garçon ...

- Arrête, c'est pas sympa ! Lâcha le Quincy avec une moue.

- Je sais, désolé, tu es adorable quand tu boude ! Avoua franchement Renji en souriant. Enfin, j'préfére quand tu es plein de désire et d'envie, mais bon ... Les deux me vont !

Uryû lui donna un petit coup sur la tête et Renji aggripa le jeune homme, le serrant contre lui en frottant sa joue contre son torse.

- Je t'aime comme tu es Uryû ! Assura amoureusement l'ex-Shinigami. Je t'aime énormément ...

- Moi aussi. Avoua le Quincy, caressant les long cheveux rouges.


	30. Chapitre 29 : Mauvais Rêve J2

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki (?)...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Et voilà, encore des nouveaux perso ! Sa commence a bien faire ça, vous n'en avait pas mare vous de voir plein de perso arrivé ? En plus, la plupart arrive et paf, ils se font tuer ! Quoi que ... Sa fait un moment qu'y a pas eu de mort ... Miracle, serait je moins sadique que je ne le croyait ? ... Damnation, vite, il faut que j'en fasse mourire ! ... Quoi qu'en fait ...

Que dire de plus ? Je ne sais pas trop ... Ha, tient, je débuterais sans doute la création des HS de cette fic a la fin de celle ci, écrire plus de deux fics en même temps me semble totalement impossible pour le moment, en tout cas, pas si je n'ai pas de repére claire, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je laisse voir certain personnage qui apparaisse ... Enfin, il se pourrait que je me lance dans une écriture qui ne sortira qu'une foi par semaine, mais après avoir écrit un autre projet ! ^^ Merci de me lire !

* * *

Une jeune homme se balader dans le Hueco Mundo, un jeune homme bien particulier ... Il ne ressemblait en rien à un Shinigami et au contraire, il portait un costard noir sur une chemise blanche, sa cravate était détaché et pendant autour de son cou. Il avait des cheveux long lui arrivant jusqu'au épaule la masse touffut tombé devant ses yeux bleu, énervé, il sortit une pince pour ramener sur l'arrière les cheveux et les attacha avant de reprendre sa marche, sa mains se repossant natturellement sur le manche de son zanpakuto ranger dans son fourreau ...

Il ne ressemblait pas à un shinigami, mais en était bien un ... Comme l'indiqué son arme ou bien le fait même qu'il soit toujours vivant dans Hueco Mundo ... Il trouva le point et se pencha pour l'examiné quelques secondes, il fut bientôt rejoint par Sakura Shuiro.

- Salut frèrot ! Lâcha t elle avec amusement. J'éspére que ta fini, sinon, l'autre frangine sera pas contente sinon !

- Fou moi la paix ! Répliqua séchement le jeune homme. J'ai besoin de mon espace vital pour pouvoir finir et tu me gonfle déjà !

Le jeune homme, fini de posé la marque et se releva vers sa frangine, posant une mains sur sa hanche.

- On a mis plus de temps que prévus. Annonça le jeune homme. Les arrancars font souvent des expeditions et j'ai faillis me faire chopper plusieurs foi, heureusement que c'est pas toi qu'es resté ici !

- J'l'ai aurais buter ! Répliqua séchement la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est là qu'aurais été ton erreur ma mignonne ! Tu les butes, ils remarques que quelque chose va pas ! Apprend a utilisé ton cerveau !

Il se détourna d'elle, se penchant vers son sortilèges pour vérifier la puissance, espérant que les dirigants prévoyait rapidement d'attaquer le lieu, il ne pourrait pas le maintenir longtemps loin de ses lieux et il était hors de question qu'il reste une seconde de plus à Hueco Mundo, ce desert était réellement déprimant ! Heureusement qu'y avait des bombes qui passait de temps en temps, par ce que, sinon, il aurait désertée depuis longtemps.

- J'ai vus la frangine hier. Avoua le garçon. Elle a réussit à trouver notre contacte au sein de Las Noches, t'sais, l'arrancar, là ...

- Et ? Encouraga Sakura, se penchant vers son frère.

- Faut qu'elle en parle avec le commandant, en tout cas, les arrancars on gardé nos amis Shinigami, t'sais, ceux qui se sont fait chopper ... C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Tu vois c'que j'veux dire ?

- Arrête de parler si vulgairement, cela ne te va pas ! Et papa n'apprécierais pas ...

Il claqua sa langue contre son palai, exaspérait par l'attitude de sa soeur ... Il aurait préféré qu'elle se lâche aussi tant que c'était possible, après, lorsque le patriache reviendrait, ils pourraient plus être aussi libre ...

- Bon, alors, pourriez vous me parlez de vos journées à la Soul Society ? Demanda t il avec une politesse exagéré.

- Ok, ça va, j'ai compris ! Soupira t elle. Bon, pour faire cour, y a plein de gas mignon ! J'en ai dragué plusieurs, mais mon rembarer comme de la merde ! Se sont des pudiques là bas ! Et y en a un qui a la tête d'un renard !

Il lâcha un petit rire et se releva lorsqu'il sentit un déplacement proche d'eux ... C'était leur frangile ... Elégante femme portant un sombre tailleur ...

- Sakura. Murmura la nouvelle venus, souriante. Yukimura, tu a fini ?

- Oui, j'ai fini ! Assura celui ci. J'ai hâte de pouvoir porter un uniforme de Shinigami, tu sais combien sa coûte ses tenus là ? Y a plein de sable dessus ! C'est chiant !

- Je peu te comprendre. Avoua la femme en dégagant ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Alors, on peu rentré ?

- Bien sûr, Reikoku ! Sourit le jeune homme.

* * *

Pedazo rouvrit brutalement les yeux, se relevant ... Il c'était endormit ? ... Quand cela ? Se frottant les yeux, il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il était toujours dans la chambre de Gin, il fausait jour ... Ha, non, il faisait toujours jours sous le dome de Las Noches ...

- Ha, tu a bien dormis ? Demanda l'argenté, repossant sa tasse de thé sur la table.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda affolé le jeune homme.

- Tu t'es endormis d'épuissement, je t'ai juste couché dans le lit. Ne t'inquiéte pas va, si tu veux y aller, tu peu maintenant ...

Le jeune homme avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas ... Son coeur avait loupé un battement ... Possant sa mains contre le torse, il le sentit battre à lui ... Ce battement était trop rapide, beaucoup trop rapidement ... Mais qu'est ce qui avait provoqué cet affolement soudain ? Il regarda autour de lui comme si la réponse se trouvait la réponse, mais elle n'était pas là ...

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Gin avec inquiétude.

Il avait sentit quelque chose ... Quelque chose qu'il connaissait ... Mais cette impression ne se confirma pas et il pensa que c'était d'avoir parler de son passé à Gin qui avait dut éveillée ce sentiment étrange ... Il avait eu l'impression de sentir certain membre de sa famille proche de lui ... Mais ce n'était pas le cas, c'était même impossible ! Ils étaient sur Terre ...

- J'ai mal ... Avoua Pedazo. J'ai dut faire un cauchemard qui ... M'a rappellé de très mauvais souvenir ...

- Ha, escuse moi, c'est de ma faute ! Sourit tristement l'albinos. J'aurais dut te laisser prendre des poses ...

- Non, c'est pas grave ! Si ça peu vous aidez ...

Il désendit du lit, la mains toujours contre le torse, essayant de calmer les battements de coeur en inspirant et expirant avec soin ... Il fouilla dans ses poches et trouva les pillules asser rapidement, maudissant son corps si faible ... S'il avait des crises à cause de cauchemard, il n'irait vraiment pas loin ... Lui qui ne voulait que protéger Orihime ... Il ne pouvait même pas esquivé une douleur si simple !

Quelqu'un frappa a la porte, Gin se leva et alla jusqu'à celle ci tandis que Pedazo prenait une des pillules en bouches et l'avalant, il c'était habituer a les prendre ainsi pour le cas où il devait participer a un combat et si cela pouvait lui permettre de ne pas être un trop grand boulet ...

- Pedazo, Grimmjow es là, a priorie, Aizen à besoin de moi ... Annonça l'argenté. Tu veux te reposé encore un peu ici ?

- Non, c'est bon, je vais repartir avec Grimmjow. Assura le jeune homme en s'approchant, souriant au bleuté ...

Hum, le Sexta ne semblait pas enchanté ... Il paraissait même ... En colère ... Ho, monsieur était jalou ? Cela fit sourire Pedazo ... Mais il irrita l'arrancar qui réagit dans la seconde, lui aggripant le poigniet pour le tiré sous le regard amusé de Gin. Grimmjow le tira jusqu'à ce qu'il soit a l'extérieur du batiment et se retourna, l'aggripant soudainement au col de sa chemise pour le plaquer contre le mur.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda t il avec irritation.

- On a couché ensemble ! Répliqua sans émotion l'ex-arrancar.

Chose a ne pas dire, bien sûr ... Mais il avait pas tord Pedazo : ils avaient bien dormis ensemble, non ? En tout cas, Grimmjow ne prit pas très bien la nouvelle ... Vus son sourire de psychopath ... Il était sûrement a bout de nerf le pauvre Sexta, terrasser par un faible petit humain qui le mené par le bout du nez et qui semblait aimé le mettre dans tout ses états !

Le bleuté le relacha soudainement, s'approchant de lui pour le reniflé ... Sa respiration frollant le cou du jeune homme, tentant sûrement de trouver l'odeur de Gin sur lui, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde a ouvrire sa veste pour sentir son odeur et son souffle chaud fit frémir le pauvre garçon qui devait subir l'examen minutieux de l'homme qui le faisait totalement craqué. Grimmjow se releva, le bloquant entre ses deux bras et le fixa durement.

- Menteur ! Lâcha t il avec mécontentement. T'a pas baiser, y a pas son odeur sur toi !

- T'a pas tout verrifier ! Répliqua ironiquement Pedazo.

- Tu veux vraiment te retrouver à poil là ? Déclara le bleuté avec un sourire carniser.

Le jeune homme ne réfléchit que quelques centièmes de questions avant de faire un mouvement négatifs de la tête ... Non, sérieusement, il avait pas envie de se retrouvé a poil là ... Par ce qu'une foi a poil, il y avait fort à parier que Grimmjow irrait plus loin ... Cette bête là était impulsif, vallait mieux pas jouer avec le feu et là, l'ébène avait déjà l'impression de se bruler.

- Vous n'avez rien fait, hein ? Lâcha t il inquiet.

Pedazo haussa les sourcils, examinant avec soin son amant et lui sourit, glissant ses mains sur ses joues et les caressants doucement.

- Rien, je te le promet ! Tu sais, Gin ne me fera rien du tout, jamais ... Il a asser a faire de son coté et es parfaitement comblé. C'est juste un allié et rien de plus ... Quand à toi ... Tu es mon amant ... Tu es la personne que j'aime, la seule personne a qui je donnerais jamais mon corps ...

- Ha ouais ? Et quand j'pourrais l'avoir ce corps au juste ? Faut que je prenne rendez vous ?

- Partis comme ça, ça risque de jamais arrivé ! Pourquoi t'es si peu patient ?

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux sous cette remarque très mal placé et le jeune homme décida de fuir, se rendant compte qu'il avait totalement tord pour le coup ! Il se laissa glissé et courut en riant, entandant la panthère raler et jurer derrière lui. Non, décidément, c'était vraiment très amusant de se moquer de l'arrancar, même si cela risquer de le faire totalement exploser à un moment donner ...

Pedazo s'arrêta brutalement ... Il venait de nouveau de le sentir ... Tournant la tête, il sentit les bras de Grimmjow se resserer autour de lui, l'attirant contre son torse ... Mais, qu'est ce que c'était que cette impression ? Cette foi, il l'avait vraiment sentit disparaître ... C'était anormal ... Il y avait quelque chose qui cloché cher lui, mais il avait beau essayer de comprendre ce que son corps essayer de lui indiquer, il n'y arrivait pas ...

- Qu'est c'qui va pas mon mignon ? Demanda inquiet le bleuté.

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai une très mauvaise impression. Avoua le garçon, regardant autour de lui et ne trouvant toujours pas de réponse a ses questions. Grimmjow, j'ai peur ...

- Peur de quoi ? De moi ?

- Non, j'aurais jamais peur de toi ... J'ai même pas peur de la mort ... Mais, j'ai une très mauvaise impression ... Grimmjow, fait gaffe a toi !

- Promis mon petit ...

Pedazo lâcha un petit grognement.

- Idiot, si j'avais mon vrais corps, j'aurais la même taille que toi ! Ripposta t il.

- ... Ouais, si tu l'avais ! Sourit méchament le bleuté. C'est pas l'cas ! T'es un minus !

- ... Si j'avais mon vrais corps, se serait moi le seme !

- Rêve pas !

* * *

C'était il y a bien longtemps ... Oui, il y a bien longtemps ... Aizen s'en souvenait comme si cet événement c'était dérouler la veille ... Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas du tout ... Il se souvenait pourtant de tout les détailles ! Le décord était encore parfaitement claire dans son esprit tout comme les protagonistes présents et même du nombre de nuage qui trainté dans le ciel ...

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si petit. Avoua le brun en relevant la mains. Voici donc le Hôgyoku !

Le petit objet aux formes géométriques parfaite briller entre ses doigts, la boule noir luissait comme si l'objet avait obtenus sa propre concience. C'était incroyable de pouvoir enfin toucher l'objet qu'il avait convoités tant d'année, il était là, entre ses mains ... La dernière foi, il lui avait échappé des mains, c'était il y avait cent ans, mais Urahara n'avait pas agit asser vite, il aurait dut le détruire plus tôt ... Maintenant, le Hôgyoku était entre ses mains à lui ...

Il mit l'objet dans une des poches de son kimono, jettant un regard a Rukia et fut surprit en voyant son torse se refermer ... Décidément, cette technique crée par Urahara était parfaite ... Le blond ... Etait d'une grande intéligence ...

- Oho, et cette technique laisse l'âme saine et sauve. Remarqua le traitre en souriant étrangement. Quel talent, cet Urahara ! Mais malheureusement ...

Il attrappa le collier de la jeune fille épuissé avant que son corps ne rencontre le sol, il avait d'autre idée en tête, des idées qu'il était bien près de faire partager à son bras droit ...

- Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Avoua franchement Aizen en la soulevant par le -la, Gin !

Un sourire cruel apparut sur les lèvres de l'argenté ... Le brun savait qu'il détestait la jeune fille, mais il n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi ... Il savait qu'il voulait la voir mourire ... Alors ... Autant lui laissait le privilége d'achevé cette fille qui leurs étaient devenus totalement inutile ! Elle n'aurait pas besoin de souffire de la guerre a venir ... C'était une forme de pitié, comme pour Hinamori, non ?

- Quand faut y aller ... Murmura Gin.

Il invoqua son Shikai et allonga la lame du zanpakuto ...

Elle lui avait échappée des mains et Aizen resta figer, fixant le lieu où aurait dut se trouver Rukia Kuchiki ... Mais elle n'était plus là ... La lame de Gin c'était figé ... Comme son expression ... Son sourire, son visage ... Tout amusement avait déserté son visage et le brun avait même put y lire de l'inquiétude ... Pourquoi l'albinos changait il ainsi de comportement ? Et pourquoi sa lame c'était elle soudainement stopper alors que ... Même lorsqu'il n'y avait plus de cible, il la laisser s'allonger ...

Tournant son regard pour suivre la lame, Aizen découvrit le magnifique spectacle de ce frère protégant sa cadette ... Byakuya Kuchiki tenait d'une mains la jeune fille, la serrant contre son torse, l'autre retenant la lame de Gin et son regard était déterminé ... C'était étrange venant du noble qui, depuis l'annonce de la mise a mort de Rukia, n'avait absolument rien faire pour la sortir de cette situation.

- Mon ... Mon frère ? Lâcha la jeune fille aussi surprise qu'Aizen.

Celui ci restait aussi indéchiffrable que possible ... Mais ... Intérieurement, il bouillonnait ... En constatant que la lame de Gin c'était arrêté dans le torse de l'homme. Elle se retira soudainement et le brun eu l'impression de comprendre ... Car l'argenté aurait put allongé la lame, il aurait put traverse ce corps et aurait put transperser son coeur, mais plutôt que de le faire, Gin avait retiré la lame ... Ne l'achevant pas ...

- Grand ... Frère ?

Pourquoi ... Gin ne l'avait il pas achevé ... ? Aizen ne porta pas son regard sur son amant, fixant le noble qui tombé a genoux, éprouvé par le duel qui l'avait opposé a l'âme errante, achevé par le nouveau coup porté involontairement par Gin ... Oui, involontairement ... Les pièces du puzzles semblaient se mettre en place dans son esprit ... L'argenté détésté la jeune fille par ce qu'elle avait toujours eu le droit à plus d'attention de la part de Byakuya que lui même ... Il était ... Jalou !

Et elle criait, appellant son frère qui c'était effondré contre elle, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps, elle le serait contre elle, l'appellant et se demandant pourquoi ... L'idiote, c'était par ce qu'elle ressemblait à sa femme et rien de plus ! ... Il avait respectés les lois jusqu'alors, mais en découvrant que son execution était un coup monté, il c'était précipitée pour venir la sauvée, risquant sa vie pour elle ...

Aizen s'anima, posant sa mains sur le manche de son zanpakuto, Rukia leva un regard écarquiller et désépérer vers lui ... Il lui sourit cruellement ... Il allait les abattres, tuer ses deux êtres méprisable qui étaient entrain de semer le doute dans l'esprit de Gin ... Il commencerait par elle, cette fille totalement faible et inutile, il lui trancherait les bras ... Et ensuite, il couperait sa tête pour pouvoir l'emporter quand au noble ... Il allait lui faire regretté ... Oui, il lui ferrait regretté ...

* * *

- Je suis là. Annonça joyeusement Gin en entrant dans la piéce, sortant Aizen de sa rêverie.

- Content de te voir. Assura Aizen en lui souriant.

Il soupira, se souvenant qu'a cet instant, Yoruichi et Soi Fon étaient apparut pour l'empêché de sortir son zanpakuto ... Et maintenant, le noble était entre ses murs et ... Gin ... Avait cédé a la tentation ... Un des poings se ressera sur le bord du trône, sa mains pâlis soudainement et il se releva, l'argenté utilisant le Shunpo pour le rejoindre, frollant sa joue avec douceur ... Ne se doutant sans doute pas que le brun avait vissionné les enregistrements de Las Noches ...

- Alors, ce n'es qu'une petite réunion entre les trois traîtres ? Rigola Gin en se tournant vers Tosen. Alors, que ce passe t il ? On a des nouvelles de notre ami ?

- Non, il c'es passait quelque chose de grave. Avoua Aizen en fixant l'argenté, examinant avec soin ses réactions. Un des Espada m'a désobeit et je ne sais comment réagir ...

- Que c'est il passé ? Demanda inquiet Tosen. Cela concerne les humains ?

- Non, je te rassure Tosen. Sourit le brun. Cela ne les concernes pas du tout, depuis qu'Orihime a été nommer Princesa a Flor, tout le monde reste plutôt tranquille. C'est par rapport au Prisonnier.

Cela sembla inquiété d'avantage Tose ... Mais plus encore Gin ... Qui resta pourtant inexpressif, gardant son petit sourire, mais Aizen savait ce qu'il ressentait, sentant son énergie spirituel s'aggitant en lui ...

- Hisagi ? Lâcha avec impatience l'aveugle. Aizen, si c'est Hisagi ou Kotetsu qui a été touché, je ne répondrais pas de mes actes !

Aizen ne c'était pas attendus a une autre réaction venant de l'aveugle, sachant pertinement que, même s'il avait quitté l'armée de la cour, n'en restait pas moins attaché à son Vice-Capitaine, un garçon honnête et très attachés à ses propres principes ... Quand a Kotetsu, c'était une fille très gentille, normal qu'il veuille la venger, elle était un peu maladroite, mais pas du tout méchante et au contraire ... Malgrès la peur qui l'avait envahis en le voyant approché, elle c'était jetté sur Byakuya pour tenter de le protéger, veinement ... Il l'aurait tranchés si Chizuru ne c'était pas interposser ...

- C'est le Capitaine Kuchiki qui a été attaqué. Avoua franchement le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo en concentrant ses capteurs sur son amant.

Il sentit la monté d'énergie en lui, une montée qui aurait put être détecter, même s'il ne c'était pas concentré sur lui ... L'argenté se maîtrisa dans la seconde ... Et ne bougea pas ... Aizen lui lança un regard, essayant de paraître aussi normal que d'habitude, essayant de lire son son visage qui était marquer d'un sourire un peu géner.

- C'est facheux. Dit il pensivement. Est il mort ?

Son énergie s'aggité brutalement en lui ... Alors ... C'était bien ça ? ... Il l'aimait ? ...

- Non, il es vivant, Habama es venus me chercher et une des fracciones d'Orihime a réussis a le retenir jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Avoua le brun en reportant son attention sur Tosen. Kotetsu a pus soignier toutes ses blessures graves et je l'ai laissé avec Habama pour qu'elle puisse soignier le reste, il ne risque plus rien, mais cela ne me dit pas comment réagir.

- Que lui a t il fait exactement ? Demanda Tosen en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois bien qu'il l'a torturait. Avissa Aizen, se demandant jusqu'où il devait allé. Il l'a poignardé et l'aurait écorché ...

- Et ? Encouraga Gin, comprenant qu'il ne disait pas tout.

- Il l'a violé ... Je me demande s'il n'essaye pas de trouver qui veut faire du mal à Orihime ...

De nouveau, l'énergie de l'argenté s'aggita ... A un point inimaginable, bouillonnant intérieurement ... Il n'était pas le seul, d'ailleurs, Tosen aussi semblait bouillonnait et cela pouvait se comprendre ... Un viole, ce n'était pas rien ... C'était ce qui avait sauvé le noble ... Sauvé ... Pouvait on dire que cela l'avait sauvé ? Byakuya ne se serait il pas sentit mieux en mourrant ?

L'image des partis intimes de l'ébène frappa soudaine le brun qui se sentit mal ... Se souvenant du sang qui coulé et du liquide blanc qui l'avait souillé ... Il ne tint plus face au rappelle de cette vision et il s'assit sur le trône, posant un coude contre le marbre dure et soutenant sa tête avec ... Comme c'était ironique ... Le pauvre noble souffret entre les murs de Las Noches ... Après Gin, c'était un espada qui lui passait dessus sans le moindre remord ...

- C'est impardonnable ! Annonça Tosen avec rage. Seigneur Aizen ! Cet acte ... Comment peut tu seulement pensée à laisser passer une telle chose ?

- Crois tu que cela ne me répugne pas ? Demanda Aizen en les regardants tour a tour. Je suis ... Indignié et choquer de savoir que certain dans ce palai peuvent agir de la sorte, mais l'Espada ma assuré que c'était ... Pour laver mon honneur ...Qu'il a fait une telle chose ...

- Lavais ton honneur ? Lâcha l'argenté avec un rire nerveux. Comme c'est ... Ironique ...

Ironique, oui, en effets ... Byakuya n'avait pas tâcher son honneur ... Pas une seule foi ... C'était le contraire ! Dans ce château, il perdait toute dignitié, un homme lui impossait une relation violente et brutale qui ne semblait même pas basé sur un amour mutuel, l'argenté lui imposé son amour sans lui demandé son avis et ... Semblait ... Vouloir le détruire ... Il l'avait toujours forcés ... Sauf lors de la seconde rencontre où ils c'étaient parlés et où le noble c'était laissé embrassé ... Et il avait été violé ... Par ce qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre ! Oui, en effets, quel ironie !

- Si tu ne te décide pas a punir cet Espada, nomme le moi ! Annonça Tosen, très énervé. Je me chargerais de lui !

- Désolé, je ne peu pas ! Répliqua séchement Aizen sans le fixé. J'ai besoin de lui ... En fait, nous avons besoin de tout nos Espada ... Dois je vous rappellez que nous allons bientôt nous battre ?

- Pourquoi nous avoir convoqué si c'est pour nous annonçait "ça" ? Demanda Gin un peu perdus.

- Pour vous demandez de vous chargez de la surveillances des prisons et de réfléchir à ce cas particulier ... Je ne laisserais pas passer cela ! J'éspére pouvoir récupérer le Hôgyoku prochainement pour crée des arrancars, mais jusque là ... Nous ne pouvons pas nous débarasser de qui que se soit et encore moins d'un Espada !

- Très bien ... Lâcha mécontant l'aveugle. Je vais surveiller les cellules ...

Il tourna les talon et s'en alla, vraiment mécontant ... Ce qui était normal ... Il aurait sans doute préférait pouvoir se débarasser de l'élément perturbateur ... Et n'avait pas tord de le vouloir, mais, c'était impossible ! Ils ne pouvaient pas ... Pas pour le moment !

Aizen reporta son attention sur Gin, soupirant en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- Dommage que nous n'ayons pas pus trouver le Vasto Lorde. Avoua franchement le brun se laissant aller contre le trône.

- Alors, es ce que je peu avoir le nom de l'Espada qui a oser désobéir a tes ordres ? Demanda Gin en souriant avec amusement.

Aizen posa son regard vers l'argenté ... Il savait ce qui arriverait si jamais il donnait le nom de l'arrancar, Gin était aussi dangereux que lui lorsqu'il s'aggisait de la personne qu'il aimait ... Enfin, s'il 'aimait vraiment Byakuya ... Ce n'était pas sûr ... Et l'idée qu'il puissait aimé le noble ... Mettait hors de lui le Seigneur de Las Noches qui ne pouvait accepté ça !

... Que devait il fait ? Il voulait savoir à quel point il aimait le prisonnier, il voulait comprendre ce qui ce passer entre eux deux, mais avait également peur de trouver quelque chose de désagréable ... De vraiment très désagréable ... Il ne pourrait pas accepté cette traitrise venant de lui ... Non, il ne pourrait pas ...

- C'est le Septima, Kuro. Avoua Aizen a son amant.

* * *

Tosen arriva asser rapidement a la prison, il fut surprit de sentir Illegalidad qui sortait d'une des cellules. Elle se tourna vers lui et s'inclina ... Portant sûrement sur son visage son sourire si étrange ...

- Bonjours, Sir Tosen. Dit elle poliment. Comment allez vous ?

- Je vais aussi bien que possible. Répondit l'aveugle en se dirigant vers la porte, la poussant doucement sur le coté pour l'entrouvrire.

Elle était aller voir le capitaine de la neuvième division, celui appeller Hikaru Shuiro et qui était son remplaçant ... Celui ci semblait très irrité, mais en très bonne santé alors le superviseur referma la porte avant de reporté son attention vers la jeune fille qui restait sur place, attendant sans doute de pouvoir disposé ...

- Qu'est ce que tu es venus faire ici ? Demanda intriguet Tosen.

- J'étais curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait le prisonnier. Avoua t elle en penchant la tête sur le coté. Il es vraiment très mignon, mais es très vulgaire ... Devais je demandé l'autorisation avant de les voir ?

- Oui, a partir de maintenant, personne n'aura l'autorisation de voir les prisonniers sans l'autorisation d'un superviseur. Annonça l'aveugle. Je t'excuse pour cette foi, mais la prochaine foi ...

- Alors, puis je aller rencontrer les autres prisonniers ? Je suis curieuse de voir à quoi ressemble les Shinigami ...

Tosen se demanda si elle n'était pas au courant de quelque chose, se souvenant que les Someter étaient souvent a la salle de surveillance, il décida qu'il irait faire un tour pour effacé les mémoires concernant le contenus des enregistrements ... Personne n'avait besoin de savoir ce qui c'était passer avec le capitaine Kuchiki ... Non ... Personne ne devait le savoir ! Certain risquait bien d'utilisé l'idée pour la reprendre ... Même si aucun Espada ne se lancerait dans une telle chose ... Tous plus ou moins occupé ...

- Désolé, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, personne n'es autorisé à les voirs ! Répliqua séchement Tosen. Tu peu disposé et retourner auprès de Culpa ...

- Bien sir !

Elle s'inclina légérement et tourna les talons ...

Décidément, cette jeune fille aggissait vraiment étrangement ... Il n'avait jamais put comprendre ce qui la motivé, mais il savait une chose : elle n'était pas bonne ... Pas du tout ! Elle était amplis de rouge ... De colère ... Et d'autre sentiment tous plus chaotique les uns que les autres ... Et le besoin de puissance dominé totalement le reste ... Ce qui était étrange vus qu'elle n'était qu'une fraccionnes !


	31. Chapitre 30 : Douter J1

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki (?)...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Donc ... Sa doit vous foutre les boules ... Paf, c'est le jour J et vous avez pas de chapitre supplémentaire ... Niark Niark Niark ! Que je suis sadique ! Je devrais apprendre a être plus gentille ! ... Surtout avec mes persos ... Mais que voulez vous ? ... En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lut !

* * *

Chizuru ouvrit les yeux et se releva brutalement, regardant autour d'elle en essayant de deviné où elle était exactement. Elle était dans une chambre très élégante, trop en fait ... Essayant de se souvenir ce qu'elle faisait ici, elle ne se souvenait que du Shinigami qu'elle avait tenté de protéger, mais la suite ... Aizen avait il épargnié le pauvre homme ? Elle n'en était pas sûre et craignait. Se levant du lit dans lequel on l'avait déposé, elle essayait de comprendre où elle était ... Cela l'effrayé un peu.

Elle entendit quelqu'un lâché un grognement et découvrit deux arrancar qui la fusillé du regard ... Etrange non ? Chizuru sourit autant que possible, mais les deux inconnues semblaient de plus en plus irrités par sa présence et elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi exactement.

- Bonjour. Murmura la jeune humaine. Est ce que je peu savoir où je suis ?

- Tu sais même pas où tu es ? Rala la brune. Putain, sa m'énerve ! Je hais ses humains !

- J'ai perdus connaissance. Avoua franchement Chizuru en se frottant la nuque. Je n'ai pas très bien suivit ... Heu ... Est ce qu'un des prisonniers a été ...

Les deux arrancars continuèrent de la fussiller du regard, a priorie, elles ne répondraient à aucune de ses réponses ... Elles détournèrent le regard, la snobant en croissant les bras sur leurs torses ... Ok, ouais ... Une vraie cour de maternel quoi ! Soupirant, Chizuru reporta son attention sur la chambre et elle nota qu'au bord du lit se trouvé un uniforme blanc ... Comme ceux que portait les autres ... Une jupe volante, un haut très simple avec un col de type chinois, elle trouvait la tenus très jolies ... Il y avait agalement de longue jambière comme celle qu'elle portait habituellement, mais s'arrêtant au dessus des genoux.

- C'est mon uniforme ? S'exclama joyeusement la brune en l'attrappant, le relevant devant ses yeux éblouie.

- Oui, c'est ton uniforme. Annonça la voix douceureuse d'Aizen.

Il venait d'entré dans la chambre, ses deux fracciones se relevèrent, souriant de plaisir, mais tirrèrent la grimace lorsqu'il leur fit signe de se rassoire. Il s'approcha du lit en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- Il te plait ? Demanda t il poliment.

- Il es magnifique ! Assura Chizuru, souriante. D'ailleurs, ils sont tous magnifique en réalité ! Ha, celui d'Orihime met si bien en valeur ses formes généreuse ! Et que dire de celui d'Hallibel, c'est une pure merveille ! Je ne vous remercierez jamais asser pour me permettre de voir de telle chose !

- Et ceux des garçons ne te plaisent pas ?

- Ho, vous savez, les garçons ... Hum, je dois avoué qu'ils sont superbe, mais je suis plus attentifs au charme des filles !

- Tu es une bien étrange humaine ...

Elle répondit par un sourire, serrant la tenue contre elle en se levant, tournant la tête pour regarder autour d'elle ... Elle était dans la chambre du Seigneur Aizen ... C'était étonnant, non ? En tout cas, le lieu était extraordinairement luxieux et acceuillant ...

- Hum, je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de tout a l'heure. Déclara t elle en baissant le regard. Je n'aurais pas dut intervenir, mais ...

- Attend. Ordonna le brun.

Il se tourna vers les deux arrancars et leurs fit signe de sortir de la pièce, elles parrurent choqués, mais se levèrent et sortir sans protester, elles semblaient cependant très mécontente ... D'ailleurs, la porte fut claquer avec violence ...

- Tu n'a pas a t'excusez. Assura Aizen, lui tournant toujours le dos. Tu a fait ce que tu croyais juste et tu a eu raison. Ce prisonnier ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive.

- Il es toujours vivant ? Demanda t elle inquiéte.

- Il es vivant, mais son sort n'a absolument rien de plaisant. Il es prisonnier ici, il c'est fait violé et ... Il es mon rival ...

En effets, son sort n'avait absolument rien d'enviable ... Elle ne savait rien de la façon dont on le traité ici et aurait bien demandé, mais savait que cela ne devait pas être très joyeux ... Chizuru ne savait pas si c'était a cause de son instinct féminin ou a cause d'autre chose, mais le Shinigami semblait plus en danger encore qu'il n'y paraissait, et pas forcément de mort, elle en avait pris concience ...

- Petite, que sait tu de l'amour ? Demanda le Seigneur de Las Noches.

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise qu'il lui pose une telle question a elle ... Ho, elle savait ce qu'était l'amour, sinon, elle ne serait pas aussi certaine de son homosexualité ! Elle était tombé amoureuse ... Mais son amour ne lui avait pas été rendus, jamais en réalitée ... C'est que, c'était dure de vivre un amour homosexuelle sur terre !

- Je sais que cela peut être très douloureux. Avoua la jeune fille en se frottant la nuque. En fait, je ne sais que ça, je n'ai jamais été aimer en retour ... Mais, je me doute que sa doit être très beau d'aimer et d'être aimé ... Votre ... Amant doit encore vous aimez s'il ne vous quitte pas ...

- Tu sais, c'est bien plus compliqué que ça. Avoua Aizen en lui souriant tristement. Il l'aime, mais il ne lui montre pas et essaye de le faire céder autrement ... C'est lui qui a violé Byakuya en premier ... Pas Kuro.

Chizuru écarquilla les yeux ... Gin avait violé Byakuya ? Et Kuro avait fait la même chose dans le but de laver l'honneur d'Aizen ? Où était la logique dans tout cela ? Et pourquoi l'argenté aggissait t il de la sorte s'il aimait le Shinigami ? Elle avait dut mal à comprendre et était un peu perdu, elle se raccrocha un peu plus a l'uniforme, tentant de comprendre ce qui ce passait exactement ...

- Gin m'a promit de ne jamais aimait un autre comme moi ... Déclara le brun et se passant une mains dans les cheveux. Il respecte sa promesse, mais pour ce faire ... Il essaye de soumettre Buakuya d'une toute autre façon ... Et se détruit en même temps ... Il es sûrement déchiré entre l'idée de m'aimé moi ou lui ...

- Mais, qu'allez vous faire ? Lâcha tristement la jeune fille. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ça ... Gin va finir par se détruire lui aussi ... Pourquoi l'amour es il si compliqué ?

- Ho, rassure toi, ce n'es pas si "compliqué" que ça ... C'est juste moi qui suit compliqué ! Tu ferais mieux d'enfiler ton uniforme et aller le montrer a tes amis ...

Elle aquiesça d'un signe de tête et il pointa une porte, c'était sans doute la salle de bain, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde a y aller pour pouvoir se changer, se débarassant de son uniforme scolaire pour enfiler le blanc, tournant sur elle même pour faire s'envoler la jupe ...

L'amour était il aussi compliqué que ça ? Pouvait on réellement voir l'être que l'on aime se détruire ? Et accepté qu'il en aime un autre ? Bien sûr que non ... Aizen, en apprenant la traitrise de son amant, avait faillit tuer le responsable ... Pauvre victime ...

* * *

Kotetsu s'aggitait dans sa cellule, de plus en plus nerveuse, s'inquiétant pour le capitaine Kuchiki ... Elle attendait qu'Habama vienne lui donnait des nouvelles du nobles, sachant qu'il essayerait de lui en faire parvenir, mais cela faisait quelques heures qu'on ne l'avait pas mise au courant ... En réalité ... Lorsqu'elle avait fini de soignier Byakuya, elle avait été ramener à sa cellule et on ne c'était plus occupé d'elle ...

Se jettant au sol, déséspérer, elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, écoeurait par ce qui c'était passé à quelques mètres seulement d'elle ! Au début, lorsqu'elle avait vus Habama affolé l'approcher, elle avait eu extrémement peur, il lui avait retiré son collier et l'avait tirer, ne lui expliquant pas ... Et lorsqu'elle avait vus le capitaine de la sixième division, elle l'avait crut mort ...

La jeune humaine un peu farfelue était là, l'examinan avec soin et elle l'avait aidé, tout aussi paniqué qu'elle même ou Habama ... Au début, Isane avait crut que Kuchiki avait été torturé ... Elle c'était activé à le soignier ... Et lorsque Aizen c'était tourné emplis de rage ... Elle avait tenté de protéger le Noble ... Bien sûr, elle n'aurait rien put faire ... Absolument rien ... La jeune humaine les avais sauvée tout les deux ...

Mais elle aurait préféré mourire plutôt que de découvrire ce qui c'était vraiment passé !

- Vice Capitaine Kotetsu. S'exclama une voi derrière elle.

Elle n'osa pas relever le visage, reconnaissant parfaitement la voie de Tosen ... Elle continué de larmoyer contre le lit et des mains rassurante c'était resserer sur ses épaules, essayant de se montrer réconfortant ... Mais comment aurait elle put être réconfroter par un habitant d'ici ? Comment pourrait elle acceptés cela alors qu'elle savait qu'a quelques pas ... Oui, quelques pas seulement, le capitaine Kuchiki souffret ?

- Pourquoi ? Lâcha t elle avec déséspoire. Pourquoi est ce que vous le torturez de la sorte ? Il n'a rien fait ! Rien !

- Vice Capitaine Kotetsu. Murmura Tosen en caressant sa tête. Pardonne nous, nous n'avons pas été asser attentifs.

- Laissez moi rester avec lui ! Supplia t elle en relevant le visage. Si je suis avec lui, plus personne ne l'approchera ! S'il vous plait !

- Ce sera inutile, nous nous chargons de la surveillance des cellules. Plus personne n'a le droit de vous approchez !

"Nous" ? ... Elle comprit qu'il parlait des personnes hauts placés comme lui ou ... Gin ... Elle se dégaga de son emprise, se relevant ... Non, elle n'avait aucune envie que Gin puisse reposé encore une foi ses mains sur lui ! ... Il voulait le détruire lui aussi ... Et ... Si elle n'avait pas vus l'arrancar, elle aurait sûrement parier que cette attaque était du a un coup de Gin.

- Il va encore lui faire du mal ... Lâcha t elle déséspérer. Il va encore lui en faire ...

Tosen frolla ses cheveux et se releva pour resortir ...Evidement, il ne pouvait rien faire ... Et elle aussi ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour lui ! Personne ne pourrait rien faire pour les sauvés, il fallait a tout prix qu'il sorte de là ! Elle entendit alors la voix d'Habama et se tourna vers la porte encore entre ouverte, Tosen hésité a faire entrée l'arrancar ...

Ho, Habama, elle pouvait peut être lui demandé ... De l'aide ? Oui, c'était une solution ! Pourvus qu'il accepte de les aidés ... Il ne pouvait pas ne pas accepté, pas après avoir VUS ce que certain des siens était capable de lui faire ! C'était impossible ... Isane essuya les larmes qui couler le long de ses joues et constata que le fraccion avait trouver les mots, la porte se referma derrière lui.

- Désolé, j'ai mis plus longtemps que prévus. Dit il en se frottant la nuque.

- Habama, s'il te plait ! Il faut que tu nous aide !

L'arrancar ecarquilla les yeux et pris rapidement un regard de coker, se doutant d'avance qu'elle allait lui demandé quelque chose d'insencé ...

- Byakuya ne peu pas rester ici ! Tu a bien vus ce qu'on lui fait !

- Kuro es énervé en ce moment, faut pas t'inquiété, il ne lui fera plus rien ! Assura nerveusement le jeune homme.

- Je ne parle pas que de ça ! Répliqua t elle. Gin aussi ! Gin aussi fait du mal à Byakuya !

- Mais non, il l'aime, c'est tout !

La Shinigami se rapprocha soudainement de l'arrancar, l'aggripant au épaule pour le secouer.

- Mais non, il ne l'aime pas ! Cria t elle avec rage. Ce n'es pas ça "l'amour" ! Il es entrain de le détruire !

- Mais, il n'y a que comme ça qu'il peu avoir une relation avec lui ...

Isane fut choquer par les propos de l'arrancar qui était pourtant si doux ... Le roux se frotta la nuque avec géne, détournant le regard, très géné par la situation.

- Gin aime vraiment beaucoup Byakuya, mais il aime aussi Aizen ... Avoua t il franchement. Il ne peu pas ... Trahir le Seigneur Aizen en séduisant le Shinigami de la même façon ... Il ne peu pas l'aimer de la même manière ...

- Mais, Byakuya, et lui, tu y a pensé à ses sentiments ? Lâcha avec déséspoire la jeune fille.

Habama la regarda surprise, son visage parrut très triste l'espace de quelques secondes ... Incroyablement triste en réalitée ...

- Non, je n'y pense pas. Avoua franchement l'arrancar. Comment je pourrais ? Je suis un arrancar, je n'éprouve pas ce genre de sentiment !

Il n'éprouvait pas ce genre de sentiment ? Quoi ? Comment ça, il n'éprouvait pas ce genre de sentiment ? Mais bien sûr que si ! Ne c'était il pas montrer inquiet pour elle, n'avait il pas cherchait à lui faire plaisir a chaque foi, essayant de la comblé, essayant de la satisfaire du mieux possible ? N'avait il pas tout fait pour tenter de sauver Byakuya lorsqu'il avait comprit les intentions de Kuro ? Bien sûr que si !

- Je ne pense que pour mon propre profil ...

Elle le gifla, ne croyant pas les mots d'Habama ... Il fut choquer par le coup et posa sa mains contre sa joue, fixant la jeune fille en reculant ... Elle venait de le boulversait mais il avait fait pire ! Elle ne croyait pas a ses mots ... Pas du tout ! C'était impossible qu'il soit telle qu'il le décrivait, non ... Il ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de calculateur ... Et de si manipulateur ...

- Sort d'ici et ne revient jamais ! Cria avec rage la jeune fille.

Il baissa le regard, reprenant son aire de cocker qu'elle connaissait si bien, et il se détourna et sortit de la chambre en courant ... Non, ce n'était pas possible ... Il ne pouvait pas agir a chaque foi ... Pour son propre intérêt ...

* * *

Le château de Las Noches possédait un dome avec un ciel éclairait et jamais la nuit ne tombé, mais cela n'était pas plus mal car le jour était plus agréable pour beaucoup, surtout depuis que les humains étaient là ...

Ceux ci avaient d'ailleurs cédés à une de leurs petites envies et ils c'étaient tous réunis en apportant des couvertures pour les posés au sol, au début, il n'y avait eux qu'Orihime et ses fracciones, accompagnier d'Ulquiora et de Lana qui c'était installé, chacun s'aggité et Tatsuki et Pedazo avait semblait si proche qu'un certain Starrk avait décidé de taper l'incruste ... Juste pour surveiller de plus près ... Lilinette avait dès lors participer, s'installant sur les genoux de Pedazo ... Ce qui avait provoqué les jalousies d'une panthère qui était arrivé en grognant ...

Ils avaient vites étaient rejoint par Abarai et ses fracciones, Erwan étant occupé, c'était lui qui était chargés de Rita, a eux tous, ils avaient put apporter tout un tas de gâteaux qui avait attiré Apache ... Et le reste des troupes d'Hallibel ... A croire que les demoiselles de Las Noches ne pouvait résistés au gâteau de la petite Rita qui était heureuse de les faires goûtés ...

Toute l'agitation attira des haussement de sourcils et beaucoup s'étonné de voir la petite troupe ...

Orihime c'était couché sur le ventre d'Ulquiorra et montrer les nuages dans le ciel en disant à quoi ils lui faisaient pensé, le Cuarta se montré très attentifs aux moindres paroles de la jeune fille ... Starrk et Tatsuki se faisaient goûtés tour a tour des morceaux de gâteau et semblaient très complices ... Dondochakka et Pessche regardé Lana qui jouer avec un instrument qu'elle avait apporté de la terre ... Lilinette jouer au bras de fer avec les fracciones d'Hallibel qui avait été nommer juge officiel, elles se faisaient écrasser par la fillette blonde ... Rita préparer les remontant pour les perdantes ... Renji se coller a Uryû, lui parlant avec animation ... Et Grimmjow et Pedazo semblaient encore une foi se disputée.

Il était vraiment étrange de voir tout ce beau petit monde joyeux profité du moment présent, ils semblaient avoir oubliée à quel points ils étaient différent les unes des autres ... Arrancar et Humain, la veille ennemi et aujord'hui ami et amant ...

Beaucoup plus loin, sur le haut d'un batiment, Shena, installé au bord, regarder la petite troupe animé, ses jambes pendant dans le vide et s'aggitant, son ombrelle la protégant du soleil artificiel qu'elle aimait pourtant, mais moins que l'ombre.

- J'comprend pas pourquoi ils doivent faire autant de bruit ! Rala Yammy.

- Par ce qu'ils sont vivants ! Sourit Shena.

Elle se tourna vers la montagne de muscle qui était allongé, cherchant sûrement a dormir, ce ne serait cependant pas possible ici, pas avec le pique nique organisé, même s'ils étaient loin ... Le groupe était bruillant, les rires atteignant sans doute l'oreille de tout les arrancars de Las Noches ...

- J'comprend pas ! Avoua le maté en se frottant le bout du nez. On es en vie que lorsqu'on es bruillant ?

- On es vivant a partir du moment où l'on veut vivre. Répondit elle avec un large sourire. Il y a plusieurs forme de "vie" sur cette terre, tu sais ...

- Ha ouais ?

- Vivre pour quelqu'un, vivre pour soi, vivre pour réalisé un rêve ... Mais eu, ils "vivent" et font "vivre" tout ceux qui les entourents ! Vient voir !

Yammy rala, mais se releva, se tournant simplement vers la petite scène en posant son menton dans ses bras.

Tatsuki semblait vouloir affronté Lilinette, elle semblait motivé à fond, encourager par une Apache surexité a l'idée de voir la fillette se faire battre par une humaine ... Starrk semblait se demandé qui il devait encouragé et décida de rester neutre, allant se coucher quelques parts en espérant sans doute qu'on lui ficherait la paix, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de sieste ...

Chizuru c'était approché doucement de la belle Hallibel et entamer la conversation avec celle ci ... Qui semblait géné par les propos de l'humaine et Sun-sun sauta sur l'humaine pour la plaquer au sol, comme le lui avait appris Tatsuki, bien sûr ...

Lana semblait en difficulté dans son jeu car Dondochakka et Pesche l'encourager avec plus d'entrain et Rita s'approché timidement, ils finirent par s'exclamer joyeusement et même si la fraccion d'Ulquiorra n'en montra rien, elle était satisfaite, ayant sans doute remporter la partie ...

Uryu caresser doucement les cheveux de Renji, un geste doux et tendre que personne sur place ne remarqua, un geste que seule les deux petits voyeur purent capter et comprendre ... Une caresse d'amoureux comblés ...

Orihime c'était caler dans les bras d'Ulquiorra et semblait s'être endormis, savourant le contacte de l'homme qu'elle aimait et ne s'en cachant pas du tout ...

Pedazo c'était mit de la chanty sur le visage et Grimmjow était venus la ceuillir avec ses lèvres, souriant en voyant l'aire mi indignier, mi provocateur du jeune homme ...

- Amitié et amour ! Expliqua Shena en les pointants du doigts. Ils s'amusent, rit, se montrent leurs amours les uns aux autres, partagant tout cela entre eux ... Les humains ne sont pas que "vivant", ils sont entrain de nous transmettre leurs "vie" ...

- J'ai pas besoin de leurs vies moi ! Rala la masse de muscle en fronçant les sourcils. M'en branle, qu'il la garde !

Il se retourna et se recoucha. La secunda rit, le pointant de sa mains ganté.

- Trop tard, ils te l'ont déjà transmise ! Avoua t elle.

- Que dalle, ses insectes n'ont rien fait !

- Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais ils t'ont transmis quelque chose comme ils ont transmits à chacun de nous quelque chose ...

- Ha ouais ? Elle a ressut quoi Culpa ?

Elle se leva et utilisa le Sonido pour monter sur le torse énorme, se penchant en avant pour faire face à son visage. Il ne bouga pas d'un pouce, ouvrant simplement pour regarder le moustique qui c'était posé sur lui et referma les paupiéres.

- Envie, désire, colère et rage. Avoua Shena avec amusement. C'est la seule chose qu'elle a acceptée d'eux !

- Et a toi, ils ont transmit quoi ? Demanda Yammy en grognant.

- Loyauté et amour ...

N'était ce pas en voyant à quel point Pedazo était loyal envers Orihime qu'elle avait décidé de s'attaquer à l'ex secunda ? Elle l'avait tuer et aurait dut se faire executé, mais les preuves avaient étés fournis et elle avait put entré au service d'Aizen ... Malgrès sa condamnation ...

La mains de la montagne de muscle se mit derrière elle et un des doigts lui fit plier les genoux, elle retomba assise dans l'énorme mains et eu l'impression d'être une fée dans la mains d'un géant. Il se releva et la fixa quelques instants, penchant la tête sur le coté.

- Et moi, j'ai eu quoi a ton avis ? Demanda t il intriguet.

- Toi aussi ils t'ont transmit beaucoup de chose. Assura t elle en montant et se cassant dans la mains énorme. L'amitié ... A une époque, tu m'aurais sans doute écrasser dans tes mains, mais maintenant, tu m'écoute ! Et j'aime bien être dans tes mains !

Elle referma l'ombrelle et se coucha comme si elle allait dormir dans la mains, une mains qui aurait put l'écrasser sans la moindre difficulté, après tout, c'était la mains du Cero Espada et même si Yammy n'était pas sous sa forme recureccion, il pouvait faire énormement de déga, même à la Secunda Espada ...

- Ouais, on dirait que t'es une petite fée. Avoua la masse de muscle. C'est marrant, une toute petite luciole dans la mains ... Tu es si petite, on dirait une enfant ...

Elle sourit a l'énorme masse ...

Ils étaient tous entrain de vivre ...

Et en avait oublier la guerre dans laquels ils c'étaient engagée ...

Le jour J était arrivé ...


	32. Chapitre 31 : Jour J

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki (?)...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Voilà donc le moment tant attendus (?), c'est à dire, une confrontation directe entre l'armée d'Aizen et l'alliance des Shinigami (Bah ouais, y a tout le bazard là ... Vizard, Shinigami et puis les humains et même Urahara Comp. ! Donc donc donc ... Baston ? ... Baston baston baston ? J'écris que ça en ce moment -_- ... Mais c'est pas pour me déplaire ! Hé hé hé !

Alors, merci de me lire encore, hein ! X3

* * *

Le moment était venus ... Oui, il était venus ... Tout était près et ils n'attendaient plus que le commandement de Yamamoto pour se lancé tous près à défendre et contre attaque les positions qu'on leurs avaient assigniés ... Cette foi ci, les arrancar ne risqueraient pas de les écrassés, au contraire, c'était eux qui devaient craindres leurs colères, leurs envies de récupérés les êtres cher ...

L'ordre fut donner, les garganta s'ouvrire brutalement au marque laisser par les Shuiro, les troupes en sortir, les capitaines en première lignes et les troupes ensuites, se préparant au cas où ils ne seraient pas asser rapide. Le capitaine Suzunami, le Vizard Hachigen et l'ex commandant des troupes de nécromanciens Tessai furent a peine entré dans le monde de Hueco Mundo qu'ils formèrent dans la secondes les sortilèges nécessaires ...

Une multitude d'incantation sortaient de leurs bouches, incantation qui ne devraient surtout pas être interrompus, et aucun des trois ne semblait plus faire attention à ce qui ce passer autour deux ... Ils avaient préparés cela tellement souvent, théoriquement et en pratique, s'assurant que le sortilége puissant soit facile à mettre en place et pour être sûr qu'Aizen ne pourrait pas s'enfuir cette foi ci ...

Les trois hommes, maîtres en nécromancie, avaient put travailler ensemble pendant quatre jours entier dessus, aucun ne déséspérant quand à la conception de cette incantation suppréme, ils avaient put s'entrainés encore et encore jusqu'à le réussir et l'avaient testés plusieurs fois à la Soul Society pour être sûr de ne pas se trompé, il fallait qu'il soit parfait ... Et ainsi, lorsque l'incantation fut achevé, trois colonnes furent crée en face des hommes et tout trois former un triangle parfait autour de Las Noches, les colonnes formères des barrières de lumière qui se rejoignirent soudainement, emprisonnant le château dans une barrière d'énergie spirituel ...

Ils n'avaient envahis Hueco Mundo depuis seulement quelques courtes minutes et avaient déjà a "capturer" ... Las Noches ...

* * *

Seigen était essouflé et vus la taille du "sortilége", c'était un peu normal ! Avant qu'il ne pose un genoux à terre, Kenpachi et Aikawa l'avait rattraper par les épaules et le soutenait. Il porta la mains a son front et sa Vice Capitaine s'approcha, inquiéte, lui demandant si cela allait.

- Maintenant, reste plus qu'à s'installé ... Rala Kenpachi en fronçant les sourcils. Putain, j'pige pas pourquoi Yamamoto veut qu'on tienne un siège !

- Il a dit qu'il voulait récupérer les capitaines, non ? Demanda Aikawa en haussant les sourcils. De toute façon, j'étais pas d'accord moi !

- Foncé dans le tas n'es pas la meilleurs des solutions ! Répliqua séchement Seigen derrière eux.

- Si ! Assurèrent a l'unissont les deux autres capitaines.

Le capitaine de la cinquième division secoua déséspérer la tête, les deux capitaines avaient déjà braqué leurs attention sur Las Noches, aucun arrancar ne se présentaient, attendant sûrement d'avoir les ordres d'Aizen ... Il ne se passait absolument rien pour le moment ... Un peu déçus, le jeune garçon se rapprocha de Kenpachi et posa sa tête contre son épaule, décidant de faire une petite sieste avant la bataille ... Ce qui ne plus pas forcément à la masse de muscle ...

- Dit donc, tu va me faire souvent ce coup là ? Rala Kenpachi.

- Je t'ai pas taper ! Assura le jeune homme en haussant les sourcils.

- Dormir sur moi ! J'suis si confortable que ça ?

- Oui !

Finalement, Aikawa abandonna l'épaule et se tourna vers son Vice Capitaine, décidant qu'il fallait voir comment se dérouler l'assemblage des tentes où les Shinigami pourraient se repossait ... Oui, Yamamoto semblait bien décidé à tenir le siège jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen ne céde et chacun espérait que le brun céderait facilement ... Ce n'était pas le cas de l'ébène qui rêvait d'une bonne baston et qui rêvait d'avoir sa revenche sur son prédécesseur qui lui avait coupé le bras la dernière foi ...

* * *

Yamamoto avait fait disposer les troupes de la façon suivante : les trois colonnes était protéger par la personne qui les avaient crées et par une ou deux unités selon les besoin, ainsi, le capitaine Suzunami était accompagnier non seulement de par sa division, mais également soutenus par la troisième et onzième division. Tessai était protéger par Urahara, la seconde et douzième division au complet et Hachigen jouissait de la protections de la huitième division et de ses deux amis Love et Rose. Lisa avait accepté d'être sous le commandement du Capitaine Kyoraku.

Le reste des troupes étaient disperser sur les flancs pour éviter toute fuite, la première, sixième et septième division était charger du flanc se trouvant entre la colonne de Tessai et celle de Seigen, La neuvième et treizième division se charger du flanc se trouvant entre Seigen et Hachigen tandis que les vizard restant ainsi que Ichigo et son groupe se charger du dernier flanc, Yoruichi commandant les humains et Shinji les Vizard ... Ils étaient sans doute les moins nombreux, mais semblaient être les plus motivés ...

Las Noches étaient totalement bloqués et les Shinigami préparer le siège avec un grand soin, chacun s'attendait à une réaction de la part des arrancars, mais celle ci se faisait attendre au point qu'on crut que personne n'était dans le château et qu'on s'imagina que l'arrancar les avaient trahis, mais ce n'était pas le cas ... Car l'on sentait des énergies s'agitait au sein même du château ...

Aucun des deux groupes ne semblait cependant vouloir lancé l'offensive, les Shinigami se contenté de se préparer à tenir le siège tandis que les arrancars ... Les arrancars ne réagissaient pas, restant obstinément au sein du château, sachant sûrement que réagir trop rapidement pourrait leurs coûtés leurs vies ...

* * *

Dans la salle du trône, tout le monde s'aggitait nerveusement ... Oui, tout le monde, mais pourtant, personne ne parler, se contentant d'attendre que le Seigneur Aizen ne donne ses directives ...

Oui, contrairement à ce qu'avait pensée Shena, personne ici n'avait oublié qu'ils étaient tous en états de guerre et même si beaucoup avaient quelques instants auparavant jouer comme des étudiants, leurs visages d'adolescents c'était effacé et laisser place à un visage bien plus concentré, tous bien près au combat ... Certain près à combattre ceux qui était hier leurs amis et compagnion ...

- Les Shinigami nous on jouer un bien mauvais tour. Avoua soudainement Aizen. C'est facheu de se retrouver dans une telle situation.

- Ne peu t on pas fuire comme la dernière foi ? Hasarda Rita.

La jeune arrancar, bien que totalement incompétente en tant que guérriére, se faisait la représentante de son Espada, Erwan, qui restait toujours occupé avec Nell. Personne n'avait rien trouvé à redire, même si la jeune fille n'avait pas les compétences nécessaire ... Tout le monde savait qu'elle ne ferait pas long feu sur le champs de bataille, mais personne ne s'attendé à l'y voir.

- Malheureusement, ils ont bien préparés leurs coups. Avoua Gin en souriant joyeusement. Ils ont crées une barrière nous bloquant totalement de l'extérieur, nous ne pouvons pas nous "transferet" comme la dernière foi et il semblerait que les Shinigami se préparent à tenir un siége ...

- Ils sont impressionnants ! Avoua avec amusement Taisuru. Ils ont consut cette barrière si rapidement que ... Cela pourrait presque éveillé les soupçons sur une éventuelle traitrise ...

En effets, il n'avait pas tord ... Certaine personnes jettèrent des coups d'oeil à leurs voisins, soupçonneux ...

- Cela ne "pourrait" pas éveillé les soupçons, cela éveille. Avous franchement Aizen. Un telle sort doit être préparer avec précaution, l'erreur ne peu pas être permis et cela ne fait moins d'une semaine que nous avons quittés notres précédentes "position" ... Nous avons un traître parmis nous ...

- Alors, il n'y a pas besoin de demandé qui c'est. Soupira Kuro en portant son regard sur Renji.

Certain arrancar suivèrent le mouvement et l'ex-shinigami ne broncha pas, assit sur l'estrade en tailleur, Uryû debout derrière lui, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, plus géné que l'Espada.

- Kuro, tu parle sans savoir. Répliqua avec amusement Gin. Renji a trahi, mais ce n'es pas nous ! Il es venus ici en tant que Shinigami et il c'est transformer en Hollow pour effacé cette condition ... Le Seigneur Aizen à accépter de le transformer en Arrancar, tout comme toi et ... Il a monter en grade, prenant la place de Culpa ...

- Il n'es pas un traitre. Coupa Aizen. Ce n'es pas lui qui nous à dénoncé, si tu a des preuves de ce que tu avance, fait nous en part, mais autrement, porte tes calomnies pour un autre.

- Et cette humaine ? Cracha soudainement Culpa en montrant Chizuru.

Elle aussi comme beaucoup d'autre arrancar avaient étés conviait et seul quelques arrancars de bas niveau surveiller les Shinigami, il fallait que tout le monde participe pour mettre au point les directives, savoir qui protégerait quel zone ... Et Culpa, malgrès sa déchéance, possédait des capacités intéressantes en tant que soldat ...

- L'humaine à pris de très gros risque pour venir a nous. Sourit le brun. Quand au information qu'elle nous à donner, elles étaient bien importante ... Trop pour que je doute d'elle ! Quand aux autres humains, je ne crois pas que le moindre doute soit permis ... Je ne doute d'aucun d'eux ...

Il posa sa mains contre son front, semblant réfléchir à ce qui ce passait autour de lui, essayant sans doute de trouvé une solution, il leurs jettait de temps en temps des coups d'oeil, les regardant tour a tour. Son regard s'arrêta sur Renji l'espace de quelques secondes ...

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on nous retrouve si vite ... Avoua Aizen a l'assistances. Cela ne change cependant rien à mes plans, donc, nous tiendrons simplement le sièges ...

- Pardon ? Lâcha étonné Rita. On va ... Tenir le siége ?

- On va tenir à l'écart les Shinigami. Lâcha méchament Culpa.

- Non, attendez, ils sont plus nombreux que nous et nous "tiennent", n'est ce pas dangereux de tenir un siège ?

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, en organisant les troupes, on pourra facilement tenir un siège, d'autant plus que je peu toujours me servire de l'Oeil pour crée une barrière infranchissable, si la situation es trop critique, je la déploirais ... Mais pour le moment, les Shinigami ne semblent pas vouloir se battre ...

- Pensez vous qu'ils espérent toujours vous stoppez ? Demanda Pedazo.

- Cela peut être une des raisons qui les pousses à ne pas lancé d'offensive, je pense aussi qu'ils ont découverts que nos prisonniers sont toujours vivants ...

Le regard d'Aizen se posa sur Kuro, plein de reproche ... Et tout le monde sut qu'il c'était passé quelque chose de très important. L'Espada resta droit comme un "i" et supporta les regard curieux dont il fut la cible.

Aizen se releva brutalement, attirant tout les regard vers lui, il fronçait les sourcils et paraissait soucieux.

- Tenteikura ... Murmura t il pensivement. On dirait bien que la Soul Society veut négocier ...

* * *

En effets, Yamamoto avait demandé au Capitaine Unohana d'utilisé le sort "Tenteikura" pour pouvoir "parlementait" avec les "rebelles". La jeune femme ne connaissant pas l'énergie de toute la populations, le message n'était transmisible qu'a Aizen, Tosen et Gin. Ce n'était pas plus mal, personne d'autre n'avait besoin de connaître le contenus de leurs conversation !

- Aizen Sosuke, vous êtes pris au piège, il n'héxiste aucune façon pour vous de nous échappez, rendez vous et vos vie seront épargnier jusqu'à ce que l'on décide de vos sort. Annonça le capitaine commandant des armées de la cour. Si vous refusez d'obtempérez, nous devront lancez l'offensives ...

Yamamoto ce tue, sachant d'avance qu'Aizen ne serait pas du genre a accepté, mais la chambres de 46 bureau du Chuo avait été claire : ils voulaient pouvoir mettre la mains sur le traitre, peut être pour le juger personnellement, peut être pour une raison x, cela n'avait pas d'importance pour le commandant des armées ... Les directives étaient simple : combattre les troupes arrancars, les anéantirs et tout tenté pour récupérer les traîtres vivants ...

- Commandant Yamamoto. Répondit la voix chantante d'Aizen. Comment allez vous ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de bavarder inutilement, gamin. Répliqua le vieillard. Prend au sérieux ma menace et répond a ma question.

- Pourrais je savoir ce qui arrivera a mes troupes si nous daignions nous rendre ?

La réponse était claire : les arrancars seraient exécutés, créations anormal n'ayant pas sa place sur cette terre, quand aux humains, ils seraient jugaient pour leurs crimes et la condamnation a mort de l'humaine Orihime Inoue était presque inévitable ... Mais annonçait cela au brun risquait fortement de mettre fin au négociation. Le commandant ne c'était même pas attendus à une réponse ...

- Ils seront tous jugés et condamné pour leurs crimes. Annonça le vieillard.

- Je vois, une condamnation à mort alors que la plupart n'ont même pas eu le temps de tuer un ou deux Shinigami. Répliqua séchement Aizen. Je vais parlés à mes hommes et nous vous ferons par de notre décision ...

La voi mielleuse d'Aizen et son ton ironique ne laissait aucun doute ... Yamamoto se releva, se tournant vers Unohana qui stoppa le sort, et tout deux sortir de la tente dans laquels ils c'étaient issolés. Tout les messagés près à donner les directives au unités éloigniés ... C'était vraiment dommage, combien succomberait pendant cet affrontement ? Ils allaient perdres de bon homme ...

- Que tout le monde se prépare a l'attaque ... Dit il simplement.

Et les hommes s'épparpillèrent dans la secondes qui suivit ...

* * *

Beaucoup d'Arrancar avaient étés envoyés pour surveillé les mouvements des troupes ennemis, au moindre mouvement suspect, ils avaient ordres de se libérer et les Espada accourerait, chacun ayant ressus leurs emplacements définis ... Mais, dans l'instant, les Espada et leurs fracciones suivaient Aizen sous le dome de Las Noches. Cela intrigua beaucoup d'entre eux. Tatsuki était dans le lot, suivant Orihime, se demandant ce que voulait leurs montrés, en réalité, il ne semblait pas vouloir montrer quelque chose de particulier ...

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers la petite assemblés ... Et, a en jugait pas son sourire ... Il devait avoir une sacrée idée ... Pour sourire de la sorte ... En tout cas, c'était claire, il ne comptait pas se rendre au Shinigami et ce n'était pas plus mal : personne n'avait envie de se rendre car tout le monde savait ce qui se passerait, ils n'étaient pas idiot ! Personne n'avait dit quoi que se soit, il n'y avait rien a dire de toute façon, seul Aizen avait le droit de décidé ...

- Bien, nous allons pouvoir leurs donnez notre réponse. Annonça le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo.

- Nous ? Demanda Rita en haussant les sourcils.

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, Rita, je sais déjà qui pourra t'aider à t'entrainé. Assura le brun. Chizuru a besoin que tu l'aide à utilisé ses capacités et toi, tu a besoin d'apprendre à mieux maitriser le Hirenkyaku ...Vous n'aurez cas vous mettre toute les deux ...

- Je ne comprend pas bien. Avoua Tatsuki. Vous parlez de "donner une réponse", mais ... Vous parlez d'entrainement ?

- Comment faire connaître notre détermination a garder nos positions de façon très claire ? Demanda t il en penchant la tête sur le coté. Je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen : nous déchainée totalement sous le dome de Las Noches ...

Se déchainé totalement ? Surprise, Tatsuki regarda les autres personnes présentes, certain paraissé étonner, d'autre paraissait indifférent face à cette nouvelle ... Et certain, comme elle même, ne comprenait pas la volonté exacte du Seigneur de Las Noches. Répondre en se déchainant ... Parlait il de la libération d'énergie spirituel ? Cela semblait être le cas ...

- Explosé, battez vous a fond, libérez vous, déchainez vous ! Ordonna Aizen en sortant son zanpakuto. Je veux que le dome vibre sous vos affrontement mutuel, je veux que le dome menace de s'effondrait, je veux que nos ennemis ressente votre puissance, qu'ils tremblent en la ressentant et qu'ils se disent "S'ils sont ainsi pendant un entrainement, comment seront ils pendants l'affrontement" !

Tatsuki écarquilla les yeux en comprenant les sens de ses paroles ... Un affrontement ici même ? Sous le dome de Las Noches ? Il était complétement malade ! ... Non, en fait, il était incroyablement ... Sencé et ... Il déchirait cet homme, dire cela, en pleine crise ? Ils étaient étourées par l'ennemi, ceux ci ce préparer à les attaqués et pourtant ... Cet homme rester très calme et commandé à ses troupes de s'entraîné dans l'enceinte du château ...

La jeune fille ne put s'empêché d'éprouvé de l'admiration pour cet homme, il fallait avoir un mental de fer pour accepté la situation aussi facilement et provoquer ouvertement ses adversaires de la sorte. Quelque chose l'aggripa par le bras, la tirant légérement et elle rencontra le regard mécontant de Starrk qui avait du capter ses pensées ... Oups, monsieur était jalou ? Elle lui sourit nerveusement avant de reporter son attention vers Aizen.

- Je ne vous demanderez qu'une seule chose : ne vous entre tuez pas par mégarde. Avoua avec amusement celui ci. Maintenant, choisissez votres ou vos adversaires et faites comme bon vous sembles ... Orihime, si tu pouvait soignier les blessés ...

- Bien monseigneur ! Accepta t elle en souriant.

- Macaque, ramène toi ! S'écria soudainement Grimmjow. J'crois qu'on a un compte à régler, je dois te piquer ta princesse ?

- Dit donc, le chaton, t'serais pas entrain de me chercher ? Répliqua séchement Renji.

- Et j'crois que j't'ai trouvé en plus ! Sourit de façon psychotique la panthère.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard l'espace de quelques instants avant de disparaître soudainement, allant se battre autre part et ... Se déchainant totalement, les celo volant dans l'aire et se percutant violament ... Oulà ... Grimmjow et Renji étaient sûrement plus que motivé là ! C'était à ce demandé si ce n'était pas plutôt un duel a mort ...

Motivé, Tatsuki reporta son attention sur la petite assistance et vus Shena partir un peu plus loin, accompagnier de son fraccion Aaron et de Yammy, Taisuru semblait avoir provoquer Kuro et en les voyants tous partir, chacun de leurs cotés, la jeune fille fut motivé, elle se chercha dès lors un adversaire ... Mais Starrk l'attrappa de nouveau par le bras, la tirant légèrement. Elle lui lança un regard surprit.

- Ne le regarde plus jamais comme ça ! Dit il avec une pointe de jalousie.

- Pardon ? Lâcha surprise la jeune fille. Comment je l'ai regarder ?

- Ne te moque pas de moi ... Je n'aime pas ta façon de le regarder ...

- Hé, je me suis juste dit qu'il était très classe ...

Le Primera Espada observa la jeune fille, il leva une mains et frolla doucement sa joue ... Il semblait très triste ... C'était étrange, non ? De le voir si triste, lui habituellement si joyeux ... Est ce que c'était a cause d'elle qu'il était comme ça ? C'était cruelle ... Elle était cruelle ... Lui dire deux simple mot l'aurais sans doute rendus sa joie, mais elle ne pouvait pas ... Elle était venus ici pour suivre et pouvoir protéger Orihime ...

Tatsuki se détourna, prenant la fuite avant qu'elle ne craque, heureusement pour elle, il ne la suivit pas et elle reporta son attention sur les personnes restantes ... Mais ... La motivation n'y était plus ... Elle ne se sentait déjà pas très bien, mais là, son moral était en chute libre ! Elle eu une nausée et se demanda si elle ne devait pas parler de sa situation à ses amies ... Cette histoire d'amour lui bouffé le moral ! ... Histoire d'amour ou de sexe ... Bordel, c'était vraiment pas facile de savoir ce que c'était, elle ne pouvait pas parler d'amour ou de sexe ...

Quelqu'un lui tappota le dos ... Trop fort en fait, elle releva le visage et rencontra le regard verron d'Apache qui se penché sur elle.

- Sa a pas l'aire d'aller ... Dit elle avant de sourire de façon arrogante. Et dire que j'voulais t'proposer une raclée gratuite !

- Ha ouais, c'est plutôt toi qui veut t'en prendre une ! Répliqua Tatsuki en souriant.

- Je paris sur Tatsuki ! Lâcha Sun-sun motivé.

- J'paris que dalle moi, un affrontement à quatre, sa vous dit ? Demanda Mira Rose, très motivé.

Les quatres jeunes personnes se regardèrent mutuellement, tantant de se sondé pour savoir si c'était une bonne idée où non ...

- Chacun pour soi alors ? Demanda Tatsuki très intéressé.

- Ouais, pas de pitié pour les autres ! Répliqua Apache encore plus motivé.

Et chacune s'élancérent ... Tatsuki avait trouvé sa motivation ! Foutre une raclée au arrancars qui étaient si sûre d'elle ! Elle allait les mettres toutes les trois KO ! Ha, qu'elle avait hâte de voir leurs têtes lorsqu'elles les auraient mise a terre !

* * *

A l'extérieur du Château, Ichigo et tout ses amis et alliés attendaient les ordres, bien sûr, les Vizard avaient bien fait savoir qu'ils n'agiraient que si cela les arrangés d'agir comme les odres l'indiquerait, heureusement, ils acceptés les odres donner par Urahara et Yoruichi ... Et, écouteraient les recommandations d'Ichigo, mais personne d'autre ne les écouteraient ...

Ichigo soupira, fixant le château qu'il avait déjà réussis à infiltré ... Cela ne c'était passer il y avait un moi, tout au plus, et pourtant, cela lui semblait tellement lointain. Il avait l'impression que c'était il y a un siècle qu'il était venus pour secourire Orihime, et pourtant ... Pourtant ...

Des énergies se firent soudainement ressentir a l'intérieur du château, différent duel débutèrent ici et là, des énergies monstrueusement élevé et ... Motivé ... Le château semblait vibrer des combats qui s'y dérouler et la pression des troupes Shinigami augmenta soudainement, effrayé de sentir ses choses ...

- Ils nous provoquent. Remarqua Shinji mécontenant. Ils se foutent de notre gueule !

- On a cas les remettres à leurs place ! Lâcha motivé Mashiro.

- Hors de question d'entré dans leurs jeu ! Répliqua Kensei sur les nerfs. Bordel de merde, ils sont pas mal nombreux ...

Ichigo grimaça, reconnaissant l'énergie de Grimmjow qui avait trouvé un adversaire à sa taille ... Le bleutée avait réellement gagnier en puissance ... C'était à ce demandé où il avait put trouver sa force et le rouquin se félicita de ne pas avoir flemmarder tout ce temps ! Il c'était entrainé encore et encore, Shinji allant jusqu'à lui apprendre à utilisé le celo ...

- J'éspére que nous pourrons les attrappés vivants. Soupira Rukia inquiéte.

Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement ! Ils arriveraient à les récupérait tous et cela même s'ils devraient utilisés la force pour les ramenés à la raison, ils n'auraient sans doute pas le choix ... Pourvus qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de se battre ...

Ichigo aggripa le crâne de la jeune shinigami et le frotta fougeusement, faisant grognier de rage son amie qui c'était encore un peu amaigrie ... Si cela continué, elle n'aurait plus que les os sur la peau. Elle lui lança un regard outré ... Pourvus que son frère soit encore vivants en cet instant et pourvus que Renji aussi le soit ...

... Le rouquin fronça les sourcils ... Se rendant compte que l'adversaire de Grimmjow ... Avait une marque énergique qui lui rappeller quelque chose ... Un sentiment étrange envahis le jeune homme qui ne sut définir exactement ce que c'était ... Il pencha pour un "malaise" ... Oui, il se sentait mal à l'aise en resentant cette énergie là et se demanda pourquoi ... Il avait l'impression de la connaître sans la reconnaître ...


	33. Chapitre 32 : Traître a Las Noches

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki (?)...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Donc, que dire ? ... Je ne sais pas trop, mais en tout cas, là, va se passer certaine chose ... Ouais, certaine chse ... Et vous allez vite les découvrires vus qu'il vous suffit de lire ... Mince, je raconte des trucs de plus en plus inutile ! Non ! Donc ... A la prochaine foi pour de nouvelle aventure ! Moa ha ha !

* * *

Tout le monde c'était entrainé très dure toute l'après midi, certain comme Grimmjow et Renji continué d'ailleurs, s'échangant coup sur coup sous le regard colèrique de leurs amants qui commençait à en avoir mare d'être délaissait par des animaux de foire complétement attardé ! ...

Rita pensa que c'était le moment idéal pour pouvoir tenter de récupérer Uryû ... Car, oui, la jeune arrancar était bien décidé à récupérer le Quincy ! Elle voulait qu'il devienne le fraccion de son maître, Erwan, pour qu'il reste avec elle et cela, pour toujours ! Et comme elle savait qu'elle était douée pour faire des gâteau, elle essayé de le séduire avec cela !

Malheureusement, cela semblait plus marché sur Pedazo que sur Uryû qui n'avait dieu que pour l'Octavo ! Elle fit une crise de jalousie, tapant des poings et des pieds sur le sol, mais personne ne comprit pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte, alors elle abandonna l'idée, reprenant sa tarte sous les cris suppliants de Pedazo qui engueula le Quincy, comprenant que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle reprenait sa tarte !

Sur le chemin, elle fit un détour pour aller jusqu'à l'entré du laboratoir de Szayel où Erwan s'occupé toujours de Nell, elle toqua a la porte et dépossa la tarte bien envelopper au sol. Tant qu'Erwan n'aurait pas soignier Nell, il ne pourrait voir personne d'autre ... Elle se sentait bien seule en ce moment ... Heureusement qu'elle avait le droit de rester avec Renji et ses fracciones et heureusement qu'Habama la distrailler ! Elle sourit en repensant a l'arrancar qui faisait tout pour la rendre heureuse et qui lui aussi avait bien besoin de compagnie ...

Elle soupira, retournant a l'appartement d'Erwan, elle allait continué à faire quelques gâteaux en espérant qu'Habama la rejoindraient, ils pourraient raler ensemble et critiquer les choix de Uryû ! Et ils pourraient faire leurs petits caprices à deux, même si personne ne les écouteraient ! Ou bien, ils pourraient aller chercher Lana, et elle les encourageraient et les divertiserait ? C'était une idée ...

- Salut Rita. Murmura joyeusement Gran en face d'elle.

Elle se tourna dans la seconde vers le le fraccion de Culpa, se reculant de quelques pas ... Mais, a peine avait elle posé son regard sur lui qu'il avait disparut et l'avait aggripa a la taille, sa seconde mains se plaquant sur sa bouche. Elle voulut se débattre, terrifier, mais l'emprise de l'argenté se fit plus forte et plus dure également, resserant sa mains sur sa faible poitrine, elle gémit de douleur et de peur.

- Désolé de te mélé à ça, ma mignonne, mais il va falloir que tu me suive sans faire d'histoire. Murmura t il a son oreille. Je te préviens que j'ai besoin de toi vivante, mais je peu parfaitement te calmer en te coupant un ou deux membres ...

Rita frisonna d'horreur, se tassant un peu sur place ... Elle craignait la mort ... Comme tout être vivants sur terre ... Elle se calma, et il relâcha la pression de sa mains sur sa poitrine et sur sa bouche, il la retourna et l'attrappa au col de sa robe, la soulevant à plusieurs centimètre du sol pour que leurs deux visages se trouve face à face. Son sourire était très cruel et elle frisonna de nouveau.

- Tu va me suivre sans faire la moindre histoire, tu m'a bien comprit ma mignonne ? Demanda t il menaçant.

- Tu va faire quoi a Rita ? Demanda t elle tremblante. Tu veux faire la même chose que tu voulais faire à Pedazo ?

- Je dois avoué que cela ne me déplairais pas. Lâcha t il cruellement, augmentant la terreur de l'arrancar. T'inquiéte pas, je suis pas une brute avec les filles, mais de toute façon, c'est pas pour ça ... Tu me suis et tu te tais ! Sinon, quelqu'un souffrira !

- Qui ?

- Habama, par exemple !

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise ... Savoir qu'Habama avait put se faire avoir par lui était impensable, mais le doute n'était pas permis. Il la repossa au sol et elle décida de le suivre, refusant l'idée qu'on puisse faire du mal à son ami. Il marchait a son rythme, les mains dans les poches ... Comme si de rien était ... Pourtant, ce n'était pas "rien" ce qui était entrain de se passer ... Elle était terrifier et sentait son coeur battre la chamade dans son petit torse ...

Relevant le visage vers le dos de l'arrancar, elle se demanda vaguement ce qu'il cherchait à faire ... Elle ne faisait pas une "belle prise" comme Pedazo, son corps ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un corp d'adolescente et puis ... Ha, Culpa voulait se venger d'Erwan ? Pour avoir acceuillie le Quincy ? Ou par ce qu'il avait toujours soutenus de loin les humains ? ...

Qu'est ce qu'elle allait devenir ? Elle avait très peur ... Et il dut ressentir sa crainte, il s'arrêtait et revint sur ses pas, l'aggripant une nouvelle foi par le col de sa robe, pour la tirée, accélérant leurs marches a travers les couloirs, grognant, sûrement irriter de la voir si lente. Elle reconnut les lieux ... Ils étaient entrains de se diriger vers ... La prison ? Haussant les sourcils, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Gran, comprenant de moins en moins ce qui le motivé.

Sur place, il y avait Culpa et Illegalidad, cette dernière pencha la tête sur le coté et sourit a Rita ... Un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos de la jeune arrancars, malgrès sa douceur et sa tendresse ... De tous, c'était sans doute la plus terrifiante.

- Bien, il ne reste plus qu'a attendre qu'Habama arrive ! Annonça joyeusement la fraccion.

- Quoi ? S'écria Rita en se tournant vers Gran. Tu avais dit que si Rita te suivait ...

- Idiote ! Lâcha froidement l'argenté en lui plaquant la mains contre la bouche. C'est toi l'hôtage, pas lui, c'est toi la faible créature, pas lui ! T'es vraiment trop gourde ma petite ! C'est ce qui me plais cher toi, on peu t'avoir avec n'importe quel subterfuge.

L'argenté sortit son zanpakuto et le glissa sous la gorge de Rita, son autre mains serrant toujours sa machoir. Sentir la lame froller son cou la terrifia plus encore et elle pleura doucement, faisant sourire cruelle Culpa qui s'aggité nerveusement.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermano et Pequeno arrivèrent, encadrant Habama qui semblait vraiment très inquiet, lorsqu'il vut Rita, il voulut se précipité, mais se ravisa, regardant toutes l'assemblait tour à tour, se demandant sans doute comment agir dans une telle situation ... Ha, il avait tendance à ne plus savoir quoi faire lorsque la situation était chaotique, c'était son plus grand défaut ...

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, Habama, tant que tu fera tout ce qu'on te dit, il ne lui arrivera rien du tout ! Assura Culpa, un sourire carnissier sur le coin des lèvres. Tu sais, on a besoin de toi pour libérer les prisonniers, alors, tu fait ce qu'on te demande où Gran se fera une joie de réduire la petite en bouillie, comprit ?

La lame glissa légèrement contre sa gorge et elle sentit du liquide chaud coulé, elle ne put s'empêché d'être terrifier, mais ferma les yeux pour ne pas forcé le choix du fraccion ... Par ce que, même s'il accéptait, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils s'en sortent ... Elle voulait vivre, bien sûr, mais pas au détrimant de son ami !

- Je ferais tout ce que vous me direz de faire ! Assura Habama. S'il vous plait, ne lui faite pas de mal ! Elle ne vous a jamais rien fait !

- Contente toi de faire ce qu'on te dit de faire ! Répliqua séchement Culpa.

* * *

Hisagi avait été surprit de voir sa cellule s'ouvrire, il ne ressevait pas souvent de la visite, surtout à une heure aussi tardive, lorsqu'il regarda son "hôte", il vut un arrancar qui paraissait bien nerveux et qui s'approcha de lui pour lui ... Retiré son collier ? Haussant les sourcils, il interroga son vis a vis du regard, mais celui ci quitté déjà la cellule et le Shinigami constata que son supérieur se trouvait au seuille de la porte, les bras croissés.

- Qu'est c'tu branle ? Lâcha t il avec amusement. Raméne toi tout de suite, on va y aller.

De plus en plus intriguet, l'ébène sortit de la salle et vus un spectacle peu annodin ... C'était incroyable ... Il y avait plusieurs arrancars, l'un avec des cheveux argentée tenait entre ses bras une plus petite qui semblait être son otage et qui semblait être terrifier ... Soi Fon avait déjà été libérer et semblait tout aussi surprise que lui.

- Se sont des alliés. Annonça Shuiro en se passant une mains dans les cheveux. Ils devaient nous aidées a sortir de là, et voilà que c'est fait !

- Tss, c'est trop facile ! Se plaignit une des arrancars à qui il manquait un bras, elle se tourna vers celui qui avait retiré son collier. Pourquoi t'a pas résisté un peu, chiffe molle ? Aller, magne toi de libérer les deux autres !

L'arrancar s'excuta en baissant le regard, passant à la cellule suivante, Hisagi entendit vaguement Kotetsu raler, ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de la jeune femme de raler ... Le Shinigami reporta son attention vers les autres arrancars présents ... Des alliés ? Ils c'étaient choisi de bien étranges alliés pour l'occasion, aucuns d'eux n'avaient l'aire bien net ...

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Lâcha surprise Kotetsu en les regardant tour a tour.

- On attend que le Capitaine Kuchiki soit libre ! Rala Shuiro. J'ai pas envie de devoir expliquer mille foi la même chose !

La mancho aggripa soudainement l'arrancar roux par les cheveux et le poussa vers la dernière porte, ralant ... Il ne protesta même pas, ouvrant la porte, toujours aussi soumie ... Il était forcé de faire ça et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre comment les autres le forcé à faire ça ... Quand il eu ouvert la porte, Kotetsu le poussa soudainement pour entré dans la chambre, surprenant Hisagi qui haussa les sourcils ...Elle habituellement si calme ... Son comportement inquiéta Hisagi qui se décida à aller voir de lui même ...

Le capitaine Kuchiki semblait ... Effondré ... Des cernes marqués son visage, sûrement épuissé ... Moralement et physiquement ... Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient put lui faire pour l'épuissé à ce point ? C'était intriguant et inquiétant. Kotetsu verrifia simplement son état physique, mais il l'écarta, jettant un regard au Vice-capitaine en fronçant les sourcils ... Tient, pourquoi ne portait il pas son kimono de Shinigami ? Il était vêtus d'un magnifique Yakuta blanc avec des brodures de fleur sur toute la surfaces ...

Kuchiki s'avança dans la pièce sortant, tout aussi surprit qu'il ne l'avait été.

- Je vois que vous avez eu un traitement de faveur. Rigola soudainement Shuiro, nottant le kimono.

- Je m'en serais passer. Répliqua séchement le capitaine de la sixième division. Peut on savoir ce qui ce passe ?

- Pour faire cour, ses arrancars se sont proposés de s'allier avec la Soul Society, ils ont donnés la position du château a nos camarades et nous aide à sortir de là. Résuma Shuiro. Actuellement, le château es cerner par l'armées de la cour et tout le monde ici et sur le qui vive, c'est le moment où jamais d'agir ...

- Dépéche toi de lui retiré son collier ! Rala le grand argenté.

- Je peu pas ! Répliqua paniqué le roux.

Le grand homme retira sa lame de sous la gorge de la petite arrancar et la diriga directement sur son ventre, elle fermait déséspérément les yeux et la voir si terrifié donna presque envie a Hisagi d'intervenir.

- J'te jure que j'peu pas ! Assura le garçon complétement paniqué. Je peu pas imité sa marque à lui !

La mancho fit claquer sa langue de mécontentement et s'approcha de lui, le gifflant soudainement de son unique mains avant de se tourner vers le grand argenté.

- Va y, tue la. Annonça t elle en souriant cruellement.

- Non ! S'écria soudainement Kotetsu en s'accrochant au bras de l'argenté. On peu avoir besoin d'eux ...

- Elle a raison ! Avoua Soi Fon, sur les nerfs. Vous, vous êtes armés, mais nous ...

La femme montra un des autres jeunes hommes, celui ci portait sur son dos un large sac qu'il fit tombé de son dos, c'était leurs zanpakuto, celler par un sortilège simple a annulé, il empêché simplement les zanpakuto de rejoindre leurs propriétaires ...

- Ses deux là ne nous servent plus à rien ! Annonça la femme. Si ce petit con peu pas copier sa marque à lui, alors, il sert à rien !

- "Sa marque" ? Demanda Hisagi intriguet.

- Ce gamin posséde la capacité de copier les énergies. Avoua une étrange arrancars qui souriait tendrement depuis le début. Dut moins, celle des autres arrancars, il était le seul à pouvoir copier l'énergie de celui qui vous a posez vos colliers ... Ces colliers sont très particuliers, ils ne se déscelles qu'avez la marque énergique de celui qui la posé ... Dommage que celui qui ai possé votre collier ne soit pas un arrancar, vous allez être un boulet.

Elle avait porté son regard vers le Capitaine Kuchiki en disant ses derniers mots et ... La voir dire cela avec un sourire si doux ... Foutut les jetons à Hisagi qui grimaça ... Cette fille était étrange, sans doute un peu trop en réalité ...

- On peu encore avoir besoin d'eux ! Répliqua Kotetsu. Vous ne les tuerez pas !

- T'es vraiment chiante, Shinigami ! Lâcha séchement la mancho en s'approchant de leur petite hôtage, l'attrappant par le col de sa chemise pour la tirée brutalement. Habama, tu va suivre Pequeno et Hermano et attention, si tu tente quoi que se soit, je te jure que je m'amuserais comme une folle avec cette très chére Rita, t'a comprit mon petit ?

- Sauve toi ! S'écria la pauvre arrancar. Sauve toi !

Exaspéré, la femme relacha la gamine et la frappa sur le crâne ... Le coup fut sûrement d'une violence inoué car la jeune fille tomba au sol, sa tête frappant le sol avec force. Celui nommer Habama voulus se rapproché, mais le grand argenté l'attrappa et le poussa vers les deux derniers arrancars.

- Bon, si on passé au chose sérieuse ? Demanda Shuiro, indifférent au spectacle, récupérant son arme. Donc, j'ai des obligations, moi et la demoiselles, on ira de notre côté ... Capitaine Soi Fon, Capitaine Kuchiki, je vous laisse avec le reste du groupe ...

- C'est vous qui êtes chargés d'éliminé Orihime Inoue ? Demanda froidement Kuchiki.

Hisagi haussa les sourcils, les regardants tour à tour ... Shuiro semblait surprit par les propos de Kuchiki et fini par hausser les épaules, secouant la mains devant lui comme pour dégager une mouches de devant son visage.

- Je suis chargés de la capturée. Répliqua t il avec amusement. Les mission d'assasinat sont habituellement confier à ceux de la seconde division, non ?

- Si on pouvait abrégé ! Soupira Culpa. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous ! A peine quelques heures ! Le temps de changement des membres de la surveillances ...

- Capitaine Soi Fon, Capitaine Kuchiki, emportez avec vous l'hôtage et nos deux petits Vice-Capitaine ...

- Capitaine Shuiro, je dois restez a vos cotés ... Protesta Hisagi. Je suis votre Vice-Capitaine ...

- Ecoutez, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps et nous déplacez trop nombreux pourrait être facheux, je vous conseilles d'ailleurs de vous séparez ...

- J'ai quelque chose a faire. Avoua soudainement le grand argenté, se tournant vers la mancho.

- Si tu te fais choper, ne compte pas sur nous pour venir te chercher ! Prévins celle ci. Illégalidad, tu guidera les Shinigami vers la sortie de Las Noches ... Quand à toi, mon petit Habama, tu a bien intérêt a suivre les instructions de Hermano !

Le jeune homme aquiesça d'un signe de tête et se tourna vers celui ci, jettant un coup d'oeil à son amie à terre. Hisagi se pencha sur celle ci, inquiet malgrès lui ... Elle n'avait rien fait de mal ... Tuer un ennemi qui vous a menacez ou qui es un danger pour vous, c'était normal ... Mais un être qui ressemblait a un enfant et qui semblait incroyablement faible et fragile ...

Elle n'était qu'assommer ... Shuiro se déplaça, n'en demandant pas plus et se retourna, se dirigant vers un lieu inconnu en compagnie de la mancho ... Tandis que l'autre arrancar emprisonnier suivait ses deux gardiens ...

- Je vais me chargez d'elle. Annonça Hisagi en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras. Capitaine Soi Fon, Capitaine Kuchiki ...

Il attendait ses ordres, les fixants tour à tour.

- On va sortir d'ici. Annonça le capitaine de la deuxième division. Si vous ne pouvez utilisez votre énergie spirituel, nous devront avancés avec prudence.

- Quand vous sortez, dites aux autres de passés à l'attaque ! Annonça au loin Shuiro. Sa m'aiderais beaucoup ...

Cela l'aiderait beaucoup ? ... Peut être que le Capitaine Kuchiki avait raison de s'inquiété pour l'humaine ...

* * *

Grimmjow et Renji étaient a terre, effondré tout les deux ... Evidement ... Ils c'étaient donné a fond et même lorsqu'ils n'avaient plus eux asser de force, il en avait encore trouvé un peu pour se taper dessus a mains nus ! Le pire, c'est qu'aucun des deux ne semblaient se souvenir de comment avait débuter le duel ... Mais bon, c'était trop l'éclate de se battre contre le macaque !

- Tu va voir toi ! Rala la panthère. J'vais t'en mettre une, tu va tomber a terre, Mister Monkey !

- Reléve toi d'abord, Garfield ! Répliqua l'autre.

- Pas croyable, vous êtes tout les deux à terre, mais vous arrivez encore a vous provoquer ? Soupira Pedazo qui s'approcha, il se tourna vers les autres. Regarder, j'ai mis KO le Sexta et l'Octavo Espada ! J'le savais que j'étais capable de quelque chose !

- Ta gueule ! Grogna Grimmjow. Tu va voir, toi ! J'te jure que ce soir ... J'vais t'avoir et t'aura tellement mal que tu pourra pas t'assoir pendant deux semaines !

- Tu sais que c'est pas comme ça que tu va me foutre dans ton lit, amour ? Demanda Pedazo en penchant la tête sur le coté. Ha, non, Orihime, le soigne surtout pas ! Attend que je me sois réfugier quelques part !

Mais la jeune fille déploya le bouclier et le jeune homme sentit le danger, il se cacha derrière la jeune fille lorsqu'il vut l'Espada se relever, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Ha, décidément, il était bien arrogant ce petit être ! Le pire, c'était qu'il était dans le corps d'Ulquiorra et voir un Ulquiorra arrogant, c'était vraiment ragant ! Arg, pourquoi ... Pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de cet être là ? Justement le seul qu'il pouvait pas soumettre par la force ... Par ce que sinon, il le tuerait !

- Toi, tu va voir ! Assura le bleuté.

- Grimmjow, je ne vous permez pas de le touché ! Lâcha soudainement Orihime.

- Ho, pas de bol ! Soupira Gin derrière eux.

Le monde entier se liguer contre lui ! C'était pas possible ! Tournant le regard en tout sens, il constata qu'il n'avait pas un seul allier dans le tas et décida qu'il agirait autrement avec les gens ... Ouais, politesse, salutation et tout le tralala, comme ça, il trouverait peut être un allier qui l'aiderais a dresser cet arrogant petit être humain ! C'était vraiment pas cool cette histoire !

- Grimmjow powa ! S'écria soudainement Chizuru.

Celle ci poussa Pedazo qui écarquilla les yeux et les yeux bleux se haussèrent ... Gné ? Ho mon dieu ! La perverse était une allière ? Il savait pas trop s'il devait être heureux ou mécontenant ... Bah, pour le coup, il était heureux ! Grimmjow utilisa le Sonido pour intersepté son amour avant qu'il ne touche le sol et s'enfui avec lui sur les épaules sous le regard de la petite assistances qui resta tétanisé ...

- Chizuru ! S'écria mécontente Tatsuki. Grimmjow ! Reviens ici ! Grimmjow !

- Ho mon dieu, on a kidnapper Pedazo ! Cria Orihime fausement choquer.

Le bleuté sentit derrière lui deux puissantes énergies spirituels et en regardant par dessus son épaules, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Ulquiorra et Starrk ... Ouais, ok, avec seulement la petite perverse de son coté, il pourrait arrivé à rien ! Il s'arrêta, abandonnant l'idée d'essayer de dresser le jeune homme qui n'avait rien suivit et qui hausser les sourcils en regardant tout ce petit monde ...

Ca, c'était le pire ! Quand il le regardait avec son petit aire un peu perdus ... Même si ce n'était pas son corps, c'était bien son regard vert ...

- Gentil Grimmjow ! Lâcha amusé Starrk en tappotant sa tête. Maintenant, va faire une petite sieste pour te calmer un peu !

Le bleuté voulu répliqué quelque chose, mais Pedazo aggripa les pan de sa veste pour le tiré vers lui et l'embrassa ... Cela avait été si soudain qu'il ne réagit pas, son cerveau se déconnectant soudainement. Il sentit une langue entreprenante se glissé sur ses lèvres et la sentit bien quemandante. Par reflexe, le Sexta ouvrit la bouche et le membre humide s'intégra dans sa cave, cherchant sa jumelle ... C'est à ce moment précie qu'il réussit a re-connecté ses neurones, aggripant les épaules du jeune garçon et répondant au baisé ...

C'était incroyable, c'était la première foi que Pedazo il ce montré si entreprenant et sa langue encourager la sienne a aller plus vite, le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionnel jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent d'aire. Grimmjow dut repoussé le garçon, celui ci semblait avour oublié que les humains DEVAIT respiré ... Surtout lui. Ce baiser avait été vraiment très intense, trop en réalité ...

- Aizen ! S'écria soudainement Gin en pointant les deux jeunes hommes. Pedazo vient d'attaquer Grimmjow et l'a terrasser !

- Cela déplait il au Sexta ? Demanda le brun.

- Je ne crois pas ... Grimmjow ?

- Vos gueules ! Rala la panthère. Vous pouvez pas me laissez tranquille deux secondes ?

- Insubordination ! Ripposta l'argenté.

Pourquoi fallait il qu'il y ai toujours quelqu'un lorsque Pedazo se montré un peu ... Enclin ? Il n'aurait donc jamais l'occassion de conclure avec le jeune homme ? Il semblait que tout était contre en tout cas ! Jettant un regard a l'ex-arrancar, il remarqua que ce dernier semblait amusé par la situation ... Ouais, ok ... Cela le faisait marrer de le faire marcher encore et encore ! Le sale petit ... Il lui ferait regrettait ! Oui, il lui ferait vraiment regretter tout ses moments de fustration !

Abandonnant la partie, le bleuté relâcha les épaules du jeune homme. Décidément, c'était pas facile de tombé amoureux, surtout d'un eternel insoumi qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, il aurait pas put tomber amoureux de quelqu'un de plus calme ? Non, fallait qu'il tombe sur celui qui avait la personnalitée la plus incroyable et ... Surprenante !

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, Grimmjow, je suis a toi ! Assura Pedazo avec un large sourire.

Le garçon passa a coté de lui ... Et ... Une peur soudaine envahis la panthère ... Une peur si puissante et intense qu'il se tourna pour attrapper le bras du jeune homme ... Il se ressera sur la chaire ... Mais avait encore l'impression que le garçon était entrain de s'évaporé ... Non, cette peur n'était pas sencé, Pedazo était bien là ... Alors pourquoi avait il l'impression qu'il était entrain de disparaître ?

- Grimmjow, tu me fais mal ! S'écria soudainement le garçon.

L'impression de le perdre avait été si intense que ses mains c'était resserer sur le bras, au point qu'il avait arraché le tissus et que ses ongles c'était enfoncé dans la chaire ... Le bleuté le relacha, reculant en constatant le mal qu'il lui avait fait ... Mais ... Qu'est ce qui lui était arrivée ? Il n'avait jamais voulut lui faire du mal et c'était ce qu'il venait de faire ? Et pourquoi exactement ? ... Pourquoi ?

- Pardon ... Murmura t il un peu perdus. Je voulais pas ...

Le regard bleu capta les autres yeux tourné vers lui, tous semblaient inquiets et incertain sur ce qui venait de se passé ... Personne ne semblait savoir comment réagir ... Et lui même ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'avança, hésitant, mais ne put se résoudre a faire plus ... Il l'avait blessés ... Au point qu'il avait du sang sur ses mains ... Son sang à lui ! Finalement, il opta pour la fuite ...


	34. Chapitre 33 : Capture et Attaque

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki (?)...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel :** Bienvenus pour de nouveau chapitre ! Alors ... Voilà voilà ... Que dire sur ses deux chapitres ? Bah, que si j'en parle ... Se serait pas marrant, si ? ... Surtout que vous avez que à les lires ! ... =3

Bon, concernant l'avancé, vus que je me concentre sur l'écriture de la fic de Sublima Pantera, j'ai que quelques chapitre d'avances ici ... Bah ouais, Sublima Pantera es sur sa fin quand même, vous pouvez même pas imaginez ... Mais bon, parlons plutôt de celle ci ! Alors ... ... Merci de me lire ! X3

* * *

Il avait mal ... Bien sûr qu'il avait mal ! Mais la douleur au bras n'était rien en comparaison de la douleur qu'il avait resentit en voyant le visage de Grimmjow ... Il avait parrut totalement effondré alors qu'en réalité, il n'avait rien fait ... Cela n'avait pas été voulut ! Jamais le bleuté n'avait fait quoi que ce soit ! Même lorsqu'il avait été considérait comme un traitre, alors ... Non, ce geste, cette blessure qu'il lui avait infligé, il ne l'avait pas fait volontairement ...

Pedazo n'avait pas laisser Dame Inoue le soignier, il avait été affolé en voyant l'état psychologique de la panthère et depuis, il essayait de le retrouvé, malheureusement, il n'était qu'un être humain ... Rien qu'un stupide être humain ! Il n'arrivait même pas à repérer celui qu'il aimait parmit toutes ses pressions spirituelles et pire que tout, il allait trop lentement ! Beaucoup trop lentement ! Chaque foi qu'il approchait du Sexta, celui ci reparté ... Craignant sans doute sa réaction ...

Quel idiot ! Non, franchement, ce félin était un imbécil heureu ! Comment pouvait il croire qu'il allait lui en vouloir ? Il l'avait vus ! Il avait vut la terreur qui avait marquer le fond de ses prunelles bleux ! Grimmjow avait eu peur de quelque chose, mais de quoi ?

Il ressentit une énergie désagréable derrière lui et s'arrêta, se tenant toujours le bras. Il eu juste le temps de se retourner que déjà, Gran l'avait rejoint ... Ils se faisaient tout deux faces ... Mais Pedazo décida de ne pas fléchir, de toute façon, si l'argenté s'en prenait à lui, c'est qu'il était devenus attarder ! Culpa n'ayant plus la moindre influence, n'étant plus une Espada, lui n'avait même pas le droit de les frollers !

- J'ai remarqué que c'était moins dangereux pour les Humains de sortir en ce moment. Sourit il.

- Ce n'es pas plus mal ... Répliqua le jeune homme sur la défensive.

L'arrancar s'approcha de l'humain et posa ses doigts sur le bras blessé, récupérant du sang et l'examinant avec curiosité, il possa un regard interogateur sur Pedazo ... S'il s'attendait à ce que le jeune homme lui réponde, il se mettait le doigts dans l'oeil ! Le jeune homme se détourna, mais Gran aggripa le col de sa chemise, le tirant soudainement pour le ramené en face de lui.

Le jeune homme grinça des dents, il en avait mare d'être traîné comme ça ! Lançant un regard froid à l'arrancar, il haussa les sourcils, ne s'attendant sans doute pas à le voir si peu enclin ... A bavarder ... Il semblait avoir oublié l'épisode du viol ? Quoi qu'avec lui ... Sûrement qu'il savait même pas ce qu'était un viol !

- Lâche moi, j'ai des trucs important à faire ! Lâcha froidement le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi tu es blessés ? Demanda Gran en souriant étrangement.

- Ca te regarde pas ! Lâche moi ...

Le regard de Gran se fit plus dure et plus menaçant, Pedazo ne se sentit vraiment pas à l'aise en sentant ce regard posé sur lui, l'idée qu'il était en sécurité s'évanouit totalement, il se demanda si Culpa et ses fracciones en avaient seulement quelque chose à faire du rang ...

- J'aimerais mettre les choses au point. Lâcha t il avec un large sourire. Tu n'es qu'un Humain, un vulgaire et pitoyable petit humain ! Un traitre, qui plus ai ! Le Seigneur Aizen pourra dire tout ce qu'il voudra, t'es partis, t'a rejoint les humains et t'a accepté qu'un d'eux te transforme en humain ... Ta plus rien à faire ici !

- Tu sais, je ne te force pas à me parler ! Répliqua le garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tait toi ! Ecoute plutôt ce que j'ai à dire ... Chacun des humains, aucun ne devraient se retrouvé ici ! Franchement, c'est surréaliste : des humains à Hueco Mundo, protéger par des anciens Hollow ! Tu trouve pas sa pitoyable ? Sans oublié que certains on réussis à charmée certaine de ses créatures "mortes" ! Comment vous avez fait ?

- Comment ça "comment" ? On a forcé personne à nous apprécier ou a nous aimé !

- C'est impossible ! Impenssable ! Vous êtes des humains, des créatures faibles et stupide, des créatures qu'on pourrait écrasser comme de vulgaire insecte, et pourtant ... Vous avez gagniez beaucoup de pouvoir ! Un Shinigami es même venus ici pour se transformer en un de ses ennemis ! Comment avez vous fait ?

Exaspérer, Pedazo essaya de se détaché de l'emprise du Someter, mais ne parvint qu'à lui faire resserrer sa prise sur son vêtement, il l'aggripa aussi au cheveux, tirant dessus pour le calmer légèrement.

- Pourquoi Grimmjow tient t il autant à toi ? Demanda t il mécontant. Tu n'es rien, absolument rien !

- Lâche moi, tu me fait mal !

- Par ce que tu crois que je vais te ménager, moi ? Sourit cruellement l'arrancar. Tu me prend pour qui ? Pour un subalterne ? Pour Grimmjow ? Tu crois que tu a réussis à me séduire ? Tu crois que j'ai pas remarquer votre manége ? Vous tous, vous les avaient pervertis avec votre "amour" et votre "amitié" ! Regarde donc ce que ta copine à fait du puissant Primera Espada ? C'est une loque ! Et regarde donc ce putain de Cuarta, complétement hypnotisé par sa petite pute !

L'insulte fit réagir dans la seconde le jeune garçon qui envoya son pied se loger entre les jambes de Gran qui le relâcha, se pliant de douleur ... C'était un point sensible après tout ! Pedazo grimaça, son bras l'élançant toujours ... Il tourna le dos à l'argenté et s'en alla, tout simplement ... Mais sentit de nouveau l'homme, il l'aggripa, plaquant sa mains contre sa bouche et l'enlaçant.

- Qui a dit que j'avais fini ? Lâcha t il froidement à l'oreille de Pedazo. J'ai pas encore parler du Quincy ! Par ce que lui ... Lui, il a jouet fort ! Je l'ai vus ... J'ai vus comment qu'il s'y ai pris pour séduire l'Octavo ! Et je le comprend, d'avoir céder ! Il sait comment s'y prendre le petit !

Le sale type ! Pedazo s'aggita, essayant de se détaché de l'entrainte, une nouvelle foi, ne supportant pas que cet être ose insulté ses amis. Gran rigola contre son oreille, resserrant sa prise.

- Je me demande qui cette putain de Chizuru va essayé de séduire ! Tient, je l'ai vus sortir de la chambre d'Aizen ... Sa pourrait bien fonctionné ... Vus qu'Aizen sait que son amant le trompe avec ce Shinigami ... D'ailleurs ... Tu veux que je te montre ce que Gin lui faissait ?

Le jeune homme frisonna soudainement ... Gin lui avait avoué tout ce qu'il avait fait a Byakuya ... C'était il douté que quelqu'un l'avait vus ... Mon dieu, l'argenté était bien insouciant, mine de rien ...

- Et puis, j'aimerais que tu sois au première loge ... Pour voir tes amis mourire un a un ...

Gran posa sa mains sur sa gorge, la resserant doucement, le privant d'aire ...

- De la petite Tatsuki a ta Dame Inoue !

Son corps d'humain, privé d'aire, s'évanouie entre les bras du fraccion qui ricanné ... Savourant sa victoire future ...

* * *

Les Shinigami s'agitaient de plus en plus, d'ailleurs, par précaution, Aizen avait fait appelle a tout les Espada qui se tenait près a défendre leurs positions. Pour garder le secret sur l'état actuel de Renji, il avait demandé à celui ci de se charger de la protection personnel d'Orihime et celui ci avec accepté. Ils étaient au sommet du dome et chacun se tenait près ... Malgrès le nombre impressionnant d'adversaire qu'il y avait là ...

En analysant plus encore les différentes énergies spritituel les entourants ... La quasi totalité des capitaines, les Vices capitaines, les premiers siéges ainsi que les troupe les plus apte a se battre et ... Les Vizards étaient présents, il y avait également Kurosaki Ichigo, l'âme errante Yasutora et deux nouveaux humains ... Et, le plus étonnant, Urahara semblait vouloir être de la partie ...

Les troupes étaient extrémement bien disposé, Aizen le savait, ils ne remporteraient pas la bataille aussi facilement que la dernière foix, ils risquaient même de ne pas réussir a tenir plus d'une ou deux heures, surtout si les troupes étaient bien coordonner ... Pourtant, il avait bien envie de les faire mysérer un peu, juste pour l'amusement ... Et pour gagnier du temps aussi ...

- Aizen, est ce qu'on ne devrait pas attendre un peu ? Demanda Gin.

- Oui, sans doute. Avoua le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo en jettant un coup d'oeil vers les troupes menés par Yamamoto. Ils sont entrain de se pérparés à la bataille ... Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'ils décident du moment où celle ci débutera ...

- Nous pouvons déployé la barrière de l'Oeil pour pouvoir les maintenir à distances. Proposa Tosen. La pression augmentera de leurs cotés tandis que du notre ...

- Grimmjow pourra s'excusez auprès de Pedazo ! Soupira Gin.

Aizen jeta un coup d'oeil au Sexta qui était assit en tailleur sur le sol, l'aire pensifs ... Il ne semblait même pas motivé par la bataille qui allait se déroulé là, et le brun se demanda s'il ne devait pas prendre la décision de demandé à Grimmjow de protégé lui aussi Orihime et ses fracciones, mais abandonna l'idée ... Il serait sans doute bien trop troublé en restant proche de la cause de son état actuel ... Peut être que le forcé à participer lui changerais les idées ? Il avait toujours aimé se battre ...

Reportant son attention vers les troupes ennemis, il regarda les colonnes qui bloqué tout transfert et se demanda si cette barrière laisser passer les attaques spirituels, on pouvait parfaitement ressentir et reconnaître les énergies, mais ... Les attaques, c'était autre chose ... Une concentration plus élevé de l'énergie ... Pouvait elle traversait cette barrière ? Non, sûrement pas, les Shinigami ne se risqueraient sûrement pas à mettre leurs camps si près s'ils risquaient de se prendre une attaque de plein fouet ...

- Seigneur Aizen ! S'écria soudainement quelqu'un.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fraccion de Kuro, Kurashi Sugatami, une des arrancars qui avait permis a Kuro de kidnapper Orihime, une foi ...Ses cheveux bleu lui arrivant aux épaules et légèrement bouclés, elle portés son masque sur les cheveux, comme un ornement en forme de masque et son uniforme rappellant les vêtements tradittionnel de chine. Elle était petite pour une fraccion du Septima ...

- Kurashi, tu n'a pas le droit de t'adresser directement au Seigneur Aizen. Rappella séchement son Espada.

- Pardonnez moi, mais c'es très urgent ! Assura t elle, essoufflé. Seigneur Aizen, les prisonniers se sont échappés !

Aizen écarquilla les yeux ... Non, c'était impossible ...

- Comment est ce possible ? Demanda t il séchement, sa pression augmentant.

- Je ne sais pas du tout ! Avoua t elle nerveusement, secouant doucement la tête. Je suis aller prendre ma fonction a la salle des surveillances et j'ai vus que le système d'enregistrement était désactivé ... J'ai prévenus Saigo et on a trouvé plusieurs autre anomalie. Certaines visio de surveillances étaient totalement désactivé, notament au laboratoir de Szayel et la prison ... Elle es allait voir les cellules et lorsqu'elle a constaté la disparition des prisonniers, elle m'a ordonnée de venir vous prévenir !

Ce fut un sacrée coup pour tout le monde, Aizen fronça les sourcils et fit appelle a l'Oeil dans la seconde qui suivit, les troupes Shinigami se figèrent, sûrement intrigué par ce qui ce passait acctuellement a Las Noches.

- Continue. Encouraga le brun, concient qu'elle n'avait pas finie.

- Saigo tente de retrouvé la trace des prisonniers, mais elle pense qu'ils sont accompagniers, d'autant que la moitié du systéme de connection a été déconnecté ... Avoua t elle, de plus en plus géné. Vous aviez raison, nous avons des traitres parmis nous ...

Elle baissa le regard, un peu coupable ... Et, c'était un peu normal : elle avait crut impossible qu'un des leurs ne les trahisses et soupçonnait toujours un des humains d'avoir révéler leurs positions, elle devait se sentir bien coupable, il n'y avait que les arrancars qui étaient chargés de la surveillances et qui connaissait le dispositifs suffisament bien pour pouvoir stopper l'enregistrement et ... Faire planter le systéme ...

La bonne partie, c'était que les humains ne seraient plus soupçonné de quoi que se soit, la mauvaise était qu'un assasin étaient entrain de se ballader dans le château et qu'ils avaient une chance sur mille de pouvoir le retrouvé dans un délai bref ... A moins de réactivés le systéme, mais avec le commencement des hostilités ... Au mieux, il pouvait maintenir la barrière pendant quelques heures ... l'Oeil aurait besoin d'un temps de repos comme tout être vivant ... C'était une situation désagréable ...

- Hallibel, tu va chercher ... Commença Aizen.

- Non, tu a besoin d'elle et de ses fracciones ! Le coupa soudainement Gin. Laisse moi m'occupé des prisonniers ...

Le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo se contracta, serrant les poings, comprenant ce que Gin voulait réellement ... Il avait peur de voir s'échappé Byakuya ... La jalousie augmenta fortement en lui, mais il n'en laissa rien transparaître, faisant mine de réfléchir à la question ... Alors, il l'aimait tant que ça ? Au point de ne pas accepté l'idée qu'il puisse s'échappé ? Ils se ressemblaient ... Beaucoup ...

- Très bien, essaye de les attrappés vivants, si possibles. Lâcha t il un peu trop séchement. Emméne qui tu veux avec toi ... Kurashi, toi et Saigo, je vous charge de remettre en état la salle de surveillance et de donner votre avancement a Gin, retrouvez moi vite ses évadés !

L'argenté et l'arrancar s'inclinèrent légèrement et tout deux disparurent, s'activant ... L'un pour obeir à son ordre et l'autre ... Gin ... Pour pouvoir retrouvé cet être que sa chair réclamer ...

Effaçant cette dernière pensée, le brun se tourna vers Orihime qui semblait inquiéte ... Bien sûr, un assasin était à sa poursuite et celle ci devait sans doute s'inquiétés pour ses amis restés en bas ! Dondochakka et Pessche étaient restés en bas, ne possédant plus leurs pouvoir d'arrancar ils ne leurs seraient d'aucune utilité, a moins de vouloir être une géne ... Comme ... Pedazo ... Et avec des Shinigami libre ...

- Sun-sun, j'aimerais te demandez d'aller surveillé les fracciones de Renji et Pedazo, si cela ne te dérange pas ...

- Bien sûr que non ! Assura la jeune fille en s'inclinant. Ce sera un honneur pour moi d'effectuer cette mission !

Elle aussi disparut dans la seconde, rejoignant le lieu où les arrancars les plus faibles avaient étés déplacés. Les dispositions prises, ils seraient tous moins craintifs et se concentrerait sur la bataille ... Théoriquement ... Jettant un nouveau coup d'oeil au Sexta, Aizen constata que sa nervosité avait augmenté, même s'il n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce ... Lui aussi devait s'inquiété pour Pedazo ...

Décidément, accepté des humains à Las Noches n'avait pas été une très bonne idée ... Ils réveillés des sentiments bien trop compliqués dans ses guerriers sanguinaire, les arrancars ... Avait il fait une erreur en les acceptants ?

* * *

Byakua avançait aussi vite que possible, la peur au ventre, il savait qu'il était un poid pour ses autres camarades et savait que s'il n'avait pas été avec eux, ils seraient déjà hors de porté de l'ennemi ... Et il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible en cet instant ... Epuissé, il ralentit le rythme ... Non, décidément, ça ne pourrait pas le faire ... Tout cela était trop dure ... Et pas physiquement, mais moralement ...

- Capitaine Kuchiki. Lança Hisagi.

Relevant le visage, il constata que le Shinigami c'était stoppé et lui faisait face, son poid entre les mains ... Plus inquiet pour son propre sort que pour le sien ! Ne se rendait il pas compte qu'il était bien plus dangereux pour lui de resté ici !

- Capitaine Soi Fon, je vous les confis. Annonça le noble en les fixants tour a tour.

- Je ne vous comprend pas. Avoua franchement l'interpelet.

- Je ne fais que vous ralentir, il vaudrait mieux que vous me laissiez là et que vous ...

- Hors de question ! Le coupa soudainement Kotetsu. Nous n'allons pas vous abandonnez ici !

Il soupira, se frottant le front ... Il n'avait même pas la force de trouvé des arguments pour pouvoir la faire partir ... Il n'y arrivait plus ... Tout semblait lui être devenus si compliqué. Il jetta un coup d'oeil à Soi Fon, espérant trouvé du soutient, mais ... Elle même ne semblait pas d'accord avec son choi, attendant patiement qu'ils se remettent tous en route ... C'était aussi le cas d'Hisagi d'ailleurs, il avait posé un genoux a terre pour que leurs prisonnières ne pessent pas trop dans ses bras ...

L'arranar qui les guidaient, quand a elle, attendait patiament, les ... Examinant ... Avec soin ... Son sourire tendre et doux sur le coin des lèvres, sûrement indifférente à ce qui ce passé ... Une parfaite spectatrice de la scène ...

- Vous devez m'obéir ... Dit il, en déséspoire de cause.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, nous somme du même rang. Rappella Soi Fon en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine. Si vous avez besoin de vous repossez, nous patienterons ! Nous pouvons nous permettre d'arrivé en retard, vus la qualitée de notre guide ...

C'était étonnant, surtout venant de la Capitaine de la Seconde Division. Il n'insista pas, allant se posser, dos contres un des murs, il se laissa glissé, s'assayant au sol en soupirant. Décidément, il n'était pas avec la meilleurs équipes ... Il aurait préféré être avec des gens qui l'auraient laissés là sans aucun remord ... Non, en fait, cela le rassuré grandement de savoir qu'on ne l'abandonnerait pas ...

- Capitaine Kuchiki, vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Demanda inquiet Hisagi.

- Votre traitement a t il était si "spécial" que ça ? Lâcha intriguet Soi Fon.

- Je crois bien que je n'ai pas suffisament manger. Avoua le noble en relevant le visage. Je me sens faible ...

- Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on a trop d'honneur ! Souffla Soi Fon avec mécontentement. Plutôt que de vous privez, vous auriez dut pensé à ce genre de situation ...

Le noble haussa les épaules, cela lui été quelconque ... Tout ce qui comptait, c'est qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'enfuir ... Qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de quitter ses lieux pour retourner auprès des siens ! Mayuri trouverait bien un moyen de lui retiré le collier qui scellait totalement sa puissance spirituel ... Il pourrait reprendre part à la guerre et pourrait protégé Rukia ...

Ouvrant les yeux, fixant le vide devant lui, il se demanda si c'était vrai ... S'il avait vraiment la capacitée de protéger Rukia contre les arrancars ... Contre Gin ...

D'après l'arrancar, les Shinigami était sur le pied de guerre, les entourants ... Et ... Rukia devait être parmis ses personnes ... Parmis ses guerriers près au combat et ... Elle risquerait sa vie, et lui, que pourrait il faire pour la protégée ? Absolument rien ... Cette foi, il ne pourrait rien faire !

- Il faut qu'on y aille ! Lâcha soudainement l'arrancar. Ils risquent de réactivés le système très rapidement ...

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, on sais se défendre. Assura Soi Fon.

- Sans doute, mais si tout le monde sais que je vous aides, mes amis risquent fort de se faire pourchasser ... Avoua t elle avec amusement. Ce serait dommage de perdre Habama pour si peu, si moi, je peu vous donnez un tas d'information, ce n'es rien comparai à lui ! Il es idiot, mais a put approcher avec bien plus de simplicité la quasie totalité des Espada ...

- Ha, je vois, il pourrait nous renseignier sur eux ...

Byakuya se décida a se levé, se sentant pourtant toujours aussi mal qu'avant. Il avait de plus en plus de mal a s'avançait, l'impression de se sentir inutile se faisant de plus en plus grande en lui ... Gin avait réussis à éveillé en lui le sentiment de peur, un sentiment bien trop puissant ... Il craignait de plus en plus pour sa petite soeur ...

En se tournant vers son groupe, il fut soudainement frapper de voir leurs visages si graves, quelque chose n'allait pas ... Kotetsu lui jeta un regard et il comprit que c'était quelque chose de vraiment très grave, essayant de se concentré, il n'arriva a rien ... Ragant contre l'argenté qui l'avait démoli ! Il était bien trop stressé pour arrivé à se contrôlé normalement !

- C'est Ichimaru. Lâcha mécontente Soi Fon.

Ce simple nom ébranla totalement Byakuya, il posa une mains contre le mur pour resté debout. Il s'acharnait ... Contre lui ? Il n'en avait pas asser ? Ne l'avait il pas suffisament humilier et torturé moralement ? A cause de lui, cet arrancar était venus et l'avait ... Rejettant le souvenir avec force, il se rendit compte que c'était déjà trop tard et jeta un coup d'oeil à ses camarades.

- Vous n'avez plus le choix. Fit il remarquer. Si vous restez, vous devrez vous battre, les arrancars sauront dans la secondes que vous êtes ici ...

- On ne peu pas vous laissez seul ! Protesta Hisagi sur les nerfs.

- Si vous ne vous décidez pas, je vais devoir tous vous abandonnez. Avoua franchement l'arrancar, toujours aussi souriante.

Son visage contraster totalement avec la situation actuel ... Pouvait elle montrée des sentiments autres que cet éternel impression de "tendresse" et de "douceur" ... Le noble n'était pas dupe, elle était tout sauf douce et tendre et au contraire, elle était sans doute bien plus dangereuse que ce qu'on pouvait imaginés ...

- Mais, on ne peu pas ! Répliqua Kotetsu avec déséspoire.

- Je tâcherais de le retenir. Assura avec indifférence Byakuya.

- Je reste ! S'écria la jeune fille en se tournant vers les deux autres. Allez y !

- Kotetsu ... Murmura Hisagi démoli.

Il se rapprochait ... Byakuya le resentait maintenant, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes maintenant et plus ils attendaient, plus ils parlaient ... Moins ils avaient de chance de pouvoir s'en allait, de pouvoir reprendre leurs libertés ...

- Personne ne peu plus rien pour moi. Ressista t il soudainement, baissant le regard. Vous, vous pouvez vous enfuir, profitez en ... Par ce que s'ils vous rattrappes, ils seront sans doute moins indulgent ...

Soi Fon poussa Hisagi, se rangant du coté du noble, elle se tourna vers Kotetsu, mais la jeune fille était revenus sur ses pas, aggrippant fortement le bras du noble, elle fit signe aux autres de partir ...

- Pitié, survivait ! Supplia Hisagi.

Il se retourna pour de bon et s'élança, suivant l'arrancar qui c'était remise a avançait, mais bien plus vite ... Sûrement par ce qu'ils n'avaient plus de boulet. Soi Fon filla a l'heure suite, surveillant leurs arrières ... Quand à Kotetsu, elle le regardait avec inquiétude ... Pourquoi était elle au courant ? Il aurait préféré qu'elle reparte avec eu, sautant sur l'occasion de s'enfuir ...

Personne ne pouvait l'aidé ...

Mais lui pouvait sans doute aidé les autres ? ...

Ma Vice Capitaine sortie son zanpakuto, faisant face au couloir où était apparus Gin, celui ci les fixa et un sourire plein de satisfaction apparus sur le coin de ses lèvres, il posa la mains sur le manche de son arme, près à en découdre ... Byakuya fixa la shinigami qui semblait bien décidée à le défendre. Elle était vraiment très bonne, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser prendre le moindre risque, pas pour lui qui était de toute façon perdus ... Il posa sa mains sur la lame de Kotetsu et lui fit baisser, elle lui jeta un regard inquiet.

- Kotetsu, part. Demanda t il une dernière foi.

- Je ne peu pas vous abandonnez ! Répliqua t elle en se mordant les lèvres.

- Je suis déjà perdue. Tu peu partir ...

Elle secoua la tête, reportant son attention sur l'argenté qui se mettait en garde, les fixants tour à tour, se demandant ce qui ce passait ... Non, se demandant sans doute s'il arriverait ou non à faire partir la jeune Shinigami. Il n'était intéressé que par son propre cas ? ...

- Ichimaru. Lâcha le noble en se tournant vers l'argenté. Est ce que ton marché tient toujours ?

- Mon marché ? Répéta le traitre en haussant les sourcils.

- Si j'accépte de t'appartenir ... Commença l'ébène.

Il ne réussit pas a finir sa phrase, sa gorge était très séche ... Trop séche ... L'albinos avait été surprit par ses paroles, les comprenants ... Vus qu'il baissait sa garde ... La Vice-Capitaine s'aggrippa a sa manche, la serrant avec force. Byakuya se dégaga de l'entrainte, décidant qu'il n'avait pas envie de son soutient ... S'il l'acceptait, elle ne partirait pas ... Et il fallait qu'elle parte, il fallait qu'elle y aille et qu'elle reprenne sa libertée !

- Oui, sa tient toujours. Répondit Gin, ne pouvant caché sa surprise.

- Alors j'accepte ...

- Capitaine Kuchiki ! Lâcha la Shinigami le tirant légèrement.

Le noble lui lança un regard avant de reporté son attention sur Gin qui c'était approché.

- Vice Capitaine Kotetsu ... Murmura doucement celui ci. Déposé votre arme ou bien aller vous en ...

L'albinos ne prêta plus la moindre attention à la jeune fille, reportant toute son attention vers le noble, s'approchant de lui en levant la mains pour caresser sa joue, sentir ses doigts le fit frémir et même s'il eu envie de reculer, il ne fit rien, se contentant simplement de rester immobile ... Gin semblait être très satisfait par la tournure que prenait cette situation ... Gin avait glissé sa mains sur sa nuque, l'approchant de lui pour embrasser chastement ses lèvres. Byakuya réprima un frisson lorsqu'il sentit la langue, fermant les yeux et ne croyant pas qu'il osa ouvrire sa bouche ...

Il sentit l'argenté frisonné face à sa docilité et sentit sa langue pénétré dans son antre avant de resortir. L'albinos frolla sa joue et reporta son attention sur Kotetsu ... Celle ci était toujours là, la tête baissée tout comme son sabre, de toute façon, qu'auraient ils put faire contre lui ? Même ensemble ... Il ne pouvait pas utilisé son énergie spirituel et elle craignait les combats ... Gin tendit la mains vers la jeune fille et elle se mordit les lèvres avant de lui rendre son arme ...

Il sentit la tête de l'argenté se posé contre son torse ...

Au moins, Rukia était en sécurité ...


	35. Chapitre 34 : Tentative de meurtre

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki (?)...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Je pense que je vais simplement arrêter de faire des commentaires par ce que cela ne sert de toute façon a rien, surtout quand on a rien a dire et en plus, tout ça ne fait que tâche, je devrais peut être les supprimer pour la version corriger ? ... Se ne serait pas plus mal ! ^^ A la prochaine !

* * *

Pedazo n'avait pas montrer signe de vie depuis quelques heures déjà ... En réalité, depuis que Grimmjow l'avait blessé et Orihime craignait pour lui, pour cet être qui était si important pour elle, elle s'en rendait bien compte en cet instant ... Son fraccion était très important pour elle et cela depuis toujours ... Son pillier si fragile, cette chose si indispensable, celui qui la soutenait de ses mains faibles et il n'était pas là, personne ne le trouvait ... Et elle même avait beaucoup de mal à le trouvé, non, en réalité ... Elle n'y arrivé pas ! Son énergie spirituel c'était "effacé" et cela n'arrangé pas son état psychologique ...

La jeune fille s'inquiété de plus en plus et ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour son ami ... Pourvus qu'il ne soit pas en danger ... Pourvus qu'il ne craigne rien, elle n'avait aucune envie de le perdre, ni maintenant, ni jamais d'ailleurs ! Comment ferrait elle sans lui ? Lui qui savait trouvé les mots exacte pour la rassurée, lui qui savait comment réagir en cas de problème ...

Aizen avait ordonné à Orihime de retourner dans ses appartements, elle était accompagnier de Renji, d'Uryû et de Tatsuki, les noms combattants restant sous la bonne garde de Sun-sun ... Il ne fallait pas exposé de personne à un danger inconnu ... On ne savait toujours pas où se trouvait les prisonniers et on ne connaissait pas leur objectifs ... Si ce n'était ... Que l'un d'entre eux voulait la tuer ... mais, elle se contre fichait de son propre cas, elle voulait des nouvelles de Pedazo ! Elle voulait savoir où il se trouvé et quel était sa situation !

- Dame Inoue. Chantonna soudainement une voie derrière eux.

Elle se retourna en partis et découvrit Culpa qui s'avançait vers eux d'un pas rapide ... Ha, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! La jeune fille n'avait pas envie de faire face à cet être tout comme Tatsuki qu'elle entendit jurer dans sa barbe, celle ci croissa les bras sur son torse et fronça les sourcils ...

- Que ce passe t il ? Demanda Orihime en reportant son attention vers l'Ex-Octavo.

- J'ai loupée beaucoup de chose, pourrais je vous demandez de me résumer la situation ? Demanda t elle poliment.

Orihime soupira doucement, elle n'avait aucune envie de perdre du temps inutilement et quémanda de l'aide à Renji, lui lançant un coup d'oeil, sachant que de toute façon, Tatsuki lui cracherait sa colère avant de répondre clairement ... Une perte de temps supplémentaire ...

- Pour faire cour, les prisonniers se sont évadés et Aizen nous à ordonner d'emporter Orihime en sécurité dans ses appartements. Répondit Uryû en remontant ses lunettes. Si vous permettez, nous allons reprendre notre ...

Il c'était interromput, quelqu'un apparaissant à l'autre bout du couloir, quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ... Normal, c'était le capitaine Shuiro, un des évadés. Renji sortis son arme, faisant face à l'adversaire dans la seconde ... Et Orihime réalisa dans la seconde ce qui ce passé, elle dépliat le bouclier des trois cieux pour protéger le roux, l'attaque venant de derrière lui ... Culpa avait tentée de l'attaquer par derrière ...

L'arrancar tourna son regard vers la jeune fille, son visage déformer par la colère et Shuiro se lançant à l'attaque lui aussi ... Ils n'était pas dans la meilleur de situation en cet instant et au contraire ! Deux ... Ils étaient deux ... Deux puissantes créatures ! Un Capitaine et un Ex-Espada qui avait beau être diminuer, elle semblait animé par la rage de vaincre et de tuer ses ennemis ... Et c'était eux !

- Tatsuki, emporte Orihime loin d'ici ! S'écria Renji en grognant.

Mais la jeune fille n'obeis pas, et au contraire, elle intervint, se jettant, poing lever, vers l'Espada, Uryû faisant apparaître son arc, tout deux bien décidé à combattre au coté de l'ex Shinigami ... Par ce que, s'il le laissait là seul, il se ferait avoir et il était hors de question qu'ils perdent encore un de leurs amis ! Orihime lança Tsubaki pour écarter le Capitaine de son ami et il leur lança un bref regard.

- Hé, t'inquiéte pas ma petite, ton tour viendra ... Sourit il cruellement.

Ils c'étaient bien trouvés ses deux là ! Culpa s'écarta, pointant son arme en face d'elle et le Shinigami fit de même ... Non, c'était pas possible, ils étaient vraiment dans une situation très critique, surtout si tout deux y mettait du leurs ... Orihime haussa les sourcils en se reculant, tirant la manche d'Uryû, prête à déployé les boucliers à tout moment ...

* * *

- Inazuma Kuragari ! Lâcha le blond en souriant étrangement.

- Eradique, Perro de Los Infiernos ! Répondit naturellement la manchos.

Le sabre du Shinigami s'alonga, prenant une étrange forme ressemblant vaguement à un éclaire, des étincelles s'en échappés sans cesse, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un Shikai, mais c'était suffisant pour que Renji se mette naturellement sur la défensive, jettan un coup d'oeil à Culpa ... Ou plutôt ... A ce qu'elle était devenus ... Une créature bien plus musclés et sombre, sa peau c'était recouverte par une fourure épaisse et son visage c'était légèrement transformer, prenant une forme plus allongés ... Son corps massif avait quelque chose de terrifiant, elle était vraiment très étrange ... Surtout ses deux formes étranges qui sortait de son dos ...

Grimaçant, Renji sentit l'autre s'approché et l'esquiva a la dernière seconde ... Lui était moins dangereux qu'elle ... C'était claire ... Et vus que les humains ne se décidait pas à partir, ils devaient s'adaptés à la situation !

- Tatsuki, on change ! Annonça l'Octavo en se précipitant vers l'arrancar.

Celle ci n'avait pas du tout la même puissance que Maria, l'humaine, même entrainé par Yoruichi, n'aurait aucune chance ! Ha, pourquoi n'avait elle pas fini son entrainement ? Manque de temps et c'était dommage, mais on pouvait facilement comprendre la situation. Le temps lui avait manquée ...

L'Octavo se précipita dans la seconde vers son adversaire l'arme levé, les deux étranges membres sortants de son dos s'aggitèrent soudainement, revenant vers l'avant et Renji fut écoeuré par le spectacle, c'était deux têtes déformés, celle ci faisant clairement pensée à des têtes de chien ... Sa recureccion ressemblait bien à son nom ! Chien de l'enfers, hein ? Grimaçant, il essaya d'esquivé les deux têtes qui s'allongèrent soudainement, tout deux frappants régulièrement, des coups qui était d'une violence inhouie ! Chaque coup le paré le faisait reculer de quelques centimètre et cela même s'il ne reculait pas de lui même !

Les deux étranges gueules s'allongèrent d'avantage, le roux se demanda jusqu'où ils pouvaient s'allongés, jettant un regard en biais à Orihime, il se retourna vers Culpa, priant pour que les membres étranges ne s'allonge pas aussi loin, priant pour que la Princesa soit bien attentifs à ce qui l'entouré, prête a déployer le bouclier pour se protégers ...

Une des têtes frolla son torse, trop rapide ... L'autre c'était reculer comme pour prendre de l'élan et ce fut le cas, elle revint vers lui a une telle vitesse qu'il ne l'esquiva pas totalement et sa tenus en souffra, déchirer ... Sa peau fut effleuré, mais seulement écorcher, pour son plus grand bonheur ... Une lumière étrange ne présagga rien de bon a l'Octavo ... Culpa était entrain de préparer à Celo et n'hésita pas une seconde à le projetter vers lui ...

L'attaque fut stopper net par deux flêches d'Uryû et Renji fut heureu de savoir que son amant était juste derrière lui, bien décidé à le protéger ... Rien que de savoir cela, il était comblé et devint bien plus attentifs, préférant que le Quincy protéger Orihime plutôt que lui ... Quoi qu'en fait ... Savoir que son amant veiller sur lui était vraiment très ... Jouissif ... Il ne put s'empêché de sourire et le visage de son adversaire se déforma soudainement, elle attaqua avec plus d'acharnement, mais il paraît la plupart, portant des coups lorsqu'il savait que resevoir des dommages ne lui serait pas fatal ou contraignant ...

- Tatsuki ! S'écria soudainement Orihime.

L'Octavo n'hésita pas une seule seconde, utilisant naturellement le Sonido pour changer d'adversaire, repérant l'énergie de son amie pour la récupérer et lorsque sa lame rencontra celle du Shinigami, il vut une multitude de décharges se déverser de la lame ...

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela ! Grimaçant alors qu'une étincelles était projettait jusqu'à sa joue, il aggripa Tatsuki et se projetta une nouvelle foi par le Sonido pour revenir auprès d'Orihime, malheureusement, il ne maitrissait pas encore ses pouvoirs et lorsqu'il toucha le sol, il se rendit compte qu'il y était aller un peu trop vite, il relâcha la jeune fille au cotés de ses amis et tenta de maintenir son équilibre, mais quelque chose le frappa dans le dos, le projettant contre le mur qui se démolie.

- Putain de merde ! Raga t il en se relevant.

Grimaçant de douleur, il l'oublia pour revenir sur ses pas, revenant rapidement au côtés d'Uryû, Culpa et le Shinigami c'étaient rapprochés, mais restèrent a bonne distance, comprenant qu'il était dangereux de s'avançait ... Heureusement qu'ils ne voyaient pas sa blessure dans son dos, ils auraient sans doute lancé une attaque et au vus du liquide qui s'en échappé, il se demandait comment il pouvait tenir debout ...

La recureccion ? Non, il ne pouvait pas, il ne savait pas encore l'utilisé et même si Grimmjow l'entrainé souvent, celui ci l'avait prévenus qu'il lui faudrait quelques temps avant de pouvoir utilisé celle ci ... Et cela simplement par ce qu'en étant Hollow, il ne c'était pas habituer à ses attaques ... Il ne c'était dérouler que quelques heures entre son Hollowification et sa tranformation en arrancar ... Un cas rare ...

Les deux adversaires se mirent en garde et se jettèrent soudainement vers eux et Renji se tint près ... Mais la douleur dans son dos fut trop forte et si brutale, elle devait être bien plus grave qu'il ne se l'imaginait ... Putain, il était le seul qui pouvait les protégés, il était hors de question de fléchir, pas maintenant, sinon, il serait venus ici pour rien ... Ou pour voir mourire Uryû ? ... Hors de question ...

- Utilise le Grand Rey Cero ! S'écria quelqu'un au bout du couloir.

Renji ne se fit pas prier deux fois, bénissant intérieurement Grimmjow de lui avoir apprit en premier lieux le maniment de cette technique ... Il contrentra son énergie devant son visage et sentit l'aire se contracté et le sort dévastateur fut projetter. Les deux adversaires c'était replier, esquivant de peu l'attaque ... Enfin, le Shinigami réussis a esquivée, mais l'arrancar perdit une des membranes étranges qui se convulsa sur le sol ...

Culpa regarder avec horreur le nouveau venus, l'Octavo put voir une tignasse rouge ...

* * *

Habama avait désobéis ... Comme s'il était du genre a obeir à une garce comme Culpa ! Dès qu'ils avaient étés suffisament loin, le fraccion de Taisuru avait réussis à se défaire d'Hermano et de Pequeno, sachant que s'ils se battaient, ils seraient vites repérables, ils avaient abandonnés le roux qui c'était élancés, recherchant activement le Shinigami accompagnier de Culpa, sachant ce qu'ils allaient faire ...

Protéger Dame Inoue ! Protéger Uryû ! Protéger Tatsuki ! Aidé Renji ! C'était ses objectifs lorsqu'il avait vus le groupe en difficulté et il se demanda pourquoi Tatsuki avait l'aire si affaiblie, elle qui maîtrissait si bien les techniques secrétes des Shinigami ...

Il cessa de pensé, devenant le chasseur, plus rien ne venant froller son esprit si ce n'était ... L'instincts qui l'animé naturellement. Sa lame sortis devenait son esprit et celle ci se dirigea naturellement vers Culpa, car elle était le danger : elle ne devait PAS repartir ! Il devait la DETRUIRE et sa lame s'activé à tenter de la blesser, son corps réagissant à l'instinct ...

La tête toujours là s'agittait, tentant de le frapper telle un fouet animé, mais le fraccion stupide qu'était Habama n'était plus, il était l'être qu'avait choisi Taisuru pour être son serviteur, la bête chasseuse, le combattant sans faille qui ne se laissé pas aller, esquivant les attaques avec une telle facilités que son adversaire en fut surprit et c'était normal : jamais personne n'avait vus combattre Habama de cette manière ...

La tête tenta de le transperser, il sauta pour l'évité, la tentacule qui allonger la tête tenta de remonter pour le projetter au loin, il posa un pied sur la surface pour utilisé le Sonido, réagissant bien plus vite ... Et elle se demanda sans doute d'où il tirait cette rapiditée ... Il avait toujours été ainsi ... Toujours ! Mais personne ne c'était jamais douté de ses capacités par ce qu'un idiot n'ait sencé être douée en rien ... Sauf si l'idiot cesse de réfléchir avec son esprit, qu'il réagit a sa lame et la laisse agir d'elle même ...

Il réapparut juste derrière Culpa et tenta de lui porté un coup, mais le Shinigami avait réagis, protégant son allière ... Mais qu'importe ? La lame d'Habama fit avec, s'écartant juste le temps de lui porter une nouvelle attaque vers lui cette foi, il était le plus proches et puis ... Même s'il ne réfléchissait pas, il savait que Renji et Uryû le protéger, c'était son instinct qui le lui disait ! Il put se concentrait sur le Shinigami et n'hésita pas une seule seconde, sa lame frolla le torse de l'homme qui se recula.

- Renfort arrivé. Annonça la voix détaché de Lana.

Qui attaqua par derrière le Shinigami, le projettant d'un coup de pied vers lui et la lame d'Habama se prépara a frapper le corps qui se rapprocher de lui. Derrière lui, il avait concience que Culpa voulait l'attaquer, mais Uryû envoyé des flêches pour pouvoir la repoussée, laissant ainsi du temps au fraccion bien décidé à achevé ses deux êtres mysérables ...

La lame du capitaine se transforma en éclaire, celui ci l'englobant totalement et sentant le danger, Habama utilisa naturellement le Sonido pour réapparaître près de ses compagnions, Lana apparaissant, droite comme un "i". Des éclaires se déversait du corps du Shinigami qui se relevé et les regarder en grimaçant de mécontentement ...

- On se casse ! Annonça t il a Culpa.

- Habama, tu vient de condamné ta copine ! Siffla mécontente l'arrancar.

Les deux êtres disparurent soudainement ... Et Habama put redevenir l'idiot de service, se tournant vers ses amis, totalement affolé en essayant de comprendre pourquoi Tatsuki était a Terre et surtout, pourquoi Renji était si mal au point ... Ouais, ok, il avait affronté une ex Espada et un Capitaine, mais quand même, il était balaise !

Orihime déploya le bouclier des cieux, englobant Renji et Tatsuki pour les soigniers ... Habama aggita les bras avant de se tourner vers Lana, paniqué, celle ci lui caressa la tête affection, tentant sûrement de le rassuré par ce geste.

- Elle a quoi ? Demanda le roux a la Princesa. Qu'est ce qui lui es arrivé ? Je suis pas intervenus trop tard ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui c'es passé. Avoua la jeune fille inquiéte. Elle c'est soudainement plié et puis ... Shuiro en a profité ... Mais ce n'es pas grave !

- Pardonne moi ! S'écria désolé le fraccion. C'est de ma faute ! Pardonnez moi ! C'est moi qui ai libérer les prisonniers ...

Il baissa le regard, frisonnant d'un seul coup, il devait a tout prit se faire pardonner, mais ... Rita ... Elle était là bas ! Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ... Vite, très vite ! Avant que Culpa ne l'atteigne ! Par ce que, sinon, son sort serait terrible.

- Demande explication ! Lâcha Lana avec son ton toujours neutre.

- Ils ont prit Rita ! Avoua franchement Habama. Et ils l'ont emmenés ! Je dois aller la sauvée ! Je veux pas que Culpa la tue ! Je veux encore qu'elle me frappe !

Oui, il l'aimait bien la petite Rita et savoir que l'ex Octava aller tenté de la tuer lui foutter les boules, il voulait la protéger ... Pour Uryû ... Pour Erwan ... Pour lui même ! Il baissa le regard, serrant les poings. Comment devait il s'y prendre ?

- Kotetsu, pourrait tu nous prêter ton uniforme de Shinigami ? Demanda la voix sans émotion de Gin.

Le fraccion releva le visage et découvrit Gin ... Quand est ce qu'il était arrivé ? Ecarquillant les yeux, il nota qu'il était accompagnier de Kuchiki, la tête baissé, et Kotetsu qui semblait déséspérer, mais aquiesça d'un signe de tête ... Elle ne portait plus son insigne de Vice Capitaine ... Et n'hésita pas une seconde à retirer son dessus de Kimono, la partie noir, pour la tendre a Habama.

- Superviseur Ichimaru ? Questionna le roux en prenant le vêtement.

- Je vous ai entendus, même si vous avez contribuez à la fuite des prisonnier, vous aviez une obeir ! Assura l'argenté. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus ! Prenez le kimono et mettez le, vous êtes le seul capable de la sauver, mais ... Sachez que si vous n'êtes pas revenus a temps, nous devront vous laissez sur place alors ... Est ce que cela vaux vraiment la peine de risquer votre vie ?

Il écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas réellement là où il voulait en venir, mais l'hésitation n'héxiste pas en lui et au contraire ...

- Oui, sa en vaux la peine ! Assura t il en rendant le kimono a Kotetsu.

Il retira rapidement son uniforme, ne se formalisant pas une seule seconde de la "pudeur" des personnes présentes, il tendit l'uniforme a la Shinigami, récupérant le haut de Kimono et l'enfilant, elle même enflia l'uniforme pour ne pas se retrouver en petite culotte devant tout le monde, elle put dès lors retirés le bas et le tendre au fraccion, lorsqu'il le prit ... Elle ne le lâcha pas.

- Tu m'a mentis ! Lui lâcha t elle froidement.

- Pardon ? Siffla t il surprit.

- Tu m'a mentis ... Tu disais n'agir que pour ton propre intérêt et si c'est le cas, tu a quoi à gagnier en allant la sauver ? Tu risque de te faire capturer, torturé et tuer ! Alors ... Tu m'a mentis !

Elle le relâcha enfin ... Il put enfiler le bas et acheva de mettre la ceinture, ne la regardant pas en face ... Il aurait tellement préférer qu'elle ne touche pas "ça" ... Il aurait préféré qu'elle doute de lui encore et encore, c'était plus simple qu'elle le prenne pour un monstre, pour ce qu'il était, comme tout les autres d'ailleurs ...

Il était plus simple de passer pour un parfait monstre que comme un être humain, par ce que, les êtres humains, ils étaient génials ! Dès qu'il les avait vus, Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryû et Pedazo, il avait sut qu'il existait un lien très fort entre eux tous, c'était incroyable de les voirs ... Créature faibles entourés de puissant monstre et aucun d'eux n'avaient fléchis, faisant promesse d'allégance au Seigneur Aizen et entrant dans un monde qui leurs étaient hostils, ils c'étaient montrés si courageux ... Humain ... Et c'étaient vites montrés très puissants, chacun ne doutant pas des autres, chacun veillant sur les autres de loin ... Les êtres humains ... Ils étaient superbes ... Et lui, il était un monstre ...

- Je suis un Arrancar, Kotetsu. Rappella Habama. J'ai étés crés a partir d'un Hollow, et tu sais comment je suis devenus Hollow ? En mangant l'âme des membres de ma famille ... Comment peut tu croire que je puisse éprouvé des sentiments ? Je fais ça, par ce que je sais que cela m'apportera beaucoup si je la raméne ...

- Menteur ! Lâcha froidement la jeune Shinigami. Tu le fais par ce que tu ne veux pas la voir mourire ... Tu aurais eu plus a gagnier en ne coopérant pas avec les autres des le débuts ... Menteur ...

Il la regarda ... Et encore une fois, il se demanda si c'était seulement possible que des arrancars puissent éprouvés des sentiments ... Peut être que si, finalement ...

- Seigneur Ichimaru, dite à Erwan que je raménerais Rita ! Lâcha avec force Habama avant de se tourner vers Uryû. Tu m'a entendus ? Et après, tu devra m'embrasser ! Et toi aussi !

Il c'était tourner vers Kotetsu et il la vue sourire malgrès la situation embarrassante... Et puis, il utilisa le Sonido ... Il devait a tout pris arriver a Rita avant Culpa ...

* * *

Uryû frisonna lorsqu'il entendit la dernière phrase d'Habama et entreprit d'évité Renji, il avait complétement "oublié" que le fraccion c'était montré très entreprenant avec lui et ne c'était jamais demandé si l'arrivé du roux lui avait fait changé d'envie où s'il c'était calmé ... Il venait d'avoir sa réponse ... Il aurait pas put se taire ? Juste pour une foi ? Non ! Fallait qu'il sorte ça, hein ?

Le quincy reporta son attention sur Gin et ses deux prisonniers ... Non, ce n'était pas des prisonniers ... Pas du tout ! Kotetsu n'était pas armée, mais n'avait pas son collier et Byakuya non plus ... Le brun écarquilla les yeux en les regardant tour à tour, se demandant s'il n'avait pas besoin de changer de lunette. Il eux juste le temps de jetter un coup d'oeil a l'argenté avant d'être soudainement tirer par le poigniet, il se tourna et rencontra le regard fambloyant de Renji.

- Tu m'a fait des cachotterie ? Demanda t il cruellement.

- Heu, écoute, c'es pas le moment de parler de ça ... Avoua l'ébène en tentant de sourire.

- Sa doit être grave pour que tu tente de détourner le sujet. Grinça le roux de plus en plus en colère. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avant que j'arrive ici ?

- Abarai ? Souffla la voix étrangement faible du capitaine Kuchiki.

Les deux amants se tournèrent instantanément vers le noble qui fixait l'ex-shinigami, surprit et choqué. Il devait sans doute se demandait ce que cela signifié et Uryû se souvint que l'Octavo voulait aller le voir pour lui expliquer calmement la chose, mais, ils étaient sur le qui vive, la bataille risquant de commençait a n'importe quel moment ...

- Que vous êtes il arrivait ? Demanda t il.

... Sa voix ... Pourquoi semblait elle si "brisait" ? Et ... Depuis quand le noble ne portait plus sa coiffe ? Et pourquoi semblait il aussi épuissé ? Non, ce n'était pas cela le plus troublant, c'était le fait qu'il n'ai aucune blessure visible ... Et il ne portait pas son collier ... Pourquoi suivait il Gin ? Et Kotetsu ?

- Capitaine Kuchiki, je ... Commença Renji surprit.

- Tu n'a plus besoin des usages. Le coupa joyeusement Gin. Il n'es plus un ennemi mais bien un des notres ! Je t'expliquerais plus tard, Byakuya, en attendant ... Lana, peut tu conduire nos deux nouveaux alliés à la salle des trônes ?

- Mission acceptés ! Annonça la Fraccion d'Ulquiorra.

Elle se tourna vers les deux Shinigami et pencha la tête sur le coté en fixant Kotetsu.

- Vêtements correcte, mais court. Fit elle remarqués. Besoin de nouvelle tenue ?

La Shinigami secoua la tête et Uryû reporta son attention sur Byakuya qui semblait toujours aussi surprit, mais se contenté d'attendre, fixant la jeune fille ... C'était vraiment étrange de le voir ainsi. Lana leurs fit signe de la suivre et les deux Shinigami la suivirent sans la moindre hésitation, c'était vraiment étrange ... Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ?

- Bien, alors, nous allons rejoindre Aizen. Sourit grandement Gin. Maintenant que nous savons qui sont les traîtres ... Nous pourrons mieux vous protégez !

Quelque chose n'allait pas ... Pourquoi ... Gin semblait il si heureu et pourquoi Kuchiki et Kotetsu étaient ils libres de leurs "entrave" ? Qu'est ce qui c'était passé lorsque l'argenté avait retrouver les deux shinigami ? Ils obeissaient aux ordres, certes, mais imaginés qu'ils puissent être des leurs ? ... Est ce qu'il leurs avait parlés de tout ce qu'ils savaient tous sur la véritable voix des Shinigami ? ...


	36. Chapitre 35 : Début des Hostilités

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki (?)...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : ***jubile toute seule par ce que c'est une scène de combat* Je rassure tout le monde, si je ne parle pas plus encore du combat de Grimmjow, c'est par ce qu'on pourra le lire dans la fic HS que j'écrirais pour expliqué ce qui se passait au sein de la cinquème division, en effets, les deux perso que le bleuté rencontre son deux des persos principaux ! Je les adores ! Je ne sais pas s'ils sont ainsi dans le jeu vidéo, mais j'ai décidé de les faires ainsi ! ... J'éspére qu'ils vous plairont et que leurs aventures (que je débuterais d'écrire au bouclage de cette partie là) vous plairont !

* * *

Où était il ? ... Où était il ? ... Il ne le trouvait pas ... Il n'arrivait pas à le trouvé ! Et cela le faisait enrager de seconde en seconde ! Pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à le trouvé ? Alors que même dans ce manoir étrange, il avait sut où il était ... Et lorsqu'il avait été en danger, avec Culpa, il l'avait sentit et avait put venir le secourire, mais là ... Tout ce que savait Grimmjow, c'était que Pedazo était en danger ... Et il ne savait pas où il était ... Pourquoi ?

La nervositée de la panthère augmenté de seconde en seconde et il avait concience que ses compagnions le ressentait, il sentait les regards qui se possait sur lui et en rencontra quelques uns ... Starrk avait l'aire compatissant et, en étant très attentifs, le bleuté constata que lui aussi fixer son attention sur quelqu'un en particulier ... Ulquiorra aussi ... A un moment, ils avaient sentit les écots d'une bataille et le Cuarta avait juste jetter un coup d'oeil à Aizen et avait envoyé Lana qui avait disparut dans la seconde ... Aizen avait aussi demandé à Hallibel d'envoyer Apache et Mira Rosa protéger les faibles ...

Putain, il se passait quoi ? Et où était Pedazo ? Cela l'énervé et son énergie spirituel monta avec une telle brutalité que même certain Espada se sentirent en danger et aggripèrent le manche de leurs zanpakuto ... Il fallait qu'il se calme ... Il fallait qu'il se calme .. Inspirant et expirant, il essaya de faire un effort, mais n'y arriva pas et fini par rager, se levant pour faire les cents pas.

- Grimmjow, calme toi. Soupira Aizen.

- J'essaye. Assura le bleuté, marchant de long en large.

- Tu va bientôt pouvoir te défouler, je te le promet, patiente encore un peu.

Se défouler ? Il en avait plus rien a faire de se défouler ! Il voulait retrouvé Pedazo ! Putain, que cette bataille débute vite et qu'il puisse terrasser rapidement ses Shinigami pour revenir ici et chercher son amour ! Il n'en pouvait plus ... Il avait besoin de s'excuser, il avait besoin de le savoir en vie et en sécuritée ... Ce qui n'était pas le cas en cet instant !

- Aizen. Appella Gin en reapparaissant. Nous savons qui sont les traitres.

Le brun se tourna pour fixer son amant d'un aire interrogateur, l'argenté s'inclina légèrement, son sourire était exeptionnellement intriguant et facinant, il semblait très heureux, trop en réalité, il donnait l'impression de sortir directement du paradis ... Et y était toujours ... Il en avait de la chance ! Pourquoi il pouvait pas être lui aussi insouciant ? Non, il devait être ... Terrifier pour son amour ...

- Culpa et ses fracciones semblent avoir pactiser avec les Shinigami. Avoua l'argenté.

En entendant cela, la pression de Grimmjow augmenta au point qu'Ulquiorra se plaça devant Orihime pour la protégée de l'énergie, Renji fit de même avec Uryû, mais sembla bien plus menaçant et cette foi, Taisuru et Kuro sortirent leurs zanpakuto de leurs fourreaux, se sentant bien trop en danger pour ne pas être sur leurs gardes ... Et tous constatèrent à quel point le Sexta ne méritée plus son rang actuel ...

- Grimmjow. Souffla Aizen avec mécontentement.

- Vous savez où es Pedazo ? Demanda le bleuté en fronçant les sourcils.

- Désolé, on ne l'a pas encore retrouvé. Avoua franchement Gin. Tu va devoir attendre, par contre ... Aizen, Rita a été capturé par les shinigami, il faut qu'on fasse une petite diversion. Habama va tenter de la récupérée ...

- Pardon ? Lâcha inquiet Taisuru. Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

- Trop long a t'expliqué ! Assura l'albinos. Le temps presse ! Retire la barrière et ordonne l'attaque des Shinigami ...

Il était toujours aussi incroyable de voir à quel point Aizen faisait confiance à son amant, sans la moindre hésitation, il se tourna vers l'oeil, faisant céder les barrières ... Oui, le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo aurait put confier sa vie à son bras droit ... Et lui ? ... Lui, pourrait il allait aussi loin avec son amour ? Bien sûr qu'il le ferait, même si l'humain était d'une faiblesse incroyable, il lui donnerait sa vie ... Par ce qu'ils s'appartenaient mutuellement.

- Chacun sait ce qu'il lui reste a faire ? Demanda avec amusement le brun. Défoulez vous pendants les prochaines heures !

Tout le monde se lança soudainement vers de direction diverse ... Ho oui, les hostilités avaient débutés ... Pourtant, Grimmjow s'en fichait ... Il ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvé ...

- Orihime, il faut retrouvé Pedazo. Murmura t il doucement.

- Je vais aller voir si je ne peu pas le trouvé ! Annonça Renji en se tournant vers Aizen. Puisque vous êtes là, Orihime n'a pas besoin de ma protection ...

Aizen inclina légèrement la tête, l'Octavo rentra dans le château et s'en alla rapidement ... Pourvus qu'il le retrouve ... Pourvus qu'il le retrouve ! Se tournant enfin vers la bataille, Grimmjow lâcha un long soupir en se frottant la nuque ... Se défouler ... Par simple envie, Grimmjow rejoignit Shena qui semblait avoir retrouvé un adversaire de taille ... Yammy aussi semblait être tomber sur un sacrer morceau ...

Le regard du bleuté se possa sur le troisième capitaine présent ... Un mec avec des cheveux rouge ... Il semblait épuissé et c'était compréhensible, c'était le "pillier", celui qui allimenter le champs de force bizarre ... Donc, les ordres d'Aizen avaient étés claire : prendre pour cible les pilliers et se battre à cet endroit ...

- Salut Shinigami. Sourit cruellement la panthère, glissant sa mains sur le manche de son zanpakuto. Tu voudrais pas faire cesser le sort qu'on se fritte un bon petit coup ? J'ai besoin de me défouler ...

L'homme posa sa mains sur le manche de son zanpakuto, mais une gamie se plaça devant le bleuté qui haussa les sourcils ... Elle avait déjà sortis son zanpakuto de son fourreau et semblait bien décidé à protéger l'homme ... Et il ne fallait sûrement pas se filler au apparences : elle portait l'insigne des Vice Capitaine sur le bras ... Comme quoi ...

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, il sentit une présence se précipiter directement sur lui et il dégaina son zanpakuto, stoppant l'attaque à la dernière seconde ... Une étrange jeune fille blonde c'était jeter sur lui ... Et il ne put s'empêché de lui sourire lorsqu'il vut sa rage, elle avait l'aire drollement motivée la petite !

- Ne touche pas à Hinamori ! Cria t elle très mécontente.

- Matsuri ! S'écira un garçon ...

Grimmjow s'écarta par réflexe, jettant un coup d'oeil au nouveau venu qui frappa la blonde derrière la tête.

- Espéce d'idiote ! Cria t il. Sa va pas la tête ? Tu veux te faire tuer ?

Les deux gamins se ressemblaient beaucoup et en reniflant l'aire, la chose se confirma, c'était des jumeaux ! Le garçon ressemblait a un espéce de play boy, il aurait parfaitement put faire parti d'un de ses boys bands qui sont célèbres un cour temps, mais son aire rebel indiquait clairement qu'il était fait pour le combat, ses cheveux en pétard, des mèches dissimulant ses yeux bleu foncé, il avait une petite natte fermer par un espéce de talisman sur la joue gauche ... Quand à la fille, ses cheveux blond encadrer son doux visage d'adolescente, elle porter une étrange coiffe avec une fleur et son regard bleu briller ... D'envie de combattre ... Ses deux jeunes gens aux apparences si douces ... Semblaient vouloir se déchainé.

Le garçon se tourna vers Grimmjow, relevant son sabre, un sourire étrange sur le coin des lèvres ... Il n'était pas venus pour stopper sa soeurette et au contraire : il était venus lui aussi pour se bastonné ce qui fit sourire d'avantage le bleuté ... Ses deux mômes voulaient s'en prendre plein la gueule ? Ils allaient être servit !

- Fujimaru Kudo, troisième siège de la cinquième division ! Annonça le garçon.

- Matsuri Kudo, troisième siège de la cinquième division ! Annonça la fille.

- Grimmjow Jagger Jack, Sexta Espada. Répondit en retour le bleuté, un sourire de psychopathe sur le coin des lèvres.

- Quoi ? S'écrièrent les deux jeunes gens en ouvrant de grand yeux.

- Putain, Matsuri, dans quel merde tu nous à foutus ? Rala le garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

- J't'ai jamais demandez de venir ! Ripposta la fille, le poing serrer. Si sa te pose un problème, dégage de là, mais je le laisserais pas faire le moindre mal au Vice Capitaine ! Aller, froussard, tu géne, dégage !

Les deux mômes commencèrent alors a se disputer. Le bleuté fit claquer sa langue contre son palai et regarda par dessus son épaule pour fixer les deux nouveaux opposant qui semblaient vouloir se joindre a la baguarre ... Ses deux là, il les avaient déjà "rencontré" ... Il s'en souvenait parfaitement : c'était quand il était aller la toute première foi sur terre ... Et le chauve avait même tuer Edrad ...

- Madarame Ikkaku, troisième siège de la onzième division ! Annonça le dit chauve.

- Ayasegawa Yumichika, cinquième siège de la onzième division. Annonça le second gas.

- Repartez tout de suite d'où vous venez ! S'offusqua la gamine. On a pas besoin de vous bande de larve !

- Ouais, d'abord ! S'écria l'autre blond.

- C'est un Espada ! Rappella le mec au plume sur la tronche. Vous allez vous faire tuer et en plus, il es pas mal, j'ai envie de le voir se battre moi !

C'était quoi ... Ses clown ? ... Se frottant la nuque, Grimmjow soupira de mécontentement ... Putain, c'était chiant, il aurait dut aller chercher Ichigo ! Avec ses quatres là, il avait l'impression qu'il allait finir avec un énorme mal de crâne et franchement, c'était pas son envie du moment ... Pour les faires taires, il relâcha en grande partie son énergie spirituelle et le petit groupe se tue, leurs mains crispés sur le manche de leurs zanpakuto ...

- Alors, un quatre contre un ? Murmura t il, son sourire s'allongant soudainement.

La fille ... Sourit ... Ses mains tremblaient sur son zanpakuto ... Elle avait peur, mais semblait également impatiente de voir de quoi il était capable ... Elle avait pas choisi la bonne division ! Elle aurait sans doute dut se trouvé a la Onzième ... En jettant un coup d'oeil au deux gas derrières lui, il constata qu'ils semblaient aussi impatient qu'elle ...

Se tournant vers le chauve, il savança, resserant sa prise sur son zanpakuto.

- J'vais commençait par toi, mon petit ... Sourit il cruellement. Après tout, t'a tuer Edrad ...

* * *

La secunda Espada était balaise ! C'était un vrai plaisir de se battre contre elle, y avait pas a dire, Kenpachi jubilait en rendant coup pour coup ! Elle avait beau avoir un corps de gamine et avait beau porter une robe peu enclin a l'aider dans ses déplacements, elle était ... Redoutable ... Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait même pas encore sorti son zanpakuto ... Elle n'en avait pas besoin, esquivant la plupart du temps l'arme du géant, se laissant touché si nécessaire ...

Ses vêtements blancs et gonflé se transformer peu a peu en lambeau tâché de rouge, mais elle semblait toujours aussi motivé et il n'arrivait pas à lui porté de coup fatal, ce qui lui plut ! Savoir qu'elle supportait la douleur, savoir qu'elle pouvait résisté face à lui était vraiment très plaisant. Y en avait de sacrer cher les Espada ! Nnoitra, Grimmjow ... Et Shena ...

Kenpachi se demanda vaguement où elle pouvait bien avoir dissimuler son arme, la réponse était pourtant simple : elle était sûrement dans son ombrelle, et la chose se confirma lorsqu'elle para une de ses attaques avec l'ombrelle qui craqua légèrement, les barres metaliques ne supportant pas le choc, mais la barre centrale si ... Pourquoi elle sortait pas son zanpakuto ? Elle voulait pas encore se donner a fond contre lui ? Pourtant, lui, c'était ce qu'il voulait ! Il attrappa son zanpakuto a deux mains et frappa de toute ses forces, elle mit son ombrelle au dessus d'elle et le coup fut d'une si grande brutalité que cette foi, le fourreau céda, laissant entrevoir la lame étrangement rouge de la Secunda.

- Pourquoi tu le sort pas ? Demanda t il en grognant.

- Pardon ? Fit elle en penchant la tête sur le coté, s'écartant légèrement.

- Pourquoi tu prend pas ta forme Recureccion ?

Shena attrappa son ombrelle et se sépara de la partie abimer, la jettant par dessus on épaule, son zanpakuto était vraiment très particulière ... Il l'avait crut rouge, mais en réalité, le therme exacte était "incandessant" ! Les couleurs changers sens cesse de place, montant ou désendant dans la lame et il eu l'impression de voir des flammes en jaillir ...

Il paraissait que le pouvoir des arrancars restés cachés dans leurs lames et en regardant cette épée, il se dit que le pouvoir de la Secunda devait être intéressant et surtout ... Superble ! Il était sûr qu'il s'éclaterait à fond si jamais elle se libérer. Elle releva la lame, la frollant du bout des doigts et son visage ... Semblait triste ... C'était bizarre.

- Je ne peu pas, si je me libére, je me condamne a mort. Avoua t elle franchement. J'ai encore envie de me battre, j'ai encore envie d'affronté des personnes comme toi et puis surtout, je veux encore être utile au Seigneur Aizen ...

- J'te comprend pas ! Avoua le capitaine de la onzième division.

- Un jour, je te le promet, tu verra ma recureccion, mais pas pour le moment ... Assura t elle avec un large sourire. Enfin, je dis "un jour", mais encore faudrait il que tu survive mon petit !

Il répondit a son sourire et ils reprirent leurs combats, elle utilisa cette foi son arme et il ne fut pas surprit de voir que ses coups étaient d'une puissance inhoui ! C'était incroyable de voir quel puissance elle possédait, écrassante créature qui caché bien son jeu, trop bien ... Il ne l'aurait jamais affronté s'il n'avait pas vus de quoi elle était capable, elle paraissait si fragile ... Trop fragile et pourtant ... Regarder moi ça !

Elle lui porta un coup, lui tranchant le torse ... La plaie saigna, mais elle n'était pas bien grave, au contraire, c'était qu'une petite égratinure pour la masse de muscle qui c'était transformer en bête assoiffé de sang, dès lors, ils reprirent leurs échange de coup et tout deux semblaient particulièrement heureux de savoir son adversaire si puissant, c'était vraiment incroyable et tellement jouissifs, putain, le plaisir absolue !

Quelque chose fut soudainement projetter entre eux deux, haussant les sourcils, Kenpachi se tourna vers le "projectil" qui c'était écrasser sur le sol, une crevasse se formant sous lui ... C'était ... Bordel, c'était Aikawa ! Grognant la masse de muscle n'hésita pas une seconde à le rejoindre et haussa les sourcils en constatant qu'il n'avait pas perdus concience ...

- Aie ! Lâcha l'ébène en se relevant, se frottant la nuque. Pourquoi tout le monde me tape à la tête ? C'est pas juste !

- Ta une tête a claque ! Avoua le capitaine de la onzième division en souriant cruellement. Pas ta faute si on veux tous te taper dessus, t'a cas avoir l'aire moins con !

- Ok, je vais me montré plus sérieux !

Le visage du jeune homme devint ... Sérieux ... Enfin, quelque chose dans le genre, il donnait plus envie de s'exclaffer qu'autre chose. Shena atterrit devant eux, son zanpakuto posé contre son épaule et penchant la tête sur le coté, elle s'inclina légèrement et sourit au "nouveau venu" ...

- Vous ne seriez pas Hotaru Aikawa ? Demanda t elle poliment.

- Ha, si, comment tu me connais ? Demanda le môme, reprenant sa mine de garçon perdue.

- Tout le monde a entendus parler de toi ! Rala la masse de muscle, Yammy, qui se posa à coté de la fillette. Parait que t'es un super taré comme on les aimes à Las Noches ! T'avais perdus ton bras et tu voulais encore te bastonner ! Aller, raméne toi mon petit !

- Je suis pas petit ! Répliqua Hotaru en fronçant les sourcils avant de les défroncés en fixant Kenpachi. Quoi qu'en fait ... Heu, et j'ai pas perdus mon bras, il es là !

- Idiot, Unohana te la remit et j'ai dut te frapper pour, tu t'en souvient plus ? Rala le capitaine de la onzième division.

- Non, mais j'm'en fou, tant qu'il es là ! Répliqua le garçon en prenant soudainement un aire motivé. Hé, on se fait une baston a quatre ? Chacun pour sa gueule ?

- On es allier ! Rappella en grognant Kenpachi.

- Ca te dérange ?

Putain, il était trop barge se môme et c'était pour sa qu'il l'aimait tant, ce môme avait la péche, il était débil et il était combatifs a mort, que demandé de plus ? Si ce n'était être résistant, ce qu'il était vus qu'il avait put supporter un coup porter par une masse de muscle ... Non, décidément, Hotaru était un gros, un très gros morceau !

Jettant un coup d'oeil au deux Espada, il vut Shena sourire et Yammy aborder un sourire digne des plus grands psychopathe de la terre et Kenpachi se rendit compte que, tout les quatres, ils étaient nées pour s'entendre ... Le seul regrét qu'avait l'ébène au clochette, c'était qu'ils étaient pas du même camps, ils auraient put se fritter dans la joie et la bonne humeur ... Merde, c'était ce qu'ils allaient faire là !

Leurs énergies spritituelles explosèrent en même temps, écrassant totalement les petites troupes qui les entourés et qui dut fuire pour ne pas mourire a cause de la pression trop élevé et ils se jettèrent soudainement les uns sur les autres !

* * *

Ulquiorra ouvrit de grand yeux, son regard vert se possa soudainement vers le lieu où une véritable explosion avait eu lieux ... Shena et Yammy ... Ils étaient entrain de "jouer" ... Et avait trouvée deux camarades de jeu très puissant, en tout cas, vus les fissurent qui se formèrent soudainement sur le dome à cet endroit, le Cuarta se douté que le duel devait être d'une intensitée jamais vus ... C'était incroyable ...

L'ébène leva le bras, stoppa soudainement la lame de Kurosaki Ichigo qui avait sans doute crut pouvoir porifité de son inattention ... Le rouquin se recula, fixant son adversèrent qui ne le voyait plus vraiment en cet instant ... C'était étrange, Shena, Yammy et leurs deux opposants, cela aurait dut faire une duel a deux contre deux, et pourtant, le Cuarta avait l'impression ... Oui, c'était bien sa, ils se battaient les uns contre les autres sans discernement, se fouttant sur la tronche, que la personne qui se trouve en face soit un allié ou un ennemi ... Pourvus que la Secunda et le Cero ne s'entre tue pas !

- Putain, c'est incroyable. Grogna Kuro à ses cotés. Ils ont l'aire de s'amusé grave là bas !

- Grimmjow n'aurait il pas quatre adversaires ? Demanda Hallibel, son regard posé sur son adversaire, une femme au cheveux noir et a la peau très mate.

- Ils ne sont pas très dangereux pour lui. Assura Ulquiorra en reportant son attention vers le rouquin. Ce ne sont que des insectes pour lui ... Je devrais sans doute te remercier, Kurosaki Ichigo, c'es toi qui l'a rendus si fort ...

Le substitut de Shinigami écarquilla les yeux, fixant le point où se trouvé Grimmjow ... Il grinça des dents ... Le Cuarta remit sa mains dans ses poches, jettant un coup d'oeil au capitaine qui affronté Kuro ... Celui ci était vraiment stupide : il avait beau être un espada, ce mec était bien trop fort pour lui et il allait se ramasser ... Ce qui n'était pas plus mal ... Perdre quelques hommes serait une bénédiction pour Aizen ... Surtout s'il s'aggisait d'un telle "homme" !

- Je n'ai rien fait ... Lâcha soudainement Kurosaki.

- Tu lui a montrer la voie pour qu'il devienne fort. Répondit Hallibel. Tu lui a montrer de quoi il avait besoin et il a acceptait ton enseignement, c'était suffisant !

- Ha ouais, et de quoi il avait besoin pour arriver à ça ? Répliqua son adversaire.

Hallibel fit claquer sa langue contre son palai, se tournant vers Ulquiorra ... La blonde n'en savait rien, bien sûr ! Pour le moment, elle même n'avait jamais essayer d'atteindre cette "force" là, et pourtant ... Ho, oui, pourtant ... Elle avait laisser filtrer un peu de cette force ... Sans s'en rendre compte, elle était devenus plus puissante, mais pas autant que Grimmjow, par ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouver ce qu'elle cherchait ...

Le Cuarta savait ce que c'était ... Cette chose qui avait rendus le Sexta si puissant ... C'était l'amour ... Se rendre compte de cette chose existait en soit, en tout être, même en eux qui n'avaient plus de coeur ... Par ce qu'il l'avait retrouvée, son coeur ... Et qu'il avait offert tout entier à Orihime ... Elle avait été la première à offrir son coeur ... Avait il été long a répondre à ses sentiments ? Il ne savait pas, mais elle avait parut si comblée ... Rien que de revoir son visage, il ne put s'empêché de sourire et il vut le rouquin écarquiller les yeux ...

- Qu'est ce que ... Murmura t il incrédule.

Oui, en effets, c'était rare de le voir sourire le Cuarta ... Il effaça l'émotion de son visage et agacés par son adversaire, se tourna vers celui de Kuro, décidant de donner l'apparence de le protéger, même s'il ne l'aimait pas ! Il attrappa le Septima a l'épaule, resserant ses ongles sur sa chaire et le poussa vers le rouquin. L'adversaire de l'arrancar ne protesta pas, fixant Ulquiorra d'un aire intriguet.

-Hé, qu'est ce que tu fou ? S'écria avec colère Ichigo. Revient ici, tu es mon adversaire.

- Tu ne m'intéresse plus. Avoua franchement l'ébène sans un regard en arrière.

- Revient ! Répéta le rouquin, invoquant son Bankai. Rend moi Orihime !

Le Cuarta se stopa net, tournant son regard vers Ichigo et le fixant froidement ... Lui rendre Orihime ? ... Lui rendre Orihime ...

- Elle n'a jamais été a toi ! Lâcha t il froidement. Elle es des notres maintenant ...

- Non, elle es des notres ! Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Pedazo l'a forcée, c'est ça ? Il a menacé Tatsuki et Uryû ? Dit moi !

Comment le garçon pouvait il mettre en doute Pedazo ? Le regard vert se fit soudainement plus dure et Kuro commença a tremblé, le Cuarta se rendit compte que son énergie était soudainement monté en flèche sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ... Certe, au plus profond de lui même, Ulquiorra se sentait mit en danger par la présence de l'ex-arrancar, et pour cause ... Il savait qu'Orihime avait besoin de lui ... Mais elle ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'aimait lui ... C'était une autre forme d'amour, une autre forme de besoin ... Et elle avait toute confiance en lui, alors ... Le Cuarta avait toute confiance en Pedazo ... Et croyait en lui !

L'ébène reporta son attention sur Kurosaki et leva le bras, le coup "invisible" passa jusqu'à coté du garçon et en le voyant écarquiller les yeux, l'arrancar sut qu'il avait comprit ... Il n'avait pas chercher à le tuer et au toncraire, cela était totalement inutile ...

- Orihime n'a pas été forcé ! Répliqua t il séchement. Elle a remit d'elle même l'uniforme et m'a appellé pour que je vienne la cherchée, Pedazo ne lui a jamais demandé de revenir ...

- Tu mens, pourquoi serait elle revenue sinon ? S'écria le garçon.

- Pour moi ...

Il parut choquer, comme tout ceux qui était présent, sauf peut être Hallibel qui c'était rapproché de lui, ses cheveux flottant dans l'aire, elle paraissait un peu réprobatrice, mais ne dit pas un mot, quelque chose semblait la mettre mal a l'aise et en se concentrant, Ulquiorra sentit l'énergie d'Habama qui passait non loin de là ... Ainsi donc, le garçon avait put franchir les barrières, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à retrouver Rita ... Pourvus qu'il y arrive, si c'était ce qu'il désirait le plus ... Mais pour qu'il arrive à se faufiller plus facilement, il fallait distraire les Shinigami.

Tirant de son fourreau son zanpakuto, il vut Hallibel appelle sa forme recureccion et fit de même, dévoilant enfin sa forme au shinigami, leurs adversaires écarquillèrent les yeux, constatant sans doute que la différence entre la forme éveiller et la forme endormis était énorme ... C'était étrange ... Pourtant, Kurosaki avait put voir la forme de Grimmjow, pourquoi cet aire étonné ? A moins qu'il ne l'était à cause de ces paroles ... Le Cuarta comprit ... Ichigo était jaloux ? Alors ... Il était aussi amoureux d'Orihime ? Tout compte fait, il allait peut être devoir s'occupé lui même de ce gas ? ...

- Ulquiorra ! Lâcha agacée Hallibel. Laisse le môme tranquille et occupe toi d'un capitaine !

Il lui jetta un rapide coup d'oeil avant de se tourner vers le Capitaine au drole de chapeau, un large sourire marqué son visage ... Il était plus dangereux que ce qu'il avait put s'imaginé, le Cuarta devrait rester extrémement prudent ! Surtout s'il voulait revoir Orihime ...


	37. Chapitre 36 : Rencontre désagréable ?

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki (?)...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Je n'ai pas beaucoup développer les duels par ce que je pense qu'avançait dans l'histoire es bien plus important pour tout le monde, moi en première ! Hé hé hé ! Bref, la fin de la bataille en espérant que même si elle a été très courte, elle vous a plut ! X3 Moi, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire ! On a pas l'impression que nos arrancars préférés se battent pour tuer, mais pour jouer ... Hé hé hé !

Merci de m'avoir lut ! Et a Mercredi !

* * *

Starrk soupira, se frottant la nuque ... Se demandant pourquoi tout le monde paraissait soudainement si motivé ...

Shena et Yammy se donnaient a fond, au point que le cero qu'ils échangaient dès fois entre eux traverser la distance pour les séparés et que Lilinette devait veiller à ce que Taisuru ne s'en prenne un par hasard ... C'était incroyable, non ? Ils avaient deux adversaires superbe, mais pourtant, fallaient qu'ils en profitent pour se fritter et puis que dire de ses deux adversaires ? Le petit groupes qu'ils formaient semblés s'éclater ... Et Lilinette semblait exité par ce duel ...

La Tierca et le Cuarta se libérèrent brutallement et tout deux ce donnèrent à fond ... Le Primera en plaignait le pauvre Septima qui, malgrès sa force, devait ressentir une certaine géne avec ses deux puissances libérer à ses côtés ... Sa donner presque envie de se lâché un peu, malheureusement, Taisuru était bien trop distrait par l'absence de son fraccion, tout le monde savait l'attachement qu'il éprouvait pour le garçon et même si on avait du mal à mettre un mot sur leurs relations, on savait que Habama était important ... En tout cas, si Starrk se libérer maintenant, il y avait fort à parier que Taisuru ne pourrait plus du tout se concentré sur la bataille ...

- Taisuru, tu devrais te libérer. Affirma le Primera en projettant au loin le corps du Shinigami qu'il venait d'assomer.

Il fit dès lors face à un étrange jeune homme, celui ci n'était pas habiller comme un Shinigami, au contraire ... Il faisait pensé à un homme d'affaire ... Sauf pour ses cheveux où des barettes retenait quelques mèches rebelles et récalcitrante ...

- Putain de merde ! Raga le Noventa en arrivant a ses cotés. J'pige pas pourquoi il a prit cette décision tout seul ! Ce petit con, j'te jure que je vais lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure dès que je le revois !

- Taisuru es Jalou ! Chantonna Lilinette en attérissant sur ses épaules. Taisuru es Jalou ! Oua ! Hé, mais c'est quoi ce Shinigami ?

Starrk n'avait pas lâché du regard l'inconnu ... Elle n'avait pas tord de posé cette question ... Pas a cause de ses vêtements, mais à cause de cette lueur brillante au fond de ses prunelles ... Le Primera ne connaissait que trop bien cette lueure, c'était celle de la folie ... Pure et dure ...Et puis, son énergie spirituelle ... Elle était étrange ... Oui, il la dissimuler ! L'ébene aggripa son zanpakuto pour le pointé vers le blond et une étrange jeune fille apparut a ses cotés.

- Sakura Shuiro, Capitaine Shinigami Remplaçant de la Deuxième Division ! Annonça t elle joyeusement.

- Yukimura Shuiro, Capitaine Shinigami Remplaçant de la Neuvième Division. Annonça plus sérieusement le garçon.

Il ne fallut qu'une seule et unique seconde a Starrk pour réalisé ce que cela incluer, attrappa Taisuru par le col de son Kimono, il se plaça devant lui et Lilinette se plaça automatiquement a porter de mains, comprenant toute autant ce que cela signifié ...

Les Shuiro ... Une famille de Karyuudo ... En regardant les deux personnes, il aurait pourtant parier n'avoir que de simple adolescent devant lui ... Mais il ne se trompait pas, quelque chose avait cloché dans leurs énergies et maintenant, il comprenait ce que c'était : ils étaient entrains de le tester ... Jusqu'à maintenant, ils l'avaient tester pour l'analysé et voir de quoi il était capable ... Alors, les Karyuudo étaient réellement capable de sacrifier les leurs pour la bonne cause ? Et dire que le Primera était tombé dans le piéges et avait dévoilé certaine de ses capacités, heureusement, il lui restait les plus belle carte entre ses mains ...

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'offusqua soudainement le Noventa ...

- Taisuru, retourne auprès du Seigneur Aizen. Ordonna le Primera.

- Hors de question, tu crois que j'ai envie de rester sur la touche ? Rala le premier. Tu me prend pour ...

Il se tue soudainement ... L'information avait été longue a entré dans son petit crâne, mais cela semblait avoir touché son cerveau ... Tout le contraire d'Habama qui aurait jamais comprit l'information, mais bon, Habama avaient d'autre qualités, s'ils avaient tout les deux étés là, Starrk n'aurait pas craint pour eux ... Mais ce n'était pas le cas ... Le Noventa, même libérer, ne pourrait pas se concentré sur le combat !

- Je suis Starrk Coyotte, Primera Espada. Se présenta l'ébène, surprit des voirs les deux blond aussi patient.

Il les fixa quelques secondes et vus le sourire de la fille s'élargir ... Se concentrant, il ressentit un trouble dans l'énergie spirituelle ambiante et se souvint du môment dans la salle des trônes ... Donc, Yamamoto envoyé un message au troupe ... Une attaque totale sur Las Noches ? En tout cas, cela n'empêché pas le Cero et la Secunda de continué de se battre avec leurs adversaires ... Ceux ci n'avait pas cessait de se battre et c'était tout à l'heure honneur, mais tout de même, sa devait être dure de se battre en entendant une petite voix dans sa tête !

La blonde croissa les bras sur son torse, soupirant en fixant le garçon, son frère, d'après les odeurs ... Il écarquilla les yeux ... Attendait ... Cette odeur ...

- Mince, on es plus Capitaine Shinigami remplaçant ! Lâcha t elle en soupirant de nouveau. On va se présenter comment maintenant ?

- On verra ça avec Yamamoto ! Sourit le garçon en reportant son attention sur Starrk. Alors, tu veux pas te libérer pour voir ? Je suis curieux de voir ce que je peu faire contre le Primera Espada en pleine puissance.

- Avant que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit, je peu vous possez une question ? Demanda poliment l'arrancar.

- Starrk, tu crois que c'est le moment ? Rala la jeune fraccion en grognant.

En voyant son aire sérieux, elle cessa de l'engeulée ... Taisuru parut intriguet et c'était normal, il ne connaissait pas cette odeur ... Pourtant, il aggripa sa manche en jettant un coup d'oeil au deux blond ... Sa prise se ressera ... Il avait dut le ressentir, après tout, Taisuru était connus pour sa perception des choses.

- Attend, c'est vraiment ce que je crois ? Demanda t il intriguet.

- Hé, de quoi tu parle ? Rala Sakura, agacée. Va y, pose ta question ! Dépéche toi et libére toi ...

- N'avez vous pas perdus un frère récament ? Lâcha souriant l'ébène.

La fille grimaça soudainement et le garçon haussa les sourcils ... Oui, il ne c'était pas trompé ... Cette odeur ... Ils avaient la même odeur que Pedazo lorsque celui ci avait encore eux son corps d'arrancar avant qu'il ne le troc contre une copie de celui d'Ulquiorra ... Et la base d'énergie spirituelle était étrangement identique, quelque chose ... On noter ces points commun lorsque les membres étaient d'une même famille ... Alors, Pedazo ... Faisait partis de ce genre de famille ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'était il pas puissant ?

Vus leurs visages, le Primera n'eu aucun mal à mettre les pièces du puzzle en place ... Un enfant illégitime ... Et ses deux là avait hais son existance ... Mon dieu ... Vus la haine qui se dégager d'eux, Starrk se demandait quel vit avait eu le jeune homme ...

- C'était qu'un bâtard, inquiet pour notre état de santé mental ? Demanda avec amusement Yukimura.

- Pas du tout, je suis juste désolé de constater que sa famille n'était constitué que de pourriture ! Avoua sans géne le Primera.

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ! S'offusqua Sakura, aggitant le poing. C'était peut être lui la pourriture !

Elle sortie son zanpakuto de son fourreau ... Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire plus, Lilinette, aveuglée par sa rage, c'était élancé et l'avait frapper, un coup d'une puissance extréme ... La pauvre fille fut projetter en arrière et elle dut faire appelle à toute sa puissance spirituelle pour ne pas s'envoler au loin, aggripant un lien invisible pour se stopper ... Elle saignée du nez.

- Je t'interdis de dire du mal de lui ! S'écria la blonde.

L'idiote ! Elle en avait oublié l'autre gas ! Starrk voulut intervenir, mais Taisuru fut plus rapide, utilisant le ... Le ... Lumina ? Non, c'était impossible ! Le noventa maitrisé le Lumina ? Il attrappa la fillette blonde et réapparut derrière le Primera alors qu'il Yukimura fendait l'aire a l'endroit où Lilinette avait été quelques centièmes de seconde plus tôt ... Elle ne protesta pas dans les bras de Taisuru, des larmes de rage couler sur ses joues ...

Le blond parut choquer par son comportement, il réfléchis quelques secondes et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement ...

- Il es avec vous ? Lâcha t il plein d'incompréhension. C'est ça ? Il es l'un des votres ...

Il baissa la tête ... La fille était revenus, crachant du sang et essuyant d'un rever de manche ... Yukimura rejetta la tête en arrière et explosa de rire, un rire plein de démence qui firent se dresser les cheveux sur la tête de Starrk qui eu l'impression qu'il avait pété un cable et vus la façon qu'il avait de s'aggité, ça devait être le cas ... Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

La fille sembla aussi dérouter par le comportement du membre de sa famille, elle le fixa incrédule et inquiéte ... Plus il les regarders et plus Starrk avait envie de partir ... Le gas avait vraiment rien de rassurant ... C'était quoi son délire ? ...

- Alors, le bâtard es devenus un Hollow ? Ria t il en tirant sur ses cheveux. Ca va faire plaisir a "papa" ça ! Et Reikoku ! Putain, elle va trop tripper de venir le tuer de ses mains, tu crois pas frangine ?

Comment Pedazo avait il fait pour vivre avec une telle famille ...

- Taisuru, je te laisse dix secondes pour partir. Annonça froidement le Primera Espada en tendant la mains vers Lilinette.

Le Noventa ne mit pas en doute son ordre, Starrk l'avait sentit aussi irriter que lui ... Et encore, lui n'avait pas vus l'état de Pedazo lorsqu'il avait été un Hollow, pas étonnant qu'il ai abandonné sa faculter de ressentir des sentiments, a quoi servait un coeur si personne ne nous apprenait comment s'en servir. La petite mains tremblante de rage de la blonde se posa dans la sienne plus impossante et il jetta un regard noir à ses deux opposants.

- Dépece, Los Lobos ! Lâcha t il sans la moindre hésitation.

Un nuage de fumé engloba soudainement le Primera et sa fraccion et ils réapparurent sous leurs formes libéré ... Sakura écarquilla les yeux et recula d'un pas tendis que son frère ... Son frère avait un sourire plein de folie au coin de ses lèvres ... Sûrement impatient de voir de quoi il était ... Hors de question, il allait juste lui foutre une bonne raclée et l'abandonner là !

* * *

Tatsuki regarder le combat de loin, les fixant en fronçant les sourcils ... Grimmjow arrivait à tenir tête à ses quatres opposants ... Non, en fait, c'était le contraire ... Il avait souvent envoyé un de ses opposant au loin et celui ci était revenus, mais, il n'y avait pas à craindre pour le Sexta qui jouer ... Ouais, il avait tout d'une panthère qui joie quoi ... C'était très étrange, tout de même ... Et terrifiant ... Heureusement qu'il réagissait pas de la sorte avec Pedazo ! Elle l'aurait remit à sa place d'être aussi cruelle avec l'humain !

Shena et Yammy ... C'était pire ! Il arrivait qu'un effluve de leurs combats ne les atteignes et les troubles tous, c'était incroyable ... Impossible ! C'était un duel a mort ... Mais entre qui et qui ? Ils se battaient de temps en temps entre eux et leurs adversaire semblaient perdre la raison ... Se tournant l'un contre l'autre ... Il n'y avait que des ennemis dans cet affrontement à quatre !

Elle eu une nausée et tomba a genoux par terre ...

Ulquiorra et Hallibel avaient explosés, leurs adversaires submergers ... Kuro était revenus sur le dome, rejoingnant le Seigneur Aizen en grinçant des dents ... Le Cuarta ne semblait pas vouloir laisser la moindre chance à Kurosaki, ne lui laissant aucun répit ... La karatéka plaignait son pauvre ami qui n'avait clairement pas la force de vaincre Ulquiorra ... Quand à Hallibel, elle se laisser aller et l'on pouvait voir d'énorme projectile d'eau s'évaporer dans les aires ...

Orihime posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les serrant doucement, Tatsuki lui sourit ...

Starrk ... Ho mon dieu, lui aussi venait de se libérer ... Et malgrès la distance, elle ne put s'empêché de ressentir un nouveau malaise ... Posant sa mains sur sa bouche en se demandant pourquoi elle était si pathétiquement affaiblie ! ...

Pourquoi le Primera Espada était entrain de se battre à fond ? Jettant un regard vers le lieu de son combat, elle vut des déluges de Celo se déversait soudainement sur les troupes Shinigami ... Et elle eu l'impression de ressentir sa colère ... Pourquoi était il si en colère ? ...

Taisuru attéri a leurs cotés, il paraissait choqué et troublé ... Il avait aussi était touché par la pression du Primera et c'était normal ... Ou pas ... En tout cas, si c'était ça la puissance d'une Vasto Lorde, elle se demandait si certain s'imaginait réellement pouvoir vaincre ses ... Créatures ... Il était si puissant qu'elle sentait vibrer le dome sous ses genoux ... Non, c'était tout ses duels qui le faisait tremblé et elle se sentait très mal ... Trop ...

Le bouclier des cieux se déploya soudainement sur Tatsuki. Relevant le visage, elle vus Orihime, penchée devant elle et vraiment très inquiéte ...

Qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé ? ... Lorsqu'elle avait affronté le Capitaine Shuiro ... Il c'était passé quelque chose ... Elle avait perdut toute sa force avec une telle brutalitée et l'homme en avait profité pour lui envoyé une forte décharge qui l'avait paralysé ... Etait elle donc si faible que ça ? Incapable de supporter les énergies spirituels ? Non, elle était forte ! Elle devait être forte, sinon, comment ferait elle pour protéger ... Ceux qui lui sont chére ?

- Tosen, ordonne le replis. Annonça soudainement Aizen. Je vais remettre la barrière en place ...

- Pourquoi ? Demanda intriguet Gin.

- Shena et Yammy, ils vont finir par s'entre tuer à ce rythme ! Soupira le brun en fronçant les sourcils. Il faut les arrêtés ! Tous ...

L'aveugle activa le sort et lança l'ordre de replis tandis qu'Aizen faisait réapparaître l'Oeil d'un mouvement de mains, celui ci apparrut a quelques mètres d'eux et son oeil s'ouvrit, faisant peu a peu apparaître la barrière de protection autour d'eux ... Les replongants dans une sécuritée provisoire ... Pourvus qu'elle dure ...

Malgrès la protection dont jouissait Tatsuki, elle sentit l'énergie de Grimmjow explosé avec une telle intensitée qu'elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouire ... Quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle ... Etait ce a cause du Capitaine Shuiro ? Que lui avait il fait !

* * *

Cette pétasse était là ... Accompagnier du Shinigami blond ... Grimmjow en oublia ses adversaires l'espace de quelques secondes ... Erreur de sa part ... Il sentit une lame le traverser, mais n'y préta pas plus attention, fixant l'ex-Octavo qui passé a une centaine de mètre en contre bas ... La lame c'était figé dans son corps et la Shinigami ne bouga plus d'un centimètre. Grimmjow se tourna vers la fille qui le fixé, incrédule ...

- Tu peu enlevé ta lame ? Demanda t il calmement.

Elle frisonna, comprenant que la situation avait quelque chose de dangereux ... Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger, il aggripa la lame pour la retirée. Le jumeau de la fille s'approcha, l'attrappant a la taille pour l'écarter et les deux autres restèrent suspendut a cet homme qui ne bougait pas d'un pouce ...

- Qu'est ce que ... Murmura le blond.

- Désolé les mômes, j'ai une sale pute à écrassé, on s'donne rendez vous ici pour la prochaine foi ?

- Hé, tu compte pas partir comme ça ? Lâcha mécontent Ikkaku.

Il lui lança un regard ... Il voulait encore se battre ? Alors qu'il était en sang ? De tous, c'était celui qu'il avait le plus abimer ... Il lui plaisait beaucoup le chauve, il avait des couilles et de sacrée en plus ! L'arrancar se frotta la nuque.

- J't'explique rapidement : cette salope nous a trahis, alors, j'vais juste lui régler son compte. Avoua t il franchement.

L'homme grogna légèrement, mais de toute façon, Grimmjow ne leurs laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit, il déversa son énergie spirituel sur les quatres shinigami et s'élança soudainement vers sa cible ... Celle ci sentit le danger et fit face au bleuté qui faisait apparaître un cero dans sa mains pour le lui envoyé directement dans sa tronche de garce. Le Shinigami a ses cotés la tira ... Le bâtard ...

La panthère aurait bien voulut continué ce petit échange, mais Tosen avait ordonner le replis et la barrière commençait a se reformer, la grosse merde, quoi ! Lâchant un grognement a glacé le sang, il hésita franchement entre rester, tuer cette petasse et risquer de se faire prendre ou repartir se réfugier ... Son choix fut vite fait, il marcha droit vers l'ex Octavo qui écarquilla les yeux ...

Un poing de géant se referma soudainement sur lui et fit enrager plus encore le Sexta qui lança un regard meurtrier au Cero ... Qui avait dut avoir un putain d'affrontement ! Putain, il était blessé de partout et que dire de la marquisse qui était assise sur son épaule, il ne restait plus rien de sa belle robe de marquisse, son corps recouverte par un simple morceau de tissus qui tenait on ne savait comment, sa lame incandessante sur son épaule.

- Faut il toujours qu'on prenne soin de toi, Grimmjow ? Demanda t elle amusée.

Culpa le regardait, sur la défensive et un sourire de psychopathe apparus sur ses lèvres, il la vue frisonnait de terreur, se doutant qu'elle savait ce qu'il lui ferrait la prochaine foi qu'il la verrait ... Et encore ...

- La prochaine foi ... Murmura t il sur un ton de menace. La prochaine foi, tu regrettera le jour où tu a décidée de te lier avec les Shinigami !

Il entendit Yammy et Shena ricaner et le Cero utilisa le Sonido pour revenir dans la protection de barrière, la traversant avant qu'elle ne se referme entièrement. Il fut enfin repossé a terre et il grimaça de douleur, jettant un coup d'oeil à sa blessure ... Ha, ses mômes ... Ils étaient superbes ... Haussant les sourcils, il jettant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et constata que les quatre mômes étaient là, le fixant, mis intriguets, mi impatient ... C'était étrange, non ?

- La prochaine foi, j'te jure que je te créverais ! Assura la fille en s'aggitant.

- Ouais, tu va voir la raclée qu'on va te mettre ! Continua son jumeau.

- Tu es vraiment sexy quand tu te bas à fond. Assura le mec au plume sur la tronche.

- J'éspére que tu sera remit de tes blessures ... Acheva le chauve.

Grimmjow ne put s'empêché de sourire en les fixant, ses mômes étaient motivés ... Surtout pour se prendre des raclés : il n'y avait pas été de mains morte ... D'ailleurs, le blond avait un bras casser et la fille devait avoir quelques cotes de cassés, ils auraient plutôt dut aller voir un shinigami soignant plutôt que de le saluer de la sorte ...

- Ho, comme c'est mignon ! S'exclama joyeusement Shena. Grimmjow, tu t'es fait des camarades et tu les a pas tuer ? Mais, c'est que tu devient plus sociable !

Quelque chose percuta de plein fouet la barrière, l'éclaire projetta le projectil vivant qui s'écrassa a côté des mômes ... Ha, il l'avait déjà vus, c'était un des opposants de Shena et Yammy ... Il semblait dans un piteux état et toujours aussi avide de baston, il se releva en fronçant les sourcils, jettant un regard étrange à la barrière ... Il devait manquait une casse à ce mec ...

Une masse de muscle apparu à ses cotés, son vêtement était en lambeau, son haut complétement arraché, son torse à nut et marqué de multitude de blessure fait pendant l'affrontement. Il frappa dans le dos de l'étrange petit gas qui tomba en avant ... Putain, le Cero et la Secunda n'y avait pas été de mains morte, une foi encore ! C'était allucinant de voir à quel point ils pouvaient faire des dommages ...

- Hé, revenez là ! Ordonna le capitaine de la troisième division. Y en a encore trois de trop là !

- Désolé, on remet ça a la prochaine ! Assura Yammy. On doit faire notre rapport à notre Seigneur ! A la prochaine !

Les trois arrancars utilisèrent le Sonido pour rejoindre le sommet du dome ...

* * *

Habama ... Avait réussis ... Oui ... Il avait réussis ... Il était au centre des Shinigami ... Habiller comme eux, son trous dissimuler sous le vêtement et son masque cacher sous une écharpe qu'il avait trouvé et enfiler a la hâte, il se méler à la foule ... Et personne ne le remarquer ... Un peu normal, il dissimulait son énergie spirituel et passer pour un parfait débile de la quatrième division ...

Heureusement qu'il savait soignier, il passait encore plus inaperçut ... Et avait changer son apparence physique pour être sûr que, s'il tombait sur Culpa ou ses fracciones, ils ne le reconnaissent pas ...

En effets, le fraccion du noventa avait la capacité de copier n'importe quel marque spirituel, du moment qu'il s'aggissait d'un arrancar, ou bien n'importe quel visage ... Il n'avait rien changer a son visage ou a ses yeux, se contentant juste de changer la couleur de ses cheveux, les rendants noirs, sans plus ...

Bon, donc ... Il était du coté des Shinigami et ... Et ... Maintenant, il devait faire quoi ? ... Retrouver Rita, mais bon, y avait tellement de monde ici ! Et comment il allait faire pour retrouvé son amie parmis tout ceux ci ? Arg, il aurait pas dut venir ! ... Non, décidément, il aurait pas dut venir, tout ce qu'il risquait de faire, c'était de se faire capturer par ses ennemis et de se faire interroger et de se faire violer comme Byakuya Kuchiki ! Ho mon dieu ! Il voulait pas être violé ! Devant cette constatation, il ne put s'empêché de crier, attirant l'attention de beaucoup de monde ...

- Est ce que ça va p'tit gas ? Demanda une rousse a la poitrine très très très grosse ...

- Je sais pas, je me sens fatigué ! Mentit le fraccion, souriant nerveusement.

- C'était ta première bataille ? Aller, t'inquiéte, c'était pas si terrible que ça !

- Y a eu beaucoup de perte ? S'inquiéta Habama.

Elle soupira, croissant les bras sur sa poitrine, la remontant ... Hé bien, cette fille en avait de sacrée, elle faisait comment pour se battre ? C'était peut être des faux ? ... Non, sa avait pas l'aire d'être des faux, sa se remarque tout de suite, non ? Il savait pas ...

- Hé, toi ! S'écria soudainement quelqu'un.

L'arrancar sursauta de terreur et se tourna pour découvrire un jeune homme blond qui s'avançait, très inquiet et déséspérer.

- Ton capitaine s'en es encore prit plein la gueule ? Demanda la rousse.

- Oui ! Avoua franchement le blond en se tournant vers Habama. Tu es de la quatrième division ? J'ai besoin d'un Shinigami soignant, tu veux bien me suivre ?

N'ayant de toute façon pas beaucoup de posibilité, Habama aquiesça d'un signe de tête et se laissa entrainé a travers les Shingamis, regardant autour de lui pour voir que les Espada s'y étaient tous donnés à coeur joie ... Non, en réalité, certains étaient tombés à cause de la pression spirituel ... En même temps ... Hallibel, Ulquiorra et Starrk c'étaient libérer et a priorie, Shena et Yammy avaient relachés leurs énergies spirituelles et leurs adversaires ...

Tient, peut être aurait il la chance de rencontrer les deux mecs qui c'étaient relâchés ... Ils allaient justement dans leurs directions ! Heu, quoi qu'en fait, avec ses deux monstres dans le coin ... Habama aurait voulut s'en allait a l'opposé par ce que, même en cachant son énergie, il n'était pas sûr d'échapper à la perception de deux capitaines ...

Quelque chose atteris soudainement devant eux, provoquant un véritable cratère, faisant sursauté Habama qui s'aggripa au haut de l'uniforme du blond.

- Capitaine Kenpachi ? S'écria surprit le blond.

- Play boy ! Chantonna une petite fille au cheveux rose. Tu arrive juste à temps ! Ton capitaine perd la boule !

- Kira ! Sourit un gas au long cheveux ébène. Où tu étais ? J'ai crus que tu t'étais fait enlevé !

Le regard du capitaine, par ce que c'était un capitaine, posa son regard sur Habama, s'avançant pour le fixer d'un aire intriguet ... Il fini par hausser les sourcils et reporta son regard sur le dénommer Kira.

- Qui c'est ? Demanda t il.

- Capitaine Aikawa, c'est un membre de la quatrième division, il es là pour vous soigniez ! Répondit le blond.

- Ha, je croyais que c'était ton petit copain ! Sourit le capitaine en se frottant la nuque.

- Mais non, c'est pas mon petit copain !

- Cela ne me dérangerais pas ! Sourit soudainement Habama.

Le pauvre Kira rougit en le fixant avant de reporter son attention sur le Capitaine Kenpachi qui c'était relevé et se dresser derrière Aikawa ... Hé bien, il était tombé sur une sacrée équipe, mine de rien ... Et cela lui plaisait ! Il ne put s'empêché de sourire.

- Je m'appel Habama, je vais me chargé de vos soin. Annonça le jeune homme.

Et il allait tout faire pour retrouvé Rita, par la même occasion ...


	38. Chapitre 37 : Donne toi à moi

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki (?)...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M **Scène Hot ! Vous êtes prévenus ! **(Ouais, maintenant, je préviens ... Même pour les tout petits trucs ! XD)

**Note d'Axel : **Titre qui dit déjà tout du chapitre, j'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus, n'est ce pas ? Hé hé hé ... Enfin, je trouve de moins en moins utile de parler ici ... Mais bon ! X3 ... Donc ... Merci de me lire ! ... Hé hé hé ... Je vous gâte quand même un peu trop je trouve ...

* * *

Aizen les écoutés tous, chacun faisant son rapport avec soin ... Shena et Yammy souriaient en racontant qu'ils avaient rencontrés le Capitaine Aikawa et le Capitaine Kenpachi et qu'ils les adoraient, ils avouèrent aussi qu'ils avaient envie de finir leurs petit duels a mort, mais se turent lorsqu'ils virent le regard froid du brun qui n'avait aucune envie de les perdres ... Ils finirent en disant qu'ils avaient entraperçut Culpa et qu'ils avaient dut stopper Grimmjow qui avait été décidé à la tuer ...

Celui ci grognier, envelopper par le bouclier des cieux d'Orihime qui s'activé à le soignier ... Celui ci avait avoué qu'il c'était retrouvé face au Capitaine Seigen de la Cinquième division et que quatre insecte était intervenus lorsqu'il avait voulut se battre contre la vice capitaine Hinamori ... La petite avait dut se trouvé des anges gardiens bien particulier ... Le nom des jumeaux ne dit rien au Seigneur de Hueco Mundo, sûrement des nouveaux membres ... Qui avaient sut tenir face à Grimmjow ! C'était un exploit !

Starrk demanda l'autorisation de faire son rapport plus tard et en la seule présence du Seigneur et de ses Superviseurs, demandant a Taisuru de garder le silence pour le moment, ce qui l'intrigua, il accepta la requête et personne ne protesta, ne se souvenant que trop bien de la rage qu'il avait déversé pendant la bataille ... Lilinette semblait toujours dans tout ses états et avait du mal à se contenir, des larmes de rages glissés le long de ses joues ...

Hallibel et Ulquiorra avouèrent avoir été deçus par leurs adversaire et le Cuarta annonça que Kurosaki Ichigo avait gagnier en puissance, mais pas suffisament pour que cela soit très allarmant ... Un sourire s'afficha sur le coin de ses lèvres ... C'était étrange de le voir sourire lui, et c'était vraiment lui ! A moins que Pedazo n'ai décidé de lui jouer un mauvais tour en prenant la place de l'Espada ...

Kuro n'avait rien de plus a ajouté ... Il se contentait de jetter des regards au deux Shinigami qui était maintenant dans la foule ... Byakuya Kuchiki et Isane Kotetsu ... Tout deux ne possédaient plus leurs colliers de scellement ... Une surprise pour beaucoup et celle ci devient très forte lorsqu'ils remarquèrent qu'ils portaient leurs zanpakuto ... La nervosité du Septima avait augmenté comme pour beaucoup d'autre et ... Renji c'était placé près deux, sûrement près à les défendre au cas où quelqu'un tenterais quelque chose d'inconsidérable a leurs encontres ...

- Seigneur Aizen, j'aimerais vous demandez l'autorisation de disposé. Demanda Taisuru avec nervosité. Personne n'a vus Gran partir, je pense qu'il peu encore se trouvé dans Las Noches et je crains pour la Princesa a Flor ... Et ... Pedazo De Lagrima ...

Le regard plein d'espoir de Grimmjow se leva vers le brun et il comprit pourquoi il était si impatient de quitter la réunion ... Il voulait lui aussi aller le chercher. Ce n'était pas le seul, Tatsuki se leva pleine d'espoire et Uryû jetta un coup d'oeil a Renji ... Oui, beaucoup ici semblait impatient de partir à la recherche de Pedazo ... Mais pourquoi Taisuru ? C'était étrange ... Celui ci avait toujours été "indifférent" a l'encontre de l'ex-arrancar ... Il avait avoué, avant son retour, qu'il ne supportait pas les traitres et n'avait jamais aidé l'humain a son retour ... Pourquoi se revirement ?

- Je ne peu pas t'autorisé cela pour le moment, mais j'autorise les Non Espada à partir. Souffla Aizen en jettant un coup d'oeil à Kuchiki. Sauf vous, bien sûr, j'aimerais mettre les choses au claires.

Le Shinigami baissa le regard ... Quand aux autres ... Ulquiorra fit signe à Lana qui disparut dans la seconde, les fracciones d'Hallibel lui lançèrent un regard, elle aquiesça d'un petit signe de tête et elle aussi disparurent quand à Lilinette ... Elle alla si vite que le sol sous ses pieds c'était fendus ... Elle n'avait même pas attendus l'ordre de Starrk qui de toute façon resté de marbre, il semblait juste un peu géner pour les fissures occasionné par sa fraccion. Il avait dut se passé quelque chose de très grave pour qu'elle réagisse de la sorte ... Tatsuki voulut elle aussi y aller, mais Orihime l'aggripa au bras, secouant la tête ...

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'humaine, c'était étrange, mais son énergie était très instable, Renji avait avoué que pendant le duel qui l'avait opposé a Culpa, il avait laissé la jeune fille affronté le Capitaine Shuiro et ... Il l'avait touché avec son zanpakuto ... Pourvus que ce ne soit pas un effets secondaire ...

- Tatsuki, rester un petit moment ici. Ordonna Aizen avant de reporter son attention sur les deux Shinigami.

Que devait il faire ... Que devait il faire ? Gin avait avoué que Kuchiki n'était plus un ennemi ... Comment avait il réussis son coup ? Il l'avait violé, il l'avait torturé psychologiquement et pourtant, il était là, sans entrave, portant son zanpakuto a sa ceinture et il ne tentait même pas de les attaqués ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Et que devait il faire ? Faire celui qui ne sait pas et voir comment les choses se passe ?

- Capitaine Kuchiki. Sourit le brun. Quel plaisir de vour revoir ... J'étais pérsuadé que vous nous quitteriez avec vos compagnions ...

Le regard bleu et sans vie se posa sur le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo ... Ho, c'était ça ? Gin ... L'avais détruit ... Et Kotetsu essayait encore vainement de le sauver et de le sortir de sa situation, l'aggripant comme si elle était terrifiée alors que c'était pour le soutenir, pour lui faire savoir qu'il n'était pas seul ...

- Puis je savoir pourquoi se revirement ?

- Ichimaru m'a un peu parler de ce que vous aviez découvert. Répondit le noble comme s'il récitait une leçon.

Gin était sournois, donnait de petite idée à l'ébène pour qu'ils y croyent tous ? C'était pas si mal comme idée, mais personne ne serait dupe, le capitaine ne savait pas mentir ... Personne ne tomberait dans ce petit piège !

- Ha oui ? Murmura t il, un sourire marquant le coin de ses lèvres. Comme, par exemple ?

- Les raisons qui poussent la Soul Society a vouloir détruire Orihime Inoue ...

Il ne c'était pas vraiment attendus à cela ... Sûrement improvisait t il, se souvenant de tout ce qu'il avait entendus jusqu'à maintenant ... Cette simple phrase ... Donnait l'impression qu'il était vraiment près à tout pour rester ici ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Byakuya Kuchiki voudrait il restait ici ? Il allait souffrire ! Gin allait le démolire avec son amour forcé et ... Il allait devenir une larve ... L'ombre de lui même !

- Et vous, Vice-Capitaine Kotetsu ? Demanda le brun sans montré son trouble.

- Je ... Murmura t elle en rougissant. Je ne vous promet pas fidélité, mais je veux comprendre ... Je veux vraiment vous comprendre et ...

Elle ne mentait pas, elle ne savait pas mentir ... Elle était trop candide pour pouvoir mentir, il soupira et se dit qu'il allait devoir acceptée de faire d'elle une traitresse, mais pouvait il accepté de voir Kuchiki dans leurs rangs ? Se doutant de ce qui allait ce passé ...

- Très bien, je vais vous laissez pour le moment à la garde de ... Commença le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo.

- Sosuke, si tu me permet de prendre la parole. Murmura Gin a son oreille. Kuchiki es très fort, on ne peu pas le laisser a la charge de n'importe qui et c'est un Shinigami, s'il se fait attaqué, il se défendra ...

- Et qu'a tu a me proposé ? Demana le brun, le coeur serrer.

- Laisse moi le prendre pour fraccion.

Le puissant Seigneur de Las Noches sentit son coeur se brisser dans sa poitrine, il n'en laissa cependant rien transparaître, lançant juste un regard noir à Kuchiki ... Qui pourtant ... Semblait aussi deséspérer que lui même ... Son visage habituellement si digne baissé vers le sol, fixant un point quelconque ... Ha, cruel Gin ... Il ne se rendait même pas compte de l'effets dévastateur qu'il avait sur eux deux ... Pauvre Kuchiki ... Pauvre de lui ...

- D'accord. Accepta sans broncher Aizen. Kotetsu, je te prendrais à ma charge, mais je te demanderais de rester auprès d'Orihime, sa fraccion me semble ... Malade, j'aimerais que tu trouve ce qu'elle à et que tu tente de la soignié, d'accord ?

La jeune fille parut déséspérer ... Oui, elle savait ce qui se passerait sans doute entre Gin et Kuchiki, mais ... Que pouvait elle faire ? Et lui même, que pouvait il faire ? Intervenir ... Mais comment ? Il n'avait aucune envie de blesser son amant ... Son amour ... Sa moitiée ...

Le brun rencontra le regard étrangement intense de Chizuru ... Sa confidente ... Il lui sourit ... Essayant de faire disparaître l'inquiétude qu'elle portait sur son visage. Oui, c'était sa confidente ... Les humains étaient incroyable ... Ils trouvaient naturellement les mots pour soulager et, il avait vraiment besoin d'être soulager ...

- Orihime, puis je te faire une requête un peu spécial ? Demanda soudainement le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo.

- Heu, oui, je vous écoute. Assura la jeune fille un peu troublé.

- Pourrait tu me cédé ta fraccion, Chizuru Honsho ?

Plusieurs haussement de sourcils accompagnièrent cette requête, ce qui était normal, après tout, il n'avait jamais demandé le droit d'un fraccion à qui que se soit ... Chacun avait ses subalternes et même s'il était le Seigneur de ses lieux, il n'avait jamais donner d'ordre aux fracciones de ses hommes, se contentant de les donnés à ses Espada, possèdant une grande confiance en ses hommes ... S'approprier le soldat d'un autre ...

Orihime jeta un coup d'oeil à son amie qui aquiesça d'un signe de tête, comprenant sans doute les besoins particuliers d'Aizen ... Qui se demanda pourquoi il était si égoïste : Loly et Melony n'allaient pas supporter cela ... Elles n'avaient déjà pas apprécié l'arrivé d'Orihime en ses lieux et ne supportaient pas la monter en grade de tout ce beau petit monde, alors qu'une humaine soit au même niveau qu'elles ? Elles allaient être verte de jalousie !

- J'accepte de vous la céder. Répondit Orihime, intriguet malgès elle par le comportement du Seigneur de Hueco Mundo.

- Bien, je pense que tout le monde a besoin de repos, vous pouvez tous rejoindre vos appartements ... Soupira le brun, se tournant vers Gin. Tu peu faire visité le palai a Kuchiki, je vais écoutez le rapport de Starrk.

- Non, c'est bon. Assura l'argentée en se tournant vers Renji. Pourriez vous le menez jusqu'à mes appartements ? Je pense que vous avez certaines choses a vous dires ...

Qu'il resta avec lui plutôt que d'emporter et de s'imposé à Kuchiki dans la seconde ... Combla Aizen ... Mais ... Il devrait vite régler tout cela ... Il le fallait ... Pour leurs bien à tout les trois ... Mettre les choses au claire et faire des choix !

* * *

Byakuya marchait derrire Renji, fixant son dos ... Se demandant quel extrémité l'avait poussé à devenir ... Un arrancar ... Dans le creu de ses reins, parmis ses nombreux tatouages, un "8" avait été noté ... L'Octavo Espada ... Renji était devenus ... L'Octavo Espada ? ...

Uryû marché à ses cotés, les bras croissés sur son torse, relevant de temps en temps ses lunettes ... Quand à Dondochakka et Pessch, ils suivaient le groupe, restant étrangement calme ... Pour une foi ... Le calme ... Une calme plein de tension, il s'en rendait bien compte ...

- Abarai, puis je vous posez une question ? Lâcha Byakuya.

Le roux s'arrêta, faisant face a son ancien supérieur. Son regard indiquait qu'il s'attendait déjà au interrogation du noble, il s'y était sans doute préparer depuis ... Depuis quand ? Oui, depuis quand était il un arrancar ? Depuis quand était il un Espada ? Depuis quand se préparait il a répondre à ses questions ?

- Pourquoi ? Demanda t il simplement.

- Pour Uryû ! Avoua franchement le jeune arrancar. Je suis tombé amoureu de lui et je n'arrivais pas a vivre sans lui ...

Le noble ne put s'empêché d'écarquiller les yeux, jettant un coup d'oeil au Quincy qui ne c'était sans doute pas attendus à un telle aveux. Pour lui ... Par ce qu'il l'aimait ... Qu'est ce que c'était que l'amour ? Gin lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et pourtant ... Il ne cessait de lui faire du mal ... De le forcé a faire des choses ... Humiliante ... Et Renji disait aimait Uryû ... Et l'avoir rejoint ici a cause de cela ...

- Vous vous êtes transformez pour lui ?

- Non, pas seulement, j'aurais pus rester un Shinigami. Assura le roux. Je ne voulais plus être un Shinigami ... Sire Kuchiki, vous me comprendrez lorsque vous saurez tout ... Mais, et vous, je ne me doutez pas qu'un jour, vous puissiez nous rejoindre ...

- Sire Kuchiki ? ...

L'ex-Shinigami sourit et se frotta la nuque, un peu géné.

- Vous êtes le fraccion d'Ichimaru, même si vous n'êtes qu'un subalterne, vous êtes celui de d'un superviseur ... Vous êtes intouchables ! Et puis, vous étiez mon Capitaine, alors ... Je peu vous appellez Sire Kuchiki ? Je me sentirais géné de ne vous appellez que "Kuchiki" ...

- D'accord ... Je vois ...

- Vous ne m'avez pas répondus ...

Byakuya essaya de se souvenir, il était un peu perdus avec les derniers événements ... Il était le fraccion d'Ichimaru ... Il lui avait promit d'être sien et ... Celui ci allait sûrement en profité ... C'était terrifiant et le pire, c'est qu'il c'était foutut lui même dans cette merde ...

- Je suis là pour protéger Rukia. Avoua franchement le noble a son ancien subalterne. Si je suis ici, je pourrais la protéger ... Elle es la chose la plus précieuse qui puisse existé sur tout les mondes et je suis près à tout pour la protégée ...

- Je ne lui aurais jamais rien fais. Assura Renji surprit. Je n'aurais pas permit que le moindre mal ne lui soit fait ...

- Je n'en doute pas ... Vous êtes devenus ... L'Octavo Espada, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, l'ancienne était une sacrée fille ! Soupira Renji un peu géné. Elle a faillit ... Enfin, sa n'a pas plus à tout le monde, mais comme je suis un arrancar, y a personne qui trouve rien a redire ...

- Et ... Où es Nell ? S'inquiéta Byakuya, fixant les deux fracciones de l'ex Tierca.

- Nell es malade, mais on essaye d'arranger ça ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout le monde prend très soin de Nell, elle jouie de la protection d'Hallibel, la Tierca actuelle ... A priorie, elles se connaissaient avant ...Enfin, t'inquiéte pas pour elle, elle va revenir en forme ! Je peu te le garantir !

En voyant l'aire entousiasme du roux, il ne put s'empêché de sourire lui même ... Emporté par l'enthousiasme qui s'empara du petit groupe, c'était la première foi qu'il se sentait vraiment bien depuis un long moment ... C'était quand la dernière foi qu'il avait seulement sourit ? C'était le jour où Pedazo c'était fait avoir par Grimmjow ... Oui, c'était ce jour là où chacun avait fait un choix ...

- Et Pedazo ?

Le sourire de Renji le quitta dans la seconde ... L'inquiétude qui avait briller dans ses yeux s'intensifia soudainement ...

- Il a disparut, suite a un petit accident. Avoua Renji en se frottant la nuque. Tout le monde s'inquiéte pour lui, on arrive même pas a retrouver sa trace spirituel ...

Byakuya fixa l'ex-shinigami ... Pas de trace spirituel ? Il frolla son cou ... Renji haussa les sourcils, comprenant que son ex-supérieur essayé de se souvenir de quelque chose. Il avait du mal à faire le point, mais, Pedazo n'avait pas la capacité de dissimuler son énergie alors ...

- Renji, lorsque nous avons été libérer, je crois que l'arrancar a pris nos collier. Avoua le noble inquiet. Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et il es partit ...

- Est ce que tu sais comment il s'appel ? Demanda nerveusement le jeune arrancar.

- Non, c'était une homme grand au cheveux argenté ... Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

L'Octavo c'était tourner vers Uryû, il était plus qu'inquiet maintenant, de lui s'échappé des effluves d'énergies spirituels ...

- Uryû, je te laisse Kuchiki ! Annonça le roux. Conduit le jusqu'au appartement d'Ichimaru, je vais tâcher de le retrouvé ! Putain, pourvus qu'ils soyent encore dans l'enceinte du château !

- Vous m'inquiétez ...

Mais Renji avait disparut ... Il avait été aussi brutal que la fillette arrancar et une crevasse c'était formé, prouvant son impatience du moment ... Cela devait être grave pour que l'Octavo réagisse de la sorte. Reportant son attention sur le Quincy, il constata que lui aussi était nerveux ...

- Est il si dangereux que ça ?

- Je crois ... Il a faillit le violé une foi ... Et ...

S'il avait sut, il aurait sans doute essayé de le retenir, mais il n'avait pas remarqué ... Il n'avait pas comprit à quel point ses hommes étaient ... Dangereux ... Ceux qui les avaient libérés ... Mais en réalité, il n'aurait rien put faire de particulier ... Rien, absolument rien ...Soupirant, il se laissa guidé par le Quincy, se disant que lui aussi voudrait sans doute partir à la recheche de Pedazo ...

- Je peu peut être vous aidez ? Proposa Kuchiki.

- Repossez vous plutôt, vous semblez fatiguer. Avoua Ishida en lui souriant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous l'avez bien vus : beaucoup recherche Pedazo et je suis sûr qu'Ulquiorra et Hallibel se sont joint au recherche ...

Se reposé ... Dans la chambre de son tortionnaire ? ... Il n'y arriverait pas ... Ou bien, peut être qu'en acceptant totalement la situation ... Il devait l'accepté, il n'avait plus trop le choix, à moins d'essayé de s'évadé, mais dans se cas, il devrait retrouver Kotetsu ... La pauvre, Gin lui avait laissé l'occasion de partir, plusieurs foix et même après le baisé, l'argenté avait demandé une dernière foi si elle ne voulait pas partir, elle n'avait pas hésité à donné une réponse négative ...

Ils arrivèrent devant les appartements et Ishida le salua avant de partir, présent le pas en compagnie de Dondochakka et Pessche ... Le noble poussa la porte et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le décord de cet piéce si insolite par rapport a l'habituel immaculation du palai. S'avançant, il ne sut s'il devait se sentir mal à l'aise ou rassuré ... Ce lieu ... Il lui rappellé la demeure des Kuchiki ... Oui, c'était ça ... C'était comme si ... Gin avait sut qu'un jour, il viendrait ici, et qu'il avait tout fait pour le rassuré ... L'angoisse prit le dessus, il s'avança et se demanda si l'argenté n'aurait pas tout fait pour l'avoir ... C'était le cas ... Oui, il avait tout fait ... Non ?

C'était ... Le petit salon où ils recevaient des invités de marques ... Et puis, la partie "chambre" ... C'était la sienne ... Des petits détailles changés par rapport au véritable lieux ... C'était "cher lui" sans être cher lui ...

- Instal toi. Lâcha une voie derrière lui.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Byakuya jetta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule ... Gin était déjà là ? Il n'aurait pas put avoir plus de temps pour soufflet un peu ? Juste le temps de prendre ses repères ici ...

Baissant le regard, il s'installa docilement a la table basse, se demandant ce qui allait lui arrivé maintenant ... Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, se doutant que de toute façon, ils finiraient souvent dans le lit ... Mais, allait il devoir rester enfermer dans ses lieux ? Lui préférerait ... Rester ici ... Il avait reconnut son aggresseur à la salle des trônes et avait vus le regard qu'il posait de temps en temps sur lui ...

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda l'argenté.

- Oui, s'il te plait ... Murmura le noble, fixant la table.

Gin se déplaça jusqu'à ce qui semblait être la cuisine, il ne tarda pas a revenir avec deux tasses de saké et en posa une devant le jeune homme, le servant sans hésité ... L'alcool ? Il ne supportait pas l'alcool et n'était pas sûr que l'argenté le sache : il ne c'était jamais laissé aller avec qui que se soit, refusant habituellement les verres ... L'alcool le dégrisser ...

Attrappant la tasse, il la porta a ses lèvres et se raidit lorsqu'il sentit l'argenté s'installé juste à coté de lui, sa mains venant froller sa joue ... Il allait le détruire ... Il allait vraiment le détruire et a petit feu ... Etait ce cela l'amour ?

- Ne soit pas si tendus, Byakuya, je ne vais pas te dévorer. Assura avec amusement Gin.

- Tu pourrais ... Répliqua de façon neutre l'ébène.

Il acheva rapidement son verre et posa son regard de couleur glaciale sur son ... Maître ... Oui, c'était le mot "maître" ... En acceptant de se donnait à lui, il avait accepté qu'Ichimaru ne devienne son maître ... Et son "Maître" le regardait avec étonnement ... Son sourire ayant quitter son visage et sa mains abandonnant sa joue blanche. Etait il vraiment surprit ?

- Je te l'ai promis. Rappella aussi dignement que possible Byakuya. Je suis a toi ... Tant que tu tiens ta promesse, je ferais tout ce que tu me dira de faire ...

- Alors, déshabille toi. Lâcha t il toujours aussi souriant.

Etait il entrain de le tester ? Le fixant quelques secondes, il ne tarda pas à se lever pour retiré son vêtement, sans la moindre hésitation, retirant le obi pour ouvrire son Yakuta, il fut sur le point de le faire glisser sur ses épaules lorsqu'il sentit les mains de l'argenté aggripé les siennes, le stoppant. L'albinos le tira légèrement vers lui ... C'était il vraiment attendus à ce qu'il ne tienne pas sa promesse ? Certe, c'était ... Humiliant d'obeir ... Comme cela, mais, il avait fait une promesse ! Baissant le regard, il n'osa pas regarder l'argenté qui devait savouré cela ...

- Tout ça pour "elle" ? Murmura pensivement Gin.

Il ferma les yeux, ne se souvenant que trop bien de ce que lui avait fait subir l'argenté lorsqu'il avait murmurer dans son sommeil le nom de sa défunte femme ... Une mégarde ... Il n'aurait pas dut se laisser aller ... Il ne devrait plus se laisser aller ... Et il craignait la réaction de l'albinos qui maintenait toujours ses mains.

- Elle te fait tellement pensé à Hisana ? Soupira Gin contre sa joue. Ce n'es pas ta femme, tu sais, elle n'es qu'une personne lui ressemblant ...

- Non, ce n'es pas ça. Avoua franchement Byakuya en frisonnant. Je ne l'ai pas prise pour soeur par ce qu'elle ressemblait à Hisana ...

- Ha oui ? Et pourquoi l'a tu adopter alors ?

- Rukia es la soeur d'Hisana ... Et elle ... Elle voulait que je la retrouve ... Elle m'a demandée de l'adopter pour que Rukia puisse m'appeller "grand frère" ...

Ses mains furent libre, l'argenté attrappant son menton pour lui faire relevé le visage ... Il n'avait pas l'aire en colère ... Pas du tout ... L'albinos se pencha vers lui, ses lèvres s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres des siennes ... Si proche ... Il sentait son souffle chaud contre son visage et sentit son corps frisonnée. Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir ce qui allait suivre ... Son corps encore meurtri par le traitement infligé par Kuro ... Il sentit une mains froller son visage et le souffle chaud de Gin s'écarta.

Rouvrant les yeux, Byakuya observa Gin qui avait déplacés légèrement le fauteuil et s'y installa, croissant les jambes et indiquant le lit d'un doigts, son sourire s'élargissant petit a petit.

- Caresse toi devant moi. Ordonna t il soudainement.

Il était entrain de jouer avec lui ? Oui, c'était tout à fait cela ... Il jouait avec ses nerfs ... Ou continuer de le tester ... Mais encore une foi, le noble ne se laissa pas aller a la peur, ses entrailles le tiraillant légèrement,certes, mais il était bien résolut a respecté sa part du marcher. Byakuya alla s'installé sur le lit, jettant un coup d'oeil pour voir Gin ... Il se coucha sur le dos, frissonnant en se demandant comment il avait fait pour en arrivé là ! Il ouvrit d'avantage le Yakuta, dévoilant son torse, il fit légèrement glissé son sous vêtement ... Il fini par glisser sa mains dedans pour se caresser ...

Etait il fou ? Comment pouvait il faire une telle chose ? Rouggissant de honte, son autre mains venant caresser son torse ... Oui, comment pouvait il faire une telle chose ? Son corps frémissait ... Ses propres caressés faisait monter le désire en lui ... Il laissa quelques gémissements s'échappés de sa bouches, n'osant plus fixé l'argenté, sentant sur lui son regard brulant ...

* * *

Quel belle vision ... C'était délicieux ... Vraiment trop bon ... Il ne se rendait même pas compte a quel point il était sexy ! Son membre avait gonflé, aidé par ses propres caresses ... Et l'autre qui c'était activé à froller ses boutons de chaire ... Comment pouvait il être aussi beau ? C'était un crime ... Et c'était aussi un crime de ne pas le montrer à tous ou de ne pas savoir cela !

Combien ? Combien avaient fantasmés sur le beau noble ? Combien marché sur ses pas en espérant qu'il ne daigna les regarder ? Combien près a se damné pour lui ? Et Gin ... Lui, il c'était damné depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il avait acceptés de trahir Aizen en cédant a son envie ...

L'ébène ouvrit les yeux et son regard s'écarquilla légèrement, surprit ... En le voyant faire, l'argenté c'était avancé en faisant le moins de bruit possible, debout à coté du lit, il c'était régaler du spectacle indécent qu'offrait Byakuya ... Celui ci sembla hésité entre s'arrêté et continué ... Ho, le petit pervers !

- Tu a besoin d'aide ? Demanda malicieusement Gin et se penchant vers lui.

Le noble n'essaya même pas de le fuir, leurs lèvres se frollèrent, le souffle exités de l'ébène éveillant les sens de Gin qui se laissa aller, possant un genoux sur le lit pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, il embrassa Byakuya, celui ci ce montrant toujours aussi obeissant et soumit, la bouche s'ouvrit, laissant libre accés à la langue avide de l'argenté qui chercha sa jumelle, la taquinant ... L'exitation du noble était si avançé qu'il ... Répondit timidement ...

Ne voulant pas en demandé trop, l'argenté relâcha les lèvres, montant entièrement sur le lit, il caressa le torse, frollant un des tétons dresser ... Se torse immaculé ... Il avait encore maigrit ...

- Tu es magnifique, mon beau ... Avoua franchement Gin. Tourne toi un peu ...

Une étrange lueur traversa le regard bleu du shinigami ... Il sembla hésité un instant et fini par accepté, se glissant sur le coté. L'argenté n'attendis pas pour se coller contre son dos, ses lèvres caressants sa joue et son oreille qui semblait très sensible ... Il souffla contre celle ci et le sentit frisonné ... Oui, c'était quelqu'un de très sensible ... Mais, même s'il frisonnait de plaisir, il le sentait aussi frémir de crainte ...

- Pardonne moi, mon beau ... Murmura t il contre son oreille. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cet idiot s'en prenne a toi ... Aizen avait dit que personne ne devait vous touchez ... J'étais sûr ... Que tu étais en sécurité ...

Les mains de Gin s'activèrent à le caresser, frollant son torse, dénudant son épaule accécible, embrassant la peau, il le sentit frémir sous ses doigts expert et l'entendit gémir sous ses assauts ... Une de ses mains souleva le bas, dévoilant ses fesses et il s'initia dans le sous vêtement et frolla l'intimité du noble ... Un gémissement de supplication s'échappa des lèvres de Byakuya ...

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce que lui avait fait le Septima ... Il abandonna l'idée d'aller loin se soir ... Sa mains rejoignit plutôt sa mains pour venir caresser son membre, il l'embrassa encore dans le cou et s'activa sur le membre, l'aidant a assouvir son désire du moment, soufflant toujours contre son cou ... Il caressa son visage de sa mains libres, se montrant très doux ...

Certe, le détruire pour le soumettre était un de ses objectifs, mais le voir si faible entre ses mains ... Non, il n'avait pas envie ... Il ne voulait pas le voir s'auto détruire ... Il le voulait soumit, mais il voulait le noble ... Le charismatique Byakuya Kuchiki ... Un peu de douceur pourrait peut être plaire au Shinigami ? ... Il viendrait vite a en aimait leurs rapports ... Non ?

Il le sentit défaillir totalement, se crisspant et la semence du noble souilla le poignier de l'albinos qui sourit tendrement. Il se releva légèrement, frollant sa joue ... Le regard bleu se posa sur lui ... Magnifique créature soumise ...

- Il ne te touchera plus jamais. Promis Gin. Je te vengerais, mon beau ...

Byakuya releva le regard vers lui ... Ils s'écarquillèrent petit a petit ... Qu'est ce qui lui arrivé ?

- Gin, c'est toi qui m'a servit du sake ? Demanda t il inquiet.

L'argenté haussa les sourcils ... Le sake ? ... De quoi parlait il ? L'état du noble empira lorsqu'il vus son aire étonné et ... Quelque chose dans son comportement alarma le superviseur ... Pourquoi semblait il si inquiet ?

- Ce n'était pas toi ?

- Non, je viens juste d'arrivé ...

- Alors, c'était Aizen ? Le coupa t il.

Aizen ? Que venait il faire là dedans ? Se relevant, il jetta un coup d'oeil à la piéce et il n'eu pas à chercher longtemps ... Sur le canapé, là ... Aizen le fixer en souriant étrangement ... Depuis quand ? ... Depuis quand était il là ? ...

Depuis le début ! Il était venus avant lui dans cette pièce, longtemps avant lui... Gin se trouva idiot de croire que Byakuya ai put se laisser aller seul sur le lit ... Le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo lui avait demandé d'aller voir comment cela ce passait dans la salle de surveillance et était sans doute venus ici en utilisant la faculté de son zanpakuto pour se faire passer pour lui et ... C'était ensuite rendus invisible ...

- Sosuke ... Souffla l'argenté, la voie tremblante.

- Seigneur Aizen ... Répliqua séchement le brun.

Ce n'était pas bon, ce n'était vraiment pas bon ! Voyant les yeux dorés se posé sur le noble, Gin se leva du lit, se mettant entre les deux hommes, craignant la colère que son amant pouvait éprouvé à l'encontre de Byakuya ...

- Depuis quand l'aime tu ? Demanda Aizen, lançant un regard terrifiant a l'albinos.

- Laisse moi t'expliqué. Murmura l'albinos.

- Depuis quand ? ...

- De ... Depuis que je l'ai vus ... Aizen, s'il te plait ... Ecoute moi ...

Le brun se leva et s'avança vers l'argenté qui resta paralysé ... Il ne c'était jamais imaginé devoir faire face à son amant si tôt ... Il aurait voulut pouvoir préparer le terrain, il aurait voulut trouvé quelque chose ... Garder cela secret jusqu'à ce que Byakuya ne soit à lui de lui même ... Plus encore ... C'était trop tôt ! Beaucoup trop tôt !

- Donc, tu m'a mentis toute ses années ? Demanda t il froidement.

- Non, je ne t'ai jamais mentis ! Sosuke, je ...

- Seigneur Aizen ... Répéta le brun en possant sa mains sur sa bouche. Ichimaru, tu va me dire que tu m'aime et que tu l'aime lui ? ... Crois tu que je sois du genre a prêter ce qui m'appartient ? ... Crois tu réellement que je sois du genre à accepté de te partager avec un autre ? ... C'est lui ... Ou moi, mais pas les deux ...

Pas ... Les deux ? ... Ecarquillant les yeux, il vus le Seigneur de Las Noches sortir son zanpakuto et le sortir de son foureau ... Pas les deux ... Le brun fit un pas sur le coté, mais Gin ne le laissa pas faire, se mettant une nouvelle foi entre les deux hommes qu'il aimait ...

Aizen le fixa froidement l'espéce de quelques secondes et fini par ranger son arme.

- Alors, c'est lui. Souffla t il tristement.

- Sosuke, écoute moi, je t'en supplis !

Il l'attrappa soudainement a la nuque, l'attirant vers lui, leurs fronts se collant l'un a l'autre. Gin se sentait brisser ... Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas l'écouté ... Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il aggissait de la sorte ... Pourquoi ... ? ...

- Je t'aime, je te jure que je t'aime ! Assura l'argenté, cédant peu a peu a sa tristesse. Ne me laisse pas ... Je ne l'aimerais pas comme toi ... Je te le promet, mais ne me laisse pas ...

- Gin, je reffuse cela ... Soupira t il contre ses lèvres. Au revoir ...

Leurs lèvres fusionnèrent ... Aizen l'embrassant chastement ... Avant de les abandonnés sur leurs fins et de faire demi tour pour quitter l'appartement sans un mot supplémentaire ...

Non ... Non ! Il ne pouvait pas le quitté comme cela ? ... Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonné ainsi ... Tombant a genoux, il fixa la porte que venait de franchir son amant ... Son amour ... Et sa vue s'embrouiller peu a peu, les larmes se faisant de plus en plus intense ... Pourquoi partait il si facilement ? Sans même un regard en arrière ? Pourquoi était il si cruel ? Aizen ... Sosuke ! Il n'avait pas le droit ...

Une main tremblante c'était posé sur son épaule ... Relevant le visage, il découvrit celui troublé de Byakuya qui semblait complétement perdus, ne sachant quoi pensée de ce qui c'était passé ... Le pauvre ... Oui, le pauvre ... Il c'était déjà perdus ... Il ne se souvenait même pas qu'il était forcé à faire tout cela, a moins qu'il n'éprouve de la pitié ? De la crainte pour lui même ? De la crainte pour sa soeur ? ... Ou bien ... De l'inquiétude pour lui ? ... Son tortionnaire ? ...

Gin se raccrocha a son seul soutient, attrappant le bras pour attiré le noble à lui et l'enlacer, pleurant dans ses bras et l'impossible se fit, les bras de l'ébène se refermèrent sur lui ...


	39. Chapitre 38 : Sous une tente

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki (?)...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M **Attention, Yaoi, Viol !**

**Note d'Axel : **Hu hu huuuuuuu ... Quand à ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre ... HU HU HUUUUUUUUU ! *_* ... Donc, a Vendredi pour de nouvelle aventure ! Ainsi, nous aurons des nouvelles de ... Hé hé hé ... Et plus tard, de ... Hé hé hé ... Et puis ... Bon, je me tais ! Merci encore de m'avoir lus !

* * *

Tout les capitaines avaient étés convoqué pour pouvoir faire un rapport détailler sur ce qui c'était dérouler et lorsque Hotaru avait fait son rapport, il avait vus plusieurs sourcils relevé en entendant la chose qui sortis de sa bouche ... Par ce que le capitaine de la troisième division avait avoué avoir proposé un duel a mort entre lui, les arrancars et Kenpachi ... Et qu'ils c'étaient tous les quatres fritter ! Ce qui choqua le plus était son visage super motivé ... Bah ouais, il avait aimé se battre contre eux et avait constaté qu'ils étaient très puissant, même sans leurs libérations ...

Aikawa avait été grondé : on ne devait pas s'attaquer à ses alliés ... Kenpachi aussi fut réprimandé lorsqu'il confirma le "jeu étrange" qu'ils avaient tous eux ... Finalement, ils avaient été punis et dure assistés à toutes la réunions ... Enfin, c'était pas une punition, mais allait expliqué a un pauvre petit Hotaru qu'il fallait assisté à une longue réunion de bout à bout !

A la fin, le shinigami sortis en grognant et fulminant, il perdit son aire boudeur lorsqu'il rencontra le visage inquiet de son Vice Capitaine ... Décidément, le pauvre garçon devait s'en faire du soucie pour lui ! Il allait finir par faire une crise de nerf, surtout avec lui ! Il le rejoignit en sifflotant, bousculant quelqu'un au passage ...

- Putain, toujours aussi con ! Rala Hikaru Shuiro en grognant. Tu peu pas regarder ou tu va connard ?

- Tient, vous portez la veste des Capitaine, je vous connais pas, vous êtes qui ? Demanda Hotaru en haussant les sourcils.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et l'attrappa soudainement par le col de son kimono, le secouant légérement.

- Tu te rappelle plus de moi ? S'écria le gas étrangement en colère. On a été nommer capitaine en même temps, débile !

- Non, c'est pas vrais ! Affirma Hotaru en se dégagant brutallement. Les capitaines qui on été nommer, c'est un mec super gentil, Seigen, et l'autre, c'était un vrai débile qui c'est fait capturer par l'ennemi ! Un vrais con, lui !

- Tu serais pas entrain de me chercher ? Grimaça le blond.

Kenpachi intervint, se mettant entre eu deux et jettant un bref coup d'oeil à l'homme qu'il n'avait pas reconnus.

- S'cuse le môme, il a prit plusieurs mauvais coup ! Sourit cruellement la masse de muscle. J'vais le faire soignier, il se rappellera peut être de toi ! Mais c'est mieux comme ça ...

Il attrappa le col du kimono de son compère et pour le tiré, sans lui donnait son choix et Hotaru ne dit absolument rien, haussant simplement les sourcils en se demandant ce que voulez dire le géant. Kira les suivits, Yachiru collé au dos de Kenpachi. Ils finirent par rejoindre le lieu de leurs campement et la masse de muscle se mit a grogner fortement avant de se tourner vers Hotaru qui haussa les sourcils.

- T'en a pas mare de te mettre tout le monde à dos, gamin ? Demanda t il froidement.

- Hé, je suis pas un gamin ! Assura Hotaru en fronçant les sourcils. De toute façon, j'ai pas tout le monde a dos !

- Ha ouais ? T'en es sûr de ça ?

- Bah, Kira, il m'aime bien ... Je crois ... Et toi, tu m'aime bien aussi, non ? T'aime pas qu'on se tape dessus ?

Kenpachi jeta un regard au blond qui sourit nerveusement et il sembla réfléchir a l'argument de taille d'Hotaru, il fini par soupirer en secouant la tête, sûrement déséspérer par le cas irrécupérable d'Hotaru ... Un vrai gamin a ses yeux comme aux yeux de tout le monde.

- J'oublier, y a Seigen aussi qui m'aime bien, et puis, Mayuri ! Sourit Hotaru. De toute façon, même si j'avais tout le monde a dos, se serait pas grave !

- Si t'a personne pour te couvrire, comment tu va faire pour pas te faire tuer par quelqu'un de derrière ? Tu sais, ton défaut, c'est de jamais regarder derrier toi !

- Personne ne peu me tuer ! Répondit naturellement le Shinigami.

Kenpachi haussa les sourcils et Hotaru le planta là, trop fatigué pour continuer une conversation qui le dépassé. Il bailla en tapottant l'épaule de Kira, lui souriant ... Se promettant de se faire plus discret et plus docile, il lui donnait vraiment trop de soucie et même si Kira ne se plaignait pas, il savait qu'il était a bout. Il entendit le petit gas de la quatrième division qui sauta litteralement sur le pauvre blond ...

- Alors, comment allez vous, Capitaine Aikawa ? Demanda le jeune homme en souriant. Vous avez encore besoin de soin ?

- Non, je suis juste fatigué, tu devrais aller te coucher, tu a pas mal boser aujord'hui ! Sourit Hotaru. Kira, tu peu l'héberger ce soir ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Accepta le blond en rougissant légèrement.

Il fallait dire que l'étrange jeune homme se montré très entreprenant avec le petit blond ... Mais que voulez vous ? C'était une amitiée forte, voilà tout ! Hotaru rejoignit sa tente et s'étira de façon féline avant d'abandonner ses vêtements, les deux hauts avant de s'abandonner sur le futon, soupirant de bien être. Il se sentait vraiment bien comme ça et c'était un des seuls moment où il pouvait être tout seul, rien que lui ... Bien sûr, il ressentait les énergies autours de lui ...

D'ailleurs, en étant très attentifs et même avec les deux barrières, il ressentait aussi les énergies les plus puissantes se trouvant dans Las Noches ... Beaucoup s'aggitait ... Comme cherchant quelque chose ... Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'ils cherchaient jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente l'énergie qui s'approché de lui ... Haussant les sourcils, il se releva pour se tourner vers ... Le gas de toute a l'heure et dont il ne se souvenait toujours pas ...

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Hotaru en prenant appuyer avec ses coudes sur le futon.

Le regard de l'homme c'était figer sur le spectacle qu'offrait alors sans le savoir le jeune homme, le haut nut, ses cheveux noir dégringolant sur sa peau dénudé, s'aggitant légèrement et son aire insouciant, c'était sans doute sa le pire cher lui ... Insouciant et au apparence si fragile et délicat ... Par ce que oui, Hotaru Aikawa paraissait affreusement fragile et délicat ...

L'homme frissonna entièrement, son regard parcourant encore et encore son corps et Hotaru fronça les sourcils, il fini par être agacés et se releva, dut moins, essaya t il, le blond c'était approché de lui et l'avait plaquée contre le futon ... Mais, qu'est ce qu'il avait ce mec ... Il était taré !

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi ? Demanda le blond en souriant étrangement. Comment je peu faire pour que tu te souvienne de moi ?

Hotaru fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas trop le rapprochement qui c'était fait entre eux deux et surtout celle qui se faisait en cet instant, les mains de l'homme était entrain de le parcourire, frollant sa peau et son sourire devint bien plus cruel ... C'était bizarre comme les gens pouvait réagir de temps en temps ! Qu'est ce qu'il avait ce gas là ? Il était malade, on touchait pas les gens comme ça !

- Et si je m'imposé, tu te souviendrait de moi "Aikawa" ? Murmura t il a son oreille.

S'imposé ... Il avait déjà entendus ce mot, c'était il y a très très longtemps ... Et c'était un très très mauvais souvenir ... L'homme se pencha plus encore, son visage c'était placé contre son cou et il glissa une jambe entre ses jambes, les forçants à s'écarter et lorsque la langue de Shuiro passa sur sa gorge, le souvenir avait prit trop d'intensité en lui. Il utilisa Saï sur le blond sans avoir besoin de faire l'incantation et les bras se tordèrent naturellement dans son dos, il lâcha un crit de surprise et se releva, fixant avec étonnement Hotaru ...

Le regard du blond se posa sur Hotaru et il sembla surprit, et pour cause ... L'ébène n'avait plus rien de fragile, son regard était devenus extrémement dure et son visage était devenus celui ... Dangereux ... Il tenta de se relever, mais c'était sans compter sur le capitaine de la troisième division qui l'aggripa au col et inversa soudainement les roles ... Il n'était pas devenus dangereux, mais bestiale ... Oui, il donnait l'impression de s'être transformer en une étrange bête sauvage ...

- T'imposé ? Ricana Hotaru. Tu n'es même pas capable de te libérer de ses liens insignifiants ... Mais si je te domine, là, je me souviendrais de toi ... Vus que tu semble vouloir me marquer, alors je vais t'exaucé !

* * *

S'il y avait bien une erreur qu'il regrettait, c'était celle ci ... Celle d'avoir voulut rappeller au môme son existence et lui faire regretter les insultes qu'il avait lâché ! Il était hors de question que ce petit merdeux ne se souvienne de lui ! Au début, le blond n'avait voulut que lui mettre une belle raclée, mais en le voyant a moitié nut et si beau, il voulut être plus cruel et avait eu l'idée de le violé ... D'ailleurs, c'était ce qu'il avait commencé à faire ... Oui, et il serait aller aussi loin que possible, mais ses bras avaient étés emprisonnés et la situation avait été inverser ...

Aikawa c'était glissé entre ses jambes et c'était penché sur lui, son regard c'était totalement transformer, son visage était devenus ... Etrangement froid ... Non, c'était quelque chose de plus terrifiant ... Putain, il aurait dut faire appeller au Kido en premier ! Pourquoi n'y avait il pas pensait ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fou ? Cracha t il en grognant. Libére moi tout de suite.

- Je fais ce que tu voulais me faire ... Rappella Aikawa.

- Déconne pas, c'était pour rire !

Les yeux vert brillèrent soudaindement de malice et un sourire ironique apparut sur ses lèvres. Hikaru n'eux aucun mal à comprendre qu'il n'arriverait pas à se sortir de cette situation et il eu dans l'idée d'hurler, mais la mains d'Aikawa se saissit de sa gorge, la resserant de façon très menaçante ... Putain, il était devenus complétement barge ce mec ! Il avait péter un câble ! C'était plus du tout le môme que celui qui avait découvert en entrant sous la tente ... Non, vraiment plus du tout !

- Si tu hurle, je te tue. Menaça l'ébène.

- Tu n'oserais pas ! Répliqua séchement Hikaru en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Je vais te violé, alors, tu crois que je pourrais pas te tuer ? ...

La prise sur son cou s'accentua au point que l'aire ne put plus franchir ses lèvres, il écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'Aikawa était sérieux ... Il put de nouveau respiré et fixa avec haine le gamin qu'il avait cherché à violé quelques instants plus tôt ... C'était une totale ironie du sort, non ? Putain, il regrettait d'être entré dans cette tente, il aurait dut laisser le môme ! Mais en même temps, pourquoi il fallait que ce mec ai une tête a claque ? Il était chiant ! On avait envie de lui taper dessus alors ... Ouais, franchement ... C'était trop con !

Les mains d'Aikawa se posèrent sur son torse, frollant ses muscles du bout des doigts et il s'en voulut d'être du genre exibitionniste, grimaçant, il baissa le regard, voyant l'ébène se pencher pour lécher son torse et s'attardant sur son tatouage, le léchant encore et encore, ses mains continuait de le caresser écartant de plus en plus les pans du kimono ... Putain, il allait quand même pas aller jusqu'au bout ? Plus jamais ! Plus jamais il ferait un truc comme ça ! Il se le promit et lâcha un grognement lorsqu'il sentit les dengts se planté dans son épaule ...

Le tortionnaire se leva et le blond lui lança un regard et lâcha un cris lorsqu'il sentit la ceinture de son hakama se défaire, l'ébène plaqua sa mains sur sa bouche et le lui retira tant bien que mal ... Il allait vraiment aller jusqu'au bout ? Non, se concentré et faire disparaître les liens qui l'entravé ! Il ferma les yeux, sentant son bas disparaître tout comme son sous vêtements ... Presque ... Il y était presque !

Les mains se possèrent sur sa gorge et Hikaru ouvrit de grand yeux en fixant Aikawa qui était bien plus dangereux qu'avant, son visage était totalement fermer ... En réalité, ce mec fouttait les boules et il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi se gas avait été enfermé ! Pourquoi ses enfoirées avaient permis à cet être de sortir de sa cage ? Il était encore plus barge que lui, bordel de merde !

- Tu es maso ? Demanda t il froidement. Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse mal ?

- Dégage de là ! Répondit simplement le blond.

- Je te rapelle que c'était ce que tu voulais me faire !

- Dégage de là !

- Tu te répéte, ce n'es pas marrant ... Donc, cela veut dire que je dois être violent ?

Hikaru grinça des dents, lançant un regard froid à son adversaire qui ne parut pas touché par celui ci. Une de ses mains abandonna sa mains pour glissé jusqu'à son membre dénudé et nous, l'aggripant avec une telle force que le blond s'arqua soudainement et il lâcha un crit ... Il était vraiment trop brutal ce mec ! Se mordant la lèvres, il détourna le regard en fronçant les sourcils, s'aggitant sous l'homme, essayant de se défaire de l'emprise.

- Alors, tu me répond ? Demanda froidement Hotaru contre son cou. Je dois êtres violents ? Et te prendre sans préliminaire, ou bien, je dois êtres doux ?

- Putain, arrête de me serrer comme ça ! Lâcha t il en grimaçant de douleur. Ne fait pas ça !

- Tu es déséspérant ! Soupira bruillament Hotaru en relachant enfin s'en membre.

Le blond put enfin réspiré et ne s'en priva pas, putain, il était vraiment barrer ce gas ! Depuis quand on pouvait agir de la sorte ? C'était inhumain et très pervers ... Deux doigts s'incrustèrent dans sa bouche et il ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

- Suces les ! Sourit cruellement l'ébène. Si tu les suces pas, je viendrais tout de suite ...

C'était pire qu'un barge ! Même lui faisait pas faire ce genre de truc ... C'était pire que tout ! Par ce qu'il le forçait a prendre part à l'acte. Hikaru se sentait réellement humilié et l'envie de mordre les doigts lui traversa l'esprit, mais la prise sur sa gorge ce fit plus menaçante ... Et puis ... Ce mec ... Son regard ... Sa crinière noir ... Tout ... Oui, il avait tout d'une bête sauvage ... Et c'était ... Exitant, mine de rien ... Ce qui fut encore plus humiliant pour le blond !

Les doigts bougèrent dans sa bouche et il fit ce que lui avait demandé Aikawa, les suçants et passant sa langue dessus. Ils finirent par quitter cette antre pour ... En rejoindre une autre ... Les doigts frollèrent avec insistance son intimité et là encore, le blond se maudit d'avoir eu une idée aussi stupide que celle de vouloir remettre a sa palace cet imbécil heureu !

- Je te tuerais ! Promis Hikaru en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu peu toujours essayé ! Répliqua de façon très neutre son opposant.

Sa bouche se plaqua contre la sienne et les doigts s'immisièrent en lui, sans le moindre ménagement, la douleur fut immense ... Il était vraiment au plus bas, là, dominé par un petit enfoiré qui savait même pas marcher ! Il avait la rage ! Et sentir cette bouche contre la sienne, cette bouche qui étouffé ses gémissement de douleur, qui les avaler pour les faires disparaîtres dans la nuit et ... Qui en profité pour glisser sa langue et venir taquiner sa jumelle ...Putain, il avait vraiment la rage ! Il avait envie que tout s'arrête, qu'il se réveille de se cauchemard ! D'habitude, c'était lui ... C'était lui qui était au dessus !

Les doigts bougèrent en lui et l'envie de le mordre fut trop forte, trop intense, il ne se fit pas prier deux fois et mordit de toute ses forces. Aikawa se recula, plaquant sa mains contre sa bouche et les mouvements dans son antre se fit plus brutal, il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal a ne pas montrer que tout cela lui faisait mal ... Et ... Le faisait réagir ? Non, c'était pas possible ! Il pouvait pas réagir ! Jettant un regard à Aikawa, il le vit sourire ... Il avait dut se rendre compte de son problème au bas ventre ...

- Tu veux que je te caresse ? Demanda t il avec amusement. Je fais pas ça pour ton plaisir ... Mais pour le mien ...

Les doigts se retirèrent et Capitaine de la Troisième division aggripa ses hanches pour les soulevés, libérant provisoirement sa bouche ... Mais il ne sut pas quoi faire, quoi dire ... Et quoi crier ... La situation était asser humiliante comme ça, il avait pas envie de rameuter du monde ! Surtout pas pendant qu'il se faisait prendre ! Fermant les yeux, il se mordit les lèvres en sentant le membre s'appuyer contre son intimité a peine préparer ... Rouvrant les yeux, il rencontra le visage ... Bestial ... D'Aikawa ... Oui, là, il avait l'aire totalement sauvage en cet instant ... Et la pénétration fut brutal et sauvage ...

C'était pas son rôle ... C'était pas sa position ! C'était lui le puissant et l'autre le faible ! Pourquoi les liens ne cédaient pas ? Pourquoi n'arrivait il pas a s'en défaire ? Et pourquoi cet homme arrivait il a le faire réagir ? De lui se dégager quelque chose de différent ... Lui qui avait l'aire tellement débile d'habitude, et puis, qui était tellement con ! Comment pouvait il faire pour se transformer en cet être dangereux qui le dominé et dont les long cheveux ténèbreux glissés pour froller son torse !

- Tu n'es pas très bavard ! Bouda soudainement Aikawa. Faudrait que tu me parle un peu ! Je bouge ?

- Va te faire mettre ! Répliqua Hikaru hallettant.

- Ha, pour le moment, je crois que c'est toi qui te fais mettre !

Le salop ! Depuis quand il pouvait être si cruel ? Il l'avait connut qu'un petit temps avant d'être emprisonner, mais lui n'avait vus qu'un petit con maladroit qui sortait des phrases débiles ! ... L'homme donna un coup de hanche. Hikaru ferma les yeux, détournant la tête, c'était trop gros, il c'était pas encore habituer à sa présence et sa faisait super mal ! Plus jamais ... Plus jamais il aurait cette position ! Il se le promit ! Et il se promit aussi de tuer se sale type !

Il sentit une langue froller sa joue, mais il ne rouvrit pas les yeux ... Il n'avait plus du tout envie de voir ce mec ... Par ce qu'il fallait se l'avoué ... Il était super sexy lorsqu'il était ... Sauvage ... Vraiment trop ! En le sentant bouger en lui, il se promit aussi qu'un jour ... Un jour, il l'aurait ! Il le prendrait comme ça ! Non, il serait encore plus violent ! Et il jouerait avec son corps ! Encore et encore ! Oui, il allait s'éclatée avec Aikawa avant de le tuer !

Les mouvements de hanches se firent de plus en plus profond, de plus en plus rapide ... De plus en plus sauvage ... Les mains de l'ébène avait aggriper ses hanches, se resserant et le griffant légèrement ... Une bête sauvage ... Une putain de bête sauvage qui s'en donnait a coeur joie ! ... Il ne le caressait pas ... Et cela fustré le blond ... Oui, cela le fustré, il c'était peu a peu habituer à la présence en lui, mais ne pouvait pas être soulagé de son désire ! Aikawa ne soulager que sa propre personne a travers cet échange ... Rien que lui ...

Il sentit la semence et lâcha un grognement d'humiliation ...

La mains de son opposant se posa sur son front et il écarquilla les yeux, il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il perdit connaissance à cet instant ...

* * *

Ikkaku s'en était pris plein la tronche ... Comme Yumichika ... Comme les deux jumeaux de la cinquième division ... Kenpachi était aller les voirs et en entrant dans la tente des soins, le géant avait vus un déluge de cousin voler en tous sens, les quatres se disputant, comme a leurs habitudes ! Ils étaient chiants avec leurs querelles de gamin ! Chacun essayé de savoir qui aurait tenue le plus longtemps contre Grimmjow et la fille avait avoué qu'il l'avait pas tant taper que ça ... Ikkaku avait juste dit "c'est par ce qu'il tape pas les filles" et ensuite, le jumeau avait dit "ouais, il a pas tapper beaucoup sur Yumi !" et c'est ainsi que le déluge avait débuté sous le regard du capitaine de la Onzième division qui essayé dès lors de les calmer ... En déversant son énergie sur la petite troupe ...

Ils c'étaient tous calmer dans la seconde, sifflottant en essayant de récupérer leurs coussins, mais dès que le capitaine était sortit de la tente hospitalière, les hostilités reprirent de plus belle en attendant les gas des soins ... D'ailleurs, faudrait qu'il le retrouve lui ! Avec le rapport à faire, le géant et le môme avait pas été entièrement soignier ... Il savait qu'Aikawa avait pas eu le temps de se faire soignier les cotes que lui avait casser Yammy ... Et lui même avait pas eu le temps de faire soignier ses blessures ...

Il trouva le nommer Habama ... Et haussa les sourcils en voyant l'étrange petit gas s'accrocher au Vice Capitaine Kira qui était encore plus rouge qu'avant ... Jamais le géant n'avait vus le petit blond aussi rouge ...

- Hé, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda gravement Kenpachi.

- J'essaye d'avoir un rapport sexuel avec lui ! Avoua franchement l'énerguméne.

Le blond devint encore plus rouge, ce qui semblait impossible, et l'autre eu un sourire de débile ... Hé bien, y en avait, il avait pas peur de dire la véritée, ou bien c'était un vrais débile !

- T'a pas d'autre truc à faire ? Demanda le géant en se frottant la nuque.

Le garçon se suspendit en fixant le capitain et s'affola soudainement, jettant des coups d'oeil autour de lui.

- Ha oui, c'est vrais ! Dit il avec inquiétude. Je dois retrouver une amie ! Izuru, on se donne un rendez vous ? C'est où ta tente ?

- T'aura pas le temps pour le moment ! Annonça froidement Kenpachi en l'attrappant a tissus de sa manche, le tirant soudainement. Faut que tu soigne l'autre môme ! J'paris qu'il c'est pas fait soignier a fond se con !

Il ne pesait pas lourd le petit gas ... Il le souleva d'une main et n'attendis pas pour se diriger vers le centre du campement, là où devait se trouvé la tente d'Aikawa. Le Vice Capitaine Kira les suivait et Yachiru atterrie sur son épaule, chantonnant. Elle était rester quelques secondes pour participer a la bataille de polochon et avait dut assommer tout ses adversaires ... En tout cas, vus le sifflotement, les autres avaient au moins dut abandonner et c'était normal : tout le monde connaissait la puissance naturelle de la chewing gum, non ?

Habama resta très tranquille, même si ses pieds touchés pas le sol, il se laisser faire avec un sourire amusé ... Fixant bêtement les passants qui haussé les sourcils. Un sacré petit gas, mine de rien ... Un sacré numéro surtout ! Il avait jamais vus sa, et pourtant, il en avait vus des cas ! Kurotsuchi, Urahara, Yoruichi, Kurosaki et même certain arrancar, tient ! Il avait jamais vus un mec pareille ...

Ils arrivèrent devant la tente reservé au Capitaine et Kenpachi haussa les sourcils en voyant Aikawa assit dehord, a moitié a poil ... De lui se dégager une sombre aura ... Et il n'eu aucun mal a comprendre pourquoi personne s'approché de lui ... Il avait l'aire vraiment dangereux comme ça ...

- Capitaine Aikawa ! S'écria bêtement Habama en aggitant soudainement les jambes.

Il donnait l'impression de vouloir courire sur le jeune homme ... Et c'était le cas, il courait, mais ses pieds touchés pas le sol ... Il était sucidaire ? ... Ouais, non, débile lui coller plus a la peau ! Kenpachi le posa derrière lui, le Vice Capitaine Kira aggripant ses bras ... Heureusement, si ce débile se jettais sur le môme, y avait fort a parier qu'il se ferait tuer, vus ce qui ce dégager d'Aikawa ...

Reportant son attention sur Aikawa, Kenpachi s'en approcha, libérant son énergie pour prévenir qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire en cas d'attaque ... Mais le môme semblait pas vouloir se battre, c'était juste un avertisement qu'il dégagait, une éspéce de sonnette d'alarme pour indiquer clairement qu'il était dangereux. Le géant s'en fouttait, il alla s'installer en face de lui et le fixa durement. Séparer de seulement un mètre, il sentit son odeur et se dit qu'il était pas si "innocent" que ça le môme ... Il releva le visage, jettant un coup d'oeil a la masse de muscle qui n'avait toujours pas changer de vêtement.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore, gamin ? Demanda patiament Kenpachi.

- Je suis un monstre, tu devrais pas t'approcher de moi. Lâcha t il, baissant le regard.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que t'es un monstre ? T'sais ce que c'est au moins qu'un monstre ?

Les yeux vert le fixèrent ... Etrangement ... C'était la première foi qu'il voyait Aikawa avec un regard aussi "sérieux", mais c'était aussi un regard plein de blessure ... Ce môme devait vraiment croire qu'il était un monstre, pourtant, c'était pas l'impression qu'il donnait en cet instant ... Il avait l'aire plus fragile que jamais, lui, qui pourtant avait réussis à se prendre des raclés pas possible de Yammy et qui avait put survivre à la lame de la Secunda et du capitaine de la onzième division ... Rien que d'y repensé, l'exitation envahissait Kenpachi qui devait se l'admettre, il c'était jamais autant éclater qu'avec ses trois là !

Le regard émeraude se détourna, il jetta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, fixant l'ouverture de sa tente ... Pas doué pour identifié les énergies spirituels, Kenpachi se releva et alla jetter un coup d'oeil, il haussa les sourcils en découvrant le Capitaine Shuiro, allongé et recouvert par une couverture ... Il dormait et de lui aussi on sentait l'odeur si caractéristique d'un échange intense ...

Pas difficile de comprendre ce qui c'était passé, ou presque, ne tirant pas de conclusion hative, il referma la tente et retourna s'assoir, mais à coté d'Aikawa, cette foi, lui tapant dans le dos. Il l'entendit grognier de mécontentement, mais ne s'en formalisa pas vraiment.

- Laisse moi deviné, il a essayé de t'avoir et t'a eu le dessus ? Ricana avec amusement Kenpachi.

- C'est pas marrant ! Ripposta le môme en se renfrognant. J'avais pas envie d'aller aussi loin, moi !

- Il a perdu, c'est pas de ta faute s'il a était faible ! Les perdants doivent subir, c'est ça, la loi du plus fort !

Aikawa releva le visage, ses yeux haussés. Il c'était peut être pas attendus à ce genre de déclaration ... S'il s'attendait à un cour complet de moralité, il allait être déçus ! La moral, c'était pour les faibles et pas pour Kenpachi ! Un combat, c'était forcément un combat a mort ... Et puis, au lit, c'était à celui qui arriverait à s'imposé ! Un combat de plus, mais bien différent ... Par ce que l'adversaire finissait pas forcément mort ... Enfin, sa dépendait de l'intensité de l'échange !

- Je suis pas un monstre ? Demanda avec espoir le môme.

- Si t'en es un, j'suis pire que toi ! Assura Kenpachi en se relevant. Aller, viens, on va un peu se détendre ! Parait que Rangiku a réussis à ramené du saké en douce ! Kira, c'est ça, non ?

Le blond sourit, voyant que son capitaine était de nouveau dans son état normal, il aquiesça d'un signe de tête et Habama, accrocher a son cou, soupira soudainement ... Ha, peut être qu'il l'avait sentit lui aussi ce danger qui avait pessé sur eux ... Fronçant les sourcils ... Il se demanda pourquoi il c'était montré si stipude en voulant se précipité sur lui ... Les quatrièmes étaient pas connus pour leurs combativités !

Un coup de vent a coté de lui indiqua a Kenpachi qu'Aikawa avait utilisé le Shunpo, réapparaissait juste en face de l'improbable couple. La mains de l'ébène se possa sur le cou d'Habama qui relacha le blond, écarquillant les yeux ... Il était redevenus dangereux ... Non, menaçant cette foi et quelque chose ... Semblait s'élevé de lui, comme de la fumer transparente qui troublé le paysage autour de lui ... Le géant réagit dans la seconde, aggripant son poigniet, mais ne fit rien de plus ... La prise ne c'était pas resserer ... C'était un comportement étrange, surtout pour le capitaine de la onzième division qui commençait à ce posé pas mal de question sur le môme ...

- Tu ne compte pas lui faire de mal, au moins ? Demanda froidement Aikawa a Habama.

- Non, jamais ! Assura le pauvre garçon qui était de plus en plus inquiet.

- Bien, c'est très bien. Murmura a t il en le relâchant. Izuru a asser souffert comme ça, je ne permettrais pas qu'on lui fasse le moindre mal ...

- Laisse le, l'es là pour te soignier ! Avoua Kenpachi, ne lachant pas son poigniet, au cas où. Il fait ça vite et il ira chercher sa copine !

- Ta copine ? ...

- Oui, je l'ai perdue de vue pendant la bataille et ...

Aikawa se retourna, l'interrompant dans son explication, et il alla s'installer en lui faisant signe de s'approcher, le môme reporta toute son attention sur Kenpachi et il l'observa quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire n'apparaîsse sur ses lèvres.

- On ira voir Rangiku après ? Demanda t il. Tu savais que c'est sa division qui es chargé de "surveiller" nos alliés arrancar ? Il parait que la chef de la bande voulait tuer la prisonnière ...

- Ouais, j'étais là, j'te rappelle ! Soupira Kenpachi, déséspérer par la mémoire selective du môme. Le Capitaine Hitsugaya la protégée et elle sera interroger demain ... Mais bon, tant qu'elle es sous la surveillance de la dixième division, elle risquera pas grand chose ...

- Jusqu'a demain ...

Tss, décidément, ce môme ... Kenpachi en avait rien a foutre de la prisonnière, c'était une arrancar et puis basta ...

Les mains d'Habama s'activaient à soigniés Aikawa et ... Tremblaient ...


	40. Chapitre 39 : Partie Remise !

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki (?)...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Pourquoi ? Pourquoi traitez vous Aizen de méchant ? T_T ... Ouin ! Il agit par amour ! C'est pô juste, personne ne peu le comprendre ! Je suis donc la seule ? Ha non, hé hé hé ! Aller, on reprend un peu de Chizuru ! X3 Et puis aussi de Starrk hésitant et puis de Aikawa un peu (?) stupide ! X3

* * *

Chizuru attendait dans les appartements d'Aizen, assise sur un des fauteuilles et en face d'elle, elle voyait Loly et Melony lui lançait des regards froid, sinistre ... Menaçant ... Et ... D'elle se dégagée une aggressivité sans nom ... C'était incroyable, non ? Le brune releva le regard et sourit bêtement, mais les deux filles grognèrent soudainement, déversant sur elle leurs énergies ...

- Hé, je vous ai rien fait moi ! Protesta Chizuru en fronçant les sourcils. Vous pourriez attendre que je me jettes sur vous avant d'être aussi agressifs, non ?

Les deux fracciones d'Aizen haussèrent soudainement les sourcils, se tournant l'une vers l'autre avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune humaine ... Non, mais, c'était, non ? Elle avait même pas encore essayé de les touchés ! Bon, certes, elles avaient de petite poitrines ... Mais ... Leurs tenus ... Ho mon dieu ! Loly surtout ... Avait on le droit d'avoir une tenue aussi ... Ouverte ? ... Et puis, ha ... Melony ! Elle était charmante ! A croquer toute entière !

Chizuru saigna du nez, s'imaginant sans mal ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec ses deux demoiselles si jamais on lui en laissait l'occasion ... Et ajouté à cela le fait qu'Isane Kotetsu sera vite ici ... Mélanger le tout ... La chose fut trop intense pour la pauvre humaine qui succomba, tombant en avant et s'écrassant tête la première sur le sol ... C'était le paradis sur terre ! ... Heu ... A Hueco Mundo plutôt ! ...

- Que lui avez vous fait ? Demanda la voie inquiéte d'Aizen. Je vous ai interdit de lui faire le moindre mal.

- Seigneur Aizen, je vous jure qu'on ne lui a rien fait ! Assura paniqué Loly.

Chizuru se remit sur pied, remonttant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Seigneur Aizen, c'est de ma faute, je me suis laissé emporter par quelques uns de mes fantasmes ... Avoua elle franchement. Vous avez deux fracciones particulièrement jolie ... C'est un plaisir de les regardez ! Même si je sens que je vais souvent faire des malaises en présence de Loly ...

- Pardon ? S'offusqua la jeune fille. Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Que je te donnais mal a la tête ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Assura l'humaine en essuyant la trace de sang sous son nez. C'est juste que tu es trop belle dans cette tenue, je vais finir par faire une attaque, ou par te violée ... Ou les deux en même temps !

La fraccion parut choquer par les propos de Chizuru, elle lança un regard a son amie avant de jetter un regard a son maître qui souriait, amusé par la situation ... Même s'il paraissait ... Triste ... Oui, il était triste ...

- Pardon ? S'écria la pauvre ébène. Me violé ? ... Toi ? Me violé ?

- Bah ouais, y a pas que les garçons qui peuvent violé les filles. Assura chaudement la petite brune. Tu veux que je te montre ?

Elle sursauta et Melony se plaça devant son amie, ce simple geste fit rire Chizuru qui aggita sa mains devant elle en souriant pervessement.

- Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi ! Fit remarquer la brune. Tu n'es peut être pas aussi sexy, mais qu'est ce que t'es mignonne ! Une pure merveille !

- Seigneur Aizen, vous n'auriez pas dut la prendre pour fraccion ! S'écria mécontente Loly en la pointant du doigts. Elle va essayée de vous violez vous aussi ! Rendez là a Dame Inoue !

- Le violé, lui ? Souffla Chizuru. Certes, pour un garçon, il es beau et séduissant, mais je suis pas intéressé par les garçons moi !

Les deux fracciones sursautèrent une nouvelle foi, sûrement choqué par la franchise de l'humaine, leurs yeux s'aggrandirent soudainement ... Ho, comme elles étaient mignonnes toutes les deux, surtout quand elle rougissait comme ça ! Cela devrait être interdit d'être aussi belle ...

- Je vois. Murmura le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo en s'avançant. Loly, Melony, pourriez vous sortir ? J'aimerais mettre les choses au points avec notre nouvelle "colocataire" ...

Les deux amies se regardèrent et ne trouvèrent rien a redire, sans doute qu'elle préférait laissé faire leurs maîtres ... Evidement, elle ne c'était pas attendus à ce qu'une humaine pareille n'apparaisse dans leurs vies, non ? Il s'installa en face de la jeune fille tandis que les deux créatures de rêves ne sortaient, se faisant très discréte ... Hum, pourvus qu'elle ne l'ai es pas terrifier ...

- Rassure moi, tu ne compte pas réellement les violés ? Demanda le brun.

- Melony, non, mais Loly, je ne répondrais pas de mes actes si elle continue de porter cet uniforme ! Avoua franchement la jeune fille. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne peu pas appellé cela un "viole" vus que je ne les pénétrerais pas ...

Elle rougit soudainement en se rendant compte de l'obsénité de ses paroles, mais cela amusa le Seigneur de Las Noches qui se laissa aller contre le divan, son aire enjoué laissant vite place à un aire bien plus triste. Son état c'était aggravé depuis qu'ils c'étaient quittés a la sale des trônes ...

- Seigneur Aizen ? Murmura t elle doucement.

- Je l'ai quitté ... Avoua t il franchement. Je viens de quittais Gin ... Et il me suppliait de ne pas le faire ... Chizuru, a tu déjà supplié quelqu'un de ne pas te quitté ?

- Oui, c'est très douloureux ... Mais, pourquoi l'avoir quitté si vous l'aimez ? ...

- Par ce qu'il m'a promit de ne pas l'aimé comme moi ...

Elle haussa les sourcils ... Ne pas l'aimé comme lui ? ... C'était bizarre, cela aurait dut satisfaire Aizen, non ? Certes, partagé son amour ... Cela ne devait pas être facile de partager celui qu'on aime ... Mais, l'abandonné ... C'était encore pire ... Elle, elle n'aurait jamais pus abandonner son amour ... Et elle savait qu'Aizen aimait Gin ... Qu'il l'aimait a en mourire !

- Chizuru, je t'ai dis comment il l'aimait actuellement ... Il le viole, il le force ... Il essaye de le soumettre ... Il le détruit comme il se détruit ... Et, tu m'a fait comprendre que je ne pouvais pas le laisser se détruire ... Je lui ai rendus sa liberté ...

Pouvait on faire cela par amour ? Oui, c'était ça ... Il était capable d'une telle chose ... De se sacrifier pour que son amour puisse être heureux ... Mais, il ne le serait pas ! Aucun d'eux ... Ils devraient en parlaient, tout les deux, essayé de réglé les choses ...

- Seigneur Aizen, vous savez qu'il ne sera pas heureu si vous ne l'êtes pas vous même ? Hasarda la jeune fille. Il faudrait que vous en parliez ensemble ...

- Je ne peu pas, pas pour le moment. Avoua franchement l'homme. Je ne me sens pas capable de lui parler ... Si je lui parlais maintenant, je crois que j'accepterais tout de lui ... Je céde toujours a ses ... Caprices ...

- Vous êtes le Seigneur de Las Noches, le roi de Hueco Mundo, le maître des Espada ... Et vous avez ... Peur d'affronté votre bras droit ?

La chose, présenter en se mot subtile, fit hausser les sourcils du brun qui regarda l'humaine, surprit ... Il finit par rejetter la tête en arrière et rit au éclat ... Elle n'avait pourtant pas tord ...Il était l'être le plus puissant qu'elle ai jamais eu en face d'elle et même si Gin était puissant lui aussi, ce n'était en rien "comparable" ... Gin aurait put tenir tête a son amant ... Mais pas longtemps ...

La jeune fille se leva et alla s'installé au coté de son Seigneur, il la fixa, intriguet tandis qu'elle lui prenait la mains et prenait un aire extrémement motivée et enthousiasme et, au vus de son large sourire de perverse, elle n'avait sûrement pas des idées nets ...

- Seigneur Aizen, allons combattre ensemble ! Je vous aide à l'attaché au lit et rappellez lui qui es le maître ! Vous verrez, je suis sûr qu'en vous impossant, sa sera merveilleux !

- Ha oui ? Murmura t il avec un large sourire. Et que me demandera tu en échange.

- Le droit a une nuit avec vos fracciones, même la petite Shinigami ! Bava l'humaine.

- Je suis désolé, je ne peu pas te permettre de touché a Kotetsu, elle n'a jamais rien fait de mal alors je ne permettrais pas qu'on la force ou qu'on lui fasse quelque chose ...

Chizuru sourit, ne se souvenant que trop bien de la Shinigami, la pauvre jeune fille avait été terrasser par l'effluve d'Aizen, et pourtant, elle c'était jetter sur Kuchiki pour le protéger, une perle rare ... Elle avait sombrée dans l'inconcience peu après, mais son geste avait prouvé qu'elle était ... Quelqu'un de très courageuse ... Et qu'est ce qu'elle était ... Belle ...

Oui, belle, mais ce n'était pas comme pour les autres filles qu'elle avait rencontrée jusqu'alors et avec qui elle ne faisait que "rigolé" ... Kotetsu était "charmante", son caractère, sa physionomie, ses beaux yeux ... Ha, tien, pourquoi sa cognier si fort dans sa poitrine, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit "cela" ... Est ce qu'elle allait de nouveau être déçus ? Elle n'en avait aucune envie ...

- Je ne ferais rien qui puisse porté préjudice à Kotetsu ! Assura l'humaine en souriant. J'éspére que vous vous sentez mieux maintenant ...

- Oui, je ne regretterais jamais d'avoir acceptez que des humaines ne franchisses les murs de Las Noches ! Assura le brun en souriant. Même si vous avez réussis a semer le trouble dans le château, même s'il es devenus bien moin calme depuis que vous investisez les lieux ... Je ne regretterez pas !

- Ho, vous regretterez sans doute lorsqu'on aura nos premiers enfants ! Assura la jeune fille sans se démonter. Après tout, nous somme des humains ! Si vous devez encore mettre vingts ans a executé votre plan, vous risquez de devoir subir notre génération future !

Face à cet argument de taille, le Seigneur de Las Noches ne put que rejetter la tête en arrière, riant une nouvelle foi ... Ho, qu'il rit tant qu'il était temps ! Un jour, le château serait remplis de mini Nell fille et garçon et se jour là ... Il regretterait de ne pas l'avoir prise au sérieuse !

- C'est déjà le cas. Annonça soudainement le brun avec un étrange sourire.

* * *

Décidément, y avait du mouvement a Las Noches ... Le jour se levé et pourtant, personne n'était aller se couché ... Et c'était normal ... Renji avait semblait si paniqué que son sentiment avait envahis pas mal de monde et même Shena et Yammy, qui pourtant n'aimaient pas plus que cela les humains, c'étaient mis a rechercher Pedazo ... Yammy avait réussis à chopper le jeune arrancar en plein vole et celui ci avait geuler que Gran était peut être dans le coup ... Pourvus que cette hypothèse ne tombe pas dans l'oreille de Grimmjow ...

Ca y était, l'énergie du Sexta s'intensifia encore, le dome vibrant sous l'effluve, et s'élançait ici et là ... Bordel, c'était la folie ici, plus personne ne savait quoi faire et les fracciones d'Hallibel passèrent devant le Primera ... Ce fut la première foi que Starrk les vues ... Sérieuse ... Elles qui habituellement se disputaient sur telle ou telle chose, elles ... Etaient calmes ...

Soupirant, Starrk ferma les yeux, tentant une nouvelle foi d'essayé de repérer l'énergie de Pedazo ... Ou de Gran ... C'était pas possible ... Comment fessait l'arrancar pour se dissimuler ... Il n'avait pas put se mettre le collier, fallait être stupide pour faire ça : le collier mit, la clef pour ouvrire la serrure étant l'énergie spirituel, se le mettre à soit même, c'était s'enfermer a vie et se privé de son énergie ... Non, c'était tout simplement impossible ! ...

Les Someter auraient ils volontairement dissimuler leurs véritables potentiels ? C'était sûrement ça ... A moins que Gran ne soit un imbécil heureu et ai mit ce putain de collier ... En tout cas, c'était claire, il en avait mit un a Pedazo, ou bien étaient ils déjà du coté des Shinigami ? Putain, il priait pour que se soit pas le cas ... Avec la famille qu'il avait et surtout ... Tout ses ennemis qu'il c'était fait là bas ...

Fronçant des sourcils, le Primera reconnus l'énergie spirituel de Tatsuki ... Celle ci était très ... Instable ... Trop en fait ! Rouvrant les yeux, il se permit une petite pose et rejoignit la jeune fille ... Il fut surprit de la voir affaser contre le mur, tremblante comme une feuille ... Si faible ... C'était anormal ... Orihime avait déployé le bouclier des cieux deux fois sur elle ... Lorsqu'il la vue sur le point de tomber, il la rattrappa la soulevant.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Lâcha t il inquiet. Tatsuki, qu'est ce qu'a dit le Capitaine Shuiro en invoquant son Shikai ?

- Je sais plus. Avoua la jeune fille qui semblait avoir une naussée. Starrk, lâche moi, je crois que je vais vomir ...

- Hors de question, je te raméne cher Orihime et vomis moi dessus si ça peu te soulagé ! Grogna le Primera. Putain, j'éspére que c'est pas un Zanpakuto empoisonné !

La jeune fille soupira et se laissa aller contre son torse, s'y rattachant de ses mains si faible, son état était alarmant et il n'en fallut pas plus a Starrk pour utilisé son déplacement instantamné et rejoindre les appartements de la Princesa A Flor, il frappa et entra, découvrant Orihime qui discuté avec la nouvelle Shinigami. Lorsqu'elle les vus arrivé, la jeune fille n'hésita pas une seconde a englober Starrk avec la jeune fille qui avait sombré dans l'inconcience.

- Tatsuki. Murmura inquiéte la jeune fille en s'approchant.

La Shinigami s'avança, elle paraissait aussi inquiéte, mais ... Ne semblait pas trop savoir quoi faire ... Elle avait examiné le cas de la karatéka après avoir quitter la salle des trônes et n'avaient toutes deux rien trouvé, d'autant plus que Tatsuki semblait avoir reprit du poil de la bête, mais ... Ses malaises reprenait le dessus ... Resserant sa prise sur la jeune fille, il la serra contre son torse ...

- Vous ne savez vraiment pas ce que c'est ? Demanda le Primera au deux jeunes filles.

- Non, je ne sais pas. Avoua franchement Orihime. J'ai l'impression que sa a quelque chose a voir avec les effluves d'énergies, mais je n'en suis pas sûre ... En tout cas, ça ne peu pas être à cause de Shuiro ou Culpa, je l'ai soigniée dès que j'ai pus et ...

- Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas d'une grande utilitée. Soupira la Shinigami. Je vais faire des examens plus poussés ...

- Je vous en supplie, trouvez ce qu'elle a ... Il faut ... La sauvée ...

Starrk repossa son regard vers la jeune fille, fixant son visage anormalement blanc, sa tête retomber mollement contre son torse et ses mains l'avaient relâchés ... Elle qui avait été si forte jusqu'alors, pourquoi semblait elle si fragile ? Il ne voulait pas la perdre ... Et ... Si c'était a cause de son énergie à lui ? ... Il se souvenait du tout début ... Lorsqu'il était née "arrancar" ... Tout ceux qui l'approchaient mourrait à cause de son énergie ... Avait il empoisonné lui même la jeune fille ? ...

- Starrk, serait tu amoureux de ... Murmura lentement Orihime.

Il releva son regard vers elle ... Et ne put s'empêché de lui sourire, elle ne semblait pas en colère et au contraire ... Son visage était juste marqué par l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvée pour le sort de son amie ... Il s'assit sur le sol, tirant la jeune fille contre son épaule.

- Pardonnez moi, Dame Inoue ... Je crois bien que c'est le cas ... Je suis tombé amoureu d'une humaine ...

La Shinigami fut surprise par l'aveux, Orihime, quand a elle, remit une méche de cheveux derrière son oreille, s'aggenouillant devant le couple pourtant improbable ... Après tout, Tatsuki ne voulait pas quitter les rangs de la Princesa ... Elle était venus à cause d'elle, non ? Pourquoi se tournerait elle vers lui ? Caressant doucement ses cheveux, il les frolla en priant pour qu'elle se réveille vite, pour qu'elle redevienne vite la fougeuse et débordante d'énergie jeune fille ... Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état là et aurait préféré qu'elle redevienne la fuyante tigresse ...

- Avez vous une relation ? ...

- Dame Inoue, cela es interdit dans l'enceinte du ce château ! Un fraccion n'es qu'à son maître et a lui seul ...

Il sentit son regard réprobateur ... Et fut surprit de voir son visage si dure ... Elle qui habituellement était si ... Douce et tendre ...

- Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'a pas essayée de la charmée par ce qu'elle es ma fraccion ?

- Si, bien sûr que si ... Avoua t il franchement en souriant. Orihime, il faut que tu te rende compte des régles ici ... Tatsuki es a toi ... Les seules personnes qui ont le droit d'avoir une relation avec elle, c'est toi où un autre de tes fracciones ...

- Mais, Grimmjow et Pedazo ... Murmura t elle pensivement.

- Le Sexta, c'est un autre cas ... Grimmjow sait que Pedazo n'acceptera pas de te quitter ... Et ... Tatsuki, c'est pareille ... Elle ne te quittera pas ...

- Vous êtes tous des idiots ! Soupira la jeune fille.

Starrk haussa les sourcils, fixant Orihime ... Elle n'avait pas tord ... Ils étaient tous idiots ! Mais, que pouvait elle faire contre cela ? Personne ne ferait le premier pas ... Non, personne ... Grimmjow avait trop de dignitié ... Pedazo était trop fidéle à Orihime ... Tout comme Tatsuki et ... Lui, il ne voulait que le bonheur de celle qu'il aimait, et si elle était heureuse avec sa maîtresse, alors il ne lui demanderait pas de la suivre ...

- Est ce donc si idiot que ça de respecter l'envie de celle que l'on aime ? Demanda t il en souriant. Oui, sans doute ... Mais, tu sais, si on te prend tout tes fracciones, tu va te sentir bien seule Orihime ...

Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrait sur le Cuarta Espada ... La jeune fille se releva et le rejoignit, leurs mains se rencontrèrent tout naturellement ... Ha ... Non, elle ne serait jamais seule ... Même si tout ceux avec qui elle était venus suivait quelqu'un d'autre ... Alors ... Devait il se résoudre à demandé ... Tatsuki ? ...

La Shinigami s'approcha du bouclier des cieux, s'aggnouillant et le fixant étrangement. Il haussa les sourcils, elle semblait intriguet et "intéressé" ... C'était étrange de voir une de leurs ennemie s'intéressés de la sorte à leurs cas ...

- Les arrancars sont proches des Shinigami. Murmura t elle pensivement. Ils peuvent tombés amoureux ... Mais, jusqu'où serait tu près à elle par amour ? ...

- Et toi ? Demanda avec amusement le Primera.

- Je ne sais pas. Avoua la jeune fille en détournant le regard. Je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse ...

- Moi non plus, je ne sais pas jusqu'où j'irais pour elle, mais je peu te dire une chose : si elle venait a mourire, je n'aurais plus aucune raison de vivre sur cette planet ... Elle comble mon souhait ... Avec elle ... Je ne suis plus seul ...

Oui, il n'était plus seul ... Entouré de ses amis ... De sa famille qui l'avait acceuillie et qui avait put supporter sa puissante énergie spirituel et ... Celle dont il était tombé amoureux ... Pourvus qu'elle ne meurt pas ... Pourvus qu'elle refleurisse rapidement, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui pour le moment ... Sa vie, sa fleur, son espoire ... Ce qui comblé sa solitude ... Ce qui avait emplis son coeur de sentiment si agréable ...

* * *

Tout le monde s'aggitait depuis que des arrancars se baladé dans le campement et c'était normal, même s'ils avaient prouvés qu'ils étaient des leurs, aucun ne pouvait être rassuré par la présence de ses êtres au sein des leurs ... D'autant qu'il paraissait extrémement effrayant, enfin, c'était les mots qui les qualifié la plupart du temps, mais en fait, les fracciones ressemblaient à des gamins et leurs maîtresse était mancho ...

Izuru ne se formalisa pas plus que cela du bien être de ses créatures, tentant de se concentré sur son capitaine qui avait encore une foi disparu, pour son plus grand damne ! La dernière foi qu'on l'avait vus, c'était ... C'était ... Non, personne ne l'avait vus en réalité ! Quel idée aussi de suivre le capitaine Kenpachi ! Ils avaient tous filler cher Rangiku, la rumeur disant qu'elle avait réussis a emporté de l'alcool et ... Cela avait été la vérité ... Aikawa avait oublié l'épisode précédent de l'alcool et voilà, maintenant, il avait perdus son supérieur !

Il vut Rangiku qui se disputait avec un des arrancar, le plus jeune de tous ... Les deux semblaient sur le point de sortir leurs armes et Izuru décida d'intervenir, se mettant entre les deux partie vus que personnes ne semblaient avoir le courage d'intervenir.

- Rangiku, désolé de te déranger, tu n'aurait pas vus mon Capitaine ? Sourit le blond.

- Quoi ? S'écria la rousse. Non, je l'ai pas vus, tu va arrêté de perdre tes capitaines toi ! Décidément, après Ichimaru, voilà que tu paume Aikawa !

- Ichimaru ? Grogna l'arrancar. Tu étais le subalterne de se connard ?

Izuru fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers "l'allié", la mains posé sur le manche de son zanpakuto. Quelqu'un eu l'intelligence de le stopper dans son élan ... Son ancien capitaine avait beau être un traitre et avait beau avoir essayé de le tuer, le blond ne supportait pas qu'on l'insultat de la sorte ! Il ne supportait pas non plus qu'on insulte son nouveau capitaine ... Fidéle ... Au deux ...

- Mon petit Izuru ! Soupira a son oreille Aikawa. Pourquoi tu veux te battre, tu n'aime pas te battre !

Haussant les sourcils, le blond se tourna vers son supérieur ... Qui puait l'alcool ... Bordel, Kenpachi avait promis de pas trop le faire boire et c'était pas du tout le cas ! Le Capitaine Aikawa, connus pour son manque d'équilibre ... En fit la démonstration dans la seconde qui suivit : relachant le bras du Vice Capitaine, il battit l'aire de ses bras et tomba sur les fesses en gémissant comme un petit garçon mécontent.

- T'aurais pas vus le petit gas de la quatrième division ? Soupira t il en montrant son bras. Kenpachi et moi, on a fait un bras de fer et je crois qu'il l'a cassé ...

En effets, son bras avait une drole de marque ... C'était toujours aussi impressionnant de voir à quel point son supérieur pouvait supporter la douleur, cela succité souvent des questions au sein même de la division ... Déjà lorsqu'il avait perdus son bras ... Certain c'était posé quelques questions, mais là, sa allait être pire ... S'accroupissant, il l'aida a se relevé en jettant un regard froid a l'arrancar qui grimaça légèrement et recula d'un pas ... Faisant se haussé les sourcils du blond ...

- En fait, pourquoi que vous vous disputez ? Demanda Aikawa intriguet en regardant tour à tour la rousse et l'arrancar. Si vous vous aimez pas, tapez vous dessus un bon coup, mais mélé pas Izuru, ou je vous tape tout les deux !

- Madame disait qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en vous ! Grogna l'arrancar avec mécontentement. J'y crois pas !

- Hé, nous, on es pas du genre à attaqué par derrière ! Assura la sulfureusement impulsive Rangiku.

- Ha ouais, t'es sûre de ça, ma belle ? Lâcha froidement quelqu'un.

C'était la chef du groupe qui les avait rejoint, son unique mains posé sur sa hanches et un sourire déformant son visage ... Elle semblait s'amusée de la situation actuelle et apprécié le moment ... Izuru n'aimait pas vraiment cela, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il y avait quelque chose dans cette créature qui était terrifiante sans qu'il sut pourquoi ... Non, il savait : elle ne dégagait que de la haine et du méprit ...

- Tu veux que je t'en raconte une bonne ? Demanda t elle en pointant son mognon. La personne qui m'a fait ça, tu sais comment elle s'appelle ?

- Je suis pas voyante ! Avoua franchement Rangiku en croissant les bras sur son torse.

- Celui qui m'a fait ça m'a privé de ma place d'Octavo Espada et il s'appellait Renji Abarai ...

De surprise, Izuru relacha son capitaine qui faillit tombé au sol, mais il s'aggripa par reflexe a son bras, soupirant. Le blond l'aida a se remettre sur pied en jettant un coup d'oeil à l'arrancar ... Alors ... Renji avait bien été attaqué par des arrancars ? Mais pourquoi n'avaient ils pas noter la moindre marque d'énergie sur terre ? C'était incroyable, non ?

- Ha oui, il t'a fait ça ? Lâcha neutralement la Vice Capitaine. Hé bien, les Espada ne sont pas si fort que ça ... Rassurant pour nous, n'es ce pas, Izuru ... Et, Renji es il toujours vivants où l'avez vous fait executé ? ...

Le visage de l'arrancar se ferma soudainement, sondant la rouquine ... En la regardant bien, elle donnait l'impression d'être prête à ce jetter sur ... Son amie ... Aikawa dut sentir cela, il se remit droit et se plaça entre les deux filles, fixant durement l'arrancar ... Son comportement était de temps en temps très étrange, non ? Passé de l'étourdissement a un état presque sérieux ...

L'arrancar fit claquer sa langue contre son palai et se tourna vers son subalterne, lui faisant signe d'approché d'elle et il s'exécuta, étrangement obeissant ...

- Dit moi, mon petit Pequeno, tu veux bien me rappeller le nom de celui qui me remplace ? Lâcha t elle en souriant de façon très cruelle. J'ai oublié son nom.

- Renji Abarai.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Izuru fixa les deux arrancars choqué ... Renji ? ... L'Octavo Espada ? Qu'est ce qu'elle racontait ? C'était pas possible !

- Tu raconte n'importe quoi ! S'écria Rangiku, aggacé. Renji, l'Octavo Espada ? Tu te fou de nous ? S'il avait rejoint votre armée, il serait superviseur, non ? Ou bien un subalterne ... Comment vous dites ? Fraccions ?

- Mais, c'est justement par ce que c'est devenus un arrancar qu'il es devenus un Espada !

- Tu mens ! S'énerva Izuru. Renji n'était pas un hollow ... Il était un Shinigami !

Il entendit un ricanement ... Un ricanement qui lui fit se dresser les cheveux sur sa tête. Se tournant, il fixa l'étrange arrancar ... La subalterne de Culpa, encore une foi ... Mais celle ci ... Plus que les autres, elle était "dangereuse" ... C'était ce que lui avait dit son capitaine, tout du moins, il lui avait interdit d'approché de cette "chose" et de ne surtout pas la contredire ... Et en la voyant sourire aussi tendrement ... Izuru se demanda si son capitaine n'avait pas raison à son sujet ...

- Renji Abarai es venus ici accompagnier de Neliel To Odershvank, l'ex Tierca Espada qui avait été porté disparut, il y a deux ans. Expliqua t elle avec plus de patience que sa maîtresse. A peine arrivé, il aurait demandé au Seigneur Aizen de le transformer en Hollow, ayant entendus parler de la Hollowification ... Il ne c'est pas contenter du masque, lui ... Ensuite, Aizen la transformer en Arrancar ... Et il es devenus l'Octavo Espada, mais, si vous ne nous croyez pas, vous le constaterez de vous même sur le champs de bataille !

Izuru voulut protester, c'était impossible, Renji n'avait pas fait une telle chose ! Il fronça les sourcils et Aikawa intervint une nouvelle foi ... Mais bien plus brutalement cette foi ci, déversant son énergie spirituel sur toute l'assistance. Le blond écarquilla les yeux, se tournant vers son capitaine qui était a coté de lui et fixé froidement la fraccion ... Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait encore ? Il aurait dut l'empêché d'aller boire ! Sa le mettait toujours dans un de ses états ...

- Toi, tu n'es pas ce que tu veux faire croire. Lâcha t il sur un ton étrangement froid. Je te préviens, je ne suis pas dupe ... Ne t'approche pas de mes hommes ou je te promet de régler ton compte ...

- Aurais je fais quelque chose qui vous aurez déplus ? Demanda la jeune fille, son visage n'exprimant toujours que douceur et tendresse ...

- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot ! Répliqua séchement l'ébène. Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais ce que tu es ... Alors, ne t'approche pas des miens ...

Elle perdit son sourire ... Son regard se fermant a moitié, ses longs cils dissimulant légèrement ses yeux. C'était étrange ... Pendant tout l'échange, Aikawa n'avait pas diminué l'intensité de son énergie et le capitaine Hitsugaya arriva, sûrement alarmé par le déluge que subissait ses troupes, il fixa tour à tour les deux êtres qui semblaient maintenant s'affronté du regard ...

Finalement, Aikawa se tourna vers son compère et lui sourit, son énergie devenant plus calme.

- Je te conseil de les envoyés a la première division, tu risque d'avoir des problèmes avec ses gas là, petit capitaine. Murmura t il abrutement.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya. Siffla en grognant le petit homme.

- Je vais l'emmené a la tente ... Murmura confut Izuru.

Il aggripa le bras de son capitaine et ils commencèrent à marché tout deux vers le lieu de campement de leurs divisions ... Mille et une question traversé alors le pauvre Vice Capitaine ... Il était troublé, perdue par les dires des arrancars ... Renji ... Il les aurait trahis ? C'était impossible ... Impensalbe ... Son ami ? ... Cela risquait fort de toucher les troupes ! Déjà l'idée qu'ils n'aient pas put récupérer le capitaine Kuchiki et le vice capitaine Kotetsu les avaient touchés, alors apprendre qu'en réalité, le Vice Capitaine Abarai avait peut être déserté leurs rangs pour rejoindre leurs ennemis ? ...

Il entendit des cris derrière lui, mais n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, continuant d'avançait avec son poid, son Capitaine si protecteur ... Et qui semblait pourtant avoir besoin de protection ... Aikawa avait été de nouveau terrasser par l'alcool et son bras avait doubler de volume ... Il fallait qu'il retrouve Habama et vite, ne serait ce que pour entendre les paroles un peu loufoque du jeune homme qui savait détendre tout le monde ... Très candide, certes, mais une boule de bonne humeur ...

- Capitaine Aikawa ! Soupira quelqu'un devant eux. Est ce que ça va ? Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ?

En relevant le visage, Izuru découvrit Habama qui faisait une moue, frappant doucement le crâne du Capitaine de la troisième division ... Oui, il débordait d'énergie et plus encore en cet instant, le sourire qu'il abordait alors semblait inébranlable.

- Ha, toi, tu a au moins trouvés ton amie ? Demanda Izuru en souriant.

- Oui oui, je l'ai ramené a notre tente ! Avoua le garçon avant de prendre un aire triste. On va pas pouvoir faire "crac crac" ! ... Partis remise !


	41. Chapitre 40 : Avec l'ennemi

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki (?)...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel :** Donc, voilà ... Hé hé hé ... Merci de m'avoir lus et merci a toute les reviews ! X3 A Lundi ! X3

* * *

Rita était a genoux sous la tente, les yeux écarquillé, se demandant toujours ce qui ce passait ... Elle avait tropqué sa tenue d'arrancar contre une tenue de Shinigami que lui avait donné Habama et il lui avait donné un foulare pour pouvoir dissimuler son masque d'Hollow, lui faisant un neud digne des personnages de super héroine de manga où elles se transfoment en prenant des positions étranges et souvent stupide ... Pourquoi était elle dans la tente d'un Shinigami ? ... Pourquoi n'étaient ils pas tout de suite retourner à Las Noches ? Savoir qu'elle était entourée de ses ennemis ne la rassuré pas du tout et même si elle arrivait à dissimuler son énergie, elle craignait qu'on ne la remarque alors qu'elle faisait tout pour être invisible ...

Elle eu l'idée d'aller se caché sous le lit, après tout, si elle se cachait bien, on ne risquait pas de la trouvée ! Et puis, même si Habama lui avait dit de ne surtout pas bouger de là, il ne lui avait pas interdit de se caché ... Trop effrayé pour rester au centre de la pièce où on pouvait la voir de l'extérieur, elle alla sous le lit de camps en frémissant, terrifié de ressentir autant de monde autour d'elle ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'étaient ils pas directement retourner à Las Noches ? Elle voulait retrouvé ce lieux où même si elle était en danger à cause de sa faible force, elle était protégé par beaucoup de monde ... En plus, avec le départ de Culpa et de ses fracciones, elle serait plus en sécuritée que jamais là bas tandis qu'ici, elle était toutes seules !

La petite, terrifié, sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un approché, quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas ! Elle se tassa et se calma lorsqu'elle entendit la voie chantonnante d'Habama qui ne tarda pas a rentrée en faisant un grand et particulièrement stupide "Tada, c'est une amie !" ... Elle se tue, voulant se venger qu'il l'eux abandonné de la sorte ! Le méchant, elle allait le terrifié en lui faisant croire qui lui était arrivé quelque chose et qu'elle avait dut partir en catastrophe, dut moins, espérait elle qu'il supposa sa ...

- Elle n'es pas là ... Fit remarquer l'autre homme qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

- Bizarre, je lui ai demandé de ne pas bouger ... Murmura pensivement Habama. Elle voulait peut être faire des crêpes ...

- Des crêpes ? Lâcha le premier.

- Où des gâteaux, mais y a pas de prob, sa m'arrange, n'est ce pas mon petit Izuru ?

Le garçon dit quelque chose en bégaillant légèrement ... Tient, sa lui rappellé ... Quelque chose ça ... Fronçant les sourcils, elle essaya de comprendre ce qui ce passait, voyant une des paires de pieds reculé jusqu'au lit sous lequel elle c'était caché et voyant l'autre ... Le rabattre ... Elle fronça d'avantage les sourcils, ne comprenant que trop bien ce que son ami voulait faire ...

- Aller, ne t'inquiéte pas, mon petit Izuru, je serais doux ! Assura Habama.

Ha, non, s'en était trop ! Rita roula pour sortir de sa cachette et mordit brutalement le pied d'Habama qui hurla de surprise plus qu'autre chose.

- Ha, Rita ! S'écria t il surprit en posant son regard sur l'arrancar qui était resté accrocher a sa cheville. Tu étais là ! Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Ne prend pas Rita pour une idiote ! S'écria t elle en se relevant. Rita sait parfaitement ce que tu voulais lui faire ! Méchant Habama ! Méchant ! Rita va t'apprendre à faire ce genre de chose !

Elle se tourna vers la tente et trouva un poteau qui n'avait pas été utilisé pour le montage des tentes, elle s'en seccit fermement et se tourna vers son ami qui reculer, comprenant parfaitement le sort que lui réservé son amie et elle s'élança vers lui, son arme levé, prête à l'abattre, mais il prit la fuite et ils tournèrent autour du poteau central, Rita tentant de frapper Habama lorsqu'il semblait suffisament près.

- Mais, Rita, pourquoi tu me tape ? Soupira le garçon. Tu le connais même pas encore ! C'est pas juste !

- Pervers, sadique, satirer, obsédé ! Lâchait elle tout en tentant de le frapper à chacun de ses mots. Rita te laissera pas le touché ! Ni lui ni personne ! Méchant Habama, tu va voir ce que tu va prendre ! Rita va te faire castré !

- Ha, non, pas me castré ! Lâcha t il en courant plus vite. Pas me castré !

Il courut si vite qu'il fini par ... Rattrapper la jeune fille ... Qui freina pour faire demi tour alors que le garçon comprenait son erreur ... Mais lui alla battre en retraitre derrière une montagne de muscle ... S'arrêtant et écarquillant les yeux, le regard de l'ébène se posé sur un torse particulièrement musclé et impossant et elle le releva peu a peu pour rencontré un visage ... Etrange ... L'homme sourier de façon ... Ho lala ! Il lui rappeller Grimmjow quand celui ci péter un cable ! ... Elle lâcha son arme et se recula.

- Tu lui fait peur. Remarqua un autre homme avec une longue chevelure ébène. T'es méchant Zaraki, elle t'a rien fait, pourquoi que tu lui fait peur ?

- Rita, je te présente le Capitaine Kenpachi et le Capitaine Aikawa. Lâcha Habama en apparaissant sur l'épaule du dit "Kenpachi", il montra l'autre épaules. Et ça, c'est le Vice Capitaine Yachiru et le blond derrière toi, c'est le Vice Capitaine Kira ! Mon petit Izuru ...

Elle eu l'impression de se transformer en statut de pierre et de se démolire totalement ... Mais quel idiot ! Il avait amené des Capitaines et des Vice Capitaines ? Et qu'est ce qu'ils feraient tout les deux contres ça ? Ils étaient des fracciones ! Des FRACCIONES ! La logique voulait qu'ils n'aient AUCUNE CHANCE face à ça ! Elle trembla de terreur, ouvrant et refermant la bouche en fixant les deux hommes et elle eu l'impression que des larmes allait couler de ses joues ...

Aikawa se rapprocha d'elle et elle sursauta mais ne se recula pas, terrifié et éspérant que, s'ils avaient découvert la véritée, il ne les tuerait pas ... Quoi que, si, vite fait ! Elle voulait pas retomber entre les mains des Arrancar ! Elle se trompa totalement sur les intentions du Capitaine qui refeserra simplement le noeud qui dissimuler son masque ... Avant de repartir vers le "petit Izuru" de Habama ...

- Tu n'a pas besoin d'avoir peur de nous, petite, on te mangera pas ! Assura la masse de muscle.

Etrangement, elle le crut ... Certes, son visage borgne marque d'une longue cicatrice était terrifiant, mais voir une petite fille sur une de ses épaules et un stupide Habama installer sur l'autre, sa lui donnait un aire ... Un peu moins terrifiant ... Voir même attendrissant ...

- Pourquoi tu te cachait ? Demanda Aikawa derrière elle.

Il était aller s'assoir a coté de Kira, lui non plus n'était pas du tout terrifiant, il donnait l'impression d'être un adorable petit enfant juste un peu perdue ... Et même si son corps était bien celui d'un adulte, il était bien plus grand qu'elle, les traits fin de son visage attendrissait son visage.

- Rita ... Rita a peur des arrancars ... Lâcha t elle maladroitement en jouant avec ses doigts. Ils ont dit qu'ils étaient ... De notre coté, mais ils font vraiment peur à Rita ... Et puis, Rita a peur de tout les autres aussi, Rita a peur d'être attaqué ...

Elle ne mentait pas du tout, elle avait peur de tout le monde là et particulièrement des arrancars présent de se coté du champs de force ...

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, ils ne peuvent pas venir ! Assura Kenpachi. A priori, on peu pas franchir le champs de force ... Aikawa a essayé de le traverser, mais l'a réussis qu'a se casser le nez !

- Oui, sa faisait mal ! Soupira l'ébène avec une moue avant de sourire à la jeune fille. Ne t'inquiéte pas, personne ici ne te fera de mal, je te le promet, je te protégerais de tous le monde !

... Lui aussi ne mentait pas, mais ... Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était une arrancar !

* * *

Ruuyken c'était assit sur un banc, les jambes croissés et les bras pendant sur le dossier, son visage relevé vers le ciel nuageux ... Cela ne présagé rien de bon, il allait sans doute pleuvoir et il n'avait pas pensé à prendre de parapluie ... Bien sûr, le problème pourrait être facilement régler, il lui suffirait tout simplement de remonter le col de sa longue veste pour se protéger un minumum ... Mais cela n'empêcherait pas ses cheveux de finir tremper ...

Portant sa cigarette à sa bouche, il en tira une bouffé, continuant de fixer le ciel ... En fait, il n'en avait rien a faire du temps qu'il faisait, il essayait de se concentré ... Mais n'y arrivait pas ... Toutes pensées tourners vers son fils ... Etait il en sécurité ? ... Là bas ? ... Kisuke et Yoruichi était venus le voir pour lui expliquer comment se passé les choses, ils assuraient au Quincy que sa désendance ne risquerait pas de se faire tuer avec eu dans les parages, mais ... Comment pouvait il les croires ? Ils ne savaient pas eux ... Ils ne se doutaient de rien !

- Ishida ! Rala soudainement une voix.

L'argenté baissa son regard vers son nouvel interlocuteur qui n'était autre qu'Isshin ... Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant si énervé, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait encore ! Il n'en avait pas mare de se retrouver sans cesse sur son chemin ? Lui aurait tellement préféré pouvoir ne plus jamais avoir affaire à ce Shinigami, et pourtant, il le retrouvait sans cesse sur son chemin !

- Je te cherchais. Avoua le brun en venant s'installé à ses cotés sans la moindre hésitation. J'ai un nouveau services à te demander.

- Encore un ! Lâcha froidement Ryuuken en souffla sa fumer sur le visage du Shinigami. Vous n'en avez pas marre de venir me voir moi ? ...

- Ha, je présume qu'Urahara es encore une foie venue te demander de garder les petits cher toi ... Sourit l'ébène sans même se démonter.

En effets ... Le marchant était venus accompagnier de Jinta et Ururu la veille de la lançait de l'offensive, lui confiant les deux enfants ... Qu'il n'avait pas put reffusé vus que Kisuke avait parlé, parlé, parlé et était partis en continuant de parlé sans même lui laissait le temps de dire quoi que se soit, du début à la fin ... Pas un mot n'était sortis de la bouche de l'argenté ... Qui avait vus le blond et la brune repartir ... Avec les deux enfants à cotés de lui ... Ho, il ne l'emporterait pas au paradis ! La prochaine foi qu'il le verrait ...

- Deux enfants, c'est gérables , mais quatres ... Soupira Ryuuken en détournant le regard. Je n'ai donc pas asser de cheveux blancs sur la tête ? ...

- J'aimerais rejoindre Ichigo pour le soutenir ... Avoua gravement Isshin. Ils vont lancés une attaque sur Las Noches et ... On m'a avoué que ... Le rapport de force était extréme ...

- Ils t'ont demandés de dirigier la Division Zero ? ...

- Ils me l'ont proposez, en effets ... Et je vais acceptés ... Je veux pouvoir être là pour protéger Ichigo ...

Il se tut, se demandant s'il ne le prenait pas pour un idiot ... Lui n'avait il pas ... "Abandonner" son fils a son propre sort ? ... Isshin devait se dire que le Quincy ne pouvait pas comprendre ses sentiments ou n'en être que dégoutés ... Ce n'était pas le cas ... Ryuuken ne rêvait que d'une chose en cet instant : protéger Uryû ... Savoir que la Soul Society aller envoyé jusqu'à la Division Zero sur l'offensive terrifier le puissant et charismatique homme qu'il était ... Craignait pour la vie de son fils ...

On lui avait promit ... Il lui avait promit qu'il ne courrerait plus aucun risque ... Et avec Renji a ses cotés ... Un homme qu'il aimait et qu'il devait aimé ... Il ne devait pas risquait grand chose là bas ... N'est ce pas ? Soupirant, Ryuuken se passa une main sur le visage et fini par se relever, mettant ses mains dans les poches en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

- Je ne serais pas cher moi, j'ai beaucoup de travaille. Avoua franchement le Quincy. Tes enfants devronts se débrouiller seule dans le manoire ...

- Le plus important es qu'elles soient dans un lieu sécurisé ... Assura le Shinigami.

- Et si tu meurt, elles seront toutes seules ... Fit séchement remarqué Isshin.

- Ryuuken, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas comprendre ! Soupira Isshin. Ichigo aussi a besoin de moi et je ne compte pas l'abandonner ! Je ...

L'argenté ne le laissa pas finir, lui donnant un coup de poing sans la moindre hésitation ... Pensait il réellement qu'il ne pensait pas à son fils ? Croyait il vraiment qu'il n'y pensait pas ? Il s'inquiétait tellement pour son fils qu'il n'arrivait même plus a se concentré et c'était ça le pire ! S'il ne pouvait pas se concentré, comment allait il faire pour le protéger ? Il n'y arriverait pas ! Il ne pourrait pas ...

L'homme ne c'était pas attendus a s'en prendre une et était tombé à terre, il fixait interloquer le Quincy qui halettait de rage ... Croyait il vraiment ... Qu'il n'y pensait pas ? ... Qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas ... Que ... Hé bien ... Il se trompait ! Il allait faire un infractus si cela continuait ! Son fils ... Son unique fils ... L'unique qu'il n'aurait jamais ! Le seul !

- Je ne supporterais pas de telle parole venant d'un Shinigami ! Lui lança t il froidement.

Ryuuken tourna les talons et s'en alla, abandonnant son ami au sol ... Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit rattrapper par l'ébène qui tenta de le retenir, mais le Quincy n'avait aucune envie de l'écouté et voulut utilisé le déplacement instantané, mais le Shinigami l'aggripa avec force au bras, le plaquant brutallement et soudainement contre le muret. Il l'emprisonna de ses deux bras et le fixa si intensément que l'argenté du détourner le regard.

- Ryuuken, ton fils ne risque rien ! Assura Isshin avec force. Ichigo et les autres sont tous bien décidé à le ramené vivant et en un seul morceau et ...

- Vous ne comprenez rien, absolument rien ! Soupira le médecin avec tristesse. Même si vous le ramenés, même si vous l'enfermez et même si vous essayerez de lui parler pendant des heures, il ne changera pas d'avis et vous serez bien forcé de le faire exécuté ! De toute façon, si vous, vous voulez le sauvez, ce n'es pas le cas des Shinigami !

- Les Shinigami ne veulent plus aucun mal à votre clan ! Vous êtes une "éspéce" protéger !

- C'est ce qu'ils veulent faire croire ! Répliqua acidement l'argenté en se tournant pour le fixer dans les yeux. Nous avons toujours et nous seront toujours une menace pour vous ! Nous somme des Quincy ! Aurez tu oublié que vous avez décider de nous extérminer il y a plusieurs siècle ?

- Je te promet que je te raménerais ton fils vivants ! C'est moi qui te le promet ... Isshin Kurosaki, père de trois enfants et non pas Isshin Kurosaki capitaine de la Division Zero ! Crois moi, je te le raménerais ! ... Même si pour ça, je dois me débarasser de certain de mes amis !

Bien sûr, il ne mentait pas ... Oui, il ne mentait pas, il ferait tout pour lui ramené son fils ... Ryuuken ne put s'empêché de sourire et dut se prendre l'arrête du nez, secouant la tête en soupirant ... Il ne comprenait pas ... Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ... Personne ne semblait vouloir comprendre ... Uryû ...Et lui même ...

Il sentit une mains se glisser sous son menton et Isshin le força a relevé le visage ... Trop proche, il était beaucoup trop proche ! Ne pouvait il pas se reculer de quelques centimètres ? Il aurait suffit que l'un d'eux s'avance pour que leurs lèvres ne se scélle ! Le pire, c'était sans doute que le Shinigami ne s'en rendait pas compte ... Il le mettait vraiment très mal à l'aise en cet instant et était trop candide pour s'en rendre compte ... L'idiot ! Il le tuerait !

- Ne te fait plus de soucie pour lui ! Ordonna l'ébène, les sourcils froncés.

- Je m'en ferais si je le veux ! Ripposta l'argenté sur la défensive, essayant de se défaire de la prise.

- Je suis sérieux, je te raménerais ton fils ...

- Non, tu ne pourra pas le ramener ! Jamais ... Il ne reviendra jamais ... Mais, ce n'es pas plus mal, au moins, il es avec la personne qu'il aime, c'est ça le principal ...

Ryuuken réussis à se libérer de son emprise et Isshin le laissa même lui échapper des bras, se doutant qu'il n'essayerait plus de fuire maintenant ... Ses sourcils haussé, il devait se demandé ce que voulait dire le Quincy ... Et vus qu'il ne posait aucune question, il devait se doutait qu'il ne répondrait à aucune de ses question ...

- Tu pourra faire venir les filles au manoir, Jinta et Ururu leurs ouvriront avec joie. Assura l'argenté. Si tu permet, j'ai des choses à faires ...

- Hé, attend Ryuuken. Lâcha soudainement le Shinigami.

L'interpelet tourna la tête pour regarder par dessus son épaule, regardant intriguet son "compère".

- Qu'est ce que tu fessait ici ? Demanda t il.

- Je cherché quelque chose, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Avoua t il franchement. Prend soin de toi, Isshin, et surtout, ne meurt pas ...

Sur ses mots, il laissa le Shinigami et dessendit des marches ... Au moins, il pouvait se reconcentré, persuadé que son fils ne risquait rien là où il était ... Si Isshin le lui avait promis, alors ... Il pouvait le croire : il ne lui risquerait rien ...

* * *

Kotetsu fixait la jeune fille qui lui servait actuellement d'hôte ... C'était l'humaine, Orihime Inoue ... Et la pauvre jeune fille était rongé par diverse soucie ... Un de ses amis était porté disparut, l'autre était malade et aucune d'elles deux ne semblaient pouvoir la soigniée et c'était tellement étrange ... Ho oui, c'était tellement étrange ... On connaissait Orihime pour la puissance de son pouvoir guerriseur et même si Isane ne possédait pas le même genre de pouvoir, elle était très douée pour trouver les maux, mais là ... Là ... Elle n'y arrivait pas et de faible cerne commençait à marquer le visage pourtant toujours souriante de la brune ...

- Capture du Shinigami Shuiro ? Lâcha soudainement la fraccion d'Ulquiorra.

La shinigami se tourna vers celle ci qui jusqu'alors était resté une simple spéctatrice ... D'après les rapports qu'elle avait lut, cet arrancar parler par phrase coupé, fragmentaire mais suffisante ... Avait on dit, cependant, elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle proposait là.

- Capturer Shuiro ne nous servira a rien. Déclara Inoue avec un sourire pour la bleutée. Cela ne nous permettra pas forcément de la soigniée d'autant plus que l'on es pas sûr que c'est à cause de lui qu'il es ainsi ...

- Interrogatoire ! Annonça Lana.

- Voyon, cela ne servirait à rien, le Seigneur Aizen ne concionne pas la torture et tu l'a bien vus, il ne faisait que raler lors de sa précédente détention ...

La fraccion haussa les épaules et n'ajouta rien de plus ... Elle aggissait vraiment étrangement ... C'était intriguant tout de même de voir les différentes personnalités qui les entourés ... Isane était ... Surprise ... Par tout ses arrancars ... Ses "monstres" ... Elle n'avait cessé de les observer depuis qu'elle était libre et chacune des personnes croissés l'avait a chaque foi un peu plus surprise.

Le géant et la petite fée ... En les regardants, elle c'était demandée quels liens forts existé entre eux deux ... Car, ils avaient l'aire tout deux très proches ... Shena, si elle se souvenait bien, restait la plupart du temps sur l'épaule de Yammy ... L'image, bien qu'insolite, avait parrus très adorable aux yeux de la Shinigami qui avait été surprise plusieurs foix à les observés ...

Le Sexta et le Noventa ... Tout deux avaient parut tellement inquiet, elle avait apprit un peu après la réunions qu'Habama était le fraccion du Noventa ...

La Tercera et ses fracciones ... Pendant toute la réunion ... Isana les avaient toutes vues jetter des coups d'oeil inquiets à Tatsuki et ... Elle ressentait souvent leurs énergies approchaient d'ici avant de repartir ... Etrange comportement, non ? ...

Et leurs comportement a tous, actuellement ... Ils semblaient tous ... Chercher le compagnions perdus d'Inoue ... Toutes les énergies s'aggitait ici et là ... Cherchant sans doute le perdu ... Pedazo De Lagrima ...

Tout ses comportements avaient quelques chose d'étonnant pour Isane qui savait maintenant que les Arrancar pouvaient éprouvées des sentiments autres que des sentiments destructeurs et chaotique ! Elle en était même venus à la conclusion que la plupart d'eux ... Eprouvé des sentiments ... Humain ...

La fraccion s'avança, se mettant à coté d'elle et sembla jetter un coup d'oeil, sans doute ... Curieuse ... ? ... Curieuse de voir ce qu'elle faisait ? ... Elle ... Elle était sans doute la seule qui ne montrait aucune émotion et pourtant ... Quelque chose troublé Isane lorsquelle la fixé ! Elle ne se sentait pas en danger, bien au contraire, elle se sentait très en sécurité là ... D'ailleurs, il semblait qu'Ulquiorra l'ai justement envoyé ici pour la portégée elle, car Inoue jouissait maintenant d'une protection énorme au sein du palai, ayant accédés à un rang plus élevé que les Espada ...

- Bonjour bonjour ! S'écria soudainement une voix derrière elles.

Se retournant, elle reconnut Honsho, la nouvelle fraccion d'Aizen ... Celle ci portait une étrange tenue entre ses mains et s'avança en sautillant avant de la tendre à Isane qui haussa les sourcils ... Mince, c'était vraie ! Gin lui avait proposé de faire croire qu'elle rejoignait leurs rang pour pouvoir avoir libre accés à n'importe quel endroit ... Et elle avait accéptée en se disant qu'elle pourrait protéger Byakuya de la sorte, mais ... Le noble était le fraccion de Gin ... Et elle ...

- La tenue d'Habama te va bien, mais elle es un peu courte ! Fit remarquer la brune avec un étrange sourire. Tu devrais plutôt mettre celle ci !

- Tient, ce n'es pas Lilinette qui es chargé de faire ça, d'habitude ? Demanda intrigué Inoue.

- Si, mais elle cherche toujours Pedazo. Avoua tristement Honsho. C'est vraiment très étrange, même Uryû n'arrive pas à le localiser en cherchant le lien ... Et ni même Gran ... Cela devient vraiment terrifiant, j'ai peur pour lui ...

Isane prit la tenue et la fixa quelques instants ... Elle avait donné son uniforme de Shinigami a Habama, alors, pourquoi ne pas mettre celui ci ? ... Peut être par ce qu'elle ne croyait pas en les valeurs de tout ses êtres qui l'entourée ? ... Peut être par ce qu'elle ne partagée pas leurs butes et ... Qu'elle ne voulait pas porté un uniforme personnalisé ... Elle restait pour Byakuya Kuchiki, pour le soutenir, pour pouvoir ...

- Vous n'êtes pas là pour nous rejoindre, n'est ce pas ? Demanda soudainement Honsho.

- Non. Avoua franchement Isane en rougissant légèrement. Je suis là pour le Capitaine Kuchiki ... Pour le ...

- Pour le protégé, je sais. Pas la peine d'en dire plus ...

- Question : que se passe t il ? Demanda intriguet Lana.

- Rien rien ! Assura Honsho en dépossant l'uniforme sur une des tables. Tu n'a pas à t'inquiété, Lana ... Quoi qu'en fait, mignonne comme tu es ...

La fraccion disparut soudainement ... Haussant les sourcils de surprise, Isane tenta de comprendre ce qui c'était passé ... Elle chercha sa marque spirituelle et fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'elle était toujours dans la pièce et elle n'eut qu'à lever le regard pour la voir assise sur la lanterne de chrystal fixer au plafond.

- Mais, que fait tu ? Demanda surprise Isane.

- Chizuru Honsho danger pour la vertue ! Annonça neutralement la fraccion du haut de son perchoir. Protection assurer hors de porter !

- ... Danger pour quoi ? Répéta la Shinigami sans comprendre.

- Ho, heu, non, ne t'inquiéte pas ... Assura Inoue un peu géné. Chizuru n'es pas dangereuse, mais ... Tatsuki es aller dire partout qu'il fallait sauter au plafond quand on la voyait et qu'on était une fille et Lana prend très au sérieux les conseilles de Tatsuki ...

- Dois je craindre moi aussi ? Demanda Isane en lançant un regard a la petite brune qui sourit largement.

- Non, ne t'inquiéte pas, le Seigneur Aizen m'a tout simplement interdit de te toucher ! Assura t elle avant de prendre un aire pas très rassurant. Alors je ne ferrais que de très chaud sous entendus en t'a présence comme par exemple de parler de ta peau translucide que j'aimerais toucher et froler ... Et ... S'il te plait, mais au moins le Hakama de l'uniforme ! Veut tu donc que je te viole !

La Shinigami sursauta et jetta un coup d'oeil à ses jambes nut ... En effets, le haut d'Habama arrivé suffisament bas pour dissimuler ses sous vêtements, mais il aurait fallut d'un coup de vent pour pouvoir soulevé tout cela ... Par reflexe, elle tira son vers le bas le Haori ... Frisonnant doucement et rougissant ... Pourquoi est ce que cette jeune fille lui faisait ce genre de remarque ?

- Tu es vraiment trés jolie quand tu rougis ! Rigola Chizuru avant de redevenir plus sérieuse. Tu sais, mettre cet uniforme ne fait pas de toi une des notres, si tu les portes, cela ne veut pas dire que tu accepte nos buts et tout le restes, c'est juste la façon d'expliquer à tous que tu es ici pour une bonne raison ...

- Je ne te comprend pas ...

- Chaque personne ici n'es pas là pour atteindre le but du Seigneur Aizen ... Certain sont dans cette armée a cause de l'Amour, d'autre à cause de leurs Loyauté ... Pour réaliser leurs voeux, et ce n'es pas forcément un voeux incroyable ...

- Toi, pourquoi es tu ici ? ...

- Au début, j'étais ici a cause de mes deux amies, j'avais besoin de les protégés et surtout, je n'avais aucune envie de les affrontés, chose qu'on m'aurait forcé à faire au bout d'un moment ... En venant ici et en vivant dans ce château, j'ai eu d'autre objectifs ... Soutenir et aidé ... C'est incroyable, je ne m'attendais pas à être aussi ... Importante ici ... Je pensais que je ne serais que la fraccion d'Orihime, non pas que cela ne me plaisait pas, ma belle !

Orihime lui sourit et Isane ... Avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre la jeune fille ... Soutenir ? ... Et Aidé ? ... Le Seigneur Aizen ? ... Elle se souvint alors ... Aizen et Gin était sencé être ensemble et voilà que l'argenté aller voir quelqu'un d'autre ... Cela avait rendus le brun fou de rage et il avait voulut tuer l'ébènne ... Mais maintenant ? ... Le soutenir et l'aidé ... Il avait eu besoin de la jeune fille ? ...

- Un homme de pouvoir ne peu porter tout le poid de son régne sur ses simples épaules. Continua la brune. Il lui faut beaucoup de soutient et je peu l'écouté, je peu alléger le poid qu'il porte en le soutenant du mieux que je le puisse ... En le soutenant et en le conseillant ! Pour que cette armée ne s'effondre pas, je ferais en sorte qu'il ne souffre pas des événements l'entourant !

- ... Aizen ... Je veux dire ... Le Seigneur Aizen souffre ?

- Sentiment égale a souffrance. Annonça la voie de Lana au dessus d'elles, faisant se relevé les regards. Plus de sentiment égale a mort de l'être, Ulquiorra mort avant, Ulquiorra vie maintenant ... Si Aizen n'éprouve pas sentiment, être sans vie ... Inutile pour régner : être sans vie égale a être faible ...

- Mais toi, tu n'a rien de faible. Assura Isane en fronçant les sourcils.

- Information erroner : je ressent des sentiments ... Passion, curiositée, gourmandise, tristesse, loyautée et amitiée ... Sentiment inssufisant à puissance maximal, mais suffisant à puissance ... Mon problème : incapacité a montrer mes sentiments ...

... Incapacité ... Comme les gens ... Timide ? ...

Isane écarquilla les yeux ... En entendant l'appelle du Seigneur Aizen ... Celui ci ordonnait à tous de se mettre en position de défense ...

- Les Shinigami, ils vont attaqués ? Demanda choquer Honsho.

- Probable. Répondit Lana en désendant de son perchoire. Mise en sécuritée des éléments non apte à combattre !

Elle marchait vers Tatsuki qui c'était relevé et secouait farouchement la tête.

- Occupe toi plutôt de Chizuru et la petite Shinigami ! Lâcha t elle en se remettant sur pied. Moi, je vais sur le dome ! Hors de question de rester en arrière, surtout si Orihime es en danger !

- Tatsuki ! Protesta la jeune fille.

- J'ai dit "hors de question" ! Lâcha t elle en se précipitant vers elle, lui attrappant la mains. J'suis remise de toute façon, on y va Orihime ! Faites attentions à vous ! ...

Elle tira de force son amie jusqu'à la porte, la forçant à suivre le rythme ... Elle semblait de temps en temps en forme et rechuter brutalement ... Quelle maladie pouvait donc expliquer cette "maladie" étrange. Kotetsu n'avait pas eu de cas pareille dans sa vie ! ... Si ... En fait ... Elle avait déjà eu ce cas là ... Mais c'était impossible ...

- Lana, va protéger Dame Inoue ! Annonça Chizuru. Kotetsu et moi rejoindront la salle toutes seules, ne t'inquiéte pas ! Va vite, si les Shinigami attaques, ils auront besoin de toi !

- Mission accepté ! Annonça Lana avant de disparaître.

La petite brune se tourna vers Isane et lui fit signe de la suivre, mais la Shinigami resta sur place ... Impossible ? ... Etait ce réellement impossible ? ... Elle présentait les mêmes symptômes ... Les mêmes "malaises" ... Le même "maux" ... Même, lorsque cette "maladie" touché les humains, cela ne se présentait pas de la même manière, même s'ils possédaient une énergie spirituel élevé ... Cela ... Ne suivait aucune logique ...

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Chizuru inquiéte.

- ... Je ne sais pas ... Avoua franchement la jeune fille, ne pouvant caché sa propre inquiétude. J'ai déjà eu un cas semblable à celui d'Arisawa ... Mais ... Non, je dois me trompé, c'est impossible, laisse ...

Mais, si elle avait raison ... Qu'elle se batte était très mauvais ... Très très ... Mauvais !


	42. Chapitre 41 : Confontration

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki (?)...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **_Lynoa _: Le personnage qu'a rencontrer Kotetsu et qui a eu la même maladie que celle ci, elle a dut voir beaucoup de cas comme cela, sauf que pour elle, il es inconcevable que Tatsuki ai cette maladie, lorsqu'on découvrira ce que c'est, tout le monde comprendra pourquoi elle peu pas accepté "ça" ! Réponse dans quelques chapitre !

Bon, sinon ... Pour Aizen, il doit encore hésité ... Mais je sais que tout le monde veut qu'il dise oui ! X3 Quand à Pedazo ... Hé bien, des nouvelles juste en dessous ... Et je crois que, même si tu va être rassuré, cela ne te plaira pas du tout ! Et puis, paf, tu va aimé ! X3 Enfin, tu me dira lorsque tu aura lus ses deux chapitres ... Que tout le monde me le dise ! Na !

* * *

Il avait mal ... Affreusement mal ... Ses corps tout entier encilosser avait été fisseler avec soin, ne lui laissant pas même une chance de se mouvoir un peu et rester dans la même position pendant des heures et des heures ... Procurer une douleur imense et sans nom a son corps d'humain qui ne supporter plus se traitement ! Mais il refusa de céder à la peur, a la panique ou a la tristesse, il rejetta avec force le déséspoire qui l'envahissait ... Fixant froidement son tortionnaire, il était bien décidé à ne pas lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment !

Gran était là, juste en face de lui, assit contre un des murs quelconques ... Le fixant ... Il n'avait fait que ça ... Le fixait ... Et c'était sans doute ça la plus grande des tortures pour Pedazo : voir le regard de cet être posé sur lui qu'il resta immobile ... C'était comme si le temps c'était figé pour l'éterniter ... Et cela le rendait nerveux de ne pas savoir ce qu'il allait lui faire ... Il avait l'impression que des années avaient passés depuis le moment où il c'était réveillé et maintenant alors que cela ne fessait que quelques heures ... Que ... Que ? ... C'était déjà trop !

Que faisait les autres et pourquoi ne venaient ils pas ? Où était Grimmjow ? Pourquoi n'arrivait il pas ! Il avait besoin de lui ! Gran risquait de le ...

- Personne ne viendra a ton secour ... Annonça froidement le fraccion de Culpa. J'le savais ... Il peu pas t'entendre ici ...

Pedazo haussa les sourcils bien malgrès lui, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire ... L'argenté se leva, s'étirant et il s'avança, sa longue veste blanche ouverte sur son torse flottant derrière lui ... Il allait le tuer ? ... Le torturait à petit feu ? ... Le ... Violé ? ...

- Il suffit d'isoler ton énergie et ton chevalier servant ne peu pas venir ... Annonça t il séchement. Tu sais, la dernière foi, je me suis demandé pourquoi il était venus ... J'me suis dit "l'amour" ... Mais c'est une connerie de mot inventé par les humains ... Et j'en ai la preuve maintenant ... La dernière foi, si Grimmjow es arrivé si vite, c'est par ce que tu l'avais appellé avec ton énergie ...

L'homme s'accroupie pour lui arracher le scotche qui l'empêché d'hurler, il n'y était pas aller de mains morte et le prisonnier se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir ou criait de douleur, ses lèvres asséchés étant devenus très sensibles au moindres blessures ... Il sentit du sang couler ... L'argenté glissa un doigts sur la blessure, faisant frisonner d'horreur Pedazo qui essaya de rampé sur le sol pour s'échapper de se contacte.

- Ouais, c'est ça, rampe donc mon p'tit ... Lâcha jubilatifs Gran en l'aggripant par le col de son uniforme et le soulevant vers lui. C'est là votre place a vous, humains ... Trainé sur le sol !

- C'est pour ça qu'Orihime a une place plus importante que les Espada ? Fit froidement remarquer Pedazo.

- Cette bouche es bien trop arrogante a mon goût. Avoua l'argenté, glissant une mains sur son menton. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas la brouiller pour la faire taire...

- Qu'est ce que tu attend, alors ? ...

- T'a raison, mais j'aimerais que tu cris, juste pour que je sache si t'on "amour" viendra ! ...

Pedazo fronça les sourcils ... Alors, c'était ça qu'il voulait faire ? Tester l'amour ? Mais quel idiot ce mec, c'était un vrais bâtard et doublé d'un enfoirée de première, mais jamais il ne c'était imaginé cet être aussi con ! Se faire du soucie à cause de l'amour ... Il était vraiment trop ... Un sourire apparus sur le visage de l'ébène ... Un sourire digne de son amour ... Ho oui ...

- Ha ouais, je comprend mieux maintenant, t'es jaloux ! Lâcha t il ironiquement. T'es jaloux par ce que Grimmjow me préfére moi a toi ! J'aurais dut m'en douté ! T'es amoureux de lui et tu supporte pas qu'il puisse préféré un humain faiblard à un putain d'arrancar de ...

Il fut interromput, Gran le balançant soudainement contre le mur et il sentit le mur se crevasser derrière lui ... Et eu l'impression que ... Tout son corps se brisa ... Il n'y était pas aller de mains morte ! Retombant lourdement sur le sol, il ne regretta pas ses paroles, malgrès la douleur et même si cet homme s'avançait encore vers lui, non, il ne regrettait pas ...

- Raconte pas de connerie mon petit, tu ... Commença l'argenté.

- Pourquoi tu te mettrais en colère si c'que j'disais était faux ? Cracha t il difficilement. T'en pince pour Grimmjow et lui ... Il te voit pas ... Pauvre de toi ... Il m'appartient complétement et m'appartiendra toujours ...

Pourquoi est ce que ce mec le regardait comme ça ? Et pourquoi personne n'arrivait il ? ... Merde alors, sa fessait vachement mal ! ... Trop mal ! Et ce mec qui c'était de nouveau transformer en statut ... Qu'est ce qu'il attendait ... Il aurait préféré que tout cela s'arrête ... Oui, il aurait vraiment préférait que tout cela s'arrête ! Non, il n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste ! Surtout, ne pas fermer les yeux ... Il devait encore protéger Orihime ... Et puis ... Grimmjow ! ... Oui, il fallait qu'il reste en vie, il était le pillier d'Orihime et était l'amour de Grimmjow, s'il se laissait emporté par les ténèbres ...

Gran c'était repenché sur lui et avait glissé ses mains sur son collier ... Le lui retirant ... ? ... Haussant les sourcils, son regard vert se posa sur l'argenté qui l'avait de nouveau aggripé, mais par les cheveux cette foi, l'aidant a se relevé entièrement alors qu'il sentait son corps ankylossé et douloureux sur le point de céder totalement ... Son coeur ... Battait fort ... Trop fort ... Et ... Le regard de Gran ...

- Si tu avais été plus fort, je serais bien tombé amoureu de toi, mon petit ... Avoua t il franchement. J'aime ... La puissance ... Et la beautée ... Et toi, tu n'es que beau ... C'est dommage ...

- Tu me connais pas ... Répliqua le jeune homme en grimaçant légérement. Tu ne m'a jamais vus avant ... Tu sais pas à quoi je ressemble réellement ... Toi, c'est pas de l'amour que tu ressent ... C'est de l'admiration ...

- Peut être, mais qu'importe ... De toute façon, cela change pas mes plans, que tu soit toi ou pas ... J'ai décidé que je te prendrais tout ! Par ce que t'a aucun droit d'avoir tout ce que tu a ... Je vais te prendre Grimmjow, je vais te prendre Orihime ... Et je vais tout détruire ...

- T'es même pas asser puissant pour l'affronté ! Ricana Pedazo. Tu tiendra pas deux minutes faces à lui ...

- Si, je peu tenir face à lui ... En le détruisant ... Et tu sais quoi, grace à toi, c'est facile de le détruire ... Il suffit de faire un truc ... Un seul et unique truc mon petit ...

Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? Rien ... Rien ne pouvait détruire Grimmjow ! Pas même la défaite, pas même le déshonneur et la honte ! Pas même son caractére de chiotte ! Il n'y avait rien a faire pour le détruire ... Gran se tournait des films ! Il voulait prendre ses rêves pour de la réalitée ! C'était trop claire ! Il ne put s'empêché de lui sourire en biais, mais Gran lui répondit par le même sourire ... Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi était il si sûr de pouvoir détruire Grimmjow ? ...

- C'est toi Pedazo, il suffit simplement de te tuer ! Lâcha t il froidement.

Et une autre douleur envahis son corps ... Ecarquillant les yeux ... Il reconnut parfaitement l'objet qui venait de le transperser ... Une lame ... Une lame qui se retira lentement, très lentement et Gran le relacha enfin ...

- Ne crêve pas trop vite, Pedazo, j'ai envie de rejoindre ton "amour" pour lui laisser le temps de te rejoindre alors que ton dernier souffle ne quitte ta si jolie bouche, mon pauvre petit ...

* * *

Ils lançaient une offensive, tentant de perser la barrière par des attaques a distances, Yamamoto avait même utilisé la capacité de Ryujin Jakka pour tenter de bruler la barrière et ... Faire croire que cela pouvait marché était sans doute la meilleurs des stratégies ... Elle était sans doute aussi intéressante car elle pourrait permettre à Gran de se montrer et leurs permettres de remettre la mains sur Pedazo ? ... Pas sûr que cela fonctionne sur l'argenté, mais sur les Shinigami ...

- Plus nombreux ... Annonça soudainement Lana.

- Oui, ils ont dut faire appelles à la Division Zero et à quelques autres de leurs alliés ... Déclara Aizen sur un ton pensif.

Il tenta de se concentré sur les différentes énergies spirituelles et ne put que reconnaître celle d'Isshin Kurosaki qui avait prit position près de son fils, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi. Il ne put plus se concentré lorsqu'il remarqua que Gin était maintenant derrière lui, à a peine quelques métres de là ... Accompagnier de son fraccion ... Un pincement au coeur lui indiqua clairement qu'il devait se repprendre et ne devait pas se permettre de se laisser aller, pas alors que la bataille aller débuté, il avait des hommes a commandé.

- Taisuru, je te demanderais de te mettre cette foi avec Grimmjow, le primera compte de nouveau se libérer ... Annonça le brun en essayant d'oublier la présence de son amant. Quand aux autres, je vous laisse faire comme bon vous sembles ! Faites ce que vous voulez de vos adversaires ...

- Très bien Seigneur Aizen ! Lancèrent simultanément la plupart des participants présents.

Tosen sortis son zanpakuto ... Il avait demandé à se joindre à la partie et ... Aizen avait accepté, le Primera accepta volontié le soutient qu'il proposait. Tout deux se préparaient déjà à s'élançait vers leurs cibles, bien décidé à leurs faires regrettait les paroles offensentes envers un de leurs "ami" ... Aizen avait lui aussi envie de participer à cette bataille, mais dans le cas où un de ses hommes risquaient la mort, il préférait rester sur place ... Surtout si Isshin était de la partie ...

Il fit céder la barrière et de façon spectaculaire, ne serait ce que pour donnait l'illusion qu'ils pouvaient détruires la barrière protectrices, et les hommes chargés de se battres s'élancèrent vers leurs ennemis ...

Aizen se laissa allé, jettant un coup d'oeil à son amour ... Celui ci le regarder, le sourire qu'il abordait habituellement avait quitté son visage et il semblait bien ... Triste et distrait ... Byakuya, égale à lui même, restait d'un calme détaché, tourner vers le lieu où se trouvait sa soeur ... Il avait abandonner sa tenue de Shinigami pour celle de son armé, un kimono semblable à celui de Gin, mais sa tenue était moins négligé que celle de l'argenté. Il était magnifique en blanc, comme toujours ... Le brun détourna le visage, reportant son attention vers la bataille sans même un mot pour l'argenté ...

* * *

Lilinette suivait tout naturellement Starrk, elle nota que la possition d'Ulquiorra avait été légèrement changer et il était bien plus proche d'elle maintenant, il avait du juger qu'être sur le même frond qu'Hallibel n'était pas utile et laisser à Kuro le bon soin de se charger de l'ennemi avec ses deux fracciones masculins. En arrivant sur les lieux du champs de bataille ... Elle remarqua tout de suite l'absence des deux opposants que lui et son Espada rechercher ... Septique, elle lança un regard a Starrk qui fixa incrédule leurs deux anciens prisonniers ...

- Starrk, je ... Commença la petite blonde.

- C'est pas grave, fallait s'en douté, c'était que des remplaçants après tout. Murmura t il pensivement en se tournant vers le superviseur. Leurs capacités de dissimulation son exeptionnels, il faut prévenir les autres : ils peuvent être n'importe où ...

Conclusion : il n'aurait pas besoin d'elle ! Cela se confirma lorsqu'elle le vut sortir son zanpakuto de son fourreau et elle fronça les sourcils de mécontentement, subissant le Tenteikura que provoqua Tôsen, il était protégé de toute attaque par le Primera et semblait pouvoir gérer, bref, ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'elle ici ... Elle croissa les bras, se mit en tailleur dans le ciel et pris une moue boudeuse, grognant de mécontentement.

Elle sentit l'attaque plus qu'elle ne la vit et réussit à se dresser pour s'élancé, provoquant une véritable onde sonore à l'endroit où elle avait été quelques secondes plus tôt et surprenant son adversaire qui n'était autre qu'une fillette blonde à l'aire vulgaire avec deux couettes ... Ouais, une vraie gamine quoi ... Enfin, elle pouvait parlé, mais bon ... Une autre attaque ... Elle eu juste le temps de parré et fut surprise de voir sa nouvelle attaquante dans une drole de combinaisson digne des manga les plus intéressant de Lana.

- Kick Mashiro ! Hurla l'autre en tentant de lui assemer un autre coup de pied.

Quel para une nouvelle foi, mais la blonde semble bien décidé à aidé sa compagne a s'acharné sur elle, elle sortis son zanpakuto pour contre carrer la lame de la blonde qui était très douée pour sa taille ... Cette foi, elle ne put pas évité le coup de pied de l'espéce de l'extra terrestre vert !

- Giga punche ! Hurla l'être étrange.

- Contre attaque ! Répliqua la voix neutre de Lana.

Un pied stoppa l'extra terrestre, celui de Lana qui n'attendis pas pour assemer l'autre et envoyé la pauvre fille se fracasser vers le sol, prouvant une foi encore à quel point elle pouvait être puissante ! La fraccion d'Ulquiorra montra une foie encore à quel point elle était rapide a réagir, pointant une de ses mains vers la fillette arrancar, elle lui envoya un cero que la blonde stoppa avec ... La même attaque ...

- Ha, ouais, j'me disais aussi ! Siffla Lilinette en frémissant. Des Vizards ...

- Dangereuse, prudence ... Déclara la bleutée en prenant possition a ses cotés.

- Ouais, et tu peu me dire pourquoi t'a répondus à son cris en annonçant ton attaque ? Demanda la blonde intriguet.

- Mise en scène ! Avoua Lana dont les joues rougit de plaisir ...

Ho mon dieu ... Cette abrutie d'extra terrestre avait éveillée la passion de la fraccion d'Ulquiorra ... Elle allait lançait des phrases de ses manga préféré et en plus, elle risquait de l'emportait dans son élan ... Bref, des positions loufoques, des phrases loufoques, des attaques loufoques et du spectacle comme dans ses manga ... Bah, sa serait sans doute amusant ... Et voilà qu'elle se laissait déjà entrainé ! Alors qu'elles devraient être sérieuse ! Elles étaient sur un champs de bataille après tout !

Il y eu un choc en bas, écarquillant les yeux, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit arrivé sur elle la verte ... Tournant le visage, elle nota la présence du masque et n'eu rien le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu'elle prit un coups qui les projetèrent au loin, Lilinette sentit sous elle la texture du dome et le sentit céder avant d'aller s'écrasser sur le sol ... Hum ... Conclusion : ils étaient vraiment puissant ses Vizards ... Lana était en danger, surtout si y en avait deux là bas ...

Pas du tout déconcentré par le coup, elle se releva rapidement et s'étira avant de prendre appuis et de se relançait vers la bataille ... Faisant un autre troue dans le mur ... Pas facile de viser un petit trou dans le plafond ! ... Et s'élança vers la blonde pour la frapper en plein visage, elle avait activé son masque et celui ci fut réduit en bouillie, pour son plus grand plaisir. La blonde paru choqué de la revoir et écarquilla ses yeux noircis par l'effet de la Hollowmorphose.

- Quoi, tu croyais pas que vous m'aviez battus aussi facilement ? Lâcha t elle séchement avec un sourire moqueur. Ne me sous estime pas ...

Derrière elle, elle sentait Lana et son adversaire échangé coup de pied sur coup de pied ... Mais l'étrange insecte qu'était la fille avait beau avoir mit un masque, Lana était Lana ... Son pouvoir était exeptionnel et difficilement identifiable, même Starrk avait eu énormement de mal à le comprendre et malgrès son rang de Primera, la première foi qu'il l'avait testé, le duel avait duré plusieurs heures ... Par ce qu'elle était exeptionnelle et qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps a ses filles pour comprendre la source de son pouvoir ...

Elle jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et vit la bleutée s'élancé vers le sol ... Pour simplement prendre appuis ... Et s'élancé avec une telle rapiditée qu'elle provoqua un cratére nettement plus profond et grand que ceux que pouvait crée Lilinette à pleine puissance, Lana utilisant surtout sa rapidité exeptionnel, elle frappa violament l'insecte qui fut projetter en l'aire et la bleutée ne lui laissa pas le moindre répis, utilisant le sonido pour apparaître audessus d'elle es donner un coup vert le bas ... Stoppant la course folle de son adversaire ... Qui repartis vers le bas ... Elle était vraiment faite pour le combat ! Le tout n'avait durer quelques secondes ...

Reportant son attention sur la blonde, Lilinette lui fit son plus jolie sourire.

- Vous n'arrivez même pas abattre des fracciones avec votre masque, je m'attendais à mieux ... Avoua t elle franchement. Vous êtes pourtant sous Hollowmorphose ...

La fille répliqua par un regard froid ...

* * *

Grimmjow grognait ... Shena et Yammy avaient tout deux retrouvés leurs adversaires, Kenpachi et Aikawa ... Et bien sûr, ils en oubliaient tout ceux qui les entourés ses deux cons ! Le bleuté esquiva une de leurs attaques ... Oui, une de LEURS attaques et raga lorsqu'il constata que les quatres mômes en face de lui étaient influencés par l'énergie explosive des quatres combattants ... Se connaissant tous mutuellements, ils ne se retenaient pas du tout et pire, ils y allaient plus qu'à fond ! De vrais imbécile qu'il essitait a aller remttre à leurs places ... Mais il savait qu'il se serait pris directe une raclée de Yammy par ce que c'était LEURS combats à eux ...

Pourvus qu'ils se libèrent pas ... Pourvus qu'ils ... Non, plutôt qu'il ... Se libére pas ! Taisuru aurait du mal à soutenir l'effluve si jamais il se libérait et ... Même si sa aurait été cool de voir tomber les Shinigami comme des mouches ! L'effluve de la libération du Cero Espada aurait sans doute tuer beaucoup de monde ici et même les quatres mômes qu'ils combattaient actuellements ... Ils n'auraient peut être pas surveccus ...

- Hé, on es là, j'te signale ! Lâcha la jumelle avec rage.

- Ta gueule ! Répliqua séchement la panthère. J'peu pas me donner a fond avec des mouflets ! ... Vous avez du mal à tenir la garde de votre zanpakuto alors contentez vous d'attaquez ...

- On veut pas de ta pitié ! Lâcha froidement le chauve.

- Tes con, c'est pas de la pitié, c'est juste que vous êtes tellement faible que sa me donne même pas envie de me battre ! Répliqua le bleuté en se frottant la nuque.

- Alors, nous permettez vous de remplacez vos adversaires ? Demanda une voie féminine ...

Qui était juste derrière lui ... Il s'écarta sur le coté par simple réflexe et esquiva de peu la lame ... En fait, non, elle l'avait tranché au niveau des cotes et Grimmjow haussa écarquilla les yeux en sentant une mains se poses contre son épaule ... Bordel de merde, c'était les deux Shuiro ? Qu'es c'qu'ils fouaient là ? Avec les deux monstrueux capitaine présent, il c'était dit qu'ici, y aurait personne, mais là ...

Il utilisa le Sonido avant que ses deux adversaires ne fasse quoi que se soit ... Taisuru ... Où était il ? Putain, il l'avait vus se battre contre un blond ... Et avait semblait "gentil" avec lui et c'était compréhensible ... Le bleuté se souvint de l'image qu'ils avaient eu en arrivant ... Habama et Rita tout deux déguissés en Shinigami et ... Protéger par les deux capitaines, qui avaient fuie en reconnaissant leurs adversaires plus loin, il y avait aussi eu trois vices capitaines, de la troisième, cinquiéme et onzième division, campant sur leurs positions et les quatres mômes ... Grimmjow en était venus à se dire que les deux gamins étaient bien plus en sécuritée là bas ... Et que de toute façon, avec la protection qu'ils jouissaient, ils risquaient pas de se faire désendre ... Ou de réussir à revenir ...

Les deux blonds se précipitèrent sur lui et il n'hésita pas à se couper pour leurs balancé un Gran Rey Cero pour les ralentir; le temps de trouvé le Noventa qui continuait de se battre contre le vice capitaine blond ... Qui avait trouvés deux nouveaux adversaires en la personne ... De deux traîtres ... Hermano et Pequeno ... Bordel de merde, c'était trop hard là ...

Les Shuiro l'attaquèrent de front, ayant stopper le cero ... Merde alors ... Trop nombreux ... Beaucoup trop nombreux ! Et Taisuru, avec trois adversaires, il n'aurait aucune chance ... Surtout ses les quatres mômes décidaient aussi de s'en prendre au Noventa ! ... Cela ne semblait pas êtres le cas, au contraire, il fixait le combat du Sexta, les yeux horrifiés, sûrement dégoûté de voir leurs combats déranger par ses deux êtres ... Quand à Taisuru, le Vice-Capitain avait abandonné le combat ...Décidément, ces Shinigamis ... Ils avaient de drole de façon d'agir ! Mais, c'était tout à leurs honneurs !

Taisuru contre les deux Someter, il n'y avait aucun risque ! Ils n'étaient pas suffisament fort et même s'il y avait eux Gran, cela n'aurait rien changé du tout ! Le Noventa supporter mal les effluves puissantes, mais n'en restait pas moins extrémement puissant et "intéressant" ... Le replis serait cependant préférable ... Quoi qu'il pouvait jouer un sale tour à ses deux poursuivants ...

Un sourire carnissier apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'élançait, les deux blonds sur ses traces comme il l'avait prévus ... Quels idiots ! Ils tombaient dans son petit piège ce qui le fit sourire d'avantage ! Ils arrivèrent au centre d'une bataille sans nom ... Et les quatres adversaires qu'ils dérangèrent ne se géna pas pour le leurs faires savoir, chacun ayant sa façon de le faire savoir : Yammy frappa le garçon, l'espulsant littéralement de la baguarre, Shena quand à elle, frappa la fille avec le parapluie ... Et les deux autres envoyèrent leurs ondes sur Grimmjow qui esquiva de peu la lame du grand Kenpachi et posa un pied dessus pour prendre appuie sur la lame émoussé et se propulser hors de porter de l'autre furie ... Tout deux semblant c'être mit d'accord sur son extérmination ...

- Grimmjow, connard, tu fou quoi là ? Demanda Yammy franchement mécontent.

- Désolé, me suis paumé ! Lâcha avec amusement le bleuté. T'inquiéte, j'vous dérangerais plus.

- J'éspére bien, la prochaine foi, j't'écrasse comme une mouche entre mes deux mains !

La panthère répondit par un sourire qu'il perdit rapidement ... Gran ... Il c'était joint a ses deux frères ... Cela n'était pas inquiétant mais ... La présence d'Illegalidad pouvait changer la donne alors autant lui venir en aide et rapidement, il allait pas se prendre une raclée devant Habama et Rita quand même ! Se précipitant, sur Taisuru pour l'aggriper a la taille et le sortir de sa situation, il entendis le Noventa raler, mais ne s'en soucia pas plus que cela ...

Habama et Rita étaient toujours derrière les deux petites vices capitaines ... Il recrutait les nains a la Soul Society ? ... Pas moyen de les récupérers ... Il allait devoir les laisser sur place, pour le moment, tout du moins ! De toute façon, ils ne semblaient pas mal loger eux ! ... Il fut sur le point de battre en retraitre, sachant d'avance que les deux adversaires à qui il avait joué un mauvais tour seraient vite de retour, mais les Someter, dans un parfait ensemble, lui bloquèrent la route.

- Vous croyez quand même pas nous quittez comme ça ? Siffla méchament Gran.

Il relacha le Noventa ... Cette foi, y en avait mare ! Il allait leurs éclatés la gueule et les embrochés ! Même cette putain de sale gamine avec son aire souriant ! Cette petite connasse qui se cacher derrière de parfait masque de douceur !

- Hé, Grimmjow, tu devrais pas plutôt aller sauvé ton petit amoureux ? Demanda de façon un peu trop neutre l'aîné des argentés.

... Sauvé son ? ... Fronçant les sourcils, Grimmjow tenta de comprendre ... Pedazo ? ... Il parlait bien de lui, c'était ça ?

- Qu'est c'que t'en a fait ? Lâcha séchement le bleuté.

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, il n'es pas loin d'ici ! Assura Gran. Par contre, je crois bien que le temps te manque ...

Le temps ? ... Il n'était pas loin ? ... Grognant, Grimmjow ouvrit ses peskis, tentant d'évités les maigres attaques qui lui était destinée, Taisuru lui venant en aide, comprenant sans doute qu'il avait besoin de soutient en cet instant plus que jamais ... Non, c'était pas possible ? Pedazo était juste là bas, derrière les murs de Las Noches ... Comment cela se faisait il qu'il ne l'avait pas sentit ? ... Ecarquillant les yeux, il stoppa les échanges de coups de lame ... Non, c'était pas possible ? Son énergie était affreusement faible ... Trop ... Et elle continué de diminué !

Frisonnant de terreur, il devait y aller ! Quitte à abandonné sa position défensive ! Il avait besoin de la retrouvé ! ... Tant pis pour tout le reste ! S'élançant, il sentit quelque chose l'attrappé par le pied et le rejetter de l'autre coté, l'éloignant de son amour, le projettant brutalement vers le sol qu'il rencontra violament ... Se relevant, il vus attérire devant lui Culpa sous sa forme recureccion.

- Putain, t'es vraiment laide sale chienne ! Raga Grimmjow en se relevant. Dégage de là ...

Il n'avait pas le temps ... Non, il avait vraiment pas le temps de jouer ! Les Someter atterirent ainsi qu'Illegalidad ... Putain, il fouttait quoi l'autre ? ... Fronçant les sourcils, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Taisuru et grimaça ... Comment allait il faire ? Comment allait il faire pour le sauvé et parvenir à Pedazo ? Le Noventa devait faire face a Yukimura Shuiro et celui ci était très balaise, quand aux autres Shinigami, ils restaient des simples spectacteurs ... Pour le moment ...

- Déchire, Pantera ! Lâcha le bleuté en tirant son arme de son fourreau.

Le sable sous ses pieds se souleva sous l'échappement de l'effluve de son énergie spirituel ... Il ne jouerait pas et tant mieux s'il pourrait tuer quelques Shinigami au passage ! Cupla grimaça un sourire qui indiquait clairement sa terreur ... Elle l'attaquerait pas, il avait pas besoin de s'occupé d'elle pour le moment ! Se concentrant plutôt sur Taisuru, le bleuté le rejoignit juste à temps pour intersepter la lame de Sakura Shuiro et la repoussa violament.

- Taisuru, dit au Seigneur d'envoyé des Menos ! Ordonna t il. Dépéche toi ! On peu pas les contenir !

L'homme se tourna vers son supérieur hiérachique, il voulut protester, mais le bleuté l'aggripa au col de son uniforme blanc et le projetta loin de cette bataille ... Putain, l'énergie de Pedazo continuer de diminué ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Grognant, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les attaques de Yukimura qui était franchement rapide pour un gamin ! Il réussit à parer chacune de ses attaques et ...

... Non ...

Le temps se figea totalement alors qu'il comprenait la signification de la disparition totale de l'énergie spirituel de son amour ... Le temps ne se figea cependant que pour lui, car les deux blond le transperçèrent au même instant ... Mais là encore, il ne réagit pas, les deux lames, ce n'était rien ... Absolument rien ... Elle n'était même pas résponsable de la perte de sa libération ... Tien, d'ailleurs, quand est ce qu'il avait perdus sa libération ? ... Bof ... Cela n'avait plus d'importance ... Plus rien n'avait d'importance : Pedazo venait de mourire ...

Les deux lames se retirèrent et il tomba lourdement jusqu'au sol ...


	43. Chapitre 42 : Au delà de la Mort

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki (?)...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Bon, voilà, donc le second chapitre du jour ! J'éspére qu'il vous plaira ! Merci de m'avoir lus et n'hésité pas a me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Surtout du de ce chapitre là ! Très très important avec le retour de quelqu'un que vous avez sans doute oublié ! =3

* * *

- Hé, Grimmjow ! Appella une voie. Grimmjow !

Quelqu'un le frapper sur le crâne et il répondit par un puissant grondement, mécontant qu'on le déranga de la sorte pendant sa sieste hébdomadaire.

- Grimmjow, le seigneur ne sera pas content ! Fit remarquer un autre.

- Putain, vous faites chier ! Avoua le Sexta en se relevant en marquant une courte pause avant de reprendre : Fait chier, pourquoi c'est les Espada qui doivent bouger pour ce genre de trucs ?

- Je ne sais rien, mais ça te fait sortir ! Lâcha moqueusement Il Forte.

- Et puis, on aura peut être des adversaires intéressants ! Fit remarquer Edrad avec amusement.

Le bleuté soupira bruillament en se relevant, se séparant à contre coeur du morceau de caillou sur lequel il avait décidé de s'installer pour sa sieste ... Bon, alors ... Effectué rapidement la mission, revenir et puis retourner sur le rocher pour dormir, rien de plus compliqué ! Il s'étira et fit craquer sa nuque.

- On sais même pas ce qu'on cherche ! Fit il remarquer.

- Un hollow en forme d'ombre vit par ici, c'est ce que nous ont dit les autres ... Avoua Shaolon, les bras croisser dans son dos. Tout le monde le craint ici, il serait peut être asser puissant pour servir au Seigneur Aizen ...

Un hollow en forme d'ombre ? Allons donc, encore une connerie ! Il en avait mare de ce genre de mission ... C'était quoi cette histoire aussi, recruter pour les armés ? Mais ils étaient bien suffisament puissant ! Tenez, suffisait de regarder Starrk et Yammy ! Trop balaise ! Et même Hallibel qui était pourtant une meuf, elle avait l'aire sacrément puissante ... Par contre, Ulquiorra ... Putain, il foutait les chocottes lui !

C'est toujours grognant que le Sexta suivit ses fracciones, de toute façon, il avait pas trop le choix là ... A moins de vouloir encore mécontenté le Seigneur Aizen ! Putain, et Tosen qui le surveiller de près ! On pouvait le laisser un peu tranquille ? Ne serait ce que une ou deux heures ? Bon, ok, c'était le temps que duré habituelle sa mission et il n'en avait pas tant que ça ... Mais bon, franchement ... Il n'aimait pas se baladé dans Hueco Mundo et rêvé déjà du moment où il pourrait tuer son premier Shinigami ! Ouais, sa serait l'éclate compléte !

Ils mirent une demi heure a arrivé vers le lieu où semblait vivre l'ombre ... Mais ... Il n'y avait rien ... Non, pas même une ombre ... C'était quoi se bordel ? Tout ça pour rien ? Putain, il allait gueulé sur les gas des renseignements !

- Il doit se trouvé par là, maître, séparons nous ... Proposa Shaolon.

- Putain, vous faites chier ! Soupira le bleuté. Ok, on se sépare, moi, je vais sur le rocher là bas et vous ...

Il Forte lui donna une tape derrière la tête et la panthére lui lança un regard noir ... Non mais, hé ... Pourquoi il était comme ça lui ? C'était un fraccion ! Un putain de fraccion ! Pourquoi il se permettait ce genre de truc ? ... Soupirant, Grimmjow changa de tactique et tourna les talons ...

Et se stoppa en écarquillant les yeux ... L'hollow ... Il était là ... Taille et forme humaine ... Une couleur sombre et des contours ... Mouvementée ? ... C'était comme si de la fumée s'échappé de lui, c'était vraiment étrange, surtout ce masque qu'il portait sur son visage ... Les yeux fermés et les larmes qui c'était former sous ses yeux ... Sa lui rappellé vaguement Ulquiorra ... Mais, il était bien là ce putain d'hollow ... Un trou au torse et tout le tralala ...

- Bah tu vois, quand tu veux ? Siffla moqueusement le blond.

- Il es vraiment petit, non ? Lâcha Di Roy surprit.

- Hé, c'est pas une ombre, c'est de la fumée ! Fit remarquer Edrad en s'avançant. On es sûr qu'on peu attrappé ce truc ?

Le géant posa un doigt contre l'être et le poussa ... L'étrange ombre se laissa faire et tomba par terre comme un domino tomberait ... Elle ne tarda pas à se relevé, ses mouvements laissant un léger nuage de fumer sombre ... C'était vraiment étrange comme créature, il avait jamais vus un hollow comme ça, c'était ... Oui, vraiment bizarre ... En plus, même s'il avait le trou et le masque d'un hollow ... Pourquoi ... Oui, pourquoi Grimmjow n'avait il pas l'impression d'avoir un hollow en face de lui ?

Di Roy s'avança a son tour et le poussa avec sa mains, l'hollow se laissa de nouveau tombé et Il Forte, amusé par son comportement soumit, tenta la chose ... Ils commencèrent dès lors a le poussé a tour de rôle et la fumée continué de se relevé a chaque foi, comme s'il s'en fichait de tombé ... Tient, c'était étrange ... Il tombait ... Mais se relevé à chaque foi ... Oui, les trois fracciones se lassèrent du jeu de "Hollow Domino" avant la créature elle même ...

- On fait quoi ? Demanda Il Forte a priorie deçus. Il es faible ... J'comprend même pas pourquoi les autres on peur de lui ...

- Bah, il fou les jeton quand même ! Fit remarquier Edrad. J'l'avais même pas remarquer ...

- Laisser, c'est qu'un minable, il sert à rien, autant l'achevé ! Répliqua Grimmjow.

Il sortit son katana de son fourreau et se rapprocha de l'étrange créature ... C'était quand même curieux de voir cette fumer s'échappé de lui ... Il tendit la mains, tentant de voir si on pouvait aggriper le nuage ... Qui lui échappa ... Quoi qu'il eu une étrange impression ... Le nuage de fumé le froller ... Le caressé ... Et quelque chose d'autre le toucha ... Quelque chose de vraiment très froid ...Etrangement, il voulait réchauffé ce froid, mais ... Il ne sut pas comment faire ...

La créature se baissa soudainement et disparut ... Non, il n'avait pas disparut ... Haussant les sourcils, Grimmjow chercha du regard l'ombre étrange et la vue tourner autour d'eux ... Elle courrait extrémement vide et ... A quatre pattes ... C'était vraiment étrange à regarder ...

- C'est quoi ce coup de speed qu'il a ? Demanda intriguet Il Forte. Grimmjow, tu lui a fait mal ? T'es méchant !

- J'croyais qu'il était trop faible ! Lâcha froidement le bleuté.

- Moi, je le trouve marrant, on essaye de le chopper ? Demanda Edrad, vraiment très amusé, en effets.

- Le premier qui le chope aura le droit d'avoir tout les autres commes esclaves ! Proposa Di Roy.

La panthère regarda l'ombre qui c'était stopper, accroupis sur le sol et tourné vers eux ... N'était il pas ... Entrain de les provoqués là ?

- Putain, si tu crois que tu va nous échappés ! S'enflamma le bleuté.

La créature se releva, penchant la tête sur le coté ... Elle était ... Ainsi intriguante qu'étonnante ... La créature se tourna, passant son masque par dessus son épaules et fila de nouveau ... Ha, mais non, il allait pas lui échappé ! Hors de question ! En plus, d'après ce qu'il voyait, il était lent, très lent, et ne semblait même pas savoir comment utilisé le Sonido !

- J'vais t'chopper saleté ! Grogna la panthère.

* * *

Il était sur le sol, allongé de telle sorte qu'il voyait le ciel étoilé de Hueco Mundo ... C'était incroyable de voir un telle spectacle ... Mais ... Lui ne voyait rien ... Il n'était pas mort, bien sûr, ses blessures était importante, mais il n'était pas mortel ... Celle qui l'était ... C'était la blessure de son coeur ... Pedazo ... Pedazo ... Il n'avait pas put le sauvé ... Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi ne lui était il pas venus en secour ? Il aurait dut ... Il aurait vraiment dut y aller ... Et maintenant ... Il était mort ... Oui, il était mort ... Par ce que, sans son amour, il n'était rien, absolument rien !

- Hé, qu'est c'tu fou ! Demanda Gran au dessus de lui. Reléve toi ...

Il ne le regarda même pas, qu'importe maintenant ce qui risquait de lui arrivé ... On ne peu plus rien faire à un mort, n'est ce pas ? ...

L'argenté s'accroupie et frolla sa joue, mais là encore, il ne bougea pas, le contacte répugnant ne le fit même pas frémir, il continuant de fixer le ciel étoilé ... C'était sous ce ciel qu'il avait rencontré Pedazo ... Le même ciel Etoilé ... Magnifique ... Et c'était sous le même ciel qu'ils allaient partir ensemble ...

- Hé bien, j'imaginais pas que tu soit aussi anéantis ... Avoua l'argenté en penchant la tête sur le coté. Bah, c'était pas comme si sa me plaisait pas de te voir inerte ...

... Tient, voilà qu'il avait des allucinations maintenant ... Il avait l'impression qu'une ombre c'était dresser devant lui ... Une étrange ombre au forme incertaine ... Qui lui en rappeller une autre ... Non, ce n'était pas ... Une allucination ? ... Ecarquillant les yeux, il fixa l'ombre ... C'était ... Possible ... Oui ... Après tout ... Putain, il était trop con ! Pedazo était redevenus humains !

Gran fixa l'être et fronça les sourcils, il ne tarda pas à se relevé, la mains sur son fourreau ... Non ... Non, pas cette foi ! ... Pas encore une foi ! Pedazo ne serait pas suffisament puissant ... Pour résisté à l'argenté ! C'était ... Impossible, Grimmjow essaya de se relevé, mais ne put que grogné, son corps avait été paralysé par l'horreur de perdre son amour ... Et ... Il allait ... Le voir mourir ? Non ! Il ne fallait pas ... Il ne supporterait pas ça !

Mais il n'y arrivait pas ... Mon dieu ... Non ! Pas encore une foi ...

Un nué de Menos Grande déboula ... Ils étaient très nombreux et Gran dut fuire ... Il remercia intérieurement Taisuru d'avoir été si rapide et tenta une nouvelle foi de se relever ... Mais en vain ... Il chercha l'ombre qui était difficilement repérable dans tout ce noir ... Les Menos les entourer complétement, se battant contre les Shinigami, envoyant des Cero ici et là ...

- Pedazo ? Murmura Grimmjow.

C'était étrange ... Les Menos aggissaient de façon ... Bizarre ... Très bizarre ... Pourquoi restaient ils si proches d'eux ? Habituellement, ils s'éparpillers ... A moins d'être commandé ... Aizen ? ... Non, celui ci ne devait pas savoir où il se trouvait exactement ... Et lui n'était pas en état de pouvoir donner des ordres ... Shena ou Yammy ? Ils se battaient toujours ? ...

- Grimmjow ? Lâcha Renji qui avait attérie pas loin de lui.

- Macaque ! Rala le bleuté en grimaçant. Tu le vois ? ... Est c'que tu le vois ?

- Qui ? Putain, t'a vus dans l'état que t'es ? Qu'est ce que t'a foutus ? T'a même pas garder ta forme de libération plus de deux minutes !

- Pedazo ! Pedazo es là ... Cherche une ombre, occupe toi de lui !

Le roux fronça les sourcils, le jeune arrancar ne s'en démonta pas et aggripa son bras pour l'aider à se relevé, regardant autour de lui, Grimmjow fit de même tentant de savoir où pouvait être le Hollow ... Bordel ... Il était redevenus un Hollow ! Il allait enfin pouvoir reprendre son corps et là, pas de pitié ! Il le prendrait de gré ou de force ! Il sourit et ricana ...

- Tu sais qu'on peu parfaitement lire dans tes pensées là ? Demanda Renji l'aire septique.

- Ta gueule, depuis le début, ce petit con me fait galéré ! Avoua Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils.

Putain, c'était quoi ça ? ...

Renji le vue aussi et il se figèrent tout deux, le roux ayant passer son bras sur ses épaules pour aidé le bleuté à rester debout ... Une étrange forme ovale noir et de presque deux mètres de hauteur ... D'elle s'échappée ... De la fumer ? ... Pedazo ? ... Fronçant les sourcils ... Il avait jamais vus ça de toute sa vie ... Et elle avait été longue sa vie ! ...

* * *

Hotaru était au centre des Menos Grande ... Il avait ... Abandonné ses trois adversaires ... S'éscusant en avant que ses armés étaient plus importante que tout le reste ! Il faisait en sorte que les gigantesques monstres n'approche pas des troupes affaiblies par les éffluves des pressions spirituelles ... Les hommes que l'ont avait sous son commandement étaient tous très important !

D'ailleurs ... Izuru semblait avoir été pris dans la muet de Menos et le plus important pour le capitaine était de retrouvé rapidement le blond ! Un des gigantesque monstre voulut l'attaqué et Hotaru détruit son masque sans la moindre hésitation ... Il se figea lorsqu'il eu une mauvaise ... Très mauvaise impression ... Fronçant les sourcils, il fixa les Menos ... Qui aggissait étrangement ... Ho oui ... Les Menos étaient des créatures stupides ! C'était bien connus ! Alors ... Pourquoi semblaient ils prendres des "formation stratégique" ? ... De plus, ils ne semblaient pas attaqués au hasard !

- Aikawa, qu'est c'tu fou, abrutie ? Rala Kenpachi en abattant un Menos trop près de lui.

- Izuru ! Avoua Hotaru en faisant une petite moue. Il es quelque par là ... L'énergie des Menos brouillent les pistes ...

- La prochaine foi que tu te casse comme ça, j'te jure que, raison ou pas, j'te bute ! Grogna encore l'homme.

Hotaru repéra son Vice Capitaine et le pointa du doigts, il prit appuis sur un lien et se précipita vers lui pour pouvoir le protégé ... Ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse se défendre seul. Hotaru réussis à frapper plusieurs masque, détruissant certain Menos et en blessant d'autre ... Kenpachi suivait l'avançait en continuant de grogner après lui ... Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver auprès du jeune Shinigami qui frissonner de terreur ...

Le Capitaine n'eux aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi ... Il y avait un "oeuf", là, juste à quelques dizaines de mettre ... Un "oeuf" ... Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas vus un ... Surtout aussi petit ! ... Il ne faisait que deux mètre de haut et ... Une fumer noir s'en échappé ... Du bas semblait partir des liens irréguliers et le capitaine n'eux aucun mal à comprendre ce que c'était : les connections entre l'oeuf et les Menos c'était formé, c'était l'être qui était dans l'oeuf qui commandé les armées présente ...

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Frissonna le blond en se reculant d'un pas, terrifié ...

Son instinct lui avait indiqué que cette chose était dangereuse et ce n'était pas faux vus qu'elle se protégée par le biait des Menos ... Non ... Attendez ... Ce n'était pas elle qu'elle protégé ! ... Fronçant les sourcils, Hotaru essaya de comprendre ... La plupart des Menos était un peu plus en retrait ... Oui, cet "oeuf" était entrain de protéger autre chose ...

- La logique voudrais que l'on détruise "ça". Avoua franchement l'ébène. Mais l'attaqué, ce serait dangereux ...

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? Demanda Kenpachi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, vous ne savez pas ? Souffla surprit Hotaru qui se mit en garde en voyant approché des Hollow géant. Attention, ils approchent ... On se replis ...

- Attend, Hotaru, c'est quoi cette chose ? Questionna le géant en l'aggrippant par le col de sa chemise.

- C'est un "Oeuf" ... Répondit Hotaru qui n'eu aucun mal à comprendre que cela ne suffira pas comme explication. On vous apprend quoi à l'école des Shinigami ? ... Lorsqu'un Hollow évolue de façon déconcertante, il se transforme en "oeuf" et lorsqu'il achéve sa transformation, il devient autre chose ... A l'époque où j'étais libre, il n'était pas rare de voir des "oeufs" ... On ne savait pas comment appellé se phénoméne de transformation instantamné ...

- J'avais jamais entendus parlé de ça ... Avoua franchement Kenpachi en regardant la forme oval. Qu'est ce qui va sortir de là dedans ?

- A l'époque, les Hollow qui sortait de là dedans n'avaient pas de nom, leurs existences même n'était pas accepté par ce que, pour les grandes instances, ce phénoméne ne pouvait "être" ... Je crois bien que leurs existances es encore rejetter par tout un tas de personnes des grandes instances ... Mais, il y a un homme qui faisait des recherches sur ses créatures ...

- Qui donc ? Demanda curieux Izuru.

- Ton ancien Capitaine, Ichimaru Gin ! Avoua l'ébène. Il les a appeller des "Protector" ...

Le blond parru choquer par les propos du jeune homme, Hotaru n'y préta pas attention, fronçant les sourcils en voyant ce qui semblait être deux êtres humains là bas ... Non, des Arrancar ! Si cet Ichimaru avait raison ... Ses créatures protéger ... Et donc, ses deux êtres, tant qu'ils ne les toucheront pas, ils ne seront pas mis en danger ... Les Menos ne les attaqués plus, se rendant bien compte qu'ils n'étaient pas un danger !

Il voulut attrapé Izuru par l'épaule pour pouvoir l'emporter, mais celui ci s'esquiva soudainement pour se diriger vers les deux êtres ... L'idiot ! Il ne fallait pas s'approché de cet "oeuf" ! Grognant, il rala contre son subalterne, tentant de le rattrapper avant que le danger ne soit trop grand.

- Renji ? Appella le blond interloquer.

Renji ? ... Renji Abarai ? ... Son ami ? ... Alors, c'était donc vrai, il c'était transformer en arrancar ? ... Regardant les deux êtres en face de lui, il reconnut le bleuté qui avait interromput leurs duels a un moment donner ...

- Kira ? Lâcha surprit le roux. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Et toi ? Hurla le blond avec colère. Renji, tu es devenus un arrancar ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Izuru, arrête, on doit partir ! Annonça froidement Hotaru en fixant la chose oval. Dépéche toi.

- Non, je veux des explications ! Protesta Izuru.

C'était la première foi ... La première foi qu'il refusait d'obeir ... Pourquoi donc ? Son ami l'avait trahis en rejoignant ses amis, certes, mais était ce une raison pour être ainsi ? Désobeir aux ordres ?

- Kira, s'il te plait, j'ai pas le temps de t'expliqué. Annonça séchement le nouveau arrancar. Mon ami es blessé et ...

- Explique moi ! Hurla le jeune homme.

Il halleté de rage ... C'était vrai qu'il n'était pas logique d'agir comme le roux ... Au contraire, il n'y avait aucune explication possible et acceptable pour expliquer cela ! Son comportement lui vaudrait une peine de mort, assurément ! La Soul Society n'accepterait pas qu'un de leurs subalternes puisse avoir changer de camps ... Ce mec ... Il devait avoir une raison vraiment valable pour risquait aussi gros ...

- Vice Capitaine Kira, on doit se replier. Annonça soudainement Kenpachi. On y va ...

... N'était il pas ... Entrain de protéger l'arrancar ? ... Pourquoi ? ... Ce n'était pas logique ! Haussant les sourcils, le Capitaine de la Troisième Division fixa son compère, contrairement à ses habitudes, celui ci ne semblait pas vouloir se mesurer à l'arrancar ... Il le connaissait ? ... Et ... Il le protéger ? ... C'était vraiment bizarre, mine de rien. Kenpachi ... Se soucié pour ... Un ennemi ? ...

- Je ... Murmura troublé le blond.

- J'ai beaucoup de raison d'en vouloir à la Soul Society. Avoua soudainement le nommer Renji. Tu ne sais pas tout, Kira, et ce que moi je sais ... Sa m'a suffit à me dégouté ... Alors, j'ai décidé de me transformer ... Pardonne moi, Kira, mais ... Quel que soit les reproches que tu pourra me faire, je ne regretterais pas ...

Et il avait bien raison ... Les Shinigami ... Etait cruelle ... Il le savait ... Oui, il le savait ... Lui qui avait plus d'un millénaires d'existances ... Dont des centaines au services du Roi et de la Chambre des Chuo ... Lui qui avait tuer tellement de monde pour eux, au nom du Roi et de leurs Dieux ... Lui qui avait contribué à tellement ... Oui, tellement ... De ...

Une attaque arriva par le coté, juste entre les deux groupes ... Et elle toucha cet "Oeuf" qui c'était trouvé entre eux ... Non ... Quel idiot ... Quel idiot c'était attaqué à ça ? Putain ? Fixant l'être, il reconnut la femme qui s'occupé actuellement la place du Capitaine de la sixième division ... Reikoku Shuiro ... Mais quel débile cette nana ! Il ne fallait jamais ... JAMAIS fendre l'oeuf ! Par ce qu'il n'y avait qu'ainsi qu'il pouvait éclore ! L'oeuf se servait toujours des Menos pour protéger les êtres ... Mais s'il se laissé approché, c'était juste ment par ce que la seule façon pour que la créature sorte ... C'était ...

- Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez pitié de ses êtres ? Dit la blonde dans son tailleur. Laissez nous nous occupés d'eux ...

Son frère, Yukimura, et sa soeur, Sakura ... Les avaient tout deux rejoint ...

* * *

Les protectors ne sont pas des Hollow comme les autres ...

Comme l'avait toujour supposé Gin, les "Protectors" étaient des Hollow bien particulier, un genre dont la Soul Society ne pouvait admettre l'existence ... Imaginez vous : un Hollow qui ne se nourrit pas ! Mais était ce possible ? Bien sûr que non ! La transformation d'un Hollow s'achevé toujours par l'acte inqualifiable qu'était le fait de manger un des êtres de sa famille, l'horreur absolue pour toute personne pensante ! Comment un fantôme pouvait il atteindre un telle niveau de force sans faire un sacrifice d'une telle monstruosité ? Car, pour être puissant, il faut toujours faire des sacrifices ...

Malheureusement, contrairement à ce qu'avait imaginé l'argenté, l'existence des "Protectors" avaient toujours étés connus ... Leurs existences ... Prouvée ... Mais on avait refusé que la création de ses êtres soit "accepté" ! Alors, chaque personne pouvant expliqué ce qu'était ses "choses" avait étés ... Executé le jour où les "Protectors" ne furent plus nombreux ...

Mais qu'importe tout cela ? Oui ... Qu'importe en cet instant que ses choses existent ou non pour la societé des Shinigami ou même pour les humains ou les Hollows ? Ce n'était pas cela le plus important en cet instant ...

Un Protector était souvent un simple fantôme "Plus" qui se transforme soudainement pour pouvoir "protéger" quelque chose de très cher ... Il n'était cependant pas rare de voir un "Semi-Hollow", créature qui n'avait jamais achevé leurs transformations, en ses créatures ! ... Mais la transformation en elle même ... Elle se déroulait toujours de la même manière : un oeuf se former autour de la créature, quelle qu'elle fut ... Un oeuf qui souvent correspondait à l'état de la créature en elle même ... Un oeuf fait de roche ou bien de lave incandessantes ... Ou bien encore de glace ... Et la taille de cette oeuf pouvait être petite ou bien ... Enorme ...

La seule et unique façon de faire "éclore" l'oeuf ... C'était de le détruire ... Par ce que pour atteindre la puissance, il fallait prendre un risque ... Celui de perdre un être en attendant sa transformation final ... Bien sûr ... L'oeuf avait un autre avantage : pouvoir contrôle tout les Menos des alentours, car bien souvent, l'être qui sortait de cet oeuf était d'un niveau supérieur aux simple Menos Grande ou même que les Adjucha ... Oui, l'oeuf éclos ... Le plus souvent ... C'était un Vasto Lorde qui en sortait ...

- Tu a sentit ? Demanda la fillette qui regardait le combat de loin. Il va éclore ...

- Incroyable, sa faisait bien une centaine d'année qu'un "oeuf" n'avait pas écloe ! Avoua surprise le garçon. Je crois que les Shinigami vont avoir un problème.

Ouvrant les yeux pour regarder les deux Plus qui observé le combat depuis le début, Elle les regarda qui s'exité face à cette nouvelle naissance ... Les pauvres petits ne se rendait même pas compte du danger qu'encouré alors le nouveau née ... Qu'il fut Adjucha ou Vasto Lorde ... Les trois êtres qui était apparus en face de lui étaient tout trois d'une puissance redoutable ... Oui, il ne pourrait pas survivre, pas encore habitué à ses pouvoirs, cet être qui n'avait été qu'un simple "Semi-Hollow" ...

- Je me demande à quoi il va ressemblait ! Lâcha avec enthousiasme la fillette, sautillant sur ses deux pieds. Dit, tu crois qu'on pourrait aller le voir ?

Elle bougea, se rapprochant de la fillette Plus pour se concentré sur la bataille ... Faible était cette créature et risquer été le fait de combattre ... Elle allait se faire tuer, ses deux compagnions ne pouvant pas se battre dans l'état actuelle des choses ... L'un blessé et l'autre ... Tout aussi peu près à se battre ... Il était toujours aussi dure de se mettre dans la dance lorsque l'on es novice ...

- Il va mourir. Annonça t Elle tristement. Ses adversaires ne lui laisseront pas le moindre répis, ce n'es qu'un bébé qui ne sais pas encore serrer son biberons ...

- Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ? Demanda le jeune Plus. On peu quand même pas laisser mourire ce "bébé" ! Il es gentil ! Je suis sûr qu'il veut juste protégé, comme toi ! Et même s'il mourrait pas, c'est toujours dure les premières heures ...

Dure ? ... Dure ... C'était pire que cela ... Les premières heures étaient terrifiantes pour la créature ... Chaque chose à besoin de son lot de sacrifice ... La puissance ... Demandé des heures et des heures de souffrance causé par cette monté de puissance ... Le corps doit s'habitué à tout cela et se déchire de l'intérieur, se régénérant avant de recommencé le cycle de l'auto déstruction ... La douleur provoqué la folie ... Et la folie ... Entrainé les pires actes ...

... Que devait Elle faire ? ... Venir en aide à ce "Bébé" ou bien l'abandonné à son triste sort peu reluissant ? ... Ho, l'abandonné ? Alors qu'il avait atteint se stade pour pouvoir protéger quelqu'un ? Ce serait pire que tout ... Qu'y avait il donc de mal à chercher la puissance pour protéger les êtres que l'on aime le plus ? En quoi cela était il un crime ? Et pourquoi nier l'existence ... Leurs existences ... Celle de "Protectors" ? ...

- Je vais y ... Annonça t Elle.

Les deux Plus sautèrent sur place, satisfait du choix de leurs aînés, tout deux vinrent même l'embrasser, enlaçant difficilement son énorme coup avant de s'écarter, la fillette confiant son collier à Sa Personne.

- Ne t'inquiéte pas pour nous, on arrivera a s'en sortir ! Assura le garçon, souriant de toute ses dents. Il es loin le temps où on avait besoin de protection ! Appelle nous vite ! Moi, je veux trop voir le "bébé" !

- Promis ! Assura t Elle en leurs souriants. Dormais bien !

Et les deux Plus se transformèrent en de toute petit boule de lumière qui allèrent se dissimuler dans le collier ... Elle devrait prendre soin d'eux pendant la bataille ... Elle déplia ses ailes et s'envola.


	44. Chapitre 43 : Eclosion

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen X Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki (?)...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **_Lynoa :_ Bah, pourquoi pensé que c'est pas plausible ? Dès foi, la réponse et juste sous nos yeux ! En plus, j'y vais fort moi à chaque foi, mais ... C'est pas vraiment une maladie ! X3 Aller, suis sûr que tu sais ! =p ... Quand au dernier paragraphe, c'est vrais que j'aurais put être plus claire, mais bon, j'aime un peu faire tourner en bourique ! Donc, oui, c'est un protector, mais attention, est ce "elle" ou bien "une créature" ? ... (j'essaye de semer le doute) ... Plus de renseignement dans ce chapitre et puis, sur mon blog ! Quand à Pedazo ... Ouais, il aura enfin la capacitée de protéger ! X3 A toi de me dire ce que tu en pense ! X3

Alors ... J'ai décidé que certain perso peuvent "répondre" au question sur le blog ! Ainsi, le personnage qui apparait dans cette fic ... Enfin, les deux qui combattent ensemble ... Répondront à vos question sur le blog (et je suis sérieuse, y aura des infos spécial et en avant première !) ! Bref, j'ai modifier deux images pour vous montrer comment sont ses deux Hollows ... Je vous conseil d'aller voir, ne serait ce que pour ... Regarder ...

Bon, autrement, merci de me lire ! X3 ...

* * *

Il se passait quelque chose de l'autre coté ... Ulquiorra fronça légèrement les sourcils en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement, c'était difficile de savoir, la chose était asser ... Etrange ... Quelque chose ... Venait d'apparaître ... Quelque chose ... D'étrange ... Et l'apparition de cette chose fut remarquer par la quasie totalité des combattants ... Et un étrange sentiment envahissait le ténèbreux qui c'était libérer ...

Qu'était ce donc que ce sentiment ? ... Il ne savait pas ... Crainte ? ... Non, pas vraiment ... C'était autre chose ... Essayant de comprendre, Ulquiorra avait un peu de mal à se concentré sur son combat ... Il se battait contre un Vizard qui possédait un masque égyptient, celui ci avait chercher à rejoindre les deux Vizardes qui affrontaient actuellement Lana et Lilinette ... Lui même avait frisonner lorsqu'il avait sentit ... Apparaitre cette chose ... Qu'était ce ? ... Impossible de savoir ... Le Cuarta était tenter d'aller voir, mais il ne pouvait pas quitter son poste, les Shinigami et leurs alliés en profiteraient sans doute pour traverser les lignes et avec Tosen non loin de là, il ne fallait pas prendre de risque !

En fait, ils avaient déjà suffisament de problème ici ... Submerger par le nombre d'opposant, un gas était venus pour affronté les deux fracciones, heureusement que les deux Vizardes ne pouvaient pas faire réapparaître leurs masques pour le moment ... Mais le nouvel opposant, un homme à la chevelure argenté et habiller comme un mason ... Porter son masque lui ... Quand à Starrk, il avait affaires a tout un tas d'adversaires et même si pour le moment, il gérait bien, il ne pourrait pas tenir ainsi sans sa libération ... Ils n'avaient pas le choix !

- Lana, envois Lilinette a Starrk ! Annonça l'ébène, continuant d'échangé quelque coup avec le Vizard.

- Hein ? S'offusqua la blonde, esquivant facilement les coups de poing de la femme insecte ... M'envoyé ? De quoi ?

- Reçus ! Assura la bleutée.

Elle aggripa avec force la blonde qui écarquilla les yeux et protesta farouchement, mais déjà Lana effectué une rotation pour la propuser vers son maître qui n'eu aucun mal à comprendre ce que le Cuarta attendait de lui ... Il interspeta la petite blonde en rangant son katana tandis que Lana augmentée sa vitesse qu'elle avait jusqu'alors casé avec la blonde pour être une meilleure allière.

Le Primera Espada se libéra ... Mais le temps sembla ce figer lorsqu'autre chose apparut ...

Quelque chose de puissant ...

* * *

L'oeuf c'était fendus ... Et le môme c'était mit devant Izuru, le faisant reculer ... Et il avait pas tord d'agir de la sorte, même Kenpachi se sentait paralysé par ce qui ce passait en cet instant et les sourires qui avaient hornés le visages des trois Shuiro avaient soudainement disparut ! Remplacé par un aire bien plus grave ... Et de la fissure de l'oeuf ... Etait apparut une mains ... Une maine humaine ... Mais qui ne possédait pas de peau ... Pas de muscles ... Une mains squeletiques ...

- Putain, j'avais jamais vus un truc pareil ! Avoua franchement le géant en fronçant les sourcils, relevant sa garde. Aikawa, casse toi ...

- C'est plutôt a toi de te casser ! Répliqua séchement le môme. Tu le sens ? ... Il es nait ...

Aikawa reculait lentement, forçant le blond a suivre le mouvement ... Ils étaient trop proches, c'était claire et une autre mains c'était posé sur l'autre extrémité de la fissure ... Les deux mains aggrandirent la fissure ... Et Kenpachi se demanda s'il n'avait pas en face de lui le Dieu de la Mort ... Oui, c'était ça ... Une espéce de cape faites de plume recouvrait en grande partit son corps, plume ténèbreuse qui semblait avoir fussionné avec sa longue chevelure rouge sang qui flottait ... Une étrange ombre flottait autour de lui et ... Les liens qui unissait le monstre au Menos était toujours là, se mouvant sur le sol telle des tentacules ... Quand au masque qui recouvrait son visage ... C'était un crâne de corbeau ... Des yeux verts ...

Les yeux se tournèrent vers eux ... Non, pas vers eux, vers Izuru ! ... Putain, il croyait pas en ses conneries de Dieux de la Mort et tout le reste, mais ... Le môme tenais énormément au petit Vice Capitaine et si jamais cette chose les attaqués, c'était même pas sûrs qu'eux s'en sortent ... Elle se tournait lentement vers eux ... Les prenants pour cible ... Pourquoi ? Aucune idée ... Eux, ils ne l'avaient pas attaqués, ce n'était pas logique ... Sa cible, c'était le blond ... Et Aikawa semblait l'avoir comprit.

- Putain, Kira, casse toi ! Raga Kenpachi en frémissant.

Il ne savait pas s'il frémissait d'impatience de se battre avec ça ou bien ... S'il avait ... Peur ? ... Peur de quoi ? Peur de se prendre une bonne raclé ? Peur de perdre quelques membres ? Peur de mourire ? Non, c'était pas pour lui qu'il avait peur ... Et encore moins pour le blondinet ... Putain, non, c'était pas possible, il pouvait quand même pas avoir peur pour le môme ? C'était impossible ! ... Il ne s'inquiétait pour personne !

La créature continué d'avançait et Kenpachi se rendit bien compte qu'il ne devait pas ... Qu'il ne POUVAIT PAS les laissait là, seul ! Il gronda en constatant que Kira rester figer sur place et que le môme camper sur ses positions ... Quel idiot ! Une bande d'idiot, cette chose, s'ils se battaient contre cette chose ... Ils risquaient de perdre Kira et ça ... Ho oui ... CA ! ... Ce serait le pire ... Par ce qu'Aikawa tenait au môme et que sa pertes, se serait comme perdre le môme ...

Quelque chose se mit entre eux et la créature ... Ho non, ça, c'était le pire truc qui puisse arrivé ! Habama ... C'était Habama qui levait les bras, formant un mur de son corps ... Mais un mure qui serait briser en un rien de temps.

- Ne les touches pas ! S'écria le jeune homme. Ne les touches pas eux ! Ils sont pas méchants ! ...

... Et ... Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître ... La créature se figea ... Mais l'était con ce gas, c'était un vrai imbécile ! Aikawa et Kenpachi eurent la même idée au même moment : ils se cessirent de lui pour le tiré derrière eux dans un même mouvements, tout deux relevant leurs gardes ... Mais elle ne bougait toujours plus ... Penchant la tête sur le coté ... Et se tournant lentement ... Très lentement ... Vers le trio de blond ...

Être ainsi igniorer par la créature ne posait absolument aucun problème à Kenpachi qui c'était demandé comment il ferait pour protéger trois mecs en même temps, tous les trois des abrutis fini ! Mais cela le chagrina, comme si pour cette puissante chose, il ne vallait rien ... Absolument rien ... Non ... Ce n'était pas du tout cela ... Ils n'étaient pas une menace pour elle ... Ils n'avaient aucune envie de l'affronté et elle le resentait ... Mais ... Pourquoi Kira avait il était sa "cible" ? ... Et surtout ... Comment Habama avait il fait pour ... Lui faire changé d'avis ? ... Il y avait trop de question en suspend là ...Beaucoup trop !

Les Shuiro regardérent la créature et Reikoku ressera sa prise sur son zanpakuto, ils étaient devenus les cibles de cette chose ...

- Putain, c'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Kenpachi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Un Vasto Lorde ... Avoua Aikawa. Kenpachi ... Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici ... S'il relâce sa pression, les gamins vont mourire ... Et il faut demandé aux troupes de se retiré, si les pressions sont trop élevé ...

On en crevé ! Il avait pas tord ! Les mômes de la cinquième division, Habama, la petite et fougueuse Rita et plein d'autre personne dans les alentours ... Ses trois là s'en sortiront ou créveront ... Mais ses troupes à lui, hors de question qu'ils crévent de façon aussi stupide qu'a cause d'une pression trop élevé ... Il attrappa Habama par la taille, le soulevant pour le prendre sur l'épaules ...

- Renji, sauve toi ! S'écria Kira retenus par Aikawa. Renji !

... Alors, même si son ami l'avait trahis ... Il était soucieux de son bien être ? ...

Bah, lui aussi s'inquiété pour l'ex-Shinigami ... Après tout, il avait été sous ses ordres ...

* * *

Etait ce réellement ... Pedazo ? ... Renji n'en était pas sûr ... En fait, il avait du mal à ce concentré ... Cette créature était ... Impossante ... Ho oui, elle était très impossante et ... Il savait qu'il aurait dut être terrifiait par son apparence et tout le reste, mais ... Bordel de merde, il était trop ... Le roux se sentait de plus en plus oppressé par cette créature incroyable ... Et pourtant, il savait qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal et qu'au contraire, elle ne voulait que la protégée ... Les protégés ... Contre lui, il sentait Grimmjow ... Qui frissonnait ...

- Pedazo ? Murmura le bleuté.

La créature leurs jettas un rapide coup d'oeil et leva un bras, montrant le dome ... L'ordre était claire ... Retournez là bas ... Mais ... Pour qui les prenait il ? Pour des sous fifre qui allait obeir au doigts et à l'oeil ? Allons donc ! Les menos s'aggitèrent autour d'eux ... Mais aucun ne semblait attaqué ... En fait, ils s'occupaient surtout d'éloignier les nouveaux arrivants ... C'était étrange, non ? En y repensant ...

Pourquoi les Menos n'avaient ils pas attaqués les deux capitaines et Kira ? ... Par ce qu'ils étaient trop fort ? ... Actuellement, ils se battaient plus loin avec les Shinigami et ... Pourquoi n'avaient ils pas ... Attaqué ou tenté d'empêché les Shuiro d'approché ? ... Et ... Tient ... Cette femme ...

- Putain ... Raga Renji en relachant Grimmjow.

- Qu'est c'tu fou ? Rala la panthère.

- Cette nana, je la connais ... Avoua franchement l'ex-shinigami. Grimmjow, ses gas là ... Putain, c'est vachement compliqué d'expliqué ... C'est ça famille ...

- Ca famille ? Qu'est c'tu m'chante là, macaque ?

- Se sont ses soeurs et son frère ... Reste en arrière, je vais l'aidé ...

Renji planta là le bleuté, sortant son zanpakuto en prenant position aux cotés de "Pedazo" ... Mon dieu ... C'était vraiment lui ? ... Et bien, s'il se trouvait faible avant, c'était plus du tout le cas là ! Celui ci se tourna légèrement vers lui, le regardant de ses yeux verts avant de reporter son attention sur les trois blond, acceptant sans doute son aide ...

- Arrogante créature ! Souffla Reikoku en relevant la lame vers elle. Souffle, Kamikaze !

Sa lame se transforma, prenant la forme Shikai, la garde de cette arme était bleu foncé, la lame prenant une couleur bleux ciels ... Ils allaient passé aux choses sérieuse et c'était pas très bon signe !

- Empoisonne, Dokuyaku ! Répondit naturellement sa soeur.

- Dechire, Tsume Makka ! Répondit en coeur leurs frères.

La lame de Sakura n'était autre qu'une lame recourbé a la couleur sombre quand à Yukimura, de longue griffe était apparut sur ses poings ... Oui, ils ne riaient plus du tout ! Fronçant les sourcils, Renji fut sur le point d'appeller son Bankai quand il se souvint qu'il ne pouvait plus y faire appelle, vivement qu'il puisse se servir de sa libération ! C'était ragant de devoir réapprendre tout ce qui concerne le combat ... Peut être qu'il aurait été préférable de rester un Shinigami ? Bof, de toute façon, c'était trop tard maintenant !

... Quelque chose ... Il entendait quelque chose ... C'était un simple murmure et il sut que c'était "Pedazo" qui lui parlait, il avait dut mal à le comprendre et qu'importe pour le moment, Reikoku c'était remise de sa surprise et se précipité déjà sur eux, Sakura et Yukimura avait grimacés en la voyant faire ... C'était claire qu'y aller seule ... Lui aurait pas tenter !

Renji se précipita sur la femme, ne se souvenant que trop bien de son "acceuille" et de tout ce qu'il avait vus au manoir des Shuiro, les confidences que Pedazo avait faite de sa vie antérieure ... Il ne leurs laisserait plus l'occasion de le faire souffrire ! Jamais ! Enfin, c'était son envie, mais en voyant cette nana, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y arrivait et en réalité, pour le moment ... Ca vie ... Dépendait de son ami qu'il comptait protéger ... Non ? Par ce qu'elle était ... Plus que redoutable cette nana ...

Elle était d'une rapiditée déconcertante et malgrès ses connaissances des coups rapides, il avait du mal à suivre le rythme, c'était vraiment surprenant ! Il n'y arriverait sans doute pas, sauf s'il trouvait le moyen de ce libérer ? ... Non, Grimmjow lui avait déconseiller d'utilisé ce moyen pour le moment, pas encore près ... Donc, il allait devoir faire avec les moyens du bord en priant pour que "Pedazo" s'en sorte mieux avec les deux autres ... Ses personnes ... Se battre comme eux, c'était comme a leurs niveaux ...

- Besoin d'un coup de mains, macaque ? Riacana Grimmjow.

- Fait plutôt gaffe à toi, chaton ! Répliqua séchement en se reculant, évitant la lame de peu. J'aimerais pas être géné par un boulet telle que toi !

Il sentit des courants d'aire autour de lui et sentit sa peau déchiré, comme si des lames le frollait, haussant les sourcils, il nota que ses coups ... N'étaient pas qu'une impression, c'était comme si le vent lui même l'attaque ...

- Sokushi. Lâcha froidement Reikoku.

Il eu l'impression de voir plusieurs lames se former, le vent se transformant en arme ... Cette nana ... Etait redoutable ! Grimaçant, il se recula légèrement en craignant déjà la douleur, mais quelque chose de noir l'engloba totalement. Par reflexe, il se baissa en essayant de comprendre ce que c'était et il sentit les coups de vent frapper l'étrange chose qui le protéger alors ... Il se releva pour et fixa les plumes noirs qui l'englobé ...

Les deux ailes ténébreuses qui l'avait englobé s'écartèrent ... Ce qu'il avait prit pour une longue cape sur le corps nouveau de "Pedazo" était donc en réalité ... Des ailes ? Décidément, Pedazo était super classe ! Il lui jetta un coup d'oeil et vus son corps étrangement constitué ... Il c'était imaginé que tout son corps n'était constitué que d'os et de plume, ce n'était pas le cas, un large torse légèrement musclé et fait de chaire bien humaine, il avait une espéce de combinaison faites de plumes noir recouvrait son corps et ses jambes se finissait en serfs d'oiseau de ... Chasse ? Ses deux bras ... Etait séparer du reste de son corps et flottait dans les aires ...

L'attaque l'avait blessé, ses ailes était déchirer et se volatilisé dans les aires, comme si elles étaient faites en réalité de fumer, mais elles semblaient se reformé d'elle même ... Et son corps sembla se ... Déchiré de lui même, des blessures se formant ... Comme s'il se déchirait de l'intérieur. Il l'entendit hurler et le vit tombé sur ses genoux. Renji n'eut que le temps de se demandé ce qui lui arrivé : n'avait il pas était protégé par ses ailes ?

- Reikoku, abat le maintenant ! Ordonna nerveusement sa soeur.

La femme se remit en garde ... Mince alors, ils n'en avaient pas marre de s'en prendre à lui ? L'ex-shinigami se mit entre les deux opposants, les ailes retombés mollement sur le sol, battant comme si "Pedazo" n'avait pas encore le contrôle totale de ses deux membres ...

Grimmjow se plaça a coté de lui ...L'idiot ! Comme s'il était en état de se battre ! ... Grognant, Renji n'eu pas le temps de le rebarrer que leurs oppossants se précipité tout trois vers eux, ils n'allaient pas faire long feu dans leurs états !

Les ailes se convulsèrent violament.

"- Protéger ..."

Elles passèrent au dessus d'eux deux et s'enfoncèrent dans le sol ... Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Putain, lui moins qu'eux était en état de se battre ! "Pedazo" se propulsa grace à ses ailes vers l'avant ... Bien décidé à les protégés ... Mais ils étaient là pourquoi ? Il était con !

- Pedazo ! Ragèrent en même temps Renji et Grimmjow.

Les deux ailes se déplièrent et plusieurs tentatucles d'ombres s'élargirent, frappant de plein fouet Sakura et Yukimura qui furent surprit par le coup tandis que Reikoku continué d'avancé, elle leva son arme et l'abaissa, visant le masque du nouveau Hollow ...

* * *

La lame c'était stopper ... Retenus par une mains puissante ... Ecarquillant les yeux, Reikoku avait du mal à comprendre qui aurait put faire une telle chose ... Pas un Menos ... Pas un arrancar ... Non ... Elle aurait put percer presque tout avec sa lame, même avec ce petit "coup" ... Alors qu'est ce que c'était ? ... Tournant le regard, elle rencontra le regard d'une créature au regard glacial ... Une créature qui ouvrit sa bouche béante, dévoilant une rangée de dents tranchante, mais elle ne la mordit pas ... Une boule d'énergie se forma ...

A cette distance, elle n'en réchapperait pas ! Elle lâcha son zanpakuto et utilisa le Shunpo pour s'écarter. L'attaque s'abattis et démolie tout ... Tout ce qu'elle toucha ... S'abattant contre la barrière des Shinigami qui en prit un sacré coup, la barrière se fissura petit a petit et la blonde crut que celle ci allait s'anéantir, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, elle se reforma, prouvant à quel point les hommes qui l'avaient crées était puissant en nécromancie.

- Reikoku, je sais que, théoriquement, on devrait pouvoir se battre contre deux Vasto Lorde ... Murmura craintifs Sakura. Mais en pratique ? Est ce que c'est vraie ?

Le nouvel arrivant ... Un dragon de glace bien plus impressionnant en taille que l'étrange être ailé ... Celui ci c'était effondré sur le sol et retenté de se relevé, de nouvelle blessure se formant sur son corps ... Des blessures dont ils n'étaient pas résponsable ... Il fixait le dragon, se demandant sans doute si c'était un allié ou non, ses ailes battants pathétiquement l'aire et se cognant contre le sol, faisant s'envolé des nuages de sable blanc ... Se débattant pathétiquement avec un adversaire dont le nom porter "maitrise" ... Il ne savait pas encore bouger son corps ...

Les deux créatures se regardèrent l'espace de quelques secondes et le Dragon fini par se rapproché de l'Ailée Ténébreux, son ailes se déployant au dessus tandis qu'il prenait une position défensive, se préparant à contre attaque en cas de besoin ... Il n'était donc pas là pour le manger ? Reikoku grimaça ... Un Vasto Lorde, a eux trois, ils auraient put gérer, mes deux ? ... Dont un était en pleine posesstion de ses moyens ? Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion !

- Calme toi, "Youji", tu ne va réussir qu'à te blessée. Fit remarquer le Dragon. Prend ton temps pour te relevé, je ne toucherais pas à tes protégés ... Je suis un allié !

Le Dragon reporta toute son attention sur Reikoku qui frémi de peur ... Non, il ne fallait pas se laisser aller, c'était la meilleurs façon de perdre ce combat et ça, elle ne le voulait pas ! Il fallait qu'elle se sorte de là et vite ... Analysant la situation, elle chercha une solution ... Les Menos s'aggitaient de plus en plus ... Les deux Vastos Lordes se dissputant sans doute leurs commandements ... Si les Menos empêché tout renfort de venir, elle ne donnerait pas cher de leurs peau à tout trois ! Car même si l'Ailée avait dut mal à contrôlée son corps, il apprenait vite et déjà, elle voyait les ailes se replier vers l'arrière pour ne plus être une géne pour lui, il se releva et leurs fit face ...

Deux ... Ils étaient deux ... C'était du ... Jamais vus jusqu'à maintenant ! Jamais on avais vus deux Vasto Lordes coopérer ensemble ! ... Et ce therme ... "Youji" ? Pourquoi l'appeller ainsi ? ...

- Alors, Shinigami, on voulait s'en prendre a un "Youji" ? Lâcha le Dragon, son ton devenant glacial comme l'aire environnant. Je vais vous apprendre, petite créature ... Aller, petit, montront leurs de quoi nous somme capable ...

Ils ne se regardèrent même pas ... Mais hurlèrent de concert, leurs deux cris transperssant l'aire, déchirant les cieux pour parvenir jusqu'aux oreilles de toutes les personnes environnante ... Un cris ... Deux cris fusionnant et d'une telle puissance qu'elle ressentit l'onde sonore et se protéga le visage par réflexe ... Deux ... C'était trop ... Surtout ses deux là qui semblaient bien décidé à en découdre !

* * *

Gin écarquiller les yeux, regardant le champs de bataille où se trouvait les Menos ... Le Dragon de Glace ? ... Là bas ? Mais, qu'est ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre part à ce combat ? Lui qui avait toujours chercher rester aussi neutre que possible à toutes cette guerre ... Lui qui avait toujours reffusé d'intégret leurs armées ... Tatsuki ne c'était donc pas trompé, il voulait intégret leurs armées ? Ou bien n'était il venus là que par ce qu'il était attiré par les Energie Spirituelle ? En tout cas, il était là et sa simple puissance avait suffit à faire vibrer le dome ...

- Aizen, dit moi que je rêve ! Souffla l'argentée en se rapprochant de son Seigneur. Ils sont deux ? ...

- Non, tu ne rêve pas. Assura le brun intéressée. Ils sont bien deux ...

Ils la sentirent tout deux arrivés ... Oui, tout les deux ... Et Gin se jettant sur Orihime qui fut surprise tandis qu'Aizen protéger de son corps la jeune Tatsuki et l'onde sonore arriva. Il eu peur pendant quelques secondes pour Uryû, mais lorsqu'elle fut passé, il fut agréablement surprit de voir que Byakuya avait aussi sentit le danger et avait protéger le Quincy. Décidément, il était bien des leurs maintenants, même s'il n'en avait pas encore totalement consiences ... Ou bien était il bien décidé à obeir et sauvé les apparences jusqu'à la fin ...

- C'est ... Marmonna choquer Orihime en se détachant. C'est impossible ... C'est ... Pedazo ?

- Oui, j'ai bien l'impression que c'est lui. Avoua le Seigneur de Las Noches. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela ... C'est facheux ...

- En quoi cela es il facheux ? Demanda Gin intriguet. Au contraire, on devrait être heureu pour lui, il aura maintenant la capacitée à protéger ceux qui lui sont cher ... Pedazo a le droit à ça, non ?

Le noble le regarda, intriguet et ne comprenant sans doute pas très bien ... Normal, il n'était pas habitué à sentir l'énergie de Pedazo et ... L'un des Vasto Lorde n'était autre que le ... Jeune homme ... Ex-jeune homme ... C'était étonnant ...

Ils avaient assistés à la naissance d'un "Protector" ... Donc, sa théorie sur ses créatures étaient réelles ! On ne pourrait plus le traité de fou à la Soul Society, pas avec tout les témoins de cette création, mais le plus important était l'inquiétude qu'Aizen éprouvé à ce sujet ! Car, en quoi cela pouvait il être "facheux" ? ...

- Les Menos Grande obeissent naturellement aux Vasto Lorde, même si je suis puissant, ils ne m'obeiront plus et convergeront tous vers les Vasto Lorde, en claire, si quelqu'un a besoin d'aide pour fuire la bataille, je ne pourrais rien faire ... La situation es entrain de m'échappé ... Il faut faire se replier tout le monde ...


	45. Chapitre 44 : Pour Toi

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen - Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki (?)...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Et voilà un moment que tout le monde attendez sans doute ! ... Vous comprendrez lorsque vous aurez lus l'intégralité de ce chapitre et voilà, une bonne chose de faites ! X3 Un des chapitres que j'ai le plus aimés à écrire et pour cause, vous n'allez pas me crier dessus au moins ? Hein ? C'est pour la bonne cause ! Et puis ... Le chapitre suivant ... Vous réservera de telle surprise ... Que si vous me haissez à la fin de celui ci, je sens que je vais regagniez votre amour ! X3

Merci de m'avoir lus ! X3

* * *

Trop ... Il y avait trop de monde ... Certes, libérer, il pouvait gérer, les attaques de la plupart de ses opposants étaient lente, si ce n'était cette étrange femme a la peau matte qui filler rapidement, pour le moment, elle ne lui avait porter aucun coup fatale quand à leurs anciens détenus, ils restaient en retré, se remettant sans doute de leurs captiviés ... De la réserve quoi ... En même temps, il avait asser a faire ! Il avait réccupéré un des opposants de Lana, le blond, elle gérait parfaitement avec le Vizard argenté ... Heureusement qu'elle possédait une capacité exeptionnelle, elle n'aurait pas fait long feu, mais il faudrait que quelqu'un lui apprenne à se concentré uniquement sur cette capacité ...

Quelqu'un lui tira dessus ... Grimaçant, le Primera se tourna vers le nouvelle arrivant, un étrange homme portant un chapeau vraiment moche ... Le vert, c'était pas sa couleur préférait, il préférait le blanc comme la belle peau de Tatsuki ... Rejettant se souvenir, il fixa l'homme qui souriait de toute ses dents, il le reconnut comme étant le nommer Urahara Kisuke ... Aizen leurs avaient parler de lui a leurs arrivés a Las Noches, le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo avait été asser claire là dessus : il était très dangereux ... Et surtout ...

- Désolé de devoir intervenir, je n'aimerais pas que vous abimiez ma bien aimée. Annonça t il moqueusement.

- J'suis ta bien aimée que quand sa t'arrange ! Répliqua séchement la matée mais avec un large sourire amusé. En tout cas, ton aide ne sera pas de trop ... Surtout avec lui.

- Vous devriez plutôt aller de l'autre coté, là bas ! Annonça franchement Starrk en pointant le lieu où il sentait les deux Vasto Lorde. Ici, ce n'es pas si grave, mais là bas ... Je crains que vous ne perdiez une bonne centaine de vos hommes et si des Capitaines, il y a ... Ils vont vites finir en pature !

Le blond pris un aire bien plus sérieux, se doutant sans doute qu'il ne mentait pas ... Le Primera avait été septique en sentant le second arrivé, après tout, les Hollow s'entre dévoré ... Le second aurait parfaitement put venir pour détruire le premier a peine née, mais ce n'était clairement pas son but et encore une foi, on pouvait entendre leurs deux hurlements méler l'un a l'autre ... Ce n'était pas un hurlement de provocation, mais d'entente parfaite, ils avaient un bute commun et quel qu'il fut ... Ensemble, ils pouvaient parfaitement réussir à tout ...

- Votre barrière n'es pas encore vraiment au point. Fit remarquer le Primera avec amusement. Elle permet à n'importe qui de la franchir, il n'y a que les attaques spirituels qui ne passe pas ... Si elle avait été plus au point ... Ils ne feraient face qu'à un seul Vasto Lorde ...

- Alors, se sont bien des Vasto Lorde ? Souffla nerveusement le blond.

Il ne juga pas utile de répondre à la question, de toute façon, Lilinette s'impatienté, ils étaient un peu inactifs en cet instant et la coup qui avait froller sa blessure, même si elle n'était pas grave, ne devait pas être sous estimé ... Il avait concience qu'à son niveau, la moindre égratinure pourrait lui être fatale, surtout en ressevant l'ordre de replis qu'ils eurent tous ... Il n'y était pas aller à fond avec ses opposants et ... Tossen aussi avait été "gentil" ...

- Sire Tosen, allez y. Conseilla Starrk.

- Ne soyez pas stupide, avec autant de monde, vous n'en réchapperiez pas ! Lâcha mécontent le Superviseur.

- Et si la barrière se referme avant votre départ, vous n'y réchapperiez pas non plus ...

Mais Tosen sembla bien décidé à garder la position ... Bah, de toute façon, ils avaient encore un peu le temps ... Ce qu'il fallait faire c'était tenté de se défaire de quelques uns de leurs opposants pour évité qu'ils ne soyent tenté de les pourchassés !

Il ne sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'attaque du blond, mais plutôt que de l'esquivé, il tira un céro et les deux attaques se stopèrent, explosant dans le ciel et il ne parrus pas tant choquer que sa de voir son attaque si facilement stopper. L'arrancar reporta son attention sur lui, mais Lilinette lui lança un appelle de danger et il utilisa le Sonido par reflexe, la belle bronzée tenté de l'attaqué et en cet instant encore une foi, elle se déplaça rapidement devant lui et il ne put esquivé le coup, un coup puissant qui le projetta en arrière, il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et pointa son arme sur elle, tirant dans sa chute et faisant mouche ...

Elle fut surprise par le coup et tomba vers le sol, touché plutôt gravement au ventre, a cette distance, la plupart de ses opposants auraient dut mourir, mais elle devait être ressistante. En tout cas, elle resterait hors combat pour le moment et ceux, jusqu'à la prochaine bataille ... C'était étrange, mais ses mouvements lui avait rappellé quelque chose, ses déplacements et ses posses défensives ... Ho ... Tatsuki ? ... Décidément, tout ce qui l'entouré lui rappellé la jeune humaine.

- Starrk ! Hurla Lilinette sous sa forme révolver. Réveille toi !

Dans sa chut, il n'avait pas remarquer que le blond c'était rapproché et idem pour son oppossant précédant, le vizard ... Tout deux se trouvaient de chaque coté de lui ... Mince, il avait été un tout petit peu trop distrait ... Mais ses adversaires avaient commis une grosse erreur en venant aussi proche, surtout en sachant qu'il pouvait parfaitement réagir, même avec une attaque ressus de plein fouet ...

- Cero Metralleta. Annonça le Primera.

Et il tourna sur lui même tandis que ses deux adversaires étaient tous deux surprits par le déluge de Cero. Le Vizard put résuster aux Cero en invoquant son masque et s'écarta, mais cette foi, ayant été détruit ... Il ne risquait pas de pouvoir le faire revenir avant un moment quand à Urahara ... Il avait été touché plus gravement, mais était tout aussi résistant que sa "compagne". Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tombé au sol, le choque serait trop douloureux ! Lâchant un des pistolets, il attrappa une des jambes de cet être et se rattrappa in extremis sur un lien invisible. Il avait sombré dans l'inconcience ...

Pourquoi étaient ils si impatient de l'abattre ? Ils auraient dut être "prudent", au lieux de cela, la plupart d'entre eux se lançait à coeur perdus sans prendre le temps de vraiment analysé la situation ... Pourquoi ... ? ... A cause des deux Vasto Lorde ? Alors ils auraient mieux fait d'aller directement là bas plutôt que de perdre du temps avec lui qui ne faisait qu'analysé tout les opposants en tentant de trouver leurs points faible ...

- Kokujô Tengen Myôô ! Annonça une voie non loin de là.

Il eu juste le temps de se tourné pour voir apparaître une gigantesque créature en armure ... Merde alors ... Tosen était en danger ! Il relâcha Urahara et attrappa Lilinette qui voler non loin de là, utilisant le Sonido, il atterrit sur l'épée du géant qui vouler s'abattre sur l'aveugle et la stoppa net, tirant un cero pour contre carrer l'attaque, il se déplaça une nouvelle foi pour revenir a coté de son supérieur ... Non, la situation venait de leurs échapper ... Il y avait là un homme étrange, gradé capitaine, mais ne portant aucun signe de Division ... La Division Zero ? ...

- Sire Tosen, vous n'avez plus le choix maintenant ! Fit séchement remarquer le Primera.

- Tu n'y survivra pas ! Grogna de plus en plus mécontent le Superviseur. Hors de question de ...

- Vous êtes mille foi plus important que moi au sein de l'armée ! Le coupa Starrk sans se démonter. Dépéchez vous de rejoindre le Seigneur Aizen ou je vous tue de mes propres mains !

- Tosen ! Hurla un être a l'apparence d'un renard. Tossen, reste ici !

L'aveugle hésité, le Primera le poussa, espérant qu'il se décidera enfin a partir, sa protection était une prioritée absolue en cet instant ... Sa protection et celle de Tatsuki ... Par ce que, Starrk n'était pas dupe ... Tossen avait protéger a plusieurs reprises la jeune fille, de lui comme des autres en les retenants ... Alors, autant lui renvoyé l'assenceur, non ?

Tossen fini par accepté et tapa contre son épaule avant de repartir vers Las Noches, le renard, qui savérait être le manipulateur de l'armure collossale, voulus le poursuivre, mais Starrk s'interpossant et lança son attaque en raffale pour stopper l'avancé du géant. Le museau du renard se rétracta et il grogna bruillament, mécontent de voir un géneur ...

- Ecarte toi de là ! Ordonna l'étrange personnage.

- Désolé, je ne peu pas ... Avoua franchement l'homme. Il faudra me passer sur le corps !

Le Vizard se mit à ses cotés, Shuiro et Soi Fon semblait maintenant bien décidé a prendre part au combat ... Quatre opposants ... C'était beaucoup ... Non ? C'était même trop en réalité ... Ajouté à cela l'étrange capitain ... Il était foutus ... Il se frotta la nuque en soupirant, se désolant pour Lilinette ...

- Je crois que ca va être notre dernière bataille, ma petite. Avoua franchement le Primera.

- Ha non, t'a pas intérêt à flanché ! Répliqua séchement son arme. Si tu créve, je te jure que je viendrais te botter le cul où que t'aille !

- Sa sera avec plaisir ! ...

- ... Tu compte abandonner Tatsuki ? ...

... Ha, Tatsuki ? ... Elle ne serait pas seule ... Au contraire ... Elle avait des amies et puis ...

Il rejetta ses pensées du moment ... Il n'avait aucune envie de mourire bêtement en étant déconcentré, que sa mort soit au moins digne de son chiffre de Primera Espada des armées d'Aizen Sosuke !

- En garde, Shinigami ! Sourit il.

* * *

Les Shuiro étaient restés sur place ... Ses idiots ! Ils ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire ! Après avoir écarter les troupes et ordonné à Izuru de ne surtout pas venir et de protéger Habama qui tenté nerveusement de revenir sur le champs de bataille, inquiet, Hotaru avait décidé de retourner là bas pour leurs venir en aide ... Non, en fait, pas pour leurs venir en aide ! Pour se battre contre les Vasto Lorde ! Oui, c'était plutôt ça, il en avait absolument rien a foutre de ses trois idiots qui avaient provoqué l'ouverture de l'oeuf ! Il n'était pas le seul a revenir sur leurs pas, Kenpachi n'était pas loin derrière lui et à eux deux, ils abattirent quelques Menos ...

Non ... En fait, il ne revenait pas à cause de l'envie de se battre ... Ou de sauvé ... L'autre Vasto Lorde ... Pourquoi sa marque énergique rappellait il quelque chose à l'ébène ? C'était impossible ... Cette personne était morte ... Bien avant qu'il ne fut enfermer pendant des siècles et des siècles dans cette cellule où il avait rencontré un jour Kisuke et Mayuri ... Cette personne ... Avait été assasinée ! On avait tranchés son corps et on le lui avait rapporter, mutilé, le visage déchirée en un amas de peau sanglante ... Alors, Cette personne ne pouvait pas être là, actuellement, n'est ce pas ? C'était impossible ...

Il était le seul ... Le seul qui puisse ...

- Aikawa ! Cria derrière lui Kenpachi. Arrête toi tout de suite !

Mais l'ébène ne l'écouta pas, attérissant à coté de Yukimura qui était au sol, sur son corps, de la glace c'était formée et en allant chercher son poul, le Capitaine de la Troisième Division constata qu'il était toujours en vie ... Mon dieu ... La glace ...

- Qu'est c'que ça veux dire ? Grogna le géant à coté de lui. On dirait que c'est fait expré ...

- C'est le cas. Avoua franchement Hotaru en se relevant, fronçant les sourcils en regardant les blessures gelés. Kenpachi, rapporte le là ...

Kenpachi le coupa, l'aggripant au col de son kimono en le secouant brutalement.

- Tu déconne j'éspére ? S'écria t il avec rage. Regard bien ce con ! Ils étaient trois ! Tu m'entend ? Trois ! Et tu crois sérieusement pouvoir survivre ?

- Qu'importe que je vive ou que je meurs ? Répliqua séchement Hotaru en s'écartant. Je n'ai rien à faire dans ce monde ! Mon héxistence es une offense à tout ce que tu crois, Kenpachi, tu ne le sais pas encore, c'est tout, mais un jour ... Je te dégoûterais et tu ne protégera plus mes arrières !

Sur ses mots, il le planta sur place, cherchant les deux autres, il nota qu'ils étaient toujours en vis, il dut cependant abattre plusieurs Menos, se jettant dans les aires pour frapper leurs masques ... Leurs nombres devenait de plus en plus dense, c'était comme si on voulait l'empêché d'intervenir ... Mais il DEVAIT aller voir, il devait se rendre compte lui même de la situation !

Etrangement, les Menos s'écartèrent peu a peu, mais leurs grands nombres l'empêché de voir tout, il réussit à approché des deux corps inanimé de deux blonds, ils n'étaient pas morts ... Pas encore ... Pourquoi ? C'était un mystére, mais ils n'avaient pas été achevé ... La fille "ninja" tenait toujours le manche de son sabre briser tandis que l'autre avait dut le perdre dans la bataille. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les Vasto Lorde aggissaient ils de la sorte ? Même pour des êtres telle que des "Protector" ! Ses personnes étaient et resteraient des "dangers" pour les êtres protéger ... Alors pourquoi les laisser vivre ?

Il voulut s'approché, mais nota la présence du Vasto Lorde Ailée ... Il le fixa, intriguet ... Il était encore tout frais ... Sa naissance et son combat l'épuissant totalement, son corps se déchirant de l'intérieur ... Tenté de le détruire ? Il était une menace pour la Soul Society et sa mission était de protéger la Soul Society ... Hotaru se mit en garde et fut sur le point d'attaqué lorsqu'un déluge de pieux glacés frappa le sol, il esquiva difficilement l'attaque, mais aucune des blessures infligés ne fut grave, de simple égratinure ! ... Relevant le visage, il fut nez a nez avec le second Vasto Lorde ...

Un dragon de glace ... Ha, cela lui allait bien ... C'était ...

Les pattes énorme l'engloba entièrement et le précipita vers le sol, le sol, le plaquant brutalement ... Le sol sous eu se transformant en un véritable fossé ... Il haussa les sourcils en fixant la créature, quelque chose de brillant attira son attention et le doute ne lui fut plus permit ... Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ! ... C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdut son arme ... Ecarquillant les yeux, il fixa la créature qui avait rapproché son masque, il était complétement bloqué sous l'énorme patte.

- Cela faisait longtemps, Shin'yuu ... Murmura le Hollow. Je vois que tu a toujours ton poste de Capitaine ... Combien de temps encore va tu les suivres ?

- C'est bien toi, Rei ? Demanda inutilement Hotaru. Comment ? ...

- Ne me dit pas que tu a pus croire une seconde que je me laisserais tuer ! Cracha mécontent le Vasto Lorde. Jamais je ne les aurais laissé faire ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne peu pas regarder les miens mourire sans rien faire !

- Dragon ! Appella quelqu'un derrière lui. Dépéche toi, on doit y aller, le Seigneur Aizen nous appelle d'urgence !

Hotaru en profita de l'inattention de la créature pour lui envoyé un éclaire de foudre qui surprit le Dragon et le frappa au visage, il s'écarta en hurlant, se mettant devant l'autre Vasto Lorde qui était a genoux et essayé veinement de se relevé, ses ailes battant l'aire en vain ... Renji avait dut déposser l'autre arrancar un peu plus loin pour revenir le cherché, il lui prenait le bras et le tirant, la créature ne se débattant pas, mais ses ailes continuants de s'aggitait ...

Cherchant son zanpakuto, l'ébène le retrouva et fit une roulade au sol pour esquivé un nouveau pieux de glace et récupérer son arme, il se tourna ensuite vers le dragon ... C'était bien Rei ... Car cette créature savait quel étaient ses points faibles ! Un pique le frappa de plein fouet au torse, il grimaça légèrement en se rendant compte que les nerfs de ses muscles étaient refroidit par le glaçon ... Il changa l'arme de bras et ...

Le dragon avait déplié ses ailes, des dizaines, voirs des centaines de pieux apparurent autour de lui et lorsque les ailes s'abattirent sur le sol, toutes ses armes s'abattirent vers lui ! Il aurait dut utilisé les Sonido ! Grimaçant, il dévia les pieux autant que possible, mais ... Il semblerait que Rei fut moins gentil avec lui qu'avec les Shuiro ! Il sentit plusieurs de ses pieds l'atteindre au membre et au torse ... Son corps céda de lui même, emporté par l'impacte, il retomba en arrière ...

Il ne toucha pas le sol, des bras puissants le rattrappèrent et il reconnut Kenpachi qui grogné de rage ...

- T'es vraiment trop con, Hotaru, j'te l'avais dit que t'avais aucune chance ! Rala le géant.

Il pointa son arme vers le Dragon qui les observa quelques secondes avant de se reculler lentement ... Rei ... Ne l'achéverait pas ? ... Crachant du sang, il tendit la mains vers la créature.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda t il. Revient ...

- Shin'yuu, tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de te tuer ? Demanda ironiquement le Vasto Lorde. Voyons, je l'ai bien compris moi, qu'on peu pas te tuer ... Demande à ton père de t'achevé, s'il en a le courage ... Mais ça a toujours été un lâche ! Et il ne changera plus !

Le dragon se retourna et rejoignit rapidement son allier Arrancar, l'abandonnant sur place ... Cela lui rappella des souvenirs, sauf que les rôles étaient inversé, non ? ... Et différent ... A l'époque, c'était lui qui était parti ainsi et Rei qui était resté sur place ... Mais sans personne ... A ses cotés ...

- Rei ! Appella t il. Revient !

Mais le Dragon continué de partir, de s'éloignié alors que sa vue s'embrouiller de plus en plus, il entendit Kenpachi lui parler, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, il essaya de se concentré sur lui, mais ... Rien n'y faisait, tout ce qu'il entendait n'était que des paroles sans le moindre sens en cet instant ! Pourquoi ... Il n'y arrivait pas ... Il avait l'aire inquiet ?

- Kenpachi ? Murmura t il faiblement.

Le Capitaine continuait de dire des choses et Hotaru fini par perdre connaissance, bercer par la voix grave.

* * *

Aizen avait envoyé le rappelle depuis un petit moment déjà, et pourtant, certaine personne ne revenait toujours pas ... Renji était aller sur le champs de batail des Menos et même si son énergie était encore bien présente dans l'aire, elle se demandait s'il n'allait pas être enfermer hors de Las Noches ... Elle craignait aussi pour Pedazo et Grimmjow dont l'énergie semblait tellement instable ... Ulquiorra et Lana c'était reculer et repoussé leurs opposants à coup de Cero et de Cero Oscuras ... Shena et Yammy faisaient de même, ils semblaient s'y mettre plus a coeur, normal, leurs oppossants semblaient avoir pris la fuite tout comme Hallibel, avait former un véritable mur d'eau et Taisuru et Kuro était déjà retourner à l'intérieur, aucun des deux ne pouvant supporter correctement les énergies se déversant totalement, quand à Starrk ...

Starrk ... Il était complétement submerger ... Et d'après la mine de Tossen, cela ne se présentait pas bien du tout ! Il était sous libération, était d'une puissance déconcertante, mais ... Contre tant de monde ? ... Tant de monde ... Tatsuki n'était pas dupe, il y resterait ... Il allait y restait ! Non ... Non non non ... Non ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'y rester, il devait revenir ! Il était rapide, il pouvait y arrivé ... Il pouvait surprendre tout le monde avec sa rapidité et ...

- Aizen, je vais aidé Starrk. Annonça gravement Gin.

... Même Gin n'y croyait pas ? ... Même lui ? ...

- Je te l'interdit ... Annonça froidement Aizen. On ne peu rien faire ...

Rien faire ? ... Ils ne pouvaient rien faire ? ...

- Mais, on ne peu pas le laisser ... Protesta l'argenté.

Le brun resta silencieux ... ... Rien faire ... ? ... Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de réfléchir a grande vistesse ... Si, ils pouvaient faire quelque chose ! Il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire ! Il n'y avait pas de problème, juste des solutions ... Il suffisait de pouvoir la trouvé, rien de plus ...

- Je peu peut être y aller. Proposa Kuchiki. Le choc pourrait permettre à votre homme de revenir ...

- Hors de question ! Protesta Gin. Je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque de te ...

Il se tue ... Et pendant ce temps, Tatsuki avait trouvé la solution ... Oui, elle avait trouvé la solution ! Elle rouvrit les yeux, bien déterminé ... Starrk se ferait tuer, elle savait qu'il ne se rendrait pas, alors ... Elle prit la décision de le rejoindre et courut vers là bas.

- Arisawa, que faite vous ! Cria Tossen avec surprise.

- Je vais le chercher ! Annonça t elle en se tournant vers eux.

- Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, vous n'en avez pas le droit ! Protesta l'aveugle. Vous ne devez protégée que votre maître et personne d'autre.

Que son maître, hein ? Elle jetta un coup d'oeil à Orihime ... Protéger ... Qui devait elle protéger ? ... Son maître ... Son amie ... Ou celui qu'elle aimait ? ... Elle était venue ici pour son amie, pour pouvoir enfin la protéger et pouvoir l'aider ... La soutenir ... Lui prouvée qu'elle était importante pour elle ... Et maintenant ... Ho, elle ne pourrait pas ... Elle ne pourrait pas resté là a regarder Starrk se faire tuer ! Elle l'aimait et elle voulait le protégé ... Elle savait qu'elle pouvait le sauver ! Mais ...

- Orihime ma cédée à Starrk, ce matin. Annonça la jeune fille. Je suis sa fraccion ... Je suis a lui ... N'est ce pas ... Dame Inoue ? ...

Ils parrurent surprit ... Et choqué ... Et se tournèrent tous vers Orihime qui avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à mentir, elle rougit brutalement ... Mais son visage grave se transforma en véritable rayon de soleil.

- Oui, c'est vrais. Mentit elle, toujours rouge de honte, mais toujours aussi souriante. Aller, va donc sauver le Primera ! ... Et revient nous ...

- Cela, je ne te le garantis pas. Avoua franchement Tatsuki.

Elle tourna les talons et utilisa le Shunpo et plus elle avançait vers le lieu et plus elle approchait, et plus elle prenait soin de dissimuler son énergie, conciente que sinon, elle n'aurait aucune chance d'approcher Starrk, non pas à cause de lui mais de ses opposants. Elle se stoppa pour regarder la scène, se préparant à agire avec rapidité, elle avait noter qu'elle éprouvée quelques difficultés avec le Kido ses derniers temps ... Elle n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur ... Alors, prendre bien concience de ce qui allait se passer ...

Starrk avait deux papillons sur ses vêtements ... Un sur l'épaule et l'autre sur la jambe, il avait quelques autres blessures notoires et ... Commençait à être a bout de souffle, s'étant surmené ... Non, il ne pourrait plus tenir ! Elle avait mémorisé chaque personne présente ... Faire ce qu'elle avait à faire et profité de la surprise pour tenté de fuir, rien de plus ... Ne pas tenter le diable !

Se mordant les lèvres, elle utilisa le Shunpo, réapparaissant sur l'épaule de l'adversaire le plus proche, l'utilisant comme point d'appuis pour un second Shunpo et ainsi le distraire, ne serait ce que pour quelques secondes, elle réapparut sur l'épaule même de son amant qui fut surprit et pointa son arme vers elle, mais il se figea, écarquillant les yeux. Il devait croire qu'il rêvait et elle ne put s'empêché de lui sourire.

- Désolé Starrk. Lui dit elle en se laissant retombé devant lui.

Elle arriva à la hauteur voulut et posa sa mains contre son torse pour activé le pouvoir que lui avait donner Tossen ... Caja Negacion ... Le cube envoyé dans le trou, il s'activa et les étranges flash de lumière englobèrent le Primera qui se figea d'horreur, elle le vut grimacé ...

- Tatsuki ! Hurla t il avec rage.

Et il disparut ... Poruvus que Tossen ne lui ai pas mentit ... Pourvus qu'elle n'ai pas eu tord de faire "ça" ! Toujours en pleine chute libre, elle jetta un coup d'oeil au opposant de Starrk qui parraissaient tous choqué ... Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, elle aurait peut être une chance de repartir une foi attérie ... Hu ? Elle ouvrit de grand yeux en reconnaissant le père d'Ichigo ... C'était pas possible, qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? ... Non, elle devait révassé ! ... Rêvasser en pleine chute libre ? ...

Oui, elle révassait, elle ne remarqua même pas que l'un des adversaires réagissait déjà après la scène insolite qu'elle venait de provoqué, Hikaru Shuiro se précipité déjà sur elle et il fut sur la point de la tranchée lorsqu'une lame se mit entre eux deux. C'était ... Bien le père d'Ichigo ? Non, c'était impossible ! Elle avait mit les bras devant elle pour se protéger de l'attaque du blond, maigre et inutile protection ... Et Kurosaki l'avait attrapper au poigniet pour la laisser lentement glisser sur le sol, la chute se faisant moins brutal ...

- Qu'est c'que vous faites ? Rala le blond.

- C'est une amie de mon fils ! Avoua l'ébène. Je ne vous laisserez pas lui faire le moindre mal !

... C'était bien Kurosaki ? ... Et ... C'était un capitaine ? C'était à en tombé sur le cul ! Elle secoua la tête, il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste là ... Elle avait sut depuis le début qu'elle risquait, soit de se faire prendre, soit d'avoir la chance de s'enfuir ... Elle préférait la seconde option ! Elle fonça dans le dos du grand Shinigami, le bousculant et il relâcha sa prise alors Tatsuki sauta sur l'opportunité et tenta de fuir, elle se retourna et ... Nota qu'elle était déjà piégé, ayant mal évaluer la situation ... Urahara et Yoruichi se dresser là ... Mur inffranchissable pour elle ...

- Hé, ma petite Tatsuki, je crois bien qu'il va falloir que tu te rende. Annonça joyeusement Yoruichi.

- S'il te plait, ne nous force pas à être méchant. Annonça avec amusement le blond qui posa sa mains sur son bob.

Ils étaient tout deux blessés et Yoruichi avait même une sale blessure au ventre, la tenant, mais bien décidé à la stoppée ... Mince ... Flute ... Zut ! Qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire ... Qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire ? Derrière elle, elle sentit l'énergie spirituelle de Shuiro augmenté brutalement a cause de la rage qu'il éprouvait ... Et ses mots la reprirent à vitesse grand V ! Même Starrk ne lui faisait pas cet effets là ... Il ne fallait pas qu'elle fléchisse ! Mais c'était déjà trop tard, elle plaqua sa mains contre sa bouche, se sentant plus mal que jamais ...

Mince ... Finir au mains de l'ennemi ? ... Et sans que Starrk ne sache qu'elle acceptait d'être sa fraccion ? Sans qu'il ne sache qu'elle avait avoué à Orihime ? Sans qu'il ne sache qu'elle l'aimait ? ... Aller, un ou deux Shunpo, et elle y arriverait ! ... Elle ... N'y ... Arriverait pas ... Yoruichi ... Elle avait perdus son sourire habituellement si amusé et moqueur ... La provocation avait quitté ses yeux et elle la fixait étrangement ...

La barrière se reforma à cet instant précis ... Oups, elle avait perdus la seule occasion de pouvoir s'échappé ... Bah, c'est pas comme si elle se condamnait à mort ! Après tout, Kurosaki, Yoruichi et Urahara semblaient décidé à la récupérée en vie ... Abandonner ? Si facilement ? Elle ne serait pas la digne éléve de Shihouin si elle ne se battait pas ! Elle se s'écarta légèrement de Kurosaki.

- Arisawa, rend toi ! Conseilla celui ci. Tu ne peu plus t'échapper, s'il te plait.

- Je ferais honte à mon maître si je me rendais ! Lâcha t elle avec un large sourire.

Ne pas se laisser aller ... Surtout pas ... Un nouveau malaise la prit et elle posa une mains sur son ventre en se reculant d'avantage, repoussant son maux pour tenter de se concentré sur le combat difficile qu'elle avait ... Choisi de subir ... Elle sentit un déplacement d'aire derrière elle et se tourna en partis pour voir Yoruichi ... Quoi ? Elle avait pris le risque d'utilisé le Shunpo ? Dans son état ? Elle était folle ! Elle sentit des gouttes frollers sa joues ... La potion spécial des Shinigami pour endormir ... Et elle sombra dans la seconde, terrasser par la goutte du silence.


	46. Chapitre 45 : Une surprise incroyable

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen - Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki (?)...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Ho oh ! Remarque très intéressante de la part de **Lynoa **! Les Shinigami sont ils les dieux de la mort ? De ce que moi, j'en avais comprit, ils ne se considérent pas trop comme des "dieux de la morts" ... D'ailleurs, c'est un peu difficile de m'expliquer, mais en me bassant sur plusieurs oeuvres différente, j'en suis venus à me dire que, pour les japonais, les Shinigami et le Dieux de la Mort (LE ! XD), ce n'es pas la même chose ... Si parlais de mon point de vue ici, se serait plus long que la fic ! Alors, si tu veux mon point de vus, va sur mon blog et je t'écrirais un article ou tu pourra donner ton propre point de vue (ainsi, mes idées pourront s'éclairais sur Les Shinigami et sur LE dieux de la mort ...) En plus, tu notera qu'à un moment, Hachi dit clairement que les Shinigami ne CROYENT pas aux Dieux et que, dès le début de ma fic, je les "intégres" ... XD

Concernant les noms des Zanpakuto, je me demandé comment faire, je pense que je mettrais un article sur mon blog pour faire les traduction ! Et je les mettrais ... Un jour, peut être en début de fic ! XD Merci pour tes remarques constructives et vraiment très intéressante ! X3

* * *

Ulquiorra était retourner dans la salle des trônes, il semblait qu'il y avait eu d'énorme complication pendant la bataille et c'était normal, les Menos Grande obeissait facilement au Arrancar, mais ils donnaient toujours priorité au Vasto Lorde, des êtres de leurs espéces à eux, encore pure et totale, alors ... Il fut normal que personne n'ai pus controler les géants sans cervelle qui faisait plus confiance à leurs semblables qu'à des créatures ayant accepté un pouvoir nouveau et provenant de leurs ennemis !

Dans la salle des trônes, il nota la présence de Kuro et de Taisuru qui grognait, son fraccion ne semblait pas avoir profité du combat pour revenir ... Les prochains jours risquaient d'être très compliqué avec le Noventa ... Orihime ne tarda pas a arrivé en compagnie de leurs supérieurs et de Kuchiki et elle prodiga les premiers soin, elle lui adressa un sourire nerveux ... Quelque chose semblait s'être passé pendant la bataille ... D'ailleurs ... Où était donc Arisawa ? Et Starrk ? Il avait totalement disparut ... Et n'était pas mort ... Mais il avait brutalement disparut ...

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur l'Octavo, le Sexta et les deux Vasto Lordes qui avaient provoqués une situation extrémement critique, jusqu'alors, Ulquiorra ne c'était pas vraiment concentré sur ses deux êtres et là ... Il reconnut Pedazo ... Et en resta figé de surprise ... Pedazo ? ... Il c'était ... Transformer en ? Comment était ce possible ? Il se le demandé, en tout les cas, des leurs arrivés, Orihime déploya le bouclier des cieux sur eux, mais le Dragon s'envola, croyant sans doute que c'était une attaque ... Il se tourna vers la rouquine et, par précaution, le Cuarta se mit devant elle.

- Tient, alors la rumeur était vrais ? Lâcha avec amusement la créature en attérissant. Il y a plusieurs Humains à Las Noches ... Où es la petite de la dernière foi ?

- Si vous parlez d'Arisawa, elle es malheureusement en situation critique. Avoua franchement Aizen.

Situation critique ? Fronçant les sourcils, le cuarta se tourna vers son amour qui avait le regard baissé, morte d'inquiétude ... Il leva la mains pour froller sa joue, se demandant comment la réconforter ... Et se rendit compte que le mieux qu'il puisse faire, c'était de tenté de venir en aide à Arisawa.

- Laissez moi y aller. Annonça t il a Aizen. Je vais juste la récupérer et je reviens.

- Cela es impossible. Avoua le brun tristement. Heureusement pour elle, les Shinigami ne compte pas la tuée, si cela avait été le cas, elle serait déjà morte ... J'éspére qu'Habama entendra parler d'elle et tentera de la libérer pour la prochaine attaque ...

- Aizen, nous ne pourrons pas effectuer de prochaine attaque ! Répliqua Gin inquiet. Les Vasto Lorde ... Nous ne pouvons pas les transformer et tu sais bien que les Menos convergent tous naturellement vers eux ...

- Et le Youji ne se contrôle pas encore tout à fait ! Rigola le Dragon.

Le Dragon déplia d'avantage ses ailes pour revenir auprès de son compère nouvellement née ... En effets, Pedazo semblait avoir du mal à contrôler le mouvement de ses ailes qui s'aggité et se cambré de temps en temps. Renji et Grimmjow raler dans le bouclier des cieux et avaient dut s'assoir pour évité d'être frapper par celle ci, les deux arrancars finirent par faire des commentaires sur la forme étrange du fraccion d'Orihime ... Qui ne risquait plus de le resté longtemps dans cette situation ...

Il était ... Si impossant et ... Si étrange ... Sa forme en elle même avait quelque chose d'inquiétant et de facinant, une créature de la nuit, un ange de la mort tout comme lui même ... Et il ne se cachait pas ... Comme lui même le faisait ... Il ne cachait pas son apparence terrifiante et déséspérer ...

Il se passa quelque chose d'étonnant : l'Ailée se laissa tombé sur les genoux et de multiple blessure se formèrent sur son corps, le déchirant de l'intérieur ce qui fit paniqué Orihime, elle se rapprocha ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ses blessures s'ouvraient elles de la sorte ? Il était dans la bulle de la jeune fille ! Ce n'était pas logique ...

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, Otome, c'est normal ... Avoua le Dragon. Les premières heures seront extrémement difficile, mais ton pouvoir l'aidera sans doute ... Il es ... Facinant ...

- C'est normal qu'il souffre ? Lâcha Orihime paniqué. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- Il es devenus trop fort et trop vite. Avoua Ulquiorra. Il doit s'habittuer à sa propre puissance et tant qu'il ne sera pas habituer, son corps doit s'y habitué ...

- Où es Tatsuki ? S'écria soudainement Apache.

Le Dragon sursauta et s'envola, allant se réfugier derrière le trône ... Etrange comportement pour un Vasto Lorde qui parrus légérement stupide ... Essayé de se caché derrière un trône ... Plus petit que son corps massif ? ... Non, en fait, il n'avait pas tord d'aller se caché, Apache paraissait très en colère et sa respiration était saccadé. Hallibel arriva a ce moment et frappa sa fraccion derrière la tête, mais elle ne se démonta pas et fixa tour à tour tout les intervenant.

- Désolé, Apache, Tatsuki doit être entre les mains de nos ennemis. Avoua Aizen. Nous feront tout pour la récupérée, je te le promet.

- Ouvret la barrière ! Hurla t elle. Je vais la chercher !

- Apache ! S'écria offusqué la Tercera.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? Demanda grognant Yammy.

- La situation es entrain d'échapper a tout le monde. Avoua franchement et froidement Ulquiorra. Il faut que cela cesse maintenant, si nous nous jettons tous à coeur perdus dans une quête aussi compliqué, nous risquerions de tous y perdre la vie ...

- Et son sacrifice n'aurais servit à rien. Fit remarquer Tossen.

Cela glaça complétement la piéce, la plongant dans un silence mortel ... Ils restèrent silencieux, seul le bruit des battements d'ailes ne briser le silence, le Dragon bougeant encore une foi ... Ulquiorra se demanda s'il n'était pas entrain de visité les lieux, essayant de découvrire et apprendre à connaître toutes les personnes présentes, il fini par se couché sur le sol, au coté du bouclier des cieux, ses ailes se repliant sur son dos.

Ils attendirent en silence la venue des troupes encore absentes, Shena assise sur les épaules de Yammy fixait avec attention les nouveaux Vasto Lorde, Yammy c'était installé en tailleur. Aizen était aller s'installé sur son trône tandis que Gin et Tosen allait à coté, Kuchiki restant comme toujours en retrait. Ils furent bientôt tous là, les fracciones ayant rejoint leurs maîtres respective, Apache perdait peu a peu son calme ... Orihime s'accrocha a sa manche et posa son frond contre son bras ... Il la sentit sur le point de céder à la tristesse ... Il ne manqua plus que Starrk ... Qui était toujours "absent" ...

- Qui a donner le "Caja Negacion" a Arisawa ? Demanda Aizen en se tournant vers ses superviseurs.

- Moi. Avoua franchement Tossen. Pardonnez moi d'avoir fait une telle chose sans vous le demandez, je voulais la rassurez en lui permettant de se défendre contre les Espada et contre leurs ... Actions entreprenante ...

- Je vois, ce n'es pas plus mal, ton initiative à permis de pouvoir aujord'hui sauvé le Primera. Annonça le brun en soupirant avant de se tourner vers les Arrancars. Je vais vous résumez la situation, Arisawa est devenus se matin même la fraccion du Primera Espada, cependant, ni Inoue, ni Starrk n'ont eu le temps de nous l'annoncé officiellement, lorsque la jeune fille a vue son maître dans une situation critique, elle es partie à son secour et à réussis à utilisé le Caja Negacion sur lui ...

- Cette technique n'a pourtant pas été crée pour pouvoir s'enfuir d'une bataille. Fit remarqué avec amusement Gin. Il fallait y pensé tout de même ...

- Et Tatsuki ? Demanda Apache. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire pour elle ?

- On ne peu rien faire. Avoua franchement Tossen. Heureusement, Arisawa es une cible à attrappé vivante ... Elle es sans doute actuellement emprisonner et ...

- Ouvrez la barrière ! Ordonna séchement la voie de Starrk.

L'aire se fissura soudainement et le Primera apparut devant leurs yeux, il était rester sous sa libération et semblait bien déterminé a y aller ... Jamais ... Jamais le Primera n'avait semblé ... Si en colère ...

- Je ne peu pas ! Répliqua séchement Aizen.

- Ne me forcez pas a vous suppliez ! ...

- Starrk, reprend toi ! Répliqua séchement Grimmjow. Tu crois qu'elle aimerait savoir que tu compte prendre une décision si rapidement ? Tu es le plus intelligent de nous tous alors réfléchis bien a ce que tu va faire ... Elle es partie et a pris le risque de se sacrifier pour te sauvé ...

... Se sacrifié ? ... Oui, c'était ça, elle c'était Sacrifiée et ... Actuellement ... Tout le monde était très choqué par cette décision soudainement et cette initiative surprenante. La jeune fille venait sans doute de s'attaché les amitiés de tout les membres de l'armée d'Aizen en prenant un telle risque : les Shinigami aurait put la tuer plutôt que de tenter de la capturé ...

- Attention ! Grogna soudainement le Dragon en se relevant. Quelque chose arrivé !

- Quoi ? Lâcha surpris Aizen en se relevant. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Le Cuarta ouvrit ses Pesqui et fut étonné de comprendre qu'en effet, quelque chose était entrain d'arrivé ... Il reconnut l'énergie spirituel d'Arisawa et l'autre ... L'autre ... Il ne la reconnaissait pas du tout ... Ecarquillant les yeux, il vut quelque chose d'étrange se produire au milieu de la salle, un tissus apparut soudainement, volant en cercle et soudainement apparus sous leurs yeux ... Une femme qui portait Tatsuki.

- Hé, sa faisait longtemps, Sosuke ! Lâcha la femme à la peau mate, tirant la longue écharpe pour l'envoyé sur l'arrière.

- Yoruichi Shihouin ? Lâcha surprit le Seigneur de Las Noches.

* * *

Elle avait vus quelque chose ... Lorsqu'elle avait vus le comportement de Tatsuki et lorsqu'elle l'avait vus malade ... Elle avait comprit ... Oui, elle avait comprit que la Soul Society n'aurait pas put tenir leurs promesses de garder la jeune fille en vie ... Cela aurait été IMPOSSIBLE, pas avec "ça" ! Ils l'auraient fait assasiner dans la prison ou bien aurait fait passer cela pour un accident, en tout cas, en sachant cela, Yoruichi n'avait pas pus accepté de laisser la jeune fille se faire prendre et il avait fallut qu'elle fasse un choix ... Le plus important de sa vie ... Et sans consulté l'homme qu'elle aimait ...

Elle avait jeter un regard triste à Urahara, s'en voulant de devoir le trahir de la sorte, elle lui avait demandé "pardon" et avait lut dans ses yeux ... Qu'il avait comprit ce qu'elle allait faire, sans la moindre hésitation et sous le regard ébahit de tous, elle avait utilisé son écharpe pour rejoindre le lieu où se trouvé Aizen Sosuke, par ce qu'il était le seul ... Le seul qui comprendrait ... Le seul qui pourrait faire quelque chose ...

L'arrancar que Tatsuki avait sauvé s'avança, l'aire menaçant ... Et Yoruichi ne put s'empêché de grimacé en se disant qu'elle aurait peut être dut s'annoncé, mais elle ne reculerait pas ... De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas grand chose à craindre, vus la blessure qu'il lui avait infligé !

- Hé bien, tu ne pourrais pas demandé à tes hommes de resté calme ? Demanda t elle en se forçant à sourire.

- Starrk, s'il te plait, laisse la parler avant de commettre l'irréparable. Dit il en restant sur la défensive.

- En fait, je ne suis pas en état de me battre, alors si tu pouvais lui demandé de se libérer, sa serait mieux ! Tenta t elle.

- Nous prendrait tu pous des idiots ? Demanda Tossen en fronçant les sourcils. Nous savons parfaitement de quoi tu es capable, on ne va pas prendre de risque inutile, surtout avec toi, Shihouin !

Elle aggita la mains devant elle, toujours en souriant.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ! Si j'avais voulus vous tuez de la sorte, il y a longtemps que j'aurais essayé ! Tatsuki n'es pas en état de devoir subir un telle flus d'énergie spirituelle et ... Hu ? Byakuya ?

Elle écarquilla en reconnaissant le noble ... Il ne portait pas un uniforme blanc ? ... Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Depuis quand avait il rejoint les armées d'Aizen ? ... Avant ou après la tentative d'évasion ? Cela ne remonter qu'à quelques vingtaines d'heures et ... Il avait changé de camps ? ... Etonnant, surtout venant de Byakuya, non ? Cela souleva quelques questions dans son esprit, mais elle préféra les mettres en suspend.

- Aizen, j'insiste, demande à ton Primera de cesser sa libération. Demanda t elle.

- Yoruichi, je ... Commença Aizen.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour tenter de te tuer, en réalité, je suis partis sur un coup de tête. Le coupa l'ébène avec un large sourire. Tu me connais, j'aime faire les choses en grands et j'ai trahis les Armées de la cours de façon spéctaculaire ! J'ai attrappé Tatsuki et j'ai pris la fuite aux yeux de tous ... Aizen, tu te souviens de la proposition que tu m'a faite, il y a plus de cents ans ?

- Je m'en souviens, mais tu avait décliné l'offre. Rappella le brun en fronçant les sourcils. Serait tu entrain de me dire que tu voudrais rejoindre mon entreprise, maintenant ?

- Oui, je le veux ! Annonça moqueusement Yoruichi en ricanant.

- Que c'est il donc passé ? Demanda intriguet le brun. Yoruichi, je me rappelle qu'à l'époque, tu ne voulais pas me suivre à cause de Urahara ... Par ce que celui ci ne voulait pas me suivre ...

Et c'était normal, Aizen avait réussis à piéger le blond et à le faire banir de la Soul Society, pourquoi le brun c'était il imaginé qu'il pourrait avoir Urahara dans son camp après une telle traitrise ? Certes, ses arguements avaient étés particulièrement frappant et intéressant, mais ... Il l'avait piégé ! ... A cause de lui, le blond se retrouvé banis pour l'éternité de la Soul Society ... Et le blond en voulait énormément au brun ...

Quand à Yoruichi, malgrès les arguments poignants, elle avait prit le choix de rester auprès de Kisuke, c'était son amant, son amour, il était normal qu'elle fasse les même choix que lui ! Tout ce qui concerné la Soul Society, sa lui passer au dessus de la tête et elle, elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : pouvoir vivre avec son Shinigami préférait, quitte à trahir toute sa famille et tout ses amis ...

Elle l'aimait ... Et, de ce fait, elle savait ce qu'était l'amour ... Pouvoir se sacrifié entièrement ...

Elle se tourna vers le Primera Espada ... Tatsuki AIMER cet être ... Yoruichi le savait, elle avait vus son "sacrifice", la gamine savait qu'elle risquait jusqu'à sa vie en y allant, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'y aller ... Justement ... Et lui ? Elle l'avait bien vus, l'horreur dans son regard ... Ils s'aimaient ... Et comment elle, Yoruichi Shihouin, aurait elle put se regarder ensuite dans un miroire en sachant qu'elle ne faisait rien pour la jeune fille ?

- Tatsuki ! Avoua t elle franchement en se tournant de nouveau vers Aizen. Je ne pouvais PAS la laisser là bas, je sais ce que cela peu faire de perdre la personne qui nous es le plus cher, et comment aurais je pus me regarder ensuite dans un miroire en sachant qu'ils auraient étés séparer pour toujours ?

- Yoruichi, tu dramatise la situation. Assura Aizen. La Soul Society ne cherchent ils pas à les capturés ?

- Si, c'est le cas, mais en sachant ce que je sais sur Tatsuki, ils n'auraient pas pris le risque de voir "ça" arrivé à son therme ! Sourit elle étrangement.

Le brun ne sembla pas comprendre, ce qui fit ricaner la farceuse féline qui se figa en entendant quelqu'un crier, elle haussa les sourcils en fixant ... Kotetsu ... ? ... Elle aussi portait un vêtement de l'armée d'Aizen ... Oula ...

- Sosuke, comment tu fais pour les recruter à la chaine comme ça ? Demanda t elle de plus en plus surprise. Kuchiki ... Kotetsu ... Tu va essayé d'avoir Isshin ? ...

- Yoruichi, je n'ai pas le temps de rigoler, peut tu être plus claire ? Demanda t il nerveusement. Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que Tatsuki aurait été en danger là bas ?

- Ce n'es pas possible ! S'écria la pauvre Kotetsu. Ca ne peu pas être ça ! ...

- Et pourtant, ma petite, c'est bien ça ! Ricana Yoruichi en se tournant vers Starrk. Je présume que tu es son amant, c'est ça ?

La question provoqua un réelle choque au Primera, elle ne s'y trompa pas : il perdit soudainement sa forme et une fillette tomba sur les fesses et se mit a raller bruillament en pointant son poing contre l'ébène. Il ne semblait plus trop quoi faire et se tourna vers les autres, l'aire un peu penaud.

- Oui, en effets, c'est sa fraccion ! Annonça brutalement Orihime avant de rougir. Shihouin, pouvez vous nous expliqué ? Vous m'inquiétez ...

- Ho, mais pourquoi, c'est pourtant une bonne nouvelle ! Assura Yoruichi toujours aussi souriante. Une naissance, c'est toujours une bonne chose, non ?

Tout le monde sembla se figer soudainement sur place et la belle féline aurait bien été tenté de les poussez pour voir s'ils se seraient effondrés sur le sol ...

- Yoruichi, tu veux dire que ... Murmura pensivement le Seigneur de Las Noches.

- Oui, Tatsuki Arisawa es en ceinte ! Avoua t elle franchement. Tu comprend maintenant ? ... Tu crois sérieusement que la Soul Society laissera le petit naître ? Et, s'ils venaient à découvrire ça, tu peu être sûr qu'ils feraient tout pour l'anéantire ! ... Par ce que le père, c'est un Arrancar !

* * *

Habama tentait de soignier du mieux possible Aikawa sous les regard inquiet d'Izuru et de Kenpachi ... Celui avait demandé à l'arrancar de le soignier pour qu'il puisse lui même l'achevé de sa lame et Seigen était obliger d'essayé de le résonner pour qu'il ne fasse rien, ils finirent par sortir, mais tout le monde était tellement inquiet pour l'ébène ... Qui n'avait rien fait ... Rien fait pour esquivé l'attaque ... Le géant avait été asser claire sur ce point : Aikawa aurait dut pouvoir échapper à l'attaque et n'avait rien fait ...

Malgrès la gravité des blessures, le capitaine de la Troisième Division semblait vouloir vivre ... Non, ce n'était pas lui qui semblait vouloir vivre, mais son corps ... Habama ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que les blessures ... Se refermer d'elle même ... Certes, il le soignier, mais la régénération était bien plus rapide ... Que ce qu'il c'était imaginé ... Izuru fut attiré à l'extérieur de la tente, Kenpachi gueuler comme un malade et semblait sur le point d'exploser après le capitaine de la cinquième division ... L'arrancar en profité pour regarder avec plus de soin les blessures ...

Il ne se trompait pas ... Même sans ses soins, les blessures se refermer, mais cela n'avait absolument rien a voir avec de la régénération, si cela avait été sa, ses soins auraient graduellement augmenté la régénération alors que là ... Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'ouverture de la tente et se pencha plus encore ... Il avait l'impression de "voir" quelque chose ... Oui, il y avait quelque chose a "voir", mais avait du mal à identifié ce que c'était ... En fait, en regardant bien, il avait l'impression de voir l'image se brouiller ... Comme lorsqu'on ... Regarde l'explosion des attaques ? ... Non, plutôt comme lorsqu'on regarde au dessus d'une flamme ... Oui, c'était ça ! C'était comme la dernière foi, lorsqu'Aikawa l'avait attrappé pour lui demandé s'il voulait faire du mal à Izuru, cette étrange phénoméne c'était produit autour de lui, ses comptours avaient parrus ... Moins claire ...

- Rei ? Murmura soudainement l'ébène.

Habama se releva d'un coup, son coeur manquant un battement ... Cet être avait réellement le dons de le surprendre à chaque foi ! Il était ... Vraiment très intéressant de le découvrire ... Par ce qu'à chaque foi, il avait l'impression qu'un nouveau mystére ne venait gonflé les premiers à son sujet ... Cet homme était ... Etrange ... Intriguant ... Et ... Terrifiant ? ...

- C'est Habama. Avoua franchement l'arrancar. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous soigniez ! J'irais faire chercher Rei tout à l'heure !

Aikawa tourna son visage vers l'arrancar et cligna des yeux, essayant sans doute de se remettre de son choc ... Il avait subit une puissante attaque et ... Surtout ... Ils avaient fait pas mal de découverte, non ? ... Renji qui les avaient trahis et ... Ce Vasto Lorde qui était née ... Un magnifique Vasto Lorde ! ... Pedazo ... Et le Dragon de Glace qui était intervenus ! Cela ne pouvait que choqué tout le monde ! ... Dut moins, de ce coté, car Habama était heureu de la tournure de cette situation ! Comment ne pas l'être ? Deux nouveaux alliés d'une puissance redoutable étaient venus à eux !

- Pas la peine, Rei n'es pas de ce coté. Avoua Aikawa en détournant le regard. Rei es partis les rejoindres eux ...

- Pardon, mais, je ne comprend pas. Avoua franchement Habama.

- C'est le Vasto Lorde ... Le Dragon ... Mon dieu, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ...

Il se tue ... Intriguant plus encore l'arrancar ... Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? ... Fronçant les sourcils, Habama tenta de réfléchir convenablement à la situation ... Cet hollow ... Le Dragon de Glace ... Il était connus a Hueco Mundo ... Cela faisait bien une dizaine d'année qu'Aizen essayé de le recruté ... Mais d'après ce qu'il savait d'Aikawa, celui ci était sortis depuis peu de la prison, et ... Y avait passé pas mal de temps ... Plus de cent ans en réalité ... D'où le Shinigami pouvait il connaître un Hollow ? ...

Kenpachi interrompit brutalement son flot de pensé, il se rapprocha du lit ou se trouvé Aikawa et bouscula l'arrancar sans le moindre ménagement et aggripa l'ébène par les pans de son kimonon, il le secoua légèrement, faisant paniqué Habama qui ne sut pas trop quoi faire, complétement paumé.

- Toi, je te jure que je vais te crevé gamin ! Assura le capitaine géant à son compère. Fait tes prières !

- Mais j'ai rien fais ! Répliqua l'autre en boudant, essayant de se maintenir sur ses pieds qui touchaient a peine le sol.

Cette remarque fit violament réagir Kenpachi qui lui donna un coup de poing, Aikawa retomba lourdement en renversant les meubles qui contenait les pansements et le matériel de premier soin en cas de blessure minim, les membres de la quatrième division s'économisant pour des blessures plus graves. Un lit tomba également et tout se bruit attira le Capitaine Seigen qui retint tant bien que mal le géant qui avait été sur le point de reprendre Aikawa.

Habama, surprit par la monté de violance du Capitaine de la Onzième Division, resta figer sur place ... C'était difficile de comprendre ce qui ce passait exactement là, en tout cas, Kenpachi ne semblait pas du tout apprécier le comportement de son compère ...

- Tu à faillit te faire tuer, connard ! Fit remarquer Kenpachi. Tu aurais put évité l'attaque ! Je le sais, je te connais ! Mais tu ne l'a pas fait ! Tu n'a pas esquivé l'attaque et tu a faillit en crevé ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? ... Je vais te tuer ! Si t'a pas une raison valable, je te jure que je te tue ! Je te le jure !

Aikawa resta allongé sur le sol, l'aire un peu paumé, il regarda les deux capitaines qui le regardé durement et Habama se demanda s'ils ne le jugaient pas un peu trop durement en cet instant car même si Seigen était là pour retenir Kenpachi, il portait sur son visage le même masque de reproche que Kenpachi ...

- Capitaine Aikawa, je me doute que vous avez dut être épuissé par tout vos efforts. Déclara Suzunami. Cependant, vos actes on était inconsidérable et irréfléchis, vous avez mit en danger votre division en retournant là bas ! Même si c'était pour récupérer des alliés ...

- Ce n'était pas pour ça ... Avoua franchement Aikawa en s'assayant. Je ne suis pas aller là bas pour sauver ses gosses ...

En le voyant tenter de se levé, Habama le rejoignit en quelques emjambés, l'aidant tant bien que mal, il avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre le comportement de du capitaine blessé ... En fait, celui ci ne semblait plus suivre la moindre logique et ... Et ... Rei ... Le Vasto Lorde ? ... Il était aller là bas pour voir cet être ? C'était ça ? ... Celui ci avait parrus ... "Gentille" avec les Shuiro tandis qu'avec ... Aikawa ... Il avait été sans pitié ...

- Explique moi ! Ordonna séchement Kenpachi. Je te jure que si tu m'explique pas, je te réduis en bouillie.

- Il n'y a rien a expliqué ! Annonça tout aussi séchement Aikawa. J'y suis retourné, j'ai été distrait et je me suis fait touché, mais je suis toujours vivant ! C'est pas ça le plus important ?

L'énergie Spirituel de Kenpachi monta en fléche et les deux hommes s'affrontèrent soudainement du regard, mais Kenpachi fini par céder et repartis, renversant brutallement un plateau au passage ... Suzunami lança un regard plein de reproche a Aikawa et ne tarda pas à suivre le géant ... Laissant Habama seul avec le capitaine ... Qu'est ... Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? ... Il avait du mal à expliqué ce qu'il venait de voir ... En fait, c'était plus intriguant qu'autre chose ... Jettant un coup d'oeil à Aikawa, il l'aida a rejoindre son lit provisoire dans la tente des soins et l'aida a s'y assoir ...

Décidément, les Shinigami ! C'était dure de les comprendres ... Ils aggissaient de façon vraiment trop bizarre ! Habama soupira et reporta toute son attention sur les blessures d'Aikawa ... Qui avaient ... Disparut ? ... Haussant les sourcils, il rapprocha son visage, se disant qu'il regardait mal, il prit une éponge pour eppongé le sang ... Plus rien ... Il n'avait pourtant pas soignier convenablement et d'après ce qu'il avait vut de la "restructuration" des tissus ... Cela ne lui avait pas semblait ... Aussi rapide que ça ...

- Habama, dans le dos ... Murmura Aikawa.

Dans le dos ? Il n'avait pas été blessé dans le dos, dut moins, c'était le dos qu'avait soignier en premier l'arrancar, colmatter les bréches pour évitter toute hémoragie ... Il fit cependant le tour et écarquilla les yeux ... Un des scalpels du plateau c'était planté dans la chaire du capitaine ... C'était étrange, s'il pouvait sentit ça, c'était qu'il pouvait aussi sentir la douleur, non ? ... Possédait la sensation du touché équivaler forcément à possédait les sensation de la douleur ! Dans se cas là, pourquoi ne semblait il rien éprouvé ... ? ... Il attrappa le scalpel et le retira, les muscles frémirs ... Il ressentait la douleur ... Quand à sa "restructuration" ... Oui, il ne pouvait pas appeller cela de la "régénération" ! ...

Qu'elle était la source du pouvoir d'Aikawa ? ... Cet être là était ... Sûrement bien plus puissant qu'il n'y paraissait ... Et plus puissant encore que cela ! ... Il était dangereux ... Trop dangereux ... Avec une telle créature dans leurs armée, les armées de la cour c'étaient fait un allié vraiment très intéressant, mais son instabilité semblait si grande ...

- Capitaine Aikawa, vous vous "régénérer" tous seul ? Demanda l'arrancar.

- Je ne peu pas parler de ça avec toi. Annonça l'ébène. Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir comment se porte Izuru, je m'inquiéte pour lui ...

Habama fixa l'homme quelques instants avant de se levé pour repartir de la tente ... Il avait eu ... Une drole d'impression ... Fronçant les sourcils, il essaya de comprendre ce que son instinct essayé de lui dire ... Il y avait quelque chose de pas normal et il ne savait pas encore s'il devait le craindre ou lui faire confiance ... Ce n'était peut être rien ... Mais il fallait qu'ils prennent leurs précautions, lui et Rita ! Il faudrait qu'ils s'en aillent et vite ...

En marchant vers la tente qu'il partagait, de force, avec Izuru, il le trouva, l'aire inquiet ... Le pauvre garçon ... Aikawa n'était pas le seul à lui donnait du soucie : Habama aussi c'était précipité dans la bataille, le pauvre, s'il avait sut qu'il était un ennemi ! Les Menos ne l'aurais jamais attaqué et sûrement pas Pedazo ! Celui ci n'était pas méchant ... Terrifiant, certes, mais pas méchant pour un sous !

- Izuru ! Lâcha t il en se jettant brutalement sur lui. Comment tu va ?

Le blond le fixa, l'aire un peu perdus ... Il n'avait pas l'aire bien du tout ...

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, il es sortit d'affaire ! Assura jovialement Habama.

Mais là encore, le jeune homme resta silencieux ... Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi était il comme ça ? ... C'était triste de le voir dans cet état ... Même si Izuru n'était pas d'une nature très jovial, cela se voyait qu'il était torturé moralement en cet instant ... Habama se détacha du blond et glissa ses mains sur ses joues, essayant de lui faire relevé le regard.

- Je n'ai pas réussis à le retenir ... Murmura t il tristement. J'ai faillis le perdre ... Lui aussi ... Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne veut pas de mon aide ? ...

- Hé, t'inquiéte pas, il es têtut ! Même le Capitaine Kenpachi n'a pas pus l'arrêté !

- Personne ... Personne n'a besoin de moi ... Je ne sers à personne ...

Habama haussa les sourcils ... De quoi ? ...

- Hinamori, je n'ai rien pus faire pour l'aidé ... Murmura t il tristement. Quelqu'un d'autre à soulager sa peine ... Et ... Renji ... Il a suivit sa propre voie et ... Ne m'a même pas expliqué pourquoi ... Et ... Aikawa ne me fait pas confiance, il ne veut pas que je m'occupe de lui ... Et Ichimaru ... Ne m'a même pas emmené avec lui ... Je ne sers a rien ... Absolument rien !

L'utilité d'un être vivant ... Chaque personne pensante cherche une raison de vivre et d'existé et là, Izuru semblait ne pas trouvé de raison d'existé ... Hé, non, il avait pas le droit de faire un truc pareille ! Pas en présence de l'arrancar ! Non mais, vous imaginez la chose ? Ils étaient des ennemis après tout ! Moralement, Habama ne devait rien faire pour l'aidé ! ... Ennemis ... ? ... Ichimaru et Renji ... N'étaient pas des ennemis ...

- Voyons, si Gin ne t'a pas emmené avec lui, c'est qu'ils ne voulaient pas te faire porter le poid de la trahison sur tes épaules ! Déclara l'arrancar en souriant. Il devait sans doute pensé que cela pesserait trop lourd sur tes épaules ! Quand à Renji, il devait avoir une bonne raison d'agir de la sorte ! Je ne le connais pas, mais, sa devait être quelque chose de vraiment ... Convainquant, non ? ... Et puis, pour Hinamori, plutôt que d'être triste, tu devrais être heureu ! ... Non ? C'est ton amie ... Qu'elle sourie doit être le plus important ! ... Quand à Aikawa ... Je ne sais pas ... Mais, tu es important pour lui ! Il voulait de tes nouvelles ...

Le blond semblait pessé les pour et les contre, fixant l'arrancar dans les yeux ... Le pauvre ... Il ne trouvait vraiment pas de raison d'existé ? ... Vraiment pas ? ...

- S'il te plait, Izuru, ne te laisse pas aller, je vais être triste ...

Habama se laissa aller et laissa ses lèvres glissés sur celle du blond qui écarquilla les yeux ... C'était la première foi qu'il l'embrassait sur les lèvres ... Même s'il l'embêtait souvent, il ne l'avait jamais embrasser, même chastement, se contentant de l'embêter un peu en lui courant après ... Se collant à lui, frottant sa tête contre lui ... Le baisé, c'était quelque chose de très important pour tout le monde et même si Habama pouvait aller très loin ... Ca ... Ca, c'était la limite ... Une limite qu'il ne franchissait pas, habituellement ...

Il s'écarta, choquer par son propre comportement et courut directement jusqu'à la tente du blond ... Rita aller le tuer ! ...


	47. Chapitre 46 : Le choc

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen - Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki (*_* ... Enfin !), Habama + Izuru (?)...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Bon, autrement ... Heu ... Voilà, j'éspére que ... Cette "surprise" vous à rassurez sur le sort de Tatsuki, ne criait pas votre joie trop tôt ! ... Ce n'es pas forcément une belle nouvelle ... Vous comprendrez vite "pourquoi" ! Sinon ...

Merci de m'avoir lut et à la prochaine !

* * *

Un long silence avait envahis la salle et personne ne savait comment réagir ... Tatsuki ? ... Enceinte ? ... Mais ... C'était impossible ! Dut moins, du point de vus d'Hallibel ... Il était impossible qu'un arrancar puisse avoir des enfants, enfin ... Pas avec un autre être ! Deux membres d'une espéce différente ... C'était impossible ! Impensable ! Un arrancar ? Le père ? ... Et la mère, une humaine ? ...

Plus personne ne sembla pouvoir dire quoi que se soit ... Tous semblaient être devenus et il n'y avait vraiment que le bruissement des ailes de Pedazo qui troublé le silence de cette pièce ... Une telle nouvelle ... Comment l'acceuillir ? C'était ... Comment dire ... C'était dure d'y croire ...

- Orihime, je sais que je suis encore une ennemie, mais ne pourrait tu pas être indulgente ? Demanda soudainement Yoruichi, se tenant le ventre. C'est très douloureux ...

La pauvre jeune fille se tourna en se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire, son regard se porta sur le Seigneur de Las Noches qui aquiesça. Il avait l'aire ... Mécontent ... Non, ce n'était pas ça ... Mais, l'aire semblait un peu plus menaçant ... Pedazo fut libre et ses ailes s'aggitèrent avec plus de vigeur, mais son corps ne bouga pas d'un pouce et Yoruichi se retrouvant dans le bouclié des cieux et soupira de bien être tandis que sa blessures disparaissait totalement ...

Etait ce possible ? Etait ce réellement possible ? En y réfléchissant bien ... Peut être que ... Oui, c'était possible ... Les Shinigami pouvaient avoir des enfants ... Les arrancars aussi vus que proche de leurs semblables ennemis et les humains la question ne se posait même pas ! ... Mais, une hybridation ? Un mélange entre les espéces ? ... La question ne c'était jamais réellement "posé" ... On en voyait pas l'intérêt : les arrancars mangés les âmes des humains et lorsqu'un humain pouvait les voirs ... L'arrancar, avide d'augmenté sa puissance, manger l'être ... En arrivant, les humains avait jouis de protection et ... Peu a peu, ils c'étaient tous découvert les uns les autres ...

Starrk était tombé amoureux et avait fait l'amour avec une humaine ... Et avait planté une graine dans sa chaire ... Et, si cette femme ne mentait pas ... Cette graine aller donner naissance à quelque chose ... Et cette naissance, devait elle être prise ... Comme quelque chose de bien ou bien de mauvais ? ... Un ... Hybride ? ...

La jeune fille bouga et tout le monde, ou presque, réagit de la même façon : sursautant ... Lilinette tomba même sur les fesses ... En l'espace de quelques secondes, l'humaine Tatsuki Arisawa était devenus pour toutes les personnes présentes ici ... Un objet incroyable ... En elle vivait quelque chose ... Quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dut héxisté ... Et qui était bien là ! ... Elle prouvait que les lois des Dieux n'avaient pas de prise ici ... Les Dieux ... Ne pouvaient pas régir ce monde contrôlé par Aizen Sosuke ... Et lui ? Comment prenait il la chose ?

Yoruichi repossa la fille sur le sol, elle se frotta la nuque, l'aire somnolant et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la femme ... Mais fut encore plus surprise en regardant autour d'elle.

- Hein, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Lâcha t elle surprise. Je suis à Las Noches ?

- Oui, Tatsuki, tu es bien à Las Noches ! Assura Yoruichi. Alors, comment va tu ?

Tatsuki chercha autour d'elle et son regard se posa sur Starrk ... Elle avait été si inquiéte pour l'Espada qu'elle n'avait même pas remarquer l'attention actuelle qu'elle sucitait, ni même les regards interloquer ou choquer qui étaient posé sur elle ... Elle soupira soulager.

- Tu va bien ? Demanda t elle.

Elle n'obteint aucune réponse ... Un peu normal ... Mon dieu ! Mais ... Que pouvaient ils faire dans ce genre de cas ? Elle était en ceinte ! Elle allait avoir un enfant ! Un mouflet ! Mon dieu ! Et en plus ... Et en plus elle n'avait que quinze ans ! Quinze !

- Starrk ! Hurla soudainement Hallibel. Je vais te tuer !

- Quoi ? S'écria l'homme vraiment très perdus. Mais ... Quoi ? ...

Elle eu pitié de lui, il tournait le visage complétement paumé et cela affola la pauvre Tatsuki qui ne semblait même pas être au courant de son propre état ... Ho mon dieu ... HO MON DIEU ! Les réactions commençait à se faire ressentir, Ulquiorra se tournait vers Orihime, intriguet ... Il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire ! Il ne c'était jamais intéressait au femme et ne se doutait sans doute pas ce qu'elles pouvaient provoqués si on ne se protéger pas un peu ! Il faudrait que quelqu'un lui expliquer avec soin ! Orihime ... Risquait elle aussi de tombé en ceinte ! La jeune fille l'avait bien comprit et rougit subitement ...

Grimmjow se mit brutallement à exploser de rire, a terre pour évité les ailes de Pedazo, il tapper du pied et des jambes sous le regard interloquer de Renji qui s'aggité, assis, il se serait bien relever, mais les ailes de Pedazo s'aggité plus nerveusement encore et ... L'une d'elle frappa soudainement le bleuté qui rala mécontent ... Hallibel se demandé si Pedazo n'avait pas provoquer volontairement ce coup ...

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se protége pas ! Annonça Grimmjow avec un sourire carnissier.

Il se reprit un coup et le bleuté ne fut plus dupe, il se tourna vers Pedazo et lui rala dessus.

- Quoi ? S'écria Tatsuki dans le bouclier des cieux. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Hé ! Ho !

La pauvre jeune fille semblait de plus en plus perdus et ... Normal ... Personne ne semblait être capable de lui expliquer clairement la chose ... Et personne ne semblait vouloir se porté volontaire ! Mais ... Comment voulait elle qu'ils lui annoncent un truc pareille ? Tatsuki regarda tout le monde d'un aire suppliant et lorsque son regard se posa sur la blonde, elle recula d'un pas en écarquillant les yeux ...

Elle prouvait la faiblesse des Dieux ... Elle ... ELLE ! ... Elle prouvait que les Dieux n'avaient pas de pouvoir ici ! ...

- Félicitation, Boshi ! Déclara soudainement le Dragon de Glace.

- Quoi ? S'écria de façon hystérique la pauvre jeune fille. Je ne comprend rien ! Explique moi !

- Je n'en ai pas le droit, je ne devrais pas annoncé ce genre de nouvelle. Avoua le Dragon. Laisse leurs le temps de se reprendrent ...

- Attendez, c'est confirmer ? Demanda Starrk aussi paniqué que la jeune fille. Non, c'est pas ça que je veux dire ... C'est ... Mais enfin ! Elle ne risque rien ? Elle es si malade ? ... Elle ne va pas mourire ? ... Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? On peu vraiment ? ...

- C'est confirmer ! Assura Yoruichi en se tournant vers Tatsuki et posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Assit toi !

- J'en ai assez ! Dite moi tout de suite ce qui se passe ! Vous me faites peur ! Vraiment très peur !

- Un mouflet ! S'écria subtilement Apache au coté d'Hallibel. Tu va avoir un mouflet !

Hallibel la frappa derrière la tête ... Mais c'était fait ... Tatsuki était maintenant au courant ... Elle se mit a sourire nerveusement.

- Vous vous foutez de moi, hein ? Demanda t elle avec espoire.

- Je crains que non. Avoua Kotetsu en s'avançant. J'ai déjà eu ton cas plusieurs foix ... Et ... Je n'ai pas voulus y croire par ce que ... C'était impossible ... Enfin ... Un arrancar et une humaine ? ... A la Soul Society, lorsqu'une femme es en ceinte, elle es influencé par les énergies spirituels et à des naussés ... C'est parfaitement ton cas ... Mais, je peu faire des examens pour vérifier ...

- Seigneur Aizen, qu'allons nous faire ? Demanda Hallibel en fixant le brun. Je crains que Yoruichi n'ai raison, si elle es en ceinte d'un arrancar ... Et que cela venait à se savoir, Tatsuki deviendrait une cible prioritaire ... Et ... Comment savoir si cela ne la tuera pas ? Que faire ? ...

- Je ne sais pas. Avoua franchement le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo. Je ne m'étais jamais imaginez qu'une telle chose puisse arrivé ... Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ... Inoue, Starrk, Arisawa, il me semble que vous me devez une explication : elle es dans cet état depuis quelques jours et vous ne m'avez annoncez l'échange que tout à l'heure ...

... Tien, il semblait bien que ses trois là avais ... Mentit ...

- Woua ! Lâcha une voix suraigue. Vous avez mentis !

- C'est pas très gentil de mentir ! Assura une autre voix.

Haussant les sourcils, Hallibel se tourna d'où provenait les deux voies et constata qu'il y avait deux nouveaux personnages dans la pièces ... Une petite fille et un petit garçon ... Tout deux avaient une apparences semblables, tout deux portaient de magnifique kimono traditionnelle particulièrement travailler ... La fille avait de longue manches dessendant jusqu'aux sol, les manches dissimulant ses petites mains, le Kimono s'arrêter à la tailler et elle portait une espéce de Hakama, jupe beaucoup plus volante qu'a l'ordinaire, le Kimono était blanc, broder de flocon de neige en bleu, son Hakama était de la même couleur que le Hakama et des ruban de soi permettait de maintenir le Kimono, des grelons a leurs bout ... Le kimono du garçon ne possédait pas de manche et s'arrêté à la taille, son Hakama s'arrêter juste en dessous des genoux, les deux vêtements avaient la même couleur que ceux de sa compère , tout deux porter un large embléme sur le torse, portant le sceau "eau".

Ils avaient la même couleur de cheveux, blanc ... Et leurs yeux étaient étrangement blanc. La fillette semblait avoir des cheveux très cour, en réalité, une longue tresse emmeller dans des ruban bleu et blanc cacher les cheveux qui froller en réalité le sol, natter, quand au garçon, sa touffes de cheveux ressemblaient plus à une crinières de lion qu'à autre chose. Ont avait l'impression que c'était des jumeaux ... Et c'était sans doute le cas ...

Tout deux étaient au coté de Pedazo et était aggripper à l'étrange Vasto Lorde qui les fixait avec curiosité ...

* * *

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Aizen intriguet.

- Je suis Yuki ! Annonça la fillette en aggitant les hanches en s'accrochant plus encore à Pedazo.

- Je suis Aisu ! Annonça le garçon qui souriait, mais lança un regard froid à sa "jumelle". Hé, t'accroche pas à lui comme ça !

- Je fais ce que je veux ! Répliqua t elle en tirant la langue à son frère.

Le garçon lui donna un petit coup sous le menton et la pauvre jeune fille se retourna en pleurant ... Ho ... Le sournois ! ...

Ce n'étaient pas des Arrancars ... Ce n'était pas même des Hollow ... Mais ce n'étaient pas non plus des êtres humains ou même des Shinigami ... De plus, d'où étaient ils sortie ? Personne ne semblait les avoir sentit et même si le choc de la situation de Tatsuki avait surprit tout le monde, personne ne se serait laisser avoir aussi "simplement" ! Le Dragon de Glace regarder la scène avec un certain amusement, il se tourna vers le brun.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sont que des Plus ! Assura le Dragon. Se sont mes protégés ... Ils sont sortis sans me le demandé, ils étaient curieux de voir le Vasto Lorde nait sur le champs de bataille ...

- Hé, pas touche ! Rala Grimmjow en se levant. Eloigniez vous de lui.

- Nian ! Protestèrent les deux étranges Plus en s'aggripant a Pedazo. Veut pas !

Le sexta grogna de mécontentement et les deux plus parrurent effrayé, ils lâchèrent Pedazo et allèrent se cacher sous les ailes que le Dragon avait déployé ... Sosuke comprenait un peu mieux maintenant pourquoi le Dragon de Glace avait refusés de venir dans leurs armées ... Deux Plus ... Ils protégés deux Plus ! Dans ses conditions, comment aurait il put prendre le risque de venir dans un lieu où les créatures "normal" n'avaient pas leurs places ? ...

Quand il avait entendus parlé des humains, il avait sans doute revus sa situation ... Et ... Il était maintenant là ...

- Je suis Aizen Sosuke, Seigneur de Las Noches. Annonça le brun en se relevant. Je crois que je comprend un peu mieux ce qui te motivé ...

- Je m'appelle Rei. Annonça le Dragon en se relevant, les deux Plus se glissant sous ses pattes énormes. J'ai plusieurs motivation en réalité, je pourrais toute vous les donnez, mais ...Cela es il réellement obligatoire ?

- Tu es un "Protector", je ne crois pas que j'ai besoin d'autre chose que t'a parole. Déclara Aizen en se tournant vers Gin. Les Protector protége ... Ils ne tuent pas par plaisir et chaque foi que je t'envoyé de mes hommes, tu n'a jamais fait que te défendre ...

- Alors, on a un nom maintenant ? Se surprit le Dragon. C'est étrange, je ne m'attendez pas à ce qu'on nous appelles autrement ... Alors, cela me va, je vous resterez fidéle jusqu'au jour de votre mort !

- Nous aussi ont dois juré fidélitée ? Demanda Yuki très motivée, le regard brillant.

- Je ne sais pas trop ... Vous semblez ... Si jeune ... Savez vous vous battre ?

Les deux êtres se jettèrent un coup d'oeil, se fixant quelques instants avant de reporté leurs attentions vers le Seigneur de Las Noches. Il avait bien sentit qu'ils avaient un potentiels d'énergie spirituelle, mais surement inssufisant pour pouvoir se battre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne vous demanderont rien pour le moment, nous clarifiront la situation ultérieurement. Annonça avec un sourire Aizen. Contentez vous de rester avec votre protecteur. Rei ... Et toi, Pedazo ... Je ne pourrez pas vous transformez pour le moment, il faudra patientée un peu ... Quand à toi, Yoruichi ... Permet moi de mettre les choses au claire mais ... Est tu sûre de ne pas décidé de changer d'avis ? Tu te rend compte qu'a partir de maintenant, Urahara sera ton ennemi ?

- Il ne sera pas mon ennemi ! Assura la féline en souriant malicieusement. Tu crois franchement qu'il se battrait contre moi ? J'ai toujours eu le dessus sur lui ! Même au lit !

Elle aborda son visage le plus victorieux sous le regard choquer de l'assistance ... Quatre nouvelle recrues ... D'un coup ... Et une seule semblait être sérieuse ! Le Dragon qui c'était recouché sur le sol et fixait tout ce beau petit monde ...

- D'accord, j'aimerais te garder à l'oeil pendant un moment avant qu'on ne décide quoi que se soit. Décida t il. Tu aura ton uniforme, mais, je préfére m'assurer que tu n'es pas un danger pour un membre de mon armée ...

- Avec les deux Vasto Lorde, j'risque pas de tenter quoi que se soit. Fit elle remarquer avant de pointé Starrk. Et j'parle même pas de lui ! M'a latter en un seul coup ! Faudrait vraiment que je sois devenus folle ou débile pour m'attaquer à quelqu'un ici !

- Je préfére prévenir que guérrire ... Bien, et j'aimerais que tout le monde sorte, sauf Inoue, Starrk et Tatsuki ...

Aizen jetta un coup d'oeil au trois fautifs qui était là ... Il fallait qu'il mette les choses au claire ... Et très vite ... Et ceux ci savaient qu'ils allaient se faire passer un savon ... Normal, on ne ment pas impunément au Seigneur de Las Noches ... Et on ne cache pas des informations aussi importante ! Ulquiorra hésita quelques secondes, mais décida d'aller attendre dehord comme la plupart des autres ... Le Dragon attendait Pedazo, lui tournant autour pour le plus grand damne de Grimmjow qui semblait bien jalou en cet instant ...

Gin et Tossen étaient resté, bien sûr, ils avaient parfaitement le droit de rester ici, les trois fautifs ... Etaient tous encore choqué par l'annonce, Tatsuki c'était assise sur le sol, ses jambes ne pouvant plus la soutenir et Lilinette lui tapotter l'épaule, restant vus que son maître était une partie d'elle et que cela la concerner ... Starrk ... Semblait hésité entre la joie et ... La crainte ? ... Oui, sans doute.

- Quand avez vous commencez à mentir ? Demanda séchement le brun.

- La situation es plus compliquait, Aizen. Avoua soudainement Tossen en se rapprochant. Désolé de te dire cela, Sosuke, mais ... La situation leurs a échapper à tout les trois lorsque l'amour c'est mélé à leurs sentiments ...

- Il y a des régles ici, ont doit respecter les régles ! Annonça séchement le brun.

- Tu ne peu pas les blamers, moi aussi je n'ai pas respecter les régles, si tu les blames, il faut que tu fasse de même avec moi ! Répliqua Gin.

Sosuke se tourna vers son amour qui c'était accrocher à la manche de Kuchiki ... Faisant clairement comprendre ce à quoi il faisait allusion ... N'aurait il pas put se taire ? Son comportement, plutôt que de calmer le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo, l'irritait fortement ! Il fronça les sourcils en reportant son attention sur se beau petit monde ... Et haussa les sourcils en voyant l'aire tourmenter de Tatsuki.

- C'est de m'a faute. Annonça t elle. C'est à cause de moi ... Starrk n'a jamais demander à Orihime si elle pouvait me cédé à lui ... Ce matin, il savait que s'il lui demandé, elle me demanderait ... Et ce matin ... J'aurais dit non ! ... Moi, je voulais protégé Orihime ! ... C'est dans ce but que je suis venus ici ! Mais ... Quand j'ai vus Starrk en danger ... J'ai ...

Sa voi était devenus tremblante ... Ho, alors, elle l'aimait ... Il ne pouvait que comprendre ... Lui, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde si son propre amant avait été en danger, mais Starrk et Tatsuki, ils ne se rendaient même pas comptent qu'ils avaient enfrain une des régles les plus importantes de Las Noches : un fraccion n'appartient qu'à son maître ...

Mais ... Pouvait il réellement les blamer ? ... Tout le monde avait bien vus que Starrk courrait après Tatsuki ... Mais personne n'avait jamais rien dit ... Et Grimmjow avait toujours fait la même chose avec Pedazo ... Alors, pouvaient ils réellement les punir alors que tout le monde avait détourné les yeux "mine de rien" ? Pour arranger le couple étrange qui ce formaient ... Les deux couples jouants au chat ! ... Tout le monde le savait, lui même le savait ... Mais, qu'ils cédent ? ... Il ne c'était jamais imaginé cela, elle était jeune ! ... Et maintenant ? Elle était en ceinte !

- Tatsuki ... Murmura Aizen en cherchant les mots exacte. Compte tu ... Le garder ?

- Pardon ? Murmura t elle perdus. De quoi ? ... Je ...

- Ce que tu porte dans ton ventre ... Compte tu le garder ? ... Son existence ... Si la Soul Society venait a apprendre son existence ... Te met en danger ... Ils ne chercheront plus a t'avoir vivante s'ils découvrent son existences et ... Si tu es attrappé, tu sera sûrement exécuté ... Il faudrait également que tu passe quelques examens ... C'es la première foi qu'un être humain ... Consoit un enfant avec un Arrancar ... Nous ne savons pas si cela es dangereux pour toi ...

La jeune fille releva un regard écarquiller vers Aizen ... Ils ne savaient pas ce que cela donnerait et ... Si les énergies spirituelles influencé sur son être, alors ... Elle ne pourrait pas rester ici ! ...

- Je pense que tu devrais en parler avec Starrk, vous devez décidé ensemble si vous voulez voir arriver à son therme cette naissance. Annonça t il. Je ne prendrais aucune sanction à votre encontre, votre situation me semble déjà asser stressante, mais ne me jouer plus de tour pareille, vous pouvez disposez ... Et, venez vite me faire part de votre décision ... Arisawa, à ce sujet ... Je pense que cela es asser grave pour que tu soit la seule à décidé ...

Il se doutait de ce que Starrk voudrait pour la jeune fille ... Non ... En fait, c'était dure de dire ... Les Hollow, proche des Shinigami, possédaient toujours leurs instincts "primaire" : protection de leurs progéniture ... Et sécurité de leurs compagnes ... Mais dans ce cas là, comment cela se passerait il ? Ils allaient devoir se torturé à savoir s'ils prendraient le risque de mettre en danger la vie de Tatsuki pour voir naître l'enfant ou bien s'ils voulaient la protégée elle ... En sachant cela, comment Aizen aurait il put ajouter une punition supplémentaire ? ...

- Mais, vous, qu'en pensez vous ? Demanda Starrk inquiet.

- Je suis peut être votre "Seigneur", mais cela ne me regarde en rien. Avoua le brun en se levant. Vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir décidé, vous êtes ses parents, tout ce que je peu vous dire, ce ne sont que des conseilles ... Posez vous la question de savoir ce que vous voulez : protéger Tatsuki, protéger l'enfant ... Et si c'est le second cas, essayez de vous demandez ce qu'il adviendra de lui ... Il sera forcément une Hybride, dès que son existence sera connus, on ordonnera sa destruction ... Voulez vous une vie de fuite éternel pour lui ? ... Et pourrez vous le protéger ? ...

Ils restèrent tous silencieux ... Et ... Le couple se regarda ... Ce n'était pas le choix le plus facile qu'ils avaient tout deux à faire, c'était même un choix ... Difficile ... Et personne n'avait le droit de les influencés ... Personne !

* * *

- Va y, tu va y arrivait ! Lâché les deux Plus en aggitant les bras devant Pedazo, l'encouragant et essayant de le faire s'envoller.

- Comme ça ! Annoncé Rei en faissant battre ses ailes, provoquant des montés d'aires qui incommoda tout le monde.

- Vous allez arrêtez, oui ? Rala Grimmjow.

- Jaloux ! Lâchèrent les deux Plus en lui tirant la langue.

- Igniorez le ! Ordonna le Dragon en le snobant totalement.

- Mais, vous vous foutez de moi ? Rala la panthère.

- Oui ! Annoncèrent les trois êtres en se tournant vers lui.

Merde, c'était quoi ses nouveaux phénoménes de foire ? Ils se foutaient tous de sa gueule ? Mais mince alors, Las Noches était entrain de se transformer en enfers pour le bleuté qui avait pourtant crus arrivé au rêve absolue ! Bah ouais ... Pedazo ... En Vasto Lorde ... Sa voulait dire qu'il deviendrait un Espada ! Et qui dit Espada dit aussi ... Le droit d'abuser enfin de lui sans devoir rendre de compte à qui que se soit !

- Rei, pourquoi il a un drole de regard ? Demanda Yuki en posant un doigt contre sa bouche.

- C'est bizarre, c'est deux mâles. Fit remarquer Aisu.

- Cela me va ! Assura Rei avec amusement en se tournant vers Grimmjow.

- Qu'est ce qui te va ? Demanda nerveusement le bleuté.

Il le snoba une nouvelle foi ... Tout les trois en fait ... Non, tout les quatres ! Le regard de Pedazo c'était soudainement illuminée de malice ... Ho ... Ho ! Le sournois ! Il allait voir ce qu'il allait prendre celui là dès qu'il serait transformer ! Ho oui, là ... Il allait ...

- Grimmjow, on peu parfaitement lire sur ton visage ce que tu es entrain de t'imaginer ! Avoua Renji en fronçant les sourcils. Je te préviens, si t'arrête pas, j'te jure que je vais me montrer méchant !

- Ta gueule, sa te concerne pas ! Répliqua le bleuté avec un sourire carnissier. Va plutôt t'occupé de ton fraccion !

- Ne me mélé pas à vos disputes ! Supplia Uryû en remontant ses lunettes, rouges de hontes.

- Ho oh, je vois qu'il n'y a pas eu qu'une seule histoire d'amour ici ! Jubila Yoruichi, les bras croisser sur sa poitrine. Et si vous me raccontiez tout ça !

- Ha, si vous saviez ! Soupira bruillament Renji en montrant Grimmjow. Depuis qu'on es ici, il arrive pas à violer Pedazo, résultat, sa le fustre a fond !

- Toi, par contre, il t'aura pas fallut longtemps pour avoir Uryû ! Lâcha acidement le bleuté outré.

Les deux espada sortirent leurs armes, l'une se fraccassant brutallement contre l'autre et ils s'affrontèrent du regard, se grognant mutuellement dessus ...

- Ho, je vois ! Soupira Yoruichi. Donc, tu a conclus avec ton petit Quincy ! Comme c'est mignon ! C'est Papa Ishida qui va pas être content en apprenant que son fils es homo ! Et, y a eu d'autre mouvement ici ?

- Ouais, Ulquiorra ! Sourit malicieusement Grimmjow.

Le Cuarta détourna le visage ... Il ne devait pas avoir très confiance en cette shinigami ... Et peut être qu'il n'avait pas tord, mais si Aizen avait décidé de prendre en mains la jeune femme et qu'il l'accepté dans l'armée, personne ne dirais plus rien : tout ceux qu'ils avaient acceptés jusqu'à maintenant s'avéraient être des alliés de tailles ... Exeption pour l'ex-Octavo Espada qui les avaient trahis ...

- Donc, monsieur là bas es avec un de nos amis. Lâcha pensivement la femme. Alors ... Tatsuki avec le Primera ... Uryû avec l'Octavo ... Pedazo avec le Sexta ... Oula, Orihime avec le Cuarta ? Hé bien, c'est Ichigo qui va pas être content ! Et Chizuru ?

- Les fracciones d'Aizen ! Annonça la jeune fille en bavant soudainement. Elles sont toutes si merveilleuses ... Ho mon dieu ...

- Hé, attend voir deux secondes ! Lâcha Grimmjow avec surprise. C'est quoi cette histoire avec Ichigo ? Pourquoi il va pas être content ?

- Par ce qu'il aime Orihime !

Le bleuté ouvrit de grand yeux et se tourna vers Renji ... Et tout deux se tournèrent soudainement vers le Cuarta qui haussé les sourcils ...

- Tu a un rival, Ulquiorra ! Annoncèrent les deux hommes en même temps.

- En plus, c'est chelou comme affaire : Orihime était pas amoureuse d'Ichigo ? Demanda le Sexta en se tournant vers l'Octavo. S'il lui dit maintenant, se passera quoi ?

- Bah, j'en sais rien, mais sa risque de faire pencher la balance, non ? Demanda son compère. Surtout s'il décide de se déclaré pendant la bataille ? T'imagine s'il lui fait sa déclaration en pleine bataille ? Sa serait super romantique et ...

Le Cuarta s'énerva, son énergie spirituelle augmentant d'un coup, faissant jubilait Grimmjow qui rêvait de pouvoir faire entré Ulquiorra dans une colère noir, c'était fait ... Et c'était pas si marrant que ça en fait ... Mince, lui qui pensé que sa serait amusant, le mythe s'effondrait ... Il fit claquer sa langue et fit rouler ses yeux avant de reporter son regard sur leurs compères énervés.

- C'est toi qu'elle à choisi ! Rappella Grimmjow. Même si Ichigo se déclarer dans une situation super romantique ... C'est à toi et a toi seule qu'elle c'est offerte, non ?

- C'est vrais ? Demanda le Cuarta plein d'espoir.

- Bah ouais, elle était pas vierge ? Demanda le bleuté avec subtilité.

... Là, c'était super ! Ulquiorra se mit à rougir et détourna le regard ... Un sourire carnissier apparus sur le coin des lèvres du maléfique Grimmjow ... Voir quelqu'un en colère ... C'était ... Marrant ... Sauf pour l'éternel inexpressif ... Mais le voir rougir ? Ho mon dieu ! C'était vraiment trop jouissif !

- Dit donc, Ulquiorra, tu ne serais pas un peu géné, là ? Jubila le bleuté.

Quelque chose le frappa derrière la tête ... Encore une foi ! ... Fronçant les sourcils et se frottant la nuque, il se tourna pour voir Pedazo qui faisait "comme si de rien était" ... De temps en temps, sur son corps se formait des blessures ... Mais ... A ce niveau ... La panthère avait bien comprit qu'il le faisait expré ! ...

"-Tu a vus, Grimmjow ?" Demanda une étrange voie.

Le bleuté haussa les sourcils ... Hum ? ... D'où venait la voie ? Elle était rauque ... Etrange ...

- C'est Youji qui à parler ... Avoua le Dragon.

Youji ? ... Cette créature était vraiment étrange ... Il l'avait entendus dire plusieurs foi des ... "Surnom", non ? ...

- Qu'est ce que je dois voir ? Demanda Grimmjow a Pedazo.

"- Maintenant, il y a un oiseau a Las Noches !"

... Un oiseau ? ... Penchant la tête sur le coté, il examina une foix encore ... Même si son apparence aurait put paraître terrifiante pour beaucoup de monde, son masque en forme de crâne d'oiseau aurait fait flipper n'importe qui et ses yeux vert, mais ... Pour Grimmjow, il n'y avait pas de créature plus magnifique que son amour ... Il était là ... Il était telle qu'il l'avait connus ... Sous sa forme Hollow ... Evoluer, certes, mais, c'était lui et plus la copie d'Ulquiorra ... Et c'était un oiseau ...

- Tu es magnifique Pedazo ! Sourit le bleuté.

"- Je t'aime, Grimmjow !"

- Je t'aime, Pedazo ...

- Koibito ! Annonça joyeusement Rei. C'est une très belle déclaration d'amour que tu viens de faire ! Je n'aurais jamais oser en faire une telle devant autant de monde ...

Grimmjow leurs lança un regard froid ... Mais y avait trop de monde ! Putain, ils étaient tous resté ? Pourquoi ? C'était pas possible ! ...

- C'est vrais que c'était une belle déclaration ! Lâcha joyeusement Gin.

... Tout le monde avait entendus sa déclaration d'amour ? Se tournant, il croissa même le regard amusé d'Aizen ... Tout le monde, en effets ... Mais, cela lui passé par dessus la tête ! Pedazo était vivant ... Il était là ... Pendant quelques secondes, il l'avait perdus et il était revenus ... C'était tout ce qui comptait pour Grimmjow qui comprenait maintenant ce qui était le plus important.

Il se tourna vers Pedazo, lui souriant toujours.

- Ne meurt plus jamais, je ne supporterais pas cette douleur une seconde fois ...

Il se leva et alla jusqu'a lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant très fort contre lui et il sentit les mains squeletique le prendre lui aussi ...

"- Toi non plus, ne meurt plus jamais !"

Plus jamais ... Plus jamais ils ne se ferraient une telle peur !


	48. Chapitre 47 : Pour l'honneur

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen - Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki (*_* ... Enfin !), Habama + Izuru (?)...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M - Irkiala =3 ... **LEMON YAOI ! **

**Note d'Axel : **Moi, j'ai une question a posé : quel es votre personnages OC préférais ? ... Pedazo ? Habama ? Aikawa ? ... Je parle de ses trois là, mais j'en ai crée tellement que moi, je ne parle que de mes trois préféré ! ... En fout cas, j'ai du mal à choisir entre ses trois là ! Quoi que, Rei n'es pas mal non plus, mais ne joue pas dans la même catégorie !

_Lynoa_, Hachi le dira d'ici quelques tomes français, mais il le dit clairement à Barragan (qui lui se considére comme le Dieux de la Mort), si tu ne lit pas les scan, je n'en dit pas plus pour éviter de te spoiler les choses, mais je suis sûr de ce que je dis, les Shinigami n'ont pas de Dieux ! La fic a besoin qu'ils croyent aux Dieux, un jour, tu verra pourquoi quand à Rei et Aikawa, tu va en savoir plus ... Beaucoup plus dans ses deux chapitres ! X3

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE :**

Je serais _absente _toute la semaine et jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine, les publications ne seront peut être pas tenue à jour ! Il n'y aura pas de publication jusqu'au _Vendredi 16 juillet_. Ne m'en voulais pas ... Si je peu passer et mettre un chapitre par ci par là, je le mettrais, mais je ne les garantis pas du tout ! ... Je n'aurais pas accés au net !

Merci de me lire ! X3

* * *

Du sang, il y en avait partous ... Oui, partout ... Comme a chaque foi ... Sous ses pieds, une mer de sang et des morceaux de corps ... Mais, qu'y pouvait il ? On lui avait ordonné de les tuer, alors, il l'avait fait. Il fixa le corps de la fillette a ses pieds, elle était encore en vie ... Alors, il lui trancha la tête, sans la moindre hésitation. Il essuya sa lame contre son Haori et s'avança sur le champs du massacre ... Par ce qu'on ne pouvait pas appeller ça un champs de bataille, ils n'avaient même pas pus se défendre ... Il aurait put se dire "les pauvres", mais il ne connaissait pas la pitiée ...

- Pourquoi tu la tuée ? Demanda Rei intriguet. Elle était mourrante, tu aurais put ...

- Tu aurais préférez qu'elle vive quelques heures d'agonie ? Répliqua séchement Hotaru.

- Quelqu'un aurait put la trouvée et aurait put la sauvée ...

- La mission disait clairement "Eliminé tout le clan", alors j'ai éliminée tout le clan !

- Les enfants ne sont ils pas sencés être "innocent" ? ...

- Elle faisait partie du clan, il faut les éliminé ...

Le regard turquoise de son subalterne se posa sur lui, dure et froid. Rei ne comprenait pas et ne comprendrait jamais ... Personne ne pouvait comprendre de toute façon, pas même ses autres hommes ... Ils le regardaient tous comme s'il était un monstre sans âmes et sans coeur, ils le craignaient tous comme s'il était encore pire et plus terrifiant encore que les Hollow qu'ils combattaient habituellement. Ils n'avaient pas tord de le considéraient aussi durement ...

Rei se pencha sur la tête de l'enfant et posa ses mains pour fermer les yeux dilatté ...

- Notre division porte bien son embléme, quand dit tu Hotaru ? Demanda Rei en se relevant, fixant sa mains maintenant ensanglanté. La fleur "Souci Officinal", on ne pouvait pas trouver mieux pour nous ...

- Tu te trompe, où vois tu de la non-violence ici ? Lâcha ironiquement Hotaru.

- Tu n'aime pas tuer les gens ... Tu aura beau dire le contraire, tu n'aime pas faire du mal, tu n'aime même pas te battre ! ... Et chaque foi que tu sort ton arme de ton fourreau, le désespoir t'emplis de plus en plus ... Si je le pouvais, je te libérerais de ta condition ...

- Ne raconte pas de sottisse ... Tu ne pourra rien y faire ! Même si tu étais le plus puissant, mais je te rappelle que pour le moment, c'est moi le plus puissant ...

- Haï ! "Capitaine Aikawa" ...

Rei fit un signe de salut et marcha a travers les cadavres, les évitants soigneusements. Hotaru vis sa mains se levé vers lui et ne fit absolument rien pour la repoussé, les doigts glissèrent sur son visage et étalla une tâche de sang.

- Pourquoi on leurs obeis ? Demanda Rei avec tristesse. Pourquoi on fait toutes ses choses alors qu'on sait que c'est mal ce que nous faissons ?

- Par ce qu'ils nous l'ordonnent ! Répondit avec franchisses Hotaru.

- Et s'ils te demandaient de te jetter du haut d'une falaise, tu le ferais, Capitaine ? Rigola Rei.

- Si c'est un ordre, bien sûr, je le ferais ! La volontée de la Soul Society es notre volonté ...

- Je ne me suis pas engagée pour ça ...

- Vice-Capitaine Seisui, je vous prierez de ne plus douté de la sorte, surtout en ma présence ...

- Haï ! Lâcha Rei en faisant un nouveau salut. Pardonnez moi "Capitaine" !

Il tourna les talons et recommença a marché, suivit de Rei qui ne se laissa pas distancé par son supérieur ...

- Un jour, ils feront le ménage. Murmura la voie derrière lui. Un jour, nous aussi ils nous balayerons sous le tapis ...

- S'ils le décident, nous ne pourrons rien faire contre cela. Déclara sans la moindre hésitation Hotaru. Pour le moment, ils ont encore besoin de nous !

- Oui, pour le moment, c'est nous qui balayons les autres ...

Et cela lui faisait mal ... Très mal ... Par ce qu'il n'était pas rare qu'ils doivent tuer des enfants innocents ... Mais, l'ordre était toujours claire : tuer tout le clan ... Alors, Hotaru tuait tout le clan, homme, femme, vieillard et enfants ...

* * *

Izuru était assit contre le lit de son supérieur, il était complétement perdus, il y avait tellement de chose ... Tellement de chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il ne pouvait comprendre et que, pourtant il DEVAIT comprendre ... Son ami, Renji, pourquoi était il de l'autre coté de la barriére ? Pourquoi se battait il contre eux ? Pourquoi c'était il transformer volontairement en un arrancar ? Pourquoi ? Et Hotaru ... Pourquoi était il retourner sur le champs de bataille ? Pourquoi avait il eu ce besoin d'y retourner ? Et pourquoi c'était il laisser faire aussi facilement ? Tout le monde savait ... Tout le monde savait de quoi était capable cet incroyable capitaine ... Alors pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi avait il cessait de se battre ? ...

Il n'y avait pas que cela qui le tourmenté, il y avait aussi l'étrange façon d'agir d'Habama ... Il avait tenté de le rassuré et avait parler d'Ichimaru et Renji ... Et ce qu'il avait dit ... En fait ... Ce qu'il avait dit l'avait troublé ... C'était comme s'il avait ... Connus ses deux personnes ... Il n'était cependant pas facile d'approcher Ichimaru, quand à Renji ... Celui ci ne se faisait pas souvent des amis, même s'il était adoré, il se consacret toujours à son travail plus qu'à tout autre chose ! Comment avait il fait pour trouver les "mots" pour aider un peu le blond ?

Et ce baisser ? Pourquoi l'avait il embrassé ? Et pourquoi c'était il enfui ? Et pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas d'y pensé ?

Il n'y arrivait plus ! Il était tourmenté par tout se flots de question ! Il n'en pouvait plus et avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre la raison chaque seconde ! Pourquoi ... Dans une telle situation ? En pleine crise ? Ce n'était pas très professionnel de ce laisser aller de la sorte ! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et vite !

Quelqu'un lui caressa les cheveux, haussant les sourcils de surprise, il se tourna pour rencontré le regard vert de son capitaine ... Pourquoi avait il l'aire si tourmenté ? Izuru l'avait vus s'aggitait dans son sommeil, mais avait hésité entre le réveiller et le laisser être tourmenté pour avoir osser les avoirs abandonner et leurs faire peur de la sorte ! Le blond se replia sur lui même, cachant son visage dans ses genoux.

- Izuru, ça va ? Demanda le capitaine inquiet.

- Non, ça ne va pas, j'ai faillis vous perdre ! Avoua rageusement le jeune Shinigami. Tout le monde perd la raison ici ! C'est à croire que vous rendez les gens autour de vous fou !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Soupira l'ébène avec une moue d'enfant. J'ai rien fait !

- Vous avez essayé de mourire !

Izuru lança un regard plein de reproche à son supérieur, mais fut surprit de découvrire un regard interloquer ...

- Je n'ai pas essayé de mourire ! Assura l'ébène un peu perdue. Je n'aurais jamais fait une telle chose ...

- Alors, vous vous êtes laisser avoir par ce que vous aviez envie de sentir quelques pieux dans le corps, pour voir ce que cela fait ? Répliqua le blond avec plein de reproche. Vous vous disiez sans doute que cela serait amusant de sentir des trucs dans votre corps, c'est ça ?

- J'ai été distrait, je l'ai déjà dis ... Izuru, je ...

- Non, ça suffit ! S'écria de rage le blond en se levant. Vous avez été distrait ? Vous ? Vous n'êtes jamais distrait quand vous êtes dans le feu de l'action ! Vous êtes distrait, certes, vous vous cassez la gueule constament et puis ne parlons même pas de vous lorsque vous êtes bourré ! Mais sur un champs de bataille ? Jamais ! Vous n'êtes JAMAIS distrait !

- Mais, je ne te mens pas, j'ai été distrait ! Assura paniqué l'ébène. Je n'aurais jamais pris le risque de mourire si près de toi ! Izuru, il faut que tu me crois !

- Et par quoi avez vous été distrait au juste ? Ho, oui, tien ! Je suppose qu'un Menos c'est mit à danser ou un truc du genre ?

Aikawa était ... Interloquer ... Et Iuzuru aussi était choquer par son propre comportement ! Jamais ... Jamais il ne l'avait engueuler à ce point ... Ho, il l'avait déjà rouspecter pour avoir agit de façon vraiment étrange, lorsqu'il se laisser entrainé par les autres à boires ou bien ... Lorsqu'il décidé de quitter la Soul Society pour aller tuer quelqu'un dans le monde des humains ... Mais jamais de la sorte ...

Qu'il le comprenne ! Il c'était fait beaucoup de soucie pour lui et lorsque Kenpachi l'avait ramené ensanglanté, le blond avait vraiment crut qu'il perdrait son capitaine ... Et pourtant, il ne voulait pas le perdre celui ci ... Il ne voulait pas perdre Hotaru Aikawa, par ce qu'il y avait quelque chose en lui ... Quelque chose qu'il fallait soignier ... Comme pour Ichimaru ! ... Il n'avait pas put sauver l'argenté et on ne voulait pas lui laisser soignier l'ébène ? Hors de question ! Il ferrait tout ... Tout pour le sauver, quitte à vendre son âme au diable !

- Rei, c'était Rei ... Murmura Hotaru en baissant le visage. J'ai pas pus y croire ...

- Tu va enfin pouvoir nous dire qui es "Rei" ! Lâcha froidement Kenpachi.

Sursautant, le Vice Capitaine se tourna vers l'entré de la porte où se trouvait le capitaine géant, les bras croissé sur son torse et fixant avec intensité Aikawa. Depuis quand était il là ?

- Capitaine Kenpachi ? Murmura un peu troublé Izuru. Je ... Pourquoi êtes vous là ?

- Vus comment tu gueuler, je me suis dit qu'Hotaru c'était réveillé et j'ai moi aussi besoin de quelques explications ! Avoua le Capitaine, un sourire carnissier se formant sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vus la géne du blond. Ouais, tout le monde t'a entendus petit et ça m'arrange : Yachiru a les boules et à décidé de rester dehors pour éviter une mort qu'elle juge certaine ...

Il se tourna vers le capitaine Aikawa, le fixant durement.

- Rei, c'était le Vasto Lorde, c'est ça ? Demanda séchement le géant. Celui qu'avait une forme de Dragon, non ? ... Comment ça se fait que tu le connais et qu'il te connait ? Comment ça se fait que tu ai des liens avec un Hollow ? ...

... Hein ? ... Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Aikawa ... Avoir des liens avec ... Un Vasto Lorde ? ... Ecarquillant les yeux, Izuru fixa son capitaine ... C'était impossible ! ... Oui, impossible qu'un membre de l'armée de la cour ... Ai des liens avec des créatures pareilles ... Si ? ...

- Rei, oui ... Murmura t il comme un enfant pris en faute. Je ... C'était ... Rei était mon ancien Vice Capitaine ...

* * *

Kenpachi haussa les sourcils de surprise ... Il c'était attendus à tout, sauf a ça ... "Mon ancien Vice Capitaine", cela voulait bien dire ce que cela voulait dire : Aikawa avait été un jour Capitaine ... Mais quand donc ? ... En tout cas, ce n'était pas depuis ses trois cents dernière années : Ukitake, Kyoraku et Unohana ... Aucun de ses trois là ne semblaient avoir reconnus le jeune garçon et vus le genre, il devait marqué les gens ... On avait jamais parler de lui dans les livres et tout le reste ... Il n'y avait jamais eu de Capitaine du nom de Aikawa Hotaru ... Pas dans les archives ...

- Je comprend pas, t'a été capitaine avant d'avoir été emprisonner ? Demanda Kenpachi intriguet.

- Oui, de la Troisième Division. Avoua Aikawa en se frottant la nuque. Je ne crois pas avoir le droit de parler de tout ça ...

- T'a commençait, tu dois finir ! ... Pourquoi j'ai jamais entendus parler de toi ? Un Capitaine qui a été enfermer, on aurait dut en entendre parler ! Alors, pourquoi j'ai jamais entendus parler de toi ou de ton "Vice Capitaine" ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Non, j'ai pas le droit d'en parler ! Répliqua nerveusement Hotaru qui se prit la tête entre ses mains. Je ne peu pas ...

Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi ne voulait il pas s'expliqué ? Jettant un coup d'oeil Kira, il constata que celui ci était déséspérer ... Bon ... Alors ... Comment le faire parler ? ... Le géant s'approcha du Vice Capitaine et l'attrappa au bras pour le guidé jusqu'à la sortie, le jeune Shinigami protesta, mais il n'y avait pas de négociation possible, il le poussa dehor.

- Je vais régler ça ! Assura t il. Reste ici et laisse personne entré jusqu'à ce que je te le dise, tue les s'ils insistent sinon, c'est moi qui te tue !

Il referma les pans de la tente sous le regard choquer du pauvre petit et reporta son attention sur Aikawa qui semblait bien torturé ... Il parlait ... Mais ce qu'il disait n'avait pourtant aucun sens pour le géant, il le vit replier ses jambes contre son torse ... Ce n'était pas que du choc ... Mais aussi de la torture psychologique ... Il était dans un de ses états ! Comme lorsqu'il avait "violé" Shuiro ...

Il rejoignit le lit en quelques enjambés et assema un coup derrière la tête du Capitaine qui fut à moitié sonner, et pour cause ! Il n'y était pas aller de mains forte : il l'avait dit qu'il le tuerait si jamais celui ci ne répondait pas et qu'il n'avait pas une très bonne raison ! Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il monta a moitié sur le lit et le plaqua dessus, le dominant totalement de sa taille impossante.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda t il en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi tu peu pas en parler ? Pourquoi ton ancien subalterne c'est transformer en Hollow ?

- J'en sais rien ! Assura le môme en tentant de se relever. J'ai été enfermer longtemps ! Comment je saurais ça ? ... Rei aurait dut mourir ! ... C'est tout ce que je sais !

- C'est toi qui a voulus sa mort ?

- J'ai pas le droit de le dire ! Gémit l'ébène. J'ai pas le droit !

- Pourquoi t'a pas le droit ? Raga le capitaine de la onzième division. C'est toi ? Tu a honte de ce que tu a fais où bien on t'ordonne de te taire ?

Aikawa secoua la tête et essaya de se soustraire, son comportement de mutisme agacé fortement le géant qui cessis ses épaules pour le secouer, il avait l'impression que le garçon perdait l'esprit et qu'il le tourmentait plus qu'il ne régler le problème ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que ce putain de môme se refermait il de la sorte ? Et pourquoi était il ainsi ? Aussi inconcient dans certaine situation et ... Il le savait, sur ses épaules repossés un fardeau plus lourds que tout ! Il semblait si fragile ... Et semblait pouvoir se briser a n'importe quel instant !

Kenpachi eu l'impression qu'il allait le perdre, et pour de bon cette foi, il le ressera dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre son torse et même si Hotaru protester faiblement, il ne le repoussait pas, se contentant de raler d'une voix tremblante ... Qu'est ce qui avait put arrivé à ce môme ? Qu'est ce qui pessait sur ses épaules ? Pourquoi ne voulait il pas en parler ? Le géant n'était pas dupe : il le saurait pas pour le moment ... Mais c'était pas le plus important, par ce qu'il avait faillit perdre le môme, il l'avait bien comprit, il avait faillit le voir se brisser lui même, le voir sombrer dans la folie ... Mais il le retiendrait ... L'esprit déranger d'Hotaru, de petit garçon pouvant se transformer en dangereuse créature ... Il le retiendrait, par ce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire lorsqu'il était "perdu" ! C'était déjà asser troublant de le voir ainsi ...

- Kenpachi ! Gémit Aikawa en s'aggitant. Lâche moi ...

- Si je te lâche, tu va disparaître. Fit remarquer le géant. Reste avec moi, Hotaru ...

Il cessa de s'aggité, se calmant et possant même sa tête contre son épaule. Il c'était calmer ... Oui, il c'était peu à peu calmer ... Il reprenait pied et Kenpachi aurait parfaitement put le lâcher, mais il se sentait bien ainsi ... Avoir ce môme entre ses mains ... Lui, il avait souffert dans ça vie ... Se détachant, il le fixa dans les yeux, il semblait toujours un peu perdus, mais pas à cause de ses questions précédente ... Alors, pourquoi ? ...

- Que je ... Reste ? Demanda t il troublé.

- T'étais entrain de partir ! Avoua franchement Kenpachi. Tu perdais la raison ... T'inquiéte, ça va aller mieux ...

- Ha ? ... Je ... Merci ...

Merci ... Hum ... Etait ce suffisant ? Pas vraiment ... Un sourire de psychopathe apparus sur le visage de géant qui poussa le môme contre le lit, le forçant à s'allongé et il haussa les sourcils.

- Heu, j'ai plus sommeil ... Avoua t il en essayant de se relevé.

- Qui a dit que je voulais que tu dorme ? Demanda amusé le géant le forçant à s'allongé une foi encore, glissant ses mains sur son obi pour le détaché. J'suis pas sûr que t'y arrivera pour le moment, mon petit !

- Tu-tu-tu-tu veut t'imposé ? Demanda rougissant le garçon.

- Non, si tu veux pas, dit moi d'arrêter ...

Il essayerait ... Mais en fait, une foi lancé, il avait du mal à se stopper ... Autant qu'il le sache pas ! Glissant ses mains sous les pan, il frolla le torse parfaitement remit du môme, caressant les faibles muslces et s'attardant sur les boutons de chaire qui se dressèrent sans trop de difficulté, il le voyait frémir et son regard semblait hésité ... C'était mignon quand il était comme ça, aller savoir pourquoi, mais Kenpachi aimait bien le voir troublé et un peu maladroit.

Le géant s'attaqua au obi de son hakama, le retirant et sans autre forme de préliminaire, il intégra sa mains dedans pour aller caresser son membre, le pressant avec force en prenant soin de ne surtout pas faire de mal a cette créature qu'il essayait de faire céder. Hotaru se cabra, possant ses mains contre son torse, elles hésitaient, s'aggripant a son kimono, mais ne se décidant pas entre le repousser ou l'attiré ... Il était adorable dans son hésitation ... Et très dangereux ... Kenpachi se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait vus la dernière foi ... Shuiro ... Le môme avait dominé Shuiro !

Se montrer trop pressant avec lui, c'était prendre le risque de voir la situation s'échappé ! L'idée de se faire dominé par le môme n'était pas déplaisante, juste ... Génante : Aikawa avait la gueule d'un faible et même si les apparences étaient trompeuse, au pieux ... Kenpachi avait pas envie de perdre sa place de dominant alors là, il prenait un risque énorme ... Mais lui ... Il en valait sûrement la peine ... Non, c'était claire ! Il le voulait déjà depuis un petit moment ...

Ses mains ... Il sentit une drole de sensation l'envahir es ses mains se retrouvèrent soudainement bloquer dans son dos, lâchant un grognement, il se releva en fixant le môme qui c'était légèrement relevé, prenant appuis sur ses coudes en détournant le regard, ses joues rougits ... De honte ? ... Ou bien de plaisir ? ... Difficile de savoir ... Les mains lié par un fil invisible, cela n'empécha pas Kenpachi d'agir, se mettant à califourchon sur Hotaru qui écarquillé les yeux de surprise.

- Kenpachi, je veux pas te faire de mal ! Soupira Aikawa toujours aussi perdus.

- Idiot, tu m'a pas dit "non" ! Fit il remarquer avec amusement. Tu veux que je m'arrête ? J'aimerais t'embrasser ... Te caresser ... Te dévorer tout crus ... Mais si tu veux pas, j'essayerais de me retenir ...

- Te retenir ? Répéta troublé le pauvre môme.

- Touche moi, tu comprendra ...

Il le fixa l'aire sérieux et même s'il hésita, un de ses mains vint ouvrire l'obi de son propre Hakama, le desserant simplement avant de s'y glissé ... La mains, tremblottante, rencontra le membre déjà gonflé de Kenpachi qui ne put s'empêché de sourrire de façon très ironique, le pauvre môme était entrain de rougir de honte et avait retiré sa mains, géné ... Avec Shuiro, il c'était sans doute montrer très pervers, mais avec lui ...

Aikawa dut prendre peur, il repoussa soudainement le géant qui retomba lourdement sur le sol, surprit de le voir agir de la sorte. Il n'eu cependant pas de mal à se relevé, les liens ayant disparut, sûrement à cause du choc ... Jettant un coup d'oeil au môme, il le vit a genoux sur le lit, l'aire un peu affolé ... Il devait hésité entre se défendre et ... Se laisser aller ? ... Non, ce n'était pas ça, il hésité ... Par ce qu'il avait peur de perdre le contrôle, comme avec Shuiro ...

- Désolé, je voulais pas te faire ... Lâcha t il toujours aussi troublé. Je veux pas te faire mal !

- T'es con ? Répliqua l'autre avec un sourire carnissier digne de lui. Et si moi, j'avais envie d'avoir mal ? Mon pauvre petit, tu sais, j'y ai réfléchis ... Et je crois que je peu en conclure que ta petite personnalitée intriguante et mystérieuse ma complétement charmée ! Je te veux ... Et si je peu pas t'avoir, alors j'accepte de t'appartenir !

- Pardon ? Soffusqua le môme.

Il se rapprocha, retirant définitivement ses vêtements en les abandonnant sur le sol et une foi nut, il le rejoignit, aggripant délicatement son visage surprise, ses yeux vert étaient toujours aussi écarquillés ... Il caressa les joues avec ses doigts, frollant les mèches rebelles et ténébreuses et fini par comblé l'espace vide entre eux deux, possant ses lèvres contres les siennes. Kenpachi ne tenta pas d'aller plus loin, il s'écarta pour fixer son visage, continuant de froller ses joues ... Il était vraiment très beau dans la surprise ... Pourrait il le dévoré ? ... Ou bien allait il se faire manger lui ?

- Tant qu'on es ensemble, j'me fou de la position ! Assura le géant. J'me fou qu'tu m'domine, j'aime dominé, mais avec toi, j'm'en fou ... Tu veux pas essayé ? Toi et moi ?

- ... Si ... Je veu bien essayé ... Mais je sais pas le faire "doux" moi ...

- Alors, laisse moi te montrer comment on fait ... Ouvre un peu la bouche ...

Il rougit légèrement, mais fini par obtempérer et le géant n'hésita pas une seconde à prendre cette bouche ouverte, glissant sa langue dedans pour chercher sa jumelle, qui se montrait extrémement timide et fuyante, mais il se bassa sur sa propre experience et sur ce qu'il savait du môme pour pouvoir le faire réagir ... Sachant qu'Aikawa était plus "instinctifs" qu'autre chose ... Ses mains bronzé s'activèrent pour pouvoir carresser sa nusque es glisser le long de son torse, essayant de l'animé pour pouvoir le caresser sur le torse, glissant sur les pans de ses vêtements pour les faires glisser avec lenteur ...

Il fini par le faire réagir, pour son plus grand plaisir, la langue d'Hotaru ne se faisant plus aussi timide, elle se montra aussi entreprenante que sa jumelle, les deux langue entrant dans une dance passionnelle tandis que lui continuait de dévoilàer le corps du môme, tirant un peu sur son hakama pour qu'il le lâche enfin. Kenpachi le tira du lit pour que l'hakama tombe de lui même au sol, laissant le pauvre môme nut comme un verre ... Ils étaient dans la même situation tout les deux ... Et c'était tellement plaisant ... Oui, c'était vraiment très plaisant de l'avoir là, juste sous ses yeux, entièrement nut et frissonnant ...

Kenpachi se pencha pour embrasser son cou, le dévorant de mille et un baisser, forçant Hotaru a se rassoir sur le lit en lui écartant les jambes, il se doutait qu'il se retenait pour ne pas agir de façon inconsidérable ... Il avait peur de perdre le contrôle ... C'était cool : il n'avait pas envie de faire de mal à Zaraki ... Non ? ... C'était très bon signe ... Il glissa ses lèvres le long de son corps caressant les muscles tandis que ses mains venait caresser ses hanches, ses antres cuisses, une mains se glissant sournoisement entre ses jambes pour aller froller son antre qu'il convoité ... Qu'il convoitait vraiment ... Putain, il était vraiment bandant se môme ! Surtout quand ... Il se mettait ... A gémir ! ... Par ce qu'il était entrain de gémir là ! Frisonnant de plus en plus, il c'était naturellement penché en arrière, prenant appuis avec ses coudes sur le sol et permettant a Kenpachi d'avoir un ... Meilleurs accés a son antre ...

- Je peu ? Demanda sournoissement le géant avec son plus beau sourire carnissier.

- Oui. Répondit honteusement le môme.

Il n'hésita pas deux secondes, pressant ses doigts contre l'antre, ses lèvres continuait d'explorer son torse, s'attardant sur les boutons de chaire et il avait concience d'être bien trop impatient, mais que voulez vous ? Cet être qu'il avait entre les mains ... Ce n'était pas n'importe qui ! C'était Aikawa Hotaru, cet étrange capitaine qui charmer sans le savoir, qui était devenus une créature mytique pour beaucoup de monde ... Et c'était lui, le rustique capitaine Kenpachi ... Qui pouvait l'avoir ? Un rêve ! Un fantasme qu'on ne crois pas possible ! Un doigts entra dans le corps frissonnant d'Hotaru qui lâcha un gémissement plus indécent ... Faisant perdre les pédales à Kenpachi qui dut se stopper pour ne pas céder à son envie primaire de le prendre tout cour !

- Kenpachi, arrête, je ... Murmura suppliant Hotaru. Ho mon dieu ! ... Arrête je ...

- Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ? Ricana Kenpachi.

- Non, c'est pas ça ! Gémit le pauvre garçon torturé. Trop, tu pense trop ! Tu ressent trop ! J'en peu plus ! Prend moi !

La demande totalement indécente de son compère figèrent totalement Kenpachi qui releva un regard surprit vers Hotaru ... Et en le voyant se consumer soudainement de désire et d'envis, il se souvint soudainement de ce qu'avais dit Urahara et Kurotsuchi a son sujet ... Lire dans les gens ... Il pouvait lire dans les gens ... Alors, il lisait son envie ... Merde, c'était un peu dommage : il savait pas s'il voulait ça de lui même ou si c'était à cause de ce que le géant ressentait ...

Aikawa était là, il était allongé sur le lit ... Et s'aggitait de plus en plus ... Ses mains caresser son propre torse comme une provocation et ses jambes se replier, son souffle c'était accélérés et son regard était brillant de passion, il était réellement entrain de se consumer ... Et c'était un spéctacle magnifique à regarder ... Finalement, c'était pas plus mal si c'était à cause de ses propres pensées qu'il était comme ça ... Mais, il pouvait pas le prendre comme ça ... Il allait lui faire mal ! Il avait pas envie ... Alors, il essaya d'aller un peu plus vite, priant pour que cela ne soit pas trop douloureux, il intégra un second doigts et le vit encore plus gémissant et frisonnant ...

Hotaru frissonna si violament que Kenpachi sut qu'il était sur le point de perdre la raison ... C'était pas possible : se frisson venait pas de lui mais bien du môme ... Il ressentait sûrement le désire du géant, mais ça... Ce désire là, c'était lui et bien lui qui l'avait ressentit ... Vite, il devait aller plus vite ! Sinon, il risquait de les déchirait ! Il embrassa sa gorge, continuant de s'activé, son propre désire l'emmenant au sommet ... Il en pouvait plus et son amant aussi en pouvait plus ... Merde alors ! Pourquoi il semblait si désirable en cet instant ? C'était injuste ! Il aurait voulut être plus doux et lui ... Il lui faisait perdre la raison !

Kenpachi ne tint plus, retirant ses doigts, il prit le môme entre ses bras pour le mettre convenablement sur le lit, se plaçant entre ses jambes, laissant ses mains le froller entièrement, les mains d'Hotaru venant découvrire ses cicatrices, caressante et délicate ... L'embrassant dans le cou encore une foi, le marquant de ses lèvres, il l'entendait gémir de supplication et le sentait tremblant ... Il lui fini par glisser ses mains sous les genoux pour lui relevé les hanches et put enfin s'enfoncé en lui ... Il put enfin le sentir sur lui ... Il y alla aussi doucement que sa raison ne le lui permettait ... Et ... C'était vraiment très dure ! Dans tout les sens du terme ! Il gémissait de façon si indécente ... Cette pauvre créature torturé par un désire sans nom ... Il embrassa ses lèvres, donnant un coup de hanche pour entré entièrement en lui, tout deux gémirent pendant le baisé ...

Il était très étroit ... Sans doute trop, c'était une véritable torture de ne pas pouvoir se mouvoir en lui, mais, s'il le faisait, il risquait de le déchiré par ce qu'il se contenterait pas d'y aller lentement, il pourrait pas ! C'était impossible ... Normal que Shuiro ai eu envie de le violé, il était splendide ... Enervant, irritant, débile, mais putain qu'il était beau ! Et puis, on s'habituer facilement à son caractére ... Mystérieux, intriguant et ... Facinant ! Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches et ses mains vinrent froller sa nuque, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser encore et encore ... Et encore ...

Kenpachi ne put s'empêché de bouger, il en avait besoin, c'était devenus VITALE pour lui, et il sentit les parois contre lui, il s'en délécta, continuant de dévorer les lèvres du môme, continuant de lui faire savoir par sa langue qu'il était avide de lui et il le sentait répondre, ses mains pressant sa nuque, le griffant légèrement ... C'était vraiment trop bon ! Il relâcha les lèvres et le sentit se cambré de plus en plus alors qu'il s'enfoncait jusqu'à touché avec brusquerie sa prostata, la sentant ... Il eu l'intéligence de se calmer un peu, glissant une mains entre eu deux pour pouvoir venir caresser le membre de son amant et une de ses mains vint se poser sur la sienne ... Hotaru était une créature plein d'envie et de désire et se laisser emporter par le flot d'émotion qu'il ressentait ... Il rejetta sa tête en arrière et Kenpachi pour embrasser cette gorge offerte, n'hésitant pas à la marquer alors que ses mouvements de hanches se fessaient de plus en plus prononcé ...

Et les deux bêtes de chaire se libérèrent tout deux en gémissant de plaisir ... L'un sur leurs ventres, l'autre à l'intérieur du premier ... Et c'était vraiment très bon ...

C'est précautieusement que le géant se retira du môme, il l'attrappa au bras pour le serrer contre lui, ne se souciant nullement de la semences qui s'étaller entre leurs deux corps, il avait envie de le sentir contre lui et embrassa son cou, remontant jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'embrasser avec délice, l'allongeant sur le lit il se glissa a ses cotés et l'attira à lui.

- Je t'ai fais mal ? Demanda Kenpachi avec un sourire carnissier.

- Je sais pas. Murmura Aikawa toujours troublé. Sa fessait mal, mais pas comme quand tu me frappe ... J'préfére ça !

- Alors je te taperais plus jamais dessus ! Promis la masse de muscle.


	49. Chapitre 48 : Il Neige a Las Noches

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen - Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama + Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Ha, tien, au passage ... Kenpachi appelle Hotaru "Môme" par ce que pour lui, c'es un môme ! Et sa le restera ... Donc, ne vous offusquez pas de le voir continuer d'appeller et de définir Hotaru de la sorte, même avec la suite, c'est un peu comme un "surnom" !

Bon, prochaine publication, vendredi de la semaines prochaine ! En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lut ! X3

* * *

Tatsuki et Starrk ne se sentaient pas bien du tout, ils avaient décidés de réfléchir au pour et au contre chacun de leurs cotés, ils se consulteraient plus tard pour faire savoir ce qu'ils voudraient, mais en attendant, ils étaient entrain de se morfondre, alors Aisu et Yuki, les deux Plus, firent en sorte d'invité le plus de monde sur le dome, assurant que ce qu'ils avaient à montré était vraiment particulier. Beaucoup avaient suivit le mouvement, Renji en premier !

Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient tout deux intriguants ... Ils sautillaient en tirant la jeune fille, le Dragon ne pouvant pas passer par les escalier à cause de sa taille impossante, Rei était donc repasser par un des trous qui avaient étés fait dans le dome, Pedazo et Grimmjow les avaient suivit ... Hallibel et ses fracciones aussi était du voyage tout comme pas mal de monde en réalité, tous voulant essayé de changer les idées du couples officiellement former ... Oui, tous semblaient vouloir changer les idée de ses deux êtres tourmentés ...

Arrivé au sommet, Renji glissa son regard sur l'armée Shinigami, se demandant si c'était réellement une bonne idée de se montré aux yeux de tous et, surtout, se demandant ce qu'allaient leurs montrés les deux Plus ... Ils furent rejoint par la totalité des Fracciones d'Aizen et lui même arriva.

- Alors, que ce passe t il exactement ? Demanda t il intriguet par tans d'agitation.

- On sais pas trop, les deux Plus voulaient nous montré quelque chose. Avoua Renji en se tournant vers eux. Alors, c'était quoi ?

- Faut attendre Rei ! Avoua Yuki en sautillant.

La créature ne tarda pas a arrivé, attendant patiament Pedazo qui avait toujours un peu de mal à se servir de ses ailes, Grimmjow suivant le tout. Le Dragon se possa, marchant avec grace sur le dome, se servant de ses griffes pour ne pas glissé ... C'était vraiment une créature incroyable, comme Pedazo ... Renji en venait à ce demandé si lui même avait été aussi gracieu sur sa forme hollow ... Et à quoi ressemblerait il sous sa forme recureccion, il n'arrêtait pas de ce le demandé ... Et avait hâte de pouvoir maîtrisser son pouvoir !

- Alors, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Rei en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- Vole ! Ordonnèrent les deux Plus en sautillant ensemble.

... Vole ? ... Haussant les sourcils, l'ex-Shinigami se tourna vers les deux petits êtres qui se mirent au sautiller en tournant autour du dragon en répétant "vole" a tue tête ... Voller ? ... En fait ... Tient, en y repensant, sa ne servait à rien de voler, enfin, d'avoir des ailes ... Les Shinigami comme les Arrancar pouvaient utilisé les liens, non ? ... Donc ... Ses ailes là ... Qu'elles étaient leurs utilité ?

- En quoi ça peu changer les idées de voir voler le dragon ? Demanda froidement Loly en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Aller, montre lui ! Ordonna Yuki en s'aggitant frénétiquement.

- Bande de gamin ! Lâcha Rei en grognant. Cela ne servira a rien ! Vous voulez quoi exactement ?

- Narguer les Shinigami ! Avouèrent enfin les deux Plus.

- Hé bien, si je m'étais attendus à ça ! Souffla Renji avec amusement. Vous voulez qu'on nargue les Shinigami ? Cela ne va que les énervés d'avantage ! ...

- Ouais, mais sa pourrait être marrant ! Rigola Yoruichi. D'ailleurs, je me demandé si j'allais pas aller voir du coté d'Urahara pour le narguer ...

... Aller voir Urahara pour ... Le narguer, hein ? Personne n'était dupe, elle voulait aussi régler ses comptes avec le blond et peut être faire en sorte pour pouvoir régler ses comptes avec Izuru, celui ci semblait avoir eu besoin d'explication ... Pourquoi ne pas lui donner des explications ? C'était un ami ... Et s'expliquer aussi avec Ichigo et Rukia ? ... S'assayant sur le sol, il réfléchit quelques instants ... Avait il réellement besoin de faire s'expliqué ? ... Il ne savait pas trop, mais depuis qu'il avait vus le blond et son déséspoire ... Il avait de plus en plus besoin de s'expliqué ...

Le Dragon semblait avoir décidé de suivre les envies de ses deux plus ... Il prit de l'altitude et puis ... Soudainement, il se propulsa sous les encouragement de Yuki et Aisu ... C'était ... Incroyable ! Le Dragon tournait rapidement autour de lui, décrivant des cercles qui s'aggrandissait tandis qu'il prenait de la vitesse. Il allait tellement vite qu'en réalité ... Renji avait le tournis à force de le suivre des yeux !

- Maintenant ! S'écrièrent les deux Plus en sautant sur place.

Maintenant ? Mais de quoi ? Quelque chose se produisit, de la fumer semblait s'être former ... Du brouillard ou ... Plutôt ... Un nuage glacée marqué le passage du Dragon ... C'était quelque chose ... D'incroyable a regarder, cette marque ... Avait quelque chose d'étrange ... Le Dragon passa au dessus d'eux et il effectua une drole de manoeuvre qui envoya un coup de vent contre les nuages qui c'était former et ceux ci explosèrent brutalement ... Se transformant en neige qui flota dans les aires ...

- Woua ! Lâcha ébahit Renji. Sa alors ...

- Il neige à Hueco Mundo ! Lâcha surprit Grimmjow. C'est ... Du jamais vus !

En effets ... Dans cette nuit éternel ... On avait jamais vus la neige tombé vus que les nuages n'héxistait pas dans ce ciel là ... A croire que Las Noches était quelque chose qui allait bien au dela des simples lois de la nature ... Les lois de la nature ... Jusqu'où allaient ils la franchir ? Renji avait changer de camps et de condition, des humains colaborer avec des Arrancar et l'une d'elle portait un hybride ... Plus cela allait et plus ... Cela terrifiait l'ex Shinigami ...

Ils avaient depuis longtemps franchis les lignes de la limites acceptable pour les Dieux, non ? ... Ils allaient tous êtres condamné a mort ! Enfin, lui plus que les autres ... Un Shinigami qui devient un Hollow et qui es changé en arrancar ...

Rei attérit à ses cotés, glissant sur le sol, l'énorme bête utilisa ses serfs contre le sol pour ne pas foncé dans Loly et Melony qui se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre.

- L'atterissage es toujours aussi compliqué ! Annonça la bête avec amusement. Hé, tu m'a l'aire bien pensifs, petit ...

- C'est Renji ! Avoua franchement le roux. Renji Abarai, Octavo Espada et Ex-Vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division ! ...

- Ha, sa nous fait un point commun alors !

Un point commun ? ... Un point commun ? .. Relevant le visage intriguet, Renji tenta de comprendre, mais en vains ...

- Pardon, je te suis pas ...

- Je suis Rei Seisui, pour le moment, simple Vasto Lorde dans les armées de notre Seigneur, mais avant, j'étais Vice-Capitaine de la Troisième Division, sous les ordres d'Aikawa Hotaru !

- Ha, tu a été sous les ordres d'Aikawa Hotaru ? Demanda Yoruichi en fronçant soudainement les sourcils. Non, attend, ce n'es pas logique ce que tu dis là ! L'actuel Vice Capitaine d'Aikawa es Izuru Kira ... Et il a été promus à cette fonction, il y a peu ...

Le Dragon se tourna vers la femme qui froncé les sourcils, tentant de comprendre la situation comme pas mal de monde en cet instant, personne ne se cachait d'écouter la conversation et moins encore Aizen qui c'était approché.

- Tient donc, il vient d'être promus ? Répéta le dragon étonner. Et qu'était il donc avant d'être promus ?

- Prisonnier dans le centre de l'unité spéciale des détentions : "Maggots'nest" ! Avoua franchement Yoruichi. Le centre de détention spéciale, c'est l'endroit où l'on ...

- Enferme les personnes suspetibles d'être un danger pour la Soul Society ou ses habitants. Acheva le Dragon. Je vois, et ... Depuis quand y es il ?

Yoruichi semblait surprise, elle fixait le Dragon, étonner.

- Je n'en sais rien. Avoua franchement celle ci. Plusieurs siècle, je dirais ... Alors, tu le connais vraiment ?

- Attend, tu es entrain de dire qu'il es plus vieux que toi ? Demanda subtilement Aizen. Ca lui ferait combien ? Quatre cent ou cinq cent ans ?

- Mille trois cent ans. Annonça le Dragon.

Haussant les sourcils, Renji fixa la créature qui paraissait bien pensif en cet instant ...

- La vengeance m'animer ... Murmura t il doucement. Ce n'es plus qu'une petite et simple vengeance ...

- Je crois qu'il va me falloir une petite explication. Avoua Aizen intriguet.

* * *

Byakuya était assit sur les genoux devant la table basse de l'appartement de Gin, il ne bougait pas, les mains posé sur sa tasse, la fixant avec intensité. Il sentait contre son dos l'argenté, celui ci avait posé sa tête contre son épaule et le noble sentait le souffle chaud contre son cou ... Et cela le faisait de temps en temps frisonner ... Savoir son tortionnaire si proche ... Et si loin en même temps ... C'était torturant, mais il n'arrivait pas à expliquer en quoi cela était torturant ...

Depuis qu'Aizen avait "libérait" l'argenté de leurs union, celui ci c'était montré extrémement doux avec l'ébène qui avait du mal à comprendre se revirement, Gin c'était montré si cruelle, il l'avait torturé psychologiquement et était aller jusqu'à le violé à deux reprises, et pourtant, en cet instant ... Il ne l'avait plus touché comme il l'avait toujours fait, il ne forcé plus le contacte directe, il se contentait de le caresser et s'arrêté dès qu'il frisonnait de dégout ... Et il se montrait extrémement ... Patient ... Là plus que toute les autres foix ... Il le sentait dans son dos et sentait son souffle dans son cou ... Et sentait cette mains qui le froller de temps en temps juste au dessus des hanches ...

- Tu es si beau en blanc. Nota l'argenté.

L'ébène regarda par dessus son épaule, découvrant le regard écarlate de l'albinos qui le regarder avec intensité ... Ce regard ... C'était belle es bien le regard d'un amoureu ... Il ne le regardait plus comme un objet ... Depuis qu'Aizen l'avait plaqué ... Abandonné à son triste sort ... Il ne le traité plus comme un moyen d'assouvir son envie ... Gin se pencha un peu plus pour l'embrasser sur la joue, caressant sa nuque avec douceur ... Pourquoi un telle revirement ? ... Pourquoi un telle changement dans son comportement ? Par ce qu'Aizen l'avait lâché et qu'il avait peur d'être seul ? Il se comportait avec lui comme un vrai amoureu le ferai ...

Gin l'enlaça doucement, repossant son menton sur son épaule ... Son changement de comportement dérouter fortement l'ébène qui ne savait plus comment agir ... C'était son tortionnaire ... Celui qui avait tenté de le plongé dans le néant alors que là ... Là ? ... Il était entrain de le sortir du gouffre dans lequel il l'avait lui même envoyé ... L'argenté pris son poigniet pour apporter jusqu'à lui la paume de sa mains, l'embrassant délicatement ... Non, c'était pire que tout, il n'y arrivait pas ... Il n'y arriverait pas ! Ce comportement, c'était encore pire que s'il le plaqué au sol pour le violé ! Par ce que ...

- Ichimaru, arrêtez de jouer avec moi ... Supplia Byakuya.

- C'est fini, je ne joue plus. Assura l'argenté en aggripant son menton pour le tourner vers lui, soufflant contre ses lèvres. Je vais te séduire ... Normalement ... Je vais te voler ton coeur ... Je ne te ferais plus de mal ...

Trop doux, il était vraiment trop doux ... Sa mains glissant toujours sur sa joue, ses lèvres se montrant très patiente avec les siennes, les caressants simplements de son souffle chaud ... Essayait il de le séduire physiquement en utilisant la sensiblité naturel d'un corp humain ? Du point de vue de l'ébène, c'était le cas et le pire, c'est que cela marché, il sentait son propre corps céder peu à peu, il savait qu'il ne frissonnait plus de peur ou de dégout, il savait aussi que Gin l'avait bien remarquer, sinon, il se serait écarter ...

Et comment était il dans l'amour ? Quand il n'essayé pas d'avoir par la force les gens ? Le souvenir de deux amants s'entrelaçant dans un bureau le frappa soudainement, il se souvenait parfaitement du visage qu'Aizen et l'argenté avaient arborer dans l'acte, à ce moment là, l'ébène les avaient trouvé si beau tout les deux et cela lui avait fait extrémement peur ... Deux hommes ? Magnifique dans l'acte ? C'était anormal ! Lui, Byakuya Kuchiki ne pouvait pas trouvé cela beau ! ... Mais l'image l'avait marqué et il n'avait plus put regarder ses deux hommes dans les yeux ... Par chance, il avait toujours trouvé le moyen d'esquivé Gin, celui ci étant simplement un Vice-Capitaine, mais pour Aizen, cela avait été autre chose ...

Ce qui l'avait "rassurer" ... Jusqu'à maintenant, c'est que Gin n'avait jamais été "doux", mais bien "cruelle" et l'avait forcer sans attendre son accor, et là ... Là ? ... Il était trop doux et le manifique visage qu'il avait entra aperçus ... Il le lui montrer ... Il ne put s'empêché de rougir et détourna le visage, Gin souffla contre son oreille et cela l'éléctrifia complétement et sa tasse retomba sur la table ...

- Je te l'ai dis, je ne te ferais plus aucun mal ! Assura Gin contre son oreille, se méprenant sur la réaction du noble. Je te donnerais tout ... Tout ce que je peu t'offrire, sauf ta libertée ... Byakuya, mon beau ... Si tu savais comme je t'aime ...

Combien de foi lui avait il dit ? Et surtout ... Byakuya avait il le droit de douté ? ... Lorsqu'Aizen lui avait demandé de choisir en menaçant sa vie ... C'était lui qu'il avait chois, sans la moindre hésitation ... Mais ... Pourquoi lui avait il demandé de choisir ? ... Tout s'embrouiller dans l'esprit du noble qui se perdait complétement ... Gin c'était dresser entre eux et l'avait protéger ... Lui ... Alors qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'avec lui, son amour lui soit un jour rendus ...

- Pourquoi ? Murmura doucement Byakuya. Pourquoi a tu accepté de le perdre lui alors que tu l'aime depuis si longtemps ? ... Je ne comprend pas ...

- Je te le répéterais autant de foi qu'il le faudra : je t'aime. Répondit il avec patience. Je t'aime depuis la première seconde où je t'ai vus, petit fugueur ... J'ai rencontrer Aizen en premier, mais ... Il m'a demandé de choisir ... Et il t'a menacé de sa lame ...

- Fugueur ? ... Je ...

- La première foi que je t'ai rencontrer, tu t'enfuyer de cher toi, je t'ai pourchassé et tu t'es montrer très méchant avec moi, je ne voulais que te parler ... Mais tu m'a envoyé balader ... Tu étais bien plus impulsive à l'époque ...

Non, ce n'était pas qu'il était impulsive ... C'est juste qu'à l'époque ... Yoruichi ... Elle était partie, libérant le condamné Urahara Kisuke ... Elle était partie sans un mot et lui, il avait pris cela comme une véritable trahisson ... Il avait pensé être un de ses amis, mais elle ... A croire qu'on n'es rien pour eux ! Qu'ils peuvent vous effacez comme si de rien était ... Oui, c'est facile de gommer une partie de son existence, c'est vraiment très facile ... Il suffit de ne plus regarder en arrière, tout simplement ! Se contenter de regarder en avant ... Mais lui, il n'avait pas put ... Des amis, c'était toujours très important et lui qui était un noble, un membre de la famille Kuchiki, combien d'ami pouvait il se faire ? Trop peu ... Alors, il avait décidé de ne plus avoir d'ami, car se faire trahir par eux ... C'était terrible ...

Il sentit la tête de Gin se posé contre son dos ... Lui ... Il se souvenait de lui maintenant, le Vice Capitaine ... L'un des plus jeune qu'il y ai jamais eu a ce poste, avant l'arrivé de Hitsugaya dans l'armée ... Il l'avait rattrapper et cela l'avait énervé, il aurait voulut fuir à ce moment, retrouer Yoruichi pour lui demandé des explications, mais lui ... Lui, il le suivait et à cause de lui, son grand père l'avait rattrapper et jamais ... Jamais il n'avait put avoir sa liberté ... Et les explications de Yoruichi était devenus inutile avec le temps ...

- Je t'aime, Byakuya, pourrais je un jour espérait ton amour en retour ? Demanda l'argenté avec tendresse.

- Crois tu que je puisse t'aimer après tout ce que tu m'a fait ? Demanda en retoure l'ébène.

Il le sentit frémir contre son dos et craignit un peu pour lui, mais Gin ne fit que poser ses mains contre ses épaules, les glissants le long de son dos ...

- Pourquoi es tu venus me réconforter ? Demanda t il soudainement.

Byakuya haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce à quoi faisait référence l'argenté, il chercha et se surprit lui même ... Lorsqu'Aizen était partis, laissant son amant au sol ... Cela n'aurait pas été moral de le laisser ... Non ... En fait ... Le voir si fragile ... Alors qu'il venait de le choisir lui ... Prendre tellement de risque pour un amour sans retour ? ... Non ... Est ce que cela ... Serait réellement toujours un amour sans retour ? ...

- Ne te trompe pas sur mes intentions, c'était de la pitiée ! Mentit concencieusement le noble.

Les lèvres de Gin se glissèrent jusqu'à son oreille.

- Menteur ... Souffla t il sensuellement. Pourrais tu un jour m'aimer ? Répond moi ...

Pourquoi arrivait il a lire aussi bien en lui ? Alors qu'il avait appris à ne rien montrer de ses émotions ? Répondre, il ne le pouvait pas, si cet être arrivé à lire en lui, il ne suffirait pas de répondre ... Que faire ? C'était son ennemi ! ... Non ... Ce n'était plus son ennemi vus qu'il avait choisi de le suivre pour protéger Rukia ... Mais ... C'était tout de même son tortionnaire ! Celui qui abuser de lui ... Qui ... L'aimait ... Comme on ne l'avait pas aimé depuis si longtemps ...

- Pourquoi ne répond tu pas ? Demanda Gin, ses lèvres se mouvant contre son cou.

- Je ne peu pas ! Avoua franchement le noble. Répondre ? ... Mon rival ... Ce serait ... Aizen ? ...

- Ton rival ? Se surprit l'argenté.

- Il va me tuer ! Si tu crois qu'il acceptera ça, tu te trompe, il me tuera et ... Il t'aime ! Il t'aime vraiment lui ! Pourquoi me choisir moi ? Tu es stupide !

- L'amour rend fou ! Je le sais ... J'aime deux hommes ... Toi et lui, et il voulait te tuer, c'est normal que je décide de te choisir toi ... Peu importe qu'il ne m'aime plus par ce que je te préfére à lui ... Tant que je sais qu'il es en vie et que tu l'ai aussi, je me fiche de tout le reste ! Je ne supporterais pas de perdre un seul d'entre vous ! Est ce que je n'ai pas le droit ? Est ce que je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer deux hommes ? Et toi, m'aurais tu demandé de choisir entre vous deux ? Me demande tu de choisir ?

Lui ? Lui demandé de choisir ? ... Lui ? ... Qu'aurais il fait à la place d'Aizen ? ... L'ébène tourna son regard vers l'homme et l'observa quelques instants ... Son regard amoureux ... Son visage radieux ... Et la foi où il l'avait vus comme un amant comblé ... Non, Byakuya n'était pas Aizen, il n'avait jamais vus ce que lui avait vus ... Et lui demandé de choisir ? ... Lui demandé de choisir ... Mais, il n'aurait pas put ... Il l'avait vus, son amour pour le Seigneur de Las Noches ... Et même si l'argenté lui assuré l'aimait ... L'aimait il autant que le brun ? ... C'était ... Impossible ! ...

Gin dut s'impatienté, il se détacha de lui et lui attrappa les épaules pour le forcé à se tourner vers lui, le regardant dans les yeux, ce qu'il vit dut lui causer une sacrée surprise car il haussa les sourcils et ses yeux rouges semblèrent briller pendant quelques instants, mais de quoi exactement, ça ... Le noble avait beaucoup de mal, il était plus habitué au visage malicieux de renard chassant sa proie ... Le noble paniqua et essaya de se soustraire, mais l'argenté le maintenait fermement ... C'était ... Une situation critique !

- Byakuya ? Lâcha t il un peu surprit.

- Tu l'aime, je le sais ... Avoua franchement l'ébène. Tu l'aime vraiment ... Combien de temps ... Combien de temps va tu dire que tu m'aime ? ... Il suffit qu'il te parle ... Il suffirait qu'il te dise de revenir ... Et tu y retournerais !

Qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire ? Frisonnant, il s'étonna lui même et perdus, il détourna le regard ... Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi il disait ce genre de chose ? Il n'y croyait pas ... Il ne croyait pas une seule seconde à ça ... Posant une mains sur sa bouche, il rêvait de pouvoir retourner en arrière pour devenir muet ! Le mal était fait ... Non, ce n'était pas mal ... Mais, c'était ... Comment dire ? Il s'enfonçait dans une situation très compromettante ! Et bien compliqué ... Gin ... L'amant d'Aizen Sosuke ... Qu'allait il devenir ? ... Qu'était il entrain de devenir ?

- Je t'aime aussi ! Assura Gin. Je t'aime à en mourire ... Je te l'ai dit, si l'un de vous mourrez, j'en mourrais ... Vous m'êtes indispensables ... Et que vous m'aimiez ou non, tant que nous vivons sous le même ciel, tant que nous pouvons réspirez le même aire, tant que je sais que vous existez ... Je peu survivre ... Et si vous pouviez me redonnez votre amour, je serais au paradis ... Et si seulement, si seulement ...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, un sourire étrange apparus sur ses lèvres ... Mais ce n'était pas un sourire mauvais, c'était un sourire ... Magnifique ... Si beau ...

- Aime moi, et je t'ouvrirais mon monde. Murmura t il contre ses lèvres.

Cédait à la tentation ? Ses lèvres sensuelles se glissèrent contre les siennes ... Accepter de lui rendre cet amour qu'il lui donnait ? Par ce qu'il l'aimait ! Peut être pas comme Aizen ... Peut être pas aussi intensément ... Mais il fallait qu'il l'aime pour dire de telle chose ... Pour faire de telle promesse ... Il avait envie d'être aimé ... Il avait envie ... D'être ... Par lui ? ... Oui ...

En sentant la langue passer sur ses lèvres, il ouvrit la bouche, mais cette foi, sans dégouts et sans remords, il sentit la langue venir caresser la sienne, la taquinant avec subtilité ... Et il répondit ... Laissant sa langue porter par celle de l'argenté qui dut perdre pied, il s'écarta légèrement, les yeux fermer et frisonnant avant de revenir, recommençant à l'explorer, l'embrassant avec plus de passion ... L'embrassant comme un amant et Byakuya se laissa emporter par le flot d'émotion ... Il aimait ... Oui ... Il aimait ce que lui faisait l'argenté ...

* * *

Deux êtres vivants dans le Rukongai, deux enfants à l'époque ... Deux êtres qui étaient née tout deux dans se monde où la vie n'es pas facile et où leurs mères devaient sans cesse se battre pour sauver ses deux vies là ... Pourtant, tout le monde aurait comprit que ses deux mères abandonnes leurs enfants, oui, tout le monde auraient comprit vus que tout deux étaient des "monstres" ... Leurs énergies spirituelles étaient terrifiante ... Même pour les plus grande terreur de l'époque !

Pourtant, ses deux êtres ne pouvaient pas rester dans le Rukongai ... C'était impossible ! Ils étaient très intéressants !

A l'époque, un être venus du Rukongai ne pouvait PAS être un Shinigami ... Car à cet époque, seul les nobles et les aristocrates pouvaient devenir ses guerriers surprenant et porteur de la volonté des Dieux. Alors qu'on laisse l'opportunité à ses deux êtres venus du Rukongai de devenir des Shinigami, c'était comme un rêve pour beaucoup de monde ... C'était le début du mélange des personnes vivants au Seireitei avec ceux du Rukongai !

- On va devenir Shinigami ! Souriait grandement Rei. Tu te rend compte ? C'est comme un rêve éveillé ...

- Oui, on va pouvoir défendre nos mamans ! Répondait Hotaru.

A cette époque, ils étaient deux enfants rêveurs, pour eux, c'était incroyable ce qui allait leurs arrivés car ils pourraient s'entrainés et dans les dojos reserver aux nobles ! Ils pourraient rencontré des gens merveilleus et avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient entrevoir le Roi ! L'idole de tout le monde ... Leurs vies semblaient vouloir s'arrangés à tout les deux ! Et s'ils y arrivaient, leurs mères aussi pourraient être heureuse, elles pourraient aller vivre au Seireitei, vivre dans autre chose qu'une cabane mal construite et avoir tout les jours à manger ...

Le bonheur leurs ouvraient les bras ...

Le bonheur ? ...

Dès les premières années d'apprentissages, ils rencontrèrent beaucoup de difficulté ... Les gens qui les jugent ... Leurs maîtres qui les sous estimes ... Les rivaux qui s'en prenaient à eux et en meute ... Ils venaient du Rukongai ... Ils n'étaient que des manants qui n'avaient pas leurs places là ! Tout le monde s'acharner sur eux pour qu'ils ne réussisent en rien ... On les traités de nul ... On les traités d'incapables ... Et on leurs demandés de partir, de retourner dans les jupons de leurs putains de mères ...

Mais ils ne se laissèrent pas aller, le rêve était a porter de mains, il ne fallait que quelques années dans un dojo ... Montrer qu'on es les meilleurs ! Le rêve, ils le frollaient tout deux et même si tous étaient contre eux, il suffisait de tendre un peu la mains ... Juste un tout petit peu ...Faire un peu d'effort ! Un tout petit peu plus ...

Et puis, un jour, ils purent l'atteindre ! Ce rêve les portèrent jusqu'au porte du paradis, car le Roi les convoqua tout deux ... Oui, le Roi ... En personne ! Imaginez la joie de ses deux enfants rêveurs, ils allaient pouvoir rencontrer leurs idoles et pourraient nargués tout le monde : le Roi ... Le Roi ! Une personne que peu de monde pouvaient rencontrés ! Vraiment très peu de monde ... Alors que deux personnes née au Rukongai puisse le rencontrer ? ... Imaginez vous cela pour ses deux êtres : le miracle !

Un rêve éveillé ...

Qui se brise brutalement lorsqu'on se rend compte de la réalitée ...

Le Roi n'es pas si bon ...

Le Roi es un monstre ...

Le Roi ... Cet être idôlatré n'a rien de l'être dont ils c'étaient longtemps fait un portrait dans leurs petites cabanes qu'ils partagaient tous ensembles ... Peut être aurait il mieux valus qu'ils restent dans la mysére ...

Car même devenir Shinigami était devenus une horreur ... Ils devinrent ses guerriers valeureux ... Qui n'avaient rien de valeureux ...

Ils devinrent les chefs d'une armée qui devaient éliminés les menaces pour le Roi ... Tuer des clans ... Tuer tout le monde ...

Les enfants rêveurs se brissèrent contre la réalitée de ce monde ...

Et l'un des deux se brissa plus encore que l'autre, découvrant qui était son père, découvrant quel monstre se caché derrière cet être dont sa mère l'avait protéger autant que possible ... Découvrant l'horreur qui était inscrit dans sa chaire et son sang ...

On les priva d'elles... De leurs mères ! ... On les leurs arrachas ... Tout deux, les condamnants pour un crime dont elles n'étaient pas coupables ... Les condamnant pour que ses deux enfans n'aient plus nul par où aller ... Alors ... Ils se résignièrent, prisonnier d'un destin qu'ils ne pouvaient plus contrôlé ... Et l'un plus fort que l'autre soutenait le second ...

- Rei, tu crois qu'un jour, on pourra décidé de nouveau ? Demandé tristement Hotaru.

- Oui, un jour, on décidera ! Promis Rei en possant sa tête sur ses épaules.

- Je crois pas ... Je crois que c'est fini ... Ils nous ont coupés nos ailes ... Mon père nous a privée de nos ailes ... Je ne pourrais plus jamais voler ...

Et le pauvre garçon pleura ... Ce fut la dernière foi qu'il pleura ... Oui, car plus jamais Rei ne le vit pleuré, il c'était transformer, le pauvre garçon se transformer en être docile, tuant sans la moindre hésitation, acceptant qu'on le prive de sa liberté ...

Que pouvait faire Rei pour son ami ? Comment le protégé ? Comment le sauver ? Comment savoir ? ...

Des milliers d'années plus tard, on donner l'opportunité à Rei de le sauver ...

Aizen Sosuke savait ... Et ses hommes savaient aussi maintenant, tous étaient des témoins de son histoires qui ne se résumer pas qu'à cela ... Bien sûr ... Mais comment résumer une vie de traitrise et de rêve brisser avec violence ? En tout cas, cet homme pouvait lui permettre d'atteindre son objectifs : libérait à tout jamais son ami d'enfance ...

- Je ne pourrais plus jamais douté de vous. Avoua le Seigneur de Las Noches.

- Maintenant que j'en sais plus sur lui et sur ce qui lui es arrivé, me permettez vous d'aller le voir ? Demanda Rei.


	50. Chapitre 49 : Face a Face

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen - Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama + Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Comme quoi, les Cow Boy et les indiens de notre temps peuvent se débrouiller ! Je vous envois un seul chapitre, n'ayant pas le temps de vous en envoyé deux (ou bien devant négliger Sublima Pantera ...) et le tout d'une glacière ! X3 ... On vous fais coucou mes persos et moi avec de la crème chantille sur le coin des lèvres, si jamsi demains je peu passer, je publierais encore une foi les chapitres ! ^^

Merci de m'avoir lut !

* * *

Il neigait ... Il neigait sur Las Noches ... C'était incroyable ... La neige flottait dans l'aire ... Kisuke le fixait, l'aire réveur ... Il c'était rapproché de la barrière, igniorrant totalement les conseilles des autres, après tout, la barrière pouvait parfaitement retomber d'un coup et ils pouvaient être attaqué par les Arrancar, mais il s'en fichait complétement en cet instant, il voulait voir cette neige de plus près, se demandant ce que c'était ... D'où elle venait et ... Pourquoi était elle là ...

- Hé, Kisuke ! Appella soudainement une voie derrière la barrière.

Haussant les sourcils, le blond fixa incrédule la femme qui était apparus devant lui ... Yoruichi ... Dans un uniforme bland de Las Noches ... Souriante, comme d'habitude, les bras croisser sur sa poitrine, des flocons se dépossant sur ses cheveux noir.

- T'a vus ça ? Dit elle en riant. C'est pas communs comme spectacle ! Il neige ! Je me demande si on fêtera Noël ici !

- Yoruichi ... Murmura tristement le blond.

- Traitresse ! S'écria la vois parfaitement reconnaissable de Soi Fon. Comment a tu pus nous faire ça ? Depuis quand es tu de méche avec Aizen ?

- Depuis peu, mais reste en arrière gamine, ce n'es pas toi que je suis venus voir ! Répliqua la belle féline en reportant son attention sur son amant. Kisuke, je sais que tu a comprit ce qui me pousse a venir ici ... Alors je ne te demanderais qu'une seule chose : ne te met pas en travers de ma route ...

- Alors, nous somme devenus des ennemis ? ...

Dit comme ça, il sentit son coeur faire un bond dans son torse ... La savoir de l'autre coté ... Lui briser vraiment le coeur ... Il n'avait pas envie de la combattre ... Il n'avait pas envie de croisser les fers avec elle ... Pas par ce qu'il savait de quoi elle était, mais par ce qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour ça : ils étaient fait pour s'aimer ... Maintenant et pour l'éternité ... A tout jamais ...

- Bien sûr que non ! Répliqua t elle avec amusement. Tu n'es pas mon ennemi, tu sais bien qui es mon ennemi ... Et toi, tu a encore le choix, reste en arrière, c'est tout ce que je te demande ...

Rester en arrière ? ... Comment pouvait il resté en arrière alors qu'il avait si longtemps fait en sorte que les plans d'Aizen ne fonctionnent pas ... Alors ... Qu'il reste en arrière ... C'était impossible ... Et elle ... Elle souriait ... Elle souriait joyeusement tandis que lui souffrait du choix qu'elle avait fait ... Mais ... Lui en voulait elle ? ... Il l'avait vus aussi et il avait gardé le silence pour protéger Tatsuki ... Yoruichi avait choisi de protéger la jeune fille alors ... Il avait fait de même, mais pour Aizen, c'était autre chose !

- Tu parle, la prochaine foi que nous nous rencontrerons, je te dominerais et tu deviendra ma prisonnière soumise, je te ferais faire des choses indécentes et ...

Il fut interrompus par le poing puissant d'Isshin.

- Arrête de dire ce genre de cochonnerie devant tout le monde ! Rala l'ébène. Tu te rend même pas compte de ce que tu dis.

- Ouais, par ce que, d'abord, c'est moi qui te dominerais ! Sourit Yoruichi. Je t'attacherais dans les cellules et je te ferais souffire, je te torturerais en te faisant des ...

Elle, elle fut interromput par un étrange arrancar ... Une longue chevelure rouge sang ... Des tatouages sur le corps et ... Un crâne de babouin sur la tête, il n'en fallut pas plus à Urahara pour comprendre que cette Arrancar n'était autre que Renji ! Il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux ... Les rumeurs était donc vrai ? L'arrancar qui les avaient rejoint n'avait pas mentir ? Renji Abarai ... C'était transformer pour pouvoir ... Ho, Kisuke c'était attendus à quelque chose dans le genre, mais pas une transformation compléte de la sorte !

L'ex-Shinigami se tourna vers lui et s'inclina avant de se relever.

- Urahara, je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir enseigner tout ce que vous saviez ! Annonça t il en souriant.

- Je crois que tout ce que je t'ai appris ne te servira même plus. Ne put s'empêché de dire le blond. Mon dieu, si je m'étais attendus à cela ... J'éspére que tu aura trouvé un bon maître pour t'enseignier à te ... Maitriser ? ...

- Vous parlez, j'ai trouvé qu'un gros chaton pervers qu'arrive même pas à séduire son amant et qu'en plus grogne plus qu'il ne frappe ! Déclara le roux en croissant les bras sur son torse. Si vous saviez ! C'est vraiment un pauvre gas, je me demande pourquoi je l'ai choisi lui comme enseignant ! C'est un obsédé impatient et ...

Apparus soudainement le Sexta Espada qui lui assema un coup magistrale, l'envoyant rencontrer le sol avec une telle brutalitée qu'une crevasse se forma en dessous.

- Qu'est c'qui dit le macaque ? Demanda Grimmjow avec rage.

- Il disait que t'étais toujours puceau ! Lâcha joyeusement Yoruichi.

- Et il vous à dit comment qu'il a prit Uryû ? Annonça le bleuté super motivé en fixant Kisuke. En fait, il a rien eu a faire, c'est le Quincy qui à tout fait ! Le macaque c'est fait "dominé" par un "dominé" ! J'vais pas vous faire un dessins, Yoruichi à dit qu'elle faisait souvent ça avec vous !

Le Sexta montra à quel point il était agile en esquivant trois attaques d'affilé ... Ainsi, il esquiva le coup de poing ravageur de Yoruichi, sauta pour éviter celui de Renji et utilisa le Sonido pour esquivé une flêche tiré par le Quincy pas loin.

- Ha ha, vous êtes trop naze ! Annonça joyeusement le bleuté. Vous arrivez même pas à me touché ! Trop nul !

Il n'esquiva cependant pas le dernier opposant qui le plaqua sur le sol ... Un Hollow ... Dure de décrire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ... Un Ailée ténébreux ? ... Oui, c'était le mieux pour cet être ... En tout cas, celui ci s'envola soudainement pour repartir, abandonnant le Sexta qui se releva d'un coup et rala bruillament en assurant qu'il allait l'attrapper, et il disparut ...

- Vous vous êtes faits de sacrée amis ... Nota Urahara.

- Ouais, ça me fait pensé, faut que j'aille en voir d'autre ! Annonça Renji en se frottant la nuque. J'vais vous laissez ! Aller, on y va Uryû !

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent et disparurent au même instant ... Yoruichi se tourna vers son amant et lui sourit.

- Je vais pouvoir veiller sur eux ... Murmura t elle satisfaite. Ryuuken n'aura plus besoin d'avoir peur pour lui, tu devrais le lui dire, Isshin ...

- Yoruichi, tu sera condamné à mort pour cette trahison. Fit remarquer ce dernier.

- Encore faudrait il que vous me capturiez !

Et elle disparut ... Pour de bon ...

Ho, Yoruichi ... Pourquoi suivre cette voie qu'il ne voulait pas suivre ? ...

* * *

Ichigo et ses amis avaient étés intriguet par la chute de neige ... Et lorsqu'ils avaient vus Orihime, Tatsuki et Chizuru de l'autre coté de la barrière, ils c'étaient approchés, malgrès les protestations des Vizards présents qui décidérent de les suivres. Ils étaient bien là ... Tous ... Dans des uniformes blanc de Las Noches ...

- Inoue ! Souffla de surprise Ichigo. Vous êtes là ! Vous avez tous l'aire en forme ! ...

- Oui, ne t'inquiéte pas, même si cela à été dure au début, ce n'es plus du tout le cas maintenant ! Assura la jeune fille souriante.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là, votre "maître" vous à autorisez à venir nous voir ? Cracha Hiyori.

- Oui, le Seigneur Aizen nous à dit qu'on pouvait tous "régler nos comptes" ! Répliqua séchement Tatsuki.

Il nota que ... La jeune fille avait des cernes sous les yeux et elle semblait porter sur ses épaules un fardeau bien trop grand pour elle seule ... La fillette arrancar qui était l'arme du Primera Espada lui tenait le bras, la fixant avec inquiétude ... Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais pour le rouquin, le plus important n'était pas de savoir ce qui cloché, c'était de convaincre par tout les moyens ses amis de revenir !

- Inoue, Tatsuki ... Chizuru ! Souffla t il, cherchant ses mots. Il faut que vous vous réveillez ! ... Vous ne pouvez pas rester du coté d'Aizen ! ... Il essaye de détruire les mondes et il veut détruire Kurakara ...

- Ha bon, et quand est ce qu'il c'est attaqué a Kurakara ? Demanda Tatsuki.

... Quand ? Il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'attaqué, voilà tout ! Il ne tarderait pas à l'attaqué, cela n'était qu'une question de temps et elles, elles ne s'en rendait pas encore compte, c'était tout ! Cela n'étonner pas le rouquin de savoir que l'homme c'était tue quand à ses projets !

- Pour crée le Ouken, il devra utiliser le Hogyoku et il faut sacrifier ...

- Tu te trompe. Coupa Orihime en secouant la tête. Ce n'es pas du tout cela ... Mais, nous ne somme pas venus pour débattre de ça, Kurosaki, je suis désolé ...

- Désolé de quoi, de nous avoir trahis consencieusement cette foi ci ? S'écria de rage Rukia. Nous somme venus te chercher à Hueco Mundo la première foi et toi, comment tu fait pour nous remercier ? Tu nous trahis ?

- Kuchiki, entre temps, nous avons découvert ... Commença Tatsuki.

- Je ne veux même pas vous écoutez ! La coupa la shinigami, hurlant encore plus fort. Mon frère a été enlevé par votre adorable armée ! Rendez le moi ! Rendez moi Byakuya ! Libre a vous de rester avec Aizen, mais rendez moi mon frère !

Ichigo voulut calmer son ami, mais ce qui se produissit les figea tous, Uryû était apparus et s'écarta en sautant en arrière, esquivant un espéce de projectiles a la crinière rouge, a quelques mètres du sol voler quelque chose de sombre, cette chose voler si vite qu'on ne pouvait pas distinguer ses formes exactes et le Sexta attérit, ricanant en pointant le projectils.

- T'es encore trop lent, macaque ! Ricana t il cruellement avec son sourire Carnissier.

- Grimmjow ! Grinça Ichigo en fixant le Sexta.

- Ha, tien, salut, je m'attendais pas à te voir !

- Menteur ! Cracha le projectil en se relevant, ragant. Putain, t'es trop con Grimmjow ! J'vais t'buter !

- Et j'te ferais encore manger de la poussière !

L'arrancar inconnu se tourna vers eux et se figa soudainement ... Non ... C'était pas possible ... Il rêvait, hein ? ... Il était entrain de déliré !

- Renji ? Lâcha t il avec beaucoup de difficulté.

- Ouais, c'est moi ! Annonça avec un sourire géné le nouveau Arrancar. Je pense que j'ai des comptes à rendre ici, non ? ...

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? ... C'est Aizen ? ... Il t'a transformer comme les Vizard ?

- Non, j'ai demandé à être transformer ! Avoua franchement l'ex-shinigami.

... Il avait demandé ? Mais, n'était il pas devenus fou ? Lui ? Demandé un telle truc ? Non, Aizen ou Ichimaru avait forcément dut faire quelque chose pour qu'il se transforme ainsi ! C'était ...

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Lâcha t il avec rage. Renji, tu t'es transformer ? Concencieusement ? Tu te fou de ma gueule ?

- J'trouve ça mal placer pour un gas qui utilise l'Hollowmorphose pour se battre contre des arrancars. Souffla mécontant son ami ...

Cela le toucha en plein coeur ... C'était ... Ce n'était pas la même chose ! Lui était obliger d'utiliser cette technique pour pouvoir vaincre ses adversaires ! Et ceux ci n'étaient autres que les arrancars ! Fronçant les sourcils, il jetta un regard froid à son ami.

- Tu te rend compte de l'horreur de ton acte ? Demanda t il séchement.

- Kurosaki ! S'écria Inoue. Renji es le seul à avoir le droit de décider ! Ne lui fait pas de reproche, il a fait des choix, comme toi !

- Et quel choix ! Raga le rouquin. Regardez vous ! Vous êtes nos ennemis ! Et quand est ce que vous serez tous des arrancars ? Hein ? Si tu voulais de la puissance, Renji, tu aurais put la trouvé autre part ! Tu commençait à maitriser ton Bankai et ...

- Il était hors de question pour moi de rester un Shinigami ! Le coupa séchement Renji. Tu ne peu pas comprendre ! Nous ... On sait et ...

- Sa suffit comme ça ! Raga Rukia, le coupant. Je vais devoir prévenir le commandant supérieur de ta traitrise ! Toi, tu devra répondre de tes actes devant la Chambre des Chuo !

Les paroles de la jeune fille ébranlèrent son ancien ami dont les épaules retombèrent brutalement ... Ichigo le comprenait ... Etre trahit de la sorte par une personne que l'on considére comme un ami ... Mais elle avait été trahis en première après tout, non ? Le rouquin regarder durement ses amis en face de lui ... Et il fut surprit de voir que les trois jeunes filles commes le Quincy ne détournaient pas les yeux et aux contraires !

- De quel droit vous permettez vous de jugez les actes de Renji ? Lâcha froidement Ishida. Je ne vous en donne pas le droit !

- Ishida, met toi à notre place ! Protesta Ichigo. Vous ...

- Ne me parle pas, Shinigami ! Cracha froidement le Quincy. J'en ai asser entendus ! Je n'ai rien à leurs dire !

Il avait adresser ses paroles à Renji, celui ci lui sourit en secouant doucement la tête.

- Si tu veux y aller, je ne te retient pas. Assura t il.

- Ishida ! Appella Chad. Attend, pourquoi ... Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi suivre Aizen ?

- La vengeance. Répondit franchement le Quincy en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus te venger ! Fit remarquer Ichigo.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifié ! Répliqua t il séchement. Contrairement aux autres, je ne suis ici que par ce que mon maître es là ! ... Je n'ai pas éprouvé le besoin de me justifié et je ne l'éprouverai jamais ! ... De toute façon, ce n'es pas à nous de nous justifié !

- Pas a vous de vous justifiez ? S'offusqua Ichigo. Et ce serait peut être à nous de nous justifié ?

- Respectez nos choix, c'est tout ce qu'on vous demande ! Mais il semblerait que vous ne puissiez pas ... Alors qu'importe ? ...

Sur ses mots, il disparut ... Chad tenta bien de l'appeller, mais c'était déjà trop tard ... Ils n'arriveraient pas à le convaincre ... Ils l'avaient perdus ... Comme ils avaient perdus Renji ...

- Tatsuki, Chizuru, Inoue ! Lâcha Ichigo en déséspoire de cause. Vous pouvez encore revenir ...

La puissante karatéka jetta un coup d'oeil à la fillette arrancar et secoua doucement la tête, se détournant pour marcher vers le palai ...

- Tatsuki ! Attend ! ...

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas, rejoignant le Primera Espada qui avait patienté plus loin jusqu'alors ... Il lui tendit la mains et elle la prise sans hésité, tout deux repartirent ... Alors, ils l'avaient aussi perdus elle ? ... Sa meilleur amie ! ... Elle partait ! Elle partait ! ... Loin d'eux ! Elle partait hors de porté de leurs mains ! Ils ne pourraient plus l'aidés ?

En déséspoire de cause, il se tourna vers Chizuru et Inoue ... Mais Chizuru c'était déjà retourner et s'élancé vers Las Noches, ne donnant pas même une explication quand à son choix ... Non, pas même une parole ... Quand a Inoue, elle posait ses mains sur son torse, regardant ses deux amies partirent avant de se tourner vers Ichigo ... Pourquoi paraissait elle ... Déçus ? ...

- Inoue ... Murmura t il tristement.

- Escuse les ! Dit elle en s'inclinant légèrement. Met toi un peu a notre place, tu nous demande de te comprendre, mais tu n'essaye même pas de comprendre ce qui nous motive, comment voulait tu que nous aggission ? Que nous acceptions que vous nous insultiez de la sorte ? ...

- Mais, nous ne vous insultons pas ! Protesta Rukia.

- Si, vous l'avez fait à plusieurs reprise ! Assura avec force Inoue. Tu n'écoutes même pas Renji quand il essaye de t'expliquer en quoi un Shinigami le répugne ... De toute façon, vous dites que nous pouvons faire marche arrière, mais nous savons que ce n'es plus le cas : nous ne pourrons plus jamais faire marche arrière ! Nous seront juger par la Soul Society ...

- Ils pourraient se montré clément ! Assura Ichigo.

- Non, ils ne le seront plus ! Répliqua la jeune fille. Désolé, nous avons choisi, respecter notre choix ...

Elle tourna les talons et s'avança vers Las Noches ... Ils étaient entrains de tous les perdres ! Non, ils les avaient tous perdus ... Mais quand cela ? ... Et pourquoi les avaient ils perdus ? ... Non ... Ils ne pouvaient pas partir de la sorte ! ... Ils n'avaient pas ... Le droit ... De partir !

- Inoue, je t'aime ! S'écria t il soudainement. Ne part pas ! Reviens ! ...

La jeune fille se retourna, surprise par cette soudaine déclaration d'amour ... Ses yeux écarquillés reprirent soudainement une forme normal avant de s'emplirent de tristesse ... Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi ...

- S'il te plais, Inoue ... Orihime ... Revenez ... Je vous jure qu'on ne laissera pas la Soul Society vous faire le moindre mal ... Je te le promet ... Je t'aime ...

- Désolé, Kurosaki ! Lâcha t elle en s'inclinant devant lui. Je ne peu pas répondre a tes attentes ... Je suis déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un ! ...Merci Kurosaki ... Et pardonne moi ! ...

Elle se tourna et elle courrut vers Las Noches, essayant de rattrapper ses amis ...

Elle était ... Amoureuse de quelqu'un ? ... De qui ? ... Et pourquoi ? ...

L'Hollow qui volait dans les aires c'était arrêté, la neige volait toujours autour de lui ... Grimmjow était toujours là, assit en tailleur, fixant la scène comme un spectateur ... Et voir ses deux créatures le regarders comme s'il était un phénoméne de foire ... Pourquoi ? ... Que savaient ils ? Et surtout, qu'est ce que c'était que cette créature ? Cet ... Ange de la mort incarnée ! ... Pourquoi restaient ils ici ? ...

- Je vous hais ! Lâcha t il en fixant Grimmjow plus que l'autre qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Tant mieux, il te faudra plus que de la haine pour me vaincre, maintenant ! Assura le Sexta en se relevant et se tournant vers la créature. Bon, maintenant, on fait quoi ? On recommence à jouer à chat ?

La créature ne sembla pas répondre, elle repartit, battant des ailes et reprenant soudainement de la vitesse ... Grimmjow se releva, ralant et sans rien ajouté de plus, disparut ... Ne valaient ils plus rien a leurs yeux à tous ? ... Pourquoi et comment les avaient ils tous perdus ? ...

* * *

On avait fait savoir que le Vasto Lorde en forme de Dragon était là ... Et c'est géné que Izuru était aller chercher Aikawa et Kenpachi ... Par ce que ... Personne n'était dupe ! Même le Capitaine Suzunami avait entendus et comprit ... Et si Hinamori n'avait pas était là, ils seraient sans doute tous mort ! ... Mais les deux hommes avaient ... Fini ... Alors ... Entré dans la tente ... C'était pas risquer de se faire trancher par le géant ! ... Il tenta le tout pour le tout et constata qu'ils avaient bien fini, même s'ils étaient entrelasser ...

- Capitaine Aikawa, Capitaine Kenpachi ! Lâcha t il en se mettant droit comme un "i". Désoler de vous dérangez !

- J'avais pas dit que j'te tuerais si quelqu'un entré avant que je le dise ? Rapella avec un sourire carnissier Kenpachi.

- Désolé, il semblerait que le Vasto Lorde en forme de Dragon veuille parler avec vous ... Avoua nerveusement Izuru qui espérait être épargnier.

- Ha ? Lâcha Aikawa intéresser et se relevant, nut. Attend, je m'habille !

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et se détourna, dérouter par le manque de pudeur de son supérieur ... Il était vraiment ... Incroyable ! Il entendit le froissement de vêtement et attendis encore un peu, entendant Kenpachi grogner de mécontentement. Lorsqu'ils furent tout deux "présentables", ils sortirent tous ensemble de la tente et les deux capitaines ne se formalisèrent pas réellement de l'attention dont ils faisaient preuves ... Heureusement pour eux, tout le monde pensée qu'ils c'étaient battus et rare étaient ceux qui avaient comprit ce qui c'était réellement passé sous la tente ...

Ils se hâtèrent pour arrivé devant le dragon ... Celui ci agissait vraiment de façon très étrange ... En fait, il avait demandé de façon très polie si on pouvait aller chercher le Capitaine de la Troisième Division, Aikawa Hotaru et il avait ajouté que si cela déranger, il repasserait plus tard ... Dure de crois qu'ils avaient un "Hollow" devant eux ...

Hinamori et Suzunami étaient tout deux restés sur place au cas où la barrière disparaîtrait, mais ... Tout le monde avaient craint pour les commandant de la cinquième division ... Par ce que cette créature, accompagnier d'un compère "affaiblie" avait réussis à mettre hors combat les trois Shuiro ... Ils c'étaient tout trois bien remis de leurs blessures, mais, c'était un fait : trois personnes ayant la puissance des capitaines ... Avaient étaient vaincus par cet être alors ... Un capitaine et une vice capitaine, tout deux affaiblies car utilisant le Kido pour maintenir leurs propres "ponts" ... Auraient ils put tenir face à cette créature ?

- Hé, Shin'yuu ! Lâcha le Dragon en reportant son attention vers eux. Tu a l'aire de te porter bien !

- Autant que quelqu'un qui c'est pris plusieurs piques de glace dans le corps. Avoua Aikawa en se rapprochant. Toi aussi, tu a l'aire de te porter bien ...

- Autant que quelqu'un qui à était abandonner sur le champs de bataille envahis de Menos Grande. Répliqua avec amusement la créature. Je crois donc que nous somme quitte, qu'en dit tu ?

Aikawa jetta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, les fixants tour a tour avant de reporter son attention sur le Dragon.

- Tu n'a pas le droit de parler de ça ... Commença l'ébène.

- Je ne fais plus partie des Armées de la Cour. Le coupa la créature. Je n'ai de compte à rendre a personne ! Si je veux dévoilé tout ce que je sais, qui pourra m'en empêché ? Toi, peut-être ? ...

Dévoilé tout ce qu'il sait de ... Attendez ... Armée ... De la Cour ? ... Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda s'il avait bien entendus ... C'était un ... Ancien Shinigami ? ... Non, c'était impossible ... Enfin ... Si ... C'était peut être possible, mais ...

Le Dragon posa son regard directement sur Izuru qui ne put s'empêché de frissonner ... Cette créature était réellement très impressionnante et il ne pouvait s'empêché d'être envahis de terreur ... Un Vasto Lorde ... Qui aurait put s'imaginé qu'un jour, ils rencontreraient une telle créature ? Certes, Aizen possédait des Vasto Lorde dans son armée, mais tous avaient été changer en Arrancar et ... Cet Hollow ... Etait ... Non ... Pas terrifiant ... Vraiment très ... Impressionnant, mais pas du tout terrifiant !

- C'est ton nouveau Vice-Capitaine ? Demanda le Dragon. Il es jeune, non ? Combien en a tu eu depuis ?

- Je ne les comptes plus. Lâcha Aikawa avec froideur.

... Ne les comptes plus ? Mais, de quoi parler donc son supérieur ? ... Le Dragon se mit a ricaner.

- Tu mens toujours aussi mal, mon petit Hotaru ! Avoua le Dragon avec amusement. Alors, dit moi, quand est ce qu'ils t'ont enfermer au juste ? Combien de temps après l'extérmination de ton unité ?

Là, Izuru devait avoué qu'il était complétement perdus ! Et il semblait l'être autant que son supérieur ! ... Et que tout ceux qui les entourait ... Sauf qu'Aikawa ne semblait pas "perdue" mais juste "paniqué" ... Pourquoi aggissait il toujours de cette façon ? ... Pourquoi tentait il toujours de fuir de la sorte lorsqu'il s'aggissait de répondre à ce genre de question ?

Non, il ne fuierait pas ! Et puisque cette créature semblait pouvoir répondre a toutes ses questions auquels ils ne pouvaient répondre, alors, Izuru ne se génerait pas pour lui poser les questions ! Se rapprochant, il affronta le Dragon de son regard, l'intriguant.

- Je suis Izuru Kira, Vice-Capitaine de la Troisième Division ! Se présenta t il avec politesse. J'aimerais comprendre et j'aimerais savoir tout ce que vous savez !

- Voyons, ne soit pas naïf, Shitei ! Lâcha avec amusement le Hollow. Si je te disais ce que je savais, tu serais exécuté !

- Je prend le risque ! Assura le blond avec force. Je veux savoir ! Je veux savoir ce qui tourmente autant mon Capitaine ! Il ne veut rien me dire ... Et moi, je veux l'aider !

- Je voulais la même chose que toi, et regarde ce que je suis devenus ! Est tu sûr de vouloir prendre le risque de te transformer en monstre, comme moi ?

Izuru fut surprit par les paroles ... Etait il ... Etait il près à aller jusque là ? ... Lui ... ? ... Qui ferait une telle chose ? ... Ce Dragon ... Justement et ... Renji ? ... Ce pouvait il que pour protéger quelqu'un, Renji accepte de se transformer en ses choses ? ... Non, il ne fallait pas que cette envie pour changer ses conditions ! Il fallait d'autre chose pour se transformer en ses créatures, il le savait parfaitement ...

- Moi, j'suis près à prendre le risque ! Lâcha soudainement une voie rauque.

Le blond n'eu pas de mal à reconnaître le Capitaine de la Onzième Division, cela ne l'aurait même pas étonner qu'il décide ça ... Même si au début, les rapports entre les deux Capitaines avaient semblés ... Electrique ... Quelque chose c'était crée peu à peu entre les deux hommes et ils étaient rapidements devenus indispensables l'un à l'autre ... Ils étaient devenus complémentaires ... Et, cette nuit ... Ils c'étaient unis à jamais ...

Le Dragon se releva, quelque chose semblait le surprendre ...

- Hé bien, Shin'yuu, en voilà un sacré morceau ! Lâcha le Hollow avec amusement et ironie. Tu n'a donc pas peur de ton père ? Il n'a pas accepté à l'époque que tu aille avec une "femme" et tu crois qu'il accepterait "ça" ...

- Cela ne te regarde en rien, contente toi de répondre au question ! Répliqua séchement le géant.

- Tu te condamne toi même à mort, mais puisque tu le veux ... Pose t'es question ... Et je te répondrais peut être !

- Qui es tu et comment à tu connus Aikawa ?

Le Dragon se recoucha sur le sol.

- Rei Seisui, ex-Vice Capitaine de la Troisième Division, nouveau Vasto Lorde des armés du Seigneur de Las Noches ! Annonça avec amusement la créature, aggitant ses ailes, la neige se soulevant autour de lui. Quand à comment je l'ai connus : on es née et on a véccus dans la même cabane du Rukongai et on a véccus la quasi totalité de notre "enfance" ensemble ! On a même était intégruet à la même unité !

- Pardon ? Souffla Izuru avec surprise. Dans la même unité ?

- Rei, s'il te plais ! Souffla implorant Aikawa. Je veux pas ! Je veux pas qu'ils meurent ! Tait toi !

- C'était il y a très longtemps ! Répondit le Dragon sans préter la moindre attention à l'ébène. Hotaru était le Capitaine de notre Division ! Sait tu pourquoi le logo es celui d'un "Souci Officinal" ? Le désespoir et la Non-Violence ... Pourtant, cette unité es souvent mise en première ligne ... A l'époque, c'était encore pire, mais qu'importe que tu sache cela ? ... Alors, vos autres question ?

- Pourquoi t'es tu transformer en Hollow ? Demanda le blond.

- Par ce que ce que j'ai vus ... M'a transformer intérieurement ... Et que je n'ai plus supporter de voir ainsi mes camarades et les gens que nous auriont dut protéger mourire les uns après les autres ! Ils sont tous mort sous mes yeux ... Tous morts ... Et j'ai céder aux ténèbres ... Ceci à sauver la vie de deux personnes, mais j'ai tuer à ce moment beaucoup de Shinigami ...

- Et où était Aikawa pendant que vous vous faissiez tous tuer ? Demanda Kenpachi, intriguet.

- Je n'en sais rien ! Avoua franchement le Dragon en fixant le Capitaine tourmenter. Est ce que c'est à ce moment qu'ils t'on enfermé ? Ou bien après ? J'imagine bien ton père t'accuser d'être la cause de cet échec et t'accuser d'être l'investigateur de tout cela ! Et toi, tu t'es laisser faire, docile et obeissante créature ! Combien de temps encore va tu rester enchainé ? Shin'yuu ! Regarde moi quand je te parle !

Mais le pauvre Capitaine tourmenté avait plaqué ses mains contres ses oreilles ... Ne voulant plus écouté ce qui ce disait, enfant capricieux qu'il était ! Cela dut mécontenter le Hollow qui rugit soudainement de rage, faisant frissonner toutes l'assistances ... Là, il était terrrifiant ! Aikawa tourna son regard vers lui, le regardant de façon intriguet.

- Le Seigneur Aizen va ouvrire la porte menant au monde du Roi ! Annonça le Dragon avec rage. J'irais avec lui ! J'irais là bas et je tuerais tout le monde ! Plus personne ne pourra commandé à la place de nous qui avons souffert pour ce monde qui n'a jamais voulut de nous ! Nous seront les seuls maîtres de notre destinée ! Que tu le veuille ou non, je te libérerait, Shin'yuu ! Plus aucune chaine ... Plus aucune chaine n'entravera ton corps !

Les ailes du Dragon se déplièrent et s'abatirent soudainement, s'envolant et disparaissant avec une rapiditée déconcertante ! ...

Libérer ... Le libérer ? ...

Se tournant vers son capitaine, il eu presque l'impression d'entrevoir les chaines dont le dragon avait parler ... Le liberer ... ? ... Etaient ils ... Si malhonnête que ça à Las Noches ? ... C'était difficile de savoir maintenant ... Comment savoir ? Comment faire pour savoir ? ...


	51. Chapitre 50 : Plan D'évasion

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen - Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama + Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Yahooooooo ! Je suis de retour ! ... Jusqu'au 21 ... Pauvre de vous ! Et encore ... Cette foi, je ne sais même pas quant je vais revenir, mon père ayant trouvé une petite amie, nous créchons cher elle et malheureusement, elle n'a pas de net et le Mac Do le plus proche est tout de même à une belle trotte de cher nous, ce n'es pas juste ! Enfin, pour me faire pardonner, je poste directement trois chapitre très important ! J'éspére qu'ils vous plairons ...

* * *

Orihime était vraiment troublée, elle courut jusqu'a Las Noches ... Et l'idée d'apprendre une des techniques de déplacement instantamné lui sembla soudainement indispensable ... Elle avait craint que quelqu'un ne remarque ses joues rouges et ... Même si elle courait très vite ... Elle ne réussit pas à atteindre les appartements qu'elle partagait la plupart du temps avec Ulquiorra ... Elle dut reprendre son souffle et se laissa tombé sur les genoux, épuissé ... Non, il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelques chose pour devenir plus ... Rapide !

Kurosaki ... Venait de lui faire une déclaration ... D'amour ? ... Combien de temps avait elle attendut cela ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus exactement, il lui semblait qu'elle avait toujours été amoureuse de lui ... Et qu'il lui dise "je t'aime", cela lui avait complétement retourner le coeur ... Pourquoi ? Elle était sûre d'être amoureuse du Cuarta ... Elle c'était même offerte à lui ... Alors pourquoi ? ...

"- Dame Inoue ?"

Relevant le visage, elle rencontra Pedazo et lâcha un soupire de soulagement, elle serait morte de honte si un autre l'avait vus dans son état ... Rouge de honte et essouflé ... Elle fixa son fraccion ... Et s'étonna de sa nouvelle apparence ... Grand, majestieux ... Et si ... Ténèbreux ... C'était bien tout lui ça ... Prendre sur lui les souffrances les plus lourde et ...

"- Qu'avez vous ?"

Elle haussa les sourcils de surprise. Qu'avait t elle ? ... Oui, qu'avait elle ? ... Pourquoi commençait elle a douté en cet instant alors qu'elle avait choisi ... Le Cuarta ... Elle avait choisi de vivre a ses cotés et d'être dévoué à ses envies ... D'être tout à lui ... Et maintenant ... Pourquoi ? ... Ho, peut être par ce qu'elle venait de tourner le dos à une vie "normal" ... Qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire : abandonner la normalité pour ... Une vie à Las Noches ...

- Petite, je rêvé d'un mariage ... Avoua t elle franchement. Je rêvé d'avoir un époux comme mon frère, gentil et attentionné ... Et je rêvais d'avoir plein d'enfant ... J'aurais voulus ... Avoir des tonnes de filles a mon images ... Et ... Une équipe de foot pour jouer avec moi et Tatsuki ! ...

Un mariage ... Avec une belle et longue robe de marier blanche, sa traine qui aurait été très longues ... Et elle se serait marrier sous les cerrisiers en fleur, avec les pétales de fleur s'envolant dans tout les sens ... Elle aurait tenus entre ses mains un bouquet de fleurs de lyla blanche ... Un bouquet qu'elle aurait lancé expret à son amie pour qu'elle se marie elle aussi ...

Elles auraient élevés ensembles leurs enfants ... Leurs auraient appris a jouer aux sports qu'elles ont inventés ensembles ... Et puis, leurs filles auraient étés leurs pompom girls ! Elles leurs aurraient aussi sans doute appris comment faire pour repousser convenablement un homme et ...

Le rêve partait en fumé ...

"- Tu peu avoir des enfants d'Ulquiorra ..."

- Mais, c'est peut être dangereux ... Tatsuki es malade ... A cause des énergies et même le Seigneur Aizen ne sais pas ... Ce que cela donnerais ... Pedazo ... Il n'y aura pas de mariage ici ... Il n'y aura pas d'enfant non plus ...

"- Regrettez vous ?"

- Non, je ne regrette pas, je suis ... Désolée ... Je ne réaliserais pas mes rêves d'enfants ... Pas tous, après tout, je porte une robe blanche !

La jolie rouquine se releva et tourna sur elle même, la robe se gonflant d'elle même ... Elle la portait sa belle robe blanche ... N'était elle pas magnifique ? ... Si, c'était la plus belle robe blanche qu'elle puisse portait ... Mais pas d'enfant pour elle ... Elle ne pourrait pas prendre un telle risque ... Non, elle ne pouvait pas forcé cela à Ulquiorra, il en était hors de question ! ...

- Peut être que le jour où je mourrais, je pourrais ... Essayée ...

Il la fixa ... Aucune émotion ne transparus dans son regard ... Oui, vraiment aucune émotion, pour le plus grand damne de la jeune fille qui ne savait comment réagir ... Qui ne savait si elle devait seulement chercher quelque chose sur cet être ... Etait ce réellement Pedazo ? Il était redevenus un Hollow alors, peut être avait il perdut de nouveau toute ses émotions ? ... Ho, elle craignait cela ... Lui qui était devenus son soutient ...

La créature se rapprocha, sa mains squelettique au cerfs asserer et dangereuse frolla sa joue et les ailes se replièrent sur elle, la dissimulant au monde extérieur ... L'étrange fumé qui englobé Pedazo virvolter, augmentant l'oppacité de cette emprise ... Mais elle ne le craignait pas ... Non, elle ne le craignait pas ...

"- Ne soit pas triste, Orihime ... Tu es forte !"

... Oui, elle était forte ... Mais, elle avait faillit flanché aujord'hui ... Elle avait faillit dégringolet dans un gouffre sans nom lorsqu'elle avait sentit Pedazo disparaître ... Il lui était devenus indispensable, lui, l'être qui était née pour la sauvée de sa solitude ... L'être qui était renait avec ses envies à elle ... Lui, Pedazo De Lagrima ...

* * *

Shena semblait pensif ... Depuis le retour du champs de bataille, elle ne cessait de rêvasser en fixant les deux Vasto Lorde ... Et cela intriguet fortement Yammy ... Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle fut aussi intéressé par les deux êtres, après tout, elle même avait été un Vasto Lorde avant d'avoir été transformer en Arrancar et de devenir la Secunda Espada ... Alors pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour ses créatures ?

- Shena, tu n'espionne plus les mômes ? Demanda la montagne de muscle. Renji semble s'énerver avec Grimmjow.

Elle ne répondit pas ... C'était la première foi qu'elle ne lui répondait pas ... Elle continuait de fixer Pedazo qui avait relâché Inoue ... Pourquoi cet intérêt soudaine ? Etait ce à cause de ce qui c'était passé avec Barragan ? Craignait elle pour le Seigneur Aizen ? En même temps, avec ses deux créatures, on pouvait s'attendre à tout, mais Pedazo ne semblait pas vouloir le trahir, quand à l'autre ... Dure de dire : ils venaient juste de le rencontré, il fut normal qu'elle s'inquiéta pour leurs Seigneurs à tous, mais ... Il avait son amant et sa petite gardes rapprocher ...

Deux Arrancars, une Shinigami et une Humaines ...Et la nouvelle Shinigami, là ... Certes, sa gardes constitué de femelle laissait franchement à désiré ! Surtout cette Chizuru qui courrait après toutes les autres femelles ... Mais, il ne fallait pas sous estimé ces femelles car elles cachaient toutes leurs petits lots de surprise et pour Yammy, la plus intéressante était justement celle qui était sans doute la plus faible : Chizuru Honsho ...

- Shena ? Appella avec impatience le géant.

Elle se tourna enfin vers lui et ... Il put lire dans ses yeux une lumière de détermination ... Cela le terrifia, il avait l'impression de comprendre ce que ce regard voulait dire et il avait craint ce moment ... Oui ... Depuis qu'elle était devenus son amie ... Il avait craint le moment où elle se tournerait vers lui, son regard illuminé de résignation.

- Je crois que mon heure es venus ! Annonça t elle avec un large sourire. Cela m'embête un peu ... Je n'ai pas put revoir Aaron ...

Oui ... Il avait craint ce moment ... Plus que n'importe quel autre moment ...

* * *

Tout le monde venait d'être convoqué par le Seigneur Aizen, c'était étonnant, ils venaient juste de subir une attaque et Aizen semblait vouloir en découdre, mais c'était beaucoup trop tôt ... Personne n'avait eu le temps de se remettre, même avec le pouvoir d'Orihime ... Elle pouvait tout soignier, sauf les blessures morals ... Et là ... Ils avaient tous était touché, personne n'avaient eu le temps de digérer, ne serait ce que attaques de leurs propres amis ...

Uryû ... Allait bien lui, comparait à Renji, il n'avait pas été touché par les propos de ses "amis" ... Il c'était attendus à ce genre de réaction, alors, qu'importe leurs paroles ? Il avait décidé de le soutenir et était resté aussi près que possible de son amant et lorsque le Seigneur Aizen les appellas, il hésita à le faire remarquer a l'Octavo et au Sexta, car ces deux là se battaient encore ... Finalement, il les avaient prévenus et ils étaient aller à la salle des trônes tous ensembles ...

Arrivé là bas, ils attendirent comme à chaque foi que tout le monde fut là ...

- Je vais être claire et net, nous ne pouvons plus rester en ses lieux, nous allons donc quitter les lieux ! Annonça sans plus de somation le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo.

- Prendre la poudre d'escampette ? Lâcha avec amusement Yoruichi. Tu parle comme si tu savais comment ...

Elle se tut, le sourire qui apparut sur le coin des lèvres du brun la figant ... Et Uryû comprit lui aussi ... Depuis le début ... Aizen avait toujours sut comment faire pour quitter les lieux, pour fausser compagnie aux Shinigami ... Mais, pourquoi ne pas être partie, tout simplement ? ... Malheureusement pour la plupart d'entre eux, le Seigneur de Las Noches ne parlait pas de ses plans ... Il n'en parlait qu'aux personnes en qui il avait toutes confiances eu ceux ci se résumer pour le moment à Gin et Tossen ...

- Yoruichi, a voir ta réaction, vous pensiez réellement que vos barrières étaient sans faille ... Murmura t il avec amusement. Un Vasto Lorde a put la traverser ... Et mes propres hommes peuvent sans doute eux aussi la traverser ... Votre barrières n'es rien de plus qu'un bouclier d'énergie spirituelle qui sépare l'intérieur de l'extérieur, mais qui ne peu stopper que les attaques de pure énergie ... Et leurs points faibles sont leurs pilliers ... Il suffit d'envoyé des hommes là bas pour détruire la barrière ... Rien de plus simple !

- Sait tu qui garder les pilliers ? Demanda t elle intéresser.

- Qu'importe qui les gardes ? Répliqua t il avec amusement. J'ai trouvé la faille de la barrière ... Elle ne laisse pas passer les attaques d'énergie ... Mais ... C'est de l'énergie ... Yoruichi, les Quincy ... Neutralise les énergies spirituelles ...

Les ... Quincy ? ... Ho, il n'y avait pas pensé ! Il n'y avait pas pensé une seule foi alors que pourtant, cela avait parus "logique" ! Pour atteindre les pilliers, il suffisait d'attaquer de loin, crée une faille près des pilliers et envoyé un tire bien plus puissant ! Pourquoi n'y avait il pas pensé plus tôt ! ...

- Renji, je te demanderais de me préter ton fraccion. Annonça Aizen, le regard posé sur Uryû.

- Attendez, les pilliers doivent tomber en même temps ! Avoua Yoruichi. Trois pilliers, si un es anéantis, les deux autres sont là pour maintenir la barrière, le temps que le troisième "nécromancien" reforme le pillier détruit ... Cela ne marchera pas, il faudrait que tu attaque les trois pilliers !

- Je peu en attaqué deux, quand au troisième pillier ... Je pense qu'envoyé une personne là bas ...

... Une personne ? ... Une seule ? ... C'était du sucide, il devait y avoir un autre moyen ! Et ...

- J'irais ! Annonça souriante Shena. Je demande l'autorisation de m'occupé du pillier où il y a le Capitaine Kenpachi et le Capitaine Aikawa !

- Mais tu es complétement malade ! S'écria Yoruichi. Tu ne les connais pas ! Ils vont te massacrée ! Surtout si tu y va toutes seules ! Il y a aussi le Capitaine Suzunami là bas ! Et sûrement les Shuiro ! Si tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir, tu te plante complétement ma belle ! Ne te surestime pas !

- Shena, es tu sûre de vouloir faire cela ? Demanda Aizen, ne prétant même pas attention à l'interruption de Yoruichi.

L'arrancar à l'apparence de fillette aquiesça d'un signe affirmatifs de la tête, possant une mains sur sa robe de marquisse, son ombrelle posé contre son épaule. Elle ne faisait pensé en rien à une petite princesse en cet instant ... C'était ... Une petite délinquante vétus en noble demoiselle de france ... Elle paraissait physiquement si fragile, mais mentalement si forte et puissante, la contraste était énorme !

- Je n'ai plus ma place dans cette armée, il es temps que je laisse ma place, surtout que vous avez a porter de mains deux magnifique Vasto Lorde ! Qui serait je pour prétendre que j'ai encore une place ici ? Autant que je m'en aille avec la tête haute, vous ne croyez pas ? ...

Mais de quoi parlait elle ? ... Pourquoi parlait elle ... Comme si ... Elle était morte ? ... Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas ! Elle était toujours là, sous leurs yeux, alors ... Non, c'était vraiment troublant et il n'était pas le seul a pensé cela ! Beaucoup de monde était troublé ... Mais d'autre semblait ... Accepté et comprendre cela ... Le Primera, la Tercera et même le Cuarta la fixait, la tête haute ... Acceptant son ... Choix de se sacrifier ? ...

Cette situation devenait de plus en plus intriguante pour Uryû ... Qui réalisa soudainement quelque chose d'autre ... Deux attaques de loin ? ... Deux Quincy ? ... Son coeur s'emballa soudainement et il reporta son attention sur Aizen.

- Seigneur, qui es le second Quincy ? Demanda t il.

- Ce n'es plus vraiment un Quincy, c'est l'actuel Quinta Espada, Erwan Verwaddlugg. Répondit le brun.

... Ha, pendant quelques instants, Uryû c'était imaginé que ... Son père était peut être des leurs ... Il ne c'était jamais expliquer avec celui ci ... Et n'aurais peut être jamais l'occasion ...De lui expliqué ...

... Erwan ? ... Son regard s'illumina soudainement ... Erwan ? Alors, cela voulait dire que ... Nell ?

- Oui, je crois que tu l'a comprit. Sourit le Seigneur de Las Noches. Neliel Tu Odershvank es soignier, je l'ai autorisé à aller se promener et elle nous rejoindra au sommet du dome, après être rester si longtemps enfermer, je ne pouvais pas lui imposer l'isolement de cette réunion, de toute façon, nous allons y aller tout de suite ...

- Seigneur ! Lâcha soudainement Yammy.

Il avait crier si fort que tout le monde avait sursauté en se tournant vers le géant, celui ci serrer les dents ... Jamais Uryû ne l'avait vus dans un telle état.

- Permettez moi ... D'accompagnier Shena !

- Yammy, on dirait que tu n'a pas comprit que c'était ma dérnière bataille ! Soupira la Secunda. Je ne compte pas revenir !

- Permettez moi d'accompagnier Shena ! Répéta le Cero Espada, fixant le Seigneur de Las Noches.

Son regard ... Etait suppliant ... Etaient ils devenus foux ? Se condamné a mort ? Et pour quoi ? Pour se battre ... Non ... Le Cero était clairement animé par un autre sentiment ... Car, comme pour Shena un peu plus tôt, personne ne semblait trouver quoi que se soit à redire et Uryû ... Le premier ... Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette détermination là ...

* * *

Hotaru était encore perdus ... Rei avait trop parler ... Oui, il avait vraiment trop parler, ce n'était pas juste, pourquoi dire autant de chose ? Pourquoi ? C'était pourtant pas compliqué de comprendre que si jamais on apprenait ce qui c'était passé, on risquait de faire exécuté toutes les personnes présentes, comme autre foi ! ... Heureusement, Rei était partis et ils n'avaient pas put lui posé tant de question que cela ... Mais c'était terrifiant ... De savoir qu'ils en savaient autant que sur lui maintenant ! ... C'était trop ... Beaucoup trop ! ...

Il releva le regard et frisonnant en voyant le regard que posé sur lui le Capitaine Suzunami, il se sentit géné et détourna le regard ... Lui, il savait maintenant ... Il savait qu'il avait abandonner un de ses hommes ... Non, tout ses hommes ... Rei avait été vague et claire à la foi ... Son regard se porta tout naturellement vers la barrière et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le Cero et la Secunda Espada.

- Hé, toi ! Lâcha avec amusement la marquise en le pointant du doigts. Je n'ai pas apprécier que tu nous ai lâcher aussi facilement la dernière foi !

... Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient là ? ... Ce n'était ... Non, ce n'était pas bon du tout ! ... Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient là ? ... Se relevant d'un bon, il se tourna vers les autres Shinigami présent et ceux ci observaient cette scène sans comprendre ce qui ce passé, même Kenpachi semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire et il se rapprocha, l'aire intriguet.

- Qu'est c'que vous foutez là ? Rala t il. Me dites pas que vous venez nous passez un savons ?

- Si, en quelques sortes ! Lâcha le géant avant de reporter son attention sur les autres Shinigami, son regarde se posant sur Hotaru. Hé, tu m'a pas l'aire en forme petit ... Enfin, peu importe ! Vous, les capitaines ... Dites a vos hommes de se casser tout de suite d'ici !

De se casser d'ici ? ... De ... Ecarquillant les yeux, le Capitaine de la Troisième Division se tourna vers ses troupes ... Beaucoup de ses hommes étaient venus jusqu'ici pour prendre des nouvelles de son état et ... La plupart ne supporteraient pas la pression de ces êtres là ...

- Evacué tout de suite ! S'écria t il en portant sa mains sur son arme. Aller derrière la barrière !

- Non, fait les retourners à la Soul Society ! Conseilla la Secunda en pointant le pillier. C'est ceci notre objectifs et lorsque cette chose disparaîtra ... Il n'y aura plus rien pour retenir notre énergie spirituelle ...

- Hinamori ! Lâcha avec inquiétude Suzunami.

Aikawa grinça des dents, pour laisser le temps a Suzunami de se reposser, ils avaient mit à ce poste la jeune fille qui était très doué pour la nécromancie, il avait accepté, bien sûr, mais c'était exeptionnel ... C'était elle ... Qui soutenait le Pillier ... Non, ils ne les laisseront pas faire ! Ils ne les laisseront pas touché à Hinamori ! Ils ne les laisseront même pas arrivé jusqu'à là bas, hors de question !

Shena sembla lire dans son esprit car un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle sortie son arme de son fourreau ... Non, c'était vraiment pas bon du tout ça ... Ils allaient s'attaqué au pillier ? ... Tout les pilliers en même temps ? Allait il tuer les nécromanciens qui crée le pillier ou seulement la création ? Mon dieu, Hinamori était une amie de Izuru ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il la perde ... Mais les voir tout deux préparés leurs armes ...

- Dernier avertisement : faites évacuer vos troupes où ils mourront tous ! Prévint gravement la Secunda Espada.

- Matsuri, Fujimaru ! Appella Suzunami. Faites évacuer toutes les troupes vers la Soul Society et prévenais les troupes alentours, je ne veux plus voir personne d'ici dix minutes ! Et vous non plus !

- Capitaine ! Protestèrent les deux jumeaux.

- C'est un ordre ! Hurla le capitaine en question.

Ils ne restèrent pas plus longtemps, obeissant et disparaissant ...

C'était ... Stressant ... Vraiment très stressant ... Ils comptaient se libérer ! Ils comptaient tout donnés et c'était cela le plus terrifiant par ce qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme ! Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose, il resserrait tellement sa prise sur son zanpakuto que ses mains pâlissait peu a peu ...

Son épaule fut soudainement aggriper et il fut tiré en arrière, il rencontra le regard dure de Kenpachi.

- Tu va en arrière avec les Vice-Capitaine ! Ordonna t il.

- Mais ... Voulut protester l'homme.

- Aikawa, je te le demanderais pas deux fois, dégage d'ici et veille sur les vices-capitaines ! ...

Il ne ... Voulait pas de lui a ses cotés ? ... Normal en même temps, ils avaient apprit qu'il était un lâche ... Une monstre qui avait abandonné ses troupes ... Qui les avaient regarder de loin se faire tuer et dévorer ... Ses hommes avec qui il avait passer plusieurs années de ça vie ...

Tournant les talons, il rejoignit le pillier, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il avait utilisé le Shunpo, en tout cas, il fut proche des trois Vice Capitaine et ne fut même pas surprit de voir les jumeaux et le troisième et cinquième siéges de la Onzième encore présent ... Ils se tendirent en le voyant ... Pourquoi tout le monde désobeissait continuellement ici ? ... Les ordres, c'était fait pour être écouté ... Non ? Depuis quand les armées de la cour étaient elles devenus aussi désordonner !

- Si vous restez, vous allez mourire. Fit remarquer Hotaru aux jeunes gens.

- Capitaine, comment pourrions nous partir dans une telle situation ? Demanda Yumichika. Nous protégerons vos arrières autant que possible !

Et lui ... Qui aurait dut veiller sur les arrières de son Vice-Capitaine ... Lui qui n'avait pas eu le courage de désobeir aux ordres et qui avait dut regarder de loin une bataille qui était en réalité un champs d'exécution maquiller ... En écoutant ce qu'avait a dire Rei ... Ils risquaient tous d'être exécuté, surtout si tout cela venait à l'oreille des grandes instances ... On ne l'avait pas libérer pour qu'il parle des secrets de la Soul Society, mais pour tuer ... Encore ... Et encore ... C'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire ... La seule ...

La pression spirituelle de Yammy fut juste derrière lui ... Il était passé ? Quand cela ? Et les autres ? Que faisait ils ? Tournant son visage vers le cero, il vut son sourire dangereux ... Shena devait retenir les deux autres ... Ou bien ils avaient étés ...

- Salut gamin ! Sourit la créature.

L'énorme poing se ressera et se releva pour s'abattre sur lui, Hotaru se contenta de le fixé et leva son épée, stoppant net l'attaque. Yammy écarquilla les yeux en fixant l'ébène ... Qui était envahis par un étrange sentiment, un qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps ... Il n'avait pas envie de tuer ... Non, il voulait protéger, ses hommes qui étaient si chére au Capitaines rester là bas ... Yumichika, Ikkaku, Matsuri, Fujimaru, Yachiru ... Momo et puis Izuru ... Lui, il était le seul mur qui pouvait empêché cette créature de les tuers.

- Je ne vous laisserez pas les tuer ! Annonça avec force Aikawa.

- T'es sûr que tu pourra y arrivé ?

Sur ses mots, l'énorme masse de muscle utilisa le Sonido ... Ne pas se laisser aller, il savait parfaitement ce qu'était la cible de cette créature ! Hotaru rejoignit dans la seconde Hinamori se positionna entre elle et la créature qui chercher a abattre son mains massif sur elle, il se propulsa vers la mains du Céro et frappa sans la moindre hésitation. Du sang gicla et le monstre s'écarta, deux de ses doigts tombant au sol et son sourire s'élargissant.

- Dit moi, on dirais bien que tu a trouvée une motivation sans faille, gamin ! Sourri Yammy en sortant son zanpakuto. J'vais devoir m'donner à fond !

Ne pas le laisser se libérer ... Ne surtout pas le laisser se libérer ! Il suffisait de le privé de son arme, rien de plus simple ! Utilisant le Shunpo, il se retrouva juste devant le visage de la montagne de muscle, il voulut frapper, mais quelque chose le propulsa contre le pillier ... Heureusement, celui ci était très résistant et même avec la force de frappe, il ne fit que fissurer le pillier. Hotaru secoua la tête et remonta rapidement jusqu'en haut se mettant devant le pillier ...

Yammy c'était libérer ... Et bordel, qu'est ce qu'il était impossant ! C'était une gigantesque créature, une véritable montagne de muscle, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire ! Shena tenait son arme entre ses mains ... Elle ne semblait pas encore tout à fait décidé à se libérer et franchement, si elle l'avait fait, il n'aurait même pas continuer à croire en ce duel ! Déjà qu'avec ses deux là, cela serait ... Dure, mais s'ils c'étaient libérer tout deux ... Alors là, quoi qu'il aurait put faire, ils seraient tous mort ! ... Sauf lui ...

Il pris la décision d'abandonner le pillier, préférant garder en vie ses hommes et ceux de ses "amis" en vie ! Il aggrippa la jeune fille par la taille et utilisa le Shunpo juste a temps, les deux poing démolissant le pillier sans la moindre difficulté ! ... Au même instant ... Deux attaques provenant du sommet du pillier touchèrent les barrières aux endroit des deux autres pilliers et des attaques bien plus puissantes les suivirent, détruissant les pilliers et faisant céder la barrière qui se volatilisa totalement ... Le jeune homme attérie et jetta un coup d'oeil à Las Noches ... Bordel, c'était donc ça ? ... Ils allaient fuir ? Ils attendraient sûrement le retour de leurs deux hommes et ...

Non, ils n'attendirent pas ... La barrière se remettait peu a peu en place, l'Oeil souvrant ... Ils partaient ? Sans leurs hommes ? Non, c'était impossible ? ... Se tournant vers les deux Arrancars, il fut surprit de les voirs aussi souriant ...

- Ils partent ! Fit il remarqué.

- Et nous, on reste. Répliqua Shena. Je veux quitter ce monde en tant que "Secunda Espada" !

Il ne comprenait pas ! Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'elle voulait dire ... Quitter ce monde en tant que ? ... Mais, elle était la Secunda Espada ! Pourquoi croyait elle qu'elle perdrait sa place ? Avec la force qu'elle avait ? C'était impossible, il le savait parfaitement, il avait concience qu'avant d'avoir été une Arrancar, elle avait atteint le rang de Vasto Lorde ! Il n'y avait que trois arrancar issus des Vasto Lorde dans l'armée d'Aizen Sosuke, Hotaru le savait, ils les avaient tous identifié, même sans les affrontés : Starrk, Hallibel et Shena ... Même Yammy qui était le Céro n'était qu'un Adjucha d'une puissant démesurer ! ... Alors pourquoi croyait elle être "remplaçable" aussi facilement ?

Kenpachi apparut à ses cotés, Suzunami de même, ils relevèrent leurs armes, près à se battre et lui ... Hotaru ... Il n'était pas près, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle parlait comme si elle savait qu'elle allait mourire ... Elle était puissante, elle pouvait parfaitement trouvé le moyen de s'enfuir, même si Las Noches était maintenant "protéger" ...

- Kenpachi Zaraki, Capitaine de la Onzième Division, Seigen Suzunami, Capitaine de la Cinquième Division et vous Hotaru Aikawa, Capitaine de la Troisième Division, faite moi l'honneur de m'offrire le plus belle affrontement de ma vie ! Lâcha t elle toujours aussi souriante. Je place tout mes éspoires en vous pour ma dernière bataille ...

... Yammy paraissait si triste ... Quel secret cachaient ils tout deux ?

- Brille, Goddess of The Sun ! Lâcha l'arrancar à l'apparence de petite marquisse.

Et celle qui ressemblait à une fillette se transforma soudainement, son corps s'embrassant avec une telle brutalité, ses formes devenant celle d'une magnifique femme et prenant des couleurs chaleureuse d'or incandessant, ses cheveux s'allongant et s'embrassant totalement dans des couleurs rouge orangé, plusieurs bras se formant, tous prenant une couleur rouge cramoisie et tous se finissant par des lames d'or au forme de flamme. Une étrange sphère entouré d'anneau tournant continuellement sur elle même se forma derrière elle ... La chaleur de l'aire augmenta considérablement et Hotaru eu de plus en plus de mal à respiré ...

Une déesse ... Comme elle l'avait dit ... Une magnifique créature incandessante ... Son visage magnifique englobé des flammes ... Et ...

Cette condamnation à mort ... Il le comprit en la fixant ... Son temps lui était compter, elle portait en elle la "Mort" ... En se libérant, elle venait d'enclencher la processus qui était rester en someil ... Sa dernière bataille ... Elle n'avait pas tord de dire cela ... Elle allait mourire, inévitablement, quel que fut son adversaire, quel que fut la personne qui était en face d'elle ... Même si elle n'avait eu que des insectes ...

Las Noches venait de disparaître ... Ses habittants acceptants les dernières volontés de ses créatures resters sur places ...


	52. Chapitre 51 : La Belle

**Couples :** Spécial dédicace au couple étrange formé par Yammy et Shena !

Il n'y a rien de plus beau que l'amour, mais au delà de l'amour ... Il y a les âmes sœurs !

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita qui sont entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si Nell, Dondochakka et Pesche ne sont pas un peu à moi aussi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 ont été tués, mais cela ne les empêchent pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrir Theo à un psychopathe, ça me dérangerait pas trop ...) Ils pourraient réapparaître dans certains flash back ...

**Genre :** Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating :** M

**Note d'Axel : **Vous l'aurez noter : ce chapitre es complétement dédier à Shena et Yammy ! Pour votre plus grand plaisir ... Non, en fait, pour le mien, je pense que peu de monde trouvé "quelconque" ce couple, je n'ai pas pus empêché de passer à coté de celui ci et ce pour la simple raison que l'idée mes venus peu après avoir fait apparaître Shena, je me suis dis que cela serait dommage de ne pas lui faire connaître l'amour ...

* * *

Shena Summers, Secunda Espada des armées d'Aizen Sosuke, avait pris sa fonction il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela ... Et elle ne s'était jamais attendu à arriver à ce rang, bien au contraire, elle s'était attaquée au précédent Secunda, Barragan Luisenbarne et pour se faire, elle avait utilisé toute sa puissance que peu dans le Désert Blanc de Hueco Mundo connaissait ...

Bien sûr, lui était la mort ... Et pendant l'affrontement, il l'avait touché ... Et ce mal qu'est la mort se propageait dans son être la condamnant automatiquement à mort, mais qu'importe ? Elle qui avait comprit ce qu'était la loyauté, elle qui avait comprit son importance, elle n'aurait pas supporter qu'un tel être puisse rester un Espada, alors qu'il cherchait à comploter secrètement contre le Seigneur de Las Noches ... Elle l'avait tué, s'attaquant à un Espada et s'était attendue à être tuée pour avoir commis un grand crime ... Pourtant ... On l'avait récompensée ... Et malgré la condamnation qui pesait sur elle, on l'avait mis au rang de Secunda ... Elle qui déclencherait sa propre mort le jour où elle se libérerait !

Elle qui ne pouvait plus se libérer, à quoi servirait-elle le jour de la bataille finale ? Alors qu'Aizen avait à portée de mains deux magnifiques Vasto Lordes ... Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'elle avait encore sa place dans cette armée majestueuse ? ... Elle qui ne servirait qu'à mourir ...

Bien sûr, la mort ne viendrait pas tout de suite, car la mort met longtemps à toucher le Soleil ! Mais le mal se propageait en elle, elle le savait ... Elle voulait partir dignement, se battre contre ses ennemis qui tentaient de stopper son maître ... C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait et eux ... Eux ... Ses trois valeureux Capitaines, ils allaient lui offrir une mort digne d'elle et de son rang !

* * *

Las Noches venaient de disparaître ... Sans que personne ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit et sous les yeux de tous ! Personne ne se serait jamais attendu à une telle chose ... On venant pourtant d'apprendre à Toshiro que le pilier de Suzunami était attaqué par deux Arrancars ... C'était impossible : Aizen ne pouvait pas ... Si, il leurs avaient échappé encore une fois ! Comment était-ce donc possible ?

- Toshiro ! S'écria Rangiku derrière lui.

Il se tourna et il écarquilla les yeux ... Près des restes du pilier formé par la Cinquième Division, il y avait une gigantesque créature que toutes les armées pouvaient sans doute voir en cet instant, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Yammy ... Quand à cette lumière qui éclairait soudainement Hueco Mundo, difficile de savoir ce que s'était ... Il sentit la chaleur du désert augmenter d'avantage ... Et put entrevoir une sphère incandescente ... Mais ce qu'il nota plus qu'autre chose, se fut ce flux d'énergie spirituelle qui menaçait les membres de son armée ...

Aizen parti, deux hommes restés sur place ... Une bataille s'annonçait et pas la plus simple ... Au contraire ... Celle-ci serait sans doute la plus terrifiante qu'ils vivraient depuis cette semaine de sièges ! Car les deux êtres s'étaient libérés et que leurs puissances étaient écrasantes !

- Rangiku, fait évacuer la zone ! S'écria Toshiro. Envois un message à tous les Capitaines alentour, qu'ils viennent et ne viens pas !

Elle, elle ne pourrait rien faire ... Rien contre ses êtres ...

Il s'élança dans la seconde, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à libérer son zanpakuto et Hyourinmaru répondit dans la seconde à son appel ... La température de l'air devenait de plus en plus élevée alors qu'il s'approchait et il se félicita d'avoir un pouvoir basé sur la température basse, lui ne souffrirait pas de ses maux et il pourrait sans doute aider ses amis en refroidissant l'air ambiant ...

Yammy, accompagné de ce qui semblait être la Secunda Espada, s'acharnait sans le moindre ménagement sur les trois Capitaines déjà sur les lieux, leurs subalternes tous à terre, chacun essayant de se relever en vain, ils étaient écraser par le flux spirituel s'échappant des deux créatures et semblaient avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer ... Se débarrasser d'abord de la femme ! Ils pourraient mieux s'en sortir !

Ayant choisi sa cible, il n'hésita pas une seconde à s'élancer vers elle et elle le sentit arriver, se rétractant.

- Sennen Hyoro ! Hurla-t-il, préférant la prudence à l'attaque directe.

Les immenses piques se formèrent autour d'elle, ils ne furent pas aussi nombreux que ceux qui avaient un jour entourés Luppi et il comprit qu'il avait eu tord de tenter le coup : la chaleur de cette créature incandescente faisait disparaître l'eau dans l'air ambiant ... Cela ne serait pas suffisant et au contraire, alors que les stèles se rapprochaient d'elle, ses bras s'abattirent dans les airs, des lames de flammes se formant pour briser les stèles ... Elle prit appuis sur un lien invisible et se propulsa vers le jeune homme, ses mains en avant.

Il utilisa son zanpakuto comme bouclier ... Et fut étonné de la voir sourire ... C'était vraiment troublant ... Ce n'était pas un sourire carnassier dont les avaient habitués les arrancars, ce n'était pas un sourire de provocation ou même d'arrogance, c'était un sourire "heureux" ! Le plus beau sourire qu'il ait jamais vus de sa vie, même Hinamori n'avait jamais put exprimer une telle joie ... Pourquoi était-elle heureuse ? Alors qu'elle était condamnée à combattre tous les capitaines présents là ...

Elle ouvrit la bouche et un céro commença à se former, un céro de couleur incandescente ... S'il se le prenait à cette distance, il risquait fort de se faire éjecter de la partie à vitesse grand V ! Il repoussa la créature de sa lame et utilisa le shunpo, mais elle ne se laissa pas avoir et disparut ... Où était-elle allée ? ...

- Sogyo no Kotowari ! Lâcha une voix derrière lui.

Jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, le bleuté découvrit le Capitaine Ukitake, un peu plus loin, Shena envoyait son céro aux couleurs cramoisies dans leurs direction, le céro fut avalé par l'un des sabres de l'argenté qui le renvoya amplifié vers la créature ... Celle-ci n'esquiva même pas l'attaque, se contentant simplement de la trancher avec les lames au bout de ses bras ...

Son sourire s'était encore agrandi ... Pourquoi était-elle si heureuse ?

- D'autres viendront ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Croyez vous qu'on prendra le risque de vous laissez repartir ? Demanda en retour Ukitake.

- Non, bien sûr ! Je n'en attendez pas moins de vous ... Vous comblez un de mes rêves ...

Les flammes l'entourant s'intensifièrent, prenant une couleur orange, le ciel devenant de plus en plus lumineux et la chaleur augmentant encore d'un cran. Conscient que celle-ci pouvait toucher le Capitaine de la Treizième division, Toshiro s'en approcha et augmenta son énergie spirituel. Les anneaux englobant la sphère qui volait derrière elle prirent de la vitesse ...

De gigantesques flammes l'englobèrent totalement, elles formaient d'étranges épées qui se dirigèrent toutes vers eux ... Alors il fit appel à toute son énergie spirituel, priant pour que toutes les petites troupes soient partis au loin ! Hyourinmaru répondit à son appel et ensemble, ils prirent les devants tandis que les lames se rapprochaient, il réussit à en faire disparaître en utilisant convenablement son pouvoir de glace, gelant les flammes, mais ne put en esquiver une, leurs nombres trop importants et il sentit la lame frôler son ventre ... La brûlure colmatant d'elle même une blessure qui aurait put lui être fatale, mais qui ne le serait pas, vu que le sang ne s'en échapperais pas !

Shena apparut soudainement devant lui, ayant sans doute utilisé le sonido, elle abattit deux de ses mains en forme de lame argentée sur lui, le tranchant à l'épaule ... Elle parut triste ... Et il tomba vers le sol, vraiment touché par cette attaque éclaire ! Il tenta cependant de rester éveillé, mais la chute ne manquerait pas de se charger de le faire entrer dans les ténèbres ...

Sauf qu'il ne toucha jamais le sol, une poigne de fer se referma sur son kimono et le souleva, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le Capitaine Aikawa.

- Ne flanchez pas ! Ordonna-t-il à Ukitake. Je reviens tout de suite !

- Non, pas laissez ... Voulut protester le jeune Shinigami.

- Pour la vaincre, on a besoin de vous, Hitsugaya ! ...

Besoin de lui ? ... Mais ... Jamais Ukitake ne pourrais se battre seul contre elle ! ... Jamais !

- Habama, que faites vous là ? Lâcha surprit le capitaine.

- Je vais m'occupez de lui ! Assura l'inconnu. Retournez y ...

Qui était ce ? ... Il changea de bras et rencontra un regard étrange ... En tout cas, l'inconnu était entrain de se charger de lui avec soin ... Tient, c'était étrange, cette technique de soin, il ne la connaissait pas ... Ce n'était pas du Kido ... Jetant un coup d'œil au jeune homme ... Il écarquilla les yeux ... C'était un membre de la quatrième division, d'après le logo qu'il portait à sa manche, et pourtant ... Pourquoi restait-il debout ? Il y avait beaucoup de Vice Capitaine ici et Toshiro avait vu Izuru flanché plus bas ... Et lui ? ...

- Vous devez lui faire honneur ! Lâcha le jeune homme avec force. Si vous hésitez, vous allez vous faire tuer, Capitaine ! ... Ne flanchez plus ! Abattez là ... Mettez y toute votre force si besoin est ! ...

* * *

Habama n'agissait pas en traître ... Il aurait put agir en traître ... Mais ce n'était pas le cas, au contraire ... Il savait ce que voulait Shena ! Il l'avait comprit dès qu'elle s'était libérée ... Alors, qu'il soigna ses adversaires, ce n'était pas la trahir, au contraire, c'était lui donnait ce qu'elle voulait, l'aider à réaliser son rêve le plus grand ... Tout donner pour Aizen Sosuke ...

Elle allait mourir et déjà l'on pouvait voir le mal se propager, il suffisait de fixer la sphère qui devenait de plus en plus sombre ... Viendrait le moment où cette maladie ne toucherait plus seulement ce coin et toucherait directement le corps de la Secunda ... Le temps lui était compté alors il reporta son attention sur le jeune capitaine, il avait conscience qu'il pleurait ... Ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et même si le petit Capitaine était choqué de le voir pleurer, il s'en fichait ... Il allait perdre une amie ... Il le savait, il allait perdre Shena Summers, la Secunda Espada ...

Qu'elle parte avec à son actif la plus belle de toutes les batailles ! Son plus bel affrontement ...

- Habama ? Lâcha surprit Izuru à ses côtés. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils vont les vaincre !

... Ho, le pauvre ... S'il savait à quel point il se trompait sur ses larmes ... Il s'en fichait que se soit eux ou elle qui l'emporte ... Il s'en fichait que se soit les shinigamis qui l'emportent ... Shena et Yammy ... Tout deux avaient choisis de venir se battre ici ... Pourquoi Yammy ? Aucune idée ... Mais Shena ... Etait là et elle se donnait à fond, alors ... Pourvus que ses adversaires donnent tout ce qu'ils avaient !

Il essuya d'un revers de sa manche les larmes avant d'achever ses soins sur le Capitaine ... Pourvus qu'ils se donnent tous à fond ...

* * *

Kyoraku était arrivé sur les lieux de la bataille, il aurait voulut venir en aide à Ukitake, mais la gigantesque créature qu'était Yammy l'empêchait de le rejoindre, ses masses de muscles s'abattant brutalement sur le sol, le faisant exploser, de gigantesques fossés se formant peu à peu autour de la titanesque créature, plusieurs fois, Kenpachi en avait profité pour tenter d'atteindre sa tête en courant le long de son bras, mais chaque fois qu'il réussissait à le toucher, la créature semblait ... S'agrandir d'avantage et sans doute que toutes les armées alentour pouvaient apercevoir cette gigantesque créature ...

Il aurait beaucoup de mal à utiliser les capacités de Katen Kyokotsu avec cette créature ... Busho Koma n'aurait aucun effets, Kage Oni risquait d'être plus fatale pour eux par ce qu'elle les envoyait souvent contre le sol et ... Iro Oni ? ... Il suffisait que Yammy soulève un peu ses jambes pour aller bien au delà de ce qu'il pouvait faire … Kyoraku ne pourrait y arriver ! Il ne servirait réellement que de soutient en cet instant et c'était sans doute cela le pire ...

Suzunami avait beaucoup de mal à défendre les Vices Capitaines sur les lieux et même si Yachiru lui était d'un grand soutient, l'aidant à parer les attaques, il suffisait d'un rien pour les faire flancher ... L'ébène abandonna son chapeau et se précipita vers la gigantesque créature, attaquant a l'opposé de l'attaque qu'effectuait alors Kenpachi, faisant douté le Céro Espada qui pourtant ne se démonta pas ...

La géante créature envoya la masse au bout de sa queue vers Kenpachi tandis qu'il se concentrait sur le nouvel opposant, ses deux poings resserrés s'abattirent sur Kyoraku qui fut surprit et choqué de voir la créature si rapide, malgré sa corpulence, il utilisa le shunpo pour réapparaître en face du visage et le frappa de ses deux lames ... Mais constata que cela ne suffirait pas ... Deux blessures se formèrent, certes, mais cela ne sembla pas déconcentrer la créature qui ouvrit une gueule béante et un céro commença à se former ...

Il sentit quelqu'un l'agripper par son haori et sentit le déplacement instantané alors que l'attaque se relâcha et traversa le ciel étoilé, disparaissant au loin ... L'ébène ne put même pas remercier le Capitaine Suzunami, devant se concentrer sur l'énorme Yammy qui abattait déjà sa masse vers eux, celle-ci fut déviée in extremis par Kyoraku qui frappa simplement dessus avec ses deux lames, l'envoyant vers le sol dans lequel elle s'enfonça sans la moindre difficulté ... Ressortant aussi simplement qu'un couteau dans une motte de beurre ...

Aizen avait sut mettre la main sur des créatures vraiment très puissantes, c'était déconcertant ... Trois capitaines ne pouvaient pas vaincre cette chose sans éprouver de grande difficulté ? Il avait entendu parler du Primera qui avait fait face à pas mal d'opposants, mais qui avait fléchit et avait été sauvé in extremis par Tatsuki Arisawa par une étrange technique et avait entendu parler de la Tercera Espada ... Hallibel ... Qui avait semblé "juger" ses adversaires plus qu'autre chose ... Mais ses deux-là, le Céro et la Secunda ... Quelque chose les animait, quelque chose qui les poussait à tout donner sans la moindre entrave ...

Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte qu'ils se condamnaient à mort ? Pour le moment, ils n'étaient que six, mais viendrait le moment où tous les capitaines, tous les Vizard et tous les alliés seraient là, jusqu'au puissant Isshin de la Division Zéro ! En restant sans sauter sur l'opportunité de fuir, ils ... Non ... Ils savaient ... Qu'ils allaient mourir ? ... Et voulaient mourir dignement ? ... Pourquoi Aizen accepterait de perdre deux puissants combattants ? A cause des deux Vasto Lordes qui étaient apparus ? ... Non, ce n'était pas ça ... Aizen n'aurait jamais abandonné de tel alliés ... Quelque chose d'autre l'avait poussé à accepter cela, mais quoi donc ?

Déconcentré par le flot de question sans réponses, il ne vit pas le céro qui se formait pour s'abattre sur lui ... Et n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver ...

- Ennetsu Jigoku ! Annonça la voie froide du commandant en chef des armées.

Et un flot de flamme englobât soudainement Yammy ... L'emprisonnant ...

Surprit, Kyoraku se tourna vers le vieillard qui était très calme ... Alors que la situation avait quelque chose de critique : il l'avait comprit maintenant, ses deux êtres étaient venus pour mourir sur le champs de bataille ! Ils emporteraient avec eux autant de shinigamis que cela ne leur serait permis ... A quoi cela servirait-il de l'emprisonner ? A rien, absolument rien ! ... Ils devraient l'affronter un peu plus tard, voilà tout !

- Occupons nous d'abord de la Secunda ! Annonça Yamamoto. Nous aurons moins de difficulté en nous concentrant tous sur un seul adversaire ...

... Ha, il n'y avait pas pensé ... C'était un choix judicieux ! Reportant toute son attention sur la créature enflammée, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se disant qu'avec elle, il pourrait sans doute avoir plus de chance en utilisant la capacité de son zanpakuto ...

Il perdit son sourire lorsqu'il vit qu'une énorme main enflammée sortit de la sphère étrange derrière elle s'était formée et avait emprisonnée le Capitaine Aikawa ...

* * *

Shena tenait entre ses mains le Capitaine Aikawa ... Celui même qui suscitait son intérêt à elle, parce qu'elle avait remarqué que le jeune homme possédait le même pouvoir enflammée qu'elle-même ... Le feu vivait en lui et la preuve en était faite : ses vêtements avaient été brûlés par les flammes dévorantes, mais, alors que les flammes léchaient sans cesses son corps, elle constata qu'il ne subissait aucune blessure ... Alors que si elle avait eu entre sa main gigantesque un être normalement constitué, il se serait embraser pour se transformer en chair carbonisée avant de s'envoler en cendres ...

Il ne l'avait pas déçu, bien au contraire, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait même pas son zanpakuto, elle l'avait trouvé très doué ... Parce que ... Oui, ce zanpakuto qu'il portait dans ses mains n'était pas le sien, elle le savait ... Rei leur avait fait savoir à tous qu'à l'époque, il y avait eu un accident avec Aikawa et que depuis celui-ci, on lui avait retiré son arme, la remplaçant par un zanpakuto quelconque ... Rei avait dit qu'ils lui avaient peut être rendu l'arme, mais ce n'était pas le cas : la fausse arme du capitaine était entrain de fondre, terrassée par les flammes ... Cela n'aurait pas dut être possible !

Quelque chose trancha son bras, le séparant de son corps ... Elle n'hésita pas une seconde, comprenant que sa situation s'était aggravé, elle abatis ses mains sur le pauvre capitaine encore emprisonné, le blessant gravement pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire pour les prochaines minutes, consciente qu'il serait soigné par ce gentil petit Habama ... Dire qu'il avait eu l'occasion de fuir pendant ses quelques secondes d'ouverture ... S'il survivait, il pourrait raconter la bataille qu'elle était entrain de mener contre sa misérable mort !

Reportant son attention sur le petit Capitaine Glacé, elle lui sourit en comprenant qu'il avait utilisé une technique pour geler son bras ... Il était très fort, dommage qu'il fut si jeune ! Avec un peu plus d'expérience, le combat en face à face aurait sans doute était bien plus intéressant, mais celui qu'elle menait actuellement n'était pas dénué de sens ! Au contraire, chacun de ses opposants faisait preuve d'un sacré tempérament !

Elle utilisa le sonido pour se rapprocher de lui, les lames de flammes se reformant autour d'elle pour se précipiter sur le garçon ...

- Rouge ! Lâcha une voix grave.

Un homme à l'apparence étrange apparu devant elle et il frappa, sa lame touchant son bras ... Pourquoi ? Elle était sûre d'avoir retirée ses mains ? Se reculant en se propulsant par un lien invisible ... Le nouvel arrivant lui souriait ... Que c'était il passait ? Elle ouvrit la bouche, décidant d'envoyer un nouveau céro pour accueillir l'inconnu, mais Ukitake se mit entre, avalant l'attaque pour la lui renvoyer ... Elle préféra l'esquiver et la regarda passer ... Son regard se porta sur un énorme mur de flamme ...Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? ... Elle se concentra et nota que Yammy se trouvait au centre de la prison enflammée ... Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver là dedans ? En tout cas, quel que fut l'opposant qui avait formé ce mur, il ne pourrait rien faire contre elle !

Elle reporta son attention sur ses adversaires ... Où était passé Kyoraku ? ... Il semblait avoir disparut ! ... Fronçant les sourcils, elle décida de prendre au sérieux l'homme moqueur et fit en sorte de rester sur ses gardes tandis qu'elle s'élançait vers Ukitake.

- Taka Oni ! Annonça jovialement une voix.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'ébène qui était descendu et prenait appuis ... Rouge ... Taka Oni ... ? ... Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres ... Cela ressemblait à une grosse farce ! ... C'était le cas et elle comprit sans mal ... Elle fit apparaître de longue aile tandis qu'elle voyait le Capitaine s'élancer et fit de même, se propulsant soudainement vers le ciel, aidée des ailes enflammées qu'elle venait de créer, n'étant pas sûre à cent pour cent de son impression, elle se stoppa juste au dessus de l'homme et abattit un de ses bras sur lui ...

Il parut surprit et retombât lourdement ...

Les jeu d'enfants ? C'était devenu sa spécialité grâce à son frère, Aaron qui devait actuellement jouer les nounous ! Le pauvre, ce n'était pourtant pas son fort et pas parce qu'il n'était pas doué, au contraire : il avait toujours prit soin d'elle et bien avant leurs changements en Hollow à tout deux, mais ... Avec la capacité qu'il avait acquît en devenant un Hollow ... Être en présence d'enfant n'était pas la meilleure des choses pour lui ! ... Ha, il lui manquait ... Il lui manquait drôlement et elle était désolée de ne pas pouvoir lui dire "Adieu" elle même ...

Son esprit de guerrière reprit le dessus et elle utilisa le sonido pour rattraper le Capitaine au vol.

- Merci ! Dit-elle toujours aussi souriante. Blanc !

Et elle le transperça ... Ha, que les enfants jouent souvent au jeu des couleurs étaient vraiment une chance pour elle qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de jouer dans sa petite enfance ... Devant apprendre à se battre pour survivre ...

Quelque chose arriva à ses cotés, jetant un regard en biais, elle rencontra le regard sauvage du Capitaine Kenpachi ... La rage envahissait cette bête, elle le savait parfaitement et cela la fit sourire ... Rei leurs avaient aussi parler de "ça" ... Ha ... L'amour ... Elle tentât de parer, mais la lame la frappa, tranchant la lame au bout de son bras et tranchant même le bras ... Elle utilisa le sonido ...

Hum, trop d'opposant ... Ce n'était pas marrant, elle ne pouvait même pas se concentrer sur un adversaire à la fois ! C'était dommage, elle avait envie de se concentrer sur le petit être glacé et l'autre à la chevelure argentée ... Son regard se porta sur la prison de flamme incandescente ... Ce ne serait pas un problème pour elle de la neutraliser, le tout était de pouvoir l'atteindre sans éveiller les soupçons ... Ce qui était sans doute plus compliqué, là ...

Elle sentit un souffle froid sur sa droite … ce qui indiqua à la femme enflammée que le Capitaine Hitsugaya était de retour ...

- Voie de la liaison 61 ! Lâcha soudainement Suzunami. Rikujokoro !

Six pieux de lumière apparurent, la bloquant complètement ... Et voilà, c'était ça qu'elle attendait ! C'était cela qu'elle attendait depuis le début de ce duel ... Ils donnaient tout ! Vraiment tout !

- Hyouten Hyakkasou! Lâcha le petit Capitaine Glacé ...

Le ciel s'ouvrit soudainement au dessus deux, les étoiles laissant place à de la neige ... Ho, il neigeait encore au Hueco Mundo ? Il n'y avait pas que pour les habitants de Las Noches pour faire naître des miracles et elle ne put que sourire devant le spectacles ... Mais elle sentit que ses fleurs avaient quelques choses de dangereux ... Enfin, surtout pour ...

Un des flocons la toucha ... Et une fleur s'ouvrit brutalement, les flammes alentours disparaissant ... Elle grimaça de douleur et jeta un coup d'œil à Hitsugaya qui la regardait désolé ...

- Ryusenka... Annonça-t-il.

Et un flot de flocon la toucha, tout provoquant une nouvelle éclosion et elle fut englober par la glace ...


	53. Chapitre 52 : Et la Bête

**Couples :** Spécial dédicace au couple étrange formé par Yammy et Shena !

Il n'y a rien de plus beau que l'amour, mais au delà de l'amour ... Il y a les âmes sœurs !

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita qui sont entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si Nell, Dondochakka et Pesche ne sont pas un peu à moi aussi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 ont été tués, mais cela ne les empêchent pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrir Theo à un psychopathe, ça me dérangerait pas trop ...) Ils pourraient réapparaître dans certains flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating :** M

**Note d'Axel : **Sur mon blog, je leurs ai fait une petite image spéciale rien que pour eux deux ! Enfin, j'éspére que cette histoire, même "courte" vous aura plus, cela m'a bien plus d'écrire ce passage ...

Merci de m'avoir lu et a la prochaine !

* * *

Les Espada assistaient habituellement à la naissance de tous les Arrancar susceptibles d'être utile pour les Armée du Seigneur Aizen et comme c'était une règle, Yammy avait accepté d'y obéir et s'était levé de mauvais poil et avait rejoint la Salle de création ... Il était arrivé alors que la barrière se fendait pour dévoiler le nouvel Arrancar qui n'était autre qu'une fille ! Une crevette aux yeux du géant qui avait été tenté d'écraser la créature !

Ils avaient créé tellement d'échec ... Szayel ... Nnoitra ... Ce bâtard de Théo qui méritait bien qu'on l'écrase comme un insecte et puis cette maudite Culpa ! Il n'aimait vraiment pas les meufs lui, elles étaient chiantes et franchement déconcertantes ! Pourquoi accepter ses créatures misérables ? Et pourquoi Aizen, après la trahison flagrante d'Inoue, continuait-il de créer des femelles ? ...

Certes, Hallibel était une sacrée femme, loyal ... Et jamais en chaleur comme cette salope de Culpa ! Mais franchement, à part la Tercera, toutes les autres n'étaient que de misérables créatures pathétiques et insignifiantes ! ... Et elle ... Elle ne semblait s'intéresser qu'aux apparences ...

Rare était ceux qui avaient vu le masque de cette créature : caché sous son voile, c'était un demi crâne d'humain finissant en forme de demi étoile ... Elle le cachait tout le temps et cela énervait profondément Yammy ... Les apparences, c'était que de la merde ! Suffisait de regarder Ulquiorra, il avait beau avoir une gueule d'ange, il était super puissant ! Elle l'énervait ... Vraiment !

Alors, un jour, lorsqu'il avait put la rencontrer tout seul, il ne put s'empêcher d'être en colère et ... Tenta même de l'écraser ...

- Pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? Demanda-t-elle en esquivant une fois de plus son attaque. T'aurais-je offensée d'une quelconque manière ?

- Je sais parfaitement que tu es venus ici pour te moquer de mon apparence ! Répliqua sèchement le géant. Cela doit t'amuser de me voir si laid ! Si monstrueusement énorme comparé à tout ses nains !

- Pourquoi me moquerais-je ? ... Tu es grand, et alors ? ... Tu es musclé, et alors ? ...

- Je sais aussi que tu n'aimes pas la laideur alors écarte toi ou je t'écrase.

- Ha ? Qu'est-ce donc que la laideur pour toi ?

Il fut surprit par les paroles de la petite créature ... La laideur ? Qu'est ce que c'était pour lui ? ... Bah, il savait qu'il était laid, par ce que Loly et Menoly le lui disaient souvent en riant à coté d'Aizen, profitant de la protection que leur offraient le Seigneur de Las Noches qui ne protestait en rien ... Ulquiorra, Grimmjow et Szayel étaient beaux, toutes les filles avaient des vus sur eux ... Stark était pas mal ... Mais sans plus ... Hallibel était vraiment très belle ... Beaucoup de garçon rêvaient d'elle ...

Et elle, la petite créature qu'il avait en face d'elle, elle était belle, sa peau délicate ... Son masque dissimulé ...

- Tu es belle, je suis laid ! Annonça-t-il franchement. Tu es la Belle et je suis la Bête ...

- Ha, je n'avais pas conscience d'être belle, je me croyais laide ainsi et je te croyais beau toi ... Lâcha-t-elle.

Cela l'énerva et il abattit son poing sur elle, elle ne l'esquiva pas, le stoppant simplement d'une de ses mains ... Une crevasse se forma sous elle, mais elle ne fléchit pas, ne pliant même pas les genoux ... Surprit, il eut du mal à savoir si elle avait bougé ou non, doutant ... Il retira sa main et vit Shena le regarder, son regard empli de surprise.

- Pourquoi tu te mets en colère ? Demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue. Je ne te mens pas ! Je suis laide et tu es très beau !

- ... Et c'est quoi la beauté et quoi la laideur ? Demanda-t-il.

- La puissance, c'est la beauté ... La lâcheté, c'est la laideur ...

Il haussa les sourcils, étonné par les propos de cette créature ... Etrange ...

- La puissance, c'est la vie, tandis que la fuite, c'est la mort et qu'y a-t-il de plus beau sur cette planète que la vie ? Demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire. Ne sont puissant que les êtres qui veulent vivres, et qu'importe pourquoi ils vivent, qu'importe si c'est pour se battre et tuer ses adversaires, ils contribuent à la vie ... Eux qui sont puissants ...

- Et tu es laide parce que tu es lâche ? Lâcha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. En quoi es-tu lâche ? Tu a eu le courage d'affronter mon poing et il en faut du courage ...

- Je fuis mes responsabilités en tant que créature crée par Aizen Sosuke ... Je ne veux pas me battre ... Je ne veux pas parce qu'il ne contribue pas à la vie ... Mais toi, tu es puissant et tu ne doute pas ... Tu es vraiment très beau ...

- Dit, si ta beauté n'es pas basé sur l'apparence, pourquoi caches-tu ton masque ? ...

- Parce que je ne le montrerais qu'à ceux que j'apprécie grandement ! Lâcha malicieusement la petite demoiselle. Je t'aime bien, tu veux que je te le montre ? ...

La beauté ... La puissance ? ... Etait-ce vraiment cela pour elle qui était si belle ? ...

* * *

Elle était en danger ... Elle, cette magnifique créature enflammée ... Yammy le sentit, elle était entrain de disparaître sous les attaques de ses opposants et lui qui voulait à tout prix qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout de sa puissance, il ne pouvait accepter cela, mais comment faire ? ... Comment faire pour lui venir en aide ? ... Ha, c'était rageant ! Il était venu ici pour la soutenir et voilà qu'il allait la voir disparaître sans même lui être utile ...

C'était hors de question ! Shena ne se sacrifierait par pour si peu ! Il lui en fallait plus ... Beaucoup plus ! Allons donc, ces misérables attaques ... Ils pouvaient faire mieux tous ... Mais elle, comment allait elle se libérer de la glace ? ...

- J'crois que c'est à moi de me sacrifier un peu ! Soupira la montagne de muscle, se frottant la nuque et regardant les flammes ...

Car il était hors de question ... Hors de question qu'elle parte ainsi ! Alors, il fit une chose insensé ... Oui, totalement insensé ! Il tenta de traverser le mur de flamme ... Sa chair, bien qu'extrêmement résistante, commença a chauffer ... Chauffer de plus en plus ... Sa peau commença à fondre et il sentit les muscles peu à peu touchés par la chaleur extrême, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer d'avancer dans le mur, le forçant en utilisant toute la rage provoquée par la douleur pour se restaurer peu à peu grâce à l'évolution de son être ...

Il réussit en ayant utilisé toutes sa volonté et rencontra le regard surprit d'un vieillard, mais s'en désintéressa totalement en reportant son attention sur la masse de fleurs glacées qui avait éclos ... Là, elle était juste là ... Il devait la libérer, par tous les moyens ... Et il la libérerait, quitte à propager la glace sur lui même ! C'était elle qu'il fallait combler et pas lui !

Telle une bête enragé, il se précipita sur la fleur et donna un coup de poing, il sentit la glace se fendre et ressentit les fleurs qui fleurissaient sur son poing, mais cela lui importait peu, il fallait qu'il la libère avant qu'elle ne disparaisse et au diable les flocons qui le touchaient ... Il voulait la revoir, elle, la beauté incarnée, elle ... La Belle ...

Belle créature dont le visage était figé dans la glace et qu'il voulait à tout prix libérer ...

Lui même était enfermé peu à peu par la glace ... Bête peu à peu emprisonnée par le froid ...

* * *

C'était juste après avoir vaincus Barragan, Shena avait rejoint Yammy, se félicitant d'avoir été nommée Secunda alors qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus sa place dans les Espadas, du fait que pendant le duel, l'ex-Secunda l'avait touché, mais qu'importe ! Elle était heureuse et tant qu'elle ne se libérerait pas, elle pourrait vivre, la "mort" se scellant dans le zanpakuto et sa propagation se stoppant !

- Yammy, Yammy, tu as entendu ? Lâcha-t-elle joyeusement. Le Seigneur Aizen m'a promu au rang de Secunda Espada !

Le géant se retourna et abattis son poing sur elle, elle l'esquiva facilement, les yeux écarquillés de surprise ... Alors qu'il la saisissait soudainement, sa colère était parfaitement palpable ... C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état là, c'était étrange ... Il aurait put l'écraser ... Non, il pouvait l'écraser comme un moucheron, sa colère ayant décuplé sa puissance à un point inimaginable ... Non ... Elle ne l'avait vraiment jamais vu comme cela !

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-il avec rage, augmentant encore d'avantage sa taille.

- Il complotait contre le Seigneur Aizen ! Répliqua-t-elle. Tout le monde le savait ... Toi aussi tu ne l'aimait pas à cause de ça !

- Tu disais être lâche !

- Le Seigneur Aizen m'a parlé ! Et j'ai trouvée ma voie !

Oui, il l'avait invité cher lui et ensemble, ils avaient but une tasse de thé ... Et ils avaient parlés ensemble, pendant des heures ... Elle avait vu à quel point cet homme était vivant, parce qu'elle l'avait vu, l'amour qu'il portait a son bras droit ... L'amour qu'ils partageaient l'un pour l'autre ... Un être pouvant aimer ne pouvait être que vivant ! Et il lui avait tout dit ... De lui, de eux ... De leurs projets et de leurs envies, de leurs rêves ... Du rêves pour les mondes ...

Comment aurait-elle put rester indifférente à ce destin qu'il voulait pour le monde et la vie ? Et elle s'était sentit envahie par l'admiration qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme, il lui avait dit qu'elle, elle était la vie, tout le contraire de ce qu'elle avait cru ... Pourtant, elle lui avait avoué être lâche et lui, lui avait dit que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'elle avait juste peur d'apporter la mort elle qui brûlait sans cesse ... Et qu'elle ne pouvait toucher la vie de son véritable corps, ne pouvant que donner la mort ...

- En choisissant la mort ? Cracha-t-il avec mort. Un autre que toi aurait put le tuer ! Je suis sûr ... Que le Seigneur Aizen aurait put le tuer ! ...

- Pardon ? Lâcha-t-elle troublé par ses paroles.

- La prochaine fois que tu te libérera ... Tu mourras ! ... Est-ce ça "vivre" pour toi ?

Un large sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et elle pencha la tête sur le coté, fixant l'incroyable créature qui pouvait toujours la presser comme un citron si cela lui chantait, mais, Shena ne la craignait pas et au contraire : mourir de sa main à lui la comblerait de joie ... Mourir de la main d'un être si beau et vivant ... Que demander de plus ?

- Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne me sens pas lâche ... Avoua-t-elle franchement. Je me suis sentit vivante, parce que j'ai fait comme Pedazo, j'ai suivis une voie et même si cela peu déplaire, c'est la seule qui m'a parus acceptable ... Ma loyauté, je la donne à Aizen Sosuke ... Mon amitié, à tout ses hommes ... Qu'importe si je meurt, maintenant de ta main ou demain de ma resureccion ... Je n'ai jamais été aussi vivante que maintenant ! ...

- ... Suis-je ton ami ? ...

- Tu es bien plus que cela !

* * *

Son énergie spirituelle était entrain d'être emprisonnée ... Lui ? Mourir de cette façon ? Mais pourquoi donc ? ... Et pourquoi donc l'avait-il suivit dans cette mort ? Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait lui apporter à lui ? Elle avait toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi il était venu, mais avait accepté son choix ... Mais, n'était il pas entrain de se faire avoir ? Et pourquoi ? Pour tenter de la libérer elle ? ...

Shena ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça ! ... Une étincelle bien plus puissante que toutes les autres l'envahie totalement ... Et elle explosa, réduisant à néant sa prison de glace, le souffle de chaleur réduisant celle de Yammy en miette, l'eau s'évaporant peu à peu tandis qu'elle intensifiait la chaleur de son corps, tandis que l'air autour d'elle devenait totalement irrespirable, faisant fondre les flocons et lorsque tous disparurent, elle relâcha la pression ...

Yammy se releva, haletant, mais en un seul morceau ... Elle lui sourit et il vit son visage s'éclairé tandis qu'il se relevait pour hurler sa rage à ses adversaires qui frissonnèrent comme elle-même, elle aimait voir le Céro dans cet état, il bouillonnait ...

- Je m'occupe du Capitaine des Glaces ! Annonça Shena avec amusement. Méfies-toi du Capitaine aux cheveux rouges, il est très fort au Kido quand à celui avec les cheveux blanc ... Il revoit les céro !

- Noté ! Assura Yammy en souriant cruellement. Autre chose ?

- Le capitaine inconnu, son arme est basée sur les "jeu du démon" ! ... Et n'oublie pas ...

Elle se posa sur son épaule, se retrouvant à coté de son oreille.

- Ne tue pas Aikawa ! Souffla-t-elle doucement.

- Ouais, j'avais compris ! Répliqua-t-il. Chelou quand même cette affaire ...

Elle ricana et se détourna, fixant le petit capitaine qui avait écarquillé les yeux en les regardants tout deux ... Pauvre petit, il s'était donc imaginé que cette attaque pourrait fonctionner contre elle ? Il s'était grandement trompé et elle allait le lui faire comprendre, utilisant l'épaule de Yammy comme point appui, elle se propulsa jusqu'au petit shinigami qui fut choqué ... Elle releva ses bras et frappa, mais deux lames stoppa l'attaque ... Ukitake ... Semblait avoir souffert de la chaleur qu'elle propageait ... Et en cet instant plus que jamais ... Ho, était-il malade ? ... Cela faisait de cet adversaire un honorable guerrier ! Elle était fière de se battre contre un si valeureux guerrier !

Shena se recula et fit apparaître plusieurs lames de feu qu'elle abattit sur ses opposants ... Qui disparurent bien avant qu'elles ne les touches ... Haussant les sourcils elle se tourna vers l'endroit d'où elle sentait l'énergie fraîche du petit capitaine ... Et ... Elle ne fut qu'a moitié surprise de voir qu'Aikawa, bien que son arme ayant fondue, était toujours de la partie ... Les lambeaux de ses vêtements dissimulaient les parties les plus intimes de son corps ... Et beaucoup devait en cet instant se dire qu'il était splendide, c'était le cas de la Secunda qui était toujours autant impressionné par cet être ...

Pas de peur ... Pas de crainte ... La souffrance physique n'existait pas pour lui ... Pouvait-il ressentir des émotions ? ... Elle n'en était pas sûr ... En fait, cet être plus que tout autre créature existante était ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un Hollow ! Pauvre de lui, privé de sa vie ... Privé de son destin ... Privé de tout ce qui faisait la vie ! ... Et jusqu'à sa liberté ...

Elle fit sortir deux gigantesques mains du "Soleil", les précipitant toutes deux vers les trois hommes. Aikawa ne se laissa pas aller emportant les deux hommes avec lui, il était très rapide lorsqu'il le voulait ... Derrière ! Utilisant le sonido, elle se retrouva derrière ses opposants et acheva son attaque que le l'ébène tenta de contenir, son corps supportant la chaleur ...

- Allez vous en ! Cria l'homme. Vite !

Les deux capitaines ne se firent pas prier deux fois ... L'attaque était insuffisante pour le faire fléchir ? Elle fit apparaître deux autres bras gigantesques et il ne put rien faire, projeté vers le sol qui se fracassa sous l'impact, les tentes s'envolant, certaines s'embrassèrent à son contact. Elle le maintint emprisonné sous ses mains de flammes et l'observa quelques secondes. Etrange créature ... Très étrange créature enchaîné par des liens invisibles ...

- Si seulement ... Murmura-t-elle tendrement. Si seulement tu pouvais vivre ... Sais-tu à quel point ta vie est précieuse ? Chaque existence sur cette terre est précieuse ...

Ses bras s'appuyèrent plus encore sur le corps qui souffrit de cette puissante incandescence et elle le vit cracher du sang ...

- Comment faire pour que tu te libères ? ... Comment faire pour que tu réalises ton importance dans la "vie" ?

Parce que chaque être vivant sur tout les mondes avaient leurs places, qu'ils soient des êtres pensants ou bien des êtres qui ne cherchaient qu'à vivre ... Comme les animaux ... Comme les petits Hollow ... Comme les plantes ... Et lui avait sûrement sa place quelque part, elle en était persuadée ... Et quelqu'un le lui prouva ... En la personne de Kenpachi qui avait abandonné son opposant pour venir jusqu'à elle et l'attaquant directement, ne se souciant pas des flammes qui frôlaient son corps et le blessaient ...

Elle ne réussit qu'à l'esquiver in extremis, mais perdit un de ses bras ... Impressionnée par cette puissance, elle changea ses bras enflammés en ailes pour s'écarter d'un coup ... Ainsi donc, voilà où était sa place ? ... S'en rendait-il compte ? ...

Le géant retira son haori qui s'enflammait, le jetant sans la moindre hésitation et levant sa garde, se positionnant entre Shena et son petit protégé. Oui, décidément, il n'y avait rien de plus beau que l'amour ... C'était magnifique ... Elle aussi elle aurait voulut pouvoir aimer et être aimé en retour ... C'était un de ses derniers rêves en fait ... Le dernier rêve qu'elle aurait voulut réalisé : pouvoir être dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait ...

Elle sentit quelque chose sur sa droite ... Jetant un rapide coup d'œil, elle vit le petit Capitaine Hitsugaya qui arrivait et elle se recula, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter, alors, elle utilisa le sonido ... Décidément, c'était vraiment sa plus belle bataille ! Elle tenta de se propulser vers lui avec ses ailes et cela ne marcha pas ... Alors elle utilisa un lien invisible et tenta de le frapper avec les lames au bout de son bras ... Cette fois, il ne s'en tirerait pas !

Mais il s'en tira ... Et non pas parce que quelqu'un l'avait sauvé ou parce qu'il avait esquivé ou paré... Mais parce que son bras s'était volatilisé ... Oui ... Le bras de Shena s'était soudainement volatilisé ...

Un bruit d'objet qui se brise se fit entendre et jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, elle vit le "Soleil" qui était devenu entièrement noir ... Il s'éteignit brutalement et les anneaux se figèrent, se dégradant soudainement ... Pour tomber lourdement au sol ... Ho ... Dommage ... Elle reporta son regard vers le petit Capitaine et lui sourit tristement.

- Mon temps est fini, Adieu petit Capitaine ... Murmura-t-elle.

* * *

- Yammy, allez, Yammy ! Lâcha la marquise en sautant sur son ventre. Yammy ! Je sais que tu dors pas ! Allez ! Yammy !

Il grogna, mais cela n'empêcha pas la belle marquise de continuer de sauter sur son ventre, essayant encore une fois d'attirer son attention à la façon "Chizuru" ! De façon très voyante quoi ... Hurlant à sans décrocher les cordes vocales, elle sauta plus haut et fini par abandonner, s'asseyant sur le ventre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux pas me le dire ? Râla-t-elle à la façon Grimmjow.

Mais, qu'est ce qu'elle avait à imiter les autres ? ... Ouvrant les yeux, il nota qu'elle s'était couchée sur le ventre et agitait frénétiquement les pieds derrière elle, fredonnant ... Hum, si elle voulait être vivante, elle y arrivait parfaitement ! Ses derniers temps, elle faisait autant de bruit que tout les mômes réunis ! C'était rageant à la fin, il la préférait plus calme ... Comme lorsqu'elle ... Parlait de la vie.

- Tu es réveillé ! Fit-elle remarquer. Allez, s'il te plait, dis-le moi !

- Te dire quoi ? Hurla-t-il de rage.

- C'est quoi ton rêve à toi ? Demanda-t-elle, heureuse de le voir lui parler.

- Dormir tranquille sans que personne me fasse chier !

- Ha, attend, je pars alors !

Il la retint, plaquant son énorme main contre son dos, l'empêchant de se relever et elle haussa les sourcils.

- Même si tu partais, ça suffirait pas : Grimmjow et Renji se prennent le choux plus bas ! Fit-il remarqué. Pis, c'est pas ça mon rêve !

- Alors c'est quoi ? Demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.

- J'te l'dirais que si tu me dis le tien !

Il la fixa, elle paraissait réfléchir ... Jugeant le pour et le contre ...

- Cela va te paraître stupide ... Assura-t-elle un peu gênée.

- Stupide ? Regarde autour de toi ! Entre Grimmjow qui court après un humain pour lui faire la cour, Ulquiorra qui fait de même avec une humaine, un shinigami qui débarque et se transforme pour devenir un des nôtres, j'crois que le mot "stupidité" n'a plus aucun sens pour moi !

- ... J'aimerais ... Mourir dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime ... C'est vraiment stupide, non ?

Dans ce cas, l'amour, c'était la stupidité ... La fixant, il soupira ...

- J'aimerais réaliser le dernier souhait de la personne la plus cher à mon cœur ... Avoua-t-il enfin. Putain, les humains nous ont contaminés avec leurs "stupidités" ! On devrait peut être pensé à les exterminer avant que cette maladie ne se propage pour de bon ! ...

- Est-ce mal d'être "stupide" ? ...

- ... Non ! Rugit-il plus qu'autre chose. Ce qui est mal, c'est de mourir sans avoir aimé ...

... Donc ... La stupidité, il l'accueillait à bras ouvert ... Parce que, ça avait l'air drôlement bien d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour ... Vu les visages de tous ses imbéciles ... Vu les émotions que leurs visages semblaient exprimer continuellement ...

- Et dis-moi, La Belle ! Sourit il, sachant qu'elle n'aimait pas être appelée ainsi. Qui est cette personne que tu aimes ?

Elle sourit ... Ne s'énervant pas comme d'habitude ...

- Mais, voyons, La Bête ... Murmura-t-elle amoureusement. C'est toi ...

* * *

Et voilà, c'était la fin ... Le duel n'avait plus lieux d'être ! Il sentit une lame s'enfoncer dans son bras et ne fit absolument rien pour s'écarter ... Cela dut alarmer l'homme qui s'écarta sans doute pour pouvoir évaluer la situation, mais Yammy se désintéressa totalement de lui, il se concentra sur le corps de Shena qui était entrain de s'évaporer peu à peu ... Terrasser par la maladie de la "Mort" ...

Son tout dernier souhait ... Il s'avança vers elle, et constata que personne ne réagissait, sûrement choqué de voir le corps de Shena s'évaporait si soudainement .. Son corps ... Si magnifique … Ses flammes qui commençaient à se laisser porter dans les airs ... Yammy l'attrapa entre ses mains et elle se tourna vers lui, choquée.

- Yammy, ne me touche pas ! S'écria-t-elle. La "Mort" va se propager !

- Ton rêve, ton dernier rêve, je veux le réaliser ! Répondit-il en lui souriant.

- Lâche moi, je ne veux pas que tu meurs ! Et ton souhait à toi ? L'as-tu oublié ? Lâche moi pendant qu'il en est encore temps !

- Je suis entrain de réaliser ton dernier souhait, non ? ... Je réalise mon souhait ...

Ses bras s'était totalement désagrégés ... Et une tâche apparut sur ses mains ... La Mort se propageait en lui ... Mais qu'importe la mort ? Qu'importe de périr aussi stupidement ? Qu'importe tout cela ? ... Lui, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était de la prendre dans ses bras ...

- Yammy, est ce que tu m'aimes ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Comment La Bête pourrait-elle ne pas aimer La Belle ? Répliqua-t-il avec amusement.

Et elle accepta son étreinte, il la serra contre lui ...

* * *

Le Céro Espada et la Secunda Espada s'enlacèrent ... Laissant leurs opposants sans voix et incertains quand à ce qu'ils devaient faire ... Tout deux étaient entrain de s'évaporer dans un nuage étrangement noir ... Et bientôt, il ne resta plus rien d'eux ... Et chacun se demanda ce qui c'était passé, mais personne ne pouvait répondre aux regards interrogatifs, non ... Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui avait terrassé les deux arrancars d'une puissance aussi démesurée ...

- Qu'est-ce que ... Commença Izuru sans finir.

- Bordel de merde, mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Râla Kenpachi.

Habama aurait bien voulut le répondre, leur dire que c'était bon, qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'être sur leurs gardes, mais il n'y arriva pas, il se sentait tellement triste en cet instant ... Tellement ... Shena et Yammy venaient tout deux de mourir ... Et il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur les soins qu'il portait à Aikawa ... Sa vue totalement brouillée par les larmes qui inondait son visage, il avait beau essayer de les stopper ... Elles continuaient d'affluer ... Encore et encore ...

- Est ce qu'on les auraient blessés suffisamment ? Demanda avec inquiétude Kyoraku.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Assura Suzunami. La Secunda n'avait pas l'air mal, c'est ... Arrivé si soudainement ...

Aikawa essayait de se relever, mais Kenpachi le plaqua brutalement au sol, grognant de mécontentement.

- Tu restes tranquille ou je t'assomme ! Menaça-t-il avant de lever le regard vers Habama. Dépêches-toi ! Quand à vous, je vais tous vous tuez !

Il avait parlé à son troisième et cinquième siège et aux deux troisièmes siège de Suzunami. Ceux-ci avaient beaucoup soufferts de la bataille, mais n'en était pas moins restés debout pour autant, tentant de s'habituer à la pression ... Malheureusement, même les Vices Capitaines n'avaient pas put trouver la force pour pouvoir venir en aide à leurs capitaines ...

Ils étaient morts ... Ils n'étaient même pas mort à cause de leurs opposants ... Ils étaient mort d'une plus belle façon ! Ha, quand il dirait ça à Rita ... La pauvre, elle avait perdue connaissance elle ... Et un homme de la troisième s'était proposé de la prendre pour l'emmener à la Soul Society, il n'avait pas put protester ... Malheureusement ! Cela aurait éveiller les soupçons si jamais il avait refusé ... Et voilà ...

Qu'allaient ils devenir tout les deux ? ... Il n'en savait rien, mais c'était pas très réjouissant ! Ils ne pourraient pas cacher longtemps qu'ils étaient des arrancars ! Déjà qu'ils avaient eux beaucoup de mal avant ... Heureusement que Aikawa leurs avaient dit de rester ... Deux membres de la quatrième division pour soigner les blessés, une couverture parfaite ! Mais ... Maintenant ? ... Ils ne connaissaient personne de la quatrième division ! Personne ! Dès qu'ils foutraient les pieds là bas ... Ils seraient sans doute démasqués ! ... Ils étaient foutus ... Foutus ! ...

Shena et Yammy étaient ... Plaquant ses mains contre son visage, il essaya de se calmer, tentant de se répéter qu'il devait soigner Aikawa ... Trop ... Trop de chose traversaient son esprit ! ... Entre la mort de ses deux alliés ... Et leur futur peu réjouissant ... Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête et s'effondrait totalement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Comment il allait faire pour sortir Rita de là bas ? ... Par-ce qu'il pouvait parfaitement partir, là, en cet instant ! ... Mais ... Abandonner Rita à leurs ennemis ? Hors de question ! ... Il allait se rendre et demander à ce qu'on ne fasse aucun mal à Rita ! Après tout, elle n'était qu'une fraccion sans le moindre intérêt, ils pourraient facilement s'en rendre compte ! Alors que lui ... Il avait plein d'info a ...

Trahir Taisuru ? ... Trahir le Seigneur Aizen ? ... Trahir tout ses amis ? ... Non, il ne pouvait pas ... Il n'y avait pas d'option pour lui ...

Quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule, la frôlant en tentant sans doute de le réconforter. Il releva le visage et rencontra les yeux inquiets d'Izuru qui souriait, de la transpiration dû à la température encore élevée de l'air coulait sur son front moite.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est fini maintenant, tu ne risques plus rien ! Assura-t-il.

Ha, s'il savait comme il se trompait ! ... S'il savait ... Pas de futur pour lui ... Aucun ... Il secoua la tête et se sentit craquer moralement ... Quel idée il avait eut ! Rita risquait bien pire maintenant qu'avant et c'était sans doute cela le pire !

- Yamamoto fait savoir qu'on peut se replier à la Soul Society ! Annonça le Capitaine Hitsugaya qui grinçait des dents. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qui vient de se passer ! Ils sont morts ? Ou bien ... Se sont-ils enfuis ?

- Ils sont morts ! Répondit Aikawa, sûr de lui. Elle était malade ... Elle le savait, je crois ... Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui s'est propagé lorsqu'elle à activé sa resureccion ... Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, mais ... C'était une "maladie" et ...

- Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir en l'activant, elle me l'avait dit la première fois ! Avoua Kenpachi. J'lui ai demandé pourquoi elle se libérait pas et elle m'a dit que si elle le faisait, elle mourrait à coup sûr ... Et, je présume que cette maladie s'est propagé au Céro quand il l'a touché ... C'était un suicide ? ...

Un suicide ? ... Non, pas du tout ... Ils avaient réalisés leurs souhait, semblait-il ... Juste réalisé leurs souhait ... Soupirant, Habama essaya encore de sécher ses larmes de ses mains tremblantes avant de tenter de reprendre ses soins, mais Aikawa retira sa main et essaya de se relever. Kenpachi grogna, mais l'autre ne se démonta pas et s'accrocha à lui.

- Puisqu'il faut qu'on se repli, on se repli ! Annonça-t-il en soupirant. Habama, tu viendras avec nous et tu me soigneras là bas ! Il fait trop chaud maintenant ! ...

Ha, cela lui laisserait un peu de répit ! ... Kenpachi râla encore une foi, mais attrapa l'homme à demi nu pour le prendre sur son épaule ... L'exhibitionniste ne protesta même pas ... Bon, le tout était de trouver ... Quelque chose !

* * *

Aaron Summers, frère de Shena Summers, venait de ressentir la mort de la Secunda Espada ... Les liens du sang étant plus fort que tout, il ressentit cette disparition avec une telle violence qu'il ne tint plus et tomba soudainement à genoux ...

Elle était morte ... Mais ... Elle était morte de la plus belle façon qui puisse exister sur cette planète : entre les bras de celui qu'elle aimait ... Qu'aurait il put demander de plus pour sa sœur ? Il avait toujours crut qu'elle n'aimerait plus ... Il avait toujours crut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être aimé en retour, ayant un caractère assez particulier et ... Flambant, mais ce n'était pas le cas ... Elle avait été aimé par l'homme qu'elle aimait secrètement ...

Se reculant, il prit appuis contre le mur et retira ses lunettes, se frottant l'arrête du nez tandis qu'il laissait ses larmes couler le long de ses joues ... Il n'essayait même pas de se retenir ... Parce qu'on pleure sa sœur, quoi qu'il arrive ... On pleure la chair de sa chair et on pleure l'être aimé ... Même si elle était partie heureuse, il voulait la pleurer alors ... Il pleurerait ...

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda la fillette rousse.

- Oui, ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Assura-t-il en levant son regard vers elle, lui souriant. Retourne jouer ...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la fillette aux cheveux noirs toutes aussi inquiète que sa sœur. On a fait quelque chose de mal ? Désolé pour le vase ...

- Non, ce n'est pas vous, ne vous inquiétez pas. Cela va passer ...

Mais les deux fillettes, plutôt que de partir, s'accroupirent en le regardant d'un air inquiet ... Il était normal qu'elles agissent de la sorte, lui qui les gardaient tous depuis plusieurs jours, ils s'étaient attachés à lui et cela même s'il était très sévère avec eux ... Les enfants s'attachent souvent à ceux qui paraissent dur et sévère parce qu'ils savent instinctivement que ses personnes ne veulent que leurs biens ...

- Tu veux jouer au foot ? Demanda le blond. Quand je joue au foot, je me sens mieux !

- Ma fois, cela me paraît être une bonne idée ! Avoua Aaron en riant. Attendez, je me repose un peu, il faut dire que vous m'avez fait beaucoup courir !

- S'ils sont trop turbulent avec vous, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, Summers ! Lâcha quelqu'un derrière eux. Je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à les renvoyer cher leurs "pères" ! N'oubliez surtout pas de tenir les comptes !

Aaron se tourna vers l'homme qui était rentré et qui accrochait son trench au porte manteau, son employeur sur le monde des humains était rentré ...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Ishida, cela ne me dérange pas ! Assura Aaron avec un large sourire. Karin, Yuzu, Ginta et Ururu sont très gentils avec moi, je puis vous l'assurer ...


	54. Chapitre 53 : Menace et Terreur

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen - Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama + Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Bon, voilà, j'ai a peine eu le temps de poster quelques chapitres que, paf, je dois repartir ! T_T ... Et cette foi, pour l'allemagne ! Nord ... Dans un Parc Animalier et pour _une durée indéterminée _... Donc, je suis désolé pour toute celle qui aurait voulut avoir la suite très rapidement, je ne peu que m'excuser et vous demandez de patientés un peu ...

En tout cas, merci de me lire ... J'essayerais de poster de temps en temps des trucs, mais je ne sais pas si dans un Parc Animalier, il y a le net ... Et je ne sais même pas s'il y aura une prise, donc ... Voilà quoi ...

* * *

Rita ouvrit de grands yeux et sursauta, se relevant brutallement et verrifia dans la seconde si son flot était toujours bien mit ... Une habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis qu'elle devait se faire passer pour une Shinigami ... Elle ouvrit de grand yeux en constatant qu'elle était dans une grande salle où il y avait tout un tas de lit disposé et où pas mal de monde semblait installer, beaucoup ayant souffert de la pression libérer de Shena et Yammy ... Ha, rien que d'y repensser, elle tremblait de peur ! Ils étaient vraiment terrifiant !

... Non, en fait ... Sa situation acctuelle était très terrifiante ... Elle était où là ? ... Regardant autour d'elle, elle tenta d'identifié les lieux et ne voyant que des Shinigami partout autour d'elle, elle paniqua, sautant du lit avant de se précipité hors du lieux et se figea lorsqu'elle vitle ciel bleu ... Soul ... Society ? ... Soul Society ! Elle était en terrain ennemi, c'était encore pire qu'avant ! Mais où était cet imbécile d'Habama ?

Elle hurla de terreur lorsqu'elle sentit une mains se posé sur son épaule et tomba en avant ... Terrasser par sa terreur ... Relevant le visage, elle vit la pauvre Hinamori qui rougissait de honte en la fixant et ... Rita voulut faire comme les autruches : enterrer sa tête pour se caché ... Riant nerveusement, elle se releva et dépoussièra son uniforme de Shinigami, continuant de rire face à la Vice-Capitaine qui reprit le rire en coeur.

- Excuse Rita, Rita a crus que c'était ... Murmura t elle, restant volontairement vague pour ne pas mentir.

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, je comprend ! Assura la jeune fille. Ils étaient terrifiants, mais ne t'inquiéte pas ! ... Le Capitaine Aikawa aimerait que tu passe a sa division ... Et ...Habama ma parler de ton sens de l'orientation ... Déplorable ... On y va ensemble ?

- Oui ! Sourit la jeune fille.

Bon, alors ... Pour le moment, le mieux, c'était encore de ne surtout pas ... Se laisser aller ! ... Et ne surtout pas qu'on la remarque ... Donc, hévité de hurler comme une malade et puis ... Heu, pensé à trouver un coin pour se cacher, un placar a balai ou bien des chiottes, tout simplement !

- Coucou vous deux ! Lâcha une voie joyeuse en les aggripants.

La pauvre Arrancar se mit a hurler de nouveau ... Elle se tourna lentement vers les deux vices Capitaines, souriant nerveusement ... Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'Habama se fasse amis avec les Vices Capitaines et les Capitaines ? Quel idiot celui là, elle allait le tuer ! C'était claire et net ! Elle le tuerait !

- Rita es désolé ! Dit elle en tentant de sourire, les larmes montants jusqu'à ses yeux. Rita ... Rita en a mare ! Rita veut rentré ! ...

Les deux Shinigami se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi dire et reportèrent leurs attentions vers l'arrancars qui venait de fondre en larme, cédant totalement à la panique, la pauvre jeune fille était vraiment sur les nerfs et il suffisait de se mettre à sa place pour comprendre : entouré de ses ennemis dans LEURS monde ... Et toute seule en plus ! C'était pas juste, elle voulait retourner auprès d'Erwan et elle voulait retourner auprès d'Uryû ! Et elle voulait des gâteaux !

- Erwan ! Hurla t elle soudainement, faisant sursauté les deux Shinigami. U ...

Quelqu'un plaqua sa mains contre sa bouche et elle s'aggita fortement.

- Désolé les filles, on revient tout de suite ! Assura la voie claire d'Habama.

Il tira la jeune arrancar qui continué de pleurer à chaude larme, essayant d'appeller les deux Quincy qu'elle considérait comme sa famille, elle avait besoin d'eux, elle avait vraiment besoin d'eux comme de partir loin d'ici, elle voulait retourner à Hueco Mundo où certes elle serait en danger mais sûrement beaucoup moins qu'ici ! Habama la poussa contre le mur et il lui parla, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre, continuant de pleuré encore et encore, déséspérer par sa situation actuelle ...

Comment faisait il pour gérer toutes ses émotions ? Elle n'y arrivait pas, elle n'en pouvait plus et avait envie de rentré cher elle ... Vraiment envie de rentré !

Il la gifla et cela la choqua vraiment beaucoup, elle cessa de hurler pour tourner un regard outré vers le fraccion de Taisuru, posant une main contre sa joue douloureuse, il n'y était pas aller de mains morte ... Mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal, ce fut son regard ... Ce n'était pas la première foi qu'elle voyait Habama avec un telle visage, mais cette foi, c'était vraiment ... De la douleur.

- Shena et Yammy sont mort ... Avoua t il en soufflant. Rita, il faut que tu te calme ... D'accord ? Sinon, on va nous aussi mourire et là ... Là ...Erwan et Taisuru vont être triste et même Uryû ! ... S'il te plait, Rita ... Je vais trouvé un moyen pour qu'on rentre, d'accord ? Juste quelques heures ...

... Shena et ... Elle fut sur le point de recraque, mais réussis à se retenir, se contentant de laisser glisser des larmes sur ses joues en fixant son vis a vis ... Forte, elle devait être forte ! ... Juste un tout petit peu ... Un tout petit peu ...

- D'accord ... Murmura t elle. Habama ... Rita es désolé ! ... Rita craquera plus ! ...

- Ha oui, tu es sûr de ça m'a petite Rita ? Ricana soudainement quelqu'un ...

Le coeur de la jeune fille cessa soudainement de battre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent ... Elle tourna son regard en même temps que son compagnion de fortune et ils découvrirent ensemble le nouvel arrivant ... Gran ... Qui souriait de toute ses dents ... Habama la tira derrière lui et le fraccion de Culpa possa un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Attention, les Shinigami pourraient venir ! Lâcha t il avec un sourire sadique sur le coin des lèvres. Si je m'étais imaginé vous retrouvez ici ... Quel ... Plaisir ... Non non non ... Ne recule pas Habama ... Où je pourrais donner l'alerte ...

L'arrancar s'avança et Rita aggripa avec force l'uniforme noir d'Habama, possant sa tête contre son dos et fermant les yeux, tremblant de terreur ... Gran ... Il les avait trouvé ! Qu'allaient ils devenir ? Elle avait très peur ... Trop peur ! Il allait sûrement donner l'alerte ... Et après, les Shinigami, ils les tortureraient pour leurs faires dire tout ce qu'ils savent sur ... Leurs amis ! ... Elle ne voulait pas ...

- Vous vous faites passer pour des Shinigami ? Remarqua l'argenté avec amusement. Ca a l'aire de marcher ... Je serais curieux de savoir pour combie de temps exactement ... Dit moi, Habama ... Tu crois que vous pourrez resté ici longtemps ? ...

- Hé, qu'est c'qui s'passe ici ? Demanda au bout de la ruelle la sulfureuse Rangiku qui c'était sans doute impatientée.

Voilà, ils allaient être découvert ! Ils étaient foutus ... Elle fut sur le point de recraquer, mais se mordit violament les lèvres pour étouffé ses sanglots, jettant un coup d'oeil affolé au deux Shinigamis ... C'était pas juste ... Elle aurait tellement préférait être découverte par un autre ... Pourquoi c'était Gran qui les démasqués ? ... Elle attendit ... Le moment où Gran parlerait enfin ... Mais il ne parla pas et elle entendit simplement un bras de pas s'éloignant ...

Hein ? Elle avait rêvé ? ... S'écartant légèrement, elle se pencha pour regarder l'argenté qui s'écarté ... Pourquoi il les avaient pas dénoncé ? ... Par ce qu'il regrettait de les avoir trahis ? Peu probable ... Mais alors ...

Habama se retourna et la poussa.

- Ca va ? Demanda inquiéte Hinamori.

- Oui, t'inquiéte pas ! Répondit Habama, la voie tremblante. Il a juste fait peur à Rita ! Mais, rien de méchant ! Vous inquiétez pas ...

Mais le ton de sa voie ne rassura pas du tout l'arrancar qui lui jetta un coup d'oeil ... Il était inquiet ... Et c'était normal : si Gran n'avait rien ajouté de plus, c'est qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête et ça ... C'était pire que tout ... Elle frémit de terreur et sentit une mains réconfortante se poser sur son épaule, elle se tourna vers la petite Vice Capitaine qui lui sourier.

- T'inquiéte, s'il te touche, je lui défonce la gueule à se salle prétentieux ! Assura la rouquine en face d'elle. Par contre, Habama, toi, t'es un gas, tu te débrouille seul ! ... En plus, t'a sûrement fait une touche, non ? ... Il te dévorait du regard, miam miam !

L'arrancar répondit par un rire nerveux ... Une ... Touche ? ... Non ... Gran n'allait pas ... Se servir de ce qu'il avait découvert pour ... Jettant un nouveau coup d'oeil vers Habama, elle le vit détourner le regard et elle frisonna une nouvelle foi ... Peut être vaudrait il mieux qu'ils se rendent tous les deux ? Savoir que Gran risquait de les faires chanté n'avait absolument rien de réjouissant, elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il lui avait fait et de ce qu'il avait murmuré alors qu'elle l'avait suivit dans les couloirs de Las Noches ...

* * *

Starrk était assit en tailleur au bout d'une table, Tatsuki installé à ses cotés garder la tête baisser vers son verre d'eau ... Elle n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce, pas plus que lui, d'ailleurs ... Lorsqu'ils avaient tout deux ressentits la mort de Yammy et Shena, ils n'avaient rien dit à ce sujet, leurs uniformes transmettant l'information ... Qu'auraient ils put dire de toute façon ? ... Lilinette ne se manifesta pas non plus ... Se doutant qu'ils ne voulaient pas être déranger ...

Que dire ... Il ne savait pas ... Il ne savait plus du tout ... Il était heureu et triste en même temps ... Heureu par ce qu'elle était a coté de lui ... Et qu'elle l'avait choisi lui ! ... Mais triste ... Par ce qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire ... Et triste par ce qu'ils avaient perdus deux des leurs ! ...

Elle était en ceinte ... Elle portait un enfant de ... De lui ? ... Et cet enfant ... Semblait la rendre malade ... Etait elle entrain de mourire ? L'idée le fit frisonner de terreur ... Elle ? Mourire ? Ha, il avait eu tellement peur en la voyant sur le champs de bataille ... Son coeur avait cessé de battre lorsqu'il avait comprit ce qu'elle était entrain de faire ... Il avait crut qu'il ne la reverrrait plus jamais ... Et il devrait d'ailleurs aller remercier Yoruichi ! Oui ... Il faudrait qu'il la remercie ...

- Tatsuki, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Fit il remarquer.

- Oui ... Murmura t elle doucement.

Mais ils se turent tout les deux ... Leurs yeux fixait sur leurs verres ... Aucun n'ossant parler ... Pour dire quoi ? Pour le dire comment surtout ? ... Elle était en ceinte ... Et comment régler ce problème ? ...

- Tu ne peu pas le garder. Murmura t il tristement.

- Starrk ? Lâcha t elle surprise.

- Tu es malade depuis que tu le porte ... Tu ... Le Seigneur Aizen ne sait pas si tu y survivra et je ne veux pas ... Te perdre ...

- Tu ne veux pas ... D'enfant ? ...

Ho, bien sûr ... Lorsqu'il avait entendus qu'elle était en ceinte, il avait été ... Heureu ... Si heureu ... Elle portait sa chaire à LUI ! Elle portait un enfant de LUI ! ... Elle était de ce fait à LUI et LUI seul ! ... Mais ... Apprendre que cet enfant pouvait la tuer ... Non, il ne voulait pas ... Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la perdre ! Même si elle était humaine et qu'elle avait le droit de "mourire", il ne voulait pas ! Si elle devenait comme eux et qu'elle était emprisonner, elle serait sans doute exécuté !

- Non, je ne veux pas d'enfant ! Mentit il concencieusement.

En rencontrant Tatsuki et en apprenant à l'aimé, il c'était imaginé pouvoir vivre une vie avec elle ... Une vie où ils auraient véccus ensemble avec des enfants et Lilinette comme nounou ... Une vie où il serait entouré de sa chaire et de son sang mélanger à celui de la jeune fille ... Mais maintenant ? ... Il acceptait ... Oui, il acceptait ... Qu'il n'y ai qu'eux ... Lui, Tatsuki et Lilinette ... Et tout leurs amis ! ... Il n'était plus seul, c'était tout ce qui comptait ...

Il se tourna vers elle, concient qu'elle le regardait ... Et ne flancha pas ... Par ce qu'il savait que s'il flanchait, elle comprendrait qu'il lui mentait ... Elle ne devait pas prendre le risque de mettre au monde leurs enfants ! Peu importe ce que cela lui en coûterait ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle meurt !

- D'accord ... Souffla t elle tristement en se détournant. Je vais voir avec le Seigneur Aizen ...

- Tu va ... Avorter ? ... Hein ? ...

- Oui, si tu ne veux pas d'enfant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ... Porterait à son therme et ... Je suis un peu trop jeune pour avoir un enfant ! ...

Ils se turent ... N'ayant de toute façon rien d'autre à dire ... Il aurait crut qu'elle se serait un peu battus pour le garder, mais c'était normal qu'elle aggisent de la sorte : elle pouvait en mourire et devait avoir peur de la mort, c'était une réaction normal ... La peur ... Par ce qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que cela donnerait ... L'enfant, étant moitié arrancar, pouvait parfaitement vouloir la dévorer ...

Fermant les yeux, il repoussa cette idée ... Ils ne pourraient pas ... Jamais personne ne prendrais le risque d'avoir un enfant ici ... Pas si cela risquait de tuer la porteuse ... Non, pas la tuer, encore pire : la dévorée ! La porteuse prenait le risque de disparaître à tout jamais, manger par son propre enfant ... Et qui prendrait un telle risque ? Lui ne voulait pas ... Il ne voulait pas ! ...

Se tournant vers Tatsuki, il l'attira à lui pour pouvoir l'enlacé ... Il craignait pour elle ... La terreur l'envahissait totalement en cet instant précie. Il avait faillit la perdre de vue, elle avait faillit être emprisonner par les Shinigami ... Elle avait prit ce risque pour le sauver ... Il avait crut qu'il allait la perdre ... Pour de bon ... Et lorsqu'elle était partie parler à leurs amis, il avait aussi craint à ce moment qu'elle ne se rétracte ... Qu'elle se rende compte que leurs relations n'avait rien de normal ! ... Elle était humaine, il était arrancar ...

Mais il l'aimait à en mourire ! ... Oui, il l'aimait à en mourire !

- Tatsuki, ne me fait plus jamais une peur pareille, j'ai crus que j'allais ... Murmura t il tentrement contre sa joue. S'il te plait ... Plus jamais ...

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais préféré mourire que te perdre ! Répondit elle avec franchise. De toute façon, j'y ai réfléchis ... Il y avait Yoruichi et Urahara ...

- Comment pouvait tu être sûre qu'ils te protégeraient ? Tatsuki, s'il te plait, ne fait plus jamais ça ! ...

- Si !

... Si ? ... Si ? Lui aggripant les épaules, il l'écarta pour la fixé et se heurta à un mur de détermination ... Elle recommencerait ? ... Elle allait recommencé ce genre de chose insencé ! Pourquoi ? ... Il ouvrit la bouche, mais les mains de la jeune fille se plaquèrent contre sa bouche.

- Si tu ne veux pas que j'aggise de la sorte, alors il ne foudra plus te retrouver dans une situation aussi critique ! Lâcha t elle durement, le regard plein de reproche. Comment a tu fais pour te retrouver dans une telle situation ? Si je n'étais pas intervenus, tu serais mort ! ...

- C'est ironique ! Rigola soudainement Lilinette. Le Primera Espada protéger par sa fraccion humaine !

Starrk lui lança un regard froid et la petite blonde se tassa sur elle même ... Non mais ... Pourquoi elle prenait son partie à elle ? ... Et lui ? Il était une partie d'elle ! Pourquoi cette petite peste avait elle décidée de ... Quelque chose le frappa sur la tête et il se tourna vers l'humaine qui le regarder sévérement.

- Elle a raison ! Lâcha t elle froidement. Tu te rend compte de l'ironie de la situation ? Ha ! Ta réputation dans les Armée de la cour doit être superbe maintenant ! ... "Vous avez entendus ? Le Primera Espada, il a été sauvé par une humaine !" ...

- Hé, j't'ai jamais demandé de venir ! Protesta le Primera dont il était question.

Elle tambourina ses deux poings contre son torse, le traitant d'idiot de première et de tout un tas de chose qui lui importait peu, après se long silence, il avait l'impression qu'il vivait de nouveau ! Voyant que la petite tenter de le tuer à coup de maigre poing ... Il décida de ne plus se laisser faire et aggrippa ses poigniets, la poussant sur le sol et bloquant les mains au dessus de sa tête.

- Je sens qu'il va falloir te dresser ! Rigola t il de façon très perverse.

- Hé, j'te signal qu'y a des enfants ici ! Rappella soudainement Lilinette. Et oublie pas la capotte !

* * *

Grimmjow et Pedazo c'était "enfui" ... Oui, c'était le mot, tout deux c'étaient échappés ensembles dans le Desert Blanc de Hueco Mundo, cherchant tout deux le calme et la tranquilité de ses lieux repossant ... Renji avait comprit leurs besoins, il avait vus ses deux créatures se jetter un coup d'oeil avant de disparaître tout deux ... Mais personne ne se soucia réellement, tout le monde avait comprit qu'ils devaient se retrouvaient tout seul ...

Renji, quand à lui, aurait bien voulut se retrouver seul avec Uryû, mais ... Il n'y arriva pas ... Et cela n'était pas plus mal ... Il était heureu de pouvoir se retrouver avec Nell ! Enfin, plutôt ... Neliel ! ... Car Erwan avait réussis à la soigniée, cela c'était dérouler pendant la naissance de Pedazo ... Beaucoup de théorie était a prendre en considération, mais qu'importe tout cela ! Elle était soigniée et ... Elle était très en forme ...

- RENJIIIIIIII ! Hurla t elle en se jettans sur lui et le serrant. Neliel es tellement contente ! Tellement tellement tellement ! Uryû !

Elle voulut se jetter sur le pauvre garçon qui l'esquiva de peu et recula jusqu'au mur en tremblant, car ... Elle avait sut mettre KO l'Octavo Espada rien qu'en le serrant dans ses bras, que pourrait elle lui faire à LUI qui était humain ?

- Neliel, s'il te plait, ne touche pas à lui ! Hurla de peur le roux.

- Ho, désolé, Neliel savait pas que tu étais si jaloux. Soupira la belle femme en s'aggitant. Neliel es trop contente ! Neliel ...

Elle se tue, enfin ... Depuis le début, elle n'avait pas arrêté d'hurler comme une malade pour faire savoir qu'elle était heureuse, elle avait d'ailleurs terrasser Dondochakka et Pessche qui gissait au sol, aggonisant ... Elle se contenta de serrer le bras d'Uryû, frottant sa tête contre son épaule de façon très amoureuse ... Trop amoureuse ... Et voilà, il recommençait à être jaloux ! Comme avec ... Chad ... Lorsqu'il l'avait entendus parler à ... Pourquoi était il aussi jalou ? ... Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il fut ainsi, Uryû l'aimait ...

- Alors, quand vous vous mariez ? Demanda t elle innocement.

- Neliel, on es deux hommes ! Rappella Uryû avec patience. On ne peu pas se marier ...

- Pourquoi pas ? Neliel se mariera avec la personne qu'elle aime ! Neliel s'en fiche du sexe ! Neliel veut être aimée et aimée en retour et veux se marier !

Ha, le mariage ... C'était une chose tellement compliqué ... Et si simple a la foix, c'était une façon de se donner l'un a l'autre et pour l'éternité ... Et même au dela ... Mais un mariage entre membre du même sexe était anormal et beaucoup réprouvé totalement ce genre d'union ... Et puis, de toute façon ... Un arrancar avec un humain ? ... Un Ex-Shinigami avec un Quincy ? Oula, si ça, c'était pas de l'ironie ...

- Neliel veut voir tout le monde ! Annonça la femme en souriant. Neliel veut voir Orihime, et puis, veut voir son chérie ! Et puis, veut voir aussi Hallibel ! Veut voir tout le monde ! Neliel peu ? ... Neliel peu ?

- Bah, ouais, pourquoi je m'opposerais ? Demanda Renji. On y va ? ... Tient, attend, j'crois qu'Hallibel es ses fracciones sont pas trop loin !

Elle sembla se mettre sur le qui vive, surprenant tout le monde ... Et Renji se demanda s'il ne devait pas se faire du soucie pour sa place d'Espada ... Elle était l'ex Tercera Espada ... Et semblait avoir récupérer toutes ses capacités ... Donc, problème pour pas mal de monde ... Déjà que cela avait été limite avec l'arrivé de Rei et la transformation soudaine de Pedazo ... Mais alors là ... Bah, au pire, il passerait ... Noventa ... Mais après ça, il aurait plus la chance d'être Espada et risquait de perdre Uryû ...

Non, pour le moment, Uryû était encore a lui et il allait le faire savoir pas plus tard que maintenant ! Se jettant soudainement sur le Quincy, il le plaqua contre le mur et ne put s'empêché de l'embrasser, se contre fichant complétement des personnes présentes ... Sa bouche plaquer contre la sienne, il tenta de forcé le passage de ses lèvres, mais le sentit frèmir brutalement et l'entendit gémir de supplication, alors il s'écarta légèrement ...

Putain, ce qui l'avait le plus troublé dans toutes cettes histoires, c'est ce qu'il avait comprit ... Shena et Yammy ... Mort ensemble ... Tout les deux ... Par ce qu'ils s'aimaient ... Mais lui, pourrait il mourire avec son amour ? ... Ha, non, il voulait pas qu'Uryû meurt, surtout pas ! ...

- Hé, vous avez des appartements pour faire ce genre de truc ! Rala soudainement Apache. Bande de pervers !

Renji se tourna vers la Tercera et ses fraciones, leurs souriants avec géne.

- Désolé, c'est ma période de chaleur ! Rigola t il.

Uryû lui tira les cheveux, rouge de honte et avant que qui que se soit ne puisse ajouter le moindre mot, une petite furie verte se jetta sur la Tercera, la plaquant au sol.

- Hallibel ! Hurla t elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Hallibel ! Hallibel ! Neliel es tellement contente ! Tellement !

- Neliel ! S'écria Renji, choquer. Arrête d'aggresser tout les Espada ! Si tu continue, tu va être punie !

Mais l'ex-Tercera ne lâcha pas la belle blonde et au contraire, elle s'y accorcha d'avantage ... Sauf que, ce n'était pas une entrainte comme les autres ... Non, ce n'était vraiment pas une entrainte comme les autres. Hallibel restait obstinément allongé sur le sol, mi surprise, mi intriguet alors que Neliel rester allonger sur elle, souriant, ses bras serrer contre la taille de la tannée ...

- Pardonne Neliel ! Lâcha tristement la fraccion de Renji. Pardonne Neliel ... Pardonne moi ... Plus jamais, je te le promet ! Plus jamais je ne t'oublirais ! ...

- Neliel ? Lâcha surprise la blonde.

- Comment ai je put t'oublier ?

Qu'est ce qu'elle était entrains de raconté ?... L'oublié ? ... Elle avait connut Hallibel à l'époque ? ... Jettant un coup d'oeil au ex-fracciones de Neliel, il tenta de comprendre, mais eu même semblaient un peu perdue ... C'était pareille pour les fracciones d'Hallibel qui ne savaient si elles devaient protégées leurs maîtresses ou bien, la laisser gérer la situation du moment ...

Neliel relâcha enfin Hallibel, se relevant et plaquant ses mains de chaque coté de son visage ... C'était vraiment ... Très étrange ...

- C'est la pire chose qu'il me soit arrivé ! ... La pire ... Plus jamais je ne t'oublirais, et que je meurs si c'est le cas ! Je t'en supplis, la prochaine foi que je t'oublie, tue moi sur le champs !

- Neliel ! S'offusqua la puissante Tercera.

Elle voulut se relevé, posa sa mains contre le ventre de son amie ... ? ... Mais elle ne laissa pas faire, aggripant ses épaules avec forces.

- Quand je me suis souvenus de toi et de tout ses souvenirs que je partage avec toi ... Murmura étrangement l'ex-Tercera. Je me suis dis que c'était triste ... Mais, j'ai été encore plus triste quand j'ai réalisé que c'était toi qui devait le plus en souffrire ... Je t'ai oubliée, mais toi, tu ne m'a pas oubliée ...

- Neliel, s'il te plait, ça devient génant ! Protesta la blonde.

- Comment a tu fais pour tenir bon ? Comment a tu fait pour me regarder sourire et chantonnante et comment a tu fais pour me porter dans tes bras alors que toi, tu te souvenais, et que moi, je t'avais oubliée ? ...

Ses mots furent sans doute ceux qui brissèrent la carapace de la célèbres et puissants Tercera Espada, Hallibel Tia ... Des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues ...

Renji tenta de se mettre à leurs places ... Rukia tenterait sûrement de l'oublié après leurs conversations ... Et cela lui faisait mal ... Très mal ... Non, le sentiment de douleur qu'éprouvé Hallibel était bien pire que cela ... Il s'en rendit compte en la voyant retomber sur le sol, Neliel l'enlaçant avec force ... La relation qu'avaient les deux porteuse du chiffre "3" n'était pas une amitiée normal ...

Comment aurait il réagit si Uryû ... L'oublié ? ...


	55. Chapitre 54 : Passé Oublié

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen - Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama + Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel (?)

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Pour en revenir a la fic, voilà, Neliel et Hallibel, leurs "romance" ... Je ne sais point quand je vais les faires évoluer, en tout les cas, j'éspére vite pouvoir avancé ! X3 Je les aimes bien toutes les deux ?

A la prochaine alors !

* * *

Cela avait commencé, il y a plusieurs dizaine années ... Alors que Neliel Tu Oderschvank entré sous les services de Aizen Sosuke et qu'elle débutait son travaille pour recruter des êtres pour cet homme. Elle était souvent accompagnier de l'Octavo du moment : Nnoitra Jirga ... Et ils avaient fait une étrange rencontre tout deux, une créature manipulant l'eau et a l'apparence "terrifiante" ... Dut moins, pour beaucoup car Neliel avait été faciné par le squall qu'elle avait découvert et bien que celui ci ne se laissa nullement faire, elle ne put être qu'éblouie par sa capacité au combat ...

Mais ils l'avaient vaincus et ils l'avaient apporter au chateau ...

A l'époque, Las Noches n'avait pas encore le "Hôgyoku" pour briser le masque des Hollow, il fallait que la créature se le détruise de lui même et dans ce cas, la puissance de l'arrancar était "théoriquement" moins puissante que ce qu'aurait put permettre la petite sphère crée par Urahara Kisuke ... Mais cette créature, après les avoir écouté, avait décidé de prendre le risque de perdre toutes sa puissance ...

Alors Neliel l'aida ... Et c'est ainsi que naquit Hallibel Tia ! Celle qui serait bien plus tard la Tercera Espada ...

Mais bien avant d'avoir était la Tercera, elle n'était rester qu'une simple "Arrancar" ... L'apprentisage pour contrôle la "recureccion" équivalait a l'apprentisage pour la maîtrise du "Bankai" ! Tant qu'elle ne pourrait utilisé la recureccion, elle ne pouvait espérait être autre chose qu'un double numéro ... Mais cela importait peu à cette créature qu'était Hallibel, pour elle, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de pouvoir s'entrainé auprès de la Tercera de l'époque ...

Magnifique Tercera qui était sans cesse charmer par les Espada, sa beautée éblouissant les murs de Las Noches, sa puissance ne la rendant que plus facinante ... Mais elle semblait toujours si lointaine ... Elle qui parlait rarement ... Guerrière intouchable ... Beaucoup ne rêvait que de lui parlait, beaucoup ne rêvait que d'un regard ... Et d'autre plus téméraire rêver de lui volait son coeur ...

Hallbiel était de ceux qui voulait son coeur ... Et elle était une rivale de taille pour tout le monde ! Même si elle était une femme, elle ne se laissait pas abattre et ne se géné pas pour approcher la belle Neliel, lui parlant chaleureusement, lui demandant des séances d'entrainement, se dépassant sans cesse pour attirée son attention, l'invitant à des sorties sous pretexte de partir "a la chasse" ... La belle blonde au regard d'émeraude, même si elle ne maitrisait pas totalement la recureccion, elle était la plus grande rival de tout ses hommes qui rêvait d'un moment avec la Tercera ...

- Pourquoi continuer à s'entrainée ensemble ? Demanda un jour Neliel a son "amie".

- Par ce que je ne maitrise pas encore totalement la "Recureccion". Avait répondut la blonde, souriant malicieusement sous son masque.

- Menteuse ! ... Tu la maitrise parfaitement bien ta Recureccion ... Me prend tu pour une idiote ? Tu n'a plus besoin de moi !

- Tu te trompe, j'ai besoin de toi ...

Mais Neliel n'avait pas comprit en quoi ... Evidement, comment aurait elle put se doutée des sentiments qui animée la squall ? Comment aurait elle put croire qu'une femme pouvait tombée amoureuse d'elle ? Dès ce jour, elle avait décidé de se consacrée à ses chasses en présence de Nnoitra ... Un autre de ses prétendants ... Mais tous était quelconque pour elle ! Oui, tous ... Elle, elle ne rêvait que de servir convenablement Aizen Sosuke, rien de plus que cela ...

Et lorsqu'elle avait vus Hallibel se faner peu a peu, elle c'était demandé ce qui lui arrivé ... La pauvre blonde était de moins en moins joyeuse et s'obstinée continuellement à dire qu'elle ne maitrisait pas sa recureccion, certain avaient alors entreprit de l'aider à la place de Neliel ... Et celle ci était devenus jalouse en voyant autant d'homme tournée autour de la délicieuse tannée qui ... Ne semblait vouloir repoussé personne ... Ce qui était étrange ... Elle qui venait sans cesse se caché derrière elle pour se protéger des assauts, qu'ils furent vulgaire ou délicats ... Elle, la timide Hallibel ...

Pourquoi continuait elle a dire qu'elle ne maitrissait pas sa forme Hollow ? Neliel n'avait jamais été dupe, pouvant sonder les gens, elle savait que celle qui se faisait passer pour un simple "double chiffre" avait la capacitée nécessaire pour atteindre le rang d'Espada et Neliel la soupçonnait même d'être bien plus puissante qu'elle même, mais la belle blonde mentait sans cesse ...

- Tu n'es pas avec moi, Neliel ! Avait raler Nnoitra. A quoi pense tu encore ?

- Hallibel ! Avoua la Tercera en grognant. Je me demande toujours pourquoi es ce qu'elle fait semblant de ne pas maitrisser sa Recureccion ... Je suis sûre qu'elle deviendrait une Espada et ... Je suis même sûre qu'elle me détrônerais de mon rang !

- Tu te rend même pas compte de ce que tu dis ! Rala l'Octavo du moment. Si Hallibel montrer sa vraie force, on perdrais nos places et cela te rendrais heureuse ? Allons donc, moi, j'suis content qu'elle se cache ! J'ai déjà eu beaucoup de mal à avoir mon rang actuel ...

- Tu devrais plutôt te félicité de voir un nouveau guerrier puissant entré dans nos rang ! Répliqua séchement Neliel. Elle serait un atout pour nous !

- Dis plutôt que tu en a mare de voir tout ses hommes tournées autour d'elle ! Tu préférerais qu'il te tourne autour ! N'est ce pas, ma belle !

Que tout ses hommes tourne autour d'elle ? ... C'était vraie que depuis qu'elle refusait d'entrainé la squall, beaucoup en profité ... Tentant de séduire la belle ... Qui se laissé draguer ... Sous ses yeux à elle ... Et comment pouvait elle admettre d'être remplacé si facilement ? Et par qui ? Des hommes qui était bien plus faible qu'elle ! Non, Hallibel méritée un maître digne d'elle ...

- Veut tu que je te réconforte ? Demanda Nnoitra en la poussant contre le mur, possant ses bras de chaque coté de son visage. Sait tu depuis combien de temps je rêve de toi, Neliel ... Mais elle te monopaulisé tellement ! On aurait eu l'impression de voir un petit chien accrocher à son maître !

- Pardon ? ...

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu avais remarqué ! Chaque foi qu'un homme t'approché de trop, Hallibel apparaissé et arrivé à te sortir de là ! ... Peut être que, finalement, elle aurait voulut être "quelque chose" pour toi ! J'en viens même a me demandé si elle n'es pas amoureuse de toi !

Nnoitra se moqua alors d'Hallibel ... Mais Neliel lui lança un regard sombre : on ne se moquait pas de l'amour avec elle ... Se sentiment n'était en rien quelque chose d'anormal ! Au contraire, qu'un être fut amoureux d'elle ... Mais ... Nnoitra n'était pas connus pour son intelligence et c'est sans doute pourquoi elle ne voulut pas se jetter a l'aveuglette sur la Squall et préféra la subtilité, l'approchant pour lui proposé de s'entraîné de nouveau ... Pour le plus grand damne de leurs prétendants respectifs !

Mais elles ne s'entrainèrent pas comme avant, non, au contraire ... Elles passèrent d'agréable moment dans le desert de Hueco Mundo, toutes deux se promenant et découvrant les lieux étrange de cet endroit. Elles effectuèrent des missions ensembles et il arrivait qu'elles dorment dehors, Hallibel s'endormant contre l'épaule de Neliel. Si elle était amoureuse d'elle, elle n'en disait pas un mot ... Se contentant de sa simple présence ... Et c'était peut être ça le plus beau : qu'elle ne tenta pas de s'imposé comme tout ces hommes qui leurs courraient après ...

La voir endormie contre son épaule, elles ne put s'empêché de caresser des mèches blondes, les frollants doucement, profitant du fait que son amie dormait paissiblement ... Et elle ? Qu'éprouvait elle pour la blonde ? La magnifique Squall ? N'était ce pas un début d'amour ? Oui, c'était bien cela, elle sentait pointée le début d'une romance compliquée ... Car, elles étaient ... Des femmes ... Toutes deux ... Mais qu'importe le sexe ? Qu'importe leurs appartenances ? N'était ce pas l'amour qui était le plus beau ? ...

Le plus dure était de se dévoilée ... D'avoué ce que l'on ressent ... Car la belle Hallibel, bien que courageuse sur le champs de bataille, l'était beaucoup moins pour se dévoiler aux autres ... Neliel avait concience qu'elle devrait se déclarée en première, mais son sentiment était bien plus frais ...

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Ricana Nnoitra. T'es amoureuse d'une meuf ?

- Oui, et en quoi cela es il étonnant ? Répliqua séchement Neliel. Elle es bien plus patiente que tout es hommes qui me font la cour ! Pourrais je trouvée meilleurs partie autre part ? Elle n'a jamais essayé de m'embrasser ou ne m'a jamais touchée de façon inconsidérable ...

Nnoitra était resté sans voie.

- C'est une guerrière, une vraie ... Elle se fait passer pour faible, ne serait ce que pour passer quelques instants avec moi ... Et elle respecte tout mes choix, elle ne m'a jamais dit que j'avais tord, elle m'a toujours encourager ... Contrairement à tout les autres ou a toi même qui me juge faibles par ce que trop gentille ! ... Elle, elle pourrait me dire que je suis faible, mais au contraire, elle me dit sans cesse que je suis forte et brave ... Elle me valorise peut être pour que je la regarde ... Mais elle es sincére lorsqu'elle me dit qu'elle croit en moi ! Contrairement à toi qui ne cherche qu'à me dominé ! ...

Ce fut sur ses mots qu'elle l'abandonna ... Et si elle c'était imaginée qu'il aggirait comme il le fit, elle aurait sans doute prit plus garde ! Nnoitra, jalou des sentiments qu'elle éprouvée pour Hallibel, ne supportait pas cela : il aurait voulut valoir plus que la belle blond, il aurait DUT valoir plus aux yeux de Neliel, mais dès cet instant, la Tercera n'eux d'yeux que pour la belle Squall ...

Malheureusement, elle n'avoua pas ses sentiments asser vite ... Car ce fut au moment où elle se décida que Nnoitra et Szayel lui tendirent le piège qui la fit disparaître de Las Noches ... Et pendant ses deux années d'écart forcée, elle avait complétement oublié la blonde ... Elle l'avait oubliée ... Elle qui pourtant l'avait toujours aimée ... Comment avait elle put oubliée tout cela ? Cet amour qu'Hallibel ressentait pour elle ... Et qu'elle même ressentait en retour ? ... Cruel Nnoitra qui avait là trouvé une belle vengeance !

* * *

Hallibel pleurait, elle qui avait sut se retenir aussi longtemps, elle pleurait ... Mais pas forcément à cause de la tristesse qui avait rongé son coeur, pas a cause de la douleur de savoir que l'être que l'on aime nous à oubliée ... Elle se souvenait ... Oui, Neliel se souvenait d'elle ! Elle n'y aurait jamais crus ! Elle n'avait jamais espérait que l'ex-Tercera se souvienne d'elle ! Depuis le début, elle était resté camper sur ses positions, ne s'attendant pas à ce que "Neliel" revienne ... Et qu'importe leurs souvenir commun et oublié, qu'importe la douleur qu'elle ressentirait chaque foi qu'elle verrait "Nell" dans le corps de "Neliel", elle n'avait pas espérer ... Par ce qu'esperait ... C'était risquer de se briser en mille ...

Et elle se souvenait ... De tout ? De vraiment tout ? ... De leurs sorties et de leurs excurtions ? Lorsqu'elles partaient jouer avec les hollows, près du lac ? Ou bien, quand elle sortait "pique niquer" a la façon humaine ? Se souvenait elle aussi des soirées qu'elles partagés, allongés en regardant les étoiles de Hueco Mundo ? Tout ses moments ? Toutes ses épreuves ?

Ha, mais où était elle passée la puissante Tercera Hallibel Tia ? Effondré sur le sol et pleurant comme une fontaine devant ses Fracciones et devant toutes la cour de l'Octavo Espada ! Quel image pathétique ! Elle qui était restée forte si longtemps ! Elle qui avait tenté de sauver les apparences autant que possible et qui avait sut tenir debout malgrès la douleur ... Elle ... Qui voulait être ... Digne du rang de son amie ... De celle qu'elle aimait ... Elle avait tout fait pour prendre le chiffre de Neliel ... Et avait tout fait pour être aussi puissante que cette femme qu'elle admirait ... Et voilà ! ... A Terre ! ...

- Pardonne moi ! Murmura Neliel en l'embrassant sur le front. Pardonne moi ! Je t'en supplis ! Pardonne moi !

Pourquoi croyait elle qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui pardonner ? Elle l'aimait ! L'amour pardonner tout ! Même s'il n'était pas reciproque ! ... Elle l'aimait ... Tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire ... Absolument tout ! Hallibel ... Lui pardonnait tout ... Même d'avoir été heureuse alors qu'elle même était triste ... Même d'avoir chanté alors qu'elle, elle pleurait intérieurement ... Même d'avoir était igniorante de sa souffrance ...

- Hallibel, je t'aime ! Souffla t elle contre son front.

Elle ... Elle l'aimait ? ... Etait elle entrain de rêvait ? Etait elle entrain de fantasmé ? Ouvrant ses yeux, elle essaya de voir a traver le rideau de larme qui c'était former, elle reconnut la chevelure verte qui lui chatouiller les joues, elle reconnaissait aussi ce visage souriant et ses yeux illuminée ... Ho, elle était là ! Elle était vraiment là ! Mais avait elle dit ses mots ? Ses mots qui la comblée de joie ? Peut être que son rêve ce réalisé ... Peut être n'était ce que le fruit de son imagination, elle avait du mal à savoir ! Et lorsqu'elle la vit se pencher de nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le coin des yeux, elle referma ses yeux verts.

- Je t'aime ! Répéta l'ex-Tercera.

- Ho, Nelilel ! Soupira la blonde en l'enlaçant.

Heureuse, elle était vraiment très heureuse ...

* * *

Il avait eu un ordre ... Un unique ordre ... "Ne ... Pas ... Bouger !" ... Et c'était le Roi lui même qui lui avait donner cet ordre ! ... Le ... Roi ! ... Alors, il n'avait pas bouger ... Pas d'un pouce ! ... Il était resté figer devant le champs de bataille ... Et n'avait pas bouger ! ... Alors que ses hommes mourrait un a un ... Il n'avait pas bouger ! ... Alors que ses amis étaient terrasser un a un ! ... Il n'avait pas bouger ... Rei ... Le puissant Vice Capitaine Rei Seisui ! ... Qui était entrain de s'effondré ... ET IL N'AVAIT PAS BOUGER ! ...

- Votre Altesse, ils sont tous entrain de mourire ! Avait fait remarqué un Capitaine de l'époque.

Mais le silence répondit à cette constatasion ... Et il obeissait ... Il ne bougait toujours pas ... Voyant ses hommes mourire ... Voyant ses mourirs tombé ... Voyant les gens qu'ils étaient chargés de protéger ... Il ne bougait pas ... Il obeissait ... Ne pas bouger ... Obeir ...

- Votre Altesse, ils n'arrivent plus à les retenir ... Souffla un autre Capitaine.

Toujours aucune réponse ... Il voulait y aller ... Il voulait ... IL VOULAIT Y ALLER ! ... Alors pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi n'y allait il pas ? ... Il ne pouvait pas désobeir ... Non, il ne pouvait pas désobeir à un ordre du Roi ! ... Il devait obeir ... Ne pas y aller ... Ne pas bouger ... Rester ...

Que devait il faire ? ...

Ses hommes avaient parrut tellement heureux en entendant parler de la mission qu'ils devaient effectué le matin même ... C'était la première foi depuis plusieurs siècles ... C'était la toute première foi qu'ils devaient protéger et non pas prendre la vie ! Imaginez leurs joies à tous ! Eux qui ne rêvait que d'arrêter les massacres ... Protéger la vie ? Ils n'y avaient plus crut ! Et ce matin même, le Roi leurs avaient donnés pour mission de protéger les membres du clan Mizu ...

Mais c'était un piège ! ...

Les dirigeants avaient décidé de passer leurs coups de balai ! ... Ils avaient décidés de tuer ceux qui en savaient trops ... LUI ... Il avait décidé d'éliminé son unité ... Tout ses amis ... Rei ... Par ce qu'ils en savaient trop ! Beaucoup trop ! ... Ils les balayaient ! ... Rei ! Ses hommes !

Quelqu'un c'était approché de lui et lui avait aggripé le menton pour lui faire tourné le visage, ses yeux quittèrent le champs d'execution pour fixer cet homme ... Ses long cheveux rouge et orangé, et ses yeux vert ... Sombre ... Le pire était sans doute le sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage ... Un sourire amusé et ... Si cruel !

- Tu es vraiment un gentil garçon, Aikawa ! Déclara t il, souriant. J'étais pourtant sûr que tu irait là bas ... Pour sauvé tes amis ... Finalement, tu n'en avais pas ...

Il caressa sa joue d'une façon presque paternel, mais si anomal ... Hotaru voulut regarder la bataille, mais l'homme le tint fermement ... Il ne voulait plus le voir ... Ils étaient presque tous mort ... Rei ! Pourquoi ... Plus de puissance, il aurait fallut bien plus de puissance à Rei ... Ho ... Elle avait été si joyeuse en entendant qu'elle pourrait protéger ses enfants ... Si elle avait sut que c'était une traitrise de la Soul Society ... Non ... Rei n'aurait rien fait ...

Rei venait de disparaître ... Et sa mort ébranla totalement Hotaru que ses jambes ne purent plus soutenir le poid énorme qui c'était formé au dessus de lui et ses genoux se plièrent ... Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'un "Oeuf" c'était former sur le champs de bataille ... Il ne s'écroula pas totalement au sol par ce que cet homme le retint, le retenant par le pan de son kimono ... Mais le monde n'avait plus d'importance pour lui ... Il pouvait disparaître ... Pour toujours ! ...

Plus personne ... Plus personne ne le soutiendrait ...

* * *

- Capitaine Aikawa ? Capitaine Aikawa !

Les mains qui le secouait été des mains douces et délicate, pourtant ... Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le visage étrangement inquiet de la petite "Rita" ... Il se releva en se frottant la nuque, pourquoi repensait il à ça maintenant ? Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il y repensa ... Si ? ... Peut être le retour de Rei ... Ho ... Rei ... Etait vivant ? ... Il s'en souvenait ... Elle c'était transformé ... En "Oeuf" ? Comme le Hollow sur le champs de batail ? C'était cela ? ...

- Désolé, Rita a eu peur ! Avoua t elle doucement. Rita a réveillé, Rita a eu tord ? ...

- Non, tu n'a pas eu tord, rassure toi ! Lui dit il souriant. Alors, comment va tu ?

Elle sembla hésitée et fini par décidé de ne pas répondre.

- Les autres font la fête en bas ! Avoua t elle tristement. Ils boivent tous beaucoup ... Et font la fête ... Desendre ? ..

... La pauvre petite ... Elle devait être tellement triste en cet instant ... Il lui caressa la joue et fut étonné de la voir sursautée à ce simple contacte, mais elle se ravissa et reprit un sourire ...

- Allons voir avec eux ! Sourit Hotaru.

Il se leva et ils finirent par désendre tout deux en bas ... Dans la pièce principale de la Onzième division ou beaucoup de monde c'était rejoint pour faire une grande fête ... Izuru, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsuri et Fujimaru étaient entrain de faire un concour de buveur ... Sous le regard réprobateur du capitaine Suzunami et du Capitaine Hitsugaya ... Qui n'aimaient pas voir leurs subalterne dans un telle état ...

- Rita ! Hurla la belle rousse en secouant la mains. Viens ici ma petite, je suis sûre que tu es une grande buveuse !

- Non, Matsumoto, je te laisserais pas lui faire boire la moindre gouttes d'alcool ! Protesta Izuru en se levant. Rita, ne bois pas ! C'est pas bon ! ... C'est très mauvais !

- Pourquoi Izuru bois si c'est pas bon ? Demanda Rita en haussant les sourcils.

Hotaru se désinteressa de la conversation, se tournant plutôt vers Kenpachi qui restait un peu à l'écart, les bras croissé sur son torse, une bouteille de sake sur la table a coté de lui indiquait clairement qu'il cherchait a entré dans l'ambiance, mais ne semblait pas y arrivé ... L'ébène rejoignit l'homme, s'installant à ses cotés.

- Ca t'arrive souvent de sortir à moitié nut ? Demanda le géant.

- Hein ? Lâcha Hotaru incertain.

Il se regarda en haussant les sourcils et constata qu'il avait oublié de revétire son kimono et son haori ...

- ... Oups ? ...

La masse de muscle lâcha un grognement et lui donna une tape sur la tête.

- Mais c'est pas grave, tu connais déjà tout de moi ! Affirma le pauvre martyr en se frottant le crâne.

Cette phrase lui valut un sombre regard et Kenpachi lui attrappa les cheveux et l'attira soudainement à lui, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Je sais rien de toi ! Rappella t il séchement. Je sais presque rien de toi ! J'sais juste que t'es un sacré môme et que t'es sûrement plus vieux que moi ! J'sais que t'a été Capitaine un jour, mais je sais pas pourquoi t'a été relevé de tes fonctions et surtout ... Pourquoi ils t'ont enfermés ! ... Et surtout, je sais pas pourquoi ils t'ont libérer ! Alors dit moi, qu'est ce que je sais de toi au juste ? ...

- Et moi, qu'est ce que je sais de toi ? Répliqua l'ébène en retour. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que t'es le Capitaine Kenpachi Zaraki, le Capitaine de la Onzième Division ...

Ils échangèrent un regard, mais Kenpachi fini par l'attiré, aggripant avec force sa nuque et de sa mains libre, il attrappa la bouteille de Sake et la fourra contre la bouche d'Hotaru qui protesta sous le regard amusé de Rangiku qui les pointa du doigts.

- Yachiruuuuuuuuu ! Ton Capitaine essaye de saoulé Aikawa pour le violé !

- Kenpachi ! Lâcha la fillette rosé en fronçant les sourcils. Tu veux violé Aikawa ?

- Mais non, j'vais lui faire l'amour ! Répliqua avec un sourire carnissier le Capitaine. Peut être un peu brutalement, mais t'inquiéte, il sera parfaitement consantant, comme la dernière foi !

- Maieu ! Lâcha le pauvre petit martyre. Je veux pas boire ! J'aime pas, sa fait pas bon ! Sa fait resortir le petit déjeuné !

Tout le monde rigola, certaine fille comme Matsuri soupira, se désolant de perdre un aussi gros morceau qu'Aikawa tandis que Kenpachi porter la bouteille à sa bouche ... Il la laissa retombé et se tourna vers Hotaru ... Hum ... Mauvais signe ? ... Le géant se pencha vers lui, plaquant ses lèvres contres le "môme" et celui ci sentit une langue forcé le passage pour pouvoir lui transmettre le liquide qu'il avait gardé en bouche. Hotaru eu du mal à tout avaler et toussa un peu ...

En se tournant vers l'assemblé, il vut tout un tas d'étrange regard ... Certain éblouie, d'autre moqueur et ... Certain ... Incertain ... Choqué ? ...

- Putain, c'était super ce que vous venez de nous offrire Capitaine Kenpachi ! Soupira chaleureusement Rangiku. Recommençait !

- Non, le prochain coup sera pour la mémoire de nos ennemis mort au combat ! Annonça le géant en prenant une nouvelle bouteille, servant deux verres de sake. Ils méritent bien qu'on léve nos verres ! Putain, la trouille qu'ils m'ont foutus ses deux là !

- C'était le Cero et la Secunda Espada ! Fit remarquer Hitsugaya. C'est terrifiant de voir à quel point ils peuvent être puissant ... Trois contre un et on arrivait même pas à les maitrissaits ...

Oui, en effets, cela avait été ... Terrifiant ... Hotaru prit le verre que lui tendait son amant et le fixa ... Que se serait il passé si jamais la Secunda n'avait pas été atteinte par la maladie de la "Mort" ? ... Que se serait il passait si jamais elle avait été ... En pleine possession de ses capacités, du début à la fin de la bataille ? ... Il y aurait eu bien plus de mort ... Bien plus ...

- Nous avons survéccus, cela es le plus important ! Assura Suzunami.

Il paraissait ... Triste ... Tellement triste ...

- Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que la mort de ses deux êtres vous touches ? Demanda Hotaru en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- Vous l'avez dit vous même, Capitaine Aikawa : elle savait qu'elle allait mourire en activant sa recureccion ... Pourtant, elle l'a fait et elle c'est battus jusqu'à la dernière seconde de sa vie, et son ami ... La enlacée ... Il savait que cela lui sera fatale, mais il la enlacé ... Savez vous ce que cela veut dire ? ... Nous avons assistez à la fin d'une histoire d'amour ... Et cela m'attriste, je n'aime pas voir les histoires finir ... "Mal" ... J'aurais préférez ne jamais les voir s'enlacé aussi amoureusement !

- Ho, oui, c'était trop beau ! Avoua Rangiku rêveuse. Moi aussi je veux être aimée comme elle !

... Beau ? ... Oui, il devait l'avoué ... Ce qu'il avait vus, c'était beau ...

Rita se mit a pleurée, des larmes glissants le long de ses joues ... Hinamori et Rangiku entreprirent de la réconfortée, lui tappotant l'épaule. Hotaru soupira et ils finirent par levé leurs verre, même la jeune triste leva son verre, tentant de sécher ses larmes.

- A Yammy Rivalgo et Shena Summers ! S'écrièrent toute l'assemblée.

Et tout les verres se vidèrent tandis que tout le mondre reprenait les festivités, Rangiku reportant son attention sur ses pauvres proies qu'elle cherchait a alcooliser, Suzunami tentant de protéger ses petits protégés dont Hinamori et les jumeaux faisent partis ... Tandis que Kenpachi continué d'attiré Hotaru contre lui ... L'embrassant de temps en temps dans le cou ...

- Hé, pourquoi tu m'embrasse comme ça devant tout le monde ? Protesta l'ébène.

- T'avais pas cas te promené à moitié a poil devant tout le monde ! Ricana le géant continuant de l'embrasser.

- Promis, je ferais plus attention la prochaine foi ! Arrête, c'est génant !

- Hé, il va vraiment finir par le violé ! Constata avec plaisir Rangiku.

- Capitaine Kenpachi, vous devriez mesurer votre tempérament ! Lâcha Hitsugaya. Ils y a des enfants ici !

- Ha, mais moi, je veux voir ! Lâcha intéressait Fujimaru.

Personne ne l'aidé vraiment personne en cet instant ! Pas même cette pauvre petite Rita qui jetter des coups d'oeil autour d'eux, elle semblait cherché quelque chose et ... Il n'eut aucun mal à savoir ce qu'elle cherchait ... Il fronça les sourcils et repoussa doucement le géant, cherchant du regard Habama qui se fessait très discret en cet instant ... Où était il ? ... Mince ! Lui qui voulait les gardés à l'oeil, voilà qu'il en avait perdus un des deux !

- Hé, il es où Habama ? Demanda Hotaru.

- Quoi, j't'ai fais mal ? S'inquiéta Kenpachi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, j'pensais qu'il boirrait avec nous ! Il es retourné à sa Division ?

- Ha, non, j'l'ai vus tout à l'heure ! Lâcha avec amusement Rangiku. J'crois qu'il a tapait dans l'oeil de quelqu'un, mais grave ! Hé, c'est un sacré coureur, après Izuru, il tente avec un autre ! Toi aussi, t'a pas réussis à le comblé ?

Elle c'était tourné vers Izuru pour lui tapotter la tête ... Et le blond parrus plus troublé que jamais, jettant des coups d'oeils perdus autour de lui, ne comprenant pas les sens de ses paroles, le pauvre, il avait but un peu trop de verre ...

- Ha ouais, et c'est qui qu'il essaye de courser le petit ? Ricana Ikkaku.

- Bah, non, en fait, là, c'est lui qui se faissait courser ! Attend, j'me souviens plus de son nom !

- J'paris le gas de la douzième division ! Lâcha amusé Matsuri. Vous savez, celui qui fume plein de clope ! Akon, non ?

- Ha non, c'était pas lui, c'était un des arrancars là ! Sa ma étonner d'ailleurs ... Charmant ce mec ... Mine de rien ...

- Lequel ? S'écria soudainement Rita. Lequel c'était ?

Elle était totalement paniquée ... Et terrifié ... Ce qui alerta pas mal des personnes présentes, même Izuru désoula dans la seconde.

- Celui de tout à l'heure ... Avoua Rangiku avec un sourire géné. Hé, t'inquiéte pas, il avait l'aire charmant ! ... Il lui à demandé s'il voulait bien le suivre et à proposé que je vienne, mais Habama a dit que c'était pas ...

- Stupide Habama ! Hurla de rage la pauvre Rita.

Elle surprit encore une foi tout le monde et beaucoup de sourcils se haussèrent en fixant la jeune fille qui c'était relevé d'un bond et s'élancé vers la sortie ... Hé, non ! Hotaru réagit dans la seconde, utilisant le Shunpo pour l'intercepté. Il ne fut pas étonné tant que ça de la voir se débattre comme une furie ... Il utilisa le Kido pour l'endormir et soupira : ils venaient d'échappés à une sacrée catastrophe ...

Relevant le regard, il grimaça en voyant tout les regards posé sur eux ...

- Vice Capitaine Rangiku, je vous avez dit qu'ils étaient dangereux ! Rappella t il froidement. Ce n'es pas par ce que nos deux adversaires étaient des personnes "correctes" que tout les arrancars le sont forcément : il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que ses arrancars aient décidés de quitter les armées de Las Noches ! Il faut très vite retrouvé Habama !

- Mais, il ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire de mal ! Assura la Shinigami pour sa défence. Habama la suivit de son plein gré et ...

- Habama es sous ma responsabilité, il ne devait pas agir de la sorte ! Je vais partir à sa recherche !

- Croyez vous réellement qu'il craint quelque chose ? Demanda inquiet Suzunami.

- Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis certain ! Assura franchement Hotaru.


	56. Chapitre 55 : Découvert

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen - Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama + Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Passage éclaire ! Je poste les deux chapitres du jour, mais je ne vous promet pas de pouvoir en posté deux vendredi et m'en excuse, je ne sais toujours pas quand je suis de retour cher moi, malheureusement ! J'essayerais donc de les poster, mais bon ... Si ce week end, je suis a la maison, je posterais, alors prier très fort pour que mon père me raméne à la maison, quand à mes vacances a Deutchland ... Ne m'en parler PAS ! J'ai appris un truc : j'ai le mal du pay et je n'y RETOURNERAIS JAMAIS ! è_é ... JAMAIS PLUS ! ... Juste à Sarbruk ! Mais rien de plus ! ...

Autrement, pour parler du chapitre, et bien ... Tout es dans le nom ! X3

* * *

Aikawa n'avait pas tord, Habama se trouvait dans une situation fort inconfortable ... Et il comprenait pourquoi Uryû avait été un jour si mécontent de le voir faire des choses pas très net sur son corps ! Il ne recommencerait jamais plus ... Il ne se jetterait plus jamais sur personne pour voler des baissers, pour goûtés sa peau, pour caresser son corps par ce qu'être forcé, c'était ... Répugniant ! ... Salissant ... A vomir ! ...

Pourtant, on ne l'avait jamais repoussé lui ... Et lui ne rêvait que de repoussé Gran ! Pourquoi personne lui avait dit que c'était si ... Ecoeurant ? ... Pourquoi personne lui avait "expliquer" ? ... Il aurait arrêté ... Il aurait vraiment arrêté ... En tout cas, il ne commettrait plus jamais cette erreur ! Plus jamais ...

- Met y un peu du tien, Habama. Ricana cruellement l'argenté contre son oreille.

Ses mains glisser sur son corps, ses lèvres le mordait cruellement dans le cou et le mordait violament aux lèvres, il le déshabillait sans pudeur, le faisant frisonner d'horreur ... Il voulait pas ! ... Il voulait vraiment pas, mais si c'était pas lui, Gran s'attaquerait à Rita, il l'avait bien comprit ... Gran était un véritable pourris qui mérité qu'une chose : crevé ! Il ne connaissait pas le mot "moral" ! Il ne connaissait pas non plus le mot "douceur" ! Et Rita qui était toute petite, toute douce et toute délicate, il l'aurait brisser par ses manières brutes !

- Tu l'a touchera pas, hein ? Demanda écoeuré l'arrancar.

L'argenté avait glisser sa mains dans son hakama, la glissant sur ses fesses pour aller froller la chose qu'il convoitait alors.

- J'peu t'avoir toi, j'vois pas pourquoi je chercherais à avoir cette minable ! Sourit Gran en lui mordant les lèvres. Aller, tourne toi et plaque tes mains contre le mur !

Habama ne chercha pas à résisté, priant pour qu'il ne lui mente pas ... De toute façon, il n'avait pas trop le choix que ça : tant qu'il ne trouverait pas un moyen de repartir, il ne pourrait rien faire ... Absolument rien ! Alors, il devrait subir ... Et serrer les dents ... Surtout, serrer les dents ! ... Tient, s'il pensait à autre chose, est ce que ça ferait moins mal ? ... S'il s'imaginait que c'était ... Izuru ? ... Fermant les yeux, il s'imagina que ce fut le blond qui était a la place de Gran ...

... Izuru était un pervers ! ... Ha, non, maintenant, il était à fond dedans ! ... Non ... Ce n'était pas ... Le blond ... Ce n'était ... Pas lui qui le caresser ... Qui lui déscender l'hakama et qui allait le prendre ... Il aurait préféré que ce soit ... Izuru ...

Gran se figea ... Est ce que c'était pour le faire stresser ? Avant son entré ? Si c'était le cas, sa fonctionné a fond ! ... Tremblant, il jetta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et écarquilla les yeux ... Hein ? Il rêvait ? Izuru n'était il pas entrain de ... Menacé l'arrancar ? Sa lame était glissé sous la gorge de l'argenté qui souriait nerveusement en jettant un coup d'oeil à l'autre ...

- Il es consantant ... Affirma t il pour sa défense.

- On vous a dit d'être correcte et de ne pas avoir de comportement déplacés avec les notres ! Répliqua séchement Izuru. Je vous prierez donc de remonter votre pantalon et de repartir ... Contentez vous de votre mains tant qu'on ne sera pas sûr que vous n'êtes pas un danger pour nous !

L'argenté lança un coup d'oeil à Habama ... Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et la prochaine foi, sa risquait d'être terrible ! Le fraccion de Taisuru dut se mordre la lèvres pour ne pas laisser entrevoir ses émotions et détourna le regard ... Il y eu du mouvement et bientôt, des bruits de pas s'éloignièrent ... Alors ... Il avait décidé de ne rien dire ? ... Vraiment ? Il attaquerait sûrement une prochaine foi !

Quelqu'un l'attrappa pour le retourner et le plaquer contre le mur, il faillit tombé à terre lorsque ses pieds se prirent dans son hakama qui avait glisser au sol et il fut troublé de rencontrer le regard emplis de colère du Vice Capitaine ...

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Lâcha t il avec rage. Pourquoi tu l'a laisser faire ?

Ho, il aurait voulut répondre, vraiment, il aurait voulut répondre ! ... Mais il ne pouvait pas ! ... Comment pouvait il lui expliquer sa situation ? Plus facile à dire qu'a faire "Izuru, j'étais obliger d'écarter les jambes, vois tu, je suis un arrancar et si je me laisse pas faire, il va me dénoncer moi et Rita et vous allez devoir nous executez !" ... Ouais, il pouvait trouvé une excuse, quelque chose ! ... N'importe quoi ... Non, il ne trouvait rien a dire ...

- Pardonne moi ! Fut les seuls mots qu'il put prononcé.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent et il se secoua doucement la tête avant de baisser le regard ...

- Je t'ai pas mentis ! Assura nerveusement Habama. J'ai besoin de toi, je te jure, mais ... Je suis un coureur ... J'aime ... Le Sexe et ...

Ha, il aimait pas mentir ! ... Et il était entrain de mentir ! Avant, il aimait taquiné les gens, mais depuis un moment ... Il y arrivait plus ... Il arrivait plus à touché les gens comme avant, il aimait que toucher Izuru ... Essayé de le géné pour le faire rougir ... Par ce qu'il était mignon comme tout ! ... Très mignon et encore plus que Uryû quand il était en colère !

Le blond s'écarta ... Il avait écarquiller les yeux ... Il ne le croyait pas ? ... Pourquoi est ce qu'il reculait comme ça ? ... Non ... Qu'est ce qu'il regardait ... L'arrancar se figea soudainement d'horreur, se souvenant de la tenue dans laquel il était actuellement ... Non ! Pas comme ça, c'était tellement ... Stupide ... Son kimono était entrouvére et ... En baissant son regard, il constata que son trou d'hollow était parfaitement visible ... Non ... Pas comme ça ! ...

- Hé, c'est à la mode de se promené nut ? Demanda au bout de la rue une joyeuse rousse.

Habama tira les pans de son kimono, dissimulant son trou ... Mais c'était trop tard ... Izuru l'avait vus ... Ha, maintenant ... Il savait ...

- Est ce que vous allez bien ? Demanda le Capitaine Suzunami.

Non ... Non ... Il n'allait pas bien du tout ! ... Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant, il devait fuire ! Retrouvé Rita et fuir d'ici ! Sortir du Seireitei, ouvrire un garganta et prier pour qu'ils puissent fuir suffisament loin avant qu'ils n'envoyent leurs troupes Shinigami ! Le Sonido ! ...

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, une mains l'avait aggriper au bras et le maintenait si fort qu'il avait l'impression que son os allait craquer ! Grimaçant de douleur, il rencontra le regard vert et désolé du Capitaine Aikawa ... Il avait comprit ... Lui aussi savait ... Ho, il n'aurait pas dut attendre avant d'agir ! Il aurait dut ouvrire un garganta pour la terre pendant que Shena et Yammy se battaient contre les Shinigami ! Personnes n'auraient vus l'intérêt de les suivre eux ... Deux pauvres petits fracciones sans defences et ...

- Aide le à se rabiller. Ordonna Aikawa à Izuru.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda inquiet Suzunami.

- On attend d'être à la Division ! Je vous expliquerez tout ...

... Il savait ... Depuis combien de temps savait il ? ... Habama écarquilla les yeux de surprise ... Depuis quand ? Des situations le frappèrent de plein fouet, lorsqu'il lui avait posé des questions sur sa "régénération" et qu'Aikawa lui avait répondit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en parler ... A LUI ... Lorsqu'il avait été bourré et qu'il était devenus soudainement très "Dangereux" ... Lorsqu'il demandait sans cesses à ses hommes de le "protégé" ...

- Depuis quand ? Murmura Habama. Depuis quand vous savez ? ...

Le Capitaine le regarda dans les yeux ... Oui, il le savait depuis un long moment ... Il savait aussi pour Rita ... Il avait resserer son ruban ... Le ruban dissimulant son masque ... Mais ... S'il savait ... Pourquoi n'avait il rien dit ? Pourquoi ne les avaient ils pas dénoncés ? ... Pourquoi ? ...

- Je le sais depuis le début. Avoua franchement Aikawa, confirmant les pensées du Fraccion du Noventa.

* * *

- Pourquoi n'avez vous rien dit ? Hurla de rage Izuru.

- Mais, je croyais qu'il était un des arrancars alliés ! Affirma Aikawa en se cachant sous ses bras. Cris pas comme ça, je suis désolé, je jure que j'étais pérsuadé que c'était un allié ! Au début ...

- Et tu t'es pas demandé pourquoi il se caché ? Lâcha froidement Kenpachi.

- Je me suis dit qu'il devait pas être méchant ! ... Izuru, tu te souvient vraiment pas de lui ? ...

Izuru haussa les sourcils ... Se souvenir de lui ? ... Se souvenir de lui ? ... Se tournant vers Habama qui sursauta, il fronçant les sourcils en essayant de se souvenir ... Son prénom lui avait toujours dit quelque chose ... "Habama" ... Oui, la première foi qu'il l'avait entendus, cela avait tilter en lui, mais il c'était dit que ce n'était rien ... Et là ... Il se souvint brutalement ...

Une bataille désordonner où certain des leurs avaient étés emprisonner ... Et où Kotetsu avait faillit se faire tuer par ceux qui deviendraient plus tard leurs "alliés" ... Un éclaire rouge avait traverser le ciel ... C'était lui ... C'était LUI !

- C'est toi qui a enlevé Kotetsu ! Hurla Izuru en le pointant du doigts.

- Ha oui ! Lâcha joyeusement l'arrancar. Isane !

- Quoi ? Sécria Rangiku en frappant la table de ses deux mains. Izuru, comment ça se fait que tu l'a pas tout de suite reconnus ?

- A cause de ça ! Répondit a la place l'arrancar.

Il se passa une mains dans les cheveux ... Et ils reprirent leurs couleurs ... D'origine ? ... Se reculant, le blond tribucha et retomba lourdement sur la table ... Mon dieu ! Des ennemis ... Ils avaient des ennemis dans leurs rangs ! ... Et Aikawa le savait depuis le début, mais il n'avait jamais rien dit ! Le regard du blond se posa sur son Capitaine, toujours emplis de reproche.

- C'est lui qui a enlevé Kotetsu et vous n'avez rien dit ? Lâcha plein de reproche Suzunami à Aikawa.

- Sur le champs de batail, je n'ai pas vus la même chose que vous ! Avoua franchement le coupable. Kotetsu allait se faire tuer et Habama la enlevée, certes, mais il es intervenus juste à temps pour la sauvée ... Alors, même si c'était un ennemi, je voyais pas trop pourquoi je devais le trahir ... Surtout qu'il était venus que pour sauver son amie ...

- Vous êtes quand même des idiots ! Lâcha froidement Rangiku.

- Hé, attend, j'te rappelle que vous aviez Rita a votre charge ! Rappella subtilement le blond outré. Comment ça se fait que vous l'avez pas reconnus VOUS ?

Il regarda tour à tour le Capitaine Hitsugaya et la Vice Capitaine Matsumoto, le plus petit des deux avait les bras croissés sur les torses et secoué doucement la tête tandis que l'autre ... Elle haussé les épaules d'un aire dédaigneux.

- La prisonnière qu'Hisagi nous a apporter avec le visage en sang ! Avoua t elle franchement. Hisagi nous à dit que les arrancars avaient été très violent avec elle et ... Je cite "Culpa lui a claquer le visage contre le sol" !

- J'ai pus la soigniée avant de revenir a la tente d'Izuru. Avoua Habama en baissant le regard.

... Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient faire ? ... Se frottant le visage de ses mains, il essaya de réfléchir ... Un arrancar ... UN ARRANCAR ! Habama était un arrancar ! ... Et lui ... Il avait commencé à ce laisser séduire par cet être ... L'avait il fait pour lui soutirer des informations ? Ou pour se moquer de lui ?

- Est ce qu'on doit vraiment les dénoncés ? Demanda timidement Aikawa.

La quasi totalité des têtes des personnes présentes dans la pièces se tournèrent vers lui et il se cacha derrière Kenpachi, géné, celui ci gronda et se frotta la nuque ... Evidement, cette situation n'était pas facile ... Si quelqu'un apprenait qu'Aikawa avait été au courant depuis le début, il risquait pas mal ... Surtout en prenant en considération le fait qu'il connaissait le Vasto Lorde en forme de Dragon ...

- Cette situation ne me plais pas du tout ! Avoua franchement Suzunami. Combien d'homme Habama a t il soignier alors qu'il aurait put tenter d'en profiter pour fuire avec Rita ? ...

- J'comprend mieux pourquoi le Vasto Lorde noir nous a pas tuer ! Soupira Kenpachi. Sa explique pas mal de chose ... Il c'est arrêté par ce qu'il a sentit que t'étais un des siens, c'est ça ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Affirma le jeune homme en souriant. Le Vasto Lorde ! C'était Pedazo De Lagrima !

Pedazo De ... Quoi ? Cet être ... Cet arrancar qui c'était présenté comme étant le fraccion d'Orihime ? ... Et qui était redevenus un être humain ?

- Je sais pas trop ce qui c'est passé à Las Noches, mais, sa a pas l'aire d'être très claire cette histoire ! Soupira l'arrancar en croissant les bras sur son torse. Izuru criait contre Renji, il a dut croire qu'il étais une menace pour Grimmjow et Renji ...

- Tu connais Renji ? Lâcha surprit Izuru.

- Je l'ai croisé de temps en temps, je connais plus les autres ... Avoua franchement Habama.

- Habama, tait toi ! Lâcha froidement Rita.

- Mais, pourquoi ? Demanda t il avec une moue.

Elle le frappa derrière la tête ... Elle semblait avoir mieux comprit la situation que lui ... Chaque parole qu'ils diraient maintenant ... Ce serait comme une nouvelle trahison enver les leurs, leurs amis et ... Leurs ... "Familles" ? ... Pouvait on parler de "Famille" avec eux ? ... Mon dieu, cela devenait tellement compliqué ! Izuru fini par se relever, il ne fut pas le seul, Suzunami se leva et commença a faire les cents pas.

- Ce que nous faisons là, c'est de la haute trahison ! Lâcha t il nerveusement. Plus longtemps nous mettront a les dénoncers et plus notre punition sera grande ! ... Et comment faire ? ... Ce ne sont même pas des gens mauvais ! ...

- C'est vrais qu'a plusieurs reprises, vous auriez put nous laissez mourire ! Fit remarquer Hitsugaya. Lorsque ... Shena ma blessée ... Gravement ... Pourquoi avoir agir de la sorte ? Je ne vous comprend pas ...

- Shena voulait se battre à fond contre vous ! Avoua franchement Habama. Elle voulait une mort digne d'elle, elle c'est donnée a fond ... C'était sa dernière volontée ...

- Tout le monde savait a Las Noches ? Demanda Kenpachi. Tout le monde savait qu'elle allait mourire ?

- Non, pas tout le monde ! ... Quand les humains sont arrivés, on à décidé de pas leurs dires ! Il parait qu'ils ont toujours beaucoup plus de mal à accepté la "mort" ... Shena a d'ailleur décidé de ne pas les approchés pour que le jour de sa mort, ils ... Ne soyent pas trop triste ...

- Tient, a t'entendre, on dirais que les Humains étaient vos chouchous ! Remarqua Rangiku.

- C'est le cas ! Avoua franchement l'arrancar, souriant. Enfin, tout le monde n'était pas heureu de les voir arrivés, d'ailleurs, certain grincé des dents et on comploter contre eux pour les tuers ! A plusieurs reprise, si certain d'entre nous n'étions pas intervenus, Tatsuki se serait fait tuer ! ... Uryû aussi ... Et Pedazo se serait fait violé ... C'est dure d'être un humain et de vivre a Las Noches !

- Surtout lorsqu'y a un Habama dans le coin ! Rala Rita.

- Hé, toi, tu les bourrer bien de gâteau et de crépe ! J'suis sûr que si Uryû était pas devenus le fraccion de Renji, il aurait prit dix kilo avant la fin du moi !

- Ouais, mais Rita se glissé pas dans leurs lit pour leurs faires des trucs pas net !

- Mais j'ai jamais put aller jusqu'au bout avec Uryû ! Contrairement aux autres ! J'suis sûr que Starrk à put avoir Tatsuki et ...

Ils se turent tout deux et se tournèrent vers l'assemblait qui les fixaient, intriguet ...

- Heu, j'viens d'rêvé où ils parlent de chose pas très catholique ? Demanda Rangiku en souriant nerveusement.

- J'crois qu'j'vais déménager à Las Noches moi ! Sourit de façon carnissier Kenpachi en attirant Aikawa à lui. J'ai l'impression qu'on peu faire s'qu'on veut là bas !

- Starrk, le Primera Espada. Murmura pensivement Hitsugaya. C'est vrais que Arisawa, l'humaine, lui a sauvé la vie ...

- Donne moi des nouvelles de Renji ! Demanda plein d'espoire Izuru. Dit moi tout ce que tu sais de lui !

Habama eu une moue et Rita eu un large sourire.

- Habama es jalou ! Annonça l'arrancar. Habama voulait charmé Uryû, mais quand Renji es arrivé, il a demandé à être transformer et il était Arrancar ! Et puis, Culpa à voulut s'attaqué à Pedazo ! ... Rita sais pas trop pourquoi !

- Tu explique mal, laisse moi faire ! Répliqua l'arrancar prenant la pose. En effets, Culpa a découvert que Dame Inoue était occupé avec quelqu'un, cela la mit hors d'elle, elle a voulut se venger sur Pedazo en le torturant, mais quand elle à commencé, bah ... J'sais pas trop ce qui c'est passé en fait ... Grimmjow à exploser le mur de ses appartements ... Et comme Renji à sentit que quelque chose aller pas, il y es aller aussi ...

- Renji a jouer le jeu de Culpa et à faire croire qu'il voulait violer Pedazo par ce qu'il es beau, mais il a arraché le bras a cette vilaine Culpa ! Et puis, à cause de ça, Culpa à était déchus de son rang d'Espada ! Et puis, comme Renji es fort fort fort, le Seigneur Aizen lui à donner le rang d'Octavo Espada !

- C'est à ce moment là qu'il à demandé à Dame Inoue de lui céder son fraccion Uryû ! Lâcha de façon dramatique Habama, possant ses mains contre son visage. Ha, Uryû ! Mais comment je pourrais rivalisé avec l'Octavo moi ? ... C'est pas juste ! ...

- Et puis, Nell a dit qu'ils allaient se marier ! Ricana cruellement Rita.

- QUOI ? C'est pas vrais ? ... C'est vrais ? ...

- Mais Rita veux pas ! Rita va faire tomber amoureux Erwan et Uryû, comme ça, tout les Quincy réunis !

Ils étaient tellement passionné dans leurs exposés orals qu'ils en oubliaient qu'ils étaient au mains de l'ennemi ... C'était tout de même amusant de les voirs racontés tout cela ... Et étrange en même temps ... Ils ne ressemblaient en rien à ses ennemis ... Qu'ils s'imaginaient tous ...

- Uryû es un humain ? Demanda soudainement Aikawa.

- Oui, tu sais, Uryû Ishida, une des cibles à attrappés ! Tenta de rappeller Kenpachi.

- Uryû es un Quincy ? Demanda sans se démonter le "môme" ...

- Hotaru, t'arrête de posé des questions débile ? Rala le géant.

- Mais, ce n'es pas normal ... Il ne devrait plus y avoir de Quincy "vivant" ...

- Comment ça ? Lâcha surprit Suzunami. Je ne vous comprend pas, je savais que vous aviez était enfermer longtemps, mais ... Vous n'avez pas assistez a ... L'erreur concernant les Quincy ...

- Erreur ? S'offusqua Rita. Erreur ? C'est comme ça que les Shinigami parle du massacre du peuple de Rita ? ... Une Erreur ?

- Non, rien n'es une erreur pour les grandes instances de la Soul Society ! ... Jamais ... Mais, je pensais à l'époque les avoir tous extérminer ... Il n'a pas dut être très heureux de voir que je ne les ai pas tous tuer ...

* * *

... Tous ... Tuer ? ... De ... De quoi parlait il ? ...

- Que veut dire Aikawa ? Demanda Rita, son coeur cogniant burtalement contre sa poitrine.

- C'était il y a mille ans, je crois ... Lâcha pensivement l'homme. Le Roi nous à ordonner a mon unité et moi de détruire les Quincy ... J'ai mené l'assaut et j'étais sûr de les avoir tous tuer ...

- Mais, le massacre des Quincy n'a eu lieux qu'il y a trois à quatre siècle.

Et c'était à ce moment qu'elle était morte ... Mais Aikawa ... De quoi parlait il ? ...

- Désolé, je peu pas aider pour les neufs siècles précédant, j'étais en prison ! ... Mais ... Les Quincy, mon unité à été charger de les détruires il y a mille ans ... Et s'ils ont pus survivre, c'est que je n'ai pas bien mené l'assaut ...

- Ils n'y a pas eu qu'un assaut, mais deux ? Lâcha surprit Hitsugaya. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, ils n'en parlent pas dans l'histoire de la Soul Society.

- Ha, j'ai commis une erreur ? Lâcha troublé l'étrange capitaine. Je n'aurais peut être pas dut en parler ... Je ... Oublié ce que je viens de dire ! ...

- Non, pas question ! Hurla Rita en se levant d'un bond. Rita a droit de savoir ! Pourquoi tu parle des Quincy ? D'y a mille ans ? Pas de Quincy ! ... Quincy massacré il y a quatre cent ans ! Quincy née sicèle précédent le massacre !

- Non, les premier Quincy sont apparut il y a plus de Mille ans, et les grandes instances on très mal pris leurs existences, alors ils ont décidés de massacrer ses êtres et nous nous somme charger de cela ...

Il le disait ... Comme si c'était normal ... Lui ? ... Mais ... Il avait parrut être le plus gentil de tous ! ... Même Hinamori ne paraissait pas aussi douce que lui ... Aussi ... Fragile ... Et ... N'était il pas entrain d'avoué qu'il était celui qui avait massacré leurs clans, il y a mille ans ? ...

- J'ai du mal à comprendre, pourquoi ils parleraient d'un des massacres et pas de l'autre ? Demanda Kenpachi en fronçant les sourcils.

- L'un a été ordonner par la chambre des Chuo tandis que l'autre par le roi. Fit remarquer Suzunami. L'un devait être noter dans les archives, la chambre des Chuo devant répondre de leurs actions au Roi ... Tandis que celui ci n'avait de compte à rendre a personne ...

- Donc, le massacre ordonner par la chambre des Chuo devait avoir sa place dans l'histoire et pas l'autre ? Rala Rangiku. C'est pas claire cette histoire ! L'extérmination des Quincy avait été jugé "utile", pourquoi caché un des massacres ? ...

- Jugé "utile" ? Répéta Aikawa. En quoi le massacre de ce peuple était il "utile" ?

- Ils n'avaient pas étudier les Quincy a l'époque ? Demanda Suzunami en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si, bien sûr, mais j'aimerais connaître votre point de vue avant ...

- Bon, alors, les Quincy ont été étudier pendant plusieurs années et les Shinigami se sont rendus compte que les Hollow que vainquait les Quincy disparaissait, cela menacé l'équilibre entre les mondes et donc, cela risquer de provoquer la fin des mondes, alors les Shinigami ont demandé à plusieurs reprise au Quincy de cessait de se battre, mais ceux ci n'ont pas accepté ... Finalement, la Chambre des Chuo à voter l'extérmination des Quincy pour la protection des mondes ...

- Pas vrais ! S'écria avec rage la petite arrancar.

Elle essayée de parler, mais ne trouvé plus du tout les mots ... La rage était si forte en elle, des larmes de colère glisser le long de ses joues et elle s'aggita, secouant sa tête pour essayé de se calmer.

- Pas vrais ! Répéta t elle avec force. Quincy avait accepté ! Quincy avait accepté ! Papa et maman se battaient plus ! Papa et maman tuaient plus Hollow ! Quincy se battaient plus du tout ! Quincy avaient écoutés Shinigami ! Plus tuer hollow !

Les chefs des différents clans c'était rejoint pour parler ensemble de ce que leurs avaient appris les Shinigami ... Aucun d'entre eux ne c'étaient jamais douté qu'il "détruisait" totalement les Hollow ... Et ils avaient prit une décision ... Ranger leurs Arc ... Cesser d'exorciser les Hollow, laissant cela au Shinigami ... Mais ... Cinq ans après qu'ils aient rangés leurs arcs ... Les Shinigami étaient revenus ... Et ils les avaient tués ...

- Mensonges ! Quincy a plus tuer Hollow ! Accepté de plus se battre ! ... Mensonge ... Shinigami ont trahis ... Shinigami ont tuer tout le monde ! Pourquoi ? Papa et maman ... Tuait plus Hollow ... Rita avait dix ans ...

Habama c'était lever pour la serrer contre ses bras et elle se laissa aller contre son torse, regrettant de céder encore une foie ... Pourquoi était elle aussi faible ? Elle aurait tellement voulus être plus forte ! Mais elle avait beau essayé, elle n'arrivait pas ... Elle n'arrivait pas à être forte ...

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Lâcha choquer Hinamori.

- C'est pourtant claire, elle vient de le dire : les Quincy ont écoutés les Shinigami et on cessait de se battre ! Rala Kenpachi. Putain, j'aime pas la tournure de cette situation ... Si les Quincy ont accepté de plus se battre, pourquoi on les a massacré ? ...

- Par ce que les Quincy étaient trop puissant ! Répondit Habama. Certains dépasser les pouvoirs des Shinigami et certain était même proche des pouvoirs des Capitaines ! C'était une menace pour la Soul Society ...

- Quelqu'un a mentit ... Lâcha soudainement Aikawa.

Mentir ... Mentir ? ... Parlait il de lui ? ... Repoussant Habama, elle se tourna vers lui en lui lançant un regard rageur vers le Capitaine.

- Rita pas mentir ! Assura t elle avec colère.

- Je n'ai pas dis que c'était toi, je n'ai pas même dit que c'était quelqu'un d'ici ! Avoua Aikawa un peu troublé, se frottant la nuque. C'est au sujet de ses recherches, elles sont ... Erroner ...

- Que voulez vous dires ? Demanda Hitsugaya qui semblait perdre pied.

- Les Quincy n'anéantisse pas les Hollow, ils les privaient simplement de leurs énergies spirituels, cela compliqué grandement les choses ... Par ce que ... Tout les êtres qu'exorciser les Quincy arrivé à la Soul Society sans energie, les êtres pouvants devenir des Shinigami diminuer fortement ...

- Hotaru, qu'est c'tu nous chante là ? Rala Kenpachi.

- Les Quincy ne détruissent pas les âmes contrairement à ce que vous croyez ... Mais les rendaient "inutiles" pour la Soul Society ... Leurs pouvoirs perdus, le nombre de "potentiel Shinigami" diminué grandement ...


	57. Chapitre 56 : Amour de Bourreau

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen - Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama + Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M **Lemon Yaoi !**

**Note d'Axel : **Voilà, découvert les deux petits ... Hé hé hé ... Pauvre de eux ... Que va t il se passé pour eux ? Vous ne le saurez pas pour le moment et moi non plus, j'ai pris un peu de retard sur l'écriture ... _ ... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais y remédiez ! X3

* * *

Pedazo prouvé que ses ailes ne lui servait absolument à rien ... Formant une lune avec ses ailes, il était suspendus dans les aires ... Et était allonger dans ses ailes en arc de cercle ... C'était incroyable de regarder la fumer s'échapper de cet être ... C'était incroyable de voir cette créature qui malgrès les blessures qui se formait sur son corps, sur son être, continuer de rester impassible ... Là, dans le ciel de Hueco Mundo ...

Grimmjow était accroupis sur la lame de son Zanpakuto qu'il avait planté dans le mur de Las Noches pour se trouvait aussi près que possible de l'être de tout ses désires ... Il semblait rêvé, fixant le ciel étoilé ... Magnifique créature ... Qui avait put le dépasser pour pouvoir lui venir en aide alors que lui ... Il avait faillit ... Oui, il avait échoué ... Il n'avait pas put le sauvé ... Et comment pourrait il le regardait dans les yeux après ça ? ... Comment pourrait il affronté son regard alors qu'il savait qu'il avait échoué ...

Pedazo ... Pedazo ! ... Il n'avait pas sut sauver Pedazo ! ... Ho, cruelle véritée ... Il n'avait pas réussis à le sauver des mains de Gran !

L'Être Ailé bouga, soudainement, ses ailes se dépliant et le propulsant directement vers le bleuté qui ne réussis pas du tout à esquivé l'attaque éclaire ... Il ne réussit qu'a se saissir de son arme et ils s'enfoncèrent tout deux dans le mur, le traversant pour se retrouvé sous le dome du château d'Aizen et la panthère grimaça en se disant qu'ils allaient devoir avoir une explication avec le Seigneur des lieux ... Le château n'avait il pas asser souffert de la bataille ? Il fallait en plus que les habittants s'acharnes encore dessus ? ...

Ils percutèrent le sol ... C'était surprenant, non ? Que Pedazo l'attaque si soudainement ? ... Grimmjow eu du mal à comprendre ... Mais fini par admettre que ce n'était pas une "attaque", mais ... Un enlacement ... Pedazo ne maitrissait pas encore sa puissance, pauvre pauvre créature qui souffrait en silence ... Les bras du bleuté englobèrent le Vasto Lorde, ce n'était pas si grave s'il finisait par le ... Dévoré en cet instant ... Il serait heureux ...

- Vous êtes incroyables tout les deux ! Avoua soudainement Rei. N'a tu donc pas peur de lui ?

- Non, je l'aime ! Sourit le bleuté au Dragon. Il m'aime ... S'il me mangait, je serais heureux ...

- Il ne mangerait pas celui qu'il veut protéger, même en pleine folie ! Tu ne crains rien, mais je préfére rester dans le coin ...

- Hé, j'me souviens parfaitement de ce que t'a sous entendus ! Pourquoi t'es intéresser par lui ?

- C'est un "Youji" pour moi, je veux veiller sur lui ...

Veiller sur lui ? ... C'était pas facile de comprendre pourquoi le Vasto Lorde aggissait de la sorte ... Veiller sur lui ... Comme ... Un parent veillerais sur son enfants ? ... C'était sans doute le cas : Youji voulait bien dire "bébé" après tout ... Et puis, ce n'était pas si mal de comprendre qu'en sortant d'un oeuf, on pouvait considérer Pedazo comme un enfant ... Mais ce n'était pas un enfant ...

Caressant ses long cheveux rouge sang aggrémenter de plume sombre, il soupira ... Non, Pedazo n'était pas un enfant pour lui ... C'était son amour ... Sa moitié ... Son âme soeur ... La chose la plus précieuse qui puisse existé à ses yeux, et a partir de cet instant, il prendrait soin de lui autant que possible ... Jusqu'à sa mort et ... Au dela ! Plus jamais il n'accepterait de le perdre ... Et si Pedazo mourrait, alors il priait pour mourire cette foi et avec lui ... Comme Shena et Yammy ! ... Oui, comme eux deux qui étaient partie "ensemble" ! ...

Il ouvrit les yeux ... Aizen appeller Pedazo et le Dragon ... Ses deux là n'ayant pas d'uniforme, Aizen charger ses hommes de les retrouvés ...

- C'est l'heure ! Annonça joyeusement Grimmjow. Vous allez être transformés ! ...

- Ha, je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre une forme moins impossants ! Soupira Rei. Je commençais a en avoir marre !

- Bah, t'aime pas comment t'es ?

- Tu parle, marcher a quatres pattes, c'est compliqués et je parle même pas des incommodités : sait tu combien de foi j'ai faillis écrasser Yuki et Aisu ? Les pauvres devaient apprendre a faire attention à ma queue aussi ! Ce n'es pas évident de changer d'apparence aussi brutallement ! ...

La réfléxion fit rire le bleuté qui leurs aida son amour a se relevé, lui prenant la mains, il fit signe au Dragon de le suivre ...

Aizen aller transformer les deux Vasto Lorde en Arrancar ...

* * *

Byakuya ne l'avait pas entendus rentré ... Et Gin en profita ... Se glissa derrière lui et profita de son inattention pour l'attrapper, le faisant sursauté avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, glissant ses mains sur son corp tandis qu'il l'entendait protester ... Mais qu'il ne se débattait pas plus que cela ...

- Bonjour, mon beau ! Sourit l'argenté contre sa gorge. Comment va tu ? Tu ne t'ennui pas trop au moins ?

- S'il te plait, Gin ... Murmura troublé le noble. Arrête ...

Mais il ne pouvait plus le laisser tranquille ... Se relevant, il força Byakuya a faire de même et le tourna vers lui, frollant ses joues avec délicatesse ... Savoir qu'il pouvait peut être céder à la tentation ... Il était entrain de céder, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque secondes qu'ils passaient ensemble, l'ébène sombrer peu a peu et c'était sans doute cela le plus déléctable ! ... Qu'il céde, qu'il lui céde enfin ! ...

- Est ce que cela te dégoûte quand je te touche ? Demanda Gin avec un sourire amusé. Tu ne frisonne plus comme avant ... A tu encore mal ? ... Souffre tu encore ?

Il l'enlaça ... Et ne le sentit pas frisonner de dégout ... Il l'entendit soupiré contre lui ... Ce n'était pas mauvais signe ... L'argenté avait envie de conclure se soir ... Et il conclurait, il lui ferrait dire des mots d'amour, il le ferait céder de lui même ! Foi de Gin ! Le noble serait à lui et de lui même ... Il fallait à tout prit que cela marche ... Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres ... Qui ne se reculèrent pas du tout, comme la dernière foi ... Glissant ses mains sur sa nuque, il l'embrassa encore et encore, tentant ses lèvres en les léchants, espérant qu'elles finiraient par céder d'elles mêmes ... Et elles finirent par céder ... S'entrouvrant ...

Byakuya était entrain de céder ... A la tentation ... Il n'hésita pas une seconde à intégret sa langue dans la bouche, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine, ne se satisfaisant pas d'une simple petite réponses timides du nobles, il s'arrêtait pour prendre le temps de reprendre des bouffés d'aires avant de recommençait à l'embrasser, essayant d'obtenir la réponse passionnelle qu'il cherchait ... Submergant totalement l'ébène qui commençait à n'en plus pouvoir de ses assauts répétait ... Il fini par tenter de le repousser, ses mains contre son torse essayant de l'écarter ... Dommage, cela ne marchait pas ... Pour le moment ...

Gin se recula, possant son front contre celui de Byakuya qui posa une mains contre sa bouche, l'aire très troublé ... Peut être aurait il dut insisté un peu plus.

- Je t'aime, Byakuya ... Murmura t il contre ses joues qu'il embrassait par petit coup. Ne veut tu pas me faire l'amour ?

- Te faire l'amour ? S'offusqua le noble.

- Si tu le veux, je me donnerais à toi, entièrement !

Ho oui, il n'hésiterait pas a s'offrire a lui pour le séduire et en quoi cela était il mal de s'offrire ?

- Arrête de dire des choses aussi ... Murmura doucement le noble en détournant le regard, géné.

L'argenté aggripa le menton pour lui faire tourner vers lui, le fixant avec intensité, tentant de lui transmettre toutes les émotions qu'il resentait en cet instant précis. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, soufflant contre ses lèvres et il le sentit frisonné ...

- Des choses aussi quoi, mon beau ? Demanda t il contre les lèvres. Je t'ai fais des choses vraiment indécente, pourquoi ne pourrait tu pas te venger ? Pourquoi ne pourrait tu pas me dominé et me faire mal comme je t'ai fais mal ? Je t'aime ... Je peu enfin te le prouvé ... Prend moi ...

- Je ne ... Murmura chaudement l'ébène dont le souffle était devenus bien plus chaud.

- Demande moi ce que tu veux, je le ferais sans la moindre hésitation !

Cette simple phrase fit rougir d'avantage le pauvre noble qui se détourna en possant sa mains sur sa bouche ... Il était si beau dans sa géne ... Magnifique créature qu'il torturait ... Ho oui, c'était de la torture ce qu'il lui faisait là ! ... Par ce que, maintenant, il savait : même si Byakuya ne s'en rendait pas compte, il lui faisait de l'effets ! Oui, il lui faisait vraiment de l'effets ... L'ébène ne serait pas dans cet état s'il ne lui faisait pas un minimum d'effets. Son sourire s'élargit et il posa ses lèvres contre la gorge inconciement offerte du noble, l'embrassant chastement.

Gin, ne le voyant toujours pas réagir clairement, décida de prendre un peu les devants et le guida jusqu'au lit, le poussant dessus. Il vut la panique envahir les yeux glacés du noble, mais lui caressa tendrement le visage, essayant de le détendre autant que possible ... Il n'était pas encore soignier du traitement infligé par Kuro ... Il devrait être extrémement doux et prudent, le moindre écart, le moindre geste pourrait faire se replier cet être très fragile ...

- Je ne te ferais rien, mon beau ! Assura t il en embrassant chastement ses lèvres. Dit moi ce que tu veux, je le ferrais ... Essaye et tu verra ...

Les yeux du noble s'écarquillèrent légèrement et il détourna le regard avant de reposer sur lui ... Il le détailla ... Et c'était bon signe, c'était qu'il réfléchissait à la proposition, qu'il se laissait tenté et la tentation, on ne pouvait pas y résisté ... Surtout si cela impliquer l'appelle de la chaire ! ... Il allait céder ... En fait, il était déjà perdus en cet instant et ça, Gin l'avait bien comprit.

Byakuya ouvrit la bouche, mais les mots avaient du mal à sortir de sa bouche, semblait il ... Alors l'argenté pris son mal en patience, concient que s'il brusquer les choses, cela ne risquait que de le mettre dans l'embarra, ce qu'il ne voulait pas ! Il était si fragile ... Un rien, et il ferait marche arrière ! Lui caressant délicatement les joues, il frolla les cheveux ténèbreux du noble, se montrant très patient et se pencha vers lui ... Ne voulant pas louper des ordres dit trop bas !

- Déshabille toi ... Murmura enfin l'ébène.

Un sourire apparut au coin des lèvres de l'albinos qui jubilait intérieurement, il cédait a la tentation ... Il était entrain de se laisser aller et dès qu'il comprendrait que Gin ne mentait pas, il se lâcherait totalement et ils feraient l'amour, par ce que ... Byakuya était un homme ... S'il arrivait à le séduire, l'ébène le prendrais sans doute ! Lui faire comprendre que c'était lui qui avait le contrôle, c'était la seule condition ...

Se relevant, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde, retirant sa longue veste qu'il abandonna sans le moindre remord au sol, jettant un coup d'oeil au noble pour voir son état, il constata qu'il pouvait continué : Byakuya avait possé le dos de sa mains contre sa bouche, dissimulant ses rougeur, mais continué de l'observer ... Le dévorant de son regard glacé ... Alors il retira son obi pour retiré le sous kimono, le lâchant sur le sol et se retrouvant torse nut devant son adorable martyr qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre, semblait t il ... L'albinos frolla l'obi de son hakama, commençant à le détaché, mais se stoppa ...

- Je continue ? Demanda t il sensuellement.

Le pauvre et magnifique Byakuya détourna le visage, sa mains tremblait ... De peur ou bien de désire ? Dur de savoir ... Il avait l'impression que c'était les deux a la foi : emplis de désire et terrifier par celui ci ! Gin s'approcha de lui, frollant délicatement sa tête.

- Tu veux le retiré ? Demanda t il de façon très perverse. Il suffit que tu tire là ... Sinon, je peu l'enlevé moi, mon beau ...

Il continuait de l'observer avec attention, appréciant sans doute le spectacle et se sentant mal à l'aise d'apprécier ça ? Pauvre noble élevé dans des valeurs moral bien particulière et qui ne pouvait même pas décidé pour lui même ! Byakuya ne bougea pas et l'argenté se contenta d'attendre un ordre, fixant la pauvre créature torturé, il était tellement beau tourmenté de la sorte ... Ha, Gin risquait de bien s'amusé au dépend de l'ébène, pourvus qu'il ne pousse pas trop loin sans le vouloir ! ... Le noble bougea enfin, relevant une mains tremblante pour la poser sur son obi ... Il était entrain de se laisser aller ... Non, il se laissait aller : il tira enfin sur le obi et l'hakama tomba, le dévoilant entièrement ...

Le regard glacé de l'ébène semblait briller peu a peu de nouvelle émotion, des émotions que ne connaissait que trop bien Gin, depuis le temps qu'il attendait de le voir ainsi, c'était presque un rêve qui se réalisé ... Non, c'était un rêve qui se réalisé ! Il était là et il cédait à ses envies ... La mains du noble relacha l'obi pour aller se poser contre le torse blanchâtre ... Le caressant délicatement, le découvrant timidement ...

- Veut tu que je fasse autre chose ? Demanda t il de façon toujours aussi perverse.

Encore une foi, les lèvres du noble s'entrouvrirent ... Avec un peu moins d'hésitation, cependant ... Allait il enfin se laisser aller à une véritable nuit d'amour ? Frollant délicatement ses mèches de cheveux ténèbreuses, essayant de le détendre ...

- Tu peu te ... Commença Byakuya avant de s'interrompre.

- Tout, je ferais tout pour toi ! Assura Gin en souriant. Aller, n'ai pas peur ... Fait ce que tu veux de moi.

- J'aimerais que tu te ... Caresse ...

C'était vraiment très plaisant de le voir ainsi ! Et demandé des choses aussi osé, non, décidément, il était dans un rêve ! Il décida de faire ce que lui demandé le noble, même si c'était très dangereux car il pouvait bien faire peur au shinigami ... A moins qu'il fasse en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas fuir ? Gin s'approcha et s'installa sur les genoux du noble, s'amusant intérieurement de le voir si ... Sensible ... Il frisonnait entièrement ... Délicieuse créature qui se laissait peu a peu emporter par la tentation. Installer, il alla caressait son torse sous le regard brulant de l'ébène, faisant glisser sensuellement ses mains sur son corps et il se caressa ... Frollant son membre ... Ses lèvres soufflant chaudement contre le visage de l'ébène.

Il sentit les mains de Byakuya se poser sur ses genoux, elles tremblaient vraiment beaucoup, frissonnant de peur et de désire, homme fragile qui se laisser peu a peu aller, même s'il semblait encore hésité, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps ... De seconde ? Il sentit les mains glisser délicatement jusqu'à ses hanches ... L'albinos possa sa mains libre contre sa nuque, la caressant délicatement ...

- Tu vois, je suis tout à toi ! Assura l'argenté, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus irrégulière. Tu ne veux pas me prendre ?

- Non ...

... Non ? ... Gin se stoppa, surprit ... Il ne c'était pas attendus à une réponse aussi ... Rapide ... Et directe, il c'était attentus à des bégaillements ou bien même à de l'hésitation, mais la réponse avait été claire et net ... "Non" ... Peut être n'aurait il pas dut le touché ? Il essaya de sondé l'ébène, mais celui ci garder le regard baiser vers le bas ... C'était vraiment ... Dommage, surtout vus l'exitation qu'il avait maintenant !

Il voulut se relevé pour laisser tranquille Byakuya, mais celui ci le retint ... Hé, il ne voulait tout de même pas qu'il reste comme ça ? Voulait il le rendre fou de désire ?

- Buaykuya, je vais juste me ... Commença Gin.

- Je veux que tu me prenne ... Le coupa le noble.

Le cerveau de l'albinos cessa de fonctionné normalement ... Pardon ? Avait il bien entendus ? ... Qu'il le prenne ? ... Non, il n'avait pas put donner un telle "ordre" ! Byakuya ... Faire une telle demande ? C'était à en perdre tout ses moyens ! Non, en fait, c'était à en devenir fou dans la seconde qui suivait ! Mon dieu, mais ... Se rendait il compte de ce qu'il venait de dire ? Non, avait il réellement dit une chose aussi ... Indecente ?

- Pardon ? Lâcha incertain l'argenté.

- Je ne pourrais pas le redemandé ! Avoua l'ébène en se détournant, rouge.

Il avait bien demandé ... Qu'il le prenne ! ... Mon dieu ... Gin crut qu'il allait perdre la raison ... Mais il se retint, lâchant juste un gémissement contre la joue de Byakuya ... Aggrippant son menton, il lui releva le visage et le voir aussi ... Honteux ... Et plein de désire ... C'était un véritable plaisir pour lui ... L'albinos glissa ses lèvres contres celle du ténèbreux ... Et les sentirent réagir, tremblante mais bien réactive, s'entrouvrant pour laissait la langue de l'argenté entré ... Il n'eu pas besoin de chercher longtemps sa langue, elle vint à la rencontre de sa jumelle et toute deux entrèrent dans une dance passionnelle ...

- Byakuya, si tu savais ! Murmura amoureusement l'albinos contre les lèvres. Tu me comble de joie, mon beau ! ... Je vais être doux ... Très doux !

Il l'embrassa encore une foi avant de glisser ses lèvres dans son cou, ses mains allant trouver l'ouverture de l'uniforme blanc et le détachant sans la moindre hésitation et le lui retirant délicatement. Le corps pâle tremblait ... Entre ses mains ... Mais il ne se reculer pas, ce qui l'encouraga ... Alors, il continua de le dévetire, laissant tombé les vêtements, un a un ... Dévoilant de plus en plus ce corps qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps ... Gin laissa ses mains explorer la peau et se pencha pour glisser ses lèvres dessus avant de s'écarter.

- Monte sur le lit, ça sera plus agréable. Assura Gin en se retirant de ses genoux, lui caressant la joue.

Il fit le tour du lit et s'assit dessus en se tournant vers Byakuya et sans lui laissait le temps, il s'approcha pour glisser sa mains sur son obi, la retirant pour que l'hakama glisse sur ses hanches. Le noble, très pudique, rattrappa le vêtement avant qu'il ne dévoile son sexe. C'était adorable de le voir aussi géné ... Gin l'attrappa à la nuque pour l'attiré, l'allongant sur le lit en l'accompagniant, scellant de nouveau leurs lèvres qui se répondirent ... Les mains de l'argenté glissèrent sur le torse dénudé, caressant un bouton de chaire ...

Byakuya était scandaleusement sensible ! Le sentir frisonner de la sorte contre lui était un véritable calvaire, il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour pouvoir résister à l'envie de le prendre dans la seconde ... Pourvus qu'il tienne ! Il se laissa glisser, embrassant le corps, sucant la gorge qu'il marqua, glissant ses lèvres jusqu'au second bouton de chair et le mordillant tandis que l'ébène gémissé, une de ses mains s'activant pour caresser l'épaules de l'argenté qui frisonna à son tour ... Trop sensible au caresse que pouvait lui prodiguer l'albinos ... Il arriva au niveau du ventre qu'il caressa de sa langue taquine ... Et fini par se relever ...

L'ébène était allongé, entièrement offert, son visage rouge, il semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à respiré, un de ses mains continué de retenir l'hakama alors que de bride de ses hanches étaient parfaitement visible, l'autre était posé contre sa bouche, tentant de dissimuler les gémissements qui s'en échappé ... Ho, ce n'était pas du jeu ça ! ... Il se glissa entre les jambes de l'ébène qui se releva sur ses coudes, mais il le repoussa pour pouvoir lui retiré son hakama, soulevant ses hanches pour le débloquer et soulevant les jambes pour le lui retirer lentement, laissant ses mains froller les jambes ...

L'hakama retiré, il le lança plus loin avant de se reconcentré sur le noble, se penchant pour aller lécher son membre déjà dresser ... Il l'entendit gémir ... Et s'en délécta ... Il se montra très entreprenant, caressant le sexe de ses lèvres taquines et recommençant à le léché avant de le prendre en bouche, effectuant quelques mouvement, ses mains caressant ses jambes et remontant lentement, frollant l'intérieure des cuisses jusqu'à aller touché ... Le point ... Sensible ...

Et s'il n'était pas encore guérrit ? Et si Gin se trompait ? ... S'il allait trop vite avec Byakuya, ne risquait il pas de le blesser ou de le démolir ? De le faire chuter au fond du gouffre ? Il lui disait de le prendre, c'était peut être pour se faire du mal ? ... Il relâcha le membre ... Non, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal ... Il préférait ... Être fustré ... Que de blessé cet homme !

- Byakuya, c'est trop tôt pour toi ... Avoua t il franchement. Tu n'es pas près ...

- Laisse moi décidé du meilleur moment pour ça. Répliqua Byakuya en se relevant sur ses coudes.

- Mon beau, tu ne te rend même pas compte : tu veux que je te soigne de ton maux, mais je risque de te blessé ! C'est trop tôt, je vais seulement te rappeller ce que t'a fait Kuro et je n'ai aucune envie de t'imposé ça !

- Tu te trompe ! Assura l'ébène en détournant le visage. Je ne veux pas que tu me soigne ... Si je te demande de me prendre, c'est par ce que ...

Il se tue ... Et il parrut très géné ... Sans doute un peu trop en fait ... Ho, il ...

- Par ce que ? Encouraga Gin avec espoir.

- Par ce que je ... Je t'aime ... Et ...

- Tu m'aime ? ...

- Oui ... Je t'aime et je ... Je veux t'appartenir ...

Il l'aimait ? ... Pour de vrais ? ... Et il voulait lui appartenir ? ... Gin allait réellement perdre les boules là ! Comment rester indifférent face à cet homme si noble et si digne ? Comment pourrait il rester indifférent à cette requête, aussi indécente soit elle ! L'argenté remonta vers son visage, embrassant chastement ses lèvres tandis qu'une de ses mains se glisser entre les jambes, allant caresser l'intimité.

- Tu m'aime vraiment ? Demanda t il en l'embrassant sur le coin des lèvres.

- Oui, je t'aime ... Murmura de plus en plus troublé le noble.

- Tu veux m'appartenir, tu veux que je te prenne ? Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûr ... Arrête de me faire répéter ...

Il fit enfin entré un doig à l'intérieur du noble qui s'aggripa soudainement a l'albinos, son souffle devenant plus que brulant, son corps tremblant de désire, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant de temps en temps et elles parrurent si tentatrice pour le pauvre Gin qui sentait son désire devenir insupportable pour lui même ... Il avait envie de le faire sien, de le marquer ... Pendant qu'il lui disait ses mots ... Des mots qu'il avait attendus si longtemps ...

- Je t'aime, Byakuya. Murmura t il contre ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime, Gin. Répondit il, sa bouche s'ouvrant pour acceuillir la langue de l'argenté.

Il entra un second doigt alors qu'il prenait cette bouche, entrainant l'ébène dans un baiser passionnel emplis de désire, fessant aller et venir ses doigts, étant très patient alors que son membre semblait vouloir exploser à tout instant, cet homme ... Lui appartenait ... Il était à lui ... Il l'aimait comme lui même l'aimé et c'était cela le plus beau ... Trop impatient, il devenait de plus en plus impatient et il n'arrivait plus à cacher son désir, gémissant de douleur contre la gorge de l'ébène ... Celui ci avait glisser ses mains sur son dos, frollant délicatement sa colonne vértébrale ... Voulait il le rendre fou ?

Gin réussis à mettre un troisème doigts, mais ce fut sans doute un peu trop lent pour l'argenté ... Il n'y arrivait plus, même en y mettant toutes sa volonté, il n'arrivait plus à tenir et ne put s'empêché de retiré ses doigts, se relevant en aggripant les hanches du noble qu'il attira vers lui, il le vit trembler avec plus d'intensité, ne se rendant même pas compte que cela le rendait bien plus désirable encore ! L'argenté souleva légèrement le bassin de l'ébène et se frotta contre son intimité ... Mais, n'était ce réellement pas trop tôt ?

- Mon beau, tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda t il inquiet. Je peu attendre ...

- Gin, si vous continuez sur la lancée, je ne vous permettrez plus jamais de poser un doigt sur moi ! Répliqua le noble qui semblait aggacé ...

Et qui semblait serrer les dents en attendant la pénétration, son corps brulant littéralement de désire et d'envie ... La menace tombé, et sachant qu'elle était bien réelle, l'argenté décida d'opptempérer ... Il en allait sûrement de son avenir ... Sexuelle ... Enfin, on pouvait le comprendre, non ? Il commença dès lors son assencion à l'intérieur du noble, sentant les parois se resserer sur son membre et ses lèvres se possant contre la gorge offerte et un peu trop blanche de l'homme ... Il entreprit dès lors de la marquer des brulures de ses baisers.

Les mains de Byakuya avaient glissés sur sa nuque, le frollant délicatement et lui arrachant quelques frissons de plaisir ... Il fut entièrement en lui et savoura ce moment, moment où Byakuya était à lui et à lui seul, moment où le noble brulait de désire et d'envie et non pas de terreur et de répulsion ... Moment où l'ébène semblait s'impatienté, ses jambes se relevant et ses cuisses frollants les hanches de l'argenté qui était en lui et qui soufflait contre sa gorge, essayant de contenir son propre désire, ses propres envies, ses pulsions de l'avoir pour de bon et de le marquer définitivement ...

Gin patienta un petit moment avant de se mouvoir enfin, voulant être sûr qu'il ne donnerait que du plaisir a Byakuya dont il caressait les hanches, essayant de le détendre au maximum. Sentir les parois encore si serrer du noble sur son sexe était bien trop plaisant pour lui qui avait tellement de mal à se contenir, il était entrain de devenir fou ... Et pourtant, il arrivait encore à rester d'une incroyable douceur ... Et le belle homme s'aggitait sous lui, gémissant peu à peu sous les assauts lents, ses mains continuant de caresser sa nuque et se resserrant de temps en temps sur les méches blanches ...

Il accéléra le mouvement lorsqu'il sentit que l'ébène c'était habituer à sa présence et l'entendit gémir avec plus d'intensité, pour son plus grand plaisir, remontant ses lèvres pour venir chercher celle de son amant, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de les trouvés et elles furent scandaleusements acceuillante ! Cet homme était vraiment très différent au lit ... Si sensible ... Si ouvert et si ... Beau ... Gin l'avait toujours sut ... Cet homme était fait pour aimé et être aimé ... Et il était à lui !

Cette simple constatation le fit gémir contre sa gorge et il ne put s'empêché d'accélérer encore la cadence, sentant les bras de Byakuya l'enlacé, il embrassa son torse ou souriant ... Il était à lui ... L'ébène lâcha un gémissement totalement indécent et l'argenté sentit contre son torse du liquid chaud ... Le sentir jouir contre lui le fit jouir lui même ...

- Je t'aime, Mon Beau ! Avoua t il contre sa gorge, haletant.

- Je t'aime, Mon Tortionnaire ! Répliqua l'autre en l'enlaçant encore plus fort.


	58. Chapitre 57 : Décision

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen - Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama + Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Bah ... Vala ! ... J'ai pus les écrires ... J'éspére qu'ils vous plairons ... Hé hé hé ...

* * *

Aizen fixé depuis un moment les écran qu'il avait fait apparaître devant le trône, Isane ne savait pas ce qu'il regardait, de derrière, on ne voyait pas clairement les images et aucun son ne se répercuté, mais elle avait la très nette impression que c'était quelque chose de grave qu'il voyait là, elle avait l'impression que la tension monté de seconde en seconde et même Loly et Melony resté a l'écart du Seigneur Aizen, se jettant de temps en temps des regards nerveux ...

Il n'y avait que Chizuru qui avait eu le courage d'approchée de l'homme, elle avait jettée un rapide coup d'oeil avant de reporter toutes son attention sur le brun, s'installant sur l'accoudoir que n'utilisé pas Aizen et sembla attendre ... Comme une ... Mère ... Bienveillante ... Au début, Isane avait longtemps crus qu'il y avait "quelque chose" entre ses deux là ... Il y avait bien "quelque chose", mais ce n'était pas de l'amour ... Et puis, la rouquine avait été asser claire : elle veillait sur leurs Seigneur, lui apportant des soutients moral, non ? Mais en quoi avait il besoin de soutient ? ...

En cette instant ... Elle avait l'impression de comprendre ... Que regardait il sur l'écran ? ... Son regard ... Etait triste ... Oui, c'était cela, c'était de la tristesse.

- Vous vous faites du mal, Seigneur Aizen. Fit remarqué Chizuru. Seriez vous masochiste ?

- Seriez vous ironique, Honsho ? Répliqua le brun avec froideur.

- Juste réaliste, vous n'avez pas besoin de voir ça ! Je vous ai dis d'aller lui parler ... Et maintenant, comment allez vous faire pour lui parler ?

- Tu a une idée sur la manière a procédé ?

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille, abordant un large sourire ... Qui sonnait faux ... Mais Chizuru ne se démonta pas, posant un doigts sur sa bouche avant qu'elle ne lâche un rire pas très rassurant ... Elle était vraiment étrange comme jeune fille.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dis ! Soupira joyeusement l'humaine. On saute tous sur Gin, on l'attache au lit et vous lui montré qui es le maître ! Loly, Melony, on a du boulot !

- Hé, nous méle pas à ça ! Rala l'ébène. Pourquoi tu demande pas à la Shinigami ?

- Mais par ce qu'elle es la puretée incarnée ! Elle, elle es sencés être la touche de puretée de notre groupe !

- Je serais curieux de savoir ce que vous êtes tous ... Murmura pensivement Aizen en fixant la brune.

- Loly, c'est un peu l'impulsivité ! Melony, la grace naturelle ! Et moi, je suis la perversion absolue !

- J'aurais dit l'optimiste. Déclara pensivement Isane. Tu n'es pas si perverse que ça ...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Aizen glissa sa mains sur le trône, faisant disparaître l'écran et reportant son attention sur les nouveaux venus ... C'était Grimmjow qui était accompagnier des deux Vasto Lorde et des deux Plus ... C'était toujours aussi étonnant de découvrire ce qui pouvait vivre dans ce château ... Ses créatures si impossantes, beaucoup auraient considéraient qu'ils avaient une apparence terrifiante et lorsqu'elles étaient menaçantes, beaucoup devait craindre l'idée de se battre contre elles, mais en cette instant ne se dégagait d'eux que douceur et tendresse ... Le gigantesque Dragon prenant garde au deux plus, veillant sur eux avec une attention particulière, l'autre restant timidement proche du Sexta ...

En cet instant, alors que tout le monde aurait craint ses créatures, personne ne s'éloigna d'eux, n'éprouvant pas la moindre peur, ne se sentant nullement menacé et même Loly et Melony qui avaient assurés que s'écartés de leurs chemins serait préférable pour leurs survis, mais elles semblaient avoir oubliée leurs propres recommandations ... Melony s'avança même pour froller les ailes au passage de l'être ténébreux ... Tient, elle aussi avait envie de les touchés maintenant ...

- Bien, vous êtes là, je commence par qui ? Demanda le Seigneur Aizen.

- Rei ! S'écrièrent les deux Plus en pointant le Dragon du doigts.

- Hé, avant, j'voudrais savoir si ça fait mal ! Soupira la créature. Pedazo d'abord !

- Ouais, j'suis d'accord ! Rala Grimmjow. Pedazo !

- Nous ne somme pas entrain de jouer à un jeu ! Fit remarquer le brun. Mettez vous d'accord ...

- Pedazo veut passer en premier ! Assura le bleuté qui se prit un coup d'aile derrière la tête.

- Tu en es sûr ? ...

- ... Faut me comprendre, Seigneur ...

- C'es la libido qui parle ! Fit remarquer Chizuru sur un ton moqueur. Hé, Grimmjow, Pedazo appartient toujours à Orihime ! T'a rien le droit de lui faire !

- Mais putain, j'suis pas super trop patient ? Rala le bleuté. J'aurais pus lui faire un tas de truc et le seul truc que j'lui ai fait jusqu'à maintenant, c'est le su ...

Son regard c'était porté sur la pauvre Isane qui était devenur rouge ... Comprenant parfaitement ce qu'était entrain de dire l'homme ... Il se détourna et son regard se posa sur les deux Plus qui le regardait d'un aire interogatifs ... Le pauvre se trouvait en cet instant ... Très géné et mal a l'aise ... Evidement, le pauvre ...

- Pourrait tu finir ta phrase Grimmjow ? Demanda mielleusement Aizen.

- Non ... Déclara le bleuté en se détournant. Y a des enfants ...

- Je présume donc que je devrais avoir une discution avec vous deux ... Décidément, plus personne ne respecte les régles ici ... Cela ne me dit pas qui je dois transformer en premier ...

- Bon, alors, je vais me sacrifié ! Soupira le Dragon. Cela me manque d'être petit !

- Petit ? Lâcha surprit Isane. Vous êtiez un jour "petit" ? On ne dirait pas en vous regardant comme cela ... Je vous voyez ... Grand ... Impossant et puis ... Charismatique ... Je suis sûr que vous êtes très grand, non ?

- Tu verra bien, cela risque de te surprendre ! Rigola Rei.

* * *

Tatsuki marchait dans les couloirs de Las Noches, elle avait besoin de sortir, même si Starrk lui avait conseillé de ne pas quitter les appartements pour évité de se faire "aggresser" par les énergies spirituelles des habittants ... Elle avait profité de l'absence provisoir du Primera Espada pour s'eclipser ... Et aller respirer a l'extérieur ...

Elle le voulait ... Elle voulait l'enfant ... Mais n'avait pas put le dire à Starrk, consiante qu'il n'accepterait pas ... Et pourtant, elle l'avait bien comprit que lui aussi le voulait, elle n'était pas une idiote, mais les risques étaient trop nombreux ... Être dévoré par l'enfant serait la pire des situations ... Par ce qu'elle ne mourrait pas, mais disparaîtrait ! Alors, elle comprenait parfaitement que son Amour refuse de lui faire prendre ce risque ... Mais ce n'était pas que pour ça qu'elle voulait le faire ...

C'était sa chaire ... C'était son sang ... Et si elle pouvait le mettre au monde, c'était que l'union était possible ! ... Qu'ils pourraient avoir d'autre enfants ! Et qu'avec Orihime, ils pourraient former leurs équipes de foot ! La rousse ne pourrait pas arrivé à fondé une équipe a elle toute seule ! Elle le voulait tellement.

- Mademoiselle ? Lâcha une voie derrière elle.

Elle fit volte face et reconnus dans la seconde le jeune homme ... On ne le lui avait jamais présentée, mais elle savait qu'il était le fraccion de Shena ... Shena ... Cette pauvre Shena ... Pourquoi personne ne leurs avait expliquer ... Ha ... Ils c'étaient bien fait avoir ! Eux qui avaient longtemps crus qu'elle ne les approchés pas par ce qu'elle répugnié les humains ! Et eux l'avaient jugés dangereuse alors qu'au contraire, elle avait sans doute été une allière ... Même par ses silences pendant les réunions ... Ha, elle s'en voulait d'avoir trop vite jugé la Secunda ...

- Vous ne devriez pas vous en vouloir. Lâcha le fraccion. Il vous manquez des informations qui aurait put vous faire comprendre sa manière d'agir ...

... Ha, mince, elle se souvenait de lui, il lisait dans les pensés ... Ho, non, c'était injuste, être mis à nut de la sorte ... Elle ne put s'empêché de rougir ...

- Pardonnez moi, lorsque les gens pense trop, j'entend leurs fond de leurs pensez. Avoua l'homme avec un sourire désolé. Je ne veux pas violé votre intimité, mais ... Vous me semblez avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour vous écoutez ... Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas beaucoup, mais vous avez tant de chose a exprimez ...

Oui, elle avait beaucoup de chose a exprimer ... La tristesse et le desespoir en premier lieu, mais comment pouvait elle les lui imposé, elle ne voulait pas le blessé lui ... Même en n'ayant jamais parler avec cet homme, en écoutant autour d'elle, elle avait entendus des choses et en perdant Shena, lui ... Il avait perdus sa soeur ... Et devait être asser triste comme cela ...

- J'ai perdus ma soeur, mais vous, ne risquez vous pas de perdre bien plus que moi ? Demanda t il en s'approchant. Je suis au courant pour cette chose que vous portez en vous ... Vous portez la vie ... Et vous devez choisir entre la gardée et la détruire ... Excusez moi de dire les choses ainsi ... Mais c'est ainsi que vous voyez les choses : garder cette chose qui sera très précieuse pour vous ou bien au contraire ... Détruire cette chance de savoir si vous pouvez avoir des enfants de Starrk ... Vous savez que vous ne pourrez pas attendre jusqu'au jour de votre mort ... Vous le voulez et vous le savez ...

- Mais, Starrk ... Commença t elle.

- Vous savez qu'il le veut, vous savez qu'il vous a mentit, vous savez qu'il tient a vous au point de mettre de coté son rêve d'avoir une grande famille ...

- Son rêve ? ...

- La plupart des Espada pourront vous le dires : le rêve de Starrk, c'est de ne plus être seul, c'est pour cela que lorsqu'il c'est transformer en arrancar, il c'es séparer en deux partis : lui et Lilinette ... Il a aggrandit sa "famille" en se créant une "petite soeur" ... Lorsqu'il a rencontré Aizen, il a été heureux et la suivit, il a trouvé beaucoup d'ami ... Et en vous rencontrant, l'idée de crée une "famille" bien plus grande à germer en lui ... Mais vous perdre le tuerait ...

- Je ne vous comprend pas ...

- Starrk Coyotte es l'une des plus puissantes créatures de Las Noches, avant de se transformer en Arrancar, il était bien plus puissant encore ... Si puissant que chaque être qui s'approché de lui mourrait, ce qui le plonga dans la solitude la plus profonde ... Lorsqu'il c'est transformer, il es devenus un peu plus faible, mais pas suffisament pour pouvoir se lier d'amitié avec la plupart des Hollow de Hueco Mundo ... Si nous, à Las Noches, nous somme capable de l'approcher, c'est uniquement par ce qu'une partie de son pouvoir es scellé ...

- Pardon ? ...

Une partie de son pouvoir était ... Sceller ? ... Et sa forme recureccion alors ? Ce n'était pas sa ... Puissance maximal ?

- Actuellement, non ... Avoua le fraccion de Shena. En réalité, Starrk scélle son pouvoir pour vivre ici, mais lors de la bataille qui nous opposera au Roi, Aizen risque fort de tout désceller, alors ne vous étonnez pas si nous n'aurons pas le droit de les suivres ... Nous ni survivrions pas, ni vous, ni moi !

- ... C'est incroyable ... Il ne me l'avait pas dit ...

- Par ce qu'il ne voulait pas vous avouez qu'il devrait participer à la plus importante et dangereuse des batailles ... Il ne veut pas que vous craigniez pour lui ... Comme vous ne voulez pas qu'il craigne pour vous ... Vous vous aimez, vous ne voulez pas crée des sentiments de peur cher l'autre ... Mais, vous devrez un jour prendre des risques et l'autre le saura forcément ... Un jour, vous serez obligés ... Non ?

... Oui, un jour, elle serait dans l'obligation de se mettre en danger ... Mais ... Prendre le risque de disparaître n'était pas la même chose que prendre le risque de mourir ... Pouvait elle imposé cela à Starrk ? Et elle, comment aurait elle géré la situation ? ...

- Tatsuki ! S'écria Orihime au bout du couloir.

La jeune fille se tourna vers son amie qui courra jusqu'à elle, Ulquiorra et Lana sur ses talons, comme à chaque foi ... Il ne lui imposé pas le transport par le Sonido, sachant dans quel incommodité elle se trouvait pendant les déplacements instantamnées et c'était cassé a son rythme, s'en contentant parfaitement.

- Pedazo es a la salle des trônes ! Soupira la rouquine. Tu va enfin pouvoir voir sa véritable apparences et en chaire et en os !

- Ha, c'est vrais que je ne l'ai jamais vus en arrancar moi, j'ai juste une petite idée à cause de sa photo mortuaire ! Se souvint l'ébène.

- Sa photo mortuaire ? Répéta intriguet Ulquiorra.

- On es aller lui faire nos voeux. C'est le jour où vous l'avez récupéré et où Orihime, Uryû et moi même avons décidé de venir tous ensemble à Hueco Mundo ... Cela remonte à presque un mois et ... J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternitée ... Il c'est passé tellement de chance entre temps ... C'est incroyable ce qu'il peu se passer en un si petit laps de temps ...

La rousse aquiesça d'un signe de tête ... Tellement de chose ... Et voilà que maintenant, elle était en ceinte et ... Ne savait plus si elle devait tenté ou non d'avoir cet être, ce trésord qui grandissait dans son ventre ... De prendre le risque de le porter à son therme ou bien d'abandonner l'idée de l'avoir ... Et d'avoir des enfants de Starrk pour le moment ...

- Alors, on va voir Pedazo ? Sourit Tatsuki. Faut pensé à prendre des vêtements, Grimmjow va se rincé l'oeil sur notre pauvre ami !

- Ho, je n'y avais pas pensé ! Avoua franchement Orihime. Tient, il faudrait aussi en trouvé pour Rei ! Mais, on ne connais pas sa corpulence ... Hum ...

- Je vais m'en occupé ! Assura Lana. Prendre vêtement large : moins de risque !

- Je te fais confiance, nous irons jusqu'à la salle de trône alors ... Commença Orihime.

- Non, je vais y aller. Déclara soudainement Ulquiorra. Je dois demandé quelque chose à Arisawa, va y Orihime, je serais là bas avant que tu n'entre dans la pièce ...

- Paris tenus ! Rigola la belle rousse avant de s'élancé.

Hum ... Il avait ... Quelque chose a lui demandé ? ... Ho, pour l'enfant ? L'ébène pencha la tête en regardant le Cuarta, se demandant s'il ne voulait pas lui demandé ... D'essayé, ne serait ce que pour voir si lui même pourrait avoir des enfants avec Orihime ? ... Non, il n'était pas ce genre d'homme, il savait qu'Orihime lui était très attachée et que si elle la perdait, elle serait très triste et ... Il prenait vraiment très soin d'elle ...

Il attendit qu'Orihime ai totalement disparut du couloir avant de posé son regard vert sur la jeune fille ... Oui, c'était claire, il voulait lui demandé quelque chose, quelque chose qui le mettait très mal à l'aise ... A un point ... Que jamais Tatsuki n'aurait jamais crus possible de le voir avec cette expression dans le visage ...

- Arisawa, j'ai entendus un mot que je n'ai pas comprit, pourrait tu m'expliquait ce que c'est ? Demanda t il.

* * *

Kenpachi fixait Habama et Rita, l'arrancar caresser les cheveux de la jeune fille qui paraissait réellement choquer par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre ... Normal, qui ne l'était pas en cet instant dans cette pièce ? Chacun avait décidé de garder le silence et Kenpachi ne cessait de fixer Hotaru, se demandant si ce n'était pas simplement à cause de tout ce qu'il savait qu'on l'avait enfermer ... Putain, de merde ... Un clan éliminé à cause de quoi ? De ses putains de bureaucrates qui se prenaient pour des Dieux ! Les imbéciles ...

- Je ne peu pas ... Annonça soudainement Hitsugaya. Je ne peu pas demandé à ce qu'on les dénonces ...

- Nous ne le ferons pas ! Assura Suzunami. Si nous le faisions, nous les condamnerions a mort ...

- Mais, nous trahissons la Soul Society, non ? Fit remarquer Hotaru en relevant le visage. Les laissez en liberté, c'est comme si nous lachions des espions ...

- Il es également hors de question de les laissez seul ! Siffla l'homme a la chevelure rouge. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils ont eu un coup de chance de ne pas être découvert, les laisser se promené, se serait lâché des moutons dans une forêt pleine de loups et n'oublions pas qu'un des arrancars sait la véritée et semble vouloir en profité ... De toute façon ...

- Rita veut pas de ta pitié ! S'écria l'arrancar en tapant contre le torse d'Habama.

- De toute façon, les laisser se promener, c'est prendre le risque de les laisser atteindre des informations trop importante. Continua Suzunami sans prendre en compte le cris de Rita. J'éspére que nous n'avons pas parler de chose trop "importante" ...

- Ne vous inquietez pas, ils étaient trop occupé par l'idée de fuir. Assura Hotaru. L'idée de receuillir des informations n'était pas leurs priorités ...

- Rita a dit : veut pas de pitié ! Lâcha avec plus de force la fillette.

- Ta gueule ! S'écria avec rage Kenpachi. Tu crois vraiment que tu peu la refusée notre putain de pitié ? T'es complétement débile ! Sait tu seulement ce qui t'arrivera a toi et a ton pote si on vous dénoncez ?

Elle frémi de terreur et cacha son visage dans le torse de son ami qui ressera les bras sur l'impulsive créature, elle était sans doute un peu trop ... Choquer par tout ses aveux ... Il l'aurait été a sa place ... Quoi qu'en fait ... Il était une brute ... Il soupira pour se calmer, gueuler ne servirait à rien si ce n'était attiré l'attention des soldats rester en bas ... Et manquerait plus que d'autre apprenne qu'ils étaient des arrancars ! Ils pourraient plus rien faire pour eux et devraient les menés à la première division comme prisonnier et devraient s'expliqués ...

- Ecoute, gamine, je te laisse imaginé le tableau : vous êtes des fraccions d'Espada, non ? Reprit Kenpachi. Avant de vous tuez, ils essayeront de découvrire de quoi sont capable vos Espada et n'hésiteront pas à vous faire cracher le morceau sur tout ce que vous savez ... Et pas que sur les Espada ... Sur tout ce que vous avez rencontrée et ça se vois que tu tiendra pas une heure en salle de torture ! Et si toi tu crache pas le morceau, c'est Habama qui le fera, juste pour t'épargnier les souffrances ! Alors, accepte notre pitié et ferme là avant de parler bête !

Le géant reporta son attention sur les autres capitaines présents, c'était à eux de trouvé une solution, les Arrancar n'auraient qu'a suivre les directivent en fermant leurs gueules, après tout, ils étaient des ennemis ... Merde ! ...

- On les gardes cloitrés dans une des divisions ! Annonça t il.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix ! Avoua franchement Suzunami. Que pourrions nous faire d'autre ?

- Nous laissez repartir ... Proposa avec espoir Habama.

- Ne nous prend pas pour des idiots ! S'écria Rangiku en plaquant ses mains contre la table. Même si tu n'avais réunis que peu d'information sur nous, se serait déjà de trop ! De toute façon, il es hors de question que je vous aide à quitter le Seireitei, se serait un trop gros risque pour nous tous !

- J'aurais essayé ... Soupira l'arrancar.

- La prochaine foi qu'on part en siège, vous aurez cas vous cassez a ce moment là ! Annonça le géant.

- Capitaine Kenpachi ! S'offusqua Hinamori.

- Attend, juste deux seconde ma petite, que je récapitule un peu l'ardoise : Kotetsu, Izuru, Aikawa, Hitsugaya, moi ... Et combien d'homme il a soigniait ?

- Là n'es pas la question ! Soupira Hitsugaya.

- J'm'en fou de ça, j'leur dois la vie, j'leurs permettrais d'obtenir la libertée ! Si cela ne vous plais pas, vous savez où aller ... Sinon, vous pouvez repartir, je gére la situation !

Aikawa sembla réfléchir sur la question et se leva, Kenpachi l'aggripa au bas de son hakama.

- Ca me va. Assura Hotaru. J'veux juste aller a ma Division, j'ai des dossiers a remplir ...

- Non, toi, tu reste là ! Rala le géant. Assit toi ! ... Quand à vous autres, j'ai dis que vous pouviez vous cassés ...

Hinamori sembla comprendre ce qui se passait, elle devint ... Rouge ... Jamais il l'avait vus aussi rouge de toute sa vie ... Sauf peut être un jour où Aizen lui avait fait un compliment ... Donc, c'était claire : elle avait parfaitement comprit ce qui allait se passait et se leva pour sortir sous le regard intrigué de Matsumoto qui ne tarda pas a suivre son amie en l'appellant ... Et Suzunami aussi se leva avant de quitter la pièce ... Hitsugaya fit de même, sortant par la fenêtre ...

Ne restait plus que les deux arrancars, Izuru et Yachiru qui était resté très calme depuis le début ... La fillette s'inclina et alla tappoter sur l'épaule de Rita qui se retourna, les yeux gonflets et rougit par le chagrin.

- Tu viendra avec moi ! Lâcha la fillette Vice Capitaine. Je veillerais sur toi !

L'arrancar jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son ami qui la poussa gentillement. Rita se releva et Yachiru lui prit la mains, se montrant très douce, ressentant sans doute le besoin de compréhension qu'elle devait éprouvée en cet instant et elle l'entraina hors de la pièce.

- Izuru, t'aura cas veiller sur Habama ! Lâcha le géant. Ca te dérange ?

- Non ! Répliqua séchement le blond en jettant un coup d'oeil a Habama.

L'arrancar se figea soudainement et sourit nerveusement ... Ils semblaient avoir tout deux besoins de régler leurs comptes ... Izuru ne tarda pas à rejoindra Habama et l'attrappa par son haori, le tirant sans le moindre ménagement ... Hé, il avait oublié que c'était pas un prisonnier ... Quoi que c'était dure de savoir ce qu'était ses deux arrancars ... Kenpachi laissa faire, se concentrant d'avantage sur Hotaru ...

Ce mec ... Etait incroyable ! Putain, noter la présence des Arrancar et pas le dire ... Comment il avait fait pour le remarquer ? Et que cachait il d'autre ? ... Sûrement tout un tas de truc ... Trop ... Toute une vie ! Plus que celle de Kenpachi en tout cas, il l'avait bien comprit : le Môme était bien plus vieux que lui ... Lâchant un grognement, attirant le regard vert et interrogatifs d'Hotaru ...

- T'a combien de secret comme ça ? Demanda le géant.

- Trop. Avoua franchement le Môme.

- Et de combien tu peu parler ?

- D'aucun ...

Il refusait encore de parler de lui ... Pourquoi acceptait il de se taire et de porter sur ses épaules autant de poid ? Qu'est ce que cela lui a apporter ? ... D'être enfermer, semblait il ... Et pourquoi accepté ça ? ... Il avait été enfermer comme un malpropre ! Et pourtant, il fermer sa gueule ! Il aurait dut être heureu de pouvoir parler de tout ce qu'il savait ! ... Mais, il semblait "résignier" ... Et "accepté" sa condition ...

- On peu jeter un capitaine et le reprendre à son service comme on veut ? Rala Kenpachi.

- Pour d'autre, je ne sais pas, mais pour moi, oui ! Avoua de nouveau avec franchise Hotaru.

- Pourquoi ? J'te comprend pas ! Pourquoi t'agit comme ça ? Qu'est ce que ça t'apporte ?

- Je dois agir comme ça et cela ne m'apporte Rien ... Pourquoi tu me pose toute ses questions ? Je t'ai déjà dit : je ne peu rien dire ...

- Alors, j'éspére qu'on retrouvera rapidement ce "Rei" !

Hotaru baissa le regard ... Il craignait chaque foi de devoir parler ou évoquer le Vasto Lorde ... Et avait tendance à se replier sur lui même ... Et ça, Kenpachi aimait vraiment pas ! Putain, ce môme était désarmant ! Le géant se rapprocha pour lui aggripé la nuque et l'attirer contre lui, resserant ses bras autour de lui ... Pourquoi avait il l'aire si fragile dans ce genre de cas ? Il n'y avait qu'une raison possible à cela : tout était trop lourd pour lui ! Il finirait par se brisser lui même ...

Il lui aggrippa le menton pour lui renverser légèrement la tête en arrière, le forçant à relevé le regard vers lui ... Il était vraiment fragile, mais c'était sans doute cela qui charmé le plus Kenpachi dans ce môme ... Derrière se guerrier surpuissant se caché un être extrémement instable, perdus ... Un vrai ... Môme quoi ... Un magnifique môme contre lequel il se sentait vraiment bien, mine de rien ... Il avait envie de le soutenir ... De l'aider à se relevé ... De l'aider à détruire ses "chaînes" qui l'entravé et pour se faire, il devrait trouver le Vasto Lorde et lui demandé tout ce qu'il savait sur Aikawa ...

- Hotaru, je ... Commença t il ...

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent si brutalement que les sens de Kenpachi se mirent instanément en alerte ... Le môme sembla totalement lui échappé et il ressera sa prise, mais Hotaru trembla ... De peur ... Il tremblait de peur ... C'était pas possible ! Au contraire, c'était même carément impossible ! Le môme avait peur de rien ... D'absolument rien ! Et là, il tremblait ... Et c'était bien de la peur ... Le géant reconnaissait la "peur" ...

- Hotaru ? S'écria Kenpachi inquiet. Hotaru !

- Il es là ...

- Qui es là ? Hotaru ?

Mais, c'était peine perdus ... Le môme c'était évanouie ... Son corps abandonné contre celui de Kenpachi paraissait alors si froid qu'il crut même qu'il était mort, mais il sentit sa réspiration ... Qui était là ? ... Quelqu'un qui faisait peur au môme ... Son père ? ...


	59. Chapitre 58 : Il es là

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen - Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama + Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Je devrais revoir le disclamer ... Ouais, une autre foi ! ... Pour le moment, j'ai mieux à faire : écrire la suite de mes fics ... Bon, alors, je passe, mais je repars peut être demains ... J'en sais rien, pour le moment, c'est pas très claire ... Donc, n'attendez pas de publication vendredi vus que je suis pas sûr ... X3

* * *

Uryû avait suivit Renji jusqu'à la salle des trônes, Neliel emmenant avec elle Hallibel qui se laissée aller contre elle, ses propres fracciones suivant le mouvement ... Et il y eu tout un tas de monde de présent ... Tousen était également présent, Wonderwice attendant à l'entré pour évité que son fraccion ne vois la nuditée des pauvres nouveau "né" ... Déjà que de devoir subir le regard du Seigneur Aizen devait être génant ... Mais en fait, vus le monde ...

- Heureusement que vous avez apportez des vêtements. Murmura le Quincy au Cuarta.

- Cela es il réellement utile ? Demanda l'Espada en se tournant vers les autres.

- Neliel cachera ses yeux ! Assura la fraccion de Renji en s'executant. Hallibel pas regarder ! Hein, tu ne regarde pas ? ...

- Non, je ne regarderais pas ! Assura la blonde.

- Moi, je vais pas m'en privé ! Rala Grimmjow. Depuis le temps que j'l'ai pas vus !

- Aller vous aussi vous rincez l'oeil sur Rei ? Demanda offusquer Tousen.

- Sire, je ne ferais point cela. Je n'osera pas ...

- Même pas pour voir à quoi ressemble un potentiel rival ? Demanda ironiquement Renji.

- Alors c'est pour ça que notre cher Octavo es venus ? Pour voir si Rei serait un rival pour sa personne ? T'inquiéte pas, ta princesse t'aime !

- Pourquoi vous dire "un" ? Demanda Ansu en fronçant les sourcils.

... Uryû se tourna vers le plus qui paraissait intriguet ...

- Je ne comprend pas la question. Avoua Neliel, toujours caché derrière sa mains.

- Vous dites toujours "Un", ou "le" ou "lui" ... Avoua Yuki. Mais, Rei es une fille !

Un bruyant "gné" se fit entendre ... Et beaucoup de sourcils se soulevèrent de surprises ... Evidement, qui c'était attendus à ... Cela ? ... D'ailleurs, les paroles des Plus se firent confirmés lorsque la barrière céda enfin, dévoilant belle et bien un corps de femme ... Et si certain avaient voulut être pudique au début, comme Neliel ou Hallibel, elles ne purent s'empêchés de portés un regard sur la nouvelle arrancar qui se relevé.

Rei avait un corps magnifique pour une femme, une taille fine, une poitrine suffisant, une peau extraordinairement blanche et translucide ... Son visage était très agréable a regarder ... Sa blancheur accentué par ses cheveux noir lui tombant jusqu'au épaules et devant ses yeux turquoises ... Elle possédait une certaine grace et énormément d'allure ... Elle avait son trou d'Hollow au centre de son ventre et son masque d'Hollow était une partie de machoir du masque de dragon sur sa joue gauche ...

Elle s'étira gracieusement sous tout les regards et fronça les sourcils en le regardant avant de posé ses mains sur ses hanches.

- C'est ça, rincez vous l'oeil, bande de pervers ! Lâcha t elle froidement avant de jeter un coup d'oeil a ses fesses. Hum, mince alors, j'aurais préférés avoir ma queue ! Sa faisait une difficulté pour celui qu'aurait l'idée de tenter de m'prend par derrière ...

- Prendre par derrière ? Répéta Ansu.

- Attaquer par derrière ? Proposa Yuki aussi blassé que son ami.

Las Noches venait d'acceuillir un nouveau cas ...

- Vêtement trop large. Fit remarquer Lana en tendant le vêtement à Rei. Calcul erroner ...

L'ébène jetta un coup d'oeil au vêtement et fini par le prendre pour l'enfilé ... Et, evidement, l'uniforme était bien trop large pour elle ! Mais elle semblait pouvoir s'en contenter pour le moment ... Rei ... Etait donc une fille ? ...

- Merde, j'avais complétement oubliée ! Soupira soudainement Renji en se frappant le frond d'une mains. C'est vrais ! Rei Seisui ! J'suis trop con !

- Pas tellement que ça ! Soupira soudainement Aizen. J'avais moi même complétement oublié avec tout les évenements qui sont survenus ...

- De quoi parlez vous ? Demanda intriguet Uryû.

- Rei Seisui, c'est un des Vice Capitaine dont on parle dans l'histoire des Shinigami ! Avoua Renji. Enfin, c'était pas ma matière préférait, mais bon !

- Ha, on parle de moi dans l'histoire des Shinigami ? Lâcha surprise la nouvelle née. Etrange, ils m'ont pourtant "extérminée" ... Enfin, on tout fait pour, mais bon ...

- Rei Seisui es connus pour être l'une des premières femmes Shinigami a avoir atteint un rang élevé au sein des Armées de la Cour. Avoua le Seigneur de Las Noches. Ce qui me désole un peu plus, c'est comment on décrit votre mort ... Vous dites que la Soul Society a tenter de vous faire tuer, mais dans les écrits, c'est votre Capitaine qui vous a envoyez à la mort ...

- Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde ! Affirma l'ébène en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine au large décolter. Aikawa m'aurait tué de sa mains ! Il aurait préféré que je meurs plutôt que je me fasse dévoré ! ... Le pire, c'est que si le roi lui avait ordonné de me tuer, il l'aurait sans doute fait !

Aikawa Hotaru, a la foi ancien et nouveau capitaine de la troisième division ... Un être mystérieu qui semblait dissimuler tout un tas de chose. Rei leur en avait parlé rapidement et en y repensant, la condition de cet personne attristé fortement le Quincy ... Et même lorsqu'elle leur avait parlée du masacre des Quincy ... Le tout premier, il n'avait pas put les ... Haïr eux ... Par ce qu'il avait l'impression que c'était des victimes et c'était le cas : devoir tuer alors que l'on n'aime pas cela ... Par ce qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé tuer et qu'elle savait que son ami d'enfance n'aimait pas tuer ...

Que faire pour cette personne qu'ils avaient entraperçus ? ... Il n'en savait rien, mais il savait qu'il fallait faire quelque chose par ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser croire qu'il n'avait qu'une seule et unique déstinée !

- Bon, et bien, au tour de Pedazo alors. Déclara le Seigneur Aizen en se tournant vers l'Hollow. Tu te souviens de la dernière foi, n'est ce pas ?

Le Vasto Lorde aquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, portant son regard sur Orihime ... La première foi ? ... Lorsqu'Orihime avait protéger la créature ... Dire que tout arrivé à cause de Pedazo, sa simple présence avait changé énormément de déstiné, il avait sut éveiller la curiositée là où il fallait et avait sut trouvé les mots pour semer le doute dans le coeur des gens ...

En y repensant, peut être que Pedazo les avaient tous manipulés ... Pour les guidés jusqu'ici, se servant de leur naïvetés pour les recrutés ... Mais ... Uryû regrettait il son choix d'avoir suivit Orihime pour venir jusqu'ici ? ... Non ! Jamais il ne le regretterait ... Son regard se porta sur Renji ... Quelqu'un avait été capable d'aller jusqu'à refuser sa condition initial ... Et il avait découvert la véritée sur les Quincy ... Toute la véritée ...

Le Seigneur de Las Noches tendis le Hogyoku devant l'Hollow et une barrière l'engloba entièrement ... Ha ... Il obtenait enfin la force dont il avait besoin pour pouvoir les protégés en retour ...

- J'éspére que cela ne te fera pas trop de disiple, Grimmjow. Soupira le brun en se tournant vers le bleuté.

- Bof, vous inquiétez pas ! Soupira la pantère en retour. Renji apprend vite, bientôt, il pourra s'entrainé seul ! Quand à Rei, elle a l'aire de la même trempe que moi ! C'qui m'énerve, c'est quand attendant, j'peu pas m'entrainé sur le deuxième stade ! J'vous serez plus utile si j'y arrivé ...

La recureccion, l'équivalence du Bankai pour les arrancars, lorsque le Sexta avait commencé à entrainé Renji, il leur avait dit que, normalement, il fallait plusieurs années pour apprendre à maitrissé la recureccion, cependant, Renji ayant maitrisé son Bankai, cela pourrait peut être lui servir et même si pour le moment, le roux ne parvenait pas à utilisé sa forme "hollow", il en approchait ...

Tient, d'ailleurs ... Quelque chose cloché ... Grimmjow leurs avait avoué un jour que c'était Aizen qui l'avait transformer en Hollow ... Donc ... Logiquement, il n'avait pas mis plusieurs années pour maitrissé sa recureccion ...

- Jagger Jack, j'ai une question a vous posez. Avoua Uryû.

- T'a pas besoin d'être si pointieux avec moi ! Assura le Sexta avec un sourire carnissier. Qu'est que tu veux me poser comme question ? Comment je vais prendre Pedazo ? Hé bien, j'avais pensé à ...

Plusieurs personnes se mirent à simuler des toux et le bleuté comprit dans la seconde, redevenant plus sérieux en évitant le regard du Seigneur Aizen ...

- Je voulais savoir, en tant qu'Arrancar, quel age avez vous ? Reprit le Quincy, les joues un peu rossis.

- Bah, j'dirais presque quatres mois maintenant. Avoua le bleuté. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- C'est que, la recureccion, vous nous dites souvent qu'il faut plusieurs années pour la maitrissée, mais vous ? ...

- Grimmjow es un cas exeptionnel. Avoua franchement Aizen. Il es pour nous ce qu'était Ichigo pour vous : un surdouer dont la puissance ne fait qu'augmenté au fil du temps ... Autant dire que sa rencontre avec Ichigo a été aussi bénéfique à l'un qu'a l'autre ... Il es vrais que t'entrainé pour que tu atteigne le stade deux serait plus bénéfique pour nous, mais crois tu réellement que ton amour acceptera d'être entrainé par un autre que toi ?

Hum, il marquait un point ...

- Mais, Pedazo ne mettra t il pas plusieurs années à maitriser sa recureccion ? Demanda Uryû en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Dans l'état actuelle des choses, ne vaut il pas mieux que Grimmjow s'entraine plutôt que d'entrainé ?

- Nous verrons cela en tant voulus ! Assura le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo. Pour le moment, laissons d'abord Pedazo naître et repossons nous tous, nous en avons tous besoin avec les derniers évenements ...

Le brun reporta son attention sur le Hogyoku, fusionnant avec celui ci pour accélérer le processus ...

* * *

Habama avait été trainer un cour instant par le blond, jusque dans un des dortoirs vide de la onzième division et Izuru le plaqua contre le mur pour le fixer durement ... Il avait l'aire très en colère ... Non, en fait, c'était peu dire, il était carément enragé en cet instant et il faisait très peur ! Le roux se tassa sur lui même, se demandant s'il ne pouvait pas tenter de retrécir un peu pour tenter d'échapper a son vis à vis, mais en réalité, il avait l'impression que cela ne fonctionnerait pas du tout.

- Tu m'a mentis ! Cracha le blond mécontant.

- Pardon ? Lâcha surprit l'arrancar.

- Tu disais avoir besoin de moi, mais c'était pour me faire baiser la garde ! Avous ! Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était des informations sur la Soul Society et ...

- Non, c'est pas vrai ! Le coupa séchement Habama en fronçant les sourcils. Je t'ai pas mentis ! Moi, mon seul objectif était de récupérer Rita ! Rien de plus !

- Et qui t'a demandé de faire ça ? Aizen ? Laisse moi rire !

- C'était Sire Ichimaru ! Il m'a comprit, il savait que j'avais besoin de venir la sauvée, par ce que c'était ma faute si elle était dans cette situation et ...

Il se tue en voyant le regard sombre que portait le blond sur lui ... Izuru Kira, le Vice Capitaine qu'Ichimaru avait laissé sur place ... Bien qu'à un moment, il avait été sur le point de l'emmené, mais par peur d'éveiller la jalousie de son amant, il ne l'avait pas méler à leurs histoires ... C'était quelqu'un de brave, comme Hinamori ... Mais, Aizen et Ichimaru avaient ils eux raison d'agir de la sorte ? De faire cette mise en scène atroce pour éviter des problèmes à leurs Vice Capitaine et faire en sorte qu'ils ne soyent pas tenté de les suivres et qu'ils aillent jusqu'à les haïrs ? ...

- Ichimaru ? Cracha le Shinigami avec rage. Ne parle pas de lui en ma présence !

- Toi, ne parle pas de lui en ma présence ! Répliqua Habama avec force. Tu n'a pas le droit de réagir ainsi avec lui ! Pas plus que tu n'a le droit de douté de moi !

- Il a trahis la Soul Society ! Il nous a tous trahis ! Et toi, tu t'es moquer de moi ... Arrancar ...

- Il ne t'a pas trahis ! Et moi, je ne me suis jamais moquer de toi ! Pourquoi tu veux pas me croire ! Je te mens pas ... Je ... Te dis la véritée ...

Izuru sembla grincé des dents, sa colère ne faisant qu'augmenté, semblait il ... Mais, était ce si dure de le croire ? Détournant le regard, il écarquilla les yeux en sentant la poigne du blond se resserer sur les pans de son Kimono et ne tarda pas a repossé son regard sur le blond.

- Il m'a trahis ... Souffla étrangement le Shinigami. Il avait promis de ne pas faire de mal à Hinamori et il es partis sans la moindre explication ...

... Lui dire la véritée ou bien se taire ? ... Franchement, il hésitait ... Par ce que dire la véritée, c'était trahir Ichimaru, non ? ...

- Il fallait qu'il te mente. Déclara Habama en soupirant. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, tu aurait crus en lui ... Et puis, tu aurais fini par le suivre ... Mais en s'en prenant à Hinamori, il savait que tu le hairais ... C'est comme pour elle, Aizen la lui même transperser pour qu'elle cesse de croire en lui ... Et Hisagi ... Les paroles qu'il a prononçait été pour empêché Hisagi et Komamura de tenter de le retrouver ...

- Qu'est c'que tu me chante ? Lâcha Izuru d'une voie tremblante.

- La mise en scène es le premier des principes pour les véritables stratéges : détruire l'image du bien es impossible par les mots, alors qu'en les mettants en scène, on peu parvenir à tout ! Le Seigneur Aizen, Sire Ichimaru et Sire Tosen n'avaient pour bute que de détruire l'image que vous aviez d'eux, ils ont réussis ...

Les mains du blond se desserrèrent et Habama les écarta de lui ... Evidement ... Leurs mises en scène avait dut berner tout le monde, mais cela avait été mieux pour tout le monde ... Il n'avouerait cependant jamais que la mise a mort de Rukia avait été prévus depuis le début et qu'Ichimaru avait secrétement espérer la voir mourire ... La jalousant fortement à cause de Byakuya Kuchiki ...

En y repensant ... Byakuya et Kotetsu accompagnier armée Ichimaru au moment où il lui avait accordé le droit de partir chercher Rita ... Il n'aurait peut être jamais l'explication d'un telle comportement et ne pourrait faire que des supositions, pour le moment ... Ce qui le faisait enrager : était il possible de faire céder dans ses bras un ennemi ? ... Un ennemi qui pensé qu'il l'avait berné !

- Habama ! S'écria une voie dans le couloir. Putain, t'es où sale petit merdeux !

Ecarquillant les yeux, l'arrancar se demanda si le géant n'avait pas décidé de le tuer ... Mais le ton de sa voix avait quelque chose d'alarmant ... Il contourna rapidement Izuru et sortie. Sa surprise s'aggrandit lorsqu'il vut le Capitaine Aikawa gisant dans les bras de Kenpachi, inerte ... Et blanc ... C'était incroyable de le voir aussi faible et fragile. Il comprit pourquoi le géant l'avait appellé de la sorte et si "poliment", l'état de l'ébène n'était pas qu'alarmant, mais quarément flippant. Il s'approcha pour froller la jugulaire d'Aikawa et s'étonna de le sentir si ... Froid ...

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Lâcha alarmé Izuru.

- J'sais pas ! Lâcha avec rage Kenpachi. Il a dit qu'Il était là es il devient de plus en plus froid ! Fait quelque chose gamin, j'te jure que si t'y arrive pas ...

La menace lancé aurait dut peser lourd sur les épaules d'Habama ... Mais en réalité, il avait l'impression qu'une bien autre menace venait de se crée sur ses épaules ... De qui parlait il ? ... "Il es là" ? ... Qui es là ? ... Mettant tout ses sens en alerte, il essaya d'identifié toute les énergies présente dans les alentours ... Elles étaient nombreuses et il reconnaissait la plupart d'entre elle, ayant mémorisé chaque pression spirituel pour éviter de devoir les affrontés lui même ... Il reconnut également quelques autres énergies qu'il avait rencontré mais ... Celle qu'il ressentait là ... A la Première Division ... Il ne les connaissait pas du tout, ne les ayant pas même croissé ...

Quelqu'un lui parla, mais une foi ses sens en alerte, il ne réagissait plus comme le Habama que tout le monde connaissait ... Il avait trouvé quelque chose de très dangereux là bas ... Sans doute d'autre personne qui pourrait le démasquer lui et Rita ... Oui, des personnes réellements très fortes ! Sans doute un peu trop en réalitée ... Prévenir le Seigneur Aizen ? Mais comment ? Si Taisuru était envoyé à la bataille sans lui, il n'y survivrait pas !

La personne qui lui avait parlé le toucha et Habama réagit dans la seconde, ses sens un peu trop aiguissé en cet instant, il utilisa le Sonido pour s'écarter et se ravisa, souriant avec géne en se frottant la nuque.

- Désolé, j'ai été un peu distrait. Avoua t il francement.

- Où sont ils ? Demanda Kenpachi avec froideur.

... Lui aussi savait noter certaine chose, ou bien peut être qu'il se doutait un peu de quoi était capable Habama, en tout les cas, il n'était pas dupe.

- Je crois à la première division, mais ne leurs dite pas que c'est moi qui vous l'ai dit ...

Il tenta de sourire, mais n'y arriva pas, posant son regard sur Izuru qui le regarder intriguet.

- Et qu'est ce que t'en a pensé ?

- Qu'ils étaient dangereux ... Se sont de nouveau renforts ... La Soul Society semble bien décidé à nous anéantir cette foi ...

* * *

Toute la famille Shuiro était présente, inclinée, bien sûr ... Ce qui avait tendance à faire grimacé Reikoku qui avait du mal à se remettre de ses blessures, pour le plus grand plaisir de Tetsuo qui ne pouvait s'empêché de sourire d'amusement en fixant sa cadette ... Elle qui avait été si sûre de pouvoir gérer la situation, elle avait dut être offensé de ne pas pouvoir maitrisé deux Vasto Lorde alors qu'elle avait été accompagnier de Sakuza et Yukimura ... Certe, pas les plus prometteur de leurs familles, mais à eux trois, ils n'avaient même pas put achevé le "nouveau née" ! Ce qui était ... Pitoyable !

Tetsuo Shuiro, le frère aîné de la famille Shuiro ... Blond comme tout les autres membres de sa famille, les yeux bleu, il avait une cicatrice sur le nez et ses cheveux cascadé jusqu'à ses épaules et devant ses yeux, dissimulant souvant son regard malicieux, moqueur et bien trop arrogant pour un Karyuudo ...

Quelqu'un éternua dans l'assistance, mais personne n'y prit garde, tout les regards se possèrent sur les nouveaux venus ... Des renforts plutôt inattentuds de la dimension du Roi ...

- Cela es facheux ! Avoua franchement un homme a la chevelure noir et au yeux rouge. Vous auriez dut tous vous trouvez sur le front ! Nous aurions put vaincre nos adversaires et ainsi ne plus être menacé par ses pathètiques créatures ! Vous auriez dut toutes les exterminées dès le débuts !

- Je suis d'accord ! Lâcha avec rage un jeune homme à la longue chevelure blance et au regard tout aussi blanc. Vous auriez dut vous sacrifiez pour protéger l'avenir de notre monde ! ... Le Roi court un grave danger maintenant ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils réussisent à mettre la mains sur le Ouken !

- Je vous demande d'être indulgent, j'étais en mission de protection. Rappella séchement Akira Shuiro. De toute façon, n'aviez vous pas demandez à ce que nous ne soyons pas nombreux pour pouvoir garder encore quelques atouts ?

Il y eu un nouveau eternuement et Tetsuo ne put s'empêché de soupiré, attirant des regards froids, mais ne s'en formalisant pas plus que cela.

- Et où était donc vos deux derniers "protéger" ? S'écria mécontent l'ébène.

- Ils s'entrainaient ! Répliqua séchement le chef de la famille Shuiro. Vous vous doutez sans doute pourquoi, non ?

- Certes ! Siffla une voie mélodieuse. S'il vous plais, Samasu, Hakujou, je vous pris d'être clément avec nos protecteur ... Ma seule désolation es de savoir que vous n'avez put nous débarasser d'aucune de ses créatures ideuses et que deux autres semblent avoir rejoint leurs rangs ...

- Vous êtes cruels ! Répliqua Reikoku. Deux d'entre eux sont mort et pas les moindres : le Cero et la Secunda Espada !

L'homme qui avait parlé était derrière et de lui, Tetsuo ne pouvait que capter ses long, très long cheveux noir ...

- Qu'importe ! S'écria l'argenté en balayant l'aire de sa mains. La prochaine attaque sera décisive, vous n'aurez pas besoin de faire de quartier et n'aurez qu'a pourfendre nos ennemis !

- Sûrement pas ! Lâcha froidement l'homme derrière eux. Dois je vous rappellez qu'il y a des nobles dans la forteresse de nos ennemis ? Le Sire Kuchiki doit être secourut ... Quand à Aizen ... Je ne peu point accepté que son sang ne tache le trône ... Son sang es noble ! Il es le dernier être de sa famille après tout.

- Mais il a trahis ! Fit remarquer l'ébène en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne mérite aucune clémence !

Personne ne sembla se soucié des paroles de l'homme car personne n'y répondit clairement ... Mais, l'aire semblait s'être chargé d'une aura menaçante qui ne laissait rien présagé de bon ... Une sueur froide glissa le long de son dos et il comprit en quoi ses êtres était considéré comme "puissant" ... Ils semblaient tellement ... Terrifiant ... Et ne suivaient tous que leurs propres moralités ...

Une nouvelle quinte de toux, mais dans cette situation, Tetsuo ne fit même pas mine de la louper, il utilisa le Shunpo pour se mettre devant sa soeur cadette, lançant un regard meurtrier au deux hommes devant lui ... Ce qui ne parut pas leurs plaires du tout, chacun exprima sa colère a travers ses yeux. Akira se releva pour se mettre devant ses deux enfants, n'ayant sans doute aucune envie de perdre deux ... Soldats ...

- Excusez là, ce n'es qu'un petit ruhme, je vous rassure, cela ne la dérangera pas pour la bataille. Assura Akira d'un aire menaçant. Evité de lui lancé se genre de regard où je l'a renvois cher nous, sur Terre.

- Il serait facheux de se privée de quelqu'un possédant un telle potentiel. Avoua l'homme derrière eux.

Tetsuo se tourna vers leurs interlocuteur et put voir, malgrès la coiffe cérémonial et traditionnel de la haute hiérarchie de la dimension du roi le regard rouge accentué par le fare noir qui les entourées ... Un regard de sang qui semblait à la foi bienveillant et ... Menaçant ...

- Et comment s'appelle cette jeune fille ? Demanda t il avec un large sourire énigmatique.

- Shuiro Kotori. Avoua Tetsuo en s'inclinant légérement.


	60. Chapitre 59 : Se remettre

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen - Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama + Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M **Lemon Yaoi !** ... ENFIN ! Le couple que j'attendais le plus ! Quoi que ... En fait, j'aime tout mes couples, mais bon ... X3

**Note d'Axel : **Ha mon dieu ... Enfin ... Depuis le temps ! Tient, en fait, j'oublie toujours de dire merci a _Lynoa _de faire autant de Rev ! Alors voilà, je te remercie ! *_* ... Autrement ... Encore 10 petit chapitre je pense et puis se sera la fin de la partie 2 ...

* * *

Pedazo avait une très mauvaise impression et même si a l'intérieur de sa prison faite de barrière crée pour contenir la puissance de sa mutation, il ne resentait rien de ce qui ce passait à l'extérieur et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêché d'éprouvé une drole d'impression ... Impression qui sembla se mélé au impression du Seigneur de Las Noches, la fusion avec le Hyogyoku faisaient se partagé leurs sentiments intérieur et le fraccion d'Orihime ressentit Aizen hésitant quand à ses impressions ...

Oui, il avait sans doute raison ... Ce n'était probablement rien ... Mais tout de même, lorsque lui et Grimmjow avaient eux des impressions, elles c'étaient souvent avérer ... Juste ... Et ça, même le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo s'en était rendus compte ... Juste avant les réapparitions sur Terre des Arrancars, Pedazo avait toujours trouvé le moyen d'être avec Orihime, ou bien, lorsque Pedazo avait été en danger, Grimmjow l'avait presque toujours ressentit ...

La barrière céda, se brissant en millier d'éclat qui se volatilisèrent peu a peu, mais malgrès la destructions de cette barrière, son impression ne disparut pas et il ne put s'empêché d'avoir un aire soucieux, son regard vert rencontra celui brun de leurs Seigneur qui semblait réfléchir à la question ... Ils se jettèrent un rapide coup d'oeil et se mirent d'accord pour ne parler de cela a personne et la seconde d'après, Pedazo jetté un coup d'oeil à l'assistance pour voir que la foule c'était encore aggrandis ... Et il se souvint de sa nudité et ne mit pas longtemps avant de se caché autant que possible.

- Je sais que je suis exeptionnellement beau, mais tout de même ! Soupira le jeune homme avec un sourire plein de sous entendus. Vous pourriez cessés de me regarder de la sorte, cela devient génant.

- Tu a changé un peu d'apparence. Nota Grimmjow un peu surprit. Bof, fallait s'y attendre, t'a pas étais le même genre d'Hollow ...

- Oui, cette foi, il avait achevé sa transformation en Hollow. Sourit Rei en resserant le Obi sur ses hanches. Les "Protectors" sont des Hollows achevés ...

Il avait changé ? En quoi avait il changé ? Jettant un coup d'oeil à son corps, il constata qu'il était toujours aussi effeminé, ce qui ne l'arrangé pas ... Il avait la même taille que Grimmjow et pourtant, à coté de lui, il ressemblait à une fille ! Sa peau ... Etait devenus un peu plus claire, mais sans exagération ... Tient, ses cheveux ... Attrappant une méche, il constata qu'ils étaient restés aussi long que sous sa forme Hollow et avait garder leurs couleurs ensanglanté et certaine plume noir ... Son trou était toujours présent au centre de son torse ... Quand à son masque ... Frollant son visage, il le chercha et fini par le sentir, c'était comme s'il avait un diadéme sur le front ...

... Ok, il avait sous entendus que normalement, avec Grimmjow, ils auraient étés d'une force équivalente, et pourtant, vus son corps, il était le dominé ... Ce n'était pas du tout plaisant de savoir cela ! Il sentit un vêtement tombé sur ses épaules et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil a Ulquiorra qui avait glisser les vêtements sur ses épaules et n'hésita pas à l'enfiler rapidement.

- Bon retour parmis nous ! Déclara joyeusement Orihime avec un large sourire.

- Merci a vous, Dame Inoue. Répondit il en retour.

- Je proposerais bien de fêtez le retour de notre Pedazo parmis nous par une petite fête ! Avoua franchement Gin avec un large sourire. Cependant, je ne pense pas que la moitiée d'entre nous n'apprécierez celle ci !

- En effets, trop d'évenement sont survenus ses derniers jours. Avoua franchement Starrk, épuissé. Tatsuki, si tu veux, je t'autorise à rester avec eux se soir ...

- Ha non, moi, j'ai un autre truc de prévus ce soir ! Avoua franchement Pedazo en refermant sa veste jusqu'au trou d'Hollow. J'allais justement demandé au Seigneur l'autorisation de me laisser enfreindre la lois concernant les fraccions !

Quelques personnes haussèrent les sourcils avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme, certain ayant comprit, d'autre un peu plus lent ...

- Je trouve cela étonnant venant de ta part ! Déclara Aizen avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Tu es celui qui respecte le plus les régles que j'ai établis, et pourtant, tu es également celui qui m'es le moins fidèle ! A tu réellement besoin de mon accord pour faire ce que tu compte faire ?

- Il compte faire quoi ? Demanda Aisu, un doig posé sur sa bouche.

- M'envoyé en l'aire avec mon petit copain ! Répondit franchement et sans géne le fraccion d'Orihime. Il es a bout, sa libido va péter un jour ! Et j'ai vraiment pas envie que sa arrive par ce que sinon, j'crois que je pourrais plus m'assoir pendant ...

Il se tut en rencontrant une tonne de regard choquer ... Evidement, dire les choses de la sorte ... Cela n'avait absolument rien de subtile et bien au contraire ! Il sentit quelqu'un le frapper derrière la tête et se retourna pour voir sa maîtresse, rouge de honte ... Lui qui avait été si calme ses dernières heures ... Mais bon, il avait été dans l'incapacité de parler aussi ...

- Pedazo, il y a des enfants ! Fit elle remarquer.

- Dame Inoue, je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte, mais les enfants dont vous parlez n'es autre que vous, Dame Arisawa et Sire Ishida ! Sourit malicieusement Pedazo. La pluparts des autres créatures présente en ses lieux ont bien plus d'un siècle !

- Là, il a pas tord ! Avoua Renji qui sembla réfléchir a la question avant de sursauté. Attend voir, mon dieux, mais c'est affreux ! ... J'suis un pédophile !

- Et c'est que maintenant qu'tu réalise ? Lâcha froidement Grimmjow.

- Tu peu parler ! Rala Pedazo. Moi, j'te signale que j'avais dix septs ans quand je suis mort !

- Bah, t'étais précose ! Se défendit avec subtilité le bleuté. Regarde moi ça, t'es bien foutut pour ton age ! Sa manque un peu d'muscle, mais autrement, t'es parfait mon petit amour ... Mon petite Ange Noir.

- Mon p'tit Chaton ! ... Si t'es gentil avec moi, je te laisserais peut être me dominé ...

- Pas peut être ...

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, l'un plus provoquant et l'autre plus menaçant ... Pedazo comprenait bien que son Amour était sur le point de céder, mais il ne pouvait s'empêché de le provoquer encore et encore, il aimait le voir réagir brutalement pour le voir ensuite bien plus doux et tendre que jamais ... Car même si Grimmjw était un impulsive très violent, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de très attentifs ...

- Pedazo ... Appella soudainement Aizen qui était retourné s'installé sur son trône. Je t'autorise à enfreindre le réglement, mais que cela ne soit pas une habitude, clarifier la situation avec la Princesa A Flor et du Sexta Espada ... Il faudrait que tu choissise un unique maître !

Choisir ? Entre ses deux personnes ? Comment pouvait il faire un telle choix ? Orihime qui l'avait protégé alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, qui l'avait prise sous son aile et qui avait toujours crut en lui, qui l'avait protégé autant que possible, qui était comme une mère pour lui ou bien Grimmjow ... Son âme soeur ... Son amour a vie ... Il ne pouvait pas choisir entre ses deux personnes et en avait parfaitement conscience, mais Aizen ne le savait pas ...

Regardant tour a tour Orihime et Grimmjow, il se demanda lequel des deux avaient le plus besoin de lui et duquel il avait lui même le plus besoin dans son existence, malheureusement, la réponse ne fut pas claire et au contraire, plus il y réfléchissait et plus celle ci devenait flou et incertaine ... Chacun comptait pour lui et chacun avait besoin de lui, par ce qu'il était le pillier ou par ce qu'il était l'âme soeur ...

- Ne comprenez vous pas, Seigneur Aizen, que dans certain cas, le choix es une chose impossible ? Fit remarquer Byakuya.

- Sire Ichimaru, pourriez vous demandés à votre fraccion de ne pas se méler des affaires de Las Noches ? Répliqua séchement le brun.

Pedazo haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers Gin et son fraccion ... Quelque chose c'était lier entre eux, quelque chose qui avait sans doute détruit ce qui unissait l'argenté à Aizen et c'était bien dommage, mais bon, être le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo voulait peut être aussi dire être égoïste et non prêteur ? ... En tout les cas, son comportement était quelque peu désaventageux pour eux car le Shinigami était bien plus qu'un atout pour eux, même s'il avait été affaiblie moralement par tout un tas de coup passé ... Il n'en resterait pas moins un pion essentiel, aussi puissant, voir plus, que la plupart des Espada !

- Vous êtes des abrutis ! Avoua franchement le fraccion d'Orihime.

Il tourna les talons et disparut avant que qui que se soit puisse faire le moindre mouvement pour le stopper et il s'étonna un peu de ne pas voir Starrk le courser pour le réprimander un peu ... Où bien était ce lui qui était devenus trop rapide ? Il n'était sûr que d'une chose : personne n'était derrière lui en cet instant ... Tient ? Pas même Grimmow ? ... Il s'arrêta nette, se tournant en fronçant les sourcils ... Pourtant, il était rapide, non ? Etait il devenus plus rapide ? Certes, mais pas à ce point là tout de même ... Sous sa forme Hollow, Grimmjow avait put le suivre ...

Ou bien, le Seigneur Aizen n'avait pas fini et avait eu besoin de lui pour encore quelques information supplémentaire ... Et dans ce cas, sa présence à la salle des trônes n'était pas tout à fait indispensable et bien au contraire, elle lui était même inutile vus qu'il n'était encore qu'un simple fraccion et qu'il le resterait sans doute jusqu'au jour où il maitriserait sa recureccion, ce qui était déséspérant vus qu'il éavait été un Vasto Lorde ... Il soupira de desespoire : cela aurait tout arrangé ... Il aurait put aidé Orihime et être avec Grimmjow ...

Le bleuté arriva quelques instant plus tard, apparaissant devant ses yeux, l'aire réprimandateur.

- Qui est ce que t'a insultée comme sa devant tout le monde ? Demanda t il plein de reproche.

- Depuis quand t'es fidèle au Seigneur Aizen ? Répliqua Pedazo. J'croyais même que tout ça t'étais un peu quelconque en réalité, que t'étais juste là pour la baston !

- Hé, tu te rend compte que tu lui a manqué de respect ?

- Et comment pourrait il le savoir ? Je ne l'insulté pas que lui ! Franchement, sont tous idiots ! Enfin, laisse tombé ! Tu m'invite pas dans ta chambre ?

Grimmjow haussa les sourcils, il semblait très surprit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais depuis le temps qu'il attendait cela, pouvait il le lui refusait alors qu'ils avaient l'accord du grand patron ? Allons donc, tout le monde en profiterait bien et lui le premier, par ce que mine de rien, Pedazo aussi avait attendus ce moment d'intimité qu'il pourrait partagé avec son âme soeur ...

- Alors, t'étais sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on ...

- Je ne l'aurais pas demandé si je n'y pensais pas ...

* * *

Alors là ... Là, c'était la meilleur ... Est ce qu'il était entrain de se foutre de lui ? Même s'il avait un sourire plein de provocation et d'amusement, Grimmjow avait bien l'impression que le jeune arrancar parlait sérieusement et c'était sans doute cela le pire ... Qu'il soit aussi sérieu ... Alors que la situation lui semblait bien plus critique que ça ...

Il venait d'essuier un echec asser grand en perdant le Céro et la Secunda Espada ... Et n'avaient put tuer aucun de leurs opposants ... Certes, ils avaient gagniés deux alliés de taille dont le célébre Dragon de Glace et ... Pedazo ... Ha, savoir qu'il était devenus un Vasto Lorde ... Faisait craindre le pire à Grimmjow ... Il risquait d'être en première ligne ... Alors le bleuté décida d'être égoïste : il s'entrainerait lui plutôt que son amour ! ... Il irait sûrement en première ligne, mais cela importé peu ... Du moment que Pedazo pouvait être encore un peu en sécurité ...

- D'accord, alors on va cher moi ... Murmura le bleuté en se frottant la nuque. Faudra aussi qu'on parle de chose sérieuse, je pense ...

- De mon entrainement ? Demanda avec espoir son amant.

- Ouais, on parlera de ça aussi ...

Grimmjow lui tendit la mains et Pedazo la prit sans trop d'hésitation, ils utilisèrent tout deux le Sonido, ne préférant pas être surprit par quelques personnes toujours aussi indiscrêt et même s'ils se tenaient la mains, ils y arrivèrent rapidement et ils se relâchèrent tout deux pénétrant dans les appartements du bleuté. Pedazo alla s'installé dans les cousins et sembla patienté ...

Bon, alors ... Hum ... Pour la première foi, comment faillait présenté la chose ? ... Il Forte lui avait parler de romantisme ... Un jour, il y a très longtemps ... Mais le bleuté connaissait pas ça ! Bon, alors, normalement ... Fallait plein de bougie et puis ... Ho, et au diable le romantisme, de toute façon, mieux vallait d'abord discuté de chose sérieuse ...

Grimmjow alla s'installé en face du nouveau arrancar et le fixa quelques instant, se demandant comment aborder la chose ... C'était un sujet asser délicat vus que Pedazo avait longtemps espérait être suffisament fort pour protéger ceux qui lui était cher, non ? Et là, il voulait le privé de se servire de son pouvoir ... Enfin, d'apprendre ... Mais, cela n'empêché pas le fraccion d'Orihime d'aller voir les autres comme Starrk ou bien Hallibel ou bien même Neliel qui avait tous réussis à être très douée ... Peut être même qu'Ulquiorra pourrait l'aider ...

- J'vais pas t'entrainé moi ... Avoua t il franchement. D'ailleurs, faudra que j'dise à Renji de s'entrainé avec Neliel ... On dois tous se préparer pour la bataille final, je suis sûr qu'elle approche et tu te doute bien que je dois m'entrainé encore pour atteindre ma puissance maximal ...

- Tu compte être en première ligne alors ? ...

- Je serais obligatoirement en première ligne, ses derniers temps, même si ma puissance à légèrement décrus, je l'ai totalement récupérer ... Je suis un atout pour l'armée et même si je suis plus impulsive, je suis puissant ...

Pedazo sembla réfléchir a la question, ses yeux brillèrent soudainement et il soupira ...

- C'est donc cela que va ressentir Inoue et Arisawa lorsque leurs amour leurs dira la même chose ? Demanda t il tristement. Cela sera dure pour elle ... Mais, ça m'arrange de rester en arrière, malgrès le potentiel soutient que je serais pour vous ... Alors, cela ne fait rien si pour le moment, je reste le fraccion d'Orihime ?

Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit ... Mais bon, vus qu'il avait été égoïste, autant que Pedazo le soit en retour ... Alors, dans ce cas, se soir serait le seul soir où il aurait le droit de toucher et d'abuser un peu du corps du fraccion d'Orihime jusqu'à ce que celui ci devienne suffisament puissant pour devenir un Espada ... Et ce jour là ... Foi de Grimmjow, il en profitera un max ! D'ailleurs, il allait en profité dès se soir ...

- Cela veut dire que ni moi, ni Abarai, nous ne pourront participer a votre bataille ... En déduit le nouveau arrancar en se laissant choir sur les coussins éparpiller. Dire que nous somme venus trop tard ...

- On en sait rien. Affirma la pantére. L'assaut final peu se dérouler n'importe quand, si ça se trouve, t'aura le temps de maitriser ta recureccion ... Après tout ... Cela fait plus de cent ans qu'Aizen complote ... Même si l'avancement de son plan es plus rapide ses derniers temps, tout pourrait ralentir ... Il ne nous manque que l'Ouken ...

- Il y a deux façon d'obtenir l'Ouken, le chercher ou bien le crée ... Et ... Le crée nous ferrait gagnier du temps ...

- Mais on ne peu pas le crée ! Rala le bleuté. Certes, pour ne pas trahir tes amis, on peu détruire une autre ville pour pouvoir le crée, mais t'imagine si on annoncé à tes copains que pour crée l'Ouken, on doit sacrifier des milliers d'âmes ? ... De toute façon, maintenant, beaucoup d'arrancar sont fou des humains, ils n'accepteraient sans doute plus de perdre autant d'âme innocente ... D'ailleurs, même le Seigneur Aizen à changé d'avis sur les êtres humains ...

- Dit, est ce que vous aviez prévus de crée l'Ouken ? ...

- Non, pas de le crée, on avait toujours prévus de chercher l'Ouken, on savait que la Soul Society nous attendez a Kurakara, on en a profité pour vérifier certaine autre lieux sur Terre ... Dut moins, Starrk et Hallibel ainsi que quelques autres doués dans la perseption ... Mais, franchement, on se douté que l'Ouken se trouvait à Kurakara et là chose ses confirmers dernièrements ...

- Ha oui ? Comment ça ? ...

- Tu sais, Isshin Kurosaki, bah, c'est le Capitaine de la Division Zero ... Qu'est ce que ce mec fou sur terre, y a qu'une raison possible : c'est que l'Ouken se trouve a Kurakara ... Par contre, qu'il ai eu une femme humaine et qu'ils aient eux des enfants, j'suis pas sûr que c'était prévus ...

- En effets, l'alliance entre Shinigami et Humain n'es pas très apprécier, mais bon, là n'es pas notre problème. Je vais devoir aller écouté Arisawa ... Sa situation ... A quelque chose d'asser troublant ... Enfin, nous, on aura jamais besoin de se demandé si on garde ou pas le bébé ! ...

Il avait sortit cela comme une bonne blague ... Et pourtant ... Cette simple blague ne passa pas au travers de la gorge de Grimmjow ... Lui ... Aurait bien voulut avoir un enfant de son âme soeur, mais l'ironie du sort avait voulus que cette personne soit du même sexe et le résultat en était qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir d'enfant ensemble, leurs chair ne serait jamais unie pour donner naissance à un être venant d'eux deux ...

Pedazo sembla lui aussi un peu déçus quand a ce sujet, il perdit soudainement son sourire et se laissa retomber sur les cousins, soupirant doucement. Peut être considérait il qu'Arisawa pouvait obtenir ce qu'eux ne pouvaient pas avoir ... Jamais ...

- On peu toujours essayé ! Tenta de rigoler le bleuté.

Et sa blague eu autant d'effet que celle de Pedazo ... Infructieuse ... Il se laissa aller contre les cousins en soupirant ... Lui aussi aurait voulut parler avec Arisawa, lui dire ce qu'il pensait de la situation ... Eux, ils n'auraient jamais même la chance d'avoir un enfant ensemble, alors, qu'elle puisse pensée à supprimer cette vie en elle ... C'était intolérable ... Mais ... Pouvait il lui imposé de le garder ? Juste par ce que lui même ne pourrait pas en avoir un ? ...

Bah, après tout, ils pourraient ... Comment ils appellaient ça les êtres humains ? Adopter ? ... Ouais ... Adopter un enfant ! Mais ... Lui, le grand Jaggerjack, le Sexta Espada ... Pouvait il accepté d'élever un enfant qui n'était pas le sien ? Il ne savait pas ... Mais il savait une chose : il ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant de Pedazo ...

Jetant un coup d'oeil au nouveau Arrancar, son regard glissa sur le torse en partie denudé, glissant sur cette peau qui paraissait si fraiche et qu'il avait envie de gouté, par ce qu'elle semblait exeptionnellement délicieuse ... Le bleuté se rendit compte que le fraccion d'Orihime était à lui, pour toute la nuit ... Et qu'il n'avait que "pensé" à le prendre ... Enfin, si, mais qu'il fessait comme toujours : rien ... Décidément, ce gas lui plaisait tellement que l'idée de le violé lui venait, mais repartait aussitôt !

Grimmjow se releva pour se rapprocher de son âme soeur, s'installant à coté de lui et laissant ses mains caresser ses épaules encore recouverte. Un peu trop a son goût, d'ailleurs ... Il se pencha pour glisser ses lèvres contre la gorge offerte, la dévorant sans la moindre hésitation. Le fait que Pedazo ne tente même pas de le repousser pour se rendre plus désirable lui fit amplement plaisir, il n'aurait pas put résisté à un Pedazo un peu recalsitrant. Quelque chose d'inaccesible devenait tout de suite plus attirant ... Et désirable ...

- Je crois que je vais profité de toi toute cette nuit ... Avoua franchement le bleuté contre sa gorge. J'ai le droit ? Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr, quel question ! Sembla sourire Pedazo. Et moi, j'ai le droit ?

Une mains alla se glissé sur ses fesses, les caressants ... Hé ho, il comptait quand même pas le dominé ? Se relevant, il le regarda et nota que son amant avait un sourire en biait ... Et donc ... Ouais, en fait, depuis qu'il était devenus puissant, ce petit gas pensait pouvoir le dominé ? ... Un sourire carnissier apparus au coin des lèvres ...

- C'est pas par ce que t'es plus grand que j'vais me laisser faire par toi ... Fit remarqué le bleuté.

- Fait pas comme si sa te plairait pas ! Répliqua le cramoisie.

... Est ce que cela lui plairait ou pas ? En y réfléchissant, bah ... Ouais, sa pourrait lui plaire, mais là, il avait pas du tout envie de se laisser dominé ... Il laissa cependant les mains de Pedazo le caresser, ne pouvant qu'apprécié ce contacte, laissant ses lèvres explorés la gorge de son amants, ne se lassant nullement de le goûtée ... Ses mains entreprirent de le déshabiller, lui retirant sa veste qu'il venait pourtant de mettre, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde a esplorer son torse si blanc, s'amussant avec les bouton de chaire qui se montèrent très sensible au traitement imposé par le bleuté.

Le pantalon ne mit pas longtemps à suivre et le pauvre nouveau né arrancar se retrouva de nouveau dans son état initial, c'est à dire ... Nut ... Et Grimmjow put analysé de son regard le corps si désiré de son âme soeur ... Il ne se lasserait pas de le voir encore et encore ... Décidément ...

- C'est ps du jeu ! Protesta le jeune homme. T'es pas a poil toi !

- Tu veux que j'arrange ça ? Répliqua avec amusement le bleuté.

Sans attendre la réponse, la pantère pour retirer ses vêtements, les jettants un peu plus loin avant de revenir auprès de son amant, le dominant totalement et n'hésitant pas à lui voler ses lèvres pour en abuser à loisir, l'embrassant encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus d'aire, le relachant pour le fixer toujours très souriant. Il allait le dévorer ... Il l'embrassa et le relacha lorsqu'il sentit une mains venir le caresser a un endroit très sensible ... Des mains qui s'activèrent a le caresser de tout son long, le faisait frisonner entièrement. Putain, c'était trop bon ! Comment il pouvait faire un truc pareille ...

Il se laissa retomber sur le corps de Pedazo qui lâcha un gémissement et ressentit contre son corps celui de son amant, sa chaleur, la douceur de sa peau et puis surtout ... Le désire qu'il ressentait pour lui et lui même pouvait lui faire ressentir son désire contre sa cuisse ... Ha, décidément, c'était bon de savoir que l'on pouvait avoir son amour ... Enfin ... Il était a porter de mains, il l'avait ENTRE les mains ... Frollant sa peau ... Mais lui le rendait fou à le caresser en des endroits si intime et si sensible ... A des endrtoits qui réagissait trop ...

Il allait le rendre fou, mais là, il risquait carrément de lui faire perdre pied ! Il allait perdre le contrôle et finir par le prendre car déjà les mains du nouveau né arrancar se glisser sur son corps, explorant ses muscles pour les caresser ... Ha, ses mains ! ... Il pouvait plus les sentirs sur lui, sinon, il allait clairement perdre tout contrôle ! Grimmjow lâcha un grognement et rencontra le regard surprit de son amants ... Ha, décidément, foutté deux puceaux ensembles et les choses s'embrassent trop facilement, mais qu'en plus, un des deux soit un mec avec un regard innocent ? Et le second se dévergondera forcément !

S'écartant de Pedazo, il le retourna sur le ventre et se colla contre son dos, il le sentit frissonné et ne tarda pas a aller titiller son oreille, la torturant de sa langue tandis qu'une de ses mains se glisser sur ses fesses qui se relevèrent d'elle même, l'autre était là pour l'empêché d'écrasser son amant. L'embrassant tendrement dans la nuque alors que ses doigts se montrer de plus en plus entreprenant, caressant son intimité avec insistance.

- Grimmjow, pourquoi tu me met comme ça ? Rala Pedazo.

- Pour plus que tu me touche ! Avoua franchement le bleuté. Tu me fait perdre la tête. Si tu me touche encore une foi, je vais te violé ...

- Ha, je croyais que c'était par ce que t'étais de souche féline.

Grimmjow aborda un sourire carnissier et un doigts s'initia a l'intérieur même de l'homme qu'il convoitait et il l'entendis gémir, le faisant frisonner lui même ... Le faisait réagir, leurs peaux frisonnants ensembles, le bleuté sachant que chacun de ses battements de coeur ressonner contre le dos de Pedazo ... Lui même se douté un peu que l'homme était entièrement réchauffé par leurs ébat ... Le doigt aller et venait à l'intérieur de l'être, le préparant soigneusement pour qu'un second doigt ne le pénétre et que les deux touché effectue des mouvement de ciseau a l'intérieur des parois, les frottants et les écartants soigneusement ... Et le faisant délicieusement gémir ...

Il put bientôt faire entré le troisième doigts, le préparant avec soin et attention, continuant de l'embrasser sur les épaules et la nuque, savourant sa peau claire et si délicieuse, il aurait put pouvoir gouté a ses lèvres, mais cela aurait été de trop de devoir supporter ses gémissement continue et surtout ... Ses attouchements ... La prochaine foi ... Peut être ... Mais cette foi, c'était au garçon de devoir subir ... A son impitoyable âme soeur !

- Je peu aller en toi ? Demanda t il contre l'oreille de Pedazo, la mordillant au passage.

- Oui. Répondit chaudement le pauvre torturé.

Il ne se fit pas attendre longtemps, se relevant, il attrappa les hanches de son amant pour les lui relevé, le mettant dans une position asser ... Hé, c'était super de se retrouvé là ... Juste derrière son amant ... Et près à le prendre ... Enfin ... Après tant d'attente ... Enfin, il pouvait le faire sien ! Et en réalisant sa, il ne put s'empêché de faire apparaître le plus beau de ses sourires carnissier sur le coin de ses lèvres ... Et il le prit ... Ho, probablement un peu trop vite, mais que voulez vous ! Mettez vous un peu a sa place ... Il se colla contre le dos de Pedazo, l'embrassant dans la nuque l'embrassant tendrement.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Gémit le nouveau arrancar.

- Fait ça ? Répéta le bleuté, continuant de l'embrasser sur les épaules.

- Laisse moi te touché ! ... C'est pas juste ...

- Tu veux vraiment que j'te viole ? C'est ça ? ... T'es un maso !

- Tu verra c'que tu prendra toi, la prochaine foi !

La menace tombé fut ... Très peu efficace sur le grand Sexta ... Qui se contenta de répondre en donnant un coup de hanche, faisait gémir Pedazo qui ressera ses mains sur les draps et la pantére l'entendit lâcher plusieurs jurons et quelques autres promesses du genre "tu le regrettera" ... Ne faisant qu'amusé le bleuté qui commença dès lors à aller et venir à l'intérieur de son amant, réussisant à le faire taire pour lui faire prononcé des sons bien plus agréable, des gémissements ...

Délicieuse mélodie que celle des plaintes ou des contentements de son âme soeur ... Les mains de Grimmjow paroucurent le dos si fin de Pedazo, le caressant délicatement avant que son corps ne se rapproche de nouveau, ses mains frollant son torse, allant titiller les boutons de chair avant de se glisser jusqu'au membre ... Il fut agréablement surprit en sentant les mains de son amant qui se masturber ... La mains du bleuté s'activa donc à l'aider dans cette tache ...

Il accéléra le mouvement de hanche, gémissant contre l'oreille de son amant qui lui même tremblait de plus en plus de désire et d'envie, il était un véritable appelle à la luxure ce petit gas ... Et il était délicieux ! Pourvus que personne ne le touche jamais ...

- Tu es a moi ! Lâcha avec un grognement Grimmjow.

- Et toi a moi ! Répliqua avec amusement Pedazo.

Ho oui, ils étaient l'un a l'autre et depuis longtemps, chacun c'était approprier l'autre ... Et là plus que jamais ... Le bleuté sentit un liquid chaud sur sa mains et lui même se laissa aller à l'intérieur de cette belle créature ...

Epuissé, il relacha le garçon et le tira par le bras pour qu'il lui vole quelques baissés ... Il était à lui ... Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cela ... Pedazo était à lui ... Il l'embrassa encore dans le cou ... Savourant la chaire de son amants ... Quand pourra t il y retouché ? ... Aucune idée ... Le jour où il pourrait utilisé la recureccion ... Pourvus qu'il soit aussi doué que lui même ... Sans l'être trop ... Grimmjow n'avait aucune envie que son amant ne participe à la bataille contre le roi ...


	61. Chapitre 60 : Régler ses comptes

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen - Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama + Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M **Petit Lemon Yaoi !**

**Note d'Axel : **Damnation et trépanation, tout le monde va me prendre pour une perverse à faire autant de Lemon Yaoi, cela fait un moment que j'ai pas fais de ...Hentai ... Aller, promis, le prochain truc sera un Hentai ! ... Quoi que ... Enfin, j'éspére, mais ce n'es pas encore tout à fait sûr, on verra bien ! X3 ... En tout cas ... Merci de me lire !

* * *

Renji, après le départ précipité de Pedazo et la fuite de Grimmjow ... Avait ... "Enlevé" Byakuya ... L'entrainant plus qu'autre chose en suivant Reï, et pas par ce qu'il voulait la suivre, mais par ce que Dondochakka et Pesche semblait intéresser de voir quel uniforme la nouvelle arrancar aller porter ... Car avec son corps gracieux, elle pouvait sans doute porter n'importe quoi ! Tout lui irait ...

Ils ne furent pas les seules à suivre Rei ... En effets, Neliel ne tarda pas à les suivre en trainant derrière elle Hallibel et Orihime qui elle même était suivit d'Ulquiorra et sa fraccion et pas loin, Lilinette raler en rappellant que c'était elle qui était charger de s'occuper de la distribution des uniformes et bien sûr le Primera n'était pas loin derrière ... Bref, autant dire que tout cela semblait être une sacrée petite bande ! Ajouté a cela une petite Yuki et un petit Aisu qui courrait sans cesse autour de Rei et vous avez une troupe de cirque !

- Je crois que je vais rejoindre les appartements de ... Commença Byakuya.

- Ha non, Sire Kuchiki, vous ne sortez pas asser ! Protesta Renji en continuant de le tiré. Vous devez apprendre à vous mélez aux autres, vous savez ? Sinon, personne ne vous fera confiance ...

- Moi, j'ferais jamais confiance a un Shinigami ! Avoua franchement Apache.

- Et Ichimaru, Tousen et le Seigneur Aizen ? Demanda ironiquement Sunsun. Ce ne sont pas des Shinigami, peut être ?

- C'est pas la même chose ! Dame Hallibel, vous en pensez quoi ? Vous lui confiriez votre vie à lui ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Répliqua la blonde en haussant les sourcils.

- Quoi ? S'écria la pauvre fraccion. Hé, attendez, on es même pas sûr qu'il soit des notres ? Hé, lui tourné pas le dos ! C'est un Shinigami ! Starrk, toi, j'suis sûr que tu peu pas lui faire confiance aussi facilement !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda surprit le Primera. Si Ichimaru la pris pour fraccion, c'est sûrement pas pour la décoration ! Il doit être balaise et puis, il doit quand même lui faire confiance pour le laisser vivre près de lui, non ?

La fraccion de la terciera raga un peu plus et décida de battre en retraitre, mais se ravissa en fronçant les sourcils ... Surprit, Renji regarda le couloir qu'elle avait voulut emprunté et son regard croissa celui de Kuro qui était accompagnier de tout ses fraccions ...Les deux frères Ikiru et Shinu Kagami ainsi que Saigo et Kurashi ... Le regard de Kuro les suivit et l'Octavo vus une étrange lueur les animés ... Non, ce n'était pas "eux" qu'il regardait ... C'était quelqu'un en particulier ...

Tient, il se souvenait de l'époque où Kuro avait tenté de draguer Orihime ! Ha, il n'avait pas comprit qu'il n'avait plus la moindre chance ? Il fessait pas le poid contre le Cuarta Espada, le pauvre petit ! Ricanant, il montra à Byakuya le Septima.

- Il a pas encore comprit qu'Orihime es prise ? Rigola t il.

Le noble jetta un coup d'oeil a l'Espada et ... Sembla se replier sur lui même, détournant dans la seconde l'arrancar ... Comportement étrange venant de cet homme, non ? Renji jetta un dernier regard a Kuro et le vie sourire sinistrement ... Ce n'était pas très rassurant ... Mais pour qui exactement ?

- A l'époque, je porter un uniforme de Shinigami ! Lâcha soudainement Rei, attirant l'attention. Je ne suis jamais retourner sur terre en presque huit cent ans ! Comment elles s'habilles les filles aujord'hui ? Elles portents de Yakuta plus court ? Ou plus long ? Et quel forme on les koshimaki ?

- Ha, les filles ne portent plus de Kimono, ni de Yakuta ! Avoua franchement Orihime. D'ailleurs, même les garçons ... On porte des vêtements dans le même genre que ce que porte Lana ...

- Ha, bah, c'est super, j'aimerais le même genre ! Et vous les petits, faudrait aussi pensé à porter des vêtements de l'armée d'Aizen, non ?

- Moi, je veux une belle robe comme Dame Inoue ! Avoua Yuki au sautillant sur place.

- Moi, j'veux un beau kimono comme Sire Kuchiki ! Avoua Aisu tout aussi surexité à l'idée d'avoir d'autre vêtement. Dite, Sir Kuchiki, sa existe en forme miniature ?

- Je ne sais pas, nous verrons sur place. Dit il un peu géné.

- C'est moi qui m'occupe de donner des vêtements ! Protesta Lilinette avec force. Ne touché pas à la porte des vêtements ou je vous jure que je vous écrasse tous comme des moucherons !

La petite blonde commença dès lors a hurler comme une malade, utilisant le sonido en chaine pour engeuler tour à tour Rei et les deux Plus qui ne semblait pas lui apporter la moindre attention quand à ses menaces quelconque ! Starrk soupira et attrappa la jeune fille par le col de sa chemise pour la soulever au dessus du sol, la transportant dès lors ainsi ...

- Lana propose vêtement particulière. Lâcha soudainement la fraccion d'Ulquiorra.

- Ha oui ? Lâchèrent les trois personnes au même moment, intriguet.

- Ho, je suis curieux de voir ce que tu va proposé ! Avoua Renji, surprit de la voir parler.

- Vêtement traditionnel pour les Plus, forme Kimono mais moderniser et uniforme de type lycéenne pour Rei, avec dentelle ...

- Hé, cela a l'aire intéressant ! Ok, je te laisse choisir !

Lilinette hurla alors toute sa rage ... Hum, cela allait être plus dure que prévus ...

* * *

Gin c'était retrouvé seul en face d'Aizen et de ses fraccions forts nombreuse ... Loly et Melony était de chaque coté du trône tandis que Kotetsu était un peu a l'écart, regardant la scène intriguet ... Quand à Chizuru, elle était retournée s'installer à ses cotés, les jambes croissés et fredonnant quelques aires dont elle seule semblait pouvoir comprendre ... Quand à Gin, il le fixait de ses yeux cramoissie ...

- Seigneur Aizen, si vous ne dite rien, je ne saurais pas si je dois agir ou non ! Avoua soudainement Chizuru.

Mais il garda le silence, continuant de fixer son ancien amant ... Que pouvait il dire ? Il n'avait absolument rien à dire en cet instant ! En fait, même si quelques instants plus tôt, il aurait put dire tout un tas de chose à cet homme, il avait tout oublié en l'espace de quelques secondes ... Hypnotisé par le regard brillant de l'être qu'il aimait et qui l'avait brisé ...

- Que puis je donc pour vous, Sire Ichimaru ? Demanda le brun sur un ton cérémonial.

- J'aimerais que tu te montre plus digne avec mon fraccion ! Avoua séchement l'albinos.

Ils s'affrontèrent mutuellement du regard, aucun n'acceptant de baissé le regard et au contraire, plus ils se regardaient et plus ils s'affrontaient et plus ils semblaient vouloir s'acharnée à continuer ce duel silencieux, la pression de l'aire augmenta et Chiziru soupira bruillament et la pression se relacha, laissant les fracciones réspirés de nouveau ... Elles étaient trop importante pour qu'il prenne le risque de les perdres à cause d'une histoire de coeur ...

Regardant les fracciones à ses cotés, il nota que Isane avait dut se rapproché pour se retenir au trône, elle parut un peu géné et eu un sourire désolé ... Pour le moment, elle ne comprenait pas le systéme de Las Noches et n'avait pas compris qu'elle pouvait parfaitement se comprter de la sorte ... En fait, elle ne se considérait pas encore comme une membre de son armé ... Et devait même se considérait comme une prisonnière, mais bon ... Elle comprendrait bien vite qu'elle ne l'était plus du tout !

- J'aimerais aussi que nous réglions nos compte ! Délcara soudainement Gin. Je crois qu'on doit avoir une petite discution !

- Tu a fait ton choix, autant t'y tenir, non ? Répliqua séchement Aizen.

Son bras fut pincé et il jetta un regard a la rousse à ses cotés qui souriait malicieusement ... De quel coté était elle exactement ? Hé bien, il semblait qu'elle était du coté de l'amour ... Mais quel amour ? Gin aimait Byakuya ! ... Il l'aimait lui ...

- Tu n'a même pas essayé de me comprend ! Protesta Gin. Je l'aime, oui, mais je t'aime aussi ! Sosuke ... Pourquoi ne veut tu pas comprendre ? ... Lui, il a bien comprit que tu m'étais indispensable et ...

- Cela suffit ! Le coupa soudainement le brun en se relevant. Gin, tu ne comprend pas ... Tu voudrait ... Que je te partage ? Avec lui ? ... Ne comprend tu donc pas ? C'est un noble, même si c'es un ... Prisonnier, il es hors de question pour moi de lui imposé une telle humiliation !

- Mais, il l'accepte ! Assura l'argenté. Tu l'a bien vus tout à l'heure ! Il l'a dit lui même !

"Dans certain cas, le choix es impossible" ... Ha ! Capricieux renard ! Il était impossible ce gas ! Leurs faires une telle ...Porposition ... Mais ça, Aizen ne pouvait pas l'accepté ... C'était tout simplement impossible ... N'avaient ils pas asser déshonorer Kuchiki ? ... Violé, torturé psychologiquement ... Il était tombé dans les bras de son tortionnaire et maintenant, celui ci voulait lui imposé un amour partagé ... Et son rival ? ... Lui, Aizen Sosuke, Le Seigneur de Las Noches ... Le Roi de Hueco Mundo ! Rien que cela ...

- Et moi, je ne peu accepté cela ! Hurla t il avec rage. Kuchiki es un homme honnorable alors ne le déshonneur pas avec tes caprices ! Cesse donc de croire que tu peu avoir tout ce que tu veux ! ... Ne te rend tu pas compte de la chance que tu a ? ... Il t'aime ... Il t'aime enfin ... Et tu voudrait lui imposé ... Une telle chose ? ... Alors qu'il es si fragile ? ... Sort d'ici Gin ...

L'argenté recula de quelque pas, l'aire surprit et désorienté ... Son regard parut triste et il ne tarda pas à se détourné, tournant les talons pour quitter la pièce ...Permettant a Aizen de respiré, il se rassit sur le trône et sentit de petite mains le marteler ... Haussant les sourcils, il se tourna vers sa faible fraccion humaine qui tambouriner inutilement son épaule ... Décidément, elle manquait de force ... Heureusement que son pouvoir compensé ... Quoi que, son caractére aussi était asser amusant, la voir agir avec lui que tous craigniait !

- Vous êtes un idiot ! Rala t elle en cessant de le frapper, croissant ses bras sur sa maigre poitrine. Pourquoi continuez vous de le repoussé ainsi ? Si Sire Kuchiki accepte ? ... J'ai du mal à comprendre !

- Et tu pense toujours que l'attacher au lit pour que je le viole et m'impose à lui es la meilleurs des solutions ? Rigola t il malgrès lui.

- Oui, tout à fait ! ...

- Et je suis d'accord avec elle ! Rala soudainement Loly. Non mais, c'est quoi votre problème ? Ichimaru es super canon ! Comment osez vous refuser ? Et pour l'honneur d'un simple fraccion !

- Byakuya Kuchiki es le chef de son clan à la Soul Society et ... Commença Aizen.

- Il n'es qu'un simple fraccion ici ! Le coupa soudainement Melony. Il n'a absolument aucun droit ici !

- Serivez vous entrain de toute vous rebellez ? Lâcha en fronçant les sourcils le brun. Dois je vous rappellez que je suis le Seigneur ?

- Peut être, mais sur le coup, vous avez été un idiot ! Assura Chizuru, prenant une mine boudeuse. Croyez vous que si Orihime me faisait le même genre de proposition, je refuserais ? Allons donc, je me jetterais sur elle pour la faire mienne !

- Et tu te ferais desintégret par Ulquiorra ! Fit remarquer Loly avec un large sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Enfin, je vois où tu veux en venir ... Mais ... j'ai quand même du mal à comprendre un truc : si vous vous aimez, pourquoi vous acceptez pas ? ... Et ... Sire Kuchiki ... Est ce qu'il aime Ichimaru ou bien ... Il le fait par ce qu'il se sent forcé ? ...

Il soupira, fixant les jeunes filles tour à tour, chacune semblait impatiente de connaître la réponse et même Isane semble intriguet par toute ses questions ... Hé bien, il semblait que Chizuru tenait son rôle à coeur quand à l'aidé moralement ... Peut être aurait il dut la laisser à Orihime ... Ou bien à Tatsuki qui avait bien plus besoin de soutient que lui qui ne vivait qu'une toute petite deception amoureuse de rien du tout ! ...

- Il ne le fait pas par ce qu'il es forcé, mais par ce qu'il l'aime. Avoua t il franchement. Byakuya Kuchiki était sans doute amoureux de Gin bien avant que nous quittions la Soul Society, mais il ne s'en était pas rendus compte, voilà tout ... Et il a voulut rester digne devant le traitre ... Mais une foi emprisonner ici ... Et a la merci de Gin, il a fini par céder ...

- Mais, Sire Kuchiki n'es il pas hétéro ? Demanda surprise Isane. Il avait une femme ...

- Mes amies, mes confidentes, laissez moi vous racontés ce qu'un jour j'ai vus et que je n'ai jamais pus admettre ...

* * *

Cela c'était dérouler il y a bien bien longtemps ... Dans un bureau envahis de gémissement en tout genre ... Un Capitaine et son Vice-Capitaine était en pleine ébat, le plus jeune avait un peu aguiché son supérieur qui avait céder comme à chaque fois que le bel albinos ne se lancer sur ce terrain de jeu ... Et Aizen avait céder, embrassant Gin a en perdre haleine, ses mains caressant le corps pour le réchauffer, trouvant tout naturellement le obi pour détaché le haut de kimono et le hakama, le faisant glisser ...

Comme ils étaient en pleine journée, Aizen n'avait pas fait durer les préliminaires trop longtemps, l'idée de se faire surprendre dans une telle position était embarassante et ... Exitente a la foix pour les deux hommes dont le désire devenait de plus en plus fort et intense ...

Les sens d'Aizen était au plus haut point, analysant toute les énergies qui s'approché du bureau ... Et lorsqu'il sentit l'énergie du jeune Kuchiki approché, il ne put s'empêché de sourire ... Si c'était ce pauvre garçon qui les découvrait ainsi, il risquait de rougir jusqu'au bout de ses cheveux ténébreux et de partir en s'enfuyant ! Mais il ne dirait absolument rien de ce qu'il aura vus ici ... Alors le brun décidé de continué, embrassant le coup de l'argenté en retirant ses doigts de son intimité.

- Gin, une petite sourie approche. Avoua t il franchement. Tu veux que je continue ?

- C'est qui ? Demanda inquiet l'argenté un peu affolé. Je te préviens, je ne veux pas être surprit par Unohana ou Soi Fon ! Ils risqueraient de te faire des ennuis en t'accusant d'harcellement !

- Non, c'est le petit fils Kuchiki ... On ne craint rien de lui, mais par principe, je préfére te prévenir ...

Une lueur était apparut dans le regard de l'argenté qui c'était tourné vers la porte, il paraissait un peu affolé et Aizen n'eu aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi ... Dut moins, a l'époque, il c'était dit que Gin avait craint de perdre un des seul amis qu'il c'était fait ... Byakuya Kuchiki étant l'un des seuls "adolescent" acceptant de parler avec l'albinos au regard de démon ... Enfin ... "Parler" était un grand mot ! Mais il agissait ainsi avec tout le monde et ... Etrangement, Gin aimait bien parler a l'ébène, même s'il n'obtenait jamais de réponse ...

Aizen embrassa la gorge du jeune homme et tenta de le rabiller, mais les mains de Gin aggripèrent ses poigniets ... L'éxitation était probablement bien trop grande pour qu'ils s'arrêtent là ... Ho oui, lui même aurait eu franchement beaucoup de mal pour pouvoir s'arrêté aussi simplement que ... Ca ...

- Sosuke, il va me détesté ... Murmura t il tristement.

- Mais non, pas si tu lui montre à quel point tu peu être beau dans l'extase ... Assura Aizen avec un large sourire. Dépéche toi de choisir, il arrive ...

Il n'hésita pas longtemps, ses mains aggripant les pan de l'haori du brun pour le tiré vers lui et celui ci ne se fit pas prier deux fois, lui écartant les jambes et entrant lentement en lui, le faisant gémir ... Et ils ne formèrent qu'un seul et unique être qui gémissait de plus en plus fort, le plus grand allant et venant dans le plus jeune, se penchant pour venir lui dévorer sa gorge offerte, l'embrassant et la savourant ...

Aizen avait alors relevé le regard et avait rencontré un petit regard indiscret ... Et Kuchiki avait refermer la porte coulissante et était repartis aussi discrêtement que possible, sûrement rouge de honte d'avoir surpris les deux hommes dans une telle position ... Cela promettait d'être amusant !

Et cela le fut !

Gin vint se plaindre à plusieurs reprise, déclarant que Kuchiki le fuyer comme la peste ... Et l'argenté déclara au brun qu'il allait devoir le réconforter de lui avoir fait perdre un ami ! Pour son plus grand plaisir, bien sûr ...

Quand à lui ... Lorsqu'il rencontré le jeune Kuchiki, il ne pouvait que s'amusé de le voir rougir de la sorte, le trouvant adorable et aimant bien l'embêté un peu, entamant la conversation avec lui pour tenter de lui faire dire quelques mots qui avaient dut mal à franchir ses lèvres. La plupart du temps, l'ébène ne tenait jamais longtemps et fuyer, rouge de honte ...

- Vous l'impressionnez ! Avoua un jour le grand père de Byakuya. Il faut dire qu'il vous idôlatre ... Vous avez put tenir bon lors Hirako vous a trahis ...

- Je crois que cela n'es plus le cas. Avoua franchement Aizen avec un sourire un peu géné. J'ai plutôt l'impression de lui faire peur ...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui ai appris à affronter ce dont il a peur, malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore réussis à lui apprendre à faire face au grand homme ! Vous et le jeune Ichimaru, vous êtes une source d'inspiration pour mon petit fils qui espére pouvoir un jour marcher sur vos traces et pouvoir se montrer digne face à toute trahison, d'où qu'elle vienne ...

Ainsi donc, Gin et lui même était une source d'inspiration pour ce garçon ? Son monde c'était il écroulé lorsqu'il les avaient vus entrain de faire une chose aussi immoral que celle ci ? Deux hommes ... Un plus jeune que l'autre et a l'apparence d'adolescent ... Et dans un bureau, en pleine journée ! Ha, pauvre petit Kuchiki ...

Un jour, il avait trouvé sur son chemin le jeune Kuchiki qui n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de l'esquivé, ils étaient tout deux entrains de traverser un pont et a moins de sauter dans le vide ou de faire demi tour, ce qui aurait parut suspect, le garçon c'était avancé aussi dignement que possible, ses joues prenant de plus en plus de couleur et Aizen ... N'avait put que se jeter sur l'occasion pour embêter un peu le garçon ...

- Comment allez vous, Kuchiki ? Demanda Aizen avec un large sourire.

Le garçon avait eu du mal à formuler une réponse bien audible et avait dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de se tourner en tous sens, semblant regarder si quelqu'un avait vus son moment de géne ou non ... En effets, cela n'était pas digne de son futur rang d'agir comme une pauvre petite pucelle devant un homme impossant et attirant ...

- Co ... Comment va votre Vice Capitaine ? Avait ajouté Kuchiki en détournant le regard.

La question avait un peu surprit Aizen qui en avait haussé les sourcils ... Pourquoi le jeune homme s'inquiétait il pour Ichimaru ? C'était surprenant, non ? Surtout venant de lui qui n'avait jamais montrer le moindre intérêt pour Gin, non ? Ou bien ... Peut être qu'en réalité ... C'était tout le contraire ? ...

Après la trahison de Yoruichi, Kuchiki c'était replier sur lui même et avait repousser brutalement toutes les personnes qui avait tentés de l'approcher, il n'avait pas même accepter que certain noble des autres familles l'approche et en y repensant, il n'avait jamais repousser clairement Gin ... Alors qu'il ne c'était jamais privé de remballer certain riche ...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il se porte bien, mais vous, vous me semblez fievreux. Déclara le brun en posant sa mains contre le frond de l'ébène qui sursauta et se recula d'un pas. Vous êtes souvent rouge, vous couvez peut être quelque chose, non ?

- Non, ce n'es rien, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Assura le garçon en baissant le regard. Juste un tout petit ... Ruhm ...

- Prenez un peu plus soin de vous, vous êtes précieux ...

- Est ce que vous aimez ... Ichimaru ? ...

Encore une foi, le jeune homme le surpris ... L'aimer ? ... Pourquoi lui demandait il cela ? Ce n'était pas logique venant du noble ...

- Je ne vous comprend pas bien ... Avoua Aizen. Est ce que j'aime ... Ichimaru ?

- Je vous ai ... Suprit entrain de ... Et ... Je me demandais si vous l'aimiez ... Ou si vous comptiez le trahir comme ...

- Non, je ne le trahirais jamais ! ... Mais ... Je ne vous comprend toujours pas ... Pourquoi parlez vous de cela ? ...

- Mettez cela sur le compte de mon ruhme ! Sourit le garçon avant de s'incliner légèrement. Excusez moi de vous importunez de la sorte, je me sens rassurer, aurevoir Capitaine Aizen !

Et sur ses mots, le jeune homme c'était élancé sans laisser el temps à Aizen de réagir ... Tient ... Avait il un rival ? ... Fixant le dos du jeune Kuchiki ... Il se demanda si c'était réellement de la rivalitée ... Non, en réalité, cela lui avait semblé être ... Il ne savait pas ... Pas du tout ...

Kuchiki aimait il Gin ? ... Impossible qu'un noble n'accepte ce genre de sentiment ...

* * *

Chizuru était surprise ... Le noble se serait déjà écarté à l'époque par ce qu'il ne se croyait pas à la hauteur ? Etonnant, non ? Surtout venant d'un telle homme car ... Byakuya Kuchiki était un putain de sacré morceau, même pour un homme ! Il suffisait de le regarder deux secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il était d'une beauté absolue avec ses apparences glaciales sans parler de l'aura qui se dégager de lui ...

Un jour, Orihime avait décrit a Chizuru le Bankai du Shinigami ... Des milliers de pétalle de cerisier s'envolant pour le protéger ... Et qu'y avait il de plus beau que de regarder des cerisier en fleur ? Malheureusement, les cerisiers ne fleurisser qu'un temps, tandis que cet homme ... Il était beau et le sera sans doute jusqu'à sa mort ... Alors, il était un rival pour Aizen, mais ne c'était sans doute jamais considérait comme telle ...

- Seigneur Aizen, comment avez vous réagit à l'époque lorsque vous avez comprit que Kuchiki pouvait être un potentiel rival ? Demanda intriguet la rousse.

- Je ne sais plus vraiment, je sais juste que je n'ai jamais parler de cette conversation avec Gin. Avoua franchement Aizen.

- Mais, et Hisana ? Demanda intriguet Kotetsu. Il l'a ... Aimait, non ?

- Comment pourrais je le savoir ? Rigola le brun. Je ne suis pas dans l'esprit de ce noble après tout !

- Mais, en épousant Hisana, il c'est mit une bonne partie de sa famille à dos ! N'oubliez pas qu'Hisana était issus du Rukongai et qu'une alliance entre un noble et un membre du Rukongai es interdit ... Il devait au moins l'aimer pour prendre le risque d'être banis de sa famille, non ?

- Kotetsu, je vous le répéte, je ne sais pas, il faudrait le lui demandé à lui ...

Hum ? Le Rukongai ? ... Tient, Ichigo en avait parler à un moment donner ... La Soul Society était diviser en deux parties, le Seireitei et le Rukongai, ce dernier diviser en près de cent quartier aller du plus calme au plus dangereux et sinistre ... Et c'était ce découpement que Chizuru avait du mal à comprendre : pourquoi autant de différence, même dans la mort ... Ainsi, les différences socials continuer d'existé et la mysére touché même les morts ...

- Peut être qu'il a essayé d'être banis de sa famille ? Lâcha soudainement Chizuru.

- Pardon ? Souffla Kotetsu surprise. C'est impossible, en tant que noble, il peu tout avoir ! Tout obtenir ! Qui ne rêve pas d'être née noble ? On a une vie parfaite !

- C'est ce que les gens croyent ... Mais ... Est ce que c'est vrai ? Les nobles ont ils tout se dont ils rêvent ? Orihime m'a parler de la situation de Pedazo ... Il était le bâtard d'une riche famille sur terre ... Et pourtant, en mourrant, il s'es transformer en Hollow ... Même si lui n'a pas été heureux, ce n'es pas cela qui l'a transformer, mais la condition de vie de sa nièce ... Et elle, elle était une "noble" ... Une pure noble ... Il a voulut la dévorer pour la "libérée", se sont ses mots ... Les nobles de votre monde sont ils réellement libre ? ...

Non ... Bien sûr ... Même sur Terre, les nobles n'était libre qu'en apparence ! Ho oui, ils pouvaient avoir tout ce dont ils rêvaient ! De belle voiture ... De belle robe ou bien les plus beaux et couteux des bijoux et pourtant ... Ils ne peuvent que rarement choisir la personne qu'ils aiment, alors imaginés si un roi où une reine "virer sa cuite" ! ... Cela aurait fait un scandale monstrueux ...

Byakuya Kuchiki avait peut être tenté de se libérer en provoquant un scandale moins éclaboussant que le fait de dévoiler son éventuelle homosexualitée ... C'était moins salissant pour sa famille ... Mais cela n'avait sans doute pas fonctionnée ... Il n'avait pas put trouvé la liberté et était tout de même devenus le chef de la famille Kuchiki, ses chaines n'en devenant que plus lourde ...

- Chizuru, tu m'étonne chaque jour un peu plus. Avoua le Seigneur Aizen. Comment fait tu pour trouver ce que les gens cachent ? ...

- Ce n'es qu'une supposition ! Sourit géné la jeune fille. Je me trompe sans doute ... Il était peut être réellement amoureux d'Hisana, il es le seul a savoir après tout et je ne me vois pas le lui demandé une telle chose ! ... Moi, ce qui me géne plus, c'est ... Que la vie ressemble beaucoup à la mort ... Et que cela m'attriste ... Être bon sur Terre ne sert à rien car se sont d'autre qui choissise si l'on finira dans la mysére ou non ...

- C'est pour cela que je veux tuer le Roi. Avoua franchement le brun en passant une mains dans ses cheveux. Je veux que les gens bon puissent enfin être récompensé et qu'ils puissent enfin aller là où ils méritent d'aller ... Et que les gens mauvais dans le fond se retrouvent dans la mysére ... Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y a que les meurtrier qui sont punis comme ils se doivent, mais d'autre mérite tout autant ce genre de jugement ... Chizuru, toi plus que quiconque ... Je suis sûr que tu peu comprendre mes mots ...

Elle lui répondit par un sourire ...

- Bon, et quand est ce qu'on va l'attaché au lit, cet arrogant Ichimaru ? Demanda soudainement Melony qui semblait extrémement motivé.

- Vient, on a pas besoin de l'humaine, on le chope et au le ligotte ! Proposa soudainement Loly avant de se tourner vers Kotetsu. Hé, toi, parait que les Shinigami connaissait un sort pour bloquer ? C'est vrais ?

- Heu, oui. Avoua franchement la Shinigami avec un sourire géné.

- Ouais, allons kidnapper Ichimaru ! S'écria joyeusement Chizuru en dessendant du trône. Le premier qui le trouve hurle à tue tête et les autres arrivent !

- Décidément, l'arrivé des humains à Las Noches à changé bien des choses ! Soupira le brun. Même Loly et Melony ont de drole d'idée ...


	62. Chapitre 61 : Préparation a la bataille

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen - Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama + Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Hé non, il ne reste plus que quelques petits chapitres ... Je crois que Mercredi sera la dernière publication pour cette fic, et j'en suis presque désolé ... Presque par ce que cela veut dire une nouvelle partie ! Moa ha ha ha ! ...

_Lynoa_, Ouais, je poste trop vite, mais qui va s'en plaindre ? *_* ... Quand a Pedazo ... Ouais, il parle, mais en fait, il fait que ça : parler ! ... Question du jour : croyez vous qu'un jour, Pedazo aura le dessus sur Grimmjow ? ... Vous avez une heure pour tenter de répondre ! ... Moi, perso, pour le moment, j'hésite ... On verra bien ! X3

* * *

La réunion avait été placé très tôt le matin, pour le plus grand damne de pas mal de monde ! Surtout pour Grimmjow et Pedazo qui semblaient avoir eux une courte nuit ! Hallibel soupira en se disant qu'elle avait de la chance de ne pas être un homme, elle aussi aurait sans doute demandé à enfreindre le réglement pour pouvoir ... Elle rougit en réalisant que ses pensée n'était pas très saine et se félicita d'avoir un uniforme qui cachait ses joues !

Tout le monde était présent, bien sûr, Espada, Fraccion, petite troupe ... Tout le monde était présent et cela semblait annoncé les premiers préparatifs pour la bataille final ... C'était donc maintenant que tout aller se passé ? Ha, ils y étaient enfin !

- Je pense que certain d'entre vous savent déjà de quoi va parler cette réunion. Annonça Aizen sur un ton très sérieux. Nous avons trouver l'emplacement exacte de l'Ouken qui se situt sur Terre ... Et le moment es donc venus pour nous de nous préparer pour notre dernière bataille ! Alors, quelqu'un a t il quelque chose à annoncé avant que je ne débute cette réunion ?

Le regard du brun se posa tout particulièrement sur Grimmjow et Pedazo, il n'était pas difficile de savoir pourquoi ! Ses deux là ne respecter en rien les lois de Las Noches et si jusqu'à maintenant le Seigneur Aizen avait laissé faire les choses, il ne pouvait pas accepté que leurs relations aille plus loin, à moins que Pedazo ne se décidé à changer de mains et pour de bon cette foi ...

Le silence répondit à la question, Pedazo jettant un coup d'oeil à son Amour avant d'aller rejoindre Orihime, fessant son choix devant tout le monde et le bleuté se contenta de suivre de son regard son amant ... Ils avaient sans doute parlé ensemble et il n'était pas dure de deviné ce qui c'était dit ... Grimmjow avait sûrement demandé à Pedazo de rester au service d'Orihime pour être loin de la bataille ... Ha, dommage qu'il ne maitrise pas sa recureccion !

- Bien ... Commença Aizen.

- Attendez, Seigneur Aizen ! Le coupa soudainement une voie. Pardonnez Neliel ! Je n'étais pas encore sûr de ma réponse, alors ...

- T'a réponse ? De quoi parle tu ?

- Hallibel voudrait que je devienne sa fraccion ! Déclara t elle sans la moindre hésitation.

Le regard de la sulfureuse blonde s'écarquilla brutalement ... Elle n'avait ... Jamais fait une telle demande ... Depuis que Neliel lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, elle n'avait pas trouvée le courage de lui parler, l'émotion la prenant toujours de court et l'empêchant de placé le moindre mot, alors ... Qu'elle fasse une telle demande ! ... Neliel était entrain de mentir ! ... Et elle n'avait pas le droit !

- Est ce vrai ? Demanda le Seigneur de Las Noches.

- Oui ! Répondirent à sa place ses trois fracciones.

Ha, les traitresses ! Depuis quand complotaient elles de la sorte ? Ne se rendaient elles pas compte qu'elles se mettaient toutes dans une situation particulièrement critique ? Les petites imbéciles ! Elle allait vite leurs apprendre à mentir à leurs maîtres !

- Et, acceptez vous de cédez votre fraccion, Octavo Espada ? Demanda Aizen à Renji.

- Bien sûr ! Répondit il sans la moindre hésitation.

- Alors, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à dire dans cette affaire ...

La malicieuse Neliel n'hésita pas une seule seconde a venir rejoindre sa nouvelle maîtresse qui n'avait pas put protester contre tout cela, trop choquer et ... Impressionné pour ça ! Ha, pourquoi perdait elle toujours ses moyens en face de la belle Neliel ? C'était insupportable ! Après ses deux années, elle n'avait donc pas changer d'un pouce ? Et dire qu'elle avait crut avoir changer, hé bien non ! Ce n'était pas le cas !

- Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir commençait ! Annonça Aizen. Je vous prierez de souhaitez la bienvenus à notre nouveau "Superviseur", j'ai nommer, Yoruichi Shihouin !

... Alors ... Ca, pour une annonce, c'était une annonce ! Nommer Yoruichi comme "superviseur", c'était ... Vraiment inattendus ! Personne ici ne savait comment prendre la nouvelle ... Car la Shinigami avait fait partis de leur ennemi il y avait peu, mais sa raison de les suivres était ... Parfaitement compréhensible !

- Ensuite, je vais parler de la nomination de nos deux nouveaux Espada ... Continua le brun. J'y ai longtemps hésité, mais à notre stade, je crois que tout le monde comprendra mon choix, ainsi, Rei Seisui sera nommer à la place de Cero Espada tandis que, pour la place de Secunda, mon choix c'est porter sur Pedazo De Lagrima.

La surprise la plus total s'empara de l'assistance ... C'était ... Mais enfin, ni Rei, ni Pedazo ne savaient utilisé leurs Recureccion ! Les mettres à de telle poste, c'était presque une condamnation a mort pour eux !

- Ho, alors, je peu déjà demandé à ce qu'Aisu et Yuki soit considérait comme mes fracciones ? Demanda la nouvelle Cero Espada.

Hallibel lui jetta un coup d'oeil et constata qu'elle ne semblait pas tant que ça choquer par cette nomination et au contraire ... Et pourtant ... Mais, elle avait l'aire si faible, surtout dans cet uniforme qu'ils lui avait choisi : elle porter une mini jupe gonflé avec de la dentelle, des chaussures montente jusqu'au dessus des genous, de la dentelle au bout, elle porter une chemise portant elle aussi de la dentelle et par dessus une belle veste qui finisser par un long "V" découper en son milieu ... Elle avait l'apparence d'une douce et délicate jeune fille !

Tout comme l'avait laisser croire l'apparence de Shena ... Une douce enfant qui pourtant posséde une puissance allucinante ! Lilinette et Lana aussi était un exemple de ce que pouvait dissimuler un joli et délicat visage ... Mais Pedazo ! Pedazo lui était encore très faible ! Il ...

Mais ... Qu'est ce qu'elle racontait là ? ... Un Vasto Lorde ... Faible ? ...

- Seigneur Aizen, ils ne maitrissent pas la recureccion ! Protesta soudainement Kuro. Pourquoi leurs donner un telle poste alors qu'ils sont si faible ?

- Mon très cher, désolé de te dire cela, mais ses deux là sont bien plus puissant que ce que tu peu imaginé ! Avoua Yoruichi avec un large sourire. J'suis même prête a parier que même sous ta forme recureccion, t'aurais aucune chance contre eux ! Que se soit pour Rei ou pour Pedazo !

- Ne me mettez pas au défit de tenter cela !

- Je ne peu pas autorisé cela ! Souffla mécontent Aizen. Kuro, laisse moi t'expliquer un peu : ses deux êtres là, sont issus des Vasto Lorde ! Crois tu réellement pouvoir tenir tête face à eux ? Dois je aussi te rappeller que Rei Seisui était une Shinigami avant d'être un Hollow et qu'elle était au rang de Vice Capitaine ?

En sachant cela, il n'était pas dure de s'imaginé la suite : elle saurait se servir de son sabre, pas forcément pour sa recureccion ! Elle serait redoutable pour ses adversaires.

- Et pour Pedazo ? Rala Kuro a priorie énerver par l'idée d'être dépasser par le jeune homme.

- Si tu nous pose la question, c'est que tu es trop faible ! Annonça Ichimaru avec un sourire malicieux. Je vais l'entrainé un peu et son niveau augmentera rapidement ! Et je suis sûr que mon fraccion sera lui aussi d'accord pour l'aider à augmenter sa puissance ...

- De toute façon, ceci es le choix du Seigneur Aizen ! Annonça séchement Tousen. Trouvez vous quelque chose à redire quand à cette décision ?

Kuro se tue ... Mais il fulminé ... Lui qui avait sans doute espérer augmenter son rang, il devait être déçus ... Mais, de toute façon, il n'aurait pas put avoir le rang "6", se chiffre était bien trop important pour Grimmjow ... Et qu'il ne compte pas un jour prendre le "3" ! C'était le numéro de Neliel ... Celui qu'Hallibel avait voulut protéger de toute souillure ...

- Continuons ! Annonça Aizen. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle : les membres de mon armée ne sont pas tous de même puissance et c'est pourquoi je ne pourrais emmenez avec moi que les plus puissants d'entre vous ... Je suis désolé de vous le dire ainsi, mais je vais devoir laissez certain d'entre vous a l'arrière ...

* * *

Le coeur d'Uryû cessa de battre ... Certain en arrière ? ... Sûrement les membres de la petite armée et ceux qui seraient ... "Génant" ! Comme les ... Fraccion ? ... Jettant un regard affoler à Renji, il constata que celui ci ne semblait pas tant que sa surprit par cette annonce ... Evidement, lui serait en première ligne pendant qu'il n'aurait pas a craindre pour son amant ! Hein ? C'était injuste ! Uryû voulais rester avec son amant.

- Ishida, ne vous inquitez pas ! Sourit amusé Aizen. Vous devriez pourtant vous doutez que Renji ne sera pas en première ligne ! Il n'es pas capable de maitriser sa recureccion, je ne peu donc pas l'emmené avec moi !

Le Quincy fut surprit par cet aveux ... Et put respirer de nouveau ... Rassurer par cette annonce qui ne semblait pas particulièrement plaire à son amant, celui ci croisser les bras sur son torse avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Vous allez déceller Starrk ? Demanda Tatsuki, un peu inquiéte.

- Ha, je vois qu'on t'a parler de cela, Arisawa. Oui, je compte l'emporter cette foi ci ! Je le decellerais et c'est pourquoi je ne pourrais pas même accepté que la plupart des fraccions nous accompagnes ... Ainsi donc, j'emménerais avec moi les Superviseurs Tousen et Shuhouin ainsi que le Cero, le Primera, la Terciera, le Cuarta et le Sexta Espada ... Tousen, se sera a toi de voir si tu veux que Wonderwice vienne ou non ... Je laisserais le château au bon soin d'Ichimaru et d'Inoue a qui vous devrez obeissance !

- Attendez, pourquoi vous emportez pas le Secunda et le Quinta ? Rala encore une foi Kuro. Et Ichimaru ? Il vous serait d'une grande aide, non ?

- Le Secunda et le Quinta ne supporteraient pas le déferlement du Primera. Avoua franchement Aizen. Pour le moment, Pedazo manque un peu d'entrainement ... Quand à Erwan, c'est la limite ... Même avec le sang des Quincy dans ses veines, il n'y résistera pas ...

- Le premier groupe ... Souffla soudainement Orihime. Il va ...Vous allez ...

Elle semblait ... Déséspérer et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Uryû pour la rejoindre et lui attrapper l'épaule pour la serrée, essayant de la réconforter ... Il jetta un coup d'oeil à Tatsuki ... Elle, elle semblait s'être préparer à celà ... Par qui ? ... Il ne savait pas, mais en tout cas ... Elle semblait gérer ... La mains de Lilinette la soutenant sans doute beaucoup !

- Va affronter le roi et ses armés dans sa dimenssion. Avoua franchement Aizen. Inoue, ne craint rien, je te promet que les hommes que j'ai choisi pour cette mission sont les plus puissants et les plus doué ! Ils ne pourront être que victorieux ...

La jeune fille aquiesça d'un signe affirmatif de la tête ... Mais elle avait tellement peur pour son amour et cela se voyait ... Son regard était soucieux. Elle trouva plus de réconfort en la personne de Pedazo qui lui souriait ... Ils étaient dans le même cas tout les deux : Grimmjow ... Serait au front !

- Nous partirons demains pour la Dimension du roi. Déclara Aizen sur un ton sérieux.

- Si tôt ? Soupira Pedazo.

- Plus tôt nous partirons, plus tôt nous reviendront. Fit remarquer Tousen.

Quelques choses se produissis alors, une montée soudaine et inexpliquer de l'énergie spirituelle d'Ulquiorra ... Certaine furent touché par la soudaine montés et même Uryû eu dut mal à la soutenir, mais l'énergie reprit sa rythme normal ... Pourquoi avait il perdut le contrôle de son énergie ? En tout cas, c'était claire : il vallait bien son numéro "4" ! C'était claire et net ...

- Seigneur Aizen, vous savez vraiment où se trouve l'Ouken ? Demanda t il étrangement.

- Oui, bien sûr, quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda intriguet le brun.

- Si, tout va bien ! Assura le Cuarta.

- Menteur ! S'écria brutalement Tatsuki. Ulquiorra ...

Son regard était devenus ... Menaçant ... Oui, c'était un regard plein de reproche et de menace ... Qui ne sembla faire aucun effets au Cuarta, mais l'intervention avait fait son effets : tout le monde semblait bien intéressé par l'affaire ... Uryû le premier !

- Que se passe t il ? Demanda Orihime avec inquiétude.

Ulquiorra lui jetta un coup d'oeil avant de reporter son attention vers Tatsuki, ses yeux vert semblait briller de reproche.

- Je n'en ai pas ! Dit il à la jeune fille.

- On t'en trouvera une ! Assura t elle.

S'il y avait quelques personnes qui n'avait pas été intéresser par l'affaire, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant ... Et Ulquiorra s'en rendit compte en fixant tour à tour tout les groupes ... Il parut se demandé pourquoi il succitait tellement d'intérêt ... Ha, lui, il fallait encore qu'il apprenne certaine chose sur la vie ...

- Alors, pourrions nous savoir ce qui se trame ? Demanda avec indulgence Aizen.

- Seigneur Aizen, puis je avoir l'autorisation de demande Inoue en mariage ? Demanda Ulquiorra, répondant a la question.

* * *

- Pardon ? Fut la réponse du brun.

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'Ulquiorra attendait ... Et il ne c'était pas attendus à ce qu'il soit aussi étonné !

- J'aimerais avoir l'autorisation de demandé Inoue en mariage ... Reformula le Cuarta.

- J'avais compris cela, mais enfin, Ulquiorra ! Soupira le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo. Sait tu ce qu'es un mariage ? ...

- Oui, Arisawa m'a expliqué ! Avoua franchement l'ébène.

- Tu nous espionné ! S'écria mécontent Pedazo. Tu nous à entendus parler !

- Et je m'en excuse ! Assura le Cuarta sur la défensive. Je m'inquiétais pour Orihime et je n'ai pas put m'empêché de rester proche ! Je ne voulais pas entendre ce que vous disiez ... Mais ... J'ai entendus ! ...

Oui, lorsqu'Orihime avait parler de "mariage" ... De ce rêve ... Il n'avait pas comprit le mot et avait dut demandé à Arisawa ce que cela signifié ... Le mariage ... L'union légale entre deux être ... Une cérémonie qui semblait importante pour les humains et surtout pour sa bien aimée !

- Non mais, c'est du grand délire là ! Rala soudainement Apache. Putain, c'est le "Feu de l'Amour" ! Attend, Ulquiorra, tu déconne, hein ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Assura l'ébène sur un ton monotone. Je veux réalisé tout les rêves d'Orihime, je veux qu'elle puisse se marier et qu'elle puisse avoir des enfants ! Je veux qu'elle soit totalement heureuse et pas "juste un peu" ! Je veux lui donnait les même choses qu'elle aurait put avoir sur terre !

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui paraissait très surprise, mais elle n'était pas offenser pour autant, au contraire, même si elle paraissait "surprise", elle semblait ... Agréablement surprise ... Les réactions humaines lui était toujours aussi incompréhensible, mais celle ci était agréable, non ?

- Je veux que tu te marie avec moi, j'éspére être asser attentionné et gentil pour ça ... Lui dit il franchement. Je veux aussi que tu ai des enfants, pour que tu fasse ton "équipe de foot" ! Et je veux plein de fille de toi ! A ton image ... Je veux tout ça, par ce que tu le veux et même si on ne sais pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir, je suis près à prendre le risque si cela peu te rendre heureuse !

On ne savait pas encore ce que le fait de porter un enfant pouvait faire à une humaine, mais lui, il voulait un enfant ! ... Par ce qu'elle en voulait vraiment un ... En fait, elle en voulait plein ... Mais un, ou plein, c'était presque la même chose, non ? De toute façon, si elle en voulait, elle en aurait et il ferait son possible pour qu'elle ne soit pas en danger ! Ils trouveraient bien une solution pour qu'elle puisse en avoir maintenant !

- Seigneur Aizen, puis je avoir l'autorisation de ... Commença Ulquiorra.

- Mais demande lui à elle, abrutie ! S'écria rageusement Pedazo. C'est pas au Seigneur de décidé pour elle !

- Mais, c'est une décision importante ! Protesta l'ébène un peu surprit.

- Qui ne le concerne en rien ! Bordel, cela te concerne toi et Orihime et personne d'autre ! Alors, tu te tourne vers elle, tu met le genoux à terre et tu lui fait ta putain de demande ! Dépéche toi !

C'était étonnant ... Jamais le Cuarta n'avait vus le Secunda aussi en colère ! Mais pourquoi ? Avait il fait quelque chose de travers ? En parler d'abord à Aizen avait parut totalement "logique" ... Bah oui : il était un peu leur "père", non ? Et les parents étaient important pour les cérémonies de mariages. C'était lui qui devait normalement mené la demoiselle a l'hotel ... Et comme Orihime n'avait plus de père ... Hé bien ...

- Ho, oui, une demande en mariage ! Soupira la voie malicieuse d'Ichimaru. Rien de telle pour motivé les troupes avant une bataille fatidique ! Si ce n'es ... La cérémonie de se mariage ... Alors, Aizen, donne lui son autorisation où il ne fera pas sa demande !

- Hé bien, oui, je t'accorde se droit ... Murmura un peu perdu Aizen.

L'autorisation donné, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à se rapprocher d'Orihime, mettant un genou à terre, vus que d'après Pedazo, il fallait le faire. Il lui prit la mains et se désola de ne pas avoir de bague, c'était dommage, non ? Cela semblait être quelque chose de très important ... Alors, il en trouverait une plus tard !

- Inoue Orihime, voudrais tu devenir ma femme ? Demanda t il de sa voie monotone.

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils ... Elle ne s'y était vraiment pas attendus ... Est ce que ... Cela été choquant ? ... Ho, oui ! Bien sûr que cela était choque : il était un arrancar et elle, une humaine, avoir des enfants pouvait ... Non, était dangereux ! Ses enfants hybrides n'avaient pas le droit d'existé ! Pas du point de vue de la Soul Society, alors, s'ils venaient à apprendre un jour qu'ils en auraient, le Gotei 13 aurait sûrement pour mission de les anéantir !

Tant de chose les séparer comme l'age ... Lui était si vieux et elle si jeune ! Et cela ne ferait qu'augmenter, un jour, elle approcherait de la mort et lui pourrait encore vivre avec son corps, elle mourrait et deviendrait un Plus, et lui serait encore un Arrancar avec la même apparence ... Et ce jour là, elle devrait choisir entre devenir un Hollow et prendre le risque de changé ... Ou rester un Plus et ne plus avoir de pouvoir ... Car lorsqu'elle mourrait, elle perdrait forcément ses pouvoirs ...

Il y avait un tas de contrainte et tout était contre ce "mariage" ... Mais lui, il voulait y croire et il voulait l'aider a réalisé ses rêves ! Quel que soit leurs avenirs ... Par ce qu'il l'aimait ...

- Ho, Ulquiorra, bien sûr que je veux être ta femme ! Assura t elle souriant de bonheur. Je ne pouvais en éspérer autant ...

- Je te promet de te donner vite une bague ! Assura t il avec un léger sourire. Je t'en prendrais une jolie avec une forme de fleur, cela te va ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! J'accepterais n'importe quel bague de toi !

- Félicitation, Orihime ! S'écria joyeusement Yoruichi. Ho mon Dieu, c'est vrai que ses supers motivants une telle annonce ! Sa donne du punche pour la suite ! Ha, je sens que les armées du Roi vont pas faire long feu ! J'éspére vous en laissez un peu !

- Est ce qu'on ne pourrait pas repousser l'assaut ? Demanda Tousen, a priorie géner de faire une telle demande. Je sais que nous attendons ce moment depuis déjà bien des années, mais ...

Que se tramait il en cet instant ? C'était curieux, non ? Jettant un coup d'oeil au Seigneur Aizen et à ses Superviseurs ... C'était étrange ... En fait, tout le monde agissait de façon étrange depuis sa demande ! C'était comme si ... Non, en fait, il savait pas comment c'était ... Mais il se tramait quelque chose.

- En effets, comment prouvé au Roi que nous somme contre ses principes mieux qu'en accepter un mariage entre un Arrancar et une Humaine ! Lâcha souriant Aizen. Ulquiorra, Orihime, voulez vous que nous procédions à la cérémonie avant notre départ ?

- Oui ! Répondirent ils d'une même et unique voie sans la moindre hésitation.


	63. Chapitre 62 : Cérémonie et Aurevoir

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen - Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama + Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Moa ha ha ... Alors, donc ... Heu ... _Lynoa _... "Il es là", cela peu dire plein de chose, mais, tu pourra attendre mercredi, non ? Hein ? Dit dit dit ? ... Tu peu pas ? ... T_T ... Se serait dommage de spoiler alors que la réponse arrivera très vite ! X3

En tout cas, merci de me lire !

* * *

Le lendemain, Orihime portait une magnifique robe de marier qu'Aizen avait fait venir du monde des humains ... Elle n'en avait jamais vus de si belle ... Un corsage en soie blance horner d'une multitude de perle et de diamant qui former des broderies de fleur, elle était gonflet comme les plus belle robe de princesse, des fleures de tissus de soie parsemmer ses hanches et quelques autres endroit sur le bas, certaine avaient été teinter de bleu pour rappeller les pinces de ses cheveux ... Au bas de la robe, de la dentelle avec des broderies de fleur dépasser, trainant au sol et derrière elle, il y avait une longue, très longue traine ...

La jeune fille ne se lassait pas de se regarder dans le miroire, elle se trouvait très belle et surtout ... Elle réalisait son rêve de petite fille ! Elle allait se marier ! Et avec l'homme qu'elle aimait ! Et en plus, ils auraient des enfants ! Ho, pas tout de suite, hein ... Elle était trop jeune pour en avoir ... Mais un jour, elle porterait l'enfant d'Ulquiorra, elle se l'était promie ... Elle aurait un tas d'enfant d'Ulquiorra ! L'équipe de foot et les majorettes pour les encouragers ! Aller, en ayant cinq fois des quintuplé, elle aurait vite le compte !

- Mon dieu, que tu es belle Orihime ! Soupira derrière elle Chizuru. Ha, que je suis jalouse ! Pourquoi te marie tu ! Pourrais je espérer être ta maîtresse ?

- Tu veux te faire désintégret par Ulquiorra toi ! Rala Loly en grognant.

Orihime se tourna vers ses amis, les saluant de sa mains gantée. Elles aussi étaient très belle ... Il avait été décidée que tout le monde participerait à la fête, ou presque ... Aaron semblait devoir repartir pour une mission très importante ... Il avait cependant eu le droit de rester jusqu'à ce que le Cuarta et la Princesa a Flor soit unis, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! En tout cas, toutes les jolies demoiselles portaient une robe bleu ciel a dentelle blanche ...

- Vous êtes très belle vous aussi ! Assura Orihime. Ha, si on m'avait dit un jour que je me marierais à Hueco Mundo, dans le château de Las Noches, je n'y aurais jamais crus ! C'est incroyable, non ? ... En plus, avec un Arrancar ... Beau comme un Dieu ! ...

- Oui, tu dois en faire des jalouses ! Rala Melony. J'éspére que tu es prête ?

- Plus que jamais ! Assura la belle rousse.

- Alors, nous pouvons y aller. Sourit Aizen.

Elle répondit à son sourire ...

Elle n'avait plus de père, dut moins, elle n'avait jamais sut où était le sien ... L'idée que Pedazo la m'éne jusqu'à l'hotel lui avait parrut normal, mais celui ci avait fait remarquer qu'il se considérait plus comme son fils que comme son père et lui avait dit de proposer cette tâche à Aizen ... Après tout, il était leurs Seigneur ! Il avait le droit a un telle honneur !

Aizen avait accepté, il avait été surprit, mais l'idée semblait lui avoir plus ... Ils étaient près pour la cérémonie.

- Orihime, je peu te demander quelque chose ? Demanda Tatsuki a ses cotés.

- Hum, oui ? Lâcha surprise la magnifique rousse.

* * *

Starrk avait assisté à la cérémonie, comme tout le monde, bien sûr, mais il avait rêvassé plus qu'il ne l'avait suivit, son regard toujours possé sur sa compagne qui était aux cotés de la belle mariée ... Tatsuki, la belle Tatsuki Arisawa, cette magnifique créature qui avait un jour suivit son amie pour venir jusqu'ici et qui depuis était devenus quelqu'un de très importante pour le Primera Espada ...

Ulquiorra ... Accepté de prendre le risque de perdre sa bien aimée ... Pour lui donnait l'opportunité de lui offrire ce qu'elle voulait ... Et lui, il c'était montré plutôt égoïste avec elle, lui mentant et lui demandant de se débarasser de leurs chairs pour être sûr qu'elle survivrait et qu'elle serait toujours à ses cotés ! ... Ha, maintenant, il le voulait cet enfant ! Alors que le Seigneur Aizen lui avait annoncé, après la réunion de la veille, que la jeune fille partirait après la cérémonie pour aller se faire avorter ...

Quel idiot ... Quel idiot ! Comment faire ? Comment faire pour lui en parler ? Depuis la veille, elle l'avait fuie ... Oui ! Elle le fuyait ! Et maintenant, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il voulait de son enfant ! De leurs enfants ! De leurs chaires et de leurs sang ! Mais il voulait aussi lui faire promettre que s'il se passait quoi que se soit ... Elle avorterait ! ... La voir mourire était une chose, mais la voir disparaître pour toujours, dévorer par l'hybride ? Jamais ! ... Il préférait ne plus pouvoir se voir dans un miroire que ne pas pouvoir prendre son enfants ! Il préférait encore l'avoir elle que lui ...

Tatsuki se tourna vers lui, leurs deux regards se croissèrent ... C'était quand la dernière foi qu'ils c'étaient regardés ainsi ? Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait l'impression de découvrire pour la toute première foi se regard brun ! Dans ses yeux, on pouvait y lire la détermination absolue ... Et encore une fois, il se dit qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur une telle femme !

Il eu envie de se lever et d'hurler haut et faure que cette jeune personne était à lui et à lui seul ! C'était le cas, elle était à lui ! Il eu aussi envie de demandé à ce qu'on célèbre leurs mariages en même temps que celui d'Ulquiorra et Orihime ... Mais, ce serait trop ... Alors, il lui prometterait qu'ils se marieraient dès son retour ! Ho oui ! Ils s'uniraient pour toujours ! Devant leurs Seigneur ! Leur Dieu ! Leurs Roi : Aizen Sosuke, et ils auraient cet enfant ...

C'était son enfant ! Donc, il ne devait pas vouloir du mal à sa mère ... Il était juste tout jeune ! ... Voilà tout ... Il comprendrait qu'il ne faut pas agir ainsi avec sa mère ... N'est ce pas ? ... Ha, pourvus qu'ils puissent avoir des enfants ... Pourvus qu'il puisse lui parler avant qu'elle s'en aille ... Pourvus qu'il puisse lui dire cette simple phrase "Je veux notre enfant !" ...

La cérémonie s'acheva ... Ulquiorra Schiffer et Orihime Inoue étaient mari et femme, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépars ... Non, bien au dela de la mort ! Et ainsi, Orihime Inoue n'était plus et naquit ... Orihime Schiffer !

- Cela va me faire bizarre d'appeller Orihime "Dame Schiffer" ! Avoua a coté de Starrk Pedazo.

Starrk dut s'avoué que cela lui ferait bizarre, mais bon, il s'y ferrait !

Se levant, il nota qu'il y avait de l'agitation, il put voir Hallibel ... Dans un costard blanc et avec une chemise bleu ciel ... Accompagnier de Neliel, portant elle un costard noir avec une chemise bleu ciel ... C'était un couple que peu de monde s'attendait un jour à voir, mais il n'était pas désagréable de les voir, même si la belle blonde avait encore du mal a se laisser aller ...

... Où était Tatsuki ? ... Il l'avait perdus de vue et maintenant, il ne savait plus du tout où elle était ... Il essaya de se concentré pour chercher son énergie spirituelle, mais cela ne donna rien : il y avait bien trop d'effluve en cet instant, tout le monde semblait oublier de réguler leurs énergies et c'était un peu compréhensible ... Ils avaient assistés à un mariage ! Le premier de Hueco Mundo ... Et sûrement pas le dernier !

- Starrk ! Appella une petite voie. Starrk !

Se tournant vers la source, il fut étonner de voir une petite main qui tenter de sortir de la foule et ne tarda pas à comprendre que c'était Lilinette, il n'eu aucun mal à la rejoindre, tout le monde laissant volontier passer le Primera Espada. La petite blonde était avec le couple marier.

- Starrk, Tatsuki m'a demandé de te donner cela. Déclara la rousse en lui tendant une lettre.

- Où es elle ? Demanda t il paniqué.

- Elle es partie. Avoua franchement Aizen.

Le monde de Starrk sembla s'effondré avec cette simple phrase ... Ha, il n'avait pas put lui dire ... C'était trop tard maintenant ... Il ne pourrait rien faire ... Absolument rien ... C'était ... Injuste ... Il prit la lettre, la fixant quelques instants ... C'était ... Trop tard ...

Il se sentit perdre pied et dut s'assoir ... Ha, mais quel idiot il avait été ! ... Quel idiot ... Il soupira et sortit la lettre pour lire les lignes claires que lui avait laisser la jeune fille.

_"Starrk, mon amour._

_Je suis désolé, je suis partie sans te dire aurvoir de vive voie, mais je sais que tu pourra me le pardonner vus que nous nous aimons, du moins, je l'espére !_

_Tu le sais, aujord'hui, je devais partir après la cérémonie et j'ai décidé de partir le plus rapidement possible, sans te dire au revoir, sans te laisser le temps de me dire au revoir ... J'éspére qu'ainsi, tu reviendra du champs de bataille pour me dire "bonjour" ! Pour que tu revienne et que tu me demande ma mains comme la fait Ulquiorra ! Le Seigneur Aizen à dit que vous ne seriez pas long, et j'éspére bien que se sera le cas ! Libére toi, libére toute ta puissance et revient moi !_

_Quand à moi, je pars sur Terre pour pouvoir faire ce qui doit être fait._

_Pardonne moi, je n'avorterais pas. Je vais garder ce que j'ai dans le ventre et je pars juste m'isoler sur terre pour ne plus être influencé par les énergies spirituelles, en réalité, quand tu reviendra, je ne serais toujours pas de retour, mais c'est pour mon propre bien : si je ne suis influencé par aucune énergie, je devrais ne plus ressentir les malaises dont je suis victime._

_Ne t'inquiéte surtout pas pour moi, ni pour l'enfant, le Seigneur Aizen avait prévus ce cas, il s'attendait à ce que je désire cet enfant et que je décide de le garder, il a tout préparait et je serais en sécuritée, je te le promet, alors ne te fait pas de soucie pour moi et surtout, reviens moi !_

_Dans quelques mois, j'aurais cet enfant dans les bras et ta famille sera aggrandis, préviens Lilinette et demande à mes amis de m'excuser, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement._

_Je veux porter ta chaire, Starrk, je la porterais maintenant !_

_Pardonne moi._

_Tatsuki Arisawa, qui t'aime plus que tout."_

Les yeux de Starrk c'était aggrandis ... Elle ... Elle allait le gardait ? Pour de vrais ? Vrai de vrai ? Il explosa, se relevant et hurlant de joie, faisant sursauté les gens qui l'entouré. Il prit même Orihime pour la soulevé et la faire tourner autour de lui avant de la serrer contre lui ... Et de regretter sa folie du moment ... Il la relacha en souriant à Ulquiorra qui ne devait pas trop aimé les rivaux ... Mais putain, Orihime était sa femme maintenant.

- Qu'est c'qui s'passe ? Rala Grimmjow. T'a quoi s'péce de dégénérer !

- J'vais être papa ! Annonça t il, joyeu et exité.

- Ha, et c'est que maintenant qu'tu réalise ? Répliqua l'autre, croyant sans doute qu'il avait un attardé devant lui.

- Tatsuki m'a désobeit ! Elle va le garder ! ... Hé ... Attendez ... Elle me désobeit ? ... Mais bordel, depuis quand les fracciones désobeisse à leurs Espada ? Ho putain, c'est trop bon ! ...

- Faudrait savoir, sa te fait plaisir ou bien cela te dérange ? Demanda intriguet Ulquiorra.

- Ha, Ulquiorra, je suis le plus heureu des Arrancar dans Hueco Mundo !

- Je ne crois pas ...

- Bon, alors, on es aussi heureu l'un que l'autre ! Toi, tu t'es marier, et moi, je vais être papa ! ... Je vais être ... Papa ...

- J'te vois bien avec une couche sur la tronche ! Sourit malicieusement Grimmjow. Félicitation ! Tu va pouvoir être Papa, toi ...

La phrase avait ... ressemblait à un reproche ... "Toi" ? ... Se tournant vers lui, il n'eu aucun mal à réalisé d'où venait le mal ... Lui, il avait hésité à être papa ... Alors que Grimmjow ... Vus qu'il aimait Pedazo et qu'il lui resterait fidéle, il ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant ... Pas de sa propre chair ... Et pas même méler à celui qu'il aimait ...

Ha ! Pourquoi Grimmjow lui avait pas dit son point de vus ? Il aurait JAMAIS hésité ! Lui ... Il avait la chance de pouvoir avoir des enfants ... D'autre ... Ne pourrait pas en avoir ...

- Tu aurais dut me dire ça. Avoua t il franchement. Je n'aurais pas même pensé à le supprimer si tu m'avais sortis ça plus tôt ...

- C'était pas mon affaire, t'influencé, c'était être égoïste ... Avoua Grimmjow en haussant les épaules. Les seuls qui avaient le droit de choisir, c'était toi et Tatsuki ! Maintenant que t'a copine à choisi et que tu le veux se môme, sa m'va ! Mais tu peu être sûr que si elle avait pas changée d'avis, je vous en aurez voulus a fond !

- Pardon, j'ai du mal à suivre ! Avoua Pedazo en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi tu leurs en aurais voulut ?

- Par c'que j'peu pas avoir de môme de toi ! Rala le bleuté. C'est dommage, on va voir tout le monde avec des mouflets et nous, on pourra pas en avoir par ce qu'on es des hommes ! Enfin, heureusement, l'macaque aussi aura pas d'enfant !

- Mais si, on peu adopter ou bien avoir recourt à une mère porteuse ! Lâcha l'interpelet sans la moindre subtilité.

Uryû lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête avant de soupiré, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Grimmjow, il existent d'autre moyen d'avoir des enfants, comme le dit Renji ... Déclara t il en secouant doucement la tête. Ce n'es pas par ce que vous êtes des hommes que vous ne pourrez pas en avoir.

- Non, tu comprend pas ! Rala la panthére avant de grognier. J'peu pas partager Pedazo ! Si je devais le partager avec quelqu'un, se serait avec ma chair et mon sang ! J'admettrais jamais qu'il puisse aimé quelque chose d'autre que moi ! Pas plus que je ne pourrais admettre qu'il se mélange avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Il es a moi et a moi seul !

- Sur le coup, c'est toi l'égoïste ! Fit remarquer Starrk. Tu n'es pas mieux que moi ... Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux pas adopter pour pas partager Pedazo et tu veux pas avoir recour aux mères porteuses par ce que tu veux pas le "partager", même à ce niveau ? En claire, l'idée d'avoir un enfant serait donc impossible, et pour de vrais ?

- T'accepterais, toi, que Tatsuki porte un enfant d'un autre homme que toi ? Demanda soudainement Pedazo.

... Non ! ... Bien sûr ! ... Il ne pourrait pas accepté ... Mais, cela ne serait pas vus qu'ils pouvaient avoir des enfants ... Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de Grimmjow et Pedazo ... Aucun d'eux deux ne semblaient d'accord pour voir son âme soeur se mélanger à un autre ...

- Hé, cela veut il dire que j'aime moins Uryû que vous ne vous aimez ? Lâcha surprit Renji. Je me voyais bien adopter un enfant moi ...

- Le besoin d'avoir une projéniture doit être plus forte en toi, macaque ! Sourit cruellement Grimmjow. T'inquiéte, tu peu encore essayé de foutre en cloque ta belle princesse avant d'adopter ! Vous êtes tellement bizarre que sa m'étonnerait même pas que vous puissiez avoir des enfants ensembles !

Le Sexta disparut avant que l'Octavo ne puisse dire quoi que se soit ! ... Par précaution ...

* * *

- Alors, tu me le promet ? Demanda Grimmjow à Pedazo.

- Oui, je te le promet ! Soupira le Secunda en levant les yeux au ciel. Je continue à dire que c'est une promesse vraiment stupide que tu me fais faire là ! ...

- Je dois avoué que c'est étrange comme promesse ! Avoua Gin à leurs cotés.

Les deux âmes soeurs sursautèrent et lancèrent un regard froid a l'argenté qui haussa les épaules avant de retourner auprès de son amant, continuant de fixer le couple ...

- Dite le lui ! Sourit le renard.

- D'accord, c'est bon ! Soupira de nouveau Pedazo, déséspérer. Je te promet de ne plus laisser personne me prendre les mains ! ... Hé, attend, si je porte un gant pour, ça va ? ...

- ... Pourquoi, tu compte prendre la mains de quelqu'un ? Demanda Grimmjow sur un ton menaçant.

- Si Dame Schiffer à besoin de soutient, oui, je risque de lui prendre la mains ... Avoua franchement le Secunda.

- Et a part elle ? ...

- ... C'est pour ça que je te demande "si je porte un gants" ! Répond, ça te va ? ...

- ... Ouais, mais dans se cas, porte les jusqu'à ce que je revienne ... Donc, ça te va ? Tu me promet de plus toucher qui que se soit jusqu'à mon retour ? Hein ?

Pedazo aquiesça timidement ...

Ha, décidément, ses deux là ... C'était vraiment deux belles Âmes Soeurs ... Ils étaient ... Mignon et adorable ! Les joues du plus jeune c'étaient un peu teinté quand à Grimmjow, il regardait son amour avec son regard protecteur et bienveillant. Il tenait l'un a l'autre ... Oui, c'était claire et net ...

Gin reporta son attention sur Byakuya ... Eux aussi ils étaient mignons ... Même si un peu moins "démonstratif" ... Ils n'étaient pas entrain de se quitter comme tout les autres ...

Grimmjow et Pedazo, Ulquiorra et Orihime ... Deux couples ... Sans oublié Starrk et Tatsuki, bien sûr ... C'était presque dommage de les séparer ...

Hallibel et Neliel viendraient toute deux avec le Seigneur Aizen, Neliel étant asser puissante et se souvenant de la manière d'utilisé sa recureccion, elle serait un attout pour eux ! On avait aussi décidé d'emporter Kotetsu, pour les soin, et Chizuru, pour protéger la jeune shinigami, pour la plus grande surprise de tout le monde ... Rei avait proposer de les protégers pendants les affrontements quand aux autres fracciones, a part Lilinette, ils resteraient tous à Las Noches !

Ils étaient près à partir et ont attendait que la séparation des couples pour partir ...

Bien sûr ... On avait attendus un jour de plus encore pour préparer cela, laissant le temps à Ulquiorra de ... Consommer son mariage ... Déjà consommer avant, mais bon ! Ils avaient eux le droit à une nuit avant le départ, mais ils ne pouvaient plus attendre, l'Ouken pouvant être déplacé ...

- Gin, pourquoi n'a tu pas encore protesté ? Demanda intriguet Byakuya.

- Pardon ? Marmonna surprit l'argenté.

- Pourquoi n'a tu pas protesté ? Pourquoi n'es tu pas aller voir Aizen pour lui demandé le droit d'aller avec lui ? ...

- Je t'ai choisi et Aizen m'a demandé de ne pas jouer les égoïstes. Avoua franchement Gin. Ce n'es pas grave ... Ne t'inquiéte pas ...

- Oui, ce n'es pas grave ! Pendant qu'Aizen risquera sa vie là bas, tu pourra tourner en rond ici et te faire du mourront pour lui ! ...

- Byakuya, Mon Beau, je ...

- Ne fait pas comme si tu pouvais l'oublier du jour au lendemain ... Le coupa le noble. Si tu n'y va pas et qu'il es blessait, tu t'en voudra a vie ... S'il te plait, va le voir et demande lui à aller avec lui ...

Ha, mais pourquoi était il ainsi ? ... Aussi compréhensif avec son tortionnaire ! ... Oui, s'il arrivait quoi que se soit à Aizen, il s'en voudrait ... Mais, aller avec lui alors qu'il l'avait écarté ? Sûrement à cause de sa relation avec Byakuya ... Ou bien ... Pour le protéger de cette bataille ? ... Oui ... Depuis toujours, Aizen avait toujours chercher une raison pour l'écarter de cette bataille là ... Alors ... Cette foi ...

L'espoire était entrain de renâitre dans le coeur de Gin ... Il avait concience d'être trop égoïste avec les deux hommes qu'il aimait, mais il ne pouvait pas se passer, ni de l'un, ni de l'autre ! Etait ce donc sa faute s'il aimait deux hommes ? Il n'y pouvait rien ... Il les aimé ! ... Il les aimé beaucoup trop pour se passer d'eux ... Et maintenant il en était sûr : Byakuya et Sosuke l'aimaient ! ...

Byakuya accepté se double amour qu'il éprouvait ... Tandis que Sosuke chercher encore à le protéger ...

- Mon Beau, nous protergerons ensemble Sosuke ... Murmura t il doucement.

- Non, si je viens, il va encore se retranché. Déclara spontanément le noble. Tu sais, si tu veux qu'il puisse t'aime encore, il faut que tu lui montre que je ne suis pas le seul qui compte pour lui ... Et puis, tu oublie que c'est mon rival, mine de rien ... J'ai peur ... De te perdre ... En étant si indulgent avec toi ...

- Jamais ... Assura l'argenté. Je te promes que je t'aimerais ... Toute ma vie ...

- Alors, qu'attend tu pour aller protester auprès du Seigneur Aizen ! ...

Gin attrappa le visage de Byakuya entre ses mains, posant ses lèvres contre celle du noble, l'embrassant chastement avant de le relacher ... Se disant qu'il avait de la chance d'être tombé sur un homme aussi compréhensible ... Peut être que Byakuya était son âme soeur à lui ... Ou plutôt le contraire ... Il était peut être l'âme soeur du noble ... Pour son malheur ...

L'argenté l'embrassant encore une foi sur la joue avant de se détourner, cherchant Aizen du regard et bien décidé à pouvoir un jour l'appeller de nouveau "Sosuke" ... Il fondit sur l'homme qui parler avec certain de ses hommes et en voyant son regard déterminé, certain décidérent de s'eclipser ... Et même Yoruichi semblait hésitée ...

- Vous pouvez resté, je dois parler d'un point important avec le Seigneur Aizen ! Déclara t il. Il y a un point qui me tracasse un peu.

- Ha oui ? Souffla le brun en se tournant vers lui. Lequel ?

- Sosuke, tu connais la capacité de mon Zanpakuto, tu sais que je te serais bien plus utile là bas qu'ici ! Je viens donc te demander de revoir l'effectifs de tes troupes ...

- Il es vrai que beaucoup ne connaisse pas les capacités d'Ichimaru. Avoua Tousen, l'aire pensif. Peut être vous sera t il bien plus utile au front que moi ?

- Moi, j'pense surtout que si on le laisse là, il va dévergondé tout le monde ! Soupira Yoruichi avec amusement. Déjà que Las Noches, c'est un putain de château, mais si on plus on le laisse lui ? Mon dieu ! Je donne pas cher de notre futur réputation !

Aizen haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers les deux Superviseurs qui se faisait l'allié du troisième ... Sans le savoir ... Ou peut être pas ... En tout cas, le brun semblait un peu dépiter et reporta son attention sur l'argenté, le fixant avec soin.

- Et Kuchiki ? Demanda t il.

- Il restera ici, bien sûr ! Dit il avec un large sourire. Je n'aimerais pas lui faire prendre de risque, pour le moment ...

- Non, je voulais savoir ce qu'il en pense !

... Ce qu'il en pense ? ... Tient, en quoi cela le regardait il ? Ha, décidément ! Pourquoi le brun prenait il plus soin du noble que de lui même ? Il était le Seigneur de Las Noches ! Il avait le droit à bien plus que tout ses hommes ! Ne s'en rendait il pas compte ? Quel idiot !

- C'est lui qui m'a fait la remarque ! Avoua franchement l'argenté. Il m'a dit que j'étais un atout de poid pour cette bataille et que je te serais bien plus utile que d'être ici a faire les cents pas en attendant votre retour ... Laisse moi venir avec toi ...

Aizen ... Soupira bruillament avant de se tourner vers ses deux autres Superviseurs ...

- Très bien ... Lâcha t il sur un ton très monotone. Tousen, voudrait tu bien rester ici ?

- Bien sûr, Seigneur Aizen ! Accepta avec un large sourire l'aveugle.

- Nous allons pouvoir y aller ! Souhaite nous bonne chance, Kaname !

- Je n'ai pas besoin, je sais déjà que vous reviendrez tous victorieux et en un seul morceau ! Il ne peu en être autrement !


	64. CHapitre 63 : Le Piège

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen - Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama + Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel : **Ceci es la dernière publication de "Dans le coeur des Morts" ... La partie 3, qui sera bâtisser "Dans le coeur d'un Roi" sera publier a partir de Lundi, ne serait ce que pour me laisser le temps d'écrire quelques chapitre d'avance ! J'éspére que la fin vous surprendra ! J'ai bien aimé écrire cette partie qui es bien longue, mine de rien ...

Que dire au sujet de cette histoire ? Je ne sais pas ... Je peu juste dire que tout le monde ma bien soutenus ! Enfin, surtout mes lectrices ! X3 Merci de m'avoir lus jusqu'aux bouts ! X3 Et donc, a Lundi pour la suite des aventures qui se concentrera essentiellement sur le groupe rester a Las Noches ... Et sur ... Ce qui va leurs arrivés ! ^^

* * *

Ils étaient arrivés au lieux où se trouver l'Ouken et ils l'avaient sortis de sa cachette, une clef étrangement former et particulièrement intriguante et facinante à la foi. Aizen la fixa quelques secondes la clef ... Ils n'avaient plus qu'à l'utilisé pour pouvoir aller régler son compte à ce roi arrogant et égoïste ! Et l'histoire serait terminé, ils reviendraient vite pour rejoindre leurs amours et leurs âmes soeurs ! Et le brun veillerait à ce qu'aucun de ses hommes ne prennent le moindre risque, il était hors de questions qu'ils échouent si près du but ou qu'il perde qui que se soit !

La porte de la Dimension du Roi apparut et il l'ouvrit sans la moindre hésitation, impatient de découvrire ce qu'était cette dimension. Il se souvenait encore de cette dimension qu'il avait visité lorsqu'il avait été tout petit, se souvenant des constructions de type ancien mais à l'architecture particulièrement riche en détaille. Rien n'avait changé ... Toutes les propriétait ressemblé à des manoirs de riche noble, chaque établisement semblait appartenir à une autre personne riche !

La pouriture de la haute noblesse ! Cet endroit puer la richesse ! Puer les bonnes manières ! Puer l'hypocritie aussi ! On a de belle maison, de magnifique jardin, les plus belle fleur au monde et pourtant, on a pas la chose la plus importante et la plus indispensable dans la vie, c'était la libertée ... Par ce que les nobles n'avaient pas de liberté ... Ils étaient ... Enchainée à des lois bien plus compliqué encore que pour les gens qui vivaient sur Terre ou bien a la Soul Society ...

- Quelque chose ne va pas ... Déclara soudainement Rei, la mine pensive.

... Oui, quelque chose n'allait pas du tout ...

Pas de garde pour les acceuillir ... Pas même de personne pour venir leurs dire "bonjour" ... Non ... Personne n'était là ...

Un piège ? ... Si c'était un piège, alors, il y aurait les membres du Gotei 13 au grand complet et au contraire, ce n'était pas du tout le cas ... Il n'y avait pas un chat dans cette dimension ... Et ... C'était un piège !

- On repart ! Déclara t il.

Mais en fixant la porte qui séparer les dimensions, il se rendit compte que c'était déjà trop tard ... Alors ... C'était donc ça ? ... Ha, décidément, les Nobles de ce monde n'avaient pas changer d'un pouce ! Toujours aussi lâche ... La porte se volatilisé, disparaissant pour toujours, les enfermants dans cette dimension là ...

* * *

- Nous allons donc procéder au nouvelle nommination. Annonça Samasu devant l'assistance. Pour commencé, étant donner que la Vice Capitaine de la Quatrième Division n'es toujours pas présente, nous avons décider d'affecter à ce poste Shuiro Yukimura, il sera essentiellement charger de la protection de la Division ...

- Je m'en serais passé ! Souffla le blond.

Celui ci n'était pas loin d'Hotaru qui c'était réveiller le matin même ... Juste a temps pour cette réunion où tout le monde avait été convoquer ... Tout le monde ... Les Vizards étaient tous présents avec les humains, il y avait même les Urahara et Tessai et les Arrancars alliés ... Il y avait également cette toute petite fille blonde, elle était vraiment petite ... Et semblait si innocente ... Toute toute toute petite fille ... Qui était adorable avec ses deux couettes qui tomber le long de ses épaules ...

- Nous avons également décider de nommer Shuiro Sakura au poste de Vice Capitaine de la Sixième Division, elle devra soutenir Shuiro Reikoku pendant l'absence de Kuchiki Byakuya, qui es toujours retenus prisonnier a Las Noches. Pour la dernière nomination, cela concerne le poste de Vice Capitaine de la Treizième Division, nous avons pris la décision de nommer Shuiro Kotori à ce poste.

La petite fille releva dignement la tête ... Alors, c'était elle qui aurait se poste ? Mais ... Elle était vraiment très petite ! ... Autant que Yachiru, mais elle, elle n'avait pas sa place dans cette armée ! Elle était l'innocence même ... Comme lui l'avait été par le passé et regarder ce qu'il était devenus ! Hotaru le savait ... Il était un monstre ... Un monstre ... Un assasin ... Un ...

- Concernant Shuiro Akira et Shuiro Tetsuo, ils seront affectés à la Division Zero pour la protection du Roi. Moi même serait charger de seconder le Capitaine Kurosaki pour plus de sureter. Les Vizards, quand à eux, seront mener dès lors par Urahara et Tessai, si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr !

- Tant que vous ne nous forcés pas à vous obeir. Lâcha avec franchise Hirako.

- Concernant les Arrancars Alliées, nous les affecteront a la Treizième Division. Continua Samasu. Je dois avoué que vous êtes toujours "surveiller", donc, continuer à être coopératifs et tout devrait bien se passer pour vous. Notre compère, Muda Hakujou, secondera la Première Division ... Quand au Roi, il sera protéger par la Division Zero et la Première Division, bien évidement ... Avez vous des questions ?

Le regard vert d'Hotaru se posa sur la haute silhouette du Roi qui était installé sur une trône digne de lui, bien sûr ... Ses vêtements cérémonial empêché qui que se soit de voir son visage et ... Lui, il pouvait tous les voir et les analysés derrières ses multiples voiles dorées et rouge.

- Pourquoi le Roi es il ici ? Demanda sans la moindre hésitation Mugurama.

- Ha, je sens qu'il va falloir vous expliquez certaine chose. Murmura la voie mélodieuse du Roi lui même.

L'homme se leva et beaucoup de regard se baissèrent, impressionné par cet être que la plupart ne connaissait pas et que ... La plupart craignait déjà ... Mais Hotaru garda le visage lever ... Et pas par ce qu'il n'avait pas peur, mais par ce qu'il était "mort" ... Oui, il ne réagissait plus vraiment alors que son regard était posé sur la toute toute toute petite fille au cheveux dorée ...

- Nous avons tendus un piège à Aizen Sosuke ! Avoua le Roi. Lorsque nous nous somme rendus compte qu'il pouvait découvrire l'emplacement de l'Ouken dissimuler sur Terre, nous avons décidé d'abandonner la dimension des Roi pour la lui laisser ! Et ... Lorsqu'il y sera ... Nous fermeront les portes de cette Dimension !

- En réalité, c'est fait. Avoua franchement Samasu. Votre Majesté, son armée es entré dans la Dimension.

- Alors, nous pouvons dire sans mal que nous venons de remporter une bataille sans avoir eu a combattre ! Lâcha satisfait Hakujou. Nous n'aurons plus qu'à écrasser les derniers insectes de cette pitoyable rebellion !

- Pardon, que voulez vous dire ? Demanda surprit Ukitake.

- Qu'Aizen Sosuke es tombé dans le piège ! Avoua le Roi. Nous avons laisser faire les choses, nous l'avons laisser trouver le Ouken et nous l'avons laisser franchir la porte de la Dimension pour le laisser aller là bas ... Mais plutôt que de nous battre, nous avons juger bon de ... Fermer les portes et ceux à tous jamais ...

- Vous voulez dire que ... C'est fini ? ... Que ... Qu'Aizen es ...

- Enfermer et ceux pour toujours ... Avoua Samasu. Dut moins, jusqu'à ce que nous décidions de rouvrire les Portes, ce qui ne sera jamais le cas ... Aizen Sosuke voulais prendre la place du Roi, nous lui laisson la Dimension des Roi et son palai ... Une belle prison dorée pour un homme plein d'ambition ...

- Alors, la guerre es fini ? Lâcha surprit Soi Fon. On ne va pas lui régler son compte a cet enfoiré ? ... C'es pas possible ...

- Nous n'avons aucun besoin de nous occupé de l'achevé puisqu'il es enfermer ! Assura Samasu avec un large sourire. Il ne sortira jamais de la Dimension du Roi ... Jamais ! ...

- Mais la guerre n'es pas fini pour autant ! Avoua le Roi. Nous avons encore quelques ennemis au sein même de Las Noches ... Et je compte bien irradiquer jusqu'au dernier être vivant cette armée insignifiante et pathétique qui à crut pouvoir me voir mourire ... Nous attaquerons le palais d'Aizen ... Et s'ils ne se rendent pas ... Nous les détruirons ... Jusqu'au dernier !

... Alors ... Dans ce cas ... Protéger Habama et Rita ne servait absolument à rien en cet instant ? ... Par ce qu'ils allaient anéantir Las Noches ... Ils ne pourraient se cachés nul part ... Peut être que les dénoncés étaient la meilleur des solutions ... Peut être que les tués serait la meilleure chose pour eux ... Il n'y avait plus aucun échappatoire possible ...

* * *

- Comment ça on ne peu plus retourner là bas ? Hurla de rage Grimmjow.

- S'il te plait, Grimmjow. Souffla Aizen. Nous ne pouvons rien faire ... Absolument rien ...

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de repartir ?

- Grimmjow, ce n'es pas en t'énervant que nous trouveront une solution ... Il faut que je réfléchise ... Laisse moi réfléchir ...

- On a pas le temps de réfléchir ! Hurla le bleuté en l'aggripant par les pans de son kimono. On a pas le temps ! Ils vont les attaqués ! Forcément qu'ils vont les attaqués ! Et y aura tout le monde ! Et ils sont faibles ! Ils vont se faire buter ! Faut qu'on rentre ! Faut qu'on !

Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de calmer la panthère, Rei semblait avoir décidé de prendre les devants et l'avait assommer en frappant de toute ses forces sur sa nuques. Aizen rattrappa le corp du Sexta avant qu'il ne tombe a terre et jeta un coup d'oeil surprit à la Cero qui croissés les bras sur son torse. Elle se détourna en fixant avec soin les alentours avant de soupirer.

- Pas de sortie possible de ce monde ! Avoua t elle franchement. Nous ne pouvons que comptez sur nos alliés de Las Noches pour nous sortir de là, n'est ce pas ?

Chizuru voulut dire quelque chose, mais un son incertain sortis de sa bouche ... Evidement, ils venaient de comprendre : Le Roi les avaient enfermés dans la Dimension du Palais Royal, laissant se monde à l'abandon ... Ils pourraient y vivre, sans mal, mais en attendant ... Les Troupes attaqueraient Las Noches ... Le lieu où se trouvaient leurs amis ... Leurs amants et amour ... Où leurs âmes soeurs ...

Le regard turquoise se posa sur Gin qui serrer les points, essayant de garder son calme ... Il devait regretté en cet instant de ne pas être rester sur place, lui qui possédait tout un tas de capacité ... Et Grimmjow alors ? Lui avait parut totalement déséspérer ! Hurlant comme un dément alors qu'il devait savoir qu'ils ne pouvaient RIEN FAIRE pour rentrer ... Et Ulquiorra ... Qui tremblait ...

- Bien, nous devons nous calmer ! Annonça Aizen en posant le corps interte du Sexta sur le sol. Déjà, nous devons verrifier les lieux ... Et surtout ... Ne pas ...

- Craindre pour la vie de nos proches ! Acheva Starrk. Si nous ne nous concentrant pas, nous ne ferons que perdre du temps !

- Toi, tu es tranquille ! Fit remarquer Yoruichi avec un sourire forcé. Ta bien aimée es plus à Las Noches !

- Mais si elle venait a apprendre ce qui se passe, il se pourrait bien qu'elle se lance au coeur même de la bataille ! Fit remarquer Ulquiorra. Seigneur Aizen, donnez nous vite vos ordre, que devons nous faire ? Nous vous obeirons ! ...

Mais le brun semblait aussi perdus qu'eux ... Ho oui, il était totalement perdus et avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions ... Une telle lâchetée ! Depuis quand avaient ils prévus d'abandonner ce monde ? C'était la Terre Sainte ! ... Ils n'auraient pas dut ... L'idée qu'ils puissent l'abandonner à l'ennemi était ... Stupide ! ... Impossible ... Ils ...

- Ils ont peur de vous ! Lâcha avec satisfaction Rei. Ils ont peur de devoir vous affrontez ... Ne pouvait on espérer une plus belle victoire que celle ci ?

- Tu te fous de nous ? S'écria Yoruichi, perdant patience. Ils nous on bien enculer !

- Non, c'est nous qui avons gagnier ! Assura la Cero. Vous ne comprenez pas ! ... Le Roi à fui ! Le Roi à préférer fuir que de nous affrontez ! Il a peur de nous ! Il nous craint ! Il a préférer abandonner les Terre Sainte que de prendre le risque de perdre ! ...

Les regards qui avaient alors semblaient si déséspérer furent surprit par l'annonce ... Le visage dure de Lilinette sembla même s'illuminé soudainement, comprenant là où voulait en venir Rei qui ne put s'empêché d'étaller son débordement de joie : elle se mit a sautée sur place comme une enfant devant son premier cadeau de Noël ...

Le Roi avait PEUR d'eux ! ... Le Roi ... SAVAIT que s'il les affrontait EUX ... Il perdrait ... Alors il avait FUIS ! ...

- C'est bien de nous dire ça, mais cela n'arrange pas notre affaire ! Fit remarquer Yoruichi en croissant les bras sur son torse.

- Nous sortirons de là ! Assura Rei. Je le sais bien que nous sortiront de là ! Aller, ne faite pas comme si vous n'aviez pas un plan au cas où cela nous arriverai ! Je suis sûr que vous avez une petite idée de la façon à procédé ! Nous ne pouvons pas que compter sur les habitants de Las Noches !

Aizen parus surprit, mais ces paroles le remirent un peu sur pied et il aquiesça d'un signe de tête ...

- Oui, j'avais une solution pour quitter ce lieux par nos propre moyen, mais malheureusement ... Je crains que cela ne nous prendra plusieurs années ...

- Et où es le problème ? Demanda surprise Rei.

- Pedazo ! Grogna Grimmjow qui se relevé, sa mains contre sa tête.

Ha, il était bien plus résistant que ce qui paraissait !

- Pedazo et les autres ... Ils vont se faire attaqués et ... Nous n'avons pas de temps a perdre ... Il faut rentré ... Il faut ...

- Tu crains qu'il ne soit pas asser fort pour se défendre ? Demanda t elle sur un ton dure. Serait tu entrain de dire que tu considére ton amant comme un être faible ?

- Pas du tout ! Raga le bleuté.Pedazo es puissant et ...

- Alors, ils seront se défendre seul ! Le coupa Rei. Nous ne POUVONS PAS nous faire du soucie pour eux ... Nous devons avancé ! Ils sauront se débrouiller ... Même s'ils ont toutes les armées de la cour contre eux ... Nous ne devons PAS doutez d'eux ! Par ce que sinon, tout ce que nous somme entrain de faire ne servirait a RIEN !

- Oui, il faut croire en eux ! Soutint Ulquiorra. Tousen menera les armées et les sortira de là ... Seigneur Aizen, nous vous écoutons ... Que devons nous faire ?

Le brun soupira ... Il devait s'être rendus compte que tout les mots qu'elle venait de dire, c'était lui qui aurait dut les dires, mais était ce sa faute s'il avait douté l'espace de quelques instants ? Il était un homme qui possédait tout un tas d'homme sous ses ordres ! Des hommes qui dépendaient totalement ... Des armées qui risquaient fort d'être anéantis ...

- Visitez les lieux, regarder ce qui pourraient nous servir pour avoir une vie plus agréable ... Annonça le brun avant d'aborder un sourire forcé. Ils nous on laisser de joli demeurre, alors choissisait celle que vous désirez ... Quand à Vous, Honsho, je crois que vous vous doutez bien que vous êtes celle qui pourra nous faire sortir d'ici ... Alors ... Commençons tout de suite, si tu permet ...

* * *

Renji tomba a terre, terrasser pour la toute première foi par un Pedazo qui se montré extrémement doué pour le combat à l'épée ! D'ailleurs, le regard de l'Octavo se posa une nouvelle foi sur le katana entièrement noir du Secunda Espada. Ha, c'était tellement bon de pouvoir se défouler ! Ouaip ! Surtout en attendant le retour du Seigneur Aizen ! Et lui qui avait crus qu'il devrait resté a se tourner les pouces ! Voilà qu'il trouvé un oppossant plutôt doué ...

- Aller Renji ! S'écria motivé Dondochakka. Tu peu te relevé ! J'en suis sûr !

- Ouais, macaque ! S'écria Apache de toute ses forces. Va y, fou lui une patée !

- C'est bon, pas besoin d'hurler ! S'écria en retour l'Octavo. J'suis à deux mètres de vous ! Putain ...

Il se releva pour faire face à Pedazo qui avait une position décontracter et qui ... Pourtant ... Etait très doué ... Trop en réalité ! Même lui avait jamais était aussi rapide à apprendre les basses du combat au katana ! Il devait avoir du sang de Samouraï des ses veines ! Franchement, c'était incroyable et ... Superbe !

Renji se releva et tenta de reprendre le combat avec Pedazo, celui ci était chaudement encourager par Orihime, Lana, Sunsun et même Aisu et Yuki tandis que l'Octavo était encourager par Loly, Melony, Pesche, Dondochakka, Apache et Mira Rosa ! Tien, d'ailleurs ... Pourquoi Loly et Melony l'encouragé ? Bah, sûrement pour ne pas être seule dans les appartements d'Aizen ... Et cela faisait du bien à tout le monde de se retrouvé là !

- Pedazo, tu es très doué. Avoua Byakuya. Si tu veux, je peu peu être t'apprendre certaine chose ...

- Quoi ? S'écria Renji. Hé, attendez ! Vous m'avez jamais rien appris à moi !

- Par ce qu'il devait s'en douté qu'y avait rien à apprendre à un singe ? Lâcha en toute logique Apache.

- Pourquoi ai je accepté de veiller sur vous déjà ? J'ai oubliée ! ...

Cela provoqua de petit rire et l'Octavo se tourna une nouvelle foi vers son opposant ... Qui semblait s'être totalement désintéresser de l'affrontement, son regard poser vers une direction quelconque ... Il avait l'aire soucieux ... Cela lui rappella la foie où Grimmjow l'avait attrappé, qu'il avait semblé terrifier par ce qu'il avait semblé ... Oui, c'était exactement ... Comme cette foi là ... Sauf que cette foi, c'était Pedazo qui craigniait pour son amant ...

- Hé, Pedazo, y a quelque chose qui va pas ? Demanda t il sur un ton moqueur.

- Je crois. Avoua franchement le Secunda. Où es Tousen ?

Le ton un peu trop sérieu du nouveau Arrancar alarma Renji ... Non, putain ? Encore des emmerdes ? Mais ... C'était pas possible ça ! Pouvaient pas être tranquille quelques heures ? ... Se soir ... Avec Uryû, il aurait dut ...

- Il es dans ses appartements, non ? Demanda soucieux Uryû. Qu'est ce qui se passe.

Mais Pedazo disparut, les laissants tous dans le vague ... Ha merde ! Le salle petit con ! L'Octavo jeta un rapide coup d'oeil a Byakuya et ils se mirent d'accord silencieusement pour suivre le Secunda, l'un utilisant le Sonido, l'autre le Shunpo. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver devant les appartements de Tousen que Pedazo semblait avoir enfreint ... La porte était ouverte et la voie paniqué du Secunda résonner.

L'Arrancar et le Shinigami entrèrent dans les appartements et ils découvrirent Pedazo qui fixait Tousen, il semblait vraiment très affolé et son état contamina totalement Renji qui fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant absolument rien à ce qui était entrain de se passer.

- Je ne vous comprend pas, De Lagrima ! Avoua Tousen. Pourquoi dois je faire cela ?

- Sire Tousen, déplacer tout de suite le château ! Répéta le ténébreux. Nous allons être attaqué !

- Sur quoi vous basez vous pour dire une telle chose ? Demanda intriguet Kuchiki.

- Je le sais, c'est tout ! Il faut que nous partions tout de suite d'ici !

Mais quel mouche avait donc piquer le Secunda ! Se faire attaquer ? Alors que le château venait juste d'être déplacé ! C'était impossible ! La Soul Society n'avaient sûrement pas pus les retrouvés ! A moins qu'il n'y ai un nouveau traitre dans leurs rangs ? Mais c'était impossible ! ... Oui, c'était ... Im ...

Un déferlement d'énergie spirituelle apparus soudainement ...

Et l'impossible sembla devenir possible !

- Sire Tousen ! Hurla Pedazo, perdant patience.

- Merde ! Jura en retour l'aveugle en se tournant vers Wonderwice.

- C'est déjà trop tard ! Avoua Kuchiki. Ils ... Comment ont ils fait ? Ils déployent leurs maudites barrières ! ...

- La barrière protectrice ! Hurla Renji. Il faut la déployer !

- Wonderwice ! Lâcha Tousen.

Le fraccion lâcha un gémissement de surprise et s'executa, car en l'absence d'Aizen, c'était lui qui devait prendre soin du Hogyoku et ceux jusqu'au retour de leurs Seigneur, étant le seul a pouvoir totalement maitriser la manipulation de l'étrange objets ... Il était peut être défaillant psychologiquement, mais le fraccion de Tousen voué à se dernier une loyautée sans faille et si l'aveugle lui avait demandé de se jeter par la fenêtre ou de tourner son arme contre lui même, Wonderwice l'aurait fait sans la moindre hésitation !

La barrière apparus, la protégant de leurs ennemis qui était entrain de les entourés totalement ...


	65. Chapitre 64 : Epilogue

**Couples : **Ulquiorra X Orihime , Uryû X Renji , Grimmjow + Pedazo , Aizen - Gin, Gin X Byakuya (?), Starrk X Tatsuki, Habama + Izuru (?), Kenpachi X Aikawa, Neliel + Hallibel

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Aaron, Shena, Erwan et Rita sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

Maria, Clara, Adèle et Markus Gesemtheit, Theo Wahnsinn et N°35 on était tués, mais cela ne les empêches pas d'être à moi ! (quoi que, si vous voulez offrire Theo a un psychopath, sa me dérangerait pas trop ...) Elles pourraient réapparaîtres dans certain flash back ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M

**Note d'Axel :** Voilà l'épilogue ! ... Vous l'aurez compris, la partis suivante parle surtout du siège que les habitants de Las Noches devront subir de la part de toutes les armées de la Cour et avec la présence même du Roi ! ... Bien sûr, on continuera aussi a suivre les aventures d'Aikawa et Kenpachi ... Mais bon, pas besoin d'en dire plus ! Je vous donne rendez vous Lundi en espérant que la fin de cette fic vous aura surprise !

* * *

Pedazo était installer au sommet du dome, fixant les armés visibles qui étaient entrain de s'installé autour d'eux ... Des armées ... Qui lui paraissait soudainement bien plus imposante et puissante que les foix précédentes ... Oui ! Ils étaient bien plus nombreux ... Et surtout, ils semblaient bien plus déterminer que la dernière foi ! ...

Les Shinigami avaient formé deux triangles autour de Las Noches, les deux se croissant et donner l'impression de former une étoiles à six branches. A priorie, la barrière laisser à la foi passer les corps matériel, mais aussi les barrières elles mêmes ... Cela n'avait absolument rien de rassurant et au contraire ! Ils étaient bien décidé à ne pas les laisser s'enfuir cette foi ci ... Bien décidé à les anéantirs ...

Mais Pedazo ne se souciait pas réellement de leurs conditions en cet instant ...

Ce n'était pas aussi la situation de Grimmjow qui l'inquiété ...

Mais ... Son ... Etat ...

- Pedazo ? Appella la voie claire d'Orihime.

Le Secunda se tourna vers la Princesa qui s'avançait, elle était accompagnier de Renji et d'Uryû et tout deux semblaient soucieux de son état ... Ils devaient se dire que le pauvre garçon craignait pour la vie de Grimmjow ... Tient ! D'ailleurs ... Orihime aussi devait s'inquiétez pour Ulquiorra ! Ils auraient d'abord dut se tourner vers elle, à moins qu'elle ne les ai rassurer sur son état.

- Comment le prend tu ? Demanda t elle.

Et il réalisa qu'il c'était trompé ... Elle avait comprit ... Oui, elle avait comprit et leurs deux amis aussi avaient comprit ... Evidement, ils avaient dut sentir la présence de cet homme ...

- Je ne sais pas. Avoua t il franchement. Comment dois je prendre ça ? ... A votre avis, comment devrais je réagir ? ...

- Bah, perso, j'aurais peur ! Avoua franchement Renji. J'veux dire ... Bah, Kurotsuchi ... Mayuri et Nemu sont tout les deux là bas aussi, alors ... Moi, j'ai peur de devoir les affrontés ! ... Sa me ferait chier, même si je sais pas ce qui pensent de moi ...

- Et bien, moi, vois tu ... Je ne sais pas ... Cela m'es ... Quelconque ...

Pedazo reporta son attention sur les troupes, fixant le lieu où il avait ressentit l'énergie spirituel de certain membre de sa famille dont son père ... Ho oui, ils étaient là ... Et le Secunda allait devoir les affrontés ... Comme Orihime allait devoir affronté leurs anciens amis et que Renji et Uryû aussi ! ... Bref ... Ils allaient affrontés ceux qui avait été leurs amis et mentor de par le passé ...

Mais ... Pour Pedazo, les Shuiro ... N'étaient plus sa famille ! ... Donc, pour lui, ce n'était pas aussi "grave" que pour eux ... Ho, ce qui était grave, c'était que les Shuiro ne prennait même pas concience de sa présence en ses lieux : aucun d'eux ne savait qu'il était ici ... Qu'il c'était transformer en Hollow ... Qu'il avait évolué en Vasto Lorde ... Et qu'il avait été changé en Arrancar ! ... Ils ne savaient pas, par ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais pris concience de son existence et sûrement pas lorsqu'il avait été en vie.

- Si je devais les affrontés, je n'hésiterais pas ! Assura t il en se relevant. Je me battrais ... Jusqu'au bout !

- En voilà une belle déclaration ! Avoua la voie moqueuse de Kuro derrière eux. Alors, on va vite crevé ici ...

Le Secunda se releva pour faire face au Septima ... Depuis qu'il avait pris concience de leurs situations, l'Espada semblait quelque peu ... Nerveux ... Il tremblait de tout son être ! Pathétique créature faiblard ! ... Ha, mais pourquoi avait il été nommer "Espada" celui là ? C'était une très bonne question ! En tout cas, il n'y avait pas sa place ! Pas du point de vue de Pedazo !

- C'est soit se battre, soit crevé comme des chiens ! Lâcha t il froidement. On a pas le choix ...

- On va crevée ici ! Répéta le Septima.

- Alors, crevons dignement et avec honneur ! ... Tu ne peu pas comprendre ses mots, toi ...

Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers tout ... Leurs ennemis ... Pourvus que les autres reviennent vites ... Avec leurs effectifs actuelles, ils ne risquaient pas de pouvoir tenir longtemps le siège ! En tout cas, il était hors de question de baissé les bras et bien au contraire ... Pedazo se sentait motivé pour brandir son katana ... Pour le brandir au nom de tout ce qu'il croyait ...

- Nous ne perdrons pas face à eux ! Assura t il, sûr de lui.


End file.
